Un gran cambio en el corazón de dos guerreros
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: ¿Y si el mundo de Naruto y Dragón ball se mezclaran por culpa de cierta sayayin hija del príncipe vegeta? ¿Y si descubrieran que Bra es más que una niñita tonta y superficial? ¿Qué pasa cuando descubren su verdadera personalidad y su oculto pasado? Sasuke x Bra
1. ¿¿Una máquina de dimensiones?

Los personajes no son míos u.u

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y Dragón Ball a Akira Toriyama

Aclaraciones: Bra tiene 20 años. Sasuke tiene 13 años y pues... Para el amor no hay edad ò.ó además Bra es sayayin, así que no se le nota la edad *-*

A Leer!

Capítulo I

"¿Una máquina de dimensiones?"

En un salón de la Corporación capsula, se encontraba Bulma trabajando en un experimento…

-¿Qué tanto haces mujer?- preguntó molesto Vegeta, ya que desde hace unos meses, Bulma trabajaba y trabajaba, sin prestarle atención a varias cosas

-Nada, solo un pequeño experimento- contestó distraída

-¿Experimento de qué?- preguntó Bra asomando la cabeza por atrás del hombro de su padre

-Estoy tratando de crear una máquina para viajar por las dimensiones. Ya que en este mundo hay muchas y muy variadas dimensiones…: las antiguas, las presentes, las futuras- explicó Bulma

-¿Qué no sería eso viajar por el tiempo?- preguntó Vegeta

-Podría parecerlo, pero no es así, ya que el tiempo son cosas que ya ocurrieron, ocurrirán, o están ocurriendo. Viajar por dimensiones, es encontrar mundos distintos- respondió la ojiazul mayor, concentrada en su trabajo

-Pero mama, ¿Qué no sería eso malo? Porque estaríamos alterando las demás dimensiones, sería como alterar el mundo de alguien más- expuso Trunks, uniéndose a la conversación

-Creo que tienes razón en eso Trunks; dañaríamos el mundo de alguien más- reflexionó Bulma, dejando de construir la maquina

-¿Ves que terminar esa máquina es una pérdida de tiempo? Mejor ya déjala y ven a preocuparte de tu casa- dijo aun molesto Vegeta

-Yo opino que… no entiendo nada- dijo sonriendo Bra, y ante lo dicho, a los tres presentes les cayó una gota por la cabeza

-Hay hermanita, se nota que sacaste ni un poco de inteligencia de nuestros padres- dijo burlón Trunks, a lo que la sayayin frunció el ceño

-¿Me éstas diciendo estúpida?- dijo la ojiazul menor, un tanto molesta

-Lo dicho- respondió Trunks, lo cual molesto aún más a Bra

-¡Estúpido lo serás tú!- gritó enfadada, para acto seguido, lanzarse contra su hermano mayor

-¡Bra, Trunks. Basta!- gritaba Bulma, ya que los jóvenes sayayin habían comenzado una pelea, la cual, por ser sayayines, era más agresiva y más difícil de detener

-Vegeta, detenlos- dijo Bulma, a lo que Vegeta gritó

-¡YA BASTA!- pero, el grito, esta vez no fue suficiente para detener la pelea, ya que seguían estrellándose contra las paredes y rompiendo cosas,

-Dije que…- pero antes de que el príncipe Vegeta acabara la frase, los jóvenes sayayin golpearon la máquina, la cual se encendió de repente, brillando, lo cual sorprendió bastante a Bulma, ya que se supone que la maquina no funcionaba. Pero antes de si quiera decir algo, la máquina hizo explosión, afortunadamente, no fue lo suficientemente grande como para lastimar a alguien…

-Trunks, Bra, ¿Están bien?- preguntó preocupada Bulma, ya que había una nube de humo, la cual no dejaba ver nada

-Si mama, estamos bien- contestaron al unísono los chicos, quienes habían dejado de pelear desde que la maquina se encendió

-Cof cof, todo es tu culpa Trunks- dijo tosiendo la pequeña sayayin

-No, fue tuya Bra- acusó Trunks

-CALLENSE YA LOS DOS, Y VENGAN PARA ACA QUE AHORA SI VAN A SABER LO QUE ES UNA GOLPISA- gritó furioso Vegeta, pero cuando el humo se disipó, los cuatro se sorprendieron al ver un portal de color gris

-Bulma, ¿se supone que eso es…- dijo Vegeta sin a completar su frase

-S…si, un portal a otra dimensión, o a… otro mundo- dijo sin poder creerlo, ¡ya que no podía ser!, la maquina había hecho explosión y al hacerlo se había destruido, no era posible que hubiera dejado abierto un portal a otro mundo

-Bra, Trunks…-llamó Vegeta

-¿mmm?- contestaron ambos sin dejar de ver el portal

-Prepárense para un muy buen y largo castigo- amenazó el príncipe, ya que no veía venir nada bueno con la apertura a un mundo extraño…

_CONTINUARA*************************

Bueno pues, no sé como se me ocurrió esta pareja, ni este fic XDD solo espero que alguien lo lea, y ps… si alguien lo lee… Comente por piedad T_T ok perdí la calma ._. bien, seguiré escribiendo este fic por el hecho de que esta idea y esta pareja no se me salen de la cabeza, espero alguien lea y comente, es gratis y no tienes que estar registrado ^^

Bueno, saludos a todos n.n ¿review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2:

Un pequeño accidente, grandes consecuencias…:

-Fue Bura-

-Fue Trunks-

Dijeron de inmediato los jóvenes sayayin, tratando de librase del castigo y de la golpiza que les daría su padre

-¡SON UN PAR DE NIÑOS TONTOS!- gritó furioso Vegeta

-Pero papá…- trataban de excusarse los dos sayayines,

-Pero ¡NADA!- seguía gritando el príncipe sayayin

Y mientras los tres sayayines discutían, Bulma revisaba la máquina destruida y el portal abierto.

Mientras tanto...

·

·En Konoha…

·

A las afueras de la aldea había habido una explosión, no muy grande, pero aun así era mejor ir investigar…

-¿Entonces, a quien va a enviar a investigar, Tsunade?- preguntó Shizune

-No lo sé, la mayoría de los equipos están en misiones- respondió preocupada la rubia

-¿Y si manda a unos anbu?- propuso la morena, a lo que Tsunade negó con la cabeza

-No hay anbus disponibles; gracias a la maldita guerra que Orochimaru hizo, nuestras fuerzas se redujeron considerablemente- contestó un tanto molesta la ojimiel

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- insistió preocupada la ojinegra

-Pues… solo nos queda enviar al equipo 7- respondió la Hokage

-Pero… ¿Cree que todo esté bien? ¿No cree que haya problemas si los envía a ellos?-

-No creo, ya que Kakashi ira con ellos, Sasuke es el mejor novato, Naruto ha mejorado mucho, y Sakura es la mejor controlando su chakra, todo estará bien- aseguró confiada Tsunade

-Muy bien, entonces iré a avisarle a Kakashi- y dicho esto, Shizune se fue…

·

·En casa de Kakashi…

·

-¿Así que tenemos que ir nosotros a investigar la extraña explosión?- dijo calmadamente el peliplata, a lo que Shizune asintió

-Pero tienen que darse prisa, tienes 15 minutos para juntar a tu equipo- dijo la morena, y esta vez fue Kakashi el que asintió, para después desaparecer en una nube de humo…

·

·Minutos más tarde…

·

-Siiii, al fin una verdadera misión, habrá peligro, misterio, siiii- gritaba feliz Naruto

-Hay, ya cállate Naruto- dijo harta la pelirosa, harta del escándalo del ojiazul

-Ya es suficiente Naruto, toma esto con seriedad, además puede ser que no sea nada peligroso- dijo con sencilleza Kakashi, a lo que Naruto bufo molesto

-Hmp, idiota- dijo por lo bajo Sasuke

-¡¿Qué dijiste?- gritó Naruto, molesto por lo dicho por el azabache

-A parte de idiota, sordo- respondió con desdén el Uchiha, pero antes de que Naruto y Sasuke siguieran peleando, Tsunade habló

-Ya es suficiente, ustedes se encargaran de ir a inspeccionar el lugar de la explosión, y traerán el reporte. Muy bien, que tengan suerte- despidió Tsunade, a lo que el equipo 7 asintió, para después dirigirse a las afueras de la aldea…

·

·En la corporación Capsula…

·

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué mundo está del otro lado del portal?- preguntó Vegeta a Bulma, quien trataba de reconstruir la maquina

-Aun no lo sé, necesito reconstruirla toda para ver por la pantalla que hay del otro lado- contestó Bulma

-¿Y cuando la acabaras de reconstruir?- volvió a preguntar el príncipe sayayin

-No lo sé, no se siquiera por que se encendió, ni porque explotó- respondió preocupada

-Fue Bura, cuando estábamos peleando, Bura trató de golpearme, y como esquive su golpe, terminó dándole a la máquina- dijo Trunks, a lo que Bulma y Vegeta voltearon a ver a la chica

-Eh… yo no hice nada- contestó Bura, defendiéndose

-Bura, ¿Cómo… fue… que golpeaste la maquina? Se suponía que no servía, y cuando la golpeaste, funcionó- dijo sorprendida la peliazul mayor

-Tal vez… solo tal vez… la golpee, pero no me fije en cómo fue- respondió inocentemente la menor

-¿Y ahora qué haremos? Acabamos de alterar el mundo de alguien- dijo Trunks, un poco preocupado

-No lo sé, y lo peor es que no sabemos qué tipo de mundo es- contestó Bulma, bastante preocupada

-¿Y si alguien entra al portal y lo descubre?- propuso la ojiazul menor

-No podemos hacer eso; si alguien entra no sé si pueda regresar- contestó Bulma

-Pero es buena idea- insistió la chica

-Tienes razón, es buena idea- contestó Trunks

-¿Verdad que si?- dijo Bura sonriendo

-Sí, entra y averigua que mundo es- dijo Trunks, para acto inmediato, empujar a su hermana dentro del portal…

-¡Trunks!- gritaron Bulma y Vegeta

·

·En Konoha…

·

El equipo 7 vió a lo lejos el portal, por lo que se sorprendieron bastante

-¿Pero qué es eso?- dijo Naruto, mientras se acercaba un poco al portal

-Naruto, ten cuidado- dijo Kakashi

-Parece…-dijo Sakura

-Un portal- completó Sasuke

-Pero… ¿De dónde es? ¿A dónde ira?- preguntó una confundida Sakura

Pero antes de que pudieran decir más o revisar el portal, este cambió de color gris a rojo, y entonces una chica peliazul salió del portal, cayendo al piso de costado

-Auch, maldito seas Trunks- dijo la Bura, sentándose con cuidado y sobándose un costado, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había cuatro personas mirándola

-Jeje, amm… ¿Hola?... emm… puedo explicarles todo- dijo una nerviosa Bura a cuatro atónitas personas…

CONTINUARA…

Bien, pues aquí la conti :D espero y les haya gustado, en especial a ti:

sakuritakiss: gracias por comentar, y como te lo prometí aqui esta la conti ^^

Bueno, saludos a todos los que leyeron

SAYO, ¿review? X3P


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

¡¿Otro mundo?

La peliazul veía nerviosamente a los cuatro presentes, quienes obviamente estaban bastantes sorprendidos…

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó al fin Kakashi, recordando su misión

-Emm…pues…es que… no creo que me crean si les explico todo- respondió Bura, muy nerviosa

-Pues dinos, y ya veremos- contestó Kakashi

-aahaa —suspiró resignada— Mi nombre es Bura Brief, y mi mamá es una gran científica, y ella…creo una máquina, con la que…emm… puedes ir al mundo de otras personas, pero dejó de construirla al darse cuenta de que al ir al mundo de otras personas, estaríamos alterándolo, así que eso es malo, por eso dejó de construirla; pero… pasó un pequeño accidente y… la maquina explotó, y dejó abierto ese portal— dijo, señalando el portal tras ella— y yo estoy aquí, porque mi tarado hermano mayor, me empujo adentro del portal- terminó de decir la pequeña sayayin, con una pequeña sonrisa, pero una enorme vena en su cabeza al recordar porque estaba ahí.

Y ante lo dicho, los cuatro ninjas se quedaron igual o tal vez más sorprendidos…

-Así que… ¿vienes de otro mundo?- preguntó Naruto, a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Sí, y por lo que veo… mucho más avanzado que el suyo- dijo Bura al ver no muy a lo lejos, la aldea de Konoha

-¿Entonces no planean nada en contra de nuestra aldea?- preguntó desconfiada Sakura

-¡¿Qué? Claro que no- contestó un poco sorprendida la sayayin

-Nosotros no queríamos esto, fue un accidente. Lo único bueno, es que el portal no se cerró cuando yo pasé, lo que quiere decir que puedo volver a mí mundo- dijo un tanto aliviada la ojiazul

-Lo siento, pero no puedes irte aun. Necesitamos que vayas con la Hokage y le expliques todo, para ver qué opina ella- dijo el sensei

-¿Hokage? ¿Se refieren al líder de su aldea?- preguntó Bura, a lo que los cuatro asintieron

-Está bien, después de todo… no tengo que hacer- respondió, sonriendo ampliamente y con esa vocecita melosa, y así fueron todos, rumbo a la aldea de la hoja…

·

·A llegar a la aldea…

·

Todos observaban con curiosidad a la visitante, y ella por su parte, observaba todo también con curiosidad, pero con respeto; y así fue todo el trayecto, hasta llegar a la torre Hokage…

-Lady-Hokage, Kakashi está de vuelta- avisó Shizune, sorprendiendo a la rubia

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó dicha rubia

-Sí, y trae a alguien con el- contestó la morena, para después salir y dejar pasar al equipo 7 y a Bura

-¿Quién eres tú, niña?- interrogó de inmediato Tsunade, al ver a Bura, y ganándose un leve reproche por parte de Shizune

-Tsunade, por favor- dijo la morena, en forma de regaño por sus malos modales, a lo que, la ojimiel rodó los ojos y se puso de pie

-Soy Tsunade, y soy la Hokage de esta aldea, ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo un poco más amable la Hokage

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Bura, y… aunque le cueste creerlo, soy de otro mundo- contestó la chica, después de haber hecho una leve reverencia, y ante su respuesta, la rubia se sorprendió y enarco una ceja

-¿Puedes explicarte mejor?- preguntó Tsunade, a lo que la chica asintió

Y así, Bura le explicó todo a Tsunade, pero a diferencia de como lo había hecho antes, esta vez dijo todo con respeto, lo cual sorprendió al equipo 7

"Hmp, y yo que creí que esta chica era igual a Naruto, bueno, por lo menos ella es respetuosa" pensó Sasuke, mientras veía a Bura y la comparaba a su rubio amigo

-Y entonces por eso estoy aquí. Sé que es muy extraño, pero es la verdad- expuso la joven peliazul, dejando a Tsunade bastante sorprendida

-Muy bien… Bura, hazme favor de esperar afuera mientras habló con ellos- dijo la ojimiel, refiriéndose al equipo 7 y a Shizune

-Claro- contestó la ojiazul, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Kakashi, ¿Qué fue lo que esa chica les dijo a ustedes?- preguntó la rubia mujer

-Exactamente lo mismo que a usted- respondió con sencillez el ninja copia

-¿Entonces, es verdad que hay un portal?- interrogó Tsunade

-Sí, lo hay, y nosotros mismos vimos cuando ella llegó- contestó Kakashi

-¿Y cómo llegó? Y me refiero a su reacción- siguió preguntando Tsunade

-Pues, primeramente, llegó cayendo al piso, y al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, se puso un poco nerviosa y algo sorprendida- respondió el peliplata

-¿Cayendo al piso?- preguntó la ojimiel

-Sí, cayó al piso de costado. ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Kakashi

-Porque eso concordaría con lo que dijo, acerca de que su hermano la empujó adentro del portal- aclaró Tsunade

-Bueno, ¿Y qué haremos? ¿Le creemos?- preguntó Sakura

"Sé que hay algo extraño con esa chica, siento que oculta algo, pero por otro lado, pienso que todo lo que nos ha dicho ha sido verdad, pero entonces… ¿Qué oculta?" pensó un tanto preocupada la Hokage

-¿Tsunade?- llamó Shizune, al ver a la rubia metida en sus pensamientos

-Confiaremos en ella- respondió al fin la ojimiel

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces con el portal?- preguntó Sakura

-El portal fue creado de su mundo al nuestro, así que es un problema que tienen que arreglar ellos- contestó Tsunade

-Pero es peligroso que ese portal este abierto- dijo el Uchiha, quien hasta el momento no había dicho palabra alguna

-Eso lo sé, pero ya tengo una idea-

·

·Afuera…

·Con Bura…

"Maldito seas Trunks, ¿en qué problema me has metido? Ya veraz cuando vuelva, si es que vuelvo" pensó entre molesta y preocupada la chica.

En eso se abre la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade…

-Puedes pasar- dijo Shizune, a lo que la ojiazul asintió y entró de nuevo a la habitación…

-Bueno, Bura, hemos decidido que te creemos, por muy difícil que parezca, creemos en tu mundo y no te haremos nada malo, pero como entenderás, el hecho de que haya un portal uniendo nuestros mundos, es algo peligroso; así que tú y tú familia deben hacer algo para solucionarlo- dijo Tsunade, a lo que la joven asintió

-No se preocupen, mamá hará algo para solucionar esto- contestó sonriendo Bura

-Bien, pero para asegurarnos de que lo que dices es verdad, unos ninjas irán contigo a tú mundo. ¿No hay problema verdad?- cuestionó la sannin

-Si a ellos no les importa, por mí no hay problema, y por mi familia tampoco- aseguró la joven

-De acuerdo, un equipo de ninjas ira contigo- dijo la rubia

-¿Puedo preguntar quienes serán?- preguntó respetuosamente la ojiazul

-Serán quienes te encontraron- respondió la quinta Hokage, mientras señalaba con la vista al equipo 7

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó la ojiverde

-SIIIIII VIVA, IREMOS A OTRO MUNDO- gritaba alegre Naruto

-¿Quieres callarte?- dijo molesto Sasuke

-A vamos, ¿no me digas que no te da curiosidad conocer otro mundo?- preguntó el rubio, viendo a su amigo

-Hmp- fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de Sasuke, ya que aunque no lo aceptara, el azabache tenía un poco de curiosidad por conocer ese otro mundo y a la familia de la chica

-Muy bien, por mí no hay problema- dijo Bura, sonriendo ampliamente

-Bien, preséntense con Bura, mientras tanto, yo mandare a alguien a vigilar el portal- dijo la rubia, para acto seguido, salir de su oficina junto con Shizune

-Soy Kakashi Hatake, el sensei de este equipo- se presentó el peliplata, sonriendo bajo la mascara

-Hola, me llamó Sakura Haruno- se presentó la ojijade, sonriendo amigable

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki- se presentó muy feliz y orgulloso el rubio

-Hmp, me llamó Sasuke Uchiha- dijo fríamente el azabache, ganándose una mirada de "eres caso perdido" por parte su sensei

Pero esta frialdad solo le dio una opinión de Sasuke a Bura…:

"Mocoso engreído" pensó la princesa sayayin

"Hmp, niña estúpida y vulgar" pensó el Uchiha sobre Bura, al darle un vistazo a la apariencia de la chica…

CONTINUARA…

Pues ahí el capi, ¿Cómo ven? Nuestros protagonistas se cayeron mal mutuamente, ya veremos qué pasa con ellos 7w7

Agradecimientos:

sakuritakiss: te agradezco mucho que siguas la historia, por ti actualizo pronto ;), yo creo que hoy en la tarde le pongo conti, espero y te haya gustado este capi :D

Para los demás, pues gracias si lo leyeron, y ps un dejar un review no mata a nadie ò.ó jajá, no tienen que estar registrado para comentar, comenten :DDD

Bueno, me voy, saludos a todos ¿review? X3P - mi firma


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto y Dragon Ball de Akira Toriyama

Aclaraciones:

_Lo que esta en cursivas, son susurros_

**Lo que esta en negritas, es el inner de Sakura**

"Lo que esta entre comillas, son pensamientos"

Cap 4

Los ninjas y Bura, se dirigían de nuevo a la afueras de la aldea, rumbo al portal dimensional…

·

·En la Corporación Capsula…

·

-¡TRUNKS! ¿Cómo pudiste lanzar a tu hermana dentro del portal? No sabemos si podrá volver, ya lleva casi una hora desde que entró, me preocupa que aún no salga- decía muy nerviosa Bulma, mientras Vegeta fulminaba con la mirada a su primogénito

-¡¿QUE RAYOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA TRUNKS?- gritó molesto Vegeta

-L…lo siento, es que me dejé llevar por la pelea de hace un momento con Bura, y…no medí mis actos- se disculpó apenado el ojiazul, ya que en era verdad lo que decía, hizo lo que hizo sin pensar, pero ahora que lo reflexionaba, era grave, MUY grave lo que había hecho; ¿Qué tal si su hermana no podía volver? Trunks comenzaba a preocuparse…

-Yo… sé que no tengo perdón, pero haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a Bura- dijo Trunks, a lo que su padre lo miró

-¿Cualquier cosa?- preguntó el ojinegro, ganándose como respuesta por parte de su hijo, un asentimiento

-Bien… ya que harías cualquier cosa por tu hermana…- Vegeta no acabó de hablar, ya que empujó a Trunks dentro de la máquina, enviándolo a un mundo desconocido, bajo la atónita mirada de su mujer

-¡VEGETA!- gritó al borde de una histeria Bulma

-Ya tranquilízate mujer, es mejor que Trunks este con Bura, para que se cuiden mutuamente mientras encontramos la forma de sacarlos- respondió con naturalidad, dejando sorprendida a la peliazul, ya que era verdad

-aahaa —suspiró— espero que estén bien- dijo Bulma

(N/A: si supieran que los van a recuperar pronto XD)

·

·En las afueras de Konoha…

·

-Bien, ya estamos de regreso- dijo Kakashi

-Emm… Kakashi-sensei ¿De verdad cree que sea seguro ir?- preguntó un poco preocupada la pelirosa

-No te preocupes Sakura, si yo logre llegar aquí sana y salva, ustedes podrán llegar a mi mundo igual- dijo Bura, mientras sonreía ampliamente

-Si tú lo dices- contestó resignada la ojijade

Pero entonces, el portal gris, se tornó de color rojo, llamando la atención de los 5 presentes, y unos segundos después, llego Trunks, y al igual que su hermana, cayó en el suelo…

-Auch, padre- dijo Trunks, quejándose de la caída

-¡Trunks!- dijo Bura feliz, a lo que su hermano, volteo a verla

-¡Bura! estás bien- dijo el mayor sonriendo, y levantándose del suelo

-Claro que si- contestó la peliazul, para acto seguido, lanzarse sobre su hermano a abrazarlo, abrazo que fue correspondido; pero durante este abrazo, la chica recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí, así que una vena apareció en su cabeza, y con bastante fuerza, golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza, sorprendiendo un poco a los ninjas…

-Auch, ¿Por qué me pegas?- preguntó Trunks, sobándose la cabeza

-¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?- gritó Bura, furiosa

-Perdón por lanzarte dentro del portal, pero es que me deje llevar - dijo con una simpleza Trunks, ganándose que su hermana lo fulminara con la mirada

"Loca, gritona y vulgar, esta chica me recuerda tanto a Naruto" pensó Sasuke, rodando los ojos

-No quiero interrumpir pero…- habló Kakashi, haciendo que Bura saliera de su ensimismamiento de enojo con su hermano

-Ah sí, lo siento- se disculpó Bura

-Emm…Bura ¿Quiénes son…- Trunks no acabó su pregunta, porque su hermana ya estaba contestando

-Son ninjas, este es su mundo, y ellos vinieron para cerciorarse de que no planeamos nada contra su mundo. Y obviamente, ya les explique todo, así que vendrán con nosotros a casa, para que se den cuenta de que somos inofensivos- dijo Bura, con vocecita alegre y un poco chillona

"Esa maldita voz me está causando una jaqueca" pensó molesto el Uchiha

-Pero Bura… _Tú__ sabes que papá no es inofensivo- _susurró el mayor, a lo que la chica rodo los ojos

-¿Puedo saber a qué se refieren con eso?- preguntó Kakashi, quien por primera vez en su vida, prestaba atención a algo sin estar con su cochino librito

-Es que papá es un gran guerrero- dijo animada y orgullosa la chica Brief, sorprendiendo un poco a los ninjas

-¿A si?- interrogó el peliplata

-Sip, pero no es muy amable que digamos - contestó Bura

-Ya veo- dijo Kakashi

-Emm… Bura, ven conmigo un minuto- dijo Trunks, jalando con suavidad pero con fuerza a su hermana, para así hablar un poco lejos y que no los escucharan

-_Bura, ¿Qué les dijiste acerca de nuestro mundo?-_

_-Lo necesario-_

_-Es decir, ¿que no les dijiste que somos sayayines?-_

_-¿Para qué decírselos? ¿Para qué ahora si me crean loca?- _dijo un tanto molesta la chica, ya que no le gustaba el cuestionamiento de su hermano

_-¿Y si se dan cuenta de que hay algo extraño con nosotros?- _preguntó un poco preocupado el mayor

_-No pasara nada. Ahora ya vámonos, que no nos esperaran todo el día-_ acortó Bura, regresando a donde estaban los demás

-Bueno, vámonos- dijo alegre y dando un pequeño salto

"No sé cuánto tiempo voy a soportar a esta chica" pensó Sasuke, ya harto

-Bueno… tú primero Bura- dijo Trunks, a lo que la chica asintió, y junto con su hermano, se acercaron al portal, pero antes que pasara algo más, la peliazul empujó a su hermano adentro del portal, enviándolo de regreso

_-Hmp, me las debías-_ susurró Bura, un muy pequeño susurro, casi inaudible, susurró que solo el Uchiha escuchó

"¿mmm? Esta chica oculta algo" pensó Sasuke

-Bueno, me tocaba empujarlo- dijo con emoción la chica, y con coz chillona, lo cual extraño a Sasuke, ya que él había escuchado el susurró de Bura, y su voz en ese momento, había sido un tanto más… ¿lúgubre y cruel? Y ahora volvía a ser la misma

"De verdad, algo anda mal con esta chica" pensó desconfiado el azabache

-Bueno, cruzare primero- dijo la ojiazul, siendo detenida por Kakashi

-Espera, lo mejor sera que alguien vaya contigo, que pasen de dos en dos, y yo iré solo al final- propuso el peliplata

-De acuerdo, ¿Con quién voy?- aceptó Bura, sonriendo

-Sasuke, ve con ella- ordenó el ninja copia, sorprendiendo a su alumno

-Hmp- fue lo único que respondió el Uchiha, para después acercarse a Bura, lo mejor era cruzar rápido y ya, y hubiera sido así de fácil, de no ser porque su sensei volvió a abrir la boca

-Y tómense de las manos- dijo Kakashi, acabando de sorprender al azabache, y dejando helada a Sakura

-Pe…pero… sensei ¿de verdad cree que sea necesario eso?- preguntó muerta de celos la pelirosa

**¡Por supuesto que no lo es!**

-Solo sera un momento, Sakura- respondió al copi ninja, haciendo que Sakura chillara y pataleara internamente

**¡MI Sasuke agarrado de la mano de otra! T_T**

-Bueno, pasen chicos- dijo Kakashi, hablándoles a Bura y Sasuke, quienes se miraron

"No soporto a esta chica" pensó Sasuke

"¿Este mocoso que se cree?" pensó Bura

Y después de estos pensamientos, los chicos se tomaron de la mano y entraron al portal…

·

·En la corporación Capsula…

·

Trunks tenía unos cuantos minutos de haber llegado, bueno, caído xD

-¿Así que Bura si podía volver?- preguntó Bulma a Trunks

-Sí, pero lo que pasa es que… el mundo al que llegamos, es un mundo de ninjas, y no sé muy bien los detalles, el punto es que Bura traerá a algunos de esos ninjas, ya que ellos creen que queremos hacerle algo malo a su mundo, por eso vendrán, para cerciorarse de que somos "inofensivos" según Bura- contestó Trunks la pregunta de su madre, sorprendiendo a sus padres

-¿Vendrán unos ninjas?- preguntó incrédula y sorprendida Bulma

-Sí, y por cierto, ellos no saben nada acerca de los sayayines, Bura no se los dijo- aclaró el ojiazul

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo?- cuestiono Vegeta

-Dijo que no era necesario, y que iban a creerla loca- respondió Trunks

-¿Bura te explicó eso?- preguntó de nuevo el príncipe de los sayayines

-Sí, ella misma me lo dijo- contestó

-Bien, pues dejaremos las cosas así, no les diremos acerca de nuestra raza, a menos que sea necesario- dijo Vegeta, a lo que Bulma y Trunks asintieron, y entonces, el portal cambio de nuevo de color, de gris a rojo. Y en menos de un minuto, Bura y Sasuke llegaron, bueno, cayeron al piso de rodillas, y obviamente se soltaron las manos en ese momento…

-Auch, odió este portal- dijo Bura, con sus ojos cristalizados por el golpe en sus rodillas

-Bura, mi pequeña- dijo Bulma, acercándose y abrazando a su hija

-Mamá, me avergüenzas- dijo la chica, con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas por los exagerados gestos de amor de su madre

Y no pasados ni 5 segundos, el portal cambió de color de nuevo, y esta vez llegaron Sakura y Naruto, cayendo también al suelo

-Ya…llegamos- dijo Sakura, a lo que Naruto miró a todos lados

-¡SIIII, estamos en otro…- pero antes de seguir gritando, la pelirosa le tapó la boca con la mano

-Shhh Naruto, eres un invitado aquí, compórtate- dijo apenada Sakura, sintiendo pena ajena por la hiperactividad de su amigo

-¿Ves que todo está bien, Sakura?- dijo Bura, con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Sí, creo que si- contestó la ojijade

**¡NO, no está bien, tomaste de la mano a Sasuke**

Y unos cuantos segundos después, llegó el último ninja faltante, Kakashi, quien en lugar de caer como sus alumnos, él llegó bien, sorprendiendo a Bura y a sus tres alumnos…

-Hola- saludó Kakashi…

CONTINUARA...

Agradecimientos:

sakuritakiss: que bien que te haya gustado el capi :D aqui esta el otro, haber que te parece ^^

Me paso a retirar, porque son las 2:49am aqui en Mexico -w-

Saludos a todos :) ¿review? X3P


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Ya todos habían pasado el portal, y ahora Bura se encontraba explicándole todo lo sucedido en el mundo ninja, a su familia

-Ya veo. Bueno, no se preocupen, pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran aquí, y verán que no queremos hacerles daño- aseguró Bulma, sonriendo amablemente

-Gracias por su comprensión-agradeció Kakashi—Bueno, ellos son mis alumnos- dijo el peliplata, señalando con la mirada a los tres chicos

-¿Así que los ninjas comienzan a entrenar desde jóvenes?- preguntó Vegeta

-Sí, así es. Ellos son novatos, recién graduados de la academia ninja- contestó el sensei

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Sakura Haruno- se presentó la ojijade, con una sonrisa y haciendo una leve reverencia

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¡el mejor ninja!- se presentó el rubio, sonriendo orgulloso

-Y el más idiota- dijo Sasuke

-¡Sí! Espera… NO. ¡Sasuke!- dijo Naruto, con voz y mirada reprochantes hacia el azabache

-¡¿QUÉ?- contestó molesto Sasuke, y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al rubio, quien sintió que se encogía ante esa mirada

-Sasuke Uchiha- dijo con frialdad el Uchiha, ganándose de nuevo esa mirada por parte de su sensei "Caso totalmente perdido", la cual ignoró olímpicamente

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Kakashi Hatake-

Se presentaron todos

-Un placer conocerlos, y me disculpo por lo de la mezcla de nuestros mundos- dijo Bulma, sonriendo un poco apenada por lo sucedido con su máquina.

-En todo caso la que se tiene que disculpar es Bura, ella fue la que golpeo la máquina- argumentó Trunks

-¡¿Qué yo que?- gritó la peliazul menor, ofendida y molesta

-Tú fuiste la que golpeo y destruyó la máquina- alegó Trunks

-Fuiste tú el que me llamó estúpida- gritó más molesta la sayayin

-La verdad no peca pero incomoda- respondió el primogénito de Vegeta, pero antes de que iniciara otra pelea…

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! La culpa la tuvieron los dos y punto. Ahora ambos se disculpan y van a sus habitaciones, están castigados- ordenó Vegeta

-Pero…- trató de hablar el mayor se sus hijos

-Pero NADA- contestó el príncipe sayayin

-Paro papá, Trunks fue el que empezó, me dijo de cosas T_T- contestó la chica sayayin

-¿Y tú para que te rebajas a pelear con él? Los dos castigados; pidan disculpas y a sus habitaciones- volvió a ordenar el pelinegro, a lo que los jóvenes sayayin agacharon la cabeza

-Lo sentimos- dijeron al unísono, haciendo una leve reverencia, para después salir de la habitación con rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones, lo cual hizo feliz a cierto azabache

"Bueno, por lo menos ya no veré a esa niña en un rato" pensó el Uchiha, sonriendo levemente, sonrisa que Vegeta notó, y que desde luego no le agrado

"A este mocoso no le agrada Bura; me está comenzando a caer mal" pensó molesto el príncipe sayayin…

-Bueno, ahora solo tengo que volver a construir la máquina, pero… hay un pequeño problema- dijo Bulma, a lo que todos la miraron

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Kakashi

-Es que… ya llevo varios meses trabajando en esta máquina y no había podido hacerla funcionar, solamente funcionó cuando Bura la golpeo, y al funcionar explotó- explicó la dueña de la corporación Capsula

-¿Y entonces que hará?- preguntó Kakashi

-Por lo pronto reconstruirla, tal vez me equivoque en algo al construirla la primera vez, y si es así, lo solucionare ahora, pero me tomara alrededor de 1 mes volver a construirla- dijo un poco preocupada Bulma

-¿1 mes?- preguntó Sakura

-Si así es- contestó Bulma

-¿Qué haremos Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó la pelirosa a su sensei

-Pues… tenemos que avisarle a Lady-Hokage, y ver qué opina ella- contestó el peliplata

-¿Entonces eso significa que ya nos vamos?- dijo Naruto, un poco triste

-No Naruto, ustedes se quedan aquí y yo voy regreso para hablar con Tsunade- resolvió el copi ninja

-¿En serio? SIIII- gritaba alegre el rubio, mientras daba saltos de alegría

-Naruto, por favor compórtate- pidió la ojijade, con pena ajena

-Déjalo, no te preocupes- dijo Bulma, sonriendo

- gracias por comprender a este idiota ¬¬- dijo Sakura, viendo feo a Naruto

-Sakura, no me digas así- dijo el rubio con cascaditas en sus ojos

-Bueno, ¿Quieren comer algo?- preguntó la de cabello azul, sonriendo hospitalariamente

-Claro- respondió el rubio, sonriendo más ampliamente

-¿En serio? No queremos abusar de su hospitalidad- dijo Kakashi, sonriendo un poco (bajo la máscara)

-Tranquilos, no abusan. Bueno, vengan a comer algo- contestó amable la mayor

-Está bien. Muchas gracias- agradeció el chunnin

Y así, los 6 presentes se dirigieron al comedor.

Una vez allí…

-Le diré a la sirvienta que prepare algo- dijo Vegeta

-Espera, dejemos que Bura prepare algo, ella sabe cocinar muy bien- pidió Bulma

-Mmm… está bien, que Bura prepare algo- aceptó el príncipe

-¡Bura!—llamó Bulma a su hija— ¡Bura!-

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Bura, desde el piso de arriba

-¡Bura, baja por favor!- pidió la ojiazul mayor

Y pocos minutos más tarde, Bura había bajado…

-¿Qué, mamá?- preguntó la pequeña princesa

-Bura, prepara algo de comer a nuestros invitados- dijo Bulma

-De acuerdo, ¿pero por qué yo?- preguntó confundida Bura

-Porque eres muy buena cocinando- contestó su madre

-Ok- respondió sonriendo la hija de Vegeta

Y así, la chica entró en la cocina, seguida de su madre.

-¿Qué quieren para comer?- preguntó Bura, desde la cocina

-¡Ramen!- gritó emocionado Naruto

-¡Naruto!- le reprochó la pelirosa

-¿Queeee? Tengo hambre- respondió el rubio, con cara de cachorro

-Jajá, no te preocupes, Sakura. ¿Qué más quieren?- dijo Bura, sonriendo divertida por la escena de Naruto y su compañera

-Yo estoy a dieta, solo verduras por favor- pidió la ojijade, con una sonrisa tímida

-Claro, ¿Qué más quieren?- volvió a preguntar la sayayin

-Por mí no te preocupes, lo que nos den está bien- aseguró Kakashi

-Bueno, ¿y tú?- preguntó Bura a Sasuke

-Onigiri con tomate- respondió sin ganas, teniendo de nuevo la mirada de su sensei: "Tú no tienes remedio", la cual ignoró de nuevo

-Muy bien, iré a preparar todo- dijo Bura, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y llendose a la cocina

-Sasuke, por favor sé un poco más amable- pidió el sensei a su alumno

-Hmp- fue toda la contestación que recibió por parte del azabache

-aahaa —suspiró— no sé qué voy a hacer contigo- susurró Kakashi, a lo que el pequeño Uchiha rodó los ojos

Un pequeño rato más tarde…

La comida estaba lista, y Bulma con ayuda de su hija, ponían los platos en la mesa…

-Todo listo- dijo Bura, sonriendo feliz

-Vaya- dijo sorprendida Sakura

-¡Wow, genial!- dijo Naruto

-Coman todo lo que gusten- dijo Bulma

-¿Ustedes no comerán?- preguntó Kakashi

-No se preocupen por nosotros, acabábamos de comer cuando llegaron; comeremos más tarde- respondió Vegeta

-Bueno, muchas gracias- dijo Kakashi

-¡A comer!- dijo emocionado Naruto, provocando una leve risa en Bulma y en su hija

"Este chico me recuerda a Kakaroto" pensó el príncipe de los sayayin

Entonces, los invitados empezaron a comer, y al probar tan solo el primer bocado, se asombraron por el sabor…

-WOW sabe… Exquisito- dijo Sakura, quien comía una rica ensalada

-¡Es verdad! Este ramen esta delicioso- dijo Naruto

-Cierto, la comida estuvo exquisita- dijo Kakashi, quien ya había acabado de comer, lo cual sorprendió a todos, excepto a Vegeta, ya que el sí notó el momento en el que Kakashi se quitó la máscara

-Es…verdad, sabe… bien… muy bien- aceptó Sasuke, ya que no le quedaba otra opción, la comida realmente estaba deliciosa

Y la comida transcurrió sin más problemas…

CONTINUARA…

Agradecimientos:

Myama: Gracias por tu review, y aunque en este capi no vimos la reacción de Vegeta cuando los vio llegar de la mano, ya veremos después un poquito acerca de eso, y con respecto a quien se quiere casar con quien, los dos se enamoraran mutuamente, pero ya despues vendra un poquito de drama con respecto a lo de las tecnicas, porque habra alguien que tratara de separarlos con eso, pero no adelanto más ^^ gracias por el review

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Gracias a ti también por tu review, en serio no creí que mi fic le fuera a gustar a alguien o.o pero ahora leo xD que sí, gracias por comentar ^^

Y a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos y/o alertas, muchas gracias n.n

Bueno, saludos a todos ^^ ¿merezco review? X3P


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Una vez que la comida acabó…

Kakashi se disponía a regresar a la aldea…

-Bien, me voy- dijo el copi ninja

-Sí, y no se preocupe, ya revise el portal y estará abierto hasta que reconstruya la máquina. Así que no se cerrara- aseguró Bulma

-De acuerdo, gracias. Bueno, yo informare de la situación a Tsunade, ustedes quédense aquí, y por favor… Compórtense- pidió el peliplata, mirando a sus alumnos, en especial a los dos chicos

-Por supuesto sensei- respondió Sakura, con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hay no exagere, ¡todo estará bien!- gritó alegre el rubio

-Hmp- fue la única respuesta de Sasuke

-Es en serio chicos, y esto es para ambos. Son invitados, así que compórtense, y no quiero que peleen como es su costumbre; los quiero quietos- ordenó Kakashi, con tono serio en su voz, para luego sonreír un poco y poner sus manos sobre las cabezas de Naruto y Sasuke

"Que lindos chicos" pensó divertida Bulma

-Sakura, estas a cargo- le dijo Kakashi a la pelirosa, sorprendiendo a los tres alumnos

-¿Y…yo?- preguntó Sakura, incrédula de la orden de su maestro

-Sí, tú- respondió el peliplata

**Ya era hora de que nosotras mandáramos. Chaaa**

-Está bien, pero… ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó un poco confundida Sakura

_-Porque esto es algo que no puedes arruinar-_ susurró el Uchiha, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para todos

_-Sasuke, ¿Por qué me dices eso?-_ susurró la ojijade, en un rincón con un aura depresiva a su alrededor

-Sasuke- llamó en tono reprochante Kakashi

-Hmp- fue la respuesta del azabache

-aahaa —suspiró el copi ninja— Entonces te quedas tú a cargo Sasuke- dijo el peliplata, mirando al pequeño ojinegro

-Hmp, me da igual- contestó Sasuke, de mala manera

-Mmm… discúlpenme un momento- dijo Kakashi, tomando del brazo a Sasuke y sacándolo al pasillo para hablar en privado

·

·En el pasillo…

·

_-Sasuke, ¿puedo saber qué te pasa? Has estado así desde que iniciamos esta misión- _interrogó Kakashi en voz baja

_-No quiero estar aquí, tengo que entrenar, no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo aquí- _contestó el moreno, igual en voz baja

_-Sasuke, esto es una misión y debes comportarte; ya sé que deberías estar entrenando, pero dale una oportunidad a esta misión, podría ser interesante conocer otro mundo ¿no te parece? Así que ya relájate- _respondió con sencilleza el mayor, a lo que el Uchiha rodo los ojos

_-No solo es eso, es que…-_ Sasuke no acabó de hablar, ya que su sensei lo interrumpió

_-Lo sé, me di cuenta; a ti no te agrada Bura, pero también debes darle una oportunidad, conócela, tal vez te lle__gue a caer bien- _argumentó el peliplata

_-Hmp, lo dudo- _contestó Sasuke

_-Bueno, dale una oportunidad a este mundo, además… no estaremos unidos por siempre, así que conócelo y descansa un poco del entrenamiento, te hará bien distraerte. Y ya una vez que todo vuelva a la normalidad seguiremos con el entrenamiento, te prometo que repondremos el tiempo que hayamos perdido. ¿Te parece?- _argumentó el jounnin

_-Está bien… ya que- _aceptó finalmente el ojinegro menor

_-Muy bien, volvamos adentro-_ dijo Kakashi, para después volver a la habitación

·

·

·

-Bueno, ahora si me voy- dijo el peliplata, una vez que entraron de nuevo a la habitación

-Sasuke, quedas a cargo. Sakura, vigila a Naruto y a Sasuke. Y Naruto, compórtate- asignó el copi ninja

-¿Pero por qué nos tiene que vigilar Sakura?- preguntó Naruto, sin entender

-Porque no quiero que se maten en lo que regreso —contestó Kakashi— Bien, me voy, regresare pronto- y dicho esto, el peliplata regresó a Konoha por el portal, dejando a los tres chicos

-Bueno, yo comenzare con la construcción de la máquina. No es necesario que se queden aquí a aburrirse, si quieren pueden ir a pasear por la ciudad, Bura los llevara- dijo Bulma, a los gennin

-¿Segura mamá?- preguntó Bura

-Claro que sí, muéstrales la ciudad- respondió Bulma, sonriendo

-De acuerdo, vamos- contestó la sayayin menor, dirigiéndose a los menores

-¡SIII! ¡Conoceremos otro mundo!- gritaba emocionado Naruto

-De verdad nos encantaría conocer este lugar- dijo Sakura, sonriendo con un poco de curiosidad

"Dudo que sirva de algo si me opongo, ya que, tendré que ir" pensó Sasuke

-Bueno, en ese caso… ¡Vámonos!- dijo Bura, saliendo de la habitación, seguida de los gennin, quienes se retiraban haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Jeje, que niños tan lindos, ¿no crees? Vegeta- preguntó la peliazul

-Si claro- *insértese sarcasmo*

-¿Qué no te cayeron bien?- preguntó incrédula la dueña de Corporación Capsula

-Naruto me recuerda a Kakaroto. —Dijo rodando los ojos— Contra esa chica, Sakura, no tengo nada, parece que se lleva bien con Bura- dijo el príncipe sayayin

-¿Y contra Sasuke que tienes?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad, la ojiazul

-¿Qué no te diste cuenta?- preguntó Vegeta

-¿De qué?- dijo Bulma, un poco confundida

-De que cuando Bura llegó, estaba agarrada de la mano con el- respondió molesto el pelinegro, y ante su respuesta, Bulma se quedó un poco sorprendida, y después de parpadear unas veces, no pudo evitar reír

-Jajajaja, no puedo creerlo, jajajaja- reía la ojiazul, lo cual le dio un tic nervioso al príncipe

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia mujer?- preguntó molestó

-Tus celos de padre, jajaja, no puedo creer que celes a tu hija, solo porque estaba tomada de la mano con un chico- respondió Bulma, aun riendo un poco

-A cállate mujer— dijo Vegeta, rodando los ojos— Además no solo es eso, sino que estoy seguro de que Bura no le cae bien a ese chico, y viceversa. Por eso no me agradó mucho- respondió con sencillez

-Bura no le va a caer bien a todo el mundo, ni todos le caen bien a tu hija, tú ya sabes que se parece a ti en carácter- dijo tranquilamente la ojiazul, ya dejando de reír

-¿Qué me estas insinuando con eso del carácter?- preguntó Vegeta, viendo a su mujer

-No… Nada, olvídalo —dijo sonriendo un poco nerviosa— Pero ya no te preocupes, tal vez ahora que salieron se lleven mejor- respondió sonriendo tranquila

-Ya veremos- dijo el sayayin, aun molesto

"Parece que Vegeta ya no recuerda, que yo tampoco le caía bien, ni el a mí; pero terminamos juntos, jaja, tal vez lo mismo pase con Bura y Sasuke, quien sabe, pero lo mejor sera ni mencionárselo a Vegeta, porque si no… jeje" pensó divertida Bulma, imaginándose como sería si llegara a pasar lo que estaba pensando…

CONTINUARA…

Pues aquí estuvo el cap ^^ ¿Qué tal el pensamiento de Bulma? 7w7 parece vidente :o

Jaja, bueno, me disculpo por la tardanza u_u es que no tenía internet D: pero bueno. Prometo actualizar pronto :3

Agradecimientos:

Myama: jaja no te preocupes, todos nos ponemos a pensar en las intrigas y tratamos de resolverlas, es la naturaleza humana :D ok mucho death note ¬¬UU

Y... tal vez sea Goten, pero tal vez no sea el unico 7w7 ya veraz como pasa todo ^^. Y con lo de Sasuke, ni yo me creí lo que escribi o.O jaja pero el niño debía admitir que Bra cocina bien :) jaja a y prometo actualizar más seguido n.n

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Gracias por agregar este fic a favoritos :D eso me halaga, y aqui dejo la conti, perdon por la tardanza u_u prometo actualizar más seguido :D

Bueno, espero y les haya gustado el cap, gracias a quienes leen y a quienes siguen el fic y me comentan :)

¿Review? Son gratis X3P


	7. Discusiones y peleas

Cap 7

Notas antes del capi…:

Lo que esta en **negritas **es el inner de Sakura.

En este capi hay OC, es decir personajes inventados, yo los cree para llenar huecos en la historia. Es todo.

¡A LEER!

·

·En Konoha…

·

Kakashi platicaba con Tsunade sobre todo lo que pasó en el mundo de Bura…

-¿Entonces no hay peligro?- preguntó la mujer

-No parece haberlo. Pero sospecho que ocultan algo- respondió Hatake

-¿Crees que sea algo malo?- interrogó Tsunade

-No creo, pero sería mejor si pudiéramos saber que es, ¿No cree?- dijo Kakashi, a lo que la rubia asintió

-Bueno, Kakashi, quiero que traigas a los padres de Bura, para que hable personalmente con ellos- decidió la Hokage

-De acuerdo, les diré que vengan- dijo el peliplata

-¿No cree que sería mejor si fuera usted en persona?- preguntó Shizune

-No puedo, sabes bien que no puedo moverme de Konoha, y dudo mucho que los consejeros me permitan ir- respondió la ojimiel

-Es verdad, lo siento- se disculpó Shizune

-No importa, bien, lo mejor sera ordenar a unos anbu que vigilen el portal, no queremos que curiosos se acerquen- dijo Tsunade

-¿Y a quien enviara?- preguntó la morena

-Shizune, ¿Yugao ya regreso de su misión?- preguntó la ojimiel

-Si, regreso con su equipo hace una hora- contestó la ojinegra

-Bien, infórmale que tiene una nueva misión, ella y su equipo cuidaran el portal, y nadie podrá pasar sin mi permiso- dijo seriamente la godaime

-Muy bien, iré a avisarle; con permiso- se despidió Shizune, para así salir de la habitación en busca de la chica anbu

-Bueno, ahora tú Kakashi, trae a la familia de Bura, diles que necesito verlos- ordenó Tsunade

-Si, con su permiso, me voy- y respondido esto, el peliplata salió de la oficina de la Hokage, con rumbo al portal…

·

·En ciudad Satán…

·

Los tres gennin y la joven sayayin, paseaban por toda la ciudad. Bura les mostraba todos los lugares a los cuales acostumbraba a ir y sobre todo, los llevó a una feria, la cual estaba de visita en la ciudad…

-¡Wooow Este lugar es sorprendente!- decía totalmente emocionado Naruto, a lo que la chica sayayin reía un poco

-Es linda la feria, ¿Verdad?- dijo Bura

-Si, es muy bonita, y no solo eso, sino toda la ciudad, tu hogar es muy interesante- dijo la pelirosa

-Si creo que si, jeje- contestó la ojiazul, riendo un poco

"¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Ya me harte de estar aquí con estos tres, antes solo eran Sakura y Naruto, pero ahora también es ella, no la soporto, parece copia de Sakura" pensó harto el pequeño Uchiha

-¿Quieren ir a tomar algo?- dijo la peliazul, a lo que todos asintieron, excepto el ojinegro, quien ya estaba harto de el paseo, y eso que le gustaba pasear

En un puesto de bebidas…

-Yo quiero un licuado- dijo el rubio

-Naruto compórtate- dijo un poco apenada Sakura

-Déjalo Sakura, pidan lo que quieran, yo invito- dijo alegre Bura

-Muchas gracias- agradeció la ojijade

-Entonces, quiero un licuado- insistió el rubio, a lo que le calló una gota de sudor en la cabeza a la Haruno

-Yo quiero… un jugo de vegetales- decidió la pelirosa

-Yo solo un té, sin azúcar. Por favor- pidió no de muy buena gana el Uchiha

-Yo quiero una malteada, de… fresa- pidió la joven sayayin

"No se porque no me sorprende" pensó sin animo el azabache

Y ya con sus bebidas, todos descansaron un rato del largo paseo, o por lo menos eso fue hasta que Naruto vió una montaña rusa en la feria…

-Yo quiero ir, yo quiero ir- decía impaciente el ojiazul

-Naruto —llamó Sakura— espera un rato-

-No, quiero ir ya- dijo el rubio con cascaditas en sus ojos

-Si quieres ve con el Sakura, diviértanse- dijo Bura, con una sonrisa

-Gracias, esta bien, vamos Naruto- respondió la ojijade, a lo que Naruto gritó feliz

-¿Vienes con nosotros, Sasuke?- dijo Sakura con voz melosa

-No- contestó el azabache sin siquiera mirar a su compañera, lo cual le dejó un aura triste a la Haruno

**¿Por qué? ¡Rayos!**

-Bueno, volveremos pronto- dijo Sakura, con un aura depresiva aun rodeándola

Y así, la Haruno y el Uzumaki se dirigieron a los juegos mecánicos, dejando solos al Uchiha y a la princesa sayayin…

-¿Por qué no fuiste con tus amigos?- preguntó Bura

-No son mis amigos, solo son mis compañeros, y porque no soporto tenerlos cerca tanto tiempo- respondió Sasuke, visiblemente molesto

-Ellos te consideran un amigo, y Sakura esta enamorada de ti- dijo la peliazul, con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Y eso que?- dijo sin enteres el azabache, dando a entender que no le importaban los sentimientos de Sakura

-¿Sabes algo? Una persona sin amigos, no es nadie- respondió la chica, con una sonrisa y mirada maliciosa, y ante lo dicho, Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina, lo cual ni le importo a la ojiazul

-Los amigos son debilidades- argumento el azabache

-Los amigos te impulsan, y te ayudan cuando los necesitas- debatió la chica, a lo que el Uchiha frunció el ceño, pero antes de que siguiera la pelea, alguien llegó…

-Vaya, tiempo sin vernos- dijeron unos chicos a Bura, quien rodo los ojos

-Pero si son ustedes, la manada de idiotas. Así que ya regresaron del campamento. ¿Por qué no se los comió un oso?- dijo de mala manera la chica, viendo molesta a los chicos recién llegados, lo cual sorprendió al Uchiha, quien también los miro, posponiendo así su discusión con la Brief

-A vamos Bura, te extrañamos mucho ¿sabes?- dijo uno de los tres chicos, el nombre de este era Daiki, cabello gris obscuro y ojos verdes,

-Si claro, ustedes no quieren ni a sus madres- respondió con molestia la ojiazul

-Bura, ¿Por qué nos tratas así?- dijo con falsa inocencia Takeshi, un rubio de ojos negros

-Si Bura, no te hemos hecho nada como para que nos trates así- dijo sonriendo Aoki, cabello verde y ojos igual, verdes

-Déjenme en paz, que no estoy de humor- dijo con un tono de voz un poco más agresivo y fuerte, lo cual sorprendió al Uchiha

"Cambia su tono de voz, pero ¿por qué? Definitivamente, Bura oculta algo" dedujo el azabache

-Vamos Bura, ¿que te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta?- propuso Daiki

-Con ustedes ni a la esquina. Ahora… ¡Largo!- respondió molesta y con una mirada de "los matare a menos que se vayan" lo cual sorprendió aun más al ojinegro Uchiha

-Bueno, lo dejaremos para después, ya que estas acompañada- dijo Aoki, mirando a Sasuke, quien solo regreso su mirada a la taza de té que sostenía, sin darle importancia a la platica de Bura y los chicos

-Pues entonces, adiós- dijo de mala manera la sayayin

-Parece que te gustan jóvenes, ahora veo que es verdad lo que se dice de ti- dijo Daiki, con veneno en cada una de sus palabras, y ante lo dicho, el pequeño Sasuke pasó con fuerza el té que estaba tomando, en un intento por no ahogarse

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- gritó furiosa la peliazul, y con un aura de energía rodeándola, lo cual no sorprendió a los 3 chicos, pero si a Sasuke

-Ya nos vamos, que carácter- respondió Aoki, llendose con sus amigos, dejando muy molesta a la chica Brief

-¿Qué es lo que se dice de ti?- cuestiono Sasuke, sin rodeos, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Bura

-Chismes- acortó molesta, pero solo se ganó que el ojinegro la mirara con una ceja arqueada

-Son chismes que invento Yoko, una chica de mi escuela, la odio y me odia, por eso inventa cosas de mí, y yo de ella, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que son solo chismes y ya- respondió aun molesta

-¿Así que esa chica es tú rival?- preguntó con un poco de curiosidad Sasuke, pero ante lo dicho, la sayayin rio un poco

-Claro que no, una chica como yo, no tiene rivales- respondió con arrogancia en cada palabra, a lo que el Uchiha rodo los ojos

"Engreída, espera… ¿Una chica como ella?" pensó confundido

-¿A que te refieres con "una chica como tú"?- preguntó el azabache

-A nada, olvídalo- dijo Bura, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia, mientras comenzaba a tomar de nuevo de su malteada

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo el ojinegro

-Ya esta oscureciendo- dijo la chica

-¿Y eso que? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?- preguntó burlón Sasuke

-Claro que no- respondió Bura, rodando los ojos

-Pero tenemos que volver antes de que anochezca, no quiero que mamá se moleste, además hay que ver si ya volvió su sensei- dijo la peliazul

-Eso es verdad, en cuanto regresen Naruto y Sakura nos vamos. Aun que todo es tu culpa por dejarlos ir- dijo un poco molesto Sasuke

-¿Mi culpa?- dijo la ojiazul ofendida

-Si, tuya- confirmó molesto el azabache

-Óyeme…- pero antes de que Bura contestara, regresaron Naruto y Sakura

-Ya volvimos- dijo Naruto, muy alegre como de costumbre

-Ya era hora- respondió de mala manera el poseedor del sharingan

-¿Sasuke, que pasa?- preguntó preocupada Sakura

-Pasa… ¡Que estamos aquí de misión, no para jugar! ¡Eso pasa!- dijo molesto Sasuke

-¡Oye! ¡No le grites a Sakura!- gritó molesto Naruto, defendiendo a la ojijade, quien yacía con sus ojos cristalizados

-¡Tu cállate! ¡Y vámonos ya!- ordenó el azabache, comenzando a alejarse del puesto

-¡Oye! ¡Ven acá!- rugió Naruto, yendo tras Sasuke

-Chicos, esperen- dijo Sakura

-Vamos, tras ellos- dijo Bura, después de haber pagado

-¡Cállate Naruto! ¡Y vámonos!- dijo harto el ojinegro

-¿¡QUE!- gritó molesto el rubio

-¡Lo que oíste!- respondió igual de molesto Sasuke

-Ya veraz- dijo Naruto, apunto de hacer posiciones de manos, siendo detenido por Sakura, quien le agarro las muñecas suavemente

-No Naruto, no peles con Sasuke- pidió Sakura, mientras que Bura se ponía frente al azabache

-Ya basta, fue mi idea venir aquí, no te desquites con ellos- dijo un poco molesta y con el ceño fruncido

-Hmp. Estoy a cargo, y yo digo que volvamos ya- respondió ya un poco más tranquilo el Uchiha

-Sasuke tiene razón, vámonos ya Naruto, y ya no pelees, por favor- pidió la ojijade, a lo que el rubio bufó molesto, pero obedeció

-Le hubiera ganado- dijo entre dientes y un poco molesto el ojiazul

-Tu jamás me ganaras- respondió arrogante el azabache

-¡¿Qué dijiste!- gritó Naruto

Y ya venía otra pelea…

-¡Basta ya!- alzó la voz Bura

-Vámonos y ya dejen de pelar- dijo Bura, mirando a ambos niños

-Hmp- fue todo lo que Sasuke respondió, para después seguir su camino, dejando atrás a los otros tres

-Es un engreído- dijo furioso Naruto

-Sakura, trata de tranquilizar a Naruto, vayan atrás- propuso la sayayin, a lo que la pelirosa asintió y se quedo al lado de su hiperactivo compañero. Mientras tanto, la princesa sayayin se sé acerco al azabache

-Fue mi idea venir, no entiendo porque les gritas a ellos- dijo un poco molesta la princesa

-Porque es una misión, y ellos olvidan fácilmente que son ninjas, por eso no serán buenos ninjas- respondió molesto el ojinegro

-¿Insinúas que eres mejor que ellos?- preguntó Bura, con una ceja arqueada

-Si, soy mejor que ellos dos juntos- aseguró con arrogancia el Uchiha

-Debes ser bueno, solo quienes son genios son unos arrogantes- dijo molesta Bura

-Hmp-

-Ya vamos de regreso líder- dijo con cierta burla en su melosa voz, y dicho esto, regreso con Sakura y Naruto

"¿Cómo se atreve? Nunca antes una chica me había hablado así, NADIE había sido capaz de enfrentarme así, ella es… diferente. No sé que sea, pero hay algo… especial, en ella" pensó Sasuke, mirando de reojo a la chica sayayin…

Continuara…

Pues ¿que les pareció? :D este capi estuvo más largo para que me disculpen la tardanza ^^U

Les agradezco a quienes comentan. Ya no digo quien, porque no sé porque, escribo los nombres y luego al subir el capi, se borran uno o dos nombres ¬¬ así que por ahora no pondré nombres. Pero les agradezco muuuuuuuuucho a quienes me comentan ^^ gracias a ustedes este fic sigue en pie :D

Ahora, ¿Qué les pareció las discusiones de burita con sasukin? 7w7 ahh (suspiro) el amor apache xD

A y ya le había avisado a alguien que actualizaría hasta el lunes, pero acabe este capi hoy, y me dije a mi misma

Mi misma, ¿Por qué no subo el capi ya? :D

Y eso paso, heme aquí :3

Gaara: Estas enloqueciendo ¿sabías?

Yo: Tú no sales en el fic ¬¬ shuu - sacándolo

Itachi: ¿y yo?

Yo: no lo se -.- ahora tú también shuuu- sacándolo

Ahora si…

Gracias por leer y comentar n.n

Saludos a quienes leen y kisses a quienes comentan :3

¿Review? X3P


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

Los 4 chicos regresaban de la ciudad rumbo a la Corporación Capsula, en total silencio.

·

·Al llegar…

·

-Ya volvimos- gritó la princesa al entrar a casa

-¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Bulma

-Bien- respondió la sayayin, con una sonrisa

-Que bueno que les haya ido bien- dijo Kakashi

-Ya regreso- dijo Sakura, sonriendo un poco

-Si, ya regrese. Y así que se fueron de paseo, es bueno que se diviertan. ¿No hubo ninguna pelea más, verdad?- interrogó el peliplata, lo cual tensó un poco a los tres ninjas, quienes se miraron entre si

-No, ninguna. Nos divertimos- respondió Bura, lo cual sorprendió un poco a los tres chicos, en especial a Sasuke, ya que creyó que la chica lo delataría

-S…si, no hubo peleas- concordó Sakura, dando un disimulado codazo a Naruto, quien bufó un poco

-No, no peleamos- respondió el rubio, sonriendo

-Hmp- única respuesta de Sasuke

-Que bien, ahora, les estaba diciendo a tus padres Bura, que la Hokage quiere hablar con ellos en persona, pero ella no puede venir, así que les decía si podrían ir a la aldea- explicó Kakashi

-¿En serio?- preguntó la princesa

-Si, y por supuesto que iremos- dijo muy alegre Bulma, a lo que su hija sonrió

-Pero opino que debe ser mañana, hoy ya es muy tarde- dijo Vegeta, mirando el reloj, el cual marcaba 11:05pm

-Si es verdad, ¿Qué les parece si por hoy se quedan a dormir aquí?- propuso Bulma

-¿En serio? Es que no quisiéramos ser una molestia- dijo Kakashi, rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo (debajo de la mascara obvio)

-No es molestia, tenemos muchas habitaciones, no se preocupen- aseguró la Brief

-Muchas gracias- agradeció el peliplata

-Bueno, ¿quieren cenar algo?-preguntó la ojiazul mayor a los ninjas

-No, muchas gracias- respondió el Hatake

-No gracias, comimos algo en la calle- respondió Sakura

-Pero yo quiero comer Ramen- dijo el rubio con sus ojitos de cachorro

-Naruto, ¿Cuándo dejaras de comportarte así?- regaño Sakura

-Déjalo Sakura, te serviré un plato de Ramen, Naruto- dijo Bura, yendo a la cocina

-Gracias Bura- agradeció alegre el Jinchūriki

Y así trascurrió un rato más…

·

·Más tarde…

·

-Los daremos 4 habitaciones- decía la dueña de la corporación, caminando por un pasillo, seguida de los 4 ninjas…

-No se moleste, Naruto y Sasuke dormirán conmigo, solo sería otro cuarto para Sakura- pidió el jounnin

-¿Seguros?- preguntó el príncipe sayayin

-Si, no hay problema- respondió Kakashi, sin notar las miradas asesinas que se dirigían el Uchiha y el Uzumaki

-¡Sakura puede dormir conmigo, una pijamada!- propuso alegre la sayayin

-Si no te molesta, sería un placer hacer una pijamada- contestó la ojijade con una pequeña sonrisa

-Por supuesto que no, vamos- dijo Bura, jalando un poco a la Haruno

-Claro, hasta mañana Kakashi-sensei, hasta mañana Naruto, hasta mañana Sasuke, duerme bien—le dijo melosa al azabache— hasta mañana Señora Bulma, hasta mañana señor Vegeta- se despidió Sakura, haciendo una leve reverencia

-Adiós mami, adiós papi,— se despidió Bura— Hasta mañana Kakashi-san, hasta mañana Naruto, hasta mañana Sasuke- se despidió cortésmente de los invitados, haciendo también una pequeña reverencia.

-Hasta mañana, descansen- dijo Bulma sonriéndoles a las jóvenes, quienes se fueron con rumbo a la habitación de Bura

-Bueno, creo que se acomodaran bien en este cuarto- dijo la peliazul mayor, abriendo la puerta de un cuarto que estaba a unos metros

Así que Bulma, Vegeta, Kakashi y los niños entraron al cuarto…

-WOOW esta enorme- dijo el rubio, con mucha sorpresa en su rostro

-Jaja, —río Bulma— bueno, espero y les guste, la cama es King size, pero si necesitan otra cama, les traeremos otra- dijo sonriendo

-No, con esta estará bien. Gracias por su hospitalidad- agradeció el peliplata

-No es nada- contestó Vegeta

-Si, no es nada, bueno, nos retiramos, que descansen; a y si quieren pasear por la corporación siéntanse en la libertad de hacerlo, hasta mañana - se despidió Bulma

-Gracias, e igualmente que descansen- se despidió el Hatake

-Hasta mañana- se despidió Naruto

-Hasta mañana, y gracias- se despidió el Uchiha, ya que aunque peleara con Bura no tenía ni debía portarse mal con sus padres

-Hasta mañana, descansen chicos- se despidió la mujer

-Hasta mañana- se despidió el príncipe sayayin; para así dejar solos a los ninjas…

-Son muy agradables- dijo Kakashi

-Si es verdad —respondió el Uzumaki— ¡me daré una ducha!- dijo alegre el rubio, entrando al baño que había en la habitación

"Milagro" pensó con burla el azabache

-Iré por agua- dijo Sasuke, saliendo de la habitación

·

·En el cuarto de Bura…

·

-Tu cuarto es muy lindo y grande- dijo Sakura, cambiándose de ropa para dormir

-Gracias, ¿y que te pareció la ciudad?- preguntó la ojiazul, igual cambiándose de ropa

-Muy linda, y totalmente diferente de la aldea- respondió Sakura, mirando a su ahora amiga

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría conocer tu casa, y desde luego la aldea- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la peliazul

-Tal vez mañana que tus padres vayan a la aldea podríamos dar un paseo, y te enseñare todos los lugares que yo visito- contestó alegre la pelirosa

-Ojala y podamos dar ese paseo- dijo con ilusión Bura

-Lo más seguro es que si podamos, oye tu ropa es muy linda- adulo la Haruno, al ver la ropa para dormir que Bura se había puesto, la cual consistía en una playera de tirantes negra con escote, mostrando un poco los pechos de la sayayin, y un short de licra rojo más corto que la falda que usaba, y que se pegaba al cuerpo de la Brief

-Gracias, tu ropa también es linda- contestó Bura, mirando la pijama de Sakura, que era un playera de manga corta con un short largo a las rodillas de licra, que igual se pegaba al cuerpo de Sakura, el cual comparado al de Bura era muy delgado y sin tantas curvas como las de la ojiazul

-Gracias- respondió Sakura

-Bueno, ya regreso, iré por un jugo. ¿Quieres algo?- preguntó la sayayin

-No, gracias- agradeció la Haruno

Y así la mayor fue por jugo a la cocina…

·

·En la cocina…

·

Cierto azabache tomaba un vaso de agua, pensando en lo difícil y agotador de ese día y de esa misión.

"Me pregunto, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? Mañana iremos a ver a la Hokage, tal vez al ver que no hay peligro ya no nos envíe a estar aquí, pero por otro lado, no creo que deje de vigilar este mundo hasta que el portal se cierre, y según la señora Bulma, eso sera en unos meses. Hmp, lo más seguro es que estemos aquí hasta que eso pase, que horror" pensó harto el Uchiha

-Yo creí que ya estarías dormido-

Dijo una voz a espaldas del ojinegro, quien rodó los ojos.

-Hmp- fue la única contestación del azabache; lo cual Bura ignoró y fue a buscar al refrigerador su bebida.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sasuke

-¿Por qué le mentí a tu sensei y no le dije de tu pelea y de tu comportamiento? Fácil, porque si le hubiera dicho, hubiera regañado a Naruto y a Sakura también, y ellos no se merecen un regaño, así que no te vanaglories porque no lo hice por ti, lo hice por ellos- respondió con seriedad la chica, mientras sacaba un jugo del refrigerador.

Pero su respuesta sorprendió un poco al azabache, ¿Cómo es que sabía a que se refería cuando le preguntó? ¿Cómo es que había previsto lo que Kakashi haría si le decía de la pelea? Y todo lo previo en unos segundos. ¿Cómo lo había echo?

-¿Respondí tú pregunta?- cuestionó Bura

-Si- respondió cortante el Uchiha, volteando a ver a la Brief, quien ahora era bañada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, imagen que por alguna extraña razón se le grabo al ojinegro en la memoria, pero fue entonces cuando notó la ropa de la princesa y su hermoso cuerpo.

-Hmp- bufó el azabache, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado, sonrojándose levemente, cosa que claro, nunca admitiría

-Ya me voy- dijo Bura, llevándose su jugo consigo

-Espera, ¿Cómo supiste que era lo que te había preguntado?- cuestionó Sasuke. De verdad necesitaba saber como lo había averiguado.

-Porque era obvio, sino ¿a que más te podías referir? A nada. Por eso- dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, lo cual hizo que Sasuke rodara los ojos.

-Arrogante- dijo el poseedor del sharingan

-mmm… Si- concordó Bura, para acto seguido, irse a su cuarto

"Soy un estúpido, era obvio, espera ¿Ella tiene sentido de la obviedad? Creía que no pensaba más que Sakura… Espera…"

_-Debes ser bueno, solo quienes son genios son unos arrogantes-_

"Bura dijo eso, y ella es arrogante, eso quiere decir que…"

Un brillo pasó por la mente del Uchiha, y entonces miró a la chica que desaparecía en la oscuridad.

"Ella es un genio" dedujo Sasuke

"Bueno, creo que me equivoque contigo Bura Brief, no eres como Sakura, ocultas algo. Tú verdadera personalidad es otra, y me gustaría conocer tu verdadero yo" pensó el ojinegro, con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro…

Continuara…

Gracias por comentar y por agregar la historia a favoritos y/o alertas.

Gracias a mis lectoras que siguen fieles la historia ^^ Saludos y kisses de chocolate para ustedes ;)

¿Y que les pareció? 7w7 se despertaron las hormonitas de Sasuke ^o^

Itachi: Deja las hormonas de mi hermanito en paz ¬/.\¬

Yo: no ^^ y también que les pareció que Bura oculta su verdadera personalidad, la cual ya conocerán pronto :D

Bueno, me voy.

Saludos a todos los que leen :)

SAYO X3P


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

El azabache regresaba a la habitación con un vaso de agua, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido hace unos momentos…

"Bura oculta su verdadera personalidad, pero… ¿Por qué? No gana nada con eso, entonces ¿Por qué lo hace? Es muy raro, pero no importa, yo descubriré su verdadera personalidad" pensó Sasuke, mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios

·

·Una ves en el cuarto…

·

El Uchiha entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Y al mirar el cuarto, notó que Naruto seguía bañándose, y Kakashi leía su libro sentado en la cama.

-¿No tiene otra cosa que hacer?- preguntó con hartazgo el Uchiha, a su sensei

-No- respondió con simpleza, lo cual le provoco una vena en la cien a Sasuke

-¿Qué hiciste Sasuke?- preguntó de la nada Kakashi, sorprendiendo un poco a su alumno

-¿A que se refiere?- preguntó un poco confundido el azabache

-A que Bura ocultó algo, mintió cuando dijo que no habían peleado, algo pasó, o más bien algo hiciste- respondió el mayor, quitando su vista del libro y mirando a su alumno

-¿Y por qué piensa que yo hice algo?- dijo un poco ofendido el ojinegro menor, ya que ¿Por qué su sensei lo culpaba de todo a el? Bueno, no es como que no se equivocara acusándolo, pero ¿por qué dudaba de el?

-Por que te conozco- sentenció el Hatake, a lo que el pequeño rodó los ojos

-Discutí con Bura, le grite a Sakura y pelee un poco con Naruto- respondió con sencillez el Uchiha, no tenía caso ocultarlo si era obvio que su maestro se había dado cuenta, pero su respuesta sorprendió a su sensei. Y es que… ¿tan fácil lo decía? Como si fuera lo más normal andar por la vida gritándole a la gente y peleando con amigos.

-¿Sabes que a eso se le puede llamar cinismo?- preguntó incrédulo el peliplata

-No tiene caso mentirle- respondió Sasuke, sentándose en el otro lado de la cama y poniendo el vaso con agua en el mueble de noche

-Hay Sasuke, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- dijo con un deje de diversión en su voz

-Hmp- fue lo único que respondió el Uchiha

-Espera… ¿Discutiste con Bura?- preguntó sorprendido el peliplata

-Si, eso dije- aclaró el azabache

-¿Por qué?- preguntó incrédulo el sensei

-Porque fue su culpa que saliéramos a pasear- respondió molesto, ante lo cual el mayor lo miro con cara de:

*¿Y que mal te hace salir?*

-Hmp. Estamos aquí de misión, no para jugar y ellos solo fueron a pasear, no demuestran ser ninjas. Además sabe que no soporto a esa chica- explicó muy molesto el Uchiha

-No lo sabía, pero ahora lo sé; ¿Por qué te cae mal, Sasuke?- preguntó con curiosidad Kakashi

-No lo sé, solo me cae mal- respondió con enojo, mientras tomaba un poco de agua

-¿Sabes algo, Sasuke? Hay un dicho que dice: Del odio al amor solo hay un paso- dijo el peliplata, sonriendo con una cara de insinuación, a lo que el pequeño casi se ahoga con el agua que tomaba.

-Cof… cof… ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso perdió la cordura? Nunca me interesaría en una chica como ella- dijo molesto Sasuke, y levantándose de la cama para ir hacia el balcón del cuarto.

-Si claro, lo que digas- dijo el peliplata, sin darle importancia a las palabras del azabache, quien rodó los ojos y se asomo a por el balcón, viendo la noche estrellada, pero eso no fue lo único que vió, ya que también vió a cierta chica.

Bura estaba también en el balcón de su cuarto, por lo cual podían verse, pero la ojiazul al ver a Sasuke en el balcón mirándola, frunció levemente el ceño y bufando un poco regresó a adentro de la habitación…

-Hmp- también bufo el Uchiha

-Así que de verdad no se llevan bien- dijo Kakashi, quien estaba detrás a un lado de su alumno, por lo cual vió la escena, pero por asustando un poco al menor quien no se había percatado de cuando su sensei se acercó.

-¿Y eso a usted que le importa?- respondió de mala manera el azabache, dirigiéndose a la cama, tomando su mochila para cambiarse.

-Sasuke, ¿Cuál es tu opinión de esa chica?- preguntó Hatake, mirando por el balcón hacia la habitación de Bura

-Que no la tolero- contestó Sasuke, mientras se cambiaba de ropa

"Parece que Sasuke no ha notado, que aunque pelee con Bura, ella ha sido la única chica que ha captado su atención, no de muy buena manera, pero lo a hecho, cosa que no a hecho ninguna chica. Bueno, es un comienzo" pensó el peliplata, imaginándose al pequeño azabache con Bura en un futuro.

-Espera… ¿Por qué Bura no dijo la verdad cuando pregunte si había habido más peleas?- preguntó confundido el mayor

-Por que no quería que usted regañara a Naruto y a Sakura- respondió, aun cambiándose

-¿Y como lo sabes?- volvió a preguntar

-Ella me dijo, me la encontré en la cocina hace un momento- respondió

-¿Te la encontraste?- dijo Hatake

-Si, y buenas noches- dijo molesto el ojinegro menor, acostándose y tapándose con las cobijas

-Buenas noches Sasuke, descansa- dijo el jounnin, para después sentarse en el centro de la cama, leyendo su libro, mientras reflexionaba.

"Así que la chica previó que regañaría a Naruto y Sakura, es interesante, ella se me hace un poco extraña, oculta algo, pero presiento que… sera Sasuke el que lo descubrirá" pensó con un poco de gracia el peliplata…

·

·Un rato más tarde…

·

Naruto salió del baño, ya vestido con su ropa de dormir, incluyendo el gorro.

-¿mmm? ¿Sasuke se durmió ya?- preguntó el rubio, al ver al azabache acostado y tapado

-Si, desde hace un rato. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto, Naruto?- preguntó Kakashi, sin quitar su vista del libro que estaba en su mano

-Es que el baño es muy bonito, y tiene una tina, y un jacuzzi- dijo muy alegre el jinchuruki, como de costumbre

-Y no pudiste contenerte, tenías que probarlos- aseguró Hatake

-Jejeje, lo siento- se disculpo el Uzumaki, rascándose la cabeza, un poco nervioso

-Bueno, no importa. Naruto, duérmete ya, que mañana sera un interesante y duro día- dijo el mayor, quien también ya se había cambiado, y ahora traía ropa de dormir.

-Bueno, ¿dormirá en medio?- preguntó un poco confuso el ojiazul, al ver que su sensei estaba en medio

-Si, porque no quiero más peleas entre tú y Sasuke- aclaro Kakashi

-¿Peleas?- preguntó el rubio, mirando a su sensei

-Si Naruto, peleas, no quiero que Sasuke y tú vuelvan a pelear, no es correcto; son invitados en esta casa, así que no quiero más peleas, ¿entendido?- regaño el peliplata

-Siempre es Sasuke el que empieza- reprochó el ojiazul

-No importa Naruto, no debes de pelear, por favor, no más peleas- dijo el jounnin

-Esta bien- dijo un poco molesto el rubio, mientras se acostaba y se tapaba con las cobijas, haciendo un infantil berrinche, cosa que se le hizo graciosa y tierna al mayor.

-Buenas noches Naruto, duerme bien- dejo Kakashi

-Buenas noche, sensei- respondió Naruto con cara de puchero

·

·

·

La noche trascurrió normal, excepto para cierto azabache, quien no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Bura bajo los rayos de luna; Sasuke no sabía porque, pero en sueños veía a la chica sayayin.

·

·En la mañana…

·

El Uchiha abría sus ojos pesadamente, mientras por su cabeza pasaban imágenes de la hija de Bulma, y lo peor es que no sabía porque.

Sin duda, si alguien le preguntaba, diría que tuvo pesadillas…

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>Espero y les guste este capi, perdón si es corto u_u pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo :D<p>

Bueno, a quienes me preguntaron que paso con Trunks, y porque no estaba en la casa, ya lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo ^^

Sigo sin poner agradecimientos, porque luego se borran algunos nombres ¬¬# así que haber si puedo poner sus nombres en el prox capi ;)

Saludos a quienes leen fielmente mi fic, espero se encuentren bien, :D

Saludos y kisses, también a quienes leen, aunque no comenten n.n

Ahora me voy :D

SAYO X3P


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

El Uchiha se cambiaba en el baño, después de haberse dado una ducha.

"¿Por qué soñé con ella? Definitivamente estoy enloqueciendo. Tal vez solo sea porque no la soporto, si es eso" trataba de engañarse Sasuke, aunque la verdadera razón la desconocía.

-Sal del baño ya Sasuke, no es tu casa para que te tardes años, además tengo que usar el baño- gritaba Naruto, haciendo un extraño baile, ya que de verdad necesitaba usar el baño.

Y el azabache sin darse cuenta, se había tardado más de lo necesario, y todo por estar pensando en su "pesadilla".

-Tampoco es tu casa Naruto- respondió de mala manera el ojinegro, una vez que salió del baño

-Te odio- dijo de malas el rubio, entrando al baño

-aahaa —suspiró resignado— con ustedes no se puede- dijo el peliplata, cansado ya de las peleas entre sus alumnos

-Hmp. ¿A que hora nos vamos?- dijo el azabache, guardando sus cosas

-Supongo que después del desayuno- respondió el Hatake, sin quitar la vista de su libro

-Hmp- bufo Sasuke; de verdad quería irse ya.

En ese momento, alguien toca la puerta…

-Adelante- respondió el jounnin

Y por esa puerta, entra la "pesadilla" de Sasuke

-¿Qué tal durmieron?- preguntó Bura, con una reluciente sonrisa en su rostro

-Bien, muchas gracias. Espero que ustedes también hayan descansado bien- contestó Kakashi, sonriendo también

-Claro, todos dormimos bien, mis padres ya están despiertos, mi madre esta preparando el desayuno- informó la ojiazul

-Muchas gracias por las atenciones- agradeció el sensei

-De nada- respondió la chica, con una sonrisa en su rostro, como siempre

-¿Quieren desayunar algo en especial?- preguntó Bura, mirando a los hombres

-No gracias, lo que nos preparen estará bien, ¿verdad Sasuke?- dijo el mayor, mirando a su alumno

-Si, lo que sea- respondió distraído el Uchiha y sin mirar a la chica, quien aun llevaba su pijama

-De acuerdo, entonces me voy para ayudar a mi madre con el desayuno- respondió la peliazul

-Gracias, en un momento vamos- dijo el peliplata, a lo que Bura asintió y salió de la habitación, cerrando tras de si la puerta.

-Fuiste un poco grosero con ella- regaño Kakashi a Sasuke quien extrañamente estaba levemente ruborizado

-No es cierto- acortó el menor, acabando de alistar sus cosas.

Pero estas acciones por parte del azabache, hicieron que el Hatake se sorprendiera un poco.

"Algo le pasa a Sasuke, desde la mañana ha estado distraído, como pensativo, y ahora que viene Bura, hace lo posible por no verla, sera que… ¿De verdad se esta enamorando de ella?" resolvía el jounnin, y fue entonces que una pequeña pero interesante idea pasó por su mente.

El azabache estaba un poco sonrojado, y no quiso ver a Bura, la pregunta era ¿Por qué se sonrojo? Y la respuesta era obvia… La pijama de Bura.

Sasuke le había dicho a su sensei que había hablado con la peliazul anoche, eso quiere decir que tal vez ella ya llevaba puesta esa ropa, eso quiere decir que…

"Sasuke sintió atracción física por ella" resolvió Kakashi

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué no quisiste ver a Bura?- preguntó el peliplata, en un intento de que el azabache le dijera lo que pasaba, cosa que él ya sabía, pero quería oírlo de boca de su alumno

-¿Para que quiero verla? Si usted ya sabe que no la tolero- respondió con molestia Sasuke

Y ante esta respuesta, Kakashi pensaba como "sondear" a Sasuke para que hablara. Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, no muy buena ni la mejor, pero al fin y al cabo, una idea es una idea.

-Tal vez por la ropa que lleva. ¿No se te hace interesante?- preguntó el mayor, mirando al Uchiha, quien volteo a verlo con una ceja arqueada, y con clara cara de:

*Viejo pervertido, pedófilo, pederasta*

Y ante esta cara por parte de su alumno, el jounnin se regaño mentalmente.

"Muy bien, ese fue un error, tengo que intentar algo más. Bueno, iré al grano" pensó decidido Kakashi

-Sasuke, ¿Bura te atrae?- preguntó el peliplata, ya sin rodeos, sorprendiendo al menor

-Claro que no- acortó Sasuke, un poco molesto por las locas ideas de su sensei

-Sasuke, ¿De verdad no sientes nada por esa chica?- insistió el mayor

-¡Ya déjeme en paz!- respondió el azabache, un poco exaltado por la persistencia del jounnin

-Esta bien, te dejo en paz; pero sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien, yo estoy aquí- apoyo Kakashi, con un tono paternal en su voz, sonriéndole, lo cual le hizo sentir un poco de culpa al Uchiha, ya que su sensei solo se preocupaba por el.

-Siento haberle gritado —se disculpo— pero es que hoy no estoy de humor- dijo Sasuke, con voz de arrepentimiento

-No importa, y… ¿puede saberse por que no estas de humor?- preguntó el peliplata, prestando atención al menor

-No es por nada importante, es por… una pesadilla, eso es todo- mintió el azabache, necesitaba hablar con alguien, era verdad, pero prefería esperar un poco más, no quería adelantarse, tal vez de verdad solo soñó eso por que no se lleva bien con Bura, y ya.

-De acuerdo. —dijo no muy convencido— Bueno, vamos, hay que ir a desayunar- dijo Kakashi, guardando su libro, y levantándose de la cama

-¿Y Naruto?- preguntó Sasuke

-A si. Naruto- llamó el peliplata, tocando la puerta del baño

-¿Qué?- respondió el contenedor de Kyubi

-Date prisa para bajar a desayunar- dijo Kakashi

-Ya casi salgo- respondió el rubio desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Date prisa- presionó un poco el jounnin a su alumno

·

·Minutos más tarde…

·

Los tres ninjas iban al comedor, Naruto con su típica alegría, Sasuke con su común frialdad, solo que iba un poco distraído, y Kakashi, observando al azabache, tratando de adivinar el porqué de su extraño comportamiento.

·

·En el comedor…

·

El primogénito de Vegeta peleaba con su hermana, como de costumbre.

-Y… ¿Dónde andabas? Ayer que yo regrese no estabas y ya era muy tarde- interrogaba la chica a su hermano

-Que te importa, además soy mayor y soy hombre, por eso puedo andar donde quiera, a la hora que quiera y con quien quiera- dijo Trunks, lo cual molesto a la chica

-¡Oye! Eso fue machista- reprocho la princesa, con el ceño fruncido

-Buenos días- saludó Kakashi, llegando al comedor con los dos niños

-Buenos días- saludó Bulma, poniendo los platos en la mesa, siendo ayudada por Sakura y Bura

-¿Descansaron bien?- preguntó cortésmente la Brief

-Si, muchas gracias, su casa es muy acogedora- respondió el Hatake sonriendo

-Gracias- agradeció Bulma

-¿Y a que hora vamos a la aldea?- preguntó Vegeta

-Cuando ustedes quieran- respondió el peliplata

-En ese caso, nos iremos después de comer, ¿les parece?- preguntó Bulma

-Claro- respondió Kakashi

-Bueno, siéntense por favor- pidió Bura, quien ya usaba su ropa normal, la falda y el top rojo.

Y ante lo dicho por la chica, los ninjas se sentaron.

-¿A que hora va a llegar Goten?- preguntó Bulma a su hijo

-Amm pues, se supone que ya debería estar aquí- respondió Trunks, pero ante la mención del hijo de Goku, la princesa sayayin no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, gesto que duró solo unos segundos, ya que después volvió a su habitual sonrisa

-Goten es amigo de mi hermano, y desayunara hoy con nosotros- explicó Bura a los shinobis

-De acuerdo, es bueno conocer gente nueva- dijo Kakashi sonriendo

-Entonces… ¿Dónde estabas ayer?- insistió la princesa sayayin a su hermano

-Bura ya basta, salí con Goten y unas amigas, ¿Ya? ¿Feliz?- respondió Trunks, con evidente hartazgo, pero ante su respuesta, la chica de nuevo frunció levemente el ceño, gesto que desapareció en seguida, y al parecer nadie notó, solo Sasuke, quien desde que había llegado al comedor solo observaba a la chica.

"¿Por qué hace eso? Parece que la presencia de ese chico le molesta, pero… ¿Por qué? A no me interesa" pensó el azabache, tratando de convencerse de que no tenía curiosidad

Y entonces el timbre sonó…

-Debe ser Goten- dijo el hijo de Bulma, yendo a abrir

-¿Quieren dangos?- preguntó Bura, sin darle importancia a su hermano, y ofreciendo el dulce

-Si, gracias- dijo Sakura, tomando uno

-Gracias- respondió el Uzumaki, tomando dos

-Gracias, solo quiero uno- dijo el peliplata, tomando un dango del plato

-¿Quieres un Dango, Sasuke?- preguntó la sayayin menor

-¿mmm? No gracias, no me gustan los dulces- respondió con educación el azabache, quien se perdía por momentos en sus pensamientos

-Buenos días- saludo un chico pelinegro de ojos igual negros

-Buenos días Goten- respondió Vegeta, mirando al chico y a Trunks

-Buenos días tío Vegeta- saludó el hijo de Goku

-Buenos días Goten, pasa, siéntate- saludó Bulma

-Ah, Goten, ellos son las personas de quienes te platique ayer- dijo Trunks, mirando a los cuatro ninjas

-Mucho gusto, ¿entonces ustedes vienen de otro mundo o universo?- preguntó Goten, mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo

-Si, del mundo shinobi- respondió amablemente Kakashi

-Wow, interesante. A buenos días Bura- saludó a la chica, acariciando su cabeza

-Buen día Goten- respondió Bura, sonriendo

-Y no hagas eso, no soy perro- dijo un poco molesta por la caricia en su cabeza

-Lo siento- se disculpó el mayor, con una sonrisa

-Bueno, ellos son Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke- presentó Trunks

-Mucho gusto, de verdad- dijo el hijo de Milk, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-El gusto es nuestro- respondió de forma educada el peliplata

-Un placer conocerlo- respondió la pelirosa, sonriendo

-Mucho gusto- dijo alegre el Jinchūriki

-Mucho gusto- dijo el azabache, recargando los codos en la mesa y poniendo su cabeza en sus manos

-El placer es todo mío- dijo Goten, sonriendo feliz

-Bueno, desayunen, que cuando acabemos iremos a conocer su hogar- dijo Bulma, sentándose también a comer

Y así, el desayuno transcurrió con normalidad…

-Muchas gracias por el desayuno, se lo agradecemos- dijo Kakashi

-Si, muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso- dijo la ojijade, sonriendo

-Claro, y todo es por que Bura es muy buena cocinera- dijo Bulma, sonriendo orgullosa de su hija, y colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija, quien sonrió cálidamente ante el gesto cariñoso de su madre.

-Es verdad, Bura es muy buena cocinera, la comida estuvo excelente- dijo el Hatake, sonriendo mientras sacaba su libro y comenzaba a leer

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Va a leer eso aquí? Por favor compórtese- regaño Sakura en un susurro al jounnin quien la miró con cara de:

*¿Hice algo malo?*

A lo que la chica le cayó una gota en la cabeza y apareció una vena en su frente.

-A olvídelo- respondió un poco molesta por la tranquilidad de su sensei

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Vegeta, mirando al peliplata

-Claro, vámonos- respondió el sensei

"Al fin" pensó Sasuke

-Pues yo me retiro, nos veremos luego- dijo Goten

-Si, te buscare cuando regresemos- dijo Trunks, sonriendo

-De acuerdo —respondió— Hasta luego Tía Bulma, Tío Vegeta, Bura- se despidió el hijo de Goku

-Hasta luego Goten, salúdame a Milk- dijo Bulma

-Hasta luego- despidió el príncipe sayayin

-Hasta pronto Goten- dijo Bura, con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlos- dijo el hijo de Milk, despidiéndose de los ninjas

-Igual, fue un gusto- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa

-El gusto fue nuestro- respondió el peliplata

-Fue un gusto- dijo Naruto sonriendo

Y después de esto, Goten se fue, ya que para ir a la aldea era mejor que fueran solo los involucrados, sería mucho pedir si el fuera, siendo que él no tiene nada que ver.

-Muy bien, entonces vámonos- dijo Bulma, yendo a la habitación donde se encontraba el portal, siendo seguida por los ninjas, y por su familia…

Ese día conocerían la aldea de la hoja y a la Hokage…

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>Pues allí el Capi ^^<p>

Las cosas se ponen interesantes ¿no? 7w7

Itachi: ¿Qué soñó Sasuke? o.o

Yo: Nada. Pervertido ¬¬

Itachi: Pues tu que no te explicas -/.\- además eso de que se baño fue raro

Yo: ¬¬# largo de mi fic D:

-Saca a Itachi empujándolo-

Yo: Bueno, espero y les haya gustado n.n

Ahora si pondré nombres de quienes me dejaron reviews ^^ y pido perdón de antemano por si se borra alguno a la hora de subir el capi ¬¬

Agradecimientos:

Erza Fullbuster LOVE

Temari Uchiha fans

Konan Uchiha Sasuke

Anonimo

Ah y Konan, claro que habrá una escena de celos 7w7 no falta mucho para ella de hecho :D

Explicación de "sondear":

Aquí en México se dice eso cuando se quiere mover a alguien a que te diga algo ^^

Bueno, me voy :) Hasta el próximo capi :D y espero y no se hayan molestado por lo de Goten y Trunks que salieron con sus "amigas" 7w7

¿Algo más que tenga que explicar, decir o comentar? Mmm creo que no ^^ A esperen, si :D subiré conti hasta el próximo miércoles, es que tengo que actualizar otros fics ^.^U

Algo más… Ahora si creo que… Esperen, si algo más U:D

El rating del fic cambiara de… no se en que rating lo tengo ^^U creo que es K, pasara de K a rating T, pero sera por situaciones… emm hormonales con Sasuke ^/^ ya saben, cosas de chicos ;)

Itachi: JA lo sabía, sabia que… Espera… ¡¿QUE? O_O deja a mi hermano y sus hormonas en paz ¬/¬

Yo: No :P y… ¿No te había sacado? o_O

Itachi: Sabes que puedo aparecer en donde quiera -/.\-

Yo: ¬¬ Bueno, ahora si… No, esperen todavía falta algo :D

Itachi: ¡¿Hay más? D:

Yo: seeh :3 dentro de poco habrá song capítulos, es decir, que serán basados en canciones ;) esto sera para darle sabor al fic :D

Ahora si, es todo ^^U

Saludos a todos quienes leen, kisses ;)

SAYO X3P


	11. Chapter 11

De una vez aviso, el capi es largo, así que traigan lo necesario para estar aquí un buen trato. :)

Ahora sí…

A leer

Cap 11

Los ninjas cruzaron el portal de nuevo, acompañados de Bura, Trunks y sus padres.

Una vez cruzaron el portal, aparecieron a las afueras de la aldea, la cual se veía desde donde estaban.

-¿Esa es la aldea?- preguntó Vegeta, mirando con interés el lugar

-Si, es la aldea de la hoja, nuestro hogar- respondió Kakashi

-Estamos de vuelta- dijo Sakura, suspirando un poco, y es que había extrañado un poco su aldea.

-Se ve muy bonita- dijo Bulma

-Gracias- respondió Kakashi, mientras caminaba rumbo a la aldea, acompañado de sus alumnos y de los visitantes.

Y no pasados más de 20 minutos, llegaron a las puertas de la Aldea.

-¡Llegamos!- gritó Naruto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿No en serio?- preguntó Sasuke, con evidente sarcasmo

-Grrrr- gruño Naruto, mirando con molestia al azabache, quien lo veía de igual forma

-Chicos- llamó Kakashi, con un leve tono de reproche en su voz, por lo cual ambos niños voltearon a ver a otro lado, dejando de mirarse para no iniciar otra pelea.

-Bueno, sigamos. Iremos a la torre Hokage- dijo el peliplata.

Y así siguieron su camino hacia la torre Hokage; desde luego que todos los aldeanos veían con curiosidad e interés a los visitantes. Siendo correspondidas estas emociones, ya que la dueña de la corporación y el príncipe sayayin, también observaban con gran interés el lugar, al igual que Trunks.

_-Es un lugar muy interesante- _susurró el primogénito de Vegeta

_-Es una linda aldea- _dijo Bura

-Su aldea es hermosa- dijo Bulma, ante lo cual los ninjas, exceptuando a Sasuke, sonrieron en forma de agradecimiento por el cumplido. Y el camino continuo de igual forma. Silencioso e interesante.

-Aquí es- dijo el jounnin, una vez que estuvieron frente a la torre Hokage, la cual observaron todos

_-¿Aquí fue a donde viniste cuando llegaste la primera vez?- _preguntó Trunks a su hermana

_-Si, aquí vine-_ contestó la princesa

-Bienvenidos- saludó Shizune, cargando al pequeño puerquito

-Ella es Shizune- presentó Kakashi

-Soy la asistente de Lady-Tsunade, mucho gusto en conocerlos, sean bienvenidos- dijo la pelinegra, sonriendo felizmente

-Mucho gusto- dijo Bulma

-Es un placer- dijo Trunks, sonriendo un poco

-El gusto es nuestro- dijo Vegeta

-Hola Shizune, un gusto verte de nuevo- saludó Bura, sonriendo muy feliz

-Si, un gusto. Vengan, por aquí- respondió con una sonrisa la morena, para luego llevarlos con Tsunade

-Lady-Hokage- llamó Shizune, mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Pasa- se escuchó dentro de la habitación, así que la asistente entró al cuarto

-Ya llegaron- informó Shizune, para luego salir y decir un

-Pasen-

-Hola, buenos días- saludó Bulma al entrar y ver a la rubia

-Buenos días, bienvenidos- dijo la Hokage

-Buenos días- saludó el príncipe sayayin

-Buenos días es un gusto conocerla- dijo Trunks, sonriendo un poco

-Ustedes son la familia de Bura. —aseguró— Es un placer tenerlos aquí, y me disculpo por la molestia de hacerlos venir, pero es que necesitaba conocerlos y lamentablemente no puedo salir de la aldea, discúlpenme por eso- se disculpó un poco apenada la Godaime

-No se preocupe, además el portal dimensional es mi responsabilidad, así que es mi deber venir- dijo Bulma, también apenada por lo que su invento provoco

-Bueno, estamos en empate- bromeo Tsunade, riendo un poco, y provocando una risa casi en todos

-Bien, lo mejor sera que hablemos en privado, ustedes 3 pueden retirarse- dijo la ojimiel, refiriéndose a los gennin, quienes se sorprendieron

-¡Oiga! No es justo, yo quiero quedarme abuela Tsunade- reprochó Naruto, haciendo un infantil berrinche; pero ante el "abuela", una vena apareció en la frente de la Godaime

-¡Naruto! —llamó furiosa— si me vuelves a llamar así…- amenazó Tsunade, con obvio enojo, a lo que el rubio trago saliva fuertemente

-Ahora… Salgan de aquí, los tres, ya después Kakashi les pondrá al tanto de lo que pasó aquí- dijo la ojimiel

-Ya que, yo quería saber lo que pasó- dijo con enfado el Uzumaki

-Naruto ya, deja de hacer berrinche y vámonos- dijo la ojijade, jalando un poco a su hiperactivo compañero

-A esperen- los detuvo la Sannin

-¿mmm?- fue la respuesta de los chicos

-Pensándolo bien… salgan de la habitación pero no de la torre Hokage, quédense aquí. Al fin y al cabo no tienen oficio ni beneficio- dijo Tsunade, a lo que Naruto y Sakura suspiraron resignados, pero cierto azabache se molesto. ¡El si tenía que hacer! ¡Tenía que entrenar! Y toda esta misión lo había distraído.

-¿Por qué deberíamos de quedarnos aquí? El hecho de que usted no tenga que hacer, no quiere decir que nosotros tampoco- se quejó Sasuke, para sorpresa de todos

"O no, aquí vamos" pensó preocupado Kakashi

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- dijo la rubia, con más que evidente enojo en su voz

-Lo que oyó- contestó también molesto el Uchiha, mirando retadoramente a la Godaime, quien lo miró con ojos asesinos

-Me estas colmando la paciencia- dijo enojada la sannin

-Y desde que la conocí usted colmo la mía- respondió Sasuke

Y la pelea siguió, para sorpresa de todos…

-Simplemente no te tolero, si de mí dependiera, estarías fuera de la aldea, viviendo como animal en el bosque- rugió la Hokage, muy molesta por los reclamos del gennin

-Sí de mí dependiera, usted no sería Hokage, solo sería otra borracha cayéndose de ebria en la calle- respondió el azabache, mirando fulminantemente a la ojimiel, quien lo miraba de igual manera

-Se me va el tiempo pensando en como es que te soporta tu equipo- dijo Tsunade, conteniendo sus ganas de matar al pobre niño

-Se le va el tiempo rascándose la sarna- alegó con furia el Uchiha, dejando en shock a todos por lo dicho, exceptuando a cierta sayayin que hacía esfuerzo sobre humano para no reírse.

"Así que hasta con la Hokage eres así, vaya vaya, eres un chico muy interesante" pensó Bura, con interés y con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-¡BASTA YA! —dijo furiosa— Kakashi, saca a tu alumno de mi oficina en este instante- ordenó la ojimiel, a lo que el peliplata asintió.

-Sasuke- llamó al menor

-No hace falta, puedo irme solo- dijo molesto el Uchiha, para después abrir la puerta

-Pero aun así, quiero que esperes… afuera- dijo la Godaime, en forma de molestar a Sasuke, haciéndole saber que ella había ganado la discusión

-Hmp- gruñó el azabache, para después salir de la oficina, azotando la puerta tras de sí

-aaaahaaa —suspiró— Siento de verdad lo que acaba de pasar, es que no… ese niño es una molestia, de verdad, disculpen- se disculpó con avergonzada la rubia

-No se preocupe- dijo la Brief mayor, sonriendo

-Bueno, en lo que estábamos, Sakura y Naruto, salgan de aquí por favor- pidió la Hokage

-Claro- dijo la pelirosa, llendose, seguida de su compañero

-Muy bien, ahora que los niños se han ido, hablemos seriamente- dijo la rubia, sorprendiendo un poco a todos

-Por supuesto- apoyo Bulma

-Es obvio que ya saben que hay algo que no les hemos dicho- aseguró Vegeta, para sorpresa de Tsunade y Kakashi

-Si, nos hemos dado cuenta de que ocultan algo, y queremos saber que es, y porque lo ocultan- dijo la ojimiel, con una expresión de total seriedad; y ante sus palabras, la familia se miró entre ellos, como decidiendo quien contaría todo

-Pues…- Bulma no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar

-Yo se los diré. —dijo Vegeta— Y aun que les suene increíble, todo lo que les diré es verdad. Bien, yo no soy humano; nací en el planeta Vegita, soy el príncipe de una raza de grandes guerreros, llamada Sayayin- confesó Vegeta, sorprendiendo bastante a Tsunade, Shizune y a Kakashi

-Y el resto no importa mucho —dijo Bulma, nerviosa— lo que importa es que por ser guerreros de gran poder, defienden la tierra, y de ninguna manera queremos hacerles daño- dijo, ocultando el no muy agradable pasado de Vegeta, ya que de seguro asustaría a todos si les dijera que Vegeta llegó a querer dominar la tierra y que mataba a cualquiera que se interpusiera.

-Simplemente no puedo creerlo, eso… ¿Es verdad?- preguntó incrédula Tsunade

-Si, es la verdad. No hay mucha diferencia entre los humanos y los sayayin, solo la fuerza y que nuestra juventud es más larga para durar en las batallas- respondió Vegeta, mirando a una casi shockeada rubia

-¿Así que hay mas sayayines?- preguntó Kakashi

-Solo uno, al que yo llamó Kakaroto, pero los demás lo llaman Goku; él y yo somos los únicos sayayines de raza pura que quedamos, los demás son nuestros hijos, Trunks y Bura. Y los hijos de Kakaroto, Gohan y Goten. Ellos ya no son sayayines puros, puesto que las madres son humanas- aclaró el príncipe sayayin

-Ya veo, Goten es otro sayayin- dijo el peliplata

-¿Lo conociste?- preguntó la godaime

-Si, el desayuno con nosotros- respondió el Hatake

-Bien, creo que ya asimile esto. Bueno, esta bien, les creemos, sé que no nos harán daño. Pero ahora lo mejor sera no decir nada de esto a nadie- dijo Tsunade

-¿Y a loa chicos?- preguntó Kakashi

-Se los diremos, pero sera cuando estén en… ¿La corporación verdad?- preguntó a los visitantes

-Si, la corporación, pero… ¿Eso quiere decir que…?- preguntó Trunks

-Eso quiere decir, si no les importa, que Kakashi y sus alumnos se quedaran en la corporación hasta que usted Bulma, solucione el problema del portal- dijo la ojimiel, mirando a la Brief

-Por supuesto que no hay ningún problema- respondió Bulma, mirando de reojo a su marido

-Ninguno, pueden quedarse- apoyo Vegeta, a lo que Bulma sonrió aliviada, ya que no sabía si Vegeta aceptaría el hecho de que alguien se quedara a vivir por un tiempo en la corporación

-En ese caso, creo que es todo. Si gustan, pueden dar un paseo por la aldea para conocerla; Kakashi, muéstrales la aldea, y avísale a tu equipo que esta sigue siendo su misión y lo sera por los próximos meses, para que se alisten, y en el caso de Sakura para que le de aviso a sus padres- habló la Hokage, pero a los visitantes se les hizo un poco extraña la frase "En el caso de Sakura" y es que acaso ¿los otros dos no tenían familia?

-Emmm… sé que esta pregunta puede ser un poco imprudente, pero… ¿Sasuke y Naruto no tienen familia?- preguntó tímidamente Bura

-No, ambos son huérfanos, así que de favor les pido que no mencionen nada que tenga que ver con familia enfrente de los chicos- pidió Tsunade, un poco triste al recordar la suerte de esos dos niños

-Entendemos- dijo Vegeta, a lo que toda su familia asintió

"Así que no tienes familia Sasuke, es por eso que eres así, pero ocultas algo más y quiero saber que es. Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero ¿Cómo?" pensaba Bura, ya que se sintió mal por el azabache, pues ella no imaginaba una vida sin su familia, viviendo sola y sin nadie que la apoyara, fue en ese momento que una gran compasión y ternura se albergó en su pecho.

"Intentaré tratar mejor a Sasuke, lo que el menos necesita es enemigos" pensó con cariño la ojiazul menor

-Muy bien, entonces vengan, daremos un paseo por la aldea, si les parece- dijo el Hatake

-Claro, nos gustaría conocerla- dijo Trunks, sonriendo amablemente

-A ti, lo único que te interesa conocer son las mujeres, hermano ¬_¬U- dijo la pequeña sayayin, con decepción y pena ajena en su voz

-Cállate- respondió molesto Trunks, dándole un pellizco en el brazo a su hermana

-Auch, ahora veraz- dijo enojada la peliazul menor, mirando furiosa y retadoramente a su hermano, pero antes de que iniciara una nueva pelea…

-¡Basta ya! ¡Compórtense, son invitados aquí!- regaño Vegeta, alzando la voz y mirando a sus hijos con cara de advertencia, a lo cual, los hermanos agacharon la cabeza apenados

-Lo sentimos- dieron al unísono

-No importa, no tienen de que preocuparse, las peleas entre hermanos son normales- dijo comprensiva la rubia Hokage, sonriendo fraternalmente

-Gracias por entender, bueno, iremos a conocer la aldea y nos vamos en la tarde- dijo Bulma

-De acuerdo, entonces… Nos vemos en las puertas de la aldea al atardecer, para darles la despedida- dijo Tsunade

-Gracias, entonces nos veremos más tarde- contestó la dueña de la corporación

Y una vez decidido esto, Kakashi acompaño a Vegeta y a su familia hacia afuera de la torre Hokage, para darles un tour por la aldea.

-Ya salieron- dijo Sakura, al mirar a su sensei y a los visitantes

-Es verdad- respondió Naruto, levantándose de la banca donde estaba sentado con Sakura a la salida de la torre

-¿Y de que hablaron?- preguntó ansioso el rubio

-Ya se los diré más tarde- respondió el peliplata, con tranquilidad en su voz

-¡¿Por qué?- dijo Naruto, haciendo un berrinche de nuevo, lo cual le provocó una pequeña risa a Bura y su madre

-Tranquilo Naruto, no comas ansias, tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso- respondió sencillamente el Hatake

-¿Mucho tiempo?- preguntó confusa la ojijade, mirando a su sensei, esperando una explicación

-Si, nosotros nos quedaremos en la Corporación Capsula hasta que se solucione el problema de la maquina y el portal- explicó con una sonrisa el jounnin, sorprendiendo a sus dos alumnos

-¡¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono el Uzumaki y la Haruno

-Si, así es, así que preparen todo por que nos iremos al atardecer- avisó el peliplata

-Woow, siiii, yo quería pasar más tiempo haya, ¡Que bueno!- decía emocionado y alegre el rubio, dando saltos

-Ya veo, muy bien, le avisare a mis padres y arreglare mis cosas- respondió la pelirosa, sonriendo

-Si quieren, vayan y prepárense, y nos vemos al atardecer en las puertas de la aldea- dijo Kakashi, a lo que Sakura asintió

-¡De acuerdo! Nos vemos al atardecer- dijo feliz el rubio, para salir corriendo rumbo a casa

-Adiós, nos vemos al rato- se despidió Naruto, mientras corría

-Yo también me voy . Nos veremos en la tarde entonces- dijo Sakura, pero antes de irse…

-Sakura, espera- la detuvo su sensei

-¿Qué pasa, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó la Haruno

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke?- preguntó el peliplata al darse cuenta de que faltaba el Uchiha

-Se…fue- dijo tontamente la ojijade

-¿Cómo que se fue?- preguntó incrédulo el jounnin

-S…si, se fue, dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante, que ya después se enteraría de lo que hablaron con Tsunade- respondió Sakura, un poco nerviosa

-Aahaa —suspiró— ese niño, bueno; Sakura ¿Te importaría llevar a nuestros invitados a dar un paseo por la aldea?- preguntó el peliplata

-No, por supuesto que no- respondió sonriendo un poco la kunoichi

-De acuerdo, Sakura los acompañara, yo iré a ver a Sasuke, y una vez que le haya dado aviso de lo que Tsunade ordenó, los alcanzare y les daré el resto del recorrido, y entonces ya podrás irte a preparar Sakura- dijo Kakashi, mirando a los invitados y a su alumna

-No se preocupe, Sakura nos dará un buen recorrido en lo que usted regresa- dijo Bura, sonriendo

-Muy bien, volveré pronto- dijo el Hatake, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, para leve sorpresa de todos, excepto de Sakura, obviamente

-Bueno, vamos- dijo la ojijade, caminando, siendo seguida por Bura y su familia

·

·En otro lugar…

·

Kakashi tocaba la puerta de un departamento…

-¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz un poco molesta

-Soy yo, Sasuke- dijo el peliplata

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó el Uchiha, al abrir la puerta

-¿Sabes que Tsunade te castigara si se entera de que le desobedeciste?- dijo el Hatake

-¿Por qué esta aquí? ¬_¬- preguntó con mal humor el azabache

-Te diré algo que no te gustara mucho, así que prepárate- advirtió el jounnin

-Deje de darle vueltas al asunto y dígame ya por que esta aquí- respondió enojado Sasuke

-Viviremos en la Corporación Capsula hasta que Bulma arregle la maquina dimensional- informó el peliplata, dejando en shock a su alumno

-¿Q…que?- preguntó el menor, sin poder creerlo

-Así es, nos iremos al atardecer, así que prepárate, y no quiero replicas- ordenó Kakashi

-No iré- replico Sasuke

(N/A: ¿Qué parte de no replicas no entendió xDD)

-Iras, y punto final- dijo el peliplata

-No iré, tengo que entrenar, tengo que hacerme fuerte, y no lo lograre yendo a un mundo desconocido a no hacer nada durante meses ¡meses! —recalcó— No iré y punto- alegó el azabache

-Sasuke, tranquilízate. Además podemos seguir entrenando, podemos ir a un bosque, así que tranquilízate- pidió el jounnin

-Hmp- fue la respuesta del Uchiha

-No te preocupes Sasuke, seguiremos entrenando. Así que vas, y punto final de la discusión- dijo el copi ninja

-Ya que- acepto con resignación el azabache

·

·En una calle de la aldea…

·

-Y esa es una tienda donde venden recuerdos- dijo Sakura

-Yo quiero ir. ¿Podemos ir?- preguntó Bura a sus padres

-Claro, vamos- contestó Bulma

·

·

·

-Miren, que bonitos- decía la sayayin, tomando entre sus manos, unos pequeños animales de peluche que eran llaveros

-Interesante- respondió Trunks, tomando una esfera llena de agua con una escala de la aldea dentro

-Tenemos que comprar todo lo que nos guste- dijo la peliazul menor, tomando una canasta de la tienda y poniendo allí varios llaveros, la esfera que Trunks tenía en sus manos, y todo lo que se encontraba y que le gustaba.

-¿No crees que exageras Bura?- preguntó Trunks

-No, me llevare todo lo que me guste- contestó la sayayin

-Mira esto, hija- llamó Bulma a Bura, quien de inmediato fue a ver

-¿Qué pa…? ¡Que lindos!- dijo la la ojiazul menor, al ver lo que su madre había encontrado…:

Aretes, anillos, collares y demás accesorios. Diferentes a lo habitual, pero hermosos, así que allí estaban…

Madre e hija, comprando compulsivamente, ante la atónita mirada de Vegeta y Trunks, a quienes les caía una goa por la cabeza.

·

·Con Sasuke…

·

-¿Entonces Bura, Trunks y Vegeta son…?- dijo sorprendido el azabache

-Si, de una raza guerrera- respondió Kakashi

"Después de todo… sera interesante estar haya" pensó Sasuke, ya que sentía la necesidad de descubrir lo que ocultaba Bura

-Ya estoy listo- dijo el ojinegro menor, ganándose la mirada de su sensei

-¿En serio? Entonces vámonos, me acompañaras a darles el tour de bienvenida- dijo el peliplata

-Espere, yo no…- trato de alegar el azabache, siendo interrumpido por el jounnin

-Vámonos- dijo Hatake, tomando al Uchiha del brazo y jalándolo, y ante esto, Sasuke rodo los ojos y tomo su mochila, yendo resignadamente con su sensei

·

·

·

Las Brief no se habían llevado toda la tienda porque no podían, pero de querer lo hubieran hecho, compraron todo lo que se les ocurrió. Compraron cosas para ellas, para regalar, y hasta le compraron cosas a Sakura.

-De verdad muchas gracias- decía apenada la ojijade

-No es nada- respondió Bura, sonriendo ampliamente

-Veo que se divierten- dijo Kakashi al ver a las mujeres tan alegres y con varias bolsas en las manos

-Kakashi-sensei- dijo Sakura, un poco sorprendida de que el jounnin los hubiera alcanzado tan rápido

-Es que la aldea es tan bonita, y las cosas que venden son hermosas- respondió Bura, enseñando uno de los llaveros, el cual tenía forma de serpiente color morado

-Jaja sabía que les gustaría la aldea- dijo Kakashi, sonriendo feliz, a lo que el azabache rodo los ojos

-Bueno, ya puedes irte a preparar Sakura; yo me encargare de todo- dijo el peliplata, mirando a su alumna

-Esta bien, con su permiso, me retiro, nos veremos más tarde- se despidió la ojijade, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, para después irse a su casa, tenía muchas cosas que preparar

-Bueno… sigamos con el paseo- dijo el Hatake, a lo que todos asintieron

·

·Horas más tarde…

·

El sol se escondía por el horizonte, dando lugar a un hermoso atardecer, el cual era observado por una chica sayayin, quien caminaba al lado de un azabache, a quien al parecer no le importaba el atardecer.

-Aquí en la aldea hay hermosos atardeceres- dijo Bura, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules

-Nunca lo había notado- respondió indiferente el Uchiha, mientras seguía caminando, con rumbo a casa de su sensei. Pero… ¿Por qué?

**FLASH BACK**_:_

-Muy bien, ya casi va a ser hora del atardecer, así que iré a prepararme. Sasuke, llévalos a las puertas de la aldea, de seguro Naruto y Sakura ya estarán haya cuando lleguen. Yo me preparare rápido y los alcanzó haya- dijo el peliplata, a lo que Sasuke asintió

·

·

·

-Ya están aquí- dijo el Uchiha al ver a sus compañeros en la entrada de la aldea

-Si Sasuke- respondió melosamente Sakura, por lo que el azabache rodo los ojos

-¿Y Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Naruto, al ver que el jounnin no estaba con Sasuke

-No esta con nosotros, fue a prepararse- respondió Sasuke

-¿_Y si llega tarde_?- preguntó preocupada en un susurró Sakura

-Iré por el- dijo el Uchiha, alejándose

-Voy contigo- dijo Bura, alcanzando a Sasuke y yendo con el; sorprendiendo un poco a todos…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Por eso es que ahora Bura y Sasuke caminaban uno al lado del otro, en busca de Kakashi.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué viniste conmigo?- preguntó con curiosidad el ojinegro

-Por que quería acompañarte- respondió con simpleza la sayayin

-Kakashi me dijo acerca de todo lo que platicaron con Tsunade- dijo el azabache

-No me sorprende, Kakashi te quiere y confía en ti como si fueras su hijo. Y con respecto a lo que te dijo… ¿Te da miedo estar cerca de una mitad extraterrestre?- preguntó con burla la chica, a lo que el Uchiha rodo los ojos. Pero razono algo que ella dijo: *Kakashi te quiere y confía en ti como si fueras su hijo*

Eso sorprendió un poco al menor, ya que en realidad no se había dado cuenta; sabía que Kakashi lo trataba bien, y lo apoyaba, pero no había notado que lo hacía como si el fuera su hijo.

-No, por supuesto que no te tengo miedo ¬_¬ Solo te informaba de que ya se lo que hablaron con la vieja, es todo- respondió tranquilamente el gennin

-Bueno, y hablando de Tsunade… Me sorprende que pelearas así con ella, que la retaras, y sobre todo… que terminaras desobedeciendo sus ordenes, eso fue… estúpido —y ante lo dicho, el azabache frunció el ceño— pero también fue… Valiente- dijo la peliazul, sonriendo; provocando sorpresa en Sasuke

-¿Qué?- preguntó el menor, bastante incrédulo y deteniendo su andar para mirar a la chica

-Si, opino que fue estúpido, pero se necesita valor para retar a alguien como ella, sobre todo a sabiendas de que puede tomar represalias, como un castigo o algo más serio. ¿Sabes? Empiezas a caerme bien- contestó Bura, continuando su caminar, ya que ella también se había detenido. Pero ante su respuesta, Sasuke siguió un poco sorprendido.

-¿De verdad crees que tengo valor?- preguntó el poseedor del sharingan, caminando a lado de la Brief

-Si. Pero… no quiero saber que te pasó que te hizo tener ese valor- respondió insegura de si estaba bien lo que diría

-¿A que te refieres?- interrogó confundido el Uchiha

-A que el valor no se tiene… se gana. Y todos ganamos el valor cuando tenemos experiencias difíciles en nuestra vida. Por eso, no sé que es lo que te abra pasado a ti para que tuvieras ese increíble valor- contestó preocupada la ojiazul

"Es muy inteligente, no es quien todos creen, oculta su verdadera personalidad" pensó un poco adolorido Sasuke, ya que recordó lo que pasó con su familia. Así que sin quererlo, el ojinegro dejó que su tristeza y melancolía se dejaran ver, ya que su negra mirada se ensombreció, lo cual obviamente notó la chica.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte recordar cosas tristes, perdóname- pidió apenada y arrepentida Bura, y sin controlarlo, abrazó al azabache, quien tampoco controlo corresponder el abrazo, así que lo hizo.

Bura abrazaba en forma de perdón a Sasuke, de verdad se arrepentía por haberle recordado algo malo. Y en cuanto a Sasuke, aceptaba el abrazo, sintiendo algo extraño dentro de su cuerpo; era un calor reconfortante, algo que lo aliviaba, y por ese extraño sentir no quería romper el abrazo, quería estar así por más tiempo, y lo hubiera estado, de no ser por que alguien los interrumpió.

-Que bonita escena- dijo Kakashi, quien estaba arriba del techo de una casa y vió tan conmovedora escena.

Así que la Brief y el Uchiha se separaron, un tanto apenados, y ambos un poco sonrojados

-Que lindos- dijo Kakashi, sonriendo sinuosamente, lo cual avergonzó más a Sasuke

-Esta vez no va a llegar tarde- dijo Sasuke, tratando de cambiar el tema

-Claro que no, y no cambies el tema, se ven tan lindos juntos, ¿no han pensado en salir juntos?- preguntó el peliplata, provocando más sonrojo en el azabache y en la ojiazul

-Hay ya vámonos- dijo el Uchiha, tomando a la chica de la mano y jalándola, para ya no tener que discutir más con su maestro, quien solo pensaba una cosa…:

"Será divertido vivir en la Corporación, sera la oportunidad perfecta para emparejarlos"

…CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Pido mil perdón por mi enorme tardanza ^^U es que mi papá descanso ¬_¬ y pues no pude usar la compu como lo hago normalmente u_u por eso T_T<p>

Espero y les haya gustado este capi :D a mi me gusto el abrazo de esos dos 7w7 y la cara sinuosa es esa que acabo de poner. Y les pido disculpas por las faltas ortograficas ^^U

Bueno, me despido.

Agradecimientos:

Bego-Bura-xD

Erza Fullbuster LOVE

Temari Uchiha fans

lady_darkness-chan

Y de una vez pido disculpas por si se me borra un nombre ¬_¬ es que luego se borran u_u bueno.

Hay nos leemos :D

SAYO X3P


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12

Sasuke caminaba un poco rápido, aun jalando a Bura; ya regresaban con los demás puesto que su sensei ya iba en camino, de hecho iba tras ellos, solo que él no iba con prisa, por lo que empezó a quedarse atrás.

"Maldición, me las vas a pagar Kakashi-sensei" pensó molesto y apenado el azabache, siguiendo su andar, pero siendo detenido por la peliazul, ya que se quedo quieta, por lo que el Uchiha se vió obligado a detenerse también.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sasuke, mirando confundido a la chica

-Aun te pido disculpas por lo que dije; de verdad perdóname, no era mi intención recordarte cosas tristes. Perdóname- pidió Bura, bastante apenada por lastimar al azabache.

Pero antes de que el ojinegro contestara, la sayayin le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, provocando que el Uchiha se sonrojara bastante.

"Algo me pasa, yo… ella… pero… ¡¿Qué me pasa?" pensó confundido y sonrojado el azabache

-N…no te preocupes, olvídalo- respondió con nerviosismo Sasuke, pero tratando de recuperar su carácter.

-Vamos chicos, si se detienen a hacer esto en cualquier lugar, nunca llegaremos a la entrada de la aldea- dijo Kakashi, quien desde luego había visto todo, de nuevo

-Ya cállese- contestó un poco irritado el azabache, debido a las continuas interrupciones e insinuaciones de su maestro.

-Como sea, vamos- dijo la ojiazul, tratando de no complicar más las cosas, ya que ni ella sabía por que le había dado ese beso a Sasuke

"Algo anda mal conmigo, no suelo comportarme así. No debí de haber hecho eso, pero ¿Por qué lo hice? No era necesario el beso, ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Estoy volviéndome loca. Lo mejor sera hacer como que no pasó, y punto final… creo" pensó confusa la sayayin, y es que no hallaba la razón del ¿por qué? del beso que le dio al Uchiha.

Y mientras los dos jóvenes estaban ensimismados, el peliplata pensaba en lo que pasaría después.

"Bueno, se gustan, es obvio; pero solo hay un problema…: Son dos mundos totalmente distintos. Aun que de verdad se quisieran, no podrían estar juntos, por que cuando se solucione lo del portal, ya no volverán a verse. Y no solo es eso, estoy olvidando que Bura es mayor que Sasuke, aun que eso él no lo sepa, se enterara en algún momento; aun que para el amor no hay edad, esto se complicara bastante" pensaba un poco preocupado, ya que tal vez la idea de emparejarlos no era tan buena

-Kakashi-sensei, tardó mucho, como siempre- dijo una ojijade, bastante molesta. Y es que sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a las puertas de Konoha. Lo cual sorprendió bastante a los tres, ya que de verdad se habían ensimismado, hasta el Hatake se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida- respondió con su tranquilidad habitual

-Ojala eso pasara- dijo entre dientes el Uchiha, ganándose la mirada de todos y que Kakashi sonriera bajo la mascara

-Bueno, dejémonos de estas cosas y vamos a lo que estábamos- dijo Tsunade, a quien ni Bura ni Sasuke habían notado

-Se irán hoy, los cuatro; y quiero que hagan un buen trabajo, no quiero enterarme de más peleas- dijo seria la Hokage, mirando en especifico a Naruto y a Sasuke, quien bufó molesto

-No se preocupe Tsunade, todo estará bajo control- dijo Kakashi, también con seriedad

-Eso espero. Ya puse al tanto a los demás jounnins y a varios anbus, quienes serán los encargados de cuidar el portal, para que no haya ningún problema, estos anbus tienen la orden de no dejar pasar a nadie que no sea ninguno de ustedes ocho —dijo mirando al equipo 7 y a la familia Brief— esto es por seguridad, ustedes entenderán- dijo Tsunade, mirando a Vegeta y Bulma, quienes asintieron.

-No se preocupe, entendemos todas las normas de seguridad que tiene que tomar- respondió el príncipe sayayin

-Si, no hay ningún problema; y no se preocupen que por nuestro lado también tomaremos medidas de seguridad- dijo con seriedad Bulma

-De acuerdo, eso sera todo. Ustedes pueden pasar el portal cuando gusten, para visitar la aldea, pero solo podrán ser los días entre viernes y domingo. Bueno, es todo- dijo la ojimiel, sonriendo levemente

-¡Naruto!- gritó Konohamaru, llegando corriendo

-Hola Konohamaru- saludó Naruto, con esa típica sonrisa de alegría

-¿Es verdad que te vas a ir por mucho tiempo?- preguntó el niño, con su voz y miradas tristes

-No te preocupes, podemos volver los fines de semana, así que ya no te pongas así- respondió el rubio, con alegría y optimismo

-¿En serio?- preguntó emocionado el pequeño

-Claro que sí- respondió el Jinchūriki

-cof cof —tosió Tsunade— ¿Esos son los modales que Ebisu te ha enseñado?- preguntó con leve molestia la Godaime

-De ninguna manera yo le eh enseñado esos modales. ¡Konohamaru! Saluda a los visitantes- reprendió Ebisu, quien llegó corriendo junto con los otros dos niños

-¿E…eh? A sí, lo siento, soy Konohamaru, y soy amigo de Naruto, mucho gusto- se presentó un poco avergonzado de su anterior comportamiento

-jeje, que niño tan lindo- dijo Bulma, riendo un poco

-Konohamaru, usted es el honorable nieto del honorable tercer Hokage, que descanse en paz; así que este comportamiento es inapropiado. Ya se despidió de Naruto, ahora volvamos a su entrenamiento- dijo serió Ebisu

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir Naruto, pero prométeme que vendrás el fin de semana- dijo Konohamaru, mirando a su amigo

-Claro que si- contestó radiante el Uzumaki. Haciendo que Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon sonrieran felices.

-Que niños tan encantadores- dijo Bulma, sonriendo fraternalmente

-Bueno, me disculpo por el comportamiento de estos niños groseros y mal educados y también por la interrupción- se disculpó Ebisu

-No se preocupe, tenemos tiempo- dijo Trunks, sonriendo levemente

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo más, un estruendoso y molesto grito se oyó…

-¡SASUKE!- grito una rubia ojiazul

-Dios, ¿Por qué a mí?- susurró el azabache, visiblemente molesto e irritado. Y lo estuvo aún más, cuando Ino salto sobre él, abrazándolo como si la vida le dependiera de ello.

-¡Aléjate de el Ino cerda!- gritó Sakura, echa una furia

Y ante esta nueva interrupción, la Hokage se comenzó a sobar el puente de la nariz, buscando algo de paciencia.

-Lo siento mucho Hokage, es que no pude evitar que Ino viniera- dijo apenado Asuma, quien llegó tras la chica, junto con el resto de su equipo

-Por supuesto que no, si apenas y dijo que Sasuke se iba, e Ino salió corriendo como loca- dijo con hartazgo Shikamaru, hartazgo de la infantil e inmadura conducta de su compañera; quien desde luego, le fulmino con la mirada

-A mujer problemática- dijo el Nara, al ver la mirada de su compañera, quien seguía prendada al brazo del azabache, como si de un koala se tratase

-¡Suelta a Sasuke, cerda!- gritó con molestia Sakura

-¡Déjanos en paz, frente de marquesina!- contestó la Yamanaka, igual de molesta

"¿Estas dos locas que? Pareces animales en celo ¬_¬ ¿Y que con Sasuke? ¿Será su novia? No creo. Se ve que es una odiosa. ¿Y por qué esta allí abrazadota? Parece vil koala mugroso" pensó con molestia Bura, mientras veía la escena con el ceño levemente fruncido, cosa que pasó desapercibida por casi todos, exceptuando a su padre y a Kakashi, quienes si notaron estas señas de molestia por parte de la chica, y en el caso del peliplata, solo pensaba una cosa:

"Celos"

Y con respecto a Vegeta…

"Bura esta molesta por que esas dos chicas pelean por Sasuke, eso quiere decir que…" pensó incrédulo el príncipe, para luego voltear a ver al Uchiha, quien a estas alturas, tenía cara de asesino serial, por que estaba por matar a las kunoichis, y eso hubiera pasado de no ser por…

-¡YA BASTA! YA DEJEN SU CIRCO; ESTAN FRENTE A INVITADOS, COMPORTENSE —estalló Tsunade— Ebisu, llévate a estos niños de aquí; y tu Asuma, llévate a tu alumna y a tu equipo; y tu Ino, suelta al mocoso ese y retírate- ordenó la Godaime, ya harta del inapropiado comportamiento por parte de los ninjas

-Tsunade, tranquilícese por favor- pidió Shizune, cargando al cerdito

-Nada de "tranquilícese". Váyanse- ordenó a Ebisu y los demás

-Si, lo siento mucho, disculpe las molestias Lady-Hokage. Vámonos niños- dijo Ebisu, jalando un poco a lo pequeños, quienes asintieron, y comenzaron a irse

-Suerte, que les vaya bien- se despidió Konohamaru, para ya irse

-Yo también le pido que disculpe las molestias, a todos, una disculpa; vámonos Ino- dijo Asuma; ante lo cual, la rubia puso ojos cristalizados y miró al azabache, como esperando a que interviniera por ella, lo cual no pasaría ni en sus sueños, de echo, pasó todo lo contrario.

-Suéltame ya- dijo enojado Sasuke, y jalando su brazo para que la rubia lo soltara, lo cual si pasó, lo soltó con sus ojos aun más cristalizados

-Vámonos Ino- dijo Asuma, mientras Shikamaru y Chouji jalaban a la chica, separándola del Uchiha

-De nuevo, me disculpo; con permiso y que les vaya bien- dijo el jounnin, para ya retirase con su equipo

-Al fin- dijo Tsunade con un susurro

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó Bura, controlándose muy bien, y disimulando el gran enojo que sentía de ver a esas dos chicas tras Sasuke.

"Maldita sea, ¡¿Qué rayos me esta pasando?" pensó confundida y maldiciendo la sayayin

-Si, ya; les pido una disculpa por las interrupciones- dijo la Godaime, sonriendo nerviosa

Pero de nuevo, otra interrupción apareció, solo que esta no fue como las demás, esta fue… agradable.

-Buenas tardes, siento interrumpir, pero mi equipo y yo estamos aquí para darles la despedida a nuestros visitantes- dijo una chica de ojos rojos

-Kurenai-sensei- dijo un poco sorprendida Shizune

-Me presento, soy Kurenai Yuhi, y ellos son mi equipo: Hinata, Kiba y Shino. Como ya dije, hemos venido a darles la despedida, nos gustaría tenerlos de nuevo en nuestra aldea- dijo la kunoichi

-Mucho gusto, y por supuesto que nos encantara regresar este fin de semana- dijo Bulma sonriendo sociablemente

-Si, sera un placer regresar, para seguir conociendo la aldea, y por supuesto que también a su gente- dijo con simpatía Bura

-Bueno, les trajimos un pequeño regalo- dijo Kurenai, para luego mirar a Hinata, quien hacía esfuerzo sobre humano para no desmayarse de estar cerca de Naruto.

-S…si les trajimos e…esto- dijo la ojiperla, entregándole a Bulma una caja de mediano tamaño

-S…son bolas de a…arroz… echas por mi sensei y… p…por mi- dijo un poco nerviosa la Hyuga

-Que lindas, muchas gracias- agradeció Bulma, sonriendo

-No es nada, y también les traemos esto…:- dijo la ojiroja, solo que esta vez miró a Kiba y a Shino

-Si, tengan. Es una bebida que Shino y yo hicimos; esperamos que les guste- dijo el castaño, entregándole a Bura tres botellas del agua, las cuales la sayayin tomo, sonriendo agradecida.

-Mil gracias, son muy lindos ^^- agradeció la ojiazul, tomando las botellas y sonriéndoles radiantemente a ambos chicos, provocando un ligero rubor en Kiba, ante lo cual, el Uchiha frunció el ceño

"¿Por qué tiene que sonreírles así a ellos? ¬¬ Que alguien me explique. Ahora ya me caen más mal esos dos" pensó enojado o… celoso el azabache, así que no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera…

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó Sasuke, visiblemente irritado

-Ya casi- dijo Tsunade, sonriéndole a Kurenai y a su equipo

"Al menos hay alguien decente" pensó aliviada la rubia

-Muy bien, es todo; que les vaya muy bien- dijo la ojiroja, sonriendo

-S…si que les va…vaya bien… cui…cuida…te, Na…Naruto- se despidió la Hyuga, con su habitual timidez

-Hasta luego- se despidió Kiba, con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Nos veremos después- dijo Shino, con su característica seriedad

-Claro, ya nos veremos después- contestó Naruto, sonriendo alegre, lo cual casi hace que la ojiperla se desmaye

-Bueno, hora de irnos- dijo Vegeta, a lo que todos asintieron

-Suerte, que les vaya bien- despidió Tsunade

Y así, la familia Brief y el equipo 7 se fueron, con rumbo a la Corporación.

"Al fin" pensó molesto el azabache

"Sasuke esta celoso" pensó el peliplata, mirando a su alumno

·

·En las puertas de la aldea…

·

Todos observaban a los invitados alejarse, menos Tsunade quien hablaba con Kurenai y Shizune.

-Naruto- susurró un poco triste Hinata, perdida en sus pensamientos, sin prestar atención de lo demás.

-Pobre Hinata- susurró Kiba, a lo que Shino quien estaba atrás a su lado, asintió

Pero entonces…

-Guaaaa, Guaaaauuu grrrr- ladro y gruño Akamaru

-¿Qué pasa, Akamaru?- preguntó Kiba al cachorro

-Grrrr… guaaaaa- ladró el perro, a lo que Kiba se sorprendió

-¡¿Qué? ¡Eso no puede ser posible!- contestó el castaño, bastante sorprendido y mirando a quienes se iban a la corporación, que ya estaban bastante lejos

-¿Qué le pasa a Akamaru?- preguntó Shino, mirando a Kiba

-No lo sé, pero es que… —respondió, preocupado, cargando al cachorro en brazos— Es que dice que…- dijo el Inuzuka, quien dudaba si decirle a su amigo lo que el perro decía

-Dice ¿Qué…?- preguntó el pelinegro

-Emmm… esta bien, te lo diré por que confío en ti. Akamaru dice que… Esa chica, la visitante, que tiene un gran poder de guerrera escondido, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, mucho más fuerte- dijo Kiba, aun sorprendido, pero lo dicho, también sorprendió al Aburame

-¿¡Que? ¿Estas seguro de que Akamaru no se equivoco?- preguntó el pelinegro, acariciando al cachorro, el cual lucía un poco asustado en los brazos de Kiba

-No, Akamaru nunca se equivoca. —dijo muy sorprendido— Esa chica es muy poderosa-

* * *

><p>-Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>Allí estuvo el capi :D<p>

Espero y les haya gustado. Allí estuvieron unas escenas de celos por parte de ambos niños 7w7

Itachi: Niño Sasuke, Bura esta vieja ¬¬

Bura: Vieja tu abuela ¬¬#

Itachi: ¬¬#

Yo: ya basta ¬¬

Agradecimientos:

Temari Uchiha fans

Erza Fullbuster LOVE

lady-darkness-chan

Gracias a ustedes por comentar ;) y de antemano pido perdón por si algún nombre se me borra a la hora de subirlo u_u

Bueno, con respecto a los celos, prometí que haría una escena de celos por parte de Sasuke, y aclaro que esa escena NO es esta, habrá más ;)

Bueno, ¿Cómo vieron? Bura es más fuerte de lo que esperábamos :D

Bura: :3

Yo: o_OU seeeh, bien este… algo más les iba a decir, pero… ¿Qué era?

A ya me acorde :D

Era con respecto a Sakura y a Trunks.

¿Quiénes quieren que sean sus respectivas parejas?

Hare una encuesta :D

Parejas para Trunks:

a) Sakura

b) Shizune

c) Un OOC ( que de echo era lo que tenía planeado, pero ustedes mandan)

d) Solo

e) Alguien más. ¿Quién?

Y para Sakura…

a) Naruto

b) Trunks

c) un OOC

d) sola

e) Alguien más ¿Quién?

Bueno, hay me dicen, solo Anko (en el caso de si les pasó por la mente) ella sera novia de Kakashi *-* amo esta pareja.

Ahora si, es todo.

Hay nos leemos.

SAYO X3P


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13

·

·En la Corporación Capsula…

·

-¿Quieren cenar algo?- preguntó Bulma, una vez que bajaron a la sala

-Claro, por favor- respondió Kakashi, sonriendo bajo la mascara

-Muy bien. Bura, ayúdame- pidió la mayor a su hija

-Claro mami- contestó melosamente la sayayin, para luego ir tras su progenitora

-Yo no tengo hambre, con permiso, me voy a dormir, buenas noches- dijo Sasuke, para después de una pequeña reverencia, irse a la habitación donde dormiría con Naruto y Kakashi; bajo la atenta mirada de todos, incluso la de Bura y Bulma, quienes habían salido de la cocina al oír al Uchiha.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó la pequeña sayayin, tratando de ocultar que estaba preocupada

-No lo sé, iré a hablar con el, regreso en un momento- dijo e Hatake, para salir con rumbo a la habitación.

·

·En Konoha…

·

-Akamaru se equivoca- dijo Shino, a lo que Kiba rodó los ojos

-Claro que no, Akamaru nunca se equivoca- respondió molesto, acariciando al pequeño animal

-¿Sobre que se equivoca Akamaru?- preguntó Tsunade, quien ya había acabado de hablar con Kurenai y Shizune y se había acercado a los chicos, junto con las otras dos mujeres.

-Sobre…nada- respondió Kiba, a lo cual Kurenai le miró con cara de:

"Mientes"

-Estas mintiendo Kiba. Dinos la verdad- dijo la rubia, con muy poca paciencia y es que los desfiguros causados por los otros equipos había agotado casi toda su paciencia.

-Es que… —Kiba estaba inseguro de si hablar o no, pero al fin se decidió por decirles la verdad— Akamaru dice que la chica visitante, es… muy fuerte, mucho, más de lo que aparenta- dijo el castaño, quien aun traía al cachorro en brazos, quien temblaba levemente.

Pero ante lo dicho por el Inuzuka, todas las mujeres se sorprendieron bastante.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula Tsunade

-Tal vez Akamaru si se equivoca- dijo Kurenai, ya que no podía creer que Bura fuera tan fuerte

-Que no se equivoca ¬¬- respondió con molestia y hartazgo Kiba, ya que él sabía, que Akamaru no podía equivocarse

-Tal vez no se equivoca —dijo la rubia, para sorpresa de todos— Bura viene de una familia de guerreros, sería normal que fuera muy fuerte- dijo la ojimiel, a lo que el cachorro ladró o chilló.

-No, Akamaru dice que es muy fuerte, más que su padre y su hermano, y no solo eso, sino que hay un aura de energía maligna a su alrededor, ella no es como aparenta, oculta algo- dijo el castaño, ahora si, dejando muy sorprendidos a los presentes.

-No puede ser- dijo Tsunade

·

·En la Corporación…

·

Sasuke estaba en la que ahora sería su habitación por un buen tiempo.

Él ojinegro se encontraba en el balcón, reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado ese día, lo que del abrazo, las insinuaciones de su sensei, el beso de Bura; todo esto tenía un poco confundido al Uchiha, quien al recordar el beso en su mejilla, no pudo evitar poner su mano donde se habían posado los labios de la Brief.

Y justo en ese momento, apareció Kakashi.

-Vaya, así que después de todo, si te gusto el beso- insinuó el peliplata.

Y ante lo dicho por su sensei, Sasuke quitó su mano de su mejilla, y volteo a mirar el oscuro y estrellado cielo.

-No sé de que me habla- respondió con indiferencia el menor, pero con un apenas perceptible rubor.

-Por supuesto que sabes de lo que hablo. Del beso que Bura te dio en la mejilla, y por el cual te sonrojaste, cuando pasó y ahora- dijo el Hatake, acercándose a su alumno

-No es cierto- negó el azabache, sin mirar al mayor

-¿Por qué no aceptas que te gusta?- preguntó Kakashi, mirando al Uchiha

-Por que no es así- acortó fríamente el menor

-Sasuke, si hubieran sido Ino o Sakura las que te besaran, tú en primera: no lo hubieras permitido, y en segundo: te hubieras molestado y quien sabe que les hubieras dicho. Pero con Bura no fue así, dejaste que te besara, y te sonrojaste, y después, no le dijiste nada; todo lo contrario, cuando llegue la tomaste de la mano y la jalaste, eso no lo hubieras echo ni con Sakura- argumentó el peliplata, sorprendiendo a su discípulo.

-E…eso no es cierto. Me beso porque estaba desprevenido, y no le dije nada porque ella era una visitante en nuestra aldea, fue solo educación, y _**NO**_ me sonroje- recalcó Sasuke

Y ante las palabras del menor, Kakashi solo sonrió, era obvio que a su alumno le había llamado la atención la chica.

-¿Y entonces…? ¿Por qué te enojaste cuando Bura le sonrió a Kiba y este se sonrojo?- interrogó Kakashi

-Eso no es cierto- negó Sasuke, de nuevo

-Te vi, Sasuke. No puedo equivocar, estabas celoso- respondió el Hatake, mirando a su alumno, quien esta vez le miró

-Pues ve mal. Yo no siento nada por Bura- aclaró con desdén el Uchiha, mirando a su maestro a los ojos

Kakashi por su lado, sonrió bajo la mascara.

-Mientes- declaró el peliplata, para sorpresa del azabache, quien iba a replicar, pero fue interrumpido por su sensei.

-Ahora por "Educación" vas a salir a cenar y pedirás disculpas por tu comportamiento- dijo el Hatake, en leve burla por lo dicho anteriormente por el poseedor del sharingan, quien frunció el ceño

·

·En la Aldea…

·

-¿Estas seguro de que eso fue lo que Akamaru te dijo?- preguntó Kurenai, sorprendida e incrédula

-Si, eso fue lo que me dijo- respondió el Inuzuka, acariciando al blanco perro, el cual ya había dejado de temblar, pero aun se veía nervioso.

-Tsunade ¿No cree que deberíamos hablar con los padres de Bura?- preguntó Shizune, un poco preocupada

-No; no tenemos pruebas, aunque nosotros le creamos a Akamaru, eso no será prueba suficiente para los Brief, dirán que estamos locos. No tenemos otra opción más que callar, pero tratar de averiguar lo que podamos sobre Bura cuando regresen el fin de semana- contestó pensativa la rubia

-Pero… Tsunade- llamó Kiba, un poco nervioso

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- preguntó la Godaime, mirando al gennin

-Es que… Akamaru solo se había portado así cuando…- Kiba no podía a completar su frase

-Akamaru solo se había portado así, cuando ese chico de la arena vino, en los exámenes chunnin- dijo Shino, también un poco preocupado

Y ante lo dicho, todos los presentes recordaron a Gaara. Excepto Tsunade, la cual estaba pensando.

"Gaara del desierto, el Jinchuruki del Shukaku. Pero esto no puede ser, Bura no puede ser tan fuerte y tan maligna como Gaara lo era. ¿O sí?" pensó preocupada la Hokage, y es que ella vió a Bura como una chica buena, y extrañamente familiar.

-Bueno, por ahora es todo lo que podemos hacer. Retírense y descansen chicos; yo hablare con los jounnin y arreglaremos esto- dijo Tsunade, a lo que Hinata, Kiba y Shino asintieron y se fueron.

-Shizune, convoca a los Jounnin- ordenó Tsunade, q lo que la morena asintió

-¿Les comunicara de lo dicho por Akamaru?- preguntó Kurenai

-No, lo que les diré son otros asuntos, pero son relacionados con los visitantes- respondió la ojimiel, para luego irse a la torre Hokage, con la ojiroja a su lado.

·

·En la Corporación…

·

Sasuke había regresado a la sala junto con Kakashi, y desde luego, se había disculpado, como su sensei se lo ordeno.

Ahora, todos comían los deliciosos alimentos preparados por Bura y Bulma.

-De verdad cocinan muy bien- alagó Sakura, comiendo una ensalada

-No es nada- respondió Bulma sonriendo

-Es que ssttta… mmmmuuy ricaaammm- dijo Naruto, con la comida en la boca, ganándose un codazo por parte de Sasuke y un pellizco por parte de Sakura.

-Auuuch… ¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio, una vez que pasó la comida

-O masticas o hablas, pero no ambas. Usuratonkachi- regaño el azabache

-Si, Naruto. Compórtate por favor- regaño Sakura

Y ante la escena, Bura y Bulma rieron.

-Si, hoy no salgo contigo, nos vemos mañana, adiós Goten- decía Trunks, quien regresaba hablando por teléfono.

-¿Tienes idea de que eso de "Hoy no salgo contigo" cuando hablas con Goten, suena muy feo?- preguntó la pequeña sayayin, llevándose a la boca un pedazo de carne.

-¬¬ Cállate Bura- respondió molesto Trunks

-¿Hoy no saldrás, Trunks?- preguntó Bulma

-No mama, hoy me quedare en casa- contestó el chico, sonriendo levemente

-Ya termine de cenar- dijo la peliazul menor, levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo su plato

-Yo también- dijo Sasuke, levantándose también de la mesa y tomando su plato

-Dame tu plato- pidió la sayayin, desde la cocina

-Ten- dijo el Uchiha, entrando a la cocina y extendiéndole el plato a la chica, quien al tomarlo, rozó su mano con la del azabache, provocando una ligera descarga extraña en ambos cuerpos, acompañada de un pequeño temblor, lo que provoco que se les cayera el plato, yendo a parar al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

-Yo lo recojo- dijeron los dos, agachándose, pero golpeándose la frente con la del otro.

—Naruto y Sasuke se habían quitado las bandas de Konoha—

Y ante por el golpe se dejó oír un:

-Auuch- por parte de los dos.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Bulma, apunto de levantarse de la mesa, y es que había una puerta de vaivén en la cocina, por eso los demás no vieron lo que pasó, relativamente; ya que Kakashi, Vegeta, Trunks y Bulma, se imaginaron lo sucedido.

-Nada, solo se rompió un plato- dijeron al unísono Sasuke y Bura, sorprendiéndose por que dijeron lo mismo.

-Etto… es que se me cayó un plato- gritó Bura, desde la cocina, para luego mirar al azabache, un poco sonrojada, y agachándose a levantar los pedazos del plato.

-¿Te… ayudo?- preguntó un poco apenado y sonrojado el ojinegro

-Este… si, por favor, pásame una bolsa de esas que están haya- respondió la chica, señalando unas bolsas que estaban colgadas de una alacena, a lo que el Uchiha asintió y fue por la bolsa.

-Toma- dijo el poseedor del sharingan, extendiéndole la bolsa a la sayayin, quien la tomo, pero de nuevo, ambos rozaron sus manos, y otra corriente eléctrica recorrió a los jóvenes.

-Gracias- dijo la ojiazul, tomando la bolsa y poniendo allí los pedazos del plato

-De nada- respondió el azabache, con un apenas perceptible rubor en sus mejillas

-Ten cuidado hija, no te vayas a cortar- dijo Bulma, entrando a la cocina con los platos de los demás.

-No mama- respondió con una sonrisa la sayayin

-Bueno, con permiso, me voy a dormir- dijo el azabache, haciendo una leve reverencia y saliendo de la cocina, para luego repetir lo dicho, y retirarse a dormir.

-Estos chicos de ahora- dijo Kakashi, leyendo su librito

-Bueno, yo también me voy, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo el príncipe de los sayayin, para luego retirarse de la mesa.

-¿En cuantos días regresas?- preguntó Bulma, saliendo de la cocina

-No lo sé- contestó Vegeta, llendose a la puerta principal

-aahaa —suspiró— No sé que voy a hacer con este hombre- dijo la ojiazul mayor, mirando el lugar por el cual se había ido Vegeta.

-Bien, pues con su permiso, yo también me retiro mama, me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansado- dijo Trunks, a lo que su madre asintió

-Buenas noches hijo- se despidió Bulma, dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que su primer hijo consideró vergonzosa.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió el primogénito de Bulma, dirigiéndose a los ninjas

-Hasta mañana, que descanses- se despidió el Hatake, sin soltar su libro

-Hasta mañana, duerme bien- dijo Sakura

-¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió con alegría el rubio

-Hasta mañana, que duerman bien- dijo Trunks, para ya irse a su habitación

-Bueno, es hora de que nosotros también nos vayamos a dormir- dijo Kakashi, mirando a la pelirosa y al Uzumaki.

-Si, es verdad, vayamos a descansar- respondió la ojijade

-Esta bien, vámonos- dijo el Jinchuruki, un poco triste pues quería pasear por la ciudad

-Jaja, tranquilo Naruto, tenemos mucho tiempo para pasear- dijo con una sonrisa la hija de Vegeta, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio.

-Jeje, tienes razón- contestó con su típica alegría el ojiazul

-Pues yo quería decirles que si gustan, les damos una habitación a cada uno- dijo Bulma, sonriendo amigablemente.

-No, no sé preocupe, es que quiero mantener vigilados a Naruto y Sasuke, por eso, estamos bien durmiendo nosotros tres juntos- dijo el peliplata, agradecidamente.

-Esta bien, ¿y tu Sakura? Si quieres te puedo dar una habitación, y ya cuando tu quieras hacer una pijamada con Bura, pues duermes con ella- propuso la mujer

-Acepta Sakura, no me voy a ofender ni pensare que no quieres dormir conmigo- dijo juguetona la sayayin

-Esta bien, muchas gracias- aceptó la pelirosa

-Muy bien, entonces vamos, te daremos un cuarto- dijo Bulma, para dirigirse a la escalera, seguida de los demás.

-Su casa es muy grande y hermosa- dijo Naruto, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la casa

-Muchas gracias Naruto- agradecieron Bulma y Bura.

-Aquí es- dijo la mayor, abriendo una puerta.

-Es muy bonito- dijo la ojijade, al entrar al cuarto

-Y es solo para ti- dijo con envidia el rubio, ya que no le gustaba tener que dormir con Sasuke y su sensei.

-Bueno, pues nos vamos, para dejarte descansar- dijo Kakashi, saliendo del cuarto, a lo que Bura, Bulma y Naruto asintieron, y salieron de la habitación.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Sakura, para luego cerrar la puerta.

-Muy bien, pues a descansar- dijo el peliplata

-Hasta mañana, que descansen- se despidió Bulma

-Hasta mañana- se despidió Bura

Y así, los ninjas se fueron a su habitación, en donde se encontraba Sasuke; sentado en e balcón, de nuevo.

-¿mmm? ¿Qué haces allí?- preguntó el rubio, al ver a su compañero sentado en el balcón, mirando cielo.

-Que te importa- acortó fríamente el azabache

-¬¬ amargado- respondió molesto el ojiazul, para luego quitarse la ropa y ponerse la pijama, mientras que el peliplata por su lado, seguía leyendo su libro, sentado en la cama.

-Buenas noches- dijo el Uzumaki, haciéndose bolita en las cobijas.

Y ya cuando el Naruto estuvo dormido…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué paso en la cocina?- indago el Hatake, mirando a su alumno, quien se tensó levemente.

-Se me cayó- acortó el Uchiha

-Bura dijo que se le había caído a ella- dijo Kakashi, mirando a su alumno.

-Eeehh… lo dijo para que…- Sasuke no sabía que decir

-Se les cayó el plato, porque sus manos se rozaron- aseguró el jounnin

-…- el azabache no pudo decir nada, se quedo mudo

-¿Y aun así, insistes en negar que te gusta?- preguntó el mayor, sin quitar la vista del Uchiha.

-Voy por agua- dijo Sasuke, para escapar de los cuestionarios de su sensei, quien solo suspiro.

·

·

·

Sasuke entraba a la cocina, pero de nuevo, se encontró con la una chica.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó Bura, al ver a Sasuke

-Vine por agua- contestó el chico, para luego tomar un vaso y llenarlo con agua natural que estaba en una jarra.

-Perdóname- pidió apenada la chica, sorprendiendo al menor

-Ya te perdone- dijo el Uchiha

-No por lo que dije, sino por lo que hice, perdóname por el beso- aclaró la ojiazul, haciendo que el poseedor del sharingan tragara agua con dificultad.

-No importa- respondió un poco sonrojado el azabache, haciendo que la peliazul sonriera.

Entonces Sasuke miró a la sayayin, y notó, que tría la misma pijama que ayer, lo cual le provoco un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre.

Mientras tanto, Bura, veía por una ventana de la cocina; y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, ¿No te gustaría salir a pasear?- preguntó sonriendo la hija de Vegeta.

-¿A esta hora?- preguntó Sasuke

-Si, el paisaje es bonito. ¿Vamos?- insistió la chica

-¿No deberías cambiarte?- preguntó un poco apenado el Uchiha, recorriendo de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de la ojiazul, quien miró su ropa.

-No, solo me pongo una chamarra de las que están en el closet de la entrada- soluciono Bura

-¿Y no te regañaran si se dan cuenta de que salimos a esta hora?- preguntó el azabache, haciendo que la peliazul rodara los ojos.

-¬¬ ¿Te da miedo salir? ¿Tienes miedo a un regaño?- retó la sayayin, con una sonrisa de medio lado, lo cual fue algo atrayente a los negros ojos de Sasuke

-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada- contestó el azabache, también con una sonrisa de medio lado, lo cual le llamó la atención a Bura.

-Bueno, pues… ¡Vámonos!- dijo Bura con alegría, pero sin gritar, para no alarmar a los demás.

Y así, la sayayin fue en dirección a un closet que se encontraba cerca de la puerta principal. Y sacó unas botas negras, parecidas a las rojas que tenía, solo que estas eran de tacón un poco más ancho y le llegaban debajo de la rodilla. También sacó una chamarra color negra y que llegaba a medio abdomen. Ropa interesante, según Sasuke.

-Listo, vámonos- dijo Bura, tomando la mano del ojinegro y jalándolo para salir, provocando que el menor se sonrojara.

Ambos chicos salieron rumbo a un paseo.

·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues lamento la tardanza, y espero que les haya gustado este capi ^^<p>

A con respecto a la encuesta en mi perfil, ya vi que muchos ya votaron. Así que se los agradezco ;)

Bueno, y pues si alguien no sabe de que hablo, pues lo digo aquí.

Yo pensaba hacer este fic corto, pero en realidad, cuando lo pensé, planee muchas cosas más, pero si lo hacía como lo tenía planeado originalmente, me quedaría bastante largo u_u

Por eso hice una votación, ¿que versión querían?

Larga, la cual va a tener Itachi x Bura. Y Bura x Itachi. Y más cosas que ni se imaginan.

La corta, la cual pues era un poco más sencilla, y sin muchas cosas.

Pero bueno, ustedes ya escogieron, ha ganado la historia larga. Así que pese a mi flojerota Haré esa versión :D

Y de una vez aviso, por si se quieren arrepentir, el fic sera como de 100 capis No es broma xD

Pero ya hablando en serio, serán como… 50 capis ^^

Itachi: O/.\O son muchos u/_\u

Yo: lo sé, pero el público manda n.n

Bueno, me voy.

Agradecimientos:

lady-darkness-chan

Erza Fullbuster LOVE

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon

Konan Uchiha Sasuke

Myama

A lo olvidaba, las parejas.

Fue muy, pero muy difícil decidir. Pero aquí están ya:

Trunks x Shizune

Naruto x Hinata

Shikamaru x Sakura

Allí están ;)

Myama: Te pido enormes disculpas por no haber podido hacer el Trunks x Kin u_u pero no te pongas triste, que si hare un fic con esta pareja, porque pienso hacer dos fics más de Sasuke x Bura. Y allí en esos, ya pondré Trunks x Kin. ^^

Pero eso será cuando me desocupe, tengo 15 fics que continuar x_x

Bueno, ahora si me voy.

Saludos a todas y todos ;)

SAYO X3P


	14. Paseo Nocturno

Lo que esta en "comillas" son pensamientos.

Aclaraciones: Aquí hay más OOC, personajes inventados, solo que uno en especifico, SI sera importante, y su nombre es Yoko, es una chica.

·

Cap 14: Paseo Nocturno

·

·

·

Los chicos paseaban por la ciudad; muy pocas tiendas estaban abiertas, y solo unas cuantas luces iluminaban la ciudad, casi toda la iluminación era por la luz de la luna.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el azabache, mirando a la chica

-Al bosque- respondió Bura

-¿Al bosque?- preguntó curioso Sasuke

-Si, al bosque; hay un lindo paisaje nocturno- dijo la ojiazul, mirando a Sasuke y sonriéndole, provocando un tenue rubor en el menor

"Maldita sea, tengo que dejar de…sonrojarme" pensó apenado el pequeño

Y así siguieron el resto de su camino en silencio, pero este silencio no era incomodo, sino tranquilo y pacifico.

-Ya llegamos- anunció Bura, mirando un alambrado de tres metros

-¿Y como se supone que pasemos?- preguntó el ojinegro

"Pues… yo puedo volar y él saltarlo, pero aun no sabe de mis poderes, bueno, tendré que escalar" pensó la peliazul

-Tú lo saltaras, y yo lo escalare- contestó Bura, con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Y podrás hacerlo?- preguntó Sasuke, provocando molestia en la chica, ya que esa pregunta fue como si le dijera que era una inútil, pero en si, el azabache lo había echo a propósito, no sabía porque, pero le gustaba ver enojada a la chica.

-Hmp- fue la respuesta de la ojiazul, para luego comenzar a subir el alambrado, sin dificultad alguna, y al llegar arriba, saltar al otro lado, cayendo muy bien.

-Ja- río orgullosa la chica

"Es verdad, ella viene de una familia guerrera" recordó el Uchiha, mientras subía a la cerca de un salto y bajaba de igual forma

-Vamos- dijo la peliazul, caminando, admirando el hermoso paisaje del bosque

-Es verdad, hay un buen paisaje aquí- dijo Sasuke, mirando el lugar, el cual era muy bonito

-Te lo dije- respondió Bura, sonriendo

Y el paseo siguió, ambos chicos admiraban el bosque, acompañado de la noche, la luna y las estrellas.

-Bura- llamó el azabache, a lo que la mencionada volteó a verlo

-¿Qué?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ya sé que vienes de una familia guerrera- dijo el poseedor del sharingan, cosa que no sorprendió a la ojiazul

-Me imaginaba que tal vez Kakashi ya te lo hubiera dicho- respondió, mirando el oscuro cielo

-Entonces… ¿Tú también eres guerrera?- preguntó con curiosidad Sasuke

-No, yo solo sé defenderme, pero no soy guerrera, no como mi padre y mi hermano- respondió Bura, con una pequeña sonrisa

-Por alguna extraña razón… No te creo- dijo el ojinegro, sorprendiendo a la chica, quien oculto su sorpresa de una gran manera

-¿Y porque no me crees?- preguntó confundida pero inocentemente la chica

-Por lo que pasó ayer, cuando discutiste con esos chicos, un aura de energía te rodeo; y no solo eso, sino que eres… arrogante, y tu misma dijiste que quienes solo quienes son genios son arrogantes- argumentó el menor, sorprendiendo más a la ojiazul

"Debo comenzar a cerrar la boca" se recrimino Bura

-Bueno si, pero yo saque la arrogancia de mi padre, eso es todo. Yo no soy una guerrera, ojala lo fuera- contestó la Brief

-Si claro, lo que digas —dijo el azabache, con tono incrédulo— y cambiando de tema, ¿tus padres saben que te escapas de noche para venir aquí?- preguntó curioso, aunque también quería saberlo para tener una prueba más de lo que decía.

-No, normalmente vengo cuando papá se no esta en la casa, y como mi hermano rara vez esta en la casa de noche, pues él no es problema, y mamá tampoco, ya sea que este durmiendo o trabajando en algo, pero sea como sea, no sé da cuenta; así que no hay problema- contestó la ojiazul, divisando un río.

-Ya veo- dijo el Uchiha

-Ya llegamos al rio- dijo la chica, corriendo rumbo al rio, siendo seguida por el menor

-Me gusta este rio- dijo alegre la peliazul, sentándose en una roca a la orilla de dicho lugar

-Es bonito- dijo el azabache

-Oye, ¿No crees que tu sensei te vaya a regañar por haber venido?- preguntó Bura

-No creo "espero"-

-Bien- dijo la chica, mirando el agua

La corriente del rio era calmada, lo que provocaba un sonido agradable y tranquilizador. Y todo acompañado de la noche, y del sonido de los grillos.

El lugar de verdad era bonito.

-¿Te gusta pasear?- preguntó la chica, volteando a ver al Uchiha, quien ahora también estaba sentado en una roca, cercana a ella y al rio.

-Si, y por lo que veo, a ti también- respondió el poseedor del sharingan, mirando a la chica a los ojos.

Negro contra azul, día y noche. Ambas miradas brillaban al encontrarse con la otra; y aunque la de Sasuke reflejaba dolor, soledad y tristeza, la de Bura no reflejaba algo diferente, lo cual, la oscura mirada del Uchiha noto, y se sorprendió bastante de ver que la mirada de Bura era la misma que la de él, solo que en diferente color.

"Ella no es feliz, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué oculta? ¿Qué es lo que hace estar sola, adolorida y triste?" pensó confundido y extrañado el menor, y sintiendo unas enormes ganas de abrazar a la chica, pero logrando contenerse.

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos; mañana tengo que ir a la escuela- informó la Brief

-Dirás, más tarde, ya deben pasar de las doce- respondió Sasuke, a lo que la chica miró su reloj

-Tienes razón, ya es muy tarde, es la 12:45- dijo Bura

-¿A que hora entras?- preguntó el ojinegro

-A las 6:20- respondió la chica, sorprendiendo un poco al Uchiha

-Es temprano- dijo el azabache

-Si, pero aquí así es- contestó con tranquilidad la mayor

-¿Cómo son las escuelas aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad el ojinegro

-Pues… la primera escuela es el kínder, a donde vas de los 4 a los 6 años. Luego es la primaria, de los 6 a los 12 años. Después la secundaria, de 12 a 15 años. Luego la preparatoria, de 15 a 18 años. Y por último es la Universidad, de 18 años y varía entr años, dependiendo que quieras estudiar- explicó la chica, sorprendiendo al azabache

-Es muy larga la escuela aquí- dijo Sasuke

-Si, bastante- contestó Bura, cansada de solo pensarlo

-¿Y tu estudias en…?- preguntó el menor, provocando una sonrisa apenada en la peliazul

-Tal vez no lo creas- contestó la ojiazul, ante lo cual, Sasuke enarcó una ceja

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el Uchiha

-Está bien, te diré- dijo la mayor

-Pues estoy esperando- contestó impaciente el poseedor del sharingan

-Pues voy a la Universidad- respondió la chica, sonriendo

-Espera… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó sorprendido el menor

-Tengo 20 años- contestó la peliazul, aun sonriendo, provocando una gran sorpresa en Sasuke

"Kakashi no me dijo nada de eso" pensó sorprendido le Uchiha

-Es… interesante- dijo Sasuke, quedándose sin palabras

-Es otra cualidad de ser sayayines, nuestra juventud es más larga- explicó la ojiazul

-Entiendo- respondió el azabache, recuperando la compostura

-Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos- dijo la Brief, levantándose de la roca

-Si, claro, vámonos- apoyo el menor, levantándose también de la roca

En el transcurso de regreso, los chicos seguían platicando cosas de sus respectivos mundos.

-¿Así que Naruto quiere ser Hokage?- preguntó Bura

-Sí, pero es un idiota- respondió el Uchiha

-Jaja, ¿y tú? ¿Hasta donde quieres llegar?- preguntó con interés y curiosidad la peliazul

-Eso no me importa, solo quiero ser fuerte- respondió Sasuke, con tranquilidad

Bura estaba por preguntarle porque quería ser fuerte, pero su intuición le dijo que debía abstenerse de hacerlo.

-¿Y tú? ¿A que dedicaras tu vida?- preguntó el ojinegro

-No lo sé, supongo que a la corporación, como mi madre y mi hermano- respondió insegura la chica

-Se nota que estás decidida a eso- dijo con sarcasmo el menor

-Jeje, ¿si verdad? Lo que pasa es que no se a que me gustaría dedicarme. Mi maestra de música me dice que podría ser cantante- dijo la Brief, sonriendo

-¿Cantante? ¿Te gusta cantar?- preguntó curioso Sasuke

-Si, siento que con la música se pueden expresar los sentimientos del alma, me gusta mucho- expreso con alegría la chica

-Tal vez, así serías famosa- dijo el Uchiha

-Ya soy famosa por ser *La Hija de la dueña de la Corporación Capsula*- respondió, imitando a los molestos reporteros

-¿Y que no te gusta eso?- preguntó el menor, contiendo una pequeña risa

-No, porque frente a las cámaras no puedes ser tu mismo, tienes que actuar- dijo con voz melancólica, sorprendiendo de nuevo al ojinegro

"Insisto, ella oculta algo" sospecho el Uchiha

-Es verdad. Ya llegamos- dijo Sasuke, mirando la Corporación

-Si, ni me di cuenta; me olvide de todo por la platica- respondió la chica, sonriendo

Entonces los dos jóvenes entraron a la casa, con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-Bueno, fue un placer pasear contigo- dijo con felicidad la joven

-Igualmente- respondió Sasuke, con una sonrisa de medio lado

-No veremos más tarde- se despidió la sayayin

-¿Te puedo ir a dejar a la escuela?- preguntó en un impulso el menor

-Si quieres ir, está bien. Nos vemos aquí a las 6:00 -respondió con una sonrisa la ojiazul

-Muy bien- contestó Sasuke

-Descansa- se despidió la peliazul, sonriéndole al Uchiha y llendose

"Lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir" pensó un poco cansado el ojinegro, y yendo a su habitación compartida

·

·

·

Sasuke entró con cautela al cuarto, viendo a Naruto y su sensei acostados durmiendo; así que con cuidado, tomó su mochila para ir a cambiarse al baño, pero…

-Bonitas horas de llegar. ¿En donde andabas?- preguntó Kakashi, saliendo del balcón, sorprendiendo a su alumno, quien miró al Kakashi supuestamente dormido, el cual se deshizo en una nube de humo.

-Un clon- dijo para si mismo el azabache

-¿En donde estabas, Sasuke?- insistió el mayor

-Salí a pasear- respondió con sencilleza

-Con Bura- aseguró el peliplata

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó incrédulo y sorprendido

-¿Me vas a seguir negando que sientes atracción por ella?- preguntó el Hatake, ignorando la pregunta de su alumno

-No siento nada por ella, solo es una amiga- respondió el menor, rodando los ojos con hartazgo por la insistencia de su sensei

-Eso no existe, Sasuke. No hay puede haber _solo amistad,_ entre un hombre y una mujer- aclaró el peliplata

-Entonces… ¿Usted y Anko…?- preguntó con sorpresa y curiosidad el azabache

-No me cambies el tema ._\- respondió con seriedad el jounnin, dejando en casi shock a su discípulo

-O_O ¿Usted y Anko son… pareja?- preguntó sorprendido a más no poder

-Si Sasuke, pero allí esta, un hombre y una mujer no serán _solo amigos_, eso no existe- contestó Kakashi

-Como sea, me voy a cambiar- respondió indiferente

-Sasuke, no te salgas por la tangente; te gusta Bura y ya no lo puedes negar, no después de todo lo que te ha pasado con ella y que nunca te pasaría con ninguna otra chica- aseguró el mayor

-¡No sé! ¡Es la verdad! ¡No sé que me pasa! ¡No sé que siento por ella! ¡Ni me interesa averiguarlo! Por qué para ella, en mi vida no hay lugar. Yo estoy concentrado en mi venganza, y Bura no cabe en ningún lugar. Punto final. ¿Ya? ¿Feliz?- dijo enojado y exaltado el Uchiha, pero conteniéndose para no despertar a Naruto; pero ante su respuesta…

"Sasuke esta enfermo de odio y venganza, y no lo culpo; pero no debe de seguir así. Tengo una idea" pensó el Hatake

-¿Y el restablecer el Clan Uchiha? Allí si cabe Bura- dijo con cierto tono insinuante el peliplata, provocándole un sonrojo inevitable a su alumno

-Cállese y no diga esas cosas- respondió apenado el menor, entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta, quería cambiarse para dormir.

Y ante la respuesta de Sasuke, el jounnin sonrió. Tal vez Bura lograría hacer que el azabache dejara el pasado atrás.

·

Minutos más tarde…:

·

El pequeño Uchiha salió del cuarto de baño. Ya listo para dormir, y vió a su sensei sentado en el centro de la cama, debajo de las cobijas.

-Hmp- fue lo único que pronunció el menor, para después irse a costar, tapándose con las cobijas.

-¿A dónde fueron?- preguntó Kakashi, leyendo su libro

-Al bosque ¬_¬- respondió con hartazgo y molestia el ojinegro menor

-¿Y que hicieron? ¿De que hablaron?- preguntó con curiosidad el jounnin

-Primera: Que le importa. Segunda: Hablamos de muchas cosas. Ahora déjeme dormir, que tengo que levantarme muy temprano- dijo con enojo el menor, ganándose la mirada de su sensei

-¿Por qué tienes que levantarte temprano?- preguntó confundido el mayor

-Iré a dejar a Bura a la escuela- dijo rápidamente el Uchiha, para luego fingir que dormía

Y ante lo dicho por Sasuke, Kakashi río divertido. Las cosas se ponían interesantes.

·

·5:40 am

·

Sasuke estaba dándose una ducha rápida, pronto estaría listo para ir con Bura.

Y ya una vez que acabo de su ducha, salió y se vistió rápidamente; saliendo del baño.

-¿Ya estas listo?- preguntó el peliplata, leyendo su libro

-Si- contestó fríamente y rodando los ojos el Uchiha

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Naruto, despertando al oír las voces de los otros dos

-¿Qué te…?- Sasuke se detuvo a pensar un momento; si le contestaba de mala manera al rubio, y después todos se enteraban de que acompaño a Bura, el Uzumaki podría sospechar algo, era un idiota, pero de vez en cuando se le prendía una neurona, por eso cambió su actitud.

-Iré con Bura, la dejare en la escuela, así conoceré un poco más la ciudad- se excuso el azabache

-¿Puedo ir?- preguntó ilusionado el rubio

-Si quieres- contestó Sasuke, controlando su molestia por la necedad e impertinencia de Naruto.

-¡SIIII!- gritó alegre e hiperactivo el rubio, para ir al baño a cambiarse

-Estaré abajo- dijo el azabache, saliendo del cuarto para ir a la sala

·

·En la sala…

·

-¿Te puedo acompañar?- preguntó Sakura, quien había ido a tomar agua a la cocina y encontró a Bura, quien le explico que iba a ir a la escuela

-Claro- respondió con alegría la ojiazul

-Bueno, voy a cambiarme rápido, y regreso en unos minutos- dijo apurada la pelirosa, yendo a su habitación

-Ya estoy listo- dijo Sasuke, llegando a la sala

-Ya casi estoy lista, solo me falta guardar unas cosas; ah y Sakura va a venir con nosotros- informó la chica

-Naruto también va a venir- respondió cansinamente el ojinegro, mirando el uniforme de la ojiazul, el cual consistía en una falda tableada azul marino, que llegaba arriba de las rodillas; y un suéter cruzado, igual azul marino, pero este suéter solo llegaba abajo de los pechos de la chica, y abajo se veía una playera blanca. Y llevaba las mismas botas negras de ayer en la noche. Y desde luego, esta ropa, hacían lucir mejor a la sayayin, y la hacía más atractiva a la vista del azabache.

-Que bien que vayan Sakura y Naruto, así irán todos, para que conozcan otra parte de la ciudad- dijo Bura, sonriendo levemente

-Yo también iré, no se vayan a perder de regreso- dijo Kakashi, llegando a la sala

- ¬_¬ Si claro- dijo molesto el Uchiha

-Muy bien, por mí no hay problema- respondió con sencilleza la sayayin

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- dijo alegremente Naruto, bajando las escaleras

-Ya llegue- dijo Sakura, llegando tras el rubio

-Bueno, entonces vámonos- dijo Bura

Y los ninjas salieron de la casa con la chica…

·

·Al llegar…

·

-WOW ¡La escuela esta grandísima!- dijo el Uzumaki, viendo desde afuera el lugar

-Si, es una de las mejores escuelas —respondió— Bueno, me voy, nos veremos en la tarde, espero y no se vayan a perder- dijo un poco divertida la hija de Bulma

-Jeje, no te preocupes, bueno, que te vaya bien- dijo Kakashi, sonriendo bajo la máscara

-Si que te vaya bien- dijo la ojijade

-¡Suerte!- dijo con alegría el rubio

-Hmp, mucha suerte- dijo el Uchiha

-Muchas gracias. Adiós- dijo la peliazul, llendose rumbo a la entrada de la escuela, siendo observada por alguien que estaba en el balcón de la escuela, viéndola desde que llegó.

·

·En la escuela…

·

-¿Quiénes eran esas personas con las que venías?- preguntaron unas chicas, amigas de Bura

-Amigos- respondió sonriente la sayayin

-¿Y como se llamaba ese chico tan guapo?- preguntó una pelirroja de ojos azules

-¿Quién? ¬_¬- preguntó Bura, tratando de ocultar su molestia, pues ya imaginaba a quien se referían

-Ese azabache ojinegro, era tan guapo- dijo embelesada otra pelirroja, pero ella era de ojos cafés

-Hmp, no les diré, y ya me voy, tengo que hacer- contestó la Brief, ocultando su enojo con una gran sonrisa

-aaaaaah- dijeron decepcionadas sus amigas

-Sayo- dijo la princesa sayayin, llendose a una clase

Y con una leve molestia, la sayayin se fue con rumbo a un salón, pero en el camino, alguien abrió una puerta y jaló rápidamente a Bura del brazo, metiéndola al salón, y cerrando la puerta después.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó molesta Bura

-No, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?- preguntó con igual molestia otra chica, una pelimorada de ojos grises

-¿De que hablas loca?- preguntó furiosa la sayayin, dejando su tono meloso de voz, y hablando con voz suave, pero fuerte, por su enojo

-De esos que te acompañaban; eran ninjas, ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza?- insistió enojada la chica

-¡Ya cállate Yoko! Si, eran ninjas, pero yo no tuve nada que ver, fue un accidente que pasó con una maquina dimensional de mi madre, se abrió un portal a su mundo, y no lo podemos cerrar por que la maquina que supuestamente no funcionaba, se destruyo; mi madre tiene que construirla de nuevo para cerrar el portal, y hasta que eso pase, ellos se quedaran aquí- explicó la ojiazul

-Mira estúpida, haya sido o no tu culpa que ellos estén aquí, lo que debe preocuparnos, es que nos pueden descubrir, ¿Qué eres tonta o que?- gritó furiosa Yoko

-¡Deja de gritarme!- gritó con enojo y furia la sayayin, golpeando a la ojigris

-Eres una maldita salvaje- dijo enojada la pelimorada, pero ya dejando sus histéricos gritos

-Pues cálmate. No hay pruebas de nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que nos reconozcan, así que ya cállate, nada pasara. Nadie se enterara de lo que pasó, además eso fue hace años. Así que ya deja tu histeria, pareces loca- dijo con desdén la ojiazul

-Esta bien ya, pero de verdad más te vale que esos ninjas no nos reconozcan- dijo Yoko, amenazantemente

-A mí no me amenaces, ¿entendiste?- preguntó fría y cruelmente la sayayin

-Yo hago lo que se me pega la gana- respondió igual de fría la ojigris

-Ya basta. Además… ¿que mas daría que nos reconocieran? No perdemos nada- dijo aun con frialdad Bura

-Si, si perdemos. Nuestra vida como la conocemos, tendríamos que volver, tal vez hasta nos castigarían, o nos considerarían traidoras, no podemos permitir eso- dijo con frialdad Yoko

-¿Le temes a un castigo?- preguntó fría y burlona la peliazul, con desdén en cada palabra, como llamándole cobarde a la ojigris, quien la miró asesinamente

-A ti no te importa nada, eres un monstruo- dijo la pelimorada, a lo que la hija de Vegeta río con burla y cinismo

-Eres una cobarde, pero ya, está bien, si tanto miedo le tienes a ser descubierta, yo misma ayudare a mi madre a reconstruir la maquina dimensional, para que los ninjas se vayan rápido- dijo la Brief, mirando con aburrimiento a la chica frente a ella.

-No creo que te sea difícil, después de todo, tú habías construido una hace años. Aun que claro, esa ocasión, te había ayudado nuestra difunta amiga, que en paz descanse; pero supongo que recordaras como la construyeron. ¿O me equívoco?- dijo con enojo y frustración la ojigris

-No tenías porqué recordarme a nuestra amiga, y ayudare a mi madre, así la maquina estará lista rápidamente- respondió con frialdad y dolor la sayayin

-Más te vale, ahora me voy, pero te vigilare- dijo Yoko

-Haz lo que se te pegue la gana- respondió con desdén Bura, `para luego salir del salón y dejar sola a la pelimorada…

_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues en esta parte final, sé que se quedaron con cara de o_O? Pero es que la parte final tiene que ver con cosas más complicadas. Hay si quieren pueden especular ;)<p>

Itachi: ¬_¬

Bura: :D Sasu-chan

Sasuke: Hmp -/-

Yo: awwww que bonitos *-*

Bueno…

Agradecimientos:

Lady-darkness-chan

Erza Fullbuster LOVE

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon

Konan Uchiha Sasuke

Espero y les haya gustado el capi ^^

Ah y con respecto a Yoko, hare una imagen para que vean como es, a la mejor para el próximo capi ya la tengo lista y subida en mi Deviantart, así que subo el link de la imagen para que la vean. ;)

Bueno, hay nos leemos.

Saludos a todos.

SAYO X3P


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 15

·

·

·

Bura estaba en clase de matemáticas, aunque su mente estaba divagando, ya que su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana, mientras su cabeza se encontraba recargada en su mano derecha, y su brazo izquierdo yacía sobre el papel, supuestamente escribiendo. De verdad que la chica estaba distraída, pensando en lo que había hablado hace un momento con Yoko.

"Tengo que ayudar a mi madre a construir la maquina, así se irán más rápido, pero…" pensó la ojiazul, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, por la imagen de cierto azabache que paso por su cabeza.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Y si ha llegado el momento de decir la verdad? Yoko y yo tratamos de enterrar el pasado, aun que ya veo que la verdad lucha por salir a la luz, pero… ¿Qué pasara si todos saben la verdad? Lo mejor sera no averiguarlo. Yoko tiene razón, debo de hacer que la maquina este lista pronto, para que se vayan rápido" pensó con decisión la Brief, aunque su decisión llego al final, cuando vio una imagen de Sasuke en su cabeza; así que sin saber porque, la chica ya no estaba tan segura de querer que la maquina fuera acabada pronto.

"No entiendo que me pasa"

-Señorita Brief-

"Algo extraño esta pasando conmigo, usualmente no dudo, siempre soy decidida a la hora de actuar"

-Señorita Brief-

"¿Y porque Sasuke se atraviesa en mis pensamientos?"

-Señorita Brief-

"Sera que estoy…."

-SEÑORITA BRIEF- gritó la maestra, quien desde hace un rato estaba llamando a la ojiazul

-¿Qué?- contestó con frialdad, y dirigiendo su mirada igual de fría sobre la mujer que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Y con respecto a la maestra, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al ver la mirada de la peliazul.

-Señorita Brief, como se nota que esta concentrada en la clase —dijo con sarcasmo— quiero que me explique ¿Qué es una ecuación de segundo grado? Y el número de soluciones- exigió molesta la mujer, a lo que la chica sin necesidad de mirar el pizarrón, contestó…:

-Una ecuación de segundo grado es aquella que puede reducirse a la forma _ax_2+ _bx_+ _c_ =0 donde no se anula _a_

Si observamos los coeficientes _b_ y _c_, las podemos clasificar en incompletas si se anula _b_ o _c_, o completas si no se anula ninguno de los coeficientes.

Y Número de soluciones:

Solucionar una ecuación de segundo grado consiste en averiguar qué valor o valores al ser sustituidos por la indeterminada convierten la ecuación en una identidad.

Llamamos discriminante, _a=b2 -4ac_ en función del signo del discriminante conoceremos el número de soluciones de la ecuación, así:

Si el discriminante es menor que 0 la ecuación no tiene solución.

Si el discriminante es 0 hay una solución.

Si el discriminante es mayor que 0 hay dos soluciones- explicó sin dificultad Bura, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que siempre que algún maestro le preguntaba en clase, ella respondía diciendo: "No sé" con una sonrisa tonta

Es por eso que la respuesta de la chica, dejó atónitos a todos, exceptuando a Yoko, quien miró asesinamente a la Brief.

-E…es co…correcto. Bueno clase, sigamos- dijo sorprendida la maestra, a lo que la ojiazul sonrió arrogante.

·

·A la hora del almuerzo…

·

Todos los chicos y chicas descansaban y comían algo, exceptuando a la sayayin, quien caminaba por la escuela pensando, cuando de nuevo, alguien la jalo y la metió a un salón, y de nuevo, cerrando la puerta.

-Ya deja de jalarme así, ¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó molesta Bura, mirando a una nada feliz Yoko

-Quiero que te calmes, ¿Por qué contestaste así esa pregunta?- respondió moleta la ojigris

-Tal vez ser una hueca funcione para ti, pero para mí ya no- contestó con desdén la ojiazul

-Hicimos un pacto, Bura. Seríamos como cualquier chica, hueca, y normal- dijo enojada Yoko

-Tal vez tú seas una chica cualquiera, pero yo no; tú sabes bien que soy la hija del príncipe de los sayayin, y la mejor ninja que existió en Konoha, así que cállate- dijo con orgullo y arrogancia la Brief

-Jaja, eso fuiste, porque ese es tu pasado, ya no eres nada. Ese fue nuestro pacto, ocultaríamos todo y lo enterraríamos para nunca volver a mirar atrás. —Dijo con desdén— Además, ¿Qué no eres tú la chica que nunca mira atrás después de haber tomado una decisión? – dijo con burla la pelimorada

-Así es, nunca miro atrás, y durante estos años no lo eh echo- respondió con molestia la ojiazul

-Ah, entonces… ¿ya olvidaste la muerte de nuestra amiga? ¿Ya olvidaste que fue tu culpa?- preguntó gritando la ojigris, y con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¡Cállate! Hmp, ya no voy a discutir contigo, pero te advierto, que si alguien me pregunta ya no lo negare más, y diré lo que soy- dijo con decisión Bura, a lo que Yoko sonrió malignamente

-¿Y que les dirás? ¿Qué por tu cobardía murió nuestra amiga? ¿Qué eres una asesina?- preguntó maliciosamente la ojigris, pero antes de que se lo esperara, Bura le dio una fuerte bofetada, haciendo perder el equilibrio a la pelimorada, quien tuvo que sostenerse de una banca para no caer, para acto seguido, escupir sangre por la herida que la sayayin hizo en su boca.

Bura por su lado, sonrió cruelmente al ver la herida que había echo en la pelimorada.

-Eso, es solo una advertencia de lo que soy capaz, así que más te vale que no vuelvas a repetir lo que dijiste. Tú no me conoces. ¡Y ya déjame en paz!- gritó furiosa Bura, para darse la vuelta e intentar irse, siendo detenida por la ojigris, quien la tomo del brazo, evitando que se fuera.

-Yo mejor que nadie te conozco. Yo conozco a la asesina que eres- dijo con enojo Yoko

-Ya déjame en paz- dio fríamente la Brief, soltándose del agarre de su compañera

-Todo es por el ¿O me equivoco?- preguntó molesta pero más calmada la pelimorada

-¿Por quien? ¿De que hablas?- preguntó confundida la ojiazul

-De él, del Uchiha. Es por el, por quien quieres decir la verdad, para estar con el- respondió con molestia Yoko, sorprendiendo a Bura

-Aun recuerdas a los Uchiha. Y por supuesto que no, Sasuke no tiene nada que ver- contestó con sencillez la sayayin

"¿Sasuke? El hermano menor de Itachi. Pero… De verdad Bura no lo recuerda, así que lo que yo sospechaba era verdad, Bura perdió la memoria, parte de ella. Y tal vez sea mejor así" pensó con malicia y decisión Yoko

-Así que Sasuke ¿eh? Como sea, me da igual como se llame el mocoso ese- dijo con desdén, provocando que la peliazul frunciera el ceño, por como llamaron a Sasuke

-Por ese mocoso quieres decir la verdad, para estar con el. Y no me lo niegues, los vi cuando llegaron, y vi como lo mirabas; lo mirabas igual que cuando estas enamorada de alguien- dijo burlonamente la ojigris

-Tú no sabes como soy, tú nunca me has visto enamorada de alguien- respondió con molestia la Brief

"Es verdad, perdió parte de la memoria. Pero… ¿Por qué?" pensó un poco confundida Yoko

-Es la mirada de cualquier chica enamorada- dijo tranquilamente la pelimorada

-Estás loca. Sasuke no me interesa- dijo sencillamente la ojiazul

-Si claro, repítelo hasta que lo creas- dijo burlonamente la ojigris

-Ya deja de decir sandeces, y ya me voy. Pero estás advertida, si alguien me pregunta algo, ya no negare más lo que soy- dijo decidida Bura

-Fuiste —corrigió— fuiste, por que ya no lo eres- declaró con rabia Yoko

-¿Envidia? Jaja, me haces reír. Fui, soy y seré una guerrera… siempre- declaró con orgullo Bura, para luego darse vuelta y salir del salón

"Maldita seas Bura, pero aun tengo una duda, ¿Por qué es que no lo recuerdas? ¿Cómo es que olvidaste algo tan importante?" pensó confundida Yoko

·

·

·

Las clases al fin habían terminado, y la Brief salía de la escuela con un gran dolor de cabeza…

"Me duele, y todo por culpa de Yoko, es insoportable, me altera los nervios" pensó con enojo la ojiazul, mientras bajaba los últimos escalones de la puerta principal de la escuela, y al dar vuelta a la derecha para volver a casa, vió a cierto azabache esperándola solo.

-Sasuke- dijo sonriente la sayayin, acercándose al nombrado

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Sasuke, con una inevitable pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Bien, bastante bien- contestó la ojiazul, sonriendo alegremente.

Por alguna extraña razón, la Brief se sintió feliz de ver al ojinegro esperándola, tan feliz, que hasta se le olvido el dolor de cabeza.

Y así, ambos jóvenes se fueron caminando tranquilamente rumbo a la Corporación…

-¿Por qué estas solo?- preguntó la Bura, mirando a Sasuke, quien la miro.

-Fue porque…-

*Flash Back*

-Voy a ir a comprar unas cosas para la maquina, ¿me quieren acompañar?- preguntó Bulma, a los ninjas, quienes estaban en la sala viendo tele

-¡Yo si voy!- dijo con emoción Naruto, levantándose de un salto del sillón donde se encontraba sentado

-Yo también, me gustaría conocer un poco más la ciudad- dijo con una sonrisa Sakura

-Bueno, vamos. ¿Ustedes no van?- dijo la peliazul, dirigiéndose a Sasuke y Kakashi

-No, gracias, prefiero quedarme- respondió con amabilidad el Uchiha

-Bueno, como gustes, además Bura ya no tarda en salir de la escuela, así que llegara pronto- dijo Bulma, sonriendo cálidamente.

Pero Kakashi al oír que Bura volvería pronto, sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en dejar solos a los jóvenes.

-Yo también voy- dijo el peliplata sonriendo bajo la mascara

-A muy bien, vámonos. Sirve que compró algunas cosas para la comida- dijo sonriente la Brief, tomando su bolsa, siendo seguida de los tres ninjas.

-Aquí te quedas, Sasuke. Recibes bien a Bura- insinuó el jounnin a su alumno, quien lo miró asesinamente

-Muy bien, vámonos- dijo sonriente el Hatake, caminando rumbo a la puerta, junto con Bulma, Naruto y Sakura, esta ultima vio extrañada a su sensei por lo que dijo.

Pero así sin más disturbios, Bulma, Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi salieron de la Corporación, dejando solo a Sasuke, quien ni dudo en ir por Bura a la escuela.

*Fin del Flash Back*

-Ya veo. Gracias por venir por venir por mí- agradeció la peliazul con una sonrisa

-De nada- contestó Sasuke, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la Brief, quien se ruborizó levemente

"¿Qué me pasa? Yo no me sonrojo con facilidad. Será… ¿Qué Yoko tiene razón? NO. Eso no sucederá, no puedo ni debo de fijarme en el. No pasara nada entre el y yo. Punto final" pensó con decisión la ojiazul, decisión que se derrumbo al ver la oscura mirada de Sasuke, mirada llena de dolor y soledad.

"Algo le pasa a Bura, esta extraña. Algo pasó en la escuela, pero… ¿Qué pudo ser? Quiero saber que oculta; bueno… tal vez si seguimos hablando, si nos seguimos acercando como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, ella me cuente lo que oculta, aun que yo también debería confiarle cosas, no puedo esperar que ella confíe en mi, si yo no confío en ella" concluyo el pequeño Uchiha.

_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_

*_Continuara…

_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_

Allí el capi y pues… no tengo perdón por la tardanza, lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa, es que estuve en depresión T_T y por obviedad no tenía inspiración. Pido perdón u_u pero ya estoy bien, y prometo no volver a caer en depre por ustedes mis fans ;)

Agradecimientos:

lady-darkness-chan

Erza Fullbuster LOVE

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon

HatsuIncesto

Konan Uchiha Sasuke

Ahora… explicación del capi...:

Ya se, de nuevo sus caras de o_O?

Si, la difunta que había mencionado antes en el capi anterior, la amiga de Yoko, la muerta. Yoko culpa a Bura de la muerte de su amiga. Ya luego sabrán bien que pasó.

¿Bura olvido algo según Yoko?… SI, Bura olvido unas cosas, también se enteraran más adelante. A con Bura, perdió la memoria, todo por no fijarse donde deja las cosas xD

Sasuke: ¿Qué olvidaste, Bura? o.ô

Bura: Etto… pues no recuerdo ^^U

Sasuke: ¬_¬U

Yo: xD bueno, hay nos leemos.

Sayo X3P


	16. Visiónes y Recuerdos

Aclaraciones:..

_Lo que esta en cursiva, son visiones de Bura._

**Lo que esta en negrita son recuerdos de Sasuke**

_**D**__isclaimer: __**N**__aruto es de __**M**__asashi __**K**__ishimoto. __**D**__ragón__**B**__all es de __**A**__kira __**T**__oriyama_

Ahora si…

¡A Leer!

Cap 16...: Visiónes y Recuerdos...

·

Los chicos caminaban en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos…

"Me esta pasando algo muy extraño con Sasuke; tal vez de verdad lo mejor sea que ayude a mi madre a construir la maquina, para que se vayan más rápido y ya" pensó Bura, sintiendo una punzada dolorosa en el pecho al saber que ya no vería más al Uchiha.

"Tengo que confiar en Bura, para que ella confíe en mi. Esto será difícil" pensó preocupado Sasuke.

Y tan ensimismados iban los chicos, que no notaron cuando llegaron a la Corporación…

-Ah, ya llegamos- dijo un poco sorprendida la ojiazul, al ver que ya estaban frente a su hogar

-Es… cierto- apoyo el azabache, también sorprendido al ver que era verdad, ya estaban en la casa y el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta

-Todavía no han llegado- dijo la sayayin, al entrar en la casa y ver todo vacío y sin oír un solo ruido

-Tal vez se tarden; tu madre dijo que comprarían algo para la comida- dijo el Uchiha

-Ah es verdad, bueno no importa, ¿quieres ver televisión?- preguntó la peliazul, dejando su mochila en una silla, y yendo a sentarse a un sillón.

-Está bien- acepto Sasuke, sentándose al lado de la chica

Bura tomo el control del televisor y lo encendió, buscando algo que ver.

-Oye bura- llamó el menor

-¿mmm?- preguntó distraída la Brief

-Yo veo algo extraño en ti, creo que ocultas algo, y me gustaría saber que es- dijo Sasuke, hablando directamente, sin rodeos, y sorprendiendo a la mayor, quien sintió como su corazón se aceleró bastante, y pensó en decir la verdad, pero algo dentro de ella, se lo impidió.

-Yo no oculto nada, no sé que es lo que te hace creer eso- respondió Bura, mirando al azabache y dirigiéndole una sonrisa, la cual le provoco un casi imperceptible rubor al menor.

-Lo veo en tu mirada- respondió sencillamente el ojinegro

-Y según tu… ¿Qué ves en mi mirada?- preguntó con curiosidad la peliazul, mirando a los ojos al gennin

-Soledad, tristeza, dolor. Y me gustaría saber porque hay eso en ti- contestó el Uchiha, mirando los ojos celestes de la chica, quien se sorprendió bastante.

"¿Cómo…? Es imposible que Sasuke me haya descubierto. Eh podido actuar durante varios años, nadie se ha dado cuenta de nada, ni siquiera mi padre. ¿Cómo podría entonces darse cuenta Sasuke?" pensó sorprendida la chica, pero ocultando lo más posible su sorpresa

-Yo podría decir que esas palabras definen tu mirada, tu también ocultas algo- respondió la sayayin, pero recriminándose mentalmente una palabra dicha en su frase

-¿"También"? Eso quiere decir que SI ocultas algo- dijo el azabache, mirando triunfante a la mayor

-Tal vez si, pero dime… ¿Qué ocultas tú?- preguntó Bura, escuchando una voz en su interior que le decía que no preguntara.

Pero antes de cancelar su pregunta, la negra mirada de Sasuke se oscureció aun más, y mostró una gran tristeza, provocando que la chica se sintiera culpable y que se arrepintiera de lo dicho.

-Sasuke, no tienes que…- trató de decir la ojiazul, pero fue interrumpida por el Uchiha

-Mi… hermano mayor… mató a todo… mi clan- dijo en voz baja el azabache, casi en un susurro sorprendiendo a la Brief

-Sasuke, yo… lo siento- se disculpó apenada la chica, pero antes de decir algo más, sintió una dolorosa punzada en la cabeza, así que llevo ambas manos a su cabeza, cerrando los ojos por el dolor

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó preocupado Sasuke, acercándose un poco más a la peliazul

-No sé- respondió Bura, aun sintiendo el dolor en su cabeza, y viendo unas imágenes en su mente…:

_-Tú no me ganaras- decía una pelinegra, a la vez que atacaba a Bura_

_-No tienes idea de cuanto te odio, y por fin… podre exterminarte- respondió malignamente Bura, haciendo posiciones de manos_

…_Y después, solo había sangre y aquella chica estaba tirada en el suelo, dando la espalda… muerta. Y la ultima cosa que vió la ojiazul, fue el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda de la blusa de aquella chica…_

El dolor se detuvo, pero desde luego que esas imágenes, dejaron en medio shock a la sayayin, quien no sabía a que se debieron esas escenas tan extrañas y… reales.

-Bura- llamó suavemente Sasuke, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la mayor, cosa que la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Es… estoy bien, solo fue un dolor de cabeza- contestó la peliazul, ya más tranquila y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al menor, quien inevitablemente se ruborizó.

-¿Segura?- preguntó bastante preocupado el ojinegro

-Si, no te preocupes. Y… lamento haberte recordado esa trágica cosa que sucedió con tu familia; de verdad lo siento- se disculpó apenada Bura, dándole un beso en la mejilla al azabache, y abrazándolo en manera de disculpa, causándole un notable sonrojo al menor.

-Gracias- respondió en un susurró el Uchiha, abrazando más fuerte a la chica, quien correspondió el abrazo de igual manera.

"¿Qué me esta pasando? No quiero que Bura se separe de mí, me siento tan tranquilo; siento una gran paz" pensó el poseedor del sharingan, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la mayor, sintiendo como ella hacía lo mismo, recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

"Me siento extraña, siento una sensación que hace mucho no sentía, que no necesitaba; me siento protegida" pensó extrañada la sayayin

Ambos jóvenes hubieran podido quedarse así, juntos, sino hubiera sido por que llegaron los demás…

-¿A que se debe tan cariñoso abrazo?- preguntó Kakashi, con un tono más que evidentemente insinuante, cosa que molestó un poco a Sakura, pero provoco un tenue rubor en ambos chicos, quienes se separaron rápidamente

-A nada que le interese- contestó molesto Sasuke, viendo con recriminación a su sensei

-No es nada, lo que pasa es que… me sentí un poco mal, me dolió la cabeza y por eso fue el abrazo- mintió hábilmente la ojiazul, sorprendiendo un poco al ojinegro, quien desde luego no desmentiría lo dicho por la mayor.

-Si, eso pasó- apoyó la mentira el Uchiha

-¿Pero ya te sientes mejor, Bura?- preguntó Bulma preocupada, sentándose en el mismo sillón al lado de la sayayin, y acariciando fraternalmente los azules cabellos de su hija.

-Si mama, estoy bien, solo fue una pequeña jaqueca- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa la hija de Vegeta

-¿Por qué no mejor te vas a recostar un rato? En lo que esta la comida- propuso la peliazul mayor

-Esta bien, descansare un rato- aceptó Bura, y es que necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, sobre todo, necesitaba razonar un poco sobre las imágenes que había visto en su cabeza.

-Muy bien, entonces ve a descansar- dijo Bulma, dándole un beso en la frente a su hija, quien sonrió

-Nos vemos más tarde- dijo la princesa sayayin, hablándoles a todos

-Muchas gracias, Sasuke- agradeció la peliazul menor, sonriéndole de manera dulce y sincera al azabache, quien sonrió levemente

-No fue nada- respondió el ojinegro, dándole una mirada tierna a la Brief menor

Y sin más palabras, Bura se fue a su habitación… necesitaba pensar.

·

·

·

"No sé que me pasa. Algo anda muy mal conmigo, sobretodo esas imágenes extrañas en mi cabeza; no sé que eran, es que eran tan reales, hay algo extraño en mi cabeza. Tal vez solo sea por falta de descanso, no eh dormido en dos días, lo mejor sera que descanse. Lo más seguro es que sean alucinaciones. Debo descansar" pensó un poco preocupada Bura

Así que en cuanto llegó a su habitación, se recostó en la cama, y sin poder evitarlo más… cayó rendida de sueño…

Solo que de nuevo esas imágenes se repitieron en su cabeza…

_-No me ganaras- dijo una pelinegra, mientras hacía el jutsu bola de fuego_

_Bura lo esquivo con habilidad, y apareció tras la chica…_

_-Te odie, desde antes de conocerte. Y como no odiarte… si tú fuiste el estorbo que se interponía entre Itachi y yo- dijo furiosa la ojiazul_

_-Estorbo fuiste tú, en mi relación con él. Y aun que lograras matarme, todo el clan entero te perseguirá, y se encargaran de hacerte pagar- respondió con furia la chica Uchiha_

_-Jajaja, ¿Qué clan? Si justo en este momento, todo tú clan esta siendo exterminado por Itachi- contestó con malicia Bura_

_Y ante lo dicho por la ojiazul, la ojinegra Uchiha quedó en shock con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-Si, tú amado clan esta siendo exterminado. Y tú… no serás la excepción- dijo con voz apagada y lúgubre Bura, para después sonreír con maldad._

…

Bura despertó abruptamente, y un poco exaltada, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil…

-Bura, ¿estas bien?- preguntó Sasuke, bastante preocupado, fue entonces cuando la chica noto que el azabache estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su cama

-Na…nada estoy bien- respondió Bura, tratando de calmarse

-Si claro —dijo incrédulo— Ten- dijo el menor, dándole un vaso de agua a la sayayin, quien lo tomó y empezó a beber el líquido lentamente.

-Gracias, Sasuke- agradeció la chica, para volver a tomar la poca agua que quedaba en el vaso.

Mientras que el azabache la miraba con un deje de preocupación.

-¿Te sientes bien?- insistió preocupado el azabache

-Si, ya me siento mejor; gracias por estar aquí- respondió ya tranquila la chica, y dedicándole una sonrisa agradecida al menor, quien se ruborizo de nuevo.

"Maldita sea, ¿¡Que rayos me pasa! Me sonrojo demasiado" pensó avergonzado el menor

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la chica, al ver el cielo totalmente oscuro

-Las 10:30- contestó Sasuke, mirando a la mayor

-¿¡Las 10:30?- preguntó sorprendida Bura

-Si; dormiste bastante- contestó con tranquilidad el azabache

-No lo puedo creer; morí de sueño- dijo un poco sorprendida y con un deje de risa la ojiazul, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al poseedor del sharingan.

-Tu madre dijo que no habías dormido bien, así que prefirió dejarte dormir todo lo que fuera necesario- explicó el menor

-Entiendo. ¿Y los demás?- preguntó la Brief, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, dejando que su falda escolar se levantara más de lo normal, dejando a la vista casi todas sus piernas, cosa que ella no notó, pero Sasuke si, así que el azabache se sonrojo bastante, y sintió una extraña calidez en su vientre, acompañado de un extraño deseo de tocar esa piel, pero utilizando su autocontrol, no lo hizo.

-Ya se fueron a dormir- explicó Sasuke, bajando un poco la mirada, apenado por lo que había pensado hacer.

-¿Y porque estas aquí?- preguntó la chica, levantándose de la cama y quitándose el suéter escolar.

-Pues… vine… por que…- el azabache no sabía que decir; estaba allí porque se había preocupado por la sayayin, pero le apenaba decírselo, y en su preocupación por la mayor, no pensó en una excusa que darle por si ella despertaba, por eso ahora se encontraba en problemas.

-Eh… yo… pues… m…me preo…cupe por… ti- respondió el ojinegro, ya sin otra opción que decir la verdad; pero al escucharlo decir eso, la peliazul se sorprendió un poco, y no solo eso, sino que un tenue rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

"¿Y si Yoko tiene razón? ¿Y si… me e… enamore de Sasuke?" pensó preocupada y apenada la hija de Bulma

-Gra…gracias por preocuparte por mí- agradeció Bura, un poco sonrojada, sonriéndole al menor, quien sin poder evitarlo, le sonrió también.

-Tengo hambre- dijo la mayor, sonriendo un poco apenada

-Como no, si no comiste casi nada en el día- respondió el Uchiha

-Cierto, bueno… voy a comer. ¿Vienes conmigo?- preguntó la Brief, dedicándole otra sonrisa al menor, quien asintió, perdido en la sonrisa de la chica.

Y dicho eso, ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cocina, cada uno ensimismado…

"No, no, no y NO. Sasuke no me puede interesar, él es menor que yo, y pronto ellos se irán para siempre. Sasuke es solo un amigo, y punto; ahora en lo que me debo concentrar es en averiguar que me pasa. Esos sueños no son normales, algo anda mal conmigo, y voy a averiguar el porqué de esas escenas" pensó con decisión Bura

"Me preocupo demasiado por ella, y no debería ser así. No va a ser así, yo tengo un objetivo…: Matar a Itachi, y para eso tengo que seguir entrenando, en lugar de estar paseándome con una chica por todos lados, eso no me ayudara en nada. Bura no cabe en ningún lugar en mi objetivo" pensó decidido el azabache, pero fue en ese momento cuando recordó cierta frase dicha por su sensei…

_**-¿Y en restablecer el Clan Uchiha? Allí si cabe Bura-**_

Y al recordar semejante cosa dicha por su sensei, y el echo de que estuviera considerando que eso fuera verdad, el Uchiha se sonrojo a más no poder, y sacudió levemente su cabeza, tratando de desechar esa idea, cosa que no pasaba, ya que en su cabeza se encontraba la idea de Bura y el casándose, y no solo eso, sino lo que seguía después de la boda; fue en ese instante que Sasuke, se sonrojo aun más, y sin que Bura lo notara, el azabache se golpeo levemente la frente contra una pared.

"¿Qué rayos me esta pasando? Estoy enloqueciendo, eso es lo que me esta pasando" se respondió a si mismo el menor, tratando de averiguar el porqué de sus pensamientos.

"Kakashi no puede tener razón, no puedo estar enamorado de Bura, no de ninguna manera" se convencía el poseedor del sharingan, sin saber que los pensamientos de la ojiazul eran similares.

"No estoy enamorada de Sasuke, no lo estoy; me jure a mi misma no volverme a enamorar de nadie después de lo que pasó con… con Goten. Jamás me enamorare de nadie. Nunca. Ahora debo concentrarme en mi sueño… Yo peleaba con una chica, y al parecer esa chica era una… una Uchiha, pero… ¿porque? Yo nunca pelee contra un Uchiha… ¿O si? Recuerdo que peleaba con ella por alguien, ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese chico?... ¿Itachi? Si era ese, espera…" pensó preocupada y un poco asustada la Brief_, _ pero justo en ese instante, recordó una frase que ella dijo en su sueño…:

_-¿Qué clan? Si justo en este momento, todo tú clan esta siendo exterminado por Itachi-_

Fue en ese momento que la chica quedo en shock, solo caminaba por inercia, sintiendo que caminaba en nubes, sintiendo que no había nada a su alrededor, solo oscuridad. Y es ese estado de shock llegó a la cocina; y pudo haberse quedado en shock, si no hubiera sido por el menor, quien después de haber salido de su ensimismamiento, le hablo a la sayayin.

-Tu madre guardo la comida en el refrigerador- avisó el azabache

-O…oye, Sasuke- llamó preocupada Bura

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el ojinegro, mirando a la mayor

-Sé que tal vez no quieres hablar de eso, pero… ¿Cómo se llamaba tu hermano? ¿Y como paso lo de tu clan?- preguntó extrañada Bura, después de su visión

-Itachi… Uchiha Itachi- respondió un poco melancólico el azabache, pero solo eso basto para que la princesa sayayin quedara totalmente atónita, recordando su sueño…

_-Te odie, desde antes de conocerte. Y como no odiarte… si tú fuiste el estorbo que se interponía entre Itachi y yo- dijo furiosa la ojiazul_

_-Estorbo fuiste tú, en mi relación con él. Y aun que lograras matarme, todo el clan entero te perseguirá, y se encargaran de hacerte pagar- respondió con furia la chica Uchiha_

_-Jajaja, ¿Qué clan? Si justo en este momento, todo tú clan esta siendo exterminado por Itachi- contestó con malicia Bura_

_Y ante lo dicho por la ojiazul, la ojinegra Uchiha quedó en shock con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-Si, tú amado clan esta siendo exterminado. Y tú… no serás la excepción- dijo con voz apagada y lúgubre Bura, para después sonreír con maldad._

...

"¿C…como? ¿Q…que? Algo anda muy mal aquí" pensó una asustada y shockeada ojiazul

·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·

·_Continuara…

·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·

Pues bien :) ojala les haya gustado el capi

Si, las cosas se pusieron más interesantes, pero también más enredadas, así que vamos por partes…:

¿Con quien peleaba Bura? Es una Uchiha, y pues aquí habrá un Spoiler, es decir… un adelanto del manga, pero es necesario que lo diga, y es necesario que lo lean.

En el manga, un personaje dice que Itachi mató a su novia, la cual al parecer era del Clan Uchiha.

Así que contra quien estaba peleando Bura, era con la "novia" de Itachi, igual ya verán todo después.

Lo que pensó Bura, de "me jure a mi misma no volverme a enamorar de nadie después de lo que pasó con… con Goten" Pues Si, pasaron cosas entre Bura y Goten, pero también lo sabrán todo después.

Jeje, bueno.

Agradecimientos…:

Lady-darkness-chan: Gracias por comentar y entender ;)

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Tenías razón…: Lo que Bura olvido tenía que ver con Itachi. Ya veraz como se desarrolla la historia :D

HatsuIncesto: Gracias po comentar :) allí estuvo la conti, ojala que te guste

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Seeeh, Itachi tiene mucho que ver en el pasado de Bura, no tienen ni idea de cuanto.

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: Gracias, aquí estuvo la conti ;)

Jorge Abraham harima kenji: Mil gracias por tu comentario, me alegra haber que te guste mi fic, y pues no pensaba publicarlo, pero ahora veo que hice bien. Gracias, ojala sigas el fic hasta el final. :D

Mil gracias, a todos por sus comentarios :D me hacen tan feliz Q_Q

Itachi: ¬¬ ya cállate y acaba esta tortura

Yo: ¬¬ cállate tú. Bueno, espero y les haya gustado el capi, aun que estuvo enredado, así que si tienen dudas, pueden preguntar ;)

Bueno, saludos a todos, pásenla bien :D

Nos leemos.

SAYO X3P


	17. Chapter 17

Aclaraciones…: Lo que esta entre "comillas" son pensamientos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

Cap 17:

·

·

·

Bura quedo atónita…

-Y como pasó todo… pues no lo sé, solo sé que mi hermano estaba loco. Mató a todo el clan en una noche, y nunca se supo la razón- explicó Sasuke, un poco triste, y con lágrimas acumulándose en sus negros ojos, y Bura al notar esto, se sintió muy mal, pues no sabía que había pasado en su pasado, y ahora estaba arruinando su presente.

-Discúlpame, Sasuke. No quería hacerte sentir mal- se disculpó apenada la mayor, para luego abrazar al azabache, quien se sonrojo de nuevo.

-No importa, es algo que tengo que superar- respondió el ojinegro, abrazando a la Brief

"Algo esta mal conmigo, necesito saber cuando fue la masacre del clan" pensó preocupada Bura.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar a la calle?- propuso la ojiazul, separándose del azabache y mirándolo con ternura.

-Está bien- aceptó Sasuke, separándose de la mayor.

-Bueno… vamos; solo iré a mí a habitación a cambiarme- dijo la peliazul, caminando en dirección a su cuarto.

-Te esperare aquí- dijo el azabache, a lo que la chica lo miró y asintió

Así la Brief fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, pero también fue a poner en orden sus pensamientos.

"No sé que rayos me pasa, ¿Qué son esas imágenes que veo? Yo no pude haber conocido a Itachi Uchiha, ¿o sí? No lo sé, estoy tan confundida; tal vez solo sean alucinaciones, pero… ¿Y si son recuerdos? ¿Pero de que? No pude haber olvidado algo tan importante. Ya no sé que me pasa" pensaba Bura, comenzando a desesperarse.

"Hablare con Yoko, de seguro ella me dirá si olvide algo o no, que estoy pensando, esa jamás me ayudaría, y ni que necesitara su ayuda, solo investigare un poco más sobre el Clan Uchiha y veré que obtengo. Si eso hare, no necesito de Yoko" pensó con orgullo la Brief, mientras terminaba de cambiarse.

·

-Ya estoy lista- dijo la ojiazul, al terminar de bajar las escaleras y llegar a la sala; y ante lo dicho, el Uchiha volteo a verla, quedándose sorprendido y sonrojado por la ropa de la chica…

Bura vestía un short de cuero rojo bastante corto, y una playera de tirantes color blanco, la cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo; todo en conjunto con sus botas rojas.

-Te… ves bien- soltó involuntariamente Sasuke, haciendo que la chica sonriera con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

-Gracias, ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la mayor mientras se ponía su chamarra del día anterior.

-Claro, pero… ¿No crees que te regañen?- preguntó el azabache.

-No creo que se den cuenta- respondió la ojiazul con una sonrisa, mientras salían de su hogar.

-Tienes razón —concordó— ¿Y a donde iremos?- preguntó con curiosidad el menor.

-A un restaurante de la ciudad que esta abierto hasta la madrugada- informó la sayayin, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al menor.

-De acuerdo- dijo el azabache, caminando al lado de Bura.

Y como siempre, el camino fue tranquilo y silencioso. Y en parte era porque aun estaban cada uno en sus pensamientos…

"Tengo que investigar lo que pueda acerca de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, pero debo tener cuidado, no puedo arriesgarme a que me descubran. Pero hay algo que aun me molesta… ¿Y si Yoko tiene razón? ¿Y si… me estoy enamorando de Sasuke? No debe ser, ellos se irán pronto, además… Sasuke es un niño, es inocente y puro, lo que yo no soy; entre el y yo no pasara nada y punto" pensó con decisión Bura

"¿Y si Kakashi tiene razón? Y si… NO, no debe ni habrá nada entre Bura y yo. Yo tengo una razón para vivir, y esa es para matar a mi hermano. Aun que… También debo restablecer el Clan" pensó Sasuke, pero ante ese pensamiento, se imagino una boda y… su mente ya casi llegaba a la luna de miel, cuando sacudió la cabeza, tratando de dispersar esos pensamientos nada propios.

"Esto no está bien, y todo es por culpa de Kakashi, ¿Por qué me tiene que meter ideas en la cabeza?" pensó molesto y apenado el ojinegro.

-Oye Sasuke —llamó— ¿Tienes novia?- preguntó repentinamente la peliazul, sorprendiendo al menor.

-¿Eh? N…no. ¿Por qué?- contestó y preguntó un poco sorprendido y sonrojado el gennin.

-Curiosidad- respondió con tranquilidad la mayor.

-Y tu… ¿Tienes novio?- preguntó Sasuke, con curiosidad y un poco de celos disimulados.

-No- respondió con sencillez la Brief.

-¿Y has tenido novio antes?- insistió el Uchiha, sorprendiéndose a si mismo, ya que él no era conocedor de vidas ajenas.

Pero ante la pregunta del ojinegro, la mayor se tenso un poco y su respiración de detuvo por unos segundos, cosa que el poseedor del sharingan notó.

-No- volvió a responder Bura, provocando que el azabache rodara los ojos y apretara un poco los puños, en señal de molestia, pero ocultando su enojo.

-Mientes- acortó fríamente el menor, para gran sorpresa de la ojiazul.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que…? Nadie se había dado cuenta de que mentía ¿porque él si? Este niño es más hábil de lo que creí" pensó Bura, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor desaparecía, quedando solo obscuridad y el azabache a su lado.

-Yo no eh tenido novio, no sé que te hace creer que…- Bura fue interrumpida por la fría voz del gennin.

-Mientes, no sigas con tu juego- acortó el Uchiha, dejando casi en shock a la Brief.

Así que sin valor para decir nada, Bura guardó silencio, y Sasuke sin ganas de seguir discutiendo también cayó. Así que el camino continuo en total silencio, solo que este silencio era diferente, era gélido, muy gélido.

Y así fue durante un buen rato, hasta que el menor se decidió a hablar…

-Yo…- pero fue lo único que dijo, pues Bura lo interrumpió.

-Tenías razón… te estaba mintiendo- confesó la Brief, para leve molestia del azabache.

-Si, pero no debí hablarte como te hable- dijo el ojinegro a modo de disculpa.

-No importa, no tienes de que preocuparte- aseguró la mayor, mientras sonreía levemente.

-¿Y porque no querías decirme?- preguntó con curiosidad Sasuke.

-Porque… —suspiro antes de seguir hablando— Porque nadie lo sabe, ni mi familia- confesó apenada, sorprendiendo al Uchiha.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido el poseedor del sharingan.

-Porque… —suspiro de nuevo— Es muy complicado, solo por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que acabas de saber- pidió preocupada Bura, sorprendiendo más al menor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Que es lo que quieres ocultar?- preguntó sorprendido y preocupado el ninja.

-Nada, es solo que… —volvió a suspirar— no puedo explicarte. Y ya llegamos- dijo la ojiazul, yendo a un restaurante, seguida del menor.

·

-Buenas noches Señorita Brief- saludó cortésmente una persona encargada de cuidar la puerta.

-Buenas noches- respondió amablemente la chica.

-Pasen por favor- pidió el hombre, a lo que Bura y Sasuke entraron, y se sentaron en una de las muchas mesas vacías.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?- preguntó una chica pelimorada, con libreta y pluma en mano.

-Quiero dos malteadas de chocolate, dos hamburguesas, cinco bolas de arroz, un vaso de jugo de fresa, y nada más —ordenó— ¿Qué quieres tu Sasuke?- preguntó Bura, mirando al azabache, quien la veía un poco sorprendido.

-Eh, quiero tres bolas de arroz y una taza de café- pidió Sasuke.

-Muy bien, en seguida les traigo su orden- dijo la pelimorada, llendose.

-Jeje, creo que te sorprendió mi apetito- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la peliazul.

-No… algo- respondió el azabache, un tanto extrañado por los hábitos alimenticios de la mayor.

-Jeje, lo que pasa es que es otra cosa que nos caracteriza a los sayayin, tenemos un gran apetito- explicó con tranquilidad la ojiazul.

-Entiendo- dijo con tranquilidad el gennin.

Y no pasados ni 20 minutos, llegaron los camareros con la orden, y la colocaron en la mesa.

-Provecho- dijeron los hombres, y después se retiraron.

-Itadakimasu- dijeron los chicos, para luego comenzar a comer.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, bueno, dentro de lo que se puede llamar "normalidad" pues eran las 11:45pm.

·

·12:55pm…

·

-No puedo creer que haya un restaurante que este abierto de madrugada- dijo el azabache, mientras tomaba un trago a su segunda taza de café.

-Hay varios restaurantes que cierran tarde, pero me gusta más este; es muy tranquilo- respondió la ojiazul, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al azabache.

-Bura —llamó— ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie se entere de que tuviste novio? ¿Qué ocultas? ¿Y quien fue él?- preguntó Sasuke; tenía curiosidad, y tal vez… celos, pero no era todo, quería saber él porque Bura ocultó su noviazgo, y con quien había sido, pero también necesitaba saber porque la mayor quería mantener todo en secreto.

Y ante la insistencia del menor, la ojiazul suspiro. Tendría que decirle todo.

-No quiero que nadie se entere, porque… mi padre se molestaría conmigo por haber tenido una relación con esa persona. Y no oculto nada "Si supieras". Y quien era él…- la sayayin calló en ese momento, para leve sorpresa del menor, quien tenía una leve sospecha de quien era esa persona…

"No sé si estoy en lo correcto o no, pero ¿Qué más da? Le preguntare, total, no pierdo nada" pensó el azabache, así que después de un pequeño suspiro, habló.

-Ese chico es… ¿Goten?- preguntó inseguro Sasuke, sorprendiendo bastante a la peliazul.

"¿Cómo sé dio cuenta?" pensó Bura, por demás sorprendida, así que por su sorpresa, se quedo callada, lo cual le hizo saber al azabache que había acertado en sus suposiciones.

-Él que calla otorga- dijo el Uchiha, un poco celoso.

-Si, fue Goten- respondió la mayor, para después dar un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Y porque lo ocultas?- preguntó con curiosidad el ojinegro, pues quería saber que fuerte razón había para que Bura ocultara ese noviazgo.

-Es…- la Brief no sabía como ocultar lo que pasó, así que prefirió dar una excusa, y esperaba que Sasuke la creyera, aunque sabía que tal vez eso no funcionaría, pues el gennin era un genio; pero no había opción, era mejor mentir.

-Tú no sabes esto, pero… Los sayayines se clasifican en soldados de clase baja o alta, y mi padre es el príncipe de los sayayin, mientras que el padre de Goten es un soldado de clase baja, es por eso que aunque Goku el padre de Goten, y mi padre se lleven bien, yo sé que mi padre se molestaría si se entera de que tuve una relación con Goten- mintió la chica, jugando su ultima carta, rogando que Sasuke creyera su mentira o excusa.

-Mientes- acortó el ninja, sorprendiendo a la ojiazul.

-Es buena excusa, pero no lo suficientemente creíble, o por lo menos, no para mí; no entiendo que es tan malo que no me lo puedes decir, yo sí confíe en ti, pero al parecer… tu aun no confías en mí- dijo Sasuke, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su interior, al saber que la mayor no confiaba en él, y que tal vez nunca lo haría.

Pero ante lo dicho por el azabache, Bura se sintió mal, pues era verdad… Sasuke había confiado en ella, diciéndole su doloroso pasado, y ella no le había demostrado confianza. Sin duda alguna, estaba siendo mala y desconfiada.

-Tienes razón Sasuke, tú has confiado en mí, y yo no eh confiado en ti, y eso es porque llevó muchos años sin confiar en nadie —confesó, para sorpresa del Uchiha— Y te pido perdón por eso; creo que mereces que confíe en ti, así que te diré lo que pasó con Goten, y la razón de porque lo ocultamos, él y yo- dijo Bura, sorprendiendo al poseedor del sharingan.

-¿No me pedirás que no sé lo diga a nadie?- preguntó curioso el azabache.

-No hace falta, sé que no traicionaras mi confianza- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa la peliazul.

-Por supuesto que no, nunca te traicionaría- aseguró el menor, provocando otra sonrisa en la chica.

-Bueno, lo que hubo entre Goten y yo, empezó…aunque no lo creas, cuando yo tenía 11 años, y terminó hace dos años, y lo que pasó fue…-

·_*_·_*_·_*_·_*

*Continuara…

·_*_·_*_·_*_·_*

Allí el capi :D

Sé que estuvo corto y me disculpo por eso u_u pero es que eh seguido en la depre, pero gracias a sus reviews eh mejorado ;)

Agradecimientos…:

Lady-darkness-chan: Agradezco que sigas el fic ^^ y Sip, se puso muy enredado, bastante :D

Itachi: ¿Te das cuenta que le dijiste que su cabello esta muy enredado? o.O

Yo: Etto, sin ofender tu pelo n_nU

HatsuIncesto: Gracias por tu review, y con un poquito de tardanza pero aquí esta :)

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Si, ya comienza a respirarse el amor xD y aunque aun falta un poquito, prometo que valdrá la pena el pasado de Bura, pues Itachi tiene mucho que ver con ella.

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: No te preocupes que ya pronto habrá más romance, y celos xD gracias por tu review. n_n

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Poco a poco se ira revelando más, aunque se vera muy enredado todo, pero se irá descubriendo ^^ gracia por tu review.

jorge abraham Harima kenji: No, no es tu idea ni es critica, pero si el capi estuvo muy corto, el pasado y este están cortos, pero es que tengo que conservar el misterio ;) jeje, es q aparte mi depre no me da mucha inspiración, pero prometo que los próximos serán más largos n_n gracias por seguir la historia, y perdón por preocuparte ^^

Bueno, les agradezco mucho a todos, y les pido perdón por la enorme tardanza y por lo corto del capi u_u pero prometo que los próximos serán más largos ^^

Algo iba a decir… pero no me cuerdo o.O

Itachi: ¬_¬U

Yo: A sí, pues haciendo spam…: Quiero dejarles mi pagina de Fanfics que yo hice hace un tiempo, pero nadie se registra y por tanto, esta vacía Q_Q así que les pido un favor enorme…: Si son escritores, regístrense y publiquen en ella, y que también por favor le digan a sus amigos de ella, por favor, ayúdenme a llenarla Q_Q

Itachi: No supliques pareces perrito -.-

Yo: :3

Itachi: ¬_¬U

Yo: Bueno, les dejo mi página…:

www. mundofanfic. forumfree. it

Solo quitan los espacios ^^

Bueno, saludos y kisses a todos, nos leemos.

SAYO X3P


	18. Se descubre un doloroso engaño

Cap 18:

Se descubre un doloroso engaño

·

·

·

-Lo que pasó con Goten fue…- Bura se detuvo, no sabía ni que decir, o tal vez no quería, pero debía decirlo; tal vez hablando con alguien de lo que pasó, podría dejar de odiar a Goten y la relación que tuvo con él.

-Pues yo… él…- la princesa sayayin no sabía como decir lo ocurrido.

Y con respecto a Sasuke, había quedado sorprendido por lo que la ojiazul le había dicho. Simplemente no podía creer que Bura y Goten hubieran sido novios, y más aun, que esa relación empezara cuando la chica tenía 11 años. El Uchiha se sentía extraño; tal vez… celoso.

En cuanto a la Brief… no tenía ni idea de que decir, pero antes de que dijera algo más, el azabache puso su mano sobre la de ella, en señal de apoyo, provocándole un tenue rubor a la chica.

-Goten y yo, empezamos una relación cuando yo aun era una niña, pero a pesar de mi edad, yo sabía que quería a Goten, el también sentía cariño por mí. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo como empezó todo, solo recuerdo haberle dicho lo que sentía por él; y después de eso, él iba a visitar a mi hermano solo para verme, y creo que así empezó todo. Pero nuestro noviazgo fue secreto desde el inicio; ambos lo quisimos así, tenía que ser así por nuestras edades- confesó la ojiazul, sonriendo tristemente, lo cual le daba curiosidad a Sasuke, pero también lo hacía sentirse con celos.

-¿Y porque terminaron?- preguntó el menor, pues quería, necesitaba saber que había pasado entre los sayayines.

-Pues…- la peliazul no sabía como decir lo que había pasado, no sabía que reacción tendría Sasuke. Y es que se sentía extraña de recordar lo que Goten le había echo.

-¿Qué pasó?- insistió el menor, y es que aunque tratara de no sonar tan insistente, simplemente no podía.

-Es que… —Bura suspiro resignada— Goten me engaño; lo encontré besándose con otra chica- dijo al fin la ojiazul, con una mezcla de rencor, de dolor y melancolía en su voz. Pero ante tal confesión, el Uchiha se sorprendió bastante, y no solo eso, sino que se molesto.

-Pero… ¿Cómo pasó todo?- preguntó Sasuke, agarrando la mano de la chica, y mirándola comprensivamente.

Y después de otro suspiro, la mayor volvió a hablar.

-Fue en un viaje que hicimos a la playa, fue un viaje familiar. Fuimos nosotros y la familia de Goku- confesó la peliazul, ante lo cual, el ojinegro asintió, en seña de que siguiera hablando.

-Y fue cuando pasó todo…-

_**Flash Back**_

**Hace 2 años…**

**·**

**·**

**·**

-Ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde- decía una sayayin, apresurando a su familia.

-Como molestas- respondió Trunks, quien bajaba bostezando por las escaleras.

-Papá —llamó— Trunks me esta gritando- acusó con un puchero Bura

-Trunks, deja a tu hermana en paz- regaño Vegeta, desde el segundo piso.

-Pero papá yo no…- Trunks no se pudo defender pues su padre lo interrumpió.

-Pero nada. Deja a tu hermana en paz, si no, hoy te quedaras en casa- amenazó el príncipe sayayin, mientras bajaba de las escaleras, provocando que Trunks agachara la cabeza con aura depresiva.

"¿Porque siempre le cree a ella?" pensó deprimido el primogénito de Vegeta.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó Bura a su padre.

-Ya casi, solo falta la familia de Kakaroto- respondió de mal humor Vegeta; y la razón de su mal humor era, que él no quería ir a ese viaje arreglado por Bulma y Milk.

-Mamá, ¿Ya estas lista?- insistía Bura, y es que quería estar lista para irse en cuanto llegara Goten y su familia; pues mientras más rápido llegaran a la playa, más tiempo tendría para escaparse un rato con Goten.

-Ya estoy lista Bura. Ya, tranquilízate- contestó Bulma, sonriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Jeje, lo siento n_n es que ya quiero ir a la playa- dijo con emoción la sayayin, causando una pequeña risa en su madre.

Y justo en ese momento, tocaron el timbre…

-Deben ser Milk y los demás- dijo Bulma.

-Ahora si, vámonos- dijo el príncipe sayayin, caminando rumbo a la puerta, seguido de su familia.

…·…

No tardaron ni 2 horas en llegar a la playa en la nave de Bulma.

-Vaya, llegamos muy rápido- dijo Milk sonriendo, mientras bajaba de la nave.

-Si, es una nave muy rápida- contestó Bulma, caminando al lado de su amiga.

-Vamos rápido- decían dos sayayines.

-Pan, tranquila no te apresures, estaremos aquí tres días, tenemos tiempo de sobra- dijo Videl, caminando tras su hija, quien iba al lado de Bura.

-Esta bien mamá, no tienes que regañarme- respondió Pan, haciendo un puchero.

-No te regañe Pan- dijo extrañada Videl.

-Bueno, vamos a la recepción para que nos den nuestras habitaciones- dijo animada Bura, a lo que las mujeres asintieron y fueron a la recepción, dejando que los hombres cargaran el equipaje.

-Estas mujeres- dijo molesto Vegeta, cargando bastantes maletas, propiedades de Bura y de Bulma.

-A vamos Vegeta, divirtámonos- dijo con alegría Goku, cargando también varias maletas.

-Cállate ¬¬- respondió molesto Vegeta, quien al ver que su hijo hablaba tranquilamente con Goten sin preocupación alguna, sonrió levemente, y le lanzó las maletas a Trunks.

-Pero papá- se quejó Trunks.

-Carga eso- contestó con sencillez Vegeta, siguiendo con su camino y dejando a su hijo con las maletas.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó Goten a Trunks.

-Si, por favor- respondió aliviado el ojiazul.

Así Goten ayudó a Trunks con las maletas y siguieron a los demás.

…·…

-Son 5 habitaciones y todas están ubicadas en el mismo piso. Aquí están las llaves- dijo la recepcionista, entregándole 5 llaves a Bulma.

-Muchas gracias señorita- agradeció la Brief.

-A ustedes; que disfruten su estancia- se despidió la recepcionista.

Y después de haber hablado con la recepcionista, Bulma se dirigió al grupo.

-Son 5 habitaciones- anunció Bulma.

-¿Y como nos acomodaremos?- preguntó Videl, viendo a la Brief.

-Pues… Vegeta y yo dormiremos en una. Goku y Milk en otra. Gohan y tú en otra, Videl. Y en la otras… pues… Bura y Pan, y en la última, Trunks y Goten. ¿Están de acuerdo?- propuso la dueña de la corporación.

-Está bien. Pan dormirás con Bura, así que quiero que te comportes- advirtió Videl.

-Hay mamá- respondió molesta Pan.

-Ya déjala Videl. Además Pan ya ha dormido muchas veces con Bura en la Corporación, sabe comportarse- dijo Gohan con una sonrisa, ante lo cual Videl suspiro.

-Tienes razón Gohan. Esta bien, por ahora es todo Pan- dijo Videl, haciendo que su hija sonriera.

-Gracias papá- dijo alegre Pan.

-No es nada hija- contestó Gohan con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces vayamos a las habitaciones a acomodar nuestras cosas, y luego bajamos a comer algo- propuso Milk, sonriendo.

-Es una buena idea- apoyo Bulma.

-Pero Milk. Yo ya tengo mucha hambre- protestó Goku, para molestia de su mujer.

-¡¿Cómo que tienes hambre Goku? ¡Si no hace ni tres horas que comiste!- regaño Milk.

-Pero mamá, yo también tengo hambre- dijo Goten, apoyando a su padre.

-Yo también- apoyo Trunks, provocando que Bulma rodara los ojos.

- ¬¬ ¿De pura casualidad tu no tienes hambre Vegeta?- preguntó Bulma.

- ¬¬U No, y ya vámonos a acomodar las cosas- respondió con fastidio el príncipe sayayin.

-Bueno, vámonos a arreglar nuestras cosas rápido y venimos a comer- propuso Videl.

-Está bien, que más remedio con estos hombres- dijo resignada Milk.

Y así todos fueron con rumbo a las habitaciones.

…·…

-Al fin estamos aquí- dijo con alegría Bura, mientras se lanzaba a la cama de su habitación.

-Si, hace ya tiempo que quería venir- respondió Pan, mientras guardaba su ropa en un mueble.

-Bueno, vamos a cambiarnos- dijo la ojiazul.

-¿Qué vas a usar tú?- preguntó la menor.

-Un kimono corto y sin mangas. ¿Y tu?- respondió y preguntó a la vez Bura.

-Pues no lo sé, creo que un short y una camiseta- respondió la pelinegra, revisando lo que traía.

-¿Y si usas bikini?- preguntó Bura, riéndose un poco.

-Claro que no ¬/¬- contestó un poco apenada Pan.

-jajajajaja, esta bien, no es para que me veas así- río la Brief.

Y después de esto, ambas chicas comenzaron a cambiarse.

…·…

Ya todos estaban listos casi todos, solo faltaban Bura y Pan.

-aahaa —suspiró— con estas niñas- dijo Videl.

-Ya bajaran, no te preocupes- dijo Bulma, sonriéndole a Videl, quien devolvió la sonrisa.

Y no pasaron ni cinco minutos más, cuando las chicas se unieron a los demás.

-Perdón por la tardanza- se disculpo Bura, sonriendo apenada.

-Si, discúlpenos- pidió Pan, también apenada.

-No importa. Vamos a comer- respondió Bulma, a lo que todos asintieron, y se dirigieron al comedor del hotel.

…·…

Gran cantidad de comida era lo que los meseros llevaban y llevaban, sorprendiendo a la demás gente, y es que no iba a ser fácil saciar el apetito de siete sayayines.

-Algo me dice que vamos a dejar el hotel sin comida- susurró Milk a Bulma, quien río un poco.

-Si, parece que si- contestó riendo un poco la Brief.

…·…

Ya una vez que los sayayines terminaron de vaciar la comida del hotel, todos fueron a la playa.

-Amo el mar- dijo alegre Bura, yendo a la orilla, y entrando un poco en el agua, siendo seguida de Pan, Trunks y Goten.

-Pan, ten cuidado- gritó Videl.

-Si, no se vayan a lo profundo- gritó Bulma.

-Tengan mucho cuidado- apoyó Milk.

-Mujeres- susurró Vegeta, sentado en una silla bajo la sombra.

-A vamos, no se preocupen tanto- dijo con una sonrisa Goku

-Si, los chicos estarán bien- apoyo Gohan, sonriendo levemente, y ante estas opiniones, las mujeres se miraron entre ellas.

-Hombres despreocupados- dijeron al unísono las tres mujeres.

…·…

-Te apuesto a que llegó primero a esa isla- apostó Trunks a Goten, señalando una pequeña isla no muy lejos.

-Esta bien, ¿Y que es lo que apostamos?- aceptó el menor.

-mmm —pensaba— Ya sé, nuestra mesada de dos meses. El que gane se quedara con la mesada de dos meses del otro- decidió el ojiazul.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Goten.

-Bueno, a la de tres. Una, dos… ¡Tres!- contó Trunks, para luego salir nadando lo más rápido posible, seguido de Goten, quien iba muy cerca de él.

…

-¿Y ahora que están haciendo esos dos?- preguntó la pequeña Pan, viendo a su tío y a Trunks.

-De seguro tonterías de chicos- contestó Bura, con un tono de aburrimiento.

-Oye… ¿Y si los seguimos?- preguntó Pan, lo cual no se le hizo mala idea a la Brief.

-Ok, vamos tras ellos- aceptó la ojiazul, sumergiéndose en el agua, siendo seguida por la morena…

…·…

-Te gane- exclamó orgulloso Goten.

-Eso no puede ser, yo siempre te eh ganado en todo- alegó Trunks, casi haciendo puchero.

-Si claro ¬¬- respondió molesto el pelinegro.

-Hermano, acepta tu derrota- dijo Bura, saliendo del agua acompañada de Pan.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó molesto el mayor.

-Soy tu hermana, y por eso puedo estar en donde tú estés- contestó tranquila la Brief, a lo que su hermano solo suspiro.

-Pan, si mi hermano se da cuenta de que estas aquí, te va a regañar- dijo Goten a la menor, quien bufó molesta.

-Cállate tío- respondió molesta Pan.

-Bueno ya. Volvamos con los demás- dijo Trunks, acercándose al agua.

-No, yo quiero conocer esta isla- se negó Bura, mientras corría junto con Pan, adentrándose en la isla, molestando a Trunks, y causando que Goten riera.

-No le veo nada de gracioso ¬¬- dijo molesto el mayor.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Goten.

-Bien, ahora tendremos que buscarlas- dijo el ojiazul, suspirando cansinamente, y dirigiéndose a los adentros de la isla.

-Espérame- dijo el ojinegro, siguiendo a su amigo.

…·…

-Vamos a dividirnos- propuso Pan, a lo que Bura sonrió y asintió.

Y así las chicas se dividieron para que los chicos no las encontraran tan fácil.

…

-¿Y si nos dividimos?- preguntó Goten, a lo cual Trunks suspiro.

-Esta bien, así las encontraremos más fácil- aceptó el mayor.

Así que los chicos se separaron sin saber que las chicas también se habían separado.

…·…

Goten caminaba tranquilamente por la isla, llamando a su sobrina y a Bura.

-Bura. Pan. Vengan ya- gritaba el chico, buscando a las mujeres.

-Sorpresa- dijo cierta chica tras él, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Bura- dijo Goten, dando vuelta y mirando a la chica, sonriéndole.

-Jeje. ¿Y mi hermano?- preguntó la peliazul, sonriéndole al mayor.

-Nos dividimos para buscarlas. ¿Y Pan?- preguntó el ojinegro, pero lo dicho sorprendió un poco a la Brief.

-Jaja, nos separamos para que no nos encontraran tan fácil- contestó con sencillez la chica, sorprendiendo un poco a su novio.

-¿A sí?- preguntó sorprendido Goten.

-Si, fue idea de Pan- respondió sonriendo la menor.

-Ya veo- dijo el sayayin mayor, dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-Bueno, por lo menos tenemos un tiempo para estar solos- dijo Goten, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la Brief, quien sonrió.

-Si, un ratito para tú y yo- contestó sonriente la ojiazul.

-Jeje, Te quiero Bura- dijo Goten, para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios a la menor, quien correspondió dicho beso.

…·…

Unos minutos más tarde…

…·…

Goten y Bura yacían agarrados de la mano, dirigiéndose a la playa de la isla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tome a Trunks encontrar a Pan?- preguntó Goten.

-No lo sé. No creo que mucho- contestó sencillamente la menor.

-Ojala tuviéramos más tiempo para estar solos- dijo el pelinegro, haciendo a la menor sonreír.

-Si, ojala. Te quiero mucho, mucho Goten- dijo alegremente la peliazul, saltándole al mayor y abrazándolo; el ojinegro por su lado, sonrió y abrazó a la chica, acariciando su azul cabello.

Pero justo en ese momento se oyeron los gritos de los sayayines faltantes…:

-¡Pan ven acá!- gritaba Trunks, persiguiendo a la menor, quien también gritaba.

-¡Pues alcánzame!- gritaba la morena, huyendo del ojiazul.

-aahaa —suspiró— ya vienen- dijo un poco desanimada la Brief.

-Si, ya vienen. Bueno, tal vez más tarde tengamos otro momento a solas- dijo Goten, sonriendo y soltando la mano de la chica, quien correspondió la sonrisa, pero antes de que la chica dijera algo más… Goten la besó en los labios.

Y el beso fue correspondido de manera intensa, y fue roto rápidamente, cuando Trunks y Pan aparecieron corriendo.

-¡Te atrape!- exclamó Trunks, atrapando a la morena, quien bufó molesta.

-Me caes mal- dijo enojada Pan.

-Jaja, ya te atraparon Pan- se burló Goten, provocando que su sobrina volviera a Bufar.

-Ahora si… Vámonos- dijo Trunks, jalando a Bura y a Pan, y siendo seguido por Goten.

…·…

-¿En donde andaban?- preguntaron preocupadas Milk, Videl y Bulma.

-Fuimos a una isla a pasear- dijo Goten, sonriendo un poco.

-¡¿A una isla?- preguntaron sorprendidas las mujeres.

-Pero no se preocupen, estuvimos juntos y… y…- hablaba Trunks, tratando de encontrar que decir para que las mujeres no se preocuparan más.

-Y no nos separamos. Estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo, y no dejamos de vigilar a Pan y Bura- mintió hábilmente Goten, apoyando a Trunks, pero sorprendiendo a su amigo y a las sayayines.

-Eh… Si- dijo Trunks, tratando de sonar neutral y no desmentir a Goten.

-aahaa- suspiraron las tres mujeres.

-Esta bien, no los regañaremos, solo porque estuvieron juntos y se cuidaron- dijo Bulma.

-Si, pero no vuelvan a desaparecer de nuestras vistas así ¿Entendido?- preguntó Milk.

-Entendido- dijeron al unísono los chicos.

-Ya, no los regañen tanto —dijo sonriendo— mejor vamos a comer algo- dijo con alegría Goku, provocando que una gota recorriera la cabeza de Milk.

-Tu siempre tan… despreocupado- dijo un poco molesta Milk.

-Vamos a comer algo- dijo Goten, tratando de distraer a todos.

-Esta bien, comamos algo- dijo Videl, sacando varias canastas de comida.

Y ya sin más problemas, el día siguió adelante, dando lugar a una hermosa noche…

…·…

Ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones, descansando de un largo día en la playa, solo cierta chica quería salir a pasear.

-Voy a ir a dar la vuelta. Regreso en un rato; pero no le vayas a decir a nadie que salí, no quiero que mamá empiece con sus exageraciones- dijo Bura, a lo que Pan asintió.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, no les diré nada- respondió la morena, sonriendo levemente.

Y después de esta petición de Bura a Pan; la mayor salió de la habitación, yendo a pasear, aunque en realidad quería ver si encontraba a Goten solo, para estar un rato con él.

…·…

La Brief paseaba por la pequeña ciudad que estaba cercana a la playa.

Había muchos lugares…: Antros, tiendas, locales de regalos, restaurantes marisqueros, etc, etc…

La chica no sabía donde se podía encontrar Goten, así que se le hizo más fácil sentir el Ki del sayayin, y así fue que encontró al mayor. Así que sin tiempo que perder, fue al lugar donde estaba Goten.

Pero la Brief sé quedó muy sorprendida al ver el lugar en donde estaba su novio…

¡Era un antro!

Y no solo eso, sino que no sentía que Ki de su hermano, lo que quería decir que Goten estaba solo.

Esto le estaba preocupando a la chica, quien sintió por un momento las ganas de irse, pero algo le decía, que tenía que entrar a buscar a su novio.

Así que nerviosa pero sin demostrarlo, la ojiazul entró al antro, desapareciendo su Ki.

La sayayin caminaba entre la gente, tratando de encontrar al sayayin, pero al encontrarlo…

Bura no sabía si haber deseado no encontrar a su novio, o simple y sencillamente no haber entrado al antro; pues la escena que vió, le partió el corazón…

Goten estaba en un sillón, sentado con una chica a su lado, pero lo grave era… ¡Que estaba besando a esa chica!

La besaba como si no tuviera una novia, como si Bura no existiera; y lo peor es que quizá y hasta acababa de conocerla.

Bura se sintió tan mal y tan estúpida por haberle creído a Goten, a sabiendas de que él era mayor que ella y que tal vez solo estaba jugando con ella. La sayayin dejó caer unas lágrimas antes de darse la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero justo cuando le dio la espalda a tan desagradable escena, su novio la llamó…

-¿Bura?- preguntó sorprendido Goten, y deseando que no fuera la sayayin la que estaba allí.

La Brief por su lado, hubiera preferido irse sin que su "novio" la viera, pero no lo logró. Ella no quería hacer una escena estúpida enfrente de la gente, así que sin decir palabra alguna, comenzó a caminar, tratando de perderse entre la gente, pero escuchando como Goten le hablaba, pues la seguía tratando de alcanzarla.

-Bura- dijo Goten, tomando del brazo a la sayayin, deteniéndola.

-Bura por favor, déjame explicarte- pidió Goten, mirando de frente a la chica, aun deteniéndola del brazo.

-No tienes nada que explicarme. Vi todo- dijo molesta Bura, con los ojos cristalizado, conteniendo el llanto.

-Puedo explicártelo- trataba de defenderse el mayor.

-No, no puedes explicar nada. ¿O es que me vas a decir que es una "amiga" y… " Qué no es lo que parece"?- dijo sarcástica la ojiazul, sorprendiendo al pelinegro, quien de verdad no tenía ni idea de como iba a excusar su falta.

-No tengo excusa, lo siento Bura, lo siento. Por favor perdóname- se disculpó Goten, pues no tenía excusa, así que opto por pedir el perdón.

Pero la actitud del mayor, hizo que la chica se diera cuenta, de que él no la amaba, y de que la consideraba tan estúpida como para pedirle perdón y que ella se lo iba a dar.

-Nunca, te voy a perdonar. Aléjate de mi- exigió furiosa la peliazul, soltándose del agarre del mayor, quien se sorprendió por la fuerza de la chica.

-Bura por favor. Cometí un error, por favor, perdóname- pidió Goten, agachándose para darle un beso a la Brief, quien dio un pasó atrás, evitando el beso, y no solo eso, sino que le dio una fuerte bofetada al mayor, sacándole sangre del labio.

-Ahora, no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar. Te exijo que te alejes de mí. Nunca se te ocurra volverme a buscar- exigió molesta Bura.

-¿Y que se supone que hagamos con todo lo que vivimos? ¿Qué lo olvidemos? ¿Qué finjamos que no pasó?- preguntó el pelinegro, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la chica.

-SI. Hagamos de cuenta que esto no pasó. Fingiremos que nada pasó. Y así sera de ahora en adelante- dijo seriamente la ojiazul, para sorpresa del mayor.

-No, yo no haré eso- se negó Goten.

-Lo harás. Ya no me buscarás. Haremos como que esto no pasó. Y más te vale que no te me vuelvas a cercar, porque si lo haces… te juro que te arrepentirás- amenazó la chica, con voz tétrica, lo cual sorprendió aun más al mayor, pues él conocía desde hace mucho a Bura, y nunca la había visto portarse como ahora.

-¿Y que piensas hacerme si te busco?- preguntó Goten, un poco dolido por el comportamiento de la chica.

-Yo nada. Pero veremos que dice mi padre cuando le diga que solo jugaste conmigo. Que me usaste, y te aprovechaste de mí al decirme que me "amabas", cuando yo solo tenía 11 años- dijo amenazante la menor, provocándole un escalofrío a su "ex novio".

-Eso no pasó. Yo te amo y…- Goten fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Nada. Yo ya no creo en tu amor. Y si yo no creo, menos mi padre te creerá. Así que ya déjame en paz- exigió molesta, y sin decir nada más; sin derramar una sola lágrima, Bura se fue, dejando muy sorprendido a Goten.

…·…

·

·

·

Bura caminaba sin rumbo por la playa, sin llorar.

No sabía porque no lloraba. Tal vez por orgullo; tal vez porque no quería derrumbarse, porque sabía que en el momento en el que derramara una lagrima, se desmoronaría y no podría ocultar su dolor.

O tal vez era a causa de su entrenamiento ninja. Ya no lo sabía. Lo único que podía hacer, era caminar sin rumbo y con expresión perdida.

Pero sin previo aviso, alguien la llamó, sacándola de su shock sentimental.

-Bura, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz familiar, a espaldas de la chica. Quien de inmediato reacciono.

-Paseaba un rato hermanito. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Bura, ocultando su dolor, y volteando a mirar a su hermano, sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pues también paseaba- contestó con sencillez el mayor, a lo que la chica sonrió levemente.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos- dijo Trunks, acercándose un poco a la orilla, y sentándose en la arena, siendo imitado por su hermana.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el chico, pues sentía muy rara a su hermana.

-Claro que sí- dijo sonriente la menor.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Trunks no muy convencido.

La chica trataba de mantenerse calmada y serena, pero algo dentro de ella, la hizo investigar a su ahora ex novio.

-¿Y porque no estas con Goten en algún antro, ligando a alguna chica?- preguntó Bura, sonriéndole complicemente a su hermano, quien se sonrojo un poco.

-Porque no. Yo no soy como Goten- dijo Trunks, mirando hacia el mar.

Pero ante su frase, la chica sintió un gran pesar en su corazón.

-¿A que te refieres a que no eres como Goten?- preguntó la chica, indagando en la vida de Goten, pero tratando de ocultar su interés.

-Ehh… Pues. Aahaa —suspiró— Te diré, pero prométeme no decirle a nadie lo que te voy a decir. Y menos a Goten- pidió Trunks, mirando a su hermana, quien sentía que una puñalada la atravesaba, a cada segundo más y más.

-Lo prometo- dijo sonriente la chica, a lo que su hermano volvió a suspirar.

-Pues… Goten es… lo que pasa es que a él le gusta siempre salir con muchas chicas. Y nunca se queda con una. Él dice que es porque aun no encuentra a la chica ideal- dijo Trunks, un poco preocupado por el comportamiento de su amigo, pues creía que por ser así, podría tener problemas en el futuro.

Pero mientras Trunks pensaba en los futuros problemas que podría tener su amigo, Bura por su lado estaba helada ante lo dicho por su hermano.

La Brief no podía creer lo que oía…

¡Goten la estuvo engañando todo el tiempo!

Y ella tan estúpida había sido que le había creído durante todos esos años. Sin duda era una tonta. Pero a pesar de todo, quería saber hasta donde había llegado Goten, así que siguió preguntando, aunque sabía que terminaría sintiéndose peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-¿Y cuantas novias, en serio, han tenido?- preguntó Bura, mirando a su hermano, quien salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su hermana.

-Pues…- Trunks pensaba, recordando las chicas con las que él y Goten habían salido.

-Yo eh tenido dos novias, y Goten… me parece que cuatro- respondió el mayor, después de haber pensado en su pasado.

Pero de nuevo, la chica se sintió morir, aunque lo ocultaba, pues no podía dejar que su hermano se diera cuenta de lo que tenía.

-¿Y porque terminaron con ellas, respectivamente?- indago Bura, pues necesitaba saber que más le había ocultado Goten, pero no solo eso, sino que también le interesaba la vida de su hermano.

-Goten termino con sus cuatro novias porque dijo que prefería seguir buscando a su chica ideal. Aun que a la fecha no la ha encontrado, pues sigue saliendo con cuanta chica se le ocurre- dijo el mayor, para gran dolor de su hermana.

La sayayin no podía creer lo que oía… Goten nunca la amo, solo jugó con ella, así como lo había echo con muchas otras chicas.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó en voz baja Bura, aunque realmente ya no le interesaba saber sobre su hermano.

-Pues… aahaa- suspiró Trunks, lo cual llamó un poco la atención de su hermana.

-Termine con ellas porque nuestro padre no las aceptó- confesó el chico, con un tono de melancolía en su voz, lo cual sorprendió en gran medida a Bura.

-¿Mi padre las conoció?- preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-Si. Yo se las presente, pero a cada una las rechazó. Y aunque una estuvo dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para estar conmigo, papá no la acepto. Y la otra… pues ella sencillamente no quiso seguir a mi lado- confesó con tristeza Trunks, pero lo dicho dejó muy sorprendida a Bura.

-¿Pero porque hizo eso nuestro padre?- preguntó indignada Bura.

-Él no quiere que cualquier chica se una a la familia- dijo el mayor, lo cual se le hizo bastante lógico a la chica.

-Pero aun así, no tenía derecho de hacer eso- dijo un poco triste Bura, mirando comprensiva y cálidamente a su hermano, quien sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes. Ya algún día encontrare a una chica que papá acepte- dijo con esperanza el mayor.

-El punto no es que mi padre la acepte; sino que tú la ames y ella te ame de igual manera- razono Bura, lo cual extraño un poco a Trunks, pues no se imaginaba que su hermana le pudiera dar un buen consejo.

-Tienes razón. Pero estoy seguro de que algún día algo bueno pasara- dijo esperanzado Trunks, haciendo reír levemente a Bura.

-Ten fe- dijo la menor sonriendo, mientras se levantaba de la arena.

-Bueno, me voy a descansar, ah sido un día agotador- dijo cansada Bura, a lo que su hermano asintió, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes razón; vete a dormir tú, yo me quedare un momento más- dijo Trunks.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana- se despidió Bura, agachándose un poco y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, quien sonrió.

-Y sobra decir, que no le digas nada a mis padres de que salí- dijo la chica, riendo un poco nerviosa.

-Claro que no. No les diré nada. Hasta mañana- se despidió el mayor.

La plática dio fin, y la chica decidió regresar a su habitación.

Bura caminaba pesadamente, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía.

"Me lo merezco por estúpida" pensó, culpándose por lo que había pasado.

"Todo fue mi culpa" seguía pensando triste y desilusionada la ojiazul.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a la habitación. Así que haciendo uso de sus habilidades, entró sin hacer ruido, y se cambió de ropa de la misma manera; recostándose en total silencio, para no despertar a Pan, quien yacía dormida plácidamente.

Mientras tanto, la Brief no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que su hermano le había dicho.

"Fue mi culpa. Si me hubiera esforzado por ser mejor novia" pensó adolorida Bura, sintiendo lagrimas acumularse en sus celestes ojos, los cuales cerró, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas corrieran.

Pero antes de comenzar a llorar, la chica respiro profundo, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos; y después de hacer esto, Bura abrió sus ojos, con una mirada de decisión en ellos.

"No. No fue mi culpa, fue de él. Así son todos los hombres. Yo no cometí ningún error, y no pienso llorar por alguien que no vale la pena" pensó decidida y orgullosa Bura, mientras limpiaba las lagrimas acumuladas.

Y así sin pensar más… Bura se quedó dormida.

…·…

Los días pasaron rápido, y Bura seguía como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero la única razón por la que se mantenía así, era por su orgullo, el cual, presumiblemente, había heredado de su padre.

-Ya estamos de vuelta- dijo Bulma, al llegar a la Corporación.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por el paseo- agradeció Videl.

-No fue nada- respondió sonriente Bulma.

-Pues nos vamos. Nos veremos luego- se despidió Milk.

Y así, Goku y toda su familia se fue, no sin que antes, Goten mirara con interrogación a la Brief menor.

-Que les vaya bien- se despidió Bura sonriente, dándole a entender a Goten, que lo que le había dicho, seguía en pie. Es decir… que ya no estarían juntos.

Y ante lo dicho por la ojiazul, todos sonrieron, y se fueron.

Goten mirando hacia atrás, viendo a Bura, y esta por su parte, dándole la espalda, caminando a su casa, orgullosa, sin arrepentirse, sin mirar atrás.

_**Fin Del Flash Back.**_

·

Bura terminó de relatar lo que había pasado, sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse, pero sin poder derramar ni una sola lagrima. Hacía mucho que no podía llorar.

Y después de todo lo contado por la chica, Sasuke se sintió muy mal por ella, no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de engañar así a una chica.

El Uchiha estaba casi jurando que si pudiera, mataría a Goten.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a tu familia?- preguntó confundido el azabache, a lo que la peliazul lo miro.

-No puedo- contestó sencillamente.

-¿Por qué?- insistió el menor.

-Por que si yo les dijera lo que pasó… Destruiría la amistad entre nuestras familias- concluyó la ojiazul, lo cual se le hizo lógico a Sasuke, así que solo suspiro.

-¿Y vas a callar todo para siempre?- preguntó el Uchiha, mirando con duda a la chica, quien ya estaba como si nada, sin lagrimas en sus ojos, lo cual se le hizo bastante extraño al menor.

-Si, no tengo otra opción- respondió Bura, dando un trago a su malteada.

-¿Y no crees que Goten hable y diga la verdad?- preguntó Sasuke.

-No. Le teme a mi padre por la amenaza que le hice. No dirá nada- contestó la Brief, mientras pensaba en si había echo bien o no en contarle todo a Sasuke.

-Te prometí que no diría nada, y no lo hare- habló el ojinegro, para luego dar un sorbo a su café, pero sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Gracias- Bura simplemente agradeció, mientras suspiraba; pero luego sintió la mano del azabache sobre la suya, así que lo miro.

Recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa por parte del menor. Así que la sayayin también sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Bura.

-Si, vámonos- respondió Sasuke.

Así que los chicos se levantaron y mientras la mayor iba a pagar, Sasuke pensaba en todo lo que Bura le había contado.

"Goten" pensó molesto Sasuke, apretando la mano en forma de puño.

-Vámonos- dijo la Brief, llegando al lado del Uchiha, quien se controlo para no mostrar su enojo.

-Si- contestó, mientras seguía a la chica.

Iban de regreso a la Corporación, pues ya era bastante tarde…

…·…

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, de nuevo; y es que no era necesario decir algo, Sasuke sabía como debía sentirse la chica, por eso había decidido ya no interrogarla más. Y Bura por su lado, sabía que el azabache no quería molestarla, por eso ya no había preguntado más.

Y una vez estuvieron en la Corporación…

-Muchas gracias por la comida- agradeció Sasuke, pues había recordado que Bura lo invito.

-De nada- contestó la ojiazul, riendo un poco, a lo que el menor sonrió un poco apenado.

-Gracias a ti, por escucharme, y no juzgarme- agradeció con voz suave la sayayin, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al Uchiha, quien inevitablemente se sonrojo.

-Buenas noches- se despidió Bura, para caminar rumbo a las escaleras.

-Buenas noches- susurró Sasuke, un poco apenado y sonrojado.

…·…

Sasuke entraba a su habitación con cuidado, pero…

-Que lindas horas de llegar- dijo una voz en el balcón, a lo que el azabache suspiro cansadamente.

-¿Qué no tiene sueño?- preguntó un poco molesto el menor.

-Lo mismo te digo yo a ti. ¿Tienes idea de que hora es?- preguntó Kakashi.

-A… no- contestó con sencillez Sasuke, lo cual casi podría llamarse cinismo.

Y ante la respuesta de su alumno, Kakashi suspiro.

-Son las 3 de la mañana- dijo el peliplata, un tanto molesto por el comportamiento del Uchiha.

-¿A sí?- preguntó con desinterés el azabache, mientras se sentaba en la cama para cambiarse.

Pero ante la contestación del menor, Kakashi arqueo una ceja.

-¿Tienes idea de que es peligroso andar por la calle a estas horas?- preguntó el Hatake, y es que no es como si hubiera estado caminando de un lado a otro las ultimas horas, preocupado por su alumno.

-Hmp- bufó con tranquilidad el menor, mientras se cambiaba de ropa, sentado en la cama.

Y al oírlo, el peliplata suspiro derrotadamente.

-¿Y donde andaban?- preguntó Kakashi, mientras se iba a recostar al lado de un más que dormido Naruto.

-Por allí- respondió con sencillez el Uchiha.

-Sasuke- llamó reprochante Kakashi, a lo cual, Sasuke suspiro.

-Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante- contestó el menor, mientras se acostaba y se tapaba con las cobijas.

-¿Y…?- dijo el Hatake, tratando de que su alumno le dijera que había pasado.

-Y… ¿Qué?- dijo tranquilamente el azabache.

-¿De que hablaron?- preguntó curioso Kakashi.

-Que le importa- contestó Sasuke, como un niño pequeño que no quiere decir nada, pero esta respuesta hizo suspirar al peliplata, quien luego sonrió bajo la mascara.

-¿Aceptaras que te gusta Bura?- preguntó el mayor.

-Buenas noches- cortó Sasuke, haciendo que su sensei riera un poco.

…·…

Bura ya se había cambiado, y estaba recostada, tapada con las cobijas, pensando en alguien, pero esa persona en la que pensaba, no era Goten, sino Sasuke.

"Eres un buen chico Sasuke, confié en ti, y tu confías en mí. Mañana averiguare más de tu pasado, porque quiero ayudarte" pensó la sayayin, sonriendo un poco, comenzando a quedarse dormida, sin saber que él Uchiha pensaba lo mismo…

…

"Quiero saber todo de ti, Bura. Quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda." pensó Sasuke, mientras sentía como el sueño lo iba venciendo.

…

Ambos chicos durmieron en paz, Bura sin pensar en Goten, y sin recordar sus pesadillas.

Sasuke igual, sin pensar en nada, sintiendo una calidez en su pecho.

Ambos jóvenes durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros…

···:::···:::···:::···:::···:::···:::···

Continuara…

···:::···:::···:::···:::···:::···:::···

Agradecimientos:

SasuTenNeji Love: Gracias por tus palabras :D y por supuesto que no dejare este fic n_n aunque mi prima me quiera matar porque odia esta pareja D: Pero bueno, gracias. Y con lo de la aparición de Itachi… Aun falta bastante para eso u_u Y pues allí estuvo la historia de Bura n.n

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: No te preocupes que yo entiendo los castigos de los padres u_u

Pero bueno, allí estuvieron el pasado de Bura y Goten, y los celos de Sasuke. Y no te preocupes que Sasuke se pondrá más celoso 7w7.

HatsuIncesto: Si, Sasuke y Bura hacen linda pareja.

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Aquí el capi ^^ para no hacer más larga la espera ;)

Lady-darkness-chan: Sip, soy muy cruel muahaha. Ntc. Lo que pasa es que no había estado inspirada, había estado en depre u_u Pero bueno, allí esta el capi :D

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: La intriga termino :D y habrá muchos más momentos Sasuke x Bura 7w7

Mil gracias a ustedes por sus reviews :D y como vieron, el capi estuvo muuucho más largo. Pues fue para compensar lo corto del capi pasado u_u

Ahora, díganme… ¿Les gustaría que los capis fueran así de largos siempre? :D

Itachi: HA, ya mero vas a escribir capítulos así de largos.

Yo: Largo de mi Fic ¬¬

Itachi: No -.-

Yo: ¬¬

Bueno, pues hay me dicen si quieren los capis así de largos ^^

Pues me despido, y espero y les haya gustado este capi ;)

Y pido perdón por faltas de ortografía u_u aunque creo que esta vez no las tuve :) y gracias a que mi madre esta leyendo la historia :D aunque no sabe nada de que habrá Lemon, ni sabe que es eso, lo cual es bueno, porque si lo supiera… Ya hubiera tirado la compu a la basura D:

Bueno, gracias a quienes leen, aunque no comenten, gracias ^^

Saludos a todos, nos leemos.

Sayoooo X3P


	19. Chapter 19

Aclaraciones…:

Lo que esta en _**Negritas cursiva **_es el inner de la loca de Sakura.

Lo que esta en _Cursivas_ son recuerdos de Sakura.

Disclaimer…: Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.

¡A leer!

Cap 19:

·

·

·

Unos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, iluminando la habitación y el rostro de cierta sayayin, quien se removió un poco incomoda por la luz.

"¿mmm? Ya amaneció" pensó Bura, removiéndose un poco, pero fue en ese momento cuando cayó en cuenta de algo…

¿Cómo es que estaba brillando el sol, si se suponía que al irse a la escuela aun no amanecía?

En ese momento, la chica miró el reloj que se encontraba en su mueble de noche…

9:05am

"Pero… se supone que debería estar en la escuela" pensó extrañada la Brief, cuando recordó todo lo pasado el día anterior.

"De seguro mamá no quiso despertarme. Debe haber pensado que desde ayer que me dormí no desperté. Bueno no importa; total… les pediré sus notas a mis amigas y me pondré al corriente. Además, no creo que pase nada malo por faltar un día a la escuela" pensó con tranquilidad la ojiazul, mientras se levantaba e iba al baño, a darse una ducha…

…·…

·…·

…·…

Cierto azabache se removía incomodo en la cama, pues la cantidad de luz que iluminaba la habitación era demasiada. Según él.

Sasuke comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, notando que el sol brillaba, a lo que miró hacia el reloj…

9:05am

El Uchiha se sorprendió un poco por la hora, pues usualmente no dormía más haya de las 6:30. Era la primera vez que dormía bien desde hace años.

"Tal vez dormí tanto por acostarme hasta tarde" pensó Sasuke, mientras se sentaba en la cama, y se estiraba, desperezándose; y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. A lo que se sorprendió un poco, ¿Es que acaso Naruto ya se había despertado? Eso sencillamente se le hacía increíble al ojinegro.

Así que se levantó de la cama y tomando su ropa, fue a darse una ducha, mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido ayer con la Brief.

"Bura" pensó el gennin, recordando todo lo hablado con la sayayin.

Así que una pequeña sonrisa se coló por los labios del Uchiha…

…·…

·…·

…·…

9:25am…

Sasuke bajaba las escaleras, dirigiéndose al comedor.

-Buenos días- saludó educadamente Sasuke, a los presentes en la mesa.

-Buenos días, Sasuke- saludó Bulma, quitando de su rostro una revista que leía y sonriéndole al Uchiha.

-Buenos días Sasuke, ¿dormiste bien?- saludó melosamente Sakura, a lo que el azabache rodo los ojos e ignoro a la chica.

Mientras que por su lado, Naruto solo veía con molestia a Sasuke, quien le devolvía la misma mirada mientras se sentaba al lado de Kakashi, quien por su parte, solo leía su libro mientras miraba de reojo a sus alumnos.

"Con estos niños no se puede" pensó el peliplata, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada a su interesantísimo libro.

"¿Por qué Sasuke me ignora?" pensó deprimida Sakura.

-Comeremos dentro de unos momentos. Solo esperaremos a Bura- avisó Bulma, a lo que todos asintieron, exceptuando al Uchiha, quien se sorprendió un poco.

-¿No fue a la escuela?- preguntó Sasuke, ganándose las miradas de sus compañeros y su sensei, lo cual poco le importo.

-No, se quedo en casa, es que preferí no despertarla- contestó Bulma, sonriendo un poco pero con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

-Entiendo- dijo en voz baja el azabache, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

…·…

·…·

…·…

9:30am

Bura bajaba las escaleras, pensando en como decirle a su madre que había despertado en la noche, pero sin decirle que había salido con Sasuke.

"No sé que decirle. No estoy muy concentrada; siento que estoy olvidando algo" pensaba Bura, ya estando cerca del comedor.

"Bueno, sea lo que sea, seguro lo olvide porque no era importante" pensó la sayayin, restándole importancia a lo que había olvidado.

-Buenos días- saludó la chica a los presentes, quienes la miraron devolviéndole el saludo.

-Buenos días hija, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó preocupada Bulma.

-Muy bien mamá, no te preocupes. Ah y no dormí todo el día de ayer y desperté hoy. Desperté ayer en la noche, así que no te preocupes- explicó Bura, tratando de tranquilizar a su madre.

-Me lo imaginaba. Pero… ¿es que acaso saliste a comer a la calle? Porque no faltaba comida, ¿o no comiste nada?- preguntó aun más preocupada Bulma, pero ante lo dicho por la Brief mayor, Bura y Sasuke se tensaron un poco, mirándose mutuamente.

La sayayin no tenía ni idea de como excusarse, pues no podía decir que había salido, pero tampoco podía decir que no había comido nada.

Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse.

"Sabía que debía venir hasta saber que decir" pensó Bura.

-Lo que pasa es…- Bura no sabía que decir, y si no contestaba rápido, su madre sospecharía algo.

Y en cuanto al azabache, miraba a Bura, pensando en una excusa, en una manera de ayudarla, en lo que fuera, pero extrañamente, su brillante mente estaba en blanco.

-Lo que pasa es, que salimos a comer. Yo lleve a Bura y a Sasuke a comer a la calle- dijo Kakashi, para sorpresa de su alumno y de la chica.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Bulma, un poco sorprendida.

-Si, vera… Es que ayer en la noche, Sasuke y yo bajamos por un poco de agua, y nos encontramos a Bura, y como estaba por preparar comida, se me ocurrió la idea de que saliéramos a pasear un rato para comer en un restaurante, pues le haría bien a Bura salir. Y eso pasó- mintió Kakashi, dejando muy sorprendidos a la Brief menor y al Uchiha, quienes trataban de esconder su sorpresa.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias. ¿Y a donde fueron a comer?- dijo Bulma, pero ante la pregunta, su hija respondió rápidamente.

-Al Moon Star- contestó Bura, sonriendo, a lo que Kakashi sonrió y Sasuke asintió.

-A que bien. Bueno, ya estoy tranquila- dijo Bulma, suspirando un poco.

-Oiga, ¿y por qué no nos llevó a Sakura y a mí?- reprochó Naruto, mirando con un puchero a su sensei.

-Pensaba llevarlos, pero cuando fui a la habitación, tú ya estabas dormido Naruto. Y Sakura, pues pasó lo mismo, toque la puerta de su habitación, pero como no respondió, supe que estaba dormida. Fue por eso que no los lleve, no quise despertarlos, es todo- mintió el Hatake, sorprendiendo aun más a Sasuke y a Bura.

-Bueno- dijo no muy convencido el rubio, mientras que por su lado, la ojijade moría de celos.

"¿Porque llevó a Sasuke con Bura? ¿Por qué?" pensaba molesta y celosa Sakura.

-Ya oíste Naruto, así que cállate y deja a Kakashi-sensei en paz- dijo forzadamente la pelirosa, pues se moría de celos.

-Ejem, bueno… ¿Qué hay para desayunar?- preguntó Bura, sentándose al lado de Sasuke, para más molestia de Sakura.

-Hay muchas cosas- dijo Bulma, riendo un poco, mientras traía la comida.

"Eso estuvo cerca, pero ¿Por qué?..." pensaron Bura y Sasuke al par, mirando a Kakashi, quien seguía metido en su libro.

-Bueno, Itadakimasu- dijo Bulma, después de haber traído la comida.

-Itadakimasu- contestaron todos, mientras comenzaban a comer.

Pero no pasados ni diez minutos, Bura se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien…

-Mamá —llamó— ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?- preguntó la sayayin, y es que Trunks no estaba en el comedor.

-Está en su habitación, es que ayer salió con Goten y llegó ya muy tarde, por eso también lo deje dormir- contestó Bulma, sonriendo un poco.

Pero lo dicho por su madre, provoco que Bura frunciera levemente el ceño, aunque solo fueran unos segundos, para luego sonreír falsamente.

-Ok- dijo la Brief menor, sonriendo levente.

Pero de nuevo, solo Sasuke vió la reacciones de la chica, solo que no sabía que pensar.

"Se habrá molestado porque seguramente Goten salió con más chicas anoche, pero si fuera así, eso querría decir que… aun lo quiere" pensó el Uchiha, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

…·…

El desayuno había transcurrido con normalidad. Ahora, Bura se encontraba lavando los trastes usados, con ayuda de Sakura.

-¿Así que saliste ayer con Kakashi y Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura, sin poder ocultar sus celos en su voz.

-Si, ¿Por qué?- preguntó Bura, mirando de reojo a la Haruno, quien frunció más el ceño, en evidente seña de que estaba molesta.

-Tú… Estas enamorada de Sasuke ¿verdad?- dijo la Brief, mirando a su amiga, quien se sonrojo.

-Si, si lo estas- susurró la sayayin, sintiéndose mal, por alguna extraña razón desconocida.

-Eh estado enamorada de Sasuke desde que era una niña- confesó la ojijade, provocando que Bura se sintiera extraña, tal vez molesta, celosa, egoísta, no sabía describir sus sentimientos, y eso era extraño en ella.

-¿Y porque no sales con él?- preguntó Bura, secando unos platos y acomodándolos en su lugar.

Pero ante su pregunta, Sakura suspiro tristemente, ganándose toda la atención de la mayor.

-Sasuke no me quiere. Ni siquiera me mira, incluso me dijo… que yo era un estorbo- dijo con tristeza la Haruno, mirando al piso con sus ojos cristalizados.

Pero por alguna otra extraña razón, Bura sintió una inmensa alegría, le dio tanto gusto escuchar lo dicho por su "amiga", que casi no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, solo logro contener su alegría al recordar sus clases de actuación, pues tenía un taller de eso en la escuela.

Así que recuperando compostura, Bura puso su mano en el hombro de Sakura, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, y estaba por decirle que no se rindiera, que se esforzara por conquistar a Sasuke, pero lo que salió de su boca no fue ni cercano a lo que planeaba decir…

-Tal vez Sasuke no es para ti. Tal vez lo mejor sea que… renuncies a él y busques a otro chico que te pueda hacer feliz. Por la manera en que te trata Sasuke, lo más seguro es que no le intereses, y no es bueno que mantengas una falsa ilusión, eso solo te hará daño, y a la larga sera más doloroso a que si de una vez te resignas y tratas de encontrar a alguien más- aconsejó Bura, extrañándose a si misma, pues no pensaba decirle eso, algo extraño le pasó, su mente o sentimientos la traicionaron, pero… ¿Qué sentimientos? ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Qué quería lograr con lo dicho?

Pero para colmo, lo que la sayayin dijo era verdad, así que la pelirosa se quedo reflexionando.

-Creo… que tienes razón- susurró un poco triste Sakura, lo cual sorprendió a Bura, pero no hizo nada por retirar lo dicho, todo lo contrario…

-Es mejor así, Sakura. Además… hay muchos chicos en el mundo, como por ejemplo…: Naruto- dijo sonriendo coquetamente la Brief, provocando un tic nervioso en la kunoichi.

-No creo que me llegue a enamorar de él- dijo sinceramente Sakura, causando una pequeña risa en Bura, quien acaba de terminar de acomodar los trastes.

-Chicas- llamó Bulma, entrando a la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- preguntó Bura, mirando a su progenitora.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al centro comercial a comprar ropa o algo que encontremos?- preguntó con emoción la dueña de la corporación capsula.

Pero ante lo dicho por Bulma, Bura y Sakura gritaron un fuerte ¡Si! Llenó de emoción.

Y las tres mujeres salieron a la sala, tomando sus respectivos bolsos, porque Si, Sakura llevaba un bolso con algo de dinero.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó Kakashi, mirando a las alegres mujeres.

-Iremos al centro comercial- respondió con animó Bura.

"Genial, hay van otra vez" pensó molesto Sasuke.

-¿Quieren venir?- preguntó Bulma.

-Ah, si. Nos hará bien un paseo- contestó con una sonrisa el jounnin, sorprendiendo al Uchiha, quien lo miró desconcertado y rogándole con la mirada que no fueran, lo cual el peliplata ignoro con facilidad.

-¡SIII! ¡Vamos!- gritó alegre Naruto, levantándose de un salto del sillón donde estaba.

-Bueno, vámonos- dijo con alegría Kakashi, a lo que Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Hmp- bufó el Uchiha, mientras caminaba atrás de su sensei.

…·…

Todos paseaban por el centro comercial, mirando con interés todo lo que había, exceptuando a Sasuke, pues él iba forzadamente.

-Vamos a la tienda de ropa- dijo alegre y con tono meloso Bura, dirigiéndose a la tienda dicha, siendo seguida de todos.

Pero el Uchiha se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de la sayayin, pues no solía ser así cuando estaba con él. Fue allí cuando el azabache cayó en cuenta de que la actitud de la chica podía ser una actuación, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Y que más podía estar ocultando?

Sasuke se sentía cada vez más intrigado por la chica.

…·…

Las mujeres compraban todo lo que les gustaba y se les atravesaba en el camino.

Y desde luego, los hombres eran los que cargaban, bueno… cargaban Sasuke y Naruto, Kakashi solo leía su libro.

-¿No puede ayudar?- preguntó molestó Sasuke.

Y ante la pregunta del azabache, el jounnin le miró.

-aahaa —suspiro— Esta bien- contestó el peliplata, guardando su libro en su bolso ninja, y ayudándoles con algunas cajas y bolsas.

Y así continuaron con su recorrido, visitando tiendas, mostrándoles lugares a los ninjas, y comprando cosas.

…·…

4 horas más tarde…

…·…

Todos regresaban a la Corporación en la camioneta de Bulma.

Llevaban muchas cosas…:

Ropa, joyas, comida, mucha comida, zapatos, recuerditos que las mujeres compraron, maquillaje, y un sinfín de cosas más.

-Ya llegamos- anunció Bulma, mientras acomodaba el coche en el garaje.

Todos bajaron, y desde luego, los hombres bajaron todas las cosas, llevándolas a adentro.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció con voz melosa Bura, cosa que no dejaba de sorprender a Sasuke.

¿Es que acaso la chica era actriz o que?

-No es nada- dijo Kakashi, sonriendo, mientras dejaba las cosas en un mueble.

-Bueno… hora de preparar la comida, supongo que tendrán hambre después de caminar y cargar tanto- dijo Bulma, a lo que todos asintieron.

-Bura, ayúdame por favor- pidió Bulma, a lo que la chica asintió, y se dirigió a la cocina, seguida de Sakura.

-Quiero ayudarles- dijo la ojijade, a lo que las Brief le sonrieron y asintieron.

Así que las tres mujeres se fueron a la cocina…

...·…

Y un rato más tarde, la mesa rebosaba de comida.

-Wooow- dijo Naruto, mirando todo con hambre, y es que también había en la mesa su amado ramen.

-Naruto, compórtate- regaño cansinamente Sakura.

-Jaja, déjalo- dijo riendo Bura, cosa que provoco que el Uchiha rodara los ojos.

-Espero y les guste- dijo Bulma.

Y después de un agradecimiento por parte del jounnin, todos comenzaron a comer.

…·… La comida transcurrió con normalidad, hablaban un poco y desde luego que los gennin prestaban atención a Kakashi, pues querían ver cuando se quitara la mascara, pero de una u otra forma, siempre lograba distraerlos con algo…

-Bueno, me iré a trabajar. Aun queda mucho por hacerle a la maquina- dijo la dueña de la Corporación.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos más tarde- dijo Kakashi, a lo que Bulma asintió y después de un "Con permiso" se retiro a trabajar en la maquina.

-Emm… Bura- llamó el Hatake, a lo que la chica le miró sonriente.

-Dígame- contestó educadamente la chica.

-¿En donde se encuentra el bosque más cercano? Es que… necesitamos entrenar- preguntó el peliplata, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Sakura y a Naruto.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso vamos a entrenar?- chilló el rubio, ganándose la mirada de todos.

-Si, Naruto. No podemos descuidar el entrenamiento, además… Te recuerdo que no son vacaciones, sino una misión- contestó seriamente el jounnin, sorprendiendo de nuevo a Sakura y a Naruto.

"Así es el camino ninja Naruto. Es muy duro y difícil, pero a fin de cuentas, fuimos nosotros quienes lo escogimos, y pase lo que pase, nunca te arrepientes de ser shinobi" pensó Bura, sonriendo de una manera diferente a como sonreía habitualmente, y de nuevo, solo el azabache notó esta sonrisa de la sayayin.

"Comienzo a creer, que hay algo muy extraño con esta chica" pensó extrañado el Uchiha.

-Pues el bosque más cercano esta a hora y media de aquí, bueno… eso si vas tranquilamente, si vas rápido… sería como una hora o menos- dijo Bura, sonriendo amablemente.

-Ya veo. Bueno chicos, prepárense, vayan por su equipo ninja y nos vemos en la entrada de la casa en 10 minutos- dijo Kakashi, levantándose de la mesa, a lo que los chicos asintieron y se fueron por sus respectivos equipos ninja…

_**Chaaa, ¿Pero que le pasa a Kakashi? ¿Acaso no puede dejar de molestar ni un día?**_

·10 minutos más tarde…

-¿Hacia donde queda el bosque?- preguntó Kakashi a Bura, al ver llegar a los gennin a la puerta de la casa.

-Hacia allá —contestó señalando— Será fácil para ustedes encontrarlo. Y no se preocupen, esta cercado por eso casi nadie va haya, así que podrán entrenar bien- explicó Bura, a lo que el Hatake asintió.

-Vámonos chicos. Gracias Bura- dijo el mayor, a lo que la chica le sonrió, siendo su sonrisa correspondida por Kakashi, lo cual provoco que Sasuke frunciera el ceño.

"Viejo pedófilo" pensó molesto el Uchiha, así que conforme comenzaron a avanzar, Sasuke veía de mala manera a su sensei, quien al percatarse de la mirada de su alumno, le miró de manera interrogante.

Y en cuanto Kakashi hizo eso, el azabache le vio con una cara que claramente decía…

*Viejo enfermo rabo verde*

Y ante dicha mirada por parte de su alumno, el Hatake se sorprendió.

*¿Pero que hice ahora?* dijo con la mirada el peliplata, y su respuesta fue…:

-Hmp- Sasuke solo bufó molesto y comenzó a caminar más rápido, adelantándose, y ante su comportamiento, Sakura se preocupo, y caminó un poco más rápido, tratando de alcanzar al Uchiha, pero fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había hablado con Bura…

_Tal vez Sasuke no es para ti. Tal vez lo mejor sea que… renuncies a él y busques a otro chico que te pueda hacer feliz._

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de la pelirosa, así que su andar fue regresando a lo normal, poniéndose al lado del rubio y de su sensei, estos por su lado, miraron extrañados a la ojijade, quien solo suspiro.

…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…

En Konoha…

…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::…

-¿Qué piensa hacer con lo que dijo Kiba?- preguntó Shizune a la Hokage, quien estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, con mirada un tanto preocupada.

-No lo sé- contestó en un susurro la rubia.

-¿Habrá sido posible que Kiba y Akamaru se equivocaran?- preguntó Shizune, un poco esperanzada.

-No, Kiba y Akamaru no se equivocan- dijo Kurenai, quien había estado al tanto de lo que pensaba la Godaime.

-No puede ser que esa chica sea tan fuerte- discutió Shizune.

-Kiba y Akamaru nunca se equivocan- sentenció la ojiroja.

Y ante lo dicho por Kurenai, Shizune solo suspiro.

-Esa chica me recuerda a…- susurró Tsunade, más para si que para las demás, pero las dos mujeres presentes si la escucharon.

-¿A quien le recuerda, Tsunade?- preguntó Kurenai, mirando a la ojimiel, quien negó con la cabeza.

-A nadie, no puede ser. Olvídenlo. Y por ahora no podemos hacer nada, lo mejor será que dejemos esto entre nosotros. Kurenai, ¿le dijiste a tu equipo que callaran lo que Akamaru dijo?- preguntó Tsunade, mirando a la ojiroja.

-Por supuesto que si. Les dije que no hablaran con nadie del asunto- contestó la maestra.

-Muy bien. Como ya dije, por ahora no podemos hacer nada. Esperaremos a que regresen este fin de semana, y entonces vigilaremos a esa chica, eso incluye que Kiba y Akamaru estén cerca de la chica, para ver si hay algún cambio- decidió Tsunade, a lo que las otras dos mujeres asintieron.

"Esa chica me recordó a… No, no puede ser, solo son ideas mías" pensó Tsunade, recordando a cierta chica ninja que desapareció hace tiempo.

…..:::…..:::…..:::…..:::…..:::…..:::…..:::…..

Continuara…

…..:::…..:::…..:::…..:::…..:::…..:::…..:::…..

¿Qué les pareció? Si yo sé que me tarde y les pido perdón por eso u_u

Bueno… A que cosas con Kakashi :DD es un alcachuete xD

Agradecimientos…:

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Siiii… Maldito Goten T_T ok no ._. no era mi intención ponerlo así, pero pues necesitaba a alguien que lastimara a Bura y pues él es el único que podía xD jeje, me alegra que te gustara el final, (a mi también me gusto *w*)

SasuTenNeji Love: Itachi si aparecerá, pero no sera agradable cuando eso pase u_u porque habrá muuucho sufrimiento en este Fic. Muahaha soy mala, ok no. Pero habrá mucho sufrimiento. Gracias por leer ^^

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: Gracias por tu coment, me pone feliz que le guste a tanta gente ;)

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Gracias, hasta yo extraño mi Fic xDD y pues si, hare más Fics de estos dos, pero en esos Sasuke si tendrá 16, creo xD es que me gusta Bura como pedófila xDD

Bueno, gracias a ustedes por sus reviews ^^ y de nuevo les pido mil perdón por la tardanza u_u

Saludos a todos ;)

SAYO X3P


	20. Chapter 20

Cap 20

·

·

·

Con Kakashi y su equipo…

·

·

·

Los gennin hacían ejercicios que su sensei les había puesto; ejercicios que consistían en colocarse en medio de dos arboles y saltar en uno y luego en el otro repitiendo la acción hasta saltar sobre la copa, para luego lanzar unos kunais y clavarlos en un blanco que estaba a 15 metros lejos de ellos.

El objetivo de este ejercicio, era agudizar la puntería.

Naruto y Sasuke seguían adelante, compitiendo; Sakura por su lado, estaba tirada en el pasto, ya sin fuerza alguna.

"¿Cómo le hacen para seguir?" pensaba asombrada la ojijade.

-Muy bien, suficiente- dijo Kakashi, a lo que los chicos se detuvieron y le miraron.

El peliplata veía los tres blancos puestos —pues eran uno para cada uno— contando los kunais en ellos.

-Sakura atino 20 de 25 kunais- dijo Kakashi, para luego ir al siguiente blanco.

-Sasuke atino 38 de 40 kunais- dijo el sensei, para luego ir al blanco de Naruto, mientras que Sasuke por su lado, sonrió de medio lado, orgulloso de su trabajo.

-Y Naruto atino… 25 de 40 kunais. Mmm, Naruto, necesitas trabajar en tu puntería- dijo Kakashi mirando al rubio, este por su lado, bufó molesto pues no le gustaba perder, y menos ante el Uchiha.

-Como siempre… Eres un inútil Naruto- dijo maliciosamente y con orgullo el azabache, lo cual hizo que su compañero le mirara feo.

Sasuke dijo esto porque se sentía extraño, quizá molesto y no sabía porque, así que decidió desquitarse con el ojiazul, como siempre.

-¡Eres un idiota!- gritó enojado el Uzumaki, mirando asesinamente al Uchiha, quien solo le miró con desinterés, para luego caminar sin prestarle ninguna atención.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó cansinamente Kakashi.

Pero lo que el peliplata no se esperaba, fue lo que hizo el rubio…

Naruto atacó a Sasuke, lanzándosele encima, provocando que ambos terminaran rodando por el piso, tratando de golpearse mutuamente.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke!- gritó preocupada Sakura, levantándose del pasto y mirándolos con temor, pues sin notarlo, los chicos iban rumbo a una pequeña y no muy alta barranca, pero a fin de cuentas, era una barranca.

Y antes de que lograran separarlos, los niños cayeron rodando por la barranca, claro, sin dejar de pelear…

…·…

-No sé que les pasa por la cabeza, pero lo que si sé, es que ambos estarán castigados- dijo con seriedad y un deje de molestia Kakashi, mirando a Sasuke y a Naruto, pues ya los habían sacado y ahora los chicos estaban sentados en unas rocas, un poco lastimados los dos.

-Hmp- bufó con sencilleza Sasuke, mientras que Naruto por su lado, solo chasqueaba la lengua, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Son unos idiotas!- gritó molesta Sakura, pero antes de seguir con sus gritos, Sasuke se levanto de la roca y comenzó a caminar, tratando de adelantarse, pero fue detenido por la voz de su sensei.

-Sasuke, detente- llamó molesto el peliplata, a lo que el Uchiha detuvo su andar.

-Sakura, por favor recoge los equipos ninja, yo me adelantare con los chicos- dijo el jounnin a su alumna, quien asintió preocupada, para en seguida ir a recoger todo.

El azabache por su lado, al escuchar esto, siguió su camino, siendo seguido de su sensei y de su hiperactivo compañero, quien ahora estaba molesto.

-No logro entender porque se llevan así; son compañeros, deberían llevarse bien- regañaba Kakashi a sus dos alumnos, quienes caminaban a su lado.

-Hmp- fue lo único que Sasuke respondió.

-Fue él. Él empezó- dijo molesto Naruto, mirando feo al Uchiha, quien le devolvió la molesta mirada.

-No quiero excusas tontas, Naruto. Ambos están castigados y punto- regañó el peliplata, a lo que el Jinchuruki bufó molesto.

…·…

Ya casi anochecía, el atardecer se veía en el cielo, el cual se teñía de colores naranjas, rojos y un ligero tinte de morado. Era un lindo atardecer, que era observado por una sayayin, quien estaba en el techo de la corporación…

-aahaa- suspiró Bura, quitando su vista del cielo y mirando hacia la calle, y al hacer esto, vió regresando a los ninjas, sobretodo, se dio cuenta de lo lastimados que iban Sasuke y Naruto.

Así que si perder tiempo, la chica entró a la casa, para bajar a recibir a los ninjas, y saber que había pasado, porque esas heridas en los chicos, no eran de simple entrenamiento, eso Bura lo sabía muy bien.

…·…

-¿Cómo les fue? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la Brief al ver entrar a los shinobi.

El Uchiha sin decir absolutamente nada, siguió su camino, rumbo a la habitación.

Naruto por su lado, camino hasta llegar a un sillón y se sentó con los brazos cruzados, y el ceño fruncido, claras señales de que estaba molesto.

-Discúlpalos, es que…- Kakashi no haya que decir, pues eran ninjas, y se suponía que debían comportarse, pero antes de decir algo más, se escucho la voz de la peliazul.

-Pelearon- afirmó Bura, mirando a Naruto y luego dirigiendo su mirada al peliplata, quien asintió un poco apenado por el comportamiento de sus alumnos.

-Traeré el botiquín para curar a Naruto- dijo Bura, para luego ir al armario a buscarlo, mientras que Sakura y Kakashi se acercaban al rubio.

-No estas tan mal Naruto —dijo aliviada— Bueno… iré a ver a Sasuke- dijo Sakura, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, su sensei la detuvo.

-No, déjalo. Necesita estar solo, ya hablare más tarde con él- dijo el jounnin, a lo que la pelirosa suspiro resignada y se sentó al lado de Naruto.

-Tengan- dijo Bura, entregándoles el botiquín medico.

-Gracias- agradecieron Kakashi y Sakura.

-Iré a ver como va mi madre, en seguida vuelvo- dijo Bura, parra después irse, aun que no iba a ver a Bulma, eso solo fue una excusa; en realidad iba a ver a Sasuke, pues estaba preocupada por él.

"¿Qué hiciste ahora Sasuke?" pensaba preocupada la sayayin, pues por experiencia había visto que era el azabache el que iniciaba las peleas.

…·…

Bura toco tres veces la puerta de la habitación de los ninjas, avisando que iba a entrar, pues bien sabía que el Uchiha no se dignaría a contestar.

La chica entró al cuarto, dándose cuenta de que Sasuke estaba en el balcón, parado frente al barandal, así que después de dar un suspiro, se acercó al menor.

El gennin por su lado, mantenía su oscura mirada fija en el firmamento, sin prestarle mucha atención a la chica, pero si siguiendo sus movimientos, sintiendo como la ojiazul se paraba a su lado, fue allí cuando notó que la Brief traía un botiquín.

Ese botiquín la chica lo había sacado de su cuarto, antes de llegar al cuarto donde estaba el Uchiha.

Sasuke siguió inmutable, mirando el cielo, creyendo por un momento que la chica también lo regañaría, como lo había echo la tarde en la que salieron a pasear y él regaño a Naruto y a Sakura, y Bura lo regaño a él defendiendo a los otros dos.

Pero contrario a lo que el poseedor del sharingan pensaba, Bura solo suspiro nuevamente, para luego tomar la mano del menor y llevarlo a una pequeña mesa ubicada en el balcón, sentándolo en una silla, y poniendo el botiquín en la mesa, abriéndolo y sacando lo necesario. Comenzando así, a curar en silencio al ojinegro, mientras este seguía observando el cielo, dando de vez en cuando una mirada a la Brief, quien ponía alcohol a un algodón.

-Te va a doler un poco- avisó Bura, para luego pasar el algodón sobre los raspones que el chico tenía en los brazos, tallando un poco para limpiar las heridas, provocándole un pequeño gesto de dolor a Sasuke, pero no más, ni un solo grito ni una sola queja.

Bura limpiaba con cuidado las heridas del cuerpo del azabache, unas cuantas heridas en brazos y piernas, y uno que otro raspón en su rostro.

-Sasuke, quítate la playera por favor- pidió amablemente la chica, y es que había notado que la ropa estaba un poco desgarrada, lo que quería decir que había más heridas bajo la playera.

Pero ante la petición de la sayayin, el Uchiha se sonrojo un poco, pero no discutió, se quito la playera, dejando la prenda en el suelo, a su lado. Así la ojiazul prosiguió con la limpieza de las heridas.

Una vez que termino de la limpieza, Bura sacó una crema especial, y comenzó a poner un poco en las heridas.

El menor por su lado, se dejaba hacer; pensando en porque la chica no le había preguntado nada y en porque no le había regañado también.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el azabache, a lo que la chica le miró por unos momentos, para luego dirigir su vista a las heridas que curaba.

-¿Porque no te eh preguntado nada? Porque pensé que me lo dirías cuando quisieras. Y ¿Por qué no te eh regañado? Porque no sé exactamente que pasó, además supongo que ya te debe haber bastado con el regaño que tu sensei de seguro te dio- respondió naturalmente Bura, lo que sorprendía un poco a Sasuke, pues no podía creer como era que la chica adivinaba sus pensamientos.

Y después de una última mirada al cielo, el gennin suspiro, para luego mirar hacia el piso, sintiendo como la chica le curaba las heridas de su espalda.

-Moleste a Naruto y el idiota se me echo encima, entonces comenzamos a rodar por el suelo y terminamos cayendo a un barranco- confeso el ojinegro, para leve sorpresa de la sayayin, quien no sabía si reír o regañar al menor.

-¿Y porque lo molestaste?- preguntó Bura, poniendo un parche en las heridas de la espalda del chico.

-Porque estábamos entrenando con nuestra puntería, lanzábamos kunais a un blanco. Yo atine 38 de 40, mientras que Naruto solo atino 25 de 40. Por eso le dije idiota, y por eso me lanzó encima- explicó el poseedor del sharingan.

Y ante la explicación, Bura suspiro un tanto cansinamente.

-No me sorprende que hayas empezado tú, ni tampoco me sorprende que Naruto actuara así. Pero bueno, no te diré nada, porque supongo que Kakashi ya te regaño- dijo la peliazul, a lo cual el azabache asintió.

-Nos castigo, lo cual no sé que quiere decir- dijo despreocupadamente el menor.

-Encontrara la manera de darles un castigo- dijo riendo levemente la ojiazul.

-Hmp- bufó Sasuke, pensando en que no había manera en la que su sensei los castigara.

-Ya casi acabo- dijo Bura, tomando con suavidad el mentón del chico, moviendo un poco su rostro para ponerle crema en los raspones; aunque esta acción por parte de la Brief le causo un leve sonrojo al Uchiha.

Bura con mucho cuidado puso crema en los raspones de la cara del menor, para luego poner unas pequeñas curitas.

-Termine- decía la chica, mientras comenzaba a guardar todo.

-Hmp… Gracias- agradeció el Uchiha, entrando a la habitación y poniéndose otra playera, solo que esta era negra.

-De nada- dijo sonriente la sayayin, caminando tras el menor.

-Bueno… Tengo que ir a preparar la cena, antes de que lleguen los invitados- dijo Bura, yendo con rumbo a la puerta.

-¿Invitados?- preguntó confundido el ojinegro, mirando a la peliazul.

-Vendrá Goku con su familia, mi madre los invito- dijo seria la mayor, a lo que el azabache frunció el ceño.

-Hmp- bufo con molestia el poseedor del sharingan.

-Sasuke, te quiero pedir que por favor no trates diferente a Goten, y que no hagas nada que delate que te dije lo que hubo entre él y yo- pidió preocupada la ojiazul, mirando suplicante al chico.

-Hmp, ya que- dijo de mala gana y con desgano el azabache.

-Gracias- agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa la Brief.

-De nada- dijo con simpleza el moreno, mirando el ya casi completamente oscuro cielo.

-Bueno, me voy- dijo Bura, pero fue detenida por el menor.

-Espera- dijo el Uchiha a lo que la chica le miró.

-Emm… en la mañana mientras desayunábamos, cuando tú mama te dijo que Trunks había salido con Goten ayer, tú te molestaste, ¿Por qué?- cuestiono Sasuke, mirando a la sayayin, quien se sorprendió de que el niño se hubiera dado cuenta de su acción en la mañana, y también de que ahora la interrogara.

-Me moleste, porque Goten es una víbora venenosa, que ah envenenado a mi hermano. Trunks antes casi no salía, se dedicaba a la Corporación y a ayudar a mamá. Pero desde hace un tiempo, mi hermano ah estado saliendo mucho con Goten, y no solo eso, sino que ya tiene más "amigas". Trunks no era así, él no llegaba tarde como lo hizo ayer, no salía tanto, y no tenía tantas "amigas". Estoy segura de que todo es culpa de Goten, ha mal influenciado a mi hermano. Por eso me moleste- explicó Bura, frunciendo el ceño en evidente molestia.

Sasuke por su lado, procesaba todo lo dicho por la peliazul, tratando de averiguar si no era una mentira que estaba ocultando que la Brief aun quería a Goten, pero no era así. Lo que la sayayin dijo fue la verdad, lo cual extrañamente hizo sentir mejor al Uchiha.

-Está bien. ¿Y de verdad piensas soportar a Goten toda la cena?- preguntó el azabache, mirando a la mayor.

-Si, tengo que. Pero no importa, lo eh soportado muchas veces desde lo que paso. No te preocupes- respondió Bura con una sonrisa tranquila.

-No estaba preocupado- dijo fríamente Sasuke, deseando no haber hablado así, pero es que estaba tan acostumbrado a ser frío que ya no controlaba su hablar. Y es que la verdad, si estaba preocupado.

Cualquier chica se abría molestado o incluso se hubiera sentido mal por una actitud tan fría. Más sin embargo, Bura le sonrió a Sasuke, mientras que este por su lado, se sorprendió de que la mayor no se molestara o se pusiera triste.

-Te avisare cuando la cena esté lista- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego salir de la habitación, dejando un poco confundido al Uchiha.

Sin duda… Bura era una chica peculiar.

…·…

Bura entraba a su habitación para dejar el botiquín.

"Me caes bien Sasuke. Me gusta tu carácter. Eres un buen chico, y me siento… alagada de saber que te preocupo" pensó Bura, sonriendo cálidamente.

Y una vez que la sayayin acomodo el botiquín, se dirigió en dirección al salón donde estaba su madre con la maquina.

-¿Cómo vas mamá?- preguntó con voz melosa Bura.

-No muy bien- contestó desanimada la Brief mayor.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosa Bura, acercándose a su madre, quien estaba de rodillas conectando unas piezas.

-No logró hacer que las corrientes de energía sean fluidas- dijo un poco molesta Bulma.

"Y si las corrientes enérgicas no son fluidas podrían causar muchos problemas, como que la maquina no funcione o se sobrecargue y explote" dedujo Bura.

-¿Y que harás mamá?- preguntó la joven, quien ahora estaba al lado de su madre.

-Cambiare los generadores, ese debe ser el problema- dijo Bulma.

"Error. Los generadores no tienen nada que ver. El problema esta en el material del que están hechos los cables y las piezas. Los tipos de materiales de estas no son compatibles, por eso la energía no fluye con regularidad, pues mientras los cables admiten poca energía, las piezas admiten mucha energía, por eso se genera esa descompensación de energía" soluciono mentalmente Bura.

"Bueno, mamá lo descubrirá en algún momento" pensó desinteresada la sayayin.

-Entiendo, creo. Bueno… yo venía a avisarte que ya llegaron los ninjas, y también venía a preguntarte que quieres que prepare para la cena- dijo la chica, tratando de seguir haciéndose la "niña tonta".

-Pues no lo sé, pero lo mejor sera que te apresures y que programes unos robots para que te ayuden, porque ya le avise a tu padre y dijo que estaría aquí para la cena- dijo Bulma, un poco preocupada, pues tal vez y faltaría comida.

"Le aviso a papa por el comunicador que hay en su nave" pensó Bura.

-No hay problema mamá, le diré a Trunks y a Sakura que me ayuden- dijo sonriente la Brief menor.

-Buena idea- apoyó Bulma, dedicándole una sonrisa a su hija.

-Bueno, pues me voy a preparar todo- dijo tranquilamente la sayayin.

Y después de un "Con permiso" Bura se retiro del salón con rumbo a la sala…

"Esta sera una larga noche" pensó cansinamente Bura…

:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::

Continuara…

:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::

Si estuvo un poco más corto el capi, pero no me tarde tanto, sean felices :D

Agradecimientos:

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Jaja, los comportamientos de Bura se explicaran con el tiempo xD y Sakura, ya había avisado que ella se va a quedar con Shikamaru, ¿Cómo? Ni idea xD

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Me alegra que te guste, y pues que bueno que entiendas que Goten tenía que ser el malo ^^

HatsuIncesto: Gracias :D

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: Se que prometí a Sasuke celoso, pero es que aunque trato, no se me da ponerlo así, es por su carácter que se me dificulta, aparte de que no quiero cambiar mucho su carácter, prefiero que sigua siendo frío, pero igual tratare de ponerlo un poco celoso.

SasuTenNeji Love: n_n por supuesto que Bura peleara ^^ y… creo que si, todos la verán, pero no sera la única pelea que ella dará; peleara muchas veces n_n

Bueno gracias a ustedes por comentar ;)

Saludos q todos, también a quienes leen.

Nos leemos.

SAYO X3P


	21. Cena

_**D**__isclaimer: __**N**__aruto pertenece a __**M**__asashi __**K**__ishimoto_

_**Y D**__ragón __**B**__all pertenece a __**A**__kira __**T**__oriyama_

**A**claraciones:

Lo que esta entre "comillas son pensamientos"

Esto …·… significa cambió de escenario.

Con moño chino, me refiero a un peinado como el de Tenten, solo que en lugar de dos moños, solo es uno atrás de la cabeza.

**A**hora **s**i…

_·A leer…·_

Cap 21…:

·

_**C**_ena

·

Bura, Sakura y Trunks, preparaban todo para la cena.

Las chicas preparaban la comida, mientras que por su lado, el chico arreglaba la mesa, colocando un mantel y luego poniendo los platos y cubiertos.

-Me va a dar mucho gusto conocer a más gente de aquí- dijo con alegría Sakura.

-Jaja, si, esta cena será… entretenida- respondió Bura con una falsa sonrisa, mientras seguía preparando la comida.

…·…

Sasuke tenía su negra mirada clavada en el ahora oscuro cielo, pensando en como iba a "actuar" para que Goten no se diera cuenta de que Bura le había contado todo.

"No sé que haré. No creo soportar a ese idiota" pensó con rabia el Uchiha, rabia que aumentaba a cada segundo al recordar lo que Goten le había echo a Bura.

"Hmp no tengo otra opción sino fingir" pensó con molestia Sasuke

…·…

Kakashi y Naruto ayudaban a Trunks preparando la mesa.

-¡Si, conoceremos a más gente!- decía con alegría el Uzumaki, pues su enojo por lo pasado con su compañero, ya era historia.

Y ante la alegría del rubio, Kakashi y Trunks rieron levemente.

-Ya esta lista la comida- dijo Bura, saliendo de la cocina.

-Ya no deben tardar en llegar- dijo Trunks mirando el reloj, el cual marcaba las 8:05.

-Bueno, iré a avisarle a mamá y también iré a cambiarme. Con permiso- dijo la sayayin menor, yéndose a su habitación.

-Yo también iré a cambiarme- dijo Sakura, y después de un "con permiso" también se retiro a su habitación.

-aahaa —suspiro— mujeres- dijo Trunks mirando de nuevo el reloj.

-Bueno, yo iré por Sasuke- dijo el jounnin, para luego irse y dejar solos a Naruto y a Trunks…

…·…

-Sasuke- llamó el peliplata tocando la puerta de la habitación.

-…- el azabache no se dignaba a contestar, así que Kakashi decidió entrar a la habitación, y al hacerlo, vió a su alumno en el balcón.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el Hatake, yendo al lado del Uchiha, quien se sorprendió un poco, pues estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no oyó a su sensei entrar al cuarto.

-Nada, solo… pensaba- respondió indiferente Sasuke, mirando el cielo.

El jounnin por su lado, ya estaba al lado del menor, fue allí cuando notó que el Uchiha ya tenía sus heridas curadas.

-¿Te curaste solo o…?- preguntó intrigado Kakashi, mirando al gennin, quien se tensó un poco.

-Bura me curó- susurró con un leve sonrojo el azabache, cosa que por alguna extraña razón, no sorprendió al mayor.

-No me sorprende. Esa chica y tú, han estado muy unidos- dijo con tranquilidad el peliplata, quitando su vista de su alumno y poniéndola en el oscuro cielo.

-Hmp- bufó apenado el gennin.

-¿Ahora si aceptaras que sientes algo por ella?- preguntó Kakashi, mirando de reojo a su discípulo.

-Nunca- negó con seriedad y frialdad el Uchiha, para luego entrar a la habitación.

-Prepárate, por que la cena ya esta lista, y los invitados no tardaran en llegar, así que baja lo más rápido que puedas- dijo el Hatake, imaginando que la sayayin ya le hubiera contado todo sobre la cena especial a su alumno.

-Voy con usted, ya estoy listo- respondió Sasuke, caminando hacia su sensei, quien ya estaba parado frente a la puerta.

-Está bien- dijo el jounnin, encogiéndose de hombros y abriendo la puerta.

…·…

8:25pm

…·…

Bura bajaba las escaleras. Se había dado una ducha para refrescarse, y se había puesto un kimono negro, un poco corto, de mangas largas, con una cinta roja alrededor de su cintura, enmarcando su figura, con unas botas negras que llegaban debajo de la rodilla, y su cabello amarrado en un moño chino. Su rostro no llevaba mucho maquillaje, solo sus ojos estaban enmarcados con delineador negro y sus labios llevaban un color rojo clavel.

La sayayin estaba por demás, hermosa. O por lo menos eso pensó Sasuke al verla bajar las escaleras.

-¿Cómo me veo?- preguntó Bura a los demás.

-Te ves muy bien- dijo alegre Sakura, quien también llevaba un kimono, solo que el de ella era más conservador.

-Wow- fue lo único que Naruto dijo.

-Te ves bien Bura- dijo Trunks mirando a su hermana con un poco de recelo, pues no le gustaba que se vistiera así, pero bueno, que se le ah de hacer.

-Si, te ves bien- apoyó Kakashi, mirando a Sasuke, quien simple y sencillamente se había quedado sin palabras, o más bien… si tenía muchas palabras en mente, pero desde luego que su fría actitud no le permitiría hablar.

-Te ves bien- acortó lo más fríamente que pudo el Uchiha, mirando al suelo, sintiendo un rubor amenazando con aparecer en sus mejillas.

-Jaja, gracias, a todos- agradeció Bura sonriendo levemente, sin poder quitar su vista del azabache.

-¿Y papa ya llegó?- preguntó Bura sin quitar su vista del Uchiha.

-No, aun no, pero no creo que tar…- Trunks no acabo de hablar por que…

-Ya llegue- dijo Vegeta, saliendo de uno de los pasillos.

-Papi- dijo con alegría Bura, yendo y abrazando a su progenitor.

-¿Ya esta listo todo?- preguntó Vegeta, a lo que su hija asintió.

-Bien. ¿Y tu madre?- preguntó el príncipe sayayin.

-Arreglándose- contestó con indiferencia Trunks.

Y ante la contestación, Vegeta suspiro con resignación, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia los ninjas.

-¿Y ustedes como han estado?- preguntó Vegeta.

-Mmm… pues… bien- dijo Kakashi con muy poco convencimiento.

Mientras que en ese momento, Vegeta vió las heridas curadas de Sasuke Y Naruto.

-Si claro- dijo con incredulidad el príncipe sayayin.

-Ya estoy lista- decía Bulma, bajando apresurada las escaleras.

-Ah Vegeta, ya llegaste- dijo la Brief mayor al ver a su esposo, pero justo en ese momento se oyó el ruido del timbre.

-Ya llegaron- dijo Trunks, yendo a abrir la puerta.

Bura por su lado, aspiro profundamente con discreción, mirando de reojo a Sasuke, quien también la miró.

-¡Buenas noches!- saludó con alegría Goku, provocando que una gota resbalara por la cabeza de Vegeta.

-Goku compórtate —regañó— Buenas noches- habló Milk, sonriéndoles a los presentes.

-Jaja, Buenas noches- saludó Goten, riendo un poco.

-Buenas noches- saludó Sakura, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Vaya, que muchacha tan educada" pensó sonriente Milk.

-¡Hola!- gritó con alegría Naruto, causándole una risa a Bura, y que Sasuke rodara los ojos.

-Naruto- dijo Sakura en tono reprochante.

-Déjalo- dijo Bulma, sonriendo un poco.

-Buenas noches a todos- saludó Kakashi, sonriendo bajo la mascara, lo cual se le había echo extraño a los demás, pero habían preferido no decir nada.

-Es un gusto conocerlos- dijo con respeto Videl, sonriendo levemente.

-El gusto es todo nuestro. Soy Sakura Haruno- se presento la ojijade, haciendo de nuevo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki!- se presento con animo el rubio.

-Yo ya me voy- dijo Sasuke, en un arranque de no soportar a tanta gente.

Pero el Uchiha solo dio unos pasos pues Kakashi lo tomo del brazo, justo de una herida, y lo jaló un poco, deteniéndolo, y poniéndolo frente a él, dando el rostro a los demás.; pero desde luego que el jalón le provoco un pequeño dolor; dolor que Sasuke ahogo.

-Buenas noches. Soy Sasuke Uchiha- se presento forzadamente el azabache.

Pero ante lo hecho por Sasuke y su sensei, Bura río levemente para sus adentros.

-Soy Kakashi Hatake, y soy el maestro de estos niños- saludó el peliplata.

-Si, ya nos habían contado que ustedes vienen de un universo ninja. Sinceramente es algo muy interesante- dijo con interés Gohan, sonriendo levemente.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Kakashi, sonriendo bajo la mascara.

-Pero… ¿que desde pequeños los enseñen a pelear?- preguntó insegura Milk, pues sin duda se le hacía extraño que siendo solo unos niños, tuvieran ya una gran responsabilidad.

-Así tiene que ser. Pero nosotros no los forzamos a nada, tienen que ser ellos los que escojan ser ninjas- explico el jounnin, sorprendiendo un poco a los demás, claro exceptuando a la familia Brief, quienes ya sabían esto.

-¿Ellos lo escogen?- preguntó un poco sorprendida Videl.

-Así es- dijo el Hatake.

-Vaya, es increíble- dijo Goten, también sorprendido.

-Bueno, vamos a la mesa, allí podremos seguir hablando mientras cenamos- dijo Bura, sonriendo feliz.

A lo que los presentes asintieron y fueron al comedor…

…·…

Bura, Sakura y Pan servían la cena.

-¡Vaya, ahora si se lucieron con la comida!- dijo con alegría Goku, mirando con ojos brillantes toda la comida que las chicas sacaban de la cocina y colocaban en la mesa.

-¿Podrías comportarte por favor Goku?- regaño apenada Milk.

-¿Pero que hice?- preguntó inocentemente el sayayin.

-Bueno, cuando acaben traeremos más comida- dijo Bura, mientras se sentaba al lado de Sasuke, quien suspiro aburridamente.

-Muchas gracias. Itadakimasu- dijeron los presentes, para luego comenzar a comer.

Todos los sayayines comenzaron a comer como era su costumbre, sorprendiendo a Sakura, solo a ella, pues Naruto comía sin importarle nada.

"Que extraño" pensó Sakura, comiendo su ensalada.

Bura por su lado, comía con mucha más lentitud que los demás sayayines, mirando de reojo al Uchiha, quien tenía su cara recargada sobre su mano izquierda, y con la derecha sostenía unos palillos que picaban una albóndiga, jugando con ella, sin la más mínima intención de comérsela.

-Sasuke, deja de jugar con la comida- regaño en un susurro Kakashi, pues estaba sentado al lado de su alumno, quien le miro con desinterés para luego dirigir su mirada de nuevo a la albóndiga, y haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su sensei, siguió jugando con el pedazo de carne, provocando que Kakashi suspira resignadamente.

-¿Quiere comer algo más, Kakashi?- preguntó Bulma, al ver que el peliplata no tenía nada en su plato.

-No gracias, esperare el postre- respondió con una sonrisa bajo la mascara el Hatake.

-De acuerdo- dijo la Brief mayor, sonriendo y continuando cenando.

La cena transcurría con normalidad, dentro de lo que puede caber.

-Hora del postre- dijo Bulma, yendo a la cocina por el platillo dicho.

-Te ayudo mamá- dijo Bura, pero antes de levantarse, habló Milk.

-La ayudare yo, tu puedes descansar- dijo la esposa de Goku, sonriéndole a la pequeña sayayin quien correspondió la sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

Y unos minutos más tarde, las dos mujeres comenzaron a llenar la mesa de postres.

-Yo recogeré los demás platos- dijo Bura, levantándose de la mesa, y es que prefería moverse que quedarse sentada sintiendo miradas de Goten.

-¿Me llevó tu plato?- preguntó Bura a Sasuke, quien seguía jugando con la dichosa albóndiga.

-Si por favor, no tengo hambre- contestó el Uchiha, dándole su plato a la sayayin y levantándose de la mesa, llamando la atención de todos.

-Yo me retiro- dijo Sasuke.

-¿No comerás postre?- preguntó Bulma mirando al niño.

-No me gustan los dulces. Con permiso, me retiro- respondió Sasuke, para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia y retirarse, bajo las extrañadas miradas de Vegeta, Kakashi y Bura.

"Ese niño se trae algo" pensó Vegeta.

"¿Qué le pasara?" se preguntaba mentalmente con preocupación Bura.

-Bueno, sigamos sirviendo el postre- dijo Bulma a Milk, quien asintió y así continuaron poniendo los platos dulces en la mesa.

…·…

-Están muy buenos los postres- alagó Goten, mirando a Bura, quien sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

-Jeje, gracias Goten- dijo la Brief menor, sonriéndole al hijo de Goku.

-Estuvieron deliciosos- dijo Kakashi, quien ya había acabado de su postre, para sorpresa de los demás.

-Bueno, con permiso; había olvidado que tengo que llamar a mis amigas para que me pasen la tarea por haber faltado hoy a la escuela. Así que me retiro, iré a llamarlas, tratare de no tardarme para bajar a despedirme- dijo Bura, levantándose de la mesa.

-Muy bien. Eso esta bien; que estudie para que sea muy inteligente- dijo Milk sonriendo.

-Está muy lejos de ser inteligente- se burló con saña Trunks, de un tiempo acá le gustaba molestar a su hermanita.

Todos se sorprendieron por el comentario de Trunks.

-¡Trunks! ¡No vuelvas a decir algo así de tu hermana!- regañó Vegeta, mirando con advertencia a su primogénito, quien tragó saliva fuertemente por la mirada de su padre.

Bulma se tensó un poco, pues creía que lo dicho por Trunks, provocaría otra pelea; pero contrario a lo que la dueña de la Corporación pensaba…

Bura solo suspiro cansinamente por el comentario de su hermano mayor.

-Con permiso- dijo la sayayin, para luego retirarse sin decir o hacer más, conducta que sorprendió a sus padres.

…·…

Bura iba por los pasillos, con un rumbo fijo, que no era su cuarto…

-¿Sasuke?- dijo la sayayin, tocando suavemente la puerta de la habitación del azabache.

Sasuke por su lado, estaba sentado en el barandal, mirando el oscuro cielo, cuando oyó que la chica lo llamó.

-Pasa- respondió el Uchiha, bajándose del barandal, viendo como entraba la sayayin.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Bura, caminando hasta estar al lado del menor.

-Si, es solo que yo no puedo soportar estar cerca de Goten- dijo con cierto hartazgo el ojinegro, mirando a la peliazul, quien ya estaba a su lado.

-Sé que es difícil, pero yo ya aprendí a ignorarlo- dijo con tranquilidad Bura, sonriéndole con ternura al azabache, quien miró al cielo, sonrojándose un poco.

"Maldición" maldijo mentalmente el menor, pues no le gustaba sonrojarse, y de un tiempo acá, parecía que era lo único que sabía hacer.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?- preguntó amablemente la Brief.

-No. De todas maneras no tengo hambre. Iré a comer algo más tarde- negó el poseedor del sharingan, mirando a la ojiazul.

-Está bien- aceptó Bura, sonriendo levemente y asintiendo.

-¿Vas a volver a bajar?- preguntó con curiosidad Sasuke, mirando a la chica.

-Por ahora no, iré a hablarles a mis amigas de la escuela, para pedirles la tarea- contestó Bura, sonriendo levemente.

Ambos chicos hablaban sin darse cuenta que alguien desde otro balcón los observaba…

-No sé como le haces para soportar esto- dijo con sinceridad el azabache, y es que no se podía imaginar todo por lo que había pasado la chica, y menos tener todavía que soportar a Goten cuando iba a visitar su casa.

-Jeje, la verdad ni yo lo sé. Pero te agradezco mucho que no le hayas dicho a nadie lo que te dije; y también te agradezco por tratar de ocultarlo- agradeció Bura, dedicándole una linda sonrisa al ojinegro, quien de nuevo se sonrojo…

-Tengo que ir a llamar a mis amigas- dijo Bura, mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-Te acompaño- dijo Sasuke, yendo tras la ojiazul, esta por su lado, sonrió.

…·…

-Gracias por acompañarme- dijo la sayayin una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

-De nada- dijo el Uchiha.

Pero…

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó cierto sayayin que estaba en el pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres Goten?- dijo con indiferencia Bura, mirando a su ex novio con calma, mientras que el gennin por su lado, trataba de no mostrar molestia, aunque estaba por demás molesto.

-Hablar contigo- respondió Goten, acercándose a la Brief, quien lo miró fríamente.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, ahora vete- dijo un poco molesta la chica, mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quieres pasar, Sasuke?- preguntó la sayayin, mirando al nombrado, quien la miró.

-¿Es por eso por lo que no quieres hablar conmigo? Parece que de verdad estás muy ocupada- dijo Goten, mirando con cierto recelo al Uchiha, quien le miró con odio, odio puro en su mirada.

-Lo que Bura haga, no tiene porqué importarte en lo más mínimo- dijo con desdén Sasuke, defendiendo a la Brief, quien se sorprendió un poco, pues no esperaba eso.

-¿Y a ti si tiene que importarte?- preguntó con sorna el sayayin mayor, mirando retadoramente al gennin, quien estaba en los limites de su poca paciencia.

-Si, a mí si me importa, porque yo si soy algo de Bura- contestó con la misma sorna el Uchiha, sonriendo de medio lado.

Y ante su respuesta, Goten frunció el ceño, en evidente señal de molestia.

-¿A sí? ¿Y que eres de ella?- preguntó molestó el mayor.

-Soy su amigo, y por eso no permitiré que nadie la lastime- respondió Sasuke con total seguridad y mirando con advertencia al sayayin mayor, quien frunció el ceño de nuevo.

En cuanto a Bura, ella no podía creer lo que había oído, tampoco podía creer la pelea entre los chicos…

Sasuke la defendía diciendo que era su amiga, y no solo eso, sino que la protegía.

Bura miraba un poco sonrojada a su ahora declarado "defensor".

-¿A sí que su amigo? ¿No? Entonces ya debes saber todo- dedujo Goten, pues era la única razón que se le ocurría para que ese niño defendiera así a la Brief.

-Todo. Por eso no permitiré que te vuelvas a acercar a Bura- dijo amenazante el Uchiha, mirando con rabia al sayayin, quien le miró retadoramente.

-Ya quisiera ver que trates de impedirme acercarme a ella- retó Goten, provocando que Sasuke frunciera el ceño.

-Trata de acercarte a ella… y entonces me conocerás- amenazó Sasuke, aceptando el reto del mayor.

Ambos chicos se veían hostilmente, como un animal salvaje a punto de atacar a su enemigo, y tal vez hubieran peleado, de no ser por la intervención de la chica.

-Ya vete de aquí Goten, si no quieres que mi padre se entere de todo y te mate- amenazó Bura, y es que tenía que evitar que los chicos pelearan, pues tenía miedo de que Sasuke fuera a salir lastimado, pues no conocía todas sus habilidades, pero si tenía que admitir que Goten era muy fuerte.

-Esto no termina aquí. Si creíste que había renunciado a ti, Bura; pues te equivocaste. No te dejare ir tan fácil- aseguró Goten, mirando con decisión a la sayayin, quien estaba furiosa, y la única razón de controlar su enojo, era el echo de que no podía permitir que todos se enteraran así de fácil de lo que había logrado ocultar desde hacía dos años.

-Eres un cínico, pero haz lo que te venga en gana. Yo no pienso volver contigo; y si me sigues molestando, ten por seguro que mi padre se enterara de todo- amenazó Bura, viendo con rencor al mayor.

Goten por su lado, miró a Bura con determinación, para luego posar su mirada en Sasuke, quien le miraba con odio.

-Ya veremos quien resulta vencedor en esto- dijo Goten, mirando al menor, quien por su lado se sorprendió un poco por esas palabras, pues ese reto era lanzado de rival a rival. Lo que claramente quería decir que Goten pelearía por Bura con Sasuke.

El Uchiha se controló lo que pudo, pero un tenue rubor apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Hmp. Idiota- bufó con molestia el ninja.

Y después de esto, Goten se fue, regresando con los demás, dejando solos a los chicos.

-Maldito idiota- bufó molesta Bura, entrando a su cuarto y dejando que el menor entrara también.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Sasuke, pues había roto su promesa de no portarse diferente con Goten.

Pero su disculpa sorprendió un poco a la peliazul.

-No importa. De todas maneras, Goten se hubiera dado cuenta en algún momento de que te dije todo. Así que no te preocupes- dijo la ojiazul, mirando con calidez al menor, quien suspiro resignado.

-¿Crees que vuelva a molestarte?- preguntó Sasuke mirando con preocupación a la mayor, quien suspiro.

-Es lo más seguro. Pero no importa, no le tengo miedo y no me interesa lo que haga, yo no pienso volver con el- respondió Bura, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Ya no lo quieres?- preguntó impulsivamente el ojinegro, clavando su oscura mirada en la chica a quien desde luego se le hizo extraña esta pregunta.

-No, ya no lo quiero. Hace mucho que dejé de quererlo, es por eso que ya no pienso volver con él- confesó la Brief, sonriéndole con confianza al azabache, quien sonrió para sus adentros.

Pero en ese momento escucharon la voz de Bulma…

-¡Hija, baja a despedirte!- gritó Bulma desde debajo de las escaleras.

Y ante lo dicho por su madre, Bura suspiro aliviada, ya que usualmente la familia de Goku se quedaba hasta más tarde.

-Vamos a despedirnos- dijo la ojiazul, tomando la mano del menor y llevándolo con ella.

Sasuke se dejó hacer con un sonrojo de nuevo presente en su piel.

"Maldición" maldijo de nuevo el gennin.

-Sin ofender, pero lo único que me ha gustado de esta visita, es la despedida- dijo Sasuke, lo cual causo una pequeña risa en la peliazul.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, a veces yo pienso lo mismo- dijo riendo un poco Bura.

…·…

-Fue un placer conocerlos, y la cena estuvo deliciosa- dijo Videl sonriendo.

-El placer fue nuestro- dijo Sakura devolviendo la sonrisa.

-¿Se van tan pronto?- preguntó hipócritamente Bura al bajar las escaleras, pero su pregunta le sacó una pequeña sonrisa al Uchiha.

-Si, tenemos que irnos porque Goku buscara trabajo mañana temprano- dijo Milk, orgullosa de su logró, pues había convencido a su esposo de trabajar, aunque el sayayin no estaba muy de acuerdo.

-Pero Milk, yo no quiero trabajar- decía Goku, haciendo un leve puchero.

-¡No me importa! ¡Ya dijiste que si y ahora buscas un empleo!- gritó en regaño la esposa de Goku.

-Pero…- Goku trataba de defenderse con cara de cachorrito.

-¡Pero nada! ¿¡Goku cuando maduraras! ¡Todos los hombres mayores tienen empleo!- gritaba molesta Milk.

-Vegeta no tiene un empleo- se defendió levemente Goku.

-A mi no me metas en tus idioteces- dijo el príncipe sayayin, mirando con molestia a Goku.

-¿Sabes? No sería mala idea que tu también trabajaras Vegeta- dijo Bulma, mirando de una manera extraña a Vegeta, quien la vió con… ¿Temor?

-Mujeres- dijo el príncipe sayayin, mirando hacia otro lado.

Todos rieron un poco ante la escena que acababa de suceder.

-¿Y Goten? ¿Por qué no va a trabajar él? A fin de cuentas ya no va a la escuela- dijo con falsa inocencia Bura, ganándose la mirada de todos.

-Sería muy buena idea. Ya es hora de que aporten algo a la casa. Goten, mañana iras con tu padre a buscar trabajo- dijo decidida Milk.

-Pero mama…- Goten trató de defenderse.

-Nada, eh dicho- dijo con decisión Milk.

-Ni modo tío Goten, tendrás que trabajar- dijo burlonamente Pan, enseñándole la lengua a su tío.

-Jajaja- río Bura, amaba cuando sus planes salían bien, pues había logrado que enviaran a Goten a trabajar.

El segundo hijo de Goku miró con un deje de molestia a Bura, quien sonrío triunfante, y no solo ella sonreía así, sino Sasuke que estaba al lado de la chica, él también sonreía, solo que él lo hacía con sorna y maldad.

"Maldito mocoso, me las pagaras" pensó molesto Goten.

-Bueno, hora de irnos- dijo Gohan.

-Si, fue un enorme gusto conocerlos- dijo Milk sonriendo alegre.

-El gusto fue nuestro- dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo la mascara.

-Bueno, nos veremos en otra ocasión. Adiós- dijo Goku, mientras se dirigía con toda su familia a la salida.

-¡Adiós!- gritaba alegre Naruto.

-aahaa- suspiro Bura, dejándose caer agotada en un sillón.

-Estoy cansado- dijo Trunks, dejándose caer al lado de su hermana.

-¡AUCH!- gritó Trunks al sentir un pellizco por parte de su hermana.

-Eso es por decirme estúpida- dijo molesta Bura, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues lo eres- dijo molesto Trunks.

-¡Papá!- gritó enfada Bura.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Trunks vete a dormir y ya deja en paz a tu hermana!- gritó molesto Vegeta, y es que había sido un día cansado y como si no fuera bastante, a su primogénito se le ocurría comportarse como un niño pequeño.

-Pero…- Trunks trató de defenderse, pero lo único que obtuvo fue la mirada amenazadora de su padre.

-aahaa —suspiró resignado— Buenas noches- dijo el primogénito de Vegeta, para luego de oír varios "Buenas noches y Hasta mañana" irse a dormir a su habitación.

-Bueno, yo iré a trabajar un poco en la maquina- dijo Bulma.

-Yo me voy a descansar- dijo Vegeta.

Y así ambos se despidieron de los demás…

-Bueno, yo me voy también, estoy muerta- dijo Sakura dando un bostezo.

-Sakura, te acompaño a tu cuarto- se ofreció Naruto, mirando con suplica a la ojijade.

-Esta… bien- dijo no muy convencida la pelirosa.

Ambos gennin se despidieron y se fueron, quedando ya solo Kakashi, Sasuke y Bura.

El peliplata ya estaba leyendo de nuevo su libro.

El Uchiha y la Brief se miraron levemente, para luego mirar al Hatake.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron ambos jóvenes a Kakashi, quien quitó un momento su vista del libro, mirando a su alumno y a la sayayin, quienes le miraban en espera de la respuesta. Y después de unos segundos de mirarlos, dirigió su vista de nuevo al libro.

-Los ayude porque parecía que necesitaban ayuda. Eso es todo- dijo con sencillez Kakashi, sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-Pero…- Bura trató de hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

-Buenas noches chicos, yo también me retiro a dormir- dijo el jounnin, para luego irse a su habitación compartida con sus alumnos.

-¿Por qué crees que nos haya ayudado?- preguntó Bura a Sasuke, mirando las escaleras por donde se había ido el peliplata.

-No lo sé- dijo con sinceridad el Uchiha, pues ni siquiera se le ocurría una idea de porque su sensei los había ayudado.

-Ya lo averiguaremos después- dijo la peliazul, yendo a la cocina.

-¿No quieres comer algo?- preguntó la mayor, encendiendo la luz de la cocina.

-Está bien- aceptó Sasuke y es que su apetito había regresado, tal vez por la última maldad que Bura le había echo a Goten.

La ojiazul y el azabache entraron a saquear la cocina, pues ambos tenían hambre; Sasuke por no haber probado bocado desde la tarde, y Bura por no haber comido bien por no soportar estar cerca de Goten…

…·…

Los chicos ya habían comido de todo…

Bolas de arroz, albóndigas, sopa, ramen en el caso de Bura, pues a Sasuke no le gustaba mucho.

Ahora venía el postre…

-¿De verdad no te gusta ni tantito el dulce?- preguntó la sayayin al moreno, quien negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno… ¿Entonces quieres un poco de Té?- preguntó la Brief.

-No gracias, ya estoy lleno- se negó el menor, y es que de verdad ya no le cabía ni un bocado más.

-Pues creo que ya es hora de dormir. Hoy no podremos salir porque esta mi padre y nos puede descubrir, además estoy muy cansada- dijo Bura mientras salían de la cocina.

-No importa; además yo también estoy cansado- confesó el poseedor del sharingan, sin poder evitar soltar un bostezo.

…·…

-Gracias por la comida y por curarme- agradeció Sasuke mirando a la chica, quien abría la puerta de su habitación.

-No fue nada. Gracias a ti por defenderme de Goten- agradeció un poco sonrojada Bura, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al Uchiha, quien también se sonrojo.

-Hasta mañana- susurró la ojiazul, entrando a su cuarto.

-Hasta mañana- susurró de igual manera el azabache, yéndose a su habitación.

…·…

-¿Hoy no vas a salir?- preguntó Kakashi al ver entrar a su discípulo a la habitación.

-No- acortó con cansancio el Uchiha, mirando a su sensei, quien estaba recostado en el centro de la cama, y también notando como Naruto dormía al lado del peliplata.

-aahaa- suspiro cansado Sasuke, tomando su ropa y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, cambiándose rápidamente y acostándose de la misma manera, y es que de verdad estaba exhausto.

-¿por… que?- preguntó adormiladamente el azabache.

-Ya les dije, necesitaban ayuda y se las di- contestó con simpleza el mayor, leyendo su libro.

-Hmp- bufó inconforme el menor.

"Si supieras que lo hice para que sigas saliendo con Bura. Pues si los hubieran descubierto ya no saldrían más. Fue por eso. Pero si te lo digo, de seguro por llevar la contraria ya no saldrías con Bura. Es mejor callar" pensó Kakashi, sonriendo levemente y mirando a su alumno, quien yacía dormido con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios…

…·…

Bura estaba ya acostada, pensando en el agotador día.

"Rayos, olvide pedir la tarea. Bueno, no importa. Además mañana no iré a la escuela" pensó decidida la Brief, y es que quería y necesitaba descansar.

Ya estaba casi dormida cuando recordó el último beso que le dio en la mejilla a Sasuke.

"Debo dejar de hacer eso" fue el último pensamiento de la sayayin, antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

…·…

-¿A que hora vas a venir a dormir?- preguntó Vegeta a su mujer, quien seguía trabajando con la maquina.

-Ya voy Vegeta. Creo que dejare esto hasta aquí por hoy- dijo un poco cansada Bulma, limpiándose un poco las manos con un trapo.

El príncipe sayayin ya había regresado a la habitación y estaba recostado esperando a que Bulma se fuera a dormir.

Y en pocos minutos llegó Bulma al cuarto, recostándose bastante cansada.

-¿Cómo vas con la maquina?- preguntó Vegeta.

-Pues… no muy bien, hago lo que puedo- respondió cansadamente la Brief, para luego mirar a su esposo y notar que estaba algo pensativo.

-¿En que piensas Vegeta?- preguntó curiosa Bulma.

-En Bura- contestó el sayayin.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- volvió a preguntar Bulma, y es que ahora estaba intrigada, ¿Qué tenía Bura que Vegeta estaba pensando tanto?

-Creo que se lleva mejor con ese chico- dijo Vegeta, dejando un poco pensativa a su mujer.

-¿Con Sasuke? Me parece que si se han llevado un poco mejor- reflexionó la ojiazul.

-Se llevan demasiado bien- dijo un poco molesto el sayayin.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó confundida la peliazul.

-¿Es que acaso no los viste cuando bajaron las escaleras? Venían juntos, lo que quiere decir que estaban juntos, y no lo solo eso, sino que Bura tomaba de la mano a ese niño, y él no oponía mucha resistencia que digamos- concluyó Vegeta un tanto molesto.

Bulma por su lado se quedo pensativa, para luego soltarse a reír.

-¿De que te ríes mujer?- preguntó molesto Vegeta.

-De… nada. Hay Vegeta… Jaja- reía la ojiazul, dándole la espalda su esposo, acomodándose para dormir.

"A los hombres nada les parece bien con sus hijas. Que si un chico las trata mal, por que las trata mal. Que si un chico las trata bien, porque las trata bien. Hombres" pensó divertida Bulma, recordando cuando Vegeta se quejó de que a Sasuke no le caía bien Bura, y ahora que se llevaban bien, también de eso se quejaba el príncipe sayayin.

La peliazul no pudo evitar soltar otra risa.

-Mujeres- dijo el sayayin entre dientes, acomodándose para dormir…

:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::

Continuara…

:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::

Que buen capi ¿No? ^^

Agradecimientos:

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Jajaja, pues si, Sakura estará con Shikamaru, ¿Cómo? Ni idea xD pero no importa, Sakura se olvida porque no hace mucho en este Fic n_n

HatsuIncesto: Gracias por decirme que soy una increíble escritora Q_Q eso me hace feliz y me inspira :DDD

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: Como ves, lo continué pronto ^^ y espero poder seguir poniéndole conti así de rápido :)

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Este capi estuvo más largo, ojala y te haya gustado ;)

SasuTenNeji Love: Si, cada vez más cerca Bura y Sasuke 7w7

Gracias a ustedes por comentar n_n me hacen feliz y me inspiran :)

Bueno…

Notas que debí poner desde un principio ^^U:

Los tiempos de cada serie…

Se me había olvidado aclarar en que tiempo esta el Fic, porque irá un poco más apegado a la serie de Naruto que a la de Dragón Ball, pero bueno.

Este Fic en el mundo de Naruto esta ubicado después de que Tsunade se hiciera Hokage, es decir, antes de que se les asigne la misión de cuidar a Idate, el hermano de Ibiki, espero y recuerden eso, y sino lo habían visto, pues ya hice spoiler n_nU

Volviendo al tema… Lo que quiere decir que Sasuke ya lleva la marca de maldición de Orochimaru. Y también quiere decir que la misión de Idate NO la harán ellos, sino otro equipo, pero eso ya lo verán luego.

Ahora en el mundo de Dragón Ball… Pues este Fic esta ubicado después de Dragón Ball GT, solo que sin que Goku se fuera T_T aquí yo deje vivito a Goku :D

Bueno, me parece que es todo n_n

Y soy muy feliz por que este es el capi #21, nunca había escrito tantos capis en un Fic Q_Q esto me hace happy.

Bueno, pero todo esto lo eh logrado gracias a todos los que leen y también a todos quienes me comentaron ^^

Pues bien, después de mi largo cuento, ahora si ya me voy n_n

Itachi: Ya era hora -.-

Yo: D: ¿que haces aquí?

Itachi: Pues nada más, aquí paseando ._.

Yo: eh… seeh.

Gaara: ._.

Yo: D: dejen de aparecer así ¬¬

Gaara: ¿Saldré en el Fic? ._.?

Yo: Mmm… no lo sé, lo estoy pensando.

Bueno ahora si…

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

Saludos, kisses y espero y les haya gustado el capi.

Nos leemos.

SAYO X3P


	22. Chapter 22

_**D**__isclaimer: _

_**N**__aruto es de __**M**__asashi __**K**__ishimoto._

_**D**__ragón __**B**__all es de __**A**__kira __**T**__oriyama._

_Aclaraciones: _Lo que esta en **Negritas** es el inner de la loca de Sakura.

Lo que esta en "Paréntesis" son pensamientos.

Esto

…·…

.···.···.

…·… Es cambio de escenario.

Ahora si

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>Cap 22<p>

·

·

·

El brillante sol daba paso a un nuevo día, mientras iluminaba con sus rayos la habitación de un joven azabache, quien dormía plácidamente, soñando con cierta chica que era su amiga.

Sasuke soñaba con Bura, soñaba como la conoció, recordaba lo mal que se llevaron el primer día, y también recordaba como es que su relación había mejorado bastante en tan poco tiempo.

Así que el Uchiha comenzó a estirarse al ser despertado por el radiante sol.

-Buenos días- saludó Kakashi sonriendo, sorprendiendo a su alumno.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué hora es? y… ¿Dónde esta Naruto?- preguntó un poco sorprendido Sasuke, al ver que su hiperactivo compañero no estaba en la habitación. Y es que se le hacía imposible que Naruto despertara antes que él.

-Son las 9:00. Y Naruto despertó por el hambre hace un rato, así que bajo a robar comida- respondió resignadamente el peliplata, pues le había dicho a Naruto que esperara al desayuno, pero no lo había escuchado y se había ido a la cocina.

Sasuke solo rodo los ojos por la necedad de su amigo.

-Bueno, me voy a bañar para bajar a desayunar- dijo el azabache, para luego tomar su mochila e irse al baño.

…·…

.···.···.

…·…

Bura despertaba al sentir los rayos de luz iluminando su habitación.

"Bueno… hoy tampoco fui a la escuela. Como si me importara mucho" pensó con desdén la sayayin, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a darse un baño.

"Debo cambiar los vendajes de Sasuke" recordó la chica, así que prefirió darse prisa…

…·…

.···.···.

…·…

El Uchiha salió del baño solo con short, pues sabía que tenían que curarle las heridas de nuevo.

-Te curare- dijo Kakashi al ver salir a su alumno del baño.

Sasuke por su lado miró a su sensei, notando que tenía a su lado un botiquín, así que solo suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sintiendo como el mayor se acercaba a él botiquín, para luego abrirlo y sacar varias cosas.

Kakashi comenzó a curar con cuidado a su alumno, pasando un algodón con alcohol sobre las heridas de los brazos, notando como estas estaban un poco cicatrizadas, cosa que se le hizo un poco extraño al jounnin.

-Sasuke —llamó— ¿Sabes si Bura te puso algo en especial?- preguntó el peliplata mirando a su alumno, quien igual le miró.

-No sé, creo que si; creo que me puso una crema, pero no me fije. ¿Por qué?- contestó el menor, mirando a su maestro.

-No, por nada en especial- mintió el Hatake.

"Es muy raro que sus heridas estén cicatrizando ya. No eran heridas de gravedad, pero aun así no era para que cicatricen así" pensó extrañado Kakashi.

En eso, alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Quién?- preguntó el mayor.

-Soy yo- contestó la sayayin.

-Pasa- dijo Sasuke, causándole una sonrisa a su maestro.

-Hola, buenos días. Espero que hayan dormido bien- dijo amablemente la ojiazul, una vez que entró a la habitación.

-Buenos días. Dormimos bien, gracias- saludó el jounnin.

Sasuke solo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa correspondida por la Brief.

-Bueno, yo venía a curarte, pero veo que ya estas en buenas manos- dijo Bura, sonriendo un poco.

-Si quieres termina de curarlo tú, yo apenas había empezado- dijo el peliplata, quitándose del lado de su alumno y dejando lugar a la peliazul, quien sonrió.

-¿De verdad no hay problema?- preguntó Bura acercándose al menor.

-Ninguno, además lo curaste bien ayer- dijo Kakashi, viendo como la sayayin sacaba cosas de un botiquín que había traído.

La chica por su lado, solo sonrió y se dedico a seguir curando al Uchiha, quien por su lado sonrió levemente.

El Hatake miraba como Bura curaba a Sasuke, observando con interés todo lo que la chica usaba para curar, notando la crema de la que el menor había hablado.

Kakashi tomo la crema en sus manos, viéndola un poco, analizándola; el envase no tenía etiqueta ni marca.

-¿Para que usas esta crema?- preguntó el peliplata a la sayayin, quien sonrió un poco.

-Es para cicatrizar. La compre en una tienda- mintió Bura, pues esa crema la había preparado ella.

-Ya veo- dijo en un susurro el mayor, aunque se le hacía raro que la crema no tuviera etiqueta ni marca ni nada.

-Creo que el botiquín que les di ayer para que curaran a Naruto no tenía esa crema, me disculpo por eso- dijo la ojiazul, pues ella bien sabía que en toda su casa no había otra crema más que esa que ella había echo y guardaba con cuidado, pues había aprendido a hacerla en entrenamiento como ninja.

-No importa- contestó con una sonrisa el jounnin, dándole la crema a la Brief para que terminara de curar a Sasuke, quien observaba extrañado el comportamiento de su sensei, pues notó como él peliplata reviso la crema.

Bura correspondió la sonrisa y comenzó a poner la crema en las heridas del azabache.

-Bueno, yo los dejó solos- dijo el Hatake, dirigiéndose a la puerta, ganándose la mirada de su discípulo.

Kakashi estaba frente a la puerta girando la perilla, cuando volteó a ver a los chicos.

-Pórtense bien- dijo Kakashi en tono de insinuación, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del menor, quien se sonrojo bastante por lo dicho por su sensei. Bura por su parte, también se sonrojo un poco pero prefirió no decir nada.

Estas reacciones le causaron una risa al Hatake, quien salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, dejando a dos sonrojados jóvenes solos adentro.

-Hmp- bufó molesto y sonrojado el Uchiha.

-Ejem. Y… ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó Bura a Sasuke, desviando el tema.

-B…bien. No fuiste a la escuela, ¿no crees que te regañen?- habló el poseedor del sharingan, apoyando la idea de desviar el tema de lo dicho por su sensei.

-No creo. Es que tenía flojera de ir, jeje- confesó un poco apenada la Brief, riendo un poco.

-Solo fueron dos días, no creo que te pierdas de mucho, ¿o si?- preguntó el gennin, mirando de reojo a la chica, quien le curaba las heridas en la espalda.

-No, no creo. Oye Sasuke, ¿Qué es esta marca que tienes en el cuello? Desde ayer la había visto- dijo Bura tocando levemente la marca, provocándole un leve escalofrío al menor.

-Es… te lo explicare luego- dijo el azabache un poco sonrojado y nervioso, y es que la caricia de Bura sobre la marca de maldición, le hizo sentir un extraño cosquilleo cálido en el vientre.

-Está bien- aceptó con una sonrisa la ojiazul.

"Es una marca de maldición, y si no me equivoco… es una marca de Orochimaru. Claro que no me equivoco, es la misma marca que tiene Anko" pensó preocupada Bura.

"Maldito Orochimaru, ahora su objetivo es Sasuke, yo no se lo voy a permitir" pensó molesta la Brief, recordando ciertas cosas.

"Anko sufrió mucho por esa marca. Espero que te encuentres bien Anko; tu fuiste una buena amiga" pensó con melancolía Bura, terminando de curar al menor.

-Listo, ya termine- dijo la sayayin con una sonrisa, que se le hizo linda al azabache.

-Gracias- agradeció Sasuke, sonriendo levemente.

-De nada. Bueno, iré al comedor, lo más seguro es que el desayuno ya este listo- dijo la peliazul dedicándole otra sonrisa al chico, para luego ir en dirección a la puerta.

-Bajare en unos minutos- dijo el azabache.

-Claro- respondió la Brief, y después de una ultima sonrisa, salió del cuarto, dejando que el menor acabara de alistarse.

…·…

.···.···.

…·…

-Buenos días- saludó Bura al llegar al comedor.

-Buenos días, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?- saludó y preguntó a la vez Vegeta, mirando a su hija.

-Emm… Es que no tenía ganas, pero ya iré mañana- dijo un poco nerviosa la pequeña sayayin.

-Está bien. Pero no quiero que te atrases, sabes que no me gusta que los maestros nos llamen a tu madre y a mí- dijo el príncipe sayayin, mirando con seriedad a su hija.

-No te preocupes papá, no me atrasare- dijo Bura sonriendo confiadamente.

-Bien- aceptó Vegeta.

-Bueno… ¿Y mamá?- preguntó Bura.

-En la cocina acabando del desayuno- respondió Vegeta, dando una ojeada al periódico.

-¿Y Sakura y Naruto?- preguntó la ojiazul al no ver a los chicos en la mesa.

-Con tu madre en la cocina. Sakura la ayuda a terminar con el desayuno y Naruto pidiendo comida como cachorro- contestó resignadamente Kakashi, leyendo su famoso libro.

-Iré a ayudarles- dijo Bura yéndose a la cocina.

…·…

·…·…·

…·…

-Naruto ya deja de pedir comida, pareces perro- regaño Sakura mirando feo a su compañero.

-Sakura no me digas así- dijo el rubio con cascaditas en sus ojos.

-Jajaja, déjalo- dijo Bulma, dándole una rebanada de pastel al Uzumaki, quien sonrió con los ojos brillantes y tomo el plato con el pastel.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo con alegría el rubio, comenzando a comer su pastel.

-De nada- dijo la peliazul riendo un poco.

Y justo en eso, entró Bura a la cocina.

-Buenos días. ¿Les ayudo en algo?- preguntó la sayayin, mirando a su madre y a sus amigos.

-Buenos días Bura- saludó con una sonrisa la ojijade.

-Mhnh mhinm- saludó el Uzumaki, comiendo desde luego, causándole una risa a Bura.

-Buenos días hija. ¿Descansaste bien?- preguntó Bulma sonriéndole a su hija.

-Si, gracias mamá. ¿Les ayudo?- preguntó con una sonrisa la sayayin.

-Ya terminamos, solo ayúdanos a llevar la comida- pidió Bulma.

-Ok- respondió la ojiazul menor, tomando varias cosas para llevarlas al comedor.

…·…

·…·…·

…·…

Sasuke llegó al comedor.

-Buenos días- saludó educadamente el Uchiha, a la vez que se sentaba al lado de su sensei.

-Buenos días- saludó Vegeta mirando al menor.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Sasuke al notar que no estaban sus dos compañeros ni Bura y su madre.

-En la cocina- contestó Kakashi leyendo su libro.

El gennin solo miró de reojo la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

-Por cierto…- habló el príncipe sayayin, llamando la atención de los ninjas.

-¿Qué les pasó a ti y al otro chico? Están muy lastimados- dijo Vegeta mirando al Uchiha, quien pensó rápidamente en una respuesta, porque desde luego que no diría la verdad.

-Tuvimos un accidente ayer cuando fuimos a entrenar al bosque- contestó con tranquilidad el menor.

-¿Y se puede saber que accidente?- preguntó el sayayin, aun mirando al niño.

-Emm… nos caímos a un pequeño barranco- contestó Sasuke, tratando de no delatar que se había peleado con Naruto.

"Deben de haber peleado. Son unos niños tontos; no sé que hace Bura cerca de él" pensó Vegeta.

Pero antes de que dijeran algo más, los faltantes salieron de la cocina, con toda la comida del desayuno.

-Aquí esta la comida- dijo Bura con una sonrisa, colocando varios platos en la mesa, siendo imitada por su madre y Sakura, quienes también pusieron varias bandejas de comida en la mesa, Naruto también puso unas cosas, pero estaba más ocupado comiendo su pastel.

-aahaa- suspiro con resignación la pelirosa, al ver el comportamiento de su rubio compañero, pero al darse cuenta de que Sasuke ya estaba en la mesa, Sakura sonrió con ganas de acercársele y hablarle, pero antes de hacer algo, recordó de nuevo las palabras de Bura.

Así que la ojijade solo miró al piso, para después de dar otro suspiro solo saludar con un "Buenos días" al Uchiha, este por su lado, se sorprendió de que la loca de su compañera no le saltara encima como siempre.

"¿Ahora esta que?" pensó con duda el poseedor del sharingan, pues sin duda, no le daba confianza el comportamiento de su compañera.

-Hmp- contestó indiferente Sasuke.

-Buenos días Sasuke- saludó Bulma sonriendo fraternalmente.

-Buenos días- correspondió el Uchiha al saludo.

-Espero y disfruten el desayuno, yo me tengo que ir- dijo Bulma con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿No nos acompaña?- preguntó Sakura.

-No, desayune hace un rato, además tengo mucho que hacer con la maquina- contestó la Brief mayor.

-Entiendo- dijo la pelirosa, dedicando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Con permiso- se disculpó Bulma, para luego ir a trabajar en la maquina.

Todos tomaron su lugar en la mesa para empezar a desayunar…

-¿Y mi hermano?- preguntó Bura, al notar que Trunks no había llegado.

-Se fue muy temprano a trabajar en la empresa; hay muchos pendientes- respondió Vegeta.

-Entiendo. Bueno, Itadakimasu- dijo la princesa sayayin.

-Itadakimasu- dijeron los presentes, para comenzar con el desayuno.

…·…

.···.···. 12:00pm

…·…

Vegeta había ido a ver como le iba a su mujer con la maquina, dejando a los demás en la sala viendo la tele.

-Medio día y nada que hacer- dijo aburrido Naruto.

-Si quieren podemos salir- propuso la sayayin.

-¡Siii!- gritó con alegría el Uzumaki, aunque poco le duro la alegría.

-No. Lo siento mucho, pero no van a salir, tú y Sasuke están castigados, así que no irán a ningún lado en dos semanas- sentenció Kakashi.

"Por mi no hay problema" pensó triunfante Sasuke, pues aunque le gustaba pasear, odiaba salir con sus compañeros.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei- lloriqueo el rubio, tratando de hacer que su maestro cambiara de opinión.

-No es no, Naruto- sentenció el Hatake, mirando seriamente a su alumno, quien tenía cascaditas en sus ojos.

-Es malo T_T- decía Naruto con tristeza.

-No te preocupes Naruto, no hay necesidad de salir. Aquí hay muchas cosas con que divertirse- dijo con una sonrisa Bura.

-¿En serio?- preguntó esperanzado el Uzumaki.

-Claro. Por ejemplo: Hay una piscina, podemos ir a nadar si quieren- respondió sonriente la Brief, sorprendiendo un poco a los demás.

-¡¿Hay piscina?- preguntó con emoción y alegría el rubio.

-Jaja, si. Entonces… ¿Quieren ir?- preguntó Bura sonriéndole al zorrito, cosa que no le gustó mucho a Sasuke, quien bufó un poco molesto de que la sayayin le diera tantas atenciones a Naruto.

"¿Por qué le hace tanto caso? Naruto es solo un tonto mediocre. ¿Por qué Bura le presta tanta atención?" pensó celoso el azabache, frunciendo el ceño y mirando con molestia a su hiperactivo compañero, reacción que desde luego no pasó desapercibida para Kakashi.

"Sasuke se puso celoso; tengo que tranquilizarlo antes de que haga otra locura, como hostigar a Naruto e iniciar otra pelea" pensó el jounnin.

-¡Si, si! ¡Vamos a la piscina!- dijo emocionado Naruto, dando saltitos.

-Jaja, bueno, vamos- dijo la peliazul mientras caminaba, yendo con rumbo a la piscina, siendo seguida por los 4 ninjas.

…·…

.···.···.

…·…

-Wow. Es una gran piscina- dijo entusiasmado el Uzumaki, mirando el enorme lugar.

-Jaja, un poco- río Bura.

-Hay que ir a cambiarnos para entrar al agua- dijo Sakura a lo que el rubio asintió muy emocionado.

-Muy bien, vamos a cambiarnos y nos vemos aquí- dijo la sayayin, dedicándole una sonrisa a Naruto y a Sakura.

-¡Vamos!- gritó con alegría el ojiazul, sin darse cuenta de que la oscura mirada de su compañero lo estaba fulminando.

…·…

Todos se dirigieron a cambiarse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

…·…

-¡Piscina, piscina, piscina!- repetía alegre Naruto, mientras se cambiaba en la habitación.

-Hmp- bufó con enojo Sasuke, siendo fácilmente ignorado por el rubio, quien en cuanto termino de cambiarse, salió como cohete con rumbo a la piscina, sin esperar a Kakashi ni a Sasuke.

-aahaa- suspiro resignado el peliplata.

-Hmp- bufó aun más molesto que antes el menor.

-Sasuke —llamó— quiero que te controles, no quiero más peleas- advirtió el jounnin, recibiendo la molesta mirada de su alumno.

-Hmp, no sé de que habla- contestó el azabache con el ceño fruncido.

-Habló de que controles tus celos, te recuerdo que Bura es solo tu amiga y no tienes derecho a celarla así- regañó el Hatake, provocando un rubor en las mejillas de su alumno.

-No sé de que me habla, esta loco- negó Sasuke pues nunca admitiría sus sentimientos, porque si, él sabía lo que sentía, sabía sentía algo especial por Bura, ¿Cómo y porque? Eso no lo sabía, pero no admitiría nada, porque él tenía un objetivo en su vida y ese era vengarse. Además de que tal vez lo que sentía por la sayayin no fuera algo tan serio, pues nadie se enamora de un momento a otro, de seguro solo era… solo era… cualquier cosa que se le pasaría.

Eso era lo que el Uchiha creía.

-aahaa —suspiró— No sé que voy a hacer contigo y con Naruto- dijo el peliplata, pues sencillamente era difícil cuidar de esos niños.

-Hmp- bufó con molestia el gennin, para luego tomar su toalla y salir del cuarto con rumbo a la dichosa piscina, dejando a su sensei pensando.

Pero de lo que ninguno se dio cuenta, fue que cierta persona escuchó la conversación.

"¿Acaso este mocoso esta enamorado de mi hija?" pensó Vegeta, quien había escuchado todo lo que Kakashi le había dicho a Sasuke.

"Será mejor que lo vigile" pensó el príncipe sayayin.

…·…

.···.···.

…·…

Naruto llegó corriendo a la piscina, en donde ya se encontraba Sakura con un short rosa y un top blanco con mangas.

-T… te ves muy bien, Sakura- aduló Naruto un poco sonrojado, mirando a su compañera, quien sonrió levemente.

-Gracias- agradeció tranquilamente la Haruno, para luego sentarse en una silla que estaba cerca de la piscina y poner allí su toalla.

-¡A nadar!- dijo con entusiasmo el Uzumaki, para luego de quitarse su playera, lanzarse al agua, a lo que Sakura río un poco.

Y no pasados ni unos minutos, llegó Sasuke con cara de enojo, lanzando su toalla a una silla y sentándose en ella con molestia, cruzando sus brazos, ante la atenta mirada de la pelirosa, quien esta vez no se contuvo y le habló al Uchiha.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó preocupada la ojijade, recibiendo una fría mirada por parte del poseedor del sharingan.

-Que te importa, no me molestes- respondió con frialdad y molestia el azabache, provocando que su compañera se sintiera triste.

Sakura se sintió muy mal por el trato de Sasuke, pero ella se lo merecía, sabía que el Uchiha no la quería, es más, que apenas la soportaba. Así que en ese momento la ojijade decidió que ya no haría nada para estar con Sasuke.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la pelirosa, agachando la cabeza, cosa que extraño al ojinegro, pero Sakura era lo que menos le importaba ahora, de echo… era lo que siempre menos le importaba.

La kunoichi solo agradecía que Naruto no escuchó nada, por qué de haber oído a Sasuke, de seguro hubieran iniciado una pelea por su culpa; así que la Haruno solo suspiro con resignación, para luego levantar su vista y ver que llegaba Kakashi leyendo su libro, a lo cual rodo los ojos.

El Hatake llegó al salón donde estaba la piscina, viendo a sus alumnos.

"Así no hay manera de castigarlos. ¿Cuál es el chiste de un castigo si se siguen divirtiendo?" pensó el peliplata, negando levemente con la cabeza, y notando la cara de asesino serial con la que Sasuke veía a Naruto.

-Sasuke- llamó Kakashi mirando al susodicho.

El azabache por su lado, volteo a ver a su sensei con una cara que claramente quería decir:

*No me diga nada porque no estoy de humor*

El jounnin solo suspiro resignado, pues tendría que vigilar a su alumno para que no hiciera nada en contra de Naruto.

Sasuke seguía sentado en la silla, dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada; fulminando con la mirada al Uzumaki, quien nadaba alegre, ajeno a los asesinos y macabros pensamientos de su compañero.

-Ya vine- se escuchó la voz de Bura en la puerta de entrada, a lo que Kakashi y Sakura voltearon a verla, sorprendiéndose un poco por la vestimenta de la chica, y en el caso de la pelirosa, envidiando a la Brief por su físico.

**¿Por qué ella es más bonita que yo? T_T**

Sasuke por su lado, seguía con sus pensamientos asesinos, hasta que al ver la expresión de asombro de la Haruno, decidió mirar a Bura, y al hacerlo, se quedo en semi shock…

Bura vestía un short negro muy corto y ajustado, en conjunto con un bikini de la parte superior de color rojo brillante, que estaba unido en el centro con un pequeño aro, dejando lo suficiente de los pechos de la chica a la vista.

El Uchiha se sonrojo un poco, y todo el enojo que tenía, fue a parar a la basura, pues esa vista de la Brief le había echo olvidar todo.

-Q…que lindo bikini- aduló Sakura sonriendo con un tic nervioso.

**Yo quiero un cuerpo así T_T**

-Gracias- agradeció sonriente la ojiazul, aun que algo dentro de ella se sintió enormemente feliz al ver así de celosa y envidiosa a la Haruno.

Kakashi por su parte, miraba de reojo a Sasuke, quien yacía mudo y sonrojado mirando a su "amiga".

"Hay estos jóvenes de ahora" pensó el peliplata, para luego sentarse al lado del azabache a leer su libro.

-Wow Bura te ves muy bien- gritó Naruto al salir del agua y ver a la sayayin.

"Oh oh, Naruto debiste haberte quedado callado" pensó preocupado el Hatake, mirando de reojo al Uchiha, quien frunció de nuevo el ceño.

"Sasuke va a terminar matando a Naruto" pensó con preocupación el peliplata.

-Gracias Naruto- agradeció Bura, para luego meterse a nadar, siendo seguida de Sakura, quien también se lanzó al agua.

-¿No vas a nadar?- preguntó Kakashi a Sasuke, quien le miró feo.

-Hmp- bufó con enojo el azabache.

-Tomare eso como un no- dijo el jounnin para luego dirigir su vista a su libro, causando que el gennin rodara los ojos.

…·…

.···.···.

…·…

Habían pasado alrededor de 30 minutos, y Bura, Sakura y Naruto seguían jugando en el agua.

Sasuke no había tocado para nada el agua, se dedicaba a pensar en torturar a Naruto, y un poco a tratar de averiguar que decía el libro de Kakashi, pues trataba de asomarse un poco a ver, pero desde luego que el peliplata no lo dejaba ver.

-¿Por qué no vas a jugar, Sasuke?- preguntó el jounnin mirando de reojo a su alumno.

-Porque no y cállese- contestó de mal humor el azabache, mirando hacia otro lado. Y es que la verdadera razón de no querer ir a jugar con los demás, era que se sentía extraño al ver a Bura con esa ropa; sentía un calor en su vientre, calor que descendía hasta llegar a un lugar que apenaba al Uchiha, por eso prefería quedarse lejos de la sayayin.

El jounnin seguía con su vista en su libro, aun que no estaba leyendo precisamente, sino que pensaba en que era lo que le podía estar pasando a su alumno, pues lo notaba extraño. Así que con disimulo, miraba a Sasuke y luego dirigía su vista a la Brief, tratando de encontrar la respuesta, la cual obtuvo al ver que el azabache miraba a la peliazul para luego sonrojarse y poner su vista en otro lado, poniéndose una mano en el estomago. Fue allí cuando el Hatake comprendió lo que su alumno sentía.

"¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Sasuke esta madurando al igual que su cuerpo, es por eso que su cuerpo reacciona al ver así a Bura. Tengo que hablar con el y con Naruto sobre la sexualidad" decidió el peliplata.

-Sasuke, ve a divertirte, olvídate de todo y relájate- aconsejo el peliplata, sorprendiendo un poco al menor, ¿pues es que acaso su sensei se había dado cuenta de algo?.

El Uchiha se sonrojo un poco, para luego suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

Kakashi estaba por decir algo más, cuando se dieron cuenta de que la sayayin llamaba a Sasuke con la mirada.

Bura hizo un llamamiento con la cabeza, invitando al azabache a que fuera a jugar con ellos en el agua.

Sasuke respiro profundo y calmando un poco sus nervios, se levantó de la silla y se quitó su playera, para luego caminar un poco hacia la piscina, y antes de entrar volteo a mirar a su sensei, quien le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que entrara al agua; y ya sin más que decir, el Uchiha entró a la piscina, sintiendo el agua fresca, la cual lo relajaba un poco. Y ya nadando el azabache se acercó a los demás, calmando sus instintos asesinos con Naruto y tratando de divertirse un poco.

"Ah estos niños" pensó un poco divertido el peliplata, pero pensando que en definitiva, Sasuke y Naruto necesitaban "la charla" y él tendría que dárselas esa noche…

:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::

Continuara…

:::_:::_:::_:::_:::_:::

_**A**__gradecimientos…:_

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Jaja, la verdad no sé, a la mejor si sale Gaara, pero no sé u_u  
>Gaara: Pero yo no quiero salir u_u<p>

Yo: ¬¬ feo mapache

¿En que estaba? Ah sí, pues a la mejor si sale Gaara, pero no lo sé. Y pues muchas gracias ^^ eh mejorado bastante en mi forma de escribir ;) aunque aun tengo errores de ortografía, pero bueno me parece que ya son muy pocos xD

SasuTenNeji Love: Y se pondrá todavía más bueno :D

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: Si, que lindo se vió Sasukito defendiendo a Bura ^^ y ps sigo pensando en lo de Gaara, ya veré si sale o no xD

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Gracias y pues aquí esta ya la conti n_n

HatsuIncesto: Jeje, falta un poco, pero desde luego que habrá peleas *-*

ArturoZ4: Gracias y pues jamás dejaría inconclusa esta historia, nunca D:  
>Itachi: si como no. Si ya has dejado muchos fics inconclu…- lo tacleo<p>

Yo: Cállate Dx –sobre de Itachi tapándole la boca-

Gaara: -llegando- o/O no se pongan a hacer eso aquí

Yo: ¬/¬# -le pega- mapache feo

Bueno… gracias a ustedes por comentar ^^

También gracias a quienes pusieron la historia en favoritos y/o alertas, aunque no comenten se los agradezco mucho ;)

Y aquí viene otra votación :DD

Como ya vieron, las cosas se pusieron… interesantes xD tan interesantes que Kakashi les quiere dar "la charla" a Sasuke y a Naruto; y es en esta parte donde entran ustedes ^^

Votaran y dirán si quieren que escriba "la charla" como un capitulo bonus, es decir…

Que sera el capi siguiente, pero no será muy largo, solo será la charla que Kakashi les dará a sus discípulos hijos xD

Pero pues esto sera relativamente serio, pero con su toque de humor. Pero que sean ustedes los que decidan ^^ hay en sus reviews me dicen si quieren el bonus con "la charla" o simple y sencillamente no la pongo y seguimos con los capis normales. Ustedes mandan ;) Ah y pues si llegan a decir que si, cambiaría el Rating del Fic a T ^^. Pero como dije, ustedes mandan ;)

Y ah que cosas ¿no? Vegeta escucho a Kakashi y a Sasuke, ¿se pone más interesante no? *-*

Bueno, es todo. Saludos y gracias por leer.

SAYO X3P


	23. Bonus: La Charla

_**D**__isclaimer: _

_**N**__aruto es de __**M**__asashi __**K**__ishimoto._

_**D**__ragón __**B**__all es de __**A**__kira __**T**__oriyama._

Aclaraciones del Capi:

Lo que esta en "Paréntesis" son pensamientos.

Este es el bonus prometido, y de una vez les advierto que tiene lenguaje muy explicito, de manera respetuosa, pero explicito.

Trate de hacerlo con humor, pero no creo que me haya quedado con mucho humor UxD

Bueno, ojala les guste ;)

_**¡A Leer!**_

·

"_**L**__a_ _**C**__harla__"_

·

La diversión en la piscina duró toda la tarde, los chicos seguían jugando, incluso Sasuke se había relajado un poco, tal vez se debiera al agua fresca que lo hacía sentirse mejor.

-Bura- llamó la madre de la nombrada, a lo que la princesa sayayin salió del agua y vió como sus padres junto con su hermano entraban al lugar.

-Trunks, llegaste temprano- dijo Bura al ver a su hermano.

-Relativamente, pero llegué temprano por que tenemos algo que hacer- contestó Trunks.

-¿Eh?- preguntó confundida la Brief menor.

-Veraz, Bura… Había olvidado que hoy tenemos una cena importante para cerrar un trato, y tenemos que asistir toda la familia- explicó Bulma mirando a su hija quien aun estaba en la piscina.

-Y me disculpó con ustedes, pero tendrán que quedarse solos durante la noche, pues entenderán que no nos pueden acompañar, y siendo sincera, llegaremos ya muy noche- explicó Bulma a Kakashi, disculpándose con los ninjas.

-No sé preocupe, entendemos perfectamente- aceptó el peliplata.

-Gracias por entender. Vamos Bura, vete a cambiar, tienes que venir con nosotros- dijo Bulma a su hija, quien estaba por negarse, pero…

-Sin peros. Vete a vestir- ordenó Vegeta al ver la cara de negación que tenía su hija.

Y ante la orden de su padre, la sayayin suspiró resignada.

-Ok, me iré a cambiar- aceptó resignadamente Bura para luego salir del agua.

-Me iré a arreglar- dijo la chica después de haberle dedicado una sonrisa de con permiso a los ninjas.

-Bueno chicos, lo mejor será que ya salgan del agua, ya es un poco tarde- dijo Kakashi al ver el reloj que se encontraba en el lugar, reloj que marcaba las 6:30.

Sasuke solo asintió y salió del agua, secándose un poco y poniéndose su playera, siendo imitado por Naruto, quien no discutió nada, cosa que se le hizo rara a Sakura, a Sasuke y al Hatake.

…·…

·…·…·

…·…

Todos estaban en la sala, esperando a que Bura terminara de arreglarse.

Los chicos aun seguían mojados, pues preferían irse a arreglar después de que la familia se fuera.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Bura bajando las escaleras.

Su ropa era un kimono largo azul claro de mangas cortas, con una cuerda roja en la cintura, y llevaba unos zapatos bajos. Sin maquillaje, solo el mismo labial de la cena, rojo clavel.

Sasuke sintió su corazón palpitar al ver así a su "amiga", así que solo atinó a sonrojarse levemente y mirar hacia otro lado; acción que no pasó desapercibida para Kakashi y Vegeta, quien controlo sus asesinos instintos paternales para evitar hacer algo malo en contra del niño.

-Bueno, vámonos. Hay comida lista, solo tendrán que calentarla. Llegaremos pasadas las 12:00. Y de verdad me disculpo- dijo Bulma sonriendo un tanto apenada por tener que dejar solos a sus invitados.

-No hay problema- dijo el jounnin, sonriendo bajo la mascara.

Y ya sin más, la familia Brief salió a su importante cena de negocios…

-Estoy cansada, iré a dormir un rato- dijo Sakura mientras suspiraba, para luego subir a su cuarto, sin duda había sido cansado estar jugando todo el día.

La chica se fue sin darse cuenta de que su rubio compañero la miraba sonrojado.

"Sin duda alguna, ambos necesitan la charla" pensó Kakashi mirando a sus dos alumnos sonrojados.

-Me iré a dar un baño- dijo Sasuke yendo hacia las escaleras.

-¡Yo primero!- gritó competitivamente Naruto, para luego correr y subir las escaleras rápidamente.

-¡Naruto!- gritó molesto el Uchiha, para luego salir corriendo tras su compañero en una competencia por llegar al baño primero.

Kakashi solo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No sera fácil hablar con ellos" pensó un tanto preocupado el jounnin, quien luego fue en dirección a la habitación.

…·…

.···.···.

…·…

El Hatake entró a la habitación, y al hacerlo vió a Naruto en la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados haciendo puchero. Era obvio que había ganado el azabache.

Otro suspiro por parte de Kakashi se oyó.

Y unos minutos más tarde…

Sasuke salió del baño ya vestido como normalmente, mirando triunfante al rubio, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Perdedor- se burló el Uchiha, haciendo que Naruto bufara.

-Sasuke- reprochó Kakashi, pues quería evitar otra pelea.

-Hmp- fue lo único que contestó Sasuke.

Naruto río un poco por el hecho de que regañaran a su compañero, mientras que el azabache le veía fulminante por esa risa.

-Ay —dijo un poco asustado el Uzumaki— Bueno, me voy a bañar- acabó de hablar el ojiazul, para luego dar unos pasos, pero siendo detenido por la voz de su maestro.

-Báñate rápido Naruto. Porque cuando salgas voy a hablar con los dos- dijo seriamente el peliplata, obteniendo las miradas de sus alumnos sobre él.

-¿De que?- preguntaron ambos gennin, para luego mirarse mutuamente con un deje de molestia en sus miradas, y después de bufar un poco, ambos volvieron sus miradas hacia su sensei.

-De algo importante, así que Naruto, no tardes mucho- respondió con seriedad el jounnin.

-Esta… bien- aceptó un poco preocupado el rubio, pues sentía que no venía nada bueno.

Sasuke por su lado también sentía lo mismo que su rubio compañero; sentía que no era nada bueno lo que Kakashi quería decirles, pues usualmente no estaba tan serio.

…

Naruto no tardó más de veinte minutos en bañarse, vestirse y salir del baño; al hacerlo, vió a Kakashi parado cerca del balcón observando el cielo ya obscuro, y a su compañero sentado en la orilla de la cama, viendo al peliplata, tratando de descifrar que quería decirles.

Al rubio se le hacía bastante extraño el comportamiento de su sensei, así que miró interrogante al Uchiha, quien le miró y negó con la cabeza, en señal de que no tenía ni idea de que quería hablar Kakashi.

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron, obteniendo la atención de su maestro, quien les miró, para luego acercarse a la cama y sentarse al lado de Sasuke, haciéndole una seña a Naruto para que se sentara a su otro lado, el Uzumaki así lo hizo, para luego mirar a su sensei.

-¿De que quiere hablarnos?- preguntó extrañado Sasuke, pues de verdad se le hacía por demás extraña la actitud del Hatake.

-Si, ¿de que quiere hablarnos sensei?- apoyó el ojiazul mirando con desesperación al mayor.

Kakashi sonrió levemente, mirando a sus dos alumnos.

-Chicos, esta noche les hablare de algo muy importante y serio. Así que pido que me escuchen con atención y que si tienen alguna duda, pregunten sin pena- dijo el peliplata, mirando a ambos niños, quienes ahora le veían confusos pero prestándole total atención.

-Bueno. Chicos, esta noche hablaremos de… La sexualidad- dijo con seriedad Kakashi.

Pero ante lo ultimo dicho, ambos gennin se sonrojaron, para luego mirarse entre si, y en menos de cinco segundo salir corriendo con rumbo a la puerta.

-No irán a ninguna parte- dijo un clon del Hatake, clon que se encontraba en la puerta, evitando que los chicos escaparan. ¿En que momento su sensei había echo eso? No tenían idea.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron de nuevo entre si, para luego mirar al jounnin, quien estaba sentado en la cama.

-Haremos esto por las buenas o por las malas, pero lo haremos. Así que les aconsejo que se rindan y no hagan drama- habló con seriedad el Hatake, mirando con determinación a sus alumnos, quienes estaban… ¿En shock? Si, podría decirse que en shock, pero con sonrojos adornando sus respectivos rostros.

-¿Acaso perdió la cordura?- preguntó un sonrojado azabache, mirando feo a su maestro, claro que su mirada no era para asustar, pues el sonrojo que tenía lo hacía lucir inofensivo.

-No Sasuke. Este es un tema importante y necesario, del cual tenemos y vamos a hablar- respondió con seriedad el peliplata.

-Pero nosotros no necesitamos hablar de eso- dijo molesto y sonrojado el Uchiha, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su sensei.

-Claro que si lo necesitan. Ambos- sentenció el Hatake, mirando con decisión a los gennin, quienes seguían con un notable rubor en sus mejillas.

Sasuke ya no fue capaz de refutar nada, pues sabía que había comenzado a sentir cosas extrañas que no había sentido antes.

Naruto por su lado, debía admitir que sentía curiosidad y también que se sentía un poco extraño.

Los chicos se vieron unos momentos, para luego dar un suspiro derrotado y regresar a la cama.

Kakashi al ver que los chicos volvían, se sentó en el centro de la cama con las piernas cruzadas, a lo que los niños también subieron a la cama y se sentaron enfrente de su sensei en la misma posición que él.

El clon se deshizo, pues el Hatake había visto que los gennin ya no tenían intención de huir.

-Muy bien. Ahora comenzamos… ¿Empiezan ustedes o empiezo o yo?- preguntó el peliplata mirando con cariño a los chicos, quienes se miraron para luego mirar a su maestro.

-U…usted primero- dijeron los dos niños, pues estaban demasiado apenados como para decir algo.

-De acuerdo, como quieran. Primero empezare por decirles, que a esta edad sus cuerpos sufren muchos cambios, tanto físicos como emocionales. Y por eso es normal que se sientan extraños. Ahora, su cuerpo esta sufriendo cambios físicos para pasar a la siguiente etapa de su desarrollo, es por eso que comienzan a sentir ciertas cosas que no habían sentido antes- explicó Kakashi observando las expresiones de sus alumnos, quienes estaban un poco sonrojados, así que al ver que le prestaban atención, el jounnin continuó…

-Los cambios físicos más notorios, los verán ustedes en las zonas íntimas de su cuerpo. Por ejemplo: El tamaño de su pene y testículos aumentara. En los testículos se comenzara a producir semen, en el cual habrá espermatozoides, los cuales son los encargados de embarazar a una mujer. El semen es expulsado a través de las eyaculaciones las cuales se dan por medio de las erecciones. ¿Dudas?- explicó con sencillez Kakashi, mirando a los pequeños, quienes estaban color jitomate y negaron con la cabeza a la pregunta de su sensei.

-Bien, seguimos. Primero les explicare lo que son las erecciones y las eyaculaciones- dijo con tranquilidad el peliplata, viendo como los menores conservaban el color jitomate.

En ese momento, los niños tuvieron ganas de huir de nuevo, pero algo dentro de ellos los detuvo.

-C…continúe- dijeron atentos pero sonrojados los gennin.

Kakashi sonrió al ver que sus alumnos prestaban atención.

-Primeramente, Las erecciones: Es cuando el pene se hincha por sangre que se acumula ahí. Una erección aparece por distintas razones… Puede aparecer por excitación sexual, que es la razón principal. También por el roce de la tela de la ropa o de las cobijas de la cama, e incluso pueden tener una erección en cualquier momento y sin razón especifica- explicó Kakashi, haciendo sonrojar aun más a los niños.

-¿Tienen dudas?- preguntó fraternalmente el Hatake, mirando con cariño a sus alumnos, quienes le miraban apenados.

-¿Cuánto… puede durar… una erección?- preguntó apenado Naruto, haciendo que su sensei sonriera bajo la mascara, pues le agradaba que los chicos comenzaran a tomar confianza.

-Si no hay estimulo, una erección puede durar unos minutos y luego desaparecer; pero si hay estimulo, la erección desaparecerá al eyacular- explicó Kakashi.

-¿E…estimulo?- preguntó sonrojado Sasuke, cosa que sorprendió al Uzumaki, pues nunca se imagino ver a su compañero así, y menos preguntando esas cosas.

El peliplata sonrió.

-Con estimulo me refiero a que alguien les esté tocando o ustedes mismos se estén tocando- respondió el Hatake, a lo que los pequeños asintieron.

-Entendí- dijo en un susurro el azabache.

-¿Alguna otra duda?- preguntó con una fraternal sonrisa el jounnin.

-Eh… ¿A que se refería con que… nosotros nos… toquemos?- preguntó bastante sonrojado el rubio, y es que le apenaba preguntar, pero quería y necesitaba saber.

-A eso se le llama masturbación, pero eso lo explicare más adelante, ¿de acuerdo?- contestó Kakashi, a lo que Naruto asintió.

-De acuerdo- aceptó un sonrojado rubio.

-Lo segundo era la eyaculación: Una eyaculación es la expulsión de semen atravez del pene, y esta sucede por dos razones…:

La primera razón es que tengan un orgasmo, el cual es un momento de muy intenso placer, ya sea provocado por otra persona o por ustedes mismos lo cual como ya dije, les explicare más adelante.

Y la segunda razón es que tengan un sueño húmedo.

Esas son las dos razones de una eyaculación. Ahora… la segunda razón nos lleva a la explicación de que es un sueño húmedo, pero antes de que les explique eso… ¿Tienen alguna duda?- explicó el Hatake, preguntando después para ver si los niños entendían todo o si había una pregunta que tuvieran.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban al rojo vivo, pero prestaban mucha atención, así que ambos negaron con la cabeza a la pregunta de su maestro, en seña de que podía seguir con su explicación.

-Entonces lo siguiente son los sueños húmedos. Verán chicos, al no salir el semen que su cuerpo produce, se va acumulando hasta que es demasiado, es entonces que su cuerpo lo expulsa a través de una eyaculación mientras duermen, a eso se le conoce como sueño húmedo, y este puede estar o no acompañado de sueños eróticos, pero pase como pase, es completamente natural y no tienen porqué sentirse avergonzados- dijo Kakashi, observando las reacciones de los chicos, quienes a pesar de estar completamente apenados y sonrojados, prestaban atención.

-Y… ¿Qué se siente tener un sueño húmedo?- preguntó un sonrojado Naruto, y ante la pregunta, el peliplata sonrió, pues le gustaba que los chicos tomaran confianza y que preguntaran lo que querían saber.

-Pues aunque un sueño húmedo sucede cuando están dormidos, entre sueños se puede sentir una sensación placentera- respondió con una sonrisa el jounnin.

-Ah, gracias- dijo el Uzumaki con una pequeña sonrisa y un notable sonrojo, el cual comenzaba a pasar.

-¿Cuándo… comenzaran los sueños húmedos? ¿Y cada cuanto aparecen?- preguntó ahora Sasuke, ignorando la sorprendida y extrañada mirada de su rubio compañero y tratando de mantenerse serio, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas le traicionaba.

Kakashi se sorprendió un poco de que Sasuke comenzara a soltarse un poco en el tema, pero sin duda se alegró de que el ambos gennin le empezaran a tener confianza.

-Cada chico es diferente, así que no se puede decir una edad exacta en la que comenzaran los sueños húmedos, lo normal es entre los 11 y los 14 años. Y cada cuanto aparecen, tampoco es algo que se pueda decir con certeza, pero lo más probable es que ahora que son pequeños y no están con una chica, tengan un poco seguido sus sueños húmedos. Y por lo que veo, ninguno de los dos a tenido su primer sueño húmedo- contestó Kakashi, mirando fraternalmente a ambos chicos, quienes se sonrojaron un poco y negaron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, en su momento los tendrán y no se avergüencen de ello, es algo que les dará un momento placentero- dijo sonriente el peliplata, a lo que sus alumnos rodaron los ojos un poco apenados.

-Hmp. Gracias- agradeció el azabache.

-De nada, Sasuke. Bien, si no hay más dudas seguiré explicándoles- dijo el jounnin mirando a los niños, quienes le miraron con cara de "puede continuar".

-Lo siguiente es que comiencen a desarrollar su libido, es decir… Su apetito sexual- dijo el Hatake, causándoles más sonrojo a sus discípulos.

-¿A… apetito s…sexual?- preguntó un poco apenado Naruto, pero con más confianza.

-Si Naruto. Veraz… el apetito sexual, es cuando… —Kakashi hizo una leve pausa, pensando en como explicar mejor las cosas— Apetito sexual, es cuando quieres estar con una chica o con un chico, eso ya dependerá de ustedes- explicó con sencillez el jounnin y con una sonrisa, a lo que sus alumnos le miraron asesinamente.

-E…entiendo- dijo el rubio con un sonrojo pero aun mirando feo a su maestro.

-Bien, seguimos. Junto con el deseo sexual, aparece la excitación- continuó explicando Kakashi, para más sonrojo de los niños.

Esta vez Sasuke miró interrogante a su sensei, pues en esta ocasión prefirió preguntar en silencio.

El peliplata sonrió un poco al ver las caritas sonrojadas e interrogantes de sus alumnos, pues el ojiazul también le veía pidiendo una explicación.

-La excitación estoy seguro que si la han sentido, así que será más fácil explicarla. Cuando sienten un extraño calor en su vientre, acompañado de un hormigueo que desciende hasta su entrepierna, y esto les provoca una erección. Eso es excitación- explicó el peliplata, viendo como los pequeños se sonrojaban de nuevo.

-Y… ¿Co… como ha…hacemos para co…controlarnos?- preguntó con bastante pena Sasuke, pues ahora ya sabía que era lo que sentía al mirar a Bura con poca ropa, y desde luego que se le dificultaba controlarse.

Kakashi sonrió complacido de que sus alumnos ya no tuvieran tanta pena y de que ya le tuvieran más confianza.

-Es normal que se sientan extraños, y también que se les haga difícil controlar su libido y su excitación, pero poco a poco lo lograran. Miren, hay muchas cosas que pueden hacer para controlarse. En primer lugar, deben de controlar sus pensamientos- explicó el peliplata, notando como los chicos se sonrojaban un poco más y desviaban la mirada.

-¿A… a que se refiere?- preguntó el Uzumaki bastante sonrojado.

-A los pensamientos que suelen tener cuando su libido y excitación despiertan- dijo el jounnin a lo que los chicos se sonrojaron más, a la vez que se tensaban un poco.

-Tranquilos chicos, que no voy a regañarlos, y no tienen porqué apenarse, es normal que a esta edad tengan ese tipo de pensamientos, pues forma parte de sus cambios, así que no sé preocupen- tranquilizó el mayor.

Ambos chicos se sintieron mejor, pues ambos se admitían a si mismos, que habían tenido ciertos pensamientos no decorosos.

Aunque Naruto se sorprendió un poco, pues no sabía que su compañero pensara esas cosas, ni siquiera creía que tuviera sentimientos ni hormonas, y ahora se daba cuenta de que si; sin duda la actitud de Sasuke había sorprendido al ojiazul.

-Bueno, continuamos en lo que estábamos. Primero, como ya dije, deben controlar sus pensamientos, porque aunque son normales, no deben de concentrarse en eso, deben dejarlos pasar y seguir adelante con lo que estén haciendo, esa es una forma de controlarse. Segunda, si es posible, traten de alejarse de eso que los hace excitarse. Ejemplo: Si es una película, pues cambiar de canal; si es un libro, ya no leerlo, y así respectivamente. Sé que no siempre podrán alejarse de eso que los pone así, pues no pueden alejarse de alguna chica en caso de que ella sea la causante- siguió explicando el Hatake, observando las reacciones de los niños, quienes ya estaban un poco menos sonrojados y le miraban atentos.

-Y… Cuándo… estas con una chica y… te sientes así ¿Qué se puede hacer?- preguntó ya con confianza Naruto, aunque aun un poco sonrojado.

-Debes de recordar que esas cosas son normales, también debes de tranquilizarte, y como ya había dicho, controlar tus pensamientos. Además, si te pasa con una amiga, recordar eso… Que es tu amiga y ella no merece ser una fantasía en tu mente. Esas son cosas que pueden intentar para controlarse, les puedo asegurar que les ayudaran mucho, aunque también esta el darse un baño rápido con agua fresca, eso calmara su cuerpo y les ayudara a pensar mejor- respondió con una sonrisa el peliplata.

-Ah… gracias- dijo un poco sonrojado el rubio pero con una sonrisa.

-De nada Naruto. Ahora, si no tienen más preguntas, seguiré explicándoles más cosas- dijo cariñosamente el mayor.

-Puede seguir- dijo el Uchiha, sonrojado levemente.

-De acuerdo, creo que lo último que me faltaba de explicar era la masturbación, que fue la duda de Naruto con lo que dije respecto a tocarse ustedes mismos. Bien, la masturbación es darse auto-placer tocándose su cuerpo y sus zonas íntimas, ya sea que se toquen ustedes mismos, o que hagan roce de sus partes íntimas contra otra cosa, ya sea una almohada un colchón o algo más. La masturbación se hace por varias razones, la principal es por sentir placer, otra razón puede ser para destensarse un poco, también para controlar su excitación, pues hay veces que aunque lo intenten no se pueden controlar y terminan masturbándose. Aunque al masturbarse, usualmente se tienen fantasías eróticas- explicó el peliplata con mucha tranquilidad, más de la que los chicos hubieran querido que tuviera.

-¿E…esta mal hacerlo?- preguntó el Uzumaki con más sonrojo adornando su rostro.

-Pues… no. Porque hay otra razón que estaba olvidando, y es que ahora que son jóvenes, también se usa la masturbación para conocer su cuerpo, para saber que les gusta y que no, y eso más adelante cuando estén con una mujer, les ayudara a tener una vida sexual satisfecha- respondió el Hatake con una mirada insinuante hacia los chicos, quienes se sonrojaron más.

-Ah- dijo en voz baja un sonrojado rubio.

-Hmp- bufó Sasuke un poco sonrojado.

-Bien, es todo. Pero antes de que demos por terminada esta platica… ¿Tienen dudas, preguntas o preocupaciones? Pueden tenerme confianza, soy su maestro- habló con cariño y fraternidad el peliplata, sonriéndoles a los niños.

-¿Es muy… notorio cuando tienes un sueño húmedo?- preguntó el ojiazul, mirando sonrojado al mayor.

-Pues tu ropa y la cama estarán un poco mojadas, incluso puedes llegar a pensar que te orinaste en la cama, pero no, pues el semen es un líquido sin color ni olor, y es muy fácil de limpiar. Y con respecto a que alguien se dé cuenta, no es posible a menos que tú se lo digas o que duermas con alguien cuando pase- contestó con sencillez el jounnin.

-Entiendo, gracias- dijo sonriente el rubio, ya menos sonrojado.

-De nada. Y tu Sasuke, ¿Algo que quieras preguntar?- dijo Kakashi viendo al azabache.

Realmente el Uchiha tenía una pequeña preocupación, y tendría que preguntar…

-¿Y que pasaría si… tuviéramos nuestro primer sueño húmedo aquí?- preguntó un poco preocupado el azabache, y su duda preocupó también al rubio.

-Es verdad, ¿Qué pasaría si fuera aquí?- preguntó el Uzumaki preocupado.

-Pues… no lo había pensado- respondió con sencillez y una sonrisa Kakashi, rascándose la cabeza un poco nervioso.

Una gota resbaló por las cabezas de los gennin.

-¡¿Pero que le pasa?!- gritaron Sasuke y Naruto al par, pues no podían creer la tranquilidad de su maestro en un tema tan importante.

-Ya, tranquilos chicos. Pues no pasa nada si llegaran a tener su primer sueño húmedo aquí. Es algo completamente natural, además de que el semen como ya les dije no tiene olor ni color, solamente tendríamos que tender la cama y abrir la ventana para que se seque y ya, no tienen porqué exagerar- respondió sonriente el Hatake, causando que otra gota resbalara por la cabeza de los menores.

- =_=U|| Con que tranquilidad se toma las cosas- dijo el Uzumaki.

-Hmp- bufó Sasuke mirando mal a su sensei.

-Bueno chicos, ¿alguna otra duda?- preguntó tranquilamente Kakashi.

-¿El semen tiene sabor?- preguntó de la nada Naruto, sorprendiendo a su compañero y maestro.

-Si, pero el sabor varía con cada chico, pues depende de la alimentación- respondió el jounnin.

-Oh. Gracias- agradeció sonriente el Uzumaki, causando que el azabache rodara los ojos con una gota cayendo de su cabeza.

-¿Más dudas?- preguntó el Hatake.

-¿Qué pasa… si una erección dura mucho tiempo y no se controla pero no se llega a la eyaculación?- preguntó Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Naruto, pero causándole la misma duda.

-Una erección que dura mucho y no pasa ni llega a la eyaculación, puede ser un poco dolorosa, pero bastará con que se bañen con agua fría o se pongan una bolsa de hielos sobre la erección para hacer que pase- respondió el jounnin con una sonrisa.

Sasuke estaba con una ceja arqueada, incrédulo de haber escuchado lo de la bolsa de hielo.

-¿No cree que es un poco exagerado lo de los hielos?- preguntó Naruto un poco asustado de imaginar eso.

-Mmm… —Kakashi pensó unos segundos— o siempre podrían masturbarse, aunque eso no sería muy buena idea si lo quieren hacer aquí, pues son invitados y deben comportarse, incluso alguien podría verlos, y eso dejaría una mala impresión de ustedes- respondió con parsimonia el Hatake, provocando que ambos chicos rodaran los ojos.

-¿No cree que su tranquilidad es demasiada?- preguntó un poco molesto Sasuke.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó con esa desesperante tranquilidad Kakashi.

-No por nada, olvídelo -.-U - respondió el Uchiha.

-¿Ya no tienen más dudas?- preguntó el peliplata, mirando a los niños.

-¿Cómo es que una mujer queda embarazada?- preguntó Naruto, sorprendiendo de nuevo a su maestro y compañero.

-Ah creo que estaba olvidando eso. Verán chicos… Así como nosotros los hombres tenemos espermatozoides, las mujeres también tienen una pequeña célula dentro de su cuerpo, llamada ovulo. Cuando un hombre y una mujer tienen relaciones, el hombre penetra a la mujer, introduciendo su pene por la vagina, y una vez que eyacula dentro de ella, puede ser que el ovulo se una con el espermatozoide y así puede ser posible un embarazo- respondió Kakashi, a lo que los niños se sonrojaron un poco de nuevo.

-Ya entendí- dijo un sonrojado rubio.

-Pero… ¿una mujer puede embarazarse al tener la primera relación sexual?- preguntó ahora Sasuke, sacándole una sonrisa a su sensei y sorprendiendo levemente al ojiazul.

-Puede ser que una mujer se embarace en su primera relación. Yo diría que hay 50% de probabilidad de que si contra otro 50% de que no- contestó el Hatake.

-Gracias- agradeció en voz baja el azabache.

-¿Alguna otra duda?- preguntó el mayor.

-Mmm… no- respondió el Uzumaki después de haber pensado un poco.

-No- contestó Sasuke.

-Bien, pero si llegan a tener una duda pueden preguntar, que aquí estoy para ayudarlos- dijo el Hatake mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de Naruto, y la otra en la cabeza de Sasuke.

-Está bien. Bueno… Voy a comer algo- dijo sonriente el rubio, mientras se levantaba de la cama, bajo la mirada de su sonriente maestro.

El Uzumaki salió de la habitación, pensando en lo que había pasado.

"Que cosas" pensó sonrojándose un poco Naruto.

-Hmp- bufó Sasuke para luego irse hacia el balcón.

-Así que… querías restablecer el clan sin saber como se embaraza una mujer- dijo Kakashi a Sasuke, quien se sonrojó.

-Si sabía, bueno no… bueno… a usted que le importa- respondió avergonzado el Uchiha mientras salía al balcón.

"Jeje, hay estos niños" pensó con una sonrisa el jounnin, mientras sacaba su libro.

"Aun hay más cosas que explicar, pero por hoy ha sido suficiente. Además no creo que sea bueno que les explique todo de una vez; ya en otra ocasión les diré más" pensó el Hatake.

_Fin Del Bonus_

* * *

><p>NA: Bueno pues… ¿Qué cosas no? ^^ Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza u_u es que últimamente no eh tenido tiempo D:

Itachi: Si, es lo único que no tienes… tiempo, porque de ahí en fuera… tu ya te sabes el mundo al derecho y al revés ¬¬ y todo lo que escribiste te lo sabías de memoria, así que ni siquiera fuiste a buscar información -/-

Mizu: Etto… Cállate -/- ahora en que estaba…

A ya :D les pido mil perdón, pero bueno, allí estuvo el Cap, espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente n_n y también les pido perdón por alguna falta de ortografía que tuviera, que creo que no tuve ninguna pero la verdad no sé ^^U

Itachi: ¿Crees? ¿No puedes ir a ver? ¿Te pesa mucho revisar el Fic? ¬_¬

Mizu: ¬_¬ Si lo revise, pero aunque lo revise, a veces se me pasa una que otra falta de ortografía -.-

Itachi: -.- …

Mizu: Pues creo que es todo :D tal vez luego haga un segundo bonus con más cosas (inner: Deberías *-*)

Mizu: ¡Rayos! Estoy igual de loca que Sakura ¬_¬ (inner: ¬_¬#)

Itachi: .-. … ni que decirte

Mizu: ¬¬# Pues creo que ya es todo n_n

Arriba el SasuBura ^^

Itachi/Gaara: Suena bien o_O

Mizu: Claro que si :)

Agradecimientos:…

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Oh seeeh, Sasuke tendrá problemas con su futuro suegro xDD y ah que cosas con sus cambios hormonales ¿no? xD

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Sip, Sasukin se esta volviendo un pervert xD

SasuTenNeji Love: Jaja, hasta yo sentí envidia de ella ¬_¬ y eso que yo lo escribí xD ah y lo de los celos de Sasuke ya lo tengo solucionado, desde hace tiempo que lo solucione, pero no había dicho nada por ser un secreto :D pero ya veremos muerto de celos a Sasuke –Cara maligna-

Itachi/Gaara: Oh, Oh o_O||

Guest 1 (cometario anónimo): O seeeh la charla :D

ArturoZ4: Pues de hecho si habrá una pelea o.ô de hecho varias :)

Itachi: o_O ¿Sasuke peleara con Goten?

Mizu: Tal vez si, tal vez no xD

Itachi: ¬_¬U

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: Gracias ^^ y pues si, Sasukin esta madurando :D jeje, y no te preocupes, que a veces no podemos entrar a nuestras cuentas D:

HatsuIncesto: Gracias n_n y aquí estuvo la charla xD

Myriam Mitsune: Jajaja ok xD trate de hacerla con humor, lo juro D: pero a fin de cuentas me quedo muy seria la charla u_u

Gracias a ustedes por comentar ;)

Y también gracias a quienes leen, y aunque no comenten se los agradezco mucho :)

Hay nos leemos gente linda :D

SAYO X3P


	24. Celos

Cap 23

·

·

·

El resto de la noche fue tranquila para los ninja que ya habían cenado y ahora estaban en las habitaciones.

-Buenas noches- dijo Sasuke mientras se metía bajo las cobijas.

-Buenas noches- dijo Naruto, quien también estaba recostándose.

-Duerman bien niños- dijo Kakashi, sentado en medio de la cama leyendo su libro.

…

·7:30am

…

Sasuke bajaba a la cocina, tenía un poco de sed y ya no quería estar durmiendo.

-Buenos días- saludó alegre Bura, quien estaba sentada en un sillón viendo T.V, pero su saludo sorprendió y asustó un poco al azabache.

-Buenos…días y ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido el Uchiha, pues se suponía que la chica debería estar en la escuela.

-No tenía ganas de ir a la escuela y… aquí estoy- respondió con una sonrisa Bura.

-Claro o.ô- dijo el menor con una ceja alzada mientras se dirigía a la cocina por agua.

El azabache tomo un vaso con agua y salió de la cocina, sentándose en una silla alta que estaba en una barra que daba al comedor, y desde ahí comenzó a mirar la televisión.

Pero en ese momento otra persona bajo por las escaleras…

-¿Qué haces aquí Bura?- preguntó Vegeta a su hija, quien se asustó un poco.

-Eh…Veo tele- respondió nerviosamente la peliazul.

Sasuke por su lado, tomaba agua mirando la escena en silencio.

-¿Por qué no estas en la escuela?- preguntó el sayayin con un deje de molestia en su voz.

-Am… es que ayer llegamos muy tarde, y estaba cansada y… y por eso no fui hoy a la escuela- contestó nerviosamente la peliazul, aunque en realidad no había ido a la escuela porque no se había puesto al corriente con los otros dos días que había faltado.

-A la escuela- ordenó Vegeta.

-Pero papá, me van a poner un reporte por llegar a la tercera hora- dijo Bura haciendo un pequeño puchero, cosa que le causo una pequeña sonrisa al Uchiha.

-Nada. Prefiero un reporte por llegar tarde, a que nos llamen por que faltas mucho. Vete a cambiar y te vas a la escuela- sentenció Vegeta, a lo que su hija bufó un poco molesta y se levantó del sillón yendo a su habitación a cambiarse.

Sasuke siguió tomando su vaso con agua, en total silencio, sintiendo como una mirada se posaba sobre él.

Vegeta miró al niño, escrutándolo con la mirada.

-Buenos días- saludó cortésmente el gennin.

-Buenos días- correspondió al saludo el príncipe sayayin.

"¿De verdad este mocoso estará interesado en Bura?" pensó Vegeta, aun escrutando al pequeño con la mirada.

El menor ni se inmutaba, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Bura bajó las escaleras ya vestida, cosa que sorprendió un poco a su padre y a Sasuke, pues eso fue demasiado rápido.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo con aburrimiento la chica, tomando su mochila y poniéndosela.

-Ya me voy. Sasuke, ¿me acompañas?- preguntó la ojiazul al menor, quien se tensó levemente.

-Está bien- aceptó el poseedor del sharingan, levantándose de la silla y yendo con la chica, bajo la analizadora mirada del príncipe sayayin.

-Regreso más tarde, y… con un reporte- dijo en puchero la chica, dirigiéndose a la salida, siendo seguida por el menor.

"Ese niño se trae algo con Bura" pensó un poco molesto Vegeta.

"Los seguiré" pensó el príncipe sayayin, saliendo de la casa con cuidado…

…

·

…

Bura y Sasuke caminaban por la calle con rumbo a la escuela.

-aahaa- suspiró resignada la ojiazul.

-¿Por qué no querías venir a la escuela?- preguntó Sasuke, mirando de reojo a la chica, quien volvió a suspirar.

-Porque no tenía ganas, además de que no hice los trabajos de los otros dos días- dijo sonriendo nerviosa la chica, a lo que el azabache solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

El camino siguió tranquilo y silencioso, hasta que la chica se percató de la presencia de alguien.

"Mi padre nos esta siguiendo. ¿Por qué?" pensó la peliazul, siguiendo caminando como si nada, mirando de reojo al Uchiha, tratando de averiguar si este se había dado cuenta.

Sasuke miró de reojo a la chica, diciéndole en silencio que si se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Vegeta que los seguía.

"Se dio cuenta. Debe de ser un buen ninja" pensó un poco sorprendida la Brief.

Los chicos siguieron caminando tranquilamente.

-¿Y como les fue ayer?- preguntó Sasuke, refiriéndose a la cena a donde había ido Bura con su familia.

-Bien, cerramos un trato muy importante- respondió con una sonrisa la chica.

El menor sonrió levemente, viendo que ya estaban llegando a la escuela.

-Pues ya me voy; nos vemos más tarde- se despidió sonriente la sayayin.

-Si, hasta luego- se despidió el Uchiha con fingida indiferencia.

-¡Bura!- gritaron alegres varias chicas amigas de Bura, acercándose corriendo a la chica.

"¿Porque a mi? T_T" pensó deprimida la Brief, pues no aguantaba a esas chicas, y eso que eran sus amigas.

-¡Bura! Ven, hay algo que tenemos que enseñarte- dijeron alegres y eufóricas las chicas, pero mirando coquetas al Uchiha.

Una vena de evidente enojo apareció en la cabeza de la princesa sayayin.

-¡Vámonos ya! ¡Enséñenme eso tan importante, pero ya!- gritó Bura con una sonrisa fingida, tratando de ocultar su molestia de que sus amigas se estuvieran comiendo con la mirada a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué nos gritas?- preguntaron las chicas.

-¡Porque quiero ver eso tan importante que me quieren enseñar, así que… vámonos!- dijo con fingida alegría Bura, jalando y empujando a sus amigas, recibiendo varios reproches por parte de estas, los cuales, la sayayin ignoró fácilmente.

Sasuke solo rodó los ojos, caminando de regreso a la casa.

Pero desde luego que toda la escena fue vista por Vegeta…

"Bura le gritó a esas chicas por celos, celos de que le coquetearan al mocoso. ¿Es que acaso mi hija si siente algo por él?" pensó extrañado el sayayin, regresando a casa aun vigilando a Sasuke.

"Me pregunto… ¿Por qué nos habrá seguido?" pensó extrañado el Uchiha, pues no hallaba razón lógica del porque Vegeta los había seguido.

…

·

…

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la Corporación, todos se encontraban en el comedor, incluso Vegeta, quien se adelantó para llegar antes.

-Buenos días Sasuke, ven a desayunar- dijo amablemente Bulma, a lo que el Uchiha correspondió el saludo y se sentó al lado de su maestro.

Bulma sirvió el desayuno, para luego disculparse e irse a trabajar en la maquina.

El desayuno fue tranquilo para todos, excepto para Sasuke, pues seguía pensando en porque el príncipe sayayin les había seguido a él y a Bura.

…

·

…

-¿Así que eso era lo que me tenían que enseñar?- preguntó Bura a sus amigas, quienes asintieron aun eufóricas.

-No veo porque tanto alboroto- dijo con tranquilidad la Brief, mirando a eso o más bien, a ese alguien a quien sus amigas querían que viera.

-Pero Bura… Él volvió, era tu mejor amigo hace años y nos dices con esa tranquilidad que porque tanto alboroto- reprochó un poco molesta una rubia amiga de Bura.

-Si, no entiendo el alboroto- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la sayayin.

-¿Acaso estas loca?- preguntó otra chica.

Pero antes de que las jóvenes siguieran hablando, ese alguien se acercó a ellas.

-Bura, mucho tiempo sin verte, te extrañe mucho amiga- saludó un joven rubio de ojos verdes, sonriendo alegre.

-Hola, tiempo sin verte… Masaki- saludó la chica, sonriendo también alegre, provocando que a sus amigas les resbalara una gota por la cabeza.

"Y dice luego dice que no" pensaron todas las chicas.

Bura y ese chico se abrazaron.

-Hace tanto tiempo- dijo el joven.

-Si, 4 años- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la ojiazul.

Pero justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre para ir a la siguiente clase.

-Que lastima que ya no podamos hablar, pero nos veremos en el receso, ¿te parece?- dijo un poco triste el chico, a lo que la Brief sonrió.

-Si, nos vemos en el patio a la hora del receso- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Bura.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos linda- aduló con una pequeña sonrisa Masaki, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a la sayayin.

El joven rubio se fue, dejando a una sonriente peliazul.

-Bueno girls, me voy a mi clase- dijo melosamente la chica, para luego darles besos en las mejillas a sus amigas e irse a su salón.

…

·1:30pm

…

Sasuke caminaba con rumbo a la escuela de Bura, pues ya era hora de la salida.

-¿Qué cree que hace siguiéndome?- preguntó Sasuke a su maestro, quien le seguía desde que salió de la casa.

-Pues… te cuidaba. Que tal si te pierdes- contestó con una sonrisa el peliplata, bajando del techo donde estaba, recibiendo una asesina mirada por parte del menor.

"Si no es uno es otro. ¿Por qué no me dejan solo con Bura?" pensaba con cierto dramatismo el Uchiha.

"Esperen… ¿Por qué quiero estar solo con ella? No, no quiero estar solo con ella, NO. Pero entonces… ¿Qué hago viniendo por ella a la escuela? Estoy enloqueciendo, eso me pasa" pensó con emociones mezcladas Sasuke, siguiendo su camino, pero esta vez, acompañado de su maestro.

…

Bura salió de la escuela, pero… no sola…

-Debes de haber disfrutado mucho todos esos viajes- dijo sonriente la sayayin.

-Algo, pero extrañe mucho estar en casa y con mi familia, y sobretodo… te extrañe a ti- dijo con igual de sonriente Masaki.

Los jóvenes rieron un poco, mirándose con cariño, pero la escena fue vista por otras ciertas dos personas que llegaban a la escuela.

"Oh, oh" pensó preocupado Kakashi, mirando de reojo a su alumno, quien permanecía inmutable.

"Matare a alguien" pensó con malicia Sasuke.

-Sasuke, Kakashi, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó un poco sorprendida Bura.

-Ah pues… venimos por ti- respondió tranquilamente el peliplata.

-Hmp. Vámonos- dijo de mal humor Sasuke, dando vuelta y regresando por donde vino.

-Espera Sasuke. Les quiero presentar a alguien- dijo la Brief, obteniendo la atención del jounnin y que el azabache la mirara de reojo pero sin voltearse completamente.

-Él es Masaki Torima, un gran amigo mío desde que era una niña, y acaba de regresar de viaje- dijo alegre la chica, a lo que Kakashi sonrió un poco.

"Oh, esto se va a poner interesante" pensó el Hatake, mirando a su alumno.

-Hmp- bufó molesto el azabache.

-Ellos son Kakashi Hatake y Sasuke Uchiha, son visitas que están viviendo en mi casa y se quedaran allí unos meses- explicó Bura a Masaki, quien sonrió.

-Mucho gusto- dijo sonriente el joven ojiverde.

-El gusto es nuestro- dijo sonriendo el peliplata.

-Hable por usted y ya vámonos- dijo con enojo el Uchiha, caminando de regreso a la Corporación, ante la sorprendida mirada de la peliazul.

-Eh… no la hagan caso, esta… enojado, ya sabes como es Sasuke- dijo Kakashi a Bura, quien asintió un poco extrañada.

-Si, jeje, no se preocupe, bueno… ¿Vienes a mi casa?- preguntó la sayayin al rubio, quien miraba con una ceja alzada a Sasuke.

-Si- respondió Masaki sonriéndole a la chica, sonrisa correspondida.

Así Bura, Masaki y los dos ninjas se fueron rumbo a casa; Sasuke caminando delante de todos.

…

·

…

-Ya llegamos- dijo sonriente Bura al entrar a su casa.

-¿Cómo te fue hija?- saludó Bulma con una sonrisa.

-Bien mamá, y mira quien vino a visitar- dijo sonriente la sayayin, señalando a cierto rubio tras ella.

-¿Masaki? Pero como has crecido- dijo con una sonrisa y un poco sorprendida Bulma, yendo a abrazar al joven quien correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Señora Bulma, la extrañe mucho, usted siempre me trató como de la familia- dijo el joven separándose de la Brief.

Mientras que Sasuke por su lado, caminaba hacia las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas Sasuke?- preguntó preocupada Sakura.

-Tanto amor me mata- dijo de mala manera el Uchiha, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, ante la apenada mirada de Kakashi, y la sorprendida mirada del resto de personas.

-Disculpen a Sasuke por favor. Amaneció de mal humor, iré a verlo, con permiso- excusó el Hatake a su alumno, caminando hacia las escaleras.

"Eso no es cierto, ese niño estaba bien en la mañana, solo ahora se puso de ese humor" pensó Vegeta, mirando al rubio que estaba con su hija y luego mirando por donde se había ido Sasuke.

"Esos son celos, no hay otra explicación" dedujo el príncipe sayayin.

"No estabas así en la mañana Sasuke. ¿Qué tienes?" pensó preocupada Bura.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo te fue en este tiempo fuera, Masaki?- preguntó Bulma sonriendo.

-Muy bien- contestó también sonriendo el chico.

-Cuéntanos- dijo alegre la sayayin.

…

·

…

Sasuke estaba en el balcón de su habitación compartida, pensando y tramando cosas.

"¿Se verá muy sospechoso que ese chico se cayera por las escaleras?" pensó el azabache.

-¿Pensando en como deshacerte del "enemigo"?- preguntó Kakashi saliendo al balcón.

-¿Qué no puede dejarme solo ni un minuto?- preguntó visiblemente molesto Sasuke.

-No. Entonces… ¿Ya tienes un plan de como deshacerte de Masaki? ¿Ya sabes en donde enterraras el cadáver?- preguntó jugando Kakashi.

-Si, lo enterrare en el patio de la casa- respondió con sarcasmo Sasuke.

-mmm ¿No crees que podrían descubrirlo?- preguntó el Hatake.

-Hmp- bufó molesto el azabache.

-No te diste cuenta Sasuke, pero me acabas de decir que si quieres lastimar a ese joven- expuso Kakashi, sorprendiendo a su alumno.

El menor maldijo mentalmente, no podía creer que hubiera caído tan fácil en una trampa tan simple.

-No es cierto, solo le seguía la corriente. No estoy planeando nada contra ese… como se llame, porque no tengo razón para hacerlo. Ahora déjeme en paz- se defendió Sasuke, tratando de sonar convincente, pero desde luego que eso no iba a engañar a su sensei.

-Si claro. Entonces dime porque maltrataste así a ese pobre chico- pidió el peliplata, sabiendo que su alumno no podría contestar eso.

-Porque… me cayó mal, por eso- contestó con simpleza el Uchiha, causando que el Hatake suspirara.

-Sasuke, sabes que estas celoso; celoso de que ese chico sea amigo de Bura, celoso de que todo el camino ella estuviera hablando con él y te ignorara a ti, celoso de que algún chico que no seas tú, se acerque a Bura- dijo el jounnin, para molestia y disgusto del azabache.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ya déjeme solo!- gritó enojado el azabache, mirando hacia la ciudad con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De verdad puede más tu orgullo? ¿De verdad te pesa mucho aceptar que estas enamorado de Bura y que estas celoso?- preguntó Kakashi, mirando con seriedad al gennin, quien en respuesta bufó sin quitar su vista de la ciudad.

-Creo que tomare eso como un si. Y ahora por tu orgullo, tu castigo será ir y disculparte con todos por tu comportamiento- sentenció el Hatake, para más molestia y sorpresa del azabache.

-¡Yo no me voy a disculpar con nadie por nada!- gritó de nuevo el Uchiha, mirando asesinamente a su sensei.

-Deja de gritar, y te disculparas, punto final de la discusión- sentenció con voz fuerte Kakashi, mirando con seriedad al menor, quien supo que podía gritar, chillar y patalear todo lo que quisiera, pero su maestro había decidido y no cambiaría de opinión.

-Hmp- bufó con enojo Sasuke, mirando de nuevo la ciudad con el ceño fruncido.

Kakashi observaba a su alumno, buscando la manera de ayudarle, aunque lo cierto era… que ya no podía ayudarle más de lo que lo había ayudado.

"Ya hice todo lo que podía hacer por ti, Sasuke; el resto… te toca a ti. Solo espero que no eches a perder tu oportunidad de ser feliz" pensó el jounnin, mirando con resignación al azabache.

Ambos ninjas se quedaron en silencio, sin notar que de nuevo, una persona los había escuchado.

"¿De verdad este niño esta enamorado de Bura? No lo puedo creer" pensó sorprendido Vegeta, quien había escuchado todo lo dicho por los ninjas, de nuevo.

…

·8:30pm

…

Todas las mujeres preparaban la cena, mientras que Trunks preparaba la mesa…

-Sasuke no ha bajado en todo el día, me pregunto si estará bien- dijo en voz baja Sakura.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- consoló Bura con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Espero que este bien" pensó también preocupada la sayayin, pero ocultando su sentir.

-Tienes razón, debe de estar bien- aceptó la pelirosa, sonriéndole a su amiga, quien sonrió un poco más.

-Tranquilas chicas, ya fui a la habitación de los hombres, y Kakashi me dijo que bajarían a cenar él y Sasuke, así que ya no se preocupen- tranquilizó Bulma a las jóvenes, dedicándoles una tierna sonrisa.

Las chicas sonrieron. Sakura se sentía un poco más tranquila, pero Bura no, ella necesitaba hablar con el Uchiha.

···

La cena empezó a ser servida, fue allí cuando llegaron Kakashi y Sasuke…

-Buenas noches- saludó el peliplata, dándole un disimulado codazo al menor, quien bufó un poco, para luego saludar.

-Hmp. Buenas noches- imitó Sasuke a su maestro, sentándose a la mesa, tratando de controlar su instinto asesino, el cual apareció de nuevo, al ver que el "amigo" de Bura seguía allí.

-¿Te sientes mejor Sasuke?- preguntó Bura, poniendo varios platos en la mesa.

El Uchiha hubiera querido no contestar, ignorar a la chica como hacía con Sakura, pero simple y sencillamente… no pudo.

-Si, gracias- respondió el gennin lo mejor que pudo.

-Que bien- dijo suavemente la sayayin, sonriendo fingidamente, pues se había dado cuenta de que el menor le mintió.

"¿Qué tienes Sasuke?" pensó preocupada Bura, poniendo más platos en la mesa.

La cena inició de manera normal, y prosiguió de igual manera…

"¿Qué este idiota no piensa irse?" pensó fastidiado Sasuke, mirando con desdén al chico rubio ojiverde, quien solo tenía su vista puesta en Bura, cosa que enojaba aun más al Uchiha.

-Gracias por la cena, con su permiso, me retiro- dijo Sasuke, mientras se levantaba de la mesa, pero fue detenido por su sensei.

-Sasuke- llamó Kakashi, evitando así que su alumno se fuera sin cumplir con su castigo.

-Hmp. Yo…- el poseedor del sharingan menor sentía una ulcera crecer por el echo de tragarse su orgullo y disculparse, pero debía cumplir con su castigo.

-Me… disculpó por… mi comportamiento de la tarde, no me sentía bien. Lo siento- logró disculparse Sasuke, para luego de una pequeña reverencia y un con permiso, irse de nuevo a su habitación.

"Sasuke no se hubiera disculpado. Kakashi debió obligarlo. Necesito hablar contigo Sasuke, necesito saber que te pasa" pensó aun más preocupada Bura, mirando el lugar por el cual se había ido el menor.

Las acciones de Bura y de Sasuke estaban bajo la atenta y estudiosa mirada de Vegeta, quien desde luego, dedujo que la disculpa del Uchiha era obligada, así como también dedujo que el niño se retiró porque no soportaba más a Masaki, y desde luego que también se dio cuenta de que Bura estaba preocupada por Sasuke.

"¿De verdad bura se habrá enamorado de ese niño? No creo, es muy poco tiempo para que eso pase. Seguiré vigilándolos a ambos" pensó Vegeta.

-Que lindo pequeño- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

"Si como no" pensó Masaki, tratando de saber porque Sasuke lo había tratado así.

…

·

…

Kakashi entraba a la habitación que compartía con sus alumnos, viendo al azabache sentado en el barandal del balcón.

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó el Hatake al menor, quien tenía su vista perdida en el nocturno cielo.

-Hmp- bufó en respuesta el Uchiha.

-¿De verdad nunca aceptaras que…?- habló el peliplata, siendo interrumpido por el gennin.

-No- acortó el menor, pues ya sabía la pregunta completa de su sensei, y no quería escucharla.

-Hay Sasuke, no sé que va a ser de ti- dijo preocupado Kakashi.

-Lo que sea de mí, a usted no le importa- dijo molesto Sasuke, levantándose del barandal y saliendo de la habitación con rumbo a la sala.

Kakashi solo suspiro resignadamente, caminando tras del azabache, pues sabía que con el carácter que tenía, podía hacer algo malo.

…

·

…

Sasuke estaba bajando las escaleras, viendo como todos estaban en la salida despidiéndose de Masaki.

"Al fin se larga" pensó harto y exasperado el Uchiha, terminando de bajar.

-Hasta luego, me dio mucho gusto volver a ver a todos. Hasta mañana Bura- dijo Masaki, acercándose a la chica y abrazándola, para luego separarse un poco y darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

Y ante tal escena, Sasuke tomó un florero que estaba en un mueble y estuvo a punto de lanzárselo al chico, siendo apenas detenido por su maestro, quien le tomo de la muñeca y le quitó el florero.

-¿Perdiste la razón, Sasuke?- regañó Kakashi en voz baja, para evitar ser escuchado por los demás, pero a pesar de eso, todos notaron la presencia de los dos ninjas, solo que nadie vió lo que el Uchiha estuvo a punto de hacer, solo Vegeta.

-Que lindo florero- dijo Kakashi, sonriendo y viendo el florero en sus manos, el cual después coloco de nuevo en su lugar.

-Jaja- rieron Bura y Bulma, mientras que Sasuke solo bufaba, molesto de que su maestro le hubiera detenido.

-Buenas noches- se despidió el azabache, para luego subir las escaleras, ante la extrañada mirada de todos, y la preocupada mirada de Bura y Kakashi.

-Sasuke ya tiene sueño, discúlpenlo, de nuevo- dijo con una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa el peliplata, pues no podría seguir disculpando así a su alumno, sabía muy bien que ese comportamiento no era apropiado, y tendría que hacer algo para remediarlo, antes de que fuera muy tarde.

-No se preocupe. —dijo Bura sonriendo— Hasta mañana Masaki- se despidió la sayayin de su amigo, quien le sonrió.

-Hasta mañana. Y gracias por la cena. Señora Bulma, señor Vegeta, Trunks, gracias por todo- agradeció con una sonrisa el joven.

-No es nada, vuelve cuando quieras- dijo sonriente Bulma.

-Si, eres bienvenido- dijo Trunks.

-Gracias. Bueno, me voy. Hasta luego, que descansen- se despidió el joven, para luego mirar a Naruto y Sakura.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos, nos veremos después- se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa Masaki, haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojara.

-Hasta luego, el gusto fue nuestro- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y levemente ruborizada Sakura.

-Hasta después- dijo con su típica alegría el Uzumaki.

-Hasta luego- se despidió Kakashi.

-Hasta luego- terminó de despedirse el joven ojiverde, y luego… se fue.

"Tengo que hablar con Sasuke" pensó apurada y preocupada Bura.

-Bueno… yo me voy a dormir. Que duerman bien todos, hasta mañana- se despidió la sayayin, caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Descansa hermana- dijo Trunks.

-Que descanses hija- se despidió Bulma.

-Duermes bien, y mañana te vas a la escuela- dijo Vegeta.

-Si papa. Hasta mañana, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi- se despidió la joven peliazul.

-Hasta mañana- se despidieron los ninjas.

Bura subió rápidamente las escaleras, necesitaba ir a la habitación de Sasuke antes de que Naruto y Kakashi subieran.

La puerta de la habitación de los ninja se abrió, aunque Bura se recriminó su falta de educación; pero al mirar adentro del cuarto, notó que no había nadie adentro.

"¿Dónde estará Sasuke?" se preguntó a si misma la chica, pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea.

"Ya sé donde esta" pensó la sayayin, saliendo de la habitación y yendo a otras escaleras que daban al techo de la corporación…

…

·

…

Sasuke reflexionaba en todo lo pasado ese día, pensaba en su comportamiento, y se recriminaba haberse portado así, y lo peor era que no sabía porque se había comportado de esa forma.

"¿Y si Kakashi-sensei tiene razón?" se cuestionaba el Uchiha.

"No, no la tiene. Yo NO estoy enamorado de Bura. No lo estoy" se negó el azabache, engañándose.

-Sasuke- llamó suavemente Bura, sorprendiendo al menor.

-¿Qué?- contestó fríamente el ojinegro.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó la chica, sentándose al lado del gennin.

-Si- acortó Sasuke, mirando el oscuro cielo.

-Te creo- dijo con sarcasmo la ojiazul, mirando también el cielo.

El menor miró a la chica con una ceja alzada, pues aun le sorprendían los cambios de actitud de Bura.

-Estuviste muy extraño todo el día- dijo la peliazul, sin quitar su vista del cielo.

-Pues digamos que tú no eres muy normal- respondió con tranquilidad el azabache, también mirando el cielo, y ahora fue la Brief quien miró al menor con una ceja arqueada.

-¿A que te refieres?- interrogó la joven, mirando al Uchiha en espera de la respuesta.

-A que ocultas algo. Dices ser como cualquier chica, pero es obvio que no eres así; eres diferente. Y también me refiero a que cambias de actitud cuando estas con la gente, a veces eres alegre, y a veces agresiva, como el día en que amenazaste a tus compañeros, en ese momento tu actitud fue muy diferente a la usual, y casi podría jurar que sentí más fuerza en ti de la que aparentas. Por eso no eres muy normal- explicó Sasuke, sorprendiendo un poco a la mayor.

"Es verdad, de un tiempo acá ya no eh tenido el mismo cuidado de siempre, espera… si lo he tenido, ¿o no? O tal vez es que… Sasuke me ah observado demasiado" pensó la sayayin, mirando al menor, quien le devolvía la mirada.

-Claro que no Sasuke. Es verdad que a veces mi carácter cambia, pero es por lo que sucede alrededor… Por ejemplo, ese día que tu dices que amenace a mis compañeros, lo hice porque me enfade por que no los soporto y se la pasan molestándome. Pero eso es todo- explicó la ojiazul, tratando de convencer al azabache.

-Te creo- dijo el ojinegro, imitando lo que la joven le había dicho hacía unos minutos, y obviamente también imitó el sarcasmo.

Bura suspiro; ya no creía ser capaz de mentirle a Sasuke, o tal vez era… que ya no quería mentirle.

La chica necesitaba confiar en alguien, y el Uchiha le había demostrado ser digno de confianza, así que…

-Sasuke, si te pidiera que guardaras un secreto… ¿Puedo confiar en que no se lo dirás a nadie?- preguntó la joven Brief, mirando a su amigo, quien el miró un tanto extrañado.

-No eh dicho nada de lo que hubo entre Goten y tú, ¿eso no te es suficiente?- respondió un poco ofendido el azabache.

-Si, lo siento. Sé que puedo confiar en ti- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la sayayin.

-Entonces cuéntame- dijo el menor, tratando de sonar neutral, aunque en realidad sonó a una suave petición.

-Sasuke, yo…-

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

N/A: Pues… ojala les haya gustado el capi ^^

Agradecimientos:

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi n_n

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Eso también ya lo tengo solucionado ^^ ya más adelante veras como arreglare eso ;)

HatsuIncesto: Jeje que bueno que te gusto

SasuTenNeji Love: Gracias por considerarlo genial :D y pues como ya dije, eso ya lo tengo solucionado ;)

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: Gracias y pues pronto veremos a Bura pelear :D

ArturoZ4: Si, que educativo el capi xD

Ahora… ya empezara la acción dentro de dos capis :DD

Les prometo que ya veremos a Bura pelear.

Ahora… estoy de fiesta por que este fic llegó a los 103 reviews, siempre fue mi sueño tener un fic con 100 reviews, y al fin lo logré T_T pero esto lo logre gracias a ustedes lectores n_n

Les agradezco mucho por los más de 100 reviews, y como regalo, hare una imagen de Bura y Sasuke ;)

La tendré lista para cuando Bura pelee dentro de dos capis, al igual que su nueva ropa, por que cambiara de ropa ;)

Ah y lo que Bura le dirá a Sasuke, no será su pasado, aun no se descubrirá eso, pero vamos para haya n_n

Ahora si, es todo…

Saludos a quienes leen, aunque no comenten se los agradezco inmensamente.

Nos leemos.

SAYO X3P


	25. Un plan da inicio

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

En este capi regresan nuestros villanos favoritos.

Así que…: Ojirojo para Freezer, ojiverde para Babidi, y androide para Cell.

Y… ya no me acuerdo que más ^^U bueno… comencemos…

·

·Cap 24

·

-Tú… ¿Qué?- interrogó Sasuke.

Bura miro el nocturno cielo, para luego mirar al azabache.

-Yo no soy una chica normal como le eh echo creer a todos. Yo… soy una guerrera, y soy muy fuerte, además… no es por presumir, pero también soy muy inteligente- confesó con una pequeña sonrisa la Brief, sorprendiendo un poco al menor.

-¿Por eso decías que una chica como tú no tiene rivales?- preguntó el Uchiha, mirando a la chica.

-Jeje, si, por eso- aceptó sonriendo nerviosamente la ojiazul.

-Ya veo. Entonces… ¿que tan fuerte eres?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa Sasuke.

-Pues… no sabría decirte, porque tú no conoces toda la fuerza de los sayayin, pero… creo que soy tan fuerte como mi hermano, tal vez más- respondió orgullosamente Bura, sorprendiendo un poco al ojinegro.

-Así que de verdad eres muy fuerte- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa un tanto retadora el Uchiha.

-Si- contestó retadoramente la chica.

-Interesante- dijo el menor, mirando el cielo.

-Sasuke… Te dije esto, porque confío en ti, y sé que no se lo dirás a nadie, por eso te agradezco mucho- dijo con voz suave Bura, mirando con cariño al azabache, quien le miró también con amistad.

-Eres mi amiga, y te juro no decir nada a nadie— dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado— Ah y por lo que veo, también cambias tu mirada y tu voz- dijo ya más seriamente el menor.

-Si, mi voz es así como la escuchas… Suave y neutra, pero la cambió al estar con mis amiga o con mi familia. Y mí mirada… eh aprendido a cambiarla también. Es que yo… soy… actriz- dijo un poco nerviosa la Brief.

-¿Actriz?- preguntó sorprendido e incrédulo Sasuke.

-Si. En mi escuela hay un taller de actuación, y pues yo estoy en él. Lo que aprendo lo uso en mi vida para ocultar que soy una guerrera- dijo con naturalidad la peliazul, sorprendiendo un poco más al Uchiha.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actúas?- preguntó extrañado el azabache, pues no entendía el porque la chica tenía que actuar.

-Porque… pensé que mi vida sería mucho más sencilla si solo fuera una chica normal, pero creo que me equivoque- respondió un poco nostálgica la sayayin, cosa que extraño al menor.

-¿Y porque no dices la verdad?- insistió con curiosidad el ojinegro.

-No lo sé. Pero tal vez un día de estos ya diga toda la verdad—dijo sonriente— "Toda" ¿Tú que opinas?- preguntó Bura a su amigo, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Opinó que debes decir la verdad- contestó Sasuke, mirando a su amiga.

-Tal vez diga toda la verdad… muy pronto- dijo en voz baja la ojiazul, extrañando al azabache.

-Presiento que aun ocultas más cosas- dijo con seriedad el poseedor del sharingan, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica.

-Tal vez si, pero todo a su tiempo- susurró con una sonrisa un tanto coqueta Bura y guiñándole un ojo al azabache, quien se sonrojo levemente.

-¿Quieres ir a pasear?- preguntó sonriendo con naturalidad la peliazul.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó un ruborizado Sasuke.

-A un lugar secreto- susurró alegre la sayayin, sin duda se sentía mejor al haberle dicho parte de la verdad al ojinegro.

-Está bien, pero creí que no te gustaba salir cuando estaba tu padre- habló tranquilamente el azabache.

-No importa, vamos… ¿O tienes miedo de que nos descubran?- respondió retadoramente Bura, a lo que el menor le miró.

-Hmp. Claro que no, no me importaría que nos descubrieran- aceptó el reto el Uchiha, levantándose de donde estaba sentado, siendo imitado por la chica.

-Bueno… vámonos- dijo Sasuke, a punto de bajar las escaleras, pero fue detenido por su amiga.

-Espera. No hay porque salir por la puerta principal- dijo confiadamente la Brief, haciendo que el niño le mirara interrogante.

-¿Quieres saber lo que se siente volar?- preguntó alegre la chica.

-Se me olvidaba que ustedes pueden volar- dijo el poseedor del sharingan, caminando hacia la Brief.

-Todos los humanos pueden volar, solo necesitan entrenamiento— respondió Bura con una sonrisa, y elevándose un poco— Entonces… ¿Vienes?- pregunto la peliazul, extendiendo la mano hacia Sasuke, quien sin pensar nada, tomó la mano de la sayayin.

La ojiazul sonrió, haciendo que una poca de su energía rodeara al Uchiha, quien se sorprendió un poco al sentir la energía de la mayor.

-A volar- dijo con verdadera felicidad Bura, volando y haciendo que el menor flotara a su lado.

Ambos jóvenes volaban por el oscuro cielo. Sasuke estaba sorprendido de poder volar con el hecho de tomar la mano de la sayayin.

-Y… ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa alegre.

-Interesante- respondió el azabache, mirando el paisaje.

Bura sonrió, mirando con ternura al menor.

El camino fue tranquilo y despacio, pues la sayayin prefería no ir muy rápido para disfrutar el paisaje.

…

·Y mientras los chicos paseaban…

·En el Infierno…

…

-¿Escuchaste eso?- dijo cierto villano conocido como Freezer.

-Si. Un portal a otra dimensión. Sin duda tenemos que salir de aquí y volver a la tierra- respondió Cell, sonriendo malignamente.

-Hoy más que nunca es hora de realizar nuestro plan- dijo con malicia Freezer.

-Si, vamos- respondió Cell, saliendo volando, seguido de su aliado.

…

·En otro lugar del infierno…

…

-¡Babidi!- gritaron al par Cell y Freezer, descendiendo a un lugar un tanto oscuro.

-¿Pero quien me esta molestando?- preguntó un poco enojado el nombrado.

-Somos nosotros- respondió con tranquilidad el androide.

-Ah, ustedes —dijo con desgano— ¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué me molestan?- preguntó mal humorado el mago.

-Necesitamos tu magia- respondió sin rodeos el ojirojo.

-¿mm?- dijo interrogante Babidi.

-Sabemos que tu magia es poderosa, así como también sabemos… que puedes hacer un conjuro para regresarnos a la tierra- dijo con seriedad Cell.

-Por supuesto que puedo, pero no tengo ningún motivo para hacer eso, ¿o si?- dijo con tranquilidad el de la magia, caminando un poco, alejándose de los otros dos.

-Tu motivo es…—dijo Freezer, acercándose a Babidi— Que no te matemos y desaparezcas para siempre de este mundo- dijo molesto Freezer, tomando del cuello de la capa al mago y levantándolo con enojo.

-D…déjame. Cof —tosió— esta bien, está bien les ayudare- aceptó Babidi.

-Que bien que aceptaras por las buenas- dijo con cinismo y burla Freezer, lanzando al suelo al mago, quien se quejó un poco, pero desde luego que su queja fue fácilmente ignorada por los compañeros.

-¿Entonces que quieren que haga?- preguntó el mago, mirando con cierta molestia a los otros dos.

-Necesitamos volver a la tierra, pero no solo nosotros, sino que necesitamos que revivas a todos los demás- explico Cell.

-¿A quienes demás?- preguntó Babidi.

-A todos. A mi hermano Cooler, a mi padre, a las fuerzas especiales gy nyu, a las fuerzas especiales de Cooler, a Sabon, a Dodoria, y en resumen, a cualquiera que nos pueda servir para destruir a Goku y conquistar esa nueva dimensión- contestó Freezer, sonriendo con maldad.

-A con que ya se enteraron de ese portal que conduce a otra dimensión- dijo con tranquilidad el de la magia.

-Si, y vamos a conquistar esa dimensión. Ahora, usa tu magia y regrésanos a la tierra- dijo con exigencia el androide.

-Está bien, puedo enviarlos a todos a la tierra, pero… me tomara un tiempo- dijo Babidi, mirando con cierta molestia a ambos compañeros.

-¿Qué tanto tiempo?- interrogó con cierta desesperación Freezer, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Uno o dos meses- respondió con indiferencia Babidi.

-Ese tiempo estará bien- aceptó Cell, evitando que Freezer comenzara a gritar, pues ya sabía que la paciencia de su amigo había acabado.

-Bien, prepararé todo y cuando este listo iré a buscarlos para mandarlos a la tierra- dijo un poco molesto el mago, ya que no le gustaba recibir ordenes.

-Está bien- aceptó Cell, comenzando a elevarse, siendo imitado por un molesto Freezer.

Ambos se fueron, dejando a Babidi solo.

-Odio a esos dos- dijo con rabia el ojiverde.

…

-¡Uno o dos meses es mucho tiempo!- reclamó con rabia el ojirojo, volando al lado de su compañero.

-Ese tiempo apenas es suficiente para preparar un plan. No podemos llegar así como así y matar a los que se interpongan; te recuerdo que esos sayayines ahora son mucho más fuertes, y aparte de eso… tienes que prepararte Freezer, no quiero que al ver a un súper sayayin te paralices como es tu costumbre, y te maten; te necesito para conquistar esa otra dimensión- explicó con calma Cell, haciendo bufar al otro.

-Estaré listo. Además… hemos estado creando nuevas técnicas, y volviéndonos más fuertes, así que no me pasara nada malo, ni a ti tampoco. Está vez… acabaremos con los sayayin y dominaremos el universo, incluyendo esa otra dimensión- dijo con maldad Freezer.

"Eso espero" pensó el androide.

·

…

·De vuelta en la tierra…

…

·

Bura había llevado a Sasuke a otro bosque un poco más lejano que el otro, y había descendido cerca de un pequeño lago.

-¿Qué tan bueno eres para nadar? ¿Puedes contener la respiración por un rato? - preguntó con una pequeña y retadora sonrisa la Brief.

-Hmp. Claro que puedo- aceptó el reto el azabache.

-Bien, entonces ven conmigo- dijo con otra pequeña sonrisa la ojiazul, corriendo hacia el lago y saltando al agua, y después de sumergirse, sacar su cabeza del agua.

-Sígueme- dijo la sayayin, volviendo a sumergirse, a lo que Sasuke saltó al agua y luego de aspirar profundo, se sumergió, siguiendo a la chica, quien nadaba un poco rápido y se dirigía hacia una pared de piedra, para luego pasar por debajo de ella, siendo seguida del menor.

Ambos chicos nadaron por debajo de la piedra durante unos segundos, en los cuales la piedra termino y Bura comenzó a ascender, siendo imitada por el ojinegro.

Los chicos se asomaron un poco fuera del agua para respirar, fue allí cuando Sasuke vió el hermoso paisaje del lugar.

"Es muy bonito" pensó un poco asombrado el Uchiha, viendo como su amiga nadaba a la orilla, a lo cual hizo lo mismo…

El paisaje era un lindo bosque que estaba siendo iluminado por la nocturna luz, y desde luego que el paisaje era acompañado del lago que reflejaba las estrellas. En el fondo del bosque se podía apreciar una pequeña casa.

-¿Y que te parece?- preguntó la ojiazul, mirando interrogante y ansiosamente al menor quien observaba con interés todo el lugar, pero al escuchar la pregunta de la Brief, posó sus negros ojos en la chica.

-Es un lindo lugar, y muy tranquilo- respondió tranquilamente el poseedor del sharingan, aun que en realidad… el lugar le había encantado por lo bonito y pacifico que era.

-Si, a mí me gusta venir aquí a pensar o simplemente a descansar de los problemas- dijo con voz suave la peliazul, dejándose caer en el verde pasto.

Sasuke se sentó al lado de la mayor, mirando el cielo y observando de reojo a la chica, quien ahora se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, descansando y disfrutando del pacifico silencio.

-Bura —llamó— ¿Y esa casa que esta haya?- preguntó suavemente el azabache, mirando hacia donde se alcanzaba a ver la casita dicha.

La sayayin miró al menor, para luego sentarse y mirar hacia la pequeña casa.

-Yo la hice- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la sayayin, levantándose y dirigiéndose a ese lugar, siendo imitada por el menor.

Los chicos entraron a la pequeña casa. Sasuke observaba todo con gran interés y un poco sorprendido.

-¿Tú la hiciste?- preguntó el azabache, mirando de reojo a la chica.

-Si, la construí hace unos años- contestó con nostalgia la ojiazul, cosa que extraño un poco al Uchiha.

Bura camino un poco, deteniéndose en la ventana, observando el hermoso paisaje…

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó Sasuke, parándose al lado de la peliazul.

-En nada en especial- respondió con sencillez la Brief.

-De verdad este lugar es… muy bonito. ¿Cada cuanto vienes?- aceptó preguntando con una pequeña sonrisa el ojinegro.

-Cada que puedo o cuando necesito pensar y/o descansar- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la mayor.

-¿Y has traído a alguien más aquí?- preguntó con fingida tranquilidad el Uchiha, pues en realidad se moría de celos de pensar que Bura pudo haber estado en ese lugar con Goten o con Masaki.

-Jeje, no. Tú eres el primero y el único al que pienso traer a este lugar- contestó con alegría y cariño en su mirada la sayayin, haciendo que el menor sonriera en sus adentros, pero provocándole un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Y por qué seré el único?- interrogó con curiosidad el poseedor del sharingan.

La ojiazul sonrió un poco, para luego poner su mirada sobre el azabache, quien le miraba con un poco de ansias en su mirada, pues quería conocer la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Porque a pesar de que nos conocimos hace poco, y de que al principio no nos llevábamos bien… Tú me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti, y no solo eso, sino que tú me has ayudado, pues me defendiste de Goten. Te has vuelto un gran amigo para mi, Sasuke. Todo lo que te conté, no se lo había contado nunca a nadie, ni pensaba en hacerlo; pero tú eres diferente, eres… especial. Es por eso que este lugar no quiero que nadie más lo conozca, solo tú y yo, y de ahora en adelante, puedes venir aquí cada vez que quieras- respondió con cariño Bura, mirando con dulzura y ternura al menor.

Una calidez inundo al Uchiha. Se había sentido tan bien, tan lleno al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su amiga.

-¿Eso quiere decir que… este lugar es…?- preguntó un poco apenado y ruborizado el ojinegro.

-Si. Eso quiere decir que este lugar es tuyo y mío. Solo nuestro. Nuestro lugar especial- selló con cariño la peliazul, sonriéndole de una muy dulce manera al ninja, quien se sonrojo un poco más.

Sasuke dejó que una pequeña y sincera sonrisa saliera de sus labios; sonrisa cautivadora para la Brief.

-Te ves muy lindo cuando sonríes- aduló con una pequeña sonrisa y un casi imperceptible rubor Bura, haciendo sonrojar más al menor.

-Gracias- agradeció apenado y sonrojado el poseedor del sharingan, obteniendo una pequeña risa por parte de la sayayin.

…

·En la Corporación…

…

Kakashi entraba a su habitación compartida, notando que faltaba algo o alguien…

"¿Ahora donde se metió ese niño?" pensó el Hatake al ver que Sasuke no estaba en la habitación.

"Estaba castigado y me desobedeció. De seguro se fue con Bura" dedujo el peliplata.

-¿Y Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto, entrando a la habitación.

-Mmm… salió a dar la vuelta. No tarda- mintió Kakashi, pues no ganaba nada diciéndole al rubio que Sasuke había salido estando castigado, y menos diciéndole que se fue con Bura.

-A bueno. Yo me voy a dormir. Tengo sueño- dijo bostezando el Uzumaki, caminando hacia la cama.

-Descansa Naruto- dijo el Hatake.

"Más te vale volver pronto Sasuke" pensó el jounnin, sacando su libro y comenzando a leer.

…

·En el lago…

…

-Entonces… ¿Qué poderes tienes?- preguntó con curiosidad el azabache, ganándose la mirada de la chica.

-Los suficientes. Mira, te explicare algo… Los sayayines somos muy fuertes, pero cuando nos enojamos mucho, podemos transformarnos en súper sayayin, una transformación que nos hace todavía más fuertes. La transformación de súper sayayin, nos cambia un poco físicamente, nuestro cabello se torna dorado, y los ojos se hacen azules. Pero no es todo, sino que la transformación de súper sayayin tiene 5 faces, las cuales solo ah alcanzado el señor Goku. Mi padre ah llegado a la transformación 4 con una maquina que mi madre construyó, pero normalmente solo llegó a la segunda fase- explicó hábilmente Bura, sorprendiendo un poco al menor.

-Interesante. ¿Y cuales son los poderes de los demás?- preguntó con más curiosidad el Uchiha.

-Pues… Goten, Gohan y Trunks, solo han llegado a la fase dos, pero con una técnica especial, llamada fusión, en la que dos personas unen sus cuerpos y forman un solo ser, Trunks y Goten fusionados llegaron a la fase tres del súper sayayin. Pan… ella… puede transformarse en súper sayayin, pero solo en la fase uno, y esto es otro secreto que te pido no cuentes- respondió la Brief, sonriendo un poco nerviosa al revelar un secreto de su amiga.

La explicación sorprendió un poco al azabache, pero sin duda, su curiosidad se abría más y más.

-¿Y tú? ¿A que fase llegas?- cuestionó un poco retador Sasuke, a lo que la chica le vió sonriente pero retadoramente.

-A la segunda- dijo con orgullo Bura, pues era un logro haber llegado al mismo nivel de su hermano sin entrenar desde pequeña, entrando desde hace solo unos cuantos años atrás.

"Ya decía yo que no eras una chica normal. Sabía que ocultabas algo" pensó triunfante el poseedor del sharingan.

-Me imagine que eras fuerte- respondió con fingida indiferencia el ojinegro, pues realmente le sorprendía y gustaba que la chica fuera así.

La mayor solo sonrió satisfecha, pues sabía que había causado una buena impresión.

-¿Algún día me mostrarías esa transformación?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa el chico.

-Algún día- respondió riendo un poco la peliazul.

-Hmp- bufó un poco el gennin.

"Me pregunto… ¿Hasta donde estará desarrollado el sharingan de Sasuke?" pensó la Brief.

-¿Y tú que habilidades tienes?- cuestionó retadoramente la ojiazul, obteniendo una sonrisa orgullosa por parte del menor.

-Pertenezco al Clan Uchiha. Los Uchiha poseemos el sharingan, una técnica ocular con la que anticipamos los ataques del enemigo- respondió orgulloso Sasuke.

-Muy interesante. ¿Y el sharingan también tiene faces?- cuestionó la peliazul, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Si, tiene diferentes niveles, pero aun no acabo de desarrollarlo a la perfección- respondió el azabache, un poco apenado de no tener a la perfección el sharingan.

"Es muy hábil. Aunque su sharingan no este completo, el que ya lo tenga y lo esté entrenando, dice mucho de él. Pero por otro lado… Si él sharingan despierta cuando un Uchiha esta en peligro de muerte… ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a Sasuke?" pensó un poco preocupada la sayayin.

-¿Y a que edad despertaste tu sharingan?- preguntó curiosa e interesada Bura.

-A los siete años- contestó un poco nostálgico y triste el menor, cosa que extrañó a la chica.

-¿Qué tienes Sasuke?- preguntó preocupada la ojiazul, poniendo su mano en la espalda del azabache, quien miró a otro lado tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-Estoy bien- respondió con fingida tranquilidad Sasuke.

-Puedes confiar en mí- dijo suave y cariñosamente la sayayin, acariciando con calidez la espalda del gennin, quien la miró.

Bura pudo leer tantas cosas en la mirada del niño…

Vió dolor, sufrimiento, rencor, odio, tristeza, venganza, pero sobre todo… soledad.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te había dicho antes?- preguntó un poco triste el Uchiha.

-¿Acerca de la masacre de tu Clan? Si, lo recuerdo- contestó la mayor, mirando con cariño al chico.

"Soy una idiota. Lo había olvidado, los sueños extraños que tuve, iba a averiguar más del Clan Uchiha y lo olvide. Que tonta soy" se regañaba mentalmente la chica, pero sin dejar de prestar atención al ojinegro.

-Desperté mi sharingan cuando ocurrió la masacre del Clan, pues mi… mi hermano me atacó, y fue allí cuando lo desperté- respondió el azabache, controlando su odio y su tristeza.

-Siento mucho haberte recordado eso- dijo arrepentida la Brief, abrazando a su amigo, quien correspondió al abrazo.

-No importa- dijo el azabache, aun abrazando a la chica.

"Tengo que averiguar más cosas acerca del Clan, pero no será con Sasuke, no lo voy a usar para averiguar cosas a costa de su dolor" pensó la sayayin, sintiéndose culpable por hacer sentir mal al niño.

El abrazo duró un buen rato, momento en el cual el poseedor del sharingan estaba controlando sus emociones para no dejar que tomaran control de él, mientras que por su lado, la ojiazul acariciaba con cariño la espalda del menor, brindándole apoyo y amistad.

Poco a poco ambos chicos se separaron, mirándose con cariño.

-De verdad lo siento, Sasuke- se disculpó Bura.

-No te preocupes- dijo ya más tranquilo el gennin.

-Bueno. ¿Quieres volver ya?- preguntó con amabilidad la peliazul.

-Aunque no quiera, tenemos que volver ya. Kakashi me regañara por salir cuando estaba castigado- contestó Sasuke, mirando el lago por la ventana.

-Es verdad. Discúlpame por meterte en problemas. Hablare con tu sensei para explicarle y que no te regañe- dijo la mayor, apenada por meter en problemas a su amigo.

-No te molestes. Además, Kakashi-sensei ya no puede castigarme más- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa el Uchiha, causándole una pequeña risa a la ojiazul.

-Está bien. Vámonos entonces- dijo la Brief, caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo de la casa, seguida del ojinegro.

-¿Cuánto apuestas a que llegó primero al otro lado?- retó la sayayin, a lo que el menor le miró retadoramente.

-Acepto el desafío- contestó con tranquilidad Sasuke.

En menos de tres segundos, los chicos yacían nadando, regresando por donde habían venido, pasando por debajo de la gran roca y subiendo a la superficie.

-Te gané- dijo orgullosa y alegre Bura, sorprendiendo un poco al chico.

"Es muy rápida" pensó un poco sorprendido el Uchiha.

-Hmp- bufó el ojinegro, yendo a la orilla, donde ya estaba la mayor.

-Vamos- dijo la peliazul, extendiendo su mano a lo que el chico sonrió levemente y tomó la mano de la sayayin, y comenzaron a volar, regresando a la Corporación…

…

·

…

-Te acompañare mañana a la escuela- dijo con supuesta indiferencia Sasuke, caminando por uno de los pasillos de la Corporación, al lado de Bura.

-De acuerdo. Y hasta mañana- aceptó la Brief, abriendo la puerta de su habitación a donde acababan de llegar.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió Sasuke, dedicándole un pequeña sonrisa a la mayor, quien se ruborizo levemente y le sonrió al gennin…

-Buenas noches- se despidió la sayayin, cerrando la puerta.

Sasuke dio un suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación.

…

·

…

-Lindas horas de llegar. ¿En donde andabas? ¿Y porque saliste si estas castigado?- interrogó Kakashi al ver entrar a su alumno por la puerta.

-Para empezar…: No tengo la más mínima idea de que hora es, salí a pasear y salí por que si- respondió en orden el azabache, mirando con desinterés al mayor.

-Eso de verdad se llama cinismo, y ahora acuéstate y no vas a volver a salir en la noche con Bura. De aquí a dos meses sin salir. ¿Entendido?- regañó el Hatake.

-Si, entendido- dijo con tranquilidad Sasuke, yendo a la cama y sentándose, comenzando a cambiarse.

Y una vez que el Uchiha estuvo listo con su ropa para dormir, se recostó al lado de su maestro.

-Amm… mañana tengo que salir- dijo el azabache, ganándose la mirada de su sensei.

-Castigado- dijo con tranquilidad el jounnin, volviendo su vista a su libro que sostenía en mano.

-Tengo que ir a dejar a Bura a la escuela- dijo en un susurro Sasuke, mirando suplicante a su maestro, quien le miró de nuevo.

Kakashi estaba por repetirle a su alumno que estaba castigado y no lo dejaría salir, pero la mirada de cachorro suplicante del menor le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Está bien. Pero solo la vas a dejar y luego te quiero encerrado por dos meses- dijo el peliplata, a lo que el menor sonrió levemente y luego se tapó con las cobijas.

-Ah y… discúlpeme por hablarle como le hable, y por decirle que lo que fuera de mi a usted no le importaba. Yo no… quería decir eso. Estaba molesto, le pido que… me perdone- dijo apenado y arrepentido Sasuke, obteniendo toda la atención de su maestro, a quien sencillamente se le hacía extraña esta disculpa por parte del Uchiha, pero al ver su mirada de arrepentimiento, supo que la disculpa era sincera.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke. Duerme, porque ya es tarde y tienes que levantarte temprano- contestó sonriendo bajo la mascara el Hatake, y poniendo su mano en la cabeza del azabache, quien se dejó llevar y sonrió de una manera muy tierna y fraternal.

-Gracias. Hasta mañana- se despidió el Uchiha, para luego acurrucarse cerca de su sensei, quien sonrió de nuevo.

"Aun eres un niño Sasuke. Te falta mucho por aprender y mucho por vivir" pensó Kakashi.

…

·

…

Un mes pasó volando…

Bura y su familia habían visitado cuatro veces la aldea de la hoja, aun que esas cuatro veces, la princesa sayayin había estado siendo vigilada y observada por Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, Akamaru y Kiba.

La razón era lo que Akamaru le seguía repitiendo a Kiba. Que la chica era muy fuerte y que dentro de ella había un poco de maldad que podía ser peligrosa.

Pero a pesar de haber vigilado a la muchacha esas cuatro veces, la Godaime no había visto nada fuera de lo normal, pero con lo que no contaban, era con que la sayayin se había dado cuenta de esa vigilancia y por eso había podido actuar y engañar a todos.

Ocultando así su secreto…

·

·Era domingo y los Brief acababan de regresar a su mundo…

·

-Hemos vigilado a Bura desde hace un mes, y no hemos obtenido nada- dijo con seriedad Tsunade, mirando a Kiba y al cachorro.

-Akamaru no se equivoca- sentenció Hana, hermana de Kiba, quien estaba presente en esa reunión.

-¿Entonces que haremos?- preguntó Anko, igual de seria, cosa extraña en ella, pero la verdad era, que la Mitarashi también sentía algo extraño al ver a Bura, sentía como si ya la conociera.

-La próxima semana seré yo quien vigile a la chica- dijo Hana.

-Está bien, pero…- dijo con mucha más seriedad Tsunade, obteniendo las miradas y total atención de todos.

-Será la ultima semana que la vigilaremos. Si no encontramos nada, el caso estará cerrado y lo tomaremos como una equivocación de Akamaru- sentenció la rubia.

-Akamaru no se equivoca- dijo en voz baja Kiba, acariciando a dicho cachorro el cual estaba en sus brazos.

…

·

…

Los celos de Sasuke habían mejorado considerablemente, cosa que extrañaba a Kakashi.

Bura y Masaki estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa en la sala, estudiando para un examen.

-Ya me canse- dijo Bura, dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa, chocando su frente con el libro que estaba sobre dicha mesa, causando que su amigo riera levemente, y que por otro lado, Sasuke suspirara silenciosamente.

"Me preguntó si algún día les dirá la verdad a los demás. Pero bueno, me conformo con que me la dijera a mi" pensó con felicidad y sonriendo orgullosamente el Uchiha.

"¿En que esta pensando esta criatura?" pensó Kakashi, mirando al azabache.

-Dejemos el estudio hasta aquí, porque ya me tengo que ir- dijo el joven Masaki.

-Ok. Te veo luego- aceptó Bura, sonriendo falsamente como siempre hacía.

-Bien. Adiós- se despidió el amigo de la chica, tomando sus cosas y dándole un beso de despedida en la mejilla a la Brief, causando un ataque de celos en Sasuke, quien tomó una taza de café hirviendo que estaba en la barra que daba al comedor, pero antes de siquiera hacer algo, Kakashi le tomo de la muñeca, impidiéndole lanzar la taza.

-¿Qué crees que ibas a hacer?- preguntó el peliplata a su alumno, quien estaba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Iba a tomar café- respondió con sencillez Sasuke, mirando ya más pacíficamente a su maestro.

-Si claro- respondió el Hatake, soltándole la muñeca al menor, quien tomo un sorbo de café, mirando con desprecio al amigo de la sayayin, quien estaba saliendo de la Corporación después de haberse despedido de todos.

Lo única razón por la que el Uchiha controlaba un poco más sus celos, era porque el echo de saber que solo el conocía el secreto de Bura, y que la chica solo confiaba en él, le hacía sentirse feliz y único, así que eso era lo que lo ayudaba a controlarse y no asesinar a Masaki o a cualquier otro chico que se acercara a la Brief.

-Estoy aburrida- dijo Bura mientras se lanzaba a un sillón.

-Yo también estoy aburrido- apoyó Naruto, recostado en otro sillón.

-Si, yo igual- dijo Sakura sentada en una silla, mirando a sus amigos y a su sensei.

Sasuke solo seguía tomando el café en silencio, ganándose la mirada de la peliazul.

-Ese era mi café- dijo Bura al menor, quien seguía tomando dicho líquido.

-Pues ahora es mío- respondió con tranquilidad el Uchiha, dando otro sorbo al café, a lo que la sayayin suspiro, haciendo que todos rieran un poco.

-Sasuke, si querías la saliva de Bura, pudiste ir a besarla en lugar de tomarte su café- susurró Kakashi, logrando que solo su alumno le escuchara.

El menor escupió el café que estaba por tomar, ahogándose un poco y tosiendo, para luego mirar con reprochante y sonrojado a su maestro, quien le miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó riendo un poco Bura.

-N…nada- respondió el azabache, desviando su mirada.

Las pequeñas risas de Sakura y Bura se escuchaban, mientras que Naruto si reía en voz alta.

-Hmp- el pequeño ojinegro bufó un poco apenado y molesto.

-Bura, ¿Cómo va tu madre con la maquina?- preguntó de repente Kakashi, ganando la atención de todos.

-No muy bien. Mamá dice que no ah avanzado mucho, que a este paso, la maquina estará lista en tres meses más- respondió tranquila Bura.

-Bueno, no importa, tenemos tiempo- dijo sonriendo el peliplata.

"Estaremos aquí más tiempo" pensó alegre Sasuke.

-Oye Bura, no eh visto a tu padre- dijo Sakura, al notar esto.

A estas alturas, la familia Brief ya había explicado todo lo necesario y de manera sencilla sobre los sayayin a sus visitantes, en especifico a Sakura y Naruto, pues Kakashi y Sasuke ya sabían esto. Y aunque les causó una gran sorpresa a la pelirosa y al rubio, ambos se sintieron emocionados por estar en un mundo donde había personas así.

-Se fue a entrenar en una nave al espacio exterior, regresara en unos días- respondió con naturalidad la peliazul.

-Yo quiero ir al espacio- dijo en un puchero el Uzumaki.

-Castigado- recordó Kakashi.

-Ya lo sé- reprochó el rubio aun con su puchero, sacándole una pequeña risa a Bura y a Sakura.

-No te preocupes Naruto, aun nos queda tiempo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa amistosa la sayayin, haciendo que el Uzumaki se ruborizara un poco, cosa que sin duda alguna, no le agrado para nada a Sasuke.

-Es verdad, aun tenemos tiempo, y podremos conocer el espacio. ¡De veraz!- dijo emocionado Naruto, provocando que todos sonrieran, menos Sasuke, quien bufó y rodó los ojos.

"¬_¬ idiota cabeza hueca" pensó celoso el Uchiha.

…

·Mientras tanto…

·En el infierno…

…

-¿Entonces ya esta todo listo?- preguntó Cell a Babidi.

-Por supuesto que si, si no lo estuviera, yo no estaría aquí- respondió con molestia el mago.

-Bien, ya todos están aquí- dijo con calma el androide, caminando hacia una especie de cueva, siendo seguido del otro.

Al entrar en la cueva, se apreció a muchos villanos, todos listos y en espera de volver a la tierra para vengarse de Goku y sus amigos.

-Muy bien, entonces, prepárense para viajar- dijo Babidi.

-Espera. Tienes que mandarnos a un desierto o a cualquier lugar desolado- dijo Freezer, mirando con seriedad al de la magia.

-Son unos exigentes —dijo con enojo— Está bien, ya- aceptó un poco irritado Babidi, mientras dibujaba un pequeño circulo en el piso.

-Todos entren al circulo- ordenó con molestia el mago, a lo que todos obedecieron, incluyendo Freezer y Cell.

"Espero que funcione" pensó un poco preocupado Babidi, comenzando a usar su magia, haciendo que el circulo tomara forma de semi circulo, encerrando a todos los que estaban adentro en una especie de esfera blanca brillante.

"_Ya es hora…"_

"**De nuestra venganza"**

Pensaron Cell y Freezer.

Y en seguida, el círculo brillante despareció, yendo a parar a su destino…

Un desierto… En la tierra.

* * *

><p>Continuara_<p>

¿Qué les pareció? :DD

Espero que les haya gustado.

Agradecimientos:

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Jaja, seeeh los celos de Sasuke, hacen que esto se ponga bueno ;) y ya como veras, el chico esta guapo *-*

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Jeje, Sasuke ya sabe lo que siente, pero solo se esta mintiendo ;D

HatsuIncesto: Ya viste que le dijo Bura a Sasuke ^^ no fue todo, pero es un comienzo

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: No te preocupes, si habrá lemon, pero para eso falta bastante tiempo, porque Sasuke es muy peque aun, pero de que habrá lemon, habrá lemon ;)

SasuTenNeji Love: Como ves, se pondrá aun mejor, y aun falta mucho para que salga Itachi u_u

Itachi: Gracias al cielo -.-  
>Mizu: ¬_¬<p>

ArturoZ4: Seeeh ya dentro de un tiempo vendrá la imagen n_n

Gracias a ustedes por sus comentarios ;)

Ahora vamos con las imágenes…

Ya tengo listas dos…

La primera es de Masaki, para que lo conozcan ;D

_**http*:/*lynn0uchiha0tanimoto*.*deviantart.*com/#/d5dlcac**_

(Nadamás le quitan los * y le agregan otra diagonal despues de los dos puntos)

La segunda es una imagen más sencilla de Bura, aun no esta con su cambio de ropa, es solo una imagen que encontré y arregle, por eso no me quedo con todo el crédito, la original ni idea de quien era, pero yo la coloree de nuevo y cambie la escena del espejo, pues en la original, era el reflejo normal de Bura y pues yo lo arregle como habrán notado si ya vieron la imagen, aqui el link...

**__**http*:/*lynn0uchiha0tanimoto*.*deviantart.*com/#/d5dl0og**__**

(Igual Nadamás le quitan todos los * y le agregan otra diagonal despues de los dos puntos)

Ahora… con respecto a la otra imagen de Bura y Sasuke, con esa si me voy a tardar un poco más, como unos dos o tres capis más, porque editar no es fácil ò.ó pero bueno, haré lo que pueda ^o^

Y con respecto al cambio de ropa de Bura, esa imagen será para el proximo capitulo.

Eso es todo, y… saludos ;D

SAYO X3P


	26. Chapter 26

_**D**__isclaimer: __**N**__aruto pertenece a __**M**__asashi __**K**__ishimoto_

_**Y D**__ragón __**B**__all pertenece a __**A**__kira __**T**__oriyama_

Aclaraciones: Androide y ojirosa para Cell…

Extraterrestre blanco y ojirojo para Freezer…

Este capi es más largo, así que prepárense para estar aquí un rato ^^

**_** ¡A Leer!

·

·Cap 25: Se revela la gran guerrera que es Bura…

·

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo con tranquilidad Cell.

-Comencemos con el plan- dijo Freezer con una sonrisa maligna adornando su rostro.

-Usted irán conmigo a la parte norte del planeta- dijo Cooler a sus fuerzas especiales.

-Como ordene- respondieron los tres guerreros.

-Ustedes irán con mi padre al sur del planeta- ordenó Freezer a las fuerzas especiales Gy nyu.

-Como usted ordene gran Freezer- aceptó el capitán Gy nyu.

-Sabon, Dodoria. Ataquen el este. Y por ultimo, Napa y Raditz, ataquen el oeste- ordenó con seriedad Freezer.

-Como ordene gran Freezer- dijeron los cuatro nombrados.

-Mientras ustedes atacan la tierra, nosotros iremos a donde se encuentra el portal hacia otra dimensión- dijo con calma Cell.

-Bien, entonces… Comencemos- dijo el Rey Cold comenzando a elevarse en el aire, siendo imitado por todos, menos por Freezer y Cell.

El resto de los villanos se fue volando en las direcciones en las que habían acordado…

-Ya desapareciste tu Ki- aseguró Cell.

-Así es. Desde luego que lo iba a desaparecer, por algo aprendí a hacerlo ¿no? Bueno, vamos… Tenemos que acercarnos al lugar donde está el portal- dijo Freezer.

-Claro que si. Vamos a la Corporación Capsula- dijo con tranquilidad Cell, caminando hacia la dirección donde estaba dicho lugar.

Ambos compañeros caminaban ocultando su Ki, acercándose al portal dimensional.

-¿Sientes eso?- preguntó el androide a su amigo, quien le miró interrogante.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó un poco extrañado el ojirojo.

-Aun no aprendes a sentir el Ki de los demás- reprochó un poco molesto el ojirosa.

-No, estoy trabajando en ello. Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que no siento?- respondió un poco enojado Freezer, odiaba los reproches de su amigo.

-aahaa —suspiró— Estoy vigilando los Ki de todos los sayayin, para así saber si caen en nuestra trampa. Y solo siento cuatro súper sayayines, y se supone que debería haber cinco- explicó Cell.

-Entiendo. Falta uno. ¿Sabes de quien se trata?- dijo con más calma el extraterrestre.

-El sayayin faltante es el que debería estar cerca del portal- respondió con una sonrisa maligna el ojirosa.

Freezer se detuvo con una sonrisa maligna saliendo de sus negros labios.

-Así que el sayayin faltante, es Vegeta- dijo riendo levemente el ojirojo, continuando con su camino.

-Así es, parece que Vegeta no se encuentra en la tierra. Y su hijo si esta en la tierra, pero no en su casa, así que será muy fácil llegar a ese portal- dijo Cell, caminando al lado de su compañero.

-Demasiado fácil- dijo con una gran y maligna sonrisa Freezer.

…

·En el norte del planeta…

…

Cooler y sus fuerzas especiales habían llegado a una ciudad, claro que desde luego, su Ki maligno no pasó desapercibido para los guerreros sayayin…

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Cooler?- dijo con seriedad Goku, quien había sentido el Ki del hermano de Freezer y había usado la teletransportación para llegar rápidamente a él.

-Vine por mi venganza- dijo con frialdad Cooler, recordando como Goku lo había mandado al espacio con el Kameha, y recordando como después Goku junto con Vegeta le habían vencido cuando estaba fusionado con la estrella Biget.

Cooler levanto su mano, apuntando hacia la ciudad.

-¡No te atrevas!- gritó Goku, pero justo en ese momento, las fuerzas de Cooler le atacaron, y en esa pequeña distracción, el ojirojo le disparo una gran bola de energía a la ciudad, destruyéndola casi por completo.

-Maldito- dijo enojado Goku.

…

·En la parte sur del planeta…

…

-Destruyan todo. Que no quede nadie vivo- ordenó el rey Cold a las fuerzas Gy nyu.

-¡Si!- dijeron todos, comenzando a destruir la ciudad en la que estaban.

La ciudad comenzó a ser destruida por los poderes de las fuerzas Gy nyu y el rey Cold.

No pasó mucho cuando llegó Gohan.

-¡Basta! ¡Deténganse!- ordenó el hijo de Goku, acompañado de su hija Pan, quien pese a las protestas de su madre Videl y su abuela Milk, acompañó a su padre a pelear.

Los villanos le dieron su atención al sayayin.

-No puede ser que ellos estén aquí- dijo en voz baja Gohan.

-¿Quiénes son ellos papá?- preguntó Pan.

-Ellos son unos asesinos con los que pelee hace muchos años, y se suponía que estaban muertos- respondió el hijo de Goku.

-¿Qué? Pero entonces… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó extrañada Pan.

-No lo sé- respondió Gohan.

-¿Quieres saber porque estamos aquí?- preguntó el padre de Freezer, obteniendo la atención de los dos sayayines.

-Vinimos a vengarnos. A ellos- ordenó el rey Cold, a lo que las fuerzas Gy nyu atacaron a los sayayin.

-Cuidado- dijo Gohan esquivando unos ataques, siendo imitado por su hija.

La pelea comenzó…

…

·En el Este…

…

Sabon y Dodoria habían llegado a una ciudad y habían comenzado a destruirla, matando a mucha gente.

Esta destrucción cesó unos minutos después, ya que apareció otro guerrero, quien desvió una gran bola de energía que se dirigía hacia la ciudad para destruirla por completo.

-¡Basta!- gritó Trunks, mirando con furia a los causantes de la destrucción.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si tenemos aquí al hijo de Vegeta- dijo Dodoria, sorprendiendo un poco al sayayin.

-¿Conocen a mi padre?- preguntó extrañado Trunks.

-Claro que conocemos a tu padre… ¡Pues él nos mató! Y ahora… le devolveremos el favor, matándote a ti- respondió con irá Sabon, atacando al joven sayayin, quien esquivó con facilidad los ataques.

"Tengo que alejarlos de aquí o terminaremos por destruir la ciudad" pensó preocupado el hijo de Vegeta.

…

·En el Oeste…

…

Los sayayines Napa y Raditz destruían todo lo que estaba a su paso, desde pequeños pueblos, hasta grandes ciudades, hasta que fueron detenidos por otro sayayin.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Deténganse ahora!- ordenó molesto Goten, mirando con rabia a los otros dos sayayines.

-Oh pero si es el segundo hijo de mi hermano- dijo con tranquilidad Raditz, sorprendiendo un poco a Goten.

"Él debe ser Raditz, el hermano mayor de mi padre. Pero se supone que debería estar muerto" pensó sorprendido Goten.

-Así que él es el otro hijo de Kakaroto- dijo Napa, mirando con burla al joven, quien le miró con molestia.

-Así es, es mi pequeño sobrino- respondió con más burla Raditz, haciendo enojar al hijo de Goku.

-Pero no por eso lo trataremos bien ¿Verdad?- dijo Napa riendo.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó el hermano de Goku, sonriendo malignamente y atacando al joven, seguido del otro sayayin.

Goten esquivó muy fácil ambos ataques.

…

·En la Corporación…

…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es que eso no puede ser!- dijo muy sorprendida Bulma, hablando por teléfono, obteniendo la atención de los ninjas, menos la de su hija, quien estaba concentrada en los Ki malignos que sentía.

_-Así es, Goku, Gohan, Goten y hasta Pan fueron a pelear, según Goku y Gohan, muchos villanos que estaban muertos han vuelto a la vida- decía Milk al otro lado del teléfono._

-¡¿Pero como es que volvieron?!- preguntó aun sorprendida Bulma.

_-No lo sabemos- respondió Milk bastante tensa._

-Y lo peor de todo es que Vegeta ni siquiera esta aquí. ¡Ya sé! Le llamare por el intercomunicador de su nave y le diré que regrese a la tierra de inmediato- dijo la dueña de la Corporación.

_-Si, deberías hacer eso- dijo Milk aun preocupada y tensa._

-Bien, le llamaré, luego me comunico contigo, adiós- se despidió la Brief colgando el teléfono, baja la interrogante mirada de los ninja, menos la de la sayayin, quien ya sabía que pasaba.

-Bura no vas a creer lo que está pasando- dijo Bulma preocupada, ganándose completa atención de todos, menos de su hija, quien miraba por la ventana.

-¿Los villanos muertos volvieron a la tierra y están destruyendo todo?- preguntó retóricamente la sayayin, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a su madre.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó extrañada la Brief mayor.

-Sentí sus Ki- respondió con sencillez la chica.

-Tengo que llamar a Vegeta- dijo Bulma, yendo al laboratorio que estaba en su casa para llamar al príncipe sayayin, dejando sorprendidos y confundidos a los ninja.

-¡Alguien que me explique!- dijo Naruto bastante confundido, mientras que la sayayin seguía observando por la ventana un tanto distraída y pensativa.

-Bura- llamó Sasuke, obteniendo al fin la atención de la peliazul.

-Lo siento. Verán, lo que pasa es que como ya saben, mi padre y el señor Goku son guerreros muy poderosos que han salvado la tierra muchas veces, y al hacer esto, han ganado muchos enemigos, los cuales todos están muertos, o estaban, porque lo que está pasando ahora, es que varios de esos villanos acaban de revivir y están de nuevo en la tierra, causando destrozos- explicó Bura, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Pero ¿Por qué están aquí?- preguntó sorprendida y confundida Sakura.

-No lo sé. No había manera de que volvieran a la tierra, y ni siquiera tiene sentido que estén aquí, ellos saben que mi padre y hermano, así como el señor Goku y sus hijos, se han vuelto mucho más fuertes que antes, y que será mucho más fácil derrotarlos. No tiene sentido, debe haber otra razón por la que están aquí- dedujo con habilidad la peliazul, sorprendiendo un poco a todos, menos a Sasuke, quien ya sabía lo inteligente y hábil que era su amiga.

-¿Entonces porque crees que estén aquí?- preguntó el Uchiha a la Brief, quien le miró un tanto preocupada.

-No lo sé- respondió la ojiazul, tratando de encontrar respuesta, pero lo único que se le venía a la cabeza era una cosa…

"El portal. Pero no había manera de que ellos se enteraran de que existe, aunque… esa es la única razón lógica que encuentro del porque están todos esos aquí. Y si tengo razón… ellos vendrán aquí y tengo que estar preparada, porque todos los demás están ocupados peleando y mi padre tardara como mínimo unas horas en volver, y desde luego que en ese tiempo, pueden pasar mucha cosas" dedujo Bura, caminando de un lado a otro, comenzando a marear a Sakura y Naruto.

-Pero no pasará nada, nosotros estamos aquí y ellos lejos- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto.

-No hay que estar tan confiados- dijo con seriedad la ojiazul, mirando hacia afuera de la casa, sorprendiendo a Kakashi, a Sakura y al rubio, pues la sayayin no solía ser así de intranquila, seria y preocupada.

-Iré a mi habitación, vuelvo en unos minutos- dijo Bura, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, dejando un tanto preocupados a los ninjas.

…

·En el laboratorio…

…

-Ya sé todo, y estoy regresando- dijo Vegeta por el intercomunicador, sorprendiendo a su mujer.

-¿En serio? Bueno no importa, ¿en cuanto llegaras?- preguntó Bulma un poco preocupada.

-En unas tres o cuatro horas- respondió Vegeta.

-Está bien. Nos veremos- se despidió Bulma, terminando la conversación.

-aahaa- suspiró

"Espero que todo este bien" pensó Bulma, dirigiéndose de regreso a la sala.

…

·En la Habitación de Bura…

…

La hija de Vegeta estaba en su cuarto, pensando en que debería hacer.

"Ellos vendrán, lo sé, lo presiento. Debo evitar que se acerquen al portal. Pero… ¿Quiénes vendrán aquí? Bueno no importa, sea quien sea, no permitiré que toquen el portal. Creo que ya es hora de que todos se enteren quien soy" pensó Bura, sacando de su armario una caja.

"Nunca creí que usaría esta ropa enfrente de los demás" pensó la ojiazul, mirando un traje que ella solía usar al pelear, el cual estaba dentro de la caja.

-Debo darme prisa- susurró apresurada la chica.

…

·En la sala…

…

-¿Y Bura?- preguntó Bulma a los ninja al ver que su hija no estaba.

-Fue a su habitación, dijo que volvía pronto- respondió Sasuke.

-Ah —suspiro—. Vegeta ya viene de regreso- informó Bulma.

-¿Qué tan grave es esta situación?- preguntó seriamente Kakashi a la Brief, quien miraba por la ventana.

-¿Eh? Emm… pues no muy grave, porque todos son muy fuertes y pueden acabar con esos villanos. Lo grave es la gente que esta muriendo- respondió la peliazul, un poco intranquila, pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Ya veo- dijo en voz baja Kakashi.

…

·En las afueras de la ciudad…

…

-Allí esta la Corporación capsula- dijo Freezer, viendo desde la lejanía dicho lugar.

-Volemos, por ahora no hay peligro- dijo Cell, elevándose un poco en el aire, pero controlando lo más posible su Ki, para así no ser detectado.

-Está bien- aceptó Freezer, imitando a su compañero, tratando también de controlar su Ki.

Ambos criminales se fueron volando con dirección a la Corporación…

-¿Qué te parece si también destruimos esta ciudad?- preguntó con emoción el ojirojo.

-Si así lo quieres- dijo Cell con una pequeña sonrisa, formando una bola de energía en su mano, apuntando a la ciudad, acción que fue imitada por el otro.

Cell y Freezer dispararon la energía a la ciudad, destruyéndola un poco.

…

·

…

Bulma y los ninjas vieron ese resplandor, y salieron afuera, viendo parte de la ciudad destruida.

"No puede ser" pensó preocupada Bulma, viendo en la lejanía del cielo, dos figuras que se acercaban a su casa.

-Freezer, Cell- susurró Bulma bastante preocupada, llamando la atención de los ninja.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Sakura.

-Ellos… Cell es un androide de extremada fuerza, pues en su cuerpo hay células de muchos guerreros; y Freezer, él es un extraterrestre que Goku derrotó en otro planeta- explicó Bulma, tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible, pues esto realmente le preocupaba.

-Pues… parece que ellos se dirigen hacia acá- habló con seriedad Sasuke, sorprendiendo y asustando a Sakura y los demás.

-Eso… mismo veo yo- dijo más nerviosa la dueña de la Corporación.

-Aquí es a donde vienen, pero yo no les permitiré llegar- dijo una voz tras los cuatro presentes que observaban la destrucción de la ciudad.

Al escuchar esto, las cuatro personas se dieron vuelta, y se sorprendieron al observar a Bura…

La sayayin vestía un short corto negro, y una playera top roja. Ya no usaba la diadema roja en su cabello, el cual lucía un poco diferente, y usaba botas color negras rojizas que llegaban un poco más abajo de la rodilla; Bura usaba también muñequeras del mismo color que las botas.

-¿Bura?- preguntó sorprendida Bulma, mirando en medio shock a su hija, quien miraba seriamente hacia los villanos que se acercaban.

Sasuke por otro lado, sonrió levemente al ver que la chica estaba descubriendo su secreto por el bien de los demás.

Nadie pudo decir más, pues la sayayin salió volando hacia Cell y Freezer.

"Así que la chica es una guerrera, y supongo yo que nadie lo sabía, solo Sasuke" pensó Kakashi, mirando de reojo al Uchiha.

-Wow- dijo sorprendido Naruto.

-¡¿Bura sabe pelear?!- preguntó sorprendida Sakura, mirando a Bulma.

-Eh…se… supone… que no…Vegeta no… la entrenó- respondió aun sorprendida la peliazul.

Los ninjas y Bulma observaron con sorpresa como Bura detenía a Cell y Freezer…

-¡Deténganse ahora!- ordenó Bura, después de haber desviado una bola de energía que se dirigía la ciudad.

-¿mm? ¿Esta chiquilla es la segunda hija de Vegeta cierto?- preguntó Freezer a Cell.

-Así es, pero no es muy fuerte, solo esta jugando a ser heroína- respondió con burla el androide.

La sayayin se mantuvo indiferente, sin molestarse si quiera por la burla.

-Jaja, quítate de nuestro camino niña, si no quieres sufrir mucho dolor- amenazó Freezer, riéndose de lo dicho por su compañero.

-El único que va a sufrir aquí, vas a ser tú- respondió fríamente la chica, mirando amenazante pero cruelmente al ojirojo, quien dejó de reírse al ver así a la chica.

Por un momento, Freezer recordó a Vegeta, pues él era quien poseía esa mirada tan fría, y cruel.

-¿Sabes algo niña? Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre. Pero debes ser igual que él… igual de estúpida- insultó con más seriedad Freezer, mirando fríamente a la Brief, quien ni se inmutó por el insulto.

Mientras tanto, Cell observaba con seriedad a la joven, examinándola, pues presentía algo.

Una pequeña pero maliciosa y cruel sonrisa se asomo por los labios de la sayayin.

"Está chica…" pensó con un deje de preocupación el androide.

La sonrisa de Bura se amplió un poco más.

-¡Freezer!- gritó Cell, usando la teletransportación de Goku, y apareciendo justo a tiempo para quitar a su amigo, y esquivar a la sayayin, quien estuvo por asestar una patada de gran fuerza en el estomago de Freezer.

-¡Ten más cuidado!- regaño Cell, soltando a su amigo, quien quedó muy sorprendido al darse cuenta de la velocidad de la chica.

-Maldita mocosa, es muy rápida- dijo molesto el ojirojo.

-No es solo eso. Tienes que tener cuidado- respondió el androide.

-¿mm?- interrogó el extraterrestre, mirando a su compañero en espera de una respuesta.

-Esa chica… es una súper sayayin- respondió Cell a la duda del otro, quien se sorprendió un poco más y miró enojado a la chica, quien les miraba de manera indiferente.

-Hay que derrotarla antes de que se transforme en súper sayayin- dijo el ojirosa, poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Está bien- aceptó un poco molesto Freezer, también poniéndose en posición de pelea, siendo ambos observados por la atenta pero indiferente mirada de la peliazul.

"Puedo ganarle fácilmente a Freezer, pero a Cell… será un poco más difícil, pero creo que también puedo ganarle" pensó Bura, elevando más su Ki, cosa que también hicieron los otros dos.

-Esperen —dijo repentinamente— vayamos a otro lugar- dijo Bura, sin sorprender a los villanos.

-Escoge el lugar que quieres que sea tu tumba- retó Freezer, a lo que la joven ojiazul sonrió burlonamente.

-Será TÚ tumba, y será haya- respondió burlonamente la Brief, señalando las afueras de la ciudad.

-¡¿Qué?!- susurró en voz baja Freezer, gruñendo molesto.

-No caigas en sus provocaciones- dijo con calma el ojirosa, mirando seriamente a la chica.

Freezer bufó un poco tratando de calmarse.

-Vamos- dijo Bura, yendo volando a las afueras de la ciudad, siendo seguida de los dos compañeros.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó Sakura, viendo como su amiga se alejaba.

-Cambiaran el lugar de la pelea para evitar más muertes- respondió Bulma bastante preocupada, pues no podía creer que su hija fuera a pelear con dos monstruos ella sola.

-Entiendo- dijo la pelirosa.

Y en menos de unos segundos, Sasuke salió saltando de techo en techo, siguiendo a la sayayin, bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos.

-¡Sasuke!- llamó Kakashi, siendo ignorado por su alumno.

-Oye, espera… yo también quiero ver- dijo en puchero Naruto, saliendo tras de su amigo.

-¡Niños!- llamó el peliplata, y desde luego que ambos gennin le ignoraron.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto!- gritó preocupada la Haruno.

-Sakura, tú quédate aquí- ordenó el Hatake, saliendo en busca de sus otros dos alumnos.

-Kakashi-sensei- dijo preocupada la ojiverde.

Bulma suspiro bastante preocupada.

-¡Tengo una idea! —habló de repente— Vamos Sakura- dijo Bulma, entrando rápidamente a la Corporación, siendo seguida por la kunoichi.

…

Sasuke y Naruto iban saltando de techo en techo muy velozmente, siguiendo a los dos villanos y a la chica sayayin.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi iba a tras de los menores.

"¿En que momento se volvieron tan rápidos?" pensó el Hatake, tratando de alcanzar a los gennin.

…

Bulma y Sakura estaban el laboratorio de la Corporación. Bulma estaba sacando cosas de una caja.

-¡Lo encontré!- dijo la ojiazul, tomando una pequeño robot de color gris que parecía una pelota de tenis.

-¿Qué es eso?- interrogó curiosa y preocupadamente Sakura.

-Es un robot cámara- explicó rápidamente Bulma, abriendo al robot y activando sus circuitos, programándole una información.

-Listo. Este robot nos mostrara lo que esta pasando- dijo la mujer, soltando al robot, el cual flotó y salió por la ventana, volando a una gran velocidad.

-Se dirige a donde esta Bura- dedujo la pelirosa.

-Así es- dijo Bulma, encendiendo un gran computador e introduciéndole unos datos.

…

Bura ya se había detenido en las afueras de la ciudad, donde podría pelear sin preocupaciones.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, ahora peleemos- dijo con ansias Freezer.

-Antes que nada… ¿Cómo es que volvieron a la tierra? ¿Y porque están aquí?- cuestionó seriamente la sayayin.

-Pues veraz… eso es algo que no te incumbe- dijo Freezer, lanzándole energía a la chica, quien la esquivo con facilidad.

Ninguno de los dos iba a hablar, Bura se había dado cuenta de eso, así que prefirió comenzar la batalla.

La ojiazul apareció tras los dos compañeros, y mientras el ojirojo daba vuelta, la sayayin le dio una patada en la espalda, lanzándolo hacia la tierra, y estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo con Cell, de no haber sido por que este detuvo la siguiente patada de la chica con el antebrazo.

-Tú a mi no me engañas, eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas- dijo con calma Cell, para luego atacar a la ojiazul, iniciando así una batalla.

Mientras que Freezer por su lado, se levantaba del lugar a donde había ido a chocar.

-Maldita mocosa, ya me las pagara- dijo enojado el ojirojo, viendo la pelea que su amigo y la joven habían iniciado.

"Esa maldita niña es muy fuerte" pensó molesto Freezer, observando a penas, los movimientos de la pelea.

…

Sasuke y Naruto ya estaban cerca del lugar de la pelea, cuando un pequeño robot pasó volando a lado de ellos.

-¿Que era eso?- preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-Un robot. Bulma debe haberlo enviado para ver la pelea de Bura- contestó con naturalidad el Uchiha, comenzando a ir un poco más rápido.

-Espérame- dijo el rubio, también yendo más rápido.

Pero ambos gennin fueron detenidos por su maestro.

-Suficiente niños- dijo Kakashi apareciendo frente a los dos chicos, obligándolos a detenerse.

-A vamos Kakashi-sensei– dijo el Uzumaki un poco molesto de que su maestro los hubiera detenido.

-Regresamos en este instante a la Corporación y punto- ordenó el peliplata.

-No- acortó Sasuke, viendo retadoramente a su maestro, quien se sorprendió un poco por la actitud del azabache, aunque en realidad, no le extrañaba que actuara así.

-Entiendan, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, solo se están poniendo en riesgo- trató de razonar el Hatake con los niños.

-Eso no importa- dijo Sasuke, saltando a una roca más grande, siendo seguido de su compañero y maestro.

-Sasuke, entien…- Kakashi se vió interrumpido de lo que iba a decir, pues vió a Bura peleando en el aire con Freezer y Cell, un tanto cerca de donde estaban ellos.

-Wooow- dijo el rubio, mirando con gran sorpresa e interés la pelea.

El Uchiha por su lado, no estaba tan sorprendido, estaba más bien preocupado, pues aunque no dudaba de los poderes de la chica, no quería que le fuera a pasar algo.

…

-Bura- dijo Bulma muy preocupada, viendo la enorme pantalla de su laboratorio.

En la pantalla se podía apreciar muy bien la pelea de la sayayin con los dos villanos.

"No puedo creerlo" pensaba aun sorprendida Sakura, observando la gran pelea.

…

La pelea era muy rápida, algunos movimientos se podían observar claramente, otros no. Pero sin duda, las fuerzas combinadas de Cell y Freezer iban muy parejas a las de Bura.

Bura dio una patada a Freezer, quien esta vez logró esquivarla, y al hacerlo, tomo con su cola la pierna de la chica y la lanzó rápida y fuertemente contra el suelo.

La chica dio unas vueltas en el aire, cayendo de pie, para molestia del ojirojo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Si eso es todo, lo mejor será que te elimine de una vez por todas- habló burlonamente Bura, para luego mirar con seriedad a Freezer, quien la vió asesinamente.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! ¡Niña estúpida!- gritó irritado y furioso Freezer, a punto de atacar a la joven.

-¡Ya basta Freezer! Yo me encargare de ella, tu ve al portal- regañó Cell, evitando que su amigo volviera a pelear.

Freezer posó su mirada sobre la de su amigo, viéndole con reproche y molestia.

-Vete. Esta niña no es tu oponente indicado- dijo con calma el androide.

"Entonces tenía razón, vinieron por el portal" pensó Bura, mirando indiferente a los villanos.

-Bah, odio tus reclamos, reproches y tus órdenes- dijo molesto Freezer.

-Vete ya- sentenció Cell, mirando a la chica, quien les veía con tranquilidad.

-Está bien- aceptó bufando el ojirojo, comenzando a alejarse volando.

-No irás a ninguna parte- susurró la Brief, y acto seguido, apareció frente a Freezer y lo atacó con una bola de energía la cual explotó y lanzó al ojirojo lejos, siendo detenido por Cell, pues apareció tras él, sujetándolo.

-Por eso te dije que te fueras- dijo en voz baja el androide.

-Ah Cállate y déjame- dijo Freezer, mal herido y molesto, soltándose del agarre de su compañero, flotando con un poco de dificultad.

-Yo peleare con ella- dijo Cell.

-Haz lo que se te de la gana- dijo molesto el ojirojo, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-Tú descansa un rato- dijo con calma el ojirosa.

-Que te calles- respondió molesto Freezer.

-Por supuesto que Freezer va a descansar…- dijo la Brief, haciendo una pausa, llamando la atención de los compañeros.

-Va a descansar… pero de vuelta en el infierno- dijo fríamente la ojiazul, apareciendo tras los compañeros, y atacando a Freezer, quien ya no podía defenderse por lo herido que estaba.

Cell maldijo mentalmente y en seguida atacó a la sayayin, no sin que antes, Bura le hiciera una herida de mucha gravedad a Freezer en el estomago, al lanzarle un rayo de energía.

-Maldita sayayin- logró decir apenas el ojirojo, mientras que su mal herido cuerpo caía a la tierra.

-Ahora yo seré tu oponente- dijo Cell, atacando a la chica, tele-transportándose tras ella y dándole un golpe en la espalda, lanzándola contra una roca.

Bura chocó con la roca, destruyéndola y cayendo fuertemente.

-Maldito androide- maldijo Bura, levantándose de entre las piedras.

Pero antes de que la ojiazul reaccionara, el ojirosa ya estaba frente a ella…

Un golpe en el estomago con el puño cerrado, seguido de una patada, mandaron a la sayayin a que estuviera por chocar contra otra roca, solo que logró recuperarse a tiempo y detuvo su cuerpo a escasos centímetros de la piedra.

"No debo confiarme tanto" se regaño mentalmente la Brief.

-Eres muy hábil, debo admitirlo. Pero aun así… no me ganaras- habló Cell, mirando fríamente a la chica, quien le vió de manera indiferente.

-Y tú no eres más que una estúpida chatarra andante que se cree el mejor guerrero solo por qué tiene las células de los demás guerreros. Por qué sin las células de los demás, tú… no serías nada- dijo con desdén Bura, mirando burlonamente al androide, quien frunció levemente el ceño.

-Y ahora… conocerás lo que es un verdadero guerrero- siguió hablando la peliazul, pero al terminar de decir esto, el Ki de la chica aumentó de golpe, cosa que no sorprendió mucho a Cell.

-Así que lo que yo pensaba era verdad. Tú… eres una súper sayayin- dijo con calma el ojirosa.

-Exactamente- respondió orgullosa la Brief, y en menos de unos segundos, apareció un aura dorada alrededor de la joven, aura que se volvió muy brillante, mientras que la chica cambiaba su apariencia…

El azul cabello de la chica se tornó dorado y sus ojos tomaron un azul claro único. La trasformación de súper sayayin; transformación vista por la atónita mirada de Kakashi y Naruto, y por Sakura y Bulma, quienes veían y escuchaban todo por el robot cámara.

-No…no… lo puedo creer- dijo atónita Bulma, mientras que Sakura estaba sin palabras.

Kakashi y Naruto también se encontraban sin habla, solo Sasuke estaba emocionado de ver al fin la transformación de su amiga.

"Así que esa es la transformación de súper sayayin fase uno. Interesante" pensó el Uchiha.

-Nada mal- dijo más seriamente Cell.

-Ja. ¿Crees que este es todo mi poder?- burló Bura, sorprendiendo a Cell y a todos los espectadores de la batalla, excepto a Sasuke.

-No puedes ser más fuerte- sentenció el androide, ocultando que comenzaba a preocuparle el poder de la sayayin.

La ojiazul sonrió de medio lado, y nuevamente elevó su Ki de golpe, transformándose en súper sayayin fase dos, impactando a todos, incluyendo a Cell, y exceptuando a cierto azabache.

Cell se preocupó considerablemente, así que prefirió no dejar pasar más tiempo… Juntó todo su poder y atacó a la joven, quien le esquivó hábilmente…

Una gran pelea estalló.

Bura y Cell tenían casi el mismo poder, ninguno llevaba ventaja. Golpes iban y venían, la mayoría eran esquivados, pero otros llegaban a su destino… El cuerpo del enemigo.

La sayayin terminó siendo impactada contra el suelo, pues el androide le tomó del pie y la azotó.

"Maldito androide" pensó molesta la Brief, disparándole energía al ojirosa, quien se apartó de ella para esquivarla.

La chica se levantó y se limpió un poco de sangre de la boca.

-Segundo round- dijo sonriendo con emoción Bura, atacando al androide.

La pelea continuó.

Ambos guerreros se atacaban con toda su fuerza, pero la sayayin se vió distraída, pues Freezer, quien seguía con vida, le lanzó un rayo de energía, y Bura al esquivarlo, se distrajo un momento, situación que Cell aprovecho y atacó a la joven, golpeándola en el estomago, y siguiendo con una ráfaga de golpes que Bura no pudo evitar.

Una maligna sonrisa cruzó los labios de Cell, y pateó a la Brief hacia donde estaba su compañero, quien sonrió complicemente, y recibió a la chica con más golpes, para luego patearla con fuerza y hacerla chocar contra otra roca.

Los villanos sonrieron cruelmente, y luego dispararon bastantes rayos de energía hacia el lugar donde había caído la sayayin. Al terminar de lanzar los rayos, Freezer y Cell formaron unas energías de tamaño considerable y las lanzaron hacia el mismo lugar, provocando una explosión un tanto fuerte.

-Ya acabamos con ella- dijo Freezer, sonriendo.

-No, aun no. Tal vez la herimos, pero aun no es todo- dijo seriamente Cell descendiendo del cielo y parándose al lado de su amigo, quien le miró incrédulo.

-¿No creerás… que sigue viva después de ese ataque?- preguntó extrañado Freezer.

-Es una sayayin- contestó con naturalidad el ojirosa.

Freezer miró con molestia el lugar en donde había caído la chica.

No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que unas rocas se movieran, alertando a ambos villanos.

Hubo una pequeña explosión y las rocas salieron volando, dejando ver a Bura con unos cuantos raspones en la cara y cuerpo, pero con el aura dorada de súper sayayin rodeándola.

-Malditos sayayines- susurró con molestia Freezer, mirando de mala manera a la chica, quien les veía indiferente.

-No pensé que siguieras vivo- dijo con desdén Bura, limpiándose sangre de la boca con la muñequera.

-Una niña… tonta como tu no me vencerá tan fácil- dijo con un poco de dificultad Freezer, pues la herida en su estomago era muy grave, y había empeorado al atacar a la chica.

-Aquí los tontos son ustedes- dijo fríamente la sayayin.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo molesto el ojirojo, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-Ya no puedes pelear. Quédate quieto hasta que termine con ella- dijo con calma el androide.

-No me des ordenes- dijo molesto el ojirojo.

Cell suspiro, para luego ponerse en posición de combate y atacar a la chica, quien esquivó los primeros ataque, para luego contra atacar.

"Si las cosas siguen así… esta chica nos matara" pensó un poco preocupado el ojirosa, atacando a la sayayin.

Bura golpeo en el estomago a Cell, provocando que este escupiera sangre.

-Maldita niña- susurró enojado el androide, para luego golpear también en el estomago a la joven, quien se alejó un poco adolorida.

"Esta pelea no va a ir a ningún lado si sigo así. Lo mejor será… terminar ya con esto" pensó con un deje de preocupación la Brief.

Ambos guerreros comenzaron a atacarse con toda su fuerza, provocando que la tierra temblara por los golpes, y que muchas ondas de energía fueran expulsadas.

La velocidad y la fuerza de la batalla eran sorprendentes, y dejaban sin palabras a todos los espectadores, menos a Sasuke, quien ya sabía acerca de las habilidades de la sayayin.

Incluso Freezer estaba sorprendido, pues jamás se imagino que los sayayines fueran tan fuertes, y menos una niña de la apariencia de Bura.

"Lo mejor será que vaya al portal mientras esa mocosa esta distraída" pensó Freezer, alejándose discretamente de la pelea.

Cell detuvo un golpe de la chica, tomando su muñeca y apretándola con mucha fuerza, jalando hacia él a la sayayin, golpeándola en el estomago con un rodillazo, y luego pateándola lejos, apareciendo antes de que la chica chocara contra algo y volviendo a golpearla con toda la fuerza que tenía, provocándole bastantes heridas.

"Bura" pensó preocupado Sasuke, mirando la pelea con su preocupación aumentando a cada minuto.

-Tu turno de sufrir- dijo el androide juntando una bola de energía y apareciendo frente a la chica, explotando la bola de energía frente a ella, justo como ella había echo con Freezer.

Bura se sorprendió por la velocidad del ojirosa, pero no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar este ataque, así que la energía lastimó considerablemente a la joven.

El cuerpo de la chica chocó contra el suelo. La Brief se estaba levantando, pero no logró ponerse de pie, cuando Cell la atacó de nuevo, a lo que la ojiazul rodó hacia un lado, esquivando la patada que el androide quería darle, y ahora si poniéndose rápidamente en pie y en guardia.

-Eres bastante hábil. Ni siquiera tu padre era así- dijo con calma Cell, preocupándose internamente.

-Cállate- dijo con voz indiferente la Brief, atacando al ojirosa, ataque esquivado con habilidad por Cell.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó los labios de la chica, y entonces apareció tras del androide, golpeándolo con fuerza en la espalda, para luego patearlo y lanzarlo a la tierra.

Cell logró caer bien, para luego voltear a ver al cielo, hacia donde estaba la ojiazul, pero observando que la chica ya no estaba allí.

-¿Pero a donde…?- se preguntó Cell extrañado.

-Aquí estoy- dijo Bura tras el androide, atacándolo con una velocidad increíble, golpeándolo rápida y fuertemente, lanzándolo lejos, y después de hacer esto, la sayayin juntó energía, haciendo una técnica muy poderosa que sorprendió a su madre.

-Kame…hame…ha- gritó la chica, disparando energía hacia donde volaba el cuerpo del ojirosa.

-¡El Kameha!- dijo bastante sorprendida Bulma, mirando atónita como el poder de la técnica chocaba de lleno contra el villano Cell.

-¿Kameha?- preguntó sorprendida y curiosa Sakura.

-Es… una increíble técnica… pero es difícil aprenderla, y más controlar su poder- explicó muy sorprendida la Brief mayor.

-En…tiendo- dijo en un susurro la ojijade, mirando sorprendida a su amiga.

El resplandor del ataque de Bura desapareció, mostrando a un muy mal herido Cell, a quien le faltaban partes de su cuerpo.

-Ma…maldita- dijo dificultosamente el androide.

"¿¡Eh?! Se… se suponía que debía de haberlo destruido por completo, ¿pero que me pasa? La energía que use era bastante, algo anda mal" pensó preocupada Bura, pero en menos de unos minutos, cayó de rodillas en el suelo, tosiendo un poco y escupiendo sangre.

La ojiazul maldijo mentalmente.

"Los ataques de esos dos me dañaron mucho, más de lo que me imaginaba. Maldición. Y todo fue por confiarme. Soy una estúpida" pensó la sayayin, regañándose mentalmente por su excesiva confianza.

-Espera… ¿Y Freezer?- susurró Bura, mirando a su alrededor, notando que el ojirojo no estaba.

-Maldición- maldijo un poco más alto la Brief, levantando vuelo y yendo a la corporación.

-Ven acá, yo soy tu oponente- gritó Cell, para luego hacer que las partes faltantes de su cuerpo salieran, quedando como si nada, y yendo a atacar a la joven.

"Aunque no lo maté… su Ki descendió considerablemente. Pero no solo la energía de él disminuyó… también la mía" pensó un tanto preocupada y molesta Bura, lanzando energía al ver el cuerpo de Freezer caminando lentamente.

-Freezer, cuidado- llamó Cell, alertando a su amigo, quien logró apenas esquivar la energía de la chica.

-Maldita sea, casi logró escapar de la pelea- susurró el ojirojo, mirando con molestia a la mal herida chica.

"No puedo seguir así. Debo matarlos ¡ya!" pensó Bura, atacando con una gran bola de energía a Freezer, para ya destruirlo, pero su plan falló, pues Cell se atravesó en el ataque, resultando el herido.

"¿mm? Cell se sacrifico por Freezer" pensó extrañada la ojiazul, buscando explicación al nada normal comportamiento del androide.

-¡Maldita sea ¿Por qué hiciste eso?¡ ¡No necesito que me protejas!- gritó molesto Freezer, odiaba parecer un inútil.

-Ya cállate. Yo entretendré a esta chiquilla, mientras tu reúnes toda la energía que te sea posible- respondió con fastidió el ojirosa.

-¿Energía? ¿Para que?- cuestionó confundido Freezer.

-Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero… todos los que vinieron con nosotros, han sido eliminados- dijo sin mucha calma Cell, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

-Eso… no puede ser- dijo muy sorprendido el ojirojo.

···Norte de la Tierra…

Goku había acabado de manera muy sencilla con Cooler y sus fuerzas especiales.

"¿Qué es eso? Sentí un enorme Ki, y si no me equivoco… es el de Bura, pero… hay dos Ki más con ella, debe de estar peleando con alguien; debo ir a ayudarle, pero primero tengo que ayudar a la gente" pensó Goku, yendo hacia la ciudad que había sido semi destruida por Cooler.

···Sur de la Tierra…

Gohan y Pan habían acabado con las fuerzas especiales Gy Nyu, y aunque les fue un poco más dificultoso terminar con el rey Cold, pues se transformo tal y como sus hijos, pero a pesar de eso, los sayayines terminaron ganando la batalla.

-La ciudad esta muy destruida, y mucha gente murió- susurró un poco triste Gohan.

-No te preocupes papá, nos ayudaremos con las esferas del dragón. Pero ahora hay que ayudar a la gente de la ciudad- dijo con más calma Pan.

-Tienes razón, hay que ayudar a la gente lo más rápido que podamos, porque al parecer tenemos que ayudar a alguien más a pelear- dijo Gohan, mirando hacia donde había varios Ki debilitándose.

"También lo sintió" pensó Pan.

-Eh… si, yo también lo sentí- dijo la pequeña sayayin.

-Bien, démonos prisa entonces- dijo el hijo de Goku, yendo rápidamente a la ciudad, pues debían ayudar lo más pronto posible, para así poder ir a saber que pasaba con Bura.

···Este del planeta…

Trunks había acabado sin dificultad con Sabon y Dodoria, y ahora ayudaba a la gente mal herida de la ciudad, a pesar de haber sentido el Ki de su hermana aumentar.

"Algo esta pasando con Bura, siento dos Ki cerca de ella, pero no puedo ir, la gente me necesita" pensó preocupado Trunks, quitando restos de edificios caídos, sacando gente de allí.

···Oeste del planeta…

Goten les ganó con un poco de dificultad a Napa y Raditz, pues no contaba con que ambos sayayines lograran transformarse en súper sayayin.

-Fue un poco difícil- susurró Goten, viendo todo el daño que su tío y el otro sayayin habían causado.

-Son unos malditos asesinos- gruñó molesto el sayayin.

"Bura también esta peleando, pero no puedo creer que su poder sea de esa magnitud. Simple y sencillamente es… increíble" pensó el ojinegro, yendo a ayudar a unas personas que estaban atrapadas en una pequeña cabaña de un pueblo, el cual casi estaba sepultado por escombros.

"Iré a ayudar a Bura en cuanto termine de ayudar a la gente" pensó el sayayin, continuando con su ayuda a la gente.

…

·De vuelta en la pelea…

…

-¡No puede ser posible que ya todos estén muertos!- susurró exaltado Freezer.

-Así es, sus Ki desaparecieron, así que es cuestión de minutos para que todos los sayayines lleguen aquí- respondió Cell.

-Entonces… ¿para que quieres que reúna… energía?- preguntó el ojirojo, tosiendo un poco por las heridas de su cuerpo, preocupando un poco a su compañero.

-Por una sencilla razón… ¡Destruiremos por completo la tierra!- dijo con seriedad el androide, sorprendiendo un poco a Freezer.

-Entiendo. No les ganaremos, y la única solución es destruir este fastidioso planeta- dijo un tanto molesto y frustrado Freezer, provocando que Cell se sintiera igual.

-Si los destruimos junto con este maldito planeta, nosotros aun podemos sobrevivir, pero ellos no, morirán aquí, y entonces podremos dominar el resto del universo- habló con más calma el androide.

-En eso tienes razón. Como sea, ya ve a pelear… con esa chica, yo juntare energía para construir una… súper nova lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir este... planeta- dijo dificultosamente el ojirojo, tosiendo un poco de sangre, pues a cada momento que pasaba, su cuerpo se debilitaba más por las graves heridas.

-No te preocupes, con la que logres reunir bastara; además cuando lances la súper nova, yo me uniré a ti lanzando otra más fuerte, y así destruiremos juntos este planeta- dijo seriamente Cell.

-Bien. Distráela- dijo con más calma Freezer.

El androide asintió y salió volando hacia la sayayin, atacándola con fuerza.

Bura continuó peleando con su enemigo, esquivando golpes y dándolos, sintiendo como su energía disminuía poco a poco.

"Eh perdido un poco la condición. Y me confié demasiado, no debí portarme así" se regañaba mentalmente la Brief.

Pero justo en ese momento, una pequeña visión apareció frente a los ojos de la ojiazul, como si de una película se tratase…

_**-No confíes tanto en tus habilidades, si te confías así… perderás muy fácil las batallas. ¡Así que pon los pies en la tierra!- **__gritó la voz de un chico, quien estaba detrás de una chica._

_-No me confío, tal vez eres tú quien se confía- __respondió cierta ojiazul._

_**-Sigamos- **__dijo la voz del chico._

_Una pequeña lucha comenzó…_

_Kunais tras kunais, unos llegaron a hacerle heridas no muy graves a la chica, otros eran esquivados con mucha facilidad._

_-Me molestaría saber que me estas teniendo consideraciones- __dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa._

_**-Créeme que no te las estoy teniendo- **__respondió el chico, moviéndose con habilidad y rapidez, esquivando los kunais de la chica._

_-Que bien, porque yo a ti no te tengo piedad- __dijo con calma la ojiazul apareciendo tras el chico, y fue en ese momento, que Bura vió que era ella quien peleaba con el chico, pero al aparecer tras el, vió algo que la dejó en shock…_

_En la parte de atrás de la playera del chico, se podía apreciar el símbolo Uchiha.  
>Al darse vuelta el chico, Bura vió que tenía un gran parecido físico con Sasuke.<em>

_Bura atacó a ese chico con el kunai, pero el Uchiha tomó de la muñeca a la ojiazul, y cuando esta trató de golpearlo con la otra mano, el chico tomó también esa muñeca, deteniendo así los ataques de Bura._

_**-Estás mejorando Bra Brief- **__dijo el chico Uchiha, con una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa._

_-Lo sé. Y todo es gracias a ti… Itachi-sensei- __respondió Bura con una juguetona sonrisa._

_Luego de esto, los chicos se dieron un beso en los labios…_

Bura quedó en shock, aunque en realidad… ya estaba siendo brutalmente golpeada por Cell, quien desde luego que no le había tenido la más mínima consideración a la sayayin.

Desde el momento en que la Brief había dejado de pelear, el androide la había atacado sin piedad, y para cuando la ojiazul reaccionó, ya estaba a merced de una gran bola de energía que chocó contra ella, explotando al tocarla.

La explosión desde luego fue lo suficientemente grande como para asustar y preocupar a todos los presentes, pero sobre todo, causándoles un enorme susto a Bulma y a Sasuke.

-¡Bura!- gritó Bulma, al momento que Sakura la abrazaba, haciendo que la mujer se sentará en una silla.

La Haruno no sabía que hacer, a parte de solo dar su apoyo, no podía hacer mucho.

Sasuke por su lado, estuvo por acercarse más al lugar de la pelea, pero fue detenido por su maestro, quien le tomó del brazo.

-No vas a ningún lado, Sasuke- dijo seriamente Kakashi, viendo el temor en los negros ojos del Uchiha, quien estaba por demás en shock y con el terror de poder perder a su "amiga".

Hasta Naruto que siempre tenía algo que decir, esta vez estaba en shock y sin palabras.

La mirada atemorizada del azabache seguía sobre su sensei.

-No le tengas tan poca fe a Bura- dijo calmadamente el peliplata, señalando con la mirada el lugar de la explosión, provocando que el gennin mirara hacia haya.

El humo se dispersaba, mostrando la figura de la chica, quien yacía dentro de un campo de energía. Se había protegido del ataque, era seguro, pero a pesar de eso… Bura salió muy lastimada de ese ataque.

-Maldita chatarra andante- maldijo la sayayin, respirando agitadamente, y mirando con odio a Cell, quien le miraba complacido por verla sufrir.

"Estúpido androide, y estúpida visión" pensó aun semi shockeada la Brief, bajando y parándose sobre una roca, cayendo de rodillas y escupiendo sangre.

-Ahora ya sabes lo que… se siente ser lastimado y humillado- burló Freezer, quien comenzaba a elevarse al cielo, por la espalda de la chica, quien volteó a ver al ojirojo.

La silueta de Freezer se elevaba al cielo, pero su brazo extendido hacia arriba iba acompañado de una súper nova un poco más grande de la que usó en el planeta Namek, cosa que acabo de causar conmoción a todos.

-¡No te atrevas!- gritó la chica poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que pudo.

-Jajaja, adiós pequeña simia- burló con cinismo Freezer, para luego lanzar la súper nova a la tierra.

"Oh no" pensó preocupada Bura, haciendo lo más rápido que pudo el Kameha, lanzándolo contra la energía del ojirojo, evitando momentáneamente que el poder chocara con la tierra.

Una sonrisa maligna se posó en los negros labios del blanco extraterrestre.

Y en menos de unos segundos, Cell apareció en el cielo al lado de Freezer, comenzando a acumular energía, la cual apareció en la forma de otra súper nova, la cual doblaba el tamaño de la de Freezer, cosa que sorprendió a la sayayin.

Cell sonrió maligna y cruelmente, para acto seguido, lanzar la súper nova contra la de su compañero, haciendo que ambos poderes comenzaran a vencer sin problemas la energía del Kameha de Bura.

La chica solo atinó a expulsar toda la energía que le quedaba, deteniendo un poco la enorme súper nova de los villanos.

-Jajaja, ¿Qué se siente ser aplastada por un poder mucho mayor que el tuyo?- seguía burlándose le ojirojo.

Pero la burla de Freezer hizo enojar tanto a la sayayin, que sin siquiera pensar en nada, la energía de la chica aumentó bastante, sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a los compañeros villanos.

-Ella sola no podrá, pero ya terminemos el juego- dijo Cell, poniendo ambas manos sobre la súper nova y expulsando todo su poder, siendo imitado por un ya más serio Freezer.

La energía seguía avanzando, y Bura ya no podía hacer nada, solo tratar de resistir un poco…

"Ellos tienen razón, yo sola no puedo hacer nada" pensó con rabia la ojiazul, pero de nuevo una visión vino a su mente, o más bien… una voz…

_**-Recuerda esto…: No siempre podrás pelear tú sola; en algún momento de tu vida necesitaras la ayuda de un amigo, porque a fin de cuentas… son ellos por quienes nos hicimos fuertes, para protegerlos a ellos es que somos quienes somos- **_

La sayayin no recordaba quien le dijo eso, pero la voz la escuchó claramente en su cabeza.

"Es verdad… sola no puedo. Papá, hermano, Goten, los necesito" pensó la chica, sintiendo como la energía avanzaba más y más a ella, pero…

-Kame… hame… ha- se oyeron las voces de otros sayayines.

Los ojos de Bura se abrieron, viendo así que como por arte de magia, Trunks y Goten estaban tras ella, apoyándola con sus poderes.

-Chicos- susurró Bura esperanzada.

-¡Maldición!- maldijeron Freezer y Cell, lanzando más poder a la ya enorme súper nova.

-Podemos hacerla explotar ya. La sola cantidad de energía destruirá sin problema este planeta- dijo Freezer a su amigo, quien le miró y asintió.

Los villanos estuvieron por hacer explotar el inmenso poder, pero alguien más apareció…

-No harán nada malditos insectos- dijo Vegeta, apareciendo de repente y atacando a Freezer, separándolo de Cell.

-¡Destruye este planeta!- gritó con ira Freezer, siendo golpeado por Vegeta.

Al ojirojo ya no le importaba si moría allí, lo único que quería era vengarse de todas las humillaciones que los sayayin le habían echo.

-Pero Freezer…- titubeo el androide, pues él sabía que si explotaba el poder, él sobreviviría, pero su amigo no.

-Que… lo hagas- logró decir Freezer entre los golpes de Vegeta, quien le tomó del cuello y luego miró a Cell.

El androide comprendió, mirando con compasión y cariño a Freezer, fue allí cuando Bura comprendió.

"Cell tiene las células de Freezer, por eso le tiene afecto. Es como si fueran familia, y no solo eso, sino que están unidos por el odio a nosotros los sayayines, por eso el estar cerca y compartir tanto sus células como sus odios, es que a crecido el cariño de la hermandad entre Cell y Freezer. Son como hermanos" pensó un tanto sorprendida la hija de Vegeta, pues no podía creer que esos dos monstruos pudieran llegar a tener sentimientos.

Cell miró a los tres sayayines que detenían la súper nova.

-Adiós- se despidió el ojirosa, dispuesto a hacer explotar ya el poder, el cual ya estaba afectando a la tierra, pues esta estaba temblando y la tierra cercana al lugar de la pelea estaba siendo agrietada…

Un pequeño destello pasó, y en ese momento apareció Goku, golpeando en la cara a Cell, mandándolo muy lejos de la súper nova.

-¡Ahora chicos!- gritó Goku a los tres jóvenes que detenían el poder.

Los tres jóvenes sayayin expulsaron todo su poder, sacando de la tierra la súper nova, la cual explotó en el espacio exterior, milagrosamente sin dañar a nadie y dando una excelente vista de juegos artificiales espaciales.

Goku se transformó en súper sayayin 3 y comenzó a atacar a Cell, quien estaba débil después de haber peleado con Bura y después de haber expulsado casi todo su poder al hacer la súper nova.

Freezer por otro lado, estaba siendo golpeado sin piedad por el príncipe sayayin.

-Ahora te estoy devolviendo un poco de esa humillación que me hiciste en el planeta Namek- dijo con rencor Vegeta, recordando como Freezer le mató en dicho planeta.

-Tú y todos… los sayayines son… lo mismo… unos asquerosos simios… salvajes…- dijo Freezer, escupiendo sangre.

Vegeta sonrió.

-¿Ah si? Pues entonces vive sabiendo que en tu asquerosa y miserable vida, fuiste derrotado por cuatro sayayines. El primero fue Kakaroto, el segundo mi hijo Trunks del futuro, la tercera mi hija Bura —dijo con más orgullo, viendo de reojo a su hija— y por ultimo… por mí- dijo con orgullo y maldad Vegeta, para luego lanzar a Freezer al cielo.

-Súper ataque Bing Bang- dijo el príncipe sayayin, disparándole el poderoso ataque al ojirojo, quien ya no pudo esquivarlo, ni hizo amago de intentarlo.

-Malditos sayayines- fueron las ultimas palabras de Freezer, antes de ser completamente destruido por el ataque de Vegeta.

-Freezer- susurró Cell, tirado en el suelo y escupiendo un poco de sangre.

-Lo siento mucho Cell, pero ustedes tienen la culpa, debieron de quedarse muertos. Pero su maldad superó todo- dijo con lastima Goku.

-Ya deja de jugar con esa basura y mátalo ya- exigió Vegeta, descendiendo cerca de donde estaba su amigo con el androide.

Goku suspiro, poniéndose en posición de lanzar el Kameha final para el ojirosa.

-¡Esperen!- pidió Bura, acercándose a donde estaba su padre, quien estaba por demás sorprendido por el poder de su hija, por la transformación de súper sayayin dos y por ultimo, por todas las heridas que su pequeña tenía, de las cuales la chica ni se quejaba.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa Bura?- dijo Goku extrañado.

-Ya has echo suficiente, descansa, nosotros nos encargaremos de Cell- dijo Vegeta con calma pero un deje de orgullo en su voz, pues tal vez no lo admitiría abiertamente, pero ahora estaba aun más orgulloso de su hija.

-No es eso padre. Antes de que Cell muera, debe decirnos como es que llegaron aquí, o si no podrán volver a escapar- respondió agitadamente la sayayin, pues estaba cansada y mal herida.

-Es cierto- dijo el príncipe sayayin, para luego acercarse a Cell y tomarlo por el cuello, levantándolo del piso.

-¿¡Como es que volvieron aquí?! Habla- preguntó exigentemente Vegeta.

Goten y Trunks se acercaron a donde estaba el androide con los demás.

-Bura. ¿Pero como…?- preguntó muy sorprendido Trunks, mirando con sorpresa y un tanto alegre a su hermana, quien le miró indiferente, para luego dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es una larga historia- susurró cansadamente Bura, viendo como Goten le miraba con una cara que claramente decía:

*¿Por qué no me hablaste de esto?*

La sayayin ignoró esta mirada y volteo a ver a Cell, quien era torturado por Vegeta para que hablara.

-Bura- gritó Sasuke llegando a donde estaban los guerreros, para sorpresa de todos.

-Hola- dijo Bura con una pequeña sonrisa, abrazando al Uchiha en cuanto este estuvo cerca de ella, abrazo que extrañó un poco casi a todos, menos a Goten, quien se puso celoso, y a Vegeta, quien confirmó que lo que había escuchado de que Sasuke estaba enamorado de su hija, era verdad.

-Papá- dijo Gohan llegando volando, descendiendo junto con Pan.

-Abuelo- dijo preocupada Pan, yendo y abrazando a Goku.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, Pan. Mejor preocúpate de tu amiga- dijo con cariño Goku, señalando con la vista a la mal herida sayayin, quien aun abrazaba al Uchiha.

-Bura —susurró corriendo hacia la nombrada— ¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupada la nieta de Goku, viendo a su amiga, quien se separó de Sasuke con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

-Si, no te preocupes- respondió con tranquilidad la sayayin mayor, dedicándole una amistosa sonrisa a la menor, quien sonrió un poco aliviada.

-¡Habla ya!- gritó Vegeta a Cell, quien estaba por demás golpeado y herido.

Los gritos del príncipe sayayin llamaron la atención de todos, incluso la de Kakashi y Naruto, quienes se acercaban rápidamente, o eso por el rubio, por que el Hatake se acercaba con más calma.

-¡Esta bien! —gritó escupiendo sangre— Ba…Babidi nos revivió con su magia- confesó ya cansado Cell.

-¿Babidi?- dijeron todos los sayayines, menos las chicas, quienes no sabían quien era, solo habían oído unas cosas que su familia les había dicho.

-Es verdad, ese insecto también esta en el infierno- dijo con más calma el príncipe sayayin.

-Habrá que hablar con Enma-sama para que haga algo con él- dijo Goku.

-¿Enma-sama?- preguntó Sasuke a Bura.

-Enma-sama es el guardián de los muertos, él decide si van al cielo o al infierno- explicó la Brief.

-Comprendo- dijo en voz baja el Uchiha.

-¡Bura! ¡Eso estuvo increíble!- dijo Naruto a la ojiazul, quien rio levemente.

-Jaja, gracias Naruto- agradeció la sayayin.

Mientras por su lado, Vegeta lanzaba a Cell al aire.

-Deshazte de él, Kakaroto- dijo fríamente el príncipe sayayin, mirando de reojo a Goku.

-Está bien- aceptó con un poco de lastima Goku, y después de esto, el súper sayayin lanzó un muy fuerte Kameha, el cual se encargó de destruir por completo el cuerpo del androide, incluyendo la pequeña célula de la cual podía reconstruirse.

-Esto se acabó- dijo Gohan suspirando.

-Hay que buscar las esferas del dragón para revivir a todos los que murieron- dijo Trunks.

-¿Esferas del dragón?- preguntó el Uzumaki, mirando a todos.

-Son siete esferas con un número determinado de estrellas en su interior. Esferas que pueden cumplir tres deseos, no importa cuales sean, pero deben estar las siete juntas, y ahora están dispersas por el mundo. Las podemos encontrar con el radar del dragón que construyó mi madre- explicó sencillamente Bura.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es muy interesante! ¡Quiero verlas!- gritaba emocionado el Uzumaki.

-Las veras, porque las buscaremos para quitar el daño que todos esos villanos hicieron- dijo con una sonrisa Goku, ya volviendo a la normalidad, al igual que Vegeta.

Ya era Bura la única que seguía como súper sayayin, pero seguía así por que se encontraba en medio shock, pues aun pasaba por su mente ese recuerdo, lo que la hacía sentirse perdida, aunque no era lo único que la hacía sentirse así. La falta de energía y heridas le seguían debilitando.

-¿Bura?- llamó Sasuke preocupado de ver a la chica ensimismada.

El hecho de que el ninja llamara a la chica, llamó la atención de todos.

-Bura —llamó— ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Vegeta acercándose a su hija, quien le miro.

-¿Eh…? Ah si, estoy bien, solo estaba… pen… pensando…- dijo con dificultad Bura, sintiendo como le costaba respirar.

La Brief perdió la transformación de un momento a otro y se desmayó, cayendo en brazos de Sasuke, pues la sostuvo.

"Tal vez… pudo haber habido una oportunidad de que Cell y Freezer fueran buenos. Solo… tal vez…" pensó la sayayin antes de caer completamente perdida, oyendo como todos le llamaron.

-¡Bura!- dijeron todos preocupados.

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…

*Continuara…

…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…···…

N/A: Espero y les haya gustado este capi, que fue más largo que todos los demás ^^ pero pues ya termino u_u pero ya después vendrán más peleas ;D

Itachi: Que horror -.-

Yo: Cállate ¬¬

Gaara: Déjala en paz Itachi ¬¬

Itachi: -.- …

Yo: Bueno… ¿en que estaba? A sí…

Espero que les haya gustado n_n

Itachi: ya despídete niña ¬¬

Yo: haaay ¬¬

Agradecimientos:

ArturoZ4: Pues se puso bueno, pero todo acabó pronto.

SasuTenNeji Love: Ya vinieron las peleas y ya se fueron ^^U

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Que bueno que te guste mi Fic Q_Q eso me hace feliz, pero bien, ya pasaron las peleas u_u

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: Ya viste a Bura en acción :D

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Y cada vez se pondrá mejor n_n

Gracias a ustedes por comentar ^^

Bien, el capi estuvo muy largo, por eso la tardanza en subirlo. Ahora, les deje otra incógnita…

Bura y su visión.

También les pido disculpas si las peleas no son lo que esperaban u_u pero es que no soy buena narrando peleas, es la primera vez que lo hago y por eso me quedo así :( Pero igual espero y les haya gustado, y pues no será la única pelea que haya, habrá más, aunque estas tal vez sean de ninjas y ya nada que ver con las de Dragón ball, pero bueno u_u

Algo más que iba yo a decir… no me acuerdo ^^U  
>Itachi: hay niña, hay niña -.-U<br>Yo: No me digas niña -.-#  
>Itachi: Pues eso eres ¬¬<br>Yo: No es cierto, ya tengo 17 años ¬¬  
>Itachi: Hay mujer, hay mujer -.-<br>Yo: ¬¬#  
>Gaara: Ya basta, sigue con lo que decías Mizu<br>Yo: Ah si…

Pues les pido perdón por la pelea tan… sencilla y… es todo, ojala les haya gustado y…  
>Gaara: La imagen de Bura<br>Yo: a si :D aquí les dejo el link de la imagen de Bura con su nueva ropa ^^ ojala les guste y hay me dicen que les parece ;)

_**http*:/*lynn0uchiha0tanimoto*.*deviantart.*com/#/d5es077**_

(Nadamás le quitan los * y le agregan otra diagonal / despues de los dos puntos)

Ahora si es todo.

Saludos y pásenla bien ^^

SAYO X3P


	27. Se descubren más secretos

_**D**__isclaimer: __**N**__aruto pertenece a __**M**__asashi __**K**__ishimoto_

_**Y D**__ragón __**B**__all pertenece a __**A**__kira __**T**__oriyama_

Aclaraciones: La palabra Usuratonkachi, palabra con la que Sasuke le habla a Naruto y significa: Inútil, o bueno para nada.

Y lo que esta en **Negritas **son susurros xD

Es todo.

¡A LEER! :3

* * *

><p>·<p>

·Cap 26: Se descubren más secretos…

·

Bura abría sus ojos con pesadez, viendo una iluminación deslumbrante según ella, aunque dicha iluminación fue descendiendo, hasta que las cosas a su alrededor se aclararon.

-Bura- dijo Bulma, quien estaba al lado de su hija.

La sayayin abrió completamente sus ojos, viendo a su madre a su lado derecho, a Sasuke a su lado izquierdo, y a su padre al pie de la cama.

Esperen… ¿estaba recostada en una cama?

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la princesa sayayin, mientras se removía incomoda y trataba de sentarse en la cama.

-No, Bura. Descansa- dijo preocupada Bulma, tratando de detener a su hija.

-Estoy bien mamá- respondió con tranquilidad la joven, una vez que logró sentarse, pues estaba un poco adolorida y cansada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó lo más neutral posible Sasuke, aunque su mirada reflejaba la preocupación que sentía por su amiga.

-Me siento bien, solo un tanto cansada, pero estoy bien- respondió la chica, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al Uchiha, quien le sonrió levemente.

-Mi pequeña hija- dijo con dramatismo la dueña de la corporación capsula, a la vez que abrazaba fuertemente a su hija.

-Mamá ya basta, me avergüenzas y… no respiro- dijo apenada y asfixiada Bura, tratando de soltarse del abrazo de su progenitora.

-Déjala ya Bulma- habló Vegeta, comenzando a acercarse al lado de su mujer, quien soltó a su hija, viéndola con preocupación.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien?- interrogó el príncipe sayayin a su hija, quien le miró.

-Claro que si papá, me encuentro bien- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la ojiazul menor.

-Bien- dijo con sencillez el sayayin.

-¡¿Bien?! ¡¿Cómo que "bien"?! ¡No tomes las cosas tan a la ligera Vegeta!- regaño Bulma aun bastante preocupada por la salud de su hija, pero antes de que el sayayin le dijera algo…

-Estoy bien mamá, ya tranquilízate. Ahora… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó dormida?- interrumpió Bura a sus padres, evitando una discusión.

-¡Pero si eres igual a tu padre! Tomando todo a la ligera- dijo un tanto exasperada la Brief mayor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?- preguntó extrañada Bura, a lo que su madre se tocó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

-No estuviste "dormida", estabas in-con-sien-te, así que no tomes las cosas de esa manera tan tranquila- respondió un tanto molesta la ojiazul mayor.

-Ya mamá, lo siento. Bueno… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- dijo la princesa sayayin, tratando de ocultar que la excesiva preocupación de su madre le estaba hartando.

-Estuviste inconsciente dos días- respondió Vegeta, mirando a su hija, quien le miraba seria, pues ya se imaginaba el interrogatorio que le esperaba por parte de su progenitor.

-¿Y mi hermano?- preguntó Bura.

-Fue a buscar las Esferas del Dragón junto con Sakura, Pan, Goten y Naruto- respondió Bulma ya un poco más tranquila.

-Que bien, así podremos resarcir el daño que hicieron todos esos villanos- dijo un poco molesta la chica sayayin.

-Así es, pero ahora lo que más importa es que regrese Kakaroto- habló Vegeta.

-¿El señor Goku? ¿Para que?- preguntó extrañada la sayayin.

-Goku fue con el maestro Karin por semillas del ermitaño, es que en los días anteriores no había, pero hoy ya habrá y fue por unas para curarte completamente- explicó la ojiazul mayor, sonriéndole con cariño a su hija, quien suspiró un poco.

-Bueno, pues…- bura fue interrumpida por Trunks, quien entró a la habitación.

-Ah, Bura ya despertaste, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo entre aliviado y preocupado el ojiazul, acercándose a la cama de su hermana, quien le sonrió levemente.

-Estoy bien- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la peliazul menor.

Pero en seguida entraron a la habitación Goten, con su hermano Gohan y con Pan, seguidos de los otros tres ninjas.

-Bura, que bueno que despertaste- dijo Pan, corriendo a la cama y sentándose en una orilla.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti- habló Sakura, acercándose también a la cama.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen tanto- habló con calma la Brief menor, dedicándoles una sonrisa a todos, sonrisa que por alguna extraña razón, se les hacía extraña a todos, pues era diferente a las sonrisas usuales de Bura, claro que solo Sasuke sabía la razón de esa natural sonrisa.

-¿Ya trajeron las esferas del Dragón?- preguntó Bura a su hermano, quien asintió.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo pediremos el deseo?- insistió la sayayin.

-En cuanto regrese mi padre- habló Goten con tranquilidad, ocultando que estaba un tanto molesto de que Bura no le hubiera dicho nada de sus habilidades.

-Bien- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la Brief, menor, ocultando la molestia de tener cerca a Goten.

·

·En la torre donde el maestro Karin…

·

-Toma Goku, solo son seis semillas- dijo el maestro Karin, dándole una pequeña bolsa a Goku.

-No se preocupe, con esto estará bien maestro Karin, solo necesitamos una para dársela a Bura- respondió el sayayin sonriendo.

-Ah si, nos enteramos de que esa chica es muy fuerte- dijo despreocupadamente Yajirobe.

-Si, ella es muy fuerte, y nos ayudó mucho peleando con Cell y Freezer- dijo alegre Goku.

-Así es, esa chica es muy poderosa- dijo el gato.

-Bueno, me voy. Gracias y hasta luego- se despidió el sayayin, desapareciendo con la tele-transportación, dejando a un preocupado maestro.

"Es verdad que esa chica es muy fuerte, pero… hay una chispa de maldad en ella, y si no se hace algo con esa maldad, esa chica podría ser igual o peor de peligrosa que como era su padre" pensó preocupado Karin.

·

·En la Corporación Capsula…

·

Goku apareció en el cuarto de Bura.

-Aquí están las semillas- dijo con una sonrisa Goku, mientras se acercaba a la cama de la chica, y al estar cerca, sacó una semilla y se la entregó a la princesa sayayin, quien la tomó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias- agradeció la peliazul para luego tomar la semilla.

Y en menos de unos minutos, todas sus heridas fueron sanadas, por lo que la chica se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Vaya, que efectivas son- dijo un poco sorprendida Sakura.

-Jaja, si- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Bura.

-¡Bura, estuviste genial! ¡Eres muy fuerte!- gritó hiperactivamente Naruto, sacándole una sonrisa casi a todos.

-Jeje, muchas gracias- agradeció la Brief menor, dedicándole una sonrisa al rubio.

Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, pues le molestaba que su compañero adulara a su "amiga" y peor aun odiaba que ella le respondiera con sonrisas.

La molestia del Uchiha no pasó desapercibida para Vegeta, pues el príncipe sayayin vigilaba todos los movimientos de Sasuke, pues ya se había dado cuenta de que era verdad que al niño le gustaba su hija.

-Nos vamos de tu cuarto para que puedas arreglarte, pero cuando termines, baja al patio, estaremos allí con las esferas, y ya luego hablaremos contigo en la sala- dijo Vegeta a su hija, quien le miró y asintió con seriedad.

Todos los presentes salieron de la habitación de la chica, aunque los últimos en salir fueron Goten y Sasuke, pues el sayayin por su lado quería una explicación de los poderes de la chica, explicación que desde luego ella no le daría, y Sasuke por otro lado, no quería dejar sola a la Brief con Goten.

-¿Puedes salir de mi habitación, por favor?- preguntó con molestia y desdén la sayayin, mirando de mala manera a su ex novio.

Goten solo bufó para luego dar la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta, siendo seguido del Uchiha, quien empujó al sayayin pues este se quedó parado a un paso de salir de la habitación, y desde luego que con el empujón, Goten salió por completo del cuarto, para luego voltear y mirar feo al niño, quien le veía de igual manera después de haber cerrado la puerta de la habitación tras él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó de mala manera el poseedor del sharingan, cosa que extrañó a casi todos los que estaban a fuera de la habitación.

-Nada- contestó de igual manera el sayayin, viendo con molestia al ninja, quien le miro con desdén y luego pasó por entre todos para bajar a la sala y salir al patio, siendo visto por las extrañas miradas de todos, menos la de Kakashi y Vegeta, pues ellos sabían la razón —a medias— del comportamiento del niño, aunque el príncipe sayayin termino sospechando algo.

"¿Por qué este niño se comporta así con Goten? La única razón que veo es que este celoso, ¿pero porque celoso de Goten? ¿Será que Goten también esta enamorado de Bura? No. Hay algo más, porque a todo esto, Goten esperó a que todos saliéramos de la habitación de Bura, lo más seguro debe ser que quería hablar con ella pero ¿Por qué? ¿De que? Algo extraño pasa aquí, y voy a averiguar que es" pensó Vegeta.

-Eh… Sasuke no esta de buen humor hoy, discúlpenlo por favor- dijo apenado Kakashi, sabiendo que debía hacer algo para arreglar ese comportamiento ya, pues no podía estar disculpando a su alumno a cada minuto que se le ocurriera dar escenas de celos.

Todos los presentes dejaron pasar el incidente, y luego bajaron al patio, llevando las esferas con ellos.

.

·

·

Bura estaba en la regadera, tomando un tranquilo y relajado baño, pensando en lo que haría ahora que había dejado que todos descubrieran parte de su secreto.

"Les tendré que contar la verdad, ¿pero que verdad? Si ni siquiera yo recuerdo como fue que me transforme en súper sayayin. Pero ahora lo que más preocupa fue esa visión… Era yo, y peleaba con alguien, y al parecer ese alguien era… Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke, pero no peleábamos en serio, estábamos entrenando, pero ¿Por qué? Y luego, la última escena… ese beso…" pensó angustiada Bura, sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía, como una mezcla de preocupación, dolor, tristeza, y desesperación, sintiendo como si olvidara algo.

La sayayin comenzó a desesperarse, tratando de recordad algo que no sabía que era, pero de un dolor repentino en la cabeza le obligo a poner sus manos en ella, sintiendo como si algo en su mente fuera reprimido, y esa sensación liberara su pecho de los sentimientos que la ahogaban. El dolor cesó, al igual que su desesperación, volviendo a sentir calma en su interior.

"No sé que me pasa, creo que estoy enloqueciendo. Ya no pensare en esa visión, tal vez solo fue una alucinación causada por… algún golpe durante la batalla. Si, fue eso y se acabó" se trató de mentir la Brief.

"No, no fue eso y lo sé; fue otra cosa y debo averiguar que me pasa ¡Ya! Podría hablar con Yoko, pero apuesto a que la estúpida no me dirá nada si sabe algo, mejor trató de investigar por mi cuenta, además no puede ser muy difícil ahora que este mundo y el de Naruto se unieron" pensó la ojiazul mientras se vestía con ropa de guerrera idéntica a la que usó para pelear, ropa que usaría diariamente a partir de ahora.

·

·

·

Todos estaban en el patio, con las esferas del Dragón juntas y brillando en el pasto, y solo unos minutos más tarde, Bura bajo ya arreglada.

-Ya estoy aquí, llamemos a Shen Long- dijo la sayayin una vez que se unió a los demás.

Bulma asintió y llamó al Dragón…

Las esferas brillaron y de ellas salió Shen Long, sorprendiendo un poco a los ninjas, quienes desde luego que observaban todo con gran interés.

-Y díganme ¿Cual es su deseo?- preguntó el enorme Dragón.

-Shen Long, hace unos días unos villanos revivieron y volvieron a la tierra, destruyeron muchas cosas y asesinaron a personas inocentes, lo que queremos es que revivas a todas esas personas y arregles los daños que fueron cometidos- pidió Bulma, mirando al Dragón

-Está bien, es un deseo muy fácil de conceder- dijo Shen Long.

-Espera —gritó Bura— también bórrales la memoria a todos los humanos de lo que paso- complementó el deseo la princesa sayayin, pues no podía dejar que la gente se quedara con esos malos recuerdos.

Lo dicho por la chica sorprendió a casi todos, pues con eso Bura mostró que era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

-Está bien- aceptó el Dragón, después sus ojos brillaron y unos segundos después volvió a hablar.

-Ya esta echo, eh revivido a todos aquellos que fueron asesinados por esos villanos, así como eh reconstruido su planeta de los daños causados, y eh borrado la memoria de lo sucedido a los humanos. Ya han usado sus tres deseos, me retiro- dijo el enorme Dragón, para luego brillar y desaparecer, haciendo que las esferas flotaran y salieran dispersadas por el mundo.

Todos los guerreros observaron el cielo que ahora había vuelto a ser claro.

-¡Wooo pero que sorprendente!- gritó con alegría Naruto.

-Tranquilízate Naruto- regaño un tanto apenada Sakura.

-Bueno ya está echo, vamos adentro- dijo Bulma, caminando hacia adentro de la casa, acompañada de todos los demás.

···

Una vez adentro de la casa…

···

-Necesitamos hablar con Bura, por favor, hagan el favor de ir al comedor- pidió Vegeta a los ninjas, quienes asintieron y fueron al comedor, seguidos de Milk quien prepararía algo de comer para ellos, y ya más tarde se enteraría de lo que pasó con Bura...

-¿Qué es lo que van a hablar?- preguntó curioso Naruto mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Creo que le preguntaran a Bura sobre sus poderes. Vaya, y yo que creía que ella no era una guerrera- respondió Milk, llevando unos platos con comida a la mesa.

-Todos creíamos eso, también su familia- dijo con calma Kakashi, quien estaba en la mesa, sentado al lado de Sasuke, quien había tomado un tomate rojo y lo estaba mordiendo.

-Sus razones debió tener para hacer eso- dijo tranquilamente Milk.

-Supongo que si- habló la pelirosa, viendo a su compañero azabache.

"Sasuke salió corriendo ese día para ver a Bura, y no parecía tan sorprendido por los poderes de ella, tal vez ya lo sabía, pero si eso fuera así… ¿Cómo se enteró si ni siquiera su familia lo sabía? ¿Bura se lo habrá dicho? Pero si fue así… ¿Cuándo, como y porque? Y no solo eso, sino que cuando Bura se desmayó, Sasuke la sostuvo y la trajo aquí cargándola, y después ya no se quería separar de ella hasta que despertara. Será que… No puede ser posible, ¿o si?" pensó la Haruno, descubriendo que tal vez el Uchiha estaba enamorado de la sayayin, pero extrañamente, Sakura no sintió celos ni envidia, es más, sentía curiosidad y se imaginaba a su compañero con su amiga como novios.

"Harían linda pareja" pensó riendo levemente la ojiverde.

-¿En que piensas Sakura?- preguntó curioso Naruto, al ver como su compañera reía un poco.

-En nada- mintió con una pequeña sonrisa la pelirosa.

El Uzumaki por su lado se sintió extraño, pues usualmente esas sonrisas de su amiga le hacían sonrojarse, pero esta vez no, esta vez… no sintió lo mismo, se sentía extraño.

·

·En la sala…

·

Bura estaba sentada en un sillón, con su madre a su lado izquierdo y su hermano a su lado derecho, mientras que su padre estaba cruzado de brazos frente a ellos. Goku y sus hijos estaban sentados en otro sillón y Pan estaba parada atrás del sillón donde estaba sentada ella con su madre y hermano.

-¿Hace cuanto que puedes transformarte en súper sayayin?- interrogó Vegeta.

La princesa sayayin ya veía venir este interrogatorio, por lo que estaba tranquila.

-Hace como 6 años- respondió tranquila la sayayin.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho de tus poderes?- preguntó el príncipe sayayin, mirando con seriedad a su hija, pues quería saber él porque oculto así sus habilidades.

-Porque… realmente no estaba interesada en ser guerrera, era algo que simplemente no me llamaba la atención, por eso- mintió Bura, pues la verdadera razón no quería decirla.

-¿Sabes que tus poderes hubieran sido de ayuda cuando aparecieron los dragones malvados de las esferas del dragón? ¿O cuando antes de eso la tierra era atacada por todos los villanos que volvían del más haya? Tus poderes hubieran sido de mucha utilidad en esos momentos, y no mientas, porque tus habilidades han llegado al súper sayayin fase dos, y para eso se requiere entrenamiento, así que si no estuvieras interesada en ser guerrera no hubieras entrenado hasta tener ese nivel. Así que exijo la verdad- regañó Vegeta, mirando con más seriedad a su hija, quien le miraba tranquilamente, ocultando a la perfección su preocupación.

-¡Vegeta, no regañes así a tu hija!- interfirió Bulma, pues no le gustaba para nada lo que su pareja estaba insinuando.

-¡Aunque Bura nos hubiera dicho de sus poderes, yo de ninguna manera la hubiera dejado ir a pelear con esos Dragones, ni con los muertos, ni con el súper androide 17, ni con nadie!- gritó molesta Bulma, pues si su hija salió lastimada de pelear con Freezer y Cell, no quería imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado de pelear con todos los villanos ya dichos.

-No mamá, mi padre tiene razón, fui muy estúpida al no ir a pelear, el mundo necesitaba mi ayuda y no la di. Esa es la razón por la que decidí pelear con Cell y Freezer, porque ya no me permitiría volver a cometer el mismo error de dejar que gente inocente sufra. Y pues yo… oculte mis poderes porque preferí seguir llevando una vida normal y relativamente tranquila, pero sé que me equivoque, porque al hacer eso fui egoísta, y les pido a todos que me perdonen por haberlos engañado durante tanto tiempo- respondió Bura con calma y notable arrepentimiento en sus azules ojos.

Las palabras de la sayayin sorprendieron un poco a todos, pero enorgullecieron a Vegeta.

-Está bien, por ahora no habrá más regaños, solo unas preguntas más- aceptó el príncipe sayayin, mirando con más calma a su hija, ante lo cual Bulma y Trunks suspiraron.

-Responderé todo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la segunda hija de Vegeta.

-Bien, ¿Cómo es que te transformaste en súper sayayin?- preguntó el príncipe sayayin.

-Eh… yo… no… no puedo recordarlo- respondió con sinceridad la joven sayayin, pero desde luego que su respuesta sorprendió a todos.

-¿Cómo que no puedes recordarlo?- preguntó extrañado Trunks, mirando a su hermana interrogantemente.

-Es la verdad, no recuerdo como pasó, solo recuerdo que un día cuando expulsaba todo mi Ki, me transforme sin más- explicó Bura, aunque todos siguieron extrañados.

-Bueno eso ya no importa. ¿Cómo fue que entrenaste hasta llegar a ese nivel?- preguntó Vegeta, dejando pasar la falta de memoria de su hija, quien le miró.

-Pues… entrenando- respondió tranquilamente la ojiazul menor, pues buscaba una mentira que decir, ya que ella se había vuelto fuerte con ayuda de sus amigas Maron y Pan, quienes estrenaban arduamente a escondidas de los demás, y en el caso de Pan que era sayayin, había logrado transformarse en súper sayayin uno.

-Ya sé que entrenado, pero me refiero a como, y… con quien- dijo Vegeta, mirando a Pan, quien trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Pues…- Bura estaba por decir una muy elaborada mentira, pero la voz de una de sus amigas se oyó…

-Ella entrena conmigo- dijo Maron, quien entraba por la puerta, acompañada de numero 18, quien ya le había sacado toda la información a su hija y la llevaba para obligar a Bura a decir sobre sus poderes.

-¿Número 18, Maron?- preguntó sorprendida Bulma, mientras todos los presentes miraban a las recién llegadas.

Bura se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia donde estaba su amiga rubia, a quien abrazó, y esta le correspondió el abrazo, aunque este abrazo solo fue mascara que oculto que las chicas iban a intercambiar frases.

**-Aun mamá no sabe nada de Pan-**

**-Bien, la cubriremos pero esta será su oportunidad de decir todo, pero si no quiere decirlo, no la obligaremos-**

**-De acuerdo- aceptó Maron.**

Estas palabras fueron cuidadosamente susurradas entre las amigas.

-Me alegra que estés bien- dijo ya con voz normal la rubia.

-A mí también me alegra estar bien, jaja- bromeó Bura, para luego volver a sentarse en su lugar de interrogatorio.

-¿Así que entenas con ella?- preguntó Vegeta a su hija, quien le miró y asintió.

-¿Ósea que ella también es una guerrera?- preguntó un tanto sorprendido Goten.

-Así es, y me dijo todo ayer- respondió con seriedad número 18, pues no le gustaba que su hija le guardara secretos.

-Bien, ya te puedes ir por donde llegaste, chatarra- dijo con burla Vegeta, pues para nadie era secreto que el y 18 jamás se llevarían bien.

-Cállate idiota- contestó molesta 18.

-Suficiente por favor, ahora ¿es verdad que tú también eres una guerrera?- dijo Bulma, siguiendo con el tema que hablaban, evitando así una pelea, dirigiendo su pregunta a Maron.

-Si, yo también soy una guerrera y eh entrenado por años con Bura- respondió con seriedad la hija de la androide.

Era verdad que Maron estaba muy diferente a como usualmente, iniciando con la ropa que en lugar de ser un vestido con zapatos de tacón y un sombrero, ahora era un mayon negro ajustado, con unas botas grises de tacón, y con una playera de tirantes delgados color gris, todo esto acompañado de guantes como los de Pan, solo que estos negros, junto con el cambio de cabello, pues la joven rubia usualmente llevaba dos coletas y ahora llevaba el cabello suelto; terminando con el carácter, el cual normalmente era dulce y lindo, pero ahora era serio y al parecer agresivo.

Sin duda, ambas chicas eran totalmente diferentes a lo que todos creían.

-Vaya, esto si que es extraño- dijo Goku mirando a Maron y luego a Bura.

-Están medio locas, esa es la respuesta- susurró Trunks, siendo pellizcado por su hermana.

-No estamos locas- dijo molesta la sayayin.

-Auch, mala- dijo Trunks sobándose el brazo donde su hermana le había pellizcado.

-Suficiente; bien, sigamos con lo que estábamos- dijo con calma el príncipe sayayin.

-Ahora, ¿Hace cuanto que lograste llegar a la fase dos de súper sayayin?- preguntó Vegeta a su hija.

-Hace 5 años- respondió la joven sayayin, sorprendiendo un poco a todos los sayayines.

-Así que te tomo solo 1 año pasar al nivel dos. Bien, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que entrenaste?- dijo el sayayin mayor, ocultando que estaba sorprendido y orgulloso de que su hija fuera tan hábil y fuerte.

-Hace un año- respondió Bura, mirando a su padre.

-Por eso quedaste inconsciente después de la pelea con Freezer y Cell, porque ya estabas desacostumbrada a usar todo tu poder- explicó el príncipe sayayin.

-Es lo más seguro- aceptó la hija de Vegeta, mirando a Pan, quien caminaba para sentarse al lado de su padre Gohan.

-¿Y tu que tan fuerte eres, Maron?- preguntó Gohan a la nombrada, quien le miró.

-No sé, tal vez más fuerte que mi padre- respondió con simpleza la chica rubia.

"Es mucho más fuerte" pensó Bura, recordando como en sus primeros entrenamientos como súper sayayin, su amiga rubia le había llegado a poner en aprietos y la había llegado a lastimar de manera considerable.

-Está bien. Ya es todo, pero antes, ¿hay algo más que nos quieran decir?- preguntó Vegeta, mirando a ambas jóvenes, quienes permanecían tranquilas y un tanto indiferentes.

-No, nada- negó Maron, siendo observada con seriedad por su madre.

Bura por su lado, miró a su padre.

Pan se mordió el labio un momento para luego interrumpir a su amiga sayayin quien estaba por mentir y negar algo.

-¡Si! Yo…entrenó con ellas y también… puedo… transformarme en súper sayayin, pero ya no las regañen, ellas no dijeron nada porque me lo juraron- dijo la nieta de Goku, sorprendiendo un poco a todos.

-¡¿En serio eres súper sayayin?!- preguntaron sorprendidos Bulma, Goku, Goten, Gohan, y Trunks.

-Sí, me pude transformar hace unos meses- dijo apenada por sus mentiras la hija de Gohan.

-¿Y porque no nos habías dicho nada?- interrogo Goku, viendo aun sorprendido a su nieta.

-Pues… porque quería que fuera sorpresa… así que… ¡Sorpresa! Ja jaja- respondió Pan, riendo nerviosamente.

"Ya me imaginaba que estas niñas se traían algo" pensó Vegeta, mirando a las tres jóvenes guerreras.

-Bueno, no importa, lo bueno es que ahora ya nos dijeron toda la verdad y que ahora ustedes también protegerán al mundo con esos poderes, ¿no es así?- dijo con entusiasmo Goku, a lo que las chicas le miraron.

-¡Claro que si!- sellaron las chicas con una alegre y confiada sonrisa.

-Tomas todo a la ligera Goku- dijo calmadamente Bulma, suspirando después.

-Pues ya no hay más que hablar, así que nosotros nos vamos, ¿no crees papá?- habló Gohan, mirando a su progenitor, quien le miró.

-No aun no… yo quiero comer- dijo Goku, haciendo que sus hijos agacharan la cabeza apenados por la conducta de su padre.

-Hay abuelito tu solo piensas en comer- dijo apenada Pan, poniendo su mano derecha en su mejilla, también apenada por la conducta de Goku.

-Jaja, quédense a comer, ustedes también Maron y 18- habló con una linda y normal sonrisa Bura, y aunque era verdad que odiaba tener a Goten cerca de ella, la ocasión de haber dicho parte de la verdad que ocultaba, ameritaba una comida con sus amigos.

-Está bien, nos quedamos- dijo número 18, a lo que su hija sonrió ampliamente.

-En ese caso nosotros también nos quedamos- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Goten.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Gohan después de suspirar resignadamente.

…

Todos fueron al comedor…

…

-¿Y Krilin?- preguntó Bulma a 18.

-Se fue a Kame house- respondió con simpleza la mujer rubia.

-Ah ya veo, esta con el pervertido del maestro Roshi- dijo Bulma con un tic nervioso.

-Si- contestó 18 rodando los ojos, pues no se llevaba muy bien con el maestro Roshi.

Todos entraron al comedor, siendo observados por los ninjas y por Milk.

-¿Y bien que… pasó?- preguntó la esposa de Goku, extrañada de ver a 18 y a su hija, sobre todo extrañada por la ropa que llevaba Maron.

-Cocinen algo para comer y ya luego les contaremos todo con calma- dijo sonriente Goku, a lo que su mujer suspiro resignada y entró a la cocina, seguida de Bulma y de Bura.

…

Las mujeres habían cocinado una gran cantidad de comida, y una vez que todo estuvo listo, se sentaron a la mesa, comenzando a hablar, fue allí donde Milk y los ninjas se enteraron de todo; de los poderes de Bura, Maron y Pan, de que las tres entrenaban juntas y de que a partir de ahora entrenaría mejor para hacerse más fuertes y proteger la tierra…

-De verdad sentimos no haberles dicho nada- se disculpó apenada Pan.

-No te preocupes hija, ahora hay que contarles lo sucedido a tu madre y a tu abuelo- dijo con una sonrisa Gohan, y refiriéndose a Videl y a su suegro.

La nieta de Goku sonrió alegre.

-Ahora si, nosotras nos vamos- dijo 18, levantándose de la silla, siendo imitada por su hija.

-Si, tenemos que decirle todo a mi padre- dijo Maron con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¿Cuándo entrenaran de nuevo?!- preguntó emocionado Naruto, pues le gustaría ver los poderes de las tres chicas juntas.

-Ah… pues no lo sé- dijo Bura, mirando a sus amigas y luego a su padre.

Maron y Pan se miraron para luego mirar a su familia.

-Estaría bien que un día de estos nos mostraran sus poderes en un entrenamiento- habló Vegeta, levantándose de donde estaba sentado

-Si, opino lo mismo- dijo Goku mirando a las chicas.

-Si, creo que tienen razón. Necesitamos ver sus poderes- aceptó Gohan mirando a su hija, quien le miró.

-Estoy de acuerdo- aceptó número 18, mirando también a su hija, quien también le miraba.

-Hoy es miércoles, así que… el viernes entrenaran las tres juntas en el desierto, así que todos nos vemos aquí ese día a las 12:00pm- dijo el príncipe sayayin, mirando a su hija y a las otras dos jóvenes.

-Como quieras- dijo número 18, comenzando a caminar, siendo seguida de su hija.

-Nos vemos y gracias por todo- se despidió Maron, para luego irse con su madre.

-Pues creo que ya nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Gohan levantándose siendo imitado por su familia.

-Bueno, vendremos el viernes- dijo sonriente Goku.

-Claro- aceptó Bulma, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su hija fuera a convertirse en guerrera, pero ya no había más que hacer.

-Nos vemos el viernes, Bura- se despidió Pan de su amiga con una sonrisa, mientras que la sayayin mayor también le dedico una sonrisa.

-Si, hasta el viernes- se despidió Bura.

Y luego de esto, la familia Brief junto con los ninjas, acompañaron hasta la salida a la familia de Goku.

-Hasta luego- se despidieron todos mientras se iban volando, claro que Goku iba cargando a Milk.

-Adiós- se despidieron casi todos menos Vegeta, quien miraba de reojo a su hija y luego miraba a Goten, quien se alejaba volando pero sin quitar su vista de encima de la princesa sayayin, quien le miraba indiferente y fríamente, cosa que causo aun más dudas en el príncipe sayayin.

"Averiguare que pasa aquí, de una u otra forma" pensó decidido Vegeta.

…

·

…

El resto del día fue relativamente normal, con la excepción de que Sakura y Naruto estaban preguntándole cosas sobre sus poderes a Bura, y esta, les respondía con una natural y alegre sonrisa.

Sasuke miraba a la chica y contemplaba sus expresiones; era verdad que se veía un tanto aliviada por haber dicho la verdad, pero aun así, el Uchiha presentía que la sayayin ocultaba algo.

"Hay algo más en ti Bura, aun no me has dicho toda la verdad, pero por ahora me conformó con lo que ya me dijiste, ya después sabré que más ocultas" pensó Sasuke, sonriendo levemente.

Las horas pasaron y la noche llegó…

···

Bura estaba en el techo de la Corporación, observando el nocturno y estrellado cielo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sasuke, subiendo al techo por las escaleras y mirando a la joven, quien le miró.

-Descansaba un rato mientras pensaba- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la ojiazul, mientras se recostaba en el techo, cosa que el azabache imitó, pues se recostó al lado de su amiga.

-¿Y en que pensabas?- preguntó curiosamente el Uchiha, mirando de reojo a la chica a su lado.

-En nada en especial, solo en lo que pasó con Cell y Freezer- contestó la peliazul, dando un pequeño suspiro luego.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, el cual rompió el poseedor del sharingan.

-Peleaste muy bien, eres una buena guerrera- aduló el ojinegro con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas, obteniendo la mirada de su amiga sobre él.

-Gracias, pero yo sola no pude ganar, necesite la ayuda de los demás- agradeció la Brief un tanto apenada y frustrada de no haber podido ganar sola.

-No ganaste sola porque te confiaste, si hubieras peleado seriamente desde el principio, hubieras podido ganar sola- dedujo el azabache, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga.

-Tienes razón. Me confié demasiado, a pesar de saber que ya hacía un tiempo que no entrenaba. Pero por ahora ya no importa, al fin, me servirá de lección para futuras peleas- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la sayayin, mirando el cielo, contemplando las estrellas.

-Si, que te sirva de lección- dijo en voz suave el Uchiha, mirando de reojo a su amiga, para luego ver el cielo y contemplarlo un rato.

Otro silencio se creo, pero era un silencio pacifico y tranquilo, el cual era disfrutado por ambos chicos, pues les bastaba con tener la compañía del otro para sentirse en paz.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela- dijo resignadamente la peliazul, a la vez que se levantaba.

El menor también se puso de pie, mirando a la joven, quien le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, la cual el ojinegro correspondió.

Los chicos bajaron del tacho. Sasuke acompaño a la mayor a su habitación…

-Gracias por acompañarme. Duerme bien- se despidió Bura al abrir la puerta de su cuarto.

-De nada, y descansa. Hasta mañana- se despidió el gennin, pero luego sintió un suave beso en su mejilla, beso que Bura le dio.

-Hasta mañana- dijo la Brief con voz suave, para luego entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta, dejando a un sonrojado azabache.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, comenzando a caminar de vuelta a su habitación.

…

El Uchiha entró a su cuarto, notando que había dos camas pequeña, una a cada lado de la cama grande, y viendo que su rubio compañero tendía una.

-A ya regresaste- dijo calmadamente el peliplata, quien estaba recostado en la cama grande, leyendo su libro como de costumbre.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido el azabache, cerrando la puerta del cuarto al entrar.

-Como se han portado bien, les quitare el castigo y les doy esta pequeña sorpresa…: Una cama para cada uno- respondió el Hatake, quitando su vista del libro y sonriéndole a Sasuke, quien arqueo una ceja.

"Si claro, nos da dos camas pequeñas para mí y para Naruto y se queda con la más grande, que cómodo" pensó cansadamente el Uchiha, mientras tomaba las sabanas y cobijas dobladas que estaban en la que sería su cama, y comenzaba a tenderla.

La cama de Sasuke quedó cerca del balcón, cosa que le gusto, pues así podría ver el cielo, mientras que la cama de Naruto quedó cerca de la puerta y desde luego la cama de Kakashi quedó en su mismo lugar, solo que obviamente en el centro de las tres.

El Uzumaki terminó de tender su cama con una sonrisa, para luego acostarse, pues ya estaba con ropa de dormir.

-Buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei- se despidió alegre el rubio, a lo que su maestro le sonrió.

-Buenas noches Naruto- respondió el Hatake.

-Noches, idiota- se despidió el rubio de Sasuke, quien ya había acabado de tender su cama y ahora se cambiaba de ropa.

-Noches usuratonkachi, que tengas pesadillas- respondió con molestia el Uchiha, a lo que el ojiazul bufó un poco molesto, para luego envolverse en las cobijas.

Kakashi solo suspiro, pues pedir que esos dos niños se llevaran bien siempre, era pedir un milagro.

Sasuke se recostó y se tapó con las cobijas, recordando el beso en la mejilla que su amiga le había dado, sonrojándose por ello.

-Buenas noches sensei- se despidió el azabache, mirando de reojo al mayor, quien le miró.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke. Descansa- contestó el peliplata, dedicándole una fraternal mirada al Uchiha, quien sonrió levemente y luego se acomodó mejor para dormirse.

Un pequeño rato pasó, en el cual ambos gennin se quedaron dormidos, mientras Kakashi aun seguía leyendo su libro.

"Ah, niños" pensó sonriente el jounnin, mientras se levantaba de donde estaba y se acercaba a la cama de Naruto, tapándolo con las cobijas, las cuales ya estaban casi en el suelo por la loca forma de dormir del rubio. Luego el peliplata se acercó a la cama de Sasuke y también lo tapó, pues aunque el Uchiha no durmiera tan extraño como el Uzumaki, igual terminaba destapándose en un rato.

El Hatake suspiro al ver a sus alumnos, para luego ya acostarse a dormir.

…

·

…

Bura estaba en su habitación pensando en el beso que le había dado a Sasuke.

"No sé que me pasa. Lo que siento por Sasuke, es muy diferente a lo que llegue a sentir por Goten, será que tal vez a él nunca lo quise, pero entonces, eso quiere decir que… que estoy enamorada de Sasuke" dedujo apenada la Brief, sonrojándose un poco.

"Ya no soy una niña y se reconocer lo que siento, pero… no debo sentir esto, hay algo que me dice que esta mal, algo que me hace sentir culpable, más haya de la edad, hay otra cosa que me impide estar en paz con mis sentimientos, pero no sé que es" pensaba un tanto angustiada la sayayin, hasta que poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo.

"Ya luego averiguare lo que es, por ahora… solo me queda aceptar que ese Uchiha me gusta, tal vez me gusto desde el principio, pero mi orgullo no me permitía aceptarlo, tal vez por eso trate de odiarlo y alejarlo de mí, pero las cosas… no siempre salen como uno lo quiere" pensó adormilada Bura, para luego realmente quedarse dormida…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Espero y les haya gustado este capi :D<p>

Ahora ya conocen un poco más sobre Bura, Maron y Pan ^^

Bueno…

Agradecimientos:

. : Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi Fic, y pues en si todas las técnicas de Bura pues son las de Vegeta, porque las lleva en la sangre :D así que es súper fácil que las use ^w^ y no, no preguntas mucho ;)

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea, no sabía si les gustaría, así que de verdad soy happy por saber que te gusto nwn

Y pues ya habrá mucho más Itachi x Bura.

Y… pues si, Goten aun tiene sentimientos por Bura, y aunque tenía una pequeña oportunidad… termino teniendo otra equivocación que será muy fea, pero eso lo veras en los siguientes capis ^^

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Si vi tus comentarios en mis imágenes y te lo agradezco mucho, así como me alegra que te hayan gustado mis imágenes ^w^

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: Si a mí también me gusto ese beso *-* bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado n_n

SasuTenNeji Love: Si hare otro Fic Sasuke x Bra x Itachi, pero será luego ^^ es que ahorita estoy ocupada, mucho D: pero otra razón por la que no hago Fics de esos tres, es porque… siento que Bura se vería medio… em…

Itachi: zorra -.-

Yo: ¬¬# pero lamentablemente eso es lo que siento, que bura se vería medio eso que dijo Itachi, por eso u_u pero bueno, siempre hay manera de hacer que un personaje no quede tan mal ^^

Pues gracias a ustedes por sus reviews, les agradezco mucho ^w^ y pues les pido perdón x tardarme tanto u_u me gustaría actualizar más seguido, pero pues tengo como otros 15 Fics que continuar que pronto serán 16 porque le hare un regalo a mi prima que este 26 de Septiembre cumple 16 años :3 así que… aun más atareada estaré D: pero bueno…

Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda nwn y perdón por las siempre existentes faltas de ortografía

Saludos a todos, mil gracias por leer y comentar ;D y nos leemos ·w·

SAYO X3P


	28. Descubrimientos

Disclaimer:

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

_Y Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama_

Pues… ni que decir u.u nos leemos abajo, disfruten el capi que esta un poquito largo…

Cap27

·

·Descubrimientos…

·

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente, y llegó el tan ansiado y esperado viernes, el día en que las tres chicas pelearían y mostrarían sus verdaderos poderes…

Bulma tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

-Pasa- gritó la chica desde adentro de la habitación.

-Hija… ya llegó la familia de Goku y no tardan en llegar 18 y Maron- avisó la Brief mayor.

Bura sonrió levemente.

-Bajare en seguida. Ah y ¿los ninjas?- preguntó la ojiazul menor, mirando a su madre, quien estaba por salir de su cuarto.

-¿No preguntaras por Sasuke?- dijo la madre de la sayayin, mirando insinuante a su hija, quien rio levemente.

-Como eres mama; claro que no- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Bura.

-También están por llegar, Kakashi los llevó a entrenar, aunque… los chicos salieron de la casa a las 6 de la mañana y Kakashi salió como a las 11- explico la dueña de la corporación, un tanto extrañada de lo último.

"Ah si, jaja, Sasuke me había dicho que siempre su sensei llega tarde a donde quiera que va. Hay pobres niños" pensó divertida la sayayin.

-Bueno no importa, lo que importa es que ya van a llegar. Ya en seguida bajo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la peliazul menor.

-Está bien hija, date prisa- respondió la Brief mayor.

La mujer se fue de la habitación, dejando sola a su hija, quien suspiro para luego cambiarse de ropa, pues llevaba el uniforme escolar.

…

·

…

-Bura ya no tarda- dijo Bulma una vez que llegó a la sala.

-Bien- dijo con sencillez Vegeta.

Los ninja entraron por la puerta principal, notando la presencia de la familia de Goku.

-Buenas tardes- saludaron educadamente los ninja.

-Buenas tardes- correspondieron el saludo los otros invitados.

-Que bien que ya llegaron, ya en unos minutos iremos al desierto para ver los poderes de las chicas- informó Bulma.

-Entonces llegamos a tiempo- dijo Kakashi, sonriendo bajo la mascara.

-¡Si! ¡Si, si!- gritó con alegría Naruto, pues le emocionaba ver la pelea de las guerreras.

-Cállate, Usuratonkachi- regañó Sasuke, caminando rumbo a la cocina.

-No me calles- dijo el rubio en puchero y mirando un poco feo a su compañero.

El Uchiha bufó un poco mientras seguía con su camino a la cocina, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Goten, quien le devolvió la fulminante mirada, cosa que paso desapercibida para casi todos, menos para Vegeta que estaba vigilando a ambos jóvenes y para Kakashi que vigilaba a su alumno para que no hiciera más locuras.

"No comprendo por que su odio hacia Goten. ¿Será que a Goten también le gusta Bura?" pensaba extrañado el jounnin.

En ese momento entró Maron, acompañada de sus padres.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo 18, mirando a todos.

-No me digas chatarra- burló Vegeta.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó Bulma.

18 miró asesinamente al sayayin mayor.

-Eh… por favor 18- dijo Krilin a su mujer, quien le miró.

-Mamá, no pelees por favor- dijo Maron mirando a su madre seriamente.

La rubia mayor rodó los ojos.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Bura bajando las escaleras.

Las chicas se saludaron, y después de una pequeña conversación, decidieron irse.

-Ya nos vamos Sasuke- llamó Bura al Uchiha, quien seguía en la cocina.

-Vámonos- dijo el poseedor del sharingan, saliendo de la cocina con una botella de agua.

La chica sonrió un poco, para luego dirigirse junto con los demás a la cochera, y abordar una nave, lo suficientemente grande para que todos cupieran.

…

·

…

Trunks conducía la nave, revisando que se alejaran lo suficiente de la ciudad y que se internaran lo necesario en el desierto.

-Descenderemos aquí- aviso el primogénito de Vegeta, a lo que todos asintieron.

La nave comenzó a bajar, aterrizando con cuidado. Todos bajaron de la nave, caminando un poco, alejándose de esta.

-¿Qué hacemos papa?- preguntó Bura a su padre, quien le miró.

-Las tres, vayan hacia haya y quiero que expulsen todo su poder- dijo el príncipe sayayin.

Las chicas asintieron y se alejaron un poco de los demás, y ya una vez estuvieron lo suficiente lejos, las guerreras elevaron su Ki, expulsando casi todo su poder, exceptuando a Bura y Maron, quienes realmente no tenían interés en que se descubrieran sus verdaderos poderes.

Todos veían sorprendidos como las chicas expulsaban sus poderes, demostrando que eran muy fuertes.

-Bien, basta- dijo Vegeta, ante lo cual las jóvenes disminuyeron sus Ki.

-Quiero que se enfrenten entre ustedes, quiero ver sus habilidades en batalla- siguió hablando el príncipe sayayin.

-Pero… Vegeta, ¿no crees que eso sea innecesario? Ya vimos que son fuertes- dijo Goku, mirando a las chicas y luego a su amigo.

-Cállate. Debemos ver sus habilidades a la hora de pelear, así que peleen- respondió Vegeta, mientras Bulma suspiraba resignada.

Bura, Maron y Pan se miraron entre si, para luego comenzar a pelear, como hacían cuando entrenaban, solo que teniendo mucho cuidado, pues sus entrenamientos eran salvajes y feroces, pero si peleaban así enfrente de sus padres, seguro que tendrían problemas, fue por eso que las chicas peleaban cuidando no lastimarse mucho.

…

·

…

Pasaron varias horas en las que las chicas peleaban, Pan ya estaba exhausta, por lo que estaba con sus padres comiendo algo, mientras las guerreras mayores aun seguían peleando entre ellas, para asombro de todos.

La pelea terminaría dentro de poco, pues Maron ya estaba cansándose y sus movimientos se alentaban, mientras los de la peliazul aun seguían con la misma fuerza y velocidad, para admiración de Sasuke.

-Woow son geniales- dijo asombrado y alegre Naruto.

Sakura asintió en silencio al comentario de su compañero, mientras que Kakashi veía la pelea y luego veía de reojo a Sasuke, quien estaba por demás encantado con los movimientos de Bura al pelear.

Kakashi dio un suspiro, para luego continuar viendo la pelea de las jóvenes.

Maron trató de golpear a Bura, pero esta esquivó el golpe y tomó la muñeca de la rubia, a la vez que se posicionaba tras ella, torciéndole un poco el brazo, evitando lastimarla de gravedad.

-Deberías rendirte ya, Maron. Si seguimos así, descubrirán nuestros poderes- susurró la sayayin, sin soltar el brazo de su amiga.

-Eso a mí ya no me importa, pero a ti si. Entonces tengo razón, ocultas algo más Bura- habló la ojiazul mayor, a la vez que daba una patada a su amiga, golpe que de nuevo Bura esquivó, pero se vió obligada a soltar el brazo de la mayor.

-Te equivocas- respondió la Brief a las suposiciones de su amiga, mientras atacaba a la rubia, quien esquivaba los golpes con dificultad.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no quieres que sepan sobre todos tus poderes?- preguntó Maron, dando una patada, la cual Bura detuvo, tomando el tobillo de la mayor.

-Eso es cosa mía- respondió un poco molesta la sayayin, a la vez que pateaba el otro pie de su amiga, y aun sosteniéndola del tobillo, la lanzó contra unas rocas.

La rubia apenas pudo detenerse en el aire, antes de chocar contra dichas rocas.

La sayayin sonrió para luego volar a toda velocidad rumbo a Maron, quien a duras penas esquivó el ataque de la menor, golpe que fue a parar en las rocas, destruyéndolas y dejando a las jóvenes muy cerca de la otra.

-Ríndete Maron. Hace mucho que no me ganas en el entrenamiento- dijo en voz baja Bura, sonriendo orgullosa.

-Recuerda que yo te siempre te vencía cuando empezaste a entrenar conmigo y con Pan- dijo molesta la rubia, mientras daba un rodillazo en el estomago de la menor.

-Esos tiempos ya pasaron Maron. Supéralo… soy más fuerte que tú- respondió arrogante Bura, deteniendo con la palma de la mano el rodillazo de la mayor, quien frunció el ceño, y lanzó otra patada, la cual de nuevo fue esquivada fácilmente por la sayayin.

-Bien, si no quieres rendirte con honor… acabemos con esto- dijo Bura, dando una sonrisa un tanto malvada, para seguidamente dar un golpe en el estomago de Maron, para luego dar vuelta y quedar tras ella, pateándola en la espalda, lanzándola al suelo.

La ojiazul mayor dio unas vueltas en el aire para caer de pie, pero sin poder evitarlo, caer de rodillas luego, tosiendo un poco.

"Maldita loca" pensó molesta Maron, pues la patada en la espalda que Bura le dio, fue para sacarla definitivamente de combate, pues si bien lograba ponerse en pie sería ganancia.

Bura sonrió para luego descender del cielo, quedando ella como la ganadora y más fuerte de las tres chicas, para orgullo de Vegeta.

18 rodó los ojos, pues ahora menos soportaría al sayayin y sus comentarios de orgullo por la fuerza de su hija.

-Ahora sabemos quien es la más fuerte- dijo Vegeta, caminando hacia su hija, quien sonrió; mientras que 18 y Krilin por su lado se acercaban a su hija haber si estaba bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada la androide a su hija, quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Krilin, mirando preocupadamente a su hija.

-Si, es solo que estoy exhausta- mintió Maron, sonriendo levemente e intentando ponerse de pie, rogando no caerse, cosa que pasó casi de milagro. La rubia menor se puso en pie, sorprendiéndose un poco, pues ella bien sabía que las patadas de Bura en la espalda, dejan a alguien bastante mal herido.

-Ahora ya sabemos sus habilidades, solo necesitamos entrenarlas para que mejoren- dijo Vegeta.

"Si claro, si supieras padre" pensó Bura mientras tomaba a vuelo una botella de agua que Sasuke le había lanzado mientras se acercaba a ella.

Bura y Sasuke se miraron para luego dedicarse una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Bulma.

-Ahora cada quien decide como entrena a su hija y punto. Vámonos- dijo número 18, viendo mal a Vegeta, quien le vio de la misma manera.

-Haz lo que quieras chatarra, porque a fin de cuentas… hagas lo que hagas, tú hija JAMÁS superara a la mía- burló Vegeta, sonriendo orgulloso y arrogante, cosa que le sacó una arrogante sonrisa a Bura.

-Cállate- dijo molesta la androide, mientras comenzaba a elevarse en el aire, siendo seguida no de muy buena gana por su hija y marido, este ultimo suspiro resignado.

-Esperen, quédense un momento más- habló Bulma.

La rubia mayor bufó, para luego irse volando siendo seguida de su esposo e hija, quien le envió una última y retadora mirada a Bura, quien simplemente sonrió triunfante.

Las rubias y Krilin se fueron, a lo que Bulma suspiro resignada, era obvio que Vegeta y 18 podían matarse antes de llevarse bien.

-Bien, ahora solo queda una cosa…- habló Vegeta, como si nunca hubiera pasado lo que pasó con la androide.

Todos prestaron atención a las palabras del sayayin mayor, aunque realmente Goku ya se imaginaba lo que su amigo diría.

-Las entrenaremos en lo que les falta, cada quien por su lado, y en un tiempo volveremos a enfrentarlas para saber como han mejorado- explicó Vegeta.

-Espera Vegeta. Las niñas no son juguetes para que hagan lo que quieran con ellas, por lo menos deberían pedir sus opiniones- habló Bulma un tanto enojada, pues realmente ella no quería la vida de guerrera para su hija.

El príncipe sayayin rodó los ojos, para luego mirar a su hija y a Pan, quienes estaban una al lado de la otra cuchicheándose cosas.

Las sayayin se miraron.

-Estamos de acuerdo- contestaron tranquilamente las jóvenes.

-Ahora… ¿Quién tiene hambre?- preguntó Bura mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia la nave, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, menos de Vegeta y Sasuke.

-Pero… ¿hija, de verdad estás segura de lo que haces?- preguntó Videl a Pan, quien suspiro cansinamente.

-Si mama. Quiero ser guerrera, y ser muy fuerte para defender la tierra como mi papa y mi abuelito Goku- respondió Pan con una sonrisa de orgullo, a lo cual su madre suspiro resignada.

-Está bien- aceptó Videl.

Bulma había salido tras de Bura, preguntándole lo mismo que Videl a Pan.

-Si, estoy segura de lo que hago mama. Ya no te preocupes tanto- respondió Bura mientras bajaba de la nave con una caja grande con comida y un mantel para hacer un pequeño día de campo.

La Brief mayor también suspiro resignada.

-Como quieras, Bura- aceptó resignadamente Bulma.

Bura sonrió mientras extendía la pequeña manta en el suelo, cerca de la nave, donde había sombra.

Todos fueron hacia la manta para comer algo.

-Vaya, ya tenía hambre- dijo Goku, tomando un plato que Milk le daba.

-Tú no tienes otra cosa en que pensar más que en comida ¿verdad Goku?- preguntó molesta Milk, mientras que su esposo le miraba con la boca llena de comida.

-¿mmm?- preguntó Goku aun sin pasar su comida, a lo que su esposa rodó los ojos.

-Olvídalo- dijo molesta la mujer de Goku, mientras seguía sirviendo comida.

El pequeño día de campo solo duró un rato más, pues todos debían irse a hacer sus respectivos deberes.

Todos subieron a la nave una vez que recogieron lo que habían usado para la comida.

…

·

…

-Bueno, nos veremos en dos meses. Cuídense, adiós- se despedía Goku desde el auto que conducía.

-Adiós- se despidieron los demás.

Una última mirada fulminante por parte de Goten se dejó ver, mirada correspondida por Sasuke, mientras que Bura solo miraba con desdén al amigo de su hermano.

-Me voy a hacer tarea- dijo con desgano Bura, mientras subía las escaleras.

-Espera. Hay que programar los días que vas a entrenar- dijo Vegeta, deteniendo a su hija, quien miró a su padre.

-Los días que escojas estarán bien para mi papa- respondió sonriente y animada la sayayin.

-Bien. Entonces: Martes y jueves desde la tarde hasta el anochecer. Y domingo, cuando volvamos de Konoha- programó el príncipe sayayin, haciendo que Bulma suspirara entre preocupada y resignada.

-De acuerdo- aceptó con alegría la peliazul menor.

-Trunks, tú también vendrás con nosotros- dijo Vegeta, sorprendiendo a su hijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero…?- Trunks estaba por discutir, pero fue detenido por su padre.

-Entrenaras y punto, sin discusiones, así que prepárense los dos, porque empezaremos a entrenar este domingo- sentenció el sayayin, mientras se iba con rumbo a la capsula de gravedad.

Bura rio levemente al ver la cara de su hermano, para luego seguir su camino con rumbo a su habitación.

Sasuke estuvo por seguir a la sayayin, pero fue detenido por su sensei.

-No vas a ningún lado Sasuke, aun nos falta entrenar un rato. Vamos- habló Kakashi, sin quitar la vista de su libro y dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa, a lo que Naruto y Sakura pusieron cara de cansancio.

-A vamos sensei, ¿podemos descansar un rato?- dijo el Uzumaki, mirando con cara de cachorro a su maestro, quien le miró un momento.

-No. Vámonos- respondió el peliplata, siguiendo con su camino, recibiendo un puchero por parte del rubio.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, el bosque esta muy lejos y ya estamos cansados. Descansemos un momento, por favor- pidió Sakura.

-¿Pero de que están cansados si casi no hicieron nada en el entrenamiento? Además son jóvenes, aprovechen su juventud- habló parsimoniosamente el Hatake, mirando a sus alumnos, quienes le veían cansinamente.

El jounnin suspiro, simplemente no podía creer el desgano de sus discípulos.

-Si quieren pueden entrenar en el patio- dijo Bulma, llamando la atención de los shinobi.

-¿De verdad?- preguntaron Sakura y Naruto.

-Si, no hay problema- respondió sonriente la dueña de la Corporación.

-Se lo agradecemos mucho. Está bien chicos, entrenemos en el patio, ah y no se preocupe, no usaremos ninguna técnica que cause problemas- dijo Kakashi, mirando a la peliazul.

-Jaja, está bien- dijo Bulma, riendo levemente.

Kakashi siguió caminando, seguido de sus tres alumnos…

…

…

La tarde pasó rápidamente, dando lugar a la noche, la cual pasaba con igual velocidad, pues la cena transcurrió velozmente, y ahora Bulma lavaba los trastes, mientras Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi veían tele, o esto por los niños, porque el peliplata solo leía su libro.

Exceptuando al Hatake, nadie se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke se había ido de la sala.

…

…

Bura y Sasuke estaban recostados en el techo de la Corporación, viendo el cielo estrellado.

-Peleaste muy bien, pero ese no era todo tu poder- aseguró el azabache, mirando de reojo a la chica a su lado.

-Gracias, y no, no es todo mi poder; pero eso no importa, ya después conocerás todo mi poder- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la ojiazul, mirando también de reojo a su amigo, quien sonrió levemente, volviendo su vista al obscuro cielo.

Los jóvenes siguieron observando el cielo, en total silencio, un silencio pacifico y tranquilizador para ambos.

-¿Algún día tú me mostraras tus habilidades?- preguntó tenuemente Bura, rompiendo el silencio.

-No lo sé- respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado, oyendo una pequeña risa por parte de la mayor.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir ya, después de todo, mañana iremos temprano a Konoha- dijo la ojiazul con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que en ese momento, el joven azabache no supo descifrar.

-Si, creo que tienes razón- respondió el ojinegro, mientras se sentaba, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor en el proceso, cosa que la mayor notó.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la sayayin, mirando a su amigo.

-No es nada, solo fue un golpe en entrenamiento- contestó el Uchiha, mirando a la joven, quien le miró incrédula.

-¿Cómo pasó?- cuestionó la peliazul con una ceja alzada, notando como el menor desviaba un poco la mirada.

-Entrenando- respondió con sencillez el moreno, sintiendo la incrédula mirada de la chica sobre él.

-Claro- respondió incrédula la ojiazul, escuchando poco después un suspiro por parte del gennin.

-Lo que pasó…-

_**Flash Back…**_

_**12:00pm**_

_**En el bosque…:**_

Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke corrían subiendo cada uno un árbol, para luego llegar a la cima y saltar a la copa de otro árbol frente a ellos, bajando este árbol corriendo y volviendo a subir el primero.

La razón de esto: Kakashi les dijo que debían controlar su chakra en todo tipo de situación, incluyendo esquivar ataques.

-Bien, sigan así. Iré por agua al río- dijo el peliplata, alejándose hacia donde estaba el río, el cual se encontraba a un medio kilometro de donde entrenaban.

Los gennin seguían con su entrenamiento, aunque de repente Naruto tenía unas cuantas caídas, para preocupación de Sakura, pues pensaba que su compañero podría lastimarse y para burla de Sasuke, quien pensaba que su compañero era un inútil.

El rubio dio un pequeño grito, para luego dejarse caer recostado en el pasto, exhausto de sus caídas.

Sakura se acercó a su hiperactivo compañero, mirándole con compasión.

-¿Te encuentras bien Naruto?- preguntó la ojijade, sentándose al lado de su compañero, quien le miró jadeando.

-Si…estoy bien- respondió sonriente el ojiazul, para luego mirar al Uchiha quien tuvo un resbalón, lo que causo que cayera del árbol, pero desde luego, cayendo de pie.

El Uzumaki sonrió por la casi caída del azabache, cosa que extraño a Sakura, pues presentía que iba a iniciar una pelea.

-¿De que te ríes usuratonkachi?- preguntó molesto Sasuke, mirando mal a su compañero.

-No de nada, solo me hace gracia verte caer- se burló con una sonrisa el ojiazul, haciendo que la kunoichi suspirara resignada, pues no se había equivocado: iniciaría una pelea.

-Mira quien habla, perdedor- respondió Sasuke, con la burla brillando en sus negros ojos.

-¡ ¿Qué dijiste?!- gritó molesto el ojiazul, levantándose de golpe.

-Aparte de perdedor sordo- dijo el moreno, mientras miraba el árbol que comenzaría a subir, pero fue detenido por el rubio, quien se le lanzó encima haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso y comenzaran a rodar, intentando golpearse.

-Basta ya- habló preocupada Sakura, yendo tras sus compañeros.

Los chicos seguían rodando sobre un terreno rocoso, dándose unos cuantos golpes en el estomago, mutuamente.

La ojijade se harto del comportamiento de los chicos, así que les lanzó unos kunais y unas shurikens, haciendo que sus compañeros se separan para esquivar las armas.

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Parecen niños pequeños! —regaño— Den gracias que Kakashi-sensei aun no vuelve, porque si los hubiera visto peleando, los hubiera vuelto a castigar, así que ahora hay que volver al entrenamiento- dijo Sakura, un tanto molesta por el infantil comportamiento de los otros gennin.

-Sakura- dijo en un puchero el ojiazul, para luego mirar feo a Sasuke y ponerse de pie, cosa que imito el ojinegro, pues miró feo al rubio y también se levanto del suelo.

La pelirosa suspiro, mientras caminaba de vuelta al árbol que subía, siendo seguida de los chicos.

Kakashi volvió con agua, viendo que sus alumnos seguían haciendo el ejercicio que les dejo.

_**Fin Del Flash Back…**_

Bura miraba con una ceja arqueada a Sasuke, quien desviaba la mirada, apenado de su infantil comportamiento.

-No sé que decirte, salvo que Sakura no debió haberles lanzado armas…- habló la sayayin, haciendo una pausa y ganándose la mirada del menor.

-Debió haberlos mojado como a unos perros cuando no hacen caso- acabó de hablar la peliazul, haciendo que el Uchiha frunciera el ceño.

-Hmp- bufó molesto el azabache, viendo con el ceño aun fruncido a su amiga, quien se ponía de pie.

-Ven- dio la joven ojiazul, caminando rumbo a las escaleras para bajar del techo.

El ojinegro miró interrogante a su amiga, quien le veía con una cara que claramente decía:

*Cállate y ven*

El menor suspiro y se puso de pie, siguiendo a su amiga.

Los chicos llegaron a la habitación de la mayor, y una vez que estuvieron dentro, Bura fue al baño y saco una crema que estaba en un mueble, para luego salir y mirar al Uchiha.

-Quítate la playera, y siéntate en la cama- dijo la Brief a lo que el menor asintió y se quitó la playera, dejando ver varios moretones, producto de su pelea con el Uzumaki.

La sayayin se acercó al menor cuando este se sentó en la cama, y luego con cuidado, puso crema en la espalda del gennin, comenzando a expandirla con cuidado, siguiendo con un pequeño masaje, con el cual el ojinegro se tensó, pues le dolía un poco.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Bura, teniendo más cuidado.

-No importa, estoy bien- respondió Sasuke, dejando que la chica continuara.

Después de un pequeño masaje, la Brief cerró la crema y habló.

-Ya está; mañana te sentirás mejor- dijo Bura con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias- agradeció con von suave el azabache, mientras se ponía la playera ligeramente sonrojado.

-De nada- respondió ampliando un poco más su sonrisa la chica.

-Me voy a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a Konoha- dijo el ojinegro, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación.

-Espera… Toma- detuvo la ojiazul, acercándose al menor y dándole la crema con la que lo había curado.

Sasuke tomó el bote y miró a la chica.

-Quédatela, supongo que te servirá más a ti que a mí- dijo la joven sayayin, dedicándole una amigable sonrisa al chico, quien sonrió levemente.

-¿Segura? Después de todo, comenzaras a entrenar tú también y la puedes necesitar- dijo el Uchiha.

-No te preocupes, quédatela tú, además puedo hacer más- respondió despreocupada la peliazul.

-¿Tú la hiciste?- preguntó un tanto sorprendido y extrañado el menor.

-Eh… si. Bueno, te la regalo y que descanses, nos vemos mañana- respondió Bura, a la vez que apresuraba al gennin a salir de la habitación, pues había cometido un pequeño error al decirle a Sasuke que la crema la había echo ella.

-Está bien. Descansa tú también; hasta mañana- se despidió el poseedor del sharingan mientras salía de la habitación, dejando sola a la chica quien suspiro.

"Tengo que tener más cuidado" pensó Bura.

...

…

El azabache llegó a su habitación, notando que Kakashi estaba allí leyendo su libro.

-Creí que estaba con Naruto y Sakura- dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

-Si, pero vine para hablar contigo; sé que tú y Naruto se pelearon- habló el peliplata, guardando su libro.

El menor suspiro.

-¿De cuanto es el castigo?- preguntó cansinamente el gennin, haciendo que esta vez fuera el mayor quien suspirara.

-No se trata de eso Sasuke, tú y Naruto deben entender que no deben de estar peleando, que son compañeros y ese no es comportamiento apropiado- explicó el Hatake.

"Hubiera preferido el castigo al discurso" pensó cansadamente el menor.

-Ya no pelearemos- dijo el azabache mientras se sentaba en la cama para cambiarse de ropa.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y siempre vuelven a pelear. Ya no quiero ver más peleas, una más y se lo informare a Tsunade, y tú sabes que ella nos puede quitar la misión si quiere- amenazó el peliplata, para sorpresa de su alumno.

-Ya no peleare más- dijo sinceramente el Uchiha, mientras se quitaba la playera, dando la espalda a su maestro, quien pudo ver los moretones producto de la pelea entre sus alumnos.

-De verdad espero, por tu bien y el de Naruto, que ya no peleen más- habló Kakashi, mirando al menor, quien se puso ropa para dormir, dejando la crema en su mesa de noche.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el jounnin, notando el bote de crema que el menor había traído.

-Es la crema con la que Bura me había curado la vez anterior- respondió Sasuke, sintiendo como su maestro caminaba hasta la mesa y tomaba la crema, examinándola como la primera vez que la había visto.

"Esta crema se me hace un poco extraña" pensó desconfiado Kakashi.

-¿Y donde la compró?- preguntó el peliplata a su alumno quien le miró.

-La hizo ella- respondió Sasuke mientras se levantaba e iba un momento al balcón.

"Es muy extraño" pensó el Hatake.

-Bueno, duerme ya, Sasuke, porque mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano- dijo el jounnin ganándose la mirada de su alumno.

-Está bien- aceptó el azabache, caminando de vuelta a la cama.

-Iré por Naruto para que venga a dormir- dijo el mayor, saliendo después de la habitación, dejando solo a su alumno, quien dio un suspiro y se metió a la cama.

…

.-. 6:30am…

…

Todos se preparaban para ir a la aldea de la hoja…

-Ya estamos listos, vamos- dijo Bulma a los shinobis, quienes ya estaban el salón donde estaba el portal.

-Bien, vamos- dijo Kakashi cruzando el portal, seguido de los demás…

Y unos minutos más tarde, todos cruzaban las puertas de Konoha en donde los esperaba la Hokage acompañada de Shizune y el cerdito.

-Buenos días- saludó la rubia siendo correspondido su saludo por saludos amables de todos, menos de Sasuke, quien solo bufó.

-Hoy les tenemos preparada una visita a las aguas termales- habló sonriente Shizune.

-Que bien- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Bura, cosa que extrañó un poco a la Hokage y a la morena, pues la chica solía ser más hiperactiva y alegre, casi como Naruto.

Todos se dirigieron a dichas aguas, platicando tranquilamente sobre como había ido todo en ambos mundos, y sobre los pocos progresos que había en la maquina de la dueña de la corporación.

-Lamento mucho la tardanza en arreglar la maquina, pero creo que estará lista en tres o a lo máximo cuatro meses- dijo apenada Bulma.

-No se preocupe, mientras tenga arreglo todo esta bien- dijo Tsunade sonriendo un poco, mientras que cierto Uchiha pensaba que mientras más tardara la maquina en estar lista, mejor para él.

-¿Y se puede saber porque su esposo no vino con ustedes?- preguntó Shizune a Bulma, quien sonrió.

-Tuvo unas cosas que hacer y por eso fue que esta vez no nos acompañó- respondió Bulma, no sabiendo si decirle a la Hokage que Bura también era una guerrera y que Vegeta no había asistido por estar haciendo un plan de como entrenaría a su hija.

Por el momento, la dueña de la corporación decidió no decir nada, prefirió dejarlo para después.

Todos comenzaron a entrar al lugar donde estaban las aguas termales.

-Bueno, los dejamos, esperamos que disfruten el lugar; Shizune y yo sentimos dejarlos, pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Tsunade.

-No hay problema- respondió tranquilamente Bulma.

-Con permiso, nos retiramos- dijo Shizune mientras comenzaba a alejarse con Tsunade.

-Yo iré con ellas, hay unos asuntos que debo comentar con Tsunade, con permiso- dijo Kakashi, a lo que sus alumnos quedaron extrañados pues su maestro no les había dicho que tuviera asuntos con Tsunade.

-Claro, nos vemos más tarde entonces- dijo Bulma con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras entraba a las aguas termales para mujeres, seguida de Sakura y Bura, mientras que los chicos iban a las aguas termales para hombres.

…

…

Tsunade y Shizune entraron al despacho del Hokage, seguidas de Kakashi.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sabes? Porque supongo que viniste con nosotras porque ya sabes algo- dijo la rubia, mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y miraba al jounnin.

-Si, eh investigado a Bura como me lo pidió- respondió Kakashi.

-¿Y? ¿Akamaru dijo la verdad?- cuestionó seriamente la Hokage.

-Con respecto a que Bura tiene energía maligna… no puedo decirle mucho, pero lo que si logré investigar… es algo que de lo que de todas maneras usted se va a enterar, y es: Que Bura si sabe pelear y es una muy fuerte guerrera- respondió el peliplata, notando como la ojimiel suspiraba.

-Me imaginaba que esa chica ocultaba algo, pero a pesar de lo que me acabas de decir… siento que aun hay algo, presiento algo cada vez que veo a esa chica, siento una conexión con ella- dijo seriamente Tsunade, sorprendiendo un poco a Shizune y a Kakashi.

-Eh… aun hay algo más- habló el Hatake, recibiendo la interrogante mirada de las mujeres.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó la Senju.

El jounnin se acercó al escritorio de la Godaime, y puso un bote de crema en el.

-Es una crema que Bura usa para curar heridas, pero es extrañamente muy eficiente, además de que la hace ella misma- informó el poseedor del sharingan.

Tsunade tomó la crema, y teniendo un extraño presentimiento comenzó a revisarla.

-No… puede ser- dijo asombrada y sorprendida la rubia, cosa que extraño a los otros dos.

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade?- preguntó preocupada Shizune.

-Esta crema… es…- decía asombrada la Senju.

-¿Qué pasa?- insistió la morena.

-Está crema es especial y única, y solo hay dos personas capaz de hacerla en este mundo- habló aun asombrada la Hokage.

-¿Y esas personas son…?- preguntó Kakashi, teniendo también un extraño presentimiento.

-Yo… y… Hatsumi Raiko… mi alumna y mejor aprendiz, a quien entrené hace 9 años, y quien desapareció hace 4 años- respondió Tsunade al fin, sorprendiendo a Shizune y Kakashi, quienes lo único que pudieron decir fue un…

-¿¡Que?!-

Continuara…

Bien… no me maten ToT sé que tarde mucho, pero es que estuve muy ocupada u.u espero que el capi haya valido la pena nwn

Bueno… todo se pone más interesante no *-*

Agradecimientos:

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Seeh, a mí también me encanta Maron ;D

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Maron es genial, pero en esta ocasión no podrá ser pareja de Naruto, lo que pasa es que de por si Bura ya es 7 años más grande que Sasuke, ahora Maron que es 3 años más grande que Bura, terminaría siendo una diferencia de 10 años entre Maron y Naruto, por lo que no haré esa pareja en este Fic u.u pero en próximos Fics tal vez si ponga esa pareja 7w7 por ahora en este Fic la pareja de Naruto será Hinata ^^

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: Si, Vegeta sospecha muahaha le irá mal a Goten, no ok no, se echo no jaja ya pronto veras que pasa con eso :D y pues como ya dije, en este Fic no podrá ser el Naruto x Maron, pero ya en otros Fics si habrá esa pareja n.n

SasuTenNeji Love: o seeh, se armara en grande cuando aparezca Itachi n_n

Bueno, gracias a ustedes por leer y por tenerme paciencia n_n les prometo no tardar tanto con la conti :)

Saludos a todos también a quienes leen, aunque no comenten se les agradece :3 y perdón por la siempre presentes faltas de ortografía u.u

Ahora… denme de comer dejando un review xD ok no jaja; no en serio el review es nuestro alimento nwn

SAYOANARA X3


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto, y los de Dragón Ball si son míos . no ok no, son de Akira Toriyama xD

Ya saben, lo que esta entre "Paréntesis" son pensamientos.

Lo que esta en **negritas** es el inner de Sakura.

-~-~A LEER *-*

Cap 28 Bura x Sasuke

…

·

…

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono Kakashi y Shizune.

Tsunade estaba casi en shock por el recién descubrimiento.

-Eso…no es posible Tsunade. Hasta donde sabemos, Hatsumi Raiko desapareció y puede estar muerta- habló la morena, mirando a la mayor, quien aun estaba en semi shock.

-No nos consta nada. ¡Nunca encontramos su cadáver ni nada que nos asegurara que esta muerta!- alzó la voz la rubia, a lo que Shizune calló.

-Tendría sentido que Hatsumi fuera Bura, pues si venía de esa dimensión así como llegó aquí pudo haberse ido y ya no volver- habló Tsunade aun bastante sorprendida.

Kakashi estaba pensando, considerando todo, pero aun había cosas que no encajaban en la teoría de la Hokage.

-No lo creo Tsunade. Yo… bueno… —suspiro pensando en lo que iba a decir— Vera…: Hatsumi Raiko era un anbu, la mejor ninja que jamás se vio en Konoha, pero para llegar a ser así, pasó por muchas cosas, y quien mejor que usted para saberlo- continuó hablando el peliplata, a lo que la sannin se quedó un poco pensativa.

-Es verdad Tsunade. Hatsumi Raiko fue una excelente kunoichi, pero eso fue gracias a los duros entrenamientos que usted y… —hizo una pequeña pausa, evitando continuar— así que si Bura fuera Hatsumi, ¿no cree que sus padres y hermano hubieran notado las heridas que llevaba?- habló Shizune, a lo que la Godaime suspiro.

-En eso ambos tienen razón, pero…- habló Tsunade, pensando en que Shizune y Kakashi tenían razón.

-Pero es que nada. Además, si Hatsumi viviera tendría 22 años, no 20 que es la edad de Bura- expuso la pelinegra, para resignación de la Senju.

-Creo que tienen razón, pero es que la crema…- y de nuevo la ojimiel no acabó de hablar, pues la interrumpieron.

-Eso tampoco tiene nada que ver, puede ser solo… coincidencia- habló convencionalmente Shizune.

La rubia aun no podía salir de su shock, pues realmente sentía que la sayayin era su alumna; algo dentro de ella le decía que así era, ¿pero como probarlo?

-No- dijo sencillamente la Hokage, para confusión de los otros dos ninjas.

-¿No… Qué?- interrogó confusa Shizune.

-No me equivoco. Bura es mi alumna, y lo voy a probar- dijo seria y decidida la rubia, para sorpresa de los otros.

-Por favor Tsunade. Debe olvidarla, dejarla ir. Sé que Hatsumi fue como su propia hija, pero ella ya no esta, y debe hacerse a la idea de que la perdió- habló compasivamente Shizune.

-A callar- silenció molesta la Senju, para sorpresa de Shizune.

-Kakashi, quiero que traigas a Anko- habló la ojimiel, mirando al hombre.

-Eh… Pero… ¿Por qué quiere que traiga a Anko?- cuestionó el peliplata.

-Por una simple razón…: Anko fue gran amiga de Hatsumi, así que debe reconocerla si de verdad Hatsumi y Bura son la misma persona- respondió más calmada la rubia.

-Está bien- aceptó el hombre, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Shizune estuvo por replicar, pero al notar la seria mirada de la Godaime, prefirió solo suspirar y mantenerse callada.

…

·

…

Kakashi iba de techo en techo, con rumbo a la casa de Anko.

"No puede ser posible que esa chica sea Hatsumi Raiko. ¿O tal vez si?" pensaba el Hatake mientras recordaba ciertas escenas en su mente.

"Aunque considerando unas tantas cosas…: Bura engaño a su familia durante años, tiempo en el que todos los Brief ni siquiera notaron que la chica entrenaba, así que si consideramos ese echo y lo comparamos con el echo de que Hatsumi recibía heridas… Lo más seguro es que si Bura fuera Hatsumi, ella podría haber ocultado sus heridas con facilidad. Bien, lo siguiente sería…: La edad, eso no da ningún tipo de seguridad, pues simplemente Bura pudo haber mentido cuando llegó aquí" dedujo el peliplata mientras llegaba a la casa de su `amiga´.

El jounnin tocó la puerta, aun reflexionando en las posibilidades de que Bura fuera Hatsumi.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, mostrando a una pelivioleta un tanto adormilada.

-Ah eres tú. ¿Qué quieres? Acabo de llegar de una misión y quiero descansar- dijo entre cansina y molestamente Anko, mientras entraba a la casa, dejando la puerta abierta.

El ojinegro suspiro resignadamente mientras entraba a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Anko, la Hokage te manda a llamar, te necesitamos para… algo- dijo Kakashi siguiendo a la pelivioleta, quien había comenzando a caminar con rumbo a su habitación.

-Dile que no moleste- dijo adormilada la Mitarashi, mientras entraba a su cuarto y se dejaba caer en la cama.

-No estamos para bromas Anko. Vamos- habló tranquila pero seriamente el peliplata.

La mujer le lanzó una almohada al mayor, quien la esquivó mientras se acercaba a la cama de la chica.

El Hatake tomó una orilla del colchón, para luego levantarlo, lanzando a la ojicafe al suelo.

-¡¿Pero que rayos te pasa, Kakashi!?- gritó molesta Anko, mientras se levantaba del piso.

-Tsunade te manda a llamar por un asunto con respecto a Bura Brief- habló seriamente Kakashi.

La kunoichi se sorprendió un poco, para luego suspirar.

-¿Ahora que pasa con ella?- habló de mala gana la ojicafe, mientras sacaba de su armario su ropa.

-No sé como decirte esto ni como lo tomaras, pero bien, aquí va…: Tsunade cree que Bura puede ser la desaparecida Hatsumi Raiko- habló con más seriedad el peliplata, dejando en casi shock a la Mitarashi.

La ojicafe simplemente no podía creer lo que había escuchado…

-¿Qué? ¿De… donde sacaron eso?- preguntó seriamente Anko, mientras miraba al mayor.

-Puesto que vivo en la casa de los Brief junto con mi equipo, Tsunade me pidió que la vigilara, y justamente hoy le traje una crema que Bura usa para curar heridas, y la Hokage al examinarla, dijo que esa crema solo la pueden hacer dos personas…: Ella y… Hatsumi. Por eso Tsunade piensa que Hatsumi Raiko y Bura Brief son la misma persona, y quiere que tú vayas pues al haber sido gran amiga de Hatsumi, Tsunade cree que tú podrías reconocerla si las chicas fueran la misma persona- explicó Kakashi, mirando con seriedad a la chica.

"No… no puede ser" pensó semi shockeada la pelivioleta.

-¡!Sal de mi habitación que tengo que cambiarme¡- gritó la ojicafe mientras empujaba al Hatake fuera de su cuarto.

-Está bien- dijo el hombre mientas salía del cuarto de la kunoichi.

…Minutos más tarde…

-Ya estoy lista- gritó Anko saliendo de su cuarto y yendo rápidamente a la puerta de su casa, seguida de Kakashi.

Ambos ninja salieron de la casa, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la oficina de la Hokage.

...

·

…

-¡¿Quiero que me explique porque piensa que Bura es Hatsumi?!- gritó Anko, mientras empujaba la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, abriéndola escandalosamente.

Kakashi suspiro resignadamente, pues a veces Anko podía ser muy impulsiva y explosiva.

La rubia le lanzó la crema a la pelivioleta, quien la tomó en el aire, abriéndola y revisándola.

-Sé que conoces esa crema, pues Hatsumi llegó a curarte muchas veces con ella- habló seriamente la Godaime, mirando a la ojicafe, quien se sorprendió al revisar la crema.

-Es…verdad- susurró Anko, más para si que para los demás.

-Tú fuiste la mejor amiga de Hatsumi, así que dime… ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo siento al tener cerca a Bura?- interrogó la rubia a la pelivioleta quien le miró.

Shizune y Kakashi observaron a Anko, quien miró a la Hokage.

-Si… y hasta este día ese sentimiento no me había dejado en paz. Al tener a Bura cerca… Siento una extraña conexión, como si ya la conociera. Me inspira confianza, amistad y cariño- habló seriamente la Mitarashi.

La Senju asintió, en señal de que era eso lo que ella sentía hacia la joven Brief.

-Así es. Bien, aunque ciertas personas no me creen —dijo viendo a Kakashi y Shizune— tú y yo probaremos que esa chica es Hatsumi- habló decidida la ojimiel.

-Si- respondió seria y decidida Anko.

"Mujeres locas" pensó Kakashi.

-Bien, Bura y su familia están en las aguas termales. Anko, ve hacia haya, y comienza a acercarte a la chica- ordenó la Senju, a lo que Mitarashi asintió, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

…

·En las aguas termales…

…

-Es tan relajante estar aquí- dijo Bura mientras que se hundía casi completamente, dejando solo su rostro fuera de la cálida agua.

-Si vaya que lo es- concordó Bulma quien estaba igual bajo el agua.

-Si, y muy pocas veces podemos venir- dijo Sakura mientras reposaba igual bajo el agua.

Las tres mujeres suspiraron relajadamente.

…

Los chicos estaban igual de relajados.

-Vaya, estas aguas son muy tranquilas- habló Trunks con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, vaya que si, pero también… Hay varias chicas lindas aquí- habló Naruto mientras trepaba una pequeña pared.

-¿Naruto que haces?- cuestionó Sasuke, viendo de mala manera a su compañero.

-Algunas chicas deben estar aquí, eh visto que un grupo que entró justo cuando nosotros entramos- respondió el rubio.

Trunks miraba a Naruto con una ceja arqueada.

-Es un idiota. Ignóralo, a menos que quieras ir a ver con el ¬¬- habló el azabache rodando los ojos, mientras que el mayor se sobre salto un poco.

-No claro que no, yo no soy capaz de hacer eso- respondió el sayayin, negando con la cabeza.

-Bien- dijo sencillamente Sasuke, mientras veía a Naruto, quien ya estaba casi en la cima.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos de nuevo, solo que esta vez sacó un kunai y se lo lanzó a su compañero, quien se sorprendió por el ataque y a duras penas logró esquivar dicho kunai, solo que al hacerlo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Pero que te pasa!?- gritó molesto el Uzumaki, mirando feo a su compañero, quien le devolvió la mirada.

-Eres un idiota, deja de hacer esas tonterías- respondió el ojinegro, mirando asesinamente al rubio, quien trago saliva.

Naruto solo miró feo a su compañero, para luego agachar la mirada con el ceño fruncido, regresando al agua, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo interesante.

-¿De donde sacaste el kunai Sasuke?- preguntó el ojiazul menor, pues si se suponía que todas sus armas las dejaron en vestidores, ¿Cómo era que el Uchiha le había lanzado un kunai?

-Que te importa- contestó cortante el azabache, mientras se sumergía un poco mojando todo su cuerpo por completo y saliendo unos segundos después.

El Uzumaki solo bufó.

El joven sayayin rio un poco por la conducta de los chicos.

"Me recuerdan un poco a mi y a Goten" pensó divertidamente Trunks.

…

Todas las chicas seguían relajadas en el agua, hasta que las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a cierta kunoichi.

-Hola a todas- saludó Anko, a lo que las Brief y Sakura miraron a la recién llegada.

-¿Anko?- preguntó Sakura, más para si misma que para las demás.

-Si, la Hokage me dijo que estaban aquí y decidí venir a acompañarlas. Espero que estén disfrutando del lugar- habló tranquilamente la pelivioleta, dirigiéndose a las visitantes.

-Claro, es un lugar muy lindo- habló con una sonrisa Bulma.

"Anko. Debo tener cuidado con ella" pensó Bura.

-Si, el lugar esta hermoso- contestó la sayayin, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que bien que les esté gustando, si no les molesta, las voy a acompañar- dijo la Mitarashi mientras se quitaba la toalla y entraba al agua.

-No claro que no- dijo nerviosamente la pelirosa.

"Esta mujer me recuerda a Naruto" pensó cansinamente la Haruno.

-No por supuesto que no- dijo Bura dedicándole una sonrisa a la ojicafe.

"Ahora que estoy cerca podre observar tus gestos y demás, así sabré si tú eres Hatsumi" pensó con decisión la kunoichi mayor.

…

Naruto estaba de nuevo intentando ver la otra parte de las aguas termales, bajo la apenada y molesta mirada de Sasuke, pues no podía creer que su compañero no se comportara siendo que esta presente Trunks.

-¿Hace esto cada vez que vienen?- preguntó curioso el sayayin, viendo al Uzumaki, quien de nuevo estaba por empezar a trepar, solo que esta vez desde otro lugar, el cual estaba cerca de las puertas de los vestidores.

-Si, por eso no lo sacamos a pasear aquí- respondió Sasuke con un tic nervioso, y refiriéndose al rubio como si fuera mascota.

El mayor sonrió por la respuesta del azabache, mientras que este por su lado salía del agua, y después de ponerse una toalla, se acercó a su compañero.

-Más te vale que bajes de allí Naruto- dijo seriamente el ojinegro, mirando a su amigo, quien ya estaba como a media pared y volteo a mirarle.

-Bájame si puedes- dijo retadoramente el menor, mientras intentaba subir, resbalando un poco.

Un notorio tic volvió a aparecer en uno de los ojos del Uchiha, quien de un salto llegó hasta donde estaba su compañero y sosteniéndose del muro —como Kakashi les había enseñado— comenzó a jalar a Naruto.

-Suéltate, suéltate ya idiota- regañaba Sasuke, aun jalando al rubio.

-No, déjame- se negaba el Uzumaki, aferrándose a la pared, pero sintiendo como poco a poco comenzaba a resbalarse.

Trunks no pudo evitar reír en sus adentros, mientras veía como los chicos resbalaban cada vez más de la pared.

-Eh… chicos… se van a…- el joven sayayin trató de advertirles a los ninjas que si seguían así, caerían, pero fue demasiado tarde pues los compañeros ya estaban en el suelo.

-Caer- acompleto el ojiazul mayor, mientras suspiraba, viendo a los chicos en el suelo, en una extraña posición.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a Kakashi quien estaba vestido.

El Hatake miró la escena que estaba a un lado cerca de las puertas…:

Naruto había caído sobre de Sasuke, quedando los dos muy cerca del otro, escena un tanto… extraña.

El jounnin miró a sus alumnos con la ceja arqueada, mientras que los niños habían volteado a ver quien había entrado al baño, y al ver la cara con que su maestro les miraba, notaron la extraña posición en la que estaban.

-No es lo que… ¡Quítate de encima!- habló Sasuke, empujando al rubio, quien se levantó rápidamente, viendo a su maestro y negando con la cabeza.

-No, no, no, no es lo que piensa- negaba el Uzumaki, mientras que el azabache se levantaba del suelo.

El sayayin a duras penas contenía las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir de su boca.

-Hay una explicación de esto- dijo molesto el Uchiha.

-Bien, me gustaría oírla- respondió el peliplata.

-Naruto estaba trepando el muro para ver a las chicas del otro lado, y yo subí para tratar de detenerlo, y entonces fue cuando caímos- explicó Sasuke, a lo que su sensei suspiro.

-Naruto, estás castigado, tú castigo lo pensare después. Sasuke, sigue vigilando así a Naruto- dijo tranquilamente Kakashi mientras salía de los vestidores y se iba.

-¿Pero porque?- dijo Naruto con cascaditas en sus ojos.

-Usuratonkachi- dijo con desdén y enojo el azabache, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero.

El rubio chilló por el golpe, mientras que Sasuke regresaba a las aguas.

"Estos niños son graciosos" pensó Trunks con una sonrisa.

…

El tiempo pasó y todos salieron de las aguas…

…

-Es un lugar muy lindo y se reposa muy bien aquí- dijo Bura caminando al lado de su madre, siendo cuidadosamente observada por Anko.

-Si, y si gustan, después podemos volver a venir- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Claro, nos encantaría volver a venir- dijo Bulma sonriendo.

Las chicas salieron de lugar, viendo que afuera estaban Kakashi con los tres chicos.

-¿Se divirtieron?- preguntó con una sonrisa el Hatake, quien leía su libro.

-Claro que si- respondieron al par Bulma, Bura y Sakura.

Anko miró a Sasuke, quien le miró.

La negra mirada del Uchiha y la café de la Mitarashi chocaron con rayos asesinos, para sorpresa de los demás, menos de Kakashi.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo ¿Es que acaso nunca se llevaran bien?" pensó el peliplata, viendo como auras asesinas rodeaban a Anko y a Sasuke mientras se seguían viendo.

-Bueno, vamos a pasear por los rostros Hokage ¿les parece bien?- propuso el ninja que copia, tratando de evitar que su alumno y su ``Amiga´´ se mataran.

-Claro, vamos- dijo Bulma, aun extrañada de la conducta del azabache y la pelivioleta.

-Sip, vamos- aceptó Bura, sonriendo levemente.

"¿A estos que les pasa? Bueno, ya le preguntare a Sasuke más tarde" pensó la Brief menor.

El Uchiha y la Mitarashi rompieron sus miradas asesinas, para que luego el azabache comenzara a caminar, siendo seguido de Bura y los demás.

…

·

…

Sasuke y Bura iban adelante del grupo, caminando en silencio.

-¿Y bien?- interrogó la peliazul.

-¿Qué?- contestó el menor.

-¿Por qué fueron esas miradas?- cuestionó Bura, mirando a su amigo, quien le miró.

-Porque odio a esa mujer- respondió tranquilamente el Uchiha, a lo que la chica suspiro.

-Ya lo note, pero lo que quiero saber es ¿porque la odias?- dijo la joven sayayin, mirando al poseedor del sharingan, quien le miró.

-Después te contare todo- respondió más tranquilo Sasuke.

-Está bien- aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa la chica.

"¿Será por la marca de maldición de Orochimaru? Supongo que sí, porque aparte de eso no veo otra cosa que relacione a Anko y Sasuke, claro aparte de Kakashi" pensó Bura mientras veía de reojo al grupo que venía atrás, viendo como la Mitarashi y el Hatake venían uno al lado del otro.

Una insinuante sonrisa se posó en los labios de la sayayin.

…

-Y estos son los rostros Hokage- dijo Kakashi una vez que llegaron a dicho lugar.

-Vaya, es un interesante lugar- dijo Bulma, viendo los rostros tallados.

-Si, bastante interesante- concordó Bura, fingiendo sorpresa.

La afilada mirada castaña de Anko se encontraba sobre la sayayin, quien desde luego ya lo había notado.

"Esto me preocupa, creo que sospechan de mí. Maldición" pensó inquieta Bura, mientras tomaba fotos con una cámara que llevaba.

Kakashi miró de reojo a la joven peliazul, notando ciertos rasgos en su rostro.

"Puede ser que… si sea ella" pensó el peliplata, quitando su vista de la chica Brief.

-Los rostros Hokage están acomodados en orden de primero a último de izquierda a derecha- explicó Anko, mirando los rostros.

-El primer Hokage fue el fundador de la aldea- explicó ahora el Hatake.

-Muy interesante- dijo con aun más falsa sorpresa Bura, tomando más fotos.

-El segundo Hokage era hermano menor del primero, y al igual que él, era muy fuerte- siguió con la clase Anko.

-Y a la vez, el primer Hokage fue abuelo de Tsunade, nuestra ahora quinta Hokage- continuó explicando Kakashi.

-¿En serio? Es muy interesante y sorprendente- habló Bulma.

-Si, y en cuanto al cuarto Hokage… él salvo a nuestra aldea del ataque del zorro de las 9 colas, un monstruo que pudo haber destruido todo- siguió hablando el Hatake.

-¿Un monstruo?- preguntó Trunks viendo al peliplata.

-Si, era un monstruo de fuerza incomparable, y el cuarto Hokage logró sellarlo en el cuerpo de un bebe recién nacido, salvando a la aldea, pero sacrificando su vida- respondió Kakashi, sorprendiendo a Bulma y Trunks, pues Bura ya sabía todo esto aunque desde luego siguió fingiendo.

"Si, y ese bebe es Naruto" pensó la joven sayayin, mirando discretamente al Uzumaki.

-De verdad fue un gran héroe- dijo Trunks más para si que para los demás.

-Fue un gran sacrificio, de verdad merecía ser Hokage- dijo Bulma, mirando el rostro del cuarto Hokage.

-Así es. Bueno, el tercer Hokage fue escogido por el primer y segundo Hokage, y él murió en combate hace no mucho- siguió hablando Anko.

-Pero aunque hayan muerto, nos dejaron la voluntad de fuego como legado- habló el peliplata.

-Si, esa voluntad esta viva en todos los ninjas que protegen a sus amigos y a su aldea- habló la Mitarashi.

-Entendemos- susurró Bulma.

-Que pena, pero de verdad todos ellos han sido muy fuertes y han dado todo por proteger su aldea, son de verdad héroes- habló Trunks mirando las piedras.

Todos asintieron.

-Bueno, ¿quieren ir a comer algo?- preguntó el Hatake.

-Si, está bien- aceptó Bulma mientras asentía.

Todos comenzaron a alejarse, mientras que Bura caminaba un poco más lento, y antes de bajar unas escaleras, la chica dio un último vistazo a los rostros Hokage, sobre todo al del tercer Hokage.

La sayayin sonrió, recordando ciertas palabras…

_-Tú amiga murió en batalla, ¿y crees que ella querría que renunciaras a ser ninja? Ella te ah dejado un valioso legado…: La voluntad del fuego. Lucha y pelea por amor, y para defender a quienes te son queridos, esa es la verdadera voluntad de fuego-_

"Ya ni recordaba esas palabras, y fue el tercer Hokage quien me las dijo" pensó Bura mientras sonreía un poco melancólica.

"Adiós tercer Hokage" pensó la sayayin mientras daba vuelta y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

…

·

…

Todos iban con rumbo a Ramen Ichiraku.

-Es una hermosa aldea- alagó Bulma, viendo todas las casas.

-Gracias, también la ciudad donde viven es muy bonita- respondió con una sonrisa bajo la mascara Kakashi.

Anko sintió curiosidad por ir a conocer el hogar de las visitantes, sobre todo porque si sus sospechas eran ciertas y Bura era Hatsumi Raiko, en su casa podía haber pruebas.

-Hola, ¿pasen que les servimos?- preguntó el hombre que atendía en el puesto.

-Queremos 8 ordenes de ramen- ordenó Naruto, haciendo sonreír a los demás.

-¿Eso es solo para ti o es para todos =.=?- preguntó extrañada Sakura.

-Pues es para todos, una para cada uno ¿Por qué?- respondió Naruto.

-A por nada, olvídalo- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirosa.

**Más te valía Naruto**

Todos pasaron adentro del puesto y se acomodaron en dos mesas, quedando Trunks y Bulma junto con Kakashi y Anko en una, mientras que en la otra quedaron los ninja junto con Bura.

Los platos fueron servidos y la comida inicio de manera tranquila, entre una que otra platica.

…

-Estuvo delicioso- dijo Naruto, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Si bastante- apoyó Trunks también sonriendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- concordó Bura.

Todos estaban por demás asombrados…

Entre los tres acabaron con casi todo el puesto de Ramen, siendo 10 órdenes para Naruto, 15 para Bura y 25 para Trunks.

Bulma no recordaba que Bura comiera así pero realmente no le dio importancia, pues era sayayin así que era normal que tuviera gran apetito.

La cuenta fue pagada por Bulma.

El camino continuó…

…

-Gracias por invitar la comida- habló Anko con una pequeña sonrisa, y como no iba a estar feliz si ella arraso con casi todos los Dangos que había en el puesto.

-Jaja, no es nada- respondió sonriente Bulma.

El paseo prosiguió.

-Buenas tardes, veo que disfrutan de la aldea- habló Tsunade tras el grupo, haciendo que todos la miraran.

-Buenas tardes, ¿nos acompañara?- saludó Bulma a la vez que preguntaba.

-Si, Shizune y yo les acompañaremos a partir de aquí- habló con una pequeña sonrisa la rubia, mientras que la morena asentía.

Todos sonrieron mientras que Sasuke rodaba los ojos.

-¿Y a donde iban?- preguntó la Hokage mientras reiniciaba la caminata.

-Íbamos a mostrarles los campos de entrenamiento- respondió Kakashi.

-Bien, vamos para haya- dijo la Senju mientras comenzaba a caminar.

El recorrido siguió, siendo interrumpido de nuevo, solo que esta vez fue por otros dos equipos.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó alegre una rubia ojiazul, mientras se le lanzaba encima al azabache, quien la esquivó, dejando que la joven cayera al piso.

Sakura rio un poco, mientras que Bura fruncía un poco el ceño.

-Volvemos a lo mismo- susurró molesta Tsunade, viendo como por un lado se acercaba el equipo de Asuma.

-Buenas tardes y discúlpenla por favor- pidió apenado Asuma.

-No hay problema- dijo Bulma con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola, buenas tardes- saludó Shikamaru, viendo a todos.

-Buenas…tardes- saludó Chouji comiendo unas papas.

-Ya conocían al equipo de Asuma- dijo Tsunade un poco más tranquila de ver que los demás si saludaron como gente decente.

-Cof, buenas tardes- saludó Ino mientras se levantaba del piso.

-Buenas tardes- saludaron Bulma y Trunks.

Un ladrido interrumpió los saludos.

Todos miraron hacia el donde provenía el sonido, viendo a Kiba con Akamaru y a todo el equipo de Kurenai.

-Buenas tardes, es un gusto tenerlos otra vez por aquí- saludó la ojiroja mientras se acercaba al grupo.

-Si, mucho gusto verlos- saludó con voz suave Hinata, desviando su mirada.

-Buenas tardes- saludó seriamente Shino.

-Si, un gusto verlos- habló Kiba, cargando a Akamaru en sus brazos, el cachorro veía a Bura, mientras temblaba levemente.

"Ese estúpido perro debió haberles dicho algo, tal vez puede olfatear los poderes. Si lo matara… ¿alguien notaría que fu yo?" pensó Bura mientras veía desconfiadamente al cachorro.

Akamaru chilló un poco, para extrañez de Kiba.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó en un susurro el castaño al animal.

Bura reaccionó en ese instante.

"¿Pero que cosas pienso? A veces creo que estoy loca. Bien, debo controlar mis poderes y ser amigable con el perro, tal vez así ya no llore cuando este cerca de mí" pensó la joven sayayin, mientras se acercaba a Kiba.

-Es un cachorro muy lindo- dijo sonriente la Brief menor, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro que estaba aun en los brazos de su dueño.

-Si, se llama Akamaru- dijo Kiba sonriendo un poco sonrojado, cosa que provoco que el Uchiha frunciera el ceño.

-Que lindo nombre. Akamaru, eres un perrito muy lindo- dijo la chica, hablándole al cachorro quien dejó de temblar.

El perro comenzó a olfatear a la joven sayayin.

-Es muy lindo- dijo Bura, sonriéndole a Kiba quien se sonrojo un poco más.

-Vamos a ir a los campos de entrenamiento ¿si o no?- cuestionó Sasuke, con cierto tinte de molestia en su voz, cosa que sorprendió casi a todos, menos a Kakashi.

"Volvemos a lo mismo, otro ataque de celos" pensó el peliplata.

-¿Irán a los campos de entrenamiento?- preguntó Kurenai.

-Si, ¿nos acompañan?- preguntó Anko, mirando de reojo a Sasuke, pues ya comenzaba a sospechar cosas.

-Claro, si no les molesta- respondió la ojiroja.

-No, no nos molesta- respondió Bura con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nosotros íbamos hacia haya, ¿podemos acompañarlos?- preguntó Asuma.

-Claro, vamos todos- dijo Bulma sonriendo.

El ahora grupo más grande, se dirigió a los campos de entrenamiento.

Bura platicaba con Kiba sobre Akamaru.

Mientras que Sasuke sentía que asesinaría a alguien.

...

El camino se volvió alegre pues todos iban platicando cosas.

Ino iba al lado del Uchiha, y cuando menos este se lo espero, la rubia ojiazul ya estaba prendada su brazo, como si de un koala se tratase.

El azabache rodó los ojos; no estaba de buen humor y juraba que si esa chica no lo soltaba, iba a golpearla, por lo que comenzó a sacudir el brazo, tratando de hacer que la Yamanaka le soltara, cosa que pasó pues logró quitársela de encima.

La joven frunció el ceño, pero antes de seguir caminando calló al suelo, llamando la atención de todos.

-Ino ¿estás bien?- preguntó Asuma ayudando a su alumna a levantarse.

-Si, no sé que paso, yo iba caminando bien- dijo de verdad extrañada la ojiazul rubia.

Bura sonrió malignamente para sus adentros.

"Eso te pasa por resbalosa" pensó alegremente la sayayin.

-Mujer problemática- dijo Shikamaru mirando a su compañera, quien le fulmino con la mirada.

El joven pelinegro solo suspiro y siguió caminando.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco por la caída de Ino, pues realmente la chica no estaba caminando cuando calló.

…

Muy pronto todos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Aquí es donde estrenamos- explicó Kakashi.

-Es un amplio y buen lugar- dijo Trunks, mientras se acercaba a uno de los postes.

Bura tuvo un dolor de cabeza, recordando escenas de un kunais que estaba en sus manos y luego chocaba con el de otra persona que estaba con ella, la Brief menor también pudo escuchar el ruido de metales chocando.

"¿Ahora que?" pensó Bura mientras tomaba su cabeza con sus manos.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó en un susurro Sasuke, quien ya estaba al lado de su amiga, esta ni notó cuando el Uchiha se le acercó.

-No… no es nada, solo me duele un poco la cabeza- respondió susurrando la sayayin, quitándose las manos de la cabeza.

Sasuke miró preocupado a la Brief, quien le miró sonriendo.

-Gracias por preocuparte- susurró Bura sonriéndole al azabache, quien también le sonrió.

Las acciones de los jóvenes no pasaron desapercibidas para Tsunade, ni para Anko, ni para Shikamaru, estos tres si bien no oyeron lo que la sayayin y el Uchiha hablaron, si pudieron ver los gestos de preocupación de Sasuke, y las sonrisas que se dedicaron los jóvenes.

"¿Será que…? No, no creo que este mocoso se haya enamorado de Bura, ¿O si?" pensó Tsunade, mirando a la Brief y al Uchiha.

-¿Te pasa algo hija?- preguntó Bulma.

-No, estoy bien mamá- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Bura, pero claro sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke.

Bulma sonrió.

-Bueno, con el permiso de ustedes, nosotros tenemos que ir a entrenar- dijo Asuma mientras que Ino suspiraba.

-¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?- preguntó la Yamanaka a su maestro, quien negó con la cabeza.

"No creo que te quieras quedar. Más te vale que no te quedes" pensó Bura mientras sonreía de medio lado y miraba malvadamente a Ino.

-Ya vámonos Ino, tú solo quieres quedarte para estar coqueteando- dijo cansinamente Shikamaru, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su compañera.

-Está bien- aceptó resignada la rubia ojiazul.

-Nos vemos luego Sasuke- dijo melosamente Ino, mientras se acercaba al azabache para darle un beso, a lo que el Uchiha se hizo a un lado, esquivando de nuevo a la joven kunoichi, pero ese momento, lo aprovechó Bura, pues rápidamente metió el pie e hizo que la Yamanaka cayera al suelo, pero como el movimiento fue rápido nadie lo vio, solo Trunks a quien le sorprendió esto.

-Auch- gritó Ino en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shikamaru ayudando a su compañera.

-Si, pero… pero, ¿Cómo me caí?- preguntó la Yamanaka, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Por torpe, ¿Por qué otra razón sería Ino puerca?- dijo burlonamente Sakura.

-¡¿Qué dijiste frente de marquesina?!- gritó Ino, mirando asesinamente a la pelirosa, quien le vio igual.

-Hay vaya, ya van a iniciar- dijo Asuma viendo a las jóvenes.

-Si, ya van a iniciar- dijo Kakashi suspirando viendo a su alumna.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Están frente a invitados! ¡Compórtense!- gritó Tsunade, viendo mal a las chicas, quienes miraron a la Hokage, y luego a la familia Brief.

-Lo sentimos- se disculparon al unísono las kunoichis.

-No se preocupen- dijo sonriente Bulma.

-Bueno, vámonos ya. Con permiso- dijo Asuma jalando un poco a su alumna, quien vio a Sasuke y luego se comenzó a alejar caminando, junto con su equipo.

"¿Por qué Bura le hizo eso a esa chica?" pensó extrañado Trunks.

-Ben, sigamos con el recorrido- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, y manteniéndose al tanto de las acciones de Bura.

-Claro, continuemos- aceptó Bulma, también sonriendo.

…

·El recorrido continuó, pasando por varios lugares de la aldea, hasta que llegó la noche…

…

-Fue un agradable paseo- dijo feliz Bulma, mientras llegaban a la casa donde se hospedarían.

-Si, la aldea es encantadora- apoyó Bura, desde luego, falsamente.

-Si, es un lugar muy interesante y bonito- concordó por último Trunks.

-Me alegra que les haya gustado el paseo, y que la aldea les guste tanto- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa.

-Pues ya estamos aquí, en la casa Hyuga. Nosotras nos retiramos y nos vemos mañana- dijo Shizune con una sonrisa.

-Hasta mañana y que descansen- dijo Tsunade.

Y luego de que la Godaime y su asistente se despidieran, se retiraron del lugar.

-Yo también me voy, fue un gusto pasear con ustedes. Hasta mañana- se despidió Anko, quien también se fue.

-Igual nosotros, mañana temprano estaremos aquí- dijo Kakashi, a lo que todo su equipo asintió.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse.

-Ha…hasta mañana…- dijo nerviosamente Hinata, quien estaba con todos, pues los visitantes se quedaban en la casa Hyuga, por lo que la chica se quedó con ellos aun cuando su equipo se retiro.

-Hasta mañana Hinata- se despidió sonriente Naruto, a lo que la ojiluna se sonrojo bastante.

-Etto…ha…hasta…ma…ma…mañana… Naruto- dijo a duras penas Hinata, para extrañez del rubio.

Las puertas de las casa Hyuga se abrieron, dejando ver a Neji, quien salía a saludar a los visitantes.

-Buenas noches a todos- saludó amablemente el castaño.

-Hola, ya solo nos despedíamos- dijo sonriente Naruto, mientras veía a Hinata quien estaba color jitomate.

El Hyuga asintió, viendo como ya todos se despedían y el equipo de Kakashi se iba, con rumbo a sus respectivas casas.

Hinata estaba totalmente roja, viendo como el Uzumaki se alejaba.

-¿Hinata?- preguntó Bura, viendo a la nombrada, quien aun continuaba sonrojada.

Todos le prestaron atención a la Hyuga, quien aun estaba sonrojada y sin habla.

Neji camino hasta estar detrás de Hinata, justo a tiempo, pues la joven se desmayo, cayendo en los brazos de su primo.

-Les pido que no le presten atención, Hinata siempre se desmaya al estar cerca de Naruto. Bueno, pasen a la casa y no se preocupen por ella- habló tranquilamente el joven castaño, mientras cargaba a Hinata.

Los presentes asintieron, y entraron a la casa…

"Hay Hinata" pensó compasivamente Bura, mientras veía de reojo a Neji, quien venía tras ellos cargando a su prima.

…

·

…

Sasuke estaba llegando a su casa, —es decir, a los terrenos del Clan Uchiha— pensando en todo el día que había pasado, y sobre todo, pensando en Bura, quien ya ocupaba casi todos sus pensamientos del día.

"No puedo seguir así, tengo que dejar de lado a Bura, y seguir entrenando" pensó el azabache mientras salía al patio de su casa para entrenar, pero sintiendo algo extraño.

El Uchiha había sentido que algo o alguien lo estaba siguiendo, y ahora ya estaba completamente seguro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren?- preguntó Sasuke, dando vuelta y mirando a pequeño grupo de chicos tras el.

-Somos el grupo del sonido, y venimos por ti, Uchiha Sasuke- habló una pelirroja, mirando seriamente al azabache.

"¿Del sonido? ¿Será que vienen de parte de…?" pensó el poseedor del sharingan, siendo sus pensamientos interrumpidos por otro de los chicos.

-Así es Sasuke. Venimos de parte de Orochimaru- habló un chico albino, el líder del grupo.

…-…

·Continuara…

-….-

* * *

><p>Bien, aquí estuvo el capi.<p>

¿Esto cada vez se pone mejor no? ;D

_**Agradecimientos…:**_

_Erza Fullbuster LOVE:_ Que bueno que cada vez te guste más, y como viste, no tarde tanto :D

_Bego-Bura-xD:_ Ja si, Bura hizo muuchas cosas en el mundo ninja, y si, no te preocupes, sé que todos han de tener mil dudas en la cabeza xD pero bueno, conforme avance la historia ya sabrán lo que pasó y como es que Burita xD engañó a sus padres. Porque nunca falto en su casa ;D

_Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon:_ Lo continué pronto :DD según yo UxD jaja

_Konan Uchiha Sasuke:_ Seguiré así :D aun mejor ^^

_SasuTenNeji Love:_ Me alegra mucho cuando me dicen que soy buena escritora Q_Q gracias por decir que es un increíble trabajo Q_Q

Itachi: ¿Estas llorando o.ô?

Yo: De felicidad Q_Q

Bueno, Ejem cof, cof. Sigo con lo que estaba…

Bien, gracias a ustedes por comentar chicas, también les agradezco a quienes pusieron la historia en favoritos y en alertas, aunque no comenten les agradezco mucho ^^ y perdón por las siempre presentes faltas de ortografía ù.ú#

Bueno pues, en este capi ya aparecieron los… emm.. ¿Cinco del sonido? Creo que si era así UxD así que pues busquen una imagen de ellos en internet, porque en el próximo capi habrá acción de nuevo, y la pelea será en torno a los ninja del sonido.

Así que es tarea xD investiguen sus nombres (que yo si me los sé :D) para que no haya confusiones en la pelea del próximo capi ;) en el que al fin verán como ninja a bura, o seeh muahaha.

Y ya no falta mucho para que conozcan la historia que oculta Bura n_n

Y creo que es todo :D

Nos leemos pronto chicas y chicos n.n

Saludos…

¿Review? X3


	30. La huída de Sasuke

Disclaimer...:

Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto

Y

Dragón Ball es de Akira Toriyama

Aclaraciónes: El texto que esta en Subrayado, son llamadas telefonicas.

Lo que esta en "Parentesis" son pensamientos. y esto...

...

·

... Significa cambio de escenario ;D

Bien... es todos :3

¡Comenzamos!

Cap 29…

·

·La huida de Sasuke

·

-Hmp, ya se me hacía extraño que Orochimaru no hubiera intentado algo. Pero… yo no me iré de aquí. Así que o se van, o…- amenazó Sasuke, mientras activaba el sharingan.

El equipo del sonido río por las palabras del joven azabache.

-¿Y de verdad crees que un mocoso tarado como tú nos ganara?- habló la única chica del grupo, una pelirroja de nombre Tayuya.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mientras corría con rumbo al equipo.

Los chicos esquivaron el ataque.

-Tayuya, es tuyo- ordenó el líder del grupo, un albino de nombre Sakon.

-Como quieras- respondió la pelirroja mientras atacaba al Uchiha, quien al principió esquivó los ataques, pero de un momento a otro la chica apareció tras de Sasuke, golpeándolo y lanzándolo lejos.

El poseedor del sharingan cayó de pie, mirando mal a la chica.

-¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera puedes con una mujer- habló el líder del grupo, quien ya estaba tras del azabache.

El Uchiha miró al chico, quien le golpeó, haciendo caer al joven ojinegro.

El azabache se puso de pie de inmediato, pero fue recibido por más golpes de Tayuya y Sakon.

"Maldición, ¿Por qué no puedo con ambos?" pensó Sasuke mientras esquivaba un movimiento, para luego ser golpeado por el albino y seguidamente por la chica, quien le mandó al suelo.

Los golpes hicieron que Sasuke escupiera sangre, mientras se ponía de pie y activaba la marca de Orochimaru.

-Me las van a pagar- dijo con enojo el Uchiha, mientras volvía a atacar.

Aun con la marca de Orochimaru activa, el azabache fue vencido por el líder del grupo.

-¿Eso es todo? Bien, puedes mejorar, pero no sigas usando así la marca de maldición, o nunca recobraras tu forma natural niño- habló Sakon riéndose.

Sasuke bufó, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Tal parece que ya has olvidado tú objetivo…: Vengar la muerte de tú clan, matando a Itachi Uchiha, tú hermano. ¿Pero como piensas lograrlo si solo te paseas por todos lados con una niña tonta?- habló fríamente Tayuya, para sorpresa del Uchiha.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo saben acerca de Bura?" pensó el ojinegro mientras volvía a caer al suelo.

-Si, sabemos de esa chica. Así que ella ah sido quien te ah echo olvidar tú objetivo en la vida. Eres patético- habló Sakon.

-Es obvio que el amor no te ah echo más fuerte, así que ahora decide…: O te quedas en esta patética aldea como un mocoso débil e inútil, o vienes con nosotros y te llevamos con Orochimaru, para que así te conviertas en un ninja poderoso, lo suficiente para matar a tú hermano. ¡Decide!- habló Tayuya mirando fríamente a Sasuke, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mirando al grupo.

El azabache pensó bastante las cosas, pero tomó una decisión…:

"Lo siento mucho. Adiós… Bura" pensó Sasuke.

-Iré con ustedes- aceptó el Uchiha, para alegría de los jóvenes.

…

·En la casa Hyuga…

…

Bura sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero que pasa?" pensó la joven sayayin, mientras se asomaba por la ventana del cuarto donde se quedaba.

-Sasuke- susurró la ojiazul, para luego salir por la ventana, brincando de techo en techo, dirigiéndose a los terrenos del Clan Uchiha.

…

·

…

Sasuke ya había salido de los terrenos de su Clan, y estaba afuera de la aldea, de donde había logrado salir con sus habilidades, por lo que ahora se encontraba en el bosque que rodeaba la aldea.

-Tómate esto- ordenó Sakon, lanzando una pequeña pastilla a Sasuke, quien la atrapó y comenzó a mirarla con desconfianza.

-¿Esto para que?- cuestionó el azabache, mirando a los del sonido.

-Es para que la marca de Orochimaru evolucione al siguiente nivel. Y ya deja esa desconfianza, nosotros fuimos escogidos para llevarte sano y salvo, si te llegara a pasar algo, Orochimaru nos castigaría, así que ya tomate esa pastilla- dijo Sakon mirando mal al ojinegro.

Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras se tomaba la pastilla.

En unos segundos, el Uchiha se encontraba mareado.

Otro de los del sonido lo cargó y lo puso dentro de un bote especial, en el cual la marca evolucionaría a su siguiente nivel.

El equipo selló el contenedor.

-Bien, vámonos- habló Tayuya mientras saltaba a la rama de un árbol, siendo seguida de sus compañeros.

Otro de los del sonido, un chico corpulento de nombre Jirobo era quien cargaba en su espalda el bote en donde se encontraba Sasuke.

Y sin más, los del sonido partieron…

…

·

…

Bura llegó a los terrenos Uchiha, y se dirigió a la casa del joven azabache, lo cual se le hizo extraño pues ella nunca había visitado su casa, pero extrañamente sabía a donde iba.

La Brief llegó a la casa, notando inmediatamente los rasgos de que en el lugar había habido una pelea.

"Sasuke no está, ¿pero a donde pudo haber ido?" se preguntaba la ojiazul mientras buscaba algo que le dijera en donde podía estar el chico, fue allí cuando vio la banda del joven en un mueble de su cuarto.

"Orochimaru" pensó la sayayin mientras salía de la casa con la banda en la mano.

La joven se mordió el dedo, para luego hacer posiciones de manos.

-Arte ninja…: Jutsu de invocación- dijo Bura para luego poner su mano sobre el suelo, en donde apareció una perrita gris con ojos morados.

-Hola, tiempo sin vernos. Puf ya me había cansado de esperar a que recapacitaras y volvieras a ser ninja- dijo el animal mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Este no es momento para eso Zuki. Necesito que encuentres a alguien- habló apresurada Bura.

-¿A quien quieres que encuentre?- preguntó la perrita mientras se acercaba a la sayayin, quien se puso de rodillas en el suelo y mostró la banda de Sasuke.

-Necesito que olfatees al dueño de esto, y que sea rápido por favor- pidió la peliazul a lo que el animal ninja olió la banda y se dispuso a rastrear al dueño.

-Ya tengo el rastro, pero… parece que sale de la aldea- habló el animal, mirando a la chica.

-No importa, llévame a donde está- respondió la sayayin mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la perrita.

-De acuerdo, pero… ¿irás vestida así?- habló el animal, mirando a la Brief quien se miró la ropa.

-Es verdad. Bien, tal vez ya sea hora de que todos sepan la verdad- contestó Bura, mientras hacía más posiciones de manos y una nube de humo la rodeaba.

-Esa es la personalidad que me gusta- habló Zuki moviendo su colita mientras veía a la ojiazul.

Bura estaba vestida con un traje Anbu; su cabello ahora era negro y con un fleco largo que cubría uno de sus azules ojos, los cuales llevaban sombras moradas oscuras, mientras que una mascara —igualmente Anbu— estaba amarrada en su espalda baja, cerca de su cintura.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no usaba esta ropa- susurró Bura más para si que para el animal ninja, mientras veía su traje, entre nostálgica y extrañada.

-Creí que tenías prisa- habló la perrita mientras se acercaba a la joven quien reaccionó.

-La tengo- respondió la sayayin mientras se ponía su mascara Anbu, la cual era de gato.

-Estoy lista… Vamos- dijo la chica, a lo que el animal asintió y comenzó a correr en la dirección en la que su olfato le llevaba, siendo seguida por la ahora Anbu.

…

·

…

El tiempo pasaba, y la joven sayayin ya había salido de la aldea…

-Puedo olfatear a más gente, son unos cuatro, y tú chico esta con ellos- habló la perrita mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol.

"¿Cuatro? Entonces no me equivocaba…: Orochimaru envió a alguien por Sasuke, pero… ¿Por qué fuiste con ellos Sasuke? ¿Por qué?" pensaba Bura mientras apresuraba el paso.

-¿Cuáles son los poderes de esos cuatro ninjas?- cuestionó la joven mirando de reojo al perro.

-No podré saberlo con seguridad hasta que este cerca de ellos, pero… no son muy fuertes- respondió Zuki.

La ahora pelinegra comenzó a ir lo más rápido que podía.

"Podría volar, pero si lo hiciera… Trunks podría sentir mi Ki y por ahora no me conviene que nadie se entere de lo pasado con Sasuke" pensó Bura mientras continuaba a toda velocidad…

…

·

…

-¿Lo sientes verdad?- preguntó Tayuya a Sakon, quien asintió.

-Alguien nos sigue, y se nos acerca cada vez más- dijo el albino mientras veía al resto del equipo.

-Kidomaru —llamó— Tú, encárgate de quien nos sigue- ordenó el líder, a lo que el otro asintió mientras regresaba, dejando que el equipo avanzara más rápido.

…

·

…

-Alguien viene hacia acá- dijo Zuki.

-Lo sé- contestó sencillamente la Brief, sintiendo como un ninja se acercaba más y más.

-Escóndete- ordenó la joven al animal, quien asintió y bajó a esconderse ente los arbustos.

La chica se detuvo, viendo como alguien se detenía en otra rama frente a ella.

-Vaya, un Anbu. ¿Tan rápido se enteraron de la traición del Uchiha?- dijo burlonamente el ninja del sonido.

-Cierra la maldita boca. Ahora dime… ¿A dónde llevan a Sasuke?- habló fríamente la chica, con expresión igual tras la mascara Anbu.

-A ningún lugar a donde no quiera ir- respondió Kidomaru mientras hacía posiciones de manos y en seguida aparecieron enormes arañas que atacaron a la joven, quien esquivó los ataques con mucha facilidad mientras disparaba kunais y shurikens a los animales, matándolos al instante

El del sonido comenzó a hacer más posiciones de manos, pero la chica apareció tras el, deteniendo las posiciones de manos al tomarle una muñeca.

-Si no piensas decirme… ¡No me sirves para nada!- dijo cruel y molesta la sayayin, mientras con la otra mano sacaba la catana que se encontraba en su espalda.

El ninja del sonido volteó totalmente sorprendido de la velocidad de la chica.

-Adiós- susurró fríamente la joven.

…

-Tan cruel como siempre- dijo Zuki saliendo de entre los arbustos, viendo el cadáver del ninja del sonido.

-No tengo tiempo que perder- respondió Bura mientras subía a la rama de un árbol, siendo imitada por el animal ninja.

La chica continuó velozmente con su camino.

…

·

…

-Aun nos siguen- dijo Tayuya.

-Ya lo sé, pero no es posible que hayan vencido a Kidomaru tan fácil- respondió Sakon mientras apresuraba el paso, cosa que el resto del equipo imitó.

…

·

…

Las horas siguieron su curso, y la noche pasó, dando lugar a un hermoso amanecer, el cual poco le importaba a Bura, quien seguía persiguiendo al equipo del sonido.

"¡Maldita sea! Si volara los alcanzaría más rápido, pero no puedo volar, sé que si lo hago, Trunks sentirá mi Ki, y no debo arriesgarme" pensó molesta la Brief mientras continuaba con su camino.

…

.

…

-¿Qué haremos? No hemos descansado y aun nos siguen- dijo la pelirroja a sus compañeros.

-Ya lo sé, y por ahora no podemos hacer nada, solo seguir con nuestro camino e intentar perder a quien nos sigue- habló Sakon mientras continuaba saltando, seguido de los demás.

…

·

…

"¿Por qué no puedo alcanzarlos? ¡Maldición! Perdí condición" pensaba molesta la ojiazul mientras continuaba su recorrido.

-Son rápidos- dijo la perrita al lado de la chica.

-Si no lo fueran, Orochimaru no los habría enviado. Tengo que darme prisa o Sasuke saldrá de los límites de la tierra del fuego, y si eso pasa…- habló preocupada Bura, tratando de mantener la calma.

-Si eso pasa… será considerado traidor y tal vez hasta criminal peligroso- acompleto Zuki, mirando a su dueña, quien estaba preocupada y un tanto exasperada.

…

·

…

Desesperantes horas pasaban, en las cuales la sayayin logró acercarse un poco más al equipo del sonido…

-Jirobo, entrégame a Sasuke y ve a pelear- ordenó Sakon mientras se detenía y bajaba al suelo, siendo imitado por el otro chico, mientras que la pelirroja seguía sobre una rama.

-Toma- dijo Jirobo mientras le entregaba el contenedor a su líder, para luego retirarse y volver para atacar a quien les seguía.

-Vámonos- dijo Sakon a Tayuya mientras subía a las ramas de los arboles, continuando su camino mientras era él quien cargaba el bote en su espalda.

La chica asintió.

…

·

…

-Alguien viene de nuevo- dijo la perrita.

-De nuevo lo sé. Cuando ese ninja este cerca, escóndete- dijo Bura.

-Claro- respondió sencillez el animal.

…Unas horas más tarde…

La joven sayayin esquivó un ataque proveniente de enfrente del camino, viéndose obligada a bajar al suelo, pero al hacerlo, la tierra se movió, formando una especie de semicírculo que estaba por aprisionar a la chica, quien sonrió para sus adentros.

El semicírculo se cerró, con la joven adentro.

-Así que fuiste quien peleó con Kidomaru. ¿Dónde esta él?- habló el chico del sonido mientras se acercaba al semicírculo.

-Lo mate- respondió tranquila y fríamente la chica dentro del semicírculo.

El otro ninja se sorprendió.

-Pero no te preocupes, pronto le harás compañía en la tumba- habló fría y cruelmente Bura, con voz apagada y tétrica, a la vez que aparecía tras el otro chico, quien quedó en casi shock.

…

-¿Sabías que si eres muy cruel?- dijo la perrita ninja mientras olfateaba el cadáver del otro ninja del sonido.

-Si, ya lo sabía- respondió la joven mientras saltaba a las ramas de un árbol.

-Vamos, hay que continuar, no podemos perder tiempo- dijo la sayayin mientras continuaba con el camino, siendo seguida del animal.

Y no había pasado mucho, antes de que el celular que la joven llevaba, sonara.

Bura se quitó la mascara mientras sacaba el celular…:

_-Bueno-_

_-Hija ¿En donde estas? No estabas en tú cuarto para el desayuno- _se escuchó la preocupada voz de Bulma del otro lado del teléfono.

_-Me disculpo por eso mamá, pero es que salí muy temprano a pasear con Sasuke, y se nos olvido avisar, perdón- _respondió tranquilamente Bura.

_-¿Con Sasuke? Bueno, está bien no hay problema, solo no se vuelvan a ir sin avisar- _dijo ya más tranquila la dueña de la Corporación.

_-Si mamá, bueno, tengo que colgar, nos vemos en la tarde. Adiós- _se despidió la Brief menor.

_-Si hija, hasta en la tarde. Se cuidan, adiós- _se despidió Bulma.

La llamada terminó, a lo que Bura suspiro cansadamente.

-¿Crees que podamos alcanzar a tú chico antes del anochecer?- preguntó Zuki.

-No lo sé, espero que si- habló un poco preocupada la sayayin.

…

·

…

Los últimos dos del sonido estaban sorprendidos al notar que de nuevo los estaban siguiendo.

-Esto no es posible- susurró Sakon.

-Ese maldito gordo es un bueno para nada, o era- habló molesta Tayuya.

-No puede ser que alguien nos venza así como así- habló el albino mientras apresuraba aun más su paso.

-No lograremos llegar y lo sabes- habló seriamente la pelirroja, mirando a su compañero.

-Estamos a un día de salir de la tierra del fuego, una vez que salgamos… ya no pueden seguirnos- respondió el líder, a lo que la chica rodó los ojos.

-Tendremos suerte si llegamos- susurró molesta Tayuya.

-¿Y que? ¿Tienes miedo de una pequeña pelea?- se burló el albino.

La chica frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto que no, pero si tú no tienes miedo tampoco, pues entonces dame el contenedor y ve a pelear TÚ- respondió enojada Tayuya.

El chico miró mal a su compañera.

-Ya cállate y sigamos- respondió molesto el albino mientras continuaba con su camino.

…

·

…

Las horas continuaban su camino, para desespero de Bura.

El atardecer se podía apreciar en el horizonte…

…

.

…

-Ya es tarde y Bura y Sasuke aun no llegan- dijo Bulma, de nuevo preocupada.

-Tranquila mamá, solo deben estar paseando. No te preocupes- habló con una sonrisa Trunks.

-Si, además Sasuke está acostumbrado a estar solo, y si se lleva bien con Bura, es normal que se les vaya el tiempo como agua cuando están juntos- habló Kakashi, sin quitar la vista de su libro.

"Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento" pensó el Hatake.

-Está bien, pero… Trunks ¿podrías llamar a tu hermana para saber que está bien?- pidió Bulma.

-De acuerdo mamá- respondió el joven sayayin mientras salía del local donde estaban comiendo.

…

·

…

Bura se acercaba cada vez más a los últimos dos del sonido, cuando sonó su celular.

_-¿Qué quieres Trunks?- _preguntó la chica.

_-Mamá esta preocupada por ti, ¿En donde estás?- _preguntó Trunks, extrañado de la conducta de su hermana.

_-Que te importa. Solo dile a mamá que estoy bien y a Kakashi dile que Sasuke también está bien. Y diles que llegaremos mañana- _respondió cínicamente la joven, sorprendiendo a su hermano.

_-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Hasta mañana?! Pero Bura, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡__¿Qué van a hacer tú y Sasuke de aquí a mañana?!-_ preguntó bastante sorprendido Trunks.

_-Créeme que nada de lo que tú haces con tus novias, así que ya déjame en paz. Solo pasearemos por el bosque y visitaremos unos lugares. ¿Ya feliz? Ahora dile eso a mamá.__ Adiós-_ dijo la sayayin para luego colgar, dejando sorprendido a su hermano.

"No sé que le pasa a esta niña" pensó Trunks mientras entraba de nuevo al local de comida y se sentaba al lado de su madre.

-¿Y como está?- preguntó Bulma a su hijo, quien le miró.

-Están bien, y dijo que… volverá mañana con Sasuke- dijo en voz baja el joven sayayin mientras tomaba agua.

-¿¡Que?!- preguntaron Bulma y Sakura, mientras que Naruto se quedaba bastante sorprendido al igual que Kakashi.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron Kakashi y Bulma.

-Eh… porque Bura dijo que iban a pasear por el bosque. Fue todo lo que me dijo- respondió el sayayin, viendo a todos los presentes.

-Esa niña siempre hace lo que quiere- habló Bulma mientras se ponía dos dedos en el puente de la nariz.

-Sasuke también hace lo que quiere. Pero ya no hay más remedio, esperemos a que lleguen mañana- habló el Hatake mientras miraba a la dueña de la corporación, quien le miró.

La Brief suspiro.

-Tiene razón, ya no hay más remedio que esperar a que lleguen- dijo resignadamente la peliazul.

"De verdad espero estar equivocado y que no esté pasando nada malo" pensó Kakashi.

…

·

…

La luna brillaba esplendorosa, iluminando el bosque en el que se encontraba corriendo Bura.

Lo sentía, la chica sentía que se acercaba cada vez más a los del sonido.

-Ya falta poco- susurró la joven.

…

·

…

Los del sonido seguían su camino velozmente, aunque poco a poco se iban alentando debido a la falta de descanso y comida.

-Ya casi salimos de la tierra del fuego- habló Sakon.

-Si, mañana a medio día estaremos a salvo- respondió Tayuya.

…

·

…

Las horas seguían pasando.

Otra noche pasó, dando lugar a un soleado día…

-Ya estamos cerca- habló el líder de los del sonido, a lo que la pelirroja solo asintió.

Pero una sombra paso rápidamente y se puso frente a los chicos, impidiéndoles el paso.

Los últimos del sonido se detuvieron y miraron sorprendidos a la chica frente a ellos.

-Ya no avanzaran más- dijo Bura a los chicos, quienes le miraron entre sorprendidos y molestos.

-¿En donde está Sasuke?- interrogó la sayayin.

-Aquí- respondió tranquilamente Sakon, mientras se quitaba el contenedor que llevaba cargando y se lo mostraba a la joven Anbu.

Bura se sorprendió un poco, mientras que la perrita ninja olfateaba un poco.

-Si, es verdad, Sasuke esta allí. Pero… su chakra está aumentando- dijo Zuki a lo que la Brief se sorprendió.

-La marca de Orochimaru- susurró la sayayin, a lo que los del sonido rieron.

-Exactamente. La marca evoluciona para llegar a su siguiente nivel- habló Tayuya, a lo que Bura frunció el ceño tras la mascara.

-Entréguenme a Sasuke- ordenó la Anbu.

-Él vino por cuenta propia, no entiendo porque lo buscas- dijo fríamente la pelirroja.

La joven sayayin confirmo sus sospechas de que Sasuke se había ido por cuenta propia, cosa que le hizo sentirse mal.

-Eso no es de tú interés- respondió fríamente Bura.

Tayuya sonrió mientras sacaba su flauta para atacar a la Anbu, siendo detenida por su líder.

-No Tayuya. Tú no le ganaras. Yo peleare con ella, tú llévate a Sasuke- detuvo Sakon mientras se ponía al lado de la pelirroja, entregándole el contenedor.

-Como quieras- dijo tranquilamente Tayuya, mientras se colocaba el contenedor en la espalda.

La pelirroja saltó a otro árbol mientras continuaba su camino, a lo que Bura le atacó, intentando clavarle un kunai que tenía en la mano, pero el ataque fue interceptado por Sakon, quien se atravesó entre el kunai de la sayayin y Tayuya, dejando que el arma se clavara un poco en su estomago a la vez que le sostenía la muñeca a Bura, para sorpresa de ambas chicas.

-¡Vete Tayuya!- gritó el albino al notar que su compañera se había detenido.

La chica del sonido continuó su camino después de bufar; no le gustaba ser rescatada y menos por Sakon.

-No creas que la voy a deja ir- dijo Bura mientras daba un salto hacia atrás, separándose del chico.

-Primero tendrás que vencerme, o vencernos- respondió el albino mientras despertaba a su hermano, quien dormía dentro de su cuerpo.

-Vaya, una pelea- dijo Ukon una vez que salió del cuerpo de su hermano.

"No tengo tiempo que perder" pensó Bura sin siquiera inmutarse por la técnica de los hermanos.

-Una pelea contra un Anbu. No tengo mucho interés en esto así que terminemos rápido- dijo Ukon, mientras activaba la marca de maldición.

-Vamos hermano, será divertido jugar con ella- dijo Sakon mientras activaba también la marca.

-Sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia- respondió Ukon mientras llegaba al nivel dos de la marca, tomando la apariencia de un ogro.

Sakon solo suspiro mientras su apariencia era igual a la de su hermano.

"Así que ese es el nivel dos. Es verdad que su chakra aumento, pero no puedo creer que por tan poco poder, Sasuke haya decidido irse" pensó seria y dolorosamente Bura, porque lo admitía, le dolía el echo de que el Uchiha hubiera decidido irse.

-No me ganaran nunca. Así que tienen dos opciones…: O me dicen todo lo que saben sobre Orochimaru, o siguen peleando y los matare como a los otros dos- dijo fríamente la sayayin, mientras sacaba su catana.

Los hermanos rieron para luego atacar a la chica, quien esquivaba con habilidad los ataques.

"¿Como es posible?" pensaron los gemelos, pues estaban por demás sorprendidos de la habilidad de la chica.

-¡No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes!- gritó la Brief mientras atacaba a los chicos, pero estando a solo unos metros de matar a los hermanos, alguien atacó a la chica, viéndose obligada a esquivar el ataque de esa nueva persona que acababa de llegar.

Bura miró al recién llegado, un chico albino de ojos verdes.

-Kimimaro, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ukon al ojiverde, quien le miró fríamente para molestia del mayor.

-Estoy aquí porque son unos incompetentes. Sasuke ya debería estar con Lord Orochimaru, pero es obvio que son tan inútiles que no pueden con un simple anbu- dijo fríamente Kimimaro, mirando con desdén a la chica, quien permanecía inmutable.

"Esta chica no es una kunoichi común y corriente" pensó el ojiverde.

-¡Esa chica no es normal!- alegó Ukon mientras su hermano solo veía la discusión en silencio.

-Por supuesto que no lo es, idiota. —regañó— Prestándole un poco de atención, se puede ver que no es una kunoichi normal; pero si tan solo hubieras prestado un poco más de atención en lugar de apresurarte a terminar con todo, como es tú costumbre Ukon, hubieras notado ese detalle- dijo un poco molesto Kimimaro, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del mayor de los gemelos.

"¿Quién es este chico? Es más fuerte que los hermanos, eso es seguro. Pero… veo algo en el, él está…" pensó la sayayin examinando con la mirada al recién llegado.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirnos que hacer o no hacer!- gritó Ukon mientras desactivaba la marca de Orochimaru, regresando a su forma normal, cosa que Sakon imitó.

-Claro que lo soy, soy el verdadero líder de este equipo. Ustedes eligieron obedecer antes que morir, así que a callar. Váyanse y ayuden a Tayuya a llevar a Sasuke. Yo me encargare de esta chica- dijo fríamente.

El mayor de los gemelos iba a replicar, cuando se escuchó la voz de la anbu.

-¿Cuánto te queda?- interrogó la chica, para extrañez de los hermanos y un poco de sorpresa por parte de Kimimaro.

-¿Cuánto te queda de vida… Kimimaro?- cuestionó la chica, mirando al ojiverde quien se sorprendió un poco.

Los hermanos miraron a su líder.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- preguntó Kimimaro, ignorando las curiosas miradas de los gemelos.

-Soy un medico ninja, es obvio- contestó la chica.

-Tienes razón, es obvio- dijo el ojiverde mientras miraba a los hermanos.

-¡¿Ustedes que hacen allí!? Váyanse ya- ordenó Kimimaro a los gemelos.

Ukon le envió otra mirada asesina a su líder, para luego irse junto con su hermano.

"Sigo perdiendo tiempo, pero… ¡Maldito orgullo sayayin!" maldijo la Brief, pues realmente perdía tiempo porque así lo requería su orgullo sayayin, el cual le decía que peleara y derrotara humillantemente a cualquier enemigo.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda de vida?- cuestionó de nuevo Bura.

-Lo suficiente para matarte- respondió el chico mientras atacaba a la sayayin, quien esquivó el movimiento.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué les ah dado Orochimaru a ti y a todos para que le sirvan hasta la muerte?- interrogó confundida Bura, pues realmente no hallaba razón coherente por la que los chicos hacían eso.

-Lord Orochimaru a mí me dio un propósito, una razón para vivir- respondió Kimimaro mientras lanzaba huesos con su mano, para sorpresa de la chica, quien los esquivó.

-¿Qué clase de jutsu es este?- preguntó la chica más para si que para el otro.

-En el cuerpo humano existen 206 huesos, pero el mío es distinto. Tengo la capacidad de manipular todos los huesos de mi esqueleto, y crear más a mi voluntad- explicó el del sonido.

"Ya comprendo. Pero esa técnica debe debilitarlo más" pensó la ojiazul mientras se ponía en guardia.

-¿Y tú crees que vas a poder vencerme?- dijo burlonamente tras la mascara la chica.

-Lo hare, pero antes… Quítate la mascara, quiero ver a quien voy a matar- dijo Kimimaro, a lo que la joven agacho un poco la cabeza, dudando un poco, pero luego decidió aceptar, así que se quitó la mascara mostrando su rostro.

"Siento que la conozco. ¿No es…?" pensó sorprendido el albino.

-Tú nombre- exigió el ojiverde.

La ojiazul sonrió.

-Hatsumi Raiko- respondió la ahora pelinegra.

El joven se sorprendió.

-Te conozco. Lord Orochimaru tenía fotos de ti; te quería a ti como su próximo cuerpo, pero no pudo encontrarte. Nadie sabía donde estabas, como…- habló el albino, siendo interrumpido por la chica.

-Como si estuviera muerta. Pues ya vez que no lo estoy, y ya hemos hablado suficiente. A pelear- dijo fríamente la joven mientras atacaba al chico, quien le esquivó.

La pelea comenzó…

…

·

…

Bulma caminaba de un lado a otro en el comedor de la casa Hyuga, siendo observada por Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Trunks y Kakashi.

-Mamá ya cálmate- pidió Trunks mientras se acercaba a su madre y la tomaba de los hombros, llevándola a una silla, y sentándola.

-Es que ya casi es medio día y Bura no llega- dijo preocupada la dueña de la corporación.

-Ya no debe tardar en llegar con Sasuke- dijo tranquilamente Trunks, tratando de tranquilizar a su progenitora.

"Aunque… es extraño que se haya ido tanto tiempo con Sasuke, y sobre todo… es extraño que Bura desapareciera su Ki, como si no quisiera que yo supiera donde está" pensó extrañado Trunks.

-Espero que estén bien- decía aun preocupada la Brief.

-No se preocupe, los dos deben estar bien. Ambos son fuertes y se saben cuidar, lo más seguro es que solo estén perdiendo el tiempo por allí, ya sabe como son estos jóvenes de hoy en día- habló parsimoniosamente Kakashi, mirando a la mujer, quien le miró.

-Tal vez tenga razón- dijo Bulma, calmándose un poco.

"Espero tenerla" pensó preocupado el Hatake.

-Pero es muy raro que los dos se hayan ido juntos- dijo extrañado y pensativo Naruto, obteniendo atención de los demás.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Sakura, quien le dio un codazo en el estomago al rubio.

-¿¡Porque hiciste eso Sakura?! ToT- preguntó el Uzumaki mientras se sobaba el estomago.

-Estás viendo que tratamos de tranquilizar a la señora Bulma y tú dices esas cosas- regañó en susurro la pelirosa, susurro todos pudieron escuchar.

Bulma suspiro agobiada.

-¡¿Ves lo que haces Naruto?!- regañó de nuevo Sakura, estando a punto de golpear de nuevo al rubio, pero fue detenida por la tenue voz de la otra joven presente.

-Sakura…no…no creo que…Naruto, haya dicho… eso con mala intención…- habló nerviosa Hinata, obteniendo la mirada de todos, incluso la del rubio.

Naruto le sonrió a la joven Hyuga quien se puso color jitomate.

-Si, Naruto no dijo nada malo, no lo regañes así Sakura- habló Bulma tratando de mantenerse calmada.

La pelirosa asintió sonriendo un poco.

-Bueno, esperemos a que los chicos lleguen- dijo tranquilamente Kakashi mientras sacaba su libro.

-Si, es todo lo que nos queda hacer. Pero esa niña, la voy a castigar por irse así- dijo entre molesta y preocupa la Brief.

-No se preocupe que Sasuke también será castigado- habló seriamente el peliplata.

Todos suspiraron, pero en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta de la casa Hyuga.

-Voy a abrir- dijo Neji, quien había permanecido en silencio.

El castaño salió del comedor para ir a abrir la puerta.

-Trunks, vuelve a llamar a tú hermana por favor- pidió Bulma a su hijo, quien le miró.

-Eh… esta… bien- aceptó nerviosamente el joven sayayin, mientras se levantaba de la silla donde estaba, aunque realmente Trunks ya había intentado llamar a su hermana, pero el celular de la chica estaba apagado, solo que no le había dicho ese detalle a su madre para no preocuparla más.

El sayayin estaba por salir del comedor, cuando Neji regreso con Tsunade, Shizune y Anko tras él.

-Buenos días. Venimos a acompañarlos a las puertas de la aldea- dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa, notando que todos estaban extraños y notando la falta de dos personas.

-Lo siento, pero aun no podemos irnos, es que… Bura y Sasuke no han llegado- dijo Bulma, mirando nerviosamente a las tres mujeres, quienes se extrañaron.

-¿Llegar? ¿De donde?- cuestionó la Hokage.

-Los chicos salieron desde ayer temprano y no han vuelto- contestó la Brief, para sorpresa de las mujeres.

-¿A dónde fueron?- interrogó seria Anko.

-No lo sabemos. Yo ayer hable por teléfono con Bura y dijo que iba a pasear por el bosque con Sasuke, y luego me dijo que iban a llegar hasta hoy, pero aun no llegan- dijo Trunks, sorprendiendo a las tres mujeres.

-Entiendo. Disculpen- dijo la rubia mientras jalaba a Shizune y a Anko y salía del comedor, quedándose en el pasillo, a lo que Kakashi se levanto de la silla y salió al pasillo.

-Ya vuelvo- dijo el Hatake al salir, cosa que extraño un poco a todos los presentes.

…En el pasillo…

-Envía un equipo Anbu al bosque, que busquen y localicen a Sasuke Uchiha- ordenó Tsunade a Anko, quien estaba por irse, cuando Kakashi la detuvo.

-Espera un momento Anko- detuvo el peliplata, a lo que la chica le miró.

-Tú, un día sin saber en donde esta tu alumno y no dices nada- dijo molesta Tsunade a Kakashi.

-Por favor Tsunade, Sasuke solo a estado un día afuera y a estado con Bura- dijo calmadamente el peliplata.

-Por favor NADA. Sabes bien que ese niño es peligroso, y con respecto a Bura… sabes bien lo que puede pasar —dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que la chica podía ser un ninja— así que no me salgas con un `Por favor´- regañó la sannin.

-En primer lugar, Sasuke no es peligroso, y en segundo, si están juntos Sasuke no puede hacer nada malo porque Bura no lo permitirá- respondió serio el ninja que copia, pues le molestaba la actitud de la Hokage hacia Sasuke.

-Nadie nos asegura nada. Anko…- dijo la Godaime, mirando a la pelimorada.

-Si, iré por un equipo Anbu y los enviare a buscar a Sasuke- dijo la ojicafe pero de nuevo fue detenida.

-No Anko- dijo seriamente Kakashi, deteniendo de nuevo a la mujer.

-Ya basta, no vas a poder defender siempre a ese niño- dijo molesta Tsunade.

-Es mi alumno, y confío en él. Por favor, solo esperemos un poco más- pidió seriamente el peliplata.

La ojimiel frunció el ceño, mirando el reloj que se encontraba en el pasillo.

11:00am

-Está bien, esperaremos un momento más. Pero escúchame bien Kakashi…: Tienes hasta las doce para que tu alumno se reporte junto con Bura; en cuanto den las 12 en punto, si no han llamado, enviare un equipo Anbu a buscarlos, y si encuentran a tu mocoso en una situación de traición… sera encerrado en una cárcel de alta seguridad por el resto de su vida, y en cuanto a Bura, la enfrentare directamente y si ella es Hatsumi Raiko, con todo el dolor de mi alma, a ella también la encarcelare si protege a tu niño. ¿Entendiste?- amenazó seriamente la Godaime, a lo que Kakashi asintió seriamente.

Tsunade miró a Anko, quien asintió en señal de que entendía que en cuanto dieran las doce, si no había noticias, iría por un equipo Anbu.

Shizune solo observó todo en silencio y bastante preocupada de lo que fuera a pasar.

Las mujeres se dirigieron al comedor, seguidas de Kakashi, quien estaba pensando…

"Espero de verdad estar equivocado con respeto a este mal presentimiento, y a la vez estar en lo correcto al confiar en ti, Sasuke" pensó el peliplata al entrar al comedor.

-Pues esperemos a que lleguen los niños- dijo Shizune, tratando de sonreír y disimular un poco la tensa situación.

-Si- dijo Bulma más nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Anko.

-Es que… llamé a Bura y… su celular está apagado- dijo Trunks, quien había echo todo lo posible por no llamarle a su hermana para evitar que su madre descubriera que el celular de la chica estaba apagado.

La Senju miró seriamente a Kakashi, para luego sentarse.

-No deben tardar- dijo Sakura, tratando de calmar a la Brief.

-Eso espero- dijo preocupada Bulma.

"Bura, ¿en que estás metida? ¿Por qué desapareciste tú Ki? ¿Acaso no quieres que sepa en donde estás? Si es así… ¿Qué es lo que quieres ocultarnos?" pensó Trunks mientras veía por la ventana.

…

·

…

Bura y Kimimaro peleaban, y aunque el joven ya había activado la marca de Orochimaru en el nivel dos, la sayayin iba ganando.

-Tú cuerpo enfermo ya no resistirá más. Ríndete- dijo la joven mientras aparecía tras del albino y le clavaba un kunai en el hombro.

El chico se alejó de la joven kunoichi, mientras se quitaba el kunai.

-Nunca. Lord Orochimaru necesita el cuerpo de Sasuke- dijo el ojiverde mientras atacaba de nuevo a la chica.

"No comprendo porque tanta devoción hacia alguien como Orochimaru" pensó la Brief mientras esquivaba unos ataques del menor.

"Ya no debo perder más tiempo" decidió la ojiazul.

-¿Así que un motivo para vivir eh? Tal vez en otras circunstancias… hubieras podido ser un excelente ninja de Konoha, incluso tal vez… yo pudiera haberte curado, pero ya es tarde para ti- dijo compasivamente la joven mientras aparecía tras el chico, y presionaba un punto de su cuello, a lo que el joven calló inconsciente al suelo.

-Ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida- susurró la chica viendo con lastima al menor, para luego subir a las ramas de un árbol y perseguir a los que ya se habían ido.

"No están muy lejos, puedo sentirlo, se han debilitado por la falta de descanso y alimento" dedujo la princesa sayayin mientras veía a unos metros a la perrita ninja sobre una rama.

-Se fueron por haya- dijo el animal mientras saltaba a otra rama y continuaba el camino, siendo seguida de la Brief.

"No me queda mucho tiempo, están a unos minutos de salir de la tierra del fuego" pensó preocupada la ojiazul mientras volvía a ponerse la mascara Anbu.

…

·

…

-Nos persigue de nuevo- dijo Ukon quien saltaba al lado de su hermano.

-Ya lo sé- respondió el chico mientras apresuraba el paso, aunque en realidad, ya no tenía muchas energías.

-Nos alcanzara- dijo Tayuya, quien ya se había reunido con los chicos, y le había entregado el contenedor a Sakon.

-Alto- detuvo el menor de los gemelos.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakon?- interrogó Ukon, a lo que el menor bajo de las ramas y puso en contenedor en el suelo.

-Ya se cumplió el tiempo requerido, Sasuke ya por despertar- dijo Sakon, a lo que los otros se sorprendieron.

-Es verdad, el tiempo ya se cumplió- dijo Tayuya, bajando de las ramas, viendo el contenedor.

El extraño contenedor comenzó a sacar humo de color morado, a lo que los del sonido se alejaron un poco de él, justo a tiempo, pues poco después el contenedor explotó, dejando ver al Uchiha con un nueva apariencia.

-¿Así que ya despertaste mocoso?- preguntó la pelirroja, viendo al azabache quien estaba por demás sorprendido y complacido de sus nuevos poderes.

-Ya luego tendrás tiempo de maravillarte de tu fuerza, ahora tenemos que irnos, nos están siguiendo- dijo Sakon al Uchiha quien desactivo su transformación, quedando en nivel uno.

-Está bien- aceptó tranquilamente el azabache, pero…

-Los alcance- dijo Bura tras de todos, viendo al Uchiha, quien le miró de reojo.

Los del sonido se interpusieron entra la Anbu y Sasuke.

"Sasuke" pensó la sayayin mientras veía al poseedor del sharingan.

-Vete de aquí niño, nosotros la detendremos- dijo Sakon, a lo que el azabache volteo continuando su camino.

-La entretendremos hasta que el Uchiha salga de la tierra del fuego- dijo Ukon, a lo que su hermano y la pelirroja asintieron.

-No detendrán a nadie- dijo Bura apareciendo tras los chicos y golpeándolos rápidamente, lanzándolos contra arboles.

Los tres del sonido lograron ponerse de pie, bastante sorprendidos por la velocidad y fuerza de la Anbu.

-Ya me tienen harta. O se van de aquí… o…- amenazó fríamente la ojiazul mientras sacaba su catana.

Los del sonido no sabían que hacer, se suponía que debían llevar a Sasuke con Orochimaru, pasara lo que pasara, pero el aura de la chica les hizo congelarse y paralizarse.

-Qué bien que entendieran- dijo la joven mientras salía corriendo en busca del Uchiha.

"Es increíble su chakra" pensó Tayuya, permaneciendo paralizada.

-A…aunque alcance a Sasuke, no creo que pueda detenerlo, así que… es como si hubiéramos hecho bien nuestro trabajo- habló Sakon, aun sorprendido por la energía de la joven Anbu.

-No, tenemos que irnos. Hay algo extraño aquí. Nadie pudo haberse enterado tan rápido de que Sasuke había venido con nosotros, pero ella si lo supo, y nos persiguió sin importarle nada, ni su propio bien estar, así que… Ella debe hacer esto porque tiene un interés especial en el mocoso- habló Ukon, saliendo de su congelamiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que ella pueda detener a Sasuke?- cuestionó Sakon, mirando a su hermano.

-Es lo más seguro, y si es así…- respondió el albino mayor.

-Si es así… Orochimaru nos matara- acompleto Tayuya mientras subía a la rama de un árbol, ante la mirada de los hermanos.

-¿Qué haces Tayuya?- preguntó Sakon a la pelirroja quien le miró.

-Irme, huir. Haya ustedes si quieren pelear con esa chica o volver con Orochimaru a pesar de haber fallado en la misión. Yo me largo lejos- dijo la chica mientras se iba saltando de árbol en árbol.

-Espera… Tayuya voy contigo- dijo Sakon yendo tras ella.

-Sakon, ven acá- dijo Ukon siendo ignorado por su hermano quien fue tras la chica.

El gemelo mayor rodó los ojos yendo tras su hermano.

…

Bura perseguía a Sasuke, alcanzándolo casi de inmediato y poniéndose frente a él.

-Alto- habló seriamente la chica, impidiéndole el paso al joven azabache, notando la marca de maldición en la mitad de su rostro.

-¿Quién eres?- interrogó el Uchiha mirando mal a la Anbu.

-Debes volver a la aldea- dijo con seriedad la chica, usando una voz un tanto distinta a la normal.

-No eres nadie para decirme que hacer- dijo molesto Sasuke, atacando a la joven, quien esquivó el ataque.

-Basta, solo hago lo que es mejor para ti- dijo la chica esquivando los ataques del menor.

-No sabes nada de mí- respondió el chico atacando de nuevo a la chica.

-Por supuesto que si lo sé. Ya basta, solo quiero ayudarte- dijo la joven ojiazul esquivando los ataques.

La perrita ninja observaba la pelea, cuando la joven Anbu notó la mirada del animal.

"Sabes bien que no podrás seguir a menos que le digas la verdad" pensó Zuki mirando a su dueña, trasmitiéndole esa idea.

La sayayin suspiro mientras saltaba hacia atrás, alejándose un poco de Sasuke.

-Nadie puede ayudarme, solo Orochimaru- dijo el azabache mientras hacía posiciones de mano para hacer el jutsu bola de fuego, cosa que preocupó a la joven, pues no podían hacer técnicas tan fuertes pues llamarían la atención.

La joven apareció al lado del poseedor del sharingan, y le tomó las muñecas, impidiéndole seguir con las posiciones de manos, para sorpresa y molestia del moreno.

-¡Déjame en paz!- gruño Sasuke mientras daba una patada, la cual Bura esquivó de nuevo.

-Ya basta Sasuke, soy yo- dijo la chica con voz normal, a lo cual el ojinegro reconoció a la joven, pero con incredulidad.

La sayayin se quitó la mascara Anbu, dejando ver su rostro, y aunque llevaba el cabello negro y sus ojos llevaban sombras moradas, el Uchiha pudo reconocer a su joven amiga.

-¿Bura? ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?- preguntó sorprendido el Uchiha, mientras que la joven sonreía nostálgica y resignada, a la vez que miraba con confianza y amistad al menor.

_..._..._..._...

Continuara

…_..._..._..._...

* * *

><p>Allí el capi ;D<p>

¿Vieron? Esta vez no me tarde casi nada ;3

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: A mí también me gustan los celos de Sasuke xD se ve lindo :3

Itachi: ¬¬  
>Yo: Que feo carácter tienes -.-||<p>

Bego-Bura-xD: Jaja, no te preocupes, entiendo que con tantos capis ya no saben que decirme xD no te preocupes ^^

Sweetgilda: Me alegra que te pareciera interesante mi historia ;) gracias por ser nuevo review ;D

Bueno, gracias a ustedes por comentar y pues… la pelea no fue lo que había planeado UxD pero bien :3 espero les haya gustado y… ya no me acuerdo que más les iba a decir UxDDD

Gaara: La imagen de Bura como Anbu :3

Yo: Eso mero… que chibi eres, gracias por recordármelo ^^

Gaara: De nada :3

Yo: Pues bien…

Hice una imagen de Bura como Anbu ;3 o seeh, aquí les dejo el link

http:*/*lynn0uchiha0tanimoto*.*deviantart.*com/#/d5l3ssd

(Nada más le quitan los * y le agregan otra diagonal / después de los dos puntos)

Pues es todo, espero no tardar tanto con la conti n_n

También gracias a quienes leen, aunque no comenten les agradezco mucho.

Y me disculpo por las siempre presentes… faltas de ortografía ¬¬

Saludos a todos y nos leemos pronto (espero) xD

¿Reviews? X3


	31. Más revelaciones

**D**_isclaimer: _

**N**_aruto pertenece a _**M**_asashi _**K**_ishimoto_

_Y _**D**_ragón _**B**_all pertenece a _**A**_kira _**T**_oriyama_

Notas del Capitulo…

Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.

Lo que está en _cursivas _son visiones

Este capi es más largo que los demás, y como tiene muchas explicaciones, les pido que pongan atención para que puedan entender :3

Creo que es todo xD

¡A Leer!

Cap 30

·

·Más revelaciones…

·

El joven azabache no podía creer lo que veía…

¡Bura estaba vestida como Anbu!

-Hay mucho de que hablar, pero no aquí, no ahora- dijo Bura mirando al menor, quien frunció el ceño.

-Si no es ahora, no será nunca. ¡No pienso volver a la aldea!- dijo Sasuke, para sorpresa de la chica.

-Volverás- ordenó la ojiazul, mirando seriamente al chico, quien le miró mal.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, y no conseguiré nada quedándome en la aldea- respondió fríamente el ojinegro.

-En la aldea está toda la gente que te quiere. No puedes traicionar su confianza así como así- trató de razonar la sayayin.

-Mira quien habla. Tú has engañado a todos durante años. Tú menos que nadie tiene derecho de juzgar lo que hago- dijo seria y fríamente el Uchiha, viendo el rostro inmutable de su amiga.

-Si, tienes razón. Yo he engañado a todos durante muchos años, pero ya no más. Y si estoy aquí, vestida así delante de ti… Es porque confío en ti, y porque ya no pienso ocultar más lo que soy y lo que he hecho. Empezando por ti que eres mi amigo y que hasta ahora, habías demostrado ser de confianza- habló tranquila la joven, sorprendiendo un poco a su amigo.

-Ya es tarde. Me iré con Orochimaru, y ni tú ni nadie me detendrá- dijo decidido Sasuke, desviando su mirada de la azul de la joven.

-Mientes- aseguró la Brief, para sorpresa del azabache.

-¡Tú no me conoces!- gritó el poseedor del sharingan, mirando mal a la chica, quien permaneció seria, aunque su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

-Tal vez tienes razón… No te conozco, porque nunca te creí capaz de hacer algo tan bajo para conseguir un poco de poder- habló seria y despectivamente Bura, cosa que causo la furia del menor.

Sasuke atacó a la chica, tratando de golpearla, golpes que desde luego eran esquivados con facilidad por la mayor.

-¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer con tu vida ahora Sasuke?- cuestionó la sayayin mientras esquivaba los golpes del menor.

-¡Irme! ¡Obtener poder para matar a mi hermano!- respondió gritando el ojinegro, mientras continuaba atacando a la joven.

-Creí que eras más inteligente Sasuke- dijo decepcionada Bura, mientras se agachaba y pateaba el tobillo del chico, haciéndolo caer.

El Uchiha dio unas vueltas, cayendo de pie, molesto.

La furia de Sasuke aumentaba a cada segundo que veía a la chica, pero realmente el joven poseedor del sharingan, no sabía porque ese odio que se apoderaba de él, era como si ese rencor hubiera estado todo el tiempo dentro de él, y al ver a la chica vestida así, ese rencor hubiera despertado.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Tú no sabes lo que he vivido!- gritó el Uchiha mientras activaba el sharingan y volvía a atacar a la joven.

Bura siguió esquivando los ataques del menor.

-¡Tú no comprendes lo que es vivir en soledad! ¡Tú nunca has sufrido por nada!- siguió gritando el menor, aun atacando a la chica.

La mayor miró con dolor al azabache, para luego hablar.

-Y parece que tú no comprendes… ¡Que la verdadera fuerza no proviene de marcas malditas, sino de aquellos a quienes amas y proteges!- respondió en grito la sayayin, mientras esquivaba un golpe del chico y tomaba su muñeca con una mano, mientras que con la otra le daba una bofetada a Sasuke, haciendo que el Uchiha cayera al suelo.

Sasuke puso una mano en su labio, viendo que escurría un poco de sangre del golpe que le había dado la joven. La dolida mirada del azabache se posó sobre la chica.

El viento sopló en aquel lugar donde Sasuke y Bura se miraban con dolor mutuo.

El menor aun seguía en el suelo, con la mano en su mejilla y aun mirando dolorosamente a la chica.

Un suspiro por parte de la ahora pelinegra se escuchó.

La Brief se puso de rodillas en el suelo, frente al menor.

-Sasuke, si tú estas solo es porque tú así lo has querido. Porque has alejado a todos los que te rodeaban, concentrándote solo en tú venganza- dijo suavemente Bura, mientras acariciaba la mejilla que ella había golpeado del ojinegro, quien se sonrojo un poco.

-Ese es mi deber, soy un vengador- respondió seriamente Sasuke, mirando a la mayor.

-Lo sé. Sasuke yo… sé lo que se siente… haber visto morir a alguien a quien tú querías sin que tú pudieras hacer nada. Como también sé, lo fuertes que son los deseos de venganza. Pero te aseguro, que aunque consigas vengarte… No serás feliz, porque aun estará dentro de ti ese odio y ese rencor que no se irán nunca. La venganza te carcomerá y nunca te desharás de ella. Y por conseguir tú venganza, lastimaras y traicionaras a muchas personas- dijo Bura, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, cosa que extrañó al Uchiha.

El menor se quedó sin argumentos por un momento.

-Sasuke, yo no te pido que olvides tú venganza, porque a fin de cuentas… ese objetivo de una u otra forma siempre estará en tu vida, pero no dejes que la venganza te destruya. Tienes que entrenar para ser fuerte y proteger a quienes amas, solo así lograras seguir adelante, y cuando llegue el momento de vengarte, podrás ser lo suficientemente fuerte sin necesidad de haber sacrificado tú propia vida- siguió hablando la sayayin, quitando su mano de la mejilla del azabache.

-Pero él…- habló con rencor, dolor e ira mezclados el menor.

-Si, sé lo que él te dijo, pero si no mal recuerdo… Tú no querías ser como Itachi, entonces… ¿no tú hermano traiciono a la aldea? ¿No es lo que tú ibas a hacer al irte con Orochimaru? ¿No Itachi lastimó a quienes supuestamente quería? ¿Y no es lo mismo que pensabas hacer tú al irte y olvidar a todos?- dijo la Brief, para sorpresa de su amigo.

Era verdad, todo lo que la chica decía era verdad.

"Aunque… Hay algo que presiento… ¿Qué es? Hay algo que no me hace sentir bien al haber dicho lo que dije. ¿Pero que es?" pensaba un poco confundida la mayor, mirando con amistad al azabache.

El Uchiha miró a su amiga, mientras desaparecía de sus ojos el sharingan, y de su piel la marca activada, es decir, también desactivó la marca de maldición.

Los negros ojos se cristalizaron, mirando a la chica, quien le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bura abrazó a Sasuke, quien correspondió el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la mayor, dejando correr unas lágrimas en silencio.

La joven sayayin miró al Uchiha entre sus brazos, teniendo una especie de visión…

…_-…_

_Un pequeño Sasuke de seis años lloraba en los brazos de la mayor._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Itachi hizo eso?- decía el pequeño, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras la pelinegra se mantenía como zombi, con su rostro luciendo triste y con la mente en otro lugar con otra persona._

"_Itachi" pensó la ojiazul mientras una lagrima escapaba de su ojo derecho._

"_¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? ¿Y se supone que me aleje de lo único que me queda? ¿Se supone que deje solo a Sasuke? Soy todo lo que tiene. Itachi" pensó la joven de 13 años mientras abrazaba más al menor entre sus brazos._

…-…

Bura se sorprendió al ver esa escena, quedando helada.

"¿Pero que…? ¿Qué fue eso?" pensó confundida la sayayin, mirando al joven azabache que aun lloraba en silencio entre sus brazos.

"¿Qué fue esa escena?" pensó confundida y extrañada la ojiazul, mientras su vista se posaba en la perrita ninja, quien se acercaba a ellos.

El animal vio el rostro confundido de la joven guerrera, por lo que suspiro.

"Esto está mal. Usted esta loca… Tsunade Senju, está loca" pensó Zuki, mientras maldecía un poco más mentalmente.

…Unos minutos más pasaron…

Sasuke ya estaba mejor, por lo que se separo de su amiga, quien le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

La mayor le dio un beso en la frente al azabache, para luego ponerle su banda de Konoha, a lo que después el Uchiha desvió su mirada al suelo.

-No creo que merezca usarla- susurró el ojinegro, aun mirando al suelo.

La ahora Anbu tomó delicadamente con una mano el mentón del menor, haciendo que le mirara.

-¿Por qué caemos, Sasuke?- preguntó Bura con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego ponerse de pie.

-Para aprender a levantarnos- se auto respondió la chica, mientras le extendía la mano al azabache, quien tomó la mano de la joven y se puso de pie.

-Hoy caíste una vez, ahora debes aprender a levantarte y seguir adelante- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la sayayin, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte del menor.

-Volvamos- susurró Bura a lo que Sasuke asintió.

Los chicos comenzaron el camino con rumbo de vuelta a la aldea…

…

·11:59am

…

Tsunade no quitaba la vista del reloj que se encontraba en la casa Hyuga.

Kakashi supuestamente leía su libro, pero en realidad también estaba al tanto del reloj.

12:00pm El reloj marco medio día, por lo que sonó una campana.

La Godaime miró a Anko, quien estaba sentada al lado de Kakashi.

Anko comprendió lo que quería decir esa mirada, por lo que comenzó a ponerse de pie, siendo detenida por el peliplata, quien la tomó del brazo.

-Espera Anko- pidió el Hatake, mirando a la joven pelimorada, quien vio como Tsunade le miraba seriamente.

-Lo… lo siento Kakashi- susurró la ojicafe, mientras se soltaba del agarre del otro jounnin y se ponía de pie.

-Yo… tengo cosas que hacer, me disculpo- dijo la Mitarashi con una mirada apenada con los demás.

La pelimorada se dirigió a las puertas de la sala, pero…

El celular de Trunks sonó…:

-Bura, ¿en donde estás?- preguntó el joven sayayin al contestar el celular, lo cual obtuvo la atención de todos, sobre todo la de Anko, Tsunade y Kakashi.

_-Que te importa- _respondió tranquilamente la sayayin al otro lado de la línea.

-Bura…- Trunks no acabó de hablar porque su madre le arrebató el teléfono.

-Hija ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estas bien?- cuestionó Bulma, por demás preocupada.

_-Si mamá, no te preocupes- _respondió cálidamente Bura.

-¿En donde están hija?- preguntó la Brief mayor, ya un poco más tranquila.

_-Sasuke y yo llegaremos en un rato mamá. Ya no sé preocupen- _contestó la sayayin.

-Está bien, los esperaremos en la casa Hyuga, y por favor ya no tarden- dijo Bulma.

_-De acuerdo- _respondió sencillamente la Brief menor.

-¿Podría hablar con Sasuke?- preguntó Kakashi mientras se acercaba a Bulma, quien le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hija, Kakashi quiere hablar con Sasuke- dijo Bulma.

_-Claro, se lo paso- _dijo tranquilamente la sayayin, mientras miraba a Sasuke.

-Kakashi quiere hablar contigo- dijo la sayayin mientras le daba el celular al Uchiha, quien suspiro pesadamente.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?- cuestionó el peliplata por teléfono.

_-Si, no hay razón para que no lo esté- _contestó seriamente el azabache.

-Eso espero. Nos vemos en un rato- dijo seriamente el Hatake.

_-Si claro. Hasta al rato, adiós- _se despidió el azabache.

_-Adiós- _se despidió Kakashi, terminando la llamada.

-Bueno, ya van a llegar. Me alegro de que estén bien- dijo ya tranquilamente Bulma.

-Mamá, no hay manera de que nada les pase, y lo sabes- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Trunks, mirando a su madre, quien suspiro.

-Como sea, me alegra que ya vayan a llegar- dijo Bulma mientras veía a Anko parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Eh… bueno las cosas que tengo que hacer pueden esperar, mejor me quedo un rato más con ustedes- dijo sonriente Anko mientras regresaba y tomaba su lugar al lado de Kakashi, quien miraba a Tsunade.

La Senju suspiro.

-Bien, esperemos a que lleguen los niños- dijo ya más tranquila la ojimiel.

Kakashi suspiro en silencio mientras le entregaba el celular a Trunks, quien tomó el aparato con una pequeña sonrisa.

…

·

…

Sasuke le regreso el celular a Bura, quien tomó el objeto mientras seguía saltando de árbol en árbol.

-Espero que tengas un plan- dijo entre serio y distante Sasuke, a lo que la mayor le miró.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó la sayayin.

-A que estamos a dos días de la aldea. Así que espero que ya tengas un plan sobre como volveremos en menos de unas horas- contestó el azabache.

La mayor suspiro, mientras veía hacia adelante.

La perrita ninja saltaba al lado de los jóvenes, recibiendo la extrañada y curiosa mirada del menor.

-¿Y ese perro?- preguntó el ojinegro a la Brief, quien le miró.

-Óyeme mocoso, no soy un perro cualquiera, y ni siquiera soy macho, soy hembra- dijo la perrita un poco molesta.

El hecho de que el animal hablara sorprendió un poco al poseedor del sharingan.

-Es una perrita ninja, Sasuke. Y como tal, tiene habilidades especiales, y es mía- contestó tranquilamente Bura, mientras se detenía y bajaba al suelo, siendo imitada por el menor y por la perrita.

-Hmp. De verdad tienes mucho que explicarme- dijo el ojinegro, mientras veía de reojo al animal, quien le gruñó.

-Perro feo ¬¬- susurró Sasuke, a lo que el animal le ladró.

-Mocoso inútil ¬w¬- respondió Zuki.

-¡Basta! Sasuke deja a Zuki en paz, ella ha sido una buena amiga y además un animal ninja muy leal, y tú Zuki… respeta a Sasuke, es mi amigo así que no le hables así- dijo seriamente Bura, aunque un poco incrédula al tener que detener una pelea entre el Uchiha y un animal.

-Hmp- fue la única respuesta del azabache mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Mientras que la perrita por su lado solo gruñó un poco.

-Bueno… Solo hay una manera de poder llegar a la casa Hyuga en tan poco tiempo…- habló la sayayin, obteniendo la atención de su amigo y de la perrita.

La mayor suspiro.

-Usaremos la teletransportación- dijo Bura, mirando a los otros dos presentes.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Te refieres a la técnica que hace Goku?- preguntó extrañado el azabache.

-Si, a esa- contestó la ojiazul mientras se acercaba a los otros dos.

-¿Cómo sabes hacerla?- preguntó de nuevo Sasuke.

-Te contaré todo más tarde, por ahora lo importante es volver a la aldea- dijo la sayayin mientras se ponía al lado de su amigo.

-Zuki, por ahora no te necesitamos más. Te invocare más tarde para hablar. Muchas gracias por tú ayuda- dijo Bura, a lo que el animal asintió.

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde- aceptó la perrita mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

-Bien, ahora… tengo que sentir el Ki de mi hermano y podremos llegar a la casa Hyuga, aunque tengo que tener cuidado. Debo hacer lo posible por aparecer en otra habitación o afuera de la casa, para que podamos ir a tú casa por tus cosas- dijo la ahora pelinegra mientras con la mano izquierda tomaba la mano derecha de Sasuke, quien se sonrojo un poco de nuevo.

La chica puso sus dedos en su frente, mientras buscaba el Ki de su hermano.

-Lo encontré. ¿Listo? Porque tendremos que escondernos donde sea que aparezcamos- advirtió Bura, viendo como el ojinegro asentía.

Los chicos desaparecieron…

…

·En la mansión Hyuga…

…

Todos tomaban té en el comedor, ya más tranquilos de saber que los chicos estaban bien.

Bura y Sasuke aparecieron en el patio, cerca de la ventana del comedor, por lo que rápidamente se agacharon, ocultándose.

Trunks miró hacia afuera.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- preguntó Bulma.

-No es nada, solo que… es un lindo día- mintió el joven sayayin mientras caminaba con una sonrisa a la ventana, asomándose un poco, viendo que no había nadie afuera.

-Si es verdad, es un lindo día- apoyó la dueña de la corporación con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me parece haber visto a alguien" pensó Trunks, mirando extrañado el patio.

En el techo de la mansión se podía apreciar a Bura y a Sasuke, quienes estaban escondidos.

-Bueno, eso estuvo cerca. Vamos hay que ir a tú casa- dijo la sayayin mientras saltaba y comenzaba a alejarse con cuidado y precaución, siendo imitada por el azabache.

…

·

…

Sasuke y Bura llegaron a los terrenos del Clan Uchiha unos minutos más tarde.

-Hay que apurarnos- dijo la Brief al entrar a la casa del menor.

El azabache asintió mientras llevaba a la chica al comedor.

La mayor suspiro un poco, sintiendo un mareo, por lo que se sostuvo del marco de la puerta, acción que desde luego, el Uchiha notó.

-No descansaste ni comiste por ir a detenerme- dijo culpablemente Sasuke, ayudando a la chica a que se sentara en una silla de la mesa.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso- dijo tranquilamente Bura, mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa al menor, quien suspiro, dirigiéndose a la estufa y poniendo un poco de agua para té.

"Antes podía estar más tiempo sin comida ni descanso. No hay duda de que perdí condición" pensó un poco molesta consigo misma la sayayin.

-Toma- se escuchó la voz del ojinegro, quien ponía una taza de té y una pequeña canasta con pan en la mesa, frente a Bura.

-Gracias- agradeció la Brief mientras le daba un sorbo a la taza de té.

-Iré a darme un baño y a preparar mis cosas, tú quédate aquí y descansa un poco. No tardare- dijo Sasuke, a lo que la ojiazul asintió.

El menor salió de la cocina y fue al cuarto de baño.

…

Bura comió un poco de pan junto con su té, sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño y el cansancio.

"Aun no puedo dormir, tengo que mantenerme despierta" pensó la sayayin mientras sacudía un poco su cabeza y suspiraba.

…

Sasuke estaba bajo el chorro de agua, pensando, reflexionando, pues habían pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

El azabache suspiro mientras cerraba las llaves de agua, sintiéndose por demás culpable de haber traicionado la confianza de su maestro y amigos.

…

Bura estaba limpiando un poco la cocina, cuando el Uchiha entró al lugar con su mochila ya puesta.

-Estoy listo. ¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó el menor viendo a la joven.

-Si, vámonos, no debemos tardarnos más- respondió Bura mientras acomodaba unos trastes en un mueble.

-No es necesario que hagas eso- dijo Sasuke, caminando hacia la mayor.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta ayudarte un poco. Bueno, ya termine, vámonos- dijo con una sonrisa la sayayin, a lo que el ojinegro le sonrió levemente.

-¿No deberías… cambiarte de ropa?- cuestionó el poseedor del sharingan.

-Es verdad- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la Brief, mientras hacía posiciones de manos, y en seguida una nube de humo cubrió a la chica, para luego aparecer con cabello de color normal, y ojos sin sombras, al igual que su ropa de guerrera; la playera top roja, el short negro corto, y las botas y muñequeras negras rojizas.

-Ahora si, andando- dijo sonriente la ojiazul, a lo que el menor sonrió un poco.

Los chicos salieron de la casa, yendo a la mansión Hyuga…

…

·

…

Todos esperaban en las puertas de la mansión Hyuga a los jóvenes faltantes, pues ya habían perdido un poco de tiempo, y lo mejor era partir de vuelta a la corporación en cuanto llegaran los chicos.

-Allí vienen- dijo Sakura, viendo a lo lejos las siluetas de Bura y Sasuke, quienes se acercaban tranquilamente, notando desde lejos que ya todos les esperaban afuera de la casa.

Las miradas de todos se posaron en los chicos.

-Sasuke, por favor actúa normal, o pueden darse cuenta de algo- dijo Bura mientras se seguían acercando a los demás.

-¿Acaso quieres ocultar para siempre a todos lo que hice?- preguntó el azabache.

-No, en algún momento tendremos que decirles la verdad, pero no aun. Esperemos un poco más- respondió la sayayin.

-Está bien- aceptó el Uchiha.

Los chicos llegaron a donde los demás.

-Hija- dijo Bulma mientras se acercaba a Bura y la abrazaba.

-Mamá por favor, estas avergonzándome- dijo un poco molesta la joven ojiazul.

La Brief mayor soltó a su hija mientras revisaba que la chica no tuviera nada.

-Estoy bien mama, ya vámonos porque supongo que tenemos prisa- dijo Bura mientras suspiraba cansadamente.

-Si, claro que tenemos prisa, y tú todavía te vas por allí. Pero eso si, estás castigada sin salir de casa un mes- regañó Bulma.

-Si mamá- respondió la sayayin mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Y no me hagas esas caras niña, hiciste que me preocupara- dijo un poco molesta la peliazul mayor, a lo que su hija suspiro resignada.

-Y tú no pienses que estás libre, Sasuke. Estás castigado sin salir dos meses- dijo seriamente Kakashi a su alumno, quien le miró.

-Hmp- fue la única respuesta por parte del Uchiha, mientras desviaba su vista, pues se sentía culpable de lo que había hecho, por lo que no quería mirar a su maestro.

-Como sea, hay que irnos ya- dijo Trunks mientras le lanzaba a Bura su mochila.

La sayayin tomó al aire su mochila, para luego ponérsela.

Todos comenzaron a dirigirse a las puertas de Konoha.

Tsunade y Anko iban examinando a Bura y a Sasuke, pues presentían que algo había pasado y por eso la ausencia de los dos jóvenes.

En poco tiempo ya todos estaban en la entrada de la aldea, despidiéndose unos de otros.

-Es un gusto que vengan cada fin de semana. Los estaremos esperando. Hasta luego- se despedía Tsunade, sin dejar de mirar a Bura.

-Hasta luego- se despidió Bulma mientras seguía el camino junto con los demás.

…

Todos cruzaron el portal, llegando al salón de la Corporación.

Bura suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta del salón.

-Lo que dije va en serio jovencita…: Estás castigada- dijo seriamente Bulma, obteniendo la mirada de todos, y en especial la de su hija.

-Si mamá. No pienso ir a ningún lado, solo iba a mi habitación- respondió tranquilamente la sayayin, para luego darle una ultima mirada a Sasuke, y salir del salón.

El Uchiha suspiro silenciosamente mientras empezaba a caminar a la puerta.

-Tú también estás castigado, Sasuke- dijo seriamente Kakashi.

-Lo sé- respondió tranquilamente el azabache y siguiendo su camino sin mirar a su maestro, quien se extrañó bastante de la conducta del Uchiha, pues normalmente su alumno hubiera discutido, pero esta vez no, solo aceptó el castigo.

"Algo pasa aquí" pensó el Hatake mientras salía del salón junto con Bulma, Sakura, Trunks y Naruto.

-Con su permiso, yo iré a descansar un rato para luego continuar con los arreglos de la maquina- dijo Bulma.

-Claro, también nosotros iremos a descansar un rato- dijo Kakashi, a lo que sus dos alumnos asintieron.

-Yo también me voy a descansar, más tarde iré a ayudarte con la maquina mama- dijo Trunks con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos más tarde- dijo Bulma, para después irse a su habitación.

Trunks se despidió de los ninja, para luego irse, pero no con rumbo a su cuarto, si no al de su hermana.

···

···

Bura estaba preparándose para darse un baño, cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién?- preguntó cansinamente la sayayin, mientras se ponía una bata de baño color roja.

-Soy yo- se escuchó la voz de Trunks al otro lado de la puerta.

"Genial. De seguro debe venir a preguntar porque desaparecí mi Ki" pensó aburridamente Bura mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy por darme un baño- dijo con cara de hartazgo la sayayin al abrir la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar- respondió el mayor mientras entraba al cuarto de su hermana, quien suspiro resignada.

-Si claro, pasa- dijo sarcástica la menor, cerrando la puerta y mirando a su hermano.

-Bura, quiero que me expliques ¿que estuviste haciendo en todo ese tiempo que estuviste con Sasuke? Y también, quiero que me digas ¿Por qué desapareciste tú Ki?- cuestionó seriamente el mayor, mientras la chica solo le veía cansinamente.

-No hicimos más que pasear, y ya, no tengo porque decirte que hago y que no hago. Y porque desaparecí mi Ki…: Porque no quería que estuvieras molestando yendo a buscarnos. Ya es todo, sal de mi habitación que voy a bañarme- respondió entre molesta y harta la joven mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

-No Bura, quiero una explicación completa- dijo seriamente Trunks, sin moverse de donde estaba.

-¡No tengo porque darte cuentas de mi vida!- alzó la voz Bura mientras veía furiosa a su hermano, quien se sorprendió por la actitud de su hermana.

-Está bien no voy a insistir, pero igual tendrás que darle cuentas a nuestro padre, porque sabes bien que él se enterara y que te preguntara lo que pasó- dijo el sayayin mientras se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto, saliendo y quedándose de pie afuera de la habitación al escuchar hablar a la chica.

-No creo que nuestro padre me diga nada, puesto que ahora me considera mejor hija que a ti- dijo maliciosamente la peliazul, viendo con sonrisa cínica a su hermano, quien le miró sorprendido y extrañado.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- cuestionó Trunks, mirando incomprensivo a la menor.

-Me refiero…: A que papá bien sabe que yo nunca he hecho nada malo, a que ahora ya sabe que soy una guerrera que esta concentrada en su entrenamiento. Además no ha habido un solo día en que mi padre no sepa donde estoy pues mi conducta ha sido intachable, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Tú te vas con Goten por días, y no dices a donde vas ni con quien más estás. Ya ni siquiera te preocupa seguir entrenando. ¿Tú que crees que opine nuestro padre con respecto a eso? Es obvio que yo llevo las de ganar, así que mejor olvídate de irle con el chisme de que me fui con Sasuke y de que desparecí mi Ki, porque ya sabes quien saldrá perdiendo- respondió maliciosamente Bura, sonriendo confiadamente.

Trunks estaba por demás sorprendido por la actitud de su hermana, nunca se había imaginado que la menor podía ser así de… maligna.

-¿Me estás amenazando Bura?- preguntó incrédulo el mayor, mirando sorprendido a la menor.

-Tómalo como gustes hermanito- respondió burlonamente la joven peliazul, para luego cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, dejando a su hermano mayor bastante sorprendido.

La princesa sayayin suspiro mientras iba al cuarto del baño y se quitaba la bata, entrando al chorro de agua de la regadera.

···

···

Kakashi entró a la habitación que tenía con sus alumnos, notando que Sasuke estaba en el baño.

-Sasuke, tenemos que hablar- dijo el peliplata, tocando la puerta del baño.

El azabache estaba sentado en la tina del baño, abrazando sus rodillas mientras que agua cálida le llegaba al pecho.

-No estoy de humor- respondió en voz baja el Uchiha, cosa que sorprendió a su maestro.

-Tienes 10 minutos para salir, Sasuke; si en ese tiempo no sales, entrare a sacarte- dijo seria y preocupadamente Kakashi, pues la actitud de su alumno comenzaba a preocuparle cada vez más.

Los minutos pasaban, minutos en los que el gennin continuó en la tina de baño, pensando, reflexionando y sobretodo… sintiéndose culpable por haber estado a punto de irse con Orochimaru.

El Hatake estaba en el balcón, viendo de reojo la puerta del baño.

Los minutos que Kakashi le había dado a Sasuke acabaron, por lo que el jounnin se dirigió a la puerta del baño, pero al estar frente a esta, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al Uchiha vestido con su ropa negra y sin la banda de Konoha.

-¿De que quería hablar?- preguntó el azabache, evitando encontrar su mirada con la del mayor, y yendo hacia su cama.

-¿Qué paso, Sasuke?- preguntó Kakashi, siguiendo al menor hasta su cama y sentándose a su lado.

-¿A que se refiere?- cuestionó el Uchiha, tratando de desviar el tema y mirando hacia el balcón.

El peliplata seguía y analizaba cada movimiento de su alumno, notando rápidamente que el gennin no quería mirarle a la cara y que rehuía su vista y sus preguntas.

-Dime que te pasa Sasuke- pidió cálidamente el Hatake, aunque ya sospechando lo sucedido.

-Pasa… que no debería confiar en mí. Eso pasa- respondió culposamente Sasuke mientras continuaba desviando su mirada.

Un suspiro por parte del copi ninja se escuchó.

-¿Eso pasó? ¿Ibas a irte con Orochimaru y Bura te detuvo?- cuestionó Kakashi, mirando a su discípulo, quien se sorprendió un poco.

El Uchiha solo agachó la cabeza, aun manteniendo su mirada lejos de su maestro. No quería, no quería ver la decepción en el rostro del hombre que le entrenó, que le dio su confianza y que lo trató como algo más que un alumno; la decepcionada mirada de aquel maestro que probablemente le había tratado como si fuera su hijo. No, el azabache no quería ver esa mirada, no quería ver que de nuevo había decepcionado a alguien.

Un momento de silencio se dio en la habitación. Silencio torturador para el menor, y silencio reflexivo para el jounnin.

-Sasuke…- comenzó a hablar el Hatake, a lo que el menor se preparó para escuchar lo que más temía…: Cuanto estaba decepcionado su maestro de él. Más sin embargo, estás palabras nunca llegaron, en su lugar, hubo otras que el azabache no se esperaba.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, de que Bura te haya echo reflexionar. Y sobre todo… me hace feliz que tenga otra oportunidad de ayudarte a ser mejor ninja y persona- habló suavemente Kakashi, para sorpresa del Uchiha, quien le miró con ojos cristalizados y sorprendidos.

-¿No está decepcionado de mí?- preguntó culposamente Sasuke.

-Claro que no. Errar es humano, tropezamos para aprender a caer, pero… ¿después que sigue?- respondió el peliplata, a la vez que hacía una pregunta.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios del azabache.

-Caemos para aprender a levantarnos- respondió el gennin, haciendo que también el mayor sonriera levemente.

-Todo estará bien, Sasuke- dijo Kakashi mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de su alumno y lo despeinaba un poco.

-Hmp- bufó apenado el Uchiha por la fraternal muestra de cariño de su maestro.

-¿No hay algo más que quieras contarme?- preguntó Kakashi a su alumno quien le miró confundido.

-No, es todo- respondió Sasuke, a lo que el mayor asintió, dejando de lado el hecho de que Bura podía ser un ninja.

Sasuke suspiro, sintiéndose más tranquilo de haber hablado con su maestro.

-¿Y…?- preguntó el azabache, mirando al jounnin, quien le miró, entendiendo la pregunta de su alumno.

-Pues… considero que por ahora lo mejor será mantener en secreto lo pasado- respondió Kakashi, pensando en que no sabía lo que Tsunade le haría a su alumno si se enteraba de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-Está bien, porque si no… su maldita novia me encerraría- dijo molesto el Uchiha, rodando los ojos al pensar en Anko.

El Hatake solo suspiro.

"Aunque después de lo de hoy… si me lo merecería" pensó aun con culpa Sasuke.

-Anko es buena, solo… tiene miedo de que algo malo pase. Es todo- dijo el peliplata, tratando de defender a la Mitarashi.

Esta vez fue el gennin el que solo suspiro.

-Iré a ver a Bura- dijo el azabache mientras de levantaba de la cama.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho, aun hay cosas de las que debemos hablar- dijo Kakashi, a lo que el menor asintió y salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la sayayin.

…

···

Bura estaba cepillándose el cabello después de haberse bañado.

La chica vestía un short de pijama junto con una playera de tirantes, teniendo la intención de irse a dormir ya, pues las dos noches que pasó en vela la tenían cansada, pero mientras se cepillaba el cabello, alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién?- preguntó cansadamente la joven.

-Soy yo- respondió Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa- respondió la Brief mientras continuaba cepillándose.

El Uchiha entró al cuarto, viendo a la chica sentada frente a su tocador, cepillándose su largo cabello.

-Supongo que vienes a que te diga ya la verdad- dijo tranquilamente la ojiazul, a lo que el menor asintió.

-Cierra la puerta y ven- dijo Bura mientras dejaba el cepillo en el tocador y salía al balcón.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y fue tras la chica, viendo su cabello, recordando algo que prefería guardarse.

_**_-Flash Back-_**_

Un pequeño de seis años observaba a su hermano y a una chica entrenar.

Los movimientos de ambos ninja eran rápidos y hábiles, cosa que sorprendía y admiraba al pequeño azabache.

-Terminamos por hoy- dijo Itachi mientras tomaba una botella de agua y se la lanzaba a su compañera de entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo- aceptó la joven pelinegra mientras atrapaba la botella de agua, dándose cuenta de que cierta personita les observaba.

-¿Sabías que tú hermanito nos ha estado observando?- dijo en voz baja la chica, mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-Si, claro que lo sé- respondió el Uchiha.

-Ven aquí Sasuke- pidió Itachi, a lo que el pequeño azabache que estaba supuestamente escondido, salió de entre los arboles y fue a donde su hermano y la chica.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que los miraba?- preguntó admirado Sasuke.

-Por supuesto que si. Debes aprender a esconderte bien- contestó el Uchiha mayor mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de su hermano, quien miraba a la chica.

La kunoichi solo observaba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos a casa. ¿Vienes con nosotros?- preguntó Itachi a su compañera, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo, hoy debo hacer varias cosas. Lo siento- se disculpó apenada la joven ojiazul.

-No hay problema, otro día será- dijo el Uchiha mayor, sonriéndole a la joven, quien le correspondió la sonrisa mientras se soltaba su cabello, el cual había estado amarrado en una coleta china. El negro y largo cabello de la joven calló hasta su espalda baja, mientras unos mechones caían en su rostro.

"Tiene bonito cabello, y la hace ver linda" pensó Sasuke sonrojándose, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su hermano.

-Yo me voy, los dejo. Hasta luego Itachi- se despidió la chica para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al Uchiha mayor.

-Hasta luego Sasuke- siguió la joven, para luego agacharse y darle un beso en la frente al azabache, quien se sonrojó un poco más.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió el ojinegro mayor, sonriéndole a la chica.

La ojiazul se fue, dejando solos a los hermanos.

Itachi veía de reojo a su hermanito, viendo que el pequeño estaba sonrojado y mirando por donde se fue la chica.

-Es muy bonita- dijo Sasuke aun sonrojado, haciendo sonreír a su hermano.

-Si, lo es- apoyó Itachi sonriendo.

-Me gustan las niñas de cabello largo, se ven lindas- soltó de repente el pequeño azabache, sorprendiendo un poco al mayor.

Itachi no pudo evitar reír, pues desde luego su hermano acababa de inventar eso por haber visto a la chica.

-No es gracioso- dijo en voz baja y sonrojado el pequeño Uchiha, mirando a su hermano mayor, quien siguió riendo.

_**_-Fin Del Flash Back-_**_

-Hmp- bufó Sasuke al haber recordado eso, pues desde la masacre de su clan, había enterrado todos los recuerdos que tenía de él con su hermano, aunque no entendía porque ese último recuerdo había brotado tan de repente.

"Yukiko" pensó el Uchiha al recordar a esa chica que era supuestamente amiga de su hermano, y que extrañamente se le hacía parecida a Bura cuando se vistió de Anbu.

-¿En que piensas? Cuestionó Bura al ver que el azabache estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-En nada. ¿Ahora si me contaras porque estabas vestida de Anbu? ¿Ahora si me contaras la historia completa?- preguntó Sasuke a la chica, quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, está vez te contare todo. Siéntate- respondió la sayayin, a la vez que ella se sentaba en una silla que estaba en una pequeña mesa circular en el balcón.

El menor asintió mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana a la chica.

La joven Brief suspiro mientras dirigía su vista al atardecer que se veía en el horizonte.

-Todo empezó hace varios años, cuando yo cumplí 10 años- comenzó a hablar Bura.

-¿Qué pasó?- interrogó el poseedor del sharingan.

-Una amiga mía, mayor que yo, tuvo una loca idea…: Quería ir a otro mundo, a uno en donde hubiera acción, aventura, riesgos, peligros; pero para poder hacer eso, necesitábamos una maquina especial, una maquina dimensional- comenzó a relatar la ojiazul, para sorpresa de Sasuke, quien aunque quería preguntar, prefirió mantener silencio y escuchar toda la historia.

-La madre de mi amiga trabajó en la Corporación por lo que era muy inteligente, al igual que mi madre, y por ende… Mi amiga y yo éramos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para pensar en como construir una maquina dimensional, así que… con apoyó de otra amiga de mi edad, iniciamos la construcción de la maquina. Kiyomi y yo robamos todo lo necesario de la Corporación Capsula, y comenzamos la construcción, mientras que nuestra otra amiga, la de mi edad, solo nos ayudó en muy pocas cosas, pues no era tan lista como nosotras dos- dijo un poco melancolica la sayayin.

-Comprendo. Continua- dijo el Uchiha, prestando toda la atención posible.

La peliazul suspiro, sonriendo un poco.

-Nos tomó solo dos meses construir la maquina, nada mal considerando que yo solo tenía 10 años, mientras que Kiyomi solo tenía 12. Una vez que la maquina estuvo lista, abrió un portal, el cual no sabíamos a donde nos llevaría, ni si había manera de volver, pero… En ese tiempo la Corporación atravesaba un momento difícil, por lo que mama y mi hermano se la pasaban en viajes y reuniones importantes, mientras que mi padre por otro lado… siempre se iba a entrenar lejos, y a veces pasaban semanas sin que supiéramos de él. Así que yo estaba sola y aburrida en casa, así que a mí poco me importo al igual que a mis amigas, pues Kiyomi solo tenía a su madre, y como ella trabajaba en la Corporación, también la dejaba mucho tiempo sola en esa poca. Y en cuanto a mi otra amiga… ella solo quería vivir emociones y peligro, así que sin nada más que se pusiera en nuestra contra, atravesamos el portal, llegando a un mundo de fuertes guerreros shinobi- dijo Bura, para más sorpresa de Sasuke.

-Mi mundo- dijo el Uchiha más para si que para la chica, pero esta asintió al escuchar al menor.

-Así es. Llegamos a tú mundo Sasuke. Y más en especifico, llegamos a las afueras de Konoha, solo que en aquella ocasión, el portal se abrió entre unas rocas, las cuales impidieron que el portal fuera visible para ustedes. Las chicas y yo comenzamos a curiosear el lugar, dándonos cuenta de que era un mundo de ninjas. Entre todas comenzamos a pensar en lo que haríamos, pues algo dentro de nosotras nos decía que esta sería una gran aventura que no debíamos desaprovechar. Y fue así como llegamos a la decisión de convertirnos en ninjas y pertenecer a ese mundo. Así que al darnos cuenta de que podíamos cruzar el portal de ida vuelta cada vez que quisiéramos, comenzamos a vigilar la aldea con ayuda de pequeñas cámaras indetectables. Poco a poco aprendimos todo lo que necesitábamos y en tres meses más…: Pusimos en marcha nuestro plan- siguió relatando la joven sayayin, viendo al ojinegro, quien le miró con interés y curiosidad.

-¿Cuál fue su plan?- preguntó el azabache.

-Disfrazarnos y unirnos al mundo shinobi- respondió la peliazul, sonriendo un poco, para luego seguir con su relato.

-Las tres cambiamos nuestra apariencia a base de maquillaje y tintes temporales en el cabello. Terminamos luciendo totalmente diferentes a como éramos realmente. Mis amigas usaron pupilentes para cambiar el color de sus ojos, mientras que yo preferí conservar mis ojos azules. Y una vez cambiado nuestro aspecto físico, entramos al mundo ninja. Todas seguimos con nuestro plan. Sabíamos que no había manera de cruzar las puertas pues no confiarían en nosotras y nos investigarían, así que a base de grandes esfuerzos y de prácticas de actuación, fue que logramos armar una pequeña pero creíble historia. Y luego…: Siguió lo más difícil y doloroso, pues para mantener esa pequeña historia, necesitábamos estar heridas. Así que entre las tres iniciamos una pelea, hiriéndonos y lesionándonos a propósito- siguió explicando la joven para extrañes del joven Uchiha.

-Si lo sé. Estábamos locas al llegar a ese grado, pero… realmente necesitábamos algo de acción en nuestras vidas, aunque… igual fuimos muy estúpidas al considerar la vida de shinobi como un juego, pero bueno, ya no tiene caso pensar eso. Bien, mis amigas y yo terminamos muy mal heridas, tal vez hasta más de lo que planeábamos, pero eso era lo que necesitábamos. Mal heridas caminamos hasta las puertas de la aldea, en donde… sin planearlo, perdimos el conocimiento, las tres. Y cuando despertamos…: Estaba hecho. Estábamos en el hospital de Konoha con varios médicos atendiéndonos. Les contamos nuestra pequeña mentira y fue perfecto, todos nos creyeron- dijo Bura, recordando aquellos tiempos.

-¿Cuál fue esa mentira?- cuestionó el poseedor del sharingan, pues realmente se le hacía sorprendente que tres chicas de esas edades pudieran engañar así de bien a ninjas capaces de reconocer engaños.

La chica sonrió mientras recordaba ese momento.

-No sabemos que paso. Estábamos en nuestra aldea… nuestra aldea, y… alguien nos atacó… no… no podemos recordarlo- respondió la joven sayayin, mientras actuaba como había actuado ese día, es decir… llorando y con tono desesperado, como si en verdad le hubiera pasado lo que había dicho, para extrema sorpresa del ojinegro.

-Ahora te creo que los hayan engañado- dijo el Uchiha mientras veía como la chica recuperaba su tranquilidad y dejaba la actuación de lado.

-Esa fue nuestra mentira, dijimos que nos habían atacado, que no habíamos visto nada, que no recordábamos nada. Las tres nos apegamos a esa mentira, diciendo que habíamos olvidado hasta nuestra aldea de origen, y que apenas lográbamos recordar nuestros nombres… El mío fue Hatsumi Raiko, el de Kiyomi fue Airi Shiori y el de…- la sayayin se detuvo un momento.

-Es verdad, no me has dicho quien es esa otra chica que estuvo contigo y con Kiyomi- dijo el azabache al notar ese detalle.

La Brief cerró los ojos un momento, para luego abrirlos y suspirar.

-La otra chica, mi otra amiga fue… Yoko- respondió la joven para de nuevo sorprender al menor.

-¿Pero que no se supone que Yoko es una chica de tú escuela que te odia?- cuestionó sorprendido Sasuke.

-Así es, es la misma chica. Yoko también fue una kunoichi, y si me odia, aunque antes no era así- respondió un poco triste la joven ojiazul.

-¿Algo paso no es así? Algo que provocó que ella te odiara- dedujo el azabache.

-Exacto, pero ya lo sabrás. Bien, el nombre de Yoko fue Misaki Sayuri, y además de cambiar nuestros aspectos y nombres, también mentimos sobre nuestra edad, o por lo menos Yoko y yo, pues nos aumentamos dos años más, quedando como si tuviéramos doce años al igual que Kiyomi. Fue relativamente fácil entrar y salir de tú mundo, volvíamos aquí a mí mundo una vez al día, pero todo se facilito cuando aprendimos el jutsu de clones, así dejábamos un clon aquí mientras nosotras íbamos al mundo shinobi. Y así, mintiendo, alegando amnesia, cambiando nuestros nombres y nuestras edades, y apegándonos a nuestra falsa historia, las tres logramos entrar a Konoha. Y desde luego no pasó mucho antes de que comenzáramos a ir a la academia ninja- continuó la joven peliazul, a lo que el Uchiha asintió, prestándole toda atención.

-Y debido a nuestras habilidades, progresamos rápidamente y en un año, ya éramos gennin. Y solo seis meses más tarde… Ya éramos chunnin, pero fue allí cuando… pasó- dijo Bura, luciendo triste.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó en voz baja el ojinegro.

-En una misión que yo lideraba… desobedecí las órdenes del Hokage, y… Kiyomi murió- respondió la joven ojiazul mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

La respuesta sorprendió a Sasuke, quien se quedó sin habla, dejando que su amiga continuara.

-Había unos criminales de rango S que se encontraban reunidos en una pequeña y extraña casa en un bosque, saliendo de los límites de la tierra del fuego. Esos criminales llevaban mucho tiempo evadiéndonos, pero al fin los teníamos. Solo mi equipo, solo nosotras tres, Yoko, Kiyomi y yo estábamos cerca del lugar donde esos criminales estaban reunidos. Teníamos órdenes estrictas del Hokage de esperar a los cazadores Anbu, pero no lo hicimos, yo no quise arriesgarme a que esos criminales huyeran y no pudiéramos atraparlos. Así que desobedeciendo, entramos al lugar, y nos enfrentamos con varios ninja. Logramos ganar unas batallas, pero… poco a poco se hacía más y más evidente… que no éramos aptas para esa misión- dijo Bura mientras sus ojos se llenaban de más lágrimas, destilando rencor e impotencia.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, mirando a la chica compasivamente.

-Poco a poco fuimos siendo heridas, yo… yo no podía creer ni entender como eso nos pasaba, pero llegó el momento, en que ya nada me importó, solo quería salir de allí, salir viva de allí. Perdí el control, me llené de miedo y de temor, me paralice, cuando se suponía que era yo la líder del grupo- siguió hablando Bura, mientras cerraba el puño, apretando su mano cerrada, era más que obvio que la chica estaba enojada y frustrada, pero lo dicho sorprendió un poco más al Uchiha.

"¿Ella? ¿Miedo?" pensó sorprendido el azabache al recordar como la chica había enfrentado a Cell y Freezer, y también a los del sonido. Simplemente Sasuke no podía creer eso.

-Yo… trate de huir, de alejarme de esos ninja, y desde luego fui seguida por mis amigas, pero ya no había salida de aquel lugar, estábamos rodeadas, y yo… paralizada. Mis amigas trataban de hacerme entrar en razón pero yo… fui una cobarde que no las escuchó, una cobarde que solo quería salvar su vida, sin importarme las vidas de mi equipo- continuó hablando la sayayin, mientras fruncía el ceño con los ojos cristalizados, apretando aun más su mano en forma de puño.

"¿Qué? ¿Salvar su vida sin importarle las vidas de su equipo? Eso… fue lo que me pasó a mí, en el bosque de la muerte, cuando peleamos con Orochimaru" pensó el Uchiha, mirando comprensivamente a su amiga, quien seguía enojada consigo misma.

-No pude reaccionar a tiempo, mis amigas seguían peleando mientras yo seguía aterrorizada. Y en mi parálisis no pude ver las armas que un ninja me lanzó, o por lo menos… no pude verlas a tiempo, cuando me di cuenta de las armas, era porque ya estaban a menos de dos metros de mí, pero las armas no me dañaron… no me dañaron porque… Kiyomi se atravesó, protegiéndome pero sacrificándose por mí- dijo Bura con ira, rencor y dolor acumulados, pero su confesión sorprendió aun más a su amigo.

En el momento en que la sayayin dijo eso, Sasuke recordó cuando Orochimaru lo atacó con una enorme serpiente, y que el, al estar paralizado de temor, ni siquiera hizo nada por defenderse, hasta que Naruto se atravesó, deteniendo a la enorme serpiente.

-¿Qué pasó luego?- preguntó el Uchiha mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica, quien le miró.

La mayor suspiro, controlándose un poco.

-Kiyomi estaba mal herida, y yo solo pude tomarla en mis brazos, mientras que Yoko dejaba su pelea y se acercaba a nosotras. Era obvio que no saldríamos vivas de allí. Otro criminal tomó a Yoko y la lanzó lejos, diciéndole que su pelea aun no acababa. Yo me quede sola, de rodillas en el suelo abrazando a Kiyomi, mientras ella agonizaba. El criminal que había lanzado las armas se me acercó, sacando una catana y continuando acercándose a mí. Me dijo algo…:

"_No te preocupes pequeña tonta, enseguida te mandare a la tumba junto con tú amiguita" _

Eso me dijo al estar un paso enfrente de mí, y con la catana lista para atacarme, y ni siquiera en ese momento pude hacer nada, solo ver con miedo a ese hombre, quien movió el arma para matarme. Pero… en ese momento, alguien apareció tras él, un Anbu que le tomó la muñeca, deteniendo su movimiento, justo cuando el filo de la catana estaba a milímetros de mi cuello. El Anbu le rompió la muñeca al criminal, y luego lo lanzó lejos.

Ese mismo Anbu dio la orden de que nos sacaran de allí, otros dos Anbus más, nos sacaron del lugar, mientras otros tres, incluido el que me había salvado, se quedaban a pelear- relató la joven peliazul, para medio shock del menor.

"A Bura, le pasó lo mismo que a mí, y de milagro está viva" pensó sorprendido el poseedor del sharingan mientras apretaba un poco la mano de la joven, quien sonrió con los ojos cristalizados.

-Kiyomi fue atendida por un ninja medico que iba con los Anbu, pero… no… no pudo salvarse, sus heridas fueron de mucha gravedad y murió a los pocos minutos de que la empezaran a atender. Desde ese día… Yoko me odia con todas las fuerzas de su alma, pues me culpa de la muerte de Kiyomi, y realmente tiene razón al hacerlo; si yo no me hubiera paralizado de miedo, si hubiera echo lo posible por defenderme, Kiyomi aun seguiría viva- dijo culposa y tristemente Bura, sintiendo como el menor se levantaba de su lugar y la abrazaba, abrazo bien correspondido por la chica.

-¿Y que pasó con la madre de Kiyomi?- preguntó en voz baja el azabache, mientras deshacía el abrazo y acomodaba su silla más cerca de su amiga.

La chica suspiro deprimidamente.

-La madre de Kiyomi ni siquiera supo de la muerte de su hija, pues tuvo un accidente y murió unas horas antes que Kiyomi, el mismo día. Yoko y yo robamos el cadáver de nuestra amiga y lo trajimos a este mundo, enterrándolo en el cementerio de su familia. Yoko me odio, pero a pesar de eso… volvimos al mundo shinobi. Pero el día de la muerte de nuestra amiga, entendimos que no era un juego lo que hacíamos, y ya no tomaríamos la vida de kunoichi como algo normal, está vez sería diferente. Pero... algo más pasó- habló ya más tranquila la Brief, viendo que el menor le prestaba atención.

-¿Qué más pasó?- cuestionó el ojinegro.

-Yo… me enteré de que muchos de los criminales habían escapado en esa pelea, y entre ellos… estaba el que mató a Kiyomi. Una vez que me enteré de eso, tuve un arranque de odio y de rencor. Entre a la torre Hokage, y robe unos documentos donde se encontraba la información de la nueva ubicación de esos criminales, pues al día siguiente se enviaría un equipo Anbu a detenerlos, pero ya no quise esperar, no podía esperar. Me lleve los documentos y salí sola, con rumbo a ese lugar. Me tomó diez días llegar, pero al fin los encontré. Entré al lugar donde estaban, y desde luego que me encontré con muchos criminales, todos de rango S y anotados en el libro bingo.

Todos los criminales se rieron de mí, diciéndome muchas cosas de las cuales escuché muy poco, mi furia, mi enojo y mi deseo de venganza no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Ataque con rencor a todos… ese día… maté a 10 criminales, y a 30 personas que les servían. Ese día… me convertí en asesina- respondió tranquilamente la joven.

Y si Sasuke pensaba que ya nada podía sorprenderlo… se equivoco.

La confesión de la chica dejó pasmado al joven azabache.

-Yo acabe con esos criminales, y ni siquiera recuerdo con claridad como lo hice, tal vez mi poder sayayin me ayudó. No lo sé. Cuando salí de allí, me sentí tan bien, pero de repente sentí que mis fuerzas se desvanecían, y solo pude ver a un Anbu que se acercaba a mí junto con un equipo. Perdí el conocimiento, y cuando desperté… Estaba en Konoha, en el hospital, con un grupo de Anbus rodeándome y con el Hokage mirándome con seriedad. Casi no recordaba lo que había pasado, y cuando el Hokage me explicó todo… sentí un vacío, una sed de venganza que no se había apaciguado ni siquiera al matar a esos criminales. Me recupere pronto, pues realmente no tenía heridas de gravedad, solo unas cuantas cortadas. Lo único que si tuve, fue un castigo, no haría misiones en un tiempo y… me quitaron el cargo de ser chunnin, no me lo merecía. Yoko me siguió odiando, y como si no fuera todo eso suficiente, en la aldea se supo lo que hice, toda la gente que mate. Los aldeanos empezaron a susurrar cosas, a llamarme… Monstruo, desalmada, inhumana, loca, asesina sin sentimientos. Yo ignore unas cosas, o algunas, porque otras no pude. Inhumana, yo no soy del todo humana, soy mitad sayayin. Monstruo, los sayayines fueron considerados así por ser tan fuertes y… por ser asesinos sin sentimientos. Varias cosas encajaban; y por un tiempo me sentí mal, como si realmente fuera un monstruo o algo por el estilo. Pero luego… conocí a… Tsunade- siguió hablando la joven sayayin, para aun más sorpresa de Sasuke.

"Sencillamente no creo poder soportar más sorpresas" pensó el Uchiha.

-¿A que te refieres con que conociste a Tsunade?- cuestionó el azabache, presintiendo lo peor.

-Ella se acercó a mí en una misión que hice fuera de Konoha. Tsunade dijo que yo me estaba haciendo famosa, por lo que hice, y… bueno… ella… se ocupó de… entrenarme para ser mejor ninja y persona- respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Q…que?- preguntó Sasuke, notablemente sorprendido.

-Si Sasuke…: Tsunade es o fue mi maestra- contestó la sayayin, sonriéndole nerviosamente al menor.

El Uchiha estaba con un tic nervioso en un ojo, mientras veía incrédulo a la mayor.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- dijo el ojinegro.

-No, Tsunade es mi maestra, me enseñó a ser una excelente medico ninja, y me enseñó a hacer muchas cosas. A controlar mi fuerza por ejemplo- respondió tranquilamente la joven, haciendo que el azabache quedara en shock de molestia.

-¿Y que más debo saber?- cuestionó Sasuke, aun con un tic nervioso.

-Eh… no sé como te tomaras esto, pero… Yo fui muy amiga… de… Anko- respondió Bura, para aun más molestia del menor.

-Voy a matarte -.-# - dijo molesto el Uchiha, cosa que causo una risa en la mayor.

-Vamos Sasuke, Tsunade y Anko no son malas, solo es que tú no ves sus virtudes, solo sus defectos- dijo tranquilamente la sayayin.

-Hmp ¬¬- bufó el azabache.

-Bueno, bueno, te seguiré contando lo demás…: No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que… alguien… me ayudara a convertirme en Anbu, pues…- la chica dudaba un poco, cosa que extrañó un poco a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el ojinegro.

-¿Eh?... No… no es nada- respondió distraídamente la joven.

"¿Qué me pasa? No puedo recordar con exactitud quien me ayudó a convertirme en Anbu. ¿Pero… porque? Siento un vacío, un dolor en mi pecho. ¿Qué estoy olvidando? Algo me falta ¿pero que es? ¿Qué?" pensaba la ojiazul, comenzando a desesperase mentalmente, pero tratando de controlarse un poco.

-Eh… ¿en que estaba? A sí, alguien me ayudó a convertirme en Anbu, pues habló con el Hokage y le dijo que si pude matar a criminales rango S, era porque era muy fuerte y habilidosa, y que con un entrenamiento especial, podía convertirme en un excelente Anbu. El Hokage aceptó ponerme a prueba con ese entrenamiento especial, y… tres meses más tarde, me asignaron una misión como Anbu, yo lideraba el equipo aunque había otro Anbu de experiencia que vigilaría que todo saliera bien. La misión fue un éxito, y en ese momento… Me convertí en Anbu- terminó de explicar la joven, para sorpresa del azabache.

-Entiendo. Debió haber sido muy difícil todo lo que pasaste con la muerte de tú amiga, y con el entrenamiento de… Tsunade- dijo Sasuke mientras seguía tomando de la mano a la joven ojiazul, quien sonrió un poco.

-Si fue muy difícil superar la muerte de Kiyomi, sobre todo porque fue mi culpa, y no podía hablar con nadie del tema- dijo Bura, aun sintiéndose culpable.

-Yo… entiendo lo que sientes, créeme- dijo el Uchiha, recordando ciertas cosas, pasadas en el examen chunnin.

La mayor miró a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasó en el bosque de la muerte? Cuando Orochimaru te puso la marca de maldición- preguntó la joven, pues aunque el ojinegro le había hablado sobre lo que pasó, realmente Sasuke había ocultado muchas cosas sobre ese día.

El Uchiha suspiro, mientras miraba el atardecer.

-Yo… me paralice de miedo, no… pude hacer nada por defender a mis compañeros. Naruto… él se atravesó en el ataque de una serpiente gigante que venía hacia mí. Ni siquiera para defenderme pude pensar. Pudieron haber matado a Naruto y a Sakura, y yo… no hubiera movido un dedo por ayudarlos. Aunque pude recapacitar, ni siquiera fui capaz de ganarle a Orochimaru- confesó el gennin, para sorpresa de la joven sayayin.

-¿De… verdad?- preguntó sorprendida la Brief.

-Si, por eso entiendo lo que sentiste en esa misión. Por eso te comprendo- dijo el menor con una pequeña sonrisa mientras apretaba un poco más la mano de la joven, quien sonrió un poco más tranquila.

-Pero como vez… yo también en parte entiendo los deseos de venganza que tienes, venganza hacia tú hermano. Pero por experiencia, te digo que no podrás ser feliz aunque cumplas tú venganza, porque la sed de sangre te perseguirá y no te dejara- dijo seria y dolorosamente Bura, pues a pesar de haber matado al asesino de su amiga, la sayayin sabía que no era libre y que no podía estar en paz al haberse vengado.

Un suspiro por parte del azabache se escuchó.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo- respondió resignadamente Sasuke, mientras miraba como la noche caía en el cielo.

La mayor también miraba la poca luz que se podía apreciar en el horizonte, viendo el cielo casi ya totalmente oscurecido.

Esta vez fue la peliazul quien suspiro, a la vez que soltaba su mano de la del menor y se ponía de pie, caminando hacia el barandal del balcón, y una vez estuvo frente a él, se dio vuelta, mirando al azabache, quien aun estaba sentado y le miraba con interés.

-Sasuke, como ya te había dicho… no puedo decirte que olvides tú venganza, porque eso sería pedir un imposible. Pero… como igual ya te lo había dicho, no debes vivir solo para tú venganza. Si quieres volverte realmente fuerte, debes vivir para proteger a quienes quieres, solo así conocerás la verdadera fortaleza. La fuerza de un guerrero deriva de sus amigos y seres queridos. Ahora… si quieres ser más fuerte… Yo te entrenare, te enseñare todo lo que sé, tanto poderes ninja como habilidades únicas de mi mundo que se…: tú podrás dominar muy bien- dijo con seriedad Bura.

Varias emociones aparecieron en el interior del joven Uchiha, entre ellas emoción y sorpresa.

-¿De verdad?- cuestionó el poseedor del sharingan, poniéndose de pie.

-Si, pero tendrás que jurarme una cosa antes...- respondió la chica, haciendo una pequeña pausa en la cual el menor asintió, prestándole atención.

-Júrame que todo lo que voy a enseñarte… Lo usaras solo para defender a quienes quieres y no para hacer mal a los demás- dijo seriamente la sayayin, confundiendo un poco al ojinegro.

-Está bien, lo juro. Pero…- el gennin estaba por preguntar, pero la chica sonrió y le interrumpió.

-Si lo sé. Tú venganza, ese es otro punto, otro juramento…: Júrame, que no buscaras a Itachi, y que no apresuraras tú venganza, sino que esperaras a que el tiempo sea el que decida cuando llegara el día de tú enfrentamiento con tú hermano. ¿Entendido?- dijo aun bastante seria la joven, pero ante su último pedido, el Uchiha frunció un poco el ceño, pensando, reflexionando si de verdad podría resistir el impulso de buscar a su hermano para matarlo una vez que ya fuera más fuerte.

Sasuke suspiro resignadamente, para luego mirar seriamente a su amiga.

-Lo juro- dijo el menor a lo que la ojiazul sonrió de medio lado.

-Bien, empezare a entrenarte… mañana en la noche. ¿Te parece bien?- propuso la peliazul.

-Pero… estamos castigados- dijo el azabache, haciendo que la joven riera levemente.

-¿Y un pequeño castigo te va a detener?- dijo cínicamente la mayor, diciendo en pocas palabras que a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo estar castigada.

-Hmp, claro que no- respondió el Uchiha, sonriendo también de medio lado.

-Pues bien, entonces comenzaremos a entrenar mañana- dijo sonriente la ojiazul, a lo que su amigo asintió.

-Espera… hay algo que tengo que decirte. Kakashi ya sabe que… yo me iba a ir y que tú me detuviste, pero no le dije nada acerca de que eras un ninja- habló un tanto preocupado Sasuke, pero sus palabras no sorprendieron en nada a la Brief.

-No me sorprende. Kakashi es tú sensei y te conoce muy bien, era natural que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Y por lo otro… no te preocupes, aunque todos se enteraran ya de que soy una kunoichi, no importaría; aunque desde luego prefiero esperar a un poco antes de decirle todo a los demás- dijo tranquilamente la sayayin mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa al menor, quien correspondió esa pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces no le diré nada a Kakashi-sensei. No te preocupes, guardare tú secreto- dijo el ojinegro, sonriendo un poco.

-Lo sé, siempre lo has hecho, siempre eh podido confiar en ti- dijo Bura, mirando cariñosamente al azabache, quien le miró igual.

-Aun hay unas pequeñas dudas que tengo- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba al lado de su amiga.

-Supongo cuales son, pero pregunta- habló sonriendo la peliazul, desde luego haber hablado con el Uchiha le había echo bien.

-¿De verdad ni tus padres, ni tú hermano nunca sospecharon nada?- preguntó el menor, a lo que la sayayin suspiro.

-No, como te había mencionado, en ese tiempo la Corporación pasó por una crisis financiera por lo que mi madre y Trunks se la pasan de viaje en viaje, de junta en junta, de cena de negocios, y realmente me descuidaron bastante en ese tiempo. Y aunque mi padre es muy inteligente, nunca se dio cuenta de las heridas maquilladas que tenía, ni del tiempo que llegaba a faltar aquí, pues siempre de una u otra forma logre engañarlo. Así que no, mi familia no se dio cuenta de nada, ni siquiera lo sospecharon. Y para cuando la situación con la Corporación se soluciono, yo ya no iba a tú mundo. Jaja, la Corporación con problemas de dinero y mi amiga y yo robándonos cosas para la maquina- respondió la chica, riendo un poco por ese último detalle.

-Entiendo. ¿Y donde construyeron la maquina?- continuó preguntando el azabache.

-En el desierto. En unas cuevas fue el lugar donde la pusimos, así no corríamos peligro de que alguien la encontrara, y supongo que por eso en tú mundo el portal se abrió también en unas rocas que lo cubrían- contestó la sayayin, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Y porque…? ¿Por qué dejaste mi mundo?- preguntó extrañado Sasuke, pues realmente esa duda la tenía desde que la chica inicio su relato.

La ojiazul sonrió un poco nostálgica a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, Sasuke. La verdad… ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Lo único que sé, es que tomé la decisión de ya no volver allí, y desde luego, Yoko aceptó ya no volver nunca. Y así, yo cerré el portal y destruí la maquina con mis poderes, reduciéndola a polvo. Ese día Yoko y yo juramos nunca hacer nada para volver a tú mundo- respondió la chica, sintiendo que de nuevo, olvidaba algo.

-¿Y la maquina de tú madre?- cuestionó el gennin, pues comenzaba a sospechar algo.

-Si, Sasuke. La maquina de mi madre no explotó accidentalmente cuando yo peleaba con Trunks; yo sabía que corría el riesgo de que mi mundo se uniera una vez más con el tuyo, fue por eso que aprovechándome de que mi hermano se burló de mí, le ataque, teniendo como objetivo la maquina, y en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, la golpee para destruirla, cosa que pasó, pero como sabes… no como yo lo planeaba. No me explico porque la maquina funcionó y abrió el portal a tú mundo, y después explotó, no lo comprendo, pero realmente ya no importa. Estoy feliz de haber podido volver al lugar que una vez fue mi hogar, y sobre todo, estoy feliz de haberlos conocido a todos ustedes- dijo más alegre Bura, sonriéndole a su amigo, quien sonrió de medio lado, aun con una pequeña duda.

-Yo también estoy feliz de haber conocido tú mundo… y de haberte conocido a ti- dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa y casi imperceptiblemente sonrojado.

La mayor sonrió también levemente sonrojada.

-Pero… aun hay algo que no comprendo- dijo confundido el ojinegro, obteniendo la mirada de la chica.

-Si tú pudiste construir una maquina hace tiempo… ¿Por qué no ayudaste a tu mamá a construirla para que nos fuéramos rápido si no querías que se descubriera tú secreto?- cuestionó extrañado Sasuke, pues si la joven no quería que nadie supiera de su pasado ninja, simplemente pudo ayudar a reconstruir la maquina para que estuviera lista rápidamente.

La ojiazul no se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta, pues realmente la esperaba pero lo que no sabía era como responderla.

La razón de que la chica no ayudara a su madre, era una muy sencilla…:

Estaba enamorada de Sasuke y no quería perderlo. Esa era la razón, pero ahora solo quedaba mentirle al Uchiha, pues en los planes de Bura no estaba el decirle nada de sus sentimientos a su amigo.

-Pues… no la ayude, porque creí que tal vez ya era hora de decir la verdad. Por eso preferí dejar que el tiempo pasara, para ver si llegaba el momento de que todos supieran lo que eh echo, y lo que soy. Y realmente no falta mucho para que eso pase. Esa es la razón- mintió con una pequeña sonrisa la mayor, aunque el ojinegro sospechaba que la chica ocultó algo, pero prefirió ya no darle importancia.

-Comprendo. ¿Y que crees que pase cuando todos se enteren?- preguntó el poseedor del sharingan, viendo el ahora nocturno y estrellado cielo.

-No lo sé. Seguro mamá se infarta, papá… supongo que se alegrara de que yo haya sido un buen ninja, y Trunks… con él si no tengo idea de que pasara- contestó la sayayin mientras también miraba el nocturno cielo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual los jóvenes solo se dedicaron a disfrutar la compañía del otro.

-¡Bura, ven ya a comer!- dijo Bulma después de haber tocado la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

-Si mama- respondió con sencillez la sayayin, escuchando como su madre se iba después de haberla escuchado.

-Vamos a comer- dijo la Brief al Uchiha, quien asintió

-Espera- detuvo el menor, a lo que la joven ojiazul le miró.

-Perdóname… por haberte dicho que tú no… sufrías por nada. Has pasado por mucho dolor. Siento haberte dicho eso- se disculpó Sasuke a lo que la chica sonrío levemente, acercándose al chico.

-Olvídalo- dijo con sencillez la peliazul, dándole un beso en la mejilla al ojinegro, quien se sonrojo.

-Vamos a cenar- dijo Bura, caminando hacia la puerta, siendo seguida de un sonrojado azabache.

···

···

Los chicos bajaron a cenar.

···

···

La cena transcurría de manera tranquila, exceptuando el hecho de que Vegeta estaba llamándole la atención a su hija…

-No vuelvas a irte así sin avisar. ¿Entendiste?- dijo seriamente el príncipe sayayin, mirando a su hija.

"Parece que Trunks no le dijo nada a mi padre acerca de que desaparecí mi Ki. Mejor para él" pensó Bura.

-No volverá a pasar padre, lo prometo- respondió Bura haciendo una pequeña reverencia a su padre.

-Que así sea. Y tú no exageres tanto Bulma, nuestra hija es fuerte y se sabe cuidar sola- dijo seriamente Vegeta, mirando a su mujer, quien rodó los ojos.

-Ya lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho de que es mi pequeña y debo cuidarla- respondió Bulma mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Mamá, entiende… ya no soy una niña, no siempre podrás estarme cuidando- dijo tranquilamente la sayayin menor, mirando a su progenitora cariñosamente.

-Lo sé hija, pero quiero cuidarte el tiempo que te tenga aquí, porque llegara el día en que te cases y te lleven lejos de mi, así que aprovecho mi tiempo- dijo fraternalmente Bulma, mirando con cariño y tristeza a su hija, quien tosió un poco.

-Hay mama que cosas dices- dijo tranquilamente la joven Anbu mientras daba unos tragos a su vaso de jugo.

Sasuke había fruncido el ceño al escuchar las palabras de Bulma. No, él no permitiría que Bura se casara con nadie. NO.

El resto de la cena transcurrió de manera normal.

Bulma se fue en cuanto terminó de comer, yendo a continuar con sus reparaciones a la maquina. Ahora Bura, Sakura y Naruto se encontraban en la cocina limpiando y acomodando los trastes, mientras que Trunks estaba en la sala, platicando por teléfono con Goten.

Por su lado, Kakashi estaba aun sentado a la mesa, leyendo su libro como de costumbre. Sasuke por su cuenta solo estaba jugando con un pequeño jitomate del tamaño de un higo, el cual rodaba de un lado a otro.

-No juegues con la comida- regaño el Hatake sin quitar la vista de su libro, recibiendo la extrañada mirada del Uchiha.

El peliplata miró a su alumno al sentir su mirada sobre él, cosa cierta, pues Sasuke le miraba.

Las miradas de alumno y maestro se cruzaron, momento en el cual el Uchiha volvió a rodar el pequeño jitomate, continuando su juego con él, ignorando las palabras de su maestro, y poniendo su vista en la pequeña verdura roja que rodaba en la mesa.

El jounnin solo suspiro mientras volvía poner su vista en su libro.

Sakura y Bura salieron de la cocina, tomando más platos que estaban en la mesa para llevarlos a lavar, mientras platicaban un poco.

-Tú madre te cuida mucho, me recuerda a la mía- dijo Sakura riendo un poco.

-Jaja, si, a veces es muy sobreprotectora. Debería confiar más en mí, además era obvio que no me pasaría nada el tiempo que me fui al bosque, se cuidarme sola- respondió Bura, haciendo referencia a lo que había pasado con Sasuke.

La ojijade rio un poco, y después de eso, las jóvenes regresaron a la cocina con más trastes sucios.

-Por supuesto que nada malo le podía pasar…- dijo Vegeta, obteniendo atención de Kakashi y Sasuke.

El Uchiha asintió en silencio.

-Porque además de todo… tú no hubieras dejado que nada malo le pasara a mi hija, ¿verdad, Sasuke?- preguntó el príncipe sayayin, mirando al joven gennin, quien se sorprendió un poco, dejando caer su jitomate al suelo, y miró al sayayin mayor, quien sonrió de medio lado, para luego levantarse de su lugar e irse, dejando sorprendidos y extrañados a Sasuke y a su maestro.

El joven azabache miró a su sensei, quien le miró igual de extrañado.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" pensó Kakashi, pues lo único que se le ocurría era que Vegeta se hubiera dado cuenta de que Sasuke estaba enamorado de Bura.

-Ya acabamos de lavar los trastes, hora de dormir- dijo la sayayin, saliendo de la cocina con Sakura y Naruto tras ella.

-Si vamos a dormir, estoy muy cansada- dijo Sakura bostezando.

Kakashi y Sasuke se levantaron de sus lugares —este último después de haber levantado su verdura del suelo y habérsela comido— y todos juntos se acompañaron hasta sus habitaciones.

-Hasta mañana- se despidieron todos de Bura, pues su habitación estaba antes que las de todos.

-Hasta mañana, descansen- se despidió la joven ojiazul entrando a su cuarto.

Minutos más tarde ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones, menos Trunks, quien había salido a pasear con Goten.

···

···

-Me daré un baño- dijo sonriente Naruto, para luego entrar rápidamente al baño.

-Milagro- susurró Sasuke, quien estaba cambiándose de ropa, poniéndose pijama.

-¡Te oí!- grito el rubio adentro del baño.

-No me importa- respondió tranquilamente el azabache.

-Sasuke, aun hay cosas de que hablar- dijo Kakashi, guardando su libro y mirando a su alumno, quien estaba recostándose.

-¿De que más quiere hablar?- preguntó el Uchiha mientras se sentaba en el centro de su pequeña cama.

-Quiero saber que tanto pasó cuando te fuiste- respondió el jounnin, sentándose en la orilla de la cama de su alumno, quien agacho un poco la cabeza.

-Pues…: Unos ninjas del sonido vinieron a buscarme, pelee con ellos, y como no pude ganarles… decidí irme con Orochimaru. Salimos de la aldea y en el bosque, ellos me dieron una pastilla, para que la marca evolucionara al siguiente nivel, y luego de eso… perdí el conocimiento y creo que me encerraron en una especie de contenedor. Cuando desperté ya tenía nuevos poderes, pero fue allí cuando llegó Bura y yo… traté de huir, pero me alcanzó y comenzamos a discutir, y fue cuando me hizo entrar en razón y volvimos a la aldea- explicó el azabache, a lo que su maestro se quedó pensando un momento.

-¿Y los ninjas del sonido?- cuestionó el Hatake.

-Huyeron porque no le ganarían a Bura- mintió Sasuke, pues él había entendido que su amiga de seguro había matado a por lo menos dos ninja del sonido, si no es que a todos.

El mayor suspiro.

-¿Y que nuevos poderes tienes ahora?- preguntó el copi ninja, mirando seriamente a su alumno, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. No probé mis poderes- respondió el gennin.

-Bueno, ya no importa. Mañana iremos a entrenar solo tú y yo, y me mostraras todos los poderes de la marca ¿entendido?- dijo más tranquilamente y con una sonrisa tras la mascara Kakashi.

Sasuke asintió.

-Ya puedes dormir, Sasuke. Descansa, ha sido un largo fin de semana- dijo el peliplata mientras tapaba al menor con las cobijas, quien sonrió levemente.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió el Uchiha, cerrando sus ojos.

-Hasta mañana- correspondió la despedida el jounnin, para luego levantarse de la cama de su alumno y dirigirse al balcón.

El copi ninja suspiro, notando que en otro de los balcones del lado derecho, se encontraba la joven sayayin, quien le miró de reojo.

Bura suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y agachaba un poco su cara.

-¿Qué pensarían si te ven a estas horas en mi cuarto… Kakashi?- dijo la sayayin, levantando su rostro y abriendo los ojos.

Kakashi ya estaba tras la joven, mirándola seriamente.

-No creo que eso te importe… Hatsumi Raiko ¿o prefieres que te llame por tú alias de Anbu?…: Yukiko- dijo serio el peliplata.

La chica sonrió mientras daba vuelta y veía cara a cara al mayor.

-Bravo, muy pocos sabían que Hatsumi Raiko y Yukiko eran la misma kunoichi- habló un tanto cínicamente la sayayin.

-Al convertirte en anbu te era necesario un alias con el cual presentarte ante todos, porque nadie podía saber que aquella chica a la que consideraban una asesina sin sentimientos fuera un Anbu. Yukiko, ese nombre era el que dabas en tus misiones y el que le decías a quienes no te conocían- dijo el peliplata, a lo que la joven Brief aplaudió.

-Exactamente. No me sorprende que me reconocieras. Después de todo… fuiste tú quien me salvó la vida- dijo Bura, ya un poco más seria.

-No me olvidaste- dijo Kakashi.

-Por supuesto que no, si fuiste tú quien detuvo el ataque de ese criminal, evitando que me matara como mató a Kiyomi, eras tú ese Anbu- dijo ya seriamente la ojiazul.

-Me intriga saber como es que pudiste ir a nuestro mundo y engañar a todos- dijo aun serio el peliplata.

-Será una conversación que dejaremos para otro día. Estoy cansada- dijo tranquila pero seria la joven peliazul.

-Claro, debes estarlo después de haber peleado para detener a Sasuke- respondió el jounnin.

-Tal vez. Pero eso ya no importa, Sasuke sigue aquí y es todo lo que importa- habló tranquilamente Bura.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Volverás a la vida shinobi? ¿Les contaras a todos la verdad?- interrogó Kakashi.

-Por ahora no, pero ya en un futuro no muy lejano, diré la verdad- dijo ya tranquilamente la Brief.

-Eso espero- dijo un poco más tranquilo el copi ninja.

-¿Me acusaras con Tsunade si no?- preguntó entre burlona y cínica la ojiazul, para sorpresa y extrañes del mayor.

-No, por ahora, pero en un futuro no muy lejano, tal vez lo haga- respondió Kakashi, utilizando la frase de la chica, quien río un poco.

-No te preocupes tanto. Cuando sea el momento, yo misma hablaré con Tsunade- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente la peliazul.

-Bien, ahora hablemos de algo más interesante y serio, como por ejemplo, tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke- dijo el Hatake, volviendo a ponerse serio, cosa que provocó que la chica borrara la tranquila sonrisa que había en sus labios.

-No sé a que se refiere- dijo seriamente la joven.

-Más te vale no estar jugando con él- advirtió amenazante el jounnin.

-No tengo idea de que habla. Yo no estoy jugando con nadie, Sasuke es mi amigo- dijo seria y molesta la sayayin.

-Eso es lo que decías de _él_- dijo aun serio Kakashi, confundiendo a la Brief.

-No se de quien me habla, y NO estoy jugando con nadie- dijo extrañada Bura, luciendo confusa, cosa que extrañó al mayor.

-De verdad espero que no hagas nada que lastime a Sasuke, y espero no equivocarme al confiar en ti- dijo el copi ninja mientras hacía una posición de manos y aparecía en el balcón de su habitación, bajo la molesta mirada de la peliazul.

Bura volvió a su habitación, bufando molesta.

"_Él. _¿_Él _quien?" pensó extrañada la sayayin, lanzándose a su cama y mirando el techo.

Una enorme desesperación invadió el pecho de la joven, haciéndole sentir que se volvería loca.

"¿Qué me pasa? Lo siento de nuevo… Estoy olvidando algo, ¿pero que es? ¿Quién es? ¿Quién me ayudó a ser ninja? Siento que es esa persona a quien eh olvidado, pero… ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué rayos me pasa!?" pensó Bura, sintiendo la desesperación apoderarse de ella.

La cabeza de la joven sayayin comenzó a punzar, provocando un fuerte dolor, lo cual llevó a la ojiazul a poner sus manos en su cabeza, mientras daba vuelta de un lado a otro en la cama.

"¿Qué? ¿Que olvido? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué me pasa?" pensaba la Anbu, mientras la desesperación y el dolor le enloquecían.

Una fuerte y dolorosa punzada atravesó el corazón de la sayayin, llevándose la desesperación y el dolor que tenía en la cabeza, dejando tranquila a la joven ojiazul.

"Algo malo me pasa" pensó Bura mientras se quedaba dormida debido al cansancio y agotamiento de los últimos dos días.

···

···

El día lunes llegó, y la rutina normal inicio para todos…

Bulma seguía trabajando en la maquina, siendo de vez en cuando acompañada por Sakura, que le preguntaba si podía ayudarle en algo.

Trunks iba a la oficina como siempre, solo que esta vez iba un poco distraído y pensativo, recordando el extraño comportamiento de su hermana.

"No sé que le esta pasando a Bura. Espero que esté bien" pensó preocupado Trunks, mirando el cielo por la ventana de su oficina.

Y en cuanto a Bura, ella estaba en la escuela, hablando con Yoko.

-¡¿Eres una idiota o que te pasa?!- gritó la joven, una vez que Bura le dijo que tanto Sasuke como Kakashi ya sabían ciertas cosas de ellas, o eso por Sasuke, pero sería cuestión de días para que el Hatake sospechara de Yoko, por ser la enemiga sin razón aparente de Bura.

-Cállate- dijo fríamente la Brief, asustando un poco a su antigua amiga.

"No sé que le pasa a esta, si no mal recuerdo… se comenzó a comportar así después de que Itachi mató a su clan y se fue de la aldea. Pero hasta donde sé, parece que Bura olvido eso. ¿Pero como pasó?" pensó confusa y un poco asustada Yoko.

-Si te quieres hundir… ¡Húndete sola!- dijo la pelimorada, dando vuelta para salir del salón vacío donde hablaba con la sayayin.

-Cobarde- dijo fríamente Bura, viendo como su compañera daba vuelta y le miraba asesinamente, pero antes de que Yoko dijera algo…

La Brief le dio una fuerte bofetada a la chica, provocando que la ojigris se sostuviera de una silla para así no caer al suelo.

-Loca… ¡Monstruo!- le gritó Yoko a su ex amiga, quien le miró mal y luego salió del salón de clases.

"No me siento muy bien. Algo raro me pasa" pensó la Brief mientras caminaba a su salón.

···

En un bosque…

···

Kakashi entrenaba con Sasuke, quien estaba en la fase dos de la marca de maldición, experimentando con sus poderes y viendo su nueva y cambiada apariencia física.

-Demuéstrame toda la velocidad que tienes ahora, Sasuke- pidió Kakashi, a lo que su alumno asintió y comenzó a saltar de un árbol a otro, regresando al punto de inicio de una muy veloz manera.

-Bien, ahora tú fuerza. Anteriormente solo podías hacer dos Chidori, y era tú límite. ¿Crees poder hacer más de dos chidori ahora?- preguntó el peliplata al menor, quien reflexionó un momento, para luego mirar a su maestro y asentir.

-Enséñame cual es límite de tú fuerza ahora- pidió el Hatake, a lo que el Uchiha asintió y comenzó a hacer el Chidori.

···El entrenamiento prosiguió por varias horas más, hasta que dio fin, cuando Sasuke perdió la transformación debido a que ya estaba débil y sin energías…

-Eso es todo por hoy, ya mañana seguiremos analizando los poderes de la marca- dijo el jounnin, viendo a su alumno quien estaba a un metro de él, de rodillas y dándole la espalda mientras tomaba agua de un pequeño rio.

-Está bien- aceptó Sasuke, respirando agitadamente.

-Volvamos- dijo el peliplata mientras ayudaba a su alumno a ponerse de pie.

···

···

Las horas trascurrieron al igual que el resto del día...

···

···

Era de madrugada y todos dormían tranquilamente en la casa Brief, excepto dos personitas que estaban escapando de dicha casa.

Bura y Sasuke salieron de la Corporación, con rumbo desconocido para el menor.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el azabache, quien iba tomado de la mano de la sayayin, volando por los aires.

-Ya lo veras- respondió la ojiazul, dedicándole un pequeña sonrisa al Uchiha, quien sonrió levemente.

Los chicos llegaron a un desierto, lo suficientemente lejos de donde vivía la joven.

Al descender, el gennin notó que había una cadena de montañas rocosas.

-Ven- dijo Bura, caminando hacia unas rocas que dejaban un pequeño hueco para pasar por entre ellas.

El menor siguió a la chica, y una vez que salieron de la estreches de las rocas, encontraron una puerta de metal color negro, la cual fue abierta por una combinación que la Brief puso.

La sayayin entró, seguida de su amigo, quien miraba todo con gran interés.

Las luces se encendieron, dejando ver una especie de laboratorio con varias y diversas maquinas, y sobre todo… con una especie de salón blanco de enorme tamaño.

Sobra decir que Sasuke estaba bastante sorprendido.

"Está chica no deja de sorprenderme" pensó el ojinegro.

-Bueno… entrenaremos aquí. Ven, entremos- se escuchó la voz de la peliazul, quien ya estaba frente a la puerta del enorme y vació salón blanco.

El poseedor del sharingan asintió, yendo con la joven, y entrando a la habitación.

-¿Tú la hiciste?- cuestionó el menor.

-Si, —respondió sencillamente— ahora… quiero que uses la marca en el nivel dos. Por favor- pidió con una pequeña sonrisa la sayayin, obteniendo la atención del joven azabache.

El Uchiha suspiro resignadamente, cosa que extrañó un poco a la joven Brief.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- preguntó entre preocupada y extrañada la ojiazul, acercándose un poco al menor.

-Es que… mi apariencia cambia mucho- respondió Sasuke, mirando a su amiga, quien le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, transfórmate- dijo tranquilamente Bura, y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al gennin, quien volvió a suspirar mientras activaba la marca.

El color de piel de Sasuke cambió, al igual que su cabello, el cual creció un poco más y se torno azul más claro, igual que sus labios, mientras en su rostro aparecía una mancha negra con forma de estrella de cuatro picos, la cual estaba arriba de su nariz, y desde luego el sharingan estaba activado.

La joven miró con gran curiosidad e interés la transformación del Uchiha.

-Mmm… no te ves tan mal- dijo la ojiazul, sonriéndole alegremente al poseedor del sharingan, quien rodó los ojos un poco sonrojado, pues realmente esa transformación no era algo que le gustara.

-Bueno ya, ¿Qué habilidades tienes?- cuestionó la mayor, mirando un poco más seria al joven gennin, este por su lado, suspiro de nuevo.

-Al parecer mi fuerza y velocidad aumentaron, pero además… yo… puedo volar- respondió titubeante el menor.

Bura vio extrañada a su amigo.

-Muéstrame- dijo la Brief, y en ese instante el ojirojo sacó unas alas que salían de su espalda.

-Interesante- dijo un poco sorprendida la kunoichi.

-Hmp- bufó Sasuke.

-Ya. Que bueno que no te guste esa transformación, a fin de cuentas… no la usaras nunca, a menos claro que alguien querido ente en peligro. Bien, ya puedes des-transformarte- dijo seriamente la sayayin, a lo que el menor asintió y desactivo la marca.

-De acuerdo, ahora… atácame- habló sonriendo la peliazul, para extrañes del ojinegro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Quiero que me ataques, necesito medir tus habilidades, pero para hacerlo necesito que me ataques. Ahora, hazlo. Y no te preocupes, no me dañaras. Solo hazlo- explicó la Brief, a lo que el joven ninja le miró seriamente, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

El Uchiha corrió hacia la mayor, atacándola con taijutsu.

La joven esquivaba sin dificultad los ataques del azabache, midiendo su fuerza y velocidad de ataque.

-Eres buen ninja, Sasuke. Solo te falta practicar más y tener más experiencia, la cual conseguirás peleando- dijo Bura, tomando la muñeca del menor, deteniendo su ataque.

-Suficiente. Bien… es hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento- dijo la sayayin, soltando la muñeca del ojinegro, quien asintió.

La mayor salió un momento del salón blanco y tomó una caja que estaba afuera, la cual llevó hacia adentro y la colocó en el suelo, abriéndola y sacando cosas.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el gennin, mirando ciertas muñequeras y tobilleras que la chica sacaba de la caja.

-Son pesas- respondió con sencillez la chica, acercándose al menor.

-¿Y crees que eso ayude de mucho?- cuestionó el poseedor del sharingan.

-Claro que si. Dame tú mano- respondió Bura, viendo como su ahora alumno le extendía la mano derecha.

La chica tomó la mano del azabache y amarró la muñequera.

-Solo te advierto que… estas pesas, se llaman así… por una razón- dijo la Brief, para luego soltar la mano de Sasuke, quien sintió bastante peso lo que provocaba que no pudiera mover libremente su brazo y que le costara un poco levantarlo.

La peliazul amarró la otra pesa muñequera en la otra mano del menor, para luego seguir con las tobilleras.

-Bien, esto te ayudara tanto a tú velocidad como a tú fuerza, es básico. Pero no solo trabajaremos en eso, sino que también trabajaremos en unas cuantas cosas más, esto será alrededor de dos semanas, ya luego comenzare a enseñarte técnicas y demás- explicó con sencilla tranquilidad Bura, a lo que el ojinegro asintió.

-¿Qué hago ahora?- preguntó el Uchiha, viendo como la mayor le sonreía mientras sacaba un control de su chamarra.

La sayayin presionó algunos botones, y el enorme salón blanco, tomo la forma de un bosque hibernal.

"Si, nunca acabaré de sorprenderme" pensó el gennin.

-Verás, lo que harás aquí es algo… sencillo. Pasaras unas pequeñas pruebas, con las cuales mediré tus habilidades, aparte de enseñarte como controlar a la perfección tu chakra- dijo seriamente la joven, teniendo total atención del azabache.

-Pero… Kakashi-sensei ya me ah enseñado como controlar mi chakra- dijo Sasuke, a lo que la chica suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero aun no tienes control total, y es en lo que te ayudare. Ahora, observa esto, serán tus pruebas- habló Bura, acercándose al menor, y mostrando el control, del cual salió una pequeña esfera blanca, que en su interior mostraba parte del bosque.

-Primero…: Correrás atravez del bosque- dijo, mostrando el camino en la pequeña esfera.

-Hasta llegar a las rocas blancas, —siguió hablando, mostrando dichas rocas dentro de la esfera blanca— las cuales quiero que cruces, saltando de una roca a otra, hasta que termines de pasarlas, pero debes tener cuidado porque están cubiertas de nieve, y es fácil caer- continuó explicando, siendo interrumpida por el Uchiha.

-Espera… ¿se supone que salte con esto?- preguntó incrédulo el ojinegro, levantando un poco el brazo, mostrando la pesa.

Una sonrisa extraña se posó en los labios de la mayor.

-Ese es el punto… quiero saber de lo que eres capaz. Ahora, sigo explicando…- respondió con sencillez la joven, provocando que el menor suspirara resignado.

-Una vez que hayas pasado las rocas blancas, llegaras a una pared de hielo, por la cual corre un poco de agua; lo que harás… será correr por esa pared, hasta llegar arriba. Y eso será todo- terminó de explicar la chica, después de enseñar el resto del camino en la esfera blanca, sonriendo tranquilamente, mientras el menor le miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Y como se supone que subiré por una pared de hielo por la que cae agua?- cuestionó Sasuke, mirando un tanto incrédulo a su amiga, y ahora maestra.

-Pues… ¿usando tu chakra?- preguntó irónicamente la joven.

-Hmp- bufó el azabache, rodando los ojos.

-Ahora… ve hacia haya, y comienza a correr cuando te lo diga- dijo Bura, señalando el inicio del bosque, a lo que el ojinegro suspiro, yendo a donde su amiga le había dicho.

La Brief miró su reloj, preparando el cronometro.

-Comienza a correr… ¡Ahora!- dijo la sayayin, a lo que el Uchiha inicio su recorrido.

Un rato pasó, en el cual Sasuke logró pasar el bosque, llegando a las rocas que la chica le había dicho, las cuales comenzó a saltar, yendo de un lado a otro, bajo la atenta mirada de la joven, quien anotaba unas cosas en una tabla que había traído.

"Es rápido, aun cargando cinco kilos en cada pesa logró salir del bosque en casi una hora. Son 20 kilos en total lo que carga, y el bosque mide 25 kilómetros" pensó la ojiazul, haciendo cálculos y anotando unas cosas en la tabla, flotando, siguiendo al menor.

Sasuke saltaba las rocas con habilidad, a pesar de que estas estaban llenas de nieve, lo cual sorprendió un poco a la sayayin.

En un rato más, el chico llegó hasta la pared de hielo, jadeando un poco cansado, por lo que tomó unos minutos, mientras juntaba chakra, para luego comenzar a subir la pared.

El Uchiha no llegó ni a media pared, cuando resbaló, cayendo, siendo detenido de su caída por Bura, quien apareció tras el chico y lo detuvo de caer al suelo.

La joven peliazul bajo al menor al suelo nevado.

-Con eso es más que suficiente. Ya comprobé varias de tus habilidades, y con eso basta. Continuaremos con el entrenamiento la próxima semana, había olvidado que esta semana mi padre quiere que entrené con él y Trunks, así que iniciaremos el próximo lunes- dijo la mayor, guardando la tabla que tenía, viendo como el menor asentía mientras jadeaba, cansado de lo que había echo.

"Hoy también entrenó con Kakashi, es normal que este cansado" pensó Bura con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ven, te quitaré eso- dijo la ojiazul, acercándose al menor, y quitándole las pesas.

-¿De cuantos kilos son?- preguntó el azabache, una vez que la chica le quitó todas las pesas.

-De cinco- respondió sencillamente la Brief, a lo que el gennin suspiro.

-¿Y era necesario que las usara?- volvió a preguntar el ojinegro, mirando a su amiga.

-Si- contestó con simpleza la joven, sonriéndole a Sasuke, quien bufó.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo el poseedor del sharingan.

-Ya, deja de replicar y vámonos, hay que volver a casa- dijo Bura con una sonrisa alegre, haciendo que su amigo sonriera levemente.

···

···

Los chicos volvieron a la Corporación, despidiéndose y yendo a sus respectivas habitaciones…

···

···

Sasuke entraba a su cuarto compartido, llegando en total silencio, implorando que su maestro no lo hubiese descubierto esta vez, pero…

-Bonitas horas de llegar, se te está haciendo costumbre escaparte de noche con Bura- dijo Kakashi, quien esperaba despierto a que llegara su alumno.

Un suspiro resignado por parte del Uchiha se escuchó.

-Solo salimos a pasear- respondió con tranquilidad el azabache, entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Nada de `solo salimos a pasear´- dijo seriamente el peliplata, entrando al baño.

-¿No le enseñaron a respetar la intimidad de la gente?- preguntó molesto Sasuke, quien abría el agua de la regadera para bañarse.

-Basta Sasuke. En primer lugar… estás castigado, en segundo… no quiero que vuelvas a salir así- dijo el Hatake, a lo que el menor rodó los ojos.

-Si le hubiera dicho que saldría, no me hubiera dejado. Por eso salí así —respondió, quitándose la playera— y ya salga de aquí porque voy a bañarme- dijo sencillamente Sasuke, a lo que su maestro suspiro resignado.

"Estos niños de ahora" pensó el jounnin.

-Entiende que me preocupo por ti Sasuke- dijo seria pero fraternalmente el mayor, obteniendo la mirada de su alumno.

-Ya lo sé, pero no hago nada malo, solo salgo un momento con Bura y ya, es todo- dijo más tranquilamente el azabache.

"No confió mucho en ella" pensó el peliplata.

-Está bien, tal vez tienes razón. Solo… no te vayas así, por lo menos avísame que saldrás- dijo también más tranquilo el Hatake.

-Si le aviso que saldré… ¿me dejará irme con Bura sin regañarme?- preguntó el Uchiha, mirando a su maestro.

-Si, solo avísame- aceptó Kakashi, a lo que el menor asintió, estando de acuerdo con su maestro.

El mayor salió del baño, dejando que su alumno se bañara.

Momentos más tarde, el ojinegro salió del baño, ya con pijama puesta, por lo que solo se dejó caer en la cama, mirando el cielo nocturno por el balcón abierto.

-Buenas noches- se despidió Sasuke, tapándose con las cobijas.

-Buenas noches- correspondió Kakashi, quien estaba sentado en su cama, mirando de reojo a su alumno.

El Uchiha se quedo dormido, estaba cansado por el doble entrenamiento de ese día.

···

Los días pasaron, terminando la semana, y llegando el día viernes, día en el que la familia Brief y el equipo 7 volvieron a la aldea de la hoja.

···

Todos estaban paseando, conociendo otras partes de la aldea, mientras que Kakashi estaba en reunión con Tsunade, Anko y Shizune.

-¿Y bien? ¿No encontraste alguna prueba acerca de que tú alumno tratara de traicionarnos?- preguntó con seriedad la rubia Hokage.

-No. Ninguna- mintió Kakashi, pues sabía que si Tsunade se enteraba de lo que Sasuke estuvo por hacer, lo encerraría sin contemplaciones.

-Que bien. Más le valía portarse bien. ¿Y con respecto a Bura? ¿La vigilaste y observaste como te pedí?- siguió hablando seriamente la Senju.

-Si, hice lo que me pidió- respondió el Hatake.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Encontraste alguna prueba o algo que te confirmara que Bura es Hatsumi Raiko?- cuestionó seria e impaciente Tsunade.

-No. Absolutamente nada- volvió a mentir el peliplata, a sabiendas de que cuando la verdad se descubriera, a él le iría bastante mal.

La Godaime suspiro entre harta y molesta consigo misma.

-Sé que es ella. Lo sé- dijo con seriedad y molestia la ojimiel.

-Tsunade… usted quiso mucho a Hatsumi, como si la chica fuera su hija, pero debe dejarla ir- habló suavemente Shizune.

-¡No necesito tú compasión Shizune! Estoy completamente segura de que Bura y Hatsumi son una misma persona- dijo molesta la rubia, haciendo que su asistente suspirara resignada.

-¿Y tú Anko? Pasaste bastante tiempo con ella la última vez. ¿No encontraste nada?- preguntó la Godaime, mirando seriamente a la pelimorada.

-Nada exacto, pero su manera de hablar y sus gestos, se parecen mucho a los de Hatsumi- respondió la Mitarashi, mirando con seriedad y esperanza a la Hokage, quien suspiro un poco más tranquila.

-Allí esta, por lo menos una está de mi lado- dijo Tsunade, mirando mal a Kakashi y a Shizune.

-Bueno… si Bura fuera Hatsumi, el tiempo lo dirá- dijo tranquilamente el Hatake, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la Hokage.

Shizune solo suspiro y se mantuvo en silencio, mientras que Kakashi recordaba algo.

-Tsunade, había rumores entre varios Anbu, rumores que decían que Hatsumi Raiko e Itachi Uchiha sostenían un noviazgo, prohibido pues el Uchiha ya tenía prometida, impuesta por su padre. ¿Qué hay con respecto a esos rumores?- habló seriamente el peliplata, recibiendo la mirada de las tres mujeres presentes.

La rubia suspiro un tanto incomoda.

-Eran verdad, todos y cada uno. Hatsumi se enamoro con locura de Itachi, y este le correspondía, y poco les importaba la chica que estaba comprometida con Itachi y los reclamos del padre de este. Ellos solo querían amarse con libertad, pero eso fue hace mucho, y ahora ya no importa- respondió Tsunade, tratando de dejar de lado ese tema.

"¿Entonces que tratas de hacer con Sasuke, Bura?" pensaba seriamente el Hatake, notando como las tres mujeres se ponían un tanto nerviosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?- cuestionó el peliplata, mirando a su novia, quien desvió la mirada, por lo que el poseedor del sharingan miró a la Hokage.

La ojimiel suspiro resignadamente.

-Si Bura es Hatsumi, hay una manera de saberlo- dijo seriamente la Godaime.

-¿Cuál?- cuestionó el jounnin.

-Yo… después de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, unos días antes de que Hatsumi desapareciera, yo use un jutsu en ella, y si lo reactivo, podré saber si Bura es Hatsumi- dijo la rubia, tratando de ocultar lo inevitable.

-¿Qué clase de jutsu?- cuestionó Kakashi, con seriedad.

La Senju, suspiro, desviando su vista un momento, encontrando valor para hablar de lo que había echo, mientras por su lado, Shizune y Anko evitaban la mirada del Hatake, esperando a que la Godaime hablara.

-El jutsu era… un sello de memoria. Yo… yo sellé los recuerdos que Hatsumi tenía de Itachi, en pocas palabras… le borre la memoria, haciendo que ella olvidara todo con respecto a Itachi Uchiha-

···

-CONTINUARA…

···

* * *

><p>Bien…<p>

**Agradecimientos…:**

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Que bien que te haya gustado la imagen ^^

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: No te preocupes, comprendo que si los dejo sin palabras xD y como no si ya son 30 capítulos, así que no te preocupes, y gracias por decirme buena escritora Q_Q

SasuTenNeji Love: Que bueno que te haya gustado la pelea, y espero te haya gustado la conti :D

Bego-Bura-xD: Me alegra que te haya gustado la imagen n_n

Sweetgilda: Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo :3

Gracias a todos ustedes por comentar.

Bueno, ahora… sé que ya no saben que decirme, y no se preocupen, solo con que digan que les gusto el capi y que esperan la conti, soy feliz ^^

Ahora… sé que los maree un poco, pero si prestaron atención, entenderán el capi, y si tuvieron alguna duda, pregunten sin pena y yo les responderé ya sea por mensaje privado o por el siguiente capi.

Pues… siento que olvido algo ._. ya me parezco a Bura ._.U

Gaara: La votación :3

Yo: Eso :D

Pues… Verán:

Tengo dos ideas con respecto a este Fic, les explicaré…

Pronto le hare fin de temporada a este Fanfic, e iniciaré otro, que será la continuación de este y por ende llevara otro nombre; y aunque aun falta un poco para llegar a eso, necesito saber ya, que hare. Y aquí es donde entran ustedes…:

Votaran por medio de otra votación que abriré en mi perfil. Votaran y responderán esta pregunta con los que ustedes gusten…:

¿Cómo quieren el final de está temporada?

Y las opciones serán estas dos…:

sea un final de temporada feliz.

sea un final triste y dramático.

Ustedes votaran y así sabré como hacer la segunda temporada, pero OJO, lo que escojan NO afectara la pareja, que será Bura x Sasuke. Lo que sea que escojan no afectará el final feliz que ya tengo planeado.

Así que, ustedes votan y en alrededor de… 20 capis, terminara la primera temporada, y abriré el segundo fic, que iniciara según el final que hayan escogido.

El final que en tenga más votos, será el que haré. Nota: Ya abrí la votación, así que ya pueden ir a ver en mi perfil, y si aun no aparece, vayan a ver mañana; de igual manera les estaré recordando que vayan a votar, por medio de uno que otro capi.

Creo que es todo.

Bueno, nos leemos y hay me dicen sus opiniones en el Fic y sus votaciones en mi perfil n_n

Nos estamos leyendo.

Saludos a todos y…

Sayonara x3


	32. Jutsu sellado de memoria

**D**_isclaimer_**: …**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

_Y Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama_

Aclaraciones del capitulo…:

Lo que está entre **negritas **es el inner de Sakura.

Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.

Y les recuerdo las parejas que ustedes mismos escogieron y las cuales ya se verán un poco más en este capi.

Naruto x Hinata

Shikamaru x Sakura

Trunks x Shizune (está todavía no se vera, tal vez para el próximo capitulo)

Es todo…

¡A Leer!

·

·Cap 31: Jutsu sellado de memoria…:

·

El peliplata se sorprendió a más no poder…

-¡¿Qué hizo que cosa?!- preguntó Kakashi.

La Hokage suspiro resignada.

-Tú ni te imaginas todo lo que hubo detrás de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, ni lo que tuvo que ver con Hatsumi y con Itachi. No puedes si quiera tener una idea de todo lo que paso entre ese Uchiha y mi alumna- dijo seriamente Tsunade.

-Pues quiero que me lo explique y ahora- exigió el Hatake, mirando igual de serio a la rubia, quien volvió a suspirar.

-No puedo contarte todo, lo único que te puedo decir, es que… Itachi no es un criminal como todos piensan. La masacre de su Clan, fue para proteger a Konoha. Como ya te había dicho, Hatsumi amaba a ese Uchiha, y él le correspondía de igual manera. Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos porque él… también fue maestro de Hatsumi; le enseñó a controlar sus poderes, y a explotarlos al máximo, pero siempre para bien. Pero… todo cambio después de la masacre. Unos días después de lo sucedido con el Clan Uchiha, Hatsumi perdió el control, estaba furiosa y dolida de haber perdido a quien amaba, y todo por la aldea de la hoja. Hatsumi sabía que nunca volvería a ver a Itachi, por lo que culpó a la aldea de su dolor y desgracia, y entre su enojo y dolor, ella… ¡Se transformó! Su cabello cambio de color al igual que sus ojos- explicó la ojimiel, sorprendiéndose un poco al recordar ese día.

"La trasformación de súper sayayin. Ni Tsunade, ni Anko ni Shizune saben de esa transformación, pero en el momento en el que se enteren, descubrirán a Bura" pensó preocupado el Hatake, pero prestando atención a la Godaime.

-Hatsumi estaba hecha una furia, con un odio y rencor incontrolable. Estuvo a punto de destruir la aldea, pero entre nosotras tres logramos detenerla, dejándola inconsciente. Yo presentí que esa transformación volvería, yo sabía que Hatsumi se había convertido en una amenaza para la aldea, y todo por culpa de ese maldito Uchiha. Fue por eso que use un jutsu prohibido y selle su memoria. Selle todo lo que tenía que ver con Itachi Uchiha. Cuando mi alumna despertó, le inventamos una historia, la cual creyó no muy convencida, pero terminó por aceptarla. Y así fue como Hatsumi Raiko terminó sin sus recuerdos acerca de Itachi- terminó de relatar la Senju, mirando al jounnin, quien negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo pudo creer que con eso arreglaría las cosas?- preguntó molesto el copi ninja.

-¡No había más opciones! ¡La próxima vez no podríamos detener a Hatsumi! ¡Y si no hubiésemos hecho lo que hicimos…! ¡Esta aldea ya no existiría!- respondió molesta Tsunade, poniéndose de pie y golpeando su escritorio con las palmas de las manos, mirando furiosa al Hatake.

-No lo hizo por la aldea, hay otra razón- dedujo Kakashi, mirando seriamente a la Hokage, quien bufó molesta, volviéndose a sentar.

-Hatsumi… estaba muy mal- habló tristemente Anko, obteniendo la mirada de los presentes, pero sobre todo la de su novio.

-La chica… se estaba autodestruyendo. No comía, no dormía, no le importaba nada- dijo aun triste la Mitarashi, para luego ver a Kakashi.

-¡Si no hubiésemos borrado su memoria…! ¡Hatsumi pudo haber muerto de tristeza o pudo haberse suicidado!- gritó la pelimorada, viendo con ojos cristalinos al peliplata.

El Hatake reflexionó un momento las cosas, para luego negar de nuevo.

-Aun así, eso no les daba derecho de hacerle lo que le hicieron a esa chica- se negó el copi ninja, para luego voltear a ver a Tsunade.

La ojimiel veía con el ceño fruncido al jounnin.

-Fue necesario, lo entiendas o no, lo aceptes o no… Fue necesario- dijo molesta Tsunade, mirando mal al peliplata, recordando todo lo que su alumna sufrió antes de usar ese jutsu en ella.

Un suspiro por parte de Kakashi se escuchó.

-¿Qué paso después?- cuestionó el Hatake.

-Nada. Solo unos días después de que sellé la memoria de Hatsumi, ella desapareció, y desde ese entonces, nadie ha sabido nada de ella- respondió entre triste y molesta la Godaime.

-¿Y el jutsu? ¿Cuáles son sus características?- siguió interrogando Kakashi, mirando con seriedad a la Senju, quien suspiro de nueva cuenta.

-Es un jutsu de sellado. Sus recuerdos en si no fueron borrados, solo guardados en una parte de su mente. Al tratar de revertir el jutsu, la chica sufriría de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aunado al hecho de que en su nuca aparecería un símbolo, o más bien… un nombre, el nombre de aquel de quien sus recuerdos fueron sellados. Es decir, aparecería el nombre de Itachi Uchiha, y sobre el, una cadena atravesándolo en diagonal. La cadena iría desapareciendo mientras los recuerdos son liberados, hasta que desaparezca por completo y entonces también desaparecería el nombre, significando que la chica esta libre del jutsu. Es un jutsu indetectable para quien lo lleva, y es imposible que se rompa, solo quien lo puso es quien puede deshacerlo y liberar la memoria- respondió Tsunade, mirando ya un poco más tranquila al jounnin, quien se quedo procesando lo que le había dicho la Hokage, pensando en otras cuantas cosas más.

-¿Y no es posible que la chica recordara aunque sea algunas cosas acerca de Itachi?- preguntó el peliplata, comenzando a preocuparse.

-No. Aunque Hatsumi estuviera a punto de recordar algo, nunca podría; un fuerte dolor de cabeza le impediría seguir pensando en eso, y luego ese mismo dolor se llevaría cualquier tipo de recuerdo que estuviera por salir. No hay manera de que siquiera recordara algo- respondió la rubia.

"No estoy tan seguro de eso. Desde que llegamos al mundo de Bura, ella ha sufrido muchos dolores de cabeza. Su memoria lucha ferozmente por salir, sobre todo ahora que está cerca de Sasuke, alguien a quien ella misma conoció hace unos años, y a quien no puede recordar" pensó el Hatake, siendo sus pensamientos interrumpidos por una frase de la Hokage que le dejo sin habla.

-Revertiré el jutsu, y liberare la memoria de Hatsumi. Así sabré que ella es Bura- sentenció la ojimiel.

Anko asintió, de acuerdo con la decisión de la rubia. Shizune negó con la cabeza resignadamente, mientras que Kakashi se quedaba sin saber que hacer o decir. Hacer… si sabia que tenía que hacer, impedir que la Hokage revirtiera el jutsu, ¿pero como hacerlo? Ese era el problema.

-Debe haber otra manera de saber si Hatsumi es Bura, no creo que sea forzosamente necesario que revierta ese jutsu- habló el copi ninja, tratando de sonar natural y tratando de darle más tiempo al asunto.

-Has vigilado por mucho tiempo a Bura, y has dicho que no tienes pruebas ni sospechas de que sea Hatsumi- dijo extrañada la Godaime, pues el jounnin comenzaba a contradecirse.

-Y lo sostengo, pero si gusta… la vigilare un mes más, y al termino, si no tengo pruebas… usted podrá revertir el jutsu si quiere- respondió Kakashi, a lo que la mujer rubia le miró seriamente.

-Está bien, un mes más. Es todo, si al final no hay pruebas ni sospechas con que enfrentar a Bura… revertiré el jutsu. Ahora… todos fuera de mi oficina, tengo que pensar- aceptó Tsunade, corriendo a todos de allí.

Shizune salió rápidamente, cargando al cerdito, mientras que Anko y Kakashi salieron a paso más lento, reflexionando respectivamente.

"No tengo idea de que estoy haciendo, lo único que si sé… es que tengo que cuidar a Sasuke. Bura no lo recuerda ni a él ni a Itachi, y parece estar enamorada de Sasuke, pero ese es el problema… ¿Bura esta realmente enamorada de Sasuke? Puede ser que inconscientemente este cerca de él porque lo ve como un reflejo de Itachi, como un substituto, o también puede ser que solo le tenga un cariño de amigos por haberlo conocido cuando era niño, y al no recordar eso, lo esté confundiendo con amor. Sea como sea, en todo esto… tanto Bura como Sasuke salen perdiendo" pensó seriamente el Hatake, mirando de reojo a Anko, quien se percató de la mirada del mayor, por lo que volteó a verle.

-No puedo creer que estuvieras de acuerdo con lo que Tsunade hizo- reprochó el copi ninja, a lo que la chica frunció el ceño.

-No quería perder a mi amiga, no quería que nada le pasara por culpa de ese maldito Uchiha- respondió entre molesta y dolida la pelimorada.

-Ahora entiendo por qué odias a Sasuke y lo tratas como lo tratas, te desquitas con él de lo que le pasó a Hatsumi con Itachi. Tú culpas a Itachi y por eso reflejas tú odio en Sasuke, por ser su hermano- dedujo Kakashi, mirando seriamente a la Mitarashi, quien detuvo su andar y frunció un poco más el ceño, apretando los puños, a lo que el peliplata se detuvo también, mirando a la chica.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que Hatsumi pasó por culpa de Itachi Uchiha!- gritó Anko, molesta e impotente, mirando mal a su novio.

-Sasuke no tiene la culpa de nada, no puedo creer que desquites tu odio en mi alumno, quien también ha sido una victima en todo lo que pasó. Me has decepcionado Anko, y mucho- dijo Kakashi, haciendo que la ojicafe le mirara más triste y dolida.

El Hatake desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando sola a la pelimorada, quien frunció el ceño con ojos cristalinos.

·.·

.·.

·.·

Kakashi iba de techo en techo, buscando a los visitantes, pero viendo una escena que le preocupó aun más…

Bura y Sasuke caminaban por la aldea, solos y platicando tranquilamente, siendo muy obvio en sus miradas que se tenían un fuerte cariño mutuo.

La peliazul rio un poco, haciendo que el menor sonriera levemente.

Sasuke no lo notaba, pero se le hacía costumbre el sonreír al estar cerca de la sayayin, y aunque a veces se comportara frío y cortante, al posar su mirada en su amiga, se notaba un brillo único que le hacía verse feliz.

El copi ninja vio la escena con preocupación, sabiendo que lo mejor era interrumpirla, pero sin tener el valor para hacerlo, por lo que solo siguió a los chicos.

Los amigos llegaron hasta la casa Hyuga, siguiendo con su plática, la cual el peliplata no logró escuchar, pues no podía acercarse mucho a los chicos.

En las puertas de la casa estaban Bulma y Vegeta, quienes vieron llegar a su hija con el Uchiha.

-¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?- preguntó extrañada Bura a sus padres.

-Te recuerdo señorita, que estás castigada y si te dejamos salir a caminar, fue solo un rato y que tenías que llegar antes del anochecer- respondió Bulma.

-Ya lo sé mama, pero a penas esta atardeciendo- respondió tranquilamente la sayayin, mirando el cielo rojizo.

-Si, lo notamos, pero es bueno que respetes las pautas de un trato- respondió la peliazul mayor, para luego meterse a la casa.

Bura miró interrogante a su padre.

-No le hagas caso, ya sabes como es tu madre- respondió con tranquilidad Vegeta, entrando a la casa, siendo seguido de su hija y del Uchiha.

Kakashi bajó del techo donde estaba y camino tranquilamente a la casa, entrando, reflexionando un poco.

"Tengo que separar a Bura y a Sasuke, aunque sea difícil, pero debo hacerlo" pensó el peliplata, entrando a la sala de la casa Hyuga, viendo a todos platicando un poco, excepto a Sasuke, quien solo tomaba una taza de té.

-Buenas tardes- saludó Kakashi, sonriendo levemente bajo la mascara; todos los presentes saludaron al jounnin, fue allí cuando este notó que faltaban sus otros dos alumnos.

-¿Y Sakura y Naruto?- preguntó el copi ninja.

-Salieron a pasear con Hinata- respondió Neji, para luego dar un sorbo a su taza de te.

-Mmm… bueno, esta bien que salgan a pasear- dijo con tranquilidad el peliplata, para luego sentarse y sacar su libro, aunque en realidad estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

.·.

·.·En la aldea…

.·.

Sakura, Hinata y Naruto paseaban, entrando a algunos puestos a comprar cosas, o eso por la pelirosa, porque sus acompañantes solo le esperaban afuera de las tiendas.

-Vaya, esta es la tercera tienda que visitamos, no entiendo porque a las mujeres les gusta comprar tanto- dijo el rubio, viendo levemente a su compañera de equipo por afuera del lugar donde ella estaba, mientras que la Hyuga estaba al lado del rubio, jugando con sus dedos.

-Hinata, ¿tú eres… como una mujer no? ¿Por qué a las chicas les gusta comprar?- pregunto el Uzumaki, viendo a la ojiluna, quien se quedo un tanto triste por la primera frase del chico, para luego sonrojarse y mirarlo apenada y depresiva.

-N…no lo sé… Na…Naruto. A mi… n…no me gusta… co… comprar como… a… a Sakura- respondió tartamudeando la chica, aun jugando con sus dedos.

El ojiazul miró fijamente a la Hyuga, mientras que esta solo jugaba con sus dedos sin levantar la vista.

"Hinata se ve muy linda cuando se pone así de tímida, y nunca me había dado cuenta" pensó el rubio, riendo levemente sonrojado y aun mirando a la ojiluna, quien se estaba sonrojando cada vez más.

"Naruto me mira mucho, me voy a desmayar" pensó Hinata, totalmente roja y a punto del colapso.

-Ya compré lo que necesitaba, y unas cuantas cosas más, vámonos- dijo sonriente Sakura, saliendo de la tienda donde estaba.

La Hyuga asintió mientras caminaba rápidamente al lado de la Haruno, quien miró extrañada a su compañero de equipo y a la chica.

El rubio siguió a las chicas, quedándose un poco atrás de ellas, viendo a Hinata.

Los tres gennin llegaron a un puesto de comida, en donde se detuvieron.

-Comamos aquí y luego cada quien a su casa, ya esta anocheciendo- dijo la ojijade entrando al puesto de comida.

-¡Oye pero yo quiero comer ramen, Sakura!- reprochó el ojiazul, a lo que la pelirosa suspiro, rodando los ojos.

-¡Ya estoy harta de tú y tú ramen!- respondió Sakura, viendo mal a su compañero quien le veía haciendo un puchero.

-S…solo por hoy… comamos… a…aquí Naruto- pidió Hinata, agachada y sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos, recibiendo la mirada del rubio y la ojijade.

-Mm… está bien, solo porque tú lo pides Hinata- aceptó el Uzumaki, viendo a la Hyuga con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual casi basto para hacer desmayar a la peliazul.

-Bueno ya, entremos a comer- dijo un poco harta Sakura, terminando de entrar al lugar, siendo seguida de los otros dos gennin.

-¡Mira!... ¡Son Shikamaru y Chouji!- dijo con su habitual alegría el ojiazul, viendo a dichos chicos en una mesa no muy lejana.

Shikamaru estaba con una cara de cansancio, viendo a su amigo comer y comer.

-¿Cuánto más piensas comer, Chouji?- preguntó cansadamente Shikamaru.

-Solo un poco mas, solo me faltan diez ordenes de costillitas- respondió tranquilamente Chouji, a lo que su amigo suspiro.

-Hola chicos- saludó Sakura a los amigos, llegando a la mesa con Naruto y Hinata.

-Pero si son ustedes. ¿Y donde están Sasuke y la otra chica, emm… Bura?- preguntó aburridamente el pelinegro, viendo a los recién llegados.

-No sé, salieron por su lado a pasear, por eso yo vine con Hinata y con Sakura. Aunque no sé que les ha dado a esos dos por andar tan juntos- respondió alegre Naruto, haciendo que Shikamaru y su compañera de equipo suspiraran.

"Sigue siendo el mismo despistado de siempre, no puedo creer que no se dé cuenta de que esos dos están enamorados. Aunque realmente es algo difícil de creer, considerando el carácter de Sasuke, dudaba que hubiera alguien que lo soportara" pensó Shikamaru, resoplando un poco.

-Como sea, ahora supongo que se sentaran aquí- respondió el joven Nara, viendo a los tres gennin recién llegados.

-Pues… pensábamos, pero la mesa solo es para cuatro personas, y no cabremos todos, mejor nos sentamos en otra- respondió Sakura, pero antes de moverse, su hiperactivo compañero habló.

-No te preocupes, si quieres tú quédate aquí con ellos y yo me siento con Hinata en la mesa de al lado- dijo sonriendo Naruto, tomando la mano de la Hyuga y jalándola, llevándola con el y casi causándole un desmayo.

La Haruno suspiro, sentándose al lado de Shikamaru.

-Hinata va a terminar desmayada- dijo resignadamente la ojijade, pensando en que iba a ordenar para comer.

-Naruto es un despistado total, no sé da cuenta de que Hinata está enamorada de él. Y tampoco se da cuenta de que Sasuke y Bura están enamorados- dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro, viendo de reojo a la ojijade, esperando un grito un golpe u otra cosa por parte de Sakura, al decir que Sasuke estaba enamorado de Bura, pero lo que sea que se esperaba, nunca llegó.

-Si, Naruto es bastante despistado, aunque claro ni que decir nunca ha sabido tratar a las mujeres, desde luego que nunca se dará cuenta de lo que Hinata siente por él, y lo de Bura y Sasuke, —suspiró— no puedo creer que no se dé cuenta de lo que Sasuke siente por Bura, siendo que más o menos son amigos- respondió la Haruno, para luego pedir su orden a un camarero, mientras que Shikamaru la veía un tanto sorprendido y extrañado.

-¿Y que eso no te importa?- preguntó el pelinegro, viendo a la kunoichi quien le miró confundida.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Sakura.

-Que Sasuke esté enamorado de esa chica- respondió con obviedad Shikamaru, aun mirando a la ojijade, quien suspiro un poco.

-No realmente. Creo que Bura y Sasuke hacen buena pareja- respondió tranquilamente la pelirosa, viendo como llegaban con su orden, a lo que agradeció y comenzó a comer.

"Vaya, si que han pasado cosas muy interesantes con respecto a ese portal y a ese otro mundo" pensó Shikamaru, para luego suspirar levemente.

-Cuando Ino se enteré, no sé que le va a querer hacer a Bura- dijo aburrido el Nara, viendo el techo del lugar, pero casi de inmediato escuchó como Sakura reía un poco.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?- preguntó Shikamaru viendo a la Haruno, quien rio un poco más.

-No creo que Ino pueda hacerle nada a Bura- respondió divertida la pelirosa, obteniendo una mirada interrogante por parte del pelinegro.

-No hay muchos que sepan esto, pero… Bura es una guerrera muy fuerte, bastante, además de que también es muy inteligente- respondió la ojijade, sorprendiendo un poco a Shikamaru y a Chouji, quien había prestado un poco de atención a está última parte de la platica.

-Vaya, eso si es bastante interesante- dijo el Nara, volviendo a ver el techo, mientras que Sakura seguía comiendo con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto….

Naruto y Hinata comían, hablando un poco, o más bien… Naruto hablaba bastante mientras que la chica respondía con monosílabos y tartamudeando.

.·.

La noche cayó de lleno, por lo que Naruto y las kunoichis, salieron del lugar de comida.

-Acompañare a Hinata a su casa, ya es noche y podría pasarle algo- dijo sonriente Naruto, sorprendiendo a las chicas.

"**¿Y a mi que? ¿Qué me lleve un tren o que?" **

-Claro, llévala- aceptó Sakura, con una vena en su frente.

-Hasta mañana Sakura- se despidió el rubio, para luego tomar la mano de la Hyuga y jalarla.

-Ha…hasta…m…mañana…- logró despedirse la peliazul, totalmente roja y dejando que el Uzumaki la jalara.

Sakura suspiró, rodando los ojos, comenzando a caminar.

-Si claro, yo estoy bien, acompaña a Hinata y yo me voy sola- dijo entre dientes la Haruno.

-Yo te acompaño- se escuchó la voz de Shikamaru, quien alcanzó a la ojijade y ya estaba a su lado.

La kunoichi miró extrañada al chico.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó extrañada Sakura.

-Pues nada, solo que Chouji se tuvo que ir a entrenar con su padre y yo me quede solo, y por eso vine a acompañarte ya que Naruto te dejo sola por irse con Hinata- respondió tranquilamente el pelinegro, viendo el cielo oscuro.

-Vaya, creí que sería muy problemático para ti acompañarme hasta mi casa, con eso de que eres un flojo- dijo un poco sorprendida la pelirosa.

El gennin bufó un poco.

-Ingrata- susurró Shikamaru, sin quitar su vista del cielo, pero su susurro fue escuchado por la joven ojijade, quien sonrió levemente.

-Gracias- agradeció Sakura, dedicándole una sonrisa al ojinegro, quien le miró de reojo.

-De nada- respondió tranquilamente el Nara.

Ambos chicos siguieron el camino con rumbo a casa de Sakura.

·.·

.·.

·.·

Naruto y Hinata iban caminando por las oscuras calles, ahora ya no estaban tomados de la mano, cosa que la chica agradecía, porque si hubiera permanecido así más tiempo, se hubiera desmayado.

La conversación realmente no había mejorado, pues la ojiluna seguía respondiendo monosilábicamente y tartamudeando.

-Ya llegamos- dijo sonriendo el rubio, viendo la casa de los Hyuga muy cerca de ellos y en las puertas se podía apreciar a Neji, esperando a su prima.

-Llegaron muy tarde- dijo el castaño, viendo a los recién llegados.

-Hay no tanto- dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

-N…no…t…te molestes… hermano…- dijo Hinata, viendo su primo y evitando la mirada de Naruto.

-No estoy molesto. Y al menos la acompañaste hasta acá- respondió tranquilamente Neji, viendo a Naruto, quien sonreía como siempre.

-Si, ya era tarde y no quería que le pasara nada, por eso la acompañe- respondió alegre el ojiazul.

"Se preocupa por mí" pensó Hinata, estando de nuevo al borde de un desmayo, sonrojándose bastante.

El Hyuga suspiro.

-¿No te quedaras hoy aquí, Naruto?- preguntó Neji, viendo al rubio quien le miró.

-Mm… no. Aunque… ¿Quién más se quedara hoy aquí?- preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke se quedaran hoy aquí- respondió el castaño.

-Mmm… bueno está bien, me quedo hoy a dormir aquí- aceptó Naruto, sonriendo a lo que la chica se sonrojo aun más.

Neji asintió, para luego entrar a la casa siendo seguido de su prima y el ojiazul.

Antes de entrar a la casa había tres escalones de madera, en los cuales, ahora estaban sentados Bura y Sasuke, sin oficio ni beneficio, solo viendo la noche.

-Hola Sasuke- saludó animoso Naruto, al ver a su amigo sentado en los escalones.

-Idiota- respondió con sencillez Sasuke, a lo que el rubio frunció el ceño.

-¡Oye! A penas uno te saluda y luego luego me dices idiota- reprochó ofendido el Uzumaki.

-Hmp- respondió el Uchiha, ignorando realmente a su compañero y viendo el cielo nocturno.

Naruto vio mal al azabache, para luego tomar de la mano a Hinata, y jalarla nuevamente.

-Vámonos Hinata- dijo ofendido el rubio, llevándose a la chica, quien ya estaba por desmayarse, ante la extrañada mirada de su primo.

"Es raro, a estas alturas Hinata ya estaría desmayada, parece que de verdad se esfuerza por cambiar y no ser tan débil y tímida con Naruto" pensó Neji, entrando a la casa y dándole una ultima mirada extrañada a Sasuke y a Bura, pues también había notado que esos dos se traían algo.

-Pobre Hinata- dijo Bura, para luego suspirar.

-No sé que le ve al idiota de Naruto- dijo tranquilamente Sasuke, viendo de reojo a su amiga.

-Mm… la gente no controla de quien se enamora- respondió tranquila la Brief, viendo las estrellas.

"En eso tiene razón, pero no se lo diré" pensó el azabache, mirando también las estrellas y guardando silencio.

Una gran sonrisa se posó en los labios de la sayayin, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para el menor.

"O no, esta pensando en algo" pensó el Uchiha, viendo a la mayor.

-Ayudare a Hinata para que sea novia de Naruto- declaró Bura, haciendo que su amigo suspirara.

-Sabía que no sería nada bueno- susurró Sasuke, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

-Y…- dijo la chica, llamando la atención del Uchiha, quien abrió los ojos y le miró.

-Tú me ayudaras- sentenció la joven peliazul, sorprendiendo al azabache.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó incrédulo el menor.

-Yo ayudare a Hinata y tú ayudaras a Naruto para que se enamore de ella- explicó la sayayin, viendo sonriente a su amigo, quien le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Creo que se te perdió la cordura cuando salimos a caminar- respondió Sasuke, viendo a la chica como si estuviera loca, mientras que ella por su lado solo sonrió más ampliamente.

-Lo haremos y punto- selló la Brief, poniéndose de pie, cosa que el menor imitó.

-¿Pero como quieres que le ayude al idiota ese? Es un idiota que ni con un milagro se daría cuenta de lo que Hinata siente por el- dijo el poseedor del sharingan, mirando un tanto suplicante a su amiga.

-Pues ya encontraras la manera. Ahora vayamos a cenar- respondió tranquilamente la joven, entrando a la casa.

-Hmp- bufó molesto Sasuke, no entendía porque él tendría que servir de cupido para el idiota de Naruto y la miedosa de Hinata.

-Vamos- llamó la ojiazul, a lo que el azabache suspiro resignado, entrando a la casa y siguiendo a la chica hasta el comedor.

-Ya vinieron chicos, íbamos a ir por ustedes para avisarles que la comida estaba lista- dijo Kakashi, al ver llegar a su alumno y a la joven.

-Pues les ahorramos el viaje- respondió Sasuke, sentándose al lado de Bura.

Bulma y Hinata servían la comida, esta ultima temblando un poco nerviosa por la presencia del Uzumaki.

·.·

.·.

·.·

Sakura llegó a su casa, acompañada de Shikamaru.

-Gracias por acompañarme- dijo la ojijade, sonriéndole al chico.

-De nada. Hasta luego- se despidió Shikamaru, comenzando a caminar a su casa, mientras que la pelirosa sonreía levemente y entraba a su casa.

.·.

·.·

.·.

La cena en la casa Hyuga terminó, y cada quien se puso a hacer distintas cosas…

Hinata, —totalmente roja— lavaba los trastes con Naruto.

Bulma estaba en la sala, platicando un poco con Vegeta, mientras que Kakashi, también estaba en la sala, pero el pensando en que pasaría ahora con Bura.

"En cuanto Tsunade se enteré de la transformación de súper sayayin, descubrirá a Bura. Por otro lado, Bura dijo que cuando llegara el momento, ella misma hablaría con Tsunade, y creo que ese momento es este, es mejor que ella diga ya la verdad a que Tsunade la descubra por las malas. Pero aun así… No sé que pueda pasar con Bura y Sasuke, porque aunque con el jutsu supuestamente Bura no debería tener memoria acerca de Itachi, estoy seguro que está recordando cosas, y aunque por ahora no pueda recordar todo, en algún momento abra que romper ese jutsu, y cuando llegue ese día, alguien terminara muy mal, y espero que no sea Sasuke" pensó el Hatake, suspirando silenciosamente, preocupado por su alumno.

.·.Mientras tanto…

En el techo de la casa se encontraban Bura y Sasuke…

-Me ayudaras a emparejar a Naruto con Hinata y punto- sentenció la sayayin, sonriendo levemente.

-No quiero, además Naruto esta enamorado de Sakura- respondió molesto el azabache, pues no quería ser cupido.

-No es cierto, Naruto solo tenía un enamoramiento pasajero con Sakura y ya terminó, porque si aun estuviera enamorado de ella, la hubiera acompañado a ella a su casa en lugar de acompañar a Hinata, así que ya, Naruto se esta interesando en Hinata… Y los ayudaremos a ser pareja- respondió segura la ojiazul, viendo que su amigo estaba por replicar.

-Y te callas. Me ayudas y punto- sentenció seriamente la Brief, escuchando como el Uchiha bufaba un poco molesto.

-Bien, ahora ve con Naruto y yo voy con Hinata- dijo Bura, a lo que el menor suspiró resignadamente.

Los chicos bajaron del techo, yendo a la cocina, viendo que Naruto y Hinata ya habían terminado y no estaban allí.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde están Hinata y Naruto?- preguntó Bura a su madre, quien volteó a verla.

-Se fueron a sus cuartos, creo que Hinata ya se iba a dormir, y Naruto creo que fue a bañarse- respondió Bulma, a lo que su hija sonrió un poco más.

"Perfecto" pensó la sayayin.

-Gracias mami- dijo la chica, a punto de salir de la sala.

-Espera, Bura ¿no sabes en donde está tú hermano?- preguntó la Brief mayor.

-Eh… no, supongo que debe haber salido a buscar alguna chica, ya sabes como es- respondió sencillamente Bura, a lo que su madre suspiro resignada.

-La semana pasada tú, y ahora tú hermano, no puedo creer que se vayan y no avisen a donde van- dijo entre molesta y preocupada la ojiazul mayor.

-No exageres Bulma, tus hijos ya son mayores y se pueden cuidar solos- dijo con tranquilidad Vegeta.

-Si, eso, no exageres mama, y ya me voy- dijo sonriendo la Brief menor, para luego tomar de la mano a Sasuke y jalarlo, saliendo de la sala.

Bulma suspiro, rodando los ojos un poco molesta por la actitud de su hija y esposo.

Kakashi vio como la sayayin jaló de la mano a su alumno, por lo que volvió a suspirar, aun creyendo que tal vez lo mejor sería separarlos.

.·.

Bura y Sasuke estaban afuera de la habitación que el azabache compartía con Naruto cuando ambos se quedaban en la casa Hyuga.

-Ahora, entras al cuarto y hablas con Naruto, le preguntas que siente por Hinata, y si se puede… lo animas a que la invite a pasear- dijo la sayayin, mirando al menor, quien suspiro resignado.

-Bien, yo me voy con Hinata- dijo Bura, llendose con rumbo a la habitación de la ojiluna, dejando al Uchiha parado frente a la puerta.

"No tengo idea de porque estoy haciendo esto" pensó Sasuke, entrando a la habitación, viendo que Naruto se ponía pijama después de haberse bañado.

El Uzumaki vio entrar a su compañero, por lo que le miro mal, siendo la mirada correspondida por el azabache.

Ambos gennin se veían fulminantes.

·.·

Bura tocó la puerta de la habitación de Hinata, escuchando como la chica se acercaba a la puerta y la abría.

-Hola señorita Bura, ¿desea algo?- preguntó servicialmente la Hyuga, viendo que la ojiazul le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Háblame de tú, y… quisiera hablar contigo- dijo sonriendo la Brief.

-Claro… pasa- aceptó la menor, moviéndose y dejando que Bura entrara a su habitación.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar conmigo?- preguntó curiosamente la ojiluna, mirando a la mayor, quien le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te gusta Naruto, me he dado cuenta de eso- dijo la sayayin, a modo de respuesta, pero lo dicho hizo sonrojar a Hinata, quien de inmediato comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Etto… yo… Naruto…eh…- la peliazul menor no sabía que decir, y estaba bastante sonrojada, escuchando una pequeña risa por parte de la Brief, por lo que la miró.

-Hinata, sé que eres muy tímida, pero si te gusta Naruto… yo puedo ayudarte- dijo Bura, mirando sonriente a la menor, quien se sonrojo un poco más.

-¿Q…que?- preguntó la Hyuga, bastante apenada…

.·.

Sasuke y Naruto seguían viéndose asesinamente, hasta que el Uchiha decidió terminar esa guerra de miradas, bufando un poco.

-Idiota, hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo- dijo seriamente el ojinegro, a lo que el rubio le vio mal.

-¡Oye!- reclamó Naruto, debido a la manera en que le llamó su compañero.

-Escúchame y presta atención- dijo serio el poseedor del sharingan, ignorando el reclamo de su compañero, quien le miró extrañado.

"¿Y ahora que se traerá?" pensó el Uzumaki, quedándose callado y mirando a su amigo.

-Naruto tú…- trató de hablar Sasuke, pero no sabiendo exactamente que decir, por lo que se quedó callado un momento.

-¿Yo que?- preguntó el ojiazul, viendo curioso al Uchiha.

"¿Qué habría de malo en decirle la verdad? Además no se me ocurre nada más que decirle" pensó el azabache, suspirando un poco.

-Hinata está enamorada de ti- dijo el ojinegro, viendo que su compañero se quedaba en medio shock.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido y apenado el rubio…

·.·

Hinata estaba sonrojada y confundida.

-Si, yo puedo ayudarte a controlar tú timidez para que puedas hablar más con Naruto, además de que puedo aconsejarte para que te acerques a él y él se enamoré de ti- respondió Bura a la pregunta de la menor, quien se sonrojó bastante más.

-P…pero… ¿p…porque harías eso… p…por mí?- preguntó apenada la peliazul menor, agachando un poco su mirada, pero viendo de reojo a la sayayin, quien sonrió con ternura.

-Porque quiero ayudarte, porque me caes bien- respondió con sencillez la ojiazul, viendo a la otra kunoichi.

-Entonces… ¿aceptas mi ayuda?- cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa Bura.

La menor no lo pensó mucho…

-S…si- aceptó la Hyuga, levantando su sonrojado rostro y mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a la mayor, quien le sonrió.

-Bien, entonces… iniciamos mañana. Descansa- dijo Bura, dedicándole una última sonrisa a la ojiluna, para luego salir de la habitación.

-aahaa —suspiró— Naruto- susurró Hinata, sonriendo sonrojada.

"Yo ya hice mi parte, más te vale hacer bien la tuya Sasuke" pensó la sayayin, yendo a su habitación a descansar.

·.·

-¿Q…que cosa?- preguntó de nueva cuenta Naruto, viendo apenado a su amigo.

-Si, Hinata está enamorada de ti, pero como es obvio, no lo habías notado- respondió tranquilamente el Uchiha, viendo como el rubio se sonrojaba levemente.

-¿Y entonces?- preguntó Sasuke, viendo al Uzumaki, quien le miró confundido.

-¿Entonces que?- preguntó con confusión el ojiazul, a lo que su compañero suspiro cansinamente.

-¿Te gusta Hinata?- preguntó el azabache.

El rubio se sonrojo un poco más.

-Eh… no lo sé, creí que me gustaba Sakura, pero ahora… no lo sé- respondió Naruto un tanto confundido.

-Sakura nunca te ha hecho caso, dala como caso perdido y mejor invita a salir a Hinata- dijo el ojinegro, suspirando con cierto hartazgo, sin duda, no le gustaba ser cupido de nadie.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del Jinchuruki, mientras reflexionaba unas cosas, recordando lo que había pasado ese día, pensando en lo que sentía al ver a Hinata sonrojada.

-mm… está bien, mañana invitare a Hinata a salir- dijo el rubio sonriendo, a lo que Sasuke suspiro.

"Hasta que usó el cerebro" pensó el azabache, levantándose de la cama y tomando ropa para cambiarse y dormirse.

-Oye Sasuke- llamó Naruto, viendo a su compañero, quien le miró de reojo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó tranquilamente el poseedor del sharingan.

-¿Por qué… me dijiste todo esto?- cuestionó extrañado el ojiazul, y mirando un poco serio al azabache.

-Por que se me dio la gana y ya- respondió Sasuke, cortante y frío como de costumbre.

-No te creo, pero… gracias- dijo sonriendo el Uzumaki, cosa que hizo que su compañero le viera con una ceja levantada.

"Agrádeselo a Bura" pensó el ojinegro, comenzando a cambiarse de ropa, para en menos de unos minutos… acostarse a dormir, al igual que Naruto.

.·.

Minutos más tarde, Kakashi fue a ver a los chicos, pues no los había oído pelear en todo un buen rato, así que fue a ver si se encontraban bien, llevándose la sorpresa de que sus alumnos ya estaban dormidos en total paz y tranquilidad.

"Vaya, esto si que es muy extraño, pero bueno, mejor así" pensó el Hatake, para luego cerrar la puerta, pero en lugar de ir a su habitación, fue a la de alguien más…

.·.

Bura estaba con un pantalón de pijama color rojo, y una playera de tirantes blanca; la joven estaba recogiendo unas cosas, guardándolas en su mochila, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Pase- permitió la ojiazul, ya imaginándose de quien se trataba.

Kakashi entró al cuarto de la kunoichi, viéndola con seriedad.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente el Hatake.

-¿De que?- preguntó la joven, poniendo su mochila en el suelo y mirando al mayor, notando la seriedad de este, cosa que le preocupó un poco.

-Estás en problemas. Tsunade está por descubrirte, y no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer por encubrirte; tú tiempo se acabó, tienes un mes para decir la verdad o si no… Tsunade te enfrentara, habiendo descubierto ya tu secreto- dijo Kakashi sin rodeos, mirando seriamente a la sayayin, quien se preocupó un poco.

-Era inevitable que me descubrieran, ahora lo único que me queda es pensar como decirle la verdad a mis padres, o a Tsunade, pero sea como sea, tendré que hablar- dijo seria la Brief, mirando de igual manera al peliplata.

-¿Y que harás cuando digas la verdad? Sabes bien que lo más seguro es que te consideren traidora y traten de encerrarte- dijo el copi ninja, viendo entre preocupado y serio a la menor.

La chica suspiro un tanto resignada.

-No tengo otra opción más que esperar que con el cariño que Tsunade me tiene, me ayude a no ser encerrada, y es todo- respondió resignada la peliazul, provocando que el jounnin también suspirara.

-¿No piensas escapar como lo hiciste la ultima vez? ¿Está vez no piensas irte y ya?- preguntó Kakashi, viendo aun con seriedad a la chica, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No, esta vez no voy a huir, terminare con esto de una vez por todas, ya me canse de mentir y huir- respondió la joven ojiazul, viendo con determinación al Hatake.

El copi ninja sonrió en sus adentros.

"Algo ha cambiado en está chica, ella… sigue siendo un fiel ninja, y es digna de confianza" pensó ya tranquilo Kakashi, sonriendo levemente bajo la mascara.

-Bueno, me alegro de que hayas tomado esa decisión- dijo ya más calmado el jounnin, viendo que la ojiazul sonreía.

-Me alegra que le alegre, y ahora… yo… me disculpó por la actitud que tenía el fin de semana pasado, yo… no sé que me pasó, últimamente cambio muy rápido de humor- se disculpó Bura, sonriendo un poco apenada por su comportamiento del otro día.

La disculpa de la joven sayayin sorprendió un poco al Hatake, pero sin duda le hizo ver que la chica era una buena persona.

-No importa, estoy acostumbrado a esos cambios de humor, descuida- respondió tranquilamente el peliplata, sonriendo bajo la mascara, causando una pequeña sonrisa en la menor.

"Bura no tiene la culpa de esos cambios, de seguro ese jutsu debe tener algo que ver en eso" pensó Kakashi.

-Gracias, y no es que lo corra pero estoy cansada- dijo la ojiazul a lo que el mayor sonrió.

-No hay problema, nos vemos mañana, descansa. Buenas noches- se despidió el peliplata.

-Igualmente, hasta mañana- se despidió Bura, viendo al jounnin salir de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

La joven sayayin suspiró, lanzándose a la cama.

"Estoy en graves problemas" pensó la ojiazul, comenzando a dormirse.

·.·

.·.En la Torre Hokage…

·.·

Tsunade estaba en su escritorio, pensando acerca de todo lo ocurrido.

"Hubo un detalle del jutsu de sellado de memoria que no le conté a nadie... Ese jutsu en si es muy peligroso, pero lo más notable, es que causa un trastorno de personalidad, provocando que el carácter de la persona que lo lleva se vea afectado. Cuando sellé la memoria de Hatsumi, los pocos días que pasó conmigo antes de su desaparición, pude notarlo…: Su mente era inestable, y esta inestabilidad le llevó a tener dos personalidades distintas, la primera: Sádica, cruel, fría e indiferente a todo, y la segunda: Tranquila, pacifica, alegre y cálida. En ese tiempo creí que su verdadera personalidad era la segunda, pero si es verdad que Bura y Hatsumi son la misma persona, cabe la posibilidad de que su verdadera personalidad nadie la conozca. Tal vez… la única persona que conoció realmente bien a Hatsumi, fue él… Itachi Uchiha" pensó Tsunade, suspirando cansada y preocupada, ahora deseando estar equivocada con respecto a sus sospechas de que Hatsumi fuera Bura.

* * *

><p>-Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>Agradecimientos…:<p>

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: A mí también me gustaron los recuerdos donde sale Itachi xD y pues… no falta mucho para que salga él :3 y seeh, Kakashi fue quien salvó a Bura :D

Bego-Bura-xD: Seeh, Tsunade y sus grandes ideas xD Y ¿Por qué Bura con Sasuke? Porque quiero ò.ó no, no te creas xD es que esa pareja es la que realmente amo *w* Itachi nada más se coló para darle más vida al Fic, además de que ya le tengo planes a él 7w7

Gracias a ustedes dos por comentar ^^ les agradezco mucho de verdad n_n

Y también gracias a quienes leen, aunque no comenten se les agradece bastante ;)

Bueno, les sigo haciendo el recordatorio…:

Este Fic ya casi llega a su final de temporada, y necesito que me voten para saber como será, si sera alegre o un poco triste. En mi perfil ya está abierta la votación, allí voten por el final de temporada que quieran, pero solo usuarios registrados pueden votar, así que si alguien no tiene cuenta, vote por reviews que para eso no necesitan estar registrados n.n por lo menos no en mi caso.

Bien, es todo n_n

Gracias por leer y aunque ya no sepan que decirme… ¡Comenten! :D Díganme si les pareció bien el capi ^^ y perdón por las siempre existentes faltas de ortografía ¬/¬U les juro que reviso los capis varias veces, pero siempre se me pasa una que otra falta de ortografía u.u

Hasta la próxima. Sayonara…

¿Reviews? x3


	33. Chapter 33

::::::**D**_isclaimer…_::::::

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama**

Aclaraciones del capi:

Lo de siempre :3

Lo que esta entre "comillas" son pensamientos

Lo que esta entre —guiones largos— son acotaciones o anotaciones.

Creo que es todo... Ah y el capi es un poquito largo n_n

_:::¡A Leer!:::_

Cap 32

·

·La noche pasó, dando lugar a un soleado sábado…

···

·9:00am

·

Bura estaba en la habitación de Hinata, hablando con ella…

-Bien… es natural que estés nerviosa al hablar con un chico, pues de por si tú ya eres muy tímida, pero no te preocupes, te ayudare a superar tú timidez- habló la sayayin, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a la menor, quien le veía nerviosa y apenada.

-Trato… trato de no… ponerme muy nerviosa, pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme y casi desmayarme- dijo Hinata, sonriendo levemente y un poco sonrojada.

La mayor sonrió comprensivamente.

-Te entiendo, pero tranquila, yo te ayudare. Bueno, empecemos…- dijo la ojiazul, sonriendo confiada, viendo que la Hyuga asentía atenta.

-Pues bien. Mira… Naruto es un chico muy alegre, hiperactivo y travieso, y debes acostumbrarte a eso, aunque no será difícil, pues cuando estas enamorada de alguien, te enamoras de como es. En lo que tienes que trabajar, es en el autocontrol. Tienes que controlar tus nervios y tu timidez, y debes comenzar a soltarte un poco más, a expresar tú opinión- comenzó la explicación la sayayin, viendo las reacciones de la más joven.

-Es que… cuando voy a decir algo, sé que Naruto me va a prestar atención, y… tengo miedo de desmayarme por su mirada o de que me hable y no sepa que responder- expuso la ojiluna, viendo esperanzada a la mayor, quien asintió.

-También lo comprendo, pero debes aprender a tener más seguridad en ti misma- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la Brief, escuchando un suspiro resignado por parte de Hinata.

-No creo poder cambiar mucho- dijo deprimida la gennin, a lo que la ojiazul amplió un poco más su sonrisa.

-Allí es donde está lo interesante… No necesitas cambiar mucho, ni debes hacerlo- respondió la mayor, recibiendo la sorprendida e interrogante mirada de la Hyuga.

-Si Naruto se llega a fijar en ti… será de como eres, de tu personalidad, por eso no necesitas cambiar mucho, solo debes controlar tu temor y confiar un poco más en ti misma. Sé que puede ser difícil hablar con un chico que te gusta, pero puedes hacerlo. No permitas que tú timidez tome control de ti, así que cuando Naruto se te acerque, sonríele y respira tranquilamente, trata de relajarte y déjalo hablar; responde con seguridad a sus preguntas y trata de hacerle conversación. Actúa de manera natural y controla tus nervios- explicó Bura, sonriéndole confiada a su ahora amiga, quien sonrió alegre.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo- dijo más animada la ojiluna, sonriendo mas segura.

Antes de que la plática continuara, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

-Chicas, el desayuno está listo, vengan- dijo Bulma al otro lado de la puerta, para luego irse, sabiendo que su hija estaba con Hinata, pues la vió ir a su cuarto más temprano.

Las jóvenes peliazules se miraron, para luego sonreírse y levantarse de donde estaban sentadas, yendo al comedor.

.·.

Ya casi todos estaban en la mesa, solo faltaban Sasuke y Naruto…

-¿En donde estabas anoche, Trunks?- preguntó preocupada Bulma a su hijo, quien le miró.

-Salí a dar una vuelta- respondió tranquilamente el joven sayayin.

-¿Y cuantas novias conseguiste?- preguntó Bura, sonriendo malvadamente, siendo obvio que sus palabras fueron a apropósito para molestar a su hermano mayor.

-¡Bura!- regañó Bulma, mientras Trunks veía entre extrañado y molesto a su hermana.

-Ya, ya, no digo nada- dijo aburridamente la sayayin.

"Como me hartan. Bueno, espero que Sasuke haya hecho su parte y haya conseguido que Naruto invite a pasear a Hinata" pensó Bura, para luego tomar un poco de te.

Sin tardar más, el Uchiha y el Uzumaki llegaron al comedor, saludando amablemente a todos.

La sayayin miró a su amigo, interrogándole con la mirada, a lo que el Uchiha asintió levemente, diciendo que si había cumplido con su parte, causando una sonrisa en la Brief menor.

El desayuno dio inicio, todos comían con calma, platicando una que otra cosa, no pasando mucho antes de que dicha comida terminara.

-Lavare los platos- dijo con voz suave Hinata, poniéndose de pie.

-Yo los lavo- interrumpió Bura, tomando unas trastes y llevándolos a la cocina.

-Está bien- aceptó la Hyuga, viendo como su primo ayudaba a la sayayin a recoger los trastes, cosa que molesto un poco a Sasuke.

Los demás presentes platicaban un poco.

Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata estaban en total silencio, algo extraño en el rubio. Los jóvenes gennin solo escuchaban las conversaciones de los mayores, o eso por Naruto y Hinata, pues Sasuke miraba de reojo la puerta de la cocina, habiéndose dado cuenta de que Neji se había quedado para ayudar a Bura a lavar los trastes, lo cual le molestaba.

-Hey Hinata- llamó el Uzumaki, haciendo que la Hyuga se sonrojara.

Hinata escuchó al rubio llamarle, por lo que se apenó bastante, pero recordando las palabras de Bura, comenzando respirar y tranquilizándose un poco.

-Dime…Naruto- respondió la Hyuga, dándose cuenta de que los azules ojos de Naruto estaban sobre de ella, lo que le hizo sonrojarse pero siguió manteniendo el mayor control posible.

-Quería saber… ¿si quieres salir conmigo al cine?- preguntó el Jinchuruki, mirando con una sonrisa a la kunoichi, quien se sonrojó aun más.

-Etto…yo… —tragó saliva fuertemente, controlándose— Si, si quiero salir contigo, N…Naruto- aceptó Hinata, dedicándole una pequeña y apenada sonrisa al rubio, quien le sonrió.

.·.

Neji ayudaba Bura a lavar los trastes.

-Me he dado cuenta de que está tratando de ayudar a mi prima, para que no sea tan tímida con Naruto- dijo el castaño, obteniendo la atención de la joven.

-Así es. Hinata necesita una amiga que le ayude- dijo la ojiazul, siguiendo con su labor, siendo observada por el menor.

-Y creo que ya tiene esa amiga- dijo Neji, viendo a la Brief, quien le miró.

-Si. Ayudare a Hinata en todo lo que pueda- respondió Bura, sin dejar de mirar al Hyuga.

-Gracias por ayudarla- agradeció el ojiluna, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica, quien también le sonrió.

Las acciones de los chicos hicieron molestar a Sasuke, quien entraba a la cocina y vió las sonrisas que se enviaron su amiga y el Hyuga.

El azabache se acercó solo un poco, con algunos trastes que llevaba como excusa para ir a la cocina, los cuales lanzó al fregadero un tanto molesto, llamando la atención de Bura y Neji.

-Les faltaron esos- dijo fría y escuetamente el Uchiha, mirando mal a su amiga y al castaño, para luego salir de la cocina, bajo la extrañada mirada de la Brief, y la inmutable mirada del Hyuga.

"Está enamorado de ella, justo como lo sospeche" pensó Neji, viendo de reojo a la mayor, esta por su lado, suspiro resignadamente.

-Parece que Sasuke está de mal humor hoy- dijo la sayayin, revisando los trastes que su amigo había lanzado, viendo que no estuvieran rotos, y al ver que no era así, se dedico a lavarlos, mientras el menor levantaba una ceja, viendo a la chica.

"¿De verdad no se dio cuenta de que esos fueron celos por parte de Sasuke, o no quiere ver que fue así?" pensó extrañado el ojiluna, ayudando a la joven.

No pasó mucho cuando todos los trastes usados ya estaban limpios y secos, acomodados en sus respectivos lugares, por lo que la sayayin y el menor salieron de la cocina, viendo que Naruto y Hinata no estaban.

-¿Y Hinata y Naruto?- preguntó Bura, teniendo la esperanza de que el rubio hubiese invitado a salir a la joven Hyuga.

-Naruto llevó a Hinata al parque y luego irán al cine- respondió Kakashi, leyendo su libro.

Una gran sonrisa se posó en los labios de la sayayin, mientras que Neji sonreía levemente.

-¿Y Sasuke?- volvió a preguntar Bura, notando la ausencia de su amigo.

-Me parece que fue a su habitación- volvió a responder el Hatake, está vez mirando de reojo a la Brief menor, quien sonrió un poco más, para luego ir con rumbo a la habitación del Uchiha.

.·.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama, cruzado de brazos, recordando la escena vista en la cocina, frunciendo un poco más el ceño. Estaba molesto, y… lo admitía…: Celoso.

"¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué de ella?" pensó el azabache, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, quedando acostado, viendo el techo, suspirando resignado, siendo sus pensamientos interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta que se abría.

-Vamos Sasuke, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Bura al entrar a la habitación, haciendo que el menor rodara los ojos.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?- preguntó un poco molesto el Uchiha, sin intenciones de levantarse de la cama, por lo que la joven suspiro cansadamente y se acercó a la cama, viendo a su amigo.

-¡Arriba! ¡Tenemos que salir!- dijo la chica, viendo con una alegre sonrisa al gennin, quien cerró sus ojos.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Sasuke, sin interés alguno de moverse de donde estaba.

La sayayin resopló un poco molesta por la actitud del moreno.

-Hinata y Naruto salieron, tenemos que ir a ver como van las cosas- respondió la Brief, viendo con el ceño levemente fruncido a su amigo, quien abrió de golpe los ojos.

-¡No pienso ir de cupido para ese par! ¡Así que olvídalo!- dijo enojado el ojinegro, viendo mal a la chica, quien le vio de igual manera.

-Pues lo siento mucho, pero vas a venir conmigo a ayudarles. Además al hablar con Naruto ayer, te convertiste en parte de esto, así que vendrás conmigo- dijo seriamente la peliazul, viendo de la misma forma al Uchiha, quien bufo molesto, sin moverse un milímetro de donde estaba.

-No quiero- respondió cortante el poseedor del sharingan, cruzándose de brazos, mirando el techo.

La mayor frunció el ceño, cruzándose también de brazos.

-Dije que vas a venir y punto, no te estoy pidiendo tu permiso, te estoy ordenando- dijo entre seria y molesta Bura, a lo que el menor le miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Ordenarme? No le hago caso ni a Kakashi-sensei, menos te hare caso a ti. Además no veo mi beneficio en ayudar a Naruto- respondió entre cínico y molesto el ojinegro, sintiendo la mirada asesina de la chica sobre él.

-Como soy más madura que tú… no me pondré a discutir contigo, pero…- habló Bura, siendo interrumpida por el azabache, quien se sentó en la orilla de la cama, viéndola mal.

-¿Me estás diciendo inmaduro?- preguntó con molestia el Uchiha.

-Si, eso te estoy diciendo. No te cuesta nada ir conmigo, además necesito saber que le dijiste a Naruto para que invitara a salir a Hinata- respondió un poco enojada la joven sayayin, viendo que su amigo fruncía el ceño de nuevo.

-No soy inmaduro, y le dije a Naruto que Hinata estaba enamorada de él, ya te puedes ir sola, diviértete- dijo Sasuke, volviendo a dejarse caer en la cama, cruzado de brazos de nuevo, pero sin duda sus palabras sorprendieron y dejaron incrédula a la Brief.

-¿Qué hiciste que?- preguntó la peliazul, no pudiendo creer lo que el menor le dijo.

-Le dije a Naruto que le gusta a Hinata- repitió el poseedor del sharingan, viendo levemente a la mayor, quien estaba sin habla.

-¿Cómo pudiste? No debiste haberle dicho nada- regañó la joven, siendo fácilmente ignorada por el azabache.

-Si no se lo decía yo, cualquier otro se lo pudo haber dicho, no es algo que sea secreto; todos saben de los sentimientos de Hinata por Naruto, así que no dramatices- dijo con inmensa tranquilidad el Uchiha, a lo que la ojiazul suspiro resignadamente.

-Bueno ya. Lo hecho, hecho está. Pero igual debes venir conmigo, anda vamos- insistió la Anbu, viendo al menor con ojos de cachorro.

-No quiero- respondió fríamente el gennin, cerrando sus ojos.

La joven Brief resopló de nuevo, pensando en como hacer que su amigo le acompañara.

-Hagamos un trato Sasuke- ofreció la sayayin, viendo seriamente al menor pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró a la chica.

-Continua- dijo curioso el ojinegro.

-Acompáñame hoy, y ayúdame a que Naruto y Hinata se lleven mejor; tal vez necesiten nuestra ayuda esta primera cita. Si todo sale bien… No te vuelvo a molestar con el asunto, pero si todo sale mal, me ayudas hasta que podamos emparejarlos. ¿De acuerdo?- propuso la Brief, viendo al menor, quien pensaba un momento las cosas.

Si Sasuke acompañaba a su amiga y de una vez por todas emparejaban a Hinata y Naruto, eso significaría paz para él, pero si por el contrario, si no acompañaba a la sayayin, tal vez las cosas no salieran tan bien y de nuevo la chica estaría hostigándolo con emparejar a esos dos.

El azabache suspiro resignado.

-Está bien, te acompañare- aceptó resignado el Uchiha, levantándose de la cama, viendo que la chica sonreía triunfante, a lo que bufó un poco.

Los chicos fueron a la salida de la casa, pasando por la sala, siendo vistos por Bulma quien de inmediato llamó a su hija.

-Bura, estás castigada ven acá- dijo la Brief, mayor, poniéndose de pie, a lo que su hija tomó la mano de Sasuke y lo jaló.

-Corre- dijo Bura, saliendo corriendo de la casa Hyuga con Sasuke, quien sonrió levemente, siguiendo a su amiga.

-Esa niña- dijo molesta Bulma, regresando a la sala después de ver a su hija salir con el Uchiha.

-Ya déjala en paz- dijo tranquilamente Vegeta, haciendo que su mujer rodara los ojos molesta.

"Me pregunto a donde iban esos dos. Lo mejor será seguirlos" pensó Kakashi, para luego de despedirse, ir a seguir a los niños.

·.·

.·.

·.·

Sasuke y Bura iban de techo en techo, buscando a Hinata y a Naruto.

-¿A que parque crees que hayan ido?- preguntó Bura, mirando al menor, quien suspiro resignado.

-Ni idea, supongo que al parque norte- respondió el joven azabache, a lo que la ojiazul asintió.

Ambos chicos salieron con rumbo al parque…

·.·

Hinata y Naruto caminaban, platicando un poco, porque está vez si se le podía llamar platica, pues la Hyuga ya hablaba un poco más, aun apenada pero era un gran progreso en muy poco tiempo.

-Allí están- dijo Bura, deteniéndose en un techo, siendo imitada por el Uchiha.

-Parece que todo va bien- dijo indiferente el ojinegro, viendo con cansancio la escena de su compañero con Hinata.

La sayayin suspiró resignada; era más que obvio que a su amigo esto le importaba muy poco por no decir nada.

-¿Entonces como va tú entrenamiento Hinata?- preguntó sonriente el Uzumaki, viendo a la chica, quien se sonrojó un poco más y desvió su mirada.

-Etto… b…bien, he estado entrenando…mucho con Kiba y Shino, y… pronto… t…tendremos una… misión- respondió apenada la ojiluna, pero mirando un poco al rubio, quien sonrió un poco más.

-Que bien por ti- dijo Naruto, dedicándole otra sonrisa a la peliazul, quien le sonrió sonrojada.

-Todo va bien, ¿nos podemos ir?- preguntó harto el Uchiha, haciendo que su amiga suspirara.

-Acabamos de llegar Sasuke, solo los seguiremos un rato más- respondió Bura, saltando a otro techo, viendo al menor quien bufo y siguió a la mayor.

·.·

Hinata y Naruto terminaron su paseo por el parque, yendo con rumbo al cine, aun hablando, y aun siendo seguidos por Bura y Sasuke.

El Uzumaki y su acompañante entraron al cine…

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó el Uchiha, bastante aburrido, haciendo que la joven sayayin suspirara cansada.

-Hay que entrar al cine- dijo la chica, ignorando la pregunta del menor.

Sasuke bufó, ya estaba cansado de hacer lo que hacía.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- preguntó una voz a espaldas de los jóvenes, quienes se asustaron un poco y miraron hacia atrás, viendo a Kakashi tras ellos.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Sasuke, mirando cansadamente a su maestro, mientras que la Brief veía de reojo el cine, pensando en como entrar sin que Hinata ni Naruto los vieran.

-Vine siguiéndolos para saber que iban a hacer, porque estaban actuando muy raro- respondió con sencillez el peliplata.

El azabache rodó los ojos, un tanto molesto de que su maestro anduviera tras el todo el tiempo.

-No hacemos nada, ¿y no tiene una novia con la cual perder el tiempo?- dijo molesto el gennin, viendo como su maestro se quedaba un poco pensativo.

"Creo que hasta ayer… tenía novia" pensó el Hatake, suspirando al recordar su discusión con Anko.

-El punto aquí es… ¿Qué creen que hacen siguiendo a Naruto y Hinata?- respondió el peliplata, mirando seriamente a los dos menores, notando que la sayayin no le prestaba atención por estar mirando el cine.

-Bura me obligo- respondió con sencillez Sasuke, cerrando los ojos causando que su amiga rodará los ojos y bufara un poco, recibiendo la mirada de Kakashi sobre ella.

-Si yo lo traje- respondió sencillamente la ojiazul, para luego saltar al techo del cine y entrar por una pequeña ventila, ganando la atención del jounnin y su alumno.

Kakashi miró a Sasuke, quien le miró, para luego mirar la ventila por donde entró la chica, e imitarla, saltando al techo y entrando por el mismo lugar al cine, mientras el peliplata suspiraba, sacando su libro y sentándose en el techo donde estaba, esperando a que salieran los chicos.

"Hay con estos niños" pensó el Hatake, leyendo su libro.

.·.

·.·En el cine…

.·.

Hinata comía unas palomitas, viendo la película empezar, mientras Naruto a su lado, tomaba un poco de refresco con una sonrisa, viendo de reojo a la Hyuga.

Unos ojos azules se asomaron por una ventila, viendo a la pareja.

-Bura, vámonos- llamó Sasuke tras la chica, quien volteo a verle.

-No, hay que ver que todo salga bien, y shh… no hables, la película ya inició- respondió en voz baja la Brief, sentándose y viendo la película desde la ventila, pero sin dejar de vigilar a la pareja.

El menor negó con la cabeza, suspirando resignado y comenzando a acomodarse al lado de la chica, viendo la pantalla y de reojo a su compañero con Hinata.

·.·

La película terminó, momento en el que Naruto y Hinata se pusieron de pie para salir del cine, haciendo que Bura y Sasuke comenzaran a dirigirse a la ventila por donde habían entrado.

-Vamos, hay que darnos prisa o los perderemos- dijo la sayayin, viendo la luz que entraba por la ventila que estaba a unos metros más lejos.

-Fue tú idea entrar aquí, así que no te quejes, además era todo lo que iban a hacer, de seguro ya van de vuelta a la casa- dijo con hartazgo el azabache, comenzando a gatear pues en ese punto el espacio era más angosto.

-No me estoy quejando, y no creo que vayan a la casa, de seguro van a ir a comer- dijo la ojiazul, gateando más rápido, bajando con cuidado, pues la ventila estaba un poco inclinada, siendo aun seguida del menor, quien suspiro, resbalando un poco y chocando con la chica.

-Auch, ¡oye!- se quejó la joven, mientras resbalaba también.

-Lo siento- respondió el Uchiha, tratando de levantarse, pero terminando resbalando de nuevo, atorándose con la Brief.

Los chicos empezaron a removerse un poco atorados, y resbalando sin notarlo, saliendo de la ventila y cayendo de golpe al suelo del techo.

-Auch- dijo Bura, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza, abriendo los ojos y viendo el cielo azul, pero notando que el menor estaba sobre de ella, por lo que se sonrojó un poco, mientras el Uchiha se levantaba levemente, viendo que estaba sobre la chica, en una posición muy… comprometedora.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron, mirándose con pena.

-Niños, aun son muy jóvenes para hacer esas cosas- dijo Kakashi, estando de pie al lado de los chicos, mirándolos con tranquilidad, pero sus palabras hicieron reaccionar a los menores.

Sasuke se puso de pie rápidamente, ayudando a su amiga a levantarse, ambos disculpándose mutuamente, para luego por su parte, el azabache enviarle una mirada asesina a su maestro, quien el miró con calma.

-Hay que seguir con lo que hacíamos- dijo con relativa tranquilidad la sayayin, para luego saltar a otro techo, viendo a lo lejos a Hinata y Naruto caminando tranquilamente, por lo que siguió saltando de techo en techo, siguiéndolos, dejando a Sasuke con su maestro.

-Hmp- bufó el azabache aun sonrojado, volviendo a seguir a la chica, haciendo que el peliplata suspirara y les siguiera.

Naruto y Hinata fueron al puesto de Ichiraku, sentándose adentro en una mesa.

-Ya no podremos saber que dicen- dijo Bura, un tanto decepcionada, mirando desde un techo el puesto.

-Que pena, volvamos a la casa Hyuga- dijo Sasuke, a punto de irse, pero siendo detenido al sentir que la chica le tomaba de la playera.

-Hmp- bufó el azabache, mirando un poco enojado a la peliazul, quien le ignoró.

-Vamos a comer- dijo con una sonrisa la Brief, mientras que el menor le veía con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo el gennin, para luego sentir que la chica le jalaba de la ropa y lo hacía bajar a la calle.

-No me gusta que me jalen, y ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- dijo molesto el menor, tratando de hacer que la chica le soltara la playera, lo cual paso, pero ahora la joven le tomó de la mano.

-Entraremos a comer- respondió sencillamente y con una sonrisa la joven ojiazul, volviendo a jalar a su amigo, quien bufó, yendo con la chica.

Kakashi vio toda la escena con resignación, era más que obvio que Bura no se conformaría hasta emparejar a Naruto con Hinata.

"Esta chica es… muy interesante" pensó el Hatake, bajando del techo y dirigiéndose al puesto de Ichiraku para ver como iban las cosas, pero en el camino se encontró con cierta pelimorada.

Anko y Kakashi se cruzaron en el camino, viéndose en silencio, con tensión rodeando el ambiente.

-Buenos días- saludó con calma el peliplata, sin quitar su vista de la kunoichi.

-Días- saludó sencillamente Anko, mirando con seriedad y dolor al mayor, quien suspiro un poco.

-¿Tú también ibas a Ichiraku?- preguntó el Hatake, recibiendo como contestación que la pelimorada asintiera.

-Te invito- dijo Kakashi, a lo que la joven ojicafe suspiró, volviendo a asentir mientras entraba al puesto de comida en silencio, seguida del copi ninja.

Por su parte…

Bura y Sasuke estaban sentados dos mesas lejos de Naruto y Hinata, aunque desde luego el rubio había visto a su compañero y a la mayor, y les había dicho que se podían sentar con ellos, pero Bura se había negado, dejando solos a Naruto y Hinata, sentándose no tan lejos con Sasuke, y viendo desde su lugar como iba la situación.

-Ya me aburrí- dijo con hartazgo el Uchiha, viendo una taza de te que estaba entre sus manos.

La ojiazul suspiro resignada, simplemente había veces en que el azabache se comportaba muy infantil.

-Mira, Kakashi viene con Anko- dijo Bura, viendo a los jounnin entrar, cosa que también vió Sasuke.

-Hmp- bufó molesto el ojinegro, frunciendo el ceño y dirigiendo su vista a su te.

Otro suspiro por parte de la Brief se oyó.

-¿Cómo va la vigilancia?- preguntó Kakashi a Bura, una vez que estuvieran enfrente de su mesa.

-Bien- respondió con sencillez la ojiazul, sonriendo levemente.

-¿mm? ¿De que hablan?- preguntó extrañada Anko.

-Siéntense aquí- dijo primeramente la sayayin.

La pelimorada se sentó al lado de la menor, mientras Kakashi se sentaba al lado de su alumno, quien vió mal a Anko, ganándose una patada por parte de la Brief.

-Hmp- bufó mal humorado el azabache, viendo hacia otro lado.

-Estamos tratando de emparejar a Naruto y Hinata- respondió la peliazul una vez que los mayores se hubieran sentado.

-Estas- remarcó Sasuke, diciendo que él no tenía nada que ver con eso.

-Estamos- recalcó la ojiazul, viendo seria a su amigo quien bufó por milésima vez en el día.

-A juzgar por lo que veo, todo va bien- dijo sin muchos ánimos Anko, viendo al Uzumaki y a la Hyuga.

-Si creo que si- habló un poco alegre la sayayin, pero sin pasar inadvertido el tono de desanimo y la tristeza en la mirada de la Mitarashi.

"¿Qué le pasa a Anko? Se ve muy triste" pensó Bura, viendo de reojo a la chica que alguna vez fue su amiga.

Los cuatro pidieron algo para comer, mientras la Brief seguía vigilando a Naruto y Hinata, pero también estando al tanto de Anko, notando que ella y Kakashi se comportaban un poco extraños el uno con el otro.

"Deben haber peleado" dedujo la peliazul, mirando de reojo a la pareja mayor, para luego prestar atención a la pareja que estaba tratando de crear.

Un rato más paso, en el que Hinata y Naruto terminaron de comer y salieron del puesto de ramen Ichiraku, olvidándose de que los demás estaban allí.

-Hay que seguirlos- dijo tranquilamente Bura, poniéndose de pie, viendo a Sasuke, quien le miró mal.

-Que te vaya bien- respondió con desdén el azabache, sorprendiendo un poco a su maestro.

-Sasuke- reprochó el peliplata.

-Déjelo- dijo tranquilamente la sayayin, mientras se acercaba a su amigo y lo tomaba de la mano, jalándolo de nuevo.

-Suéltame- dijo el Uchiha, forcejeando para hacer que la chica le soltara.

-¿Te das cuentas del berrinche que estas haciendo?- preguntó la Brief, sonriendo de medio lado. Las palabras de la joven hicieron que el menor se quedara quieto, momento que la sayayin aprovechó para jalarlo más fuerte y llevárselo con ella.

El peliplata suspiro al ver la escena.

-¿Por eso estás tan molesto por el jutsu de sellado de memoria? ¿Solo porque esos dos niños se enamoraron?- preguntó con voz apagada la Mitarashi, viendo al Hatake, quien le miró seriamente.

-Aun no sabemos si Bura es Hatsumi- dijo el copi ninja, tratando de dejar de lado el tema.

-Es Hatsumi, lo sé. Y no le diré nada a Tsunade, porque a fin de cuentas no podrás ocultarlo mucho tiempo, ni ella tampoco- dijo aun con voz apagada la ojicafe, haciendo que el jounnin suspirara de nuevo.

-Entonces… ¿eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Solo que esos niños se hayan enamorado?- repitió la pregunta la kunoichi, viendo al mayor.

"No creo que tenga mucho caso tratar de ocultarlo" pensó el poseedor del sharingan.

-¿Se te hace poco? Sasuke se enamoró de Bura, eso es cierto. Pero no sé que es lo que sienta ella por Sasuke, eso si es que siente algo por el, eso si no…- Kakashi fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Eso si no es que inconscientemente está viendo a Itachi en Sasuke- acompleto la pelimorada, viendo al mayor, quien aun le miraba seriamente.

-No saldrá nada bueno de haber hecho ese jutsu, y lo sabes- dijo bastante serio el peliplata.

-Ya lo sé, pero por ahora ya no podemos hacer nada. No se debe revertir ese jutsu, no aun- dijo tristemente Anko, suspirando.

-Es verdad, ya no se puede hacer nada, y aun no es tiempo de revertir el jutsu, pero cuando llegue ese día… no se lo que va a pasar con Bura y Sasuke- dijo con preocupación Kakashi.

-Aunque no hubiera estado de acuerdo, de igual manera Tsunade le hubiera puesto ese jutsu a Hatsu… a Bura- trato de defenderse la Mitarashi, a manera de que el mayor ya no estuviera molesto con ella.

-Eso no es lo que me hizo enojar Anko, sino el hecho de que trates mal a Sasuke y te desquites con el de lo que pasó con Itachi y Bura hace años- dijo seriamente el copi ninja, mirando con decepción a la kunoichi, quien desvió su mirada, por lo que el peliplata suspiro.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya a vigilar a esos niños- dijo el Hatake, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y entonces…?- preguntó la pelimorada, haciendo una pausa con la que obtuvo la atención del mayor.

-¿Y entonces…? ¿Tu y yo…?- repitió la pregunta Anko, esta vez relativamente terminando su pregunta, mirando de reojo al peliplata, quien comprendió a que se refería la chica.

-Por ahora… lo mejor será que nos tomemos un tiempo, para que pienses en que te has comportado mal, y ya en unas semanas veremos que hacemos- decidió Kakashi, viendo que la ojicafe agachaba un poco la cabeza mientras asentía, aceptando la decisión.

El peliplata pagó la cuenta y salió en busca de sus alumnos, dejando a la Mitarashi sola, quien se mordía un poco el labio inferior, frunciendo el ceño entre dolida y molesta consigo misma.

.·.

·.·En un pequeño río…

.·.

Hinata y Naruto veían la cristalina agua, viendo los peces en ella, sonriendo mientras seguían platicando un poco, siendo —sin notarlo— observados.

-No puedo creer que me obligaras a venir- dijo un poco molesto Sasuke, viendo mal a su amiga, quien le sonrió levemente.

-Ya, no te enojes. Parece que todo va bien, así que si quieres volvamos a la casa Hyuga- dijo Bura, ganándose que ahora el menor la tomara de la mano y la jalara, llevándosela rápidamente de vuelta a la casa.

-¿Y ahora que hacen tomados de la mano niños?- preguntó Kakashi, apareciendo frente a los menores.

Al escuchar a su maestro, el azabache soltó la mano de su amiga, un poco sonrojado, mientras que la chica trataba de mantenerse tranquila, viendo al Hatake con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No hacemos nada, solo volveremos a casa- respondió con tranquilidad la joven sayayin, reiniciando su camino, seguida del Uchiha, quien le envió una mirada asesina a su sensei.

El Hatake suspiro, yendo tras los menores.

·.·

.·.En la casa Hyuga…

·.·

-Ya esta atardeciendo y esa niña no regresa- dijo preocupada Bulma, caminando de un lado a otro.

-No te preocupes tanto, mamá. Mejor vamos a hacer la comida, dijiste que hoy tú prepararías la cena ¿no? Así que te ayudare- dijo Trunks, sonriéndole a su progenitora, tratando de calmarla un poco.

-Está bien, me pondré a preparar la comida- aceptó resignadamente la Brief, yendo a la cocina acompañada de su hijo.

"Mujeres" pensó Vegeta, viendo por la ventana el cielo naranja.

.·.

-Me faltan algunas cosas para la cena- dijo Bulma, saliendo de la cocina con una pequeña lista.

-Yo puedo ir por ellas si gusta- dijo Neji, levantando la vista de un pergamino que leía y viendo a la mujer.

-No te preocupes, voy yo- dijo Trunks, saliendo de la cocina.

-Como gusten- dijo el castaño, volviendo su vista al pergamino entre sus manos.

-Está bien. Ve tú Trunks; aquí está la lista de lo que necesitas, él dinero, y no tardes mucho por favor- dijo Bulma, entregándole lo necesario a su hijo, quien asintió, para luego salir de la casa e ir con rumbo a una pequeña tienda…

·.·Minutos más tarde en la casa Hyuga…

Bura entraba en silencio a la casa, seguida de Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces? Igual sabrán que ya volvimos- dijo lógicamente el azabache, mirando extrañado a la mayor.

La ojiazul se detuvo en el pasillo, pensando.

-Es verdad- aceptó la chica, sonriendo y provocando que el Uchiha la mirara con varias gotitas cayendo por su cabeza.

-Claro =.=UU- dijo sencillamente el menor, volviendo a caminar, cosa que la chica imitó.

Kakashi entró caminando con más calma a la casa, iba más atrás de los chicos porque iba pensando en muchas cosas.

-¡Bura!- gritó Bulma, al ver a su hija pasar por la sala.

-Eh… Hola- saludó nerviosamente la sayayin, viendo a su madre y padre.

-Estabas castigada y te fuiste así como así- dijo molesta la Brief mayor, viendo seriamente a su hija.

-Mamá no exageres así, además solo fui a pasear con Sasuke, es todo- dijo con más tranquilidad Bura, sonriendo levemente.

Bulma suspiró resignada, no ganaba nada gritándole a su hija, a fin de cuentas, sabía que Vegeta no iba a llamarle la atención a Bura, así que solo se puso unos dedos en el puente de la nariz, tranquilizándose.

-¿Y mi hermano?- preguntó la sayayin, al notar la ausencia de Trunks.

-Trunks fue a comprar unas cosas para la cena- respondió Vegeta, viendo a su hija, quien solo suspiro y se sentó en un sillón, siendo imitada por Sasuke.

El Hatake entró a la sala…

-Buenas tardes- saludó con una pequeña sonrisa el peliplata, para luego sentarse, escuchando sus saludos ser correspondidos.

·.·

.·.

·.·

Trunks estaba buscando en la tienda lo que su madre necesitaba, cuando chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el joven sayayin, viendo a la persona con quien chocó.

-No te preocupes- respondió cierta pelinegra, viendo apenada al ojiazul.

-Ah Hola Shizune- saludó Trunks, sonriéndole a la chica, quien correspondió la sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿Cómo ha estado Trunks?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa la ojinegra.

-Pues bien, pero háblame de tú, sin formalismos- respondió el sayayin, sonriéndole a la chica.

-Está bien, Trunks ¿y que haces por aquí?- preguntó la morena, cargando una cesta con varias botellas dentro.

-Vine a comprar unas cosas para mamá, hoy hará la cena- respondió el pelimorado, acomodando unas cosas en una cesta que el llevaba.

-Ya veo, que bueno que todos estén bien- dijo Shizune.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó Trunks, mirando las botellas en la cesta de la chica.

-Vine por sake, a Tsunade le gusta tomar y se pone de mal humor si no hay sake- respondió la ojinegra, sonriendo con pena ajena por la rubia.

-Jaja, entiendo. Bueno, ya termine de comprar ¿y tú?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el sayayin.

-Yo también, vamos a pagar- respondió la morena.

Ambos jóvenes fueron a pagar, platicando un poco.

-Si quieren pueden ir a cenar con nosotros- invitó Trunks, viendo con una sonrisa a la chica, quien le sonrió.

-Le diré a Tsunade si quiere ir, tal vez si vayamos- dijo la morena, desamarrando a Tonton de un poste al lado de la tienda.

-Bueno, entonces… nos vemos más tarde, y si no nos vemos mañana- se despidió el sayayin.

-Claro, hasta luego- se despidió la joven doctora, yéndose con Tonton en los brazos, y viendo al chico con una sonrisa, quien también comenzó a alejarse, volteando a ver a la chica un poco.

·.·

.·.En la casa Hyuga…

·.·

Bura estaba en su cuarto después de haberse dado un baño.

Llevaba puesto un kimono corto que le llegaba a medio muslo, de color negro, con una cuerda azul oscuro amarrada en su estomago, con un escote en v. La chica cepillaba su cabello mojado, mientras veía por el pequeño balcón el cielo ya nocturno.

La joven suspiro, guardando su cepillo en su mochila, escuchando que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Pase- permitió, mientras se ponía botas del color de la cuerda del kimono.

Kakashi entró, viendo a la chica terminar de alistarse para la cena.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la ojiazul, poniéndose de pie, ya lista.

-Anko… ya sabe tú secreto- dijo sin rodeos el Hatake, cosa que realmente no sorprendió a la menor.

-Era obvio, ella fue mi amiga, es natural que me reconociera- dijo con sencillez la Brief, mirando al Hatake, quien suspiro mientras asentía, estando a punto de salir de la habitación, pero la voz de la joven le detuvo.

-Espera- dijo la sayayin con voz seria, haciendo que el copi ninja le mirara.

-¿Qué pasó entre tú y Anko? Ella estaba muy triste cuando la vi en la tarde- dijo seria y preocupada la ojiazul.

-Eh… bueno… tuvimos una pequeña discusión- respondió Kakashi.

-¿Qué discusión? ¿Por qué discutieron?- preguntó curiosa y preocupada la sayayin.

-Pues…- el peliplata no sabía que responder, pues no podía decirle a Bura la razón de la pelea, o por lo menos… no la razón completa.

-Anko es muy grosera con Sasuke, por eso tuvimos una pequeña discusión- respondió el mayor, ocultando lo demás.

Bura enarcó una ceja, pensando en que razón tendría Anko para mal tratar a Sasuke.

"Después de todo, no eran exageraciones tuyas Sasuke; de verdad Anko te esta tratando muy mal. ¿Me pregunto porque será?" pensó la ojiazul.

-Bueno, era todo. Vamos a cenar- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la Brief, a lo que el mayor asintió.

Ambos ninja fueron a la sala…

·.·

Naruto ya había llegado con Hinata, y estaban en la cocina, ayudando a Bulma con la cena, al igual que Trunks; por su lado, Neji estaba estudiando un poco, leyendo varios pergaminos, siendo fulminado por la mirada de Sasuke, quien estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, matando con la mirada al castaño, recordando la escena que vió en la cocina en la mañana.

Vegeta veía de reojo al Uchiha.

"¿Este mocoso que se trae?" pensó el príncipe sayayin, notando la mirada que Sasuke le dirigía a Neji.

-Buenas noches- saludó Bura, entrando a la sala con Kakashi tras ella.

Sasuke miró a su amiga, sorprendiéndose un poco por el cambio de ropa, y sonriéndole levemente sin notarlo.

-Bura ven a ayudarnos- gritó Bulma desde la cocina, a lo que la sayayin se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿En que necesitan ayuda?- preguntó la Brief menor, viendo a su madre.

-Ayúdanos a cocinar, aun falta bastante y me parece que Tsunade y Shizune nos acompañaran- respondió Bulma, sorprendiendo un poco a su hija.

-¿Tsunade y Shizune vendrán?- preguntó incrédula la joven, mientras ayudaba un poco a Hinata, quien hacía arroz al vapor.

-Tal vez vengan, me encontré a Shizune cuando fui a comprar cosas para la comida, y las invite- explicó Trunks, poniendo unas cuantas cosas en una olla.

Bura sonrió de medio lado, mirando a su hermano.

-Bien, nos daremos prisa a terminar la cena- dijo la sayayin, comenzando a preparar onigiri.

·.·

Bura y Hinata terminaban de preparar unas cuantas cosas a solas en la cocina, mientras los demás ponían los platos en la mesa.

-¿Y como te fue con Naruto?- preguntó Bura, sonriendo levemente, viendo como la Hyuga se sonrojaba.

-Etto…Bien, me sentí muy tranquila… y hable bastante con el- respondió apenada Hinata, sonriendo inevitablemente.

La mayor rio un poco, sirviendo unos platos.

-Te dije que sería sencillo- dijo alegre la Brief, tomando unos platos.

-Si, lo fue- aceptó sonrojada la menor, tomando una olla.

Ambas chicas salieron de la cocina, yendo a la mesa y poniendo en ella lo que llevaban.

-Ya está todo- dijo Bulma sonriendo.

Alguien tocó la puerta, por lo que Neji se levantó de su lugar, yendo a abrir la puerta.

Y tan solo unos minutos más tarde, Tsunade y Shizune ya estaban en la sala con los demás, platicando, tomando sus lugares en la mesa.

-Se ve muy rica la comida- dijo la rubia, sonriendo levemente, y mirando de reojo a Bura.

"Hatsumi sabía cocinar muy bien" pensó la Senju.

-Gracias, la hicimos entre todos, pero creo que la mayor parte la hizo Bura, sabe cocinar muy bien- respondió Bulma, mirando a su hija, quien sonrió.

-Itadakimasu- dijeron todos los presentes, comenzando a comer.

·.·

.·.Lejos de allí…

·.·

-Esos malditos inútiles del sonido- dijo molesto Orochimaru.

-Solo encontré el cadáver de Kimimaro, el de Kidomaru y el de Jirobo, pero no hay señal de Tayuya y los gemelos- dijo Kabuto, mirando al mayor.

-Kabuto… si me vas a dar un informe… ¡que sea completo!- alzó la voz el sannin, estando bastante enojado por que el equipo del sonido no fue capaz de llevar a Sasuke con él.

-Eh… Lo siento mi lord. Los cadáveres de Jirobo y Kidomaru estaban muy mal, alguien los mató, supongo que fue la misma persona que detuvo a Sasuke; con respecto a Kimimaro, él murió por su enfermedad. Tayuya, Sakon y Ukon no están por ningún lado, supongo que huyeron por temor a esa persona que mató a los otros dos- acompleto su informe Kabuto, viendo al sannin quien seguía por demás molesto.

-Ve a Konoha, y trae a Sasuke- ordenó el pelinegro, mirando seriamente el menor.

-Pero…- el peligris iba a replicar algo, pero su lord no lo dejó.

-No quiero excusas, además… tú eres hábil para aprovecharte de los sentimientos de los demás, así no te será difícil convencer a Sasuke para que venga; solo debes aprovecharte de sus sentimientos de venganza- dijo Orochimaru, viendo con seriedad al joven, sonriéndole levemente.

-Pero Lord… eso era lo que creíamos…: Que con sus sentimientos de venganza, Sasuke vendría, pero alguien logró detenerlo, eso quiere decir que alguien está ejerciendo control sobre sus sentimientos- respondió el medico ninja, viendo al mayor.

-En eso tienes razón, pero nada es imposible. Ahora vete ya- dijo con simpleza el ojiamarillo, haciendo que el menor suspirara.

-Está bien, hare lo que pueda mi lord- aceptó el menor, comenzando a irse de la habitación del mayor.

-Kabuto- llamó Orochimaru, obteniendo la atención del joven, quien estaba por abrir la puerta.

-No quiero que falles- dijo amenazante el sannin, viendo de reojo al peligris, quien tragó saliva fuertemente.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo- respondió Kabuto, saliendo del cuarto del mayor, quien rio un poco.

"Es una criatura interesante; no entiendo porque se preocupa, siempre ha tenido la habilidad de manipular a la gente usando sus sentimientos, aunque eso lo convierta en una criatura despreciable" pensó Orochimaru, aun riendo un poco.

·.·

.·.En la casa Hyuga…

·.·

Todos estaban hablando en la sala, mientras Bura, Hinata y Shizune lavaban los trastes, los cuales eran llevados a la cocina por Trunks.

-Aquí hay unos más- dijo el joven sayayin, llevando unos cuantos platos a la cocina.

-Gracias- agradeció Shizune, tomando los platos pero resbalándose algunos, los cuales cayeron al suelo rompiéndose.

-Lo siento- se disculparon al unísono Trunks y Shizune, agachándose a recoger los platos rotos, chocando sus frentes al hacerlo.

-Auch- se quejaron de nuevo ambos jóvenes, viéndose un poco sonrojados.

-Eh… discúlpame Hinata, fue mi culpa- dijo la joven doctora, recogiendo los vidrios.

-No, fue mi culpa, lo siento- se disculpó el sayayin, ayudando a recoger los vidrios.

-No se preocupen- dijo Hinata, dándoles una pequeña bolsa para que pusieran allí los restos de los platos, mientras por su lado… Bura veía con molestia la escena.

"Lo que me faltaba, que el idiota de mi hermano se ponga a coquetear con Shizune" pensó un poco enojada la Brief, imaginándose a su hermano como Goten, engañando y usando chicas a su antojo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Bulma, asomándose en la cocina al oír el ruido del vidrio romperse.

-Nada mamá, se me cayeron unos platos, es todo- respondió Trunks, poniéndose de pie junto con Shizune.

-Ten mas cuidado- dijo la Brief mayor, viendo que su hijo asentía sonriéndole, por lo que le dedico una sonrisa antes de salir de la cocina, volviendo a la sala.

-Ya hemos terminado- dijo Bura con una sonrisa, para luego salir de la cocina, yendo a la sala.

-Buenas noches a todos, me voy a dormir- se despidió la joven sayayin, recibiendo las despedidas de los demás, también la de Sasuke, para después irse bajo la atenta mirada de Tsunade.

-Nosotras también nos vamos- dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie, viendo salir de la cocina a Shizune y Hinata, y tras ellas a Trunks.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó Shizune viendo a la Godaime.

-Si, hay mucho trabajo. Nos veremos luego, gracias por la invitación- dijo Tsunade, viendo a su asistente, quien asintió.

Después de otras despedidas más…

Tsunade y Shizune se fueron, mientras todos los demás se iban a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones, pues ya era noche.

·.·

.·.Lunes 8:00am…

·.·

Sasuke paseaba con Bura por la aldea.

El Uchiha suspiro.

"Al fin paz. Y al fin solos" pensó el joven azabache, siendo observado de reojo por la mayor.

-¿A que se debe ese suspiro?- preguntó sonriente la ojiazul, obteniendo la atención del menor.

-A nada en especial- respondió Sasuke, desviando la mirada, tratando de ocultar el tenue rubor de sus mejillas.

La Brief rio en silencio, sin duda la compañía del menor le hacía feliz.

Los chicos siguieron paseando con tranquilidad, sin notar que alguien les seguía…

"¿Así que por ella es que no te fuiste Sasuke? No, ella te detuvo. El punto aquí es… ¿Quién es ella?" pensó Kabuto, quien vigilaba con extremo cuidado a los chicos.

"Algo más está pasando aquí. También vi a unos Anbu custodiando algo afuera de las puertas de la aldea. Lo mejor será que investigue un poco" pensó el joven medico, sonriendo con cierta malicia.

"Hora de infiltrarme a la torre Hokage" pensó un poco divertido el peligris, desapareciendo y yendo con rumbo a la torre.

Bura volteo a ver hacia donde segundos antes, estaba el medic ninja.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el Uchiha al ver la reacción de la mayor.

-N…no es solo que… sentí como si alguien nos siguiera. Pero olvídalo, creo que solo fue mi imaginación- respondió la peliazul, relajándose y sonriendo.

-Tienes delirio de persecución- burló Sasuke, sonriendo de medio lado, haciendo que la joven riera un poco.

-Creo que si, vamos… sigamos paseando- dijo la sayayin, caminando de nuevo.

"Aunque… yo también sentí algo extraño" pensó el azabache, viendo de reojo y sospechosamente el mismo lugar que la chica había visto.

·.·

.·.6:00pm…

·.·

Todos se despedían en las puertas de la aldea.

-¿Entonces no vendrán hasta dentro de tres semanas?- preguntó Tsunade.

-No, lo sentimos, pero es que no he avanzado mucho en la maquina, y creo que lo mejor sería que me dedicara a reconstruirla durante ese tiempo- respondió Bulma.

-Está bien, no hay problema. Nos vemos hasta ese tiempo entonces- aceptó la Hokage, viendo de reojo a Kakashi, quien asintió levemente, sabiendo que él tiempo se le acaba a Bura.

Hinata y Naruto estaba despidiéndose un poco alejados de los demás…

-Te extrañare mucho Hinata- dijo el rubio, sonriendo un poco triste, mientras la ojiluna le veía tristemente.

-Yo también te extrañare… Naruto- dijo la Hyuga, sonriendo levemente.

-¡Naruto vámonos!- llamó Kakashi.

-Hasta luego- se despidió el Uzumaki.

-Hasta luego- repitió Hinata.

El ojiazul se alejó un poco de la chica, viendo que todos ya habían comenzado a caminar, pero no se alejó ni cinco pasos, cuando regreso a donde la Hyuga y le abrazó, para luego separarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, dejando a la chica sonrojada y en shock. Luego de eso, el Jinchuruki salió corriendo tras los demás, dedicándole una última y sonrojada sonrisa a Hinata.

Pocos se percataron de ese beso, solo Tsunade, Neji, Bura, Sasuke y Kakashi.

Neji suspiró, acercándose a su prima, y atrapándola a la hora de desmayarse.

"Esto si ameritaba el desmayo" pensó el castaño, cargando a su prima.

·.·

.·.En la torre Hokage…

·.·

Kabuto había entrado con facilidad al lugar, y ahora, después de haber leído varios documentos secretos, ya sabía toda la verdad.

El portal, los visitantes, sus poderes, todas las anotaciones que Tsunade había escrito, ahora estaban en manos del joven medico.

"Vaya, vaya. Interesante" pensó el ojinegro, copiando algunos documentos y robando algunas fotos que la Godaime había tomado y había archivado.

El peligris salió de la torre como entró… sin ser detectado.

·.·

.·.Días más tarde…

·.·

-Mi lord- dijo Kabuto, entrando a la habitación de su señor.

-¿Trajiste a Sasuke?- preguntó Orochimaru.

-No, pero le traje información, y ya se quien fue la persona que está influyendo en Sasuke, y supongo que es la misma persona que mató a los del sonido- respondió el medico ninja, llevándole al mayor la información que había copiado.

"Peor es nada" pensó el pelinegro, tomando la información que le daba el menor, revisando todo y sorprendiéndose cada vez más.

-Eres muy inteligente, Kabuto- dijo el sannin, riendo malignamente.

-Gracias. Y… ella es la chica que influye en Sasuke- dijo el Yakushi, entregándole una foto de Bura a Orochimaru, quien se quedo un poco pensativo al ver la imagen de la chica.

-Siento que la conozco, pero bueno, es imposible. Entonces ella es el estorbo que se interpone entre nosotros y Sasuke- dijo seriamente el mayor.

-Si, parece que… no. Sasuke se ha enamorado de ella, estoy seguro- dijo Kabuto, viendo como su lord se quedaba serio.

-Será un poco más difícil de lo que pensé, sobre todo porque la chica es fuerte- dijo el ojiamarillo, pensando en que podrían hacer.

-Con esa chica cerca, será imposible intentar algo- dijo el peligris.

-Lo sé, Kabuto. Pero no creo que sea fácil matarla- dijo el sannin, tratando de pensar una manera de quitar a la sayayin de su camino.

-Puedo intentar matarla- habló tranquilamente el medico ninja, recibiendo la seria mirada del mayor sobre él.

-No, solo te arriesgarías en vano. Debe haber otra manera- respondió Orochimaru, pensando un poco más.

El menor no pensó demasiado las cosas…

-Soy medico ninja, yo sé que puedo ganarle atacando puntos débiles- dijo con decisión Kabuto, obteniendo de nuevo la atención del pelinegro sobre él.

El sannin suspiro resignado; no tenían muchas opciones, pero no quería arriesgar al menor, pues necesitaba de sus habilidades en la medicina, pero él sabía que era la única oportunidad que tenía.

-Está bien, irás a pelear con ella. Pero si no puedes ganarle, no quiero que te esfuerces, te necesito vivo- accedió el mayor, viendo que el menor asentía.

-Ahora… ¿se supone que volverán en una semana?- preguntó el ojiamarillo.

-No, escuché que esta vez no volverían hasta dentro de tres semanas- respondió el ojinegro.

-Bien, tienes ese tiempo para prepararte, no quiero que falles ni mucho menos que mueras ¿Entendido?- dijo con seriedad Orochimaru.

-No se preocupe mi lord, no fallare. Con su permiso, iré a entrenar un poco- respondió Kabuto, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, para luego salir del cuarto del mayor.

"Bura Brief. Sin duda… siento que te conozco, no se porque" pensó el sannin, viendo la foto de la sayayin, mientras el joven medico caminaba con rumbo al campo de entrenamiento.

"Yo también siento que la conozco, pero no sé la razón. Y no se supone que sea posible porque ella viene de otra dimensión" pensó extrañado el peligris.

·.·

.·.

·.·

Los días pasaban en la Corporación Capsula…

Bulma avanzaba poco a poco en la maquina, mientras Sasuke y Bura seguían entrenando a espaldas de todos, incluso de Kakashi, aunque el jounnin ya sospechaba algo.

Naruto extrañaba a Hinata, mientras Sakura por otro lado, pasaba mucho tiempo con Bulma, ayudándole en los que podía con respecto a la maquina.

Los días seguían su paso…

·.·

-El tiempo se te esta acabando, ya se cumplieron tres semanas, mañana volveremos a la aldea, y ya solo te quedara una semana más- dijo Kakashi, viendo a la sayayin.

-Ya lo sé. Y ya he decidido… Hablare con Tsunade la próxima semana, cuando se acabe mi tiempo- respondió la Brief, viendo al mayor, quien le miraba entre serio y preocupado.

-Nunca ha sido buena idea dejar las cosas para el último momento- dijo el Hatake, pues estaba preocupado porque Tsunade podía revertir el jutsu antes de que la chica se decidiera a hablar.

-No pasara nada malo, además hablare con ella en cuanto lleguemos la próxima semana- dijo tranquilamente la ojiazul, provocando que el peliplata suspirara.

-Bien, como gustes- aceptó el jounnin, para luego salir de la habitación de la chica.

Bura suspiro, lanzándose a su cama, viendo el techo de la habitación.

"Se me acaba el tiempo" pensó la sayayin, viendo el reloj de su habitación…

11:30pm…

La peliazul suspiro de nueva cuenta, metiéndose en las cobijas, durmiéndose ya, porque el día que vendría sería bastante cansado.

·.·

Kakashi entró a la habitación que compartía con sus alumnos, viendo a Naruto profundamente dormido y roncando, por lo que sonrió levemente, para luego posar su mirada en Sasuke, quien estaba con el ceño un poco fruncido, sentado en la orilla de su cama.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke?- preguntó extrañado el Hatake, caminando a la cama del Uchiha, quien bufó un poco.

-¿En donde estaba?- preguntó un poco molesto el ojinegro menor, aun con el ceño fruncido y sin ver al mayor.

-Por allí, caminando- respondió con sencillez el peliplata, mirando bastante extrañado a su alumno.

-No es cierto- dijo molesto el azabache, mirando a su maestro, quien se sorprendió un poco.

-Ha estado viendo a Bura en las noches- siguió hablando Sasuke, pero esta vez rebelando la razón de su molestia, haciendo que el mayor sonriera levemente.

-Sasuke, bájate de tu nube de celos y déjame explicarte las cosas- dijo un poco divertido Kakashi.

-Hmp, no estoy celoso, y estoy esperando- respondió el Uchiha, bufando un poco sonrojado.

-Vayamos al balcón- pidió el jounnin, saliendo a dicho lugar, seguido de su alumno quien bufó de nuevo.

-Ya estamos aquí, estoy esperando- dijo aun molesto el menor.

-Sasuke… yo ya sé toda la verdad acerca de Bura, sé que ella es o fue una kunoichi. Yo la conocí un poco hace muchos años, y si he estado yendo a hablar con ella por las noches, es porque la estoy ayudando para que Tsunade no la descubra, pero es todo- explicó el Hatake, viendo un poco divertido a su alumno, quien le miró con un poco de sorpresa.

-¿Conoció a Bura cuando era kunoichi?- preguntó sorprendido el azabache.

-Si- respondió con sencillez el mayor, viendo que el Uchiha se sonrojaba un poco.

-¿Entonces solo la esta ayudando?- preguntó apenado el gennin, desviando su mirada.

-Si, solo la ayudo ¿Qué era lo que pensabas?- respondió Kakashi, a la vez que preguntaba con una sonrisa bajo la mascara.

-N…nada, no pensé nada. Buenas noches- respondió Sasuke, para luego regresar a la habitación y acostarse, causando que su maestro riera levemente, aunque la sonrisa que tenía Kakashi, se fue borrando poco a poco, mientras veía hacia el balcón de la sayayin.

"Espero que de verdad no vayas a lastimarlo, y que los sentimientos que tengas por él, sean sinceros" pensó el copi ninja, viendo hacia la habitación de Bura, suspirando con resignación, yendo a acostarse también.

·.·

.·.Viernes…: Casa Hyuga.

·.·12:00pm

El primer día después de tres semanas de no volver a Konoha ya había terminado, todos descansaban en sus habitaciones, todos menos Bura, pues de nuevo tenía un mal presentimiento que le inquietaba.

"Algo pasara hoy, pero no sé que será" pensaba la joven sayayin, caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación.

El corazón de la chica latía rápidamente, dejándole intranquila.

"Sasuke" pensó la joven ojiazul.

"No de nuevo" volvió a pensar Bura, saliendo de la casa Hyuga con cuidado.

"Le dije que se quedara aquí, pero no quiso. Yo presentía que debía quedarme cerca de él" pensó preocupada la sayayin, dirigiéndose a los terrenos del Clan Uchiha.

·.·

.·.

·.·

Sasuke tomaba una taza de te en la entrada de su casa.

El joven Uchiha no podía dormir, por eso estaba afuera viendo las estrellas en paz y tranquilidad.

-Vaya que buen entrenamiento el tuyo, paseándote todo el día con una chica cualquiera y en las noches reposando viendo el cielo. Por algo no eres más fuerte que Itachi- dijo una voz al lado del azabache.

-Largo de aquí- respondió con molestia Sasuke, mirando de reojo al intruso.

El otro joven rio un poco.

-Vamos Sasuke, tenemos cosas que hacer, vámonos de esta aldea- dijo el mayor.

-¡Dije que largo de aquí, Kabuto!- repitió el Uchiha, poniéndose de pie y mirando amenazante al peligris.

-No te enojes así. Vine para llevarte con Orochimaru ¿o es que acaso no quieres ser fuerte?- insistió el medico ninja, sonriendo con maldad.

-¡No quiero nada que venga de ustedes! ¡Vete de aquí!- gritó Sasuke, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-¿Entonces dejaras a Itachi en libertad? ¿No harás que pague por lo que le hizo a tu Clan? Mató a tus padres sin remordimiento alguno, y con esa misma frialdad te atacó a ti ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste?- habló Kabuto, tratando de manipular al menor.

El azabache frunció el ceño, viendo con odio y rencor al ayudante de Orochimaru.

-No me mires así, ese odio debes usarlo para entrenar y volverte más fuerte. Ven conmigo- siguió manipulando el mayor, viendo que el poseedor del sharingan negaba con la cabeza, rehusándose de nuevo.

-No iré contigo. No pienso moverme de esta aldea- se negó el menor, viendo mal al medico ninja, quien suspiro.

"Vaya que si está muy enamorado de esa chica, pero no puedo permitirme fallar" pensó el Yakushi, sonriendo levemente.

-Vamos Sasuke, ¿de verdad crees que con el patético entrenamiento que te da Kakashi lograras volverte más fuerte?- dijo Kabuto, viendo que el menor estaba por atacarle.

"Ahora resulta que le tiene un gran cariño a su maestro" pensó divertido el ninja del sonido.

-¿Sabes algo? Kakashi te subestima, él no cree que tengas lo necesario para un entrenamiento mejor- siguió manipulando el peligris, haciendo dudar un momento al azabache.

-Si, así es. Kakashi no considera que valga la pena entrenarte más fuerte, debe creer que no soportaras un entrenamiento así, lo que nos lleva al hecho de que te considera débil- siguió el mayor, manipulando un poco más al azabache.

Aunque la manipulación no llegó muy lejos, pues está vez Sasuke ya había aprendido su lección, recordando lo que su maestro le había dicho una vez que él le conto que casi se va con Orochimaru.

-¡Mentira! Kakashi me ha entrenado muy bien, y me ha enseñado una técnica de él ¡a mí!- se negó el Uchiha, haciendo posiciones de manos, juntando su chakra en su mano.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le han hecho Kakashi y Bura a este niño? Normalmente ya hubiera cedido. ¿Tanto cariño les ha tomado a su maestro y a esa chica?" pensó sorprendido el peligris, viendo que el chakra del menor tomaba forma a la vez que se escuchaba el sonido de aves cantando.

-Chidori- gritó el Uchiha, activando el sharingan y corriendo hacia el mayor, quien se puso en defensiva.

"Solo debo distraerlo un momento para que pierda el chakra que junto, y evitar verlo a los ojos" pensó Kabuto, cuidando todos los movimientos del menor, pero sin verle a los ojos, hasta que él azabache llegó a donde él estaba, momento en el que le lanzo varios Kunais con bomba.

Sasuke se vio obligado a deshacer el jutsu, esquivando los kunais y las bombas que explotaron, distracción que el peligris aprovecho, apareciendo tras el menor a unos cuantos metros y lanzándole unos kunais, los cuales fueron detenidos por shurikens lanzadas por otra persona.

Ambos ninja miraron hacia el lugar de donde habían salido los shurikens, viendo a Bura sobre el techo de otra casa.

"Ella lanzó Shurikens, ¿pero como?" pensó extrañado y sorprendido el joven medico ninja.

La sayayin bajo del techo, acercándose a Sasuke.

-Bura ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado el Uchiha.

-Presentí que me necesitabas. ¿Estas bien?- respondió la chica, viendo un poco preocupada al azabache, quien le sonrió de medio lado, diciéndole con esta acción que estaba bien.

La azul mirada de la princesa se posó en el ninja del sonido.

"Kabuto" pensó la Brief.

-Que enternecedor, ¿vienes a proteger a Sasuke? ¿Acaso no puede protegerse él solo? No parece que no, parece que necesita que una chica lo proteja- se burló el peligris, provocando que Sasuke casi se le echara encima, siendo detenido por la joven, que lo tomó de un brazo.

-Tranquilo, no debes ceder a sus provocaciones- dijo tranquilamente Bura, viendo a su amigo, quien le miró, tranquilizándose poco a poco, cosa que sorprendió a Kabuto.

-Me da curiosidad saber ¿como es que sabes usar shurikens?- preguntó el Yakushi, mirando a la joven, quien sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Piensas mostrar tu verdadera identidad?- preguntó Sasuke a la chica, quien amplió su sonrisa.

"¿Su verdadera personalidad?" pensó extrañado el peligris.

-No tengo más opciones, tengo que hacerlo, por que Kabuto no me reconoce así- respondió Bura, viendo con sonrisa maligna al ninja del sonido.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron por las palabras de la joven.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó entre extrañado y celoso el Uchiha.

La joven ojiazul solo sonrió, haciendo posiciones de manos y luego de una nube de humo, la chica tenía su apariencia de kunoichi.

Kabuto se sorprendió al ver la transformación de la joven.

-Hatsumi Raiko, mucho tiempo sin vernos. Ahora entiendo porque desapareciste; porque ni siquiera eres de este mundo- dijo el peligris, viendo con una sonrisa de maldad a la chica, quien le veía igual.

-Si, tiempo sin vernos, Kabuto Yakushi- correspondió Bura, viendo retadoramente al ninja del sonido.

**_Continuara…  
>_**<p>

* * *

><p>Pues bien…<p>

**Agradecimientos…:**

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Ya todos queremos ver a Itachi en acción, y ya no falta mucho XD y con respecto a tu pregunta, la responderé después de los demás agradecimientos n_n

lixy-chan: Que bueno que te haya gustado la pareja, y mi fic :D Bienvenida y ya veré como hacer el final, aun no lo tengo planeado.

Bego-Bura-xD: Hay si con Tsunade y sus ideas xD y de Itachi ya nos encargaremos todas nosotras *-*

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Y todo se pondrá aun mejor, ya lo veras :D

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: No falta mucho para que salga Itachi, tal vez unos cinco capítulos más y ya estará aquí ^^

Guest: Gracias por comentar aunque no tengas cuenta ^^ y los capi se pondrán cada vez mejores n.n

SasuTenNeji Love: Listo, actualice en una semana ;3 y no, Kakashi no separara a nadie, más le vale no intentarlo xD

Gracias a ustedes por leer y comentar n_n

Bueno, ahora… Notas:

Pues… muahaha ya vieron que Kabuto y Bura se conocen, que interesante se pone todo ¿no?

Ahora, como les he venido avisando, ya casi terminara la primera temporada del Fic, y digo primera temporada porque luego iniciare otro Fanfic con otro nombre que será la conti de este.

Con respecto al final de temporada les había dicho que votaran, y aunque los votos van empatados, creo que hare un final de temporada triste, y alguien me pregunto si el afectado sería Sasuke, la respuesta es…: Que si y no xD

Porque haré el final de temporada triste, pero todos y sin excepción sufrirán aquí. Todos –insértese sonrisa maligna- Todos sufrirán un poco. Pero bueno, espero que no les moleste, porque les repito, solo será final de temporada, porque el final del Fic aun está lejos :3

Perdón por las siempre existentes faltas de ortografía u_uU

Es todo...

Nos leemos hasta el próximo capi n_n

Dejen Reviews :DDD Los Reviews son el alimento de los escritores, y aunque ya no sepan que decirme de pérdida digan hola xD Ah si… FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS ^^ Sé que ya pasó, pero bueno, y como no creo subir capi antes de que acabe el año… FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS.

QUE TENGAN UNA BUENA VIDA, SALUD Y FELICIDAD, NO SE OLVIDEN DE SONREÍR NI DE SEGUIR LEYENDO MI FIC xD

Sayonara ^w^


	34. Bura Vs Kabuto

**Disclaimer…:**

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

_Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama_

Aclaraciones: Lo que esta entre "paréntesis" son pensamientos, y… creo que es todo, ha no me falta algo xD

Me equivoque cuando puse la edad de Bura puse que tenía 20 años, y Sasuke 13; pues fue un error. Bura tiene 19 años, le puse un año mas es decir, que Bura y Kabuto son de la misma edad.

Bien, era todo :3

Este capi es… de tamaño normal, creo.

¡A Leer!

Cap 33

·

···

Kabuto VS Bura

¿Quién es mejor?

···

·

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco de que su amiga y Kabuto se conocieran.

-¿De donde o como se conocen?- cuestionó el azabache mirando a la chica y tratando de disimular sus celos.

Antes de que la joven sayayin dijera algo, Kabuto fue quien respondió…

-Ella iba a llevar la marca de Orochimaru. Cuando le ofrecimos poder con esa marca, ella vino con nosotros, aceptando ser el siguiente cuerpo de Lord Orochimaru- explicó el joven peligris, sorprendiendo más a Sasuke.

-No se crean tanto, que les recuerdo que solo actué. Yo nunca estuve interesada en esa marca maldita, lo único que hice fue robar información de ustedes- se apresuró a explicar Bura, pues la mirada acusadora de su amigo no le gusto en lo más mínimo.

-¿Entonces solo estabas buscando información?- preguntó un poco más tranquilo el Uchiha, mirando a la joven.

-Si, solo eso- respondió la ahora pelinegra.

Una risa burlona por parte del Yakushi se escuchó, ganándose la atención de los otros dos.

-Eso no es cierto, tú buscabas poder y venganza, porque te recuerdo que la información que obtuviste acerca de mí y de Lord Orochimaru… nunca se la entregaste al Hokage, eso quiere decir…- habló Kabuto, siendo interrumpido por la chica.

-Eso no quiere decir nada, y te equivocas… yo no buscaba poder, ni mucho menos venganza; yo solo buscaba información porque quería saber si se podía borrar la marca de maldición. Y si no le entregué la información que obtuve de ustedes al Hokage… ese no es asunto tuyo, no lo pude hacer y punto- interrumpió molesta Bura, viendo seriamente al joven peligris.

"¿Venganza? ¿Yo buscar venganza? ¿Pero de que?" pensó un poco confundida la sayayin, viendo como el medic ninja sonreía un poco más.

-Bueno, bueno… platicando no conseguiremos nada, solo hay una manera de terminar con esto- dijo seriamente el Yakushi, pero sonriendo con malicia.

-Si, tienes razón… solo hay una forma de terminar con esto- aceptó la ojiazul, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Hasta donde recuerdo… tú también eres una medico ninja, entrenada por la mismísima Tsunade Senju- dijo un poco divertido Kabuto, viendo con burla a la joven quien sonrió de medio lado.

-Si, recuerdas bien, soy alumna de Tsunade ¿y que?- dijo tranquilamente la Brief.

-Y también recuerdo que… yo era mejor que tú- dijo con orgullo Kabuto, corriendo hacia la chica, quien se preparó para el ataque, pero las palabras del ninja del sonido sorprendieron a Sasuke.

"¿Él? ¿Mejor que Bura?" pensó sorprendido el azabache.

-Quédate fuera de está pelea Sasuke- dijo Bura, viendo de reojo al menor, para luego correr hacia Kabuto.

El Uchiha solo asintió, viendo el inicio de la pelea…

Kabuto usaba el bisturí de chakra tratando de cortar a la joven, quien esquivaba los movimientos con habilidad, a la vez que pensaba como contratacar.

"No puedo acercarme mucho a él, necesito un ataque a larga distancia. Lo tengo" pensó Bura, para luego hacer posiciones de manos.

-Jutsu un millar de senbon- dijo la joven sayayin, haciendo que alrededor se formara un remolino de agua y de esta salieran muchas senbon flotantes las cuales fueron directamente sobre el ninja del sonido, quien las esquivó con facilidad desde luego.

"Ese jutsu… se parecía al de Haku" pensó extrañado Sasuke, recordando su pelea con Zabuza y con Haku en la tierra de la niebla.

-Eso no es divertido, si solo usan los mismo trucos no llegaran a ningún lado- dijo con una sonrisa Kabuto, mientras saltaba hacia atrás esquivando más senbon.

-¿Los mismos trucos?- preguntó Bura, lanzándole mas senbon al peligris.

-Esa otra chica también usaba senbon y… la derrote con facilidad- respondió con burla el Yakushi, refiriéndose a Shizune.

"Vaya, vaya, derrotó a Shizune, mm… no me sorprende" pensó divertida la sayayin, mientras sonreía malignamente.

-Pero yo no soy como Shizune- dijo arrogante la ojiazul, apareciendo tras Kabuto, quien volteo a verle un poco sorprendido.

La chica soltó un golpe hacia un costado del otro medic ninja, pero este le esquivo y salto hacia atrás alejándose de la joven.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo el peligris con una sonrisa, viendo a la pelinegra quien rio un poco.

-¿De verdad crees que `solo estuvo cerca´?- preguntó burlona la Brief.

Kabuto sintió un leve ardor en el costado, mirando y dándose cuenta de que llevaba una cortada, causando que se sorprendiera y mirara a la chica.

-¿Crees que eres el único que puede usar un bisturí de chakra?- pregunto divertida la sayayin, levantando sus manos y mostrando chakra acumulada en ellas, enseñándole al otro medic ninja que era así como le había lastimado.

-Vaya, ya dominas mejor tu chakra- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el ninja del sonido, a la par que ponía una mano en su costado y curaba su herida.

-Siempre he dominado perfectamente mi chakra- dijo de nuevo arrogante la ojiazul, haciendo sonreír más al Yakushi.

-No me ganaras solo con eso- respondió con la misma arrogancia Kabuto, corriendo de nuevo hacia la chica, quien sonrió.

"Es… interesante" pensó Sasuke, viendo la pelea un poco sorprendido.

Ambos medic ninjas trataban de cortar a su oponente, a la vez que esquivaban los movimientos del contrario con habilidad.

"De seguir con el bisturí de chakra, el tendrá ventaja. Bien, momento de cambiar de táctica" pensó la sayayin, mientras desparecía un momento de la vista de su oponente, y reapareciendo atrás de él, pero…

El peligris leyó los movimientos de la chica, por lo que se agachó la pateó en el talón a la hora de aparecer tras él, haciendo caer a Bura, quien rápidamente se puso de pie y se alejó un poco del ninja del sonido, sintiendo un fuerte dolor el tobillo.

-Eso es una simple fractura, agradece, pude haberte herido peor- dijo con burla Kabuto, viendo divertido a la chica, quien se hinco un poco a curarse el golpe que le había dado el peligris.

Por su lado, el Uchiha se sorprendió de que Kabuto hubiera leído los movimientos de su amiga y maestra.

-Disfrútalo, será lo único que me hagas- dijo con tranquilidad Bura, poniéndose de pie y mirando serenamente al chico.

-¿Eso crees?- retó el Yakushi.

Está vez fue la sayayin la que corrió hacia su oponente, tratando de golpearlo pero siendo sus golpes detenidos por los ataques con el bisturí de chakra del otro medic ninja.

"No puedo golpearle por el bisturí de chakra que usa, podría herirme con facilidad, tengo que pensar en una estrategia" pensó la sayayin.

-¿Pensando una estrategia? Te ahorrare el trabajo- dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa maligna, moviéndose con rapidez, terminando al lado de la joven y pateándola en el costado. Bura dio una vuelta en el aire, cayendo de pie, pero sintiendo un dolor punzante en su costado.

-Tres costillas rotas ¿quieres más?- dijo orgulloso y arrogante el peligris, sonriendo con malicia.

Sasuke estuvo por atacar al del sonido, pero su amiga lo detuvo.

-No Sasuke- dijo con seriedad la sayayin, tosiendo un poco de sangre a causa del golpe, pero comenzando a curarse.

El azabache miró con duda a la Brief, queriendo pelear con ella.

"No te daré oportunidad de curarte" pensó el Yakushi, atacando a la chica, obligándola a ponerse de pie y pelear sin haber terminado de curarse.

Está vez Kabuto atacó con kunais a Bura, lanzando uno tras otro, los cuales eran esquivados con relativa facilidad por la chica, pues aun estaba un poco lastimada de las costillas y esto le evitaba moverse bien.

-¿Entonces se suponía que no te haría más heridas he?- preguntó burlonamente el ninja del sonido, lanzándole un kunai con bomba a la sayayin, quien salto alto, elevándose lo suficiente para esquivar la explosión, pero eso no fue más que otro engaño del peligris, pues salto al igual que la chica, atacándola con otro kunai, siendo su ataque detenido por un kunai que la Brief sacó. Se escuchó el sonido metálico de ambos kunais chocando.

Bura dio unas cuantas vueltas hacia atrás en el aire, cayendo de pie en el suelo, pero sin poder descansar ni un segundo, pues Kabuto le atacó de nuevo.

Los kunais chocaban con fuerza, y repetidamente.

"No se supone que sea así, ya debí de haberle ganado" pensó extrañada la ojiazul, esquivando un ataque del otro medic ninja y tratando de aprovechar el momento para patearle en el estomago.

El peligris hizo un pequeño movimiento hacia atrás, esquivando la patada de la chica y tomándole el tobillo con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha le lanzaba el kunai directo al corazón. Bura apenas esquivo el kunai, el cual le hizo una pequeña cortada en el hombro.

Kabuto aplicó chakra en el tobillo de la joven, volviendo a provocar la fractura, y no solo eso sino que pateó el otro tobillo de la pelinegra, pero antes de que la joven sayayin cayera al suelo, el peligris tomó más fuerte a la chica de la pierna y la lanzó contra una pared, con la cual la chica chocó.

-¿Eso es todo? Las alumnas de Tsunade son unas inútiles al igual que la maestra- burló el ninja del sonido, escuchando el sonido de aves tras el, por lo que salto, esquivando con sencillez el chidori de Sasuke, técnica que explotó en el suelo.

-Maldito- susurró entre dientes el Uchiha, viendo con el sharingan activado al mayor, quien suspiro aburridamente.

-Ya es suficiente Sasuke, vendrás conmigo- dijo seriamente Kabuto.

-¡Ya dije que no!- se negó el azabache, estando a punto de atacar de nuevo.

-Basta Sasuke, yo puedo sola con él- dijo Bura, deteniendo a su amigo, quien bufo preocupado por ella.

La chica había aprovechado la distracción del otro medic ninja para curar sus heridas.

-Estoy lista, segundo round- dijo retadoramente la pelinegra, viendo como el Yakushi le miraba de reojo.

"Esto se complicara mucho, a menos que acabe con ella ya" pensó Kabuto, haciendo posiciones de manos y juntando chakra, viendo a la chica atacarle.

Bura saco la katana que llevaba en la espalda, atacando con ella al ninja del sonido, quien esquivaba lo mejor que podía los ataques con el arma, a la vez que sacaba otro kunai, ayudándose de este para esquivar los ataques.

"Hay chakra en el borde de la katana, tengo que tener cuidado" pensó el peligris, para luego sonreír un poco y sacar varios shurikens y kunais, lanzándolos a gran velocidad a la chica, esta los detuvo todos con la katana.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó la sayayin, atacando de nuevo, mientras que su oponente sonreía un poco más.

-Vamos, solo quiero llevarme a Sasuke, y si gustas puedes venir con nosotros- dijo con tranquilidad el Yakushi, esquivando los ataques de la chica.

-Estás loco si crees que Sasuke y yo nos iremos con Orochimaru- respondió con seriedad la joven ojiazul.

-Aunque no sé que es lo que estás haciendo con Sasuke ¿acaso quieres vengarte con él de lo que te hizo Itachi?- dijo manipuladoramente Kabuto, extrañando y confundiendo a la chica.

-No sé de que me hablas- dijo un poco molesta la Brief, lanzándole shurikens a su oponente, quien los detuvo con su kunai.

Kabuto supo de inmediato que la chica no sabía de lo que le hablaba, lo que le extraño.

"¿No recuerda a Itachi? Pero no hay manera de que lo olvidara, a menos…" pensó el ninja del sonido, sonriendo con cierto tinte de maldad.

-¿Ya no recuerdas lo que pasó entre Itachi y tú? ¿Sus entrenamientos? ¿Su amor? ¿Fuiste capaz de olvidar todo? ¿Pues quien crees que te enseño a pelear así?- cuestionó Kabuto, hablando en voz baja para que Sasuke no les escuchara.

Las preguntas del Yakushi hicieron que Bura reflexionara un momento, sintiendo un enorme vacío que la llevo de nuevo a la desesperación, a la vez que un dolor punzante le recorrió la cabeza, concentrándose en su nuca, llevándole a caer de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza.

"Kabuto tiene razón, estoy olvidando algo muy importante, pero no puedo recordar que es… ¿será…? ¿Itachi Uchiha? No, no puede ser él, no" pensaba con desespero la Brief.

El peligris movió un poco el cabello de la chica, viendo que en su nuca aparecía el nombre: Itachi Uchiha con una cadena que lo cruzaba, la cual pulsaba apareciendo y desapareciendo.

"Un jutsu prohibido, que bien. Ahora…" pensó malvadamente el Yakushi, para luego patear a la sayayin, haciéndola chocar contra el suelo, mientras sacaba su kunai y lo llenaba de chakra, pero fue detenido por un golpe de Sasuke, golpe que esquivó, ya sabiendo que el Uchiha defendería a la sayayin.

-No te voy a permitir que la lastimes- dijo con furia el azabache, mirando enojado al mayor, quien sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya deja de lado tus sentimientos y ven a entrenar, mientras sigas así nunca le ganaras a Itachi- trató de manipular Kabuto, siendo su contestación que Sasuke hiciera el jutsu bola de fuego, atacándole.

"Es imposible razonar con este niño" pensó un poco molesto el peligris, lanzándole varios kunais al Uchiha, quien los desvió con ayuda de un kunai que acababa de tomar.

El azabache miró de reojo a su amiga, la chica estaba de nuevo de rodillas y con los ojos cerrados, viendo en su mente las escenas que ya antes había visto, pero negándose a creer que ella hubiera tenido algo que ver con Itachi, por lo que otra punzada le recorrió, llevándose de nueva cuenta su desesperación y sus pensamientos, recuperándose poco a poco, escuchando el sonido de dos metales chocando, dirigiendo su visión hacia esa dirección, viendo que su amigo peleaba contra Kabuto, por lo que se puso de pie, ya más tranquila, atravesándose en un ataque con el que el Yakushi iba a lastimar a Sasuke…

Kabuto estuvo por herir en una arteria al menor, pero fue detenido por Bura que apreció frente a él y le tomó la muñeca a la vez que le pateaba en el pecho, lanzándolo unos metros lejos del poseedor del sharingan.

"Esto no puede ser" pensó con molestia el ninja del sonido, poniéndose de pie y mirando seriamente a la joven guerrera.

-¿Bura, estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación el azabache.

-Si, no te preocupes- respondió la Brief, mirando de reojo a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego mirar con arrogancia a Kabuto.

-¿Tercer Round?- preguntó divertido el peligris, haciendo que la sayayin sonriera y volviera a atacarle con un kunai en mano.

De nuevo se escuchó el sonido de metales chocando, aunque esta vez, ambos kunais llevaban chakra de sus usuarios, haciéndolos más peligrosos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- preguntó con burla la ojiazul, mientras con un rápido movimiento de su kunai hacía una pequeña cortada en la mejilla de Kabuto, este aprovecho ese momento y tomó la muñeca de la chica, a la vez que soltaba un golpe con la otra mano, golpe que Bura esquivó a la par que tomaba la muñeca del peligris, dejándolos a ambos sin poder mover las manos.

-Aun no conoces mis verdaderos poderes, así que no creas que ya has ganado- dijo arrogante la joven pelinegra, mientras apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de su oponente provocando una fractura.

Kabuto ahogó una mueca de dolor, mientras imitada la acción de la chica y le fracturaba la muñeca a la sayayin, quien de igual manera, ahogó la mueca de dolor.

-Pues si quieres mostrarme tus verdaderos poderes… te aconsejo que sea ahora, antes de que te mate- dijo con tranquilidad el ninja del sonido, mientras daba una patada al estomago de la chica, quien evitó el golpe con una de sus piernas, pero no pudo evitar el rodillazo que el Yakushi le dio en un costado.

La Brief tosió un poco de sangre, soltando la mano del chico y sintiendo que él también la soltaba, retrocediendo ambos de su oponente.

-No eres tan hábil como creí- burló el peligris, sonriendo un poco, viendo como la chica curaba su mano, cosa que el también hacía.

-No me conoces- dijo tranquilamente la ojiazul, mientras se levantaba, pues estaba arrodillada, pero al ponerse de pie, sintió un dolor punzante en su costado.

"No de nuevo" pensó la chica, poniéndose una mano en el costado y aplicando chakra para curarse.

-¿Duele? Debe ser así pues te rompí de nuevo tres costillas- dijo con burla Kabuto, pasando un dedo por su mejilla y curando la pequeña cortada hecha por la joven.

-Cállate- dijo con voz apagada la sayayin, mientras quitaba su mano del costado, después de haber terminado de curarse.

-Cuarto Round- dijo con diversión la pelinegra, atacando al ninja del sonido.

El peligris hizo varias posiciones de manos.

"Ese jutsu es…" pensó la Brief.

-Arte ninja, jutsu de invisibilidad- dijo el Yakushi, desapareciendo al instante, haciendo que la chica se detuviera.

"¿Jutsu de invisibilidad?" pensó con sorpresa Sasuke, viendo la pelea a una distancia prudente, pero estando al tanto por si la chica necesitaba ayuda.

-Es un hábil jutsu de camuflaje para espiar, pero no te funcionara conmigo- dijo Bura, tratando de sentir la presencia de su oponente.

"Yo siempre pude sentir la presencia de todas las personas de aquí; eran diferentes al Ki que siento en mi mundo, pero podía sentirlos, no me debería costar trabajo sentir la energía de Kabuto, pero no puedo, no lo siento, ni tampoco la de Sasuke que está cerca de mí. ¿Qué me pasa?" la chica comenzaba a preocuparse, pues no entendía él porqué no podía sentir la energía de los demás a su alrededor.

"Oh no, he gastado mucha energía. Esto no me puede estar pasando, ¿Cómo pude olvidar ese detalle tan importante? Cuando estoy en este mundo, mis poderes de sayayin se ven limitados, por lo que no tengo mucha fuerza, es como si fuera un humano normal, o en este caso… un ninja normal, y si gasto mi energía sayayin, ya no podre sentir las presencias de los demás, ni tampoco podre hacer técnicas de mi mundo, ni siquiera lanzar energía. ¡Maldición! He olvidado mucho acerca de estar aquí, y Kabuto lo sabía, y vaya que le ha sacado provecho. Todas las heridas que me hizo, sencillas pero importantes, me han hecho gastar chakra, y todo lo ha hecho a propósito, vaya que si es inteligente" pensó Bura, estando atenta a todo a su alrededor, pues ya no podía sentir la energía de su oponente, pero al menos podía tratar de evitar sus ataques.

"Está perdida" pensó Kabuto, estando unos metros atrás de la chica, corriendo hacia ella.

La ojiazul sintió una tenue corriente de aire, por lo que se dio vuelta y detuvo el golpe que el otro medic ninja le iba a dar, para sorpresa del Yakushi y del Uchiha.

"No puede ser" pensó el peligris, atacando a la joven mientras permanecía invisible, pero a pesar de esto, sus ataques eran detenidos por la chica.

"Es solo su instinto, no hay otra explicación; pero eso no será suficiente para detenerme" pensó con orgullo el ninja del sonido, agachándose y pateando en el estomago a la joven sayayin, lanzándola varios metros lejos.

"Esto se complica" pensó la ojiazul, levantándose del suelo y tosiendo un poco, pero sin tiempo a respirar, pues el peligris la siguió atacando, golpeándola con más fuerza y velocidad, ataques que la chica ya no podía detener.

-¿Entonces eso es todo?- preguntó Kabuto, aun golpeando a la joven, para molestia de Sasuke, quien sabía que en estos momentos no podía hacer nada, pues en lugar de ayudar a su amiga podía lastimarla por el jutsu de invisibilidad del ninja del sonido.

-No… aun no es todo- respondió la chica, haciendo posiciones de manos.

-Arte ninja: Jutsu bola de fuego- dijo la Brief, quemando todo lo que estaba cerca de ella, obligando a su oponente a alejarse considerablemente, momento en el que aparecía una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios de la joven, desapareciendo y apareciendo al lado del Yakushi, golpeándolo en el costado a la vez que le clavaba un kunai en el hombro.

El peligris salto al lado contrario, alejándose de la sayayin, pero sangrando por el kunai que llevaba en el hombro y jadeando con dolor por las varias costillas rotas producto de la descomunal fuerza del golpe de la pelinegra.

Debido a sus heridas, Kabuto no tuvo más alternativa que deshacer el jutsu de invisibilidad y comenzar a curarse, quitando el kunai de su hombro.

Bura respiraba un poco agitada, mientras pasaba su lengua por una herida que tenia en la boca, recogiendo la sangre de esta y luego escupiéndola.

-¿Cansada?- preguntó el Yakushi, terminando de curarse, respirando agitadamente también.

-No, ¿y tú?- respondió con tranquilidad la ojiazul, viendo que su oponente negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía con calma.

-Bien… Quinto y último Round- dijo la sayayin, lanzando varios kunais con bomba.

-Será el último… para ti- respondió el peligris, esquivando las explosiones, a la vez corría en círculo alrededor de la joven y lanzaba shurikens hacia la chica, quien los esquivó con relativa tranquilidad, corriendo hacia su oponente.

El Yakushi sacó pequeñas bombas y las lanzó hacia la anbu, ella se hizo un poco hacia atrás, viendo que al explotar, las bombas desprendían veneno, por lo que saltó en el aire.

"Tonta" pensó el ninja del sonido, saltando rápidamente de un muro hacia el cielo donde estaba la kunoichi, atacándola aparentemente con el puño cerrado.

Bura tosió un poco, si bien se equivoco, no era veneno, pero era una especie de sedante que adormeció levemente su cuerpo, haciéndola alentarse, por lo que no pudo esquivar el supuesto golpe de Kabuto, `golpe´ que fue a dar en uno de sus costados.

La joven se separó del chico, dando apenas una vuelta en el aire y cayendo de pie en el suelo, momento en el que escupió un poco de sangre, dejando ver que el ataque del peligris no fue solo un golpe, sino que en el último momento le clavó un kunai negro.

-¡Bura!- dijo preocupado Sasuke, corriendo hacia donde estaba la chica, viéndola caer de rodillas mientras sacaba el kunai.

El Uchiha se puso de rodillas al lado de su amiga, viendo con preocupación como la chica jadeaba y apretaba la herida con su mano, con dolor marcado en su rostro, mientras veía un poco el kunai negro en que se encontraba en su otra mano.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con preocupación el azabache, poniendo una mano en la espalda de su amiga, quien no pudo responder, pues la herida dolía mucho aunado al hecho de que se estaba quedando sin aire.

-Duele ¿no? Es el poder de un veneno bien preparado, por mi- dijo Kabuto, triunfante y cínico, recibiendo la mirada asesina del menor.

"Un veneno, que estúpida fui, caí en una trampa" pensó la ojiazul, aplicando chakra sobre la herida.

-Eso no te servirá, morirás en unos cuantos minutos. Las toxinas invadirán todo tú sistema, dejándote poco a poco sin aire, mientras llegan al resto de tu cuerpo, y cuando lleguen a tú corazón…- explicó el Yakushi, riendo un poco.

-¡Tú! ¡Me las vas a pagar!- gritó con furia Sasuke, atacando al mayor, quien solo sonrió de medio lado, esquivando los ataques del Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke...! ¡No!- logró llamar Bura, pero fue ignorada por su amigo, quien siguió atacando a Kabuto.

La sayayin comenzó a toser más, respirando más agitadamente.

"Maldito Kabuto. Tengo que pensar… debe haber una manera de detener el veneno" pensó la ojiazul, viendo su herida, la cual estaba cerrada y sin sangrar, cosa que extraño a la chica, pero fue distraída por el golpe de algo… Él Yakushi había golpeando al Uchiha en el estomago, seguido de darle un golpe en el rostro, lanzando unos metros más lejos al azabache.

-Tal vez Lord Orochimaru se equivoco contigo, no creo que le sirvas de nada- dijo el peligris al menor, corriendo para atacarlo, mientras Sasuke trataba inútilmente de ponerse en pie, pues el golpe del mayor le había lastimado considerablemente.

"No, Sasuke" pensó con temor la Brief, sintiendo que no podía hacer nada, pues estaba débil y no podría ni lanzar kunais para detener el ataque del ninja del sonido, solo quedaba una opción… la cual Bura no dudo, sino que actuó a sabiendas de las muchas consecuencias que tendría.

La ojiazul expulsó su Ki sayayin, levantando una mano y disparándole energía al peligris, haciéndolo retroceder evitando que lastimara al azabache.

-Que estúpida, por hacer eso el veneno avanzara más rápido- dijo con tranquilidad Kabuto, viendo a la chica con una sonrisa maligna y triunfante, la cual poco le duró, pues el Uchiha le golpeó con fuerza en el estomago, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

-¡No vuelvas a insultarla!- gritó con furia Sasuke, atacando al mayor, quien esquivaba todos sus movimientos, aunque con cierta dificultad.

"Cuando se muera esa tonta, le contare a Sasuke lo que hubo entre Hatsumi y su hermano, y ya veremos si no agradece que la haya matado" pensó con seriedad el peligris, esquivando los movimientos del menor.

Bura por su lado, tosía un poco más, sabiendo lo que acababa de hacer.

"Expulse lo último de mi poder, el veneno… me matara más rápido, además de que… deben de haberse dado cuenta" pensó la chica, sintiendo un ardor recorrer su cuerpo.

·.·

.·.En la casa Hyuga…

·.·

Vegeta había salido de la habitación que tenía con Bulma, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su mujer, saliendo al patio, para en menos de un minuto, ver salir a su hijo.

-Bura, está peleando con alguien- dijo Trunks, a lo que su padre asintió.

Ambos sayayin habían sentido esa explosión de Ki de la chica, por lo que comenzaron a elevarse, yendo volando al lugar donde habían sentido la explosión de la fuerza de Bura.

·.·

.·.En los terrenos del Clan Uchiha…

·.·

Kabuto seguía peleando con Sasuke, viendo de reojo a la pelinegra, aun arrodillada en el suelo.

"Se supone que ya debió haber muerto, no pude equivocarme en mis cálculos al preparar el veneno" pensó extrañado el Yakushi, distrayéndose un poco, distracción aprovechada por el Uchiha, quien hizo rápidamente el chidori, corriendo hacia el medic ninja y atacándolo. Él peligris escuchó el sonido de la técnica del menor, por lo que le lanzó varios shurikens con bomba, dando estos en el cuerpo del menor, el cual se deshizo en una nube de humo.

-Clon de sombras- dijo con calma Kabuto, aun escuchando el trinar de aves, viendo a su alrededor a muchos clones del azabache acercarse a él con el chidori.

"Solo uno es el real, tengo que atacarlos a todos" pensó con tranquilidad el ninja del sonido.

-Aun que me hirieras una vez con tu chidori, no me harías absolutamente nada- dijo el Yakushi con una sonrisa, viendo todos los clones y lanzándoles kunais y shurikens, destruyéndolos uno a uno, hasta que solo quedo uno.

"Ese es el real, ha estado esquivando todos mis ataques" pensó el mayor, atacando al último que quedaba, destruyéndolo, siendo este un clon también.

"¿Pero que…? ¿En donde está?" pensó sorprendido Kabuto, pues aun escuchaba el sonido del chidori, más no veía al menor.

-Chidori- gritó el azabache, apareciendo tras el medic ninja y atacándole con el chidori, ataque que el Yakushi no pudo esquivar y le dio de lleno en un costado.

La explosión se dejó ver, y la fuerza de esta hizo que los dos ninjas se alejaran el uno del otro, Sasuke jadeando por el cansancio y Kabuto… pues él… sin herida alguna.

-¡¿Pero… como?!- susurró sorprendido el Uchiha, viendo con incredulidad que el cuerpo del mayor no tuviera ninguna herida, solo un hoyo en la playera, justo donde el chidori choco.

Kabuto rio con cinismo.

-Te explicare pequeño mocoso. Yo tengo la habilidad de curar mi cuerpo, aun antes de ser herido. En el momento de tu ataque, mi cuerpo comenzó a curarse de inmediato, por eso ahora no tengo ninguna herida y tú… tú solo gastaste chakra inútilmente- explicó sonriendo el peligris.

-Maldición- susurró Sasuke, cayendo de rodillas y agachando su cabeza.

"Que raro, ya debió de haber muerto" pensó el peligris, viendo de nuevo a la joven ojiazul.

-Yo gane- selló Kabuto, viendo que la sayayin seguía viva pero de rodillas sin ponerse de pie.

-No- dijo el azabache, llamando la atención del medic ninja.

-No has ganado- sentenció el Uchiha, levantando la cabeza y viendo al mayor, momento en el que se escuchó de nuevo el sonido del chidori, para sorpresa del Yakushi.

El Sasuke que estaba de rodillas frente a Kabuto desapareció en una nube de humo.

"Un Clon. Entonces…" Kabuto volteó y vio tras él al Uchiha, con el chidori en mano, atacándole, ataque que no pudo evitar y le dio en el estomago.

-¡Sasuke no!- gritó la ojiazul, sabiendo que su amigo ya había hecho el chidori dos veces antes y que con esta sería la tercera vez, además de que cuando desapareció de la vista del peligris fue porque había copiado el jutsu de invisibilidad con el sharingan, aunado al jutsu de clonación, todo esto le decía que el azabache ya no debía tener casi chakra, pero la explosión del reciente chidori le hizo ver que el menor aun tenía chakra, por lo que suspiro un poco, viendo que su amigo se había trasformado, usando el nivel 2 de la marca de maldición.

El ninja del sonido había curado de nuevo su herida antes de ser lastimado, por lo que de nueva cuenta… estaba ileso, o eso creyó él.

-Solo estas gastando tú chakra inútilmente- dijo burlón Kabuto, viendo a Sasuke con la trasformación.

El Uchiha bufó un poco, respirando algo agitado, pues aunque había activado la marca de maldición, ya se había quedado sin mucho chakra.

Por su lado, el peligris comenzó a acercarse al menor.

-Ya dejémonos de juegos. Vendrás conmigo cuando te cuente toda la verdad, Sasuke- habló el Yakushi, acercándose al gennin, obteniendo atención del menor y la chica por lo que dijo, pero antes de avanzar un poco más y de volver a abrir la boca para manipular al azabache… Kabuto cayó de rodillas, tosiendo un poco.

"¿Pero que…? Rayos, he gastado mucho chakra sin darme cuenta. Debo terminar con esto ya" pensó el ninja del sonido, poniéndose de pie y atacando al menor.

Kabuto y Sasuke comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, estando ambos en condiciones iguales, cansados y sin mucho chakra.

-A mí no me gusta obligar a los demás a hacer algo que no quieren, así que terminemos esta pelea y ven conmigo. Lord Orochimaru te hará fuerte, para que puedas vengarte de tú hermano- dijo el peligris, esquivando algunos golpes del azabache.

-Yo no me iré de esta aldea- respondió Sasuke, siendo golpeado por el mayor y lanzado por sus golpes al suelo a unos metros más lejos.

"No puedo ganarle, ya casi no tengo chakra, y sus golpes me lastiman mucho" pensó el poseedor del sharingan, tratando de levantarse, pero sin éxito, prefiriendo desactivar la marca de maldición.

-Esto se acaba ahora, vendrás conmigo Sasuke- dijo con seriedad Kabuto, respirando un poco agitado.

-¡No quiero!- se negó el azabache, mirando desafiante al mayor y tratando de levantarse.

-Lord Orochimaru se equivocó contigo. Lo mejor será que te mate- dijo con cierta malicia el peligris, sacando un kunai.

"Lord Orochimaru lo necesita, por eso no puedo matarlo, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda herirlo de gravedad para llevármelo" pensó con tranquilidad el Yakushi, corriendo hacia el menor mientras bañaba su kunai en chakra.

"No puedo moverme bien" pensó el azabache, levantándose con trabajo y tratando de detener el ataque del mayor.

El kunai de Kabuto se detuvo lo suficientemente lejos del Uchiha, y esto fue porque Bura había llegado hasta quedar al lado de Sasuke, tomando la muñeca del Yakushi, evitándole dañar al menor.

"¿Qué…?" pensó sorprendido el peligris, viendo con incredulidad que la chica seguía viva.

La joven ojiazul trató de patear al ninja el sonido, pero su movimiento fue muy lento, por lo que el otro medic ninja lo esquivó, soltándose del agarre de la joven y alejándose, viéndola con total asombro.

-Tú… ¡ya deberías estar muerta!- dijo jadeante Kabuto, viendo que la chica sangraba, lo que preocupó a Sasuke.

-Bura, ¿tú…?- preguntó el Uchiha, viendo que la sayayin se había clavado un kunai en la herida donde el peligris le había envenenado con el kunai negro.

Kabuto negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que la chica estuviera viva.

-Descubrí... el punto débil de tú veneno. Y el punto débil es… la sangre. La herida que me hiciste, te encargaste de sellarla con tu chakra, para que aunque me quitara el kunai, no sangrara en lo más mínimo, y eso fue… por que tú veneno hace que la sangre se vuelva agua, y con los golpes que me habías hecho antes, querías provocarme hemorragias internas mientras las toxinas del veneno terminaba de llenar mi cuerpo. El veneno no es un gran invento, solo es un poco ingenioso, pero no es nada fuera de lo normal, y menos… para una guerrera como yo. Ahora tu veneno está saliendo de mi cuerpo con mi sangre, el resto de las toxinas dañinas las he contenido con mi energía, solo prepararé una cura rápida cuando termine contigo y estaré bien en poco tiempo- dijo Bura con una sonrisa, cayendo de rodillas y sacando el kunai que se había clavado en el costado, dejando que su cuerpo comenzara a desangrarse un poco más.

-Descubriste el punto débil de mi veneno, si; pero eso no quiere decir que ya estés salvada, igual morirás por la perdida de sangre- dijo tranquilamente el Yakushi, viendo toda la sangre que ya había salido del cuerpo de la joven.

Bura rio un poco, sacando de su bolsa unas pastillas.

-No, no moriré por la perdida de sangre- dijo confiada la Brief, tomando varias pastillas.

"Píldoras de plasma" dedujo el ninja del sonido.

-Aunque hayas sacado parte del veneno de tu cuerpo… Eso no te asegura que vivirás- sentenció Kabuto, poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Yo no perderé esta batalla- dijo la chica, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia el peligris, quien corrió hacia ella.

Ambos medic ninjas iniciaron de nuevo la pelea, esquivando y atacando lo mejor que podían.

"Maldición, los ataques de Sasuke si me afectaron" pensó el Yakushi, al darse cuenta de que se había alentado.

"Gracias Sasuke, si no lo hubieras atacado así… yo no hubiera podido recuperarme, ni tampoco podría mantener la pelea con él ahora" pensó la ojiazul, sonriendo un poco.

-¿Sabes porque no perderé esta batalla?- preguntó la pelinegra, esquivando todos los ataques del peligris.

-Porque yo… ¡soy mejor que tú!- respondió Bura a su propia pregunta, moviéndose con habilidad y agachándose, pateando el tobillo de Kabuto, haciéndolo caer y aprovechando para patearlo con fuerza en un costado, lanzándolo unos metros lejos, golpeándose en el suelo.

El azabache se sorprendió de que su amiga aun pudiera pelear así, por lo que sonrió admirado y feliz.

"Ella es… sorprendente" pensó Sasuke, sonriendo un poco con cierto brillo en sus negros ojos.

Kabuto se levantó con dificultad del suelo, sintiendo un dolor agudo en su costado donde la chica le pateó, tosiendo sangre.

"No puede ser" pensó el Yakushi, poniéndose la mano en su costado, tratando de curarse.

-No podrás seguir curando tus heridas siempre, ya date por vencido y vete. Yo gane- dijo triunfante Bura, sonriendo victoriosa.

"No puedo fallarle a Lord Orochimaru" pensó Kabuto, haciendo posiciones de manos, en lo que sería su último ataque.

-Arte ninja, Jutsu de invocación- dijo el peligris, invocando tres serpientes grandes, las cuales atacaron de inmediato a Bura y Sasuke.

"Ya no tengo energía" pensaron los amigos, poniéndose en defensa, aunque no hubo necesidad de que pelearan, pues…

Unos rayos de energía fueron disparados hacia las serpientes, deteniéndolas e hiriéndolas, por lo que los animales desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

"Oh no. Sabía que se darían cuenta de que expuse mi Ki" pensó Bura, viendo que en el cielo flotaban su padre y hermano, quienes descendieron poco a poco, viéndola con sorpresa.

-¡Pero Bura…!- dijo Trunks al acercarse a su hermana y verla con ropa anbu.

-Si, larga historia- dijo la ojiazul, jadeando un poco, dirigiendo su vista a su oponente.

"Esto está mal. Ya no puedo hacer nada. Tendré que… huir" pensó Kabuto, apretando un poco los puños, sabiendo que había perdido esta batalla y que había fallado en su misión.

El medic ninja subió al techo de una casa, comenzando a huir.

Vegeta vio lo herida que estaba su hija, enojándose por eso y levantando la mano para dispararle energía al chico que huía.

-¡Papa no!- dijo Bura, atravesándose e impidiendo que su padre matara al peligris, quien escuchó el grito de la chica por lo que se detuvo un momento mirando la escena.

El príncipe sayayin miró a su hija con cierta sorpresa y extrañes.

La joven guerrera miró a Kabuto, sonriendo con orgullo.

-No lo mates, quiero que viva con esta derrota, que sepa que yo soy mejor que el, hasta que nos volvamos a ver… y acabe con él- dijo triunfante y orgullosa la pelinegra, como digna hija del príncipe.

El Yakushi le envió una última mirada asesina a la chica, para luego seguir su camino.

-Bien, ahora… quiero oír tú historia Bura, quiero saber que está pasando aquí- dijo Vegeta, sonriendo orgulloso de su hija.

-Si Bura, ¿Qué pasó aquí y porque estás vestida así?- preguntó Trunks, viendo a su hermana y luego a Sasuke.

-Les contare todo, ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo- dijo seriamente la ojiazul, pero cayendo de rodillas y tosiendo un poco de sangre, preocupando a su familia y a su amigo.

-¿Hija, estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el sayayin mayor, viendo a su hija con preocupación.

La chica solo asintió, aunque en realidad comenzaba a ver todo borroso.

-Tráiganla a mi casa- dijo preocupado y jadeante Sasuke, viendo a los tres sayayines.

Trunks cargó a su hermana, viendo que su padre asentía, viendo al Uchiha, este les guio hasta su casa que no estaba muy lejos, pues solo se habían alejado un poco por la pelea.

·.·

Sasuke entró a una habitación, encendiendo las luces.

-Recuéstenla aquí- dijo el poseedor del sharingan, señalando una cama mientras buscaba sabanas en un mueble dentro de la habitación.

El ojiazul recostó a su hermana en la cama, haciéndose a un lado un momento para que el menor la tapara con las sabanas.

La chica jadeaba un poco, estaba exhausta y el veneno de Kabuto aun estaba en su cuerpo.

-Bura, deshaz el jutsu y dime que necesitas para hacer la cura- habló preocupado el Uchiha, viendo a su amiga, quien entreabrió los ojos, asintiendo mirándole.

La chica hizo unas posiciones de manos y se destransformó, apareciendo normalmente, entretanto el gennin sacaba una libreta y una pluma y se los entregaba a su amiga para que escribiera lo que necesitaba para hacer la cura.

-¿Cura…? ¿De que…?- preguntó Trunks, bastante sorprendido con lo que pasaba.

Sasuke miró a Bura, quien le correspondió la mirada, asintiendo levemente mientras seguía anotando algo un poco temblorosa.

-El ninja que vieron… enveneno a Bura- respondió el menor, viendo la notable preocupación de la familia de su amiga.

-Ten, esto es lo que necesito para preparar la cura- dijo la joven ojiazul, dándole la libreta a su amigo, este leyó rápidamente lo que necesitaría la sayayin.

-Creo que tengo todo- dijo el Uchiha, viendo que la Brief le miraba extrañada.

-No preguntes. Iré por todo- respondió el gennin a la mirada de la chica, para luego salir del cuarto e ir a la cocina.

-Ya después nos contaras todo, por ahora lo importante es que estés bien- dijo Vegeta, viendo a su hija mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama a su lado, siendo imitado por Trunks, quien se sentó del otro lado de la cama, mirando a su hermana.

-Estaré bien papa- dijo tranquilamente Bura, sonriendo un poco.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Sasuke estaba juntando todo lo que su amiga necesitaría, poniéndolo en una bolsa.

"Todas son plantas que mamá guardaba por alguna u otra razón, que bueno que se quedaron guardadas" pensó el azabache, terminando de poner todo en la bolsa, tomando un platón y llenándolo de agua, llevando todo a la habitación donde estaba la sayayin.

El gennin entró a la habitación con cuidado de no tirar el agua que llevaba, poniendo todo en un mueble de noche que estaba al lado de la cama.

-Está todo allí- dijo el Uchiha viendo a la joven, quien se sentó en la cama, tomando la bolsa y sacando las plantas, comenzando a ponerlas en una taza que había sacado de la bolsa.

La mayoría de las plantas estaban muy secas, por lo que la chica las volvió polvo.

-Espero que no importe que estén secas algunas plantas- dijo el menor, sentándose al pie de la cama y viendo a su amiga.

-No importa, mientras más secas estén, más concentradas serán sus propiedades- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la peliazul, terminando de poner las plantas en la taza, para luego echar alcohol en la taza, llenándola a la mitad y luego poniéndole un poco de agua.

-Solo falta hervirlo- susurró Bura, tosiendo un poco, controlándose y haciendo que su energía se juntara en su palma, calentando y haciendo hervir el agua de la taza en poco tiempo, deshaciendo así todas las plantas en su interior.

-Ya está, pero necesito una jeringa- dijo la sayayin, poniendo la taza en el mueble de noche, al lado del platón, haciendo posiciones de manos y haciendo aparecer su bolsa de herramientas ninja, buscando un poco y sacando una jeringa vacía, volviendo a tomar la taza, soplando un poco y enfriando lo que preparo, temblando un poco más por la fiebre que comenzaba a darle.

-Te ayudo- dijo Trunks, tomando la taza y la jeringa, llenando la jeringa con el agua de la taza, poniendo esta en el mueble y comenzando a sacarle el aire, mientras su hermana se amarraba una cuerda al brazo.

El joven sayayin tomó el brazo de su hermana, inyectándole la cura.

-¿Estarás bien?- preguntó preocupado Vegeta, viendo como su hijo terminaba de inyectar a su hija.

-Si papa, no te preocupes. Solo necesito reposar un rato, y por favor… no llamen a mama, no aun, no quiero que se preocupe- respondió Bura, pidiendo a la vez que su progenitora no se enterara de lo pasado, pues no quería preocuparla ni asustarla.

-Está bien, no llamaremos a tu madre por ahora- aceptó el príncipe sayayin, viendo de reojo al Uchiha, quien respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

-Gracias- agradeció la chica con una sonrisa, viendo un poco a su amigo.

-Sasuke, ven- pidió la ojiazul, a lo que el menor asintió y se acercó un poco más.

Trunks se levantó de la orilla de la cama y le dejó lugar al menor, quien se sentó al lado de la joven.

-No te sientes bien ¿verdad?- preguntó un poco preocupada la peliazul, mirando al gennin.

-Estoy bien, solo cansado- respondió el Uchiha, tratando de calmar su respiración.

La joven puso una mano en el pecho del menor, emanando un poco de energía, curando así varias heridas que el menor tenía.

-No hagas eso, debes guardar tus energías para reponerte- regaño tenuemente Sasuke.

"Aunque… se siente bien. Cálido y reconfortante" pensó el poseedor del sharingan, respirando ya más tranquilamente.

-No importa, no me afectara, además me ayudaste mucho en la pelea. Gracias- contestó la peliazul, terminando de curar a su amigo, quien le sonrió levemente.

-Lo mejor será que te dejemos descansar- dijo Vegeta viendo a su hija, quien le miró y asintió.

-Estaremos cuidándote de todas formas- avisó Trunks, saliendo de la habitación, seguido de Sasuke, y saliendo hasta el final el príncipe sayayin, cerrando un poco la puerta tras de si.

-Me gustaría mucho una explicación de todo lo que paso- dijo Vegeta, una vez que estuvieron en la sala, mirando con seriedad a Sasuke.

-Creo que lo mejor es que sea Bura quien les explique todo cuando ya este mejor- dijo el menor, mirando con tranquilidad a ambos sayayines.

El pelimorado suspiro.

-Sasuke tiene razón padre, es mejor que Bura nos cuente bien lo que pasó- aceptó Trunks, sonriendo levemente y mirando a su progenitor.

-Está bien, podemos esperar unas horas más- aceptó Vegeta.

-Pues… siéntense. Yo me iré a cambiar de ropa. Con permiso- dijo servicialmente el Uchiha, para luego irse a su habitación para darse un baño rápido y arreglarse un poco.

Los sayayines se sentaron en unas sillas de la mesa…

·.·

Sasuke no tardo en regresar a la sala, ya arreglado, sentándose en otra silla y esperando junto con los mayores a que amaneciera, aunque claro, se turnaban para ir a ver que Bura estuviera bien…

·.·

Las horas pasaron y llegó un soleado amanecer, dejando un tranquilo y pacifico día por delante, o pacifico hasta que sonó el celular de Trunks.

El ojiazul suspiro.

-Es mama- dijo Trunks, para luego contestar el teléfono.

_-¡¿En donde están?!- _gritó Bulma al otro lado del teléfono con notable preocupación en su voz.

-Tranquila mamá, salimos a pasear muy temprano, es todo- respondió el joven sayayin, tratando de calmar a su madre.

_-¡¿Y porque no me avisaron?!-_ volvió a preguntar la mujer.

-Si te avisamos, pero estabas muy dormida y por lo visto no nos escuchaste- engañó Trunks, viendo de reojo las extrañadas miradas de su padre y de Sasuke.

"Me da mala espina que sepa mentir así. Hablare con él más tarde" pensó con seriedad Vegeta, viendo a su hijo.

_-¿En serio me avisaron?-_ preguntó ya más tranquila Bulma.

-Si mama- contestó el ojiazul.

_-B…bueno, ¿en donde están y a que hora vuelven?-_ preguntó ya tranquila la Brief.

-Estamos en la aldea y… volveremos para la hora de la comida- contestó sencillamente Trunks.

-_De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde- _aceptó Bulma, apenada de ponerse en histeria tan rápido.

-Eh disculpe… quiero saber si Sasuke está con ellos- pidió Kakashi, quien a primera hora del día había llegado a la mansión Hyuga, pues él también había tenido un mal presentimiento con respecto a su alumno.

Bulma escuchó al peliplata, por lo que asintió un poco.

-Trunks; Kakashi quiere saber si Sasuke está con ustedes- dijo la ojiazul.

-Si, Sasuke está con nosotros- respondió el pelimorado, viendo al Uchiha, este por su lado servía café, aunque el escuchar al mayor volteó a verlo, mientras ponía dos tazas en la mesa.

-Sasuke si está con ellos- susurró la Brief al Hatake, quien se acercó un poco.

-¿Será posible que me permitan hablar un momento con él?- preguntó el jounnin, sonriendo levemente debajo de la mascara, a lo que la mujer asintió.

-_Kakashi quiere hablar con Sasuke-_ dijo Bulma a su hijo.

-Claro, se lo paso- aceptó Trunks, acercándose al Uchiha.

-Tu sensei quiere hablar contigo- dijo el joven sayayin, dándole el teléfono a Sasuke, mientras en la casa Hyuga, Bulma le daba el teléfono a Kakashi.

_-¿Cómo va el paseo? Llegaste temprano a la casa Hyuga- _dijo el Hatake.

-A usted no le puedo mentir, ni quiero. Pasó algo- dijo el gennin, mirando de reojo a los sayayines.

Vegeta y Trunks tomaban el café que les sirvió, pero manteniéndose atentos a su conversación.

_-Lo imaginaba-_ dijo con sencillez Kakashi, viendo que Bulma estaba cerca y prefiriendo ser discreto con el asunto.

-Gracias por la discreción y lo que pasó fue, que… Kabuto vino, obviamente Orochimaru lo mandó- dijo Sasuke, sorprendiendo un poco a su maestro.

_-Ya veo-_ dijo el Hatake, dándole a entender a su alumno que prosiguiera.

-Bura y yo peleamos con él, aunque fue un poco difícil, pero igual ganamos. Si quiere los detalles completos, será mejor que venga- terminó el menor.

-_Está bien, ¿entonces en donde están?-_ preguntó el jounnin.

-En mi casa- respondió sencillamente el Uchiha.

_-Pues entonces nos vemos más tarde-_ dijo el Hatake con una sonrisa bajo la mascara.

-Bien- terminó Sasuke, colgando y devolviéndole el celular a Trunks, mientras en la casa Hyuga…

Kakashi le dio el celular a Bulma.

-Gracias por dejarme hablar con él. Ahora con su permiso tengo que retirarme a arreglar unos asuntos, volveré más tarde- dijo el peliplata, recibiendo las miradas de todos los presentes.

-Claro, nos vemos más tarde- aceptó la Brief.

El Hatake se despidió de todos, para luego salir de la casa con rumbo a los terrenos del clan Uchiha, mientras tanto en la casa de Sasuke…

-¿Vendrá Kakashi?- preguntó Trunks al Uchiha, este asintió.

-Si, y supongo que para cuando llegue, Bura ya debe de haber despertado, así que les contaremos la verdad- dijo un poco serio el poseedor del sharingan, mirando a los sayayines, pero una voz impidió que la conversación siguiera.

-Ya desperté- se escuchó la voz de Bura, haciendo que los tres presentes miraran hacia donde se escuchó la voz, viendo a la joven de pie en el final del pasillo, viéndoles con una sonrisa.

-Vuelve a la cama jovencita- regañó Vegeta, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su hija.

La sayayin hizo un pequeño puchero, suspirando resignadamente después.

-Está bien- aceptó a regañadientes la joven peliazul, regresando a la habitación, seguida de su amigo y familia.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Trunks al entrar a la habitación, viendo un poco preocupado a su hermana.

-Claro que si- respondió alegre y enérgica la chica, haciendo sonreír un poco a todos los presentes.

-Mmm… Bura, Kakashi-sensei viene para acá- informó el gennin, viendo a su amiga, quien le miró un poco extrañada, preguntando en silencio el porqué.

-Hablé con el y le conté parte de lo que pasó, pero no te preocupes, tú madre no se enteró de nada- respondió el menor a la silenciosa pregunta de la chica, esta por su lado suspiro un poco.

-Cuando Kakashi llegue… les contaré todo- dijo la ojiazul, mirando a su padre y hermano, quienes asintieron.

No pasó mucho antes de que el Hatake llegara a la casa de su alumno, siendo recibido por este.

Ambos ninja entraron al cuarto donde se encontraba recostada la Brief, cosa que sorprendió al peliplata.

-Buenos días- saludó educadamente el jounnin, siendo sus saludos correspondidos por los sayayines.

-Ahora si, cuéntanos lo que pasó- dijo Vegeta a su hija.

La chica suspiró un poco, agachando de momento la cabeza, levantándola casi en seguida.

-La verdad es…- comenzó Bura

* * *

><p>..·..<p>

··.··—Continuara…

..·..

* * *

><p>Pues allí el capi ^^<p>

Agradecimientos:

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Todas amamos a Sasuke celoso, pero no es algo que se vaya a ver muy seguido u.u ya luego explicare porque n.n Y que bueno que te haya gustado el capi y que te haya llamado la atención la pelea de Kabuto y Bura ;3

Guest (anónimo): Yo también estoy esperando por Itachi xD

Bego-Bura-xD: Gracias xD Y seeh son tan monos w y con respecto a Gaara… pues no sé si salga, tal vez si, pero solo a hacer bulto xD es que no tengo nada planeado con el en el Fic, pero tal vez si salga ^^

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Allí estuvo la pelea, se puso muy interesante todo n.n

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: Como ya había dicho… a todas nos gusta ver así de celoso a Sasuke, pero no siempre saldrá así de celoso u_u pero bueno :3

SasuTenNeji Love: Siento haber tardado un poco, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado n.n y tratare de hacer los capis más largos.

Gracias a todas ustedes por sus comentarios ^^

Ahora… sobre el capitulo… pues creo que no hay nada que aclarar ni nada, solo decirles que… que… no pues nada xD

Si tuvieron alguna duda en cuanto a la pelea, pueden preguntar. Perdón por las siempre presentes faltas de ortografía u.u

Pues bien, les presumo… ¡Que me voy de vacaciones! *.* Mañana Jueves 10 Enero

Así que subiré conti hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero tratare de subir la conti un poco antes. Ha y les aviso algo…:

¡Ya casi veremos a Bura y Sasuke como pareja! *-* Falta poquito ;)

Bueno, ahora si es todo n.n Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo n.n

¿Reviews? :D

Sayo x3


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer…:_

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

_Y_

_Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama_

Aclaraciones…:

Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.

Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son acotaciones de cualquier tipo.

Y… es todo xD

¡A Leer!

Cap 34

·

·

·

-La verdad es… Que soy una kunoichi de elite, de nombre Hatsumi Raiko. Me infiltre a Konoha cuando tenía once años, junto con dos amigas mías. Las tres logramos convertirnos en ninjas y llevar una vida doble, una en nuestro mundo de origen y otra aquí- explicó Bura, de la manera más sencilla que pudo, sorprendiendo a su padre y hermano.

-¿Pero Bura…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué…?- trató de preguntar Trunks, pero simplemente no podía acabar de formular ninguna pregunta debido a la sorpresa.

-Quiero toda la verdad. Una explicación completa- pidió Vegeta, también bastante sorprendido.

La ojiazul suspiro, relatando su vida como guerrera; él hecho de haber sido alumna de Tsunade y que la rubia ya casi estuviera por descubrirla, incluso el hecho de que su amiga murió por su culpa, aunque ocultando la parte de su miedo y cobardía, pero sintiendo que algo le faltaba, sintiendo que olvidaba a algo o a alguien…

La sorpresa no cabía en los sayayines, pues sencillamente no podían creer que Bura hubiera estado llevando una doble vida y ellos ni en cuenta.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo pudiste llevar una doble vida así?- pregunto sorprendido a más no poder Trunks, viendo a su hermana.

La joven kunoichi se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia a la pregunta y sorpresa de su hermano y viendo a su padre con atención, esperando un reclamo y/o un regaño, los cuales nunca llegaron, en lugar de eso una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en los labios del príncipe sayayin.

-No puedo decir que me alegre que nos mintieras y engañaras, ni que arriesgaras tu vida sin decirnos, pero sí puedo decir… que estoy orgulloso de ti Bura, de la gran guerrera que eres- dijo Vegeta, para sorpresa de los presentes y sobre todo la de su hijo.

-¡Pero papa…!- habló sorprendido el joven pelimorado.

-Ya lo sé Trunks, tú hermana nos engañó pero eso no quita el hecho de que es fuerte y es un orgullo como sayayin- respondió el príncipe sayayin a la sorpresa y casi protesta de su primogénito, quien solo suspiro con resignación.

-Como digas padre- se resignó Trunks, viendo a su hermana.

-Gracias padre- dijo con una sonrisa Bura.

-Bien, Tsunade casi te ha descubierto… ¿Qué harás ahora?- preguntó Vegeta mirando con seriedad a su hija.

-Le diré la verdad la próxima semana. Será mejor que mi madre no se entere de nada hasta ese día, para no preocuparla más de lo necesario- respondió la joven peliazul, a la vez que pedía que su progenitora no se enterara de su secreto aun.

-Estoy de acuerdo, por ahora tú madre no sabrá nada; pero aún hay otra cosa que quiero que me expliques… Y es: él porque estabas peleando con ese chico- aceptó el sayayin mayor a la vez que preguntaba al recordar la pelea de su hija, está por su lado, miró un poco a Sasuke y Kakashi.

-Eso es…- iba a responder la chica, pero se vio interrumpida.

-Eso fue por mí culpa- interrumpió Sasuke a su amiga, quien le miró entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-¿Tú culpa?- preguntó Trunks con curiosidad, mirando al joven Uchiha, quien asintió.

-Ese ninja de nombre Kabuto Yakushi, vino por mí, para sacarme de la aldea- respondió el gennin, mirando de reojo a su sensei, diciéndole en silencio que lo ayudara a decir la verdad de lo que ocultaban acerca de la marca maldita.

-¿Sacarte? ¿Y porque?- cuestionó Vegeta con cierta desconfianza, mirando al niño.

Kakashi comprendió lo que su alumno le pedía por lo que decidió hablar él.

-Porque hace unos meses, mientras mi equipo estaba en el examen chunnin, durante la segunda etapa en el bosque de la muerte, un traidor de la aldea llamado Orochimaru, vino por Sasuke y le puso una marca de maldición- explicó el Hatake, sorprendiendo a los sayayines, quienes miraron al Uchiha, este por su lado se descubrió un poco el cuello, mostrándoles la marca de la que hablaban.

-Esta marca es de un jutsu prohibido, con el cual Orochimaru cambia de cuerpo, para así vivir para siempre y adquirir nuevos poderes. Orochimaru se fijó en Sasuke por qué es de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, además de llevar el sharingan, el poder ocular del que les habíamos comentado una vez, por eso le puso esa marca, con la cual también se incrementa el poder de quien la lleva. El plan de ese criminal era llevarse a Sasuke y entrenarlo para que se convirtiera en su próximo cuerpo, y el ninja que vieron… Kabuto Yakushi es la mano derecha de Orochimaru, le sirve con fidelidad y por eso vino por Sasuke- siguió explicando Kakashi, mientras Bura prestaba atención a todas las reacciones de su padre y de su hermano.

"Esperen un minuto…" pensó Vegeta, dándose cuenta de que algo no estaba bien allí y que aún faltaba algo.

-¿Y cómo se supone que ese criminal se llevara a Sasuke si él es fiel a la aldea? Aun ocultan algo- dijo el príncipe sayayin, mirando seriamente a los ninjas y de reojo a su hija.

La chica suspiro, era obvio que su padre era muy inteligente y que no se le escaparía ningún detalle.

-Eso…- habló el peliplata, viendo a su alumno, quien suspiro resignado mirando a los sayayines.

-Orochimaru me ofreció el poder de la marca de maldición, porque sabía que yo buscaba poder y fuerza- comenzó Sasuke, tratando de controlar sus emociones al recordar lo pasado con su clan, cosa que tendría que contar también.

-¿Y porque buscabas poder?- siguió cuestionando Vegeta, mirando con seriedad y desconfianza al gennin, quien apretó un poco los puños.

-Porque como ya saben… yo no tengo familia, y eso fue… porque mi hermano mayor asesinó a todo mi Clan, por eso buscaba poder, para vengarme de él- confesó el Uchiha, controlándose lo más posible, mirando al padre y hermano de su amiga.

Los sayayines simplemente no cabían del asombro de la confesión que les había hecho el menor.

-Antes de que pregunten… No, no sé la razón de porque mi hermano hizo eso- respondió Sasuke a la próxima pregunta del sayayin mayor.

Vegeta miró aun con cierta desconfianza al Uchiha.

-Presiento que no es todo- dijo el príncipe sayayin, mirando al gennin quien le miró, para luego suspirar y mirar de reojo a su sensei y a su amiga.

-No, no es todo. Hace… un tiempo, yo… —tragó saliva, agachando un poco la mirada— acepte irme con Orochimaru cuando él envió a sus ninjas por mí. Así que me fui con ellos, y estuve por traicionar a la aldea, de no ser por… —miro de reojo a la chica— de no ser por Bura que me detuvo, y me hizo entrar en razón- terminó de confesar Sasuke, sorprendiendo un poco más a Trunks y a Vegeta.

-Así que estuviste muy cerca de convertirte en traidor- dijo con cierto desdén Vegeta, mirando severamente al Uchiha.

-¡Papa!- reprochó Bura de inmediato, tratando de defender a su amigo, pero…

-No, Bura- se negó Sasuke a la ayuda de su amiga, levantando la mirada y mirando al sayayin mayor.

-Sí, en eso estuve por convertirme de no ser por Bura, si ella no hubiera estado aquí no sé qué hubiera pasado, pero agradezco que me detuviera. Lo que hice no es algo de lo que vaya a estar orgulloso nunca. Cometí un error, lo sé, y hasta ahora Bura y Kakashi-sensei me han estado protegiendo, ocultándole a todos lo que hice, y no está bien. Al igual que Bura… afrontare las consecuencias de mis actos y hablare con Tsunade la próxima semana, contándole todo lo que hice. Y comprenderé si ya no me quieren en su casa o cerca de Bura- habló serio y decidido el gennin, mirando de frente a Vegeta, para sorpresa y preocupación de la ojiazul, pues no quería que la alejaran de su amigo, ni mucho menos que Tsunade lo encerrara.

Kakashi por su lado, estaba sorprendido de la actitud de su alumno, por lo que miró de reojo a la sayayin.

"Tú lo has hecho madurar y cambiar, pero realmente espero que no pase nada malo" pensó el peliplata, mirando un poco a la joven peliazul.

Trunks no tenía palabras, solo miraba a su padre, como esperando el veredicto que su progenitor le daría al joven Uchiha.

El príncipe sayayin miró a Sasuke con seriedad, pero comenzando a sonreír un poco.

-Un buen guerrero siempre sabe reconocer y aceptar sus errores así como sus consecuencias, y tú al parecer comprendes eso, por lo que he decidido no alejarte de mi hija ni de mi casa- dijo Vegeta, sorprendiendo un poco a todos incluso a su hija.

-Gracias- agradeció el gennin, sonriendo un poco y mirando de reojo a su amiga, quien suspiro aliviada de que su progenitor no se pusiera en contra de Sasuke.

-Una vez aclarado todo esto… creo que debemos ir con los demás, o sino los preocuparemos un poco- habló con una pequeña sonrisa Bura.

-¿Pero estás segura de que ya estás completamente curada?- pregunto Vegeta a su hija, pues no creía conveniente que la chica se estuviera moviendo si aún no estaba del todo bien.

-Pues… aún debo tomar un té a cada cierto tiempo, pero ya estoy casi bien papa, no te preocupes- respondió la ojiazul, sonriéndole a su padre, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, vámonos ya- aceptó el príncipe sayayin, a lo que la joven salió de la cama, poniéndose de pie con tranquilidad, aunque un poco débil.

-Vamos- dijo Bura, sonriendo por lo que todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación y luego de la casa, yendo a la casa Hyuga.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tanto sabes hacer?- preguntó curioso Trunks a su hermana, esta le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muchas cosas, pero sobre todo soy ninja medic, así que puedo curar heridas con facilidad además de atender enfermedades o envenenamientos- respondió sonriente la joven anbu.

"¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que Bura ocultaba? Siempre la he cuidado y vigilado bastante bien ¿Cómo se me pudieron escapar tantos detalles?" pensaba confundido y extrañado Vegeta, viendo de reojo a su hija, quien aún platicaba con su hermano sobre sus habilidades ninja.

Todos continuaron con su camino…

.·.

·.·Más tarde…

.·.

-¡¿Por qué se van tan temprano y no dejan ni una nota?!- gritó Bulma al ver llegar a su familia.

-Mamá, te dije que te avisamos pero estabas muy dormida y no te diste cuenta- siguió con la mentira Trunks.

-Eso ya lo sé… ¡Pero pudieron haberme dejado una nota por si acaso!- respondió la mujer, viendo a toda su familia de manera reprochante, mientras Sasuke se iba a la cocina a tomar agua y dejaba a los sayayines solos recibiendo regaños, protestas y reclamos de parte de Bulma.

·.·

Kakashi por su cuenta se había ido a dar una vuelta por la aldea, pensando en lo que había pasado con su alumno.

"Esto se complica mucho" pensó el Hatake, caminando sin rumbo por la aldea.

·.·

El Uchiha entró a la cocina, viendo a Neji lavando los trastes, por lo que rodó los ojos.

-Hmp- bufó el azabache, acercándose a un mueble y sacando un vaso, obteniendo la mirada del mayor.

El poseedor del sharingan se sirvió un poco de agua, tomando el líquido viendo mal al Hyuga quien ya no le prestaba atención sino que había regresado a su labor de lavar trastes.

-Hmp- volvió a bufar Sasuke después de haberse acabado el vaso con agua, lanzando dicho vaso vacío al fregadero, haciendo suspirar al castaño.

-Yo no te he hecho nada Uchiha- dijo con cierta molestia Neji, viendo de reojo al menor, quien le fulminó con la mirada.

-Simplemente no me caes bien- sentenció el ojinegro, haciendo reír un poco al Hyuga.

-¿Solo porque cruce unas cuantas palabras y una sonrisa con Bura te pones así?- se burló el ojiluna, haciendo que el azabache le fulminara de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco sonrojado.

-Cállate- dijo molesto y apenado el azabache, pues sabía que de hecho el mayor tenía razón, estaba así por qué Bura le había sonreído.

Neji solo sonrió divertidamente, continuando con lo que hacía, mientras Sasuke se acercaba a la puerta, no pudiendo evitar decir cierta cosa antes de salir…

-Aléjate de ella- amenazó el Uchiha, mirando de reojo al mayor, quien le miró de la misma manera.

-No es tuya como para que hagas esas amenazas- respondió con sencillez el poseedor del byakugan, haciendo enojar al menor.

-Cierra la boca y estás advertido- respondió con molestia el azabache, saliendo de la cocina, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa divertida que tenía el Hyuga.

"Sin duda… esto es interesante y divertido" pensó el ojiluna, continuando con su labor.

·.·

Sasuke salió a la sala, viendo que la discusión de la familia Brief o más bien los reclamos de Bulma ya habían acabado y ahora todo ya estaba más tranquilo, por lo que suspiro silenciosamente, tratando de dejar de lado la molestia que Neji le había provocado.

-¿Por qué no vamos todos de paseo?- propuso Bura, sonriendo alegre.

-Pues… es una buena idea, vámonos a pasear- apoyó Bulma, por lo que los presentes suspiraron con resignación, incluido el Uchiha.

-Bien, vámonos a pasear, pero antes… ¿Dónde están Naruto y Hinata?- pregunto la sayayin al notar la ausencia del rubio y la Hyuga.

-Ellos salieron en algo así como una cita- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa de alegría por su compañero hiperactivo.

La respuesta de la Haruno hizo sonreír con orgullo a Bura, pues era más que obvio que lo poco que le había dicho a Hinata había servido en gran manera para que la chica estuviera cerca de Naruto.

-Que bien por ambos. Ahora si vámonos- sonrió la sayayin.

-Sí, pero espera… Neji está en la cocina ¿lo invitamos a que venga con nosotros?- habló la pelirosa, siendo asesinada por la mirada de Sasuke.

-A… Claro que sí, invítalo Sakura- aceptó la peliazul menor, por lo que su amiga asintió y fue a la cocina un tanto extrañada de cómo la estaba mirado su compañero de equipo.

·.·

-Neji, iremos a dar un paseo ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó la ojijade al mayor, quien estaba acomodando los trastes en las gavetas, pero al oír a la chica volteo a verla.

-Claro- aceptó con simpleza el castaño, terminando de acomodar los trastes y saliendo de la cocina con Sakura.

-Iré con ustedes- dijo el Hyuga al salir de la cocina, a lo que Bura asintió con una sonrisa, para mayor enojo de Sasuke.

-Yo no voy, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo el poseedor del sharingan, extrañando un poco a todos y comenzando a irse con rumbo a la salida de la sala.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no vienes?- preguntó extrañada y confusa Bura, mirando a su amigo.

-Porque no- respondió fríamente el Uchiha, estando a punto de salir de la sala.

La actitud de Sasuke llamó la atención de Vegeta. El príncipe sayayin miró de reojo a Neji, quien sonreía divertido ante la escena.

"¿Está celoso de Neji?" pensó Vegeta viendo un poco a ambos gennin y luego a su hija.

Bura bufó un poco por el comportamiento de su amigo, mientras que el poseedor del sharingan se detenía antes de salir de la sala.

"Pero si no voy… la dejó con él" pensó el Uchiha, frunciendo un poco el ceño, dando vuelta y viendo a los demás.

-Cambié de opinión, si voy- dijo Sasuke sin muchos ánimos, pero de ninguna manera dejaría que Bura y Neji estuvieran juntos.

-Qué bueno que si vas- dijo sonriendo la sayayin.

Neji por su lado solo conservaba una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en molestar un poco a Sasuke, razón…: Que no le caía muy bien y ya, solo por eso se divertiría un poco causándole celos al menor.

Todos salieron de la casa Hyuga, sin rumbo fijo solo paseando por la aldea, pero con ambos gennin cerca de la joven Brief.

.·.

·.·

.·.

Naruto y Hinata estaban en una especie de día de campo, comiendo bajo unos árboles y platicando un poco.

-T…te estás volviendo muy fuerte Naruto- dijo alegre y tímida la Hyuga, después de que el rubio le contara de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya y de la nueva técnica que había aprendido.

-Jeje, gracias Hinata. Y por lo que me has contado… tú también te estás volviendo fuerte- dijo al Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

-E…eso espero, porque yo no me siento diferente, aun con todo lo que entreno no me siento más fuerte- respondió un poco desanimada Hinata, agachando un poco la cabeza, haciendo que el ojiazul le mirara un momento en silencio.

-No digas eso… ¡Debes ser positiva!- dijo alegre Naruto, obteniendo la atención de la chica.

-Si nunca te das por vencida ¡lograras llegar muy lejos Hinata!, solo debes de seguir entrenando con ánimo y veras como te vuelves muy fuerte ¡De veraz!- animó el rubio a su amiga, inspirándole confianza, y haciéndole sonreír más animosa.

-Gracias Naruto, eso hare, no me daré por vencida- dijo decidida la ojiluna, sonriéndole a su amigo, sonrojándose un poco ella por la sonrisa tan cálida y alegre que le dedico Naruto, y haciendo sonrojar al Uzumaki con la sonrisa apenada pero segura que le dedicó.

Los gennin continuaron platicando con alegría; sin duda en tan poco tiempo se habían llevado muy bien, y se habían conocido de igual manera.

.·.

·.·

.·.

Bura y los demás estaban en una tienda, comprando algunas cosas para ir a comer en una pequeña plaza donde había una fuente.

-Necesitaremos esto, y esto- decía Bura, lanzando varias cosas a una cesta que llevaba, mientras Bulma escogía y llevaba más cosas al igual que Sakura.

-Te ayudo mama- dijo Trunks tomando la cesta que llevaba su madre.

-Gracias hijo. Estaba olvidando algunas cosas, ya vuelvo- dijo Bulma, regresando a uno de los pasillos que ya habían pasado, haciendo suspirar a su hijo.

El joven sayayin se dio vuelta dispuesto a caminar un poco, pero chocó con alguien, de nuevo.

-Lo siento… ho…hola- saludó Trunks al ver que había chocado de nueva cuenta con una chica que conocía.

-Hola Trunks, lo siento- saludó Shizune con una apenada sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, pero creo que se nos va a hacer costumbre encontrarnos así- dijo el pelimorado, riendo un poco y haciendo reír igual a la joven morena.

-Creo que sí. Hay que dejar de chocar- aceptó un poco divertida la ojinegra, riendo un poco de nuevo al igual que el sayayin.

-Creo que hay mejores maneras de vernos- dijo Trunks con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que la chica le mirara un poco confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó apenada Shizune, pues de cierta manera se imaginaba de lo que hablaba el chico.

-Bueno pues… ¿te gustaría salir a pasear conmigo?- propuso a modo de respuesta el Brief, haciendo sonrojar a la morena.

-C…claro- aceptó la joven medic ninja, sonriendo aun sonrojada.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear a la plaza, y luego al cine y terminamos cenando en algún lugar?- propuso el ojiazul, sonriéndole a la chica.

-Sí, está bien- aceptó de nuevo Shizune con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, entonces… nos vemos mañana, ¿a qué hora te parece bien?- pregunto aun sonriendo Trunks, mirando a la joven.

-Pasa por mí a la torre Hokage a las… tres de la tarde- acordó sonriendo sonrojada la pelinegra.

-Bien, a esa hora paso por ti. Hasta mañana- aceptó el sayayin, despidiéndose de la chica, quien asintió.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió la medic ninja, yendo a las cajas a pagar lo que llevaba, mientras Trunks la veía irse con una sonrisa.

-Pareces bobo- dijo Bura, saliendo de atrás de un estante y parándose al lado de su hermano mayor, quien se sonrojo un poco y la vio con molestia.

-Déjame en paz, espera… ¿escuchaste todo?- dijo el chico aun con molestia y mirando con cierta pena a su hermana.

-Sip, escuché todo- respondió con sencillez Bura, revisando algunas cosas que llevaba en su cesta.

-No hagas eso Bura, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- regaño apenado el sayayin, mientras su hermana seguía revisando cosas de su cesta sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Sí, si como digas- dijo sin interés la joven ex anbu, comenzando a caminar, alejándose de su hermano, quien suspiró yendo tras su hermana.

-Estoy hablando en serio. No andes por allí escuchando conversaciones ajenas, no está bien- dijo un poco enojado Trunks, pues el desinterés, la poca atención y lo metiche que era su hermana le molestaba.

-¿Y lo que tú haces si está bien?- preguntó con cierta molestia Bura, viendo a su hermano con cierto recelo, cosa que extraño al Brief.

-¿De qué me hablas?- preguntó el pelimorado, sin entender de qué le hablaba su hermana menor.

-Tú sabes de que te hablo. Tú y Goten son iguales… solo salen con chicas por diversión, las usan como si fueran juguetes y cuando se cansan… las botan sin más. De eso hablo- respondió enojada la ex kunoichi, llevando unas cuantas cosas más en su cesto, dejando algo confundido y extrañado a su hermano.

-No sé de qué me hablas. Ni Goten ni yo somos así; es verdad que hemos salido con varias chicas pero nunca hemos usado a nadie, solo nos hemos divertido un rato pero sin llegar a usar a nadie. Los dos hemos tenido relaciones serias y lo sabes, pero ninguna de esas relaciones ha funcionado bien. No entiendo porque dices eso de nosotros- respondió extrañado Trunks, no entendiendo él porque su hermana le atacaba de esa manera, a él y a Goten; era verdad que su amigo era un poco más, ¿Cómo decirlo?… ¿Libertino? Con respecto a salir con las chicas, pero hasta ahora ninguno había usado a ninguna mujer.

La sayayin maldijo mentalmente; su odio y rencor hacia Goten le estaban haciendo actuar impulsivamente y pensar lo peor de su hermano. Ella sola se estaba descubriendo poco a poco, y no podía permitírselo, nadie de su familia debía saber lo que pasó entre ella y Goten, pues ella sabía muy bien que si alguien se enteraba de lo que Goten le hizo… provocaría la ruptura de la amistad entre ambas familias, por eso debía controlarse y dejar de lado sus rencores.

-Olvídalo- respondió ya tranquila Bura, dejando a su hermano y yendo con su madre, cosa que confundió y extrañó bastante a Trunks.

"¿Pero qué le pasa?" pensó el sayayin, viendo a su hermana desde lejos.

Las compras terminaron, por lo que todos salieron de la tienda con rumbo a la plaza, sin tardar en llegar.

Mientras los hombres se sentaban en la orilla de la fuente, las mujeres se dispusieron a preparar sándwiches y un poco de té helado.

Cuando los aperitivos estuvieron listos, Bura y Sakura comenzaron a servirlos en varios platos grandes, dejando que cada quien escogiera lo que quisiera, mientras Bulma servía el té a todos.

La tranquila comida era disfrutada por casi todos, menos por Sasuke, pues se la pasaba fulminando con la mirada a Neji, quien le ignoraba de lleno.

"Me preguntó… ¿qué le pasara Bura? Estuvo muy extraña en la tienda" pensaba Trunks viendo a su hermana sentada en el suelo mordiendo un sándwich con una pequeña sonrisa.

El atardecer comenzó a caer, iluminando el cielo de naranja.

-Hora de volver- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, comenzando a recoger todo lo usado, siendo ayudada por Bura, Sakura y Trunks.

-Hola- saludó Kakashi, llegando a donde estaban todos.

-Hola Kakashi-sensei- dijo la pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa, siguiendo con lo que hacía.

Todos saludaron al Hatake, hasta Sasuke pero este sin dejar de asesinar con la mirada al Hyuga, quien sonreía un poco divertido, escena que hizo suspirar con resignación al peliplata.

-¿Paseando?- preguntó el jounnin, sonriendo un poco.

-Sí, o más bien comiendo en la calle. ¿Quiere comer algo?- respondió Bura a la vez que preguntaba y le mostraba uno de los platos con sándwiches al Hatake.

-Muchas gracias pero no- respondió Kakashi, a lo que la sayayin asintió y dejo el plato donde estaba, continuando guardando las demás cosas.

El copi ninja caminó hasta llegar a la orilla de la fuente, sentándose al lado de su alumno, este por su cuenta, pensaba en que hacerle a Neji. Por su lado el castaño se puso de pie, ayudándole a la joven sayayin, pues Bura estaba recogiendo el mantel en donde habían puesto las cosas.

-Gracias- agradeció con una sonrisa la joven ojiazul, aceptando la ayuda del Hyuga, por lo que ambos doblaron el mantel con cuidado, cosa que terminó por sacar de sus casillas al Uchiha.

Sasuke estuvo por lanzarle un cuchillo al castaño, pero fue detenido por su sensei, quien le tomó la muñeca como siempre hacía, evitando que su alumno dañara al ojiluna.

-Déjeme- susurró molesto Sasuke, jalándose y tratando de que su maestro le soltara.

-Ya contrólate Sasuke- susurró seriamente el peliplata, quitándole el cuchillo a su alumno y soltándolo ya, cosa que molesto más al Uchiha, aunque fueron acciones que pasaron desapercibidas para casi todos, menos para Neji, pues estaba al tanto de las reacciones del otro gennin, divirtiéndose molestándolo. Acciones también vistas por Vegeta.

"Está celoso es obvio, pero me intriga el hecho de que Neji solo esté haciendo eso para molestar a Sasuke" pensaba el príncipe sayayin, viendo a ambos gennin.

Neji y Bura terminaron de doblar la manta, por lo que la peliazul sonrió un poco, guardando la manta en una bolsa, terminando de recoger todo, mientras tanto, Kakashi jaló un poco a su alumno, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo en la orilla de la fuente.

-Ya déjeme en paz- dijo de mal humor el menor, soltándose del agarre que tenía en él su maestro, viendo fulminantemente al Hyuga quien caminaba con suma tranquilidad hasta sentarse a su lado en la orilla de la fuente, a escasos milímetros de él.

El Uchiha se movió contra el castaño, empujándolo un poco, divirtiéndolo sin saberlo.

-Sasuke- susurro reprochante el Hatake, pues vio la acción de su alumno.

-Hmp- bufó Sasuke, poniéndose de pie y caminando un poco.

-Yo me voy- dijo molesto el Uchiha, caminando.

-Espera… ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Bura, viendo extrañada a su amigo.

-A mí casa- respondió cortante Sasuke, siguiendo su camino sin detenerse, aunque la forma en la que le habló a la chica, causo cierta molestia en Vegeta.

La sayayin suspiró, sentía la molestia de su amigo por lo que simplemente prefirió dejarlo ir, aunque eso fue un error que provocó más celos en él Uchiha.

"¿Entonces no le importa que me vaya? Prefiere quedarse con Neji. Pues que haga lo que quiera" pensó enojado Sasuke, saltando de techo en techo.

-Eh… bueno ya todos conocen el carácter de Sasuke, así que… con su permiso, voy con él. Nos veremos luego- dijo Kakashi, poniéndose de pie y yendo tras su alumno, más aun así todos estaban extrañados de la conducta del Uchiha, menos Vegeta y Neji.

-Pues… sigamos recogiendo todo para volver- dijo Sakura, también extrañada, Bura y Bulma asintieron, continuando con lo que hacían aun siendo ayudadas de Trunks.

.·.

·.·

.·.

Sasuke llegó a su casa, entrando siendo seguido por su maestro.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó visiblemente molesto el gennin, mirando mal al mayor.

-¡Ya basta Sasuke!- ordenó el peliplata, ganándose que la mirada del menor se volviera asesina y amenazante.

-No sé de qué…- empezó a hablar el Uchiha, siendo interrumpido por el copi ninja.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. De esos celos que tienes en contra de cualquier chico que se acerca a Bura. Ya contrólate, porque te recuerdo… Que Bura no es tuya ni mucho menos. Así que deja de actuar como un mocoso celoso y madura de una buena vez Sasuke- dijo seriamente Kakashi, sorprendiendo al azabache.

El Hatake hubiera querido encontrar otra forma de calmar a su alumno, pero lo conocía y sabía que esa era la única… Regañándole y haciéndole ver sus errores, solo así entraría en razón.

-Hmp- bufó aún molesto Sasuke, pero prefirió ya no decir nada más, solo guardó silencio, controlándose y dejando que su enojo poco a poco fuera pasando.

-Ahora que ya estás un poco más tranquilo… hablemos- dijo con más calma el jounnin, viendo que el menor solo desviaba su mirada, siendo obvio que ya había recuperado el control y que se apenaba de haber actuado como lo hizo.

-Sasuke, tú has negado una y otra vez que Bura te gusta, más sin embargo tus acciones dicen todo lo contrario. No puedes vivir con indecisión, tienes que ser honesto contigo mismo y con los demás- dijo el peliplata, mirando con cierta seriedad al Uchiha.

El gennin suspiró. Sabía que después de esto ya no podía negar lo que sentía por la chica, y de cierta manera no quería hacerlo, ya no.

-Estoy enamorado de ella- confesó al fin el azabache, sonrojándose y mirando de reojo a su sensei, quien suspiró un poco.

-Ya lo sé. Y debes entender que aunque sientas lo que sientas por Bura, no tienes derecho de actuar así, debes controlarte Sasuke- dijo con cierta preocupación Kakashi, pues de alguna manera su alumno podía buscarse problemas por portarse de esa manera.

-Sí, lo sé- se resignó el menor, sentándose en una silla.

-Entonces… debes disculparte con Neji- habló el copi ninja, pero…

-¡No me disculpare con él!- gritó en respuesta el Uchiha, mirando asesinamente a su maestro.

"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé" pensó el Hatake, suspirando.

.·.

·.·En la casa Hyuga…

.·.

Todos descansaban después del paseo y el pequeño picnic que habían hecho en la plaza.

-Me pregunto que tenía Sasuke, se estaba comportando muy extraño- dijo confusa Sakura, viendo a Bura.

-No lo sé, lo más seguro es que ya estaba cansado, es todo- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la sayayin, recibiendo la atenta y extrañada mirada de Neji, quien también estaba con los demás.

"¿De verdad no se da cuenta? ¿O es que no quiere ver que el comportamiento de Sasuke fue por celos?" pensó el Hyuga, mirando a la peliazul, notando que la chica estaba comenzando a perderse en sus pensamientos.

"Lo sabe, pero lo niega. No entiendo porque" pensó de nuevo el ojiluna, negando un poco con la cabeza.

"No, ese comportamiento de Sasuke, eran… ¡NO! Él no tenía por qué estar celoso, a menos…" pensaba Bura, sonrojándose un poco ante su ultimo pensamiento.

-Me iré a bañar, vuelvo para la cena- dijo de repente la sayayin, poniéndose de pie y yendo a su habitación con una tenue sonrisa, aunque por dentro se sentía nerviosa y extraña.

·.·

La ex anbu llegó a su cuarto y fue a abrir las llaves de agua de la tina de baño, dejando que esta se llenara con el agua mientras ella se quitaba la ropa que llevaba.

"Sasuke no puede estar celoso, no, por qué eso significaría que…" pensaba la joven sayayin al entrar a la tina de agua, dejando que el líquido cubriera casi por completo su cuerpo.

Un sentimiento extraño se formaba en el pecho de la chica, pues por un lado se sentía feliz de saber que Sasuke podría estar enamorado de ella, pero por otro lado… sentía culpa, y se sentía como una traidora, y lo peor es que no sabía porque. Algo dentro de ella le gritaba que ni se le ocurriera enamorarse de Sasuke, que era prohibido; pero otra cosa le gritaba que ya era muy tarde, que estaba enamorada y que peleara por el Uchiha.

Un choque de sentimientos e ilusiones estaba siendo presente en el interior de Bura, casi volviéndole loca al tener ese momento de indecisión, aunque de hecho últimamente su vida estaba llena de indecisiones.

"¿Qué hacer?" pensaba la joven ojiazul, suspirando pesadamente por estar así.

.·.

·.·

.·.

Bien, había conseguido que Sasuke se disculpara con todos por su actitud, eso ya era ganancia ¿no?

-Entonces vamos a la casa Hyuga para cenar y que te disculpes- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo la máscara, haciendo que su alumno frunciera un poco el ceño, tenuemente sonrojado, porque desde luego que él no quería disculparse por nada, pero ya había cedido momentos antes y ahora tendría que cumplir su palabra quisiera o no.

-Hmp- se limitó a bufar el azabache, poniéndose de pie y yendo a la puerta de su casa, seguido de su maestro.

Los dos ninjas salieron camino con rumbo a la casa Hyuga…

.·.

·.·

.·.

Naruto y Hinata caminaban por la aldea, regresando a la casa de la chica después de un paseo.

-Gracias por invitarme a salir- agradeció sonrojada la ojiluna, jugando un poco con sus dedos, haciendo sonreír aún más al chico.

-No es nada Hinata, me caes muy bien y me gusta estar contigo… ¡De veraz!- dijo con alegría Naruto, sonriéndole a la Hyuga quien rio un poco.

Los chicos siguieron caminando, hasta que el Uzumaki vio un puesto donde tenían animales de peluche que podías obtener al ganar un juego de puntería, por lo que sonrió, tomando la mano de su amiga y jalándola un poco.

-Ven conmigo Hinata- dijo el rubio, llevando a la peliazul hasta dicho puesto.

-Tienes que acertar los cinco aros en las cinco diferentes torres, es decir… debes acertar los 25 aros para ganar un premio- explicó la señora que atendía el puesto, dándole los aros a Naruto.

"Debo atinar todos" pensó confiado el ojiazul, pero viendo un poco a la chica que le acompañaba.

-Suerte Naruto- le deseó Hinata a su amigo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, sonrojando un poco al rubio.

"Lo hare por Hinata" decidió el Jinchuruki, viendo las cinco torres de diferentes tamaños y colores, lanzando los aros con rapidez, encestando todos y cada uno de los 25 aros.

-¡Sí, lo hice!- dijo alegre Naruto, haciendo sonreír más a la Hyuga.

-Escoge tú premio- dijo con una sonrisa la señora que atendía, señalando todas las figuras de peluche que había.

-Mm…- el rubio pensaba, viendo todos los peluches hasta que sonrió al ver uno en especial que le llamo la atención…:

Un zorro anaranjado que lucía muy tierno.

-Quiero ese- señaló el ojiazul, por lo que la señora tomó al animal de peluche y se lo dio al gennin.

-Que les vaya bien niños- dijo cortésmente la señora, viendo como los chicos comenzaban a caminar.

-Ten Hinata, lo gané para ti- dijo Naruto, dándole el animal de peluche a la Hyuga, quien se sonrojó un poco más, tomando al zorrito.

-Gr…gracias- agradeció apenada Hinata, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio, quien se sonrojó, sonriéndole sonrojado a la chica, quien estaba completamente roja por lo que había hecho, pero sin duda no se arrepentía.

-D… de nada- dijo alegre y sonrojado el Uzumaki, mientras la ojiluna abrazaba un poco más a su zorrito de peluche.

.·.

·.·En la casa Hyuga…

.·.

Sasuke y Kakashi ya estaban en la casa Hyuga, encontrándose con Neji al entrar, pues el Hyuga esperaba a su prima afuera de la casa, pues ya era algo tarde.

-No te preocupes, Neji. Naruto cuida de Hinata, y ya no creo que tarden- dijo Kakashi al castaño, quien asintió un poco.

-Lo sé, sé que Naruto no dejaría que le pase nada a mi prima- apoyó el Hyuga.

-Bien, pues nosotros entraremos a la casa- dijo el Hatake, viendo que Sasuke hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no decirle ni hacerle nada al poseedor del byakugan.

-Claro, pasen- respondió el ojiluna, viendo un poco al Uchiha, quien le miraba tranquilo, usando su orgullo y autocontrol para no perder la compostura.

Un pequeño empujoncito para el azabache por parte de su maestro le hizo dejar de mirar a Neji y avanzar, entrando a la casa.

Maestro y alumno entraron a la casa Hyuga, yendo a la sala, viendo a Vegeta con Trunks descansando mientras en la cocina estaban Bulma, Sakura y Hanabi —la hermana menor de Hinata— preparando la cena.

-Buenas noches- saludó con educación Sasuke.

-Buenas noches a todos- saludó Kakashi.

-Buenas noches- saludó con cierta seriedad Vegeta, mirando al gennin, este agachó un poco la cabeza ante la seria mirada del sayayin mayor, recordando que le había hablado un poco mal a Bura en la tarde y que eso de seguro había provocado molestia en el príncipe sayayin.

-Buenas noches- saludó sonriendo un poco Trunks.

-Buenas noches Kakashi-san y Sasuke-san. ¿Cenaran con nosotros hoy?- preguntó servicial y educadamente Hanabi al salir de la cocina y ver al jounnin y al gennin.

-Buenas noches. Y claro, hoy cenaremos aquí, espero que no seamos una molestia- respondió el Hatake sonriendo un poco, y sacando una pequeña risa en la chica.

-Claro que no, no se preocupen la cena estará lista en unos momentos- respondió sonriendo la Hyuga.

-Gracias- agradecieron Kakashi y Sasuke, yendo a sentarse en un sillón.

Bulma y Sakura salieron de la cocina, poniendo unos platos en la mesa, viendo en ese momento a los recién llegados y saludándolos con una sonrisa, platicando un momento con ellos.

-Qué bueno que hayan venido a cenar- dijo la Brief con una sonrisa, mientras la pelirosa asentía también sonriendo.

-Sí, es bueno cenar en compañía de amigos cercanos- respondió el Hatake, sonriendo un poco, aunque haciendo extrañar un poco a su azabache alumno.

"Eso me recuerda… que ya no lo he visto con Anko desde hace un tiempo. ¿Habrá pasado algo?" sospechó Sasuke, viendo a su maestro.

-Buenas noches- saludó Bura al entrar a la sala, ganando la atención de los presentes.

La sayayin lucía un mayon negro, botas largas de igual color, con tacón alto delgado, un blusón rojo ajustado y de tirantes delgados, todo en conjunto con un collar negro con una piedra roja en el centro y un guante negro largo en la mano izquierda, mientras que en la otra no llevaba nada.

Todos correspondieron el saludo de la joven sayayin, incluso Sasuke, quien veía con una tenue sonrisa a su amiga.

-¿Les ayudo a hacer la cena?- preguntó Bura a su madre y a su amiga.

-Ayúdanos a darle los últimos toques- respondió Bulma, sonriéndole un poco a su hija.

La joven asintió y entró a la cocina con su madre y amiga, ayudándoles a ellas y a Hanabi a terminar la cena.

Y tan solo un rato más tarde, la cena estuvo lista y servida en la mesa, por lo que todos se sentaron a cenar, esperando solo a tres personas faltantes…

-Espero que Naruto y Hinata no tarden mucho- dijo Kakashi, suspirando un poco.

·.·

El Uzumaki y la Hyuga llegaron a la casa, viendo a Neji en las puertas.

-Siento haber tardado- se disculpó apenada Hinata, abrazando a su zorrito de peluche mientras miraba a su primo.

-No importa, vengan, la cena ya está lista- respondió con tranquilidad el castaño, entrando a la casa, seguido de él rubio y su prima.

-Ya llegaron- dijo Neji al entrar a la sala, obteniendo la atención de todos.

El Hyuga fue a tomar su lugar en la mesa, al igual que Hinata y Naruto.

-Naruto, por favor no andes tan noche en la calle- pidió Kakashi a su alumno, recibiendo su azul mirada.

-No lo hare- aceptó el Uzumaki, sonriéndole a su maestro, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ya sin más…

-Itadakimasu- dijeron los presentes, iniciando la cena.

·.·

Sasuke y Bura lavaban los trastes después de que la comida hubo terminado, aunque ambos chicos estaban en silencio.

-Siento haberte hablado como te hable- se disculpó el ojinegro, sacando de sus pensamientos a la joven.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke- respondió con una sonrisa la Brief, sin dejar de lavar los platos.

El azabache sonrió un poco, mirando de reojo a su amiga, secando y acomodando los trastes que le pasaba, recordando las palabras de Neji y de Kakashi por sus celos.

``Bura no es tuya´´ habían dicho ambos, y eso le molestaba. Aunque quería hacerse fuerte para vengar la muerte de su Clan, le había hecho dos promesas a Bura, y esas eran… La de entrenar para defender a quienes quiere y la de que no buscaría a su hermano, sino que dejaría que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, pero siendo así… ¿Qué tenía de malo que tratara de ser algo más en la vida de la sayayin? Sasuke pensaba y pensaba, analizando los pros y contras de intentar algo con su amiga.

"Es mayor que yo, pero eso realmente no tiene nada que ver, al fin y al cabo en el amor no hay edad. Es de un universo distinto, pero… también es una kunoichi, por lo que dudo mucho que de verdad su mundo y el mío puedan romper lazos, ahora ella debe estar unida a este mundo porque revelara su secreto a Tsunade. No veo ningún problema con que seamos… novios" pensó el Uchiha, sonrojándose un poco por la idea.

"Aunque… solo me falta saber si ella está enamorada de mí, pero si no lo está…" la mirada del azabache se opacó un poco, tendría que arriesgarse para saber si le gustaba a la chica, porque si no le gustaba… tendrían que dar fin a su amistad porque él no seguiría al lado de Bura si ella no lo quería, ¿o si sería capaz de quedarse a su lado aun sin que ella no lo quisiera? Esperaba no tener que averiguarlo.

-Listo, son todos; ya terminamos- dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa, sacando al menor de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, terminamos- apoyó el ojinegro, guardando los últimos trastes en los gabinetes.

Los amigos salieron a la sala, viendo que ya faltaban los primos Hyuga y también Naruto, pero supusieron que ya se habían ido a dormir.

"Al menos no tendré que soportar más a Neji hasta mañana" pensó con cierto alivio el Uchiha.

-¿Ya terminaron?- preguntó Bulma a los chicos, quienes asintieron.

-Qué bueno. ¿Se quedaran aquí o ya se irán a dormir?- volvió a preguntar la Brief mayor.

-Yo me iré a dormir, estoy cansada- respondió Bura, sonriendo levemente.

-Yo también me voy a dormir- respondió Sasuke, evitando la mirada reprochante de su maestro, pues se suponía que se disculpara por su comportamiento y no lo había hecho, ni lo haría o por lo menos no hasta el día siguiente.

-Que descansen, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Bulma, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija, quien se acercó a despedirse de su familia.

-Descansa, hija- dijo Vegeta, despidiéndose de la joven.

-Hasta mañana hermanita- se despidió Trunks, correspondiendo el beso en la mejilla que le dio su hermana.

-Y yo creo que también me voy a dormir, mañana saldré con Shizune- volvió a hablar Trunks, poniéndose de pie, siendo observado por todos en la sala, sobre todo por Bura y Vegeta.

-¿A dónde irán?- cuestionó lo más tranquila que pudo la sayayin, mirando a su hermano, quien le miró.

-Pues pasearemos por la plaza, y luego iremos al cine, a y cenaré con ella en algún lugar así que no comeré aquí mañana- respondió el joven sayayin, a la vez que avisaba.

-Está bien, pero pórtate bien- advirtió Bulma.

-¿Eh? Hay mama- dijo un poco apenado el pelimorado, pues no podía creer que a esas alturas de la vida, su madre le advirtiera que se portara bien.

-Hazle caso a tu madre, estamos en otro mundo y debes comportarte, no quiero problemas- advirtió Vegeta, apoyando a su mujer, cosa que hizo suspirar resignado a su primogénito.

-Claro, me portare bien- aceptó con cierto cansancio Trunks, sin darse cuenta de que su hermana reía un poco, aunque luego de eso, Bura se quedó callada, quedándose un poco pensativa un momento, para después despedirse de Kakashi y jalar un poco a Sasuke, llevándoselo con ella.

·.·

-No sé si recuerdas que te había dicho que no me gusta que me jalen- dijo con cierta molestia Sasuke, frunciendo un poco el ceño, aun siendo jalado por la chica, quien solo rio un poco, llevando al menor a su habitación, cerrando al entrar.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?- cuestionó cansado el Uchiha, pues tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Mi hermano saldrá con Shizune- respondió un poco molesta la sayayin.

-Sí, lo escuché; pero no entiendo porque tú molestia- dijo con tranquilidad el azabache, haciendo que su amiga rodara los ojos.

-Recuerda lo que te dije la otra vez- dijo con el ceño fruncido la joven ojiazul.

-¿Qué tu hermano se está pareciendo a Goten y que crees que solo usa a las mujeres para divertirse?- respondió con un poco de molestia Sasuke, al tener que recordar y mencionar al sayayin hijo de Goku.

-Sí, eso. Por eso me molesta que vaya a salir con Shizune, ¿Qué tal si solo está jugando con ella?- dijo preocupada e indignada Bura, provocando que su amigo suspirara.

-¿Y qué harás?- preguntó el azabache, aun sintiendo un extraño presentimiento, viendo como la chica sonreía de medio lado, cosa que le causo un escalofrío.

-No es que haré… es: Que haremos- dijo la chica, confundiendo al menor.

-¿Nani?- dijo en voz baja el poseedor del sharingan, viendo con cierto temor a su amiga.

-Mañana seguiremos a mi hermano y vigilaremos su cita, y si veo signos de que es como Goten y solo usa a las mujeres… arruinaremos su cita y haremos que Shizune no quiera volverlo a ver- sentenció la sayayin, sonriendo con malicia, causando aún más escalofríos en el Uchiha.

_-_Continuara…

························································

* * *

><p>Agradecimientos…:<p>

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Que bueno que te haya gustado la pelea ^^ y gracias por desearme felices vacaciones, me fue muy bien. Y claro que las cosas se pondrán muy buenas.

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Igualmente me alegra que te gustara la pelea n_n

Bego-Bura-xD: Jajaja si, Gaara de bulto es buen relleno ;3 ya veré, tal vez si salga, aun no sé xD

Sweetgilda: Realmente Bura no lleva nada en su conciencia, es sayayin y tiene entrenamiento anbu, así que puede hacer lo que quiera y no sentir culpa :DD y… las cosas se pondrán muy enredadas con Itachi y Sasuke, ya verás ;3

SasuTenNeji Love: Me alegra que les haya gustado la pelea Q_Q soy happy

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: Si, se pondrá más bueno todavía. Gracias por leer y comentar n_n

lixy-chan: Me alegra que te gustara tanto la pelea ^^

Gracias a todas ustedes por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la pelea ;D y les repito… aunque no sepan que decirme, aunque sea díganme que les gusto y esperan la actualización ^^

Bien… ¿algo que me falte decir…?

Ha si n.n…

Verán, ya falta poco para que se haga la pareja Sasuke x Bura 3 y para que salga Itachi faltan… como unos 10 capis más, pero es promesa, que en 10 capis más (tal vez menos) ya verán a Itachi :) Entonces… creo que es todo.

Seeh es todo, gracias por leer, gracias a los que leen aunque no comenten se les agradece ^^

Nos leemos pronto, también promesa.

Sayonara x3

¿Reviews?


	36. Una cita y varias indesiciones

Cap 35

·

·::Una cita y varias indecisiones…::·

·

Sasuke miró con una ceja alzada a la chica, viéndola como si realmente hubiera perdido la cordura.

-No me veas así ¬¬- reprochó molesta Bura al notar la manera en la que su amigo le veía.

-Pues no creo que haya otra manera de verte cuando quieres seguir a tú hermano en una cita para ver si es buena persona o no- respondió el azabache, haciendo a la joven suspirar.

-Es la única manera, Sasuke. Y ya, la decisión está tomada, mañana lo seguiremos- dijo la ojiazul, sonriendo con decisión.

-Que te vaya bien- dijo con simpleza el menor, caminando a la puerta, pero siendo detenido por la Brief, pues le tomó del brazo de nuevo.

-No, no. Irás conmigo- sentenció la sayayin.

-¿Y porque yo tengo que ser cómplice de todo esto?- interrogó el azabache, levantando de nuevo una ceja y mirando a su amiga, esperando una muy buena razón.

-Porque eres mi amigo- respondió con sencillez Bura, dedicándole una sonrisa al gennin, quien se sonrojo un poco.

-Hmp- bufó con resignación Sasuke, siendo ya soltado por su amiga.

-Bien, hasta mañana- dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-Hasta mañana- correspondió el ojinegro, saliendo de la habitación de la sayayin y yendo a la suya, dejando sola y pensativa a la Brief.

·.·

Sasuke entró a su habitación compartida, viendo a su compañero dormido a sus anchas en la pequeña cama, con un hilo de saliva saliendo de su boca.

-Hinata- susurró el dormido rubio, sonriendo y haciéndose bolita en las ya muy desordenas cobijas.

El azabache suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Ya que, tendré que soportar a este usuratonkachi con sus sueños de amor" pensó molesto el poseedor del sharingan, cambiándose de ropa y metiéndose en la cama, escuchando como alguien entraba a la habitación.

"Regaño en… 3…2…1…" pensó Uchiha.

-Sasuke, debías disculparte y no lo hiciste- regañó Kakashi, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a su alumno, quien se dio vuelta en la cama y miro a su maestro.

-Lo haré mañana- respondió con simpleza Sasuke, volviendo a acomodarse como estaba, haciendo suspirar al mayor.

-Está bien, pero mañana sin falta te disculparas- sentenció el Hatake.

-Sí, sí, ya deje dormir- dijo un poco adormilado y molesto Sasuke, ahora siendo él el que le sacara una sonrisa a su maestro.

"Está cansado, y es obvio después de todo lo que pasó en la madrugada" pensó el peliplata, viendo que ya su alumno se había quedado dormido, por lo que sonrió un poco más bajo la máscara, acercándose a la cama del azabache y tapándolo bien con las cobijas, luego viendo a Naruto y haciendo lo mismo con él, suspirando un poco.

"Niños" pensó el jounnin, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando en silencio la puerta, dejando descansar a ambos gennin.

·.·

Bura estaba ya acostada en su cama, pensando en mil cosas a mil por hora; pensaba en la actitud que había tenido Sasuke en todo el día, sin duda eran celos, pero la sayayin prefería no pensar en eso, quería dejar eso de lado, pero eso la llevaba a pensar en porque no quería pensar en el Uchiha si ella hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado que le gustaba. De nuevo escuchaba dos voces en su interior, de nuevo con lo mismo: Una le decía que no podía estar con Sasuke, que era un amor prohibido, lo cual sin duda le confundía más, mientras que la otra voz le decía que no debía renunciar al azabache y que debía hacer lo posible por estar con él. Todo esto confundía a la joven sayayin, y si con eso no fuera suficiente… Todavía estaba el asunto de Trunks y Goten. Tenía que cerciorarse de que su hermano no se estuviera convirtiendo en una persona como el segundo hijo de Goku. Debía evitar eso a toda costa, por eso tenía que seguirlo en esa cita que tendría Trunks con Shizune, solo así se daría cuenta de cómo es realmente su hermano.

La ojiazul suspiró, estaba cansada, quisiera ya no pensar en nada más, pero no podía evitarlo; pensaba en Sasuke, en Trunks, en Goten, y a eso se aunaba el hecho de que se sentía vacía; desde que volvió a Konoha sintió un enorme vacío en su interior, sintiendo que algo le faltaba en su vida, que había un hueco en su corazón y conforme más avanzaban las cosas, más sentía ese hueco, y más confundida se sentía.

Bura suspiró de nueva cuenta, acomodándose para dormir, solo durmiendo podía dejar de pensar. La peliazul comenzó a quedarse dormida, pues después de todo estaba cansada por la pelea que había tenido, así como por el envenenamiento, así que en menos de lo que se dio cuenta, sé quedo dormida.

·…·

.···.

·…·

Un lindo y soleado día había llegado, un hermoso sábado que podía ser aprovechado para salir a pasear.

Los rayos de sol iluminaron la habitación donde plácidamente dormía Bura, aunque dichos rayos no despertaron a la chica hasta mucho tiempo después de haber llenado la habitación.

La joven sayayin entreabrió sus ojos después de horas de sentir su habitación más cálida e iluminada.

"Ya amaneció. ¿Qué hora será?" pensó la joven, sintiendo como si ya hubiera dormido mucho, por lo que miró el reloj que estaba en la pared…

3:15pm…

Bura abrió de golpe los ojos, saliendo inmediatamente de la cama y cambiándose lo más rápido que podía, poniéndose solo un short color negro y una blusa de tirantes delgados color azul marino, y botas debajo de la rodilla sin tacón color negras.

La ex anbu salió corriendo a la sala, viendo a sus padres platicando con Kakashi.

-Buenos días hija- saludó Bulma al notar la presencia de su hija.

-Buenos días a todos- correspondió Bura el saludo, viendo a su alrededor, notando que su hermano ya no estaba, pero antes de preguntar, su madre le habló de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien hija? Te levantaste muy tarde- dijo con cierta preocupación la dueña de la corporación.

-Eh…si mama, solo me sentía un poco cansada por eso me quede dormida hasta esta hora. Discúlpenme- respondió la sayayin.

-Bueno, si no te sientes mal está bien, no te preocupes- dijo Bulma un poco más tranquila, sonriendo aliviada.

-¿En dónde está mi hermano?- preguntó la ex kunoichi.

-Ya se fue- respondió con sencillez Vegeta.

-Etto… ¿Y dónde está Sasuke?- volvió a preguntar Bura, mirando a Kakashi, quien le miró.

-Aún sigue dormido- contestó el Hatake.

-Bien… iré por allí a dar una vuelta, vuelvo más tarde- dijo la sayayin, saliendo de la sala, ignorando a su madre quien le decía que comiera algo o se iba a enfermar.

Bura fue corriendo a la habitación del menor, entrando sin tocar, viendo la cama de Naruto vacía y a su amigo hecho bolita en las cobijas, de verdad estaba dormido aún, y como no, si ambos habían gastado muchas energías y sobre todo él azabache porque no había dormido en toda la noche anterior por estar al tanto de ella al igual que su padre y hermano.

"Se ve lindo durmiendo" pensó con una pequeña sonrisa de ternura la Brief, pero sacudiendo su cabeza, dejando de lado esos pensamientos y acercándose al Uchiha.

-Sasuke despierta- dijo la ojiazul, moviendo un poco a su amigo, quien seguía profundamente dormido.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Despierta! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo!- decía en voz más alta la chica, moviendo más a su amigo y jalando las cobijas, tratando de quitárselas, pero el gennin agarró fuertemente las cobijas.

-Mn… déjame dormir- dijo adormilado Sasuke, jalando las cobijas sin querer despertarse ni destaparse.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Vamos! ¡Trunks ya empezó su cita! ¡Tenemos que ir a vigilarlo!- decía en voz alta la joven, pero cuidando no gritar para no ser oída por los demás.

-No quiero- respondió aun adormilado el Uchiha, actuando como un niño pequeño.

Un suspiro molesto por parte de la sayayin se dejó escuchar, mientras rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sasuke… Tenemos que seguir a mi hermano, él puede ser como Goten y puede usar a las mujeres, tenemos que impedir que use a Shizune, ¿o acaso quieres que Trunks la usé como me usó Goten a mí?- dijo la joven guerrera, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa de lado a su amigo, sabiendo que el chico ya estaba casi despierto y la había escuchado perfectamente.

El azabache miró a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados…

-Manipuladora- dijo Sasuke, mientras se removía más en la cama y se quitaba las cobijas, estirándose para despertar por completo.

-Lo sé- respondió sonriente la joven peliazul.

-Hmp- bufó el menor, viendo a la chica.

-¿Y… estás esperando que me cambie frente a ti?- preguntó con sarcasmo el poseedor del sharingan, mirando a su amiga.

-Ah… cierto, lo siento. Pero date prisa- contestó la sayayin, saliendo del cuarto, dejando que el gennin se cambiara de ropa.

Y en menos de 10 minutos, el Uchiha estuvo listo, saliendo de su habitación, momento en el cual su amiga le tomó del brazo y lo jalo, haciéndolo suspirar resignado.

Ambos ninja salieron de la casa Hyuga rápidamente, sin llamar la atención de nadie…

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó con aburrimiento Sasuke, causando que la joven suspirara mientras rodaba los ojos

-A la torre Hokage, allí es donde mi hermano recogerá a Shizune- respondió la Brief, saltando más a prisa.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- preguntó extrañado el menor.

-Escuché a mi hermano ayer cuando hablaba con Shizune- contestó con simpleza la peliazul, ganándose que su amigo le mirara con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y si ya lo sabías porque ayer en la noche le preguntaste a tú hermano a donde iba a llevar a Shizune?- cuestionó curioso el Uchiha, escuchando que la chica se aclaraba la garganta, por lo que le prestó atención.

-Por qué ya lo había olvidado- respondió Bura, haciendo que varias gotas resbalaran por la cabeza del gennin.

"No puedo creer que olvide así de rápido las cosas" pensó incrédulo el azabache, mirando de igual manera a la joven, quien al percatarse de la mirada que su amigo le mandaba, suspiro un poco.

-Ya lo sé, es increíble que lo olvidara, pero tengo muchas cosas en que pensar- se excusó la mayor, mirando que ya cerca se veía la torre Hokage, pero no fue necesario llegar hasta haya, pues Trunks iba caminando con Shizune por la calle, razón por la que los amigos se detuvieron en un techo, mirando la escena.

-Ya desapareciste tú Ki- dijo Sasuke, mirando de reojo a su amiga, quien le miró.

-Claro, lo desaparecí desde que salimos de la casa, aunque creo que eso molestara a mi padre cuando se dé cuenta, pero ya no importa, ahora lo importante es vigilar a mi hermano y su cita- dijo la ojiazul, volteando a ver a su hermano con la morena…

*···*

-Vaya, me gustaría conocer un poco más su mundo- dijo Shizune después de escuchar todo lo que Trunks le contaba acerca de su hogar.

-Ojala un día puedas venir, será muy agradable tenerte de invitada- respondió el joven Brief, sonriéndole a la chica, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron su camino por la aldea…

-La aldea también es un lindo lugar, y me alegra haberla conocido- dijo Trunks, mirando las calles de la aldea y a su gente.

-Sí, es un buen lugar. Y pensar que hace poco que regresé aquí- respondió la ojinegra, susurrando esta última frase, la cual llamó la atención del sayayin.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con interés el ojiazul, haciendo suspirar a la chica.

-Pues… a que hace años yo me fui de la aldea con Tsunade, después de que mi tío Dan, novio de Tsunade, muriera. Y volvimos hace poco, cuando Konoha se quedó sin Hokage y Tsunade fue llamada para asumir el cargo- respondió un poco melancolica Shizune, recordando todo lo pasado, tanto con Tsunade y su tío, como con Konoha, Naruto, Orochimaru, Kabuto y Jiraiya.

-Siento mucho la muerte de tú tío- dijo el pelimorado, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su acompañante.

La medic ninja correspondió la sonrisa.

-Gracias. Pero bueno, las cosas ya han cambiado bastante, y todo para bien- dijo con una sonrisa alegre la ojinegra.

-Qué bueno que las cosas hayan mejorado- habló con una sonrisa Trunks.

El camino continuó, y ambos jóvenes seguían platicando tranquila y cómodamente, sin darse cuenta de que eran seguidos por Bura y Sasuke…

*···*

-¿No crees que exageras Bura?- preguntó el azabache, mirando un poco serio a su amiga, quien le miró asesinamente, mirada que desde luego… no hizo ningún efecto en el Uchiha.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó la sayayin de manera seria y un tanto fría, cambios repentinos de humor que a cualquiera le descolocarían, pero no al poseedor del sharingan, pues ya conocía a la joven, por lo que sabía y estaba acostumbrado a esos cambios de humor.

-Mira… desde que llegamos yo siempre he visto a tú hermano portarse bien, aun cuando una que otra vez llevó a alguna amiga a la corporación, yo nunca vi ninguna señal de que se estuviera comportando como Goten- respondió Sasuke, escupiendo el nombre del ex novio de su amiga con desdén y molestia.

Las palabras del Uchiha hicieron pensar un momento a la joven ex anbu.

-Todo eso lo contemplé Sasuke, pero es mejor que me asegure. Solo los seguiremos hasta el cine, y una vez que me cerciore de que mi hermano no es como Goten, nos iremos- dijo Bura con una sonrisa confiada, haciendo sonreír un poco al menor.

-Está bien, entonces sigámoslos- aceptó el ojinegro, saltando a otro techo, seguido de la joven sayayin.

*···*

-¿Entonces tú también… digo… tú fuiste entrenada como medic ninja por Tsunade?- preguntó Trunks, tragando saliva al casi revelar el secreto de su hermana, y aunque su frase confundió y extrañó un poco a la morena, esta lo dejó pasar.

-Sí, Tsunade fue mi maestra, y me enseñó mucho- respondió sonriente Shizune.

-Vaya, este mundo es muy interesante- dijo con cierta emoción el pelimorado, haciendo sonreír un poco más a la joven kunoichi.

-El mundo de ustedes también es muy interesante- dijo la medic ninja, recibiendo la mirada del chico.

-Oye… ¿y no crees que podría ser posible que vinieras con nosotros aunque sea una semana?- cuestionó con entusiasmo el sayayin, obteniendo la atención de la joven.

-Pues… no lo sé. Es que Tsunade me necesita mucho en la torre Hokage. Además sin mí, ella no tendría orden en los papeles- respondió Shizune, riendo un poco por su comentario, viendo que el joven ojiazul también reía un poco.

-Comprendo lo que dices. Yo trabajo en la Corporación, y… si no pongo un orden, a determinado momento no se ni lo que hago con tantos papeles- dijo Trunks, sonriendo entre nervioso y apenado, pero riendo un poco al recordar uno que otro desastre que ha pasado en la empresa por no poner un orden y escaparse a volar a vagar por el mundo volando.

Shizune rio un poco al imaginarse lo que el sayayin le había dicho.

-Así suele pasar, aunque es normal también, nadie es perfecto- dijo con sonrisa divertida la morena, viendo sonreír más al Brief.

-Es cierto, —concordó con la chica— ¿y entonces…? ¿Crees que puedas tomarte aunque sea una semana para venir con nosotros?- preguntó de nuevo el pelimorado, viendo que la chica estaba dudosa.

-Trataré de hacer que Tsunade me dé permiso, y si dice que sí… entonces voy con ustedes- decidió la ojinegra, sonriéndole al sayayin, quien asintió.

-Gracias por intentarlo, de verdad me gustaría tenerte como invitada en la casa- dijo alegre el Brief, provocándole un sonrojo a la chica, quien le dedico una sonrisa.

El joven sayayin se sonrojó un poco también, mientras continuaba caminando…

.·.

·.·Más tarde…

.·.

Trunks y Shizune entraban al cine, aun siendo seguidos por los menores.

"Esto se me hace tan familiar" pensó con sarcasmo Sasuke, recordando cuando siguieron a Hinata y Naruto.

-Bien… vamos por la misma ventila- decidió la peliazul, saltando al techo del cine y entrando por la ventila de la vez pasada, haciendo suspirar con resignación al Uchiha.

"¿Por qué a mí?" pensó con molestia el poseedor del sharingan, estando a punto de saltar al techo del cine también, pero siendo asustado por alguien.

-¿Exactamente que creen que hacen los dos?- preguntó una voz a espaldas del gennin, asustándolo un poco pero sin duda recordándole bastante cuando siguieron a su compañero de equipo y a la Hyuga.

-¿Qué hace aquí Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó aburridamente el Uchiha, mirando a su maestro.

-Lo mismo te preguntó yo a ti Sasuke… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- cuestionó serio el Hatake.

-Pues aquí nada más, perdiendo el tiempo- respondió con naturalidad el azabache, haciendo que su maestro suspirara mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eso no es cierto. Tú y Bura están siguiendo a Trunks y Shizune en su cita- sentenció el jounnin, mirando severamente a su alumno.

-¿Entonces si ya sabía para que pregunta?- dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad, ganándose que el mayor le mirara con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Por qué están siguiendo a Trunks y Shizune?- cuestionó seriamente el copi ninja, dejando de lado el más que obvio cinismo de su discípulo.

-Para matar el tiempo- dijo con sencillez el azabache, estando por saltar al techo del cine, pero siendo tomado del brazo por su sensei, evitando que fuera con su amiga.

-Sasuke… ya basta, quiero la verdad- habló aun serio Kakashi, pues de verdad se le hacía muy extraña la actitud de su alumno y de la sayayin.

El ojinegro menor miró al mayor, pensando rápidamente en una mentira.

-Bura quiere ver qué pasa; le recuerdo que Shizune es o fue amiga de Bura, por eso es que ella no quiere que su hermano y Shizune vayan a salir ahora y que en un futuro por una u otra cosa, vayan a pelearse y terminen mal y lastimándose, es todo- mintió el gennin, mirando al mayor.

El Hatake pensó un momento, suspirando después.

-No me dices la verdad Sasuke- sentenció el peliplata, sorprendiendo un poco al menor, quien suspiró.

-Ya déjeme ir, y más tarde le diremos que pasa- dijo un poco harto el Uchiha, pues quería ir con su amiga para ver qué pasaba.

-Está bien, pero tengan en cuenta que lo que me tengan que explicar a mí… también se lo explicaran a Vegeta- aceptó el copi ninja, sorprendiendo y confundiendo al azabache.

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó sin entender Sasuke.

-A que fue Vegeta quien se dio cuenta de que Bura había desaparecido su Ki, y de que había salido corriendo de la casa contigo, por eso me pidió que los buscara. Así que más tarde tendrán que explicarnos a ambos que es lo que se traen. ¿Entendido?- explicó el jounnin, sorprendiendo un poco a su alumno.

-Hmp- bufó un poco el gennin.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. Ahora me voy y espero que no estén tramando nada malo. Nos veremos más tarde en la casa Hyuga. Adiós- dijo el Hatake, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando un poco preocupado al menor.

"Esto se dificulta" pensó el azabache, ahora si yendo a la ventilación y buscando a su amiga, encontrándola rápidamente…

La joven sayayin veía por una rejilla a su hermano, vigilando sus gestos y actos.

-Bura- llamó en un susurro el Uchiha.

-Shhh- silenció la chica, aun viendo a su hermano.

-Pero Bura tengo que decirte algo- dijo aun susurrando Sasuke.

-Después- dijo en un susurro la mayor, aun mirando por la rejilla, sin prestarle mucha atención a su amigo.

-Hmp. Pero Bura, es que…- insistió el azabache, pues debía decirle a su amiga lo que Kakashi le había dicho.

-Después Sasuke- sentenció más seria Bura, pero aun susurrando.

La contestación de la joven hizo suspirar resignadamente al poseedor del sharingan, quien se sentó en la ventila con resignación…

.·.

·.·Dos horas después…

.·.

Trunks y Shizune se levantaron de sus asientos, platicando sobre la película, mientras que Bura suspiraba.

-Parece que de verdad mi hermano no es como Goten- dijo aliviada la ojiazul, sonriendo más tranquila.

"Tengo hambre" pensó Sasuke, sobándose un poco el estómago.

-¿A sí?- dijo con desinterés el Uchiha, mirando la interesantísima pared de metal gris, provocando que su amiga suspirara entre molesta y resignada, ella también se había acostumbrado al carácter de su amigo, por lo que le miró tranquila.

-Ahora si… ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?- preguntó ya interesada la sayayin, sonriendo un poco, ahora si ganándose la mirada del menor, pero antes de que el azabache hablara, su estómago hizo un sonoro ruido, producto del hambre que tenía.

Un muy notable sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Sasuke, avergonzándose por el ruido que había hecho su estómago, mientras que la joven Brief rio un poco.

-¿Era eso lo que me querías decir…? ¿Qué tenías, o más bien… tienes hambre?- rio divertida Bura, viendo como el menor fruncía el ceño aun sonrojado y apenado.

-N…no, te quería decir otra cosa- dijo aun sonrojado el ojinegro.

-Bueno, bueno, como sea. Vamos a comer algo porque yo también tengo hambre, y ya luego me dices lo que me querías decir- dijo con una sonrisa la peliazul, a lo que el poseedor del sharingan asintió, comenzando a caminar por los pasillos de la ventila, gateando al llegar a la parte más estrecha, siendo seguido de la mayor.

Un crujido se hizo presente en el túnel de la ventilación, causando que Sasuke se quedara quieto y volteara un poco a mirar a la chica, quien se quedó quieta también.

-No te muevas- dijo la sayayin, viendo que el menor asentía y se quedaba quieto, lo cual de nada les sirvió, pues en seguida el panel que estaba bajo ambos chicos se rompió, haciendo caer a ambos ninja.

Los chicos cayeron sobre unos costales que estaban apilados, pero al momento de caer sobre ellos, provocaron que las dos pilas de costales comenzaran a derrumbarse como en una ola, haciendo que los ninja rodaran sobre ellos hasta terminar Bura sobre Sasuke.

"Esto fue más doloroso que la caída de la vez pasada" pensó adolorido el Uchiha, abriendo los ojos y viendo a su amiga con los ojos cerrados sobre él, moviéndose un poco, provocando que ambos rostros quedaran muy cerca, para sonrojo del menor.

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo bajo ella y con ambos rostros cerca, se sonrojo también, sintiendo la cálida respiración de Sasuke chocar con la suya, mezclándose ambos alientos.

-Amm…lo…lo siento- se disculpó la Brief, poniéndose de pie aún bastante sonrojada y extendiéndole la mano a su amigo.

-N…no creo que haya sido tu culpa- dijo el azabache, tomando la mano de su amiga y poniéndose de pie.

La sayayin aclaro un poco su garganta, controlando un poco su sonrojo.

-Eh… creo que tienes razón- aceptó aun apenada la peliazul, mientras que el gennin también aclaraba su garganta, viendo la ventilación por donde habían caído para así distraerse un poco, además de para saber porque habían caído.

En la ventila desde ese otro lado, se podía ver que estaba un poco oxidado el metal, y eso fue lo que provoco que se rompiera y cayeran.

El poseedor del sharingan suspiro.

-Está oxidada- dijo en un susurro, llamando la atención de su amiga, quien miró hacia arriba, dándose cuenta de que el menor tenía razón.

-Ya no importa, aunque creo que deberíamos recoger esto- dijo Bura, viendo todos los costales que habían tirado, y mirando a su alrededor, al igual que Sasuke.

-Estamos en una bodega- dijo el ojinegro más para sí que para la chica, aunque esta le escuchó bien.

-Así es, lo cual es bueno, porque si hubiésemos caído en otro lado… hubiéramos tenido problemas- dijo la joven peliazul, mirando uno de los costales regados.

-Tienes razón- concordó el Uchiha, tomando un costal y levantándolo, viendo que eran maíces para palomitas.

"Con razón dolió" pensó el azabache, comenzando a acomodar los costales, siendo ayudado de su amiga.

En poco tiempo los costales ya estaban en orden.

-Pues ya está, ahora hay que irnos, antes de que alguien nos vea- dijo la ojiazul, aunque al terminar su frase, se escuchó un fuerte gruñido proveniente de su estómago, obviamente de hambre al igual que el menor.

Ahora fue turno de reír de Sasuke, quien miró divertidamente a la mayor, ésta por su cuenta se sonrojó un poco.

-Ejem… vámonos ya- dijo apenada Bura, saltando a la ventila y comenzando a gatear, siendo seguida de su amigo y alumno, quien aún reía levemente.

Los dos chicos lograron salir del cine sin más desfortunios, dirigiéndose a Ramen Ichiraku para comer algo, contemplando a la vez el atardecer…

.·.

·.·

.·.

Trunks y Shizune estaba en un restaurante, aun platicando mientras esperaban lo que habían pedido para cenar.

-La película fue muy buena, gracias por llevarme- agradeció levemente sonrojada Shizune.

-No fue nada; gracias por aceptar ir al cine- respondió sonriente el Brief, viendo sonreír aún más a la joven.

"Se ve muy linda cuando sonríe" pensó encantado el sayayin, sonrojándose un poco, viendo que los meseros ponían la orden en la mesa.

-Itadakimasu- dijeron ambos jóvenes, comenzando a cenar, disfrutando de la ya nocturna atmosfera que se podía apreciar aún dentro del restaurante.

.·.

·.·

.·.

Sasuke y Bura habían terminado de comer, razón por la que ahora se encontraban sobre una torre de agua, viendo el nocturno y estrellado cielo, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

El azabache miraba de reojo a su amiga de vez en cuando, sin darse cuenta de que la chica hacía lo mismo… le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

"¿Algo tenía que decirle a Bura?" pensó extrañado el Uchiha, recordando lo que había pasado afuera del cine con Kakashi.

-Bura- llamó el gennin, viendo que la joven sayayin volteaba a verle.

-Dime- respondió con una sonrisa la ojiazul, haciendo sonreír un poco a su amigo.

"La luz de la luna la hace ver… más linda" pensó el azabache, tosiendo un poco a la vez que se sonrojaba.

-Eh…ah… había algo serio e importante que tenía que decirte- dijo Sasuke, viendo que su amiga le prestaba atención, por lo que continuó…

-Cuando entraste al cine y yo iba a ir atrás de ti… llegó Kakashi-sensei y me pregunto él porqué seguíamos a tú hermano y Shizune- dijo el poseedor del sharingan, sorprendiendo un poco a la mayor.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- preguntó Bura, mirando al gennin con un poco de preocupación.

-Pues le mentí, pero no me creyó, y después le dije que más tarde le diríamos la verdad, pero… entonces él me dijo que si le decíamos la verdad, no sería solo a él, sino también a tú padre, pues él se dio cuenta de que desapareciste tú Ki y le pidió de favor a Kakashi que nos buscara- terminó de relatar el ojinegro, viendo como la ex anbu solo suspiraba, aunque demasiado tranquila para su extrañez.

-No importa, ya veré que decirles- dijo sonriendo un poco la peliazul, viendo al menor, quien le miraba.

-Bien- dijo simplemente el Uchiha, mirando de nuevo el cielo estrellado.

Un rato más, y se escuchó un suspiro por parte de la sayayin.

-Hay que irnos antes de que mama se preocupe y antes de que lleguen Trunks y Shizune, porque primero debemos hablar con mi padre y con Kakashi para explicarles- dijo la ojiazul, poniéndose de pie, siendo imitada del azabache.

-Vamos- aceptó Sasuke.

Los dos fueron de regreso a la casa Hyuga…

.·.

·.·

.·.

No tomó mucho antes de que él Uchiha y la Brief llegaran a la mansión Hyuga, entrando y saludando a los presentes…

Naruto y Hinata platicaban sentados en un sillón, mientras Neji estudiaba unos pergaminos como llevaba haciendo desde las últimas veces que habían estado en la casa. Hanabi y Bulma preparaban la cena. Vegeta y Kakashi por su lado estaban sentados un poco serios, siendo obvio que los esperaban.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con la comida mama?- preguntó servicial la sayayin, viendo que su progenitora cortaba algunos vegetales sentada en la mesa, en tranquilidad, cosa que le extrañó, pues normalmente su madre hacía escandalo si llegaba un poco tarde.

-No hija. Como tu hermano no va a comer aquí, ni Sakura tampoco, pues es menos comida la que tenemos que preparar- respondió Bulma, sonriendo un poco.

-Sasuke y yo tampoco comeremos mama; ya comimos en la calle- avisó Bura, a lo que su madre le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Qué bien que hayan comido algo, no es bueno que anden por allí sin comer. Entonces la cena estará lista en menos tiempo- dijo la Brief mayor, avisando a la vez, viendo que los presentes que si cenarían, le miraban asintiendo.

-Bura, ven por favor- dijo Vegeta a su hija, levantándose de donde estaba sentado.

-Sasuke, tú también ven- dijo Kakashi, también poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia afuera de la sala al igual que el sayayin.

La sayayin y el Uchiha se miraron, para luego ir tras los mayores, cosa de extrañez para los pocos presentes.

·.·

-Quiero que me expliques porque seguías a tu hermano- dijo seriamente Vegeta, una vez que llegaron al patio.

Las serias miradas de los mayores incomodaron un poco a los jóvenes, pero no se pusieron nerviosos, sino que se mantuvieron tranquilos.

-Pues… los seguíamos porque estamos en otro mundo padre, por eso quería vigilar a mi hermano y asegurarme de que se portaría bien, es todo. Hay que cuidar nuestra imagen tanto como de familia como de nuestro mundo. No sería educado ni bueno que mi hermano se llegara a comportar mal. Aunque creo que exagere, no debí de ir a seguirlo así, lo siento- respondió naturalmente Bura, sorprendiendo a Sasuke, pero el Uchiha no demostró su sorpresa, solo asintió un poco, como si fuera verdad lo que su amiga decía.

Los mayores creyeron un poco lo que decía la ojiazul, más sin embargo…

-¿Y porque no me contestaste tú eso Sasuke?- interrogó Kakashi a su alumno, causando un poco de nervios en la sayayin, quien igual no demostró lo que sentía, solo miró al menor, al igual que los dos mayores.

"¿Y yo porque iba a contestarle? Que le contestara Bura, ella es la que siempre me arrastra con ella" pensó en responder el gennin, pero sabía que eso sería muy infantil, creíble pero infantil, por lo que optó por otra cosa.

-No me correspondía decirle lo que pensaba Bura acerca de la cita y su hermano- respondió con sencillez Sasuke.

La kunoichi y el gennin veían como ambos mayores les miraban escrutadoramente, pero debido a que permanecieron tranquilos y naturales; Kakashi y Vegeta les creyeron.

-Bien, pero no vuelvan a hacer eso- dijo el Hatake ya con tranquilidad.

-No es correcto vigilar así a la gente. No vuelvas a hacerlo Bura- dijo ya calmado Vegeta, sabiendo que su hija era la que metía al Uchiha en esos planes e ideas locas, aunque sintiendo que su hija ocultaba algo.

-Sí, no lo volveré a hacer padre- aceptó la sayayin, sonriendo un poco.

-No volverá a pasar- respondió el Uchiha.

-De acuerdo. Volvamos adentro- dijo el príncipe sayayin, caminando de vuelta al interior de la casa, al igual que los demás.

La Brief y el Uchiha se sonrieron complicemente, y a espaldas de los mayores…

.·.

·.·

.·.

Trunks regresaba con Shizune una vez que terminaron la cita.

Aún iban platicando, pero en el camino, el sayayin vio un puesto de juego donde ganabas un peluche, curiosamente el mismo puesto en el que Naruto le había ganado el zorrito a Hinata.

El Brief fue hacia el puesto con la morena…

-Tienes que acertar los cinco aros en las cinco diferentes torres, es decir… debes acertar los 25 aros para ganar un premio- dijo las instrucciones con amabilidad la señora que atendía, entregándole los objetos al sayayin, quien sonrió un poco, mirando a su joven acompañante.

-Suerte- deseó la medic ninja con una sonrisa, sacándole un tenue rubor al pelimorado, quien se dispuso a lanzar los aros…

Los 25 aros cayeron perfectamente bien en las cinco torres.

-Escoge tú premio- dijo sonriendo la señora, —que más bien ya era casi una anciana— mientras señalaba todas las figuras de peluche.

-Mm… quiero ese- decidió Trunks, señalando un osito blanco que abrazaba una rosa igual de peluche.

La mujer tomó al animal y se lo dio al joven pelimorado, quien sonrió y le entrego el animal a Shizune, haciendo sonrojar a la joven.

-Es para ti- dijo el sayayin, sonriendo levemente sonrojado.

La medic ninja tomó el oso, rozando sus manos con las del ojiazul, sonrojándose un poco más mientras abrazaba al animal de peluche.

-Gracias, de verdad- agradeció sonriendo la morena.

-De nada- respondió sonriendo el pelimorado, caminando de nuevo con la chica…

.·.

·.·

.·.

La fresca noche llegó, momento para el cual ya todo mundo estaba recostado en su cama, menos Sasuke, pues estaba platicando con Bura en la habitación de la chica, hablaban sobre lo pasado con Kakashi y Vegeta.

-Estuvo cerca. Tengo que tener más cuidado con lo que hago, si no… van a descubrir lo que hubo entre yo y Goten- dijo en voz baja la chica.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado- dijo el azabache, viendo como su amiga le miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa.

-Claro que no. No me dijiste eso, me dijiste que no exagerara y que no me acompañarías, pero nunca me dijiste que tuviera cuidado- respondió un poco divertida la sayayin.

-Pues ahora te lo digo… ten cuidado- dijo naturalmente Sasuke, haciendo reír un poco a la mayor.

-Ok, ahora que lo dices tendré más cuidado- dijo aun divertida la chica, viendo al menor sonreír un poco.

-Bien, me voy a dormir. Nos vemos mañana- habló el Uchiha, estaba cansado y prefería irse a dormir ya.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana- respondió sonriente la Brief, viendo a su amigo salir de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

La joven ex kunoichi suspiró, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, viendo el techo.

"Un problema menos. Aunque Trunks ha pasado mucho tiempo con Goten, no es cómo él. Eso me quita un peso de encima. Ahora ya puedo pensar en otras cosas" pensó Bura, dejando ya sellado el tema del comportamiento de su hermano mayor, y comenzando a pensar en lo que seguía en su lista mental de preocupaciones…

"Sasuke" pensó la peliazul, sonrojándose al recordar ese momento en el que su rostro estuvo a escasos centímetros de él de su amigo.

"Pero sigo sin saber que hacer" pensó la joven sayayin, suspirando resignada a su indecisión.

·.·

Trunks estaba en su cama, pensando en el día que había pasado con Shizune.

"Es muy linda y tierna, pero… no creo que mi padre la vaya a aceptar en la familia" pensó con desilusión.

"También está el problema de la diferencia entre nuestros mundos. Aunque con lo de Bura, tal vez nunca volvamos a separar ambos mundos. Pero igual mi padre es el principal problema. ¿Qué hago? ¿La sigo invitando a salir o ya no?" pensaba indeciso el sayayin, suspirando sin saber qué hacer, y sin saber que no era el único con indecisiones amorosas, sino que también la joven morena con la que había salido estaba igual o peor que él.

.·.

·.·

.·.

Shizune estaba en su habitación, recostada en la cama, acariciando un poco al dormido cerdito a su lado, sonriendo levemente y dando vuelta, teniendo a su otro lado el oso que Trunks le había regalado, tomándolo en sus brazos y viéndolo un poco.

"¿Qué hacer? No debo seguir saliendo con él. Su mundo y el mío son muy distintos y se tendrán que separar cuando Bulma termine la maquina dimensional. Pero… yo nunca he tenido la oportunidad de tener un novio, y siempre ha sido por estar cuidando de Tsunade. Tal vez… Trunks sea el chico con él que…" la joven medic ninja se sonrojo imaginando una boda con el joven Brief, pero sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esas ideas de su mente.

"¡No pienses en eso Shizune!" se regañó mentalmente, abrazando un poco más al osito blanco.

"Por ahora no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera decidir, solo me queda esperar y ver qué pasa, aunque ni si quiera sé lo que quiero" pensó indecisa la ojinegra, tapándose más con las cobijas, tratando de dormir, aunque aun pensando en el joven sayayin.

.·.

·.·

.·.

Por otro lado, volviendo a la casa Hyuga…

Sasuke ya estaba metido en la cama, pensando en Bura.

"¿Qué hacer? ¿Le digo lo que siento por ella? ¿Pero y si… hecho todo a perder con ella? Tal vez lo mejor será que me quede callado" pensó el Uchiha, recordando en ese momento la escena que había protagonizado con la joven sayayin, cuando sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca, que casi se dan un beso. El sonrojo subió rápidamente a sus mejillas, coloreando su níveo rostro.

"Deja de pensar en eso" se regañó, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior sin poder decidir, pues cuando ya estaba decidido a callar sus sentimientos, aparecían escenas como esa en su mente…

La escena de hace un tiempo cuando seguían a Naruto y Hinata y terminó sobre Bura y al igual que esta vez… a punto de darse un beso.

Esas escenas le hacían sentir calidez en su pecho y de cierta manera le llenaban, y era allí cuando aparecía la indecisión de si decirle a su amiga lo que sentía por ella… o no.

Suspiro con resignación. No había mucho que pudiera hacer para decidir, pues realmente estaba hecho un manojo de emociones, las cuales ni conocía ni sabía que existían hasta que conoció a su joven y hermosa amiga

"Me rindo" pensó cansado el azabache, haciéndose bolita con las cobijas y mirando a su compañero rubio ya dormido.

"Te odio" pensó con molestia Sasuke al ver dormido así de tranquilo al Uzumaki, envidiándole el hecho de que el no tuviera que tomar decisiones tan importantes, solo seguir con su vida y saliendo con Hinata hasta que fueran mayores y se casaran, por qué así sería, estaba seguro.

Bufó un poco, pensando de nuevo en Bura, suspirando y acomodándose mejor, tratando de dormir.

·.·

Cuatro jóvenes sin saber qué hacer con su vida amorosa, dejando que la indecisión ganara por ese día, y tal vez por los próximos días. Pero no siempre se puede dejar ganar a la indecisión, por qué llega el momento en que los verdaderos sentimientos salen a flote, y esos cuatro jóvenes están por descubrir eso…

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>Agradecimientos:<p>

Bego-Bura-xD: Jeje si, dentro de poco saldrán esos dos :3 y… Goten no es malo xD les daré una pista…: Todo lo que Goten hace o le hizo a Bura… tiene un motivo ;) Pueden especular

lixy-chan: Si, Sasuke y sus celos, y no te preocupes, no dañara a Neji ;D

Bien, gracias a ustedes dos.

Esta vez no hubo tantos reviews por qué actualice muy rápido. Y con esto les doy una noticia…: De ahora en adelante tratare de subir conti dos veces a la semana, que será el jueves y el domingo ^^ En caso de que no llegue a subir capi el domingo, el del jueves si es seguro, pero les prometo que casi no será así… de ahora en adelante… ¡Dos capis a la semana! :DD

Ahora, otra cosa más… estaba pensando en poner que las hormonitas de Sasuke y Naruto se alboroten, en uno de esos sueños que ya saben 7w7 pero como no sé a cuantos les vaya a parecer, pues prefiero preguntárselos ^^ para que no se vayan a molestar; entonces contesten en sus reviews…:

¿Les gustaría que pusiera un sueño erótico tanto como de Naruto, como de Sasuke?

Hay me dicen si por ustedes está bien o no que ponga eso.

Pues creo que es todo :3

Nos leemos pronto ^^

Sayo x3

¿Merezco review?


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer…:**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

Aclaraciones…:

Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos.

Esto ·.· significa un cambio pequeño de escenario, como si están en una casa y cambiamos el escenario de una habitación al patio, es solo un ejemplo.

Esto:..

.·.

·.·

.·. Significa un cambio de escenario grande.

Lo que está en _cursiva _son recuerdos.

Notas…:

Este capítulo está en rating T por leve contenido sexual, pero noten, que no son los sueños de Sasuke y Naruto, es por otra cosa, pero hablamos al final del capi ^^

¡A Leer!

·

·Capítulo 36:…

·

Un radiante domingo acababa de terminar…

Ese día lo habían pasado todos juntos en un día de campo en el parque, algo sencillo pero lindo para todos.

La noche era linda y radiante con estrellas y una hermosa luna llena, ya todos descansaban en sus habitaciones.

·.·

·

·.·

Un soleado lunes había dado inicio…

-No tardes mucho Naruto, nos iremos al atardecer- dijo Kakashi a su alumno, quien estaba saliendo de la casa Hyuga acompañado de Hinata. Los jóvenes gennin iban a ir a nadar a un río no muy lejano.

-No tardare- respondió a lo lejos el rubio, continuando su camino con la ojiluna, quien sonreía sonrojada, no pudiendo creer ni asimilar que iba a ir a nadar con Naruto. Razón de esto… era que tendría que usar un traje de baño, muy modesto desde luego y con algo de ropa encima, pero eso no quitaba que estaría más descubierta enfrente del Uzumaki.

El enorme sonrojo en el rostro de Hinata la hacía parecer un jitomate, y aunque en la mañana había recibido consejos de Bura sobre cómo controlarse y comportarse, simplemente se le dificultaba.

"Hay con estos niños" pensó el Hatake regresando a adentro de la casa, viendo a Bura y Sasuke tirados en el suelo de la sala viendo el techo.

-¿Ustedes dos qué?- preguntó extrañado el jounnin.

-Estamos aburridos- respondió la sayayin, mientras el azabache asentía un poco.

-Pues hagan algo- dijo Kakashi, viendo a los dos chicos tirados sin moverse ni un milímetro.

-No tenemos nada que hacer-respondió Bura, viendo de reojo que su hermano entraba en la sala.

-¿Tú? Pero que novedad- dijo sarcástico Trunks, viendo a su hermana en el suelo con el Uchiha.

-Te aprovechas porque no están nuestros padres, pero cuando lleguen le diré a papa que me molestas- dijo con puchero la ojiazul, viendo a su hermano.

-¿En dónde están nuestros padres?- preguntó extrañado el pelimorado, pues no sabía que sus padres habían salido.

-No sé, solo sé que salieron a pasear- respondió aburridamente la joven ex anbu, volviendo a mirar el techo, haciendo suspirar un poco a su hermano.

-Bien… iré a pasear un rato yo también, vuelvo más tarde- dijo Trunks, para luego salir de la muy solitaria casa.

-¿En dónde están los demás?- preguntó un poco extrañado Sasuke, pues no escuchaba ni un solo ruido, por lo que miró a su maestro, quien leía su libro como siempre, sentado cerca de la ventana.

-Pues Naruto se acaba de ir con Hinata. Hanabi está en una misión. Sakura… creo que esta con Ino y Shikamaru. Y Neji… creo que se fue a entrenar con Tente y Lee- respondió tranquilamente el peliplata, sin dejar de leer su libro.

El Uchiha suspiro un poco, realmente estaba aburrido, hubiera querido ir a entrenar, pero prefería estar en calma, acompañado de su amiga.

-¿Y si vamos a las aguas termales?- preguntó Bura, viendo a su amigo, quien le miró.

-¿Y para qué?- dijo el menor, viendo a la chica quien suspiro.

-Pues para bañarnos, además a esta hora las aguas termales son mixtas- dijo la sayayin, sonriendo un poco.

-No gracias- se negó el azabache, bastante sonrojado, ganándose la mirada de su maestro.

La ojiazul suspiro resignada.

-Bueno, como quieras- aceptó la joven, volviendo a ver el techo, dejando de lado el enorme sonrojo que cubría las mejillas del menor.

La imaginación del Uchiha se había disparado a imaginar a la joven ex anbu solo con una pequeña toalla cubriéndola, mientras se metía a la cálida agua, momento en el que se quitaba su toalla, quedando desnuda en el agua. Un mayor sonrojo subió al rostro de Sasuke, por lo que prefirió ponerse de pie.

-Voy a tomar agua- dijo apenado el azabache, yendo a la cocina bajo la atenta mirada del Hatake, mientras que la chica solo suspiraba sin quitar su vista del techo.

·.·

Sasuke tomaba un vaso con agua fría, tratando de dejar esas ideas de lado, aunque le estaba siendo muy difícil; sentía un calor en su estómago, calor que descendía un poco más, casi llegando a otros lugares más íntimos, por lo que el gennin sacudió su cabeza, tomando más agua con hielos, dando vuelta y chocando contra su maestro, dando un leve salto por el susto.

-¿Q…que hace?- preguntó extrañado el Uchiha, mirando a su sensei, quien suspiro un poco.

-Trata de controlarte un poco Sasuke- dijo Kakashi, causándole más pena a su alumno, pues el menor se dio cuenta de que su maestro sabía lo que le pasaba.

-Es… difícil- respondió nervioso y apenado el azabache.

-Lo sé, pero en lugar de pensar en esas cosas, vamos a pasear los tres a la aldea- dijo el Hatake, sonriéndole fraternalmente a su alumno, quien le miró y asintió un poco.

Alumno y maestro salieron de la cocina, viendo que la joven sayayin seguía tirada donde estaba.

-Vayamos a pasear a la aldea- dijo el jounnin, ganando la mirada de la peliazul, quien asintió y se puso de pie.

Los tres ninja salieron de la mansión Hyuga, yendo a pasear.

.·.

·.·En las calles de la aldea…

.·.

Trunks caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de la aldea.

En el día anterior no había buscado a Shizune, pues aún estaba indeciso en que era lo que iba a hacer. Sentía algo especial por la joven morena, era algo diferente a lo que había sentido con sus antiguas novias, era por eso que quería seguir viéndola y conociéndola, pero le temía a lo que su padre fuera a decir.

El joven sayayin suspiró, tratando de poner sus pensamientos y sentimientos en orden, analizando los pros y contras de tener una relación con la medic ninja…

.·.

·.·En la Torre Hokage…

.·.

Shizune mientras tanto, se encontraba ayudando a Tsunade con el papeleo como siempre, solo que estaba bastante distraída, cosa que la rubia notó desde que vio llegar a su asistente.

La distracción de la morena se debía a tantas cosas. En primer lugar a que no sabía bien que era lo que sentía por el joven sayayin, pues ella nunca había tenido novio, así que no sabía muy bien que era lo que sentía por Trunks. En segundo lugar, a que aunque quería averiguar qué era lo que sentía por Trunks, una parte de ella prefería no saberlo y dejar todo por la paz, además de que el sayayin ya no la había buscado. En tercer lugar estaba el hecho de que quería pedirle permiso a Tsunade para poder irse una semana al hogar de los visitantes, pero estaba indecisa en si decirle a Tsunade o no.

La ojinegra suspiro, viendo un poco el suelo, no sabiendo que hacer.

-Suéltalo- dijo Tsunade, sorprendiendo a la joven y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Q…que?- preguntó confundida Shizune, mirando a la Godaime.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo. Suelta lo que traes. Estás distraída y en las nubes ¿en qué piensas?- respondió la rubia, mirando seria y escrutadoramente a su alumna, quien tragó saliva fuertemente y desvió su mirada.

-N…no me pasa nada Lady-Hokage, son imaginaciones suyas- respondió la ojinegra, dirigiendo su vista a unos papeles que llevaba, poniéndolos en el escritorio de la Senju, quien le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la ``cita´´ que tuviste con Trunks?- cuestionó la ojimiel, sorprendiendo un poco a la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo s…supo que salí con él?- preguntó apenada Shizune, viendo sonrojada a su maestra, quien sonrió un poco… ¿maligna? Sin duda la sonrisa de la Hokage hizo estremecer a la morena.

-No es mi intención confundirte más de lo que ya estás, pero fue Genma quien me dijo que te vio pasear con el hermano de Bura. ¿Y sabes algo? Lo dijo con ciertos celos 7w7- respondió insinuante la rubia, haciendo sonrojar más a la menor.

-¡Tsunade! Genma es solo mi amigo- dijo apenada la pelinegra.

-¿Y también Trunks es solo un amigo?- preguntó aun insinuante Tsunade, dejando muda a la morena.

-Etto…yo…- Shizune no sabía que responder, pues realmente no sabía lo que sentía por él joven sayayin, aunque ya comenzaba a entender que era, y mientras ella pensaba un poco, la ojimiel suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-El chico es muy lindo, y no hay mejor manera de averiguar lo que sientes por él… que pasando tiempo a su lado, solo así sabrás si lo que sientes es amor verdadero o solo enamoramiento- aconsejó la Godaime, sorprendiendo a la joven morena, pues esta sentía que le hubieran leído la mente, por lo que solo pudo asentir, aceptando el consejo de su maestra.

-Hablando de eso… yo… quería pedirle permiso- dijo Shizune aun apenada pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Permiso para qué?- preguntó la rubia, aunque ya imaginando lo que su asistente le pediría.

-Pues… permiso para irme toda esta semana con la familia Brief- respondió tímidamente la morena, sonriendo un poco, causándole cierta gracia a la Godaime.

-Bien, lo tienes. Puedes irte, pero pórtate bien- dijo la rubia, sonriendo sinuosa de nuevo, haciendo sonrojar más a su asistente.

-¡Tsunade!- gritó apenada la morena, haciendo reír un poco a su maestra.

.·.

·.·En las calles de la aldea…

.·.

"¿Qué hacer?" pensaba indeciso Trunks, caminando aun sin rumbo.

"Bueno… Me arriesgare y haber que pasa, espero que todo salga bien" decidió el joven sayayin, comenzando a caminar con rumbo a la Torre Hokage.

"Espero que Shizune pueda venir con nosotros, así podría conocerla mucho mejor" pensó con una pequeña sonrisa el joven Brief, recordando toda su cita con la morena el sábado, razón por la que sonrió aún más.

"Sí. No me daré por vencido antes de empezar, seguiré conociendo a Shizune y que el tiempo diga lo que pasara" pensó con decisión el ojiazul, asintiendo un poco y siguiendo su camino con rumbo a la Torre Hokage.

.·.

·.·En la Torre Hokage…

.·.

-Date prisa Shizune, si quieres irte a pasear, debes dejar orden en todos tus deberes- gritó Tsunade, viendo como su asistente entraba por la puerta con una enorme montaña de papeles, entraba a recoger papeles ya listos en su oficina.

-Sí, en eso estoy. Ya casi acabo, solo debo acomodar estos papeles y enviar unos pergaminos a unas aldeas y es todo- dijo la morena después de recoger los papeles por los que venía, tratando de ver a la rubia, pero no podía por tantos papeles.

-Y también debes enviar la invitación para la aldea de la arena, para que vengan sus ninjas para reforzar el acuerdo de paz- recordó la ojimiel, sonriendo con cierta alegría, pues si hacían todo el trabajo que tenían en este momento, estaría libre por un buen rato, además de que así, Shizune se iría y la dejaría sola, lo que bien aprovecharía para emborracharse con sake sin que nadie la hostigara, oh sí… su gran sueño desde que se hizo Hokage, hecho realidad.

-Ah sí, es verdad. Bueno, ya me falta poco- dijo emocionada y ansiosa la ojinegra, pues realmente quería terminar todo rápido para ir a preparar sus cosas e irse con la familia Brief.

-Pero rápido niña- apresuró la Godaime.

-Sí, sí, ya voy- respondió la pelinegra, estando a punto de salir de la oficina de su maestra, pero chocando con alguien, razón por la que todos los papeles se le cayeron y por la que ella misma cayó al suelo de sentón.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Shizune- se disculpó Trunks, poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo y comenzando a recoger los papeles que se le habían caído a la morena.

-N… no te preocupes Trunks- dijo Shizune, también comenzando a recoger los papeles, viendo con una sonrisa al joven sayayin, quien le sonrió un poco apenado por haber provocado el accidente con los papeles.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a recoger los papeles, sonriéndose un poco, mientras Tsunade les veía con una sonrisa.

.·.

·.·En la aldea…

.·.

Bura, Sasuke y Kakashi paseaban por la aldea, yendo a la misma fuente donde habían comido unos días antes.

-La aldea es un lugar hermoso- susurró la peliazul, sonriendo un poco más, viendo con nostalgia el lugar.

-Supongo que habrás extrañado mucho el lugar- dijo Sasuke, viendo a su amiga, quien le sonrió más.

-Claro que si- respondió con una sonrisa la ojiazul, viendo toda la aldea.

-No es mi intención arruinar tú felicidad Bura, pero… ya solo te queda una semana para que le digas la verdad a Tsunade- recordó Kakashi, viendo a la joven, quien no borró su sonrisa.

-Lo sé, no lo olvido- respondió la joven sayayin, viendo un poco el cielo.

-Yo también voy a hablar, le recuerdo eso- dijo el azabache, viendo a su maestro, quien le miró seriamente, igual que la chica.

-Sasuke, no deberías…- habló la Brief, siendo interrumpida por su amigo.

-No, Bura. Voy a hablar, y no importa lo que pase, tengo que hablar, no voy a callar siempre, además con lo que pasó con Kabuto, es obvio que van a seguir viniendo a buscarme, por lo que la aldea está en peligro, por eso es mejor que diga ya todo lo que ha pasado- dijo con decisión el Uchiha, sorprendiendo un poco a su maestro y amiga.

"De verdad ha cambiado. Antes solo le importaba su venganza, ahora le importa la aldea, al parecer sus amigos, y principalmente… le interesa Bura" pensó el Hatake, sin saber si agradecer a Bura que haya cambiado al menor, o si lamentarse por saber que esa chica a la que su alumno quería, había sido la mujer de su hermano.

Una pequeña sonrisa de alegría se posó en los labios de la sayayin, pues por un lado estaba muy orgullosa de escuchar al menor hablar así, pero por el otro lado… estaba preocupada, pues ya se imaginaba lo que Tsunade le haría a Sasuke cuando este contara toda la verdad.

-No sé qué decirte, Sasuke- dijo realmente la Brief, pues no tenía ni idea de que decirle a su amigo.

-Yo tampoco sé que decirte- dijo Kakashi, apoyando a Bura, pues era más que obvio que Tsunade encerraría a su alumno por haber hecho lo que hizo, aunque se sentía orgulloso de que el menor hubiese madurado, eso no quitaba su preocupación.

-Con que me digan que me apoyan basta- respondió Sasuke a los comentarios de su maestro y amiga, quienes suspiraron con cierta resignación, pues no tenían otra opción más que apoyar al Uchiha.

-Te apoyamos- dijeron ambos ex anbus, haciendo sonreír triunfante al menor, pues había ganado y le diría lo que pasó a Tsunade, contando con el apoyo de los mayores.

.·.

·.·En un río…

.·.

-Vamos Hinata, ya sal- decía alegre Naruto, esperando a su amiga afuera de una pequeña casa de campaña, la cual habían puesto para que ambos se pudieran cambiar de ropa y ponerse el traje de baño para nadar en él río.

La Hyuga estaba temblando como gelatina, viéndose en un espejo algo grande que había traído en su mochila, viendo su reflejo totalmente sonrojada e insegura.

La chica vestía un traje de baño completo, con un escote en V, sin mangas, de color luna como sus ojos, y encima de su traje se puso una playera de manga larga un tanto ajustada, color azul obscuro como su cabello, mientras que en la parte baja, llevaba un short corto color blanco, ajustado a su cuerpo.

"No puedo salir así" pensaba apenada Hinata, recordando la plática que había tenido con Bura en la mañana.

_Flash Back…_

_-Muy bien, irás con Naruto a nadar al río, me alegra que sigas saliendo con él- dijo Bura con una sonrisa, viendo como la ojiluna jugaba con sus dedos bastante nerviosa._

_-P…pero…- empezó a hablar la peliazul menor, sonrojándose bastante, haciendo suspirar a la sayayin._

_-Lo sé… estarás en traje de baño- dijo la Brief, viendo asentir a la gennin._

_-Mira Hinata… Debes controlarte, y dejar un poco más esa pena y timidez que tienes; hasta ahora lo has hecho bien, porque has podido mantener conversaciones con Naruto sin desmayarte, y en esta ocasión no tiene porqué ser diferente, solo debes comportarte igual que antes; es verdad que estarás en traje de baño, pero no será un bikini, será algo modesto que te haga sentir cómoda y no tienes porqué morir de pena por eso- animó la ojiazul, dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga, quien sonrió un poco._

_-Está bien, haré lo mejor que pueda- aceptó Hinata, sonriendo aun sonrojada._

_-Así me gusta, mucha suerte Hinata- dijo Bura con una sonrisa, sonrisa correspondida por la Hyuga…_

_Fin Del Flash Back…_

Hinata suspiro, tranquilizándose y saliendo de la pequeña tienda de acampar, viendo a Naruto con solo su traje de baño, sonrojándose por esto pero respirando profundo y acercándose al rubio, sonriéndole apenada.

-Te ves muy linda Hinata- alagó sonrojado el Uzumaki, haciendo sonrojar más a la ojiluna.

-G…gracias- dijo roja la Hyuga.

-¡Nademos!- dijo con alegría e hiperactividad el ojiazul, tomando de la mano a su amiga y jalándola suavemente, llevándola al agua, entrando y comenzando a nadar, no pasando mucho antes de que ambos gennin salieran del agua para tomar un respiro.

-I…iré a tomar agua… y…ya vuelvo- dijo aun roja la peliazul, saliendo del río escurriendo agua y dirigiéndose a las mochilas que ella y su amigo habían llevado, sacando una botella de agua y bebiendo el líquido, tratando de controlar sus nervios, sin darse cuenta de que el rubio le miraba con interés.

La ropa mojada se ajustaba al cuerpo de Hinata, haciendo notar que su cuerpo tenía bastantes curvas, además de unos pechos bien dotados. Todo el físico de la ojiluna era hermoso, según los pensamientos del Jinchuruki.

"Hinata es realmente hermosa. Hermosa en todos los sentidos" pensó sonrojado Naruto, sintiendo un calor en su vientre bajo, y teniendo la sensación de querer besar y acariciar a su joven e inocente amiga, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza casi de inmediato, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

"Tranquilo, todo estará bien" trataba de convencerse el ojiazul, viendo a Hinata entrar al agua, bastante sonrojada, lo cual la hacía un poco más… ¿apetecible?

"No fue tan buena idea venir. ¡Ayuda!" pensó apenado el rubio.

.·.

·.·En la torre Hokage…

.·.

-¿De verdad Tsunade te dio permiso?- pregunto emocionado Trunks, viendo a la morena mientras llevaban los papeles a su oficina. La joven asintió, sonriéndole al sayayin.

-Sí, me dio permiso, por eso estoy apresurándome para terminar mis deberes e ir a arreglar mis cosas- dijo con alegría y también emocionada la joven medic ninja, haciendo sonreír aún más al ojiazul.

-Entonces si quieres te puedo ayudar, así entre los dos terminaremos más fácil y rápido todo lo que tengas que hacer- propuso sonriente el pelimorado.

-Sería muy amable por tu parte- dijo la chica, aceptando la ayuda del sayayin.

Entre los dos jóvenes comenzaron a arreglar los papeles, para así acabar más rápido.

.·.

·.·En la aldea…

.·.

Bura y Sasuke comían unas paletas de hielo, de uva la de la joven y de café la del chico.

Los tres ninja seguían sentados en la orilla de la fuente, solo contemplando la linda y tranquila aldea, o eso por los amigos, pues Kakashi estaba metido en su libro, como de costumbre, aunque a diferencia de siempre, en esta ocasión el peliplata no estaba tan concentrado en su lectura, pues no dejaba de pensar en alguien.

"Anko" pensó el Hatake, sin darse cuenta de que las miradas de los jóvenes estaban sobre él.

-¿Y cómo está Anko? Ya no la he visto y se me hacer raro- dijo Bura, tratando de averiguar qué había pasado entre su amiga y el peliplata.

El jounnin salió de sus pensamientos, viendo a la joven peliazul, quien le miraba un tanto desconfiada, por lo que solo suspiro con resignación.

-No sé cómo este Anko, nosotros… terminamos hace un tiempo- respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo el compi ninja, mirando de nuevo su libro, tratando de disminuirle importancia a su relación terminada con la Mitarashi, lo cual no pasaría pues la Brief había sido muy amiga de ella.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó sorprendida la ojiazul, mientras que el azabache levantaba la mirada y sonreía un poco, viendo a su maestro.

-¿En serio?- pregunto el gennin, no pudiendo ocultar su emoción de saber que la ``loca´´ —como él la llamaba—, ya estaba lejos de su maestro.

La obvia emoción en la voz del menor, le hizo ganarse un codazo por parte de la sayayin, razón por la que Sasuke bufó un poco, frunciendo el ceño y continuando comiendo su paleta.

-Sí, termine con Anko- dijo Kakashi, aunque arrepintiéndose de sus palabras, tragando saliva un poco o más bien, bastante nervioso y viendo como la Brief le mataba con la mirada.

-¿Por qué terminó con ella?- preguntó molesta Bura.

-Yo no le veo nada de malo- dijo el Uchiha, recibiendo otro codazo por parte de su amiga.

-Tú no seas metiche, esto es entre Kakashi y yo, porque Anko es mi amiga- dijo aun molesta la sayayin, viendo mal a su amigo para luego volver a mirar al jounnin, escuchando otro bufido por parte del azabache.

-No creo que deba decirte nada, además son cosas intimas- se excusó el Hatake, pues no quería revelar que la razón de su rompimiento con Anko estaba sentado allí a su lado comiendo una paleta de café.

-Sí debe decirme, quiero una explicación. Anko siempre ha sido muy buena persona y no creo que se mereciera que usted la dejara- dijo aun molesta la peliazul.

-Está loca- dijo el menor mientras lamía la paleta de café la cual se derretía un poco por el calor.

-Metiche- dijo Bura viendo a su amigo a su lado derecho, para luego ver al copi ninja —quien estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo—, esperando una razón creíble del rompimiento con su amiga.

-Anko se ha comportado muy inmadura desde hace un tiempo, y hace cosas que no debería, por eso fue mejor que terminara con ella- dijo Kakashi, volviendo su vista a su libro, extrañando a la sayayin, quien se quedó pensando un momento, recordando que ya antes el Hatake le había dicho que tenía problemas con Anko por que la Mitarashi maltrataba a Sasuke. Un destello cruzó por la mente de la joven ex anbu, sorprendiéndose un poco.

-¡La dejaste por Sasuke!- dijo incrédula la ojiazul, sorprendiendo a su amigo.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir el azabache, mientras que el peliplata veía un poco sorprendido a la chica.

"Es muy inteligente" pensó el copi ninja.

-Claro que no…- negó el jounnin, sintiendo la escrutadora mirada de la joven sobre él.

-Sí la dejó por Sasuke- se dio cuenta Bura, a pesar de que el Hatake lo hubiera negado.

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar el Uchiha, siendo ignorado de nuevo.

-Eso no es…- Kakashi estaba por volverse a negar, pero la joven lo interrumpió.

-Solo porque Anko cometió el error de maltratar una que otra vez a Sasuke, usted la dejó- reprochó la sayayin, aunque era verdad que se había molestado al saber que la Mitarashi maltrataba injustamente a su amigo, eso no era razón suficiente para que el jounnin dejara a su amiga.

La respuesta del azabache estuvo en lo que su amiga le reprochó a su maestro, por lo que se sorprendió un poco.

"¿Me prefirió a mí que a Anko?" pensó sorprendido el gennin, viendo a su maestro.

-Lo mejor será que dejemos esta conversación, no es apropiada para nada- dijo el peliplata, poniéndose de pie.

-Sigamos caminando- volvió a hablar el Hatake, iniciando su camino, haciendo bufar a la joven peliazul, quien de inmediato le siguió, mientras Sasuke se quedaba un poco pensativo, para luego notar que ya le habían dejado y ponerse de pie e ir tras los mayores.

Bura trataba de hablar del tema, mientras que Kakashi solo le ignoraba o le cortaba con lo primero que se le ocurría, y hubieran seguido así de no ser por…

-Anko ¿Cómo estás?- saludó la sayayin a su antigua amiga, pues se cruzaron con la Mitarashi en la calle.

El copi ninja solo miró que la peliazul fue a abrazar a la pelimorada.

-Bien, acabo de volver de una misión- respondió con una sonrisa falsa Anko, correspondiendo el abrazo de la ex kunoichi.

En ese momento, la ojicafe hubiera querido decirle a Bura que sabía la verdad y que no le importaba, que la necesitaba y necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, pero no podía desmoronarse así, tenía que controlarse, por lo que solo suspiro, deshaciendo el abrazo con la menor, mirando a su ex novio y al Uchiha.

-Hola Kakashi, hola Sasuke- saludó un poco distante la pelimorada, agachando un poco la mirada.

-Hola Anko, ¿Cómo te fue en tú misión?- preguntó cortésmente Kakashi.

-Bien- respondió con simpleza la pelimorada.

-Bueno, con su permiso me voy. Estoy cansada- dijo Anko, sonriendo un poco por inercia, no queriendo demostrar que se sentía mal y triste.

Alumno y maestro solo asintieron, mientras que la peliazul fulminaba con la mirada al Hatake, y por su lado, Sasuke estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, notando que la Mitarashi había dejado de verle asesinamente y como un peligro, ahora más bien le veía con cierto arrepentimiento, lo cual le sorprendía y le hacía sentirse culpable, pues sí era verdad que su maestro había dejado a Anko por su culpa.

-Hasta luego, cuídense- dijo la joven ojicafe, continuando su camino.

-Hasta luego, también cuídate- dijo un poco preocupada la peliazul, viendo a su amiga con cierta comprensión.

La ex alumna de Orochimaru se fue, sintiéndose bastante mal, maldiciendo su inmadurez, a su ex maestro, y a Tsunade. Pues si Orochimaru no le hubiera puesto la marca de maldición ni a ella ni a Sasuke, ni por otro lado Tsunade le hubiera metido ideas acerca de Itachi y Sasuke, las cosas serían bastante diferentes.

El peliplata suspiro un poco, siendo otro que ya estaba también con indecisiones en su vida amorosa.

Bura por su cuenta fulminaba al copi ninja, y cuando este la vio, ella solo se dignó a bufar y a caminar molesta, provocando que de nuevo, Kakashi suspirara.

El Uchiha por su cuenta, miraba a su maestro, notando que de verdad él también estaba mal al no estar con Anko, y no pudiendo creer que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su maestro; sin duda alguna… aún era un niño egoísta.

-Sensei- llamó el azabache, sintiendo la mirada de su maestro sobre él, por lo que suspiro, levantando su mirada y viendo al mayor.

-Yo… le agradezco que me haya defendido de Anko, y… que me escogiera sobre ella, pero no debe ser así. Si… —tragó saliva, tomando valor para decir lo que estaba por decir— si la ama… vaya con ella, yo ya no me interpondré entre ustedes y trataré de no causarles problemas. Incluso… perdonaré a Anko por todo lo que me ha dicho. Así que vuelva con ella- dijo Sasuke, sorprendiendo más al jounnin, quien no podía creer que su alumno estuviera dispuesto a tanto para que el estuviera bien con la Mitarashi.

-Gracias Sasuke- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

-Si… de nada, ya vaya con ella- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el azabache, sintiendo como su maestro le acariciaba la cabeza, despeinándolo un poco, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Hmp- bufó un poco el Uchiha, acomodándose el cabello mientras caminaba hacia donde se había ido su amiga, alcanzando en poco tiempo a la joven sayayin.

-¿Y tú maestro?- dijo con el ceño fruncido la Brief.

-Fue a volver con Anko- respondió con sencillez el menor, viendo que su amiga se detenía, por lo que él también se detuvo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula la ojiazul, viendo a su amigo.

-Sí, le dije que volviera con ella y que yo iba a hacer lo posible por no traerles problemas- respondió indiferente el poseedor del sharingan, mirando hacia otro lado, no viendo la gran sonrisa que apareció en los labios de la joven kunoichi.

-Gracias Sasuke. Eres muy bueno y noble- agradeció Bura, acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla al menor, quien se sonrojó un poco.

-Pero que te quede claro…: Lo hago por Kakashi-sensei, no por Anko- aclaró Sasuke, haciendo reír a la chica.

-No te creo, lo hiciste por ambos- dijo la ojiazul, sonriendo un poco más.

-Hmp. No es cierto- negó el azabache, comenzando a caminar.

-Claro que si- insistió la sayayin, caminando tras su amigo.

-Que no- volvió a negar el poseedor del sharingan.

-Oh vamos, solo admite que fue por ambos- volvió a insistir la ex anbu.

-Que no- se negó de nueva cuenta el menor.

Y ambos comenzaron una infantil discusión de: Que sí, Que no.

.·.

·.·En el río…

.·.

Naruto y Hinata seguían jugando en el río.

La pequeña ojiluna ya se había acostumbrado a estar con esa ropa y a que el Uzumaki estuviera en bañador, por lo que ya solo se divertía, dejando la pena de lado, jugando y riendo con su amigo.

-Oye Hinata- llamó el ojiazul, sonriendo un poco.

La chica prestó atención a su amigo.

-Dime Naruto- respondió con una sonrisa la Hyuga, tenuemente sonrojada.

-Pues… quería decirte si… ¿crees que sea posible que vengas con nosotros al mundo de Bura?- preguntó animoso el rubio, haciendo que la pequeña peliazul le sonriera con un poco más de sonrojo.

-Etto… me gustaría, pero necesito pedirle permiso a Kurenai-sensei- respondió Hinata, viendo como el Uzumaki sonreía un poco más.

-Pues entonces vamos a preguntarle- dijo alegre el Jinchuruki, viendo que la kunoichi asentía.

Ambos gennin salieron del agua, y se cambiaron rápidamente, primero Hinata y luego Naruto, y una vez que ambos estuvieron listos, tomaron sus cosas y salieron con rumbo a la casa de Kurenai, pues ese día era libre para la ojiroja.

.·.

·.·En la Torre Hokage…

.·.

Shizune guardaba unos documentos, mientras Trunks le ayudaba pasando documentos de su oficina a la de Tsunade, yendo y viniendo varias veces, lo cual poco le importaba al sayayin, pues él quería ayudar en todo lo posible a la joven morena para salir rápido de allí.

-Aún faltan varios documentos- dijo cansada Shizune.

-No te preocupes, terminaremos a tiempo- dijo animoso el sayayin, sonriéndole a la medic ninja, quien sonrió un poco sonrojada, asintiendo con más ánimos.

-Tienes razón, terminaremos a tiempo- dijo sonriente la ojinegra, recibiendo varios documentos que Trunks le daba.

·.·

-Pronto Shizune se irá y yo podré descansar de sus reclamos y sus presiones ¿no es genial?- dijo Tsunade, imaginándose todo lo que haría en esa semana que su asistente no estaría, viéndose jugando y apostando, mientras bebía sake.

El cerdito —que era a quien Tsunade le hablaba— miró con cierto temor a la rubia.

-Oink, oink- gruño con miedo el pobre animal.

.·.

·.·En la aldea…

.·.

Naruto y Hinata llegaron corriendo a la casa de Kurenai, ambos jadeando, pero sin esperar a recuperarse, tocaron el timbre.

La ojiroja abrió la puerta, encontrando con sorpresa a Hinata con Naruto, ambos sin aire.

-¿Pero qué les pasa niños?- preguntó con una sonrisa la Yuhi, viendo que además de estar sin aire, los gennin estaban un poco mojados.

-Pasen, les va a hacer daño estar así- dijo la jounnin, dejando que los niños entraran a su casa.

Naruto puso su mochila en el piso, sacando una toalla y poniéndosela en la espalda a Hinata, para cubrirla un poco.

-G…gracias- agradeció la ojiluna sin mucho aire.

-Bueno, díganme en que les puedo ayudar- dijo la pelinegra mientras servía dos tazas de té caliente y se las entregaba a los gennin.

-Pues… Kurenai-sensei, quería pedirle permiso para irme a la casa de Bura esta semana- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la Hyuga, sorprendiendo un poco a su maestra.

-Por favor, déjela venir- pidió el Uzumaki, sonriendo como solo él sabía sonreír, para luego darle un sorbo a su taza de té al igual que su amiga.

La jounnin sonrió un poco más, viendo que la amistad de Naruto y Hinata iba por un buen camino.

-Está bien, tienes mi permiso Hinata, solo hay que avisarle a Lady-Hokage y todo estará bien- respondió sonriente la jounnin, haciendo sonreír más a los menores.

-Por eso no se preocupe Kurenai-sensei, cuando la abuela Tsunade vaya a la casa Hyuga le diremos que Hinata irá- dijo muy alegre el ojiazul, haciendo reír un poco a ambas mujeres.

-Muy bien, entonces lo mejor será que vayas a preparar tus cosas Hinata- dijo fraternalmente la ojiroja, viendo asentir a su alumna.

-Entonces nos vamos, y gracias Kurenai-sensei- dijo con una sonrisa la ojiluna, sintiendo como la mayor le acariciaba suave y cariñosamente el cabello.

-Vayan, yo más tarde iré a despedirlos junto con Kiba y Shino- dijo la Yuhi, sonriéndoles a ambos chicos.

-Claro y gracias por todo, vámonos Hinata- dijo sonriente el Uzumaki, tomando la mano de la Hyuga y jalándola con suavidad, saliendo corriendo de la casa de la jounnin, dejando las tazas de té en la mesa, haciendo reír un poco a la ojiroja.

"Crecen tan rápido" pensó con una cálida sonrisa Kurenai.

·.·

-Vamos, hay que darnos prisa, ya casi cae el atardecer- dijo apresurado Naruto, corriendo aun tomado de la mano de la ojiluna, quien estaba sonrojada pero feliz, por lo que sonrió un poco más.

-Sí, vamos- apoyó Hinata, corriendo más rápido junto con su amigo.

.·.

·.·En otra parte de la aldea…

.·.

Bura y Sasuke caminaban por toda la aldea, aun discutiendo infantilmente.

-Que si- seguía insistiendo la joven sayayin, sonriendo alegre.

-Que no- respondió el Uchiha, rodando un poco los ojos, haciendo reír a su amiga.

"Se ve lindo enojado" pensó la ojiazul, tragando saliva fuertemente después, suspirando y borrando la enorme sonrisa que había en su rostro, siendo esta remplazada por solo una tenue sonrisa.

-Bien, bien, me rindo- dijo Bura, mirando en que parte de la aldea estaban.

-Hmp- Sasuke solo bufó, viendo a la chica.

-¿Y si vamos al lago?- propuso la sayayin.

-¿Cuál lago?- preguntó extrañado el azabache, viendo reír a su amiga.

-Aún te falta mucho por conocer de esta aldea. Ven- respondió la peliazul, viendo que alrededor no había gente, por lo que comenzó a saltar de techo en techo, siendo seguida del menor. No muy lejos se veía el inicio del bosque, lugar en el que se internaron los amigos.

Sasuke seguía a la mayor, viendo con interés el lugar, pues ese bosque no lo había visitado antes.

-Aquí es- avisó la Brief, bajando de la rama donde estaba, siendo imitada por el ojinegro.

Bura caminó hasta unos arbustos, moviéndolos un poco y entrando a un lugar que cubrían unas hojas grandes.

El poseedor del sharingan se sorprendió al ver un hermoso lago con cristalinas y radiantes aguas.

-Vamos a nadar- dijo la ex anbu, acercándose al agua.

-Pero no traemos ropa- dijo distraídamente el menor, viendo el paisaje que daba ese lindo lugar.

-Hay vamos Sasuke- respondió la joven, comenzando a desvestirse, obteniendo la mirada del azabache.

La sayayin vestía una playera de manga corta color roja, la cual se quitó, dejando ver que debajo llevaba un top blanco de tirantes delgados; después se quitó las botas rojas para así poder quitarse el mayon negro que llevaba, dejando ver que debajo del mayon llevaba un short corto de igual color negro.

Sasuke se sonrojó un poco, suspirando resignado, comenzando a desvestirse un poco, dejando solo el short que llevaba, haciendo sonreír a la chica, quien saltó al agua, sumergiéndose y asomando un poco la cabeza para respirar.

-Ven- llamó la ojiazul al menor, este caminaba hacia el agua un poco sonrojado y apenado, suspirando de nueva cuenta, saltando al agua, haciéndole compañía a su amiga.

-Está algo fresca, pero para mí está bien ¿y para ti?- dijo la Brief, viendo a su amigo.

-Está bien- respondió el azabache sumergiéndose y nadando, siendo imitado por la joven.

Los dos chicos nadaban en las cristalinas aguas, explorando el fondo del no muy hondo lago, viendo a algunos peces nadando.

.·.

·.·En la aldea…

.·.

Kakashi iba en busca de Anko, pues se había dado cuenta de que la pelimorada no se dirigía a su casa, pues la dirección que tomó fue otra.

"¿A dónde habrá ido?" pensaba extrañado y preocupado el Hatake, saltando de techo en techo, buscando a su ex novia o a alguien que le pudiera decir si había visto a la Mitarashi.

-Iruka-sensei- llamó Kakashi al ver al castaño caminar por las calles, bajando y acercándose a él.

-Hola Kakashi-sensei- saludó el chunnin, sonriendo como siempre.

-Hola, yo quería preguntarte… ¿si no has visto a Anko? Es que la estoy buscando y no la encuentro- preguntó el peliplata, sonriendo un poco bajo la máscara.

-Sí, la vi hace un momento, estaba hablando con Hana- respondió Iruka.

-¿En dónde estaban?- preguntó de nuevo el jounnin.

-Pues estaban en una tienda, Anko estaba invitando a Hana a las aguas termales, pero ella no pudo ir porque tenía mucho que hacer hoy, así que supongo que Anko ya debe estar en las aguas termales- respondió el castaño, viendo al peliplata asentir.

-Gracias Iruka-sensei. Nos veremos después- agradeció con una sonrisa el Hatake.

-De nada Kakashi-sensei. Hasta luego- se despidió el chunnin, retomando su camino mientras Kakashi iba con rumbo a las aguas termales.

.·.

·.·En el bosque…

.·.

Bura daba saltos y saltos en el agua, entrando y saliendo, divirtiéndose en compañía de su amigo.

Mientras por su lado, Sasuke veía a la chica un poco sonrojado, pues la ya de por si ajustada ropa de la mayor, se le apegaba aún más a su cuerpo ahora que estaba en el agua, haciendo más notorio su hermoso cuerpo obtenido a base de duro entrenamiento ninja y sayayin.

El sonrojo por parte del Uchiha siguió aumentando, mirando la delgada cintura de la joven, sus esplendorosos pechos, sus piernas bien torneadas. Todo en la chica era perfecto a vista del azabache. Todo en esa chica le atraía; su físico, su personalidad, sus gustos.

-¿Estás bien Sasuke?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa la ojiazul, viendo a su amigo, quien le miró, saliendo de sus pensamientos, sonrojándose un poco más.

-Si- respondió con sencillez el poseedor del sharingan, sumergiéndose y nadando, tratando de dejar de lado sus pensamientos y un calor en su vientre que parecía no querer irse, sino que parecía querer descender a otras partes de su cuerpo, apenándole bastante.

La chica solo sonrió un poco, sumergiéndose también, viendo al Uchiha nadar lejos de ella, por lo que sonrió un poco, mirando hacia otro lado, viendo una especie de fisura negra en el fondo del lago, cosa que le extrañó un poco pero por inercia y sin pensar, fue nadando hacia esa fisura, atravesándola y nadando a la superficie, viendo una pequeña cueva iluminada solo por la brillante agua.

El corazón de la Brief latió con fuerza, sintiendo algo extraño al estar allí.

Aún llevada por inercia, la chica nado hasta llegar a la orilla de rocas grandes lisas color negras, subiendo a la orilla y poniéndose de pie, viendo el lugar y sintiendo que ya había estado antes allí. De nuevo una desesperación se apoderó de ella, haciéndole derramar varias lágrimas, escuchando unas palabras perdidas en el tiempo…

_-Esta será nuestra cueva especial, aquí podremos vernos y platicar, lejos de los demás y de su incomprensión…-_

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de la sayayin, provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza, haciéndole caer de rodillas, y con las manos en la cabeza, temblando un poco y aun llorando, tratando de recordar quien dijo eso y porqué, forzando a su mente a recordar…

.·.

·.·En la Torre Hokage…

.·.

Tsunade sintió una opresión en su pecho, un presentimiento.

"El sello" fue lo único que pudo pensar la rubia, para luego cerrar rápidamente la puerta de su oficina, cerrando también las cortinas.

"El sello está por romperse. ¡No! No debo permitirlo" pensó la Senju, haciendo posiciones de manos, enviando energía al sello que llevaba la sayayin, reforzándolo aún a distancia, tratando de evitar que el sello se rompiera y liberara los recuerdos de su alumna.

"Es ella, ya no hay duda" pensó la Godaime, aun enviando chakra al sello.

.·.

·.·En el Bosque…

.·.

El sello que estaba en la nuca de la joven sayayin brillo con más intensidad, provocando una ola de energía que recorrió a Bura, energía que luego desapareció del cuerpo de la chica, perdiéndose en el sello, el cual desapareció de la piel de la joven, llevándose consigo el dolor y la desesperación de la Brief, quien dejó de llorar y solo jadeaba un poco.

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué me pasa? Esto no está bien" pensó la ex anbu, negando con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie, lanzándose al agua y regresando al lago, saliendo a la superficie casi de inmediato, viendo al Uchiha.

-¿En dónde estabas?- preguntó con un deje de preocupación el azabache.

-Siento haberte preocupado, solo estaba vagando por el fondo, viendo si encontraba algo interesante- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Bura.

-¿Tanto tiempo?- cuestionó extrañado Sasuke.

-Jaja, si, tanto tiempo. Tengo buenos pulmones- respondió divertida la Brief, tratando de dejar de lado lo que había pasado en la cueva.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo el menor.

-Pues… ¿nos quedamos o nos vamos ya?- preguntó la chica, viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Como quieras- respondió el poseedor del sharingan.

-Entonces… vámonos ya. Es algo tarde y hay que regresar a la casa Hyuga- decidió la kunoichi, nadando a la orilla y saliendo del agua, estirándose un poco, dándole otra linda vista de su cuerpo al ojinegro, quien se sonrojo, acercándose a la orilla y saliendo también del agua.

Bura comenzó a vestirse al igual que Sasuke.

-Cuando lleguemos a la casa nos secamos- dijo la ojiazul, abrochándose las botas.

-Tal vez para cuando lleguemos ya estemos secos- dijo el Uchiha, terminando de vestirse, pero causándole una pequeña risa a la mayor.

-Con suerte tal vez si- dijo sonriente la mayor, haciendo sonreír un poco a su amigo.

El camino se emprendió, yendo de regreso a la casa Hyuga, aunque ambos chicos totalmente mojados.

.·.

·.·En la Torre Hokage…

.·.

-Ya todo está listo, terminamos- dijo con una sonrisa Shizune, haciendo sonreír a Trunks.

-Sí, ya todo está terminado- apoyó el ojiazul.

-Bueno, voy a avisarle a Tsunade que ya termine y luego voy a mi casa a recoger mis cosas- dijo la morena.

-Te acompaño- se ofreció el sayayin, viendo a la chica asentir.

-Gracias- aceptó la ojinegra, saliendo de su oficina y tocando la puerta de la oficina de su maestra.

Tsunade estaba aún encerrada, aunque ya con las cortinas abiertas, pensando en el sello que estuvo por ser rotó cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

-Pasen- accedió la rubia, viendo entrar a los jóvenes con una sonrisa.

-Ya hemos terminado todo- informó la morena.

-Bien, entonces ya puedes ir a preparar tus cosas. En un rato iré a la casa Hyuga para acompañarlos a las puertas de la aldea y despedirlos- dijo la Senju, ocultando lo del sello, pues de nada servía poner en alerta a Shizune, sobre todo porque la morena no le creía que Bura era Hatsumi.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato más- respondió la ojinegra.

-Hasta más tarde- se despidió Trunks.

Ambos jóvenes fueron a la casa de la chica…

.·.

·.·En la aldea…

.·.

Kakashi llegó a las aguas termales, viendo que era horario mixto, más por ser lunes, no había absolutamente nadie, pues todos estaban ocupados en inicio de semana, por lo que suspiro, entrando a los vestidores, viendo la ropa de la Mitarashi, suspirando un poco.

"La encontré" pensó el Hatake, comenzando a quitarse la ropa para entrar a las aguas; no tardando mucho en estar solo con dos toallas, una atada a su cintura y la otra en su rostro, cubriéndole como usualmente lo hacía su máscara.

El peliplata entró a las aguas termales, caminando un poco en busca de la pelimorada, encontrándola recargada en una roca, con el agua llegando un poco más arriba de su pecho, cubriendo su obvia desnudez, pues la toalla que usaba para taparse, estaba sobre la roca. El peliplata suspiró un poco, acercándose a la chica.

-Anko- llamó el copi ninja, sorprendiendo y exaltando un poco a la kunoichi.

-Kakashi… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la ojicafe, mirando a su ex novio.

-Supe que estabas aquí y vine para hablar contigo- respondió Kakashi, sentándose en una roca al lado de la Mitarashi, quien le veía un tanto extrañada, pero dejó que el hombre continuara hablando…

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p><span>Agradecimientos…:<span>

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Que bueno que te gustara, y Shizune es muy tierna, así como Hinata :3 seeh, sueños de Sasuke Y Naruto 7w7

SasuTenNeji Love: A mí también me gusto la pareja de Trunks x Shizune *.* sip, ya actualizare más seguido ^^

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: Si, fue súper lindo ese momento donde casi se besan, que lindos, y ya verás los sueños de Sasuke n.n

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: No te preocupes, que entiendo n.n y si, ya tratare de subir dos capis por semana, y hasta ahora lo estoy logrando ;3 y ya pronto escribiré lo de los sueños de Sasuke, y Naruto, jaja estamos conectadas xD

Bego-Bura-xD: Si, Gaara ya casi sale, e Itachi igual xD jeje y pues ya después se verá porque Goten se portó así, porque como dije, si tiene motivos, así que no lo muelas a palos xDD

lixy-chan: Ok, trataré de que no sean muy fuertes los sueños de los niños, que de hecho no pensaba hacerlos muy fuertes, pues apenas es el despertar de sus hormonas xD así que será algo un poco tierno ;3

Gracias a todas ustedes por comentar, y ahora…

Perdón por no haber puesto los sueños en este capi, es que hubiera saltado mucho si los ponía ahora, así que no los puse, pero en el siguiente si ya saldrán esos sueños ^^ prometido.

Ahora… actualice hoy martes porque… quería decirles que ya empecé el siguiente capítulo, ese lo subiré hasta el domingo, pero quiero su opinión, porque ya empecé a escribir lemon de Kakashi x Anko, pero no sé si estén de acuerdo con eso, o prefieran que de ellos no haya lemon, así que hay me dicen que opinan de esta pareja, porque en lo personal me gusta mucho *-* así que si me gustará seguir el lemon, pero depende de ustedes, en el caso de que acepten, pues en el capi habría el lemon de ellos dos y los sueños de Sasuke y Naruto.

Y pues… ah, una aclaración: No subi dos capis, solo uno, es que ya habran visto en su correo que les llegaron dos notificaciones de dos capis nuevos, pero no. Solo subi uno, es que me equivoque en una cosa y tuve que borrar el capi y volver a subirlo ^^U perdon por eso

Bien… ahora si es todo, hay me dicen su opinión sobre el Lemon Kakashi x Anko.

Perdón x las siempre existentes faltas de ortografía u_u y pues… es todo.

Hasta pronto ^^

Sayo x3

¿Review?


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer…:**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Y**

**Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

_Advertencias…: Este Capítulo esta en Rating M por contenido sexual._

Notas: Es mi primer Lemon así que espero que les guste ^^ 

Aclaraciones…:

Lo que está en _cursivas _son visiones de Bura.

Lo que está entre "Paréntesis" son pensamientos.

Lo que está en **Negritas **es el zorro de las 9 colas.

Y Yoko, no la olviden: Es la amiga de Bura con la que fue al mundo ninja. Yoko es pelimorada ojigris.

Es todo…

¡A Leer!

·

·Cap 37:

·

-Anko, quiero que me disculpes por haberte dejado, yo… no debí de dejarte así como así solo porque maltratabas a Sasuke- se disculpó Kakashi, viendo a la Mitarashi, quien se sorprendió un poco pues no se esperaba que el Hatake se fuera a disculpar.

-No importa, además… no es un `solo´, no minimices lo que hice. No debí tratar así a Sasuke, él no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó entre Bura e Itachi, es más… creo que ni siquiera recuerda nada de eso- respondió la pelimorada, suspirando con aire de tristeza.

-No lo minimizo, pero creo que… exagere las cosas, no debí de decirte lo que te dije- habló arrepentido el poseedor del sharingan.

-Tenías razón en estar decepcionado de mí, yo he odiado a Sasuke y he estado en su contra desde que lo conocí; lo culpé a él de lo que le pasó a Bura y no estuvo bien- dijo con arrepentimiento la Mitarashi.

-Pero lo importante es… que estás arrepentida y que has cambiado en la manera de tratar a Sasuke. Así que…- dijo Kakashi, viendo a la chica, quien estaba agachada, pero al escuchar la última frase del peliplata, volteó a verle.

-¿Así que…? ¿Qué?- preguntó la ojicafe, viendo al copi ninja en espera de que continuara lo que decía.

-Así que… ¿Qué tal si volvemos?- propuso el Hatake, levantando su mano y acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica, quien se sorprendió un poco más.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Anko, esbozando una alegre sonrisa, viendo como Kakashi asentía.

La pelimorada sonrió feliz, acercándose al mayor y quitándole la toalla que llevaba en el rostro le besó con amor en los labios, beso correspondido muy bien por el peliplata.

Los labios de la chica comenzaron a ser devorados con gusto y necesidad por el mayor, quien tomó la desnuda cintura de la ojicafe, acariciándola un poco y acercándola a él.

Anko se dejó hacer, acariciando el pecho del copi ninja, mientras que este había colado su lengua en la boca de la chica, recorriendo esa cavidad y degustando su sabor.

Ambas lenguas se movían con habilidad y necesidad, haciendo un dulce y excitante baile, que aumentaba la temperatura en ambos cuerpos.

Kakashi siguió acariciando la cintura de su de nuevo novia, subiendo su mano por todo el contorno de la cintura, llevando después su mano a un pecho de la joven Mitarashi, acariciándolo con delicadeza.

La acción del Hatake provocó gemidos suaves por parte de Anko, gemidos que murieron en la boca del mayor.

-Kakashi…- susurró la joven pelimorada cuando el beso se hubo roto por falta de oxígeno.

-Anko…- dijo el copi ninja, viendo a su novia, quien le miraba con una juguetona sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Sí, Anko era la única persona en todo el mundo que conocía el rostro del Hatake, pues la joven jounnin era muy importante para Kakashi.

La ojicafe volvió a besar a su novio, devorando sus labios, mientras sus manos recorrían de nuevo el pecho del mayor, rozando apropósito sus pezones, sintiendo temblar levemente al peliplata, sonriendo entre el beso.

-Creí que… estabas cansada por tu misión- dijo el jounnin, una vez que su novia deshizo el beso y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Estaré bien- respondió con una leve risa Anko, lamiendo y saboreando el cuello del copi ninja, este por su lado, suspiraba levemente, recorriendo la espalda de la joven Mitarashi, dejándose llevar por ella.

-Está bien- cedió Kakashi, bajando una mano y acariciándole la pierna a la chica, siendo ahora él quien besara el cuello de su pareja, saboreando con gusto la piel de la joven pelimorada, haciéndola suspirar levemente sonrojada.

La Mitarashi acariciaba la espalda de su novio, apegando más su cuerpo al de él, restregando sus pechos en el pecho del mayor, escuchándolo suspirar.

El copi ninja levanto un poco a la joven kunoichi, sentándola en una roca seca fuera del agua, sacándola así del agua, dejando a la vista la hermosa anatomía de la pelimorada, quien le veía coqueta y sonrojada.

Kakashi sonrió un poco al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de su novia, pues muy pocas cosas la hacían sonrojar.

Los labios del Hatake comenzaron a recorrer el pecho de Anko, llegando hasta uno de los pechos y lamiéndolo un poco, tomando el otro con su mano, acariciándolo y apretándolo con delicadeza, escuchando a la chica gemir un poco.

-Mmm…aaah…Kakashi…- gimió deseosa la pelimorada, cerrando los ojos y dejándose hacer, sintiendo en pocos minutos, los dientes del peliplata jugar un poco con su pezón, endureciéndolo y provocándole gemidos más sonoros, removiéndose con placer y gusto, entreabriendo los ojos y mirando a su novio, quien le miró pero sin dejar de jugar con sus pechos.

Anko acarició los plateados cabellos del copi ninja, mirándole con deseo y amor. Y un rato después de que Kakashi estuviera jugando con los pechos de la chica, descendió un poco más, lamiendo su estómago, haciendo sonreír a la ojicafe.

-Kakashi…- llamó la Mitarashi, haciendo una seña con su mano para que su novio se sentara a su lado en esa roca. Kakashi hizo caso a su novia, y subió un poco, sentándose a su lado, mostrando su desnudo y excitado cuerpo a la kunoichi, quien sonrió, volviendo a besar el cuello de su amado, bajando y llegando a su pecho, lamiendo seductoramente los pezones del mayor, metiendo uno en su boca y mordisqueándolo un poco.

-Aaah…Anko…mm…- gimió roncamente el peliplata, ahora siendo el quien acariciara los cabellos de su chica.

Los gemidos del jounnin hicieron sonreír complacida a la ojicafe, quien luego de haber puestos duros ambos pezones y de excitar aún más a su pareja, subió y besó al mayor en los labios, iniciando otro apasionado beso.

El copi ninja recostó a la pelimorada en la caliente roca sin dejar de devorar sus labios, tomando una de sus piernas y acariciándola por completo, mientras Anko acariciaba su espalda y le hacía leves arañazos, sabiendo que eso le gustaba y le excitaba más.

-Kakashi…mm…aahh…- gimió sonrojada la ojicafe al sentir de nuevo la boca de su novio en sus pechos, solo que esta vez Kakashi no se entretuvo mucho en ese lugar, sino que bajó por todo el vientre de la chica, descendiendo hasta llegar a sus muslos, los cuales beso y lamio, primero en el exterior, y luego en el interior, muy cerca de la intimidad de la Mitarashi, haciéndola sonrojar más y desde luego excitándola mucho, mucho más, pues bien sabía el Hatake, que lamer los muslos de su novia, la hacía enloquecer.

-Mmg…Kakashi…mm…aah…mmm…aaah- comenzaba a gemir más sonoramente la pelimorada, removiéndose más y viendo con necesidad al peliplata, quien sonrió y subió hasta el rostro de su chica, besándola con hambre, siendo el beso correspondido de igual manera por la joven.

La ojicafe abrazó con las piernas al copi ninja, haciendo que su húmeda intimidad chocara con la dura erección del mayor, cosa que les provocó un gemido ahogado a ambos, más siguieron besándose, solo que el Hatake movía un poco sus caderas contra las de la chica, sin entrar en sus cuerpo, solo haciendo roce de ambas intimidades, provocando más ahogados gemidos en ambos.

El aire se acabó más rápido que las veces anteriores, haciendo que los jounnin se separaran de ese fogoso y hambriento beso, viéndose jadeantes y deseosos.

-Hazlo ya….mm…- gimió Anko, de manera seductora al oído del mayor, quien sonrió un poco más. Sin duda le gustaba provocar todo eso en la pelimorada, tanto ese deseo, como esa impaciencia y ese amor.

-Me gusta cuando te pones así de impaciente- dijo roncamente el Hatake, viendo a la chica, quien rio levemente.

-He estado mucho tiempo sin hacer el amor contigo, es normal ¿no?- respondió la Mitarashi, sonriendo provocativa, sacando una leve risa a su novio.

Kakashi se acomodó bien entre las piernas de la kunoichi, viéndola con deseo y siendo su mirar correspondido. Y ya sin más palabras, el peliplata se hundió en el cuerpo de la joven ojicafe, haciéndoles gemir a ambos.

-Aahh…Kakashi…mmm…aaah…- gimió la pelimorada, abrazándose un poco a su novio a la vez que abrazaba con sus piernas la cintura del mayor, este comenzó a moverse escuchando los gemidos de la chica y gimiendo el mismo por el placer del momento intimo con la chica que amaba.

-Mm…A…Anko…aaah…- gimió el Hatake, viendo el rostro de la menor, quien al sentir la mirada de su novio sobre ella, abrió los ojos, notando que era cierto que el mayor le veía, por lo que entre gemidos y jadeos, sonrió provocativamente, acercando su rostro al cuello de su pareja, lamiéndolo un poco y bajando a su hombro, lamiéndolo de manera provocativa y seductora, excitando más a Kakashi.

Las acciones de la pelimorada llevaron al copi ninja a moverse más rápido, aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas en el cuerpo de la joven kunoichi, quien a pesar de todo ese placer, seguía lamiendo y saboreando el hombro de su novio, jadeando con placer.

Ambos cuerpos se perlaban de sudor, y como no si estaban llevando a cabo tal acto de placer y amor en unas aguas termales.

Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos jounnin llenaban el lugar, sin importarles que alguien podía verlos y/o escucharlos; para ellos solo existía el otro y el amor que se tenían y se demostraban, no por primera vez, pero si luego de una pelea que estuvo por separarlos, aunque claro… Amor verdadero es inseparable e interminable.

La Mitarashi seguía lamiendo el hombro del mayor, mientras le arañaba la espalda, temblando por el placer y mirando de reojo al peliplata, quien le veía con los ojos entrecerrados, temblando también.

Los dos lo sentían, el final de esa entrega estaba muy cerca…

Kakashi había tomado un pecho con su mano y lo apretaba con lujuria, estrujándolo más y más, haciendo vibrar más a su novia.

Anko no pudo evitar echar la cabeza para atrás por tanto placer que sentía. Simplemente las embestidas y las caricias de su novio en todo su cuerpo y en especial en sus pechos la estaban enloqueciendo.

En el momento en el que la kunoichi echó su cabeza hacia atrás, el copi ninja comenzó a devorarle el cuello, subiendo hasta su oído, lamiendo su lóbulo y jadeando roncamente en su oreja, sabiendo que eso también le encantaba a la chica.

-¡Aaaahh…!... Kakashi…mmg…aah…T…Te amo…aaah….- logró decir Anko, con sus ojos entreabiertos y mirando con la vista nublada al mayor, quien entreabrió sus ojos y miró a la chica.

-Mmg…aaah…Anko…mmm…también te amo…aaaah…- respondió el Hatake, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo a su novia tensarse bajo él.

La joven Mitarashi llegó al clímax, gimiendo sonoramente y abrazándose a su novio, no pudiendo evitar clavar un poco sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, quien igual se tensó y llegó al orgasmo, soltando un ronco gemido y terminando dentro de la chica, llenándola con su semilla.

La joven pareja respiraba agitada, tratando de recuperar su respiración, mientras seguían abrazados, jadeando con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

.·.

·.·En la casa Hyuga…

.·.

Naruto y Hinata llegaron corriendo a la mansión Hyuga, entrando rápidamente como si de un tornado se tratara, sorprendiendo a Neji, quien estaba con Tenten y Lee en el patio, descansando un poco después de su duro entrenamiento.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?- preguntó sorprendida y extrañada Tenten.

-No les pasa nada… ¡Es el espíritu de la juventud!- dijo con emoción Rock Lee, provocando que a sus compañeros les cayera una gota por la cabeza.

- =.=U Si claro- dijo no muy convencida la joven castaña.

-Se traen algo. Iré a ver que es- dijo Neji, caminando con rumbo a la casa, deteniéndose un momento al escuchar hablar a uno de sus compañeros.

-Yo me tengo que ir, quedé de verme con Gai-Sensei en el campo de entrenamiento- dijo con una sonrisa Lee.

-Bien, nos vemos luego- dijo el ojiluna, viendo a su compañero.

-Está bien, hasta luego Lee- se despidió la ojicafe, sonriendo.

-Hasta luego- se despidió el pelinegro, saliendo de la casa de su compañero.

-Voy a ver a Hinata- dijo Neji, retomando su camino con rumbo a la casa.

-Espera, voy contigo- dijo Tenten, corriendo y alcanzando a su compañero, caminando con él hasta adentrarse en la casa.

Los compañeros buscaban a Hinata y Naruto, y no fue muy difícil encontrarlos, pues ambos menores estaban en el cuarto de la peliazul, platicando un poco con emoción, mientras la Hyuga sacaba una mochila.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó con interés Neji, obteniendo la atención de su prima y su futuro primo.

-Hola hermano. Estamos… bueno, estoy preparando mis cosas- dijo Hinata, sonriendo levemente, mientras Naruto sonreía como siempre, asintiendo.

-¿Preparar tus cosas? ¿Y para qué?- preguntó Tenten, entrando a la habitación.

-Hola Tenten, y… preparo mis cosas porque me iré al mundo de Bura, solo por esta semana. Kurenai-sensei me dio permiso- respondió animada la ojiluna, sorprendiendo un poco a su primo y a la castaña.

-¿De verdad te irás está semana?- preguntó Neji, viendo como su prima y el rubio asentían con alegría, por lo que suspiró levemente.

-Está bien- dijo el Hyuga, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su prima.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar tus cosas?- se ofreció Tenten, acercándose a la peliazul, quien asintió.

-Sí por favor- aceptó la ojiluna, sonriéndole a la mayor.

-Lo mejor será que las dejemos solas- dijo el Hyuga, viendo a Naruto, quien entendió, por lo que asintió y después de dedicarle una sonrisa a Hinata, salió de su habitación junto con Neji, dirigiéndose a la sala.

·.·

-Quiero que cuides bien a Hinata- dijo Neji, viendo de reojo al Uzumaki, quien le miró con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que la voy a cuidar- respondió alegre y seguro el ojiazul, haciendo sonreír levemente al castaño.

Antes de que algo más se dijera, Sasuke llegó con Bura…

-Hola Naruto, hola Neji- saludó con una sonrisa alegre la sayayin.

-Hola- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola- saludó neutralmente el castaño, pues hoy no estaba de humor como para molestar a Sasuke, haciéndolo encelar.

-Hmp- fue lo único que se limitó a decir el Uchiha, viendo mal al Hyuga, quien simplemente le ignoró.

-¿De dónde vienes ustedes? Están mojados- dijo Naruto al notar la humedad en la ropa y cabello de los recién llegados.

-Solo fuimos a nadar por allí- contestó con simpleza la Brief, mirando a su alrededor y notando que no había nadie más.

-Ya veo- dijo el Uzumaki.

-¿Y dónde están los demás?- preguntó Bura.

-Nadie más está aquí, solo ustedes, Naruto y Hinata, Tenten y yo- respondió Neji, viendo suspirar a la joven sayayin.

-Ya es tarde, supongo que no tardaran en llegar. Yo me iré a secar y a cambiarme de ropa, ya vuelvo- dijo la ex anbu, llendose a su habitación.

-Hmp- bufó un poco Sasuke, yendo a su habitación a secarse y cambiarse también.

-Ay…- expresó el rubio por el bufido de su compañero, mientras el Hyuga solo rodaba los ojos con molestia, siendo obvio que el azabache ya lo odiaba y aunque no le hiciera nada, el Uchiha ya le tenía en mira, pero bueno, él se lo busco a fin de cuentas…

.·.

·.·En las aguas termales…

.·.

Anko y Kakashi estaban en los vestidores, arreglándose para salir del lugar…

-Ya es tarde- dijo el peliplata al ver un reloj que estaba en la pared, aparato que marcaba las 4:30pm.

La pelimorada asintió un poco, mientras se ponía su falda.

-Oye… Kakashi- llamó la ojicafe, recibiendo la mirada de su novio.

-¿Crees… que pueda acompañarte al mundo de Bura?- preguntó Anko, mirando al mayor, quien se sorprendió un poco de que la chica quisiera ir con él, aunque de cierta manera no le extrañó del todo.

-Supongo que no habrá problema- respondió con una sonrisa bajo la máscara el copi ninja, haciendo sonreír a la joven kunoichi.

Ambos jounnin terminaron de vestirse y salieron de las aguas termales con una sonrisa, caminando tomados de la mano.

-Espera… sí voy a ir tengo que ir a arreglar mis cosas- dijo la Mitarashi, deteniéndose y siendo observada por su novio.

-Es verdad. Si quieres te ayudo a preparar tus cosas, porque si no… se nos hará más tarde- dijo el peliplata, a lo que la pelimorada asintió, saltando a un techo, siendo seguida de su novio.

La pareja fue a la casa de la kunoichi para preparar sus cosas…

.·.

·.·En la casa Hyuga…

.·.

Bura estaba bajo la regadera, dejando que el agua bañara su cuerpo. Supuestamente solo se iba a secar, pero prefirió bañarse para tratar de despejar su mente un poco.

La joven sayayin recordaba lo que había pasado en esa cueva oculta en el lago, pero por más que trataba de entender de quien eran esas palabras y porque las había escuchado, sencillamente no lograba encontrar la respuesta, solo sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza aunado a un vacío, pero no más.

"No sé qué me pasa" pensó la ojiazul, saliendo de la regadera y envolviéndose en una toalla, saliendo a su habitación y comenzando a secarse y vestirse, aun bastante confundida.

·.·

Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama, ya seco y con ropa igual seca.

El joven azabache pensaba en lo que había estado sintiendo en su cuerpo desde temprano, desde que su amiga propuso ir a las aguas termales, así como también recordaba los pensamientos… ¿eróticos? Que tuvo con esa propuesta y cuando estuvo en el lago con su amiga.

"Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi" pensó sonrojado el Uchiha, poniendo una mano en su estómago, sintiendo una leve calidez al pensar de nuevo en ambas situaciones con su amiga.

"Me siento raro" pensó Sasuke, recordando la plática que su maestro le había dado a él y a Naruto.

"No, no, no, NO. Tengo que controlarme y dejar de pensar en eso" pensó el ojinegro, suspirando sonrojado.

·.·

Bura terminó de vestirse, luciendo un mayon negro, botas sin tacón color rojas, y una blusa sin la manga derecha y la manga que tenía era corta, color roja; ropa en conjunto con una muñequera de red en el brazo donde no tenía manga la blusa.

La ojiazul salió de su habitación yendo a la sala, viendo que sus padres ya habían llegado.

-Hola, mama, papa- saludo con una pequeña sonrisa la sayayin.

-Hola hija ¿ya estás lista?- preguntó Bulma, viendo que su hija llevaba su mochila con ella.

La Brief menor solo asintió, quitándose la mochila y dejándola en el suelo, sentándose en un sillón, sin ánimos de nada y aun confundida por lo pasado en el lago.

-¿Y tú hermano?- preguntó Vegeta al notar la ausencia de su primogénito.

-No sé. Dijo que iba a salir a pasear, pero no dijo a donde- respondió Bura, viendo a su padre.

-Espero que no tarde- dijo el príncipe sayayin, caminando hasta la ventana.

-No creo que vaya a llegar tarde- dijo Bulma, sorprendiendo un poco a su familia, pues normalmente era ella la que se impacientaba y se ponía nerviosa por la tardanza de alguno de sus hijos.

Bura estaba por preguntarle a su madre si sentía bien, cuando Hinata entró a la sala, cargando una mochila y acompañada de Tenten.

-Buenas tardes a todos- saludó con una sonrisa la Hyuga, al igual que la castaña, quien saludó de igual manera.

Los saludos de las gennin fueron correspondidos por todos los presentes.

-¿Por qué la mochila Hinata?- preguntó Bura, viendo a la joven ojiluna.

-Ah… pues es que… yo… pues… me dieron permiso de ir a tu mundo ¿se puede?- respondió un poco nerviosa Hinata, pues aunque había conseguido el permiso de su maestra, había olvidado el permiso de los dueños de la corporación.

La sayayin volteó a ver a su madre, quien sonrió viendo a la Hyuga.

-Claro que si pequeña, puedes venir- aceptó Bulma, haciendo sonreír un poco más tranquila a la ojiluna.

Vegeta no objetó nada, pues realmente no le molestaba la presencia de la Hyuga, pues había notado que se llevaba bien con Bura.

La Hyuga dejó su mochila en el suelo, sentándose al lado de su rubio amigo, platicando un poco con él, mientras Tenten se sentaba al lado de Neji, quien como últimamente hacía… estaba leyendo un pergamino.

Bura comenzó a platicar un poco con su madre mientras esperaban a los faltantes para irse justo al atardecer…

·.·5:30pm

Trunks llegó con Shizune, llevando la mochila de la morena, quien sonreía un poco apenada.

Los jóvenes entraron a la casa Hyuga, yendo a encontrarse con todos en la sala, saludando a todos los presentes.

-Mama, papa… Invite a Shizune a venir con nosotros- dijo Trunks, más avisando que pidiendo permiso, cosa que extraño y sorprendió un poco a Vegeta.

"¿Este niño de cuando acá manda así?" pensó el príncipe sayayin, viendo a la joven medic ninja.

-Está bien, no hay ningún problema ¿verdad Vegeta?- dijo Bulma, viendo a su marido.

-Ninguno- aceptó el sayayin mayor, pues quería vigilar a su hijo y la relación que estaba por surgir con Shizune.

La morena sonrió, viendo con una alegre sonrisa al pelimorado, quien le sonrió también alegre.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Sasuke al entrar en la sala con su mochila, viendo que Shizune estaba presente.

El saludo del poseedor del sharingan fue correspondido por todos.

-Hinata y Shizune nos acompañaran- informó Bura a su amigo, quien soló asintió un poco.

-¿Hinata también vendrá?- preguntó Trunks, viendo a su hermana y a la Hyuga asentir.

-Que bien- dijo con una sonrisa el joven sayayin, mientras Shizune asentía y sonreía.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sakura llegara a la casa Hyuga, sorprendiéndose un poco con la noticia de que Hinata y Shizune irían con ellos esa semana.

·.·5:50pm

El atardecer ya casi estaba por caer, y solo faltaba Kakashi.

-Que novedad que Kakashi-sensei llegue tarde- dijo resignadamente Naruto, haciendo asentir a Sakura.

Casi en seguida llegó el Hatake, acompañado de su novia, quien igual llevaba una mochila.

-Etto… ¿puedo ir con ustedes?- preguntó sonriendo Anko, viendo a Bura y a Bulma.

-Claro, no hay problema- respondió Bura, sonriéndole a la pelimorada, quien sonrió, viendo asentir a Bulma.

-Bueno… ya estamos todos, es hora de irnos- dijo Kakashi, a lo que todos asintieron.

La bastante multitud fue con rumbo a las puertas de Konoha…

Trunks platicando con Shizune. Naruto platicando con Hinata. Neji hablando un poco con Tenten. Kakashi y Anko iban platicando con Bulma y Vegeta, mientras Sasuke y Bura solo caminaban el uno al lado del otro, cruzando una que otra palabra.

Todos llegaron a las puertas de la aldea en poco tiempo, viendo que allí les esperaban Tsunade con Tonton, y Kurenai con el resto de su equipo.

-Que les vaya muy bien- dijo la ojiroja, despidiéndose de todos y en especial de su alumna.

-Suerte Hinata- dijo Shino, viendo a su compañera de equipo.

-Nos veremos pronto- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa, despidiéndose de la Hyuga.

Todos se despedían…

-Tsunade, recuerde alimentar bien a Tonton. Y no se emborrache en las cantinas; recuerde también no dejar que el papeleo se acumule; y no se emborrache en la oficina. También mantenga limpia la casa, y no se emborrache allí. Pero lo más importante…: ¡No se emborrache en ningún lado!- dio instrucciones Shizune a su maestra, quien bufó un poco.

"Parece mi madre" pensó con hartazgo la rubia Hokage.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, ya vete. Adiós- dijo Tsunade, empujando un poco a la morena.

"Hasta crees que te voy a hacer caso" pensó la Senju, imaginando de nuevo su perfecta semana sin Shizune, sin papeleo y con mucho, mucho sake a su alrededor.

La familia Brief, el equipo 7 y sus tres nuevas acompañantes, fueron con rumbo al portal, pasando por los anbu y atravesando el portal, llegando a la casa Brief…

-Bien… este es nuestro hogar- dijo Trunks a las tres chicas invitadas.

Las tres kunoichis vieron con interés el lugar.

-Vayamos a pasear para que lo conozcan- propuso Bura, sonriendo falsamente, aunque claro, su sonrisa siempre era muy real para todos, menos para Sasuke y Vegeta, pues los dos la conocían muy bien.

-Estoy de acuerdo; vayan a pasear a la ciudad- apoyó Bulma, a lo que Anko, Shizune y Hinata asintieron.

Todos salieron a la sala de la corporación capsula, dejando allí sus cosas y saliendo a la ciudad en compañía de todos, menos de Vegeta pues él se fue a entrenar, y de Bulma, pues la Brief se dispuso a continuar los arreglos de su máquina…

·.·

Todos paseaban de un lado a otro en la ciudad, mostrándoles los diferentes lugares a las tres nuevas invitadas. Paseando por todos lados, iniciando por el centro comercial, del cual las chicas compraron varias cosas.

-Es hermosa la ciudad- dijo Anko, viendo los diferentes edificios y lugares.

-Sí, bastante- apoyó Hinata.

-Muy grande y bonita- apoyó también Shizune.

-Nos alegra que les guste- habló sonriente Bura.

-Vayamos a comer algo. ¿Les parece?- preguntó Trunks.

-Será cenar, y yo sí estoy de acuerdo- dijo la sayayin, apoyando a su hermano y viendo de reojo el ya nocturno cielo.

Desde luego que todos aceptaron la idea de ir a comer, pues con tanta vuelta por tantos lados, ya tenían hambre.

.·.

·.·En el restaurante…

.·.

Trunks, Kakashi, Shizune y Anko se habían sentado en una mesa, mientras los menores se habían sentado en otra.

Todos platicaban un poco, hablando sobre la ciudad y la aldea.

La comida fue servida rápidamente y todos comenzaron la cena, aun hablando un poco.

-La comida es buena- dijo Anko, terminando su tercer plato de comida, ordenando más comida y varias órdenes de dangos, haciendo reír un poco a Kakashi.

-Sí, la comida es bastante buena- dijo Shizune, terminando su segundo platillo, pensando en si pedir algo más o no.

-Qué bueno que les guste. Ya mañana visitaremos otro restaurante y más lugares de la ciudad- dijo Trunks, terminando su quinceavo plato de comida.

Mientras tanto…

Hinata, Sakura y Naruto comían platicando un poco, y riendo también, hablando solo ellos, pues Bura y Sasuke apenas y decían algo, hablando casi con monosílabos, pues estaban metidos en sus pensamientos.

.·.

·.·En Konoha…

.·.

Tsunade ya estaba por demás ebria en su oficina. Había bebido más de cinco botellas de sake, disfrutando de qué estaba sin Shizune.

-Mañana iré a apostar- susurró sonriente la Hokage, suspirando ebria.

-Esto… es vida….- dijo borracha la rubia, siendo vista con preocupación por el pobre cerdito.

.·.

·.·En la ciudad…

.·.

Ya era bastante noche, por lo que todos decidieron volver a la corporación…

-Fue muy lindo el paseo- dijo Hinata, sonriendo alegre de estar allí en esa linda ciudad y de poder estar cerca de Naruto.

-También fue muy divertido- dijo Anko, sonriendo al ver unos fuegos artificiales en el cielo, producto de un festival.

-Mañana será igual, incluso iremos al festival- dijo sonriente Bura, tratando de dejar de lado sus pensamientos confusos.

Las tres invitadas sonrieron más, viendo los fuegos artificiales con alegría e interés.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ya todos estuvieran de vuelta en la Corporación Capsula.

·.·

-Hay que ver como los acomodaremos- dijo Bulma cuando todos hubiesen llegado.

-Las tres podemos dormir en una habitación, no se preocupen- dijo Shizune con una sonrisa, viendo a las otras dos chicas, quienes asintieron conformes con eso.

-¿Seguras? Porque les podemos dar una habitación a cada una- dijo Bura con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Seguras- dijo Anko sonriendo, mientras Hinata asentía.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo Hinata- dijo Sakura a la Hyuga, quien le miró.

-Sí no te molesta sí me quedo contigo- respondió la ojiluna, viendo a la pelirosa, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, quédate conmigo, y así que Anko y Shizune se queden juntas en una habitación- dijo la Haruno con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si quieren, es mejor así- dijo Bura, a lo que las tres chicas nuevas asintieron, de acuerdo con lo dicho.

-Bien. Bura dales una habitación, yo seguiré trabajando un rato más en la máquina- dijo Bulma, a lo que su hija asintió.

Sakura llevó a Hinata a su habitación, mientras que Bura llevaba a Anko y Shizune a la habitación que les daría, y por su lado, los chicos ya se habían despedido de las mujeres, pues ya estaban cansados y prefirieron irse a dormir.

-Aquí es…- dijo la sayayin, abriendo una puerta y entrando, encendiendo la luz, mostrando un cuarto pintado de color azul claro, con una cama King size, dos muebles de noche a cada lado de la cama, un baño dentro de la habitación, y el balcón mediano.

-Vaya…- dijo sorprendida la Mitarashi, dejando su mochila en la cama, al igual que una también sorprendida Shizune.

-Jeje, las dejo dormir. Hasta mañana- dijo Bura con una sonrisa amigable.

-Hasta mañana- se despidieron al unísono las mayores.

La Brief salió de esa habitación y fue a la suya, borrando su amigable sonrisa y quedando sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

"Algo muy malo está pasando conmigo" pensó Bura, entrando a su habitación, cerrando con seguro y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, comenzando a cambiarse para ponerse su ropa para dormir, sin poder dejar de pensar en el incidente del lago.

"Tengo que descubrir que me pasa, ¡y debe ser ya!" pensó decidida la ojiazul, poniéndose de pie y yendo a sentarse en la silla que estaba frente a su mueble con espejo, peinándose un poco, mientras trataba de forzar su mente a encontrar respuesta a lo pasado ese día.

La chica no duró mucho peinándose, pues se molestó consigo misma al no poder saber que le pasaba, por lo que puso el cepillo en el mueble con cierta fuerza y enojo, parándose de golpe, pero sintiendo una especie de dolor en el pecho el cual le hizo ver una visión…

Bura comenzó a ver su habitación como era hace unos años, es decir, tenía un color y un aroma diferente.

La sayayin vió que ya antes había hecho la misma acción que acababa de hacer…: poner el cepillo con fuerza y molestia en el mueble, y se había levantado de la misma manera, solo que… unos brazos le rodearon la cintura por la espalda.

···

_-¿Estás molesta por algo?- preguntó una voz a espalda de la joven sayayin, quien suspiró, borrando la mueca de enojo en su rostro, siendo sustituida por una sonrisa._

_-No, no estoy molesta- respondió Bura, tratando de disimular su enojo y molestia._

_-Lo estás. —sentenció esa voz a espaldas de la chica— Y es por ella ¿verdad?- dijo ese chico a espalda de la sayayin, quien suspiró de nuevo._

_-No estés así, tú bien sabes que te amo a ti, y que si ella es mi novia es solo porque mi padre así lo impuso- dijo ese chico, abrazando un poco más fuerte a la Brief._

_-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo la joven peliazul, dando vuelta lentamente._

Bura dejó escapara varias lágrimas, mientras volteaba y seguía el hilo de su visión…

_-Todo eso lo sé Itachi, pero es que te amo, y no soporto que esa maldita bruja éste cerca de ti- dijo con rabia la sayayin haciendo sonreír al Uchiha._

_-Yo también te amo, y sin embargo soporto que sigas siendo novia de Goten- dijo con una sonrisa Itachi, haciendo suspirar a la ojiazul._

_-Terminare con él, por qué te amo. Lo sabes- dijo Bura con una tenue sonrisa._

_-Y tú sabes que yo haré lo posible por terminar con esa chica que mi padre escogió para mí. Por qué te amo a ti- dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa el Uchiha, haciendo sonreír a la peliazul._

_-Más te vale- amenazó en un puchero Bura, haciendo reír al ojinegro._

_-Te amo- dijo Itachi, apegando más a la sayayin a su cuerpo, pues aun la sujetaba de la cintura._

_-Yo también Te amo- dijo la ojiazul, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del poseedor del sharingan._

_Ambos chicos se besaron con amor…_

Bura lloraba, negando con la cabeza, respirando agitada.

"No, no… NO" pensaba la peliazul, tratando de forzar a su mente a recordar más, pero eso fue lo único que pudo recordar, aunque obviamente no fue poco.

La cabeza de la chica punzó con fuerza, haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo, sujetando su cabeza con sus manos, aun llorando y tratando de recordar.

Está vez el agudo dolor no dejaba a la chica, y eso era porque ella estaba forzando a su mente a recordar, negándose a seguir sin saber que le pasaba, pero a la vez negándose a aceptar lo que había visto, y esa misma negativa a aceptar lo pasado con Itachi, provocó que el sello retomara fuerza, sellando de nueva cuenta la memoria de la joven sayayin, quien se quitó las manos de la cabeza después de que el dolor se fue, poniéndose de pie y caminando tambaleándose a la cama, recostándose y viendo el techo de su habitación un poco borroso.

"No… NO" fue lo único que pensó la joven ojiazul, antes de caer en la inconciencia.

.·.

·.·En el mundo ninja…

.·.

Kabuto regresaba a la guarida de Orochimaru, caminando con cansancio y con su orgullo ninja por los suelos al haber perdido contra la ex anbu, siendo que él era mejor que ella hace tan solo unos años.

El medic ninja entró a la guarida, encontrándose con su Lord, quien le esperaba.

-Lord Orochimaru… y…yo…- dijo nervioso el joven peligris, viendo que el sannin suspiraba.

-Es obvio que no conseguiste traer a Sasuke. Ya déjalo; ven, hay que planear cómo traerlo en lugar de reprocharse el fracaso- dijo el pelinegro, caminando hacia adentro de la guarida subterránea, siendo seguido del menor.

Pero no dieron muchos pasos, pues Kabuto cayó al suelo, debido al cansancio por la pelea y debido a no haber descansado sino a que siguió directamente a la guarida.

El ojiamarillo volteo a ver a su asistente…

El Yakushi trataba de ponerse de pie, pero le costaba pues estaba realmente exhausto, por lo que el mayor suspiro mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza, acercándose al medic ninja.

-Te dije que no te esforzaras demás- dijo Orochimaru, ya estando a escasos centímetros del menor.

-L…lo siento, no quería fallarle- se disculpó el joven peligris, sintiendo como el sannin le cargaba.

Orochimaru cargó como costal de papas al menor, llevándolo con él.

-Bien, primero te curaremos y luego veremos que planeamos para traer a Sasuke- dijo con tranquilidad el ex Akatsuki.

-Tal vez… no pude traer a Sasuke, pero traje algo de información- dijo cansado Kabuto.

-Me lo imaginaba. Eres muy inteligente. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sabes?- preguntó el traidor de Konoha.

-Pues… que… esto sonara increíble, pero es verdad. Hatsumi Raiko, es Bura Brief- soltó el Yakushi, sorprendiendo al hombre.

-¿Qué?!- preguntó sorprendido Orochimaru.

-Sí, esa chica es la desaparecida Hatsumi Raiko- respondió el menor, removiéndose un poco pues no quería que el mayor le siguiera cargando, pero el pelinegro mantuvo su agarre en el peligris, sin dejar de cargarlo, mientras pensaba un poco en la joven ex anbu.

-Ya veo. Ahora sé porque desapareció sin dejar rastro. Bueno, eso ya no importa. ¿Quién más sabe de la identidad de la chica?- habló el sannin.

-Pues hasta donde sé… creo que solo Sasuke lo sabía, pues el padre y hermano de Bura se sorprendieron al verla vestida como anbu- respondió Kabuto.

Orochimaru se quedó pensando un poco, llegando a la habitación del menor, entrando y dejando a Kabuto en la cama, llevándole lo que necesitaba para curarse.

El joven medic ninja prefirió curarse él solo y sin ayuda del mayor…

-Ya tengo un plan- soltó de repente el ex ninja de Konoha, obteniendo la atención del menor.

-Si Bura Brief es Hatsumi Raiko… nos será más fácil separar a Sasuke de ella, pues supongo que él está enamorado de ella ¿o me equivoco?- comenzó el ojiamarillo, viendo a su asistente.

-No. Sasuke sí está enamorado de Bura, pero olvidaba decirle un detalle. Y es que Bura no tiene memoria, al parecer usaron un jutsu prohibido en ella para borrar sus recuerdos acerca de Itachi- respondió el peligris, aun curándose pero mirando con atención a su Lord.

-No me sorprende, Tsunade siempre ha sido tan… inconsciente, y no puede ser un jutsu de borrado de memoria, solo debe ser una especie de sello que retiene los recuerdos ¿no viste alguna señal o algo extraño en la chica?- habló con tranquilidad Orochimaru, viendo al joven ex anbu, quien pensó un poco, recordando algo.

-Sí, una cadena en la nuca de ella. Cuando le hable acerca de Itachi le dolió la cabeza y cayó de rodillas, y en su nuca apareció una cadena con el nombre de Itachi- contestó el Yakushi, viendo sonreír más al mayor.

-Tsunade, de verdad cree que podrá contener los recuerdos de Hatsumi con un jutsu de sellado. En una persona normal serviría de maravilla, pero no en una chica como ella. Bura recuperara su memoria, y será pronto. Pero ahora en lo que nos concentraremos es en el hecho de que Sasuke está enamorado de ella. Tú le dirás a Sasori que estoy tratando de traer a Sasuke y que él está enamorado de Bura Brief; como esto tiene que ver con Itachi, Sasori no dudara en decírselo, y ya veremos qué pasa cuando Itachi se entere de todo. Solo ocultarás el hecho del jutsu sellado de memoria de la sayayin. Ese será un golpe, mientras por otro lado, esperaremos un poco, pero después le haremos saber toda la verdad de lo que hubo entre Bura e Itachi a Sasuke, y ese será el segundo golpe. Sea o no que esa chica recupere su memoria, se volverá inestable y no sabrá que hacer. Y aprovechándonos de eso… manipularas a Sasuke, y está vez ya nada ni nadie evitara que venga con nosotros- dijo con una gran sonrisa el sannin, viendo como el menor asentía.

-Bien, se hará lo que diga Lord Orochimaru. Ese plan no fallara- apoyó Kabuto, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que hables con Sasori?- preguntó el ojiamarillo.

-En un mes- respondió el Yakushi.

-Entonces… en un mes soltaremos la bomba hacia Itachi, y tan solo dos semanas después soltaremos la bomba con Sasuke. Un total de un mes y medio. Después de ese tiempo… Le daremos la bienvenida a Sasuke- dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa maligna…

.·.

·.·De vuelta en la Corporación…

.·.

Ya todos dormían plácidamente, descansando después de un largo día de paseos y trabajo…

La noche transcurría con calma, excepto para dos personas…

Bura se removía intranquila en su cama, vencida por el cansancio y su visión, pero inquieta por la misma.

Por otro lado…

Sasuke soñaba con lo pasado ese día y más en específico con su amiga, recordando el hermoso cuerpo de la joven, sintiendo aun entre sueños esa calidez en su vientre, comenzando a soñar otras cosas…:

El Uchiha soñaba que besaba a la mayor, recorriendo su boca con su lengua, acariciando su espalda, y sintiendo las caricias de la joven sayayin.

Unos besos en el cuello dados por él hacia la peliazul, escuchando suspiros de la chica, aunados a caricias que ella le daba a él en la espalda y pecho.

La ropa desaparecía poco a poco de ambos cuerpos, quedando desnudos, besándose y tocándose.

Los labios de la joven kunoichi estaban sobre el pecho del menor, lamiéndolo y saboreándolo, mientras él le veía con necesidad, acariciándole el cabello, gimiendo levemente su nombre, sintiendo su zona intima palpitar…

El azabache se removía dormido en la cama, con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, aun soñando con la joven sayayin…:

Besos eran dados por Sasuke en la desnuda espalda de su amiga, recorriéndola con deseo, mientras le acariciaba las piernas a la Brief, quien suspiraba y gemía levemente el nombre del menor, excitándole más.

La sayayin dio vuelta, quedando recostada boca arriba, dejando ver toda su desnudes al azabache, quien le miraba sonrojado pero con deseo.

Un beso nuevo inició, beso apasionado pero cariñoso…

·.·

Él amanecer llegó, momento en el que el Uchiha abrió un poco sus negros ojos, viendo el naranja cielo, moviéndose un poco y sintiendo algo bajo él, por lo que pasó su mano por debajo de su cuerpo, sintiendo una notable humedad, por lo que abrió los ojos de golpe, sonrojándose al recordar lo que había soñado con la sayayin.

El avergonzado gennin se movió en silencio en la cama y miró a su compañero y maestro, quienes seguían profundamente dormidos, cosa que Sasuke agradeció mentalmente, poniéndose de pie en silencio, viendo las sabanas mojadas, tragando saliva, poniéndose color jitomate y extendiendo las cobijas, tapando la cama, sacando ropa y yendo al baño en total silencio; metiéndose en la regadera y bañándose aun sonrojado, pensando en su sueño.

"No voy a poder mirar a Bura a la cara" pensaba por demás avergonzado el ojinegro, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior…

·.·

El sol acababa de salir por completo, iluminando todo y dejando ver un hermoso día.

Kakashi comenzó a despertar al sentir el sol comenzar a iluminar la habitación, por lo que se removió un poco, viendo a su alrededor y viendo al Uzumaki muerto de sueño como siempre, pero notando la ausencia de su otro alumno, escuchando el agua de la regadera, extrañándose de que Sasuke se hubiera levantado tan temprano a bañarse.

El Hatake se levantó, comenzando a cambiarse, pero quedándose en la habitación pues realmente era muy temprano como para salir a vagar por la casa Brief.

Un buen rato pasó, y Sasuke seguía en la regadera, cosa que terminó por extrañar y preocupar al peliplata, por lo que se acercó a la puerta del baño, tocando suavemente para no despertar al rubio.

-Sasuke…- llamó en voz baja el jounnin, mientras adentro del baño, el azabache pensaba en cómo comportarse con su amiga después de haber soñado semejante cosa con ella, cuando sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de su maestro.

-¿Qué?- contestó con simpleza el Uchiha, tratando de calmarse un poco.

-Llevas mucho tiempo allí ¿estás bien?- preguntó con cierta preocupación el copi ninja.

-Eh…sí. Ya no tardo- respondió el gennin, extrañando un poco a su maestro pues el mayor sintió que su alumno había dudado al contestarle.

-Está bien- se limitó a aceptar Kakashi, caminado a la cama y sentándose en la orilla.

En un rato más tarde, Sasuke salió del baño ya vestido y con una pequeña tina con su ropa sucia, la cual guardó rápidamente debajo de su cama.

-Buenos días- saludo el Uchiha una vez que hubo guardado su ropa bajo la cama.

-Buenos días- correspondió el saludo el jounnin, viendo escrutadoramente al menor.

-¿Q… que me ve?- preguntó un poco nervioso y sonrojado el azabache.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó el peliplata, provocando que el gennin tragara saliva fuertemente.

-N…nada, no pasa nada- respondió titubeante Sasuke, pues de cierta manera sentía que tenía que hablar con alguien de lo que le soñó, y la única persona con quien podía hablar era con su maestro, pero aun así la pena le llevaba a reusarse a contarle todo al mayor.

-Sé qué te pasa algo Sasuke. Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes- dijo fraternalmente el Hatake, escuchando casi en seguida un suspiro por parte de su alumno.

El Uchiha miró a Naruto, para luego ver a su maestro y señalar con la cabeza el balcón, indicándole que fueran a hablar haya.

Kakashi asintió y se puso de pie, siguiendo al gennin al balcón.

Sasuke se sentó en la silla de una pequeña mesa que estaba en su balcón, siendo imitado por el mayor.

-¿Entonces que tienes Sasuke?- preguntó con cariño el jounnin, viendo un poco tenso y sonrojado al su alumno.

Otro suspiro por parte del menor se escuchó…

-Yo… tuve un sueño erótico con Bura- soltó sin más el azabache, pues no tenía caso darle vueltas a la confesión si igual le diría todo a su maestro.

El jounnin se sorprendió un poco, viendo que el menor se ponía como jitomate.

-Tú primer sueño húmedo- dijo Kakashi, viendo al Uchiha asentir.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, tú sabes que es normal y que eso pasaría en algún momento- trató de calmar al Uchiha, quien solo suspiro aun color jitomate.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿Qué hago ahora? No creo poder mirar a la cara a Bura- dijo apenado y afligido el azabache.

-No tienes porqué sentirte culpable, solo trata de olvidar lo que soñaste. Déjalo de lado y veras que todo estará bien- aconsejó el jounnin, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al menor, quien se tranquilizó un poco.

-Está bien, intentaré olvidarlo- dijo con una tenue sonrisa Sasuke, estando aun algo sonrojado.

Kakashi asintió con una pequeña sonrisa bajo la máscara.

"Crecen tan rápido" pensó el Hatake…

·.·

Unas horas más tarde todos estaban en el comedor, desayunando.

-Bura trata de no faltar tanto a la escuela, un día nos van a llamar para ir a hablar con los maestros y ya sabes cómo es tú padre de que no le gusta ir a tú escuela- dijo Bulma a su hija, la chica comía un tanto seria y distraída, cosa que extrañó un poco a todos.

-No te preocupes mama, estoy al corriente con todo, no tienen por qué quejarse los maestros- respondió un tanto distante la chica.

-¿Entonces cuando volverá papa de su entrenamiento?- preguntó Trunks a su madre.

-Pues… dijo que no se iría mucho tiempo, tal vez ya esté aquí para mañana o pasado mañana- respondió la dueña de la corporación, sonriendo levemente, continuando con el desayuno.

La joven sayayin estaba muy ensimismada, recordando lo que había pasado anoche, pero negándose a aceptarlo.

"Fue solo un sueño, solo eso" se convencía Bura.

-Ya termine, con su permiso, me retiro- dijo la ex anbu, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar, yendo al patio, bajo la preocupada mirada del Uchiha…

·.·

La ojiazul había ido a sentarse en un viejo columpio que estaba en el patio de su hogar.

Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a cierto Uchiha, no su amigo, sino al hermano de su amigo.

"No, es que no puede ser que Itachi y yo…" la sayayin negó con la cabeza, tratando de sacar de su cabeza esos pensamientos.

-¿Te pasa algo Bura?- preguntó Sasuke, acercándose a su amiga, quien levantó la mirada, viendo al menor.

-No, estoy bien- respondió la peliazul, levantándose del columpio y sentándose en una pequeña banca al lado del juego.

El azabache se sentó al lado de su amiga, viéndola escrutadoramente, preocupándose al verla ensimismada, distante y fría.

-Bura… ¿Qué tienes?- insistió preocupado el Uchiha.

-Nada- se negó a hablar Bura, pues si no pensaba decirle a nadie lo que le pasaba, mucho menos se lo diría a Sasuke.

-Me preocupo por ti, dime que tienes- dijo el gennin, viendo seria y preocupadamente a la mayor, quien le miró…

Azul contra negro, día contra noche, ambas miradas se encontraron con la contraria, la negra mirada del menor examinaba la azul mirada de la mayor, mirada que le revelaba que su amiga estaba llevando una enorme carga en sus hombros.

El silencio se hizo presente durante algunos minutos. Bura no quería hablar, y Sasuke tenía que saber que era lo que ponía así a su amiga.

-Por favor, dime ¿qué tienes?- dijo aún preocupado el poseedor del sharingan.

La respuesta del Uchiha, fue que su joven amiga le abrazara, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la acción de la kunoichi, pero se limitó a abrazarla, acariciando suavemente su largo cabello azul.

Bura no quería, y no debía hablar de lo que le pasaba, y menos con el menor, pero eso no quitaba que necesitara apoyo, el cual prefería buscar con el azabache que con alguien más.

El abrazo duró un buen rato, hasta que la joven sayayin retomó el control de sus sentimientos y de sus pensamientos, comenzando a separarse del ojinegro, quien le miraba con apoyo pero con cierto deje de preocupación.

-Estoy bien Sasuke, es solo… que estoy nostálgica y preocupada, no sé qué pasara cuando hablemos con Tsunade. No quiero que ella te encierre o te haga algo peor- mintió a medias Bura, pues en parte ese hecho también la tenía bastante nerviosa.

-Yo estaré bien, tú eres quien me preocupa. ¿Estás segura que solo es eso lo que tienes?- respondió y preguntó a la vez el menor, viendo sonreír un poco a la chica.

-Sí, es lo que tengo, no te preocupes- contestó con una sonrisa la ojiazul, dedicándole una sonrisa al menor y acariciándole levemente la mejilla, pero quitando casi en seguida su mano del rostro del menor pero aun así haciendo sonrojar y sonreír al azabache.

-Está bien, te creeré- dijo ya más tranquilo el Uchiha, pero aun sintiendo que la joven le ocultaba algo, más prefirió ya no insistir.

Trunks salió de la casa en compañía del resto del equipo 7 y en compañía de las nuevas invitadas.

-Vamos a pasear al parque ¿vienen con nosotros?- preguntó Kakashi a los amigos.

-Claro que sí vamos- respondió la sayayin, poniéndose de pie siendo imitada por su amigo alumno.

Sasuke y Bura comenzaron a hablar un poco, viéndose con cierto cariño cosa que provocó que Kakashi y Anko se miraran preocupados y cómplices.

.·.

·.·En el parque…

.·.

Todos se dispersaron por el parque, dividiéndose prácticamente en parejas…

Naruto y Hinata estaban en un pequeño lago donde había patos, por lo que compraron un poco de pan de bolsa y comenzaron a alimentar a los animales.

-Es un lugar muy bonito- dijo sonriente la ojiluna, haciendo sonreír aún más al rubio.

-Sí, lo es; y me alegra estar aquí contigo- dijo el Uzumaki, provocando un notable sonrojo en la Hyuga.

-T…también me alegra estar…a…aquí contigo Naruto- dijo Hinata, dedicándole una apenada pero feliz sonrisa al Jinchuruki, quien se sonrojó un poco.

**-Aah —suspiró— amor… que lindo- dijo el Kyubi dentro del rubio**

"A tu cállate" pensó Naruto, escuchando la risa del zorro en su interior, por lo que se sonrojo un poco más.

·.·

Trunks y Shizune estaban sentados en una mesa con una gran sombrilla de madera, dicha mesa estaba sobre una pequeña colina, dejando una hermosa vista de una parte del parque.

-Tú hogar es muy lindo- dijo la morena, dedicándole una sonrisa al sayayin.

-También la aldea es muy linda- dijo el joven pelimorado, correspondiendo la sonrisa de la chica, quien suspiro con una sonrisa.

-Me da gusto haber podido venir- habló feliz Shizune, mirando al chico, quien le sonrió más.

-A mí también me da gusto que estés aquí- dijo un poco sonrojado Trunks, sonriéndole a la kunoichi, quien le sonrió sonrojada.

Una brisa de aire sopló, haciendo que varias hojas de árboles de cerezo revolotearan y terminaran cayendo cerca de la enorme sombrilla, provocando una atmosfera especial y un lindo paisaje tras la joven medic ninja, haciéndola ver bastante linda, cautivando aún más al joven guerrero.

"Es… hermosa, y diferente de las demás" pensó cautivado el ojiazul, mientras la morena sonreía ampliamente por la alegría.

·.·

Kakashi y Anko caminaban por un puente de madera colgante, platicando un poco, aunque sin dejar de pensar en Sasuke y Bura respectivamente.

-Anko…- llamó el Hatake, obteniendo la mirada y atención de la chica.

-Tú conoces a Bura, así que dime una cosa… ¿Crees que ella…?- el copi ninja no pudo terminar su pregunta, por qué la joven kunoichi le contestó.

-Sí. Bura está enamorada de Sasuke, pero… no sé sí lo ama a él… o solo lo está viendo como la sombra o el sustituto de Itachi- respondió preocupada la Mitarashi.

Kakashi suspiró con resignación, temiendo lo peor.

-Espero que todo salga bien con esos dos- dijo también preocupado el peliplata.

-Tres. Itachi aún sigue vivo, y no sabemos qué pueda llegar a pasar si se llega a enterar de lo que está pasando con Bura y Sasuke- corrigió más preocupada la ojicafe, suspirando y reflexionando en que hubiera sido mejor evitar que Tsunade le hubiera puesto ese sello prohibido a la sayayin.

-Ya veremos qué pasa, ojala no sea nada malo- dijo Kakashi, viendo a su novia quien asintió levemente.

·.·

Sasuke y Bura caminaban por el pasto, hablando un poco sobre lo que pasaría cuando ambos hablaran con Tsunade.

-Espero que Tsunade no te vaya a hacer algo- dijo con un deje de preocupación el ojinegro, viendo a la chica, quien le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Tsunade no me lastimara, pero eres tú quien me preocupa, ella te podría encerrar Sasuke, y no quiero que eso pase- respondió preocupada y nerviosa la sayayin.

-No me pasara nada, además… me lo merezco. Estuve por traicionar a Konoha- dijo con culpa el Uchiha.

-Cometiste un error, nadie es perfecto- consoló Bura, sacando una pequeña sonrisa al gennin.

-Gracias, pero igual afrontaré las consecuencias de mis actos. Hablaré con Tsunade y pasara lo que tenga que pasar- dijo decidido Sasuke, haciendo suspirar con una sonrisa a la mayor.

-Está bien- cedió la ojiazul, sabiendo que era mejor no intentar que su amigo desistiera de decir la verdad, pues la decisión ya estaba tomada por él.

.·.

·.·En la Corporación…

.·.

Sakura estaba recostada en un sillón de la sala.

-¿Aburrida?- preguntó Bulma al pasar por la sala y ver a la joven pelirosa tirada en el sofá.

-Algo- respondió con una sonrisa apenada la Haruno.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con los demás al parque?- preguntó con una sonrisa la Brief, escuchando un suspiro por parte de la kunoichi.

-Es que… supongo que ya se habrá dado cuenta de que Bura y Sasuke son muy cercanos y de que Trunks se está haciendo muy amigo de Shizune, así como Naruto y Hinata ya son muy amigos, mientras Kakashi-sensei y Anko son novios; así que técnicamente solo iban parejas, y yo no quería hacerle mal tercio a ninguna, por eso preferí quedarme aquí- respondió la ojijade, suspirando de nueva cuenta, haciendo reír un poco a la peliazul.

-Ya llagara alguien especial para ti, y hubieras ido a hacer mal tercio, te hubieras divertido- dijo riendo un poco la ojiazul, haciendo reír un poco a Sakura.

-Sí, ya llegara en algún momento alguien para mí, y… jeje si hubiera sido divertido molestar a alguna pareja, pero prefiero quedarme aquí a leer o ver tele- dijo sonriente la pelirosa.

-Jaja, bueno, yo me iré a seguir con la máquina, nos vemos más tarde- dijo Bulma, viendo a la chica asentir, por lo que le sonrió y se fue a seguir con las reparaciones de su máquina, dejando sola a la Haruno.

Sakura suspiro, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sillón.

"Debí de haberme quedado en Konoha" pensó la ojijade, extrañándose ante su propio pensamiento, pues no le veía caso a quedarse en la aldea, aunque… a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de las últimas veces que habían ido a la aldea de la hoja…

Desde que la ojijade se había dado cuenta de la estrecha amistad de Sasuke y Bura, se había alejado del Uchiha, y se había apegado a Naruto, pero cuando el Uzumaki empezó a salir con Hinata, se vio obligada a quedarse sola, por lo que había dejado de quedarse a dormir en la casa Hyuga, y por lo que ya solo iba a pasear sola de vez en cuando a la aldea, o eso hasta que…

_.·._

_·.· ···Flash Back···_

_.·._

Sakura caminaba aburrida por las calles de Konoha. Ese día no iría a la casa Hyuga pues si iba solo sería una molestia para todos, pues Naruto salía con Hinata, y Sasuke con Bura, así que prefería no hacerles mal tercio a ninguno, razón por la cual caminaba sola y sin ánimos por toda la aldea, llegando a un puesto de comida, suspirando y entrando, sentándose sola en la barra que daba a la cocina.

-Aquí está la carta señorita- dijo una mesera, entregándole el papel a la pelirosa, quien aunque no tenía hambre aceptó el papel.

-Gracias- agradeció amablemente la ojijade, leyendo la carta sin ánimos.

-Vaya, vaya frente de marquesina, estás aquí sola. ¿Dónde está tú equipo?- dijo burlona Ino, quien había entrado al local de comida con Shikamaru, este resopló por la futura pelea de ambas kunoichis.

Una vena apareció en la frente de la Haruno, pero controlándose logró pensar en algo que haría molestar bastante a la rubia.

-Pues Naruto está con Hinata, hacen linda pareja. Y Sasuke… pues él está… con Bura, paseando o platicando, o quien sabe pero esta con ella, eso es seguro- dijo con sorna la pelirosa, haciendo enfadar mucho a la Yamanaka, justo lo que quería.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso es una vil mentira! ¡Sasuke no está con nadie!- gritó molesta la ojiazul.

-Haya tú si te quieres engañar- dijo con una tranquila sonrisa Sakura, viendo salir a Ino hecha una furia del local.

-Perfecto, ahora Ino irá a buscarle pelea a Bura- dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento, suspirando cansinamente, viendo a la pelirosa, quien sonrió un poco.

-No te preocupes, lo más seguro es que Bura y Sasuke estén vagando por allí, así que si Ino va a la casa Hyuga, Kakashi la encontrara y la detendrá- dijo confiada la ojijade, sorprendiendo un poco al pelinegro.

-¿Estás segura? Ino podría causar problemas- dijo el ojinegro, viendo seriamente a la kunoichi, quien asintió con calma.

-Ya no te preocupes- dijo tranquilamente Sakura, suspirando mientras se ponía de pie, pues aunque había hecho enojar a Ino, simplemente seguía sin estar de humor para comer.

-Ya me voy a casa, nos veremos luego- dijo la Haruno.

-Espera, ya que estamos aquí deberíamos comer algo- dijo el Nara, sonriendo levemente ya que dejando de lado la preocupación, admitía que había sido divertido ver así de enojada a la rubia.

-Está bien- aceptó la pelirosa, no queriendo pasar ese día sola.

Los gennin comieron y platicaron un poco, pero allí no quedo la cosa, pues ambos pasaron todo el día haciéndose compañía, y justo como Sakura había pensado… Kakashi habló con Ino antes de que la Yamanaka fuera a echar pleito a Bura y Sasuke, haciéndola entrar en razón y consiguiendo que la rubia ojiazul se fuera y dejara de lado los reclamos.

Las siguientes veces que regresaban a Konoha, pasaba lo mismo…:

Sakura molestaba a Ino, solo que esta ya no iba a buscar problemas porque sabía que le iría mal en muchos aspectos, por lo que Ino se quedaba con sus compañeros de equipo, y Sakura se quedaba con ellos tres, aunque más en sí se quedaba cerca de Shikamaru.

Y así fue durante los últimos meses…

_.·._

_·.· ···Fin Del Flash Back···_

_.·._

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de la ojijade al recordar los momentos que pasó con Ino, Chouji y sobre todo… con Shikamaru.

"Extraño a alguien, y creo que… sé a quién es" pensó Sakura, sonrojándose un poco, suspirando un poco triste.

.·.

·.·En la ciudad…

.·.

Casi todos seguían paseando por la ciudad después de horas de haber disfrutado el parque, solo faltaba la joven sayayin, y era porque había ido a su escuela a pedir la tarea y los apuntes a sus amigas. La joven ex anbu se había ido sola aún contra todo reproche e insistencia de Sasuke de que quería ir con ella.

-Vayamos al museo si les parece bien- dijo Trunks viendo a Shizune, quien asintió con una sonrisa, el resto aceptó ir, aunque el Uchiha iba solo de fuerza pues él hubiese querido irse con su amiga.

.·.

·.·Un rato más tarde…

.·.

Todos estaban en el museo, viendo las distintas cosas que había, y siendo sus dudas respondidas por el joven sayayin…

-Anko… ¿has visto a Sasuke?- preguntó extrañado Kakashi al darse cuenta de que el Uchiha no estaba por ningún lado.

-No lo he visto desde que entramos- respondió la Mitarashi, buscando con la mirada a Sasuke, al igual que Kakashi.

-Debe haberse ido a buscar a Bura- dijo resignado el copi ninja, escuchando un suspiro resignado por parte de la jounnin.

-Sí, eso hizo- apoyó la ojicafe.

.·.

·.·En la ciudad…

.·.

Bura caminaba llegando a la escuela, viendo que todos salían de la escuela, preguntándole a algunos compañeros por sus amigas, y obteniendo como respuesta que una no había ido por estar enferma y que las demás habían salido rápidamente de la escuela, por lo que ya se habían ido. La sayayin suspiro con resignación, agradeciendo la información y alejándose del lugar, siendo vista por cierta ex amiga.

La sayayin cruzaba una terraza como atajo, lugar en donde pronto construirían algo así que tenía que aprovechar su atajo antes de perderlo.

Las pisadas de la joven se hicieron acompañar de otras más, razón por la que la joven ojiazul se detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo molesta Bura, volteando solo un poco su cabeza y viendo de reojo a su ex amiga.

-Hablar contigo- respondió molesta Yoko.

-Estoy de un pésimo humor, así que no me molestes- dijo cortante la ojiazul, dando un poco la vuelta y viendo asesinamente a su compañera ninja.

-Fíjate que yo tampoco estoy de un excelente humor, así que escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir- dijo también enojada la pelimorada.

-Ve al grano que no soporto verte- dijo fría la sayayin, provocando molestia en su antigua amiga.

-¿Qué te crees eh? Trayendo a todos esos ninjas aquí, así solo…- inició la ojigris, siendo interrumpida por la Brief.

-Ya lo saben. Mi padre, mi hermano, Anko, Kakashi y Sasuke ya saben toda la verdad, y es cuestión de unos días para que todo el mundo ninja se entere de quien soy; por qué este fin de semana… hablare con Tsunade y le contare todo- acortó seriamente Bura, sorprendiendo a su amiga y viéndola tensarse.

-¡Tú no puedes hacer eso! ¡Pactamos llevarnos el secreto a la tumba y no volver a poner un pie en el mundo ninja!- gritó molesta la pelimorada, haciendo reír a la sayayin.

-No te preocupes, que yo se lo cobarde que eres, así que no le diré nada a Tsunade sobre tú identidad, puedes estar tranquila- burló la ojiazul, dándose vuelta y dando por terminada la conversación, haciendo enfadar mucho a su ex amiga.

-Pero mira quien viene a hablar de cobardía…: Tú, maldita rata miedosa- respondió Yoko a la burla de la ex anbu, quien volteó a verle fría y asesinamente.

La mirada de la Brief le causó un escalofrío a la ojigris, pero esta no se iba a arrepentir ni iba a deshacer lo dicho.

-¡Ya me canse de tus malditos reclamos!- dijo enojada la sayayin.

-¡Y yo estoy cansada de que actúes como algo que no eres! ¡Tú no eres la perfecta guerrera que lucha para proteger a lo que amas! ¡NO! ¡Solo eres una maldita cobarde! ¡Una asesina! ¡Un monstruo!- gritó con rabia Yoko al pensar en la muerte de su otra amiga, más sus palabras provocaron la furia de la ojiazul.

En un rápido movimiento, Bura estaba tras de su ex amiga, sorprendiéndola bastante, pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la Brief pateó con la rodilla el costado derecho de la ex kunoichi, haciéndola arrastrarse varios metros en el suelo debido a la fuerza de su golpe.

La ojigris escupió un poco de sangre, intentando ponerse de pie, pero antes de lograrlo la sayayin le tomó del cabello y la jaló, golpeándola en el estómago, provocando que la pelimorada escupiera más sangre y cayera de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago.

Bura se alejó unos pasos de su antigua amiga, dándose vuelta y comenzando a alejarse, pero siendo detenida por la voz de la ex kunoichi.

-Tú… monstruo- dijo con desdén Yoko, poniéndose de pie y usando las pocas energías que le quedaban para correr hacia la ojiazul, atacándola.

La Brief dio vuelta y antes de que su ahora enemiga le hiciera daño alguno, ella la tomó del cuello y la empujó fuertemente hacia atrás, chocando la espalda de Yoko contra el suelo.

-¿Quieres conocer al `monstruo´ que mató a todos esos asesinos verdad?- dijo con voz apagada la peliazul, sin quitar su mano del cuello de la otra chica, quien tosió un poco.

-Pues aquí está ese `monstruo´- dijo malignamente Bura, apretando el cuello de la pelimorada, comenzando a asfixiarla.

Los ojos grises de Yoko se encontraron con los azules de la sayayin, solo que esos azules orbes que normalmente tenían brillo, en ese momento estaban opacados por la maldad oculta de la Brief.

La ojigris se removía en el suelo sin lograr zafarse del agarre de su ex amiga, sintiendo como poco a poco le faltaba más y más el aire, y hubiera muerto de no ser por…

-Bura… suéltala- dijo Sasuke, viendo extrañado a su amiga.

La sayayin miró al Uchiha, y de nuevo fue negro contra azul…

El rostro sin emociones de la ex anbu y su mirada opacada por la maldad poco a poco fueron cambiando.

El brillo regresó a los azules ojos al estar posados en los negros ojos de Sasuke. La princesa sayayin recuperó el control, por lo que soltó a su antigua amiga, dejándola respirar.

Sasuke no podía entender el comportamiento de su amiga, era verdad que la chica cambiaba mucho con respecto a sus emociones, pero esto era bastante extraño.

La pelimorada tosió bastante, tratando de recuperar el aire que no había recibido en ese tiempo, viendo con cierto temor a la que alguna vez fue su amiga.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué eres tú?- logró decir Yoko, viendo con ese temor a la sayayin, quien desvió la mirada y emprendió vuelo, alejándose del lugar, sin siquiera querer hablar con su amigo.

El Uchiha vio la dirección en la que su amiga se iba, y de inmediato supo a donde iba, por lo que se dirigió a ese lugar, dejando de lado a la ojigris herida.

.·.

·.·En cierto lugar…

.·.

Bura estaba con los ojos cristalinos, no sabiendo cómo había estado por matar a Yoko, no pudiendo creer que de verdad se estaba volviendo una asesina, y más aún, sorprendiéndose de que Sasuke la hubiera detenido, pues ella bien sabía que cuando algo o alguien la enojaban como la pelimorada lo había hecho… las cosas terminaban muy mal.

La Brief estaba sentada en la orilla de un lago, abrazando sus rodillas, queriendo llorar, pero no consiguiéndolo, a veces le era difícil demostrar emociones, producto de su entrenamiento como anbu, aunque la chica siempre se cuestionaba si eso era bueno o malo.

Tan ensimismada estaba la ojiazul que no notó cuando cierta personita llegó nadando al lugar donde ella estaba…

Sasuke salió del agua en silencio y se acercó a la mayor, momento en el que esta notó su presencia.

-Me di cuenta de que venías para acá y no pude evitar venir- dijo el Uchiha, sentándose al lado de su amiga.

La joven había ido al lugar que una vez le mostró al azabache, ese lago por el cual debían nadar por debajo de una roca grande hasta llegar a ese lugar hermoso y secreto.

-…- la joven guardó silencio y desvió su mirada, no quería ver al menor, temía que él también le viera como un monstruo sin sentimientos.

Por su cuenta, el ojinegro no sabía que decir, nunca fue bueno para hablar y consolar a la gente, por lo que solo pudo abrazar a la ex anbu.

La peliazul se sorprendió por el abrazo, pero lo correspondió, volviendo a esconder su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke, abrazándolo con fuerza y sintiéndolo como su único refugio.

-Hay algo muy malo conmigo- dijo afligida Bura, pero sin poder llorar, obteniendo la mirada del poseedor del sharingan, quien no deshizo el abrazo, solo miró un poco a la joven entre sus brazos.

-¿De qué hablas Bura?- preguntó confundido el ojinegro.

-Pude matarla, iba a hacerlo, y no iba a sentir ningún remordimiento. Desde hace tiempo que puedo matar y tomar las vidas de los demás sin sentir ni un mísero sentimiento de culpa o remordimiento. Es verdad… soy un monstruo- respondió tristemente la sayayin.

-No, no eres un monstruo, eso fue o es… entrenamiento ninja. No es tú culpa, para eso te entrenaron, para matar sin remordimiento- consoló Sasuke, acariciando un poco la espalda de la joven ojiazul, quien le miró sin deshacer el abrazo.

Algo tenía la negra mirada del Uchiha, algo que le daba paz y tranquilidad a la Brief, algo que la hacía no sentirse como un monstruo, algo que la hacía sentirse humana.

-Gracias- susurró la peliazul, separándose de su amigo y acariciándole la mejilla, quitando su mano y dándole un beso en donde le acariciaba, haciendo sonreír levemente al azabache.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó cálidamente el menor.

-Sí- contestó con una tranquila sonrisa la ex anbu.

-Qué bueno, ahora ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a la corporación?- dijo con una tenue sonrisa el Uchiha.

-Sí, volvamos, no quiero preocupar a nadie- aceptó la mayor, poniéndose de pie al igual que el gennin.

Los dos chicos se miraron y se sonrieron un poco, entrando al agua y nadando para salir del lugar.

.·.

·.·En Konoha…

.·.

Tsunade estaba ebria apostando en un bar, iba perdiendo… como siempre.

-Oink- se escuchó al cerdito, animal que miraba con preocupación a la rubia, esta solo le ignoraba y seguía apostando.

·.·

En un puesto de comida…

Chouji comía y comía, siendo acompañado por Ino y Shikamaru.

-Me da una indigestión con solo verte comer- dijo un poco asqueada la rubia.

-Deberías comer más Ino, estas muy flaca- dijo Chouji sin dejar de comer.

-¡Yo no estoy flaca!- gritó molesta Ino, crujiendo los dientes por su enojo, viendo a Shikamaru y estando por reclamarle que la defendiera, pero notando que el Nara estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Lo que me faltaba- susurró entre dientes la ojiazul, para luego pellizcar a su compañero en un costado, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Auch… ¡Ino!- reprochó adolorido el pelinegro, sobándose donde su amiga le había pellizcado.

-¡Es que estás ido en quién sabe dónde o quien sabe en qué!- reclamó molesta la Yamanaka, haciendo suspirar a su compañero perezoso.

-Mujer problemática- dijo con sencillez Shikamaru, tomando algo de refresco, escuchando un bufido por parte de su amiga.

-¿En qué pensabas Shikamaru?- preguntó Chouji con curiosidad, pues hacía un tiempo que notaba que su amigo estaba un poco raro.

-En nada- respondió con simpleza el Nara, cosa creíble para Ino pero no para el del Clan Akimichi.

La ojiazul suspiró un poco aburrida.

-Creo que extraño a la frente de marquesina, si ella no está no tengo a quien molestar- dijo la joven florista, suspirando de nueva cuenta.

Con la mención de la Haruno, Shikamaru suspiró viendo al techo, cosa que solo notó su amigo.

-Ya me voy, nos veremos luego chicos- se despidió la Yamanaka, recordando que tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

Los chicos se despidieron de su compañera y amiga, quedándose solos.

-Oye Shikamaru…- llamó el Akimichi, viendo un poco a su amigo, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza viendo el techo.

-¿mm?- se limitó a contestar el Nara, sin quitar su vista del interesantísimo techo del lugar.

-Creo que tú también extrañas a Sakura- opinó Chouji, ahora si obteniendo la atención de su amigo y compañero.

-No tengo porque extrañarla- respondió con calma Shikamaru, volviendo a ver al techo.

-Pues últimamente ella ha pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros y en especial contigo, así que… tal vez ella te esté gustando- terminó de decir su opinión el Akimichi, viendo a su amigo quien de nuevo le prestó atención y le miró.

-No lo creo, y lo siento pero me tengo que ir. Hoy me darán una misión como chunnin, que aburrido pero bueno, ni modo. Nos vemos luego- dijo el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie.

-Está bien, nos veremos luego- aceptó Chouji, no insistiendo por el momento con el tema, aunque ya luego hablaría mejor con su amigo acerca de Sakura.

Shikamaru salió del local de comida, pensando en lo dicho por su amigo, sonriendo un poco.

"Hay que cosas. Creo que después de todo… sí te extraño Sakura" aceptó el chunnin, caminando hacia la torre Hokage.

.·.

·.·En la Corporación…

.·.

Sasuke llegaba con Bura al hogar de la chica, viendo que ya todos estaban allí y como no si ya estaba atardeciendo.

-¿Pediste la tarea y los apuntes de hoy hija?- preguntó un poco preocupada Bulma, viendo a su joven hija.

-No mama, mis amigas ya se habían ido cuando yo llegue, pero ya más tarde les habló y les pido todo- contestó Bura, sonriendo un poco, escuchando a su progenitora suspirar resignada.

-Oh miren- dijo Trunks, llamando la atención de todos.

El joven sayayin subió el volumen a la televisión en donde hacían un reportaje acerca de las estrellas…

-Entonces está confirmado que pasado mañana, el día miércoles habrá una lluvia de estrellas por la noche. Este espectáculo ocurre muy pocas veces, así que no se lo pueden perder, bastara con subir al techo de su hogar para poder ver tan lindo espectáculo de la naturaleza- dijo una reportera por televisión.

-¡Una lluvia de estrellas!- dijo emocionado Naruto.

-Tú ni sabes que es- dijo con una sonrisa Sakura, haciendo suspirar al rubio, riendo ella y riendo un poco todos los demás.

-Una lluvia de estrellas es como si fueran juegos artificiales, solo que la lluvia es natural y mucho más hermosa- explicó Bura a lo que el Uzumaki sonrió.

-¡Entonces hay que verla!- dijo con emoción el rubio, haciendo reír un poco a la Hyuga.

-La veremos, pero aún faltan dos días, tranquilo Naruto- dijo Kakashi, sonriendo un poco.

Todos platicaron un poco, antes de que casi todas las mujeres fueran a hacer la cena, excepto Bulma, pues ella fue a trabajar en la máquina.

·.·

El teléfono de la casa sonó, contestando Trunks…

-¡Bura! ¡Teléfono!- gritó el joven sayayin, a lo que su hermana salió de la cocina y fue a contestar.

-¿No podías llevármelo a la cocina?- preguntó con un deje de molestia en su voz la sayayin.

-Eh… no, no soy tu sirviente- respondió sonriente el pelimorado, haciendo sonreír un poco a su hermana, quien le golpeó con un dedo la frente.

-Auch- se quejó un poco el sayayin, mientras su hermana contestaba el teléfono.

Más sin embargo, la acción de Bura de golpear con un dedo la frente de su hermano le recordó algo a Sasuke.

.·.

_···Flash Back···_

_.·._

Un pequeño Sasuke caminaba un poco molesto por el patio de su casa, viendo llegar a cierta ninja conocida.

-Hola Sasu-chan- saludó una pelinegra.

-Hmp- se limitó a responder el pequeño, siendo más que obvia su molestia.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?- preguntó la joven anbu.

-Itachi me pego en la frente- respondió en un puchero el azabache, haciendo sonreír un poco a la joven de la edad de su hermano.

-Acércate- pidió la ojiazul morena, por lo que el pequeño se le acercó inocentemente, siendo recibido por otro pequeño golpe en su frente, solo que la chica le golpeo con solo un dedo a diferencia de los dos que su hermano usaba.

-¡Eres igual a él!- gritó molesto Sasuke, poniéndose la mano en la frente, mientras la joven anbu reía un poco.

-No es así, y te lo demostrare- dijo la chica, tomando la mano que el menor tenía en su frente y quitándola, dándole un beso en donde le había pegado, provocando que el pequeño Uchiha se sonrojara apenado.

-¿Lo ves? Itachi no hace eso- dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

-Hmp- bufó sonrojado el azabache.

_.·._

_···Fin Del Flash Back···_

_.·._

El Uchiha sacudió su cabeza un poco, tratando de olvidar ese recuerdo, tratando de enterrarlo junto con su clan, sin saber que esa chica que él recordaba era Bura.

-Lo había olvidado, ya, perdóname la vida, voy para haya- dijo la sayayin, colgando el teléfono.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Trunks pues había escuchado la última frase de su hermana.

-Había olvidado lo de la presentación musical de pasado mañana, por eso tengo que ir a ensayar un poco las canciones que cantaremos- respondió la ex anbu, poniéndose una chamarra para salir.

-Pero Bura… ya es algo tarde- dijo preocupado el pelimorado.

-Hay por favor. Volveré más noche, nos vemos- dijo la sayayin con una sonrisa, saliendo de la Corporación.

-¿A dónde fue Bura?- preguntó Shizune quien había salido a preguntarle algo a Trunks cuando vio salir a la joven Brief.

-En su escuela harán una presentación musical, y ella cantara, pero para eso necesitan ensayar y como la fecha es para este miércoles, pues se fue a ensayar- respondió el ojiazul.

-Qué interesante que Bura cante- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría ver eso- dijo Anko al haber escuchado la conversación.

-Pasado mañana que sea la presentación iremos, están invitados si gustan venir- dijo Trunks, a lo que todos sonrieron, siendo obvio que no faltarían a esa presentación musical.

Sasuke suspiró, a él no le gustaba estar acompañado de tanta gente, pero quería ir a ver la presentación de su amiga, así que se resignó a que estaría en bola con los demás.

·.·

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que dio fin, momento en el que Bulma ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse pues su hija no llegaba.

-Mama apenas son las 10:30 relájate- pidió Trunks con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo suspirar a su madre, pero antes de que la Brief respondiera, llegó la joven sayayin.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo la ojiazul menor.

-Bura me preocupaste- dijo Bulma ya tranquilizándose.

-Hay mama, ya no soy una niña y me sé cuidar sola- reprochó Bura.

-Ya lo sé, pero igual no me puedes pedir que me deje de preocupar por ti- respondió la dueña de la corporación, haciendo suspirar resignada a su hija.

-Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada. Hasta mañana- se despidió la ex anbu, llendose a su habitación, siendo seguida de Sasuke.

·.·

Bura entró a su cuarto, sintiendo al menor tras ella.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- preguntó la sayayin a su amigo, dando vuelta y mirándolo.

-Solo quería saber cómo te fue y si ya te sientes bien- respondió el ojinegro.

-Me fue bien, y ya estoy bien, la música me relaja- dijo la joven peliazul, sonriendo un poco.

"En realidad fuiste tú quien me tranquilizó y me devolvió la paz" pensó la sayayin.

-Que bien. Era todo, hasta mañana- se despidió el Uchiha.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió la Brief, para luego cerrar la puerta de su habitación, y comenzar a cambiarse para dormir, estando lista en pocos minutos y lanzándose a la cama, resoplando un poco.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la sayayin al pensar en su amigo.

"Sasuke… a pesar de varias cosas… tú me traes paz" pensó la ojiazul, suspirando y quedándose dormida con esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

·.·

Sasuke entró a su habitación, dejándose caer en la cama, viendo el techo, reflexionando unas cosas…

"Bura cuando se viste de ninja se parece mucho a Yukiko, la amiga de Itachi. ¿Será posible que…?" pensaba el azabache, recordando a la amiga de su hermano, considerando que de verdad Yukiko y Hatsumi como se llamaba Bura, eran muy parecidas; solo que Yukiko no usaba ni gota de maquillaje, pues no le gustaba y su cabello aunque era largo siempre estaba amarrado en una coleta ya sea normal o china, solo unas cuantas veces la vio con el cabello suelto, a diferencia de Bura quien ella gustaba de llevar siempre el cabello suelto.

"No creo que pueda ser ella, porque si fuera ella… Bura me lo habría dicho. Aunque hasta donde recuerdo… Yukiko me dijo que se iría y… No, no pueden ser la misma persona. Yukiko me dijo que me vengara de Itachi, ella me hizo odiarlo aún más, mientras que Bura me ha hecho prometer no buscarlo y entrenar para proteger a los demás. Definitivamente no pueden ser la misma persona, aunque se parezcan un poco" decidió el Uchiha, comenzando a cambiarse para acostarse.

·.·

Bura estaba profundamente dormida, pero un sueño se coló en su mente…

_···_

_Una joven pelinegra acababa de terminar su entrenamiento con su `amigo´. Los jóvenes anbu descansaban un poco, Itachi sentando en una roca y la joven tirada en el suelo._

_-Hermano…- llamó un pequeño azabache corriendo hacia el lugar._

_-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- preguntó Itachi viendo a su hermano llegar._

_-Papa quiere que vayas a prepararte para ir a entrenar con él en la tarde- respondió el pequeño Uchiha, viendo a la amiga de su hermano en el suelo._

_-Hola- saludó con una sonrisa Sasuke._

_-Hola Sasu-chan- correspondió el saludó la ojiazul._

_El menor hizo un puchero pues no le gustaba que le llamaran así._

_Itachi rio un poco al ver la cara de su hermanito._

_-Dile que ya voy- dijo con una sonrisa el Uchiha mayor, por lo que el menor asintió un poco, dirigiendo su vista a la chica en el suelo._

_-Hasta luego Yukiko- se despidió el niño._

_-Hasta luego Sasu-chan- se despidió sonriente la morena, viendo que el menor se iba con otro puchero en su carita._

_Sasuke dejó solos a los mayores, momento en el que Itachi rio un poco más._

_-¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso?- preguntó extrañada la joven._

_-Tú nombre- respondió con naturalidad el ojinegro._

_-¿Disculpa?- dijo entre extrañada y molesta la chica._

_-Sí, tú nombre es… divertido- contestó sonriente el Uchiha._

_-¡Oye! ¡Solo es mi alias!- dijo ofendida la morena._

_-¿Y no podías haber escogido otro Hatsumi?- preguntó aún divertido Itachi, viendo a la joven hacer un puchero._

_-Déjame en paz- dijo ofendida y supuestamente molesta la joven._

_-Hay vamos… Bra. Tienes que admitir que ese nombre de Yukiko es… divertido- dijo con una gran sonrisa el ojinegro._

_-En primera… no me llames así, alguien podría escucharnos, y en segunda… ¡No es divertido!- dijo en puchero la joven sayayin._

_-Sí lo es- insistió el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie, pero justo en ese momento, la chica se le echó encima y la tacleo, tirándolo al suelo y cayendo ella sobre él._

_-¡No es gracioso! Además lo escribí con los kanjis de verso y carmesí, es decir que eso es lo que significa…: Verso carmesí, y sabes bien que me puse ese alias porque he matado y el verso carmesí me suena a sangre- dijo molesta la ojiazul._

_Itachi dio vuelta, quedando el sobre la joven, quien se removió bajo él tratando de quitárselo de encima, cosa que no logró, pues en esos momento el Uchiha era más fuerte que ella._

_-Suena gracioso, y su significado… puede significar muchas cosas si se escribe con diferentes Kanjis, y… no fue tú culpa lo que pasó, además ahora eres anbu y como tal… matas por el bien de la gente. Punto final- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el ojinegro, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a la joven, para luego quitarse de encima de ella y extenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse._

_La joven estaba levemente sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido, aun teniendo un leve gesto de puchero, pero aun así, tomó la mano del chico y se puso de pie._

_-Hmp. Te odio- dijo en puchero la sayayin._

_-Te creo- burló el Uchiha, dándole otro beso en los labios a la joven pelinegra, quien correspondió el beso._

_···_

Bura abrió los ojos al escuchar su alarma sonar a las 5:00am.

La peliazul se incorporó un poco extrañada, recordando ese sueño y bufando un poco al sentir una opresión en su pecho.

"No más, ya no" pensó frustrada la chica, pues quería dejar de lado esos pensamientos y lo que sentía, pero justo cuando creía que ya lo superaba, algo nuevo sacaba a flote esos sentimientos y antiguas visiones…

···

_-Te odie, desde antes de conocerte. Y como no odiarte… si tú fuiste el estorbo que se interponía entre Itachi y yo- dijo furiosa la ojiazul_

_-Estorbo fuiste tú, en mi relación con él. Y aun qué lograras matarme, todo el clan entero te perseguirá, y se encargaran de hacerte pagar- respondió con furia la chica Uchiha_

_-Jajaja, ¿Qué clan? Si justo en este momento, todo tú clan está siendo exterminado por Itachi- contestó con malicia Bura_

···

La joven sayayin se agarró la cabeza, tratando de disipar esos recuerdos.

"Solo fueron y son pesadillas, nada es real" pensó la Brief, y con esos pensamientos, las visiones fueron cortadas por el jutsu sellado de memoria, dejando ya en calma a la ex anbu.

"Ya no quiero pensar en esto, lo mejor será que me vaya a la escuela a ensayar para la presentación musical y punto" decidió la ojiazul, saliendo de la cama y yendo a darse un baño, diciéndose que todo era solo una pesadilla, aunque… muy en el fondo sabía que se estaba engañando y que lo que veía… era mucho más que un mal sueño.

* * *

><p>Continuara….<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos…:<strong>

metalic-dragon-angel: Si, muchas cosas importantes pasaron y todavía faltan más n_n

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, a mí me gusto escribir los pensamientos pervertidos de Sasuke xD y… ¿de verdad escribo impresionante? Yo siento que aún me falta mejorar :3

Bego-Bura-xD: Jeje allí estuvo el lemon 7w7 y… ya viste que Bura intento recordar, pero no lo logro :(

lixy-chan: Espero te haya gustado el lemon y los sueños, y aunque es verdad que la aparición de Itachi causara muchos estragos como si fuera tornado… la pareja Sasuke x Bura prevalecerá *-* y pues sí, todo a su tiempo n.n

Senkara Nails: Mmm… es que Pan solo salió de relleno y pues realmente ella no va a tener nada que ver en la historia, además de ser la compañera de entrenamiento de Bura, no hay nada más en lo que la pueda meter, lo siento u.u

SasuTenNeji Love: Aquí conti y ojala te haya gustado.

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Sí, Bura está recordando a Itachi y como viste, la recordó un poco más. Y ya falta poco, solo unos cuantos capis más para que salga Itachi n.n

Gracias a todos y todas ustedes por sus reviews ^^

Ahora… Notas Finales::

¿Se dieron cuenta de algo curioso? De que Bura andaba con Itachi pero sin haber dejado a Goten, es decir… ¡Goten no fue el único infiel! Hay Burita u.u

Ah… a la mejor los maree un poco con lo de Yukiko, y solo por si acaso no les quedo claro…:  
>Yukiko es Bura, es el alias que usaba como anbu, y fue el alias con el que la familia de Itachi la conoció. Y eso de que hubiera diferencias entre ella y Bura, pues era porque Bura tenía que actuar de diferente manera mientras usaba su alias n.n Y… ¿Qué cosas no? Sasuke no la pudo reconocer; pensó que solo se parecían, pero no, sí eran la misma xD<p>

¿Qué más…? Ah ya :DD

Con respecto a Kabuto y Orochimaru… ¡son novios! No eso no es xD eso es broma, ahora ya, hablando en serio… A estas alturas supongo que ya han visto Naruto Shippuden, pero igual lo diré…: Kabuto es espía de Sasori, y se suponía que Kabuto le decía todo lo que Orochimaru planeaba, pero no era así, Kabuto ya le era leal a Orochimaru. Por eso el sannin tuvo ese plan para que Itachi se entere de lo que pasa con Bura y Sasuke.

Ahora creo que es todo :3 y perdón por asustarlos con lo de Orochimaru y Kabuto xD con eso de que son novios, es que no pude evitarlo xD me gustan las bromas n.n

Bien… no, aun no es todo xDU

Perdón por no haber subido capi el domingo, es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer y no pude escribir D: sin contar que mi padre me regaña si me ve mucho en la compu u.u perdón pero tratare de apegarme a mi plan de poner conti jueves y domingo ;)

Otra cosa…

El próximo capi sera song-cap (lo acabo de inventar xD) lo que quiere decir que habrá una o más canciones por lo de la presentación musical de Bura ^^ aun no decido cuantas serán, pero les aviso porque puede ser que el capi sea más corto n.n

Una vez aclarado eso… viene otra aclaración. No sé si recuerdan que en un capi pasado en uno de los recuerdos de Bura con Itachi, él la llamo _Bra_ y en el recuerdo de este capi también la llamo _Bra_ en vez de Bura como escribo yo, y es que yo me acomode a llamarla Bura con la U y por eso todos la llaman así xD pero con respecto a Itachi, él no, el sí la llama _Bra _sin la U, y es que sí suena diferente xD pero bueno, solo quería explicar que Itachi la llama distinto a los demás.

Gomen na sai por las faltas de ortografía y ahora sí, ya es todo ^^

Alguna duda o lo que sea… ya saben…: ¡Dejen review! ;3

Nos leemos pronto.

Sayonara x3


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer…: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

Las canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores…

Aclaraciones…: Lo que está en _**Negritas cursivas**_ son las letras de las canciones, si gustan buscarlas para escucharlas, estos son los nombres y los cantantes…:

Solo tú- La nueva banda Timbiriche

Déjame ser- Dulce María

Sí tú me quisieras- Lu

Ángel- Belinda

Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos, y creo que es todo.

Notas: Como había dicho en el capítulo pasado, en este pondría canciones, allí están sus títulos y cantantes, espero que les guste este capítulo, que aunque no está muy largo… tiene un interesante final ^^

¡A LEER!...

·

·Cap 38…:

·

El día de la presentación musical de Bura había llegado, y ese día todos en la escuela estaban apresurados de un lado a otro, mientras la sayayin estaba con la mayor calma del mundo en su casa, pues no habría clases por la presentación…

-Bura ¿no deberías estar preparándote para esta noche?- preguntó Trunks, viendo a su hermana.

La joven ex anbu miró a su hermano mayor.

-No, todo estará bien- respondió con parsimonia la chica, suspirando un poco.

-¿No deberías estar en la empresa?- preguntó Bura, viendo a su hermano.

-No- respondió con sencillez el pelimorado.

La sayayin suspiro, aun en su casa todos estaban haciendo algo…: su padre ya había regresado pero seguía entrenando en el cuarto especial; su madre seguía trabajando en la máquina dimensional, siendo observada por Sakura. Naruto y Hinata platicaban en el patio, Kakashi y Anko habían salido quien sabe a dónde. Solo ella estaba con Sasuke, Trunks y Shizune en la sala viendo televisión con aburrimiento.

Otro suspiro se escuchó por parte de la ex kunoichi, mientras se ponía de pie e iba a un armario en la sala, abriendo la puerta y buscando algo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sasuke viendo a su amiga.

-Busco unos accesorios para en la noche- respondió la ojiazul, subiendo sobre unas cajas y buscando algo en la parte de arriba del armario.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se acercó a la chica, viendo como la joven escalaba un poco más para encontrar lo que necesitaba.

-Te vas a caer- dijo Trunks, viendo la televisión pero viendo de reojo a su hermana.

Shizune estaba comiendo un poco de fruta picada, viendo a la sayayin en el armario.

-Ya casi los alcanzo- dijo Bura, estirándose un poco más, tratando de alcanzar una caja blanca.

-¡La tengo!- dijo triunfante la joven ojiazul, tomando la caja, pero justo en ese momento, una caja sobre la que estaba parada se movió de su lugar, haciendo caer de espaldas a la joven, pero como Sasuke estaba tras ella, logro sostenerla, cayendo la ojiazul en brazos de su amigo.

Bura se sonrojo un poco al igual que el Uchiha.

-Te dije que te ibas a caer 7w7- dijo Trunks, viendo insinuante a ambos menores.

El azabache bajo a la chica de sus brazos dejándola de pie.

-Gracias Sasuke- agradeció la peliazul, sonriendo un poco, siendo su sonrisa correspondida por su amigo.

-De nada- respondió el gennin.

"No sé porque tanto drama, pudo haber alcanzado la caja flotando, no había necesidad de subirse sobre las cajas" pensó el sayayin, viendo de reojo a su hermana.

-¿A qué hora será la presentación?- preguntó Shizune, viendo a la otra chica.

-Comenzara a las 7:00 y terminara como a las 9 o 10- respondió Bura mientras abría la caja un poco, viendo que estuviera lo que necesitara.

-Bueno, ya me voy. Tengo que ensayar un poco antes de la presentación- volvió a hablar la ex anbu.

-Que te vaya bien, nos veremos más tarde- dijo el ojiazul a manera de despedida.

-Claro, solo voy por unas cosas a mí cuarto, pero me iré volando, tengo flojera de caminar- dijo la sayayin comenzando a ir a su habitación, siendo seguida de Sasuke.

"Este niño parece chicle" pensó Trunks, viendo a los menores desaparecer por las escaleras.

·.·

Bura recogió una mochila y guardo la caja en una bolsa, viendo entrar a su amigo a su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- preguntó la joven mientras seguía guardando algunas cosas que usaría.

-Mm… yo… hay algo que quería decirte- dijo un poco nervioso el Uchiha.

-Dime- respondió la joven ojiazul, quedándose quieta un momento y viendo a su amigo.

-Y…yo…- Sasuke se sonrojo un poco, se supone que se le declararía a la chica, justo como había planeado, sin embargo fue más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo…

-¿Tú…? ¿Qué?- preguntó la sayayin, viendo al menor.

"¿Qué le pasa? Lo siento muy extraño" pensó la ojiazul, teniendo un extraño pero agradable presentimiento.

-N…no era nada importante, olvídalo. Que te vaya bien- dijo con cierta decepción el azabache, agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Claro, hasta en la tarde- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego salir volando por el balcón.

"Soy patético, y un cobarde" pensó con el ceño fruncido el Uchiha.

.·.

·.·Horas más tarde…

.·.

El atardecer caía en la escuela de Bura, y todos los chicos seguían corriendo de un lado a otro, alistándose pues la gente comenzaba a llegar.

-Procuren que todo salga bien- decía la maestra de música a todos sus alumnos que participarían en la presentación musical.

Y unas palabras más tarde por parte de la maestra, todos continuaron arreglándose para sus respectivas presentaciones.

·.·

Amigos y familia de Bura entraban a la escuela, viendo a toda la gente en el enorme salón donde se daría la presentación musical.

-Vaya, hay mucha gente, más de la que pensé- dijo un poco sorprendida Sakura, viendo todo a su alrededor.

-Es cierto, hay mucha gente- apoyó Hinata, no pudiendo creer que su amiga fuera a cantar frente a tanta gente.

-¿Cómo cuanta gente hay aquí?- preguntó Shizune, viendo a Trunks.

-Pues… en la escuela caben más de mil alumnos, supongo que todos verán la presentación además de los que participaran, y contando a sus familias e invitados… debe haber alrededor de más de mil quinientas personas aquí- respondió en un cálculo rápido el joven sayayin, sorprendiendo a casi todos.

-Y…yo nunca podría cantar frente a tantas personas- dijo la Hyuga, temblando un poco.

-Yo tampoco- apoyó Sakura, negando con la cabeza un poco asustada.

-Miedosas- burló Anko con una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco me atrevería- apoyó Shizune.

-Otra miedosa- siguió burlándose la Mitarashi.

La dueña de la corporación rio un poco.

-Vamos- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, yendo a sentarse en una de las primeras filas, siendo seguida de los demás…

·.·

-Bura… tú familia ya llegó- avisó una asistente, para luego irse.

La chica suspiró un poco, continuando con su arreglo, aunque las canciones que cantaría serían al final.

-¿Y entonces Bura? ¿Cantaras conmigo?- preguntó Masaki a su "amiga" supuestamente, pues la chica le había ignorado desde hace un tiempo, y digamos que no le trataba como normalmente hacía.

-Ya dije que no, y no insistas por favor- respondió lo más tranquila que pudo la sayayin.

-¿Pero porque no? Solo una canción…- dijo el rubio.

-Que no. No quiero, entiende. Cantare sola y punto- respondió un poco desesperada la Brief, pues ya se había hartado de la insistencia de su amigo.

-Bura… haber, dime ¿qué te pasa?… ¿Por qué me tratas así?- dijo entre dolido y extrañado el ojiverde, jalando un poco del brazo a la chica y haciendo que le viera de frente, pues la joven había estado por irse e ignorarle.

-No me pasa nada… es solo… es… no tengo nada, y no sé a qué te refieres con eso de cómo te trato, te trato igual que siempre- respondió Bura, aunque sabiendo que sí era verdad que últimamente no trataba muy bien al rubio.

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes. ¿Qué te he hecho para que te portes así conmigo?- dijo Masaki, viendo con preocupación y dolor a la sayayin, quien suspiro con resignación.

-Yo…- la ojiazul no sabía que decir, solo se soltó del agarre de su amigo, tratando de pensar en una respuesta, pero…

-Bura…- llamó Sasuke al ver a la chica.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con una sonrisa la Brief, acercándose al menor, quien miró un poco mal al rubio.

-Eh… quería decirte que en la noche cuando volvamos a casa, quiero hablar contigo de algo… importante- dijo tenuemente sonrojado el Uchiha.

-Claro, en la noche hablamos- dijo la ojiazul, sonriéndole alegre a su amigo, mientras el rubio veía la escena con cierta tristeza.

"Ya sé porque no quiere cantar conmigo" pensó Masaki, prefiriendo alejarse de su "amiga", dejándola sola con el ojinegro.

-Bien, entonces… hablamos más tarde- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el menor.

-Sí- sonrió la ex anbu, viendo a su amigo irse, sonriendo con alegría y de nuevo con ese extraño presentimiento en su ser.

La sayayin dio vuelta, viendo que su otro amigo ya no estaba, por lo que suspiró con resignación, yendo a terminar de arreglarse.

·.·

-Sasuke… ¿en dónde estabas?- preguntó Kakashi a su alumno al verlo salir de atrás del escenario del salón.

-Fui a ver a Bura- respondió un poco nervioso el gennin.

-¿Y porque? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó extrañado el peliplata.

-Pues… quería ver a Bura y no me pasa… nada- contestó levemente sonrojado el ojinegro, comenzando a caminar, seguido de su maestro que le miraba extrañado.

-¿Vas a seguir negando que te gusta Bura?- preguntó el jounnin, solo que está vez rogaba que la respuesta de su alumno fuera un rotundo NO.

-Este no es lugar- dijo Sasuke, continuando con su camino, pero sorprendiendo al Hatake.

-No negaste nada, eso quiere decir… ¿qué aceptas que te gusta Bura?- preguntó el copi ninja, temiendo la respuesta del azabache.

-No, no me gusta…- contestó el Uchiha, haciendo una pausa, en la cual casi le da un infarto a su maestro.

-La amo, ella es tan diferente a todas las chicas. La amo, y no lo voy a negar más- terminó de responder el gennin, sonriendo un poco sonrojado, para luego ir a sentarse, dejando a su sensei ahora sí con un infarto.

"Esto no puede ser. Lo mejor hubiera sido que siguieras negando lo que sentías Sasuke" pensó bastante preocupado Kakashi, yendo a sentarse entre Sasuke y Anko.

·.·

Las luces se apagaron y la maestra de música fue quien anunció el inicio del espectáculo.

-Bura va a cantar al final, pudimos haber venido hasta ese momento- dijo Vegeta en voz baja, haciendo que su mujer suspirara resignada.

-Hay Vegeta- susurró con cierta molestia la Brief.

·.·

Las presentaciones musicales de todos estuvieron bastante bien, incluso Bura participó en algunas como bailarina o corista.

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado a casi el final de la noche, ya solo nos faltan unas canciones que serán interpretadas por la mejor y más talentosa estudiante que tenemos- decía la maestra con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"¿De verdad Bura tiene tanto talento?, ni lo sabía" pensó sorprendido Trunks.

-Así que a partir de este momento comienza la presentación de…: Bura Brief, con la canción…: Solo tú- presentó la maestra, bajando del escenario, momento en el que salió la joven sayayin, sonriendo con alegría como siempre.

La joven vestía una falta lisa, corta, color negra y una blusa de manga larga color azul marino, con muñequeras negras sobre las mangas de la blusa, botas azules marinas que llegaban a la rodilla, tacón delgado y alto. De accesorios lucía unos aretes sencillos de aros color negros, un anillo con una delfín de plata en la mano derecha que era donde sostenía el micrófono, y un collar juego con el anillo. Su rostro casi no llevaba maquillaje, solo sus ojos tenían delineador negro y sus labios un poco de brillo labial. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo media con un mechón de cabello que caía al lado derecho del rostro de la joven.

Sasuke sonrió encantado de cierta manera, viendo con una sonrisa a su amiga, quien aún desde el escenario le devolvía la mirada y la sonrisa.

La música comenzó…

_**Hay recuerdos  
>que se envuelven en lágrimas<strong>_

_**Junto al miedo de volverme a enamorar…**_

_**Mi voz había perdido  
>hasta el sentido al hablar<br>y con solo escucharte  
>con solo mirarte<br>el amor vuelve a empezar…**_

_**Eres luz que puede tocar este corazón  
>no hay nadie más que tú<br>y enciendes estrellas en mi interior…**_

_**Yo iré a donde vayas tú  
>y es que nadie más<br>me mira como tú  
>solo tú<br>eres tú.**_

_**Sé que un beso  
>dice más que la verdad<br>hay momentos que se guardan y no se irán  
>y hay historias como esta que se vuelven mágicas…<strong>_

_**Con solo escucharte  
>con solo mirarte<br>él amor vuelve a empezar…**_

_**Eres luz que puede tocar este corazón  
>no hay nadie más que tú<br>y enciendes estrellas en mi interior…**_

_**Yo iré a donde vayas tú  
>y es que nadie más me mira como tú<br>solo tú…**_

_**Eres luz que puede tocar este corazón  
>no hay nadie más que tú<br>y enciendes estrellas en mi interior…**_

_**Yo iré a donde vayas tú  
>y es que nadie más me mira como tú<br>solo tú… eres tú.**_

_**Solo tú…**_

Terminó la primera canción la joven sayayin, aunque sin haber quitado su vista de encima de Sasuke, y viceversa, cosa que preocupó bastante a Kakashi y Anko.

La pelimorada miró a su novio, quien también le miró, para que luego ambos miraran a Sasuke y a Bura.

El telón se cerró un momento, en el cual la presentadora subió de nuevo al escenario.

-¿Cómo vieron? o más bien… ¿Cómo escucharon? ¿No es la mejor alumna?- preguntó la maestra con emoción.

El público aplaudió y silbó un poco, haciendo reír a la maestra.

-Bien, ya seguimos con las canciones, este solo fue un momento que le dimos a nuestra alumna para que se cambiara de ropa, pero al parecer ya está lista. Que rápida es, porque no quiere hacerlos esperar. Muy bien, continuamos. La siguiente canción es…: Déjame Ser- presentó la alegre maestra, para luego bajar del escenario y que la música comenzara a sonar de nuevo, mientras el telón se levantaba, dejando ver a la sayayin vestida de diferente manera…

La chica ahora lucía un vestido rojo de mezclilla, ajustado y sin mangas, que llevaba una delgada cuerda que se amarraba atrás del cuello de la joven; el vestido llegaba a un poco más arriba de la rodilla, acompañado de unas botas negras al igual que las otras, de tacón alto y delgado. Como accesorio, iba un brazalete de oro blanco con rubíes en la mano derecha de la chica, mientras en la izquierda se podía apreciar otro anillo igual de oro blanco con él rubí, todo complementado con el collar de igual material adornado de iguales piedras y aretes también del mismo material adornados también de rubís. El maquillaje era casi el mismo, solo esta vez la joven estaba con los labios pintados rojo clavel. Su cabello estaba suelto y lacio como normalmente lo llevaba…

_**Déjame ser el amor de tu vida  
>abrazarte el alma<br>y entregarte la mía…**_

En ese momento vinieron a la mente de ambos jóvenes los momentos en los que se habían abrazado, consolándose mutuamente.  
>El primer abrazo fue cuando estaban en Konoha, y ambos habían ido a buscar a Kakashi para que se fueran ya de la aldea. Fue cuando Bura le había hecho recordar a Sasuke lo de su Clan, por lo que el azabache se puso triste, y ella le besó en la mejilla y le abrazó para consolarlo.<p>

_**Quien escucha tus silencios  
>rescatar todos tus sueños<br>solamente déjame ser…**_

_**Déjame ser inolvidable  
>la mejor historia en tu equipaje<br>quien descifra tu mirada  
>dulce viento entre tus alas<br>solamente déjame ser…**_

_**Solo quiero ser quien te amé  
>como nunca nadie te amo<br>darte el corazón  
>sin explicación…<strong>_

_**Solamente déjame ser…**_

La mirada de la chica permanecía fija sobre la del Uchiha.

_**Déjame ser quien se quede contigo  
>cuando el mundo entero<br>ya se halla ido…**_

_**Quien se pierde entre tus labios  
>para siempre y sin pensarlo<br>solamente déjame ser…**_

_**Solo quiero ser quien te amé  
>como nunca nadie te amo<br>darte el corazón  
>sin explicación<br>solo inténtalo…**_

_**Iluminar todo tu interior  
>ser un murmullo en tu voz…<strong>_

_**Solo quiero ser quien te amé  
>como nunca nadie te amo<br>darte el corazón  
>sin explicación…<strong>_

_**Solamente déjame ser…**_

Terminó la segunda canción Bura, sonriéndole al público que le aplaudía totalmente sorprendido y alegre al escuchar tan lindas canciones siendo interpretadas por una chica tan linda y tan buena cantante.

El telón se dejó caer de nuevo, mientras la maestra subía una vez más al escenario.

-Esto aún no acaba. Aún faltan dos canciones más por ser cantadas, las cuales serán el cierre de esta presentación musical. Continuamos con la música, interpretada por Bura Brief. Les dije que era nuestra mejor alumna y no me equivoque ¿Verdad?- habló sonriente la maestra, pelirroja ojiazul.

El público aplaudió y silbo de nuevo, haciendo sonreír ampliamente a la presentadora.

-Muy bien. Me alegra que esta presentación estrella por así decirlo les esté gustando. Bien, nuestra joven alumna ya está lista, continuamos con la siguiente canción…: Si tú me quisieras- dijo la maestra, para luego bajar del escenario de nuevo, abriéndose los telones y dejando ver a la sayayin con nueva ropa…

La Brief llevaba un short mayon de licra negro, botas grises de tacón bajo pero delgado, una blusa top, es decir sin mangas, que tenía una pequeña caída en la orilla izquierda, todo en conjunto con los accesorios que eran un guante de red en la mano derecha, mientras en la izquierda había una muñequera, ambos color negro; un collar como el que siempre llevaba solo que este era negro, y aretes sencillos de una flor color negros también. Su cabello estaba amarrado en un moño chino, pero varios mechones caían sobre su rostro.

La música comenzó, canción que Sasuke conocía y que de hecho le gustaba, pues de cierta manera sentía que sus sentimientos de amor eran correspondidos por su amiga, pero ella como él, había fingido no sentir ese amor…

_**Si pretendemos  
>que nada pasa entre tú y yo<br>estar fingiendo es culpa de los dos  
>En silencio grito al miedo<br>que se despida y entre el sol  
>quiero el valor para que hoy te diga quién soy yo…<strong>_

Comenzó a cantar Bura, recordando un momento que había pasado con su amigo hace tan solo el día anterior…

_···Flash Back···_

La sayayin salía vagaba por su casa de noche, no pudiendo dormir. Llegando a la piscina, en donde se sentó en la orilla y miró la cristalina agua, y sin importarle nada, saltó y se sumergió un poco, saliendo a respirar casi en seguida.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- preguntó Sasuke al entrar al lugar y ver a la chica allí.

-No, y siendo obvio tú tampoco- respondió con una sonrisa la peliazul, haciéndole una señal al menor, quien sonrió un poco y saltó a la piscina, haciéndole compañía a su amiga.

Ambos chicos nadaron un rato, hasta que salieron a tomar aire.

Aunque la piscina era techada, tenía grandes ventanales, uno de los cuales estaba abierto, por lo que el viento había llevado algunas hojas de árboles y pétalos de flores al lugar, por lo que cuando la sayayin sacó su cabeza para tomar aire, un pétalo se le quedó pegado en la mejilla, cosa que la hizo reír un poco a ella y al menor.

-Te lo quito- dijo Sasuke acercándose mucho a su amiga, y quitándole suavemente el pétalo, viéndola con un tenue sonrojo, la chica le miró de igual manera, mientras le dirigía una mirada cariñosa y… amorosa, mirada correspondida por el azabache.

Ambos chicos se acercaron un poco, con la intención de darse un beso, pero algo en ambos los detuvo, por lo que se separaron y siguieron jugando en el agua…

_···Fin Del Flash Back···_

_**No puedo más, no puedo callarme si  
>Yo te amo…<br>Para siempre así será**_

"Así es… ya no puedo callarlo… Te amo Bura, y no creo que este amor vaya a desaparecer nunca. No puedo seguir callando más, por eso te diré lo que siento por ti" pensó Sasuke viendo con cariño a su amiga.

_**Y si tú me quisieras  
>bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti<br>si tú me quisieras  
>y me permitieras hacerte más feliz. <strong>_

_**Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí  
>para mí<br>para vivir la vida para ti  
>y llenar la mía<br>ven a mí.**_

_**Y aunque tal vez tú pienses que es un poco arriesgado  
>quiero decirte que también yo estoy temblando<br>y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano  
>al menos yo te pido que<br>hay que intentarlo.**_

"Es arriesgado, lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo, te lo pido" pensaron ambos amigos, casi pudiendo decirse eso por medio de sus miradas.

_**Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí  
>para mí para vivir la vida para ti<br>y llenar la mía  
>ven a mí.<strong>_

_**Si me detienes  
>te digo desde hoy<br>que aunque lo intentes  
>no lo decido yo.<br>Entre tanta, tanta gente le apareciste al corazón  
>y que hago yo se enamoró<br>no puedo decirle no…**_

Sasuke sonrió un poco, pues de cierta manera sentía que la chica era quien no quería admitir lo que sentía por él.  
>"No puedes culparme Bura, yo no escogí enamorarme de ti"<p>

_**No puedo más no puedo callarme si  
>Yo te amo<br>Para siempre así será**_

_**Y si tú me quisieras  
>bajaría el cielo al suelo para ti<br>Sí tú me quisieras  
>y me permitieras hacerte más feliz<strong>_

_**Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí  
>para mí,<br>para vivir la vida para ti  
>y llenar la mía<br>ven a mí.**_

_**Y aunque tal vez tú pienses que es un poco arriesgado  
>quiero decirte que también yo estoy temblando<br>y tengo miedo que quizás todo sea en vano  
>al menos yo te pido que<br>hay que intentarlo…**_

_**Me estoy muriendo por tenerte aquí  
>para mí<br>para vivir la vida para ti  
>y llenar la mía<br>ven a mí.**_

_**Y si tú…  
>(Si tú me quisieras hoy)<strong>_

_**Si tú…  
>(Bajaría el cielo amor)<strong>_

La tercera canción terminó, y al igual que en las dos veces anteriores, la joven ex anbu no había quitado su vista de encima de Sasuke, quien hacía igual, pues no quitaba su vista de la sayayin.

Ambas miradas se decían tanto, se confesaban los sentimientos que ellos no podían decirse por distintas razones.

Azul contra negro. Ambas miradas demostraban soledad, dolor y tristezas, las cuales raramente desaparecían al chocar con la otra mirada, en ese momento solo había calor, cariño y comprensión. Sí, ambos se querían y se comprendían aun en silencio.

-Que hermosa canción ¿no creen?- dijo la presentadora después de que el telón hubiera caído de nuevo. Un aplauso del público hizo sonreír a la maestra.

-Una canción bonita y con un lindo mensaje, ¿eh? Ya saben todos aquellos que se mienten con sus sentimientos- dijo con una sonrisa la presentadora, haciendo reír un poco a la gente.

-Bien, ahora viene la última canción… con esta canción damos por cerrada la noche. Esperamos de todo corazón que les haya agradado, y bueno, no será la última vez que tengamos este tipo de presentaciones, pues si les agrada pronto volveremos a hacer más eventos de este tipo. Bueno, les dejamos con nuestra alumna estrella, y con la última canción del evento…: Ángel- dirigió las últimas palabras la presentadora, bajando por última vez del escenario, momento en el que el telón se abrió, dejando ver a la sayayin, de nuevo con ropa distinta…

Bura llevaba un vestido como el de una princesa, solo que menos exagerado, sin mangas, el color era azul claro y llevaba zapatillas color plateadas. Su maquillaje constaba de sus ojos delineados negros, solo que esta vez llevaba unas sombras azul claras en ellos, aunado a sus labios pintados rosa claro. Sus accesorios eran solo un collar de plata con un dije de corazón, una pulsera a juego, y unos aretes de corazón también de plata. Su cabello estaba suelto y un poco ondulado, con una diadema parecida a la roja que a veces usaba, solo que esta diadema era más delgada y color gris claro.

La música empezó…

_**Aquí estoy, tú también  
>aunque sea en la imaginación baby.<strong>_

_**Esta vez quiero ser  
>la luna llena que te espera<br>y te ilumina.**_

_**Como amiga te he sido fiel  
>ahora te llevo en la piel<br>sé que no va a suceder  
>pero lo puedo soñar…<strong>_

_**Te digo  
>somos los dos como el aire que está<br>flotando libre en la inmensidad  
>oigo tu voz, sueño contigo.<strong>_

_**Eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar  
>a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar<br>tus alas me llenan el alma.**_

_**Tu sello de amor, lo llevo en la piel  
>ser solo amigos no es fácil baby.<strong>_

_**Despertar es un dolor  
>si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero<br>y aún espero…**_

"Siempre he sabido que te amo Sasuke. Desde que te conocí… sentí algo por ti, por eso me empeñe en odiarte y en llevarme mal contigo, aunque al final mi amor ganó. Más… ha sido una tortura no estar completamente segura de si tú me amas o no. A veces te portabas tan lindo, y otras muy frío, aunque no me puedo quejar, si lo que me gusto de ti fue ese carácter tan tuyo y único"

_**Como amiga te he sido fiel  
>ahora te llevo en la piel<br>¿Cuándo se va a terminar  
>O cuando se hará realidad?<strong>_

"¿Algún día se terminara mi amor por ti? Nunca. ¿Algún día se hará realidad? Siento que sí, tal vez si se haga realidad"

_**Te digo…  
>Somos los dos como el aire que está<br>flotando libre en la inmensidad  
>oigo tu voz, sueño contigo.<strong>_

"No te lo dije Sasuke, pero hace un tiempo soñé que me decías que me amabas, y soñé que vivíamos juntos… casados"

_**Eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar  
>a tú lado yo por siempre quiero estar<br>tus alas me llenan el alma.**_

"Tú me detuviste, evitaste que matara a Yoko, y me diste la paz que necesitaba ese día. Siempre me has dado paz, siempre me has llenado de amor y cosas buenas"

_**Te digo…  
>somos los dos como el aire que está<br>flotando libre en la inmensidad  
>tus alas me llenan el alma.<strong>_

_**Tanto miedo tengo de perderte  
>tanto miedo de no verte más<br>aunque eres mi amigo…  
>Para mí algo más<strong>_

"No tienes idea del miedo que sentí ese día que supe que estabas por huir de la aldea. No quería perderte, no quería dejar de ver tú lindo rostro. ¿Eres mi amigo…? No, tú ya para mí no eres un amigo, eres más, mucho más"

_**Este bello secreto  
>mi corazón guardará<br>todo lo he soñado  
>y era contigo.<strong>_

"No creí volver a enamorarme de nadie. Pero tú cambiaste eso. Ante todos los que me han preguntado, he mentido, tratando de ocultar este amor que te tengo, pero creo que no me ha salido tan bien. Desde que supe que estaba enamorada de ti… he soñado estar siempre a tú lado, solo nosotros. Solo tú y yo"

_**Te digo…  
>somos los dos como el aire que está<br>flotando libre en la inmensidad  
>oigo tu voz, sueño contigo.<strong>_

_**Eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar  
>a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar<br>tus alas me llenan el alma.**_

_**Te digo…  
>somos los dos como el aire que está<br>flotando libre en la inmensidad  
>oigo tu voz, sueño contigo.<strong>_

_**Eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar  
>a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar<br>tus alas me llenan el alma.**_

**_Aquí estoy, tú también_**  
><strong><em>aunque sea en la imaginación baby.<em>**

"Sí, aunque sea en la imaginación porque no creo que las cosas salieran muy bien si estuviéramos juntos, algo me dice que no sería así"

La música terminó, escuchándose de inmediato un estruendoso aplauso por parte de todos los presentes. Toda la gente miraba con admiración a la joven ojiazul, siendo sobre todo observada por Sasuke, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima, y claro… ella tampoco había dejado de verlo mientras cantaba, si casi le estaba dedicando todas las canciones que cantó.

·.·

La presentación había terminado, Bura estaba vestida con un pantalón negro ajustado, botas rojas sin tacón y top sin tirantes rojo. Ya no lucía maquillaje, solo sus labios seguían de labial rojo, y sus accesorios eran solo dos guantes de red rojos en cada mano, junto con el collar negro que usó en la tercera canción.

La sayayin estaba con su maestra y junto con todos los participantes, todos agradecían a los invitados y eran felicitados, sobre todo ella, más la joven ex kunoichi no había podido dejar de ver en la distancia a su amigo, quien le miraba también.

Un rato más pasó, y conforme la gente fue desalojando el lugar, la Brief fue quedando más libre de multitud, hasta que su familia pudo acercarse.

-¡Bura cantaste muy bien hija!- dijo orgullosa Bulma, abrazando a la joven, quien correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, no sabía que cantabas así de bien. Felicidades hermanita- dijo sonriente Trunks, viendo a su mama y hermana mirarlo sonrientes.

Todos comenzaron a abrazar a la joven sayayin, felicitándola una y otra vez, hasta que llegó el turno del Uchiha.

-Felicidades- dijo con una tenue sonrisa Sasuke, abrazando con un poco de pena a la mayor, quien sonrió alegre y correspondió el abrazo con afecto.

-Es hora de ir a casa. Y… celebraremos que eres una excelente cantante- dijo Bulma sonriendo, mientras su hija se separaba de su amigo.

Todos asintieron, y emprendieron camino de vuelta a la Corporación, platicando un poco…

·.·

-Vaya, estuviste increíble- dijo sorprendida Sakura, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Jaja, gracias- agradeció sonriente la ex anbu.

-Sí, fue… muy fantástico. No puedo creer que cantaras tan hermoso con tanta gente presente- dijo Hinata, no pudiendo imaginarse el valor que se necesitaba para cantar frente a tanta multitud.

-Gracias, y no es tan difícil- dijo Bura sonriendo con naturalidad.

Y mientras casi todos hablaban con la sayayin de la presentación, Anko y Kakashi se apartaron un poco, hablando en voz baja.

-Parecía que las canciones las hubiera escogido a propósito para cantárselas a Sasuke- dijo en susurro el peliplata, viendo a su novia con preocupación.

-Lo hizo, la conozco y sé que así fue- respondió la pelimorada, con notorio temor en su rostro.

-Anko… hablé con Sasuke antes de la presentación, y… me dijo que ama a Bura- comentó el Hatake, viendo como su novia se sorprendía y preocupaba.

-No podemos dejar que estén juntos. Bura fue novia de Itachi, y puede ser que Sasuke sea solo su remplazo- dijo preocupada Anko.

-Lo sé. Pero cabe la posibilidad de que no sea así, tal vez Bura de verdad se haya enamorado de Sasuke- dijo esperanzado el copi ninja.

-Puede ser, pero… aun así, Bura fue novia de Itachi. Y no sabemos que pasara cuando él se entere, porque algo me dice que debe estar al tanto de lo que su hermano hace- respondió preocupada la ojicafe, aunque pidiendo mentalmente que así fuera, que la sayayin amara de verdad a Sasuke.

-En eso tienes razón, no sabemos lo que podría pasar cuando Itachi se entere de todo esto, pero por ahora, la única esperanza que tenemos es que Bura ame con sinceridad a Sasuke y que no lo vea como un substituto- dijo Kakashi, sintiéndose mal por no poder hacer nada más, además de pedir que esa esperanza fuera verdad.

La Mitarashi suspiró con resignación, siendo obvio que no había nada por hacer, solo aferrarse a esa esperanza.

·.·

Todos llegaron a la Corporación, entrando casi haciéndole fiesta a la sayayin, quien solo sonreía y agradecía, ya un poco apenada.

Trunks pidió pizza por teléfono, bastante pizza por cierto.

Y más tarde ya todos cenaban pizza y pastel que ya habían dejado listo todas las mujeres, incluyendo a la sayayin, pues había aceptado hacer el pastel para celebrar su presentación.

La comida iba desapareciendo en el trascurso de la `celebración´, viéndose ya muy cerca el final de esta.

-Mama… la lluvia de estrellas- dijo Bura al recordar este suceso.

Los presentes recordaron el espectáculo natural, por lo que fueron a verlo, solo que cada quien fue a verlo con su tal para cual, excepto Sakura, ella se quedó sola viendo la lluvia. Aunque todos al dividirse en parejas, terminaron separándose y yendo a distintos lugares a ver la lluvia de estrellas…:

Anko y Kakashi fueron a la habitación del Hatake, viendo la lluvia desde el balcón, dejando de lado un momento sus preocupaciones por Bura y Sasuke respectivamente.

Trunks y Shizune fueron a la habitación del sayayin, también viendo el suceso desde el balcón, viéndose ambos con cariño y disfrutando del momento.

Naruto y Hinata salieron al patio, viendo el cielo desde una banca, ambos tomados de la mano, para sonrojo y pena de la Hyuga, aunque para gran gusto de ambos.

Vegeta y Bulma estaban en su habitación, viendo también todo desde el balcón, sin duda era un espectáculo muy hermoso, el cual disfrutaron juntos.

Sasuke y Bura subieron al techo de la Corporación, viendo todo con una sonrisa, viéndose de vez en cuando, disfrutando de la hermosa vista de aquel natural y lindo suceso.

-Cantaste muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa el Uchiha, haciendo sonreír un poco más a la sayayin. Sí, ese era su amigo, tal vez frente a los demás se portaba como normalmente… frío y serio, pero cuando solo estaba con ella, se portaba diferente.

-Gracias- agradeció la chica con una sonrisa, viendo un momento a su amigo, quien igual le miró un momento.

Las miradas se cruzaron ese pequeño momento, pero luego ambas miradas fueron puestas en el cielo y en la lluvia de estrellas.

Pasó un buen momento, hasta que la lluvia comenzó a terminar, viéndose ya muy pocas estrellas cayendo en el cielo.

La Brief suspiró, siendo observada por su amigo.

-Bura…- llamó el menor, obteniendo la atención y mirada de su amiga y maestra.

-Ah es verdad… tú querías decirme algo. Te escucho- dijo la ojiazul, aunque en realidad no había olvidado ni un solo segundo lo que su amigo le había dicho acerca de que tenía que hablar con ella y de que le diría algo importante.

-Y…yo…te quería decir…q…que…- comenzó a hablar el azabache, viendo a su amiga, quien para colmo estaba muy cerca de él.

La ojiazul miraba con atención al menor…

Sasuke se rindió; simplemente las palabras no eran su fuerte, por lo que prefirió actuar, así que se acercó más a la chica, viéndola con cierto brillo en sus negros ojos, y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-S…sasuke…- susurró sonrojándose Bura, pero siendo silenciada por los labios del azabache.

La peliazul se sorprendió…

¡Sasuke le estaba dando un beso!

Bura no pudo hacer más que corresponder aquel cálido y cariñoso beso, cerrando sus ojos al igual que el menor.

Ese beso sería el inicio de muchas cosas.

Esa confesión silenciosa desencadenaría amor, traiciones, dolor y sufrimiento para muchas personas, aunque no hay mal que por bien no venga. Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero primero hay que soportar y sobrevivir a la tormenta, y la tormenta estaba por desatarse…

* * *

><p>_Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p>Agradecimientos:<p>

Bego-Bura-xD: A mí también me encanta Itachi, y ya saldrá muy pronto n_n kisses

lixy-chan: Gracias por decirme eso Q_Q y… con respecto a Itachi y Bura… esa pareja también me gusta, y de hecho así estaba planeado el fic desde el principio, solo que como no quería complicarme tanto (por floja xDU) pues solo iba a ser Sasuke x Bura, pero a fin de cuentas votaron y escogieron esta versión lo cual me alegra porque no quería quedarme con las ganas de una pelea entre hermanos por una mujer, es que me encanta ese tema, no sé porque :3 es tan… conflictivo pero interesante _ Ahora… las faltas de ortografía: Yo reviso el Fic una vez, luego lo lee mama y se ve una falta ella la arregla y luego yo releo el capi para asegurarme y aun así se me van una que otra falta, excepto la de las notas xD estas ya son intencionales :p solo que a mama le escondo el lemon xD ella no sabe que es, y nunca lo sabrá o si no… me mataría D: pero bueno… En GT… sí se pasaron mucho ¬¬ odie como pusieron a Bura -.- porque yo pienso que ella sería como la puse en este fic *-* lo del intento de amiga xD… Yoko es buena amiga, pero pues hay gente que no perdona y guardar rencor con facilidad en ese aspecto hice a Yoko como yo, así soy yo :3 soy rencorosa, no perdono con facilidad y me gusta recriminarle sus errores a la gente n.n  
>Itachi: No creo que eso sea algo que debas decir con orgullo ._.<br>Yo: Lo sé :3 pero hago lo que puedo para cambiar ;3  
>Gaara: Esperemos que cambies ._.<br>Yo: Como sea xD Jojo ha puesto a que no creíste que tan pronto fuera a haber ese beso de Sasuke y Bura 7w7 Lo del ShikaSaku… esa pareja sinceramente tampoco me gusta -.-|| pero dos o tres personas votaron por que se quedaran así, por eso la hice ._. porque yo prefiero el ShikaTema *-* pero bueno, al cliente lo que pida xD algunos pidieron esa pareja y ni modo xD y sí me di cuenta de que repetí varias palabras en la escena de Kakashi y Anko, pero de nuevo mi flojera no me dejó buscar cómo cambiar eso xDU lo siento, pero tratare de que no vuelva a pasar ;D Gracias y no te preocupes… Me encantan los reviews grandes *o*

metalic-dragon-angel: Si, las cosas se complican para Bura y se complicaran aún más por lo que acaba de pasar en este capi

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: A mí me encanto escribir ese sueño de Sasuke xD y… XD Lixy me dice que la pareja de Itachi y Bura le da cosa, y tú por otro lado me pides recuerdos de Itachi con Bura, es gracioso xD pero bueno, de una vez digo que SI habrá recuerdos por parte de Itachi, para tú felicidad Erza y de advertencia para ti Lixy xD

Bueno, Gracias a ustedes por leer y comentar, igual a quien lee aunque no comente se le agradece ;3

Qué interesantes se pusieron las cosas con Sasuke y Bura ¿no? 7w7 y haber que pasa de ahora en adelante con toda la historia.

De una vez les aviso la otra pareja que habrá en el Fic ^^

Neji x Tenten (a menos que quieran a Neji con Lee o con Gaara xDD)  
>Gaara: A mí no me metas en eso ._.|||<br>Yo: Jajaja xDD era broma

Por ahora esa es la única pareja que tengo pensada, no de hecho no xD ya tengo pensadas otras dos, pero esas no se verán en este Fic, sino en su continuación de temporada que llevara otro nombre, y hablando de eso… hago un aviso importante…: Ya estamos cerca del final de este Fanfic, o como ya he dicho varias veces… cerca del final de temporada, porque hare otro que será la conti de este. Según mis cálculos y yo xD faltan unos… 10 capis o tal vez menos como mucho para cerrar esta temporada, y ni se imaginan en que terminara –insértese sonrisa maligna-  
>Itachi: ._.|| tengo miedo<br>Gaara: Yo igual ._.||  
>Yo: Bien… de nuevo perdón por las faltas de ortografía u.u espero que les haya gustado este capi con canciones ^^ y ya es todo ;3<p>

Nos leemos luego… Sayonara x3

¿Review?


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer…:

Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama

Y

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones del capi…:

Lo de siempre…

Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos.

Lo que está entre —Guiones largos— son acotaciones.

Y no me acuerdo que más xDU

Bueno, este capi es un poco corto.

¡A LEER!

·

Cap 39:…

Decisiones

·

Una radiante y soleada mañana de jueves hacía su aparición en la capital del oeste, iluminando todo a su paso, despertando y activando a toda la gente después de una hermosa lluvia de estrellas que había ocurrido en la noche.

El sol iluminó todo a su paso, comenzando un nuevo día…

Aunque ya desde temprano, en la Corporación Capsula había movimiento por parte de varios jóvenes…

Iniciando con Hinata Hyuga, la pequeña ojiluna caminaba de un lado a otro, temblando como si fuera gelatina, y todo por algo que había ocurrido ayer en la noche durante la lluvia de estrellas…

_·.·_

_···Flash Back···_

_·.·_

Naruto y Hinata observaban con alegría y ánimo la hermosa lluvia de estrellas, pues era algo que nunca antes habían visto.

La Hyuga estaba algo sonrojada, pues su amigo le había tomado de la mano desde que salieron al patio y aun no le soltaba, lo que la hacía ponerse muy nerviosa, aunque sin duda… feliz.

Cuando la lluvia comenzó a ser menor, el rubio miró a su acompañante, viendo que la kunoichi estaba sonrojada mirando el cielo con una sonrisa alegre. La imagen de Hinata se le hizo por demás encantadora y linda al Uzumaki, razón por la que se sonrojo.

"Hinata se ve muy… hermosa" pensó sonrojado el ojiazul, acariciando un poco la mano de la chica que estaba entre la suya, llamando así la atención de la peliazul, quien le miró sonrojada.

-N…Naruto… ¿Q…que haces?- preguntó apenada la chica, sonrojándose aún más.

-Hinata…yo…- comenzó a hablar el rubio, viendo a su amiga.

-Tú… tú me gustas Hinata, eres muy linda… y…y… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- habló un poco sonrojado Naruto, pero sonriéndole a la menor.

Un inevitable color jitomate inundó el rostro de la Hyuga, sin duda la confesión petición de su amigo le habían sorprendido y dejado muda.

El Uzumaki se guardó una pequeña risa, pues la cara que ahora tenía la peliazul era muy linda y graciosa para él.

-Y…yo…yo…N…Naruto…s…s…si…qui…quiero…- logró decir en un hilo de voz Hinata, no pudiendo decir nada más, ya que el rubio le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, beso que ella apenas y pudo corresponder.

Cuando deshicieron el beso, los dos gennin miraron el cielo, viendo las últimas estrellas caer, por lo que enseguida se pusieron de pie y tomados de la mano entraron a la casa.

La ojiluna caminaba sobre nubes, sintiéndose ajena a todo a su alrededor, solo recordando las palabras de su ahora novio.

Al pensar en eso, a la Hyuga casi le da algo, y solo salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar al Uzumaki despedirse de ella, pues ya estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación que ella compartía con Sakura.

-Hasta mañana- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto, dándole otro pequeño beso a la menor, para luego soltar su mano e irse a descansar.

La pobre kunoichi se tocó los labios con la yema de los dedos, mientras entraba a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sintiendo todo a su alrededor dar vueltas mientras caminaba.

-¿Hinata?- logró escuchar que Sakura le llamaba, pero fue lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse.

_·.·_

_···Fin Del Flash Back···_

_·.·_

La peliazul estaba al borde del desmayo, cuando vio despertar a la pelirosa.

-¡Hinata! ¿¡Ya estás bien?! Ayer te desmayaste- dijo con preocupación Sakura, acercándose a la menor, quien estaba roja como jitomate.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupada y extrañada la Haruno, estando al lado de su amiga.

-N…Naruto…m…me…pro…propuso…s…ser su…n…novia- logró responder la ojiluna, para sorpresa de la pelirosa.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- pregunto sonriendo la ojijade.

-Q…que…si…- contestó aun roja Hinata, estando al borde del desmayo, haciendo reír a su amiga.

·.·

Por otro lado, Shizune estaba en su habitación con Anko, quien le miraba insinuantemente.

-¿Entonces…?- preguntó sonriente la pelimorada.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Qué?- preguntó sonrojada Shizune.

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo. ¿Le dirás que sí?- dijo la ojicafe, sin quitar su mirada insinuante.

-No debí contarte nada- dijo arrepentida y sonrojada la morena, cosa que hizo reír a la menor.

-Hay vamos… ¿Qué le contestaras a Trunks?- insistió la Mitarashi, haciendo que la pelinegra sintiera que su corazón se detenía al recordar lo pasado ayer en la noche con el sayayin.

_·.·_

_···Flash Back···_

_·.·_

La lluvia de estrellas estaba por terminar, aunque para ese momento, Trunks y Shizune ya solo prestaban atención y miradas al otro, sonrojándose cuando el contrario se daba cuenta de que era mirado por el otro.

"Parezco tonta, pero es que… es la primera vez que me enamoro" pensó sonrojada la morena, agachando un poco su cabeza, porque sí, ya lo aceptaba, estaba enamorada del joven sayayin, aunque sentía que era muy poco tiempo para eso.

"Me enamore de Shizune, pero… ¿Qué hago? Quiero pedirle que sea mi novia. Aunque… no creo que ella acepte, aún es poco tiempo para enamorarse de alguien, pero estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella" pensó Trunks viendo a su amiga.

-Shizune…- llamó el joven sayayin, recibiendo la mirada y atención de la morena.

-D…dime- dijo sonrojada la ojinegra.

-Sé que es muy pronto, pero… estoy enamorado de ti, y quiero que… que seas mi novia- confesó el pelimorado, sorprendiendo y sonrojando bastante a la kunoichi.

-Yo…- Shizune no sabía que contestar, simplemente estaba confundida; sabía que estaba enamorada del joven Brief, más sin embargo no sabía si aceptar o no ser su novia, por un lado quería decirle que sí, pero por otro se cuestionaba muchas cosas.

-Piénsalo, y mañana me respondes- concedió tiempo el ojiazul, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente a la medic ninja.

-Mañana te respondo- aceptó la morena, pues de verdad necesitaba pensar bien que haría.

Después de que la lluvia de estrellas terminara, Trunks acompañó a la ninja a su habitación.

_·.·_

_···Fin Del Flash Back···_

_·.·_

Shizune estaba sonrojada, no sabiendo que iba a contestar.

-La indecisión es el peor sentimiento al que puedes dejar ganar- aconsejó la Mitarashi, comiendo una manzana, viendo a la mayor.

-Es que… ¡no sé qué hacer!- dijo resignada la medic ninja, lanzándose a la cama boca abajo, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Anko suspiró rodando los ojos, para luego lanzarle su manzana a la chica, golpeándola en un costado.

-Auch- se quejó suavemente la morena, sin moverse de su posición.

-Haber… Tú le gustas, él te gusta, ambos se llevan bien y se seguirán conociendo, entonces… ¿¡Cual rayos es el problema!?- dijo con cierta desesperación la pelimorada, y es que no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos, y el infantil comportamiento de Shizune la había llevado al término de su paciencia.

-¡Tú tomas todo con mucha tranquilidad!- dijo la ojinegra al levantar su cabeza de la almohada y ver a la menor, quien bufó.

-Mira… quien no arriesga…: No gana. Así que deja el drama y dile que sí, lo peor que puede pasar es que no funcione y terminen y ya. No hay más- habló con suma tranquilidad Anko, escuchando suspirar a la mayor, viendo que la medic ninja volvía a hundir su rostro en la almohada.

-Niña- susurró con molestia la Mitarashi, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y saliendo a pasear antes de que terminara zarandeando a la morena por dramática.

·.·

Mientras tanto…

Bura caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, cualquiera diría que de un momento a otro la chica haría un hoyo en el piso, pero es que la joven estaba nerviosa por lo que había pasado con su `amigo´, por el beso que el azabache le había dado, beso que ella había correspondido. Y es que después de eso, ambos `amigos´ habían preferido irse a dormir, y ninguno había dicho nada acerca de lo pasado, aunque era obvio que ahora sí ya no podían ocultar que se querían, ahora el asunto era el siguiente… ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Sí se querían era obvio que fueran novios, pero algo en eso no le gustaba a la sayayin, algo en su interior le decía que no debía, y de nuevo escuchaba dos voces.  
>Traidora, traidora, ni se te ocurra. Era lo que gritaba la primera voz, cosa que confundía más a la Brief.<br>Hazlo, hazlo, lo amas, pelea por él. Era lo que gritaba la segunda voz.  
>Ambas voces estaban confundiendo a la ex anbu, por lo que se mordió un dedo, sacándose sangre y luego hizo posiciones de manos, invocando a su perrita ninja.<p>

-Hola, ¿Cómo has…?- saludó el animal, siendo interrumpida por su dueña.

-Sasuke me besó y yo le correspondí y ahora no sé qué hacer- soltó nerviosa la Brief, sorprendiendo y preocupando a su perrita.

"Hay no. Esto está mal. Todo es su culpa anciana Tsunade" pensó la perrita.

-Ejem… yo opinó que no deberías estar con él- opinó Zuki.

-¿Pero…? ¿Por qué?- preguntó más confundida la ojiazul.

-Porque… es un niño, apenas tiene 13 años, y tú eres muy mayor, por eso- excusó la perrita.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, hay relaciones que incluso se llevan por hasta 20 años; Sasuke y yo solo nos llevamos por 6 años, la edad no tiene nada que ver- respondió Bura, viendo que su mascota agachaba las orejas, luciendo preocupada, cosa que le extrañó.

-¿Me ocultas algo?- preguntó sospechando la Brief.

-Claro que no- respondió el animal, fingiendo aburrimiento, cuando en realidad no sabía qué hacer para que su dueña no terminara quedándose con el menor.

-¡No sé qué hacer!- exclamó nerviosa Bura, sentándose en el suelo de su cuarto, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De verdad no sabes qué hacer? ¿No sientes algo que te diga que no, o que si estar con él niño?- preguntó curiosa Zuki, acercándose a su dueña y sentándose a su lado.

-No, bueno si… escuchó dos voces en mi interior, la primera me dice que no, pero la segunda me dice que si- respondió confundida la chica.

-Pues entonces hazle caso a la primera :3 - dijo con tranquilidad el animal ninja, ganándose que la Brief le mirara con una ceja alzada.

-¿Tú de qué lado estás?- preguntó extrañada la joven ex anbu.

"Del lado de Itachi" pensó el animal.

-Del tuyo- respondió con calma la perrita, haciendo suspirar a su dueña.

-No tengo idea de que pasara- dijo ya más calmada la sayayin, pero aun luciendo confundida, preocupando a su mascota.

·.·

En otro lado de la casa…

Sasuke estaba en el balcón de su habitación, pensando y decidiendo, lo cual a estas alturas fue más fácil.

El azabache regresó a la habitación, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó su maestro, quien estaba en la cama leyendo su libro, aunque prestando atención a todo movimiento del Uchiha, pues lo notaba raro desde ayer en la noche cuando se fue a dormir.

-Voy a ver a Bura- respondió el gennin, volteando un poco y viendo a su maestro, quien le miró con cierta preocupación, cosa que le extrañó.

-¿Paso algo con ella, Sasuke?- preguntó Kakashi, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?- dijo el menor, tratando de no responder la pregunta de su maestro.

-Porque desde ayer en la noche te noté algo extraño, y no puedo decir que hoy te haya visto mejor. Por eso lo pregunto, ahora contesta, ¿paso algo con Bura?- respondió el copi ninja, volviendo a preguntarle a su alumno.

Él pequeño azabache suspiró con resignación, sonrojándose un poco.

-Bura y yo nos besamos ayer- contestó Sasuke, sorprendiendo bastante a su sensei, pero antes de que el mayor pudiera seguir hablando, el menor continuó.

-Y ahora voy a verla porque ayer ya no hablamos más, así que aclararemos todo y tal vez…- dijo el Uchiha, sonrojándose un poco más.

-Y tal vez se hagan novios- concluyó el Hatake, a lo que su alumno asintió, estando por salir de la habitación.

-Espera… Sasuke, no creo que estés en edad de tener novia- detuvo el peliplata al azabache, quien le miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó extrañado e incrédulo el gennin.

-Sí, digo… apenas eres un niño de 13 años, deberías esperar al menos unos 5 años más- respondió Kakashi.

-Claro… ¿y luego?- dijo extrañado Sasuke.

-Y luego ya puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero por ahora espera- respondió el mayor.

-Eh… NO- se negó el Uchiha, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Sasuke espera…- volvió a llamar el jounnin, evitando que el menor se fuera.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó con cierta molestia el azabache.

Kakashi ya no tenía argumentos para detener a su alumno, sabía que no había nada que pudiera decirle al menor para evitar que hablara con Bura y que se hicieran novios.

-Suerte…- fue lo único que pudo responder el copi ninja, a lo que Sasuke sonrió un poco y salió de la habitación.

El jounnin se sentía mal, pues en sus adentros estaba pensando que esa suerte que le deseó a su alumno, fuera que la chica le dijera que no y se negara a estar con él, eso sería lo mejor para todos.

·.·

-No sé qué hacer y tú no me ayudas en nada- reprochó Bura a su animal ninja, quien movía la colita saltando de un lado a otro, tratando de atrapar una mariposa que había entrado a la habitación de su dueña.

-¡La tengo!- dijo triunfante Zuki, con sus patitas delanteras juntas en el suelo, habiendo atrapado a la mariposa, pero al abrirlas un poco, el insecto volador se escapó y salió volando por el balcón, haciendo que la perrita le mirara triste.

La sayayin estaba con una gran vena en su frente mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Gracias por tú valiosa ayuda ¬¬#- dijo molesta la ex anbu, obteniendo la mirada de su mascota.

-Lo siento, entonces… ¿en que estábamos?- preguntó con parsimonia la gris perrita.

-Olvídalo- dijo ofendida la sayayin, pues se había molestado de que su mascota le ignorara, aunque lo cierto era que Zuki sí prefería ignorar a su dueña, pues le dijera lo que le dijera, las cosas terminarían mal.

-¿Y si le preguntamos al cuervo de la suerte?- preguntó la perrita.

-¿Estás loca o que o.ô?- preguntó con cierta molestia Bura, viendo a su mascota como si la animalita estuviera loca.

-Recuerda que tienes un cuervo con el que hablas y que él también te escucha, a la mejor él te dice que hacer- respondió la perrita ojimorada.

-Ah ya… pero igual para eso te llame a ti y no me dijiste nada útil, además no es un cuervo de la suerte, es solo un animal y ya, el hecho de que me haya ayudado muchas veces en muchas cosas no dice nada- dijo un poco molesta la Brief, poniéndose de pie y saliendo un momento al balcón, silbando un poco, mientras la perrita se le acercaba.

-Yo te dije que le hicieras caso a tu primera voz interna, pero no me quieres hacer caso- dijo el animal ninja, viendo que a lo lejos se acercaba un animal volando.

Un cuervo negro llegó y se paró en el hombro de la ojiazul, quien sonrió un poco, acariciando el pico del ave, aunque sintiéndose extraña.

"Itachi te dio ese cuervo. Por favor, recuérdalo antes de que hagas algo que lastimará a muchas personas" pensó Zuki, sin prestar atención a lo que su dueña hablaba con el cuervo.

El alado animal chilló un poco, aleteando cuando la chica dijo la primera opción que le decía su primera voz interior, es decir, la opción de no hacerse novia de Sasuke.

-¿Tú también? ¿Por qué todos están en contra de que tenga algo con Sasuke?- preguntó extrañada la sayayin, viendo al cuervo y a la perrita.

"Por qué es hermano de Itachi, y no puedes hacerle eso; a ninguno de los dos, pero todo es culpa de Tsunade, maldita vieja loca, no debió ponerte ningún jutsu, y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada, porque me lo dijo cuando ya lo había hecho" pensó molesta la perrita gris.

_·.·_

_···Flash Back···_

_·.·_

Tsunade estaba en un campo de entrenamiento, suspirando después de haber hecho algo… moralmente reprobable…: Borrarle sus recuerdos a una chica que consideraba su hija porque había comenzado a desconfiar de ella y a considerarla un posible peligro para la aldea.

La rubia suspiró, haciendo posiciones de manos, invocando a un animal.

-Hola Tsunade- saludó Zuki, moviendo un poco su colita.

-Hola- saludó seriamente la ojimiel, sonriendo con cierta tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó extrañada y preocupada la perrita ojimorada.

Un suspiro por parte de la Senju se escuchó.

-Algo pasó, algo muy serio, así que quiero que escuches con mucha atención- dijo seriamente la rubia, obteniendo la atención del animal.

-Hatsumi… se transformó y estuvo por destruir la aldea, todo por lo que pasó con Itachi. Entre Anko, Shizune y yo, logramos detenerla, pero… no hubo otra manera para evitar que eso vuelva a ocurrir, más que… usar un jutsu prohibido. Sellé sus recuerdos sobre Itachi Uchiha, por eso… es muy importante que nunca, jamás le vuelvas a hablar de él- recalcó la sannin, sorprendiendo a la gris perrita.

-¡¿Está loca o qué?!- rugió Zuki

-Itachi es la persona que Hatsumi más ama en este mundo, no hay manera de que pueda mantener sus recuerdos sellados- dijo la perrita, molesta y totalmente en contra de lo que había hecho la sannin.

-Sus recuerdos están perfectamente sellados y no volverán a menos que yo revierta el jutsu, cosa que no sucederá, así que ya basta de críticas y concéntrate en lo que te dije…: Nunca, jamás le hables de Itachi a Hatsumi. ¿Entendido?- dijo seriamente Tsunade, viéndose en su miel mirada la total decisión de que no daría marcha atrás con lo que había hecho.

-Si señora- aceptó a regañadientes el animal, desapareciendo en seguida, no queriendo ver más a esa mujer a la que ya comenzaba a odiar.

_·.·_

_···Fin Del Flash Back···_

_·.·_

Zuki suspiró un poco, viendo como Bura dejaba ir al cuervo, el alado animal solo bajo a un árbol del patio, pues realmente eran pocas las veces que se alejaba de allí.

-¿Y entonces…? ¿Qué decidiste?- cuestionó nerviosa la perrita ninja.

-No lo sé- respondió decaída la Brief, suspirando y sentándose en la orilla de su cama, viendo hacia un punto en la nada, preocupado a su mascota.

La perrita se acercó un poco a su dueña, pero olfateando un poco, sintió que cierta persona se acercaba a la habitación de la chica.

"Hay no quiero ver esto" pensó con temor el animal.

-Tú niño viene para acá, así que yo me voy… Adiós- se despidió Zuki, desapareciendo en seguida en una nube de humo para extrañez de la sayayin.

No pasó mucho antes de que Sasuke tocara la puerta de la habitación de su… ¿amiga? Bueno estaba allí para averiguar qué pasaría de ahora en adelante.

-Pasa- se escuchó adentro del cuarto la suave voz de Bura.

El Uchiha entró a la habitación, viendo a la mayor sentada en la cama.

Los chicos se miraron un momento en silencio, recordando ambos lo pasado en la noche, sintiéndose nerviosos por ese hecho.

-Hola…yo venía a hablar contigo- dijo un poco sonrojado el azabache, viendo a la chica, quien le miraba con nervios disimulados.

-Dime…- respondió Bura, viendo al menor, esperando a que fuera él quien dijera lo que tenía que decir, y en base a lo que él dijera, ya vería ella que haría.

Tomar la decisión fue fácil, más hablarla con su `amiga´ no lo era tanto, razón por la que el gennin estaba sonrojado sintiendo su corazón latir a mil y su mente ahora estaba en blanco sin saber que decir.

-Yo… Ejem…- el ojinegro se aclaró un poco la garganta, viendo un momento al suelo, para luego tomar valor y dirigir de nuevo su vista a la joven sayayin.

-Ayer… te di un beso, porque… no… no podía decirte lo que… siento por ti- comenzó a hablar Sasuke, sonrojándose un poco más.

La Brief se sorprendió un poco, aunque de cierta manera ella sabía lo que el menor sentía por ella, a la vez que sabía lo que ella misma sentía por su `amigo´.

El menor trataba de seguir con su ¿declaración? O bueno, trataba de continuar hablando, más nunca le gustó hablar de sus sentimientos, y realmente nunca fue bueno para eso, así que ya prefirió ir al grano.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó directamente el Uchiha, viendo sonrojado a la mayor, quien le miraba tenuemente sonrojada.

La declaración del menor le hizo cierta gracia a Bura… Sí, ese era SU Sasuke, sin habilidad para hablar de sus sentimientos, y sí, ahora era SU Sasuke por que ya había tomado su decisión, tal vez la tomó desde que se hicieron amigos, quien sabe, solo sabía que estaba segura de lo que estaba por hacer…

-Yo también te quiero Sasuke, y acepto ser tú novia- aceptó con una sonrisa la sayayin, poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso en los labios a su ahora novio, quien sonrió un poco entre el beso y correspondió.

Otro tierno beso que selló el inicio de un noviazgo, relación que traería tanto buenas como malas cosas…

Los ahora novios se separaron y se miraron con cierto cariño.

-Solo hay un detalle que quería decirte…- dijo Sasuke un poco nervioso de lo que fuera a decir la chica con respecto a eso que él le iba a decir.

-Te escucho…- dijo la ex anbu, viendo a su novio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quiero que… por el resto de esta semana, seamos novios en secreto, solo hasta que pase el fin de semana y hablemos con Tsunade. Ya una vez que todo recupere su calma después de eso, le diremos a todos lo de nuestra relación- habló el menor, no sabiendo como lo tomaría su ahora pareja.

La ojiazul suspiró, ella también creía que lo mejor por ahora era no contarle nada a nadie, por lo menos hasta que pasara la venidera tormenta con Tsunade y con su pasado.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sasuke. Por ahora no le diremos nada a nadie, será mejor así- apoyó la peliazul sonriendo haciendo sonreír levemente al gennin.

-Bien. Entonces no le diremos nada a nadie, está decidido- dijo el poseedor del sharingan.

-Sí, y ya que todo está aclarado… vayamos a desayunar- dijo alegre la mayor, a lo que su novio asintió.

Los jóvenes salieron con rumbo a la sala, aunque no tomados de la mano para ocultar su relación, por ahora…

·.·

En la cocina se encontraba Shizune ayudando con la comida a Bulma y Sakura, aunque la pobre morena estaba temblando un poco, nerviosa por qué ese día debía responderle a Trunks sobre qué decisión había tomado.

-Me dicen cuando la comida esté lista para ayudarlas a servir- dijo de improviso Anko, al haber entrado a la cocina, pero lo que dijo asustó un poco a la ensimismada medic ninja, quien soltó un plato y lo dejó caer, rompiéndolo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… no era mi intención- se disculpó apenada Shizune, recogiendo los restos del plato.

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriente Bulma, ayudando a la joven morena, mientras Sakura asentía a lo dicho por la Mitarashi, ésta por su lado solo negaba con la cabeza por la actitud de la asistente de Tsunade.

Anko salió al comedor, viendo a su novio sentado leyendo su libro como siempre, aunque notándolo un poco pensativo, cosa que de cierta manera le extrañó y preocupo por igual.

No faltó mucho para que Vegeta llegara con Trunks al comedor, ocupando sus lugares, y un poco más tarde, aparecieron Sasuke y Bura.

-Buenos días- saludó con una sonrisa la sayayin.

-Buenos días- saludó educadamente el Uchiha, aunque la pareja obtuvo la escrutadora mirada de Kakashi.

Los saludos de los chicos fueron correspondidos por el de todos los presentes, mientras Sasuke se sentaba a la mesa y la chica iba a la cocina para ayudar con la comida.

El Hatake miraba a su alumno, preguntándole en silencio que había pasado, siendo su mirada respondida con una del menor que claramente le decía… *Que le importa*  
>Kakashi suspiró con resignación, leyendo un brillo y una felicidad en la negra mirada de su alumno, lo que le preocupó, pues lo más seguro era que el Uchiha y la Brief ya fueran una pareja.<p>

Un momento más tarde y las mujeres comenzaron a servir el desayuno, momento en el que vieron llegar a Naruto y Hinata tomados de la mano, por lo que todo mundo le prestó atención a la pareja de gennins.

-Hinata y yo somos novios- dijo sonriente el Uzumaki, mientras la pequeña ojiluna estaba al borde del desmayo, de nuevo.

Todos sonrieron y felicitaron a la nueva pareja…

-Felicidades usuratonkachi- dijo con naturalidad Sasuke, para luego tomar un sorbo de un vaso de jugo que se había servido.

El rubio solo bufó por el insulto de su amigo y le ignoró, sentándose con su ahora novia.

Kakashi se sorprendió un poco por el noviazgo de Naruto y Hinata, más no objeto nada, pues realmente ellos no le hacían mal a nadie, todo lo contrario, parecía que ese noviazgo había hecho madurar un poco más a ambos, tanto al Uzumaki como a la Hyuga.

-Como felicitación por su relación, más tarde les preparare un pastel- dijo alegre Bura, haciendo sonreír a la reciente pareja.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias!- agradeció animoso el Uzumaki.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció sonrojada Hinata.

El desayuno comenzó, mientras todos platicaban acerca de la presentación de Bura, y de la lluvia de estrellas…

-Cantas muy bien hija, no entiendo porque nunca nos habías dicho nada- dijo Bulma a su hija, quien le miró mientras comía un poco de fruta.

-Pues… porque no es algo tan importante, solo es un pasatiempo. Lo que de verdad me interesa es entrenar y hacerme muy fuerte- respondió Bura, sonriendo confiadamente y pensando en todos los meses que llevaba entrenando con su padre y hermano, a la vez que ella entrenaba a Sasuke.

La Brief mayor solo suspiró resignada, pues se suponía que eso no debería ser así, ella había hecho un acuerdo con su esposo, más ese acuerdo ya no valía nada si su hija quería entrenar…

_·.·_

_···Flash Back···_

_·.·_

Bulma estaba recostando a su recién nacida Bura. La dueña de la corporación sonreía feliz, tapando a su pequeña con las cobijitas y dándole un osito de peluche, mientras la pequeña bebe tomaba al animal de peluche y se quedaba profundamente dormida abrazándolo.

-Es muy hermosa- dijo con amor la Brief, viendo a su hija, mientras su esposo se acercaba a la cuna y veía a la pequeña bebe.

-Sí, pero aunque sea mujer la entrenare- dijo con una sonrisa Vegeta.

-¡De ninguna manera!- alzó la voz Bulma, aunque fue silenciada por su pareja, pues si gritaba así la bebe se despertaría, por lo que la dueña de la corporación capsula suspiró resignada, jalando un poco al sayayin y saliendo de la habitación donde estaba la pequeña, quedándose en el pasillo.

-No voy a permitir que entrenes a Bura- se negó la ojiazul.

-¿Y porque no entrenarla?- pregunto con cierta molestia el príncipe sayayin.

-Porque es una niña, y no quiero que la entrenes, porque solo la arriesgaras como arriesgaste a Trunks cuando tuvo que pelear contra Majin Boo y contra no sé qué más villanos, y yo no quiero esa vida para mi hija. No quiero que arriesgue su vida ni que sea lastimada brutalmente. No. Ella crecerá como una niña normal y no se diga más- sentenció la mujer.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Yo no quiero que mi hija se convierta en una niña tonta, débil e inútil como las demás! ¡Quiero que entrene y sea fuerte como su hermano!- se negó Vegeta, haciendo molestar a su mujer.

-¡Bura no será así!- dijo enojada Bulma, tocando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, pensando un poco mientras se calmaba.

-Bien, hagamos un trato- dijo más serena la Brief, obteniendo atención del sayayin.

-¿Qué trato?- preguntó extrañado pero curioso el príncipe sayayin.

-Dejare que entrenes a Bura, pero… solo lo necesario para que se sepa defender, solo hasta allí. Y una vez que pase eso, ya no la volverás a entrenar nunca, la dejaras que haga su vida como quiera, además es parejo porque tú entrenaste a Trunks y lo hiciste como quisiste con el entrenamiento, ahora a mí me toca enseñar a mi hija como yo quiera. ¿Estamos?- propuso Bulma.

-Está bien, acepto el trato, pero no te has puesto a pensar en que pasara si Bura quiere ser una guerrera- dijo con orgullo Vegeta, imaginándose que su hija podría querer entrenar y hacerse fuerte.

-No querrá. Es una mujer y una mujer siempre es débil y frágil y no le gusta pelear, prefiere razonar con la cabeza antes de empezar a matar gente a lo loco. Punto final- sentenció la peliazul, como recordándole a su esposo lo que él hacía, razón por la que el sayayin chasqueó la lengua.

-Habla por ti con eso de mujeres débiles y frágiles- sentenció el príncipe sayayin, regresándole el insulto a su pareja.

Bulma bufó, viendo a Vegeta alejarse caminando por el pasillo…

_·.·_

_···Fin Del Flash Back···_

_·.·_

La dueña de la corporación suspiró de nuevo, viendo a su esposo, quien le miraba sonriendo orgulloso y triunfante, por lo que rodó los ojos, siguiendo con su desayuno.

Una vez que el desayuno terminó, Bura y Sasuke salieron de la corporación, con la excusa de que irían a pasear, cuando en realidad iban a entrenar…

.·.

·.·En el desierto…

.·.

Bura llegó volando hasta el desierto, tomada de la mano del menor, tanto como para que volara como porque ahora ya eran novios.

La pareja bajo al suelo, solo que hubieran querido seguir tomados de la mano, más estaban allí para entrenar no para disfrutar del noviazgo, por lo que se soltaron de la mano y la chica se alejó un poco, pensando en que le enseñaría ahora a su novio.

-Bura… —llamó el Uchiha, haciendo que la chica le mirara con atención— yo quiero que me enseñes a volar- pidió el gennin, a lo que la joven sayayin sonrió asintiendo.

-Está bien. Te enseñare a volar y a lanzar energía, como yo- dijo con una sonrisa la ojiazul, haciendo que el menor sonriera un poco mientras asentía.

-Para poder realizar ambas técnicas será necesario que aprendas algo importante…: Controlar tú chakra sin necesidad de posiciones de manos. Esto puede ser algo complicado para ustedes, pero no es nada imposible. Así que comenzaremos con eso ¿De acuerdo?- explicó la ex anbu, viendo al menor, este asintió.

-Bien… no creo que te tome mucho controlar tú chakra sin necesidad de las posiciones de manos. Comencemos. Relájate y trata de juntar tú chakra en tú interior- pidió la sayayin.

-Está bien- aceptó el azabache, tratando de juntar su chakra en su interior, sintiéndolo un poco difícil, pero por supuesto que no se rendiría.

-Mantente tranquilo, y una vez que sientas que ya has juntado algo de tu chakra, trata de expulsarlo- dijo suavemente Bura, mirando con atención al menor.

Sasuke intentaba juntar chakra sin posiciones de manos, pero sí era algo difícil, y más si no se concentraba del todo.

-Concéntrate completamente. Puedes hacerlo, relájate y concéntrate- habló la mayor, viendo a su pareja intentando.

Un suspiro por parte del azabache se escuchó, aunque no era un suspiro para rendirse, sino para intentar relajarse, lo cual logró, sintiendo como poco a poco juntaba algo de su energía.

-Vas bien… junta un poco más- dijo con una sonrisa la ojiazul, obteniendo la mirada del gennin, quien asintió en silencio, concentrándose más y consiguiendo juntar más chakra.

-¿Así está bien?- preguntó el Uchiha a su novia y maestra.

-Sí, ahora… trata de hacer que ese chakra que tienes juntado, explote. Así comenzaras a usar tú poder sin necesidad de las posiciones de manos- explicó la joven.

El ojinegro se concentró un poco más, logrando explotar la energía que había reunido, la cual se juntó a su alrededor en una aura morada.

-Bien hecho, ahora trata de mantener esa aura de energía rodeándote, es decir, sigue juntando chakra y mantenlo en explosión- dijo con orgullo la Brief, a la vez que daba esa tarea.

-Es algo difícil- respondió Sasuke, tratando de mantener el mayor control posible.

-Algo- dijo con naturalidad la ex kunoichi, pero era obvio que estaba orgullosa del menor.

"Hay que regular el chakra, porque puedo juntar demasiado y se saldría de control, pero a la vez sino es el suficiente, el aura dejara de aparecer" pensaba el Uchiha, respirando suavemente, manteniendo el mayor control posible.

"Solo un poco más Sasuke. Si consigues controlarte unos minutos más… habrás logrado algo muy difícil para alguien de tu mundo" pensó la peliazul, viendo con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo a su novio.

Pasó un buen rato más, en el cual el poseedor del sharingan logró controlar completamente su chakra, para gusto y orgullo de la chica.

-Disminuye tu chakra- ordenó tenuemente la ojiazul.

-Claro…- aceptó el azabache, sonriendo un poco, disminuyendo su chakra hasta que apenas una fina aura lo rodeaba.

-Bien. Ahora eleva tu chakra- ordenó de nuevo la sayayin, sonriendo de medio lado, sonrisa imitada por el menor, quien de inmediato elevo esa aura de chakra, haciéndola bastante grande.

-Felicidades… en menos de una hora lograste controlar y expulsar tu chakra sin necesidad de posiciones de manos- felicitó sonriendo la ex anbu.

Sasuke dejó de emitir su energía, desapareciendo así su aura de chakra, sonriendo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Hmp- fue lo único que se limitó a contestar el ojinegro, sonriendo de medio lado, cerrando un momento los ojos, disfrutando de ese momento de superación.

La mayor sonrió acercándose a su novio, y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, para sorpresa y sonrojo del gennin.

-Supongo que estás orgullosa de mí- dijo el menor, viendo a la chica un poco sonrojado.

-Jaja. Sí, bastante. Ahora sigamos con lo que estábamos- respondió con una sonrisa Bura, alejándose un poco del azabache de nuevo.

-Hmp. ¿Qué sigue ahora?- preguntó el Uchiha, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a la joven sayayin.

-Ahora… aprenderás a lanzar energía- respondió alegre la ex anbu.

-Supongo que ahora será más fácil aprender eso y volar- dedujo el poseedor del sharingan.

-Exacto. Ahora te será mucho más sencillo aprender a lanzar energía y volar, más aun así será un poco difícil, estás advertido. Sigamos. Para aprender a lanzar energía con las manos, debes reunir tu chakra en la palma, primero comenzamos con eso, inténtalo- contestó la mayor, levantando un poco su mano derecha y juntando algo de energía.

El ojinegro levantó su mano, juntando su chakra.

-Moldéalo y dale forma esférica- explicó la joven peliazul.

El menor asintió a lo dicho por su novia, intentando hacer lo que ella le había dicho, aunque sí era verdad que esto era un poco difícil, más no se rendiría.

-Para lograr esa técnica tendrás que juntar principios que ya sabes y has dominado…: El primero, el principio de reunir y regular chakra en una sola parte de tu cuerpo, eso te lo enseñó Kakashi- comenzó a explicar Bura, mientras el gennin intentaba, aunque escuchando atentamente a su maestra.

"Sí lo recuerdo… Kakashi nos enseñó el control de chakra cuando peleamos contra Zabuza" pensó Sasuke, recordando ese corto pero muy valioso entrenamiento.

-El segundo principió, a darle forma al chakra, eso también te lo enseñó Kakashi cuando aprendiste el chidori- continuó la mayor.

"Sí, para los exámenes chunnin y pelear contra Gaara. Lo recuerdo muy bien" pensó de nuevo el Uchiha, recordando ese entrenamiento exhaustivo en el desierto.

-El tercer y último principio, a explotar tu chakra sin necesidad de las posiciones de manos, que es justo lo que te acabo de enseñar. Esas tres cosas juntas harán que puedas hacer técnicas de mi mundo, tanto lanzar energía como volar y otras cuantas más que ya te enseñare después- terminó su explicación la Brief, observando como su novio comenzaba a formar una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano.

-¿Así?- preguntó el ojinegro, viendo un poco a la chica.

-Vas bien, pero trata de expulsar un poco más de energía, has más grande la esfera de energía- contestó la peliazul.

La energía que el Uchiha sostenía poco a poco creció, hasta tomar un tamaño normal.

-Perfecto. Ahora dispárala… expulsa tú chakra con fuerza pero sin explotarlo- dijo Bura, lanzando la energía que aun sostenía en la mano contra una roca, destruyéndola, siendo imitada del menor…

Sasuke lanzó la energía que tenía en la mano contra otra roca, destruyéndola aunque no por completo, pues la energía era un poco débil.

-Hmp- bufó con cierta molestia el azabache.

-Tú energía se debilitó cuando la expulsaste, pero no importa, ya solo es cuestión de práctica- consoló la princesa sayayin, sonriéndole a su alumno y novio, quien le miró y sonrió levemente.

-Lo tercero y último por hoy… será aprender a volar. Esta técnica es un poco más difícil, pero lo conseguirás, estoy segura. Bien… comienza a reunir chakra de nuevo- pidió la peliazul.

El poseedor del sharingan asintió y comenzó a reunir energía, lo cual fue mucho más fácil esta vez.

-Explota un poco tú chakra hasta que te rodee de nuevo el aura de energía- pidió la Brief, siendo obedecida por el gennin.

-De acuerdo… ahora, concéntrate y mantén tú energía fluyendo para que puedas elevarte- explicó la ojiazul.

Todo lo que la chica decía, el menor lo hacía, aunque admitía que volar se le estaba dificultando un poco, pues no conseguía elevarse.

Pasó un momento y el Uchiha no conseguía volar, ni siquiera un poco…

-Hmp- bufó con enojo el ojinegro.

-No te desesperes, lo conseguirás, pero debes mantenerte tranquilo y concentrar bien tú energía- dijo Bura, viendo con una pequeña sonrisa a su novio.

"Es muy fácil decirlo" pensó cansinamente Sasuke, tomando aire y relajándose, controlando lo mejor posible su chakra, comenzando a flotar un poco, para su sorpresa.

-Vas bien, mantente así- dijo la chica con pequeña sonrisa que se ampliaba un poco más.

El gennin comenzó a flotar un poco más.

-Comienzo a comprender esto…- susurró el azabache, más para sí que para la mayor.

-Ten cuidado… no te vayas a caer- advirtió la sayayin, obteniendo la mirada de su novio.

-Estoy bien- respondió el Uchiha revoloteando un poco, haciendo que la ojiazul sonriera mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya es todo, ahora solo tienes que practicar hasta que domines a la perfección todo, pero no te sobre esfuerces- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa la ex anbu, pues no podía creer que su ahora novio hubiese dominado en menos de dos horas una habilidad única… Él control de su chakra sin posiciones de manos. Y derivada de esta, dos habilidades básicas en su mundo, pero de gran ventaja en el mundo de Sasuke…: Lanzar energía con la mano y volar.

La Brief estaba ensimismada, pensando en todo el entrenamiento del menor, sin prestarle mucha atención al revoloteo de su novio alumno, o eso hasta que escuchó un ruido, por lo que volteo a ver al azabache, encontrándolo tirado boca abajo en el suelo…. Se había caído, lo bueno era que no desde muy alto pues había empezado a descender.

Bura no pudo evitar reír un poco, mientras el menor se ponía de pie con el ceño fruncido y tenuemente sonrojado por la pena de haberse caído.

-Hmp. No le veo lo gracioso- dijo molesto el ojinegro, haciendo reír aún más a la mayor.

.·.

·.·En la Aldea de la Hoja…

.·.

Tsunade estaba metida en un bar, tomando y apostando con varias personas, perdiendo más y más cosas, lo cual no era de extrañarse…

-Otra… hip… botella de sake…- dijo barridamente la rubia.

-Etto… Lady-Hokage, yo opino no debería tomar más- dijo el hombre del bar.

-Yo no te pago… para que opines… hip… te pago para que sirvas los tragos…hip… ¡Ahora sirve o te saco a patadas de mi aldea!- dijo molesta la Godaime, asustando al pobre hombre quien de inmediato le llevó otra botella de sake.

Tonton solo veía todo con preocupación, pero agradeciendo que Tsunade no lo olvidara y que mandara a que le dieran de comer.

.·.

·.·En la Corporación…

.·.

Kakashi acababa de contarle todo lo que había pasado con su alumno a Anko, quien estaba preocupada y nerviosa.

-¿Qué haremos si ellos se hacen novios?- preguntó la Mitarashi, viendo a su novio.

-No podemos hacer nada, solo esperar a que no ocurra una desgracia- respondió igual de preocupado el mayor.

-Presiento que algo muy malo pasara. No debí dejar que Tsunade le pusiera ese jutsu a Bura- dijo angustiada la pelimorada, pues realmente había una opresión que se instalaba en su pecho.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer. Y ojala de verdad no pase nada malo- intentó animar el Hatake a su novia, aunque eso era algo muy difícil estando en la situación en la que estaban.

·.·

Naruto y Hinata estaban en una habitación de la Corporación Capsula, en ese lugar era donde tenían a los animales, los cuales eran variados, pero sobre todo dinosaurios, aunque claro… eran inofensivos.

-Son muy bonitos- dijo la peliazul, acariciando la cabeza de un pequeño tres cuernos.

-Jaja si- apoyó el Uzumaki acariciando a un bebe cuello largo.

La pareja de gennin disfrutaba de la compañía del otro, sobre todo ahora que ya eran novios…

·.·

Shizune caminaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto, pensando en que decirle a Trunks sobre lo que habían hablado la noche anterior. La joven medic ninja sabía lo que quería, más sin embargo se cuestionaba los contras que aparecían en su decisión.

La puerta de su habitación fue tocada por el causante de sus pensamientos…

-Shizune ¿podemos hablar?- se escuchó la voz del joven sayayin al otro lado de la puerta, provocando que la morena diera un pequeño salto antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

-S…sí- aceptó hablar la chica después de haber abierto la puerta, para luego caminar hacia adentro de la habitación, siendo seguida de su `amigo´.

-No quiero presionarte, pero… quiero saber la respuesta. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- habló directamente el sayayin, mirando seriamente a la joven kunoichi.

-Sí, quiero ser tú novia- aceptó Shizune, sonriéndole un poco apenada al ojiazul.

Trunks abrazó a la medic ninja, quien correspondió el abrazo; y solo se separaron un poco para poder darse un pequeño beso en los labios, seguido de este otro abrazo.

-¿Cuándo quieres que se lo digamos a mi familia? Yo quisiera que fuera esta misma noche- dijo el pelimorado, escuchando un suspiro nervioso por parte de la chica.

-Cuando tú quieras estará bien- respondió la pelinegra, estando un poco o mejor dicho… bastante nerviosa.

El joven sayayin estaba por decidirle a su ahora novia que sí le dirían esa noche a su familia sobre su iniciado noviazgo, más recordó lo que pasaba con su hermana y con el asunto de decirle la verdad a Tsunade, por lo que decidió mejor esperar un poco.

-¿Sabes? Mejor he decidido que les digamos todo, pasado este fin de semana. Tal vez le puedas pedir permiso a Tsunade para que vengas otra semana y entonces se lo diremos. Que sea en unos días para que te ponga al tanto de algunas cosas y te prepares- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa Trunks, confundiendo un poco a la kunoichi.

-Ya dije que cuando tú quieras decirles está bien por mí, pero… ¿De qué cosas me tienes que poner al tanto? ¿Y qué me prepare para qué?- respondió y pregunto a la vez la ojinegra.

-Mira… lo que pasa es que… eh…- el joven Brief no sabía por dónde empezar, pero tenía que decirle a la chica sobre sus antiguas novias y sobre como las había tratado su padre.

La asistente de la Hokage miraba con atención a su ahora novio, esperando a que le respondiera…

-No voy a mentirte Shizune, yo tuve otras novias y con ellas las cosas fueron muy enserio, pero siempre el problema fue mi padre, el no aceptó a ninguna de ellas y las trato muy mal, porque él dice que no quiere que… cualquier chica entré a nuestra familia. Es eso lo que tenía que contar y es por lo que tienes que prepararte, porque no sé qué reacción tendrá mi padre con nuestra relación- explicó al fin el ojiazul, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica, quien se puso un poco pensativa.

-Perdóname por no haberte dicho antes lo de mis novias, pero es que eso fue hace muchos años, y…- comenzó a disculparse el sayayin, pero fue interrumpido por la morena.

-No importa —acortó—, está bien, agradezco que seas sincero y no te preocupes, estaré preparada para lo que tú padre pueda decir- dijo Shizune con una cálida sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por el chico.

-Gracias por entender. De verdad eres muy especial, te quiero- dijo con amor Trunks, viendo a la medic ninja sonrojarse un poco.

-También te quiero- correspondió la pelinegra, volviendo a abrazar a su ahora pareja, siendo el abrazo correspondido con cariño por el ojiazul.

.·.

·.·En el desierto…

.·.

Sasuke y Bura volaban un poco, a la vez que el azabache hacía pequeñas bolas de energía con sus manos, lanzándolas a donde la chica le decía, obteniendo puntería y la habilidad de controlar mucho mejor su chakra al tener que estar volando y lanzando energía a la vez.

La pareja descendió pues el Uchiha aunque no lo aceptaba, se estaba cansando.

-Es natural, pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras y te harás más fuerte, aunque claro está: Tendrás que seguir trabajando con tú control de chakra, pues deberás equilibrar perfectamente como usas tus nuevas técnicas, sobre todo la de lanzar energía, porque si no haces un correcto balance, te quedarás sin energía muy rápido- explicó la ojiazul, viendo a su novio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como tú digas- acordó el menor, respirando un poco agitado.

-Dejaremos esa clase para mañana, por ahora ya has aprendido mucho. Vamos, volvamos a casa, ah y no te esfuerces mucho, aun no podrás volar muy rápido, eso lo conseguirás con la práctica y la costumbre- dijo sonriendo alegre la ex anbu, y ante lo dicho, el poseedor del sharingan asintió.

-Volvamos volando- pidió Sasuke, elevándose un poco, haciendo reír levemente a la mayor.

"Es lo primero que le digo: Que no se esfuerce y es lo primero que hace. Bueno ¿Qué se la ha de hacer? Es incorregible" pensó divertida la Brief, elevándose un poco también.

-De acuerdo- cedió la joven, comenzando a volar con dirección a la Corporación Capsula, siendo seguida de su novio…

.·.

·.·En la Corporación…

.·.

Bulma arreglaba la maquina dimensional, suspirando un poco agobiada y cansada.

-¿Cómo vas con eso?- preguntó Vegeta entrando al salón donde estaba su mujer con la máquina.

-No tan bien como quisiera- contestó desanimada la ojiazul, sorprendiendo y extrañando un poco a su marido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó el sayayin, acercándose a donde estaba su mujer.

-Es extraño, pero no puedo reconstruirla bien. Siempre hay algo mal, todo por esos dos niños que se pelearon. No sé cómo hicieron para destruir la maquina tan horrible e irreparablemente- contestó Bulma, para luego suspirar resignada, limpiándose un poco de grasa con un trapo.

-Son sayayines que esperabas- dijo con orgullo el príncipe sayayin.

-Son sayayines mezclados con sangre humana, tú sabes que eso es lo que los hace más fuertes- dijo con cierta molestia la Brief, haciendo que su esposo rodara los ojos.

-Como sea. ¿Y cuándo terminaras esa máquina?- preguntó Vegeta, dejando de lado el tema de sus hijos para no comenzar a pelear de nuevo con la mujer.

-Pues…eh…yo…- decía un poco nerviosa la peliazul, sonriendo de igual manera, llamando la atención del sayayin.

-Habla ya mujer- exigió el sayayin.

-Es que… no voy ni a la mitad de su reconstrucción- contestó un poco nerviosa y apenada Bulma, provocando un tic nervioso en su esposo.

-¿Ósea que estos 6 meses que has estado trabajando no has conseguido ni siquiera llegar a la mitad de la reconstrucción de la maquina?- preguntó incrédulo el príncipe sayayin, viendo a su mujer.

-Eh…si- contestó nerviosamente la ojiazul.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo con sencilla incredulidad Vegeta, escuchando a su mujer aclararse un poco la garganta.

-A este paso, la maquina estará lista hasta dentro de un… un año. Y tendré que informárselo a Tsunade cuando vayamos mañana- dijo resignadamente la Brief, viendo como su esposo negaba con la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

-¡No es tan fácil arreglar la maquina como tú crees!- reprochó molesta Bulma, para luego continuar su trabajo, siendo observada por el sayayin.

·.·

Bura y Sasuke llegaron a la Corporación, aunque ya iban caminando para que nadie se diera cuenta de las habilidades del Uchiha.

-Iré a la cocina a preparar el pastel para Naruto y Hinata- aviso la sayayin, caminando con rumbo a la cocina, siendo seguida del poseedor del sharingan.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó el gennin, haciendo que la chica se detuviera y le volteara a ver extrañada.

-Claro…- dijo no muy convencida la mayor, reanudando su camino a la cocina…

La pareja comenzó a preparar un pastel, viéndose de vez en cuando y dándose uno que otro pequeño beso.

La sayayin comenzó a buscar algo en un mueble bajo, mientras el azabache mezclaba unas cosas en un tazón, estando a punto de poner algo en la mezcla, pero fue detenido por su novia, ya que le tomó la muñeca con la mano.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer?- preguntó Bura, viendo con una ceja alzada al gennin, quien suspiro.

-Nada- respondió con naturalidad el ojinegro.

-Dame eso- dijo seriamente la chica, a lo que su novio le dio una pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco el cual era lo que iba a poner en la mezcla.

La Brief revisó el polvo, viendo que era una especie de polvo digestivo para hacer que doliera el estómago.

-¿Es en serio?- cuestionó sorprendida e incrédula la peliazul.

-Ejem…- se aclaró la garganta el menor.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada la ex anbu.

-Porque quería molestar a Naruto- respondió con sencilla y extrema naturalidad Sasuke.

-¿Y Hinata que culpa tiene?- volvió a preguntar la sayayin, pues era obvio que si su novio le ponía ese polvo a la mezcla, la Hyuga también saldría perdiendo.

-Hmp —bufó con simpleza— me iré a ver tele- dijo tranquilamente el Uchiha, saliendo de la cocina, haciendo suspirar resignadamente a su novia, quien prefirió dejar el tema por la paz y seguir preparando el pastel.

·.·

El azabache estaba por sentarse en el sillón de la sala, cuando llegó su maestro y le llamó…

-Sasuke… ven conmigo- pidió Kakashi, para luego subir las escaleras, provocando un suspiro por parte de su alumno, quien luego le siguió, llegando a la habitación que compartían…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado Sasuke, viendo a su maestro, quien lucía con su habitual parsimonia, aunque realmente no era así.

-Dime… ¿Cómo te fue con Bura?- preguntó a manera de respuesta el peliplata, sorprendiendo y extrañando a su alumno.

-¿Por qué le interesa tanto?- cuestionó con cierta desconfianza el gennin.

-Porque eres mi alumno y me interesa lo que te pase. Por eso. ¿Me responderás ahora?- respondió y preguntó el Hatake, escuchando un suspiro por parte del menor.

-Luego le cuento- respondió al fin el azabache, para luego salir de la habitación, dejando con más dudas y preocupaciones a su sensei.

·.·

La noche llegó, momento en el que Bura le entregó el pastel a Naruto y Hinata como felicitación por su noviazgo…

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir, lo cual fue temprano, pues al día siguiente todos irían a Konoha y entonces Sasuke y Bura dirían la verdad, acerca de lo que había hecho en el caso del Uchiha, y acerca de quien era en verdad en el caso de la Brief…

-¿Lista para este largo fin de semana?- pregunto el azabache a su novia, pues estaba en la habitación de la chica, sentado en el suelo del balcón con la joven peliazul a su lado, quien recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del menor, y este le abrazaba pasando su brazo por su espalda baja y poniendo su mano en su cintura.

-Sí, lista. ¿Y tú estás listo?- respondió con cierta preocupación la joven sayayin, viendo a su novio, quien le miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Ya deja de preocuparte, estaré bien- contestó con orgullo el poseedor del sharingan, haciendo sonreír un poco a su novia, más no tranquilizándola del todo.

Los chicos siguieron abrazados un momento más, en total silencio…

.·.

·.·En la Aldea de la Hoja…

.·.

Kurenai y Asuma llevaban a Tsunade a su hogar, pues la mujer estaba completamente ebria.

-Ya mañana volverán todos y será una vergüenza que la encuentren así Lady-Hokage- dijo la ojiroja.

-Hip…ay…yo no quiero…que vuelvan tan rápido… no… no quiero que Shizune llegue… se la…hip… se la regalare a Trunks…y así me libró de ella…hip- dijo borracha la rubia.

-Sí lo que diga Lady-Hokage, por ahora ya hemos llegado a su casa- dijo Asuma, abriendo la puerta de la casa de la Godaime, adentrándose en el lugar sin dejar de ayudar a caminar a la sannin.

Entre ambos jounnin llevaron a la mujer a recostar, mientras el cerdito caminaba tras ellos con mucha preocupación.

-No…yo quería…tomar un poco más…hip…- dijo la ebria ojimiel.

-Luego, por ahora descanse- dijo la Yuhi, tapando a la rubia, suspirando al ver que esta se quedó dormida en seguida.

-No lo puedo creer… 4 días seguidos tomando y apostando, esto no se verá bien mañana- dijo sorprendido Asuma.

-Lo sé… esperemos que este algo lucida para mañana y la visita de la familia Brief- respondió la ojiroja, negando con la cabeza, viendo a la Senju dormida.

Los jounnin suspiraron con resignación, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no había que hacer, solo esperar a que todo saliera bien al día siguiente…

.·.

·.·En la Corporación Capsula…

.·.

Sasuke y Bura caminaban a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, despidiéndose pues sobre todo ellos necesitaban descasar pues les esperaba un largo fin de semana…

-Hasta mañana, descansa- dijo suavemente la ojiazul, para luego darle un pequeño beso a su novio.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió el Uchiha, sonriendo tenuemente sonrojado.

El menor se fue a su habitación, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo, ensimismándose en sus pensamientos, siguiendo así incluso al entrar a su cuarto, ignorando la interrogante mirada de su maestro y yendo a darse un baño para descansar mejor…

·.·

La sayayin también se dio un rápido baño, sonriendo feliz como hacía mucho no lo era, olvidándose por completo de sus visiones y del nombre de Itachi, concentrándose y pensando solo en su ahora novio…

Mientras afuera de su habitación, en el patio de la casa, estaba Zuki. La perrita había visto todo el rato que habían estado juntos su dueña y el menor.

"Esto no terminara bien" pensó afligida la gris cachorra.

.·.

·.·A la mañana siguiente…

.·.

-Bien, si ya estamos listos, vayamos a Konoha…- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, a lo que todos asintieron, comenzando a adentrarse en el portal, siendo recibidos como siempre, por los Anbu que custodiaban el portal, comenzando a caminar con rumbo a la aldea, viendo las puertas muy cerca.

"Ya es hora…" pensó un poco preocupada Bura, viendo de reojo a Sasuke, quien le miró.

"Hora de la verdad" pensó el Uchiha, viendo a su ahora novia.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos…:<strong>

lixy-chan: Sí el beso… planeaba decirles que ya iba a pasar, pero preferí dejarlo como una sorpresa ^^ ah y con respecto a Maron… no tienes idea de lo que planeo con ella –sonríe malignamente- Nada mal n_n pero si algo muy importante e interesante, pero eso ya se verá luego, en la segunda temporada ;3 y como ya te había dicho… No maltratare a Karin, solo lo necesario que será poco. No te preocupes ^^

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: A mí también me encanto esa parte de Sasuke diciéndole a Kakashi que amaba a Bura *.* y… pues espero te haya gustado este capi.

Bego-Bura-xD: Jaja, estoy de acuerdo, Bura no sabe lo que es bueeno *¬*  
>Itachi: Ejem ..  
>Yo: Bueno, bueno… es que Itachi no terminara con Bura, ni modo, pero así será :3<p>

SasuTenNeji Love: No te preocupes, entiendo lo ajetreada que es la vida n.n

Konan Uchiha Sasuke: Tampoco te preocupes que entiendo esto de los condenados internets, y que bueno que te gustaran ambos capis n_n

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Jaja, sí, hay Sasuke con esos sueños y… si se besaron :o sí era lo más esperado, y ahora ya lo tienen ^^

metalic-dragon-angel: Jeje, ya muy pronto veremos la reacción de Itachi. Falta poco.

Gracias a ustedes por comentar n_n

Les pido perdón por subir la conti hasta ahorita u.u estuve muy ocupada y no la pude subir antes, perdón y pues… ¡Ya vieron! Fueron dos sorpresitas… Bura y Sasuke novios, y Sasuke aprendiendo a volar y lanzar energía ;3  
>Ahora se acerca la reacción de Tsunade al tener delante a su `hija´ diciéndole que sí es Hatsumi. Hay Tsunade estas locas ¬¬U<p>

Bien… siento que hay algo que debía aclararles, pero no creo que es todo n.n ya estamos muy cerca de la aparición de Itachi *-* y… bien, un adelanto del próximo capi…:

Veremos la pareja de Shikamaru x Sakura ^^ además de que veremos a Bura siendo mala de nuevo —sonrisa cruel— y… también se vendrán los problemas con Tsunade D: jaja ese fue todo el adelanto. Perdón por lo corto del capi, y perdón por las siempre existentes faltas de ortografía.

Es todo…

Sayonara x3


	41. De vuelta a Kunoichi

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama. Y Naruto a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Aclaraciones…: Ninguna nueva.

Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos.

Lo que está entre —Guiones largos— son acotaciones, o anotaciones.

Y… es todo ^^

¡A Leer!

Cap 40:

_···De vuelta a Kunoichi···_

···

·En la casa de Tsunade…

···

Kurenai estaba dándole mucho café a Tsunade, sacándola de su cruda realidad de beber 4 días seguidos.

-No… ya no…- se negaba la rubia, estando a punto de vomitar por las más de 15 tazas de café que le había dado la jounnin.

-Ahora que ya recuperó la cordura… vaya a bañarse, los visitantes no tardan en llegar- dijo seriamente la ojiroja.

-Sí ya, te escuche las primeras 100 veces, ahora déjame sola para arreglarme- respondió con fastidió la Godaime, a lo que la joven Yuhi suspiró, saliendo de la habitación de la mayor.

La Senju solo rodó los ojos, poniéndose de pie y metiéndose a bañar.

"Que rápido se va el tiempo. Extrañare tomar y apostar" pensó la ojimiel con cascaditas en sus ojos.

.·.

·.·En la aldea…

.·.

Todos caminaban con rumbo a la casa Hyuga, exceptuando Sakura, ya que ella prefirió ir a su hogar.

No tardando mucho, todos llegaron a la mansión Hyuga, siendo recibidos por Neji y Hanabi, quienes se sorprendieron de ver a Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata y esta como siempre, al borde de un ataque.

-Hola- saludó alegre el Uzumaki.

-Primo…hola. Hermana… ho…hola- saludó Hinata bastante sonrojada.

La escena le hizo gracia a todas las mujeres, por lo que rieron un poco.

·.·

-¿Así que ya son novios?- preguntó Neji una vez que todos se hubieran vuelto a acomodar en la casa y una vez que su prima y su ahora primo le contaran a él y a Hanabi su ahora relación.

Hinata asintió sonrojada, mientras que Naruto sonreía alegre.

-Felicidades hermana, pero…- felicitó la Hyuga menor, pero pensando en su padre.

La Hyuga mayor también había estado pensando en que diría su padre, imaginando que tal vez no aceptaría muy bien su relación con Naruto.

El castaño pensó un momento unas cosas, para luego levantarse del sillón donde estaba.

-Naruto, ven conmigo- pidió Neji, viendo seriamente al rubio, quien le miró y asintió un poco serio, poniéndose de pie, viendo al Hyuga salir de la sala, por lo que lo siguió.

La peliazul Hyuga miró un poco preocupada a su primo y a su novio salir.

-Tranquila Hinata, no te preocupes. Neji es tu primo y es natural que quiera hablar con Naruto para asegurarse de que estás en buenas manos- razonó Bura, sonriéndole un poco a su amiga, quien le miró.

-Entiendo- dijo un poco más tranquila Hinata.

-En cuanto ellos vuelvan, iremos a la Torre Hokage- dijo Shizune con una sonrisa, a lo que todos asintieron de acuerdo con la medic ninja, momento en el que Bura y Sasuke se miraron sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, pues poco a poco se acercaba el momento de decir la verdad…

·.·

Neji y Naruto estaban en el patio trasero de la casa Hyuga.

-Y dime… ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó serió el rubio, viendo al mayor quien le miraba.

-Naruto… tú siempre has sido un chico no muy normal, y siempre has demostrado ser persistente con fuerza de voluntad- comenzó a hablar el ojiluna, mirando aun con seriedad al Uzumaki, quien le prestaba atención.

-Así que espero que con esa persistencia y esa fuerza de voluntad cuides de mi prima- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el castaño, haciendo sonreír al menor.

-Claro que sí, cuidaré de Hinata con mi vida. ¡De veraz!- dijo sonriente el ojiazul, mientras Neji sonreía un poco más.

·.·

·En la Torre Hokage…

·.·

Tsunade ya estaba de vuelta en su oficina, aun tomando algo de café para sentirse mejor, aunque teniendo un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-Lady-Hokage, los visitantes ya llagaron, pero fueron primero a la casa Hyuga, ya no creo que tarden en venir para acá- informó Kurenai a la rubia, quien asintió.

-Gracias por todo- agradeció la ojimiel, agradeciendo tanto porque la ayudara a recuperarse antes de que la vieran borracha, como por estar ocupando un tiempo el lugar de Shizune y ser por un momento su asistente.

-De nada- respondió con una sonrisa Kurenai.

.·.

·.·En la Casa Hyuga…

.·.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos, vamos a la Torre Hokage- dijo Shizune, ya que Naruto y Neji hubieran vuelto a la sala.

Todos salieron de la casa Hyuga, menos Hanabi y Neji, pues la chica entrenaría y el castaño estudiaría.

Vegeta, Trunks y Kakashi observaban a Bura y Sasuke, pues sabían perfectamente que los dos chicos hablarían con Tsunade.

·.·

Bulma suspiró un poco cuando vio que ya estaban frente a la Torre Hokage, pues sabía que tenía que decirle a la Godaime su poco progreso con la máquina y el tiempo que tardaría en terminarla.

Por otro lado…

Sasuke y Bura se veían de reojo, sintiendo como sus corazones se aceleraban, oh si, tomar la decisión de decir la verdad había sido muy sencilla, más hacerlo ya no era tan sencillo.

-Buenos días, me alegra tenerlos de vuelta- dijo Tsunade, cuando ya todos estuvieron en su oficina.

-Buenos días, también nos alegra regresar- correspondió sonriente Bulma.

-Espero que estas dos mujeres no les hayan causado problemas- dijo la rubia viendo a Anko y Shizune, la primera solo bufó, mientras la segunda le miraba reprochante y apenada, y aunque Hinata también había ido, la Godaime sabía que la pequeña Hyuga no era una chica difícil de tratar ni nada por el estilo, no como las mayores.

-Jaja, no se preocupe, no nos causaron problemas, todo lo contrario, fue un gusto tenerlas de visita con nosotros- respondió sonriente la dueña de la corporación capsula.

-Qué bueno que todo haya ido bien con ellas. Como siempre, son bienvenidos a nuestra aldea y pueden hacer lo que gusten- dijo la ojimiel a manera de despedida.

-Sí, antes de irme, tengo que hablar con usted unas cosas- dijo la Brief mayor, obteniendo la atención de la Hokage.

-Claro, hablemos. Los demás ya puede retirarse- aceptó la Senju.

Naruto y Hinata salieron de allí, pues habían quedado en entrenar un poco juntos. Anko también se fue, ella quería ir a su casa y descansar un poco, no queriendo estar allí para cuando Bura le dijera la verdad a la rubia, más lo que la pelimorada no sabía, era lo que Sasuke había hecho.

Los demás, es decir… Vegeta, Trunks, Kakashi, Sasuke, Bura y Shizune; se quedaron en la oficina Hokage.

-Dime de qué quieres hablar- pidió la Godaime.

-Pues… lo que pasa es que no he podido arreglar la maquina como quisiera, y a este paso me tomara alrededor de un año reconstruirla. Lo siento- explicó la Brief mayor, sorprendiendo un poco a Tsunade y Shizune, pues la morena tampoco sabía esto.

-No importa. La verdad no hay prisa; gracias por informármelo- respondió la rubia, a lo que Bulma sonrió, poniéndose de pie con la intención de irse ya.

-Espera mama- pidió Bura, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Qué pasa hija?- pregunto extrañada la Brief mayor, a lo que la joven sayayin suspiró.

-Mama… hay algo que no te he dicho, algo importante que debes saber- comenzó la ex anbu, hablando seriamente.

-Me estás preocupando ¿Qué pasa?- dijo un poco asustada Bulma.

-Mama… aunque te suene increíble, te juro que es la verdad. Hace muchos años yo construí una máquina dimensional como la tuya, y con ayuda de ella, yo vine a parar a este mundo, y me convertí en una fuerte ninja- confesó Bura, dejando en casi shock a su madre y a Tsunade.

-P…pero… ¿C…cómo?- dijo sorprendida la dueña de la corporación, no pudiendo decir más.

-Te explicaré todo después, pero por ahora…- dijo la sayayin, viendo a la rubia Hokage, quien yacía con un escalofrío viéndola con la boca abierta pero sin poder hablar.

-Sí, soy yo Tsunade, tenías razón. Soy Hatsumi, tú alumna- confesó al fin la ex anbu, sonriendo con los ojos un poco cristalinos, acercándose a la Godaime, quien se ponía de pie saliendo de detrás de su escritorio y abrazando a la chica que fue más que su alumna, a la chica que fue como su hija por un par de años.

-Mi pequeña… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué nos dejaste?- preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos Tsunade, siendo su abrazo correspondido por la joven ojiazul.

-No lo sé, de verdad no lo sé- respondió la ex anbu, abrazando más a su maestra.

"Por supuesto que no lo sabes, pero yo sí… Fue por él, por lo que pasó con Itachi decidiste irte, fue por él" pensó culpablemente la ojimiel.

Bulma no cabía de sorpresa ¿su hija una ninja? Además de eso… ¿alumna de Tsunade? La Brief estaba pasmada, pero al notar que nadie de su familia además de ella estaba sorprendido fue que se dio cuenta de algo…

-¡¿Ya lo sabían?!- cuestionó sorprendida y molesta Bulma a su familia.

-Eh… mama, hablemos de eso luego ¿de acuerdo? Aún hay muchas cosas importantes de las que hablar- dijo un poco nervioso Trunks.

-¿Más? ¿Todavía más?- pregunto incrédula y sorprendida la Brief mayor.

-Ni te imaginas- dijo Vegeta, causando un escalofrío en su mujer, quien miró a Bura y Tsunade aun abrazadas.

Shizune, ella sí estaba en shock…

"Era verdad. Bura es Hatsumi, Tsunade no se equivocó. Pero ¿entonces…?" pensó la morena, viendo a Sasuke con preocupación.

-Tenemos tantas cosas por hablar, pero algo principal es… ¿Volverás a ser un ninja de Konoha?- preguntó la rubia, viendo a su alumna, quien le miró seriamente.

Bulma estaba por acercarse a las mujeres para replicar, pero Vegeta le tomó del brazo, negando con la cabeza, a lo que la Brief solo miró a su hija con resignación, pues era más que obvio que la decisión de su hija era solo de ella y que nadie debía intervenir.

-Sí. Volveré a servir a Konoha como anbu- respondió Bura, sonriendo levemente.

-Entonces… sabes muy bien lo que tendrás que afrontar para volver ¿verdad?- dijo preocupada la Godaime, cerciorándose de que la joven sabía a lo que se exponía.

-Claro que lo sé. Me pueden acusar de traición, juzgarme por mentir, y juzgarme por irme, podrían encerrarme. Pero no me importa, yo quiero volver a ser una fuerte kunoichi, como tú me enseñaste a ser- respondió con seguridad la ex anbu.

"No pequeña, yo sola no te enseñé bien… Itachi tuvo mucho que ver en la guerrera que ahora eres" pensó con culpa la ojimiel.

-Muy bien, sí eso quieres, cuentas con mi apoyo. Yo te defenderé ante los consejeros, y llegaremos a un buen acuerdo para que puedas volver sin que te encierren ni nada por el estilo- dijo sonriente Tsunade, tomando a la chica de los hombros y sonriéndole con cariño, sonrisa correspondida por la joven.

-De verdad quiero una explicación- dijo Bulma viendo a su hija, quien le miró.

-Más tarde mama, aún falta mucho por hablar- respondió Bura, a lo que su madre suspiró con resignación.

-Sí, mucho por hablar, así que por favor déjenme sola con Hatsumi… con Bura- pidió la Godaime, viendo a su alumna negar.

-No, hay algo más- dijo la sayayin, momento en el que Sasuke se acercó un poco a ella y a su maestra, esta miró al azabache con extrañez.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- cuestionó la Senju, mirando a su alumna y al Uchiha.

-Hay algo muy importante que debo decirle- respondió el gennin, mirando a la mujer.

-Habla- ordenó con un mal presentimiento Tsunade, mirando seria al pequeño ojinegro.

-Cuando Bura y yo desaparecimos varios días hace un tiempo, fue porque… porque Orochimaru había mandado unos ninja para que me fuera con ellos, y yo… acepte, así que me fui de la aldea con esos ninja, cosa que Bura supo y fue por mí. Volví por qué me di cuenta de que no hacía bien, pero la semana pasada que vinimos, Orochimaru mandó a Kabuto por mí, y yo me negué está vez, por lo que pelee con Kabuto, pero llegó Bura y ella peleó con él. Le ganamos, pero… huyó de aquí- explicó Sasuke, mirando con seriedad a la Godaime, quien frunció el ceño mientras Shizune se sorprendía de lo que había hecho el pequeño gennin.

-Siempre supe que no eras de confianza- dijo molesta la Hokage, mirando seria y fríamente al Uchiha, para luego dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla, llamando a los cazadores especiales anbu, para después regresar a su escritorio.

-¡Tsunade por favor no!- pidió Bura, sabiendo lo que su maestra haría.

Varios Anbu entraron e hicieron reverencia ante la Godaime.

-Llévenselo a la prisión, a la de más alta seguridad que tenemos- ordenó la Senju señalando al Uchiha.

-¡Por favor Tsunade!- pidió Kakashi acercándose a la rubia.

-¡He dicho!- ordenó molesta la ojimiel.

Los cazadores Anbu asintieron, tomando al menor de los brazos, quien ni se inmutó, solo miró un poco a su novia y al peliplata, sonriendo levemente; y sin oponerse, se fue con los Anbu.

-¡No puedes hacerle eso!- gritó Bura, viendo con suplica a la sannin.

-Es un traidor y ese es su castigo. Se quedará de por vida en la prisión- respondió seriamente Tsunade, ya dejando de lado la felicidad y melancolía de volver a tener a su discípula con ella.

-Pero…- trató de recriminar la Brief menor.

-Nada, he dicho. Y ya se pueden ir; hablare más tarde contigo Bura, por ahora debo arreglar unas cosas para que vuelvas a la aldea. Adiós- sentenció con seriedad la rubia, a lo que la sayayin negó con la cabeza, saliendo de la oficina de la Hokage con enojo y rabia, siendo seguida de todos los demás, menos de Shizune, pues ella se quedó con la Godaime.

·.·

-Haber… yo de verdad necesito una explicación- dijo confundida Bulma, una vez que salieron de la torre Hokage.

Bura se controló lo mejor que pudo, viendo a su madre y comenzando a contarle todo, desde la máquina que ella construyó, hasta lo que había pasado con Orochimaru, Kabuto y Sasuke…

La peliazul mayor no cabía de sorpresa por todo lo que su hija le había contado ¿es que como era posible que su hija anduviera de kunoichi y ella ni si quiera notara algo distinto en ella?

-No puedo creer esto- dijo muy sorprendida la Brief mayor.

-Ya no importa, ahora lo que importa es sacar a Sasuke de la prisión- dijo preocupada la sayayin, mirando al Hatake.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer, solo rogarle a Tsunade porque le tenga compasión a Sasuke- dijo preocupado el peliplata, a lo que la ex anbu suspiró con preocupación y dolor, cosa que extrañaba a Vegeta.

"Ese comportamiento no es normal, ese niño significa mucho para Bura" pensó el príncipe sayayin, dándose cuenta del amor que su hija le tenía al Uchiha.

-Vamos, lo mejor será que volvamos a la casa Hyuga y allí pensemos con la mayor calma posible como ayudar a Sasuke- opinó Trunks, viendo a todos asentir, menos a su hermana, pues la chica no quería ir a pensar, ella quería ir a ver a su novio.

Pero con razonamientos, la joven Brief se dio cuenta de que no la dejarían ver al azabache, por lo que se resignó y fue con su familia a la casa Hyuga…

.·.

·.·Lejos de allí…

.·.

Loa Anbu encerraron a Sasuke en una cárcel vigilada por todos lados, cerrada y hecha contra jutsus.

El pequeño gennin suspiró cuando fue encerrado en su celda, caminando hasta la pequeña cama de piedra negra, recostándose allí, viendo el oscuro techo.

La celda apenas era iluminada por una lámpara, pues no había ni una ventana si quiera, cosa que realmente no preocupaba ni sorprendía al menor.

"Nunca me imaginé esto: Yo encerrado aquí, en prisión" pensó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa irónica, suspirando con resignación.

.·.

·.·En la Casa Hyuga…

.·.

Todos estaban en la casa Hyuga, tomaban un poco de té que Neji había preparado, el Hyuga miraba como todos estaban preocupados y nerviosos, sobre todo la sayayin.

-¿Puede saberse que pasó?- cuestionó el ojiluna, viendo seriamente a todos.

Kakashi y Bura se miraron de soslayo, preguntándose rápidamente con esa mirada si le dirían la verdad al castaño, aunque en realidad que más daba tratar de ocultarlo, pronto se sabría lo del encarcelamiento de Sasuke por traición, así que prefirieron decir la verdad.

-Sasuke fue encerrado por órdenes de Tsunade- dijo Bura, tomando un poco de té, controlándose un poco, pero dejando sorprendido al Hyuga, este no sabía si alegrarse o lamentarse.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con interés el ojiluna.

-Por qué estuvo por traicionar a la aldea. Estuvo por irse con Orochimaru- respondió robóticamente Kakashi, pensando, tratando de encontrar la forma de sacar a su alumno de la prisión donde estaba.

A estas alturas ya todos sabían quién era Orochimaru, por lo que el Hyuga frunció el ceño.

-Se le merece- dijo fríamente Neji, momento en el que la sayayin se levantó bruscamente de la mesa, saliendo de la habitación no sin antes empujar un poco al ojiluna, en evidente señal de molestia por lo que dijo.

Todos miraron un poco sorprendidos a la sayayin, en parte por su comportamiento, y en otra parte porque no sabían a donde iba o que iba a hacer.

.·.

·.·En la cárcel…

.·.

Sasuke seguía recostado en la cama de piedra, viendo el techo, pensando en todas las cosas que le habían pasado últimamente, la cuales eran muchas en muy poco tiempo.

-Sasuke…- llamó alguien, para sorpresa del Uchiha, quien se levantó y vio a su novia afuera de su celda, por lo que se le acercó.

-Bura… ¿te dejaron pasar?- preguntó extrañado el menor, abrazando por entre los barrotes a la chica, quien suspiro con alivio de ver que su novio estaba tranquilo.

-No- respondió con simpleza la chica, ganándose la mirada del ojinegro.

-Ésta es una prisión de alta seguridad ¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Soy yo. Te recuerdo que fui Anbu- respondió la chica, sonriéndole a su novio, quien sonrió de medio lado, negando un poco con la cabeza.

-Tú no tienes remedio, te gusta meterte en problemas- dijo el azabache, haciendo reír un poco a la mayor.

-Te puedo decir lo mismo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la Brief, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su novio, este sonrió por la caricia.

-Estaré bien Bura, debo afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos- dijo tranquilo el Uchiha, dedicándole una pequeña pero segura sonrisa a su novia.

-Lo sé, sé que estarás bien —susurró—, pero igual buscare la manera de que Tsunade te deje salir- dijo con decisión la chica.

-Como quieras- respondió Sasuke con falsa indiferencia, pues aunque sabía que debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora que ya era novio de la sayayin no quería estar encerrado lejos de ella.

La mayor suspiró un poco.

-Debo irme, pero te prometo que te ayudare- dijo con una sonrisa decidida la Brief, viendo a su novio asentir.

Los jóvenes se dieron un beso, para que luego la chica se fuera del lugar, pensando en que hacer para ayudar a su novio…

.·.

·.·

.·.

Kakashi había salido de la casa Hyuga y ahora estaba en casa de su novia, contándole lo sucedido, y diciéndole acerca de lo que Sasuke había hecho, cosa que la joven pelimorada no sabía, por lo que se sorprendió y molesto a la vez.

-¡Eso sí se lo merece!- dijo enojada Anko.

-Por favor… Sasuke se equivocó, todos cometemos errores, no te pongas así- dijo con la mayor calma posible el peliplata.

La jounnin bufó molesta, aunque controlándose pues de cierta manera era verdad que todos cometemos errores.

-¿Y qué harán?- preguntó la ojicafe después de un suspiro resignado.

-No lo sabemos, no hay mucho que hacer- dijo preocupado el Hatake.

-Lo único que se puede hacer es hablar con Tsunade- dijo ya tranquila la pelimorada.

-Sí, es lo único que se puede hacer. Lo mejor será que vaya de una vez a hablar con ella- decidió Kakashi.

-Voy contigo- dijo la menor, yendo con su novio con rumbo a la torre Hokage.

.·.

·.·En la Torre Hokage…

.·.

Tsunade estaba por entrar a una habitación donde le esperaban los concejeros, pues había convocado una reunión para hablarles de Sasuke y de lo que había hecho, para dictaminar la sentencia del menor, aunque desde luego que ella votaría por que fuera encarcelamiento eterno.

-Tsunade- llamó Bura llegando al lugar, evitando que la Hokage entrara a la sala.

-Ahora no Bura- dijo seria la mujer.

-No puedes hacerle eso a Sasuke- recriminó la sayayin, acercándose más a su maestra.

-Estuvo por traicionar a Konoha, y estar encerrado es su castigo- sentenció duramente la rubia.

-No te lo voy a permitir- se negó seria la joven ojiazul, sorprendiendo a su maestra.

-Hablare con los consejeros, y encerraremos a Sasuke, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo- selló la conversación la Godaime, estando por abrir la puerta, siendo tomada del brazo por la menor, quien le jaló un poco.

-Por favor… por el cariño que me tienes, por favor, no encierres a Sasuke, te lo ruego- suplicó la sayayin con mirada triste.

El corazón de la mujer se ablando un poco, más el recuerdo del traidor de Orochimaru y de que tenía que proteger a la aldea fuera como fuera, le hizo recobrar su dureza.

-No. Punto final- dijo seria Tsunade, ocultando que le preocupaba la actitud de la chica.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?- preguntó extrañada la ojimiel, viendo con seriedad a su alumna, la joven le miró con la misma seriedad.

-Porque lo amo. Lo amo con todo mi corazón y por él enfrentare al mundo entero, por eso no permitiré que lo encierres porque cometió un error- respondió decidida la ojiazul, dejando en shock a la Senju.

"No puede ser…" pensó medio shockeada la rubia.

"No Hatsumi, no lo amas a él, amas a su hermano" pensó la Godaime recordando algo…

_·.·_

_···Flash Back···_

_·.·_

-Hatsumi, escucha: no creo que sea buena idea que salgas con Itachi- dijo no muy convencida Tsunade, viendo a su alumna, la joven estudiaba unos pergaminos, tarea que Itachi le había dado.

-¿Y porque no es buena idea?- preguntó inocente la joven, mirando a la mayor.

-Por qué él ya tiene novia, está comprometido con ella. ¿Necesitas más razones?- preguntó preocupada la rubia, ya que tenía miedo de que su pequeña alumna saliera lastimada.

-Él me ama a mí, y es todo lo que necesito, lo amo con todo mi corazón y por él enfrentare al mundo entero- decidió la anbu, dirigiendo su vista de nuevo al pergamino entre sus manos.

La mayor solo suspiró con resignación.

-Está bien, como quieras- cedió la rubia.

_·.·_

_···Fin Del Flash Back···_

_·.·_

"Lo siento Bura, lo siento. Nunca debí de haberte puesto ese jutsu, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, ahora con mayor razón debo alejar a ese niño de ti" pensó con pesar la Godaime, endureciendo su mirada y viendo a la chica.

-No me importa lo que sientas por él. Y ese error pudo haberle costado la vida a muchas personas. Sasuke se va a la prisión, y punto- sentenció fríamente la ojimiel, sorprendiendo a su alumna.

-Creí que yo te importaba, que te importaban mis sentimientos y lo que me pasaba. Pero como no es así…- sonó amenazante la joven sayayin, acercándose a la puerta del salón donde estaban los consejeros.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó extrañada y preocupada la Hokage.

-Sí no puedo sacar a Sasuke de la prisión… entonces le hare compañía. Entrare a ese lugar y les diré a todos quien soy- sentenció la ex anbu, estando a punto de entrar, pero esta vez su maestra le tomó del brazo y le jaló.

-No, tú no puedes hacer eso- dijo con temor la mujer, pues no quería ver a esa chica que quería como a una hija tras las rejas por culpa del Uchiha.

-Puedo y lo haré, a menos que saques a Sasuke de la prisión, o que mínimo lo dejes estar aquí para que se defienda ante los consejeros y pueda salir libre- amenazó la ojiazul, sorprendiendo a la mayor.

"Sigues tan igual. Luciendo con esa ferocidad defendiendo a quien amas. Antes me enfrentaste para defender a Itachi, y ahora lo haces para defender a Sasuke. De verdad lamento esto Bura, pero no puedo permitir que sigas cerca de ese Uchiha, no puedo" pensó la rubia, viendo a la menor.

-Yo…- Tsunade estaba por negarse, pero justo en ese momento llegaron Kakashi y Anko, ambos jounnins habían sido informados por Shizune de lo que estaba por hacer la rubia.

-Tsunade, no puede encerrar a Sasuke- dijo serio el peliplata.

-Tengo que hacerlo, es un peligro para la aldea- respondió la Senju, mirando con decisión a los dos recién llegados y a su alumna, esta bufó y se acercó a las puertas, amenazando a la Godaime con revelar quién era ante los consejeros.

Los jounnin se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de la ex anbu, por lo que se alertaron aún más.

-No hagas una locura Bura, Sasuke te necesita cuerda- dijo Kakashi tratando de hacer desistir a la menor de hablar con los consejeros.

-No, esto es lo único que me queda, así por lo menos le haré compañía a Sasuke, por qué a Tsunade no le importa nada; encerrara a Sasuke- dijo seria y tranquila la Brief.

-No lo hará. Déjenme a solas con ella- dijo con seriedad Anko, sorprendiendo a su novio y a su amiga.

-Pero Anko…- habló Kakashi tratando de averiguar el plan que su novia tenía.

-Nada. Salgan de aquí, déjenme a solas con ella- sentenció la pelimorada, sorprendiendo de nuevo al Hatake y a la sayayin, ellos solo se miraron para luego salir del lugar, dejando solas a la Mitarashi y a la Senju.

Las mujeres se miraban con seriedad.

-Nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión, aunque me sorprende que trates de defender a Sasuke, considerando que él…- la rubia no acabó de hablar pues fue silenciada por la jounnin.

-Cállate. Ahora escúchame con mucha atención Tsunade… Tú le debes mucho a Bura y a Sasuke, a ella por sellar su memoria, y a él… por tratarlo como un criminal, él no lo es, solo es un niño que cometió un error. Así que ni se te ocurra meterlo a la prisión. Defenderás a Sasuke y apelaras por el en el consejo, o le diré al consejo lo que le hiciste a Bura. Usaste un jutsu prohibido en una niña de 13 años. Estoy muy segura de que te quitaran el puesto de Hokage de inmediato. Tú decides- amenazó firmemente la ojicafe, sorprendiendo bastante a la mayor.

La rubia no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre espada y pared. No podía permitir que la Brief y el Uchiha siguieran juntos, pero por otro lado, no podía encerrar a Sasuke pues ya tenía la amenaza de Anko y la de Bura.

-Está bien… haré lo que pueda por él- dijo entre dientes la Godaime, viendo que la pelimorada sonreía triunfante.

Tsunade llamó a unos Anbu y les dijo que fueran por Sasuke. Los cazadores salieron con rumbo a la cárcel, cosa que Bura y Kakashi notaron, por lo que regresaron a donde estaban las mujeres, interrogándolas con la mirada.

-Veré qué puedo hacer por Sasuke, aunque no creo que sea mucho- dijo de mala gana la Senju, viendo como Bura sonreía y el peliplata veía con sorpresa a su novia, pues no se imaginaba como había hecho para convencer a la Hokage de defender al Uchiha.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que los Anbu regresaron llevando a Sasuke.

La sayayin abrazo a su novio, quien correspondió el abrazo.

-Sasuke… hablaras con el consejo, será como un juicio, y tendrás la oportunidad de salir de la cárcel- explicó Bura una vez que el abrazo con el menor terminó.

-Entiendo- dijo el azabache.

-Cuida lo que digas Sasuke. Aprovecha esta oportunidad- dijo el Hatake a su alumno, el Uchiha asintió.

-Vamos- dijo sin ánimos Tsunade, abriendo las puertas del salón, entrando siendo seguida de Sasuke.

Los demás permanecieron a fuera pues no podían entrar, solo les quedaba esperar…

·.·

-¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacer eso?- preguntó una anciana al azabache.

-No puedo decir mucho, además de que me equivoque- respondió el poseedor del sharingan.

Los consejeros hablaban y murmuraban entre ellos después de haber escuchado todo lo que el gennin les había confesado.

-¿Así que la marca maldita de Orochimaru te ha dado nuevos poderes?- preguntó un consejero.

-Sí, pero no los usare. De ninguna manera sacare provecho de la marca de maldición- respondió seriamente Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no hablaste de inmediato acerca de lo que habías hecho?- preguntó otra anciana, mirando con severidad al Uchiha.

El gennin recordó que había sido Kakashi quien le había dicho que era mejor ocultar todo un tiempo, pero si decía eso, a su maestro le iría mal.

-No sé… por temor de que me encerraran- mintió hábilmente el azabache.

-¿Y sí tenías miedo de que te encerráramos… porque terminaste diciendo la verdad?- cuestionó otro anciano.

-No quería mentir más, la aldea puede estar en peligro y no quiero que le pase nada- respondió el menor, mirando a los ancianos, estos se murmuraron más cosas.

-Tsunade… tráenos a esa chica que evitó una desgracia- ordenó la primera anciana, a lo que la Senju asintió, saliendo del salón.

·.·

-Bura… los consejeros quieren verte- dijo la rubia a su alumna, quien suspiró, levantándose de la banca donde estaba sentada, y entrando al salón acompañada de la Godaime.

·.·

-Aquí está- dijo la Hokage a los consejeros, mientras que Bura hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Los ancianos volvieron a murmurar cosas al ver a la chica.

-Tú eres una de los visitantes, más sin embargo… te nos haces muy familiar- dijo un anciano viendo a la chica.

Bura miró un poco a Sasuke, y luego a Tsunade, la rubia negó con la cabeza, diciéndole que aún no era el momento, mientras que el Uchiha asintió, diciéndole que ya era hora.

-Sí, soy una visitante, pero… también soy una ex anbu de aquí- confesó la sayayin, sorprendiendo a los ancianos.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó sorprendida una anciana.

-Yo soy… Hatsumi Raiko- reveló la ojiazul, dejando en semi shock a los consejeros.

-Claro… si ya abrieron un portal a nuestro mundo, nada nos aseguraba que no lo hubieran hecho antes- dijo un hombre recuperando la compostura.

-Nadie de mi familia sabía lo que yo hice, todo fue a escondidas. De verdad siento haberlos engañado, más yo sé que con disculpas no arreglare nada- dijo con seriedad la Brief.

-Por supuesto que no. Con disculpas no conseguirás nada- dijo seria y molesta otra de las ancianas consejeras.

-Por favor, sí me permiten…- dijo la Godaime, obteniendo la atención de los consejeros y de los menores.

-Sasuke… solo cometió un error, pero recapacitó, es lo que debemos ver. Y en cuanto a Bura… Hatsumi, ella también cometió el error de mentirnos, pero siempre fue fiel a Konoha. Fue una brillante kunoichi que nos salvó muchas veces- defendió la rubia, sorprendiendo un poco al Uchiha.

-Su glorioso pasado no alcanza a redimirla de sus errores- dijo un anciano, mientras otros murmuraban cosas.

-Señorita Hatsumi… díganos el porqué de venir aquí y mentirnos- ordenó la anciana que estaba molesta.

-Mis amigas y yo queríamos emociones nuevas en nuestra vida. Sabíamos que había mundos como este, y fue por eso que construimos la máquina. Al llegar aquí no consideramos los riesgos, creíamos que era un juego. Más sin embargo aprendí que no era así, que esto era algo real y no debíamos jugar. Sé que cometí un grave error al mentirles y al irme, pero sea lo que sea que decidan hacer conmigo, yo me considero una kunoichi de Konoha, y volveré a servirle si ustedes me lo llegaran a permitir- respondió seria y decidida la ex anbu, para sorpresa de los consejeros.

-¿Y tú que tienes que decir con respecto a lo que hiciste?- preguntó la misma anciana al azabache.

-Que me equivoque, pero afrontare las consecuencias de mis actos. No pediré perdón porque tal vez no me lo merezco. Pero soy un ninja de Konoha, y haré lo que ustedes me ordenen. Yo solo quiero el bien de la aldea- respondió el Uchiha, aunque sus palabras retumbaron en la mente de algunos ancianos, porque recordaban a otra persona que usó las mismas palabras, de hecho… al hermano mayor de ese joven azabache que tenían enfrente.

Varios ancianos tosieron un poco, conservando compostura ante la situación, dejando de lado el asunto de Itachi y la aldea.

-Bien… salgan unos minutos mientras tomamos una decisión- dijo un anciano, ante lo cual los menores salieron custodiados por Anbus, dejando que la Godaime se quedara a solas con los consejeros.

·.·

Sasuke y Bura salieron del salón, viendo a la familia de la sayayin allí…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó extrañada la ex anbu.

-Tuvimos un mal presentimiento y al venir aquí, nos encontramos a Shizune y ella nos explicó lo que pasaba- respondió Trunks con cierta preocupación.

-Ya veo- susurró la sayayin más para sí que para los demás.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasara con los dos?- cuestionó Vegeta, mirando a su hija y al Uchiha.

-No lo sabemos aún. Los consejeros están decidiendo con Tsunade- respondió Bura, mirando de reojo las puertas cerradas del salón.

·.·

Todos esperaban la decisión que tomarían los ancianos junto con la rubia…

-¿Qué le dijiste a Tsunade cuando las dejamos solas?- interrogó Kakashi en voz baja a su novia.

-Nada- respondió con sencillez la pelimorada, sonriendo un poco.

-Ay Anko, espero que no te hayas metido en problemas- dijo con preocupación del Hatake.

-Bah, preocúpate de tú alumno que yo estoy bien- dijo sonriente la ojicafe, sorprendiendo de nuevo a su pareja.

Las puertas se abrieron, llamando la atención de todos.

-Sasuke, Kakashi, Bura y los Brief vengan. Ustedes no pueden entrar lo siento- dijo la Godaime, pero refiriéndose en lo último a Anko y Shizune.

-No importa- dijo con tranquilidad la Mitarashi.

-No se preocupe Lady-Hokage- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la morena.

Los que fueron llamados entraron al salón, para que luego las puertas se volvieran a cerrar.

-Familia Brief… Necesitamos hacerles unas preguntas- dijo un anciano.

Vegeta, Bulma y Trunks asintieron, viendo de reojo a la sayayin.

-¿Es verdad que no sabían nada acerca de la vida como ninja de Bura?- cuestionó seriamente una anciana.

-Nada en absoluto. Ella nos lo contó hace una semana, y fue porque había tomado la decisión de confesar quien era; este día- respondió el príncipe sayayin.

Los ancianos volvieron a murmurarse cosas, para luego ver al jounnin.

-Kakashi Hatake… eres el maestro de Sasuke. ¿Tú sabías lo que tú alumno había hecho?- cuestionaron al peliplata, este miró un poco a su alumno, quien negó levemente con la cabeza, en señal de que no les dijera nada acerca de lo que había pasado.

Kakashi supo que su alumno había mentido para protegerlo, más no debía ser así.

-Sí. Yo lo sabía, y fui yo quien le dijo que no dijera nada por el momento. Siento que Sasuke les haya mentido en eso, pero solo quería protegerme, y yo a él al no aconsejarle que no hablara de inmediato. Siento mucho eso- respondió el copi ninja, sin sorprender en realidad a los consejeros.

-En vista de todo lo que ha pasado, y de todo lo que se ha dicho, hemos tomado una decisión- comenzó una anciana, teniendo la total atención de todos.

-El veredicto para Bura Brief, o Hatsumi Raiko como la conocemos aquí, es el siguiente…: La jovencita está libre de algún cargo de traición, debido a que no ha divulgado nada de nuestro mundo y ha guardado los secretos de nuestra aldea que sabe al haber sido una cazadora especial anbu. Por tal motivo, la joven es libre de volver a servir en nuestra aldea con su mismo cargo… Una Anbu- sellaron los consejeros el caso de la chica, esta suspiró un poco aliviada.

-Díganos señorita Bura… ¿Qué decide? ¿Volverá a ser una kunoichi?- preguntó un anciano.

-Sí. Serviré de nuevo a Konoha- respondió alegre y decidida la joven sayayin, preocupando a su madre, aunque la Brief mayor bien sabía que podía oponerse todo lo que quisiera, y eso no cambiaría el hecho de que su hija volvería a ser una kunoichi.

-De acuerdo. Iniciaremos los trámites necesarios para tenerla de vuelta en nuestra aldea lo más pronto posible. Ahora continuamos…- dijo una anciana, para luego mirar al Uchiha.

-El veredicto para Sasuke Uchiha, es el siguiente…: En vista de que el joven Uchiha admite y reconoce sus errores así como sus consecuencias, hemos decidido que no le encarcelaremos, puede seguir con su vida de ninja, más sin embargo… si vuelve a cometer otro intento de traición… será encerrado sin más, por el resto de su vida- sentenció un anciano, haciendo que todos suspiraran con tranquilidad, mientras que Bura y Sasuke se vieron con una sonrisa.

-Ya pueden irse- dijo una anciana, dando por terminado todo.

Todos salieron del salón, explicándole lo pasado a Shizune y Anko, quienes sonrieron alegres y felicitaron a ambos menores.

-Vayamos a descansar, ha sido un muy largo día- dijo Bulma con agotamiento mental de todo lo pasado.

-Te apoyo mama- dijo Trunks, suspirando un poco.

-Las invitamos a cenar a la casa Hyuga- dijo alegre Bura, viendo a su maestra y a Shizune, estas dos asintieron con una sonrisa.

-Estaremos allí para la cena- dijo Tsunade, sonriéndoles a todos.

·.·

El atardecer iluminaba el cielo, pintándolo de un anaranjado brillante, que hacía lucir muy bien a la aldea.

Casi todos se dirigían a la casa Hyuga, y era casi porque Sasuke y Bura se habían ido a comparar unas cosas para la cena, o esto por la sayayin, pues el Uchiha solo quería estar con ella, por eso la había acompañado.

-Todo salió bien después de todo- dijo con alivio la Brief, guardando unas cosas en su cesta.

-Sí, aunque me sorprende que Tsunade se pusiera de mi lado- dijo con extrañez el azabache.

-Jaja, no te acostumbres, creo que Anko la amenazó con algo- dijo un poco divertida la ojiazul, aunque pensando en cómo la Mitarashi había hecho eso.

-Eso me sorprende más- susurró sorprendido el menor.

-No veo porque, a fin de cuentas tú ayudaste a que Kakashi volviera con Anko, así que no veo porque te sorprendería que ella hubiera hecho algo para ayudarte- dijo con tranquilidad la peliazul, suspirando un poco.

-Hmp- fue lo único que contestó el gennin, pensando en eso que había pasado la semana pasada.

La pareja salió del lugar, caminando un poco, aunque al ver que no había nadie cerca, los chicos se tomaron de la mano, sonriendo con alegría.

-Ah… olvide comprar algo, adelántate con lo que compré; en seguida te alcanzo- dijo tranquilamente la sayayin, dándole las bolsas que llevaba al menor.

-Está bien- aceptó el Uchiha, soltando la mano de la chica, y tomando las bolsas para después darle un beso en los labios a su novia, y luego seguir caminando.

La ojiazul sonrió, regresando a la tienda, pero siendo detenida por alguien.

-¡Oye tú!- llamó una rubia a la peliazul, esta se detuvo y miró a la chica frente a ella, suspirando con cansancio.

-¿Qué quieres Ino?- preguntó sin ánimo Bura.

-¿Por qué Mi Sasuke te besó?- preguntó molesta y con el ceño fruncido la Yamanaka.

La Brief rio divertida, aunque en el fondo sabía que odiaba a esta chica, pues desde que regresó a la aldea, siempre veía a esa chica `zorreando´ —como ella le decía— con el Uchiha.

-A ti no tiene porqué importarte lo que Sasuke haga o no haga- dijo seria la sayayin, acercándose a la menor.

-¡Sí me importa! Sasuke es mío- respondió molesta la gennin, acercándose a la mayor.

-Yo no le veo tú nombre por ningún lado- dijo con molestia la Brief.

La Yamanaka bufó, atacando a la sayayin, tratando de golpearla, más obviamente, la ex anbu esquivaba sin dificultad alguna los golpes de la menor.

"Ya me tiene harta" pensó enojada la peliazul, sonriendo con malicia, y tomando una muñeca de la rubia cuando esta trató de golpearle. Bura le dio un rodillazo en el estómago a la gennin sin soltarle la muñeca, doblando su brazo hacia su espalda, sin dejar de sujetarla, mientras que con su mano libre tomaba un kunai de Ino, y lo ponía en su cuello, amenazando con matarla.

-Escúchame bien Ino. Nadie sabe esto, y creo que mereces el honor de ser la primera en saberlo…: Sasuke y yo somos novios, así que más te vale que te alejes de él, o juro que te matare pequeña niña tonta- amenazó fríamente la Brief, asustando a la kunoichi menor.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo asustada la rubia, removiéndose para que la mayor la soltara.

-Cállate- dijo seriamente Bura, haciéndole un corte en el hombro a la gennin, no muy profundo pero si lo suficientemente grande como para que la Yamanaka gritara y sintiera su hombro arder.

-¡Déjame, loca! Sí me haces algo te encarcelaran- trató de defenderse Ino.

-No lo creo. Puedo matarte y desaparecer tú cadáver, así que no me retes estúpida- respondió con sonrisa cruel la peliazul, acercando el kunai de nuevo al cuello de la menor, esta se asustó más, quedándose quieta.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó de nuevo la rubia, removiéndose de nuevo y más que antes.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntaron Shikamaru y Sakura al llegar al lugar donde estaban Ino y Bura, pues habían escuchado los gritos de Ino.

-¡Esta loca me quiere matar!- gritó asustada la ojiazul menor, removiéndose más.

-Eso veo- dijo preocupada y atemorizada la pelirosa al ver como la mayor amenazaba a la rubia con el kunai en su cuello.

Más, antes de que pasara algo más…

-Bura, suéltala- dijo con aburrimiento Sasuke, pues había regresado al escuchar los gritos de la Yamanaka.

La sayayin solo suspiró, soltando a la rubia y empujándola, lanzándola al suelo de rodillas, para sorpresa de Shikamaru y Sakura, quienes se acercaron a la florista, revisándola.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el azabache con tranquilidad y extrañes a su novia, la joven solo bufó.

-No le iba a hacer nada- respondió con naturalidad la Brief.

-Como si no te conociera- susurró el poseedor del sharingan, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la mayor, mirada que ignoró con normalidad.

-No es una herida profunda, estarás bien Ino- dijo la ojijade, ayudando a su antigua amiga a ponerse de pie, esta miró con ojos cristalinos al Uchiha.

-Ya vamos por lo que olvidaste, y olvidemos este incidente- dijo Sasuke a las otras dos chicas y al chunnin.

-¿De verdad pretendes que hagamos eso?- preguntó incrédulo y molesto Shikamaru.

El azabache suspiró un poco.

-¿Quién empezó todo?- preguntó el Uchiha, viendo a su novia y a la rubia.

-Ella fue- sentenció la sayayin, mirando a la ojiazul menor.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Besaste a Sasuke!- dijo enojada la Yamanaka.

-¡Es mi novio y eso a ti no te importa!- dijo molesta la Brief, aunque eso sorprendió un poco a la Haruno y al Nara, aunque era algo que ya veían venir.

-Bura…- llamó apenado y reprochante Sasuke.

-¿Qué? Que todo el mundo se entere de una vez de nuestra relación, para que zorras como esta —señaló a la rubia— no se te acerquen. Punto final, si me quieren acusar con Tsunade… Háganlo. Me vale- respondió celosa Bura, para luego irse a la tienda que ya estaba cerca.

Sasuke solo suspiró, caminando tras su novia, mientras que Ino miraba su herida con dolor y el ceño fruncido.

Shikamaru solo suspiró, mirando a Sakura, la pelirosa negó con la cabeza viendo a Ino.

·.·

-No sabía que fueras tan celosa- dijo un poco divertido el azabache, mirando a la mayor con una sonrisa.

-Yo no quise lanzarle un florero a alguien por que le hablaba a una persona que en ese momento no era mi pareja- respondió la sayayin, refiriéndose a lo que Sasuke iba a hacerle a su amigo Masaki el día que lo llevó a la corporación.

El menor se ruborizó un poco.

-¿Te… te diste cuenta de eso?- preguntó apenado el ojinegro.

-Claro que sí- respondió con el ceño fruncido la mayor, entrando a la tienda aun un poco molesta, y siendo acompañada de su ahora sonrojado novio.

.·.

·.·En la casa Hyuga…

.·.

Hinata estaba con su padre, hablándole sobre su relación con Naruto.

-No lo acepto. Ese noviazgo no lo admito- sentenció fríamente Hiashi Hyuga —padre de Hinata—.

-Pero… pero… ¿por…porque?- preguntó tristemente la pequeña gennin.

-Por qué no, no necesito darte explicaciones de nada- respondió entre molesto y frío el Hyuga.

Hinata estaba triste y nerviosa, no sabía que hacer o decir, por suerte fue ayudada de su primo.

-Tío… No creo que tengas un buen motivo para hacerle eso a Hinata- dijo Neji entrando a la habitación.

-¿Eso es lo que te enseñamos Neji? ¿A escuchar tras las puertas?- dijo con molestia el Hyuga mayor.

-No, y siento mucho haberlo hecho. Pero no puedo permitir que le niegue la felicidad a su hija- respondió con cierta molestia el gennin, mirando retadoramente a su tío, para sorpresa de la pequeña peliazul.

-No estoy para juegos Neji. Vete de aquí, esto es entre Hinata y yo- dijo con seriedad y enojo el líder del clan Hyuga.

-No. Hinata es mi prima y no voy a permitir que le hagas eso- se negó decidido el gennin.

-Neji… tú sabes bien él porque no quiero a Hinata cerca de Naruto- dijo Hiashi, mirando con seriedad a su sobrino, tratando de ocultar lo que ambos sabían acerca de que Naruto era el contenedor del Kyubi.

La gennin sabía muy bien lo que pasaba con su ahora novio, por lo que a pesar de que su primo y padre trataron de ocultar ese detalle, ella supo a qué se refería su progenitor.

-Yo… yo sé que Naruto es un Jinchuruki- dijo en voz baja la peliazul, obteniendo la mirada de los mayores.

-Pero no me importa, yo siempre lo he amado, y voy a estar con él, porque él no es un monstruo. Es mi novio le guste a quien le guste, y a quien no, ni modo- sentenció seria Hinata, viendo con decisión a su padre, sorprendiéndolo a él y a Neji.

El líder del Clan Hyuga miró a los ojos a su hija, suspirando con resignación.

-Está bien Hinata, aceptó tu noviazgo, pero quiero hablar con Naruto- aceptó Hiashi, viendo con más calma a su hija.

La pequeña ojiluna asintió, saliendo del lugar con su primo.

-Me sorprendiste Hinata- dijo el castaño a su prima, esta se sonrojó un poco, más sonrió con alegría.

-Yo también me sorprendí a mí misma- dijo con sinceridad la peliazul, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al mayor.

Hinata y Neji entraron a la sala, viendo a todos descansando y a Sasuke con Bura sacando cosas de una bolsa para hacer la cena.

El Hyuga solo rodó los ojos, viendo mal al menor azabache, este sintió su mirada, por lo que volteó a verle.

La luna mirada del castaño se posó sobre la negra del Uchiha, comenzando una guerra de miradas, matándose mutuamente con esas miradas.

-¿Qué te dijo tú padre Hinata?- preguntó Naruto a su novia, acercándosele.

-Me dijo que quiere hablar contigo- respondió Hinata, sonriendo un poco.

-Por eso te dije que era mejor que yo hablara con él. Bueno, ya vuelvo- dijo el Uzumaki, dedicándole una sonrisa a su novia, para luego salir de la sala e ir a ver al líder Hyuga.

La ojiluna suspiró, esperando que su padre no fuera a tratar de asustar a Naruto, aunque así como era el Jinchuruki, no se asustaría tan fácil, lo que le daba consuelo.

Neji y Sasuke seguían matándose con la mirada, cosa que Bura notó, por lo que suspiró resignada, jalando a su novio a la cocina para que la ayudara con la cena.

·.·

Naruto entró a la habitación dónde estaba el padre de su novia, sintiendo de inmediato la severa mirada del Hyuga, cosa que le puso un poco nervioso, más seguía con una pequeña pero agradable sonrisa.

-¿Así que eres novio de mi hija?- preguntó seriamente el hombre.

-Sí, yo quiero mucho a Hinata- respondió el rubio, ampliando su sonrisa.

-No quiero que juegues con mi hija, y sobretodo no quiero que la lastimes de ninguna forma- dijo con seriedad y severidad Hiashi.

-Nunca lastimaría a Hinata. La amo, y la protegeré con mi vida. ¡De veraz!- dijo con una decidida sonrisa el Uzumaki.

-Más te vale que así sea. Quiero que cuides de mi hija, espero estar dejándola a cargo de alguien que es capaz de protegerla y hacerla feliz- dijo aun seriamente el Hyuga.

-Sí lo haré. Cuidaré a Hinata, y nunca la lastimare, la hare feliz, lo juro. ¡De veraz!- juró con ánimo y decisión Naruto.

-Muy bien, sí así es… apoyo su noviazgo- dijo ya con tranquilidad el líder Hyuga.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo con alegría el ojiazul, para luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia y de un `con permiso´ salir de la habitación, e ir de vuelta a la sala.

"Es un chico interesante. Tal vez después de todo sí sea el indicado para mi hija" pensó el Hyuga.

·.·

-¿Naruto cómo te fue?- preguntó preocupada la ojiluna viendo a su novio entrar por la puerta a la sala.

-Me fue bien, ya no te preocupes Hinata- respondió sonriente el rubio.

-¿Qué te dijo mi padre?- preguntó aun preocupada y un tanto asustada la Hyuga.

-Ya te dije que me fue bien, no te preocupes. Y todo está bien, podemos ser novios sin problemas- contestó con alegría el Uzumaki, recibiendo un abrazo de alegría y alivio por parte de la ojiluna, abrazo que él correspondió gustoso.

.·.

·.·En Casa de Sakura…

.·.

-Ya, ya tranquila Ino- trataba de consolar Sakura a su antigua amiga, mientras le curaba el hombro.

-Es que está loca, y lo peor es que ya es novia de Sasuke- dijo afligida la rubia, haciendo suspirar a su amiga y a su compañero de equipo.

-Ya deja eso Ino. Sasuke nunca te correspondió, ni te corresponderá jamás así que ya olvídalo- dijo seriamente Shikamaru, aunque sonó bastante frío lo que dijo, pero era verdad, no había nada que la Yamanaka pudiera hacer para cambiar eso.

La ojiazul solo guardó silencio con sus ojos cristalizados, dejando que la pelirosa le curara con tranquilidad.

-Ya está. Termine de curarte- dijo la Haruno, dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Gracias, yo… yo me voy, quiero estar sola- dijo la rubia, para luego salir de la casa de su antigua amiga, esta solo suspiró negando con la cabeza, estando por ir tras la Yamanaka, pero Shikamaru le agarró del brazo, deteniéndola.

-No. Déjala que siga con sus locuras y sus obsesiones- dijo el Nara con seriedad, provocando que la ojijade suspirara de nuevo.

-¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?- preguntó preocupada la gennin, mirando a su muy recientemente mejor amigo.

-Es lo más seguro. Conociéndola ya andará tras de otro chico en menos de lo que te imaginas, sobre todo después de la amenaza de tu otra amiga- respondió un poco intranquilo el chunnin, llamando la atención de la Haruno.

-Yo no sabía que Bura fuera así- soltó Shikamaru, mirando con seriedad y preocupación a la pelirosa.

-Yo… tampoco sabía que fuera así. Sabía que era muy fuerte, pero no creí que tuviera ese carácter tan explosivo y asesino. La verdad a mí también me sorprendió- contestó Sakura con un deje de preocupación en su mirada y voz.

-Pues… tal vez sería bueno que hablaras con ella- propuso el pelinegro, viendo a la chica negar con la cabeza.

-Creo que la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que interrogarla solo la molestaría, mejor hablare con Sasuke, al fin el la detuvo hoy y sin sorprenderse de su conducta, así que él debe saber algo- respondió la ojijade, a lo que su amigo asintió de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Y cuándo hablaras con él?- preguntó el ojinegro, viendo a la pelirosa.

-Mañana, porque ahora ya es algo tarde- respondió la Haruno, para luego suspirar de nuevo.

-Pues cómo tienes razón y ya es algo tarde, lo mejor será que me vaya- dijo el chico, acercándose a la puerta.

-Espera…- detuvo Sakura viendo al chunnin, este volteó a verle, prestándole atención.

-¿mm?- cuestionó el Nara.

-Pues… mis padres no están, salieron y volverán hasta mañana, así que… ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar conmigo?- explicó la gennin, sonriendo un poco sonrojada, haciendo sonreír a su amigo por ese hecho.

-Está bien, me quedo a cenar contigo- aceptó el ojinegro, sonriéndole a la chica, quien se sonrojó un poco más.

-De acuerdo. Entonces iré a preparar la cena. No tardo, acomódate mientras tanto- dijo sonriente la Haruno.

Shikamaru se sentó en un sillón, viendo a su amiga irse a la cocina.

.·.

·.·

.·.

Ya la cena estaba servida en la casa Hyuga, todos comían hablando un poco, aunque la mayoría de las personas estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos…

Bulma pensaba en todo lo que había descubierto de su hija ese día, todo era muy sorprendente y le extrañaba que su hija hubiera engañado a la familia por todo ese tiempo.

Tsunade por su cuenta, pensaba en lo que estuvo por hacer… Estuvo por encerrar a Sasuke en prisión por un error que ella cometió hace años; por él error de haber sellado la memoria de Bura. La Godaime se sintió culpable por casi encerrar a un niño inocente.

Shizune también pensaba en Sasuke, Bura y en Itachi, sintiéndose mal por ellos tres, sintiéndose también culpable y considerando hablar con Trunks del asunto, más no se sentía con valor para decirle a su ahora novio todo lo que pasaba.

Bura pensaba también en todo lo pasado ese día, sintiéndose feliz por que volvería a ser una kunoichi de la aldea, más sin embargo… había algo que la dejaba intranquila, había algo que le hacía sentirse extraña, algo que la perseguía y no le dejaba en paz, ni ser feliz con Sasuke; todo esto le confundía, pero no podía hacer más que seguir con su vida, pues ella así se lo había prometido a sí misma: Viviría su presente con Sasuke, y olvidaría su pasado, fuera cual fuera. Aunque el hecho de pensar que su pasado pudo haber sido Itachi Uchiha, le hacía sentirse mal y confundida, pues ya había notado que había perdido parte de su memoria, o al menos eso sentía.

-¿Bura?- llamó Bulma, viendo a su hija con preocupación, pues era la cuarta vez que le llamaba y la chica no le hacía caso.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- preguntó la sayayin al salir de su ensimismamiento.

La dueña de la corporación suspiró resignada, pues había muchas veces que su hija se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué si quieres comer algo más?- preguntó la Brief mayor.

-No mama, gracias. Con permiso… yo me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada- dijo la joven ex anbu, poniéndose de pie.

-Mañana recuperaras tú vida aquí- dijo de repente la Godaime, sorprendiendo a la sayayin, aunque extrañando y confundiendo a los Hyuga y a Naruto.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó sorprendida la Brief menor.

-Sí, te necesitamos. Mañana se hará una pequeña ceremonia en la Torre Hokage, puedes invitar a quien gustes. La ceremonia será a medio día- respondió con una tenue sonrisa la Senju.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana- aceptó la ex anbu, saliendo de la sala y yendo a su habitación…

·.·

Bura se había dado un baño rápido, y ahora estaba pensando en muchas cosas y personas, y entre ellas estaba: Itachi Uchiha.

"¿Por qué no puedo recordar más? ¿Qué me pasa?" se preguntó confundida la sayayin, recordando todas las visiones que había tenido antes, tratando de armar el rompecabezas, sintiendo un dolor que amenazaba con atacar su cabeza, cosa que poco le importó, pues siguió pensando en eso, hasta conseguir una terrible jaqueca que le provocó caer de rodillas al suelo sujetándose la cabeza.

"Recordar… ¡Debo recordar!" pensaba la sayayin, forzando su mente, viendo de nuevo todas y cada una de sus visiones, estando por recordar algo más, pero…

-Bura…- llamó Sasuke tocando la puerta de la habitación.

La voz del Uchiha fue como una especie de candando que se encargó de sellar de nuevo la memoria de la chica, quien se sorprendió al sentirse así de tranquila con la voz de su novio.

-Pasa- permitió la ojiazul, parándose rápidamente del suelo y viendo la puerta con una sonrisa alegre al ver entrar al menor.

-¿Estás lista para mañana?- preguntó el azabache, sonriendo un poco.

-La verdad no lo sé, jeje… pero creo que sí- dijo un poco nerviosa la Brief, suspirando al pensar en que ya volvería a ser una anbu.

-Estarás bien. Volverás a ser una kunoichi como querías- dijo con tranquilidad el ojinegro, acercándose a la joven, esta sonrió un poco más, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, siendo imitada por su novio.

-Lo sé. Todo estará bien. Volveré a ser una kunoichi, y peleare para proteger Konoha, como siempre he hecho y como siempre me ha gustado- dijo con ánimo la peliazul, sonriéndole a su pareja.

-Sí, estas lista- dijo con una sonrisa el poseedor del sharingan, sacándole una pequeña risa a la mayor.

-Bien, me voy y te dejo descansar- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie, al igual que la joven sayayin.

-Hasta mañana Sasuke- se despidió la ojiazul, sonriéndole con cariño y calidez al menor.

El Uchiha sonrió un poco y le robó un beso a su novia; la joven se sonrojó, más antes de reaccionar, el gennin ya había quitado sus labios de los de ella y ahora se dirigía a la puerta.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió el azabache, saliendo de la habitación de la Brief, esta rio un poco sonrojada, acomodando su cama y acostándose, sin recordar en ningún momento a Itachi; durmiendo pacíficamente.

·.·

-Ah… vamos anciana Tsunade ¿Por qué no me dice porque le dijo eso a Bura?- preguntaba curiosamente Naruto.

-No te diré y… ¡Deja de decirme anciana!- gritó molesta la rubia.

-Pues eso es, una anciana y no es mi culpa- dijo un poco enojado el Uzumaki al no lograr que la Hokage le dijera la explicación de lo que le dijo a la sayayin.

-¡Anciana tú…! ¡Me largo! ¡Adiós a todos!- gritó furiosa la Senju, saliendo de la casa, dejando a Shizune sonreír nerviosa y apenada, aunque la escena le hizo gracia a todos, por lo que se escucharon las risas.

Después de la escena de Naruto y Tsunade, Bulma acordó que se enterarían de todo al día siguiente, por lo que el Uzumaki y los tres Hyuga —Neji, Hinata y Hanabi—, se resignaron y dejaron su curiosidad de lado.

La noche avanzó más, por lo que todos se fueron a dormir, yendo a descansar de un largo y duro día…

.·.

·.·La noche pasó, dando lugar a un hermoso y soleado día…

.·.

-¡Wooow! ¿Eres una kunoichi?- preguntó entusiasmado el Uzumaki.

Desde temprano que Bura había ido a preparar el desayuno con Hinata, el rubio hiperactivo había estado insistiendo en saber la verdad, por lo que a la sayayin no le quedó más remedio que contar todo en cuando todos estuvieran a la mesa.

-Sí, así es Naruto. Soy una ex Anbu, o por lo menos hasta la ceremonia del medio día, allí me volverán a nombrar Anbu- dijo con una alegre sonrisa la joven Brief.

Sakura también estaba en el lugar, pues había ido a primera hora para hablar con Sasuke de lo ocurrido con Bura e Ino, más no pudo decir nada porque se vio interrumpida por la invitación a desayunar y a ir a la ceremonia del medio día, y al preguntar que ceremonia, fue que Bura comenzó a explicar todo lo que había hecho y lo que era, aunque claro, ocultando ciertas cosas que no eran convenientes revelar.

"Por eso… por eso Bura es así. Es una Anbu, puede matar sin tener remordimientos. Por eso no le costaría nada matar a quien la saque de sus casillas" dedujo erróneamente la Haruno, pues ese no era el motivo del comportamiento de la sayayin, el motivo era el jutsu sello de memoria, el cual como Tsunade sabía, causaba cierta inestabilidad emocional en quien lo llevaba.

-¡Vamos!¡Vamos!- dijo emocionado el Uzumaki, queriendo irse ya a la ceremonia, causando una risa en la ex anbu.

-Aún es temprano Naruto. Son las 10:00. Faltan dos horas- dijo Bura con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… pero entonces… ¡Avisemos a todos los que conocemos para que vayan!- dijo alegre el Jinchuruki, haciendo reír un poco a todos.

-Si quieres avísales a quienes hemos conocido Naruto- aceptó la sayayin, por lo que el rubio se apresuró a comer, para ir de mensajero con los demás.

·.·

Naruto salió corriendo de la casa Hyuga en cuanto terminó su desayuno, jalando a su novia; Hinata sonreía corriendo al lado de su novio en busca de todos sus conocidos para ir a contarles todo.

Por otro lado, Neji también había salido de la casa, y caminaba por las calles de la aldea para ir a avisarle a su equipo sobre lo que pasaba, estando aun sorprendido de saber que esa joven sayayin fuera o hubiese sido una kunoichi de Konoha.

"Hatsumi Raiko. Estoy seguro que había escuchado hablar de ti, has sido una de las más grandes kunoichis de la aldea. Una fuerte e inteligente Anbu, también medic ninja. Aun que siento que hay algo de ti que estoy olvidando" pensó el castaño, continuando su camino.

.·.

·.·En un puesto de comida…

.·.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- preguntaron sorprendidos Chouji e Ino, cuando la Haruno les contó a ellos y a Shikamaru la verdad sobre Bura.

-Sí, así es. Ella fue una Anbu, y lo volverá a ser en… —miró un reloj en la pared— menos de una hora. Si quieren venir a la ceremonia de renombramiento, pueden hacerlo- dijo la pelirosa.

-Por supuesto que iremos, porque yo no creeré eso hasta que lo vea- dijo incrédula la Yamanaka.

Asuma llegó y vio a su equipo sorprendido y hablando con Sakura, por lo que se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- preguntó el jounnin, obteniendo la mirada de los menores.

La Haruno le contó todo al sensei, sorprendiéndolo en gran medida.

-¿Esa chica es Hatsumi Raiko?- preguntó bastante sorprendido el hombre, a lo que todos asintieron.

-Ya había escuchado su nombre antes, pero… ¿nos puede decir quién y que es ella?- dijo un poco serio Shikamaru.

-Pues… Hatsumi Raiko fue una de las mejores kunoichis de aquí. Ella era un genio en las batallas que tenía, aunque en un principio tuvo misiones que se le dificultaron, poco a poco logró el poder de enfrentar una misión de Rango S ella sola, sin nadie más. Fue una excelente estratega, y medic ninja, entrenada por la misma Tsunade- expuso Asuma, sorprendiendo aún más a sus alumnos y a la pelirosa.

-No puedo creerlo- susurró la Haruno.

"Más sin embargo había rumores de que también era entrenada por Itachi Uchiha, y que ella era novia o más bien, la ``otra´´ de Itachi, pues decían que eran pareja cuando él ya estaba comprometido con una chica de su clan. Aun qué claro, siempre fueron rumores, no hay nada que asegure que si haya pasado eso, ellos dos solo trabajaron juntos en algunas misiones. Lo mejor será no mencionar nada de eso" pensó el jounnin, viendo como los chicos se murmuraban cosas.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que vayamos ya a la ceremonia- dijo la ojijade con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, vamos. ¿Nos acompaña Asuma-sensei?- preguntó Shikamaru, mirando al mayor.

-Claro, vamos- respondió Asuma, viendo a todos levantarse de sus lugares.

.·.

·.·En un campo de entrenamiento…

.·.

-¿¡Es en serio?! No lo puedo creer- dijo sorprendida Kurenai.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo- dijo Kiba mirando sorprendido a Naruto y Hinata, ambos ya le habían contado todo sobre Bura al equipo de la Hyuga.

-Sí la ceremonia será al medio día, ya es algo tarde- dijo Shino mirando a todos.

-Es verdad… ¡Vamos!- dijo alegre Naruto.

Kurenai asintió y dejó ese día de entrenamiento hasta allí, para ir a ver la ceremonia de la chica sayayin

.·.

·.·En la Torre Hokage…

.·.

La familia Brief y la mitad del equipo 7 ya estaban en al salón citado, observando cómo se preparaban algunas cosas por los consejeros y por Tsunade.

El equipo de Asuma llegó con Sakura, saludando a todos, aún que Bura e Ino solo se mataron con la mirada, más la Yamanaka no pudo sostener mucho tiempo la gélida y asesina mirada de la sayayin, pues le daba algo de miedo.

Y en seguida llegó el equipo de Kurenai con Naruto.

Todos miraban a la joven sayayin con sorpresa, no sabiendo si preguntar algo o mejor quedarse callados.

-Pueden preguntar, que no muerdo- dijo con una alegre sonrisa la joven medic ninja.

"No, solo mata" pensó Ino, estando por decirlo, más la fría mirada del Uchiha le advirtió que ni se le ocurriera decir algo en contra de su novia, por lo que solo bajó la mirada.

-Pues… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kurenai viendo a la Brief menor.

-Cómo… con una máquina que yo construí con unas amiga. Y porque…: pues es algo largo de explicar, solo digamos que buscaba nuevas emociones en mi vida, y encontré algo mejor, amigos, una vida protegiendo una aldea que se convirtió en mi segundo hogar- respondió con una sincera sonrisa Bura, viéndose un natural y hermoso brillo en sus orbes azules.

Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru se sorprendieron al ver así a la sayayin, pues estaba completamente diferente a como había estado el día anterior, casi no podían creer que fuera la misma.

-Ya veo…- susurró la ojiroja más para sí que para los otros.

Unos gritos hicieron que todos miraran hacia la entrada…

-¡Ese es el poder de la juventud!- decía Gai entrando corriendo con Lee y Tenten, quienes iban en total alboroto.

-¡Así es Gai-sensei! ¡El poder de la juventud!- apoyó Lee con emoción.

A todos los presentes les cayó una gota por la cabeza, mientras que Bura solo rio divertida.

Neji entró sonrojado y con una gota cayendo por su cabeza, no pudiendo creer que ese fuera su equipo.

-¡Bura!- llamó con emoción Tenten, llamando ahora ella la atención de todos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la sayayin con una sonrisa, viendo a la castaña.

-¿De verdad eres Hatsumi Raiko?- preguntó la castaña gennin.

-Claro que sí- respondió sonriente la joven Brief.

-Yo siempre te he admirado porque fuiste una gran kunoichi, y porque fuiste entrenada por Tsunade, pero por lo mismo te envidio Hatsumi. Y de ahora en adelante… seremos amigas rivales- sentenció sonriente Tenten, causando cierta sorpresa en los demás.

"Y yo que creí que ella era normal" pensó Neji con otra gotita resbalando por su cabeza, viendo a su amiga.

Bura sonrió con alegría más con cierta seriedad.

-Está bien. Acepto ser tú amiga rival- aceptó la sayayin, teniéndole la mano a la joven gennin.

Tenten tomó la mano de la chica, ambas sellando así que ahora eran amigas rivales, cosa que nadie sabía cómo tomarse.

-Y ya que estamos en el tema de amigos rivales… ¿Cómo está mi rival número uno?- dijo Gai viendo al Hatake.

-Mm… pues… bien- respondió Kakashi con su típica calma.

-¿Qué te parece un enfrentamiento?- preguntó con emoción Gai.

-Eh…ahora no Gai. Quizá más tarde- contestó el peliplata, más en ese momento se escuchó a Lee.

-¿Y qué tal tú Naruto? ¿Aceptas un enfrentamiento conmigo?- preguntó Rock Lee al rubio, este sonrió.

-Claro que sí- aceptó el Uzumaki sonriendo.

-Ahora no niños, más tarde cuando esto termine pueden enfrentarse todo lo que quieran- dijo Tsunade acercándose al escandaloso grupo, viendo que casi todo el equipo de Gai había hecho enfrentamientos y amistades/rivales.

-¿De pura casualidad no quieres enfrentar a nadie?- preguntó la Senju a Neji, el Hyuga estaba por negarse, pero su mirada se posó en cierto azabache.

Sasuke miró a Neji, ambos gennin se mataban con la mirada, para sorpresa de todos, menos de Bura; la sayayin solo tosió un poco pues ella sí sabía el porqué de los ataques de su novio al joven Hyuga.

-Bien, cuando termine la ceremonia se podrán matar con total libertad. Por ahora… Bura, la ceremonia comenzara. Ven conmigo- dijo la Godaime, sonriéndole un poco a su alumna, quien con tal de no ver al Uchiha matando al Hyuga con la mirada por celos, asintió rápidamente y se fue con su maestra.

Los gennin seguían asesinándose con la mirada.

-Ejem…Sasuke, basta- llamó un poco nervioso Kakashi, sabiendo que a menos que interrumpiera esa guerra de miradas, su alumno terminaría abalanzándose sobre Neji.

-Neji ya basta, espera a que termine la ceremonia y entonces a podrás pelear con Sasuke- dijo sonriente Gai, provocando que al copi ninja le cayera otra gota por la cabeza.

-No me refería a eso Gai. Me refería a que no pelearan ni ahora ni nunca- dijo el peliplata, viendo a su enemigo/amigo.

-Bah es mejor que tengan un pequeño enfrentamiento amistoso y vigilado por nosotros, a que guarden rencor y odio- respondió sonriente y seguro Maito.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso- susurró el Hatake, viendo a su alumno y al de su compañero.

Ambos jóvenes tenían un aura asesina y se miraban de la misma manera.

-A todo esto… ¿Qué los ha llevado a ponerse así el uno con el otro?- cuestionó la bestia verde de Konoha, mirando a ambos gennin.

Neji sonrió de medio, mirando amenazante a Sasuke, diciéndole que diría a todos que su pelea era por celos, sus celos hacia la Brief.

El Uchiha se ruborizo tenuemente, aun mirando mal al castaño.

Kakashi miró a su alumno y luego a Neji.

-Solo son peleas de jóvenes, ya se les pasara, pero no peleando- se apresuró a decir el peliplata, ocultando la razón de la discordia entre los chicos a la vez que negaba que se enfrentaran en pelea.

Vegeta sonreía divertido con la escena…

"Sasuke está celoso de Neji, pero no sé da cuenta de que el Hyuga solo juega con él porque no tiene ninguna intención de acercarse a mi hija. Aun que aun así, me sigue intrigando el hecho de que Neji quiera fastidiar a Sasuke. Bueno… pensaré que solo es una infantil actitud por parte del Hyuga y ya" pensó aun con diversión el príncipe sayayin, viendo aun la infantil y penosa escena que hacían el Uchiha, el Hyuga y sus respectivos maestros.

·.·

En una de las habitaciones se encontraban Bura y Tsunade hablando un poco mientras la Godaime le entregaba un traje a su alumna.

La sayayin miraba el traje de Anbu con cierta nostalgia y aun teniendo un extraño presentimiento, aun había algo que no la dejaba tranquila

-Cámbiate de ropa y te espero afuera- dijo con cariño la ojimiel, dándole un beso en la cabeza a la chica, esta solo sonrió, recordando que su maestra siempre hacía eso.

Bura comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, estando lista en poco tiempo, viendo su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo completo que la Godaime había puesto…

El típico traje Anbu que siempre la había hecho sentir orgullosa, su reflejo era casi el mismo, solo cambiaba que ahora no llevaba el cabello negro ni maquillaje en su rostro. La chica suspiró, para luego salir del lugar, viendo a su maestra.

La Senju sonrió con alegría y nostalgia, dándole un pequeño abrazo a la joven, quien correspondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Lista?- pregunto la rubia separándose poco a poco de la joven, esta sonrió, asintiendo.

-Claro que sí- respondió con seguridad la peliazul.

-Entonces…vamos- dijo Tsunade, caminando hacia afuera, siendo seguida de la menor.

·.·

Neji y Sasuke aún se veían fulminante, para cierta gracia de los demás.

-Oigan- llamó Anko, a lo que todos la miraron; la ojicafe señaló con la cabeza que la ceremonia estaba dando inicio, por lo que todos se sentaron en unas sillas de plástico que había a unos metros de una mesa donde estaban los consejeros, acomodándose lo mejor posible en las pocas sillas, siendo solo las mujeres quienes se sentaran, mientras los hombres permanecían de pie atrás de las sillas.

-Sé da inicio con la ceremonia de renombramiento de la señorita Bura Brief, mejor conocida como Raiko Hatsumi. Pase adelante jovencita- dijo un anciano, momento en el que la sayayin salió caminando con su traje de Anbu, hasta quedar de pie delante de la mesa, haciendo una reverencia y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, inclinándose con respeto.

-Señorita Brief, hoy vuelve a la vida ninja, siendo una de las mejores y más capacitadas kunoichis de la aldea de la Hoja, y como tal, esperamos buenos resultados de usted- dijo una anciana.

-Claro que sí. Los resultados serán mejores que los que tuvieron en un pasado, se los aseguro- dijo la sayayin, aun inclinada en señal de respeto.

-Muy bien. Tsunade…- dijo otra anciana, momento en el que la rubia Godaime se acercó a su alumna y le puso el tatuaje de Anbu que se llevaba en el brazo, aunque Bura ya lo había llevado antes, ese solo era pintura borrable, este ya no, este era un tatuaje que estaría siempre en su piel.

-Listo- dijo la rubia al terminar, sonriéndole a la ojiazul, quien le sonrió.

-Lo siguiente es el nombre ¿Qué nombre llevara?- preguntó el anciano que había abierto la ceremonia.

-Quiero seguir llevando el nombre de Hatsumi Raiko. Por favor- pidió la sayayin, momento en el que Kakashi y Anko se alarmaron.

"¡El alias! Cuando le pregunten a Bura su alias, ella querrá conservar el mismo: Yukiko. Y entonces Sasuke la reconocerá" pensaron el Hatake y la Mitarashi, mirando con temor a Bura y luego con preocupación al Uchiha, sabiendo que el azabache aún debía recordar el alias con el que Hatsumi se presentaba siempre, y con él que la conoció hace años.

-De acuerdo, seguirá siendo llamada: Hatsumi Raiko. ¿Cuál será su alias? ¿Será el mismo que llevaba antes?- preguntó una anciana.

-No. Ahora quiero que mi alias sea… Yûki- respondió la joven Brief.

-Yûki de valiente, alma y mente. De acuerdo- acepto una anciana, anotando la información en unas hojas.

A Kakashi y Anko casi les da un infarto, por lo que palidecieron un poco, más se tranquilizaron cuando escucharon que la chica cambiaba su alias sin mencionar el otro.

-La máscara que llevara de ahora en adelante…- dijo un anciano, momento en el que Shizune se acercó a su joven compañera medic ninja y le entregaba la máscara Anbu.

Una máscara idéntica a la que la chica había llevado: Un gato.

Bura tomó la máscara y se la puso.

-De ahora en adelante… Hatsumi Raiko, alias Yûki es libre de ir y venir de su mundo al nuestro, más está obligada a cumplir las misiones que se le ordenen. Con esto se da por terminada la ceremonia, puede irse señorita Hatsumi. Ahora con todos los permisos necesarios y como una excelente Anbu: Sea Bienvenida a nuestra aldea Hatsumi Raiko- cerró la ceremonia una consejera…

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p><span>Agradecimientos:<span>

Bego-Bura-xD: La culpable de todo es Tsunade xD jaja, y seeh, Sasuke para Bura, e Itachi para mi *-*  
>Itachi: Ejem… sigue con tu tortura, digo… tú fic ¬¬

lixy-chan: Gracias por lo del beso ^^ si me quedo tierno :3 pero bueno, con respecto a Ino, pues ya la hice sufrir y no a tu pedido, lo que pasa es que a quien odio es a Sakura ¬¬ pero como ya está muy gastado hacerla sufrir a ella, pues le toco el sufrimiento a Ino. Con lo de Pan, ella me cae súper mal, perdón a los demás sí a alguien le cae bien, pero a mí no, por eso ella no sale en este fic x3 Emm… Goten, ya veré que hago con él, es que ya tengo cosas planeadas. Igual con Maron, Karin e Itachi, de hecho ya verás algo que diré más adelante, al terminar los agradecimientos.

metalic-dragon-angel: Ya se enteraron todos, se puso bueno ¿no? xD

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: La reacción de Itachi, mm… ¿Por qué a todos les hace gracia una pelea entre hermanos por una mujer? Esas cosas son serias, o por lo menos en mi fic lo será —sonrisa maligna—  
>Itachi: o.ô? Me dio un escalofrío<br>Yo: Que te de otro —sonriendo más maligna—

Bueno, gracias a ustedes por comentar ^^

Ahora… les digo que el final y todo lo demás de este fic ya los tengo pensados. Ya solo me faltan algunos huecos en la historia, pero ya sé cómo terminara esta temporada y la otra, ya tengo todo planeado, solo me falta escribirlo xD Pero bueno.

Ah sí, perdón por no subir el capítulo el domingo, es que de una vez les aviso que los capítulos de los domingos serán mucho más cortos que los de hoy jueves.

¿Qué más…? Ya no me acuerdo xD  
>Gaara: Eh… no, ya es todo<br>Yo: ¡Eso! :D  
>Gaara: ¿Eso qué? o.ô<br>Yo: Tú… —señalándolo—  
>Gaara: ¿Yo que? o.ô<p>

Ahora sí… tal vez para el próximo capítulo salga Gaara ^^ espero que les guste  
>Gaara: ¿Y yo porque tengo que sufrir con esta tortura? ¬¬<br>Yo: ¬¬ ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos está de acuerdo con este Fic?  
>Itachi: Primero…: Bura está loca. Segundo…: Es una mensa en GT. Tercera…: Yo me quiero morir.<br>Yo: o.ô Interesante. Te quieres morir a tener un final feliz e ignorare tus comentarios sobre Bura. ¿Pero sabes qué?  
>Itachi: ¿Qué? ._.<br>Yo: ¡Te friegas! Tendrás el final que ya tengo planeado para ti, que es vivo, y no adelantare más :3 ¿Y tú que tienes en contra del Fic? ¬¬ —viendo a Gaara—  
>Gaara: Nada, olvídalo no quiero pelear contigo :3<br>Yo: Bueno x3

Es todo xDU no me hagan caso, estoy loca, pero gracias a eso está este fic aquí ;)

Es todo n.n  
>Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y nos leemos pronto. Espero ^^U<p>

Sayo x3


	42. Relaciones

·

·Cap 41: Relaciones…:

·

* * *

><p>La ceremonia dio fin, momento en el que todos los presentes se acercaron a la joven sayayin, algunos abrazándola y otros felicitándola.<p>

-Bienvenida de vuelta- dijo sonriente Anko, abrazando a la que una vez fue su amiga, y lo volvería a hacer ahora que la Brief había regresado a ser ninja.

-Gracias, amiga- respondió Bura correspondiendo con cariño el abrazo de la mayor.

-¡Vayamos a comer para celebrar!- gritó alegre Naruto.

-Tú solo piensas en comida- dijo con cierta molestia Sakura, rodando los ojos y mirando mal a su rubio compañero.

Todos rieron un poco por la escena.

-Sí, vayamos a comer, nosotros invitamos- dijo Bulma con una nerviosa sonrisa, nerviosa de no saber que decirle a su hija, pues no estaba nada de acuerdo con que haya regresado a esa vida de peligro, pero tratar de negarse solo sería una pelea con Bura y con Vegeta.

-Claro, nos será un gusto ir a comer para celebrar esto- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Kurenai.

-Muy bien, vamos todos- dijo Trunks con una gran sonrisa, ocultando que también él estaba preocupado por su hermana y por lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

-Tsunade, Shizune ¿nos acompañan?- pregunto la joven sayayin mirando a las mujeres.

-Será un placer- respondió la morena con una alegre sonrisa.

-Yo tengo unas cosas que arreglar con los consejeros, pero te puedes adelantar Shizune, yo iré en cuanto termine- dijo la Hokage.

-Está bien- aceptó la asistente.

El grupo comenzó a salir del lugar, hablando y platicando con la recién nombrada Anbu, y algunos platicando cosas sin sentido.

Bura estaba feliz, había regresado a un lugar que consideraba su hogar, porque sí, ella en el interior sabía que prefería a la aldea de la hoja sobre la Corporación Capsula, cosa que nunca le diría a nadie, prefería que fuera su secreto.

Mientras todos platicaban, ciertos gennin se mataban con la mirada…

Neji y Sasuke no dejaban de verse asesinamente. La razón ya la desconocían, simple y llanamente se querían matar y punto. No había razón. Al principio era Sasuke quien quería matar al Hyuga por sus celos, pero ahora ya no era así, ahora no había motivo, solo quería enfrentarse a él y punto final. Por otro lado, el castaño estaba como desde el principio: molestaba sin razón a Sasuke, tal vez era porque simplemente el Uchiha no le caía bien; sí, esa era la razón.

Razones estúpidas pero de validez para ambos chicos. ¿O tal vez había otra razón?...:

_·.·_

_···Flash Back···_

_·.·_

Kakashi entrenaba a Sasuke para la segunda etapa de los exámenes chunnin…

-Descanso de 5 minutos- dijo el peliplata, a lo que su alumno se dejó caer recostado en el suelo, jadeando de cansancio.

-¿Contra quién peleara Naruto?- soltó de repente el menor, sentándose en el suelo y mirando a su maestro, quien le miró.

-Pues… peleara contra Neji Hyuga- respondió con relativa tranquilidad el Hatake.

"¿Neji Hyuga?" pensó el azabache.

-¿El pertenece al equipo de Rock Lee no es así?- preguntó el gennin, mirando de nuevo al mayor.

-Así es- contestó con simpleza el copi ninja, aunque pensando en su rubio alumno.

-Sé que él fue el novato número uno el año pasado- dijo pensativo Sasuke.

-Así es, Neji es muy fuerte e inteligente- dijo Kakashi mirando un momento el cielo pero dando un suspiro después.

"Espero que Naruto vaya a estar bien" pensó con preocupación el jounnin.

El Uchiha estaba metido en sus pensamientos, pensando en que no había podido vencer a Rock Lee, y ahora que Neji fuera más fuerte le ponía de los nervios, por no decir que hería su orgullo de Uchiha.

-Continuemos con el entrenamiento- dijo el menor poniéndose de pie rápidamente, obteniendo la extrañada mirada de su maestro, quien asintió levemente.

···

Después el día de la segunda etapa chunnin, aunque Sasuke no lo demostrara, se había sorprendido de que Naruto hubiera derrotado al Hyuga, por lo que además de que el rubio se ganara estar permanentemente en su lista de rivales para enfrentar, también a esa lista se le añadió Neji, pues cierta idea pasaba por la mente del azabache…

"Sí Naruto pudo derrotar a Neji, yo también puedo"

_·.·_

_···Fin Del Flash Back···_

_·.·_

Ese era el motivo por el cual Sasuke quería pelear con Neji: Por simple orgullo. Y de hecho era la misma razón de Neji para molestar al azabache.

Los gennin seguían matándose con la mirada, cosa que Kakashi, Bura y Vegeta notaron.

"Hay con estos niños, espero que no se vayan a pelear" pensó el peliplata mirando a los menores.

"Hombres" pensó con tranquilidad la sayayin, ya dejando de prestarles atención a los chicos, mientras que el príncipe sayayin solo miraba todo con cierto interés.

·.·

Todos entraron a un puesto de comida, acomodándose en diferentes mesas…

Hinata, Bura, Naruto y Sasuke en una mesa.

Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji en otra.

Tenten, Neji, Hanabi y Lee en otra.

Y los mayores en una grande para todos.

Las bastantes personas se dispusieron a pedir todo lo que les apetecía, aun platicando un poco.

Y ahora siendo dos chicas las que se mataran con la mirada…

Ino estaba fulminando con la mirada a Bura y esta al darse cuenta, le envió una sádica y cruel mirada, haciendo que la Yamanaka desviara la mirada, pues era obvio que no podía mantenérsela a la mayor.

-Ya llegue, siento haber tardado- se disculpó la Hokage, entrando al lugar donde todos comían, yendo a sentarse con los mayores, mirando de reojo a su alumna, quien le dedico una pequeña sonrisa mientras continuaba con su comida.

-No te preocupes, llegaste a tiempo- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, y en seguida la plática continuó mientras todos comían.

La comida fue transcurriendo con calma y entre miradas asesinas por parte de Ino hacia Bura y viceversa y de Neji a Sasuke y de igual manera, viceversa.

Naruto y Hinata se habían cambiado de mesa al terminar de comer y se habían ido con Neji y los demás, hablando con Lee y Tenten, dejando solos en la mesa a la festejada y al Uchiha.

Bura jugaba con el popote de su refresco, mientras que Sasuke solo jugaba con unas migas de pan.

La pareja de novios suspiro al unísono, por lo que se miraron, dedicándose una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y qué se siente volver?- preguntó el ojinegro a su novia.

-Mejor de lo que pensé- respondió con una sonrisa alegre la sayayin, viendo de reojo como Ino se ponía de pie e iba a pedir algo directamente a la barra.

-¿Sabes que te pudiste meter en problemas por lo que le hiciste a Ino?-preguntó Sasuke mirando a la mayor y de reojo a la Yamanaka.

Bura recargo su cabeza en la palma de su mano izquierda la cual estaba sobre la mesa, y miró con cierto aburrimiento al menor.

-Me conoces bien, tanto como para saber que no me importaría meterme en problemas por matarla- respondió con sencillez la peliazul, posando su mirada en su ``enemiga´´.

Ino regresaba a su mesa después de haber pedido algo.

El ojinegro solo suspiró con resignación, sabiendo que de verdad a su novia le importaba un maní matar a la gennin y meterse en problemas por ello.

Una maligna sonrisa se posó en los labios de la princesa sayayin, mientras miraba a la florista caminar, sonrisa que llamó la atención del Uchiha.

La rubia kunoichi piso algo de agua que había en el suelo del local, debido a que se había caído un florero y por eso estaba un pequeño charco allí. Bura movió un poco los dedos de la mano derecha, la cual reposaba la mesa, y justo en ese momento sin más ni menos, la Yamanaka cayó fuertemente al suelo, llamando la atención de todos.

Shikamaru y Sakura fueron con la rubia a revisarla, mientras que la sayayin ahogaba una risa y la ocultaba con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando sorprendido a su novio.

-Ino ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada la Haruno, ayudando a su antigua amiga a ponerse de pie.

-S…si- respondió la otra kunoichi, levantándose del suelo con ayuda de su ex amiga y de Shikamaru.

-¿Qué te pasó, Ino?- preguntó un poco preocupado Asuma, acercándose a su alumna, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-N…no sé- respondió con notable confusión la Yamanaka.

-Había agua en el suelo y se resbaló, eso es todo- dijo con tranquilidad Chouji mientras se acercaba a ayudar a su compañera y amiga.

Anko, Kakashi, Shizune y Tsunade se miraron entre ellos, para luego mirar de reojo a Bura.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- susurró Sasuke a su novia, esta le miró con naturalidad.

-Luego te lo explicare- respondió sencillamente la joven Brief, sonriendo con cierta gracia al ver como ayudaban a la rubia a llegar a la mesa.

Shizune se acercó a Ino, revisándole el pie.

-No tiene nada, solo fue una pequeña torcedura. Estará bien- dijo la morena.

-Qué bueno, nos preocupaste, Ino- dijo Asuma mirando a su alumna, la chica solo suspiró un poco.

-Estoy bien. Pero bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya, debo ayudar a mama con la florería- dijo la Yamanaka, poniéndose de pie.

-Está bien, nos veremos luego- aceptó el maestro de la joven florista.

Todos se despidieron de Ino, excepto Bura y Sasuke, pues ellos seguían metidos en su plática, y en el caso de Uchiha, metido en sus pensamientos de como había hecho eso su novia.

El resto de la tarde prosiguió con tranquilidad, ya que después de que la Yamanaka se fuera, Bura ya iba con alegría, ahora sí celebrando su vuelta a la aldea. El grupo dio un paseo por un río, en el cual se entretuvieron un rato, aunque la joven Anbu y su novio se alejaron del grupo para estar en paz y platicar un poco, lo cual no duró mucho, ya que Naruto y Hinata fueron por ellos para perder el tiempo.

.·.

·.·

.·.

La noche cayo, momento para el cual todos ya iban con rumbo a sus respectivas casas, más la familia Brief, y parte del equipo 7 estaban en la casa Hyuga. Y era parte porque Sakura había preferido irse a su casa y Shikamaru la había acompañado.

Todos en la casa Hyuga descansaban del paseo que habían dado por la aldea, todos estando exhaustos…

Sasuke y Bura hablaban en la habitación de la joven, ambos chicos sentados en la cama. La joven con las piernas cruzadas, mientras el menor solo estaba levemente recostado en dicha cama.

-¿Ya me dirás como hiciste eso?- cuestionó el azabache, recordando lo de la caída de Ino.

Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en los labios de la Brief, mientras dirigía su mirada al azabache.

-Pues… yo puedo controlar el agua- respondió orgullosa la ojiazul, sorprendiendo a su novio.

-¿Cómo que puedes controlar el agua?- preguntó sorprendido el menor.

-Sí…- respondió con sencillez la peliazul, mirando un vaso con agua que estaba en su mueble de noche, llamando la atención del Uchiha, quien miró igual el vaso.

El agua que se encontraba en el vaso de cristal salió de este y fue hasta los chicos.

-¿Lo ves?- preguntó sonriente la joven Anbu, momento en el que el agua tomó la forma de una nube, y luego la de un kunai, y así fue que la chica hizo varias figuras más en el aire, demostrándole a su novio-alumno, sus habilidades con el agua.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, y por un momento recordó a Haku, ese ninja que también tenía cierto control sobre el agua, aunque consideraba que el poder de ese chico no era nada comparado con este de control de agua que poseía su novia.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho de eso?- preguntó el ojinegro a la mayor, quien rio levemente.

-Porque lo había olvidado, por eso. Disculpa- contestó con sencillez la joven peliazul, haciendo que al gennin le cayera una gota por la cabeza.

-Claro… ¿Y cómo es que tienes ese poder?- volvió a preguntar el poseedor del sharingan, mirando a la chica y de reojo el agua aun flotando.

-Pues… para empezar, mí elemento de chakra siempre fue agua, y en base a eso prepare varios jutsus, pero no sabía que podía controlar el agua, eso lo supe hasta que la maldita de Yoko trató de hacerme una broma en la escuela…- dijo Bura, recordando ese día.

_·.·_

_···Flash Back···_

_·.·_

Una joven sayayin de 13 años corría por un pasillo de su escuela, apresurándose a llegar a su clase, pues ese día se le había hecho por demás tarde.

En un pasillo colindante con el pasillo por el que corría la Brief, se encontraba su antigua amiga Yoko. La pelimorada, ponía un muy delgado hilo a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, amarrándolo de esquina a esquina en el pasillo, ya sabiendo que cierta joven corría rápidamente sin prestar atención a por donde iba.

La ojigris se fue de allí con una sonrisa maligna. Sí, tal vez era estúpido estarle gastando bromas a su ex amiga a estas alturas de su vida, pero realmente solo quería humillar un poco a la sayayin.

Bura seguía corriendo, hasta que dio vuelta y corrió por el pasillo donde estaba el hilo, y tal cómo Yoko había pensado, la joven peliazul tropezó con el hilo, cayendo al suelo, pero al tropezar, jaló el hilo, el cual también preparaba otra trampa.

"¿Pero qué…? Maldita Yoko" pensó con enfado la ojiazul, viendo como un balde con agua estaba por caerle, por lo que instintivamente puso sus manos frente ella, queriendo evitar que el agua y la cubeta cayeran y le mojaran, aunque sabía que era inútil o eso pensó.

La chica abrió los ojos con extrañes al no sentir el agua mojándola, fue allí cuando notó que la cubeta se mantenía flotando al igual que el agua que quedo a unos centímetros de ella.

"¿Qué…?" la Brief se sorprendió por lo que estaba haciendo, y con esa misma sorpresa se levantó del suelo y miró el agua, y con algo de tranquilidad comenzó a moverla junto con la cubeta y los hielos los cuales acababa de notar.

"Vaya… no sabía que podía hacer eso" pensó con sorpresa y alegría la joven ojiazul, aun moviendo el agua pues no había nadie en los pasillos, por lo que podía seguir jugando, más al recordar que tenía prisa, perdió el control del agua y esta cayó junto con la cubeta y obviamente los hielos.

La sayayin maldijo el haberse quedado allí jugando, mientras volvía a correr, no tardando en llegar a su salón, siendo vista por la sorprendida mirada de su ex amiga, ya que Yoko creía que la chica o no entraría a la clase, o entraría mojada.

-Señorita Brief… llega tarde. Siéntese- dijo seria y molesta la maestra.

La chica asintió y fue a su lugar, viendo con burla a su ex amiga, quien le fulminaba con la mirada.

*Estúpida infantil* Era lo que se leía en el rostro de la joven peliazul, mientras tomaba asiento e ignoraba la asesina mirada de la ojigris…

_·.·_

_···Fin Del Flash Back···_

_·.·_

-Y eso paso… Desde ese día supe que podía controlar el agua. Poco a poco y con entrenamiento, desarrolle por completo esa habilidad, usándola también en jutsus- terminó de explicar Bura.

-Interesante…- murmuró el azabache.

-Te enseñaría algunas técnicas, pero como tus elementos de chakra son fuego y rayo, pues realmente no creo que pudieras aprender técnicas de agua- dijo la sayayin, suspirando un poco.

-Sí, no creo que fuera posible que las aprenda- aceptó el menor, suspirando un poco también.

La joven se estiró, bostezando con algo de cansancio, siendo observada por el menor.

-Este ha sido un largo día, así que me voy y te dejo descansar- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la cama, mirando a la chica.

-Te lo agradecería mucho- sonrió la joven ojiazul, poniéndose de pie también y acompañando al chico a la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, Sasuke- se despidió con una sonrisa Bura.

-Descansa- se despidió el azabache, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mayor, para luego irse por el pasillo con rumbo a su habitación.

La peliazul rio un poco, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto y yendo a la cama, dejándose caer exhausta en ella, cerrando sus ojos y quedándose dormida casi al instante.

·.·

Sasuke entraba a la habitación que compartía con Naruto, viendo al Uzumaki dormido a sus anchas.

El Uchiha solo suspiró, sentándose en su cama y comenzando a cambiarse de ropa para ya dormir, estando listo en poco tiempo, recostándose en la cama y suspirando un poco, sintiendo que ese día sin duda había sido pesado.

En poco tiempo, el azabache también se quedó dormido…

·.·

.·.Al día siguiente…

·.·

Todos desayunaban en el comedor de la casa Hyuga, algunos platicando un poco, y otros como Bura y Sasuke, algo adormilados, pero tomando café para tratar de despertar del todo.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la casa, por lo que Neji estuvo por ir a abrir.

-Yo iré primo- dijo Hanabi, poniéndose de pie y yendo a abrir ella, a lo que el castaño solo suspiró, continuando su desayuno, siendo asesinado de nuevo por la mirada del Uchiha.

-Buenos días… ¿Cómo están todos?- preguntó Tsunade al llegar al comedor junto con Shizune.

-Buenos días, todos amanecimos muy bien- respondió sonriente Bulma.

-Qué bueno- dijo Shizune con una alegre sonrisa, mirando un poco a su novio, quien le sonrió desde donde estaba.

-¿Y a qué se debe su visita tan temprano Lady-Hokage?- preguntó Neji a la mujer, quien se puso un poco más seria.

-A dos razones…: La primera, es que vengo a avisarles a ustedes… —miró a todos los gennin y al jounnin presente— que los ninja de la arena estarán en nuestra aldea dentro de algunas horas- informó la Senju, obteniendo atención de todos, pero sobre todo la de Sasuke.

-¡¿Los ninja de la arena?!- preguntó Naruto con sorpresa.

-Así es. Temari, Kankuro y Gaara. Los tendremos dentro de poco tiempo como visitantes- respondió seriamente la ojimiel, mirando de reojo al pequeño poseedor del sharingan.

Hubo un momento de silencio, podría decirse… pesado en el ambiente.

-¿Y puede saberse a que se debe esta notoria pesadez?- preguntó Vegeta un poco extrañado.

-Pues… los ninja de la arena estuvieron aquí hace algún tiempo; ellos participaron en los exámenes chunnin, pero no solo eso, sino que toda la aldea de Suna atacó a nuestra aldea, iniciando así una guerra. Más ahora ya eso forma parte del pasado- respondió Kakashi con calma, mirando al sayayin mayor, quien solo se quedó pensando un momento, para luego mirar a la Hokage.

-Exactamente, Kakashi. Eso ya forma parte del pasado. Ahora Suna y Konoha han firmado un nuevo tratado de paz, es por eso que recibiremos a sus ninjas para reforzar los lazos de amistad. Así que les pido… no, les ordeno que se comporten… Naruto y Sasuke. Ustedes dos tuvieron un enfrentamiento con Gaara, por lo que me imaginó que han de guardarle algún rencor o resentimiento a él o alguno de sus hermanos, pero no quiero eso. Quiero que traten bien a los tres gennin ¿entendieron?- cuestionó la rubia a los dos gennin, quienes le miraron.

-Por mí no hay problema, si ya no son nuestros enemigos no hay porque maltratarlos- respondió con tranquilidad el Uzumaki.

-Como sea- dijo con falso desinterés Sasuke, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café, a lo que la Godaime rodó los ojos.

"¿Gaara? El Jinchuruki del Shukaku…" pensó Bura perdiéndose un momento en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo y en donde se quedaran?- preguntó Neji pues él sabía perfectamente que la mansión Hyuga era la que usaban para hospedar invitados, cómo ahora.

La ojimiel suspiró con cierta resignación.

-Se quedaran dos semanas, y el lugar… pues se quedaran aquí- respondió Tsunade, mirando las reacciones de todos.

-¿Q…que?- preguntaron Hinata y Hanabi con cierto temor.

-¿Y porque aquí?- preguntó Sasuke mirando a la mujer, quien le miró asesinamente, advirtiéndole que ni se le ocurriera reclamar.

-Porque este es el lugar donde recibimos a todas las visitas, como ya sabrán. Además la casa es suficientemente grande como para que quepan solo los tres ninjas de la arena, ah y su maestro, pero todos van a caber muy bien aquí. No armen drama- respondió la Senju, mirando de reojo al Uchiha, como diciéndole a él eso de no armar drama.

Él azabache gennin rodó los ojos, tomando más café en silencio, ya prefiriendo ahorrarse sus comentarios.

-Esperamos que eso no les vaya a molestar- se apresuró a disculparse Shizune.

-No, no hay ningún problema. Nosotros no tenemos porqué oponernos, así que no se preocupen- dijo con tranquilidad Bulma, sonriendo un poco.

-Muy bien. Esa era la primera razón por la que estoy aquí. La segunda es…: Bura. Ya tenemos lista una misión a la que te enviaremos. Ven por favor, hablemos en privado- dijo Tsunade, mirando a la chica, aunque con la mirada de todos sobre ambas.

-Claro- respondió con sencillez la sayayin, poniéndose de pie y yendo con su maestra.

Las mujeres salieron al patio, dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos y curiosos, aunque en el caso de la Brief mayor, preocupada y nerviosa.

·.·

-Entonces… ¿Cuál será mi primera misión?- preguntó la joven, mirando a su maestra.

-Dentro de dos días partirás a la aldea oculta entre las rocas, es todo lo que te puedo decir. Ya haya el Tsuchikage te dirá que debes hacer- explicó la Godaime, luciendo un poco preocupada.

-Obviamente es una misión peligrosa, además voy a ir sola- dijo con lógica la joven Brief, mirando a la rubia.

-Sí, será algo peligrosa e irás sola, así que prepárate desde ahora- dijo con notable preocupación la Senju.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes tanto- dijo confiada la sayayin.

-Eso espero- susurró la ojimiel.

-Volvamos adentro- dijo la peliazul, caminando de vuelta a la casa, seguida de la mayor.

·.·

Las dos mujeres regresaron a la mesa, Bura solo tomó su vaso de café y se lo terminó de una sola, siendo observada con atención por todos.

-¿Qué me ven?- preguntó extrañada la sayayin.

-¿Qué pasara? ¿Cuál es tu misión?- preguntó Bulma con nervios.

-Si se fueron a hablar en privado es porque no podemos saber nada, por ser algo clasificado, así que no insistas- dijo Vegeta a su mujer, quien rodó los ojos, sabiendo que eso era verdad.

-Lo único que pueden saber es que saldré dentro de dos días de aquí y no sé cuándo volveré, pero ya no se preocupen tanto- informó la joven Brief, suspirando levemente, obteniendo la sorprendida y preocupada mirada de toda su familia, y sobre todo… la de su novio.

-Ya dicho todo eso, debo volver a la torre Hokage. Vámonos, Shizune- dijo Tsunade mirando a su asistente, quien suspiró con algo de resignación.

-Claro, vámonos- aceptó la morena, mirando de reojo con algo de tristeza a su novio, quien le sonrió comprensivamente.

Las mujeres se despidieron de todos y luego salieron de la mansión Hyuga, dejando un poco tenso el ambiente.

-Yo estaré en mi habitación- dijo Bura de repente, para después irse, dejando a su familia preocupada.

La joven ojiazul suspiró un poco, entrando a su habitación, sintiendo a alguien entrar tras ella…

-¿A dónde irás?- cuestionó preocupado Sasuke, cerrando la puerta de la habitación de la mayor tras de sí.

-No puedo decírtelo, lo siento, Sasuke- respondió la anbu, yendo a su armario y sacando su mochila, preparando algunas cosas.

-Debes decirme- dijo el azabache, casi ordenándole a la chica que le dijera.

-Ya te he dicho que no puedo- respondió calmadamente la sayayin, guardando algo de su ropa en una mochila más pequeña.

-¿Vas a ir acompañada?- preguntó el Uchiha, sin quitar su vista de su novia.

-No, iré sola- contestó Bura, sacando varias armas y guardándolas en su mochila.

El ojinegro no sabía si sentirse aliviado de que la chica estaría sola, o preocuparse por ese mismo hecho.

-Hmp- bufó inconforme el menor, sentándose en la orilla de la cama con los brazos cruzados.

-Sasuke, no hagas berrinche. Sabes bien que no puedo decirte nada más- dijo la joven con una pequeña sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de enfado que ponía su novio.

-No estoy haciendo berrinche, y sé que no debes decirme nada- respondió con enojo el azabache, rodando los ojos, pensando en alguna manera de sacarle la información de su misión a la joven anbu.

-Aja, como tú digas- respondió incrédula la ojiazul, preparando sus cosas.

-¿De verdad no sabes cuándo volverás?- preguntó preocupado Sasuke, mirando a la chica, quien suspiró.

-No, no sé cuándo volveré, podrían ser solo días, hasta semanas, inclusive meses, pero no creo esa última opción, solo deberán ser a lo máximo unas semanas- contestó Bura mientras guardaba más cosas en su pequeña mochila, preparando también sus armas.

El Uchiha se quedó pensando un poco.

-Si te vas en dos días ¿eso quiere decir que no volveremos a tú casa hasta que regreses?- preguntó con interés el ojinegro.

-Ustedes volverán, yo me quedaré y hare mi misión- respondió la joven sayayin, sintiéndose en una especie de interrogatorio, por lo que suspiró con una tenue sonrisa.

La respuesta de la peliazul hizo que de nuevo su novio se quedara pensando un momento, cayendo en cuenta de algo.

-Se suponía que les diríamos a todos de nuestra relación cuando regresáramos a tú mundo- soltó el azabache, mirando a la mayor, quien se quedó un momento quieta, pensando.

-Así era, pero creo que tendremos que posponer el decirles a todos sobre nuestro noviazgo- dijo con resignación la joven sayayin, mirando a su novio.

-¿Y si les decimos ahora?- preguntó el azabache, sorprendiendo un poco a la mayor.

-¿Aquí?- cuestionó no muy convencida Bura.

-¿Por qué no? Están todos en la sala- respondió con tranquilidad Sasuke.

-Eso sí, pero… también están Neji y Hanabi- dijo la ojiazul sin quitar su vista del chico.

-Los corremos de la sala. O mejor aún que se enteren de todo, qué más da, igual se enterarán después- contestó con suma tranquilidad el Uchiha, haciendo reír un poco a la joven por lo dicho de ``los corremos´´ como si fuera algo muy normal correr a alguien de la sala de su propia casa.

-Está bien, vayamos a decirles de una vez- aceptó sonriendo la Brief.

-De acuerdo, vamos- dijo el ojinegro, caminando a la puerta.

-Espera…- detuvo la chica a su novio, quien se giró a mirarle.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- cuestionó extrañado el gennin.

-Eh… pues… quiero que estés preparado, porque no sé qué pueda decir mi padre con respecto a esto- dijo un poco nerviosa la joven kunoichi.

-¿Y te importa mucho lo que diga?- preguntó un poco serio el menor.

-Es mi padre, Sasuke; y es obvio que sí me importa su opinión, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a hacer todo lo que él quiera, porque si el no acepta esta relación, yo no lo voy a escuchar y seguiré contigo, pero igual preferiría que si la aceptara- contestó con seriedad la ojiazul, mirando a los ojos a su novio, quien le miraba igual.

-Tienes razón, pero ya no te preocupes tanto, lo peor que puede pasar es que diga y que no. Así que vamos, estoy listo- dijo con más tranquilidad Sasuke, acercándose a la chica y tomándola de la mano, jalándola un poco y comenzando a caminar a la sala.

Bura suspiró un poco, sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa, más en el fondo sabía que opinara lo que sea que opinara su padre, ella seguiría con el Uchiha. Solo esperaba que no hubiera una pelea o algo por el estilo, ya que conocía a la perfección el carácter de su padre y el de Sasuke, el cual no variaba mucho.

·.·

Hinata y su hermana Hanabi lavaban los trastes usados en el desayuno, ambas platicando un poco, siendo ayudadas de Naruto y Neji.

-Esos chicos de la arena vendrán a vivir aquí durante dos semanas…- susurró el castaño al rubio, quien le ayudaba a secar y acomodar los trastes.

Naruto se puso un poco serio al escuchar al mayor, recordando lo que había pasado en el examen chunnin y cuando este fue interrumpido por el ataque de Suna contra su aldea.

-Sí, pero no podemos hacer nada. Esperemos a ver qué es lo que pasa- dijo el Uzumaki mirando un poco al Hyuga.

-Es verdad, tenemos que esperar, aunque por otro lado no debería haber nada de qué preocuparnos, pues si esos ninja vienen para reforzar los lazos de amistad, deberán comportase- dijo aun en voz baja el ojiluna, mirando un poco también al menor.

-Ojala tengas razón y todos se porten bien, en especial…- murmuró el ojiazul, quedándose callado un momento.

-En especial… Gaara- terminó de hablar Neji, recordando lo que ese chico de la arena le había hecho a Rock Lee.

Naruto suspiró un poco, continuando con lo que hacía al igual que el Hyuga, aunque ambos estaban un poco pensativos.

·.·

Bura y Sasuke entraron a la sala, viendo que todos descansaban… Trunks platicaba con Bulma, mientras que Kakashi leía su libro en silencio, y por otro lado, Vegeta miraba por la ventana el soleado día con cierto disgusto, pues simplemente prefería los días no tan brillantes.

-Eh… Padre, Madre, Trunks, Kakashi… Quiero hablar con ustedes- dijo Bura, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Bulma, un tanto extrañada y preocupada de ver a su hija tan seria.

-Pues…no, bueno si, pero no es nada malo. "Creo"- respondió la joven sayayin, mirando a su novio, quien suspiró un poco, como tomando valor.

Kakashi miraba a los dos jóvenes con cierto temor…

"Por favor… que no sea lo que estoy pensando" pensó preocupado el Hatake.

-Bien… ¿Entonces que nos quieres decir?- preguntó Vegeta a su hija, notando la seriedad y leve nerviosismo de ella y del Uchiha, por lo que tuvo un presentimiento de que era lo que la chica les quería decir.

-P…pues…eh…- la anbu no sabía cómo decirles a sus padres lo de su relación con el menor, por lo que trataba de pensar rápido en una manera de decirles, aunque nada se le venía a la cabeza.

"¿Por qué estoy esperando a que Bura diga algo si yo soy el hombre aquí?" pensó Sasuke, para luego tomar la mano de su novia, y mirar a todos…

-Queremos decirles que… Bura y yo, somos novios- dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo el Uchiha.

Las palabras del menor dejaron sorprendidos a todos, incluso a los cuatro gennin que salían de la cocina y escucharon eso.

"O no…" pensó con cierta preocupación y temor Kakashi.

-¿N…novios?- preguntó sorprendido Trunks, aunque él siempre había visto que su hermana y Sasuke se llevaban bien, mucho a decir verdad.

-Si… somos novios- dijo Bura, sonriendo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada, mirando a su padre.

El príncipe sayayin, miró a su hija y luego al Uchiha, pensando un momento y poniendo sus pensamientos, amenazas e instintos asesinos en orden.

-P...pero hija, ustedes… bueno…- comenzó Bulma, aunque no sabiendo cómo decir lo que tenía en mente.

-Lo sé mama. Somos de mundos diferentes y soy mayor que Sasuke, pero…- dijo Bura adivinando lo que su madre quería decir, pero ahora ella fue interrumpida por su novio.

-Pero nos queremos- terminó de hablar Sasuke, ocultando su nerviosismo, más no así un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

"¿Me pregunto si decir… `Yo me opongo´ servirá de algo?" pensaba Kakashi, mirando a la reciente joven pareja.

Bulma suspiró, sonriendo con cariño, pues si los chicos se querían solo restaba apoyarlos y esperar que fueran felices juntos.

-Está bien, si ustedes se quieren, yo no pienso oponerme. De verdad espero que sean felices juntos- dijo cálidamente la Brief mayor, acercándose a su hija y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Gracias, mama- dijo con voz suave Bura, sonriéndole a su progenitora.

-Pues… no gano nada oponiéndome, además hacen linda pareja- dijo sonriendo Trunks, a lo que su hermana rio un poco.

-Gracias, hermano- contestó la sayayin, dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermano.

Vegeta solo miraba la escena en silencio, decidiendo que haría, mirando al joven Uchiha con cierta desconfianza, aunque realmente ya conocía la mayoría de su vida, y lo había tenido cerca desde la unión de mundos, aunque siendo sincero, jamás se esperó esta relación, o por lo menos no en un principio, pues aun recordaba cómo se trataban los dos chicos, por lo mismo se sorprendió cuando en poco tiempo, ambos ya estaban pegados el uno al otro, yendo de aquí para allá, escapándose por las noches para irse a pasear, porque oh si, él sabía de esas escapadas aun cuando los chicos creían que no era así, ¿pero cómo no saberlo? Si vigilaba a su hija como centinela. En fin, el tiempo pasó, y ahora el resultado de todo ese tiempo que los jóvenes pasaron juntos era este…: Un noviazgo. El sayayin sabía que ambos chicos se querían, solo bastaba verlos a los ojos para saber que se tenían mucho cariño, y algo más. Aunque la mirada preocupada de Kakashi le hacía tener un mal presentimiento.

-Papa…- llamó Bura a su progenitor, esperando que es lo que diría él.

Todos los presentes miraron al príncipe sayayin, en espera de su respuesta a todo esto, más todos sabían que decidiera lo que decidiera Vegeta, los chicos seguirían con esa relación.

Kakashi por su lado, pensaba en una excusa, algo, lo que fuera para separar a los dos jóvenes, ellos no debían estar juntos, no podían. Sin embargo, lo único que el Hatake veía como una salida, era que el padre de la chica se negara a ese noviazgo, cosa que era muy posible.

-¿Así que ustedes se quieren?- pregunto Vegeta mirando a los dos chicos.

-Sí… quiero a Sasuke- respondió la joven kunoichi, mirando de reojo a su novio.

-Y yo quiero a Bura- contestó Sasuke mirando seria pero decididamente al sayayin mayor.

Por un momento el ambiente se tornó algo tenso, inclusive Naruto prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a ver que decía el príncipe sayayin.

Vegeta se acercó a los chicos, en especial a su hija, y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-Eres mi hija y quiero tu felicidad, así que tienes mi apoyo con esta relación- dijo el príncipe sayayin, dedicándole una fraternal sonrisa a su hija, a lo que la chica le abrazo con alegría y alivio.

-Gracias papa- dijo Bura con cariño, separándose ya de su progenitor, quien le sonrió levemente aunque después puso su mirada en el Uchiha, quien le miró.

-En cuanto a ti… —dijo el sayayin mayor, mirando al novio de su hija— más te vale cuidar de mi hija- sentenció seriamente

-¡Papa!- protestó de inmediato la joven sayayin, pero fue silenciada por su novio.

-Bura… tú padre solo quiere lo mejor para ti, así que déjalo continuar- dijo serio pero tranquilo Sasuke, mirando a su novia quien le vio un poco extrañada y sorprendida, pero asintió.

Una sonrisa complacida se posó en los labios del príncipe sayayin.

"Así es como actúa un hombre, no deja que lo defienda una mujer y tiene el valor de enfrentar las situaciones de frente. Me cae bien" pensó Vegeta.

-Cuidaré muy bien de Bura. Nunca me permitiría que algo malo le pasara, jamás. Lo juro- habló decidido el Uchiha, mirando seriamente al padre de su novia.

Trunks y Bulma sonrieron al ver el amor que el chico le tenía a Bura, ambos estaban satisfechos con eso.

Por otro lado, la joven anbu se sonrojó levemente, mirando a su novio con una sonrisa, mientras que Kakashi estaba con el corazón en un hilo, era obvio que la familia Brief estaba aceptando la relación de los dos jóvenes y eso no podía ser ¿pero que decir? ¿Cómo oponerse? Solo restaba decir la verdad, pero… ¿Cómo?

"Esto terminara mal" presintió el Hatake.

-Bien… eso esperó- respondió el sayayin mayor al juramento del chico azabache.

-Así será- selló Sasuke.

-Entonces… Bienvenido a la familia- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Vegeta.

Bura casi da saltos de emoción pues todo había salido bien después de todo.

-Gracias papa…- dijo la joven Brief, abrazando de nuevo a su padre, quien sonrió abrazándola.

El ambiente volvió a su estado normal después de esto.

-Vaya… Felicidades… Teme- sonrió el rubio, acercándose a su amigo y golpeándole un poco el brazo.

-Usuratonkachi- murmuró molesto el Uchiha, pellizcándole fuertemente un costado a su amigo.

-Itai!... Malo- dijo el Uzumaki, sobándose el pellizco.

Bura se separó de su padre, mirando la escena de su novio y el rubio, riendo un poco al igual que los demás presentes, excepto Neji, el solo miraba con curiosidad la escena.

-Felicidades…- dijo con simpleza el ojiluna, caminando para salir a pasear un rato.

-Gracias- respondió sonriente la sayayin.

-Hmp- bufó Sasuke, asesinando con la mirada al Hyuga, quien caminó más lento al pasar a su lado.

-Tal vez en vez de darle mis felicitaciones debí de haberle dado mi más sentido pésame- susurró Neji al oído del gennin menor, quien estuvo por lanzársele encima para matarlo, pero prefirió ignorar al castaño, quien continuo su camino y salió de la casa.

Después de un par de felicitaciones, le tocó el turno a Kakashi, quien simplemente estaba preocupado, no sabiendo si hacía bien en callar.

-Felicidades chicos, de verdad les deseo lo mejor. Que tengan suerte en su noviazgo- dijo el peliplata.

"Vaya que necesitaran suerte" pensó preocupado el jounnin.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió levemente el Uchiha, al igual que su novia.

-Gracias…- agradeció la sayayin.

-Sasuke… cuida bien de mi hermanita- dijo Trunks acariciándole la cabeza a la chica como si fuera perrito, por lo que esta bufó frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que la cuidare- respondió seguro el pequeño azabache, haciendo sonreír a su `cuñado´.

-Después de todo esto, iré a dar una vuelta. Volveré en la noche- dijo Vegeta, saliendo de la sala, aunque al igual que Neji, caminó un poco más lento al estar al lado de Sasuke.

-Más te vale que de verdad cuides a mi hija, porque si le haces daño… Te juro que te arrepentirás de haber nacido- amenazó en un susurró el príncipe sayayin al Uchiha, quien sinceramente tuvo un escalofrío, pero miró con seriedad a su `suegro´ mientras este terminaba de irse.

La joven anbu notó que su padre se había acercado un poco a su novio antes de irse, por lo que rodó un poco los ojos.

"Genial ya lo amenazó" pensó un poco molesta la chica, bufando levemente.

Kakashi suspiró…

-Yo igual iré a pasear, nos veremos más tarde- dijo el Hatake, para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-¿Y si comemos algo para celebrar?- preguntó Naruto, haciendo que a su novia le cayera una gotita por la cabeza, ya que su rubio e hiperactivo novio quería comer siempre.

-Claro que sí. Haremos una comida para celebrar esto- dijo animosamente Bulma, haciendo reír un poco a su hija.

-Está bien mama, hagamos una comida- sonrió la menor Brief.

-Primero hay que ir de compras- dijo la mayor peliazul, comenzando a hacer una lista de todo lo que necesitarían.

-Siento interrumpir… pero antes de que hagamos la comida de celebración de Bura y Sasuke, debemos hacer la comida de bienvenida para los ninja de la arena- dijo Hinata, mirando a todos, luciendo un poco nerviosa.

-Ah es verdad… ¿Les molestaría que la comida de la celebración de su noviazgo sea mañana?- preguntó Hanabi, mirando a la recién pareja.

-No, no hay problema. Y es verdad, hay que hacer primero la comida para los ninja de la arena. Ya luego será la comida de mi noviazgo- respondió Bura, sonriéndole a las Hyuga.

-Igual habrá que ir de compras- dijo Bulma, terminando su lista.

-Vamos de compras chicas- dijo la mayor Brief, a lo que todas las chicas asintieron.

-Y como necesitaremos que alguien cargue… Trunks, Sasuke y Naruto vendrán con nosotras- dijo la sayayin, sonriéndole a los jóvenes quienes le miraron con cara de *¿Por qué nosotros?*.

-Bien no se diga más, vamos- dijo la dueña de la Corporación Capsula, tomando varias bolsas y saliendo del lugar, seguida de su hija, las jóvenes Hyuga y los tres chicos.

.·.

·.·

.·.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que estaban en el supermercado. Tardaban porque las mujeres no se decidían en que hacer de comer, tanto como para la bienvenida de los ninja de la arena, como para la comida del festejo de la relación de la sayayin con el Uchiha.

Aunque Bulma ya tenía en mente que preparar para su hija, aun no se decía por completo.

-Creo que prepare varias cosas- decidió la Brief mayor, botando la lista que había hecho, agregando más cosas al carrito que llevaba.

-Ya tengo todo mama…- dijo Bura acercándose a su progenitora con otro carrito, y tras ella venían Hinata y Hanabi, ambas con un carrito completamente lleno cada una.

-Pues bien, creo que es todo. Vámonos- dijo Bulma comenzando a ir a las cajas, seguida de las demás chicas, a su vez seguidas de los tres chicos, quienes miraban un tanto asombrados la cantidad de comida que llevaban las mujeres…

·.·

Trunks, Sasuke y Naruto iban cargando todo lo que las mujeres habían comprado para las comidas, dando un suspiró aliviado al llegar a la casa Hyuga, yendo a poner todas las bolsas en la mesa.

-Miren ya son las 3:00- dijo Bura al mirar el reloj, causando que todos miraran la hora.

-Es algo tarde, creo que lo mejor será comenzar a preparar la comida para los ninja de Suna- dijo Hanabi, tomando varias bolsas y llevándolas a la cocina.

-Creo que sí; te ayudare- dijo Hinata entrando a la cocina con su hermana.

-Yo me iré a dar una vuelta por la aldea, no tardo en volver- dijo Trunks, saliendo de la casa, aunque en realidad iba salir un rato a dar un paseo con Shizune.

-Yo iré a las puertas de la aldea para ver al equipo de Suna. ¡Regreso más tarde!-dijo Naruto saliendo corriendo de la casa.

-Espérame Dobe, voy contigo- dijo Sasuke saliendo tras su compañero.

-¡Oigan! ¡Yo también voy!- dijo Bura saliendo corriendo tras su novio y el Uzumaki.

-Pero… ¡hija! —suspiro— Ya se fue, y la íbamos a necesitar para hacer la comida, bueno ni modo- dijo resignadamente Bulma, ayudando a las hermanas Hyuga con los preparativos de la comida.

.·.

·.·

.·.

-¡Tenemos que decirle ya a Bura!- dijo preocupado Kakashi.

-No puedo creer que ya sean novios- murmuró Anko.

El copi ninja había ido a contarle lo que pasaba a su novia, y luego ambos decidieron ir a hablar con Tsunade para tratar de convencerla de que le dijera la verdad a Bura y de que luego revirtiera el jutsu, y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

-No. Itachi es el pasado de Bura, lo que pasó con él ella jamás lo volverá a recordar, así que no tenemos por qué decirle nada- sentenció Tsunade, aunque en el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡¿Es que no entiende lo peligroso de esto?! Bura es novia del hermano de su ex novio- dijo preocupada Anko, mirando a la rubia.

-¿Y? No es la primera ni la última que hace eso- respondió seriamente la ojimiel.

-Esto no es un caso como cualquier otro. Bura amo a Itachi y él le correspondió, ambos tenían grandes planes juntos los cuales seguirían adelante si no hubiera sucedido la masacre del Clan Uchiha. Además Bura no tiene memoria lo que puede hacer creer que…- el peliplata no terminó de hablar porque la Godaime le interrumpió.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo sé. El hecho de que Bura no tenga memoria y que ahora este con Sasuke, puede ser `supuestamente´ que solo lo esté confundiendo con Itachi. Pero… ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Ni en un millón de años esos dos se parecerían! Los dos son distintos, y además si Bura no tiene memoria no hay manera de que confunda a Itachi con Sasuke- dijo la rubia, sabiendo que si había peligro, pero no quería aceptarlo, ella pensaba que era mejor así, que su alumna nunca recuperara su memoria, pues temía por la aldea y por lo que la sayayin quisiera hacer en contra de esta si recordaba a Itachi y su pasado.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Si Bura quiso a Itachi eso nada tiene que ver con su memoria, ella inconscientemente aun lo ama y puede que ese reflejando ese amor en Sasuke- dijo preocupada la pelimorada.

-¡Ya basta!- grito exaltada la Senju, matando con la mirada a los dos jounnins.

-Bura NUNCA recuperara su memoria, JAMÁS revertiré el jutsu. Y ustedes… les ordeno callar… para siempre. Punto final- sentenció duramente Tsunade, mirando seria y fríamente a la pareja que tenía en frente.

-Si, como ordene Godaime- dijeron Kakashi y Anko entre dientes y de mala gana, sabiendo que ellos no podían hacer más que callar…

·.·

Cerca de la Torre Hokage se encontraban Trunks y Shizune hablando un poco.

-Muy pronto les diremos a todos de nuestra relación- dijo el sayayin, tomando la mano de su novia, y sonriéndole con afecto, quien le sonrió igual aunque un poco sonrojada.

-Claro que sí, ya quiero que se los digamos- dijo emocionada aunque nerviosa la pelinegra.

El pelimorado sonrió al ver el ánimo que tenía la joven medic ninja.

-Ah te iba a contar algo- recordó Trunks al pensar en su hermana y Sasuke.

-Dime…- sonrió la morena, mirando a su novio con atención.

-Pues… Bura y Sasuke ya son novios- contó el joven sayayin, sorprendió e impactando a la chica, quien desvió la mirada, pensativa y nerviosa, deteniendo su andar.

-¿mm? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó extrañado el ojiazul por la conducta de la joven.

-Ellos… no pueden… No deben estar juntos- respondió preocupada la medic ninja.

·.·

Tsunade ya se encontraba en las puertas de la aldea, y tras ella se encontraban Anko y Kakashi, quienes estaban preocupados y murmurando cosas entre ellos.

-¿Aun no llega el equipo de Suna?- preguntó Naruto llegando a las puertas de la aldea y acercándose a la Hokage, seguido de Sasuke y Bura.

La rubia se sorprendió de ver a los tres allí, y después de una mirada a la joven pareja de su alumna y el Uchiha, dio un suspiro.

-No, aun no pero ya no deben tardar- respondió la Godaime.

-¿Así que ya son novios?- cuestionó directa la Mitarashi, mirando a su amiga y al azabache, quienes le miraron.

-Sí, ya somos novios- respondió Bura con una sonrisa.

-F…felicidades. Ojala todo marche bien- deseo Anko, mirando con preocupación y temor a la pareja, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni para Sasuke ni para la sayayin.

-Gracias…- dijeron el azabache y la peliazul, mirándose entre ellos, extrañados de la cara de la pelimorada.

-Ya vienen…- dijo Tsunade mirando hacia afuera de la aldea, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes miraron a las puertas de Konoha.

-Sasuke y Naruto… Tranquilícense- dijo Kakashi al notar cierta aura de pelea alrededor de sus jóvenes alumnos.

Bura miró a los dos chicos y suspiró.

"No se me hace extraño que estén así, a fin de cuentas ellos pelearon con él… con Gaara, el Jinchuruki del Shukaku. Me pregunto… ¿Cómo habrá crecido este chico?" pensó la sayayin, recordando algunas cosas que pasaron cuando estuvo hace algunos años en Suna en una de sus tantas misiones.

A lo lejos se podía divisar las figuras del equipo de la arena, figuras que poco a poco se fueron esclareciendo, hasta llegar a donde ellos estaban, momento en el que la Godaime se acercó al equipo.

-Baki, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara… Sean bienvenidos a Konoha- dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa…

* * *

><p>_Continuara_<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos…:<strong>

lixy-chan: Gracias por tus palabras y… si pasaron muchas cosas interesantes en el capi pasado, espero también haberte sorprendido con este ^^

metalic-dragon-angel: Pues… Una pelea de Itachi vs Bura, no la tengo planeada, aunque a estas alturas puedo decir que se descuadro la historia a como la tenía originalmente, y que no sé muy bien que hare, pero bueno, todo es posible.

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi pasado y oh si, Bura vuelve a ser anbu.

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Arigatou por ser mi review 200 ^^

SasuTenNeji Love: Si, muy bueno que Bura volviera a ser anbu ;3 Y ya falta poquito para que Itachi aparezca.

Senkara kuno: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que me sigas leyendo ^^

Gracias a ustedes por comentar nwn

···

Bien… ¡GOMEN NA SAI! Sé que tarde mucho en poner conti, pero es que… se me seco la inspiración u_u Supongo que lo habrán notado con el capi tan corto y sin mucho chiste e_eU pero bueno.

Aun con todo espero que les haya gustado el capi, y ya de una vez aviso que me pondré como el anime: Este capi y el que sigue serán de relleno Pero es que los necesito para no apresurar las cosas, pero igual les aviso que después del siguiente capi… —Redoble de tambores— ¡Saldrá Itachi! ^^  
>Ita: Ni que me interesara tanto salir -.-<br>Yo: Cállate

Espero les haya gustado este capi, y que aún me sigan leyendo u_u Les prometo que ya no volverá a pasar mi tardanza n.n Así que el próximo capi lo pueden esperar el jueves como siempre ;)

Es todo, nos leeremos luego ^^

Dudas, quejas, jitomatazos y demás, pasen a dejarlos en un Review.

Saludos, kisses…

Sayonara x3


	43. Recuerdo de Suna

Disclaimer…:

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Dragón Ball a Akira Toriyama.

Aclaraciones…: Pues… ahorita ninguna xD ya al termino del fic si habrá :3

¡A Leer!

·

···Cap 42::: Recuerdo de Suna…

·

-Muchas gracias por la bienvenida tan amable. Es un gusto volver a estar en su aldea- respondió Baki al saludo y bienvenida de la Hokage, quien sonrió un poco.

-Adelante…- dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia adentro de la aldea, con el jounnin de la arena a su lado y los tres gennin tras ellos.

-Son bienvenidos a Konoha…- dijeron al unísono Kakashi y Anko, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Bienvenidos, disfruten la estadía en la aldea- dijo Bura haciendo también una pequeña reverencia, mientras Sasuke y Naruto trataban de controlar su aura asesina, siendo ambos pellizcados en un costado por la sayayin, por lo que ambos hicieron solo una pequeña reverencia sin decir nada.

-Gracias, pero no tienen por qué guardar tanto respeto- dijo con una sonrisa Temari, mirando un poco extrañada a la peliazul, pues no recordaba haberla visto antes.

-Sí tienen que hacerlo. Pero bueno, vamos, acompáñenme, hay varias cosas de las que hablar- dijo Tsunade, a lo que todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar, Baki hablando algunas cosas con la Hokage, y a sus lados iban Kakashi y Anko, mientras los más jóvenes iban caminando tras ellos, en un incómodo silencio.

.·.

·.·

.·.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Bura y Sasuke no deben estar juntos?- preguntó Trunks confundido y sorprendido de lo dicho por su novia.

-P…por nada, no me hagas caso- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa la morena, reanudando su camino hacia la torre Hokage, más el sayayin le tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

-No, tú lo dijiste con mucha seriedad ¿me estas ocultando algo, Shizune?- preguntó seriamente el pelimorado, poniendo más nerviosa a la chica.

-No, de verdad no pasa nada, solo fue… —suspiró— no sé qué fue, te ruego me perdones- respondió lo más calmada posible la joven medic ninja, a lo que su novio suspiró, no creyéndole del todo, pero tampoco podía obligarla a hablar.

-Está bien, te creeré- dijo el ojiazul, comenzando a caminar junto con la pelinegra, quien le sonrió un poco, ocultando su nerviosismo.

"Me oculta algo, solo espero que no sea algo muy serio, aunque su nerviosismo y su expresión… Me preocupan bastante" pensó el sayayin, suspirando resignado pero preocupadamente, mientras la chica se sentía mal de ocultarle a su novio todo lo pasado con Bura y de lo que ella fue cómplice con Anko y Tsunade.

.·.

·.·

.·.

El incómodo silencio en el que iban los gennin y la anbu fue roto cuando escucharon la voz de la ojimiel.

-Hemos llegado a la Torre Hokage. Naruto, Sasuke y Bura… lleven a los hermanos a la casa Hyuga, Baki y yo tenemos cosas que hablar- ordenó la Godaime, a lo que los tres chicos asintieron, para luego comenzar a caminar, y aunque Kakashi y Anko hubieran querido ir a vigilarlos, sabían que Tsunade los necesitaba para hablar con Baki y arreglar algunos asuntos.

Los jóvenes gennin y la joven anbu comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a la casa Hyuga, aun con ese silencio.

Temari resopló un poco, de seguir así se volvería loca, así que optó por ser ella quien rompiera el silencio, ya que era obvio que sus hermanos no lo harían y mucho menos el azabache o el rubio pues era obvio que aún estaban a la defensiva con ellos, y no los culpaba, y en cuanto a la peliazul, solo bastaba una mirada a sus ojos para saber que era algo fría.

-Eh… ¿Eres nueva en la aldea o algo así? Es que no te había visto antes…- pregunto la rubia a la sayayin, quien le miró.

-No, o bueno… algo así. Es muy difícil de explicar, pero igual se los diré cuando lleguemos a la casa Hyuga ya que yo y mi familia también nos hospedamos allí, ah y mi nombre es Bura- respondió con amabilidad la joven ojiazul, sonriendo levemente.

-Comprendo y mucho gusto. Entonces… ¿Eres ninja o no?- volvió a preguntar con curiosidad Temari.

-Sí, soy kunoichi, de hecho… Tsunade es… o fue mi maestra en un tiempo, así que soy ninja medico también- contestó con cierto orgullo Bura.

-Ya veo… es muy interesante- dijo la chica de la arena, mientras sus hermanos comenzaban a prestar atención a la plática.

"Siento que la he visto antes" pensaron los tres ninja de la arena.

-¿Y cómo ha ido todo por aquí?- preguntó con naturalidad Kankuro, mirando al rubio, pues sabía que el Uchiha era muy callado, al igual que el pelirrojo.

-Pues… con todo y algunos problemas… nos ha ido bien- respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa, ya destensando un poco el ambiente.

-Qué bueno. ¿Oigan y en su aldea nadie fue nombrado chunnin después de los exámenes? Sé que fueron interrumpidos por nuestra culpa, pero tenía esa duda- preguntó de nuevo el castaño, mirando a los chicos.

-Shikamaru, él sí se convirtió en chunnin- respondió Naruto, pensando un poco, pero sorprendiendo un poco a Temari.

"¿El chico con el que pelee se ha vuelto chunnin? Vaya. Pero bueno, tenía buenas técnicas era de esperarse" pensó la ojiverde.

-Vaya que interesante- dijo Kankuro al recordar a ese chico.

-¿Y de su aldea nadie fue chunnin?- preguntó con curiosidad Bura, mirando a los chicos de la arena, quienes aún sentían que ya la habían visto antes.

-Pues no, nadie se convirtió en chunnin en nuestra aldea- respondió la rubia, dando un suspiro.

-Bueno, ya vendrán más exámenes chunnin- dijo con una sonrisa la Brief, siendo su sonrisa correspondida por la otra chica.

El camino continuó aunque ya más calmado y no tan incómodo.

-¿Y ha pasado algo nuevo por aquí?- preguntó con interés el marionetista.

-Nada realmente- dijo con aburrimiento el Uzumaki, recordando solo lo de que casi encarcelan a Sasuke hace unos días, pero prefirió no decir nada de eso.

-Vaya… parece que todo ha estado muy aburrido últimamente- dijo con aburrimiento Kankuro, a lo que él, Temari y Naruto suspiraron, haciendo reír levemente a la sayayin.

Pero antes de que la conversación siguiera, Neji llegó y se acercó hasta donde iba la bola de chicos.

-Buenas tardes. Bienvenidos a Konoha- saludo educadamente el Hyuga.

-Ahora que no está la Hokage, no tienen por qué ser tan respetuosos, en todo caso nosotros deberíamos ser lo que mostremos respeto- dijo Temari, mirando a los ninja de la hoja.

-Sí debemos. ¿Y qué haces aquí Neji?- dijo Bura, mirando primeramente a los de la arena y luego al ojiluna.

-Tú mama me pidió que te buscara, parece que necesita tú ayuda para terminar de preparar la comida- respondió Neji, enviándole una disimulada mirada asesina a Sasuke quien la correspondió solo que sin ser tan disimulado, por lo cual Bura suspiró y le dio un fuerte pellizco a su novio en un brazo.

-Hmp- bufó el azabache sobándose donde su novia le había pellizcado.

La escena le hizo cierta gracia a Temari y Kankuro, más no así a Gaara, quien veía al Hyuga y al Uchiha con cierto recelo, queriendo pelear con ambos.

-Claro, entonces creo que me adelantare. Nos vemos en unos momentos- dijo la Brief a manera de despedida, saltando a un techo.

-Con permiso- dijo Neji, para luego ir tras la joven, ambos yéndose rápidamente saltando de techo en techo, para molestia de Sasuke quien frunció el ceño mientras una pequeña aura asesina le rodeaba, continuando con el camino.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?- preguntó extrañada la ojiverde.

-Solo esta celoso- dijo Naruto con tranquilidad, pues su amigo ya se había adelantado un poco y no los escuchaba, o eso creía él.

-¿Celoso? ¿De qué?- preguntó curioso y confundido Kankuro.

-De que Bura se haya ido con Neji- respondió el rubio, mirando a su compañero de equipo aun con esa aura asesina.

-¿Y porque tendría que estar celoso?- pregunto Gaara, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos, quienes sonrieron un poco al ver que su hermanito tuviera curiosidad en los demás y de que ya dejara de lado el mutismo.

-Pues… porque Bura es su novia- respondió con sencillez el ojiazul, continuando su camino, dejando sorprendidos a los tres chicos de Suna.

-¡¿Su novia?!- preguntaron al unísono Temari y Kankuro.

-Aja…- dijo con tranquilidad Naruto, mirando a los de la arena con suma tranquilidad.

-¡Deja de andar divulgando mi vida y camina!- grito Sasuke, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero, para luego retomar su camino.

-Itai! ¿Por qué me pegas?- dijo adolorido el Uzumaki, caminando tras su compañero.

-Primera: Porque te odio. Segunda: Porque no te apuras. Tercera: Porque me gusta golpearte- respondió con naturalidad pero algo molesto el azabache.

-Malo…- dijo con cascaditas en sus ojos el rubio, caminando un poco más rápido, seguido de los otros tres.

-Bueno, eso sí fue algo interesante- dijo Kankuro aun sorprendido.

-Sí, bastante- apoyó la chica, mientras Gaara volvía a callar, y solo miraba un poco al Uchiha.

Los cinco gennin continuaron con el camino hacia la casa Hyuga, Kankuro y Temari hablando un poco con Naruto, mientras que Sasuke Y Gaara iban en total silencio.

.·.

·.·

.·.

Bura en cuanto llegó a la casa Hyuga fue a ayudar a su madre, a Hinata y a Hanabi con la comida, viendo que Trunks y su padre ya estaban allí.

-¿Entonces ya llegaron?- preguntaron algo nerviosas las jóvenes hermanas.

-Sí, pero no tienen de que preocuparse, no hay nada que temer- dijo con una sonrisa la sayayin, extrañando un poco a las dos ojilunas.

-Con todo respeto… Tú no estuviste aquí cuando fueron los exámenes chunnin, así que no sabes de lo que es capaz ese chico de la arena- dijo Neji, recordando todo lo que el pelirrojo había hecho, incluido lo que le hizo a Lee.

La sayayin afiló su mirada sobre el Hyuga, viéndolo con cierta frialdad.

-Con todo respeto… Tú no estuviste presente en la vida de Gaara como para saber todo lo que é pasó y el porqué es como es- sentenció severamente Bura, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Hija…- reprendió en voz baja Bulma, a lo que su hija solo bufó volviendo a la cocina.

El castaño se sorprendió de que la chica hubiera defendido así a ese chico de la arena, más al recordar que la joven fue una importante anbu, se le vino a la mente que tal vez ella conocía al chico, por lo que solo suspiró, sin querer discutir con la Brief.

Vegeta y Trunks miraron extrañados la escena…

-No sé qué le pasa a mi hija, discúlpala- pidió apenada Bulma, mirando al gennin.

-Descuide, no hay problema- respondió el ojiluna, dando otro suspiro, pensando en que la chica tenía razón, él no podía juzgar así a la gente si no sabía nada de ellos.

La comida estuvo lista rápido con la ayuda de la joven sayayin, y una vez que todo estuvo acomodado y servido como debería, todos se dedicaron a esperar a los ninja de Suna, inclusive Hiashi padre de las hermanas Hyuga estaba presente en espera de los invitados.

·.·

-Pasen…- dijeron Sasuke y Naruto mientras abrían las puertas de la casa para que entraran los hermanos, y una vez que estos entraron se encontraron con la bienvenida de los cuatro Hyugas, de nuevo la de Neji, la de Hinata y Hanabi y la de Hiashi, seguida de la bienvenida de la familia de la sayayin.

-Muchas gracias por el recibimiento- dijo con una sonrisa Temari.

-No es nada. Hinata, muéstrale su habitación a Temari, y Neji muéstrales sus habitaciones a Kankuro y Gaara- ordenó el cabeza del clan Hyuga, a lo que su hija y su sobrino asintieron y entraron a la casa seguidos del equipo de la arena, Hinata siendo acompañada de Naruto y Bura, y Neji de Sasuke, cosa que extrañó a la sayayin y al mismo Hyuga…

·.·

-Es una casa muy linda…- dijo la ojiverde, observando la casa mientras caminaba siguiendo a la pequeña Hyuga.

-M…muchas gracias- dijo con una sonrisa Hinata, sonrojándose al sentir como su novio la tomaba de la mano y poniéndose aún más roja cuando el Uzumaki le sonrió.

-¿mm?- murmuró Temari al ver a los chicos.

-Son novios- informó con una pequeña risita la sayayin.

-Ah ya comprendo. Felicidades- sonrió la rubia, haciendo que la ojiluna se pusiera totalmente roja y que Naruto se ruborizara un poco.

-¡Gracias!- dijo sonriente el ojiazul.

-Felicidades a ti también, ya que tú y el Uchiha son novios- felicitó la chica de Suna a la Brief, quien le sonrió levemente sonrojada.

-Gracias. ¿Y tú no tienes novio?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad la Anbu.

-Jeje…no, no nadie me atraer por ahora- respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

Entre las tres chicas y el chico la plática fue amena, todos iban hablando amistosamente mientras llegaban a la habitación que le darían a la joven kunoichi de la arena.

·.·

Por otro lado, los cuatro chicos caminaban con rumbo a las habitaciones que serían de los hermanos de la arena.

-Bien… Querías venir con nosotros por una razón ¿o me equivoco… Sasuke Uchiha?- preguntó Gaara mirando al azabache, quien caminaba al frente de él, no tardando en detenerse al escucharlo hablar.

La mirada negra y profunda del Uchiha se posó en el pelirrojo.

"Ay no, hay van a pelearse" pensó con preocupación Kankuro.

-No hagas nada estúpido- sentenció Neji a Sasuke, quien le vió mal y bufó un poco.

-No te equivocas, quise venir con ustedes para hablar contigo, más en específico para decirte… Que me gustaría terminar lo que dejamos inconcluso en el examen chunnin- respondió seriamente el azabache, viendo como el pelirrojo sonreía un poco.

-A mí también me gustaría terminar ese asunto pendiente- respondió el ojiaquamarin, mirando serio pero retador al Uchiha.

-Gaara por favor, estamos aquí para reforzar los lazos de amistad entre las aldeas, no para que peleemos a muerte- dijo el chico mayor de Suna, mirando con suplica a su hermano.

-Lo primero que te digo y es lo primero que haces…: Provocar una estúpida y mortal pelea- dijo con molestia el Hyuga, mirando mal a Sasuke.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ambos gennin menores ante los regaños de los castaños mayores.

-Nadie dijo que sería una pelea a muerte- dijeron al unísono Gaara y Sasuke, sorprendiendo y descolocando un momento al Hyuga y al marionetista.

-¿Qué?- dijeron extrañados los mayores.

-Nosotros solo queremos pelear para probar quien es el mejor y más fuerte, no para matarnos, ya no- explicó con tranquilidad el pelirrojo.

-Exactamente. Que ustedes estén mal de la cabeza y quieran matar a la gente es problema de ustedes- dijo con parsimonia el azabache, provocando que a Neji y a Kankuro les salieran dos venas en la frente mientras fruncían el ceño en clara señal de molestia, aunque no podían debatir nada, pues Neji había tratado de matar a Hinata en los exámenes chunnin y Kankuro casi mata a Shino en el ataque de Suna a la Hoja.

El Jinchuruki rio levemente al ver la cara de molestia de su hermano y del ojiluna.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo y en dónde?- preguntó Gaara a Sasuke, reanudando el camino, caminando a su lado.

-Pues… que sea esta misma noche, y lo más seguro sería en el desierto, en donde me encontraste aquella vez cuando entrenaba con Kakashi-sensei. Obviamente no le diremos a nadie, será secreto- respondió con seriedad el Uchiha.

-¿A si? ¿Y qué te dice que no iré a contarle de este plan a tu sensei? O mejor aún… a Lady-Hokage- dijo el Hyuga aun con molestia, recibiendo una tranquila mirada por parte del azabache.

-No le dirás nada a nadie porque quieres vivir- dijo el ojiaquamarin, en tono de amenaza, lo que le causó un escalofrío a Neji.

-¡Gaara!- reprendió Kankuro con preocupación.

-Cállate- silenció el pelirrojo a su hermano, continuando su camino, provocando una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios de Sasuke.

El Hyuga rodó los ojos, bufando, pues sabía que el chico de la arena sí era capaz de matarlo, por lo que ya no dijo nada.

"Esto no puede ser posible" pensó con resignación Kankuro.

-Está noche pelearemos en el desierto, pero creo que deberíamos llevar equipo médico para curar a quien salga herido- dijo con tranquilidad Gaara, mirando a su `oponente´ quien le miró.

-Sí creo que tienes razón. Aunque sería mejor llevar a un médico ninja- dijo con calma Sasuke, teniendo en mente a cierta sayayin.

-¿Quieres llevar a tú novia? ¿Y si no te deja pelear?- preguntó el gennin menor de Suna, sonriendo con cierta burla a la última pregunta que hizo, provocando que el azabache frunciera el ceño.

-Yo no necesito permiso de nadie para nada —sentenció enojado— y sí, Bura es la indicada para llevarla, así nos curara después de la pelea- dijo aun con enojo.

-¿Y si no quiere venir?- preguntó ya con tranquilidad el pelirrojo.

-La soborno- respondió con suma naturalidad Sasuke.

-Bien- dijo con sencillez Gaara, ambos siguiendo a Neji a la habitación, este y Kankuro iban adelante, con notorias auras de molestia y pesadez.

Y después de pocos minutos, llegaron a las habitaciones…

-Aquí dormirás tú, Kankuro- señalo el Hyuga, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Y aquí tú, Gaara- dijo el ojiluna, abriendo una puerta frente a la habitación del mayor de Suna.

-De acuerdo- dijeron con simpleza ambos gennin de Suna.

-Les daremos unos minutos para que descansen, pero no tarden mucho porque la comida ya está lista- avisó Neji, a lo que los hermanos asintieron y entraron a sus habitaciones, momento para el cual, Sasuke comenzó a dar vuelta, regresando por donde había venido para ir a hablar con su novia.

-Baka…- murmuró con enfado el castaño, viendo al Uchiha desaparecer por el pasillo.

·.·

-Aquí dormirás, espero que la habitación sea de tu agrado- dijo Hinata a Temari, quien sonrió entrando a su habitación.

-Gracias, es muy bonita- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mirando el lugar.

-Gracias. Bueno, descansa un momento, pero no tardes mucho, la comida ya está lista- informó la ojiluna con una sonrisa amigable, pues luego de haber hablado con la chica de la arena, se dio cuenta que no era mala.

-De acuerdo. Gracias- se despidió de momento la ojiverde, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, a lo que las dos chicas y el chico comenzaron a regresar a la sala, encontrándose en el camino a Sasuke.

-Bura, ven por favor- pidió el Uchiha, para luego dar vuelta e ir con rumbo a su habitación.

-Claro…- dijo algo extrañada la sayayin, despidiéndose de la joven pareja y yendo tras su novio.

·.·

Sasuke entró a su habitación, dejando pasar a la joven y cerrando la puerta después.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó aun extrañada la joven anbu, sentándose en la cama de su novio, quien se sentó a su lado.

-Peleare con Gaara esta noche- dijo sin rodeos el azabache.

-¿¡Perdiste la cordura?! Estamos intentando lograr un acuerdo de paz y tú quieres ir a pelear con Gaara- dijo sorprendida y algo preocupada la ojiazul.

-No seas dramática. Además será una pelea secreta en el desierto, pero necesitamos a un médico ninja…- dijo con tranquilidad el menor, haciendo que la chica rodara los ojos y sacara su propia conclusión.

-Y quieres que yo sea esa medic ninja que los cure cuando todo acabe…- concluyó la peliazul, a lo que su novio asintió.

-Iré a decirle a Kakashi y a Baki- dijo la joven poniéndose de pie, siendo tomada del brazo por el ojinegro quien la volvió a sentar en la cama.

-Por favor, Bura. La pelea no será a muerte, y tú estarás allí para curarnos- pidió el poseedor del sharingan, mirando un tanto suplicante a la sayayin.

-No, y no es NO. No quiero que nada malo te pase, ni tampoco quiero que vaya a haber problemas entre las aldeas por esto- se negó seriamente Bura, jalándose para zafarse del agarre del chico, quien no la soltaba ni la soltaría.

-Solo será una pequeña pelea, nada grave. Ven…- pidió el menor.

-No estoy diciendo que no voy a ir, estoy diciendo que NO vas a pelear- sentenció la anbu, mirando seriamente a su novio y alumno, quien frunció el ceño.

-Tú no me ordenas en primer lugar- dijo serio y enojado el Uchiha, escuchando un bufido por parte de la mayor.

"Hombres" pensó con aburrimiento la medic ninja.

-Y en segundo lugar… ¡Deja de ser tan dramática!- dijo con cierto hartazgo el menor.

-¡Está bien ya! ¡Mátense si quieren pero yo no voy a ningún lado!- dijo enojada la joven peliazul.

-Tienes que venir, solo como un seguro por si nos lastimamos- respondió con relativa calma Sasuke, mirando un poco serio a su novia.

-Oblígame- dijo aun en negativa la Brief, soltándose del agarre del gennin y cruzándose de brazos aun con molestia, viendo a su chico entrecerrar los ojos.

-Si no vienes le diré a tus padres sobre tú relación con Goten- sentenció el azabache, sorprendiendo a la mayor.

-Tú no serías tan vil…- dijo incrédula la sayayin, mirando al menor con desconfianza.

-Rétame- respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado el Uchiha.

-No ganas nada diciéndoles a mis padres lo de esa relación- dijo seria la chica.

-Gano el hecho de que si les digo lo que Goten te hizo, tú padre lo mate, o me deje matarlo o lo matemos entre los dos, eso gano si no obtengo mi pelea con Gaara- explicó con cierta mirada tétrica el ojinegro.

La joven peliazul bufó rodando los ojos. Con su novio si no era una era otra, pero el punto era que siempre debía de haber discusiones, peleas y demás.

-Está bien, no le diré a nadie é iré con ustedes a ver su estúpida pelea de orgullo extremo- dijo molesta y derrotada, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú hablando de orgullo… Me parece que te está saliendo sangre de la boca- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado Sasuke, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de su novia.

·.·

Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kakashi y Baki llegaron a la casa Hyuga, siendo recibidos por Hiashi y por casi todos los que vivían en aquella casa, yendo a la sala y hablando un poco allí.

·.·

-Me voy a mi habitación, me bañare y cambiare, nos vemos en un momento en la sala- dijo Bura mientras salía de la habitación de su novio, quien solo asintió…

La sayayin fue a su cuarto a arreglarse para la cena.

·.·

Kankuro y Gaara salieron de sus habitaciones, y comenzaron a ir a la sala.

-No pelees con Sasuke…- pidió el castaño, mirando a su hermano menor.

-Peleare con él y punto final- sentenció seria y decisivamente el pelirrojo, a lo que su hermano suspiró, sabiendo que nada podía hacer para evitar esa pelea, aunque le consolaba un poco que no fuera a ser a muerte, aunque conociendo a su hermano y al azabache lo más seguro es que alguno terminara medio muerto si no es que ambos.

·.·

Temari llegó a la sala de la casa, se había bañado y arreglado, y ahora tenía puesto un kimono verde oscuro sin escote que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas y de manga larga, que se amarraba con un listón ancho blanco en la cintura.

-Buenas tardes…- saludó con una pequeña sonrisa la rubia, recibiendo el saludo de todos.

-Temari ¿y tus hermanos?- preguntó Baki.

-Supongo que no deben tardar en llegar- respondió con sencillez la chica, yendo a sentarse a un sillón.

Y solo unos minutos después entraron a la sala Kankuro y Gaara, saludando a todos con amabilidad, y sentándose al lado de su hermana.

-Ya solo faltan Bura y Sasuke- dijo Bulma, dando un suspiro, esperando que los chicos no se fueran a tardar, y de hecho no fue así, pues en seguida llegó el Uchiha, saludando a todos con tranquilidad, y unos segundos después, entró la sayayin a la sala.

Bura también se había arreglado, y ahora llevaba una blusa un poco larga de manga corta, ajustada a su cuerpo color roja, y un short negro corto, con unas botas rojas y su cabello largo y suelto como siempre, solo que un poco húmedo porque se había bañado.

-Buenas tardes- saludó alegre la joven Anbu, siendo saludada por todos.

-Muy bien, ya estamos todos, cenemos- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, dejando que todos pasaran al comedor…

·.·

La comida fue servida por las hermanas Hyuga y por Bura…

-Itadakimasu!- dijeron todos y comenzaron a comer.

-Esta comida es deliciosa…- dijo Kankuro después de unos bocados.

-Sí, esta exquisita- apoyó Temari, comiendo un poco más, mientras Gaara asentía en forma de apoyo a lo que dijeron sus hermanos.

-La preparó Bura- dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es cierto, tú, Hanabi y mi madre ayudaron, no puedo quedarme con todo el crédito de la comida- dijo con una sonrisa Bura, haciendo sonreír a la mayoría allí.

-Olvidaba decirles que cuando termine la comida hablaremos acerca del lugar donde vienen- dijo Tsunade a Bura y su familia, a lo que todos los Brief asintieron, extrañando un poco a los tres gennin de la aldea.

·.·

La comida dio fin… Bura y Hinata recogían los trastes usados en la comida, comenzando a lavarlos con ayuda de Sasuke y Naruto, mientras en la sala Bulma y Vegeta hablaban con Baki, contándole a él y a los gennin de la arena de dónde venían, ya que eso había sido parte del acuerdo de paz entre las aldeas, ya que debía de haber confianza entre Suna y Konoha, sobre todo ahora que la sayayin era Anbu de nuevo.

-¡¿Un portal dimensional!?- preguntaron Temari y Kankuro.

-Así es. Nosotros venimos de otra dimensión y llegamos desde hace meses, pero aún no he podido arreglar la maquina dimensional para cerrar el portal y a estas alturas creo que ya da igual si se cierra o no- respondió Bulma, dando un suspiro.

-``¿A estas alturas?´´- repitió extrañado Gaara.

Tsunade suspiró un poco, mientras los ninja de Suna y la familia Brief le veían, los primeros en espera de una explicación y los segundos en espera de que continuara con la explicación.

-Pues a estas alturas ya no tendría mucho sentido cerrar el portal, porque este mundo estará unido por una chica… Por Bura. Ella… hace muchos años vino aquí y se convirtió en mi alumna. Desapareció algunos años pero volvió cuando todo esto pasó. Sin embargo, yo no sabía de su verdadero nombre, ni tampoco su verdadera apariencia, pues Bura se veía distinta cuando vino; el punto ahora es que ella se convirtió en Anbu hace años y ahora lo volvió a ser después de que hemos hablado con los consejeros. Y no es solo eso, sino que Sasuke Uchiha y Bura tienen una relación, son novios. Por ambos motivos lo más seguro es que esa dimensión y ésta ya no se separen nunca- terminó de explicar la Godaime, sorprendiendo a los ninja de Suna.

-Ya veo. Muy bien, no sé preocupen esto quedara solo entre nosotros de momento- dijo Baki, mientras los chicos de la arena se miraban entre ellos.

-Gracias. Pues una vez aclarado todo, Shizune y yo nos vamos, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer- dijo la Hokage, sonriendo un poco, mirando a su asistente, quien de nuevo suspiró con desgano sin querer irse, pero debía hacerlo.

-Sí, nos vamos y los dejamos descansar, después de todo han tenido un largo viaje y ya es algo tarde- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la morena, poniéndose de pie.

-Los dejamos en buenas manos y nos veremos mañana- dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro, hasta mañana…- se despidió el jounnin de la arena.

La Senju y su asistente se despidieron de todos y salieron de la casa Hyuga…

-Con su permiso yo debo ir a entrenar- dijo Hiashi, despidiéndose de todos y saliendo de la sala.

Las dos jóvenes parejas salieron de la cocina una vez que terminaron de lavar y acomodar los trastes.

-Terminamos…- avisó con una pequeña sonrisa Bura.

-Qué bueno. Bien, ya es tarde y lo mejor será que nos vayamos a descansar- dijo Bulma, sonriéndole un poco a su hija y luego a los otros visitantes.

-Sí, ya es hora de dormir. Baki-sensei, sígame lo llevare a su habitación- dijo Neji al jounnin de la arena, quien asintió y luego de despedirse y advertirles en voz baja a sus alumnos que se comportaran, salió de la sala siguiendo al Hyuga.

Los hermanos de la arena se despidieron de todos y salieron de la sala…

-Nos vemos a la media noche- susurró Gaara a Sasuke antes de salir de la sala; el Uchiha solo asintió levemente, sonriendo de medio lado.

Todos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, menos Naruto y Hinata que salieron al patio a respirar un poco de aire, y Bura y Sasuke que fueron a hablar un poco a la habitación que el chico compartía con Naruto.

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esa pelea- dijo la sayayin mientras se acostaba en la cama del chico y este se sentaba en la orilla, mirando con aburrimiento a su novia.

-A ti te gusta pelear con gente fuerte, y te gusta medir tus poderes con los de otros por orgullo, que es lo que siempre haces con Maron y Pan. ¿Entonces porque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?- cuestionó mañosamente el Uchiha.

La joven peliazul rodó los ojos, pues en parte era verdad lo que el menor dijo, aunque igual había algo de diferente en el asunto.

-No es lo mismo. Maron, Pan y yo, hemos sido amigas prácticamente desde que nacimos, y lo que hacemos es entrenar- dijo con la mayor calma posible la ojiazul, mirando seria a Sasuke.

-Excusas- respondió con naturalidad el poseedor del sharingan, suspirando un poco y poniéndose de pie, yendo a ver el cielo estrellado por la ventana, a lo que su novia se puso de pie y fue a su lado, recargándose en el marco de la ventana abierta y mirando la luna cuarto creciente.

-¿Hay otro motivo verdad?- cuestionó seriamente el azabache, obteniendo la mirada de la mayor.

-Hay otro motivo para que no quieras que pelee con Gaara- terminó de hablar el Uchiha, mirando a su novia, esta suspiró un poco.

-Yo… conocí a los hermanos de la arena hace años, fue una de las últimas misiones que hice antes de desaparecer- respondió Bura, mirando al chico, quien le miró en silencio esperando a que continuara, por lo que la joven suspiró de nuevo…

_.···._

_·Flash Back…_

_.···._

Una joven pelinegra caminaba por los pasillos de un edificio, yendo con rumbo al despacho del Kazekage con unos documentos importantes. La chica se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó esta con suavidad.

-Adelante…- se escuchó la voz del líder de Suna, por lo que la joven morena entró al despacho, caminando hasta el escritorio del hombre y poniendo allí los documentos.

-Aquí están los papeles que habían sido robados Lord-Kazekage- dijo la joven ojiazul, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Bien hecho. Konoha tiene verdaderos ninjas capacitados- dijo satisfecho el Yondaime Kazekage, tomando los documentos y revisándolos.

-Ya cumplí con el primer trabajo. Ahora quiero que me diga cuál es el segundo…- pidió amablemente la chica.

-Hatsumi Raiko, sígame…- ordenó el hombre, levantándose de su escritorio y saliendo del lugar, caminando por la aldea hasta llegar a un campo de entrenamiento en donde estaban tres niños…: Una rubia de ojos color verde obscuros, con 10 años de edad. Un castaño de ojos negros, con 9 años de edad; y por último un pelirrojo de ojos aquamarin, con 6 años de edad.

Los tres niños estaban haciendo ejercicios, los dos mayores alejados del menor, quien se veía algo triste y solitario.

-Ellos son mis hijos…: Temari, Kankuro y Gaara. El menor de ellos… es el Jinchuruki del Shukaku, lo ha llevado en su cuerpo desde su nonato ser- explicó el Kazekage, mirando a sus hijos y de reojo a la joven, quien miraba igual a los niños y de reojo al mayor.

-¿Y…?- preguntó la joven.

-Quiero que les des un pequeño entrenamiento por hoy- dijo con tranquilidad pero seriedad el Kazekage, a lo que la Anbu asintió extrañada, notando que esa no era la segunda tarea que el hombre le daría, más aceptando igual.

-Niños vengan aquí- llamó el hombre, a lo que los pequeños dejaron sus ejercicios y fueron con su padre.

-Ella es una ninja muy habilidosa de Konoha, y por este día ella les entrenara- explicó el hombre, a lo que los pequeños asintieron.

Dicho esto el Kazekage se fue, dejando a los chicos a cargo de la joven Anbu, quien miró a los pequeños, analizándolos un poco con la mirada, más cambiando su fría mirada y remplazándola por una cálida, sobre todo al notar como el pequeño pelirrojo agachaba su cabecita, como no queriendo verle o ver como lo miraba.

"Encerró al Shukaku en el cuerpo de este pequeño antes de nacer. Este hombre está loco" pensó con cierta molestia la joven morena.

-Bueno pequeños, como su padre les dijo… Yo les daré un entrenamiento especial hoy- dijo con una sonrisa y algo de ánimo la ojiazul.

-Claro. ¿Y cómo te llamas?- preguntó curiosa Temari.

-Me llamo Yukiko. Es un gusto conocerlos… Temari, Kankuro y Gaara- respondió sonriendo la Anbu, acariciándoles las cabecitas a los tres pequeños, por lo que el menor de los tres le miró extrañado, ya que toda la gente le miraba con miedo y fríamente, sin si quiera querer acercársele, pero esta chica no, ella se portó diferente.

Los tres pequeños sonrieron mientras asentían con algo de entusiasmo.

El entrenamiento inició…

Hatsumi les puso varios ejercicios a los niños, no muy pesados pero sí lo suficientemente fuertes como para medir sus poderes y habilidades, dándose cuenta rápidamente de las habilidades de cada pequeño, sobre todo las de Gaara como el escudo de arena.

Todo el día los pequeños lo pasaron con Yukiko, entrenando y divirtiéndose un poco también, ya que la chica no les maltrataba ni mucho menos, sino lo contrario, pues les trataba bien y con cariño.

-Niños…- llamó un rubio de ojos color gris.

-¡Yashamaru!- gritaron los pequeños, corriendo a donde su tío y abrazándolo con cariño, siendo sus abrazos correspondidos.

La joven pelinegra comenzó a caminar hacia donde el mayor, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, más notando cierta mirada de recelo por parte del rubio hacia ella, lo que le extraño un poco más.

-Ya está atardeciendo, vamos ya es hora de ir a casa. Señorita Yukiko, acompáñenos y ya después iremos a donde el Kazekage- pidió Yashamaru con una pequeña sonrisa, más la chica aun podía ver ese recelo que tenía el joven con ella.

-Claro…- aceptó la morena, comenzando a caminar al lado del ojigris.

Ambos Anbu llevaron a los pequeños a su hogar, mientras los niños jugaban un poco, inclusive Gaara ahora que estaba con su tío a quien quería y con la chica que le había tratado bien…

Una vez que llegaron a la casa donde vivían los niños con su padre y su tío, la joven medic ninja se despidió de ellos.

-Muchas gracias por todo- agradeció Kankuro con una sonrisa.

-Sí, muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo.

-Nos gustó estar contigo entrenando- dijo alegre Temari.

La ojiazul rio un poco, agachándose un poco para estar a la altura de los pequeños.

-A mí también me gusto haberlos conocido y haberlos entrenado este día- habló con cariño y calidez la pelinegra, sonriéndoles a los pequeños y acariciándoles sus cabecitas de nuevo.

-Prométenos que volverás ¿sí?- pidió Gaara con ilusión, causándole ternura a la joven Anbu.

-Claro, les prometo que vendré de nuevo- prometió Hatsumi, dándoles un beso en la frente a los tres niños, sonrojando a Kankuro y Gaara.

-Te extrañaremos Yukiko- dijo un poco triste la rubia.

-Ya les prometió que volverá, así que no se pongan tristes niños- intervino Yashamaru, sonriéndoles a sus pequeños sobrinos para tranquilizarlos, a lo que los niños sonrieron alegres.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Hasta después niños- dijo con cariño la chica, acariciándoles de nuevo sus cabezas a los pequeños.

-Entren a la casa y yo volveré en unos momentos- dijo el rubio a sus sobrinos, sonriéndoles.

-Sí- respondieron a coro los tres pequeños.

Después de esta despedida, Yashamaru y Yukiko comenzaron el camino con rumbo hacia el despacho del Kazekage…

El silencio que había entre los dos medic ninjas estaba comenzando a ser pesado, y mucho, por lo que la joven se decidió a hablar.

-¿Te hice algo malo para que me trates así?- preguntó la morena, mirando al mayor un tanto extrañada.

La suave mirada del rubio se volvió seria y un tanto preocupada, mirando con recelo a la joven.

-A mí nada, pero a ellos… Les mentiste, todo el día que pasaste con ellos, y esa cara de cariño que les mostraste, todo fue una actuación- dijo con molestia Yashamaru.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- dijo con enojo la joven, pues de verdad que no sabía a qué se refería el joven.

-A que yo también soy Anbu, y sé que la cara que les mostraste a los niños es solo una actuación, así es el entrenamiento Anbu- respondió aun molesto el ojigris, aunque en verdad eso era solo parte de su molestia con la chica.

-No sé qué clase de Anbu seas tú, pero yo no les mentí a esos niños. Los trate así porque quise, por qué son unos niños muy tiernos, así que deja de decir estupideces- dijo ya enojada y harta la joven ojiazul, para luego comenzar a saltar de techo en techo, yéndose rápido hacia donde el Kazekage, siendo seguida del rubio quien se sorprendió un poco por su conducta, pero igual la siguió mirando con recelo.

Los dos medic ninjas entraron al despacho del Kazekage, ambos mirándose mal, cosa que obviamente el hombre notó.

-¿Pasó algo de lo que me deba enterar?- preguntó seriamente el Yondaime.

-Nada- respondieron al unísono los jóvenes Anbu, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, para después Yashamaru tomar su lugar y pararse al lado de su cuñado.

-Muy bien. Supongo que después de toda la tarde de entrenar con mis hijos habrás notado sus habilidades así como sus debilidades- comenzó el Kazekage.

-Sí- respondió con sencillez la pelinegra.

-Entonces supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de las habilidades de Gaara por ser el Jinchuruki, aunque así también como su cierta falta de control sobre el Shukaku- continuó hablando el hombre.

-Sí, también me di cuenta de eso- respondió la chica, extrañada de esto, más teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Tú sola pudiste recuperar los documentos que fueron robados, y regresaste sin un rasguño después de esta misión clase S. Todo esto quiere decir que eres una ninja muy poderosa y capacitada. Por eso te daré la siguiente misión ninja, pero tendrás dos opciones: Aceptarla o no, pero si no lo haces, solo se te pagara la mitad de lo acordado y no esperes que vuelva a contratar tus servicios- continuó su explicación el Yondaime, extrañando a la joven, quien miró un poco al rubio, este a su vez, frunció un poco el ceño con una leve muestra de dolor y preocupación.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó seriamente la ojiazul.

-Tú misión es…: Matar a Gaara- respondió fríamente el Kazekage, dejando helada a la chica, quien no dijo nada, por lo que el hombre siguió hablando.

-Es una amenaza para la aldea, su nacimiento fue un error, debe morir por el bien de la aldea- dijo fría y severamente.

-Gaara es su hijo…- dijo confundida y aun helada la joven Anbu.

-Eso es lo de menos. Mátalo, esa es tú misión- respondió con seriedad el Yondaime.

Yashamaru cerró un momento los ojos, sabiendo que esa chica tenía las habilidades necesarias para terminar con la vida de su sobrino, cosa que le preocupaba y le dolía, pues no quería que Gaara fuese dañado, pero las órdenes del Kazekage eran ordenes inquebrantables, sobre todo cuando era por el bien de la aldea.

-No acepto la misión- decidió la joven morena sin pensarlo, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres allí, por lo que el rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando sorprendido a la chica.

-Debo admitir que me sorprende que no la aceptes, después de todo eres una Anbu y estas entrenada para matar sin remordimiento- dijo extrañado el hombre.

-Sí… estoy entrenada para matar… —comenzó, hablando un poco fría y molesta, apretando los puños— pero no voy a matar a un niño, jamás. Usted está loco por intentar matar a su propio hijo, es un monstruo, un desastre y una persona sin moral ni amor que no merecía tener hijos ni una familia- dijo fría y duramente la joven, sin dar tiempo a contestar y continuando.

-Aquí el único peligro para la aldea… ¡es usted! Y su misma manera de ser le llevaran a la muerte, y cuando ese día llegue… ¡Pisoteare su tumba y me reiré de usted! Maldito idiota. Y no se moleste en pagarme nada, no quiero su dinero. Ni tampoco se preocupe por volver a contratarme, que nunca en mi vida quiero volver a trabajar para una… porquería de persona como usted- terminó de hablar Yukiko, con una notable furia en su mirada y voz, para luego salir del lugar sin darle ni un momento a hablar al Kazekage, quien estaba por demás sorprendido de la conducta de la chica, pues era más que obvio que no le temía ni a él ni al castigo que su Hokage le podía imponer si él enviaba el reporte de su pésima conducta y su falta de respeto.

Por otro lado, Yashamaru estaba sorprendido del fuerte carácter que podía tener esa muchacha cuando no estaba de acuerdo en algo; sin duda… se había equivocado con ella.

-Ya encontrare a un ninja capacitado como ella que sea capaz de matar a Gaara- dijo molesto el Kazekage, causando que el rubio rodara los ojos y apretara los puños.

-Retírate Yashamaru- ordenó con enojo el hombre, viendo de reojo a su cuñado, este asintió y desapareció del lugar…

Hatsumi iba con rumbo a la salida de la aldea, siendo detenida por el ojigris, quien apareció frente a ella, deteniéndola.

-Discúlpame- pidió arrepentido el rubio.

-No importa, lo que debería importarte es detener a ese… maldito ¿o de verdad piensas dejar que mate a Gaara?- cuestionó seria y furiosa la morena.

-Es el Kazekage… ¿Qué se supone que haga en su contra? ¿Matarlo?- preguntó con pesadez Yashamaru, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por defender a su sobrino menor.

La chica bufó en evidente señal de enojo y frustración, pues el mayor tenía razón, no había nada que pudiera hacer contra el Kazekage, aunque ella si tenía el poder y lo necesario para matarlo… sabía que provocaría una guerra entre las aldeas si mataba al Yondaime de Suna, por lo que solo quedaba la resignación.

-Cuida de Gaara- fue lo último que dijo la ojiazul, antes de continuar su camino, siendo tomada con suavidad del brazo por él Anbu.

-Sí, y… Gracias- dijo con sinceridad y alivio el joven, pues sabía que si la chica hubiese aceptado esa misión… su sobrino ya no estaría vivo; luego de su agradecimiento, Yashamaru levanto la mano derecha de la pelinegra, dándole un pequeño beso en ella, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-De nada…- respondió un poco más serena la joven medic ninja, sonriéndole un poco al mayor, quien la soltó suavemente, y dicho esto, Hatsumi salió de la aldea de la arena, no volviendo a poner un pie en ella desde ese entonces, odiando con todo su corazón al inhumano Kazekage que trataba de matar a su propio hijo…

_.···._

_·Fin Del Flash Back_

_.···._

Bura terminó de relatar lo que había pasado hace años, dejando en semi-shock a su novio.

-¿Es decir que si tú…?- preguntó el Uchiha mirando a la mayor.

-Sí, si yo hubiera aceptado esa misión… Gaara ya no estaría vivo- respondió con un escalofrío la joven sayayin, bufando un poco al recordar a ese Kazekage y sus locuras.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo sorprendido Sasuke, escuchando un suspiro por parte de la chica.

-Ese Kazekage… fue asesinado por Orochimaru hace algunos meses- informó el azabache, sorprendiendo un poco a su novia, quien luego sonrió levemente.

-En momentos como este… Orochimaru me cae bien- dijo satisfecha la joven Anbu, sonriendo con malicia al imaginarse la muerte del padre de los hermanos de la arena, pensando en que lo que había dicho ese día se había cumplido, ahora solo le restaba ir a pisotear la tumba del maldito.

El poseedor del sharingan negó levemente con la cabeza, aunque él también sintió cierta felicidad de recordar que el Yondaime Kazekage había sido asesinado por el sannin traidor.

-Bueno, ya fueron muchos recuerdos por hoy. Pero el punto esta… en que no quiero que ni tú, ni Gaara salgan lastimados de gravedad. A ti te amo y a él… le tome algo de cariño ese día que lo conocí y lo entrene- dijo sinceramente la chica, queriendo proteger a ambos jóvenes.

-Ya entiendo, pero solo será una pequeña pelea, no será a muerte y tú nos vigilaras además... espera…- Sasuke detuvo lo que decía al recordar un pequeño detalle en la historia de la kunoichi, quien le miró en espera de que siguiera hablando.

-¿El tío de Gaara te dio un beso en la mano?- preguntó el ojinegro, frunciendo un poco el ceño, haciendo suspirar con cierta diversión a la mayor.

-Sí… Yashamaru me dio un beso EN LA MANO- recalcó la peliazul, riendo levemente, escuchando un bufido por parte del gennin, por lo que decidió seguir con la plática, ya que enfrascarse en ese pequeño detalle de hace años, seguramente terminaría provocando una pelea entre ella y su novio.

-Está bien, iré a la pelea, y los vigilare muy bien a ambos- dijo seriamente Bura, ya dejando de recargarse en el marco de la ventana, yendo a la cama y sentándose un momento en ella, siendo imitada del menor.

-Bien, la pelea con Gaara será a la media noche, falta una hora y media para eso- dijo el Uchiha mirando el reloj, prefiriendo el también dejar de lado ese tema de Yashamaru y Bura.

-¿Pelea con Gaara?- preguntó Naruto al entrar a la habitación, habiendo escuchado lo último que dijo su compañero, quien suspiró un poco.

-Sí, peleare con Gaara, pero no será una pelea a muerte, y no te metas en lo que no te importa- respondió de mala gana el azabache.

-Yo quiero ir- dijo el rubio, mirando un poco serio pero interesado a su amigo.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, te quedas aquí- sentenció molesto Sasuke.

-O me dejas ir o le diré a Kakashi-sensei lo que planeas hacer, al fin creo que escuche todos los detalles- amenazó sonriendo el ojiazul, provocando un tic nervioso en el Uchiha, pues él había amenazado a la joven también.

Bura rio divertida de la actitud del Uzumaki, aplaudiendo levemente pues de cierta manera Naruto estaba vengándola a ella por haber sido sobornada por el poseedor del sharingan.

-Ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón- dijo divertida la sayayin, poniéndose de pie y yendo a la salida de la habitación, no sin antes ver como el rubio ladeaba la cabeza, obviamente no le había entendido, pero con que Sasuke le entendiera bastaba.

-No le veo lo gracioso- dijo molesto el ojinegro.

-Yo sí- respondió la chica mientras salía del cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el azabache, mirando a su novia salir de su habitación.

-¡A descansar un rato! ¡Nos vemos a la media noche!- dijo aun divertida Bura, yéndose a su habitación, dejando a los gennin solos.

·.·

La ojiazul caminaba por los pasillos oscuros de la casa, estando por entrar a su habitación, cuando cierta voz conocida le llamó.

-Prometiste que volverías- dijo un pelirrojo, acercándose a la mayor, quien le miró de reojo, dándose vuelta, estando un tanto sorprendida pues el chico de la arena la había reconocido.

-Discúlpame por romper mi promesa, no fue mi intención pero no pude volver a Suna- se disculpó la joven peliazul, acercándose al Jinchuruki y acariciándole la cabeza como hizo cuando lo conoció, provocando que el menor sonriera levemente, sintiéndose algo feliz de haber encontrado a esa chica que le trató bien cuando niño.

-Me imagino que no pudiste volver a Suna porque regresaste a tu mundo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Gaara.

-Sí, por eso y por… otra cosa, pero ya no importa, ahora te he vuelto a ver pequeño- sonrió fraternalmente la sayayin, quitando su mano de la cabeza del chico.

El ojiaquamarin miró extrañado a la chica cuando esta dijo lo de `otra cosa´ ya que no se imaginaba que podía haber sido lo que la alejara de la aldea de la arena.

-Sí, nos hemos vuelto a ver. Pero cambiando de tema… ¿vendrás a ver la pelea?- preguntó con interés el menor, viendo a la joven suspirar.

-Sí, iré pero que les quede claro que no estoy de acuerdo con esa pelea. Pero bueno, si con eso Sasuke y tú se llevan aunque sea un poco mejor, está bien- respondió la chica, dejando clara su opinión sobre la pelea de los chicos.

-Bien- dijo con sencillez el pelirrojo, suspirando levemente después.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato?- propuso el gennin, obteniendo la mirada sorprendida de la joven Anbu.

-Mmm… claro- aceptó la ojiazul, sonriendo un poco, pensando en que le debía ese paseo al menor por no haber cumplido su promesa de volver a Suna a visitarlo a él y a sus hermanos.

-Entonces vamos- dijo Gaara, caminando hacia la salida de la casa, seguido de la mayor.

"Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Me gustaría saber qué pasó con tu vida Gaara, y sobre todo… Qué fue lo que te llevo a convertirte en asesino. Aunque supongo que todo debe ser culpa del maldito de tu padre, lo único que me alegra es que él ya esté muerto y tú estés bien" pensó Bura, sonriendo un poco mientras salía de la casa con el gennin de la arena…

* * *

><p>...Continuara…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos: <strong>

**lixy-chan: Jeje ya sé que haré con los hermanos de la arena, con Kankuro y Gaara nada, ello se quedan solitos, y con Temari, a ella le planeo algo, pero ya se verá luego. Lo mismo para Maron, y… no creo hacer pelea entre Itachi y Bura.**

**metalic-dragon-angel: Creo que si se puso interesante todo ahora con Suna.**

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Muahaha todavía falta para que Itachi salga, pero bueno, eso lo explico luego al igual que lo de Bura y Gaara.**

**Guest: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, y… para la próxima ponte un nombre para comentar ^^**

Gracias a ustedes por sus reviews y ahora pasamos a las explicaciones…

¿A que no se esperaban eso de Bura y Gaara eh? –sonrisa maligna- Pues… ¡ta dan! ¡Sorpresa! xD ok continuo…

Verán, en el Flash Back, aparece el alias de Bura: Yukiko, pero en realidad, viéndolo ya de otra perspectiva, digamos que ella solo le dijo a Sasuke que en la aldea de Suna la llamaron por su alias y no por su nombre, y ya, no le dijo su alias a Sasuke, solo esa pequeña aclaración quería hacer con el relato y el alias de Bura.

Ahora… dos personitas querían ver algo de Gaara x Bura o viceversa, pero en realidad no me gusta ésta pareja xD así que… yo puse esta relación como fraternal, es decir… de hermanos, pero si alguien le quiere ver algo de amor, pues véalo como quiera :p jaja.

Siguiendo… ¡Odio al padre de Gaara! ¬¬ Le mandaré un regalo a Orochimaru por haberlo matado, y su regalo será…: Kabuto vestido de neko :D ok no, no me hagan caso.

Continuando… Ah sí: Les dije que pronto saldría Itachi, pero… ¡NO! Muahahaha. Ok ya, es que como Kishimoto no sacó manga esta semana, me desquito con ustedes sin dejarles ver a Itachi, pero ya hablando enserio y haciendo cuentas, la comadreja saldrá en el capítulo numero…: 45 o 46 ^^ Anímense, ya falta poco para que aparezca :)

Bueno, adelantos del próximo capítulo:

Nombre del capítulo #43: Gaara VS Sasuke ¿Quién es mejor?

Detalles: En este capi los veremos peleando y hagan sus apuestas ¿Quién creen que gane? O tal vez ninguno gane. Muahaha. Ah también iba a explicar lo de Yashamaru y Bura…: Me vi tentada a poner algo más entre ellos 7w7 pero no u.u en ese momento Bura aún era novia de Itachi, y ponerla con Yashamaru hubiera sido un golpe a su reputación, así que solo puse ese beso en su mano que el lindo tío de Gaara le dio :3

Eh… ¿algo más? Mmm creo que es todo o.o supongo… no recuerdo xD  
>Solo decirles que esperen el capítulo siguiente el jueves, y me disculpo por haber subido este capi en la madrugada o más bien ya hoy viernes así como igual me disculpo por posibles faltas de ortografía.<p>

PD: ¡SIGO ODIANDO AL PADRE DE GAARA!

Ahora sí, creo que es todo, aunque… ._. ¿Dónde están mi comadreja y mi mapache? Tsk, creo que se fueron a entrenar, ya ni modo.

Bueno… ¡Les deseo feliz fin de semana! ¡Sayo! X3


	44. Una plática y el inicio de una pelea

Disclaimer:

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Y

Dragón Ball a Akira Toriyama… Pero planeo encontrar la manera de ir a Japón, amenazarlos, amordazarlos y obligarlos a ambos a que me den el derecho de sus series muahaha –sonrisa maligna-

Eh… Sé que dije en el capítulo anterior que en este sería la pelea de Sasuke y Gaara, y que el capítulo se llamaría de otra forma, pero como en este momento no tengo tanta inspiración pues de una vez les digo que no aun no habrá pelea para este capi, pero bueno, les cuento todo al terminar este capí…

* * *

><p>Cap 43 ~:::Una plática y el inicio de una pelea:::~<p>

·

*·*

·

Bura y Gaara paseaban por las ya oscuras y solitarias calles de la aldea de Konoha, disfrutando de la fresca brisa de aire…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no volviste?- preguntó el Jinchuruki, mirando de reojo a la joven que caminaba a su lado, ésta por su parte dio un suspiro mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

-Como ya sabrás…: Yo volví a mi hogar hace unos años y no puse un pie en esta aldea hasta que mi madre abrió el portal —comenzó su explicación aunque ni ella misma sabia hacia donde iba su historia porque no podía recordar que fue lo que la orillo a irse de la aldea que consideraba su verdadero hogar— después de que el portal fue abierto supe que debía ser yo misma de nuevo —suspiro un poco— pues desde que me fui de aquí nunca nadie se enteró de que yo era guerrera, y fue porque yo así lo quise, ese fue el motivo por el que me fui: Porque simplemente quería volver a ser una chica normal, quería llevar una vida normal sin tener que matar a alguien diariamente, simplemente… quería ser yo misma de nuevo, sin darme cuenta de que ya no era la misma- termino de decir, sonriendo con ironía, aunque en el interior no estaba muy convencida de sus palabras.

El pequeño pelirrojo escuchó todo con atención, notando que la sayayin no estaba del todo convencida de lo que decía, pero no le interrogaría, simplemente no quería.

-Comprendo. Pero… te extrañamos mucho- habló con cierta comprensión el menor, generalizando en su frase, pues él no había sido el único que extrañó a la chica, sino que sus hermanos también la extrañaron mucho.

-Lo siento mucho. Con el tiempo supuse que se habrían olvidado de mí y de esa promesa de que volvería, pero me equivoque. Lo siento; de verdad me hubiera gustado verlos crecer- dijo suave la peliazul, mirando con una tierna sonrisa al chico, sintiéndose un tanto vieja al decir eso.

-También nos hubiera gustado que estuvieras allí- respondió Gaara con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, mirando a su acompañante.

-Bueno… Ahora ya estoy de vuelta y hay mucho tiempo para que hablemos y esta vez si estaré con ustedes- dijo a manera de promesa la joven Brief, dedicándole una amistosa y sincera sonrisa al gennin, quien asintió diciendo así que estaba de acuerdo.

Los dos jóvenes continuaron caminando, mirando un poco el paisaje nocturno y sintiendo la temperatura descender levemente, cosa que realmente no le molestaba a ninguno.

-¿Puedo saber que has hecho en todo el tiempo que estuviste en tu hogar?- preguntó un tanto curioso el ojiaquamarin, mirando un poco a la mayor.

-Hice muchas cosas, pero la o las principales fueron: Actuar como una chica normal. Y extrañar esta personalidad ninja que es mi verdadera vida- respondió con una sonrisa suave Bura, viendo al pelirrojo con cierta naturalidad.

-Supongo que sí debiste extrañar esta vida…- dijo en voz baja el chico de Suna, más para sí, pero siendo oído por la joven.

-Si, la extrañe mucho, por eso volví: Porque me di cuenta que fue un error irme- habló con nostalgia la ojiazul, no sabiendo porque de nuevo sentía una opresión en su pecho, como si estuviese mintiendo, como si olvidara algo, sintiendo que no faltaba mucho para sentirse mal, así que decidió dejar de lado ese sentimiento por qué algo le decía que dejar eso de lado era lo mejor tanto para ella como para la gente a su alrededor.

-Pero bueno… —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia— Estoy de vuelta y es lo que importa. Ahora me gustaría saber… ¿Cómo estuviste tú durante este tiempo?- preguntó suave, mirando cálidamente al menor, sabiendo que su vida no había sido fácil, pero quería y necesitaba saber que había pasado durante esos años con el joven Jinchuruki del Shukaku.

Por un momento la aquamarin mirada se desvió al suelo, para luego volver a ser levantada y posarse por unos segundos en la joven anbu que le miraba en espera de que hablara, no tardando en posarse en la luna llena que adornaba el firmamento azul oscuro sin estrellas por esa noche.

-Han pasado muchas cosas… Me convertí en un peligro para Suna, mi padre intento matarme infinidad de veces sin éxito alguno. Con el tiempo me convirtieron en una persona que solo se amaba a si misma, y conforme seguía pasando el tiempo fui un arma de destrucción. Estuve por destruir Konoha y estuve por matar a Naruto y Sasuke, también a Sakura- habló Gaara resumiendo con relativa calma su vida, no sorprendiendo del todo a la joven sayayin, pero si inquietándola al recordar a Yashamaru y el amor que él le tenía a su pequeño sobrino.

-Supe algunas cosas, pero otras no. Gaara… lamento mucho lo que te paso, porque de haber cumplido mí promesa: las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Te hubiera protegido; tú no merecías sufrir así- dijo culpable y comprensiva a la vez, levantando su mano y acariciando un poco los rojos cabellos del menor, quien se detuvo un momento, obligándole a detenerse también, pero sin dejar su suave caricia.

-No te preocupes tanto. Estoy bien ahora…- dijo con tranquilidad el gennin, fijando sus pupilas aquamarin en las azules de la mayor, sonriendo levemente, reiniciando su camino seguido de la Brief que sonrió un poco también y dejaba la pequeña caricia al quitar suave su mano de la cabeza del chico, caminando tras el mientras pensaba en algunas cosas, para luego igualarle el paso, volviendo a estar a su lado.

-Gaara… Tú no estabas solo cuando te conocí; —comenzó— Yashamaru estaba contigo, apoyándote. ¿Qué pasó con él?- pregunto lo más delicadamente que pudo, pero en realidad necesitaba saber que había pasado con ese hombre, más la reacción del pelirrojo no era lo que esperaba…

El menor se detuvo un momento de nuevo, agachando su mirada de nueva cuenta, la cual se opacó un poco.

-Lo mate…- contestó sin más el gennin, volviendo a caminar, sorprendiendo a la Anbu, quien no podía creer lo que había escuchado, así que por un momento se quedó estática, para luego caminar rápido hasta alcanzar al chico de Suna.

-¿P…porque?- preguntó sorprendida y aun en semi-shock, mirando un tanto interrogante al Jinchuruki, viéndolo desviar un poco su mirada.

-Porque trato de matarme por órdenes de mi padre- respondió fríamente Gaara, sin poder evitar que un deje de dolor escapara de sus aquamarines orbes.

-Eso no es posible…- murmuró por lo bajo Bura, pensando en algo que le diera la respuesta a lo que había pasado.

-Sí lo es, Yashamaru hacía todo lo que mi padre le ordenaba- dijo con fingida calma el pelirrojo, pues por dentro sentía de nuevo un dolor punzante en su pecho.

-No, no, no, NO- negó la joven peliazul, obteniendo la atención de su acompañante.

-Conocí a Yashamaru, y él no hubiera intentado matarte. Necesito que me digas si te dijo algo cuando… cuando intentó matarte- dijo seria y un tanto preocupada la chica, mirando al menor, quien le miró con algo de dolor para luego suspirar.

-Me dijo que matarme era una orden de mi padre, pero que él pudo no haberla cumplido, podía decidir, y decidió matarme porque me odiaba porque por mi culpa su hermana es decir mi madre, murió. Yashamaru me dijo que me odiaba, y que ni siquiera mi madre me quiso…- fue todo lo que pudo decir Gaara, pues sentía ese dolor punzante en su pecho crecer más y más.

La respuesta del pequeño pelirrojo sorprendió a la chica, ya que la sayayin buscaba una explicación de lo pasado.

-Gaara… no sé qué habrá sido lo que pasó, pero yo estoy completamente segura de que Yashamaru nunca quiso lastimarte, porque él era tú tío y contrario a lo que te dijo… él te amaba, así como estoy segura de que tu madre también te quiso- dijo con seriedad y calidez la Brief, mirando al gennin, quien le miró un tanto sorprendido y confundido.

-¿Y tú cómo puedes saber todo eso?- cuestionó el ojiaquamarin.

La joven Anbu dio un pequeño suspiro, sabiendo que tenía que contarle lo pasado hace años al menor.

-Ven… hay algo importante que te debo contar para que entiendas él porque estoy segura de que tu tío no te lastimaría nunca- dijo un poco más seria Bura, caminando a una pequeña banca que estaba a un lado del camino, sentándose allí siendo imitada por el ninja de Suna, que le miraba expectante en espera de lo que le diría.

-Gaara… aquel día que los conocí a ti y a tus hermanos, yo estaba en Suna porque tú padre había contratado mis servicios para dos misiones, la primera fue recuperar unos documentos que habían sido robados; esa misión la termine de manera perfecta: En poco tiempo, y terminando sin un solo rasguño a pesar de que fui sola. Una vez que le entregue los documentos al Kazekage, él no me quiso decir cuál sería mi siguiente misión, sino que me llevó con ustedes y me dijo que tú eras el Jinchuruki del Shukaku, y fue todo lo que me dijo antes de irse y dejarme entrenándolos- comenzó a relatar la joven ojiazul, inquietando al pelirrojo quien sentía un mal presentimiento al escuchar eso.

-Después de que el día de entrenamiento terminó, y luego de que tus hermanos y tú se quedaran en su casa, durante el camino hacia el despacho del Kazekage, Yashamaru me trató mal, se portó diferente conmigo, y en ese momento no supe decir porque. Una vez que llegamos con tu padre, esta vez si me dijo cuál sería mi siguiente misión…- Bura hizo una pequeña pausa, momento para el que el Jinchuruki ya estaba presintiendo lo peor.

-Tú padre me ordenó matarte…- confesó la ojiazul, mirando al menor, este abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dolor.

-Me negué a cumplir esa misión, —acortó seria— no podía lastimarte Gaara, nunca me hubiera perdonado aceptar aquella misión- continuó hablando la mayor, mientras que el pelirrojo desviaba su mirada, sabiendo que sí la chica hubiese aceptado la misión ese día… él ya no estaría allí, y eso de cierta forma le dolía más porque supo en ese momento que su padre había encontrado a quien era capaz de matarlo y que sin miramientos había ordenado que le mataran, y en ese momento supo que de verdad su padre nunca lo había amado.

La joven peliazul notó la tristeza que se posó en la mirada del pequeño, por lo que le acarició un poco los cabellos con suavidad, prefiriendo continuar con su relato.

-Yashamaru había cerrado los ojos con dolor e impotencia cuando tú padre me dio esa orden, pero cuando me negué, tu tío me miró con sorpresa pero alivio. Luego de que yo le gritara algunas cosas a tú padre, salí de allí y mientras iba a las puertas de la aldea, Yashamaru me alcanzo y me agradeció que no aceptara matarte, y se disculpó conmigo por creer que yo sería capaz de eso. Tu tío te quería Gaara, él quería protegerte; estoy segura de que lo que pasó debe de haber sido un plan de tú padre o algo así, pero Yashamaru no te dañaría nunca- dijo suave y cálida la Brief, aun acariciando los cabellos del menor, quien le miraba con algo de sorpresa, sintiéndose mejor de saber eso, pues entonces su tío le había mentido, ya solo restaba saber el porqué, pero eso tal vez nunca lo sabría pues tanto su padre, madre y tío estaban muertos, así que jamás sabría toda la verdad, pero le consolaba saber que Yashamaru le había querido y que muy probablemente su madre también.

-Gracias, por todo…- agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa el gennin, mirando con afecto a la mayor, quien le miraba igual.

-No es nada. Pero ciento mucho no haber vuelto a Suna, pero con todo lo que pasó ese día… presiento que aunque hubiese querido volver, no hubiera podido hacerlo- dijo culpable la sayayin, dando un suspiro.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo suave Gaara, sonriendo un poco aun, para luego ponerse de pie.

-Con lo que hiciste y has hecho me has ayudado mucho, pero bueno… creo que lo mejor será que volvamos, sigamos hablando por el camino- volvió a hablar el menor, viendo a la joven asentir mientras se ponía de pie.

Ambos comenzaron a regresar a la casa Hyuga, sabiendo que ya faltaba poco para la media noche, por lo que era mejor volver. Durante el camino los dos continuaron hablando un poco, ambos sintiéndose mejor una vez que habían hablado de cosas del pasado y cosas del futuro, sobre todo por qué el pelirrojo se sentía cómodo con la mayor, pues la sentía como a una hermana, como nunca había sentido a Temari.

-Aún nos falta mucho por hablar, pero nos queda mucho tiempo por delante…- dijo con una suave y cálida sonrisa la Brief al ver que ya llegaban a la casa Hyuga.

-Claro, nos queda un buen rato- concordó el ojiaquamarin con una suave sonrisa, entrando al patio de la casa y mirando esta, dando un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Nos quedamos en el patio un rato?- preguntó la peliazul, mirando al gennin quien le miró y asintió casi en seguida.

Bura caminó un poco hacia otro lado del patio y se sentó en el pasto, siendo seguida e imitada por el chico de la arena. Unos minutos pasaron y el silencio era presente, pero con todo y todo, no era un silencio pesado, sino uno suave.

-Ya falta muy poco para la media noche…- murmuró la sayayin, mirando a su acompañante, quien miraba la luna.

-Sí… lo mejor será que vaya al lugar del encuentro- dijo Gaara, mirando luego a la chica quien le miró algo preocupada, pero antes de que dijera algo más…

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó una conocida voz que se acercaba.

La azul mirada se posó en el chico que se acercaba, notándose preocupación en ella.

-Solo salimos a pasear y nos hacíamos compañía un rato- contestó la Brief, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo, quien miraba también al Uchiha.

El azabache levantó una ceja, mirando a su novia con el menor.

-Como sea… Ya casi es media noche- dijo con naturalidad el ojinegro, sorprendiendo un poco a su novia, ya que la chica esperaba un ataque de celos o algo así, pero estaba conforme con que su novio se comportara, pues eso decía más que nada que confiaba en ella.

-Lo sé, y ya me iba…- contestó el ninja de Suna, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la casa, no tardando en salir de esta, siendo observado por la pareja.

Bura miró a su novio con cierta extrañez.

-¿Por qué me ves así?- cuestionó el ojinegro, mirando de reojo a su novia, quien suspiró levemente.

-Por nada en especial, solo se me hizo extraño que no empezaras a cuestionar porque salí a pasear con Gaara; me sorprende un poco que confiaras en mí- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado la joven, cruzándose de brazos sin quitar su celeste mirada del chico.

-¿Debería cuestionarte? ¿No debería confiar en ti?- preguntó naturalmente el azabache, mirando fijamente a la mayor.

-No… bueno si… bueno…: No debes cuestionarme y sí debes confiar en mí- contestó sonriente la Brief, haciendo sonreír un poco a su novio.

-Claro… Bueno, ¿y de que hablaste con Gaara?- preguntó con interés el menor.

-Creí que no me cuestionarías- dijo la joven aun cruzada de brazos y mirando a su novio con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No te cuestiono…- dijo con naturalidad el azabache, caminando hasta estar al lado de la chica y luego de eso se sentó en el pasto, no tardando en recostarse en este y mirar el cielo, notando como la joven le miraba con una ceja alzada, por lo que continuó hablando.

-Solo tengo curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que hablaron…- concluyó Sasuke, mirando desde el suelo a su novia, quien suspiró un poco, dejándose caer sin más al pasto, quedando a su lado acostada.

-Solo hablamos del pasado, y… le conté a Gaara sobre la orden que su padre me dio- respondió con relativa tranquilidad Bura, mirando el cielo también.

-Interesante… —murmuró, mirando de reojo a la mayor— ¿Y eso fue todo?- preguntó de nuevo el ojinegro, con más interés que curiosidad.

-Pues sí- contestó con simpleza la peliazul, encogiéndose levemente de hombros, mirando un poco al menor, quien entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Entonces ahora Gaara también es tú amigo?- preguntó con cierto hastió y pesadez, ganándose que segundos después la joven Anbu le pellizcara un costado.

-Itai!... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- se quejó el Uchiha sobándose el costado, mirando mal a la joven.

-Porque sí- contestó con una sonrisa alegre la ojiazul, mirando de nuevo el cielo.

El gennin frunció levemente el ceño, considerando seriamente desquitarse de eso, aunque recriminándose mentalmente su infantil pensamiento.

-Lo hice porque hablas como si tuviera mil amigos y me la pasara de aquí para haya con ellos y no es así- sentenció con calma la sayayin, mirando fijamente a su novio, quien le miró aun sobándose un poco.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio…

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso, es solo que…- comenzó el azabache, dudando en si seguir hablando o no.

-Es solo que no soportas que este con más amigos —dijo seguido de un bufido— Hombres y sus ideas- terminó de hablar la kunoichi, para luego ponerse de pie, sin dar oportunidad al menor a hablar.

-Vámonos, mientras más rápido terminemos con esta otra idea de hombres… mejor- dijo con cierto aburrimiento y hartazgo Bura, para luego comenzar a caminar, siendo observada por el menor.

-Hmp- bufó Sasuke, poniéndose rápido de pie y yendo tras su novia, prefiriendo ya no decirle nada del asunto, pues no quería provocar una discusión a menos de una semana de noviazgo.

-Es como mi hermano menor…- soltó de repente Bura, mirando a su novio con naturalidad, éste por su lado le miró confundido y luego un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Te refieres a Gaara?- cuestionó levemente incrédulo el azabache.

-Sí, lo siento como un hermano menor, es todo- explicó con una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa la sayayin, escuchando un suspiró por parte del Uchiha.

-Bien…- dijo con calma, sonriendo un poco más tranquilo, provocando un leve tic nervioso en un ojo de la joven guerrera.

"Hombres…" pensó con cierto fastidio la Anbu mientras continuaba el camino junto con su novio.

·*·

*·*

·*·

Sasuke y Bura llegaron al lugar donde el Uchiha había entrenado con su maestro para los exámenes chunnin, viendo ya allí a Gaara en compañía de Kankuro.

-Exactamente media noche…- murmuró el pelirrojo al ver llegar a la pareja.

-Claro que sí, no me gusta posponer una pelea- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado el azabache, haciéndole una señal al Jinchuruki con la cabeza y alejándose un poco, seguido de Gaara, mientras que Bura y Kankuro se quedaban dónde estaban.

-Ya sabes las reglas…: Mantente lejos de la pelea- sentenció seriamente el poseedor del sharingan, mirando de reojo a su novia, quien bufó y le miró asesinamente.

El pequeño gennin de Suna miró un poco la escena, sonriendo levemente, deteniéndose cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente de los mayores, siendo imitado por el Uchiha quien luego tomó distancia con él y le miró de frente.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esta pelea- murmuró Kankuro, mirando de reojo a la chica.

-¿Y crees que yo sí?- preguntó con preocupación la ojiazul, mirando a los dos gennin que estaban por pelear.

-¿Y no puedes hacer nada por detenerlos?- cuestionó el castaño, viendo en la sayayin su última esperanza de que su hermano no peleara.

-Si te refieres a sí puedo detener a Sasuke… No, no puedo detenerlo, si pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho; yo no quiero que peleen pero no puedo hacer nada, solo vigilarlos para cuidar que no se lastimen demasiado- contestó seria y preocupada la Brief, dando un resoplido después.

El mayor de Suna suspiró con resignación, mirando a los dos menores en espera de la guerra que empezaría…

Gaara y Sasuke se miraban de manera retadora, para pocos minutos después comenzar la pelea…

El ojinegro atacó al pelirrojo, siendo sus ataques detenidos por el escudo de arena, por lo que bufó y retomó su lugar a distancia del otro gennin, quien sonrió con orgullo.

-¿Eso es todo? En los exámenes chunnin parecía que tenías más fuerza y ánimo- dijo con sorna el ninja de la arena, provocando otro bufido por parte del azabache.

-Tú ni te imaginas lo que he aprendido…- dijo con prepotencia el gennin de la hoja, sonriendo de medio lado mientras hacia posiciones de manos y hacía el jutsu bola de fuego, atacando al ojiaquamarin, quien no movió un dedo pues la arena le protegió convirtiéndose en un escudo completo.

-Creo que no has aprendido mucho- burló Gaara mientras su escudo se abría, mirando con una sonrisa orgullosa a su por ahora enemigo.

La sonrisa de orgullo y prepotencia de Sasuke se amplió más mientras activaba el sharingan y hacía más posiciones de manos, desapareciendo en unos segundos.

-Jutsu de invisibilidad…- susurró la Brief, dando un suspiro preocupado, sorprendiendo un poco a Kankuro quien miraba la pelea preocupado, aunque sin saber si preocupado por su hermano, por el otro chico o por ambos.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por el jutsu del azabache, pero solo se dedicó a esperar su siguiente ataque, no tardando en sentir como un golpe era detenido por su escudo de arena, y a este golpe le fueron seguidos varios más, ataques que la arena apenas podía detener por la velocidad.

"Por poco olvido su velocidad" pensó el pelirrojo, poniéndose en guardia y deteniendo con una mano un golpe de Sasuke, quien se sorprendió un poco de que el Jinchuruki detuviera su golpe, pero no tardando en dar un salto hacia el aire, desapareciendo el jutsu de invisibilidad, dejando ver a varios clones correr con el chidori hacia el de Suna.

El ojiaquamarin no se sorprendió mucho, pues también recordaba ese jutsu que logró herirlo, y de hecho por el cual llevaba una pequeña cicatriz en su hombro derecho.

Mientras tanto… los espectadores miraban la pelea con el corazón a punto de salírseles.

"Se suponía que la pelea no sería a muerte…" pensó molesta y sumamente preocupada Bura, viendo que todos los clones estaban por dar en su objetivo con el chidori…

* * *

><p>***_Continuara…_***<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos:…<strong>

Lixy-chan: Etto… por partes xDU Me gusta casi matar a la gente –sonrisa maligna- y eh… no pongo yaoi porque mi instinto me dice que si lo pongo perdería gente que sigue el Fic, además de que simplemente prefiero a Neji con Tenten (Te aguantas mujer) y a Gaara solito :3 bueno por el momento con su Shukaku xD  
>Gaara: No le veo lo gracioso e_é<br>Yo: Yo sí x3  
>Siguiendo… Goten, no le hare nada, además ya dije que él tuvo sus bases para engañar a Bura y eso se lo digo a TODOS: ¡Goten tuvo motivos para engañarla! Pero igual se verá adelante. Eh… Ah Neji no está intimidado solo tomó su distancia para no meterse en problemas n.n fue inteligente.<br>Y… no todos se mueren por ella xD o por lo menos yo no lo he escrito así. Lo de Gaara es fraternal, Neji solo la usa para fastidiar a Sasuke, Yashamaru… aunque lo puse un tanto insinuante, realmente no, Yashamaru solo le estaba muy agradecido por qué Bura no le hizo nada a Gaara. Y… creo que ya no te refieres a nadie más xDU Lo de Itachi… ups, adelante diré eso. Pan sí se quedó de a perro, perdón pero ella no me cae bien, así que se queda sola. Etto… ah si…: Lo del nombre de Maron: Ya sé que se escribe con doble r, pero no me gusta escribirlo así, o más bien me acostumbre a escribirlo como yo lo pongo, con solo una r xDU así que yo le digo así y punto, me vale la falta de ortografía en su nombre x3  
>Itachi: ._.U<br>Y siguiendo con Maron… nunca revelaré su futuro, eso si será total sorpresa ;3  
>Ahora es todo contigo Lixy :3<p>

Bego-Bura-xD: No te preocupes ^^ a veces pasa eso de que las cosas se ponen locas y no nos llegan los avisos. Y… Siento lo de Itachi, pero ahorita más adelante pondré lo que quería decir sobre él.

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: A mí también me encanta Gaara, si es tan chibi y kawai, pero bueno, bueno, bueno x3 y que bueno que te guste tanto, más te vale, y… me alegra que te vuelvas loca con las conti ^^

SasuTenNeji Love: Jaja… no pongo Gaara x Bura porque… ya es mucho de todos x Bura, además no me gusta tanto esa pareja xDU pero si fue tan lindo en esa parte.

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: Perdón por la tardanza ^^U

Midori: Arigatou por comentar n.n

Son Gaku: De hecho no sería el final, porque no la pienso terminar aun, solo terminara la temporada y luego le hare la continuación con otro nombre.

Inochan-uchiha: Itachi vs Bura no habrá, pero igual lo diré más adelante.

Metalic-dragon-angel: Si, todo se pondrá muy interesante. Lo mismo de esa pelea, ahorita lo digo.

HimeUchiha-Chan: Gracias y que bueno que te haya gustado n.n

Elena:

Irene:

Mikela:

A estas últimas tres y a otro comentarios de chicos/chicas que no están registrados igualmente gracias, y gracias a TODOS. Me pone feliz ver tantos reviews Q_Q

Bueno, ahora explicó cosas…:

No puse la pelea porque no tenía inspiración, por lo mismo tarde en poner la continuación, por lo que les pido mil disculpas, pero no se preocupen porque ya estoy haciendo el siguiente capítulo y prometo que ya el próximo jueves estará la conti como siempre.

Continuando con las explicaciones…

Vi muchos reviews de chicos y chicas que quieren ver pelea de Itachi VS Bura, pero les digo y reitero que eso NO sucederá, y no es porque no quiera tomar en cuenta sus opiniones, créanme que lo hago, pero esa pelea no pasara porque no tiene sentido. Aunque Bura no recuerde a Itachi él no la ha olvidado y obviamente aunque la vea con otra ropa y/o aspecto la reconocerá y no se atreverá a lastimarla y con obviedad él se dará cuenta del jutsu que Tsunade usó en Bura, así que esa pelea no tiene sentido y sinceramente no está ni estaba en mis planes.

Ahora… Sasuke VS Goten; eso sí sucederá, les digo ya de una vez que esa pelea si pasara, y eso ya lo tenía contemplado, solo que no les había dicho porque era una pequeña sorpresa pero pues ya, ahora lo saben, así que esperen la pelea n.n

Seguimos con las aclaraciones y demás: Itachi saldrá dentro de unos…5 capis; sí lo sé, les vengo diciendo eso desde hace varios capis, pero es que se me estaban olvidando detalles, así que por eso hice mal la cuenta, pero ahorita ya tomando todo en cuenta, Itachi hará una pequeña aparición en unos 3 capis, y ya saldrá de salir bien en unos 5 ^^

Perdón, mil veces perdón por la tardanza, les prometo que ya no sucederá porque este Fic, o bueno, la primera temporada de este Fic ya está llegando a su fin ;) pero no se pongan tristes porque luego sacaré la segunda temporada n.n

Ah y mil perdón también por lo corto del capi y por no poner la pelea, pero les prometo que valdrá la pena la espera, o eso creo xDU

Y ahora sí… Próximo capítulo: Gaara VS Sasuke ¿Quién es mejor?

Me parece que es todo, espero me sigan leyendo. Dejen review, saludos, bombas, y demás que lo recibiré todo :D

Itachi: ._. …  
>Gaara: ._. …<br>Yo: Y… estos están aquí pero ya saben que casi son mudos e_eU

Bueno, nos vemos el próximo Jueves ^^/

Sayonara~~


	45. Gaara VS Sasuke ¿Quién es mejor?

**Disclaimer:  
>Naruto Pertenece A Masashi Kishimoto<br>Y  
>Dragón Ball A Akira Toriyama<strong>

_Aclaraciones: Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos__  
><em>_Lo que está en __**Negritas**__** Cursivas**_ _habla el Shukaku__  
><em>_Como aquí ya está la pelea de Sasuke y Gaara, les aclaro que las técnicas que están entre estos ··Cuatro puntitos·· Son técnicas que YO invente, pero que sería genial que hubiera en Naruto *u*__  
><em>_Pero bueno… Es todo, creo ^^_

_¡A LEER!_

:Cap 44:

_~Gaara VS Sasuke ¿Quién es mejor?~_

·················································· ·················································· ·················································· ···

Bura y Kankuro miraban los clones del Uchiha con el chidori en mano acercándose al pelirrojo, quien permanecía de cierta manera tranquilo, porque aunque por fuera no demostrara ni pizca de sorpresa, por dentro pensaba en una defensa y un contrataque…

-¡Chidori!- gritaron los clones, momento para el cual Gaara sonrió un poco, haciendo posiciones de manos.

- ··¡Escudo Dragón de arena!·· - dijo el ojiaquamarin, y seguido de sus palabras un dragón enorme de arena le envolvió, protegiéndolo de los clones, los cuales se deshicieron cuando del Dragón salieron picos de dos metros como medio de ataque, haciendo que el Sasuke real deshiciera el chidori que tenía en la mano y retrocediera dando saltos rápidos hacia atrás, logrando escapar de los afilados picos del Dragón, técnica que fue retirada segundos después.

"Vaya, él también ha aprendido nuevas técnicas" pensó el azabache, dando un pequeño suspiro, mirando con tranquilidad a su oponente, quien sonrió de medio lado.

-No veo que hayas aprendido nada nuevo…- se burló un poco el pelirrojo, viendo al Uchiha entrecerrar los ojos mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

La pequeña y primera escena de la pelea casi provoca un infarto en los dos espectadores, que miraban todo con preocupación y desacuerdo a lo que los menores hacían, pero como los conocían, se daban por resignados y solo prestaban atención a la pelea como único medio de cuidar a los chicos.

-Ahora te enseñare lo nuevo que he aprendido…- dijo seria y decididamente el poseedor del sharingan, mientras corría de nueva cuenta hacia el menor de Suna.

"Debo alejarlo de la arena..." pensó Sasuke, utilizando su máxima velocidad para lograr atravesar el escudo de arena y en un rápido movimiento que había imitado de Rock Lee, patear al pelirrojo y hacerlo elevarse un poco en el aire.

"Ese movimiento…" recordó Gaara, sonriendo levemente mientras hacía una especie de escalera en el aire con su arena, corriendo por ella hasta alejarse un poco del azabache, quien bufó levemente, para luego sonreír de medio lado al ver que el otro chico creía que estaba un momento a salvo flotando con la arena sobre él.

Bura negó levemente con preocupación al ver el gesto confiado de su novio, deduciendo lo que estaba por hacer…

El Uchiha voló como su novia le había enseñado, sorprendiendo a los dos hermanos de Suna, viendo a su oponente lanzarle una ola de arena la cual esquivo con poca facilidad, pues aun no dominaba al cien la técnica de volar, cosa que preocupaba a la sayayin, quien sabía que era peor una técnica no aprendida por completo que no tener técnica.

El azabache sonrió levemente, pensando en una pequeña distracción que le sirviera para ganar la pelea.

Varios kunais fueron lanzados hacia el pelirrojo, siendo protegido por su arena la cual evitó que fuera dañado al chocar con los objetos metálicos haciendo que estos cayeran pero no sin alejarse mucho antes de explotar pues tenían papel explosivo adherido, siendo este ataque seguido por el jutsu bola de fuego, técnicas que obligaron a la arena a convertirse en una pequeña esfera para proteger al Jinchuruki, momento que Sasuke aprovechó para hacer rápidamente el chidori y volar hacia su oponente…

-¡Chidori!- gritó el poseedor del sharingan, atravesando la arena con la técnica, provocando que los dos mayores que observaban la escena se quedaran en semi-shock, creyendo que la técnica había herido a Gaara.

El escudo de arena se abrió, sorprendiendo a Bura y Kankuro cuando estos vieron como el chidori no había logrado herir al ojiaquamarin, pues él había esquivado el ataque además de luego tomar de la muñeca al Uchiha con fuerza, inmovilizándolo un momento.

"N…no puede ser" pensó sorprendido e incrédulo el gennin de Konoha, perdiendo el chakra acumulado para su ataque, por lo que el chidori que estaba en su mano desapareció.

-No pienses que volveré a ser herido por tú técnica, aprendí mi lección en los exámenes chunnin. —dijo con suave y calmada voz, apretando más fuerte la muñeca de su oponente— Ahora me toca a mí atacarte…- terminó de hablar el pelirrojo, con una pequeña sonrisa retorcida mientras le daba un rodillazo en el estómago al azabache quien hizo una mueca de dolor mientras tosía, sintiendo su muñeca ser soltada en ese momento.

- ··Tornado de Arena…·· - murmuró el Jinchuruki, para que luego la arena que estaba alrededor formara un gran tornado que atrapó de inmediato al poseedor del sharingan, llevándolo en su interior unos momentos antes de que Sasuke se lograra liberar expulsando su chakra a manera de Ki como Bura le había enseñado, consiguiendo con eso que la arena no pudiera contenerle y la técnica se disipara, para cierta sorpresa de los dos chicos de Suna y algo de alivio para la sayayin.

"Maldición… me confié" se recriminó mentalmente el ojinegro mientras descendía del cielo y llegaba a la tierra, dejándose caer de rodillas un momento, mirando un poco su cuerpo, notando heridas hechas por el reciente ataque de su oponente.

Gaara sonrió levemente con orgullo mientras descendía también y quedaba de pie en el suelo, mirando aun retadoramente al ninja de la hoja, quien bufó un poco poniéndose rápidamente de pie y en posición de ataque. Solo que esta vez fue el pelirrojo el que hizo posiciones de manos, preparando un jutsu de ataque, viendo al contrario ponerse en guardia y atento de su movimiento…

-Granizo de Arena…- dijo el ojiaquamarin, momento para el cual varias nubes aparecieron en el nocturno cielo, de las cuales comenzaron a caer granizos grandes, y obviamente de arena.

"Perfecto" pensó sarcásticamente el Uchiha, mordiéndose el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha, haciendo varios sellos mientras inútilmente trataba de esquivar los granizos.

-Arte ninja: Jutsu de Invocación de Manda- dijo el azabache, haciendo que su novia sostuviera por un momento la respiración al recordar que ella fue quien hizo que el menor firmara un contrato de invocación con las serpientes pues ella las invocaba también y sobre todo ella podía controlar a Manda amenazando con matarla si no cumplía sus órdenes, y bajo esa misma amenaza, fue que consiguió que la enorme serpiente aceptara ayudar a Sasuke…

_.···._

_·Flash Back·_

_.···._

Un día antes de volver a Konoha…

-Bien, ahora te ensañare la técnica jutsu de invocación, pero para hacerla debes hacer un contrato con los animales a los que quieres invocar- dijo con una sonrisa la sayayin, mirando a su novio que estaba recostado en el suelo, jadeando con los ojos cerrados después de un rato de haber entrenado, pero al escuchar a la mayor le miró con interés.

-¿Qué animal quieres invocar?- preguntó Bura, sin quitar su vista de su novio, este se levantó del suelo con su respiración ya más tranquila.

-Serpientes…- respondió sin más el ojinegro, mirando fijo a la joven quien asintió un poco.

-Está bien, no hay problema; después de todo yo también invoco serpientes- dijo con relativa tranquilidad la peliazul, para acto seguido, hacer posiciones de manos y aparecer con su ropa de ninja Anbu, y luego hacer más posiciones de manos y hacer aparecer un pergamino el cual abrió y dejo caer en el suelo, bajo la interesada mirada del menor.

-Pon tu nombre con sangre aquí y luego pon tus cinco dedos con sangre como firma- explicó la Brief, sonriéndole levemente al chico quien asintió y se acercó a donde ella, mordiéndose un dedo y luego poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo, escribiendo su nombre y luego manchando sus otros dedos con sangre y poniéndolos como firma.

-Listo- dijo él menor una vez que terminó, para luego mirar a la joven.

-De acuerdo. Ahora te diré los sellos. —dijo, para luego mostrar los sellos— Ahora, debes tener presente que dependiendo de la cantidad de chakra que uses, será el tamaño de la serpiente que invoques. La mayor de todas es Manda, pero es un tanto… rebelde y desobediente, y es la serpiente que más usa Orochimaru, pero bueno, no digo nada, yo también llegue a utilizarla varias veces- terminó de hablar, sonriéndole un poco al Uchiha quien asintió en señal de que había entendido todo.

-Bueno, practica. Invoca algo- pidió sonriente Bura, a lo que el menor sonrió levemente, haciendo las posiciones de manos que su novia le había enseñado.

-Arte ninja: Jutsu de invocación- dijo el ojinegro, poniendo su palma en el suelo y luego de que apareciera una nube de humo y esta misma se disipara, se mostró a una serpiente…: Pequeña, color negra y ojos grises, que no me día más de 15 cm, lo que le causó un tic nervioso a Sasuke y que una pequeña gotita cayera por la cabeza de la sayayin.

-Eh… al principio puede que sea difícil conseguir concentrar bien tú chakra, pero con la práctica lo conseguirás- explicó con naturalidad la Brief, para luego hacer una posición de manos y hacer desaparecer al pequeño animal.

Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño, juntando un poco más de su chakra, volviendo a hacer posiciones de manos para practicar.

-Arte ninja: Jutsu de invocación- repitió el poseedor del sharingan, para luego volver a poner su palma en el suelo, y luego de que la nube de humo se dispersara apareció otra serpiente, parecida a la anterior…: Negra pero con algunas líneas blancas horizontales en su cabeza, panza blanca, ojos azules pero de no más de 30 cm, lo que le provocó otro tic nervioso y molesto al menor y estuvo por provocar una pequeña risa en la sayayin, quien tosió levemente, volviendo a hacer desaparecer al animal.

-Tranquilo, poco a poco, solo debes de seguir intentando- habló suave la peliazul, sonriéndole un poco a su novio, quien bufó, volviendo a hacer las posiciones de manos.

-Arte ninja: Jutsu de invocación- repitió por tercera vez el ojinegro, expulsando más chakra que las veces anteriores, de hecho mucho más.

"Dicen que la tercera es la vencida… A ver si es cierto" pensó la Anbu, sintiendo como la energía del chico se elevaba mucho más, para luego bajar cuando apareció la serpiente… una enorme serpiente.

-¿Quién me invoca y que quiere?- preguntó una no muy amistosa voz, por lo que la joven suspiró un poco, resoplando levemente al ver lo extremista que sin querer podía llegar a ser su novio.

Él azabache se sorprendió al de pronto estar parado en la cabeza de una enorme serpiente morada, de mirada y voz amenazadora.

-Tú quítate de encima de mí- dijo con molestia el enorme animal, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para tirar al gennin quien se negó y se mantuvo sobre él.

-Basta Manda- habló la ahora pelinegra, acercándose al animal, quien le miró y luego de sorprenderse un poco miró mal a la chica.

-Tú… ¿Qué quieres ahora?- preguntó enfadado el animal morado, mientras que Sasuke solo miraba levemente sorprendido a la serpiente que había invocado, no pudiendo creer que había invocado a Manda.

-Nada, no quiero nada. Él es Sasuke… —señaló al niño— y es mi novio, y solo le estaba enseñando a invocar serpientes pero no midió su chakra y te invocó a ti- explicó con serenidad la peliazul.

No pasó mucho cuando se escucharon las carcajadas de Manda, para extrañez de la pareja que miró a la serpiente con confusión y en espera de que explicara el porqué de su risa.

-Un niño que no sabe controlar su chakra, no merece ser llamado ninja- burló el animal, haciendo que su invocador estuviera por atacarle.

-Sasuke… —llamó a su novio— quieto. Ahora… —miró a la serpiente— Sasuke es mi novio, y por tanto lo respetas en primer lugar, y en segundo: Lo obedecerás, o si no…- amenazó fríamente la chica, sacando un poco la katana que estaba en su espalda, en forma de amenaza seria, haciendo que el enorme animal quedara callado un momento mientras que el poseedor del sharingan no sabía si sonreír con felicidad o si sentirse un tanto humillado de que siempre la joven fuera quien le defendía, protegía y demás.

-Hatsumi —optó por llamarla por su nombre ninja— No necesito que me ayudes, puedo solo con este animal. Ahora tú me servirás o sino seré yo quien te corte en miles de pedacitos- amenazó seriamente el azabache al animal, mirándolo con sus ojos brillando con el sharingan, haciendo que la Brief sonriera de medio lado y con orgullo.

La serpiente emitió un pequeño gruñido, mirando asesinamente a la pareja de jóvenes, para luego soltar otro gruñido, disconforme con lo que pasaba pero resignado a que sabía que si no hacía caso le mataban, y perdía más el que los otros dos.

-Está bien, pero no crean que con eso pueden invocarme cada vez que se les antoje, solo quiero ser invocado para una batalla real- puso de condición Manda, mirando severamente a ambos jóvenes.

-Te invocaremos cada vez que queramos, es normal a menos que quieras despedirte de este mundo- sentenció Sasuke, mirando retadoramente al animal, quien le miró más fulminante que antes, pero terminó gruñendo resignadamente, ya sin querer hablar más con los dos menores.

-De ahora en adelante eres nuestro animal de invocación y punto final- selló el Uchiha, cruzándose de brazos y mirando triunfante a la serpiente quien gruñó de nuevo, jurando que se comería a alguno de los dos si no fuera porque lo matarían.

-Listo, una vez aclarado todo el asunto, ya te puedes retirar Manda- dijo con una sonrisa prepotente la Anbu, para luego de hacer que el enorme animal desapareciera en una nube de humo, momento en el que el menor cayó de pie en el suelo, mirando con una sonrisa de medio lado a la ojiazul, quien rio un poco.

-Me gusta tu carácter- dijo con orgullo la peliazul, ladeando su cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Y a mí me gusta tú carácter- dijo con sencillez pero orgullo el ojinegro, sonriendo igual con orgullo.

-Sí bueno… basta de halagos, debes seguir practicando hasta que domines por completo la técnica te invocación para que invoques lo que quieras cuando quieras, no serpientes accidentalmente muy grandes o accidentalmente muy pequeñas- dijo con medida seriedad la mayor, viendo como su novio asentía de acuerdo con eso.

-De acuerdo, continuare practicando- respondió Sasuke, totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de la chica.

El entrenamiento continuó luego de eso. Él Uchiha hacía su mejor esfuerzo, controlando con habilidad su chakra y terminando por controlar un poco mejor el jutsu de invocación, aunque aún con leves fallos, pero nada considerablemente erróneo.

_.···._

_·Fin Del Flash Back·_

_.···._

Bura no sabía con exactitud si preocuparse de que el jutsu de su novio saliera bien, o de que saliera mal, pues no sabía cuál era mejor o peor opción.

La enorme serpiente morada apareció en el campo de batalla, gruñendo levemente al ver quien la había invocado, y sin necesidad de que su invocador le dijera que hacer, la serpiente usó su cola para destruir las nubes de arena que lanzaban los granizos, para después atacar con su misma cola al Jinchuruki quien se sorprendió un poco mientras hacía rápidamente sellos de manos.

-Defensa suprema: Escudo de Shukaku- dijo el pelirrojo, y luego de esto, la arena se juntó rápidamente, apareciendo la extraña y enorme criatura hecha de arena bastante sólida la cual detuvo el ataque de la cola de la serpiente, no sin que antes Manda perforara un poco el escudo con su cola, para después moverse rápido y tomar su distancia con Sasuke sobre su cabeza.

De nuevo los corazones de los dos espectadores se detuvieron al ver los ataques que usaban los dos menores, sintiendo que si seguían así terminarían hiriéndose de gravedad, pero a su vez Kankuro y Bura sabían que interferir en esa pelea era provocar peleas con esos dos niños que con todo y todo eran caprichosos.

-Vaya… creo que esta pelea es de verdad interesante- habló Manda, mirando un poco a su invocador, quien sonrió levemente.

-Por supuesto que lo es, así que me ayudaras ¿entendido?- dijo seriamente el poseedor del sharingan, a lo que la serpiente asintió levemente.

-Cuando ganemos… ¿me lo puedo comer?- preguntó el animal, refiriéndose a que sí se podía comer a Gaara, a lo que el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, dando un suspiro.

-No, ya luego veré como recompensarte, pero por ahora solo quiero que me ayudes a pelear- respondió el ojinegro, haciendo bufar a su invocación.

Mientras por otro lado…

_**-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué harás ahora? No creo que le puedas ganar-**_

Escuchó el pelirrojo la voz del Bijuu que estaba en su interior, por lo que resopló levemente, mirando a su oponente y al enorme animal, sin atreverse a quitar el máximo escudo debido a un presentimiento.

-Ahora… ¡Al ataque!- se escuchó la orden del azabache, por lo que en seguida el animal comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hasta llegar a la enorme criatura de arena, momento en el que abrió la boca.

-Jutsu de ácido…- dijo Sasuke, haciendo algunas posiciones de manos, momento en el que manda escupió ácido por su boca abierta mientras su cola la usaba para perforar el escudo, mientras que el veneno lo lanzó para que pasara sobre la técnica del escudo y cayera directamente en el Jinchuruki, quien de nuevo fue protegido por su arena, la cual lo rodeó por completo por segunda vez, haciendo que quedara dentro de una esfera de arena, a lo que el ojinegro sonrió de medio lado para luego saltar de la cabeza de la enorme serpiente con dirección a la esfera de arena, mientras en pleno vuelo hacía el chidori, no tardando en tenerlo listo y atravesar con él una segunda vez el escudo de arena, solo que esta vez atacó de diferente manera…

- ··¡Chidori explosivo!·· - dijo el azabache, y justo en ese momento la energía que había juntado en su palma la cual había atravesado el escudo de arena, si bien no hirió a Gaara pues le había esquivado de nuevo, pero dicha energía explotó dentro de la esfera de arena, dañando así al pelirrojo, por lo que en seguida la criatura de la defensa del escudo de Shukaku desapareció, seguido de que parte del escudo de arena que formaba la esfera cayó, dejando escapar varios truenos que desaparecieron segundos después de salir.

-¡Gaara!- gritó con preocupación Kankuro, mientras que Bura miraba la escena con igual o mayor preocupación.

-Bala de arena…- logró escuchar en un murmuro el azabache, por lo que se alejó de inmediato de la esfera semi destruida, no tardando en sacar un kunai y detener balas de arena que le atacaron velozmente, dando un salto y subiendo a la cabeza de la serpiente, mirando desde ese ángulo a su oponente…

El Jinchuruki estaba algo lastimado por la explosión de electricidad, impacto que fue levemente reducido por la armadura de arena que el pelirrojo había puesto en su cuerpo luego de la primera vez que el gennin de Konoha hubiera atravesado su escudo de arena. Pero aun con todo, se podía observar que el ojiaquamarin estaba herido y podría decirse que de manera considerable, por lo que jadeaba un poco, cosa que igual hacía el azabache, y esto era porque ambos chicos comenzaban a quedarse sin chakra después de las técnicas hechas.

"No puedo creerlo… Gaara ha necesitado varias técnicas para lastimar así al Uchiha, pero él solo ha necesitado una para causarle un daño considerable a Gaara. De verdad ese chico se ha vuelto más fuerte" pensó Kankuro, mirando a ambos chicos con sorpresa.

"Espero que estos dos no lleven muy lejos su pelea o tendré que intervenir" pensó Bura con notable preocupación, pues ella misma sabía bien las habilidades de ambos chicos, a uno por haberlo conocido de pequeño y por ser el Jinchuruki del Shukaku, y al otro por ser su novio y su discípulo además de todo.

-Terminemos con el ahora- dijo un tanto sádico Manda, pasando su lengua por su boca, para luego levantar su cola y estando por atacar al pelirrojo, quien sonrió levemente.

-Prisión entierro de arena…- soltó de repente Gaara, sorprendiendo a Sasuke quien se puso alerta, pero antes de hacer algo más, la enorme serpiente morada comenzó a hundirse en la arena sobre la que estaba, a su vez que la arena subía rápido por la piel del animal, apresándola en poco tiempo y hundiéndola más rápido.

En vista de la técnica que estaba succionado a Manda, el ojinegro se vio obligado a saltar y mantenerse flotando lejos de la alcance de la arena que en estos momentos parecía movediza, mirando como la serpiente luchaba por liberarse, pero terminando siendo succionada por completo por lo que desapareció en una nube de humo para salvar su vida.

El gennin de la hoja maldijo mentalmente, no tardando en sentir un ataque por lo que se puso en guardia, logrando detener un golpe que le había dado su oponente, quien ya estaba tras él flotando en el aire con ayuda de la arena y de su técnica: Suspensión del desierto.

Sasuke se alejó un poco del ojiaquamarin, pensando en su siguiente ataque, considerando sus heridas, las de su oponente y la cantidad de chakra que ambos tenían, pues aunque no lo pareciera, estaba considerando todos los factores para no lastimar de gravedad al chico de Suna.

Por otro lado, Gaara también consideraba todos los factores antes de volver a atacar, sobre todo consideraba que la mayoría de sus técnicas eran mortales y desde luego que no quería matar al Uchiha.

_**-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar si `acci**__**dentalmente´ lo matas?-**_

Escuchó el pelirrojo la voz del Shukaku, por lo que bufó un poco, preparando su siguiente ataque.

"Cállate y no te metas en esto" respondió el Jinchuruki mientras hacía posiciones de manos, viendo a su oponente ponerse en guardia…

_**-**__**Uy que carácter. ¿Por qué estás tan amargado?-**_ volvió a hablar el bijuu.

"Porque tú estás en mi vida" le echó en cara Gaara a su bijuu, para luego juntar chakra "Ahora calla y ayúdame, necesito tú chakra" hablaba con el monstruo.

_**-Creí que querías que no m**__**e metiera en la pelea-**_ habló ofendido el Mapache, haciendo que su Jinchuruki bufara y comenzara a perder la paciencia, que de por si no tenía mucha.

"¡Cállate y ayúdame!" gritó en su interior el gennin, ahora escuchando un bufido de la criatura.

_**-Está bien**__**, no tienes porqué gritarme mocoso, usa mi chakra para la técnica, pero sabes bien que después de ella quedaras agotado-**_respondió algo molesto el animal, advirtiendo a la vez al chico.

"Ya lo sé…" contestó con simpleza el pelirrojo, mientras miraba al azabache…

-Elemento Viento: Devastación de Tormenta de Arena…- dijo el gennin de Suna, para luego tomar aire, mientras que Kankuro miraba sorprendido la escena.

"Pero… pero… Gaara no debería poder usar esa técnica, el solo puede usarla cuando está transformado en Shukaku. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? No debería poder hacerlo" pensó entre sorprendido y preocupado el castaño, sabiendo que para hacer esa ataque, su hermano necesitaba mucho chakra, el cual obviamente usaba del Shukaku cuando se transformaba en el Bijuu.

La joven sayayin miró la escena, notando la preocupación del chico mayor de Suna, por lo que miró a ambos menores en pelea, esperando que todo saliera bien…

El azabache retrocedió flotando, haciendo posiciones de manos, preparando un jutsu de defensa.

-··Arte ninja: Jutsu escudo doble molino·· - dijo Sasuke, sorprendiendo un poco a su novia, quien resopló con cierta molestia, sabiendo que la defensa del Uchiha no era solo eso, si no que serviría también como ataque pero un ataque algo fuerte.

El Jinchuruki soltó el aire que había contenido, siendo ahora este arena fuerte que fue en dirección al poseedor del sharingan, pero este a su vez escupió algo de fuego con el jutsu bola de fuego, para que acto seguido, hiciera unas rápidas posiciones de manos y las llamas le rodearan, girando a su alrededor en forma protectora, mientras que dentro de la especie de tornado que formo el fuego, el azabache hacía un chidori, el cual explotó y dejó que formara un segundo tornado dentro del de fuego.

La fuerte ventisca de arena chocó contra el fuego, siendo casi convertida en cenizas, pero siendo muy obvio que con todo, la arena iba a atravesar tanto el fuego como los rayos que protegían al Uchiha, por lo que este hizo más posiciones de manos…

- ··Ataque tornado doble…·· - dijo Sasuke, momento para el cual ambos tornados que le protegían giraron con más velocidad para luego explotar en ondas fuerte sin dejar su forma giratoria de tornado. Las ondas de fuego tanto como las de electricidad se expandieron mucho, chocando con la arena.

_**-Esto es… malo-**_escuchó el pelirrojo al Bijuu, viendo como tanto la ventisca de arena como los tornados de su oponente chocaban, no tardando en ser alcanzado por los rayos ya que la arena era perfecto conductor, por lo que Gaara terminó recibiendo descargas eléctricas mientras que a su vez la arena traspasaba el fuego y chocaba de lleno con el azabache, provocando que perdiera el control sobre los tornados y estos explotarán.

"Baka" pensó Bura mientras tomaba a Kankuro del brazo y lo jalaba un poco, alejando a ambos del lugar un poco, terminando por soltar al castaño y hacer posiciones de manos, creando un campo doble, con la primera pared externa de agua y la segunda de viento, la primera como protección contra las flamas de fuego y el segundo como protección contra el choque de los rayos eléctricos que habían explotado en una área bastante grande.

El mayor de los gennin de Suna miró con sorpresa como la chica hacía el campo, protegiéndolos a ambos del ataque perdido del poseedor del sharingan, aunque luego de ver un momento a la joven peliazul, el marionetista dirigió su mirada al cielo…

-¡Gaara!- gritó sumamente preocupado el castaño, mirando como alrededor de ambos chicos había una nube de polvo.

-Sasuke…- murmuró también preocupada la Brief.

Las nubes de polvo se dispersaron, dejando ver que el pelirrojo tenía considerables heridas hechas por los rayos del menor, los cuales atravesaron también la armadura de arena que llevaba, mientras que por otro lado el azabache tenía varias cortadas y demás heridas en el cuerpo producto de la fuerte ventisca de arena de su oponente.

Los dos jóvenes gennin descendieron del cielo y llegaron al suelo, momento en el que la arena sobre la cual el Jinchuruki estaba de pie, se deshiciera dejándole caer de pie en el suelo, aunque no durando mucho pues cayó de rodillas, jadeando cansado, mirando de reojo como el Uchiha ponía los pies en el suelo, igual sin durar mucho pues también cayó de rodillas, jadeando igual.

Ambos peleadores se pusieron de pie aun dispuestos a seguir peleando…

_**-En mi opinión: Deberías rendirte, ya no tienes chakra niño-**_ escuchó el ojiaquamarin la voz del Bijuu, por lo que suspiró levemente.

"No… no me rendiré, quiero ver quién es más fuerte" respondió el pelirrojo, juntando lo poco de chakra que le quedaba.

_**-No creo que le ganes…-**_ dijo con fastidio la criatura.

"Gracias por los ánimos —sarcasmo— pero igual no pedí tú opinión" respondió también con fastidio Gaara, mirando a su oponente, quien sonrió de medio lado, extrañándolo.

"¿**Ahora qué?**" pensaron al par el Shukaku y su Jinchuruki, este último poniéndose en guardia y volviendo a poner su armadura de arena, cosa que le costaba por lo cansado que estaba.

Sin más, Sasuke desapareció de la vista de todos, para luego reaparecer frente al gennin de Suna, atacándole con su máxima velocidad, siendo sus golpes apenas detenidos por la arena, pero sin dejar de intentar.

"Otra vez esa velocidad…" pensó el pequeño de Suna, poniéndose en guardia sabiendo que su oponente no tardaría en atravesar el escudo de arena; y justo como pensó… el poseedor del sharingan dio un golpe tan rápido que la arena no lo pudo detener, pero por esa misma velocidad el pelirrojo tampoco pudo evitar el golpe, el cual fue a parar en una de sus mejillas y con la fuerza cayó al suelo, o bueno, sobre su arena que intentaba inútilmente protegerle.

Gaara se puso de pie, no tardando en sentir más golpes que ni él ni la arena podían evitar…

El azabache en un rápido movimiento se agachó un poco, dándole una patada en el estómago a su oponente, haciendo que el chico de la arena terminara volando lejos de la arena, momento que el Uchiha aprovechó y voló hasta el, continuando con sus golpes, algunos si eran detenidos por el pelirrojo, pero otros no.

"Ya no puedo moverme…" pensó el Jinchuruki, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado debido a que su chakra prácticamente estaba completamente agotado debido a tantas técnicas que uso, sobre todo a la última en la que necesito el chakra del Shukaku.

-Ahora…: Ráfaga de leones- dijo Sasuke, usando esa técnica en el ojiaquamarin, para luego de chocar el cuerpo del otro contra el suelo, dar una vuelta en el aire y caer de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente, pero quedando en pie, jadeando sin aire, limpiándose con el antebrazo algo de sangre que tenía en la boca y mejilla derecha, mirando al pelirrojo toser mientras se movía apenas.

Los dos jóvenes espectadores dieron un suspiro un tanto aliviados de haber visto ya el fin de la pelea, pero preocupados por otro lado, mientras la chica retiraba el escudo de viento que quedaba y luego ambos se acercaban a los menores.

El Uchiha se acercó a su… ¿enemigo? No lo sabía bien en realidad, pero se acercó al Jinchuruki, viéndolo intentando levantarse pero siendo casi imposible por lo agotado que estaba; Gaara no tardó en ver como el ojinegro le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, por lo que luego de un suspiro, tomó la mano del gennin de Konoha y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad.

-¡ ¿Gaara, estas bien?!- preguntó muy preocupado el castaño, pues nunca había visto a su hermano así, excepto cuando peleó con Naruto, pero sin duda le sorprendía que el poseedor del sharingan le hubiera ganado de una manera algo fácil.

-Sí…- respondió sencillamente el menor de los hermanos, viendo a su hermano mayor acercársele para revisarlo, por lo que se hizo a un lado, alejándose un poco.

-No me toques…- soltó Gaara, cerrando un ojo en un gesto de dolor contenido, si bien pudo ponerse en pie era mucho, pues su cuerpo le dolía y le pesaba bastante.

El maestro en títeres miró con preocupación a su hermano mientras que por otro lado, Bura se acercaba a Sasuke y le ponía una mano en la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada la ojiazul.

-Sí, descuida. Cúralo a él…- respondió con tranquilidad el Uchiha, mirando un poco a su novia y luego al pelirrojo, quien le miró con cierta sorpresa.

La sayayin sonrió un poco más tranquila, asintiendo levemente y acercándose al Jinchuruki…

-Ven- pidió suave la Brief, señalando con la mirada una roca, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió y caminó con cierta dificultad y se sentó en la roca, dando un suspiro algo adolorido, para luego sentir las manos de la chica sobre su pecho, sintiendo cálido chakra que emanaba de las manos de la chica, energía que poco a poco le daba fuerzas y curaba sus heridas.

Kankuro miraba a su hermano y de reojo al azabache, no pudiendo creer que le hubiera ganado tan fácil, pues la vez anterior Gaara casi lo había matado, aunque claro, la vez anterior se había transformado en Shukaku, pero igual era sorprendente que le ganara, sobretodo porque ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ver de cerca a Sasuke, podía notar que a pesar de las heridas que tenía, realmente no se veía del todo agotado a diferencia del pelirrojo.

_**-Si te hubieras transformado le hubieras ganado-**_escuchó el Jinchuruki la voz del Bijuu, por lo que suspiró muy levemente.

"Ni transformándome en la versión miniatura de ti hubiera podido ganarle" pensó con resignación Gaara, mirando al chico que alguna vez estuvo por matar y que ahora sabía que no podría ganarle, por lo menos no por ahora, aunque tal vez… nunca lo haría.

-Están locos…- gruñó enfadada la Anbu, mirando mal a los dos menores, quienes solo bufaron un poco.

-No exageres, estamos bien- dijo con suma calma el azabache, encogiéndose un poco de hombros, provocándole un tic nervioso y de enfado a su novia.

_**-Esto se pone bueno, pelea de novios-**_dijo el Shukaku, haciendo suspirar de nuevo al pelirrojo, quien solo miraba la escena de la pareja, no tardando en escuchar un grito de cierta voz que conocía y que de cierta manera le causaba escalofríos.

-¡Gaara!- gritó cierta rubia llegando corriendo a donde estaban los cuatro presentes, para sorpresa de todos.

-T…Temari ¿Q…que haces aquí?- preguntó Kankuro nervioso.

-Gaara ¿estás bien?- preguntó totalmente preocupada la ojiverde, abrazando con fuerza a su hermano, causando que la Brief se separara y le dejara de curar además de provocarle dolor a su hermano menor.

-¡Temari basta…!- se quejó adolorido el ojiaquamarin, removiéndose un poco, preguntándose internamente porque el escudo de arena no le protegía de casos como este.

_**-Aww… Tu hermana es tan adorable-**_dijo divertido el Bijuu, riendo un poco,

"¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!" gritó mentalmente Gaara, removiéndose aun con dolor.

-Eh… Temari no deberías hacer eso- dijo un poco preocupada la peliazul, no tardando en sentir ciertas conocidas presencias por lo que miró al cielo, viendo a su padre y hermano descender, por lo que suspiró negando levemente.

-¡Sasuke!- se escuchó otro gritó, por lo que el nombrado se tensó levemente, mirando hacia atrás y viendo a Kakashi llegar tras de la rubia, así como obvio a Vegeta y a Trunks.

-¿Pero que creen que están haciendo?- preguntó preocupado el peliplata, llegando a donde estaba su alumno y revisándolo un poco.

-Estoy bien…- dijo algo apenado el Uchiha, tratando de esquivar la revisión de su sensei.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Bura, mirando a todos los recién llegados con curiosidad y extrañez.

-Pues, lo que pasó es que…- comenzó Trunks mirando a su hermana pero un poco a los dos chicos lastimados…

_.···._

_·Flash Back·_

_.···._

Temari caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro en su habitación, sintiéndose un poco inquieta, por lo que terminó por salir de su cuarto e ir a los de sus hermanos, tocando la puerta de la habitación de Kankuro, y al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta y encontró el cuarto vacío, lo que le hizo suspirar con resignación, imaginando que tal vez su hermano habría salido por allí, luego de esto, fue al cuarto del menor de sus hermanos, encontrándolo vacío también lo que esta vez le hizo tener un mal presentimiento, por lo que regreso a su habitación y se cambió de ropa rápidamente, dispuesta a encontrar a sus hermanos.

La rubia salió rápido de su habitación y con la misma velocidad y en silencio, llegó a la puerta de la casa, la cual abrió rápido y terminó chocando con alguien.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó cierto peliplata.

-Ah… no importa, pero… ¿Qué hace aquí Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó extrañada la kunoichi.

-Eh… pues venía a ver a Sasuke- respondió con tranquilidad el Hatake.

-¿A las 12:30 de la mañana?- cuestionó con una ceja levantada la joven, mirando al mayor quien pensó un poco antes de responder.

-Sí, no le veo nada de malo- dijo con suma tranquilidad Kakashi, mirando naturalmente a la ojiverde, quien suspiró un poco con una gota cayendo por su cabeza.

-Claro, como diga- dijo incrédula Temari.

-¿Y tú que haces a punto de salir a esta hora?- cuestionó ahora el copi ninja, mirando con desconfianza a la chica de Suna, quien resopló.

-Kankuro y Gaara no están en sus habitaciones, y voy a salir a buscarlos- respondió sin más la rubia, no queriendo ni teniendo ganas de mentir, aunque su respuesta sorprendió al hombre.

-Vine a ver a Sasuke porque tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo con sinceridad el jounnin, obteniendo de inmediato la mirada atenta de la joven.

-¿No cree que…? —Preguntó nerviosa— No pueden estar… peleando ¿o sí?- preguntó preocupada la kunoichi.

-Iré a ver si Sasuke está en su habitación- dijo rápidamente el poseedor del sharingan, para luego entrar a la casa, pero viendo salir por el pasillo a los dos sayayines mayores.

-Si van a buscar a Sasuke, les ahorrare el trabajo: Ni él ni mi hija están aquí- dijo Vegeta mirando a los dos ninjas que le miraron preocupados y sorprendidos.

-Esos niños deben estar peleando…- murmuró con preocupación el jounnin, pensando en los dos gennin menores, mientras que Temari comenzaba a caminar de un lado para otro, preocupada.

-¿En dónde pueden estar?- preguntó la kunoichi, mirando al peliplata, quien se quedó pensando, mirando luego a los sayayines.

-Sí Bura esta con ellos ¿no podrán sentir su energía?- preguntó el copi ninja a los sayayines.

-No podemos, o más bien no la sentimos, Bura desapareció su presencia- respondió Trunks, dando un suspiro después, mientras que los ninja se quedaban pensando en donde podían estar esos niños.

-Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke y Bura están en el desierto, en un lugar donde usted Kakashi-sensei entrenó con Sasuke para los exámenes chunnin- dijo Neji saliendo del pasillo también, mirando a los cuatro presentes, quienes se sorprendieron un poco.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- cuestionó la chica, mirando al castaño.

-Porque arreglaron la pelea mientras guiaba a tus hermanos a sus habitaciones por la tarde- respondió sin más el Hyuga, mirando a la kunoichi.

-¿Y porque no nos habías dicho nada?- cuestionó el jounnin, a lo que el ojiluna se encogió de hombros, restándole algo de importancia porque no quería decir que la amenaza del pelirrojo le había intimidado un poco.

Kakashi y Temari suspiraron un poco, para luego mirarse con preocupación y que el copi ninja saliera corriendo rápidamente seguido de la chica, para que luego Vegeta y Trunks se miraran un poco y salieran de la casa también, mientras que Neji miraba la escena, dudando un poco pero terminando por salir tras los demás.

_.···._

_·Fin Del Flash Back·_

_.···._

-Y eso fue lo que pasó…- terminó de contar Trunks, mirando a su hermana, quien suspiró un poco negando levemente, viendo como Neji llegaba atrás con una infinita calma, la cual terminó cuando fue derribado por el Uchiha quien le saltó encima con claras intenciones de matarlo.

-¡Niños!- gritó Kakashi, acercándose a su alumno y sujetándolo por la cintura, jalándolo para que se despegara del Hyuga.

-¡Déjame en paz!- exigió el ojiluna, deteniendo los golpes del menor y tratando de alejarse de él.

Bura negó con la cabeza, poniéndose dos dedos en el puente de la nariz con pena ajena por su novio.

-Sasuke por favor…- pidió apenada la sayayin, mirando luego a su novio quien seguía medio golpeando al poseedor del Byakugan.

-¡Ya, ya, ya!- gritó el copi ninja, apretándole un brazo a su alumno en donde vio una herida, causándole dolor y aprovechando ese momento para separar al azabache del castaño.

Vegeta miraba la escena con una ceja levantada, mientras que Trunks contenía algo de risa que le causaba todo el asunto.

-Temari… no respiro- susurró sin aire Gaara, llamando la atención de todos.

-Eh… Temari no exageres tanto, Gaara está bien- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente Kankuro, recibiendo la afilada mirada asesina de su hermana sobre él.

-¡Tú ni hables! —sentenció— Pudiste detener esto y no lo hiciste- regaño la rubia a su hermano, quien le miró con pánico, mientras que el pelirrojo respiraba ya al fin pues su hermana le había soltado.

-Y hablando de eso…- dijo el Hatake, mirando a la peliazul, sin soltar a su alumno para que no se le fuera encima a Neji.

La Brief miró al copi ninja con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué me ve?- preguntó con inocencia la sayayin, mirando al peliplata, quien entrecerró el ojo.

-Tú también pudiste detenerlos pero no lo hiciste- dijo seriamente Kakashi, momento en el que el Uchiha dejó de forcejear y miró con preocupación la escena pues sentía que le había causado problemas a su novia.

-Sí podía detenerlos, pero… ¿para qué hacerlo? —se encogió de hombros— Igual terminarían matándose algún día, lo mejor era que fuera con supervisión y más conmigo siendo que los puedo curar fácil en el caso de que se hirieran de gravedad- dijo con tranquilidad y cierto grado de cinismo Bura, provocando un suspiro resignado tanto en su familia como en el jounnin, quien soltó a su alumno.

-Bueno, como sea. Los dos están relativamente bien y es lo que importa- dijo con ya más calma el copi ninja.

-Sí, es lo que importa- dijo naturalmente la Anbu, acercándose de nuevo al Jinchuruki y curándole de nuevo, ante la interesada mirada de todos.

La ojiverde suspiró con preocupación aun, aunque conociendo a ambos gennin que pelearon, era ganancia que ambos estuvieran vivos.

-No debemos decirle nada de esto a nadie, ni a Baki ni a la Hokage- soltó de repente Temari, preocupada de la alianza y amistad entre las aldeas, ya que por la pelea estas parecían ponerse en riesgo.

-No planeábamos decirle nada a nadie- respondió con calma Gaara, mirando a su hermana mayor.

-Además no tendría por qué haber problema con nada, después de todo esta pelea no fue a muerte, fue solo como… amistosa- dijo con tranquilidad Sasuke, aunque sus palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes.

-¿¡La pelea no iba a ser a muerte?!- gritaron Kakashi y Temari con sorpresa.

-No…- respondieron ambos gennin con suma calma.

"Eso si es increíble" pensó el Hatake, mirando a ambos chicos.

-¿De verdad la pelea no iba a ser a muerte?- preguntó incrédula la ojiverde, mirando a su hermano menor.

-Ya dijimos que no- respondió con sencillez Gaara, mirando un poco como la sayayin le curaba, esta solo rio levemente.

-Aunque sea muy increíble y extraño, la pelea no iba a ser a muerte, en parte por eso vine, para vigilarlos, pero creo que todo salió bien después de todo- dijo Bura terminando de curar al Jinchuruki.

-Sí claro…- murmuró Neji por lo bajo, él sin creer eso de que la pelea solo fue `amistosa´, recibiendo una asesina mirada por parte del Uchiha.

-Bueno… —se encogió de hombros— Están bien y no pasó nada malo, así que olvidemos el asunto- dijo ya con real calma el peliplata, viendo a su alumno y a los chicos de Suna asentir de acuerdo con él.

-Listo, te he curado y te he dado algo de chakra para que te sientas mejor, pero igual debes descansar aunque sea unos días- dijo la sayayin al pelirrojo, sonriéndole un poco y acariciándole levemente los cabellos, despeinándolo un poco, por lo que el menor bufó levemente, desviando su mirada algo apenado.

-Claro- respondió Gaara con tranquilidad.

-Ahora es tu turno- dijo la Brief a su novio quien se acercó a ella y la chica comenzó a curarle también, bajo la mirada del príncipe sayayin.

"Me hubiera gustado ver esa pelea…" pensó Vegeta mirando al azabache y un poco al ojiaquamarin con cierto interés.

Temari y Kankuro se acercaron a su hermano menor, mirándolo con preocupación…

-Estoy bien, no me vean así- dijo el pelirrojo al notar la mirada de sus hermanos, para luego levantarse de la roca donde estaba sentado, sintiéndose bastante mejor que hace unos momentos, por lo que miró de reojo a la Anbu con cierta sorpresa, pues en realidad le había dado bastante energía, por lo que se sentía mejor.

_**-Vaya… esa chica es muy fuerte, puedo decir que su poder se iguala o supera al de un Bijuu-**_dijo el Shukaku, sorprendiendo un poco más a su contenedor.

"Pero… creí que los poderes de los Bijuus son casi ilimitados" respondió Gaara, hablando mentalmente con la criatura.

_**-Y así es-**_contestó el mapache.

"¿Entonces eso quiere decir qué…?" pensó el pelirrojo, sorprendiéndose al saber que los poderes de esa joven que ahora podría decirse era su amiga, eran ilimitados.

_**-Creo que toda su raza es así, aunque ella se ve diferente y no puedo decir porque-**_continuó hablando el Shukaku, por lo que el Jinchuruki miró de reojo a la familia de la chica, siendo sus pensamientos interrumpidos por la voz de la joven Anbu.

-Listo, ya también te cure y te di energía- dijo Bura a su novio, quien asintió un poco, sintiéndose mejor, aunque en realidad no se sentía tan mal, solo algo cansado pero aún le quedaba bastante chakra a comparación de su oponente.

-Ahora lo mejor será que regresemos antes de Baki se dé cuenta de que no estamos- dijo Kankuro mirando a sus dos hermanos.

-Sí, vámonos- dijo la rubia, viendo a Gaara asentir y comenzar a caminar, por lo que ellos le siguieron.

-Pues vamos…- dijo la peliazul, sonriéndole a los demás, a lo que su hermano y padre asintieron levemente, comenzando a caminar también, al igual que Sasuke y que Kakashi, siendo allí cuando la sayayin notó que Neji ya no estaba, por lo que suspiró un poco comenzando a caminar con todos.

·.·

Todos caminaban en silencio mientras regresaban a la aldea; los hermanos de Suna caminaban hasta adelante, seguidos de Sasuke y Bura, y a un lado del azabache un poco atrás iba Kakashi, mientras que a la misma altura pero al lado de la joven iban Trunks y Vegeta.

-Sasuke…- llamó muy suavemente el peliplata, obteniendo la mirada de su alumno mientras seguían caminando, para que luego el Hatake se inclinara un poco sobre el hombro de su alumno para que nadie los escuchara.

-Estas castigado. Sin televisión, sin salidas ni de día ni de noche, te quiero en la casa las 24 horas del día, y cerca de mi donde pueda vigilarte por 3 meses- castigó en voz baja pero seria y decidida el jounnin, viendo a su alumno a punto de replicar.

-Y ni repliques- sentenció mientras volvía a caminar normal, dejando con el ceño fruncido al Uchiha.

La sayayin rio levemente al haber escuchado todo, mirando con cierta burla a su novio quien le miró feo.

-Bura…- llamó esta vez Vegeta, acercándose también a su hija justo como había hecho el copi ninja con Sasuke.

-Tú también estás castigada…: por callar y tapar lo que hicieron. Sin televisión, sin salidas, sin viajes, sin teléfono, sin computadora, sin nada. Sobre todo, sin salidas a escondidas…- sentenció el sayayin mayor, mirando de reojo al Uchiha, quien desvió levemente la mirada pues era obvio que esa salidas `secretas´ con la chica a entrenar o pasear, no eran tan secretas pues tanto Kakashi como Vegeta se habían dado cuenta.

-Pero…- estuvo por replicar la ojiazul, para luego dar un suspiro resignado y asentir un poco.

-Está bien papa- respondió Bura, a lo que su progenitor sonrió levemente y continuó su camino normal.

La kunoichi de Konoha miró a su novio quien le sonrió de medio lado. Sasuke no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que castigaran a su novia siendo que ella se había opuesto a la pelea, pero después de todo prefería que la castigaran junto con él, así por lo menos estarían en igualdad de condiciones.

-Pero papa… yo me iré de misión- recordó la Brief, mirando un poco a su padre.

-Tú castigo empezara cuando regreses- contestó con sencillez Vegeta, a lo que su hija suspiró con resignación.

Lo que la chica dijo hizo que el Uchiha se preocupara un poco, pues recordó esa dichosa misión a la que no quería que su novia fuera, pero bueno, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, después de todo así le gustaba la sayayin…: Que fuera una fuerte guerrera. Y no iba a cambiar lo que le hizo enamorarse de ella.

Después de un rato de caminar en total pero pacifico silencio…

-Ya llegamos…- dijo Bura, con una sonrisa amplia, mirando la casa.

-Hora de descansar…- murmuró cansada Temari, mirando a sus hermanos con cierta mirada amenazante.

-Vayan a descansar y nos vemos mañana, o más bien en unas horas- dijo la rubia, despidiéndose de todos y luego de un `Con permiso´ la joven se retiró a su habitación.

Los siguientes en despedirse fueron los dos sayayines mayores, y luego ambos se fueron a dormir, así como también Kakashi, quien prefirió quedarse a dormir en la casa Hyuga para vigilar a su alumno.

Y de nuevo luego de unos minutos de llegar, Bura, Sasuke, Gaara y Kankuro volvieron a quedar solo ellos, cosa que se les hizo extraña.

-Pues… fue una interesante noche, pero yo me retiro a dormir- dijo el castaño, para luego comenzar a caminar, siendo detenido por la voz del azabache.

-Espera… Quiero pedirles un favor, a ambos- dijo el Uchiha, mirando a los dos hermanos de Suna, quienes le miraron extrañados y con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Qué favor?- cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Que no le digan a nadie de las habilidades que tengo, sobre todo la de volar- respondió seriamente Sasuke, mirando a los dos chicos, a quienes les confundió esta petición.

-Eso quiere decir que los demás no saben de esas habilidades- murmuró el Jinchuruki, mirando a su… ¿amigo?

-No, nadie además de Bura sabe sobre eso, por eso les pido que no le digan nada a nadie- pidió el poseedor del sharingan, mientras su novia le miraba y luego miraba a los chicos de Suna, esperando su respuesta.

-De acuerdo, no le diremos nada a nadie- aceptó el ojiaquamarin, obteniendo la sorprendida mirada de su hermano mayor, quien no pensaba que de verdad su hermanito quisiera guardar el secreto, pero terminó dando un suspiro resignado.

-Claro, lo que sea…- dijo con desgano Kankuro, para luego ahora sí irse a su habitación, dejando a los otros chicos solos, ya sin importarle o más bien ya sin creer que los dos menores se fueran a matar.

Los tres presentes miraron al marionetista irse, mirándose entre ellos después…

-Pues nosotros nos vamos a descansar también- dijo Bura mientras subía los escalones de la puerta de la casa, siendo seguida de su novio.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió con naturalidad el ojinegro, mirando de reojo al Jinchuruki, quien los miraba irse.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió igual Gaara, mirando a la pareja.

-Nos vemos mañana, disfruta de la noche… creo- habló la Brief, teniendo en mente que el pelirrojo no podía dormir.

La frase de la joven le sacó una pequeña sonrisa al gennin de Suna.

-Claro, hasta mañana- dijo el pelirrojo, con cierto tinte de felicidad en su mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el Uchiha.

La joven pareja entró a la casa, caminando por el pasillo con rumbo a la habitación del azabache, mientras que el Jinchuruki se quedaba vagando en el patio…

·.·

Sasuke vio a un dormido rubio una vez que entró a su habitación, seguido de su novia.

-Naruto ya está dormido, así que no hagas mucho ruido, no quiero que se despierte- dijo en voz baja el poseedor del sharingan.

-¿Te preocupas por Naruto?- cuestionó en voz baja la peliazul, mirando incrédula a su novio.

-No, me preocupo de que si se despierta, tendré que soportarlo de nuevo y soportar sus reclamos porque lo desperté- respondió naturalmente el gennin, mientras se sentaba en su cama, escuchando un suspiro de la chica.

-Ya decía yo que era muy raro que te preocuparas por Naruto…- dijo la joven con una sonrisa pequeña mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza, acercándose a la cama donde estaba sentado el menor.

-Hmp- fue la única contestación del azabache, quien se recostó en la cama, mirando el techo con atención, dando un suspiro luego.

-Como sea. Ya es hora de descansar, así que… —hizo una pausa pequeña— Duérmete- dijo la Brief, jalando las cobijas y lanzándoselas encima al chico, tapándolo mientras este se removía sin querer ser tapado.

-No… déjame- se quejó Sasuke, removiéndose bajo las cobijas, haciendo reír suave a la ojiazul, quien estaba con una rodilla sobre la cama y con la otra pierna sobre el suelo, pero debido a los movimientos del Uchiha, ambos terminaron cayendo de la cama, dando un golpe un tanto fuerte en el suelo, pero este no afectó el sueño del Uzumaki, ya que Naruto siguió profundamente dormido.

-Auch…- se limitó a murmurar la sayayin, estando recostada en el suelo, con su novio a su lado, quien estaba semi-tapado con las cobijas mirando con dolor el techo.

-Es TÚ culpa- recalcó el gennin, poniéndose de pie al igual que la mayor, quien rio un poco más.

-No es cierto, fue tuya. Ahora ya duérmete- contestó Bura, sonriéndole al chico y acariciándole un poco la mejilla, obteniendo una sonrisa suave por parte del ojinegro.

-Ya en serio, debes descansar para reponerte bien y yo igual debo descansar para mi misión de pasado mañana, o bueno, de mañana porque ya es otro día- dijo suave la ojiazul, mirando que el reloj marcaba las 2:00am.

Un suspiro se dejó escuchar, este suspiro fue por parte del azabache.

-Claro, entonces descansa tú también- cedió Sasuke, sonriéndole tenuemente a la joven Anbu, quien resopló levemente al notar cierto recelo en la mirada del menor.

-Deja de desconfiar de mí, hare la misión bien, no me pasara nada malo y tratare de no tardar para volver a casa pronto, así que quita esa cara y nos vemos mañana- dijo seria pero con una sonrisa cálida y decidida la sayayin, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al Uchiha, quien sonrió un poco más tranquilo.

-De acuerdo, sabes que confío en ti- habló ya con más calma el azabache, sonriéndole un poco más a la chica y dándole igual un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió el ojinegro.

Bura le sonrió a su novio, y luego de eso salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejando que el gennin se perdiera en sus pensamientos.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" pensó Sasuke, resoplando y dejándose caer en la cama deseando poder dormir aunque sea un poco, pues dudaba hacerlo al tener en su mente la misión de su novia…

·.·

La joven Anbu llegó a su habitación y luego de entrar fue directo a la cama, lanzándose en ella y mirando el techo, dando un suspiro, sintiendo varias emociones mezcladas al pensar en que muy pronto haría su primer misión ninja desde hace unos años.

Una feliz y tranquila sonrisa se posó en los labios de Bura, mientras cerraba los ojos, dispuesta a descansar bien para estar lista para su misión que sería en poco más de 24 horas.

* * *

><p>:::_Continuara…_:::<p>

* * *

><p><span>Agradecimientos: <span>

Irene: Jeje, gracias por decirme buena escritora ^^ y no comas ansias, ya llegará el Sasuke VS Goten ;)

lixy-chan: Sí, perdón por el capi corto

Ahora… Casi no tuve Reviews, supongo que estarán enojados por no poner la pelea, y les pido perdón, pero es que casi no tenía inspiración para hacerla, pero bueno, espero que haya valido la pena n.n

Pues ya vieron que ganó x3

Espero que les haya gustado este capi, y ya nos veremos la próxima semana, pero como vieron, si lo puse a primera hora del Jueves; tratare de actualizar bien, cada Jueves.

Saludos a todos, kisses.

¿Merezco Review ahora sí? QwQ


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer:

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
>Y<br>Dragón Ball a Akira Toriyama…

Aclaraciones: Maeko es un personaje que yo invente para llenar otro pequeño hueco en la historia ^^  
>Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos.<br>Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son como acotaciones.  
>Lo que está entre <em>Cursiva <em>son recuerdos.

Es todo…

¡A LEER!

*···Capítulo 45···*

Era una soleada mañana de lunes, día en el que cierta sayayin tendría que iniciar su misión…

La pelea entre los gennin había sido hace ya dos días atrás, y luego de eso todo había sido tranquilidad —dentro de lo posible— con Gaara y Sasuke. El pelirrojo se llevaba bien con Bura, para sorpresa y extrañez de casi todos, mientras que el Uchiha seguía desconfiando de la misión que haría su novia sola.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntaba por milésima vez en el día el azabache.

Se escuchó un resoplido en la habitación, dicho resoplido lo dio la sayayin con fastidio mientras guardaba unas cosas en su porta-shuriken.

-Basta ya. No puedes ir conmigo y lo sabes, así que ya deja de preguntar- respondió la Anbu, mirando seriamente a su novio quien le miraba fijamente.

-Solo quiero cuidarte- habló lo más calmado posible el menor, tratando de ocultar los nervios que tenía de saber que su novia haría una misión probablemente peligrosa ella sola.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero estaré bien; ahora vamos, ya es hora de irme- dijo tranquila la chica, sonriéndole un poco al gennin, para luego salir de su habitación siendo seguida rápidamente por el ojinegro…

·.·

La familia Brief y el equipo 7 estaban en el patio de la casa junto con los Hyuga, los ninja de Suna, y Anko, todos esperaban a Bura, ya que la despedirían y luego el equipo 7 volverían con los Brief a la corporación Capsula, como era al inicio de cada semana.

La Anbu salió de la casa, con su novio tras ella…

-Bura… ¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó Bulma con evidente preocupación por su joven hija, quien solo resopló levemente.

-Claro que si mama, soy una kunoichi y voy a cumplir TODAS mis misiones de ahora en adelante- respondió decidida la joven Brief, viendo a su madre suspirar resignada pero sumamente preocupada.

-Así me gusta…- se escuchó la voz de la Godaime que había ido a ver a su alumna para darle las últimas instrucciones.

Todos miraron a Tsunade y a su asistente llegar, para luego volver su mirada hacia la joven Anbu. Algunas de las personas presentes estaban preocupadas por la chica, como obviamente su madre, su hermano, su novio y algunos de sus amigos, pero sin duda, Bura estaba decidida a ser ninja de nuevo y a cumplir con éxito sus misiones aunque eso significara provocarle un infarto a Bulma y uno a Sasuke.

Bura caminó hasta su maestra, sonriendo un poco confiada, teniendo total atención de todos, tanto por curiosidad como por el cambio radical en la apariencia de la joven, ya que con su ropa Anbu, cabello de otro color y maquillaje en rostro, era irreconocible. Sí, la chica había decidido no cambiar su apariencia aunque ya todos supieran quien era; simplemente prefería seguir luciendo como cuando llegó a ese mundo, con un aspecto totalmente diferente al propio.

-Estás aquí para darme completamente las instrucciones de mi misión o algo por el estilo- aseguró con inteligencia la joven ahora pelinegra.

-No se te escapa nada. Así es, ahora sí puedo decirte en parte que es lo que vas a hacer…: Irás a la Aldea oculta entre las rocas como ya te había dicho, pero para empezar deberás tener cuidado pues hay un grupo de ninjas traidores que se han dedicado a robar documentos importantes, así como a matar a los ninjas que tratan de entrar y/o salir de la aldea. Ahora sí es todo lo que te puedo decir, cuando llegues a la aldea y te encuentres con el Tsuchikage él te dirá lo siguiente que debes hacer- explicó seria y hasta cierto grado preocupada la Senju, sorprendiendo un poco a todos y acabando de preocupar más a Bulma y Sasuke.

-Muy bien. Entonces vámonos- aceptó con gusto la ojiazul, mirando a todos.

La familia Brief junto con el resto de ninjas, salieron de la casa con rumbo a las puertas de la aldea sin faltar nadie, tampoco los ninjas de Suna, ya que querían despedir tanto a la familia Brief, como al equipo 7 así como también a la joven sayayin.

·.·

-¿No tienes miedo? ¿No estás siquiera algo preocupada por tú misión?- preguntó Temari viendo a la Anbu, quien caminaba a su lado junto con Sasuke.

-No realmente, además yo soy muy fuerte y lo saben…- dijo con una sonrisa confiada Bura, acariciándole la cabeza a la rubia, quien rodó los ojos un poco apenada.

-Ya no soy una niña, así que no hagas eso- se quejó la ojiverde.

Después de la pelea de Sasuke y Gaara, —de la cual casi nadie se enteró— la joven peliazul había hablado con Temari y Kankuro, revelándoles quien era y desde luego que cuando los gennin lo supieron, se sorprendieron mucho pero sin duda se alegraron de poder volver a ver a esa chica que les había cuidado y querido tanto. Aunque hubo un pequeño suceso extraño en la mente de la Brief cuando pasó aquella plática…

_.···.Flash Back.···._

-Y entonces yo soy esa chica que conocieron y que los entrenó- terminó de hablar Bura, sorprendiendo a los hermanos mayores de Gaara, quienes ni tardaron en casi lanzársele encima y abrazarla con cariño, siendo sus abrazos correspondidos, mientras que el pelirrojo sonreía tenuemente, sintiendo graciosa la escena de que sus hermanos mayores se comportaran como niños pequeños, totalmente distinto a como él se comportó cuando descubrió que esa chica ojiazul era aquella Anbu.

-Nos da mucho gusto verte, Yukiko- dijo animada y alegre Temari.

-Sí, nos alegra mucho verte…Pero no regresaste a vernos- dijo Kankuro, haciendo un pequeño puchero, a lo que al Jinchuruki le resbaló una gotita por la cabeza, no creyendo que esos dos fueran sus hermanos mayores.

-A mí también me da gusto verlos. Y perdónenme, de verdad quise volver a verlos, pero pasaron muchas cosas y no pude hacerlo, sobre todo porque ya saben que no soy de este lugar, así que no pude volver a Suna a verlos. Lo siento mucho pequeños…- se disculpó apenada y arrepentida la Brief, acariciándoles las cabezas a los dos gennin.

-Ya no somos niños, no hagas eso- se quejó tenuemente sonrojado el castaño.

-Pues aun lo parecen…- murmuró Gaara, mirando con pena ajena a sus hermanos, quienes tosieron levemente, recuperando compostura, haciendo reír a la sayayin.

-Siguen siendo niños comparados conmigo- dijo divertida Bura, sonriéndole a la rubia y al castaño, quienes suspiraron levemente con cierta resignación.

-Está bien, pero bueno. Hay muchas cosas de que hablar- dijo con interés la ojiverde.

-Claro, y ya hablaremos, pero será luego. Ahora solo quería decirles quien soy y también pedirles que no me vuelvan a llamar con ese alias de `Yukiko´, digamos que no me trae muy buenos recuerdos, preferiría que solo me llamarán por mi verdadero nombre- pidió la joven Brief, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho y recordando la visión que había tenido acerca de ella e Itachi, lo que le causaba escalofríos y algo más que no sabía que era.

-De acuerdo, te llamaremos solo por tú nombre- aceptó sonriente Temari.

-Bien, sin problemas, solo serás Bura- aceptó igual Kankuro, sonriendo un poco y mirando a la joven peliazul.

-Muchas gracias chicos. Pero bueno, ahora me debo de ir a terminar de prepararme para mi misión, ya luego hablaremos. De verdad me da mucho gusto volver a verlos- dijo alegre la Brief, para luego de unas cuantas palabras más con los ninjas de Suna, salir de la habitación, sintiéndose tan extraña por lo de su alias antiguo, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente la escena que vio con el Uchiha.

"Esto no puede ser real… ¡NO!" pensó en negativa Bura, mientras salía de la casa a tomar aire.

_.···.Fin Del Flash Back.···._

-Ya te dije que sigues siendo una niña comparada conmigo, y bueno, volviendo al otro tema: No estoy preocupada, estaré bien, así que ya no sé preocupen más- habló suave la Anbu, dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa a los tres hermanos de la aldea de la arena.

-Está bien, como digas. No nos preocuparemos, confiamos en que estarás bien- cedió la ojiverde, confiando en que su amiga estaría bien por lo fuerte que era.

-Gracias Temari —sonrió— ojala otras personas confiaran así en mí- sonrió levemente la sayayin, mirando de reojo a Sasuke, enviándole una mirada un tanto molesta.

-Hmp- se limitó a bufar el Uchiha, mirando hacia otro lado, pues no iba a discutir lo que él ya sabía… Que confiaba plenamente en los poderes de su novia, pero simplemente tenía temor de perderla.

-Hombres…- respondió sin más la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto y no generar peleas.

-Tal vez…- concordó la ojiazul, asintiendo leve y continuando su camino.

·.·

-Por favor cuídate mucho, hija. Mucho por favor- dijo con preocupación Bulma, estando al borde de un ataque de nervios o histeria de solo pensar que su hija estaría lejos, muy lejos de ella y haciendo una misión peligrosa.

-Mama… cálmate, y confía en mí- pidió Bura, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente a su progenitora, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarla un poco, separándose poco después, y yendo con su hermano, abrazándolo también.

-Cuídate…- pidió también preocupado Trunks.

-Sí, no te preocupes- respondió confiada la joven kunoichi, para luego separarse de su hermano e ir con su padre.

-Eres mi hija y sé que estarás bien- dijo con orgullo el príncipe sayayin, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su hija, quien sonrió para luego abrazarle.

-Gracias papa…- habló suave la Anbu, separándose de su padre y sonriéndole un poco, siendo su sonrisa correspondida, para luego ir a donde sus amigos, es decir… Hinata, Sakura, Anko, Shizune, los hermanos de Suna, y Naruto, despidiéndose de todos ellos con una sonrisa confiada y feliz.

-Mucha suerte, y cuídate mucho- dijo Tsunade una vez que le tocó despedirse de su joven alumna.

-Gracias, por todo- respondió Bura, abrazando también a su maestra, para una vez que se separó de ella, ir con el Uchiha, quien le miraba con preocupación.

-Deja de mirarme así, ni siquiera cuando pelee con Freezer y Cell me mirabas así- dijo un tanto divertida la alumna de la Godaime, mirando seria pero alegre a su novio.

El azabache suspiró un poco, pues no podía evitar preocuparse por la joven, pero igual confiaba en ella.

-Es diferente, pero ya no importa. Suerte, que te vaya bien…- respondió con ya aparente tranquilidad Sasuke, abrazando a su novia, quien le abrazó con fuerza y cariño.

-Estaré bien pequeño- susurró la princesa sayayin para no ser oída, mientras seguía abrazada al menor.

-No me digas así- murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados el poseedor del sharingan, sin querer soltar a la joven, quien rio un poco divertida.

-Me tengo que ir, nos veremos pronto. Te amo- se despidió la ojiazul, comenzando a separarse de su novio, quien suspiró resignado y le soltó, muy lentamente.

-Te amo también. Nos veremos pronto- se despidió en voz baja el Uchiha, sonriéndole suave a la mayor, quien sonrió un poco más con un notable brillo en su mirada, brillo de emoción al tener de nuevo una misión, al haber vuelto a donde pertenecía.

-Yo me voy. Hasta luego a todos…- se despidió Bura, para luego irse saltando entre las ramas de los árboles, siendo observada por todos…

Todos los demás se despidieron de la familia Brief y del equipo 7, y así, ellos volvieron a la Corporación Capsula.

-Espero que Bura este bien- dijo con preocupación Bulma —una vez que hubieran cruzado el portal y estuvieran de vuelta en la Corporación— suspirando un poco.

-Lo estará- aseguró Vegeta, sonriendo con orgullo por su hija, a lo que su esposa suspiró de nuevo, tratando de relajarse y confiando tanto en las palabras de su marido como en las de su hija.

"De verdad espero que esté bien" pensó Sasuke, caminando distraídamente hacia afuera de la habitación, pensando en su novia…

.·.

···En Konoha···

.·.

La joven sayayin iba de árbol en árbol, con rumbo a la aldea de la roca, ahora ya sin ocultar la emoción que le producía tener una misión peligrosa, porque sí… lo admitía: Amaba pelear, amaba arriesgarse. Todo lo atribuía a su sangre sayayin, sobre todo a ser hija del príncipe sayayin.

"He vuelto" pensó alegre la ahora pelinegra, apresurando su camino…

.·.

···6 días después···

.·.

Una pelea se podía divisar desde las puertas de la Aldea de las rocas; dicha pelea era protagonizada por cierta Anbu de Konoha que peleaba contra ninjas renegados de Iwagakure, ganándoles de una manera muy sencilla a ojos de quienes miraban la pelea.

Varios ninjas Anbu de las rocas aparecieron y se dedicaron a llevarse los cadáveres de los traidores, mientras que uno de ellos guiaba a la joven Brief al despacho del Tsuchikage.

·.·

-Por una vez en la vida… Creo que Tsunade no sé equivocó: De verdad eres muy fuerte y habilidosa- comenzó Onoki el Tsuchikage, mirando de pies a cabeza a la joven pelinegra con mascara de gato.

-Gracias Onoki-sama- agradeció el halago Bura, inclinando un poco su cabeza, quitándose la máscara y mostrándole su rostro al hombre quien se sorprendió un poco sin demostrarlo.

-Bien, ahora sí puedo decirte tú misión…- continuó el Tsuchikage, mirando a la chica quien asintió y le miró seria, en espera de que hablara.

-Tú misión es…: Capturar a todos aquellos ninjas traidores que vagan por las cercanías de nuestra aldea. Son alrededor de 50 personas, 45 descontando a los 5 que ya derrotaste. Todos son criminales rango S anotados en el libro bingo. Puedes traerlos vivos o muertos, pero preferiría que fuera vivos para interrogarlos- explicó seriamente Onoki, mirando a la ojiazul, quien era mirada por el anbu que la llevó ahí.

-Yo puedo interrogarlos. También pertenecí al cuerpo de interrogación ninja- contestó tranquilamente, mirando al hombre, quien le miró y pensó un momento las cosas.

La sayayin apenas y podía contener las ansias y la emoción de ir tras ninjas poderosos, y no solo eso, sino que sabía que podía matarlos y que muy probablemente el Tsuchikage le permitiera interrogarlos, lo que le provocaba aún más emoción, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, llenándole de algo extraño, de una sensación tan extraña que le asustaba, pues de cierta manera no podía reconocerse a sí misma, ya que hasta donde recordaba ella no era así, pero ese era el problema, ella no recordaba todo su pasado.

-De acuerdo, puedes interrogarlos, pero serás acompañada de un Anbu por cuestiones de seguridad- cedió el hombre, mirando al Anbu que había llevado a la chica a su despacho y haciéndole una señal de que sería él quien se encargara de vigilarla con respecto a la información que pudiera obtener de los traidores.

El Anbu asintió y luego miro un poco a la pelinegra, o eso se entendía pues por su máscara no se apreciaba bien su rostro.

-Claro. Con su permiso… Nos retiramos- dijo Bura, colocándose de nuevo la máscara de gato para luego desaparecer del lugar junto con el otro Anbu, dejando algo serio al Tsuchikage, quien suspiró, confiando y sabiendo que todo estaría bien.

.·.

···5 Días después…: En la Corporación···

.·.

-Espero que a Bura le esté yendo bien- suspiró Bulma, tomando su novena taza de té para los nervios del día, y eso que apenas era medio día.

-Mama deja de tomar eso, te hará daño —dijo quitándole la taza a su progenitora— Bura estará bien, confía en ella- terminó de hablar Trunks, dejando la taza lejos de su madre antes de que se envenenara.

La ojiazul suspiró, sin poder evitar tener los nervios de punta por su joven hija.

Sasuke que estaba en la sala con todos, terminó por levantarse e irse discretamente a su habitación.

-Estás castigado- recordó Kakashi, mirando de reojo como su alumno subía las escaleras.

-Hmp. Ya lo sé…- murmuró fastidiado el Uchiha, terminando de subir las escaleras y perdiéndose por el pasillo, no tardando en entrar a su habitación compartida, cerrando la puerta tras él y acercándose al balcón, mirando el azul cielo, el cual le recordaba los ojos de su novia.

"De verdad quisiera creer que estarás bien Bura, pero hay algo… no sé qué es" pensó el ojinegro, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, teniendo un mal presentimiento que de por sí ya estaba allí, pero esta vez le llenó por completo, cortándole un momento la respiración, causándole escalofríos.

El azabache supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien, por lo que sin pensarlo tomó todo su armamento ninja y se desplazó discretamente hacia la habitación donde estaba el portal, haciendo posiciones de manos y usando el jutsu de invisibilidad para atravesarlo sin ser visto por los Anbu que custodiaban el portal, usando además un gran genjutsu para cubrir el cambio de color del portal cuando pasaban.

Pocos minutos más tarde, Sasuke se encontraba con dirección a la aldea de la roca, sin importarle las consecuencias de salir de la tierra del fuego sin permiso, importándole solo una cosa, o más bien una persona…: Bura.

·.·

Kakashi estaba algo intranquilo al no haber visto al Uchiha desde medio día, siendo que ya se divisaba la hermosa puesta de sol en el horizonte.

Luego de un suspiro, el peliplata fue a la habitación que compartía con sus alumnos, no tardando en estar en ella, sorprendiéndose de no encontrar a su alumno, pero antes de que la idea de que el azabache se había escapado a pasear pasara por su mente; el leve desorden en la habitación llamó su atención, por lo que al acercarse a recoger todas las cosas tiradas, notó que faltaban las armas ninja de Sasuke, lo que le preocupó de sobremanera.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué has hecho?- pensó preocupado el copi ninja, deduciendo con mucha facilidad en donde o hacia donde iba su discípulo, por lo que rápidamente bajo a la sala donde se encontraban todos los demás…

·.·

-Sasuke se ha ido- avisó el Hatake al llegar a la sala, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Ido? ¿Pero a dónde?- preguntó Sakura, visiblemente sorprendida.

-¿A dónde crees tú?- preguntó Kakashi, a lo que todos se miraron entre ellos.

-Fue a buscar a Bura- murmuró Vegeta, para que luego Sakura y Naruto se miraran con preocupación y miraran de igual forma a su sensei.

-¡Sasuke no debe abandonar la tierra del fuego!- gritó el rubio, corriendo hacia el portal, siguiendo al jounnin que ya había salido corriendo hacia haya.

Bulma, Sakura, Trunks y Vegeta siguieron al peliplata, preocupados por Sasuke y por Bura, pues si el Uchiha se había ido a buscarla era porque de verdad la joven debía estar en peligro.

.·.

·.·

.·.

-¡¿Qué Sasuke hizo que?!- gritó Tsunade una vez que el copi ninja llegara corriendo a su oficina.

El cerdito chilló un poco, mirando a su dueña mientras que Shizune miraba con temor a la rubia, preocupada por lo que pasaría ahora con el Uchiha, pues obviamente su situación empeoraría de sobremanera si salía de la tierra del fuego.

-Lo que oyó…- acortó con preocupación el peliplata.

-Hay que enviar un equipo de Anbus a que lo traigan- dijo Shizune, para luego dirigirse a la salida del despacho, siendo detenida de golpe por la Hokage.

-¡Alto! ¡No lo hagas Shizune!- detuvo en un grito la ojimiel, mirando a su sobrina, quien le miró sorprendida e intrigada por saber el porqué de que le detuviera.

-No podemos decirle nada a nadie. Si ordenamos que un equipo Anbu lo busque, pondríamos sobre aviso a los ancianos, en primer lugar. Y en segundo… Sasuke es un necio, y sí está convencido de que Bura está en peligro, no habrá poder humano que lo detenga de irse a esa aldea, lo que causara que derrote de una u otra manera a quien enviemos por él y lo único que conseguiremos será agravar su situación- explicó la Godaime, mirando seria a la morena, notando que esta evaluaba la situación y terminaba por asimilar que era verdad lo que le había dicho, por lo que volvió a tomar su lugar al lado del escritorio.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- preguntaron al unísono Kakashi y Shizune, mirando a la mujer, quien suspiró, mirando hacia la ventana por la cual se apreciaba el atardecer pintando el cielo de morados claros.

-Nada. No le diremos nada a nadie, y esperemos que Sasuke llegue con total discreción a Iwagakure y vuelva de la misma forma. Solo así podremos ocultar esto y no empeorar la situación del niño- sentenció intranquila la ojimiel, pues ella también tenía un mal presentimiento, por lo que prefería servir de ``tapadera´´ al Uchiha a detenerlo.

Los jounnin suspiraron con resignación, mirando un momento el atardecer, antes de que el Hatake saliera de la oficina y fuera con los demás a decirles la decisión de la Hokage.

.·.

···5 días después…: En Iwagakure···

.·.

Él Anbu que había acompañado a la joven medic ninja de Konoha, miraba pasmado como la peliazul interrogaba con habilidad a uno de los tantos criminales, sacándole toda la información que poseía después de unos cuantos minutos de tortura mental…

-Listo. Ya solo faltan 10 criminales más y terminare con la misión- dijo con calma la Brief, amarrando al ninja renegado, a lo que el otro Anbu asintió levemente, sorprendido de que en tan solo poco más de una semana, la joven terminara con 35 criminales rango S ella sola, pues él no le había ayudado en absolutamente nada, ni siquiera en los interrogatorios.

-Llévalo a la prisión, yo continuare sola. Ya no hay más información nueva, y aunque la hubiera no planeo hacer nada malo con ella. Puedes irte…- habló tranquilamente Bura, mirando al otro joven Anbu, quien aunque no estaba del todo convencido, pensó que no habría problema por lo que tomó al criminal y desapareció, dejando sola a la chica.

Un remolino se instalaba en el pecho de la sayayin, provocándole escalofríos y un mal presentimiento, y dadas las circunstancias, pensó que era mejor seguir sola…

·.·

Otro medio día pasó, durante el cual la ojiazul recorrió los alrededores de las afueras de la aldea oculta entre las rocas, en busca de los criminales faltantes, deteniéndose un momento en un pequeño claro en el bosque en el cual había un pequeño lago de cristalinas aguas.

La joven se acercó al lugar y se sentó en un tronco pequeño que daba a la orilla del lago, inclinándose un poco luego y mirando su reflejo en el agua, sonriendo tras la máscara pero no tardando en notar la presencia de alguien que le observaba.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- preguntó seria la pelinegra, poniéndose de pie, preparándose para algún futuro ataque, el cual no llegó, sino en lugar de eso hubo palabras que no pudo comprender…

-Yukiko… Mucho tiempo sin vernos- se escuchó un murmuro lleno de maldad, de una voz femenina pero fría, lo cual descolocó un poco a la Brief.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestionó de nuevo la medic ninja, mirando a su alrededor, pero no tardando en aparecer una silueta femenina frente a ella, silueta acompañada de otras más solo que las demás eran de hombres.

"Son diez personas… Los diez restantes" dedujo rápidamente la ojiazul una vez que contó a velocidad relámpago a las personas frente a ella, para luego posar su mirada en la chica que parecía ser la líder.

-¿No me digas que ya te olvidaste de mí? Después de aquella pelea creí que me recordarías siempre, así como yo nunca pude olvidarte- dijo con molestia reprimida aquella joven, aunque con un increíble rencor en su última frase.

Bura detalló a la chica frente a ella…

La joven vestía un uniforme Anbu, solo que este era color rojo, al igual que sus largos cabellos que llegaban a su cintura, de ojos color verdes oscuros pero por los cuales brillaba maldad y rencor puro, su piel blanca como la nieve.

Varias escenas sin sentido atravesaron la mente de la Brief, por lo que sacudió levemente su cabeza, sintiendo un dolor punzante que amenazaba con provocar esos fuertes dolores de los que era víctima desde que volvió a ver a los ninjas.

-Yo no te conozco- sentenció la pelinegra, poniéndose en posición de batalla, viendo como la pelirroja sonreía un poco y ladeaba la cabeza un poco.

-Entonces será mejor que te refresque la memoria…- dijo un tanto divertida la ojiverde, sonriendo con malicia y atacando sin más a la sayayin, quien comenzó a esquivar sus golpes, los cuales eran rápidos acompañados de gran fuerza.

Una pelea de taijutsu entre ambas jóvenes dio inicio, mientras los otros ninjas solo eran testigos de ella, sabiendo que en unos momentos sería su turno de pelear con la Anbu.

-Entrene todos estos años solo para derrotarlos a ustedes…- murmuró con rabia la pelirroja, atacando con más ímpetu a la otra kunoichi, confundiéndola por un momento.

"¿`Ustedes´?" pensó extrañada Bura, sintiendo de nuevo ese remolino de emociones en su pecho, aunado a la pequeña punzada en su cabeza, llevándole a sentirse mal, más tratando de controlarse pues sabía que no era momento de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero… ¿Sentimientos de qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sentimientos y hacia quién? Tantas preguntas llenaban la mente de la pelinegra mientras continuaba en su batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿En dónde está? —Cuestionó exigentemente— ¿En dónde está él?- preguntó enfadada la joven de cabellos fuego, confundiendo todavía más a su oponente.

-¿En dónde está Itachi Uchiha?- preguntó en un casi grito la ojiverde, provocándole un shock a la medic ninja, momento que la joven mayor aprovechó para darle un fuerte golpe en un costado, seguido de una patada en el rostro que agrieto un poco la máscara de gato y que lanzó unos metros lejos a la sayayin.

La ojiazul se levantó solo un poco del suelo, quitándose la máscara y mirando a su oponente con confusión, para luego levantarse ahora si por completo, lanzando la máscara Anbu hacia un lado.

-¿I…Itachi?- preguntó Bura en un apenas audible susurró, mirando un momento hacia el suelo, sintiendo ahora si ese fuerte dolor de cabeza atacarle, razón por la que llevó sus manos a esa zona y se dejó caer de rodillas, sintiendo de nuevo lo que había sentido las otras tantas veces que ese dolor le atacaba: Confusión, enojo, sentimiento de pérdida, tristeza, rencor y… amor.

Varias escenas se agolparon en la mente de la princesa…:

_···…···_

_Dos espadas chocaban en una bodega que se encontraba en una pequeña isla, dichas espadas se acompañaban del sonido de dos kunais que chocaban seguidos de las espadas; armas que eran propiedad de dos jóvenes kunoichis que peleaban con fuerza._

_-Eres una traidora- dijo fría y severa una pelinegra, atacando de nuevo a la otra chica, una pelirroja._

_-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?- preguntó burlona y sarcástica la pelirroja ojiverde, atacando de nuevo a la joven morena, arrebatándole sus armas en un rápido movimiento el mismo que aprovechó la ojiazul para hacerle una herida considerable en un costado a su oponente con otro kunai que escondía._

_El grito de la pelirroja se escuchó por todo el casi oscuro lugar…_

_-¿Te dolió… Maeko?- preguntó con sorna la morena, dando algunos pasos hacia tras mientras esperaba el siguiente ataque de la chica frente a ella._

_Las verdes pupilas de la joven vestida con ropas de Anbu pero color rojas, se llenaron de odio puro mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la otra chica…_

_Unos momentos más de pelea y la ojiazul estaba en su límite, bastante herida y solo esquivando los ataques contrarios con mucho esfuerzo._

_-Estás muerta…- murmuró con maldad y triunfo Maeko, estando a escasos centímetros de la otra joven y estando por clavarle la espada en el corazón, siendo detenida por una mano que le tomó de la muñeca y le lanzó varios metros lejos de la Anbu de Konoha…_

_Hatsumi abrió los ojos con pesadez y esfuerzo debido a que tenía heridas muy graves, y luego de hacer otro poco de esfuerzo, logró aclarar su mirada y ver a quien estaba frente a ella y quien le había salvado._

_-¿Itachi?- preguntó pesada y adolorida la ojiazul._

_-Hatsumi, pronto estarás bien, resiste- escuchó la voz del joven Uchiha, tono de voz que le indicaba la preocupación del ojinegro, lo que le llevaba a pensar que estaba mucho peor de lo que ella creía._

_El poseedor del sharingan le dio un pequeño beso en los labios como muestra de afecto y cariño…_

_···…···_

Bura abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida de la nueva visión que acababa de tener, mientras que sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar, bañándose su rostro con finas y tibias lágrimas que por un momento no pudo controlar, incrédula de lo que había visto, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez…

-No, no, no, no, no, NO- repetía una y otra vez la princesa sayayin, causando extrañez y molestia en Maeko, quien solo bufó y camino hasta donde estaban los otros criminales.

-Es toda suya… Mátenla- ordenó sin más la pelirroja.

Después de la orden de la mujer, los 9 criminales sonrieron con malicia y fueron hacia la chica, atacándola en orden de uno delante y los demás de dos en dos, rodeando pronto a la joven ojiazul que seguía tomando su cabeza con dolor, esforzándose por recordar más, ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor…

_···…···_

_Itachi corría al lado de una camilla en la que llevaban a la joven Anbu mal herida._

_-Estarás bien…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sin querer apartarse de la muchacha aun cuando los médicos se lo pidieron o más bien, se lo ordenaron._

_-Eso espero- susurró muy quedamente la ojiazul, acariciando un poco la mejilla del Uchiha, antes de ser separada de él para que entrara al quirófano, en donde Tsunade disfrazada de un médico más le esperaba para atenderla._

_La sayayin cerró los ojos debido a que cayó inconsciente durante la o las operaciones, pero cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con una joven morena ojinegra que le fulminaba con la mirada._

_-Debiste morir- escrutó cruelmente aquella joven que también llevaba el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda._

_Una cínica risa se escuchó en la habitación del hospital…_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo soy la verdadera novia de Itachi? ¿Por qué yo sí lo merezco y tú no? ¿Por qué él es mío y no tuyo?- cuestionó con sorna la ojiazul, haciendo amago de sentarse en la cama, aunque sin poder hacerlo por el dolor de sus heridas, pero viendo como la joven Uchiha le atacaba con un kunai, el cual quedo a escasos milímetros de su cuello de no ser porque de nuevo había sido salvada y de nuevo por la misma persona._

_-Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que vete- dijo molesto Itachi, conteniendo su furia y apretando un poco fuerte la muñeca de su `supuesta novia´ a lo que esta chilló un poco y soltó el kunai, retrocediendo unos pasos cuando fue soltada por el chico, quien miró de reojo a la ojiazul, dedicándole una cariñosa sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por la joven…_

_···…···_

Los azules orbes de la Brief se abrieron al sentir un filo peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, y al mirar hacia arriba se sorprendió de lo que veía…

-Sasuke…- susurró la Anbu, mirando incrédula y sorprendida que su novio había detenido los ataques de todos los ninjas, protegiéndola muy probablemente como lo había hecho Itachi en el pasado.

-Te dije que debía venir contigo- dijo el azabache, empujando al criminal al que había sujetado de la muñeca, alejándolo de la chica y mirándola con reproche, pero con cariño y alivio de verla relativamente bien.

Todos los sentimientos que tenía la medic ninja se fueron al ver los ojos del Uchiha, incluyendo sus visiones, y el dolor en su cabeza, todo, todo desapareció, dejándole solo un cálidamente agradable sentimiento de paz y amor, por lo que se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas que había en su rostro.

-Malditos Uchihas…- murmuró con odio la pelirroja, sacando su espada.

-¡Mátenlos a ambos!- gritó Maeko, corriendo hacia los dos jóvenes, mientras los otros hombres tomaban nuevas posiciones de ataque.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó rápido Sasuke, mirando de reojo a su novia, creyendo que tal vez estaría mal por algún jutsu que la otra chica había usado en ella, ignorando la verdadera razón.

-Sí. Tú encárgate de ellos, ella es mía…- dijo seria Bura, mirando a su novio quien le miraba y terminó por asentir un poco, activando el sharingan y preparándose para pelear.

Una nueva pelea dio inicio, la cual a simple vista era muy dispareja al ser dos contra diez, y aún más dispareja cuando una peleaba con otra y el menor se encargaba de nueve, pero sin duda alguna la sayayin confiaba en su novio ¿y cómo no hacerlo cuando él fue a buscarla porque sabía que necesitaba ayuda?

La ojiazul sonrió suave mientras peleaba, chocando de nuevo espada contra espada, dándole una mirada de soslayo al Uchiha, sonriendo un poco más…

"Tú siempre has sido especial para mí Sasuke. Cuando te veo… siento que algo dentro de mí cambia, siento que hasta soy otra persona, y me gusta sentirme así. Eres un chico muy especial en todo sentido, y eres aún más especial para mí. Desde que te vi lo sentí: Eres distinto a los demás y eso me gusta, porque así haces que yo también sea distinta a las demás" pensó la Brief, ampliando su sonrisa, esquivando un ataque de la ojiverde, pegando con su espada en la de la otra chica, provocando que la de ella saliera volando para luego patearle en un costado, haciéndola caer y arrastrarse por el suelo, viéndola levantarse rápidamente y correr hacia el agua, caminando sobre ella, por lo que sonrió algo tranquila y pacífica y comenzó a correr tras la joven.

"Siempre que te miro haces que todo se vuelva más tranquilo y cálido. Tú me has cambiado más a mí de lo que yo a ti. Con solo mirarte me traes calma y tranquilidad" siguió pensando, esquivando un ataque de la pelirroja, tomándole de la muñeca y rompiéndosela con solo aplicar chakra, para luego darle un rodillazo en el estómago, haciendo que Maeko escupiera algo de sangre y se inclinara un poco, momento que aprovecho para darle otro rodillazo pero este en el rostro, causando que la mujer retrocediera con una mano en la cara debido a que le lastimó seriamente podría decirse.

De nuevo la ahora morena dio una mirada de soslayo hacia su novio, viéndolo pelear con una increíble habilidad que de por sí él ya tenía y ella le ayudaba a perfeccionar, habilidad con la cual el poseedor del sharingan ya había vencido a tres de aquellos criminales, faltando aun seis más, pero la medic ninja no dudaba en que él podría solo con ellos.

-¡No te distraigas!- gritó con furia la ojiverde, atacando de nuevo a la kunoichi de Konoha, ganándose su mirada y atención.

"Antes de ti no había nada, solo vacío. Tú has llenado mi vida, le has dado un nuevo rumbo, uno mejor que el que tenía antes…" continuó pensando la Brief, sonriendo sin quitar a su novio de su mente.

Las chicas continuaron peleando, golpes iban y venían mientras Bura seguía metida en sus pensamientos, peleando con calma, cosa que le daba mucha ventaja porque hacía mucho que su oponente había perdido la frialdad tanto en su mente como en sus actos y le atacaba muy salvajemente, movimientos que ella podía leer con facilidad y esquivarlos de la misma forma.

La pelirroja le dio un golpe con puño cerrado a la ojiazul, quien solo uso su muñeca para desviar el golpe y aprovechó la defensa baja de la mayor para asestarle un golpe en el rostro con su otra mano, haciendo que de nuevo Maeko retrocediera unos pasos, manteniéndose en pie sobre el agua con mucho esfuerzo.

Un grito ahogado llamó la atención de ambas kunoichis, ganando su mirada la cual fue hacia la pelea de Sasuke con los otros hombres, viendo que otros tres más habían caído ante los poderes del azabache, quedando solo los últimos tres hombres, provocando que una sonrisa de orgullo apareciera en los labios de la sayayin, quien miró luego a su oponente.

-Date por vencida, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer…- dijo serenamente la medic ninja, viendo como la chica le miraba con odio profundo.

-Nunca, por tú culpa pase varios años encerrada en una prisión y jamás voy a perdonártelo- escupió con rencor la ojiverde, terminando por correr hacia el bosque, internándose de nuevo en este, siendo seguida de la Brief.

·.·

Un rato pasó antes de que Maeko llegara a un acantilado que daba hacia el mar, por lo que se detuvo de golpe, viendo hacia abajo con desesperación, queriendo regresar por donde había venido pero encontrándose con que Bura estaba a pocos metros tras ella.

-Yo no sé qué pasó porque no lo recuerdo, ni me interesa recordarlo. Lo que sí sé es que eres una traidora, así que ya ríndete y ven conmigo- dijo un poco más seria la pelinegra, vigilando los movimientos de la chica frente a ella quien aún buscaba una ruta de escape, la cual era nula por el lugar donde se encontraban.

-¡Jamás me iré contigo!- gritó la ojiverde, atacando de nuevo a la Anbu, iniciando una nueva pelea la cual sobraba porque la medic ninja ganaría.

Pocos minutos después, Sasuke llegó al lugar de la pelea de las chicas, viendo a la pelirroja bastante lastimada tirada de rodillas en el suelo para luego mirar a su novia, obteniendo la mirada de la sayayin, ganando una suave sonrisa.

"A pesar de todo, desde que te conocí… Fuiste mi ángel de paz, Sasuke" pensó la Brief, ya que cualquier mal sentimiento que tuviera, se esfumaba con solo mirar al menor.

-Entrégate ya…- habló Bura, dócil pero bastante seria, sin quitar su vista de la joven ojiverde ésta a su vez no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la Brief.

-Jamás, prefiero…- respondió Maeko haciendo una pausa, poniéndose de pie con mucho esfuerzo, mirando que a un simple paso tras ella estaba de nuevo el acantilado.

-Prefiero morir…- terminó de decir la ojiverde, dando la vuelta y saltando hacia el agua, por lo que la pareja corrió hacia la orilla pero solo pudieron ver como la pelirroja caía al enorme mar, siendo hundida por el fuerte oleaje.

-La sacaré- decidió Bura, usando su habilidad de control sobre el agua para tratar de sacar a la chica, pero antes de poder hacer algo cayó de rodillas sin fuerza.

-No lo hagas- detuvo Sasuke, arrodillándose al lado de la mayor y acariciándole el cabello.

-Pero…- trató de protestar la ojiazul, respirando con algo de dificultad.

-Estás débil, te hará daño- argumentó el Uchiha, mirando a su novia con preocupación.

-Debo hacerlo- murmuró la sayayin, intentando ponerse en pie, pues aunque le había dicho a Maeko que no le interesaba saber el pasado, ella bien sabía que había sido una mentira, pues una parte de ella quería saberlo, aunque por otro lado ella no quería que la pelirroja muriera por su culpa.

-Basta. Ella decidió su destino- sentenció el azabache, mirando serio y reprochante a la chica por su necedad, obteniendo la mirada de la joven que terminó por suspirar con resignación.

-Tienes razón. V…vamos, debo ir a la aldea para terminar con la misión- cedió algo cansada Bura, sintiendo como su novio le abrazaba un poco.

-Te acompañare- susurró el ojinegro, a lo que su novia negó con la cabeza, abrazándolo solo un poco para luego separarse y mirarlo seriamente.

-Sasuke… te agradezco enormemente que vinieras y lo sabes. Pero también sabes que no debiste salir de la aldea sin permiso- habló con seriedad y preocupación la medic ninja, escuchando un bufido disconforme por parte del menor.

-Calla. Todo estará bien, lo único que importaba eras tú- respondió decidido Sasuke, dejándole ver a la guerrera que lo que pasara con él no importaba.

-Estás loco- murmuró la sayayin, siendo ahora ella quien diera un bufido.

-Hmp…- bufó también el Uchiha.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio que fueron rotos por la Anbu…

-Ya no importa. Lo hecho está hecho y ya. Además si no hubieras venido… —hizo una pausa, poniendo una mano en la mejilla del menor— no sé qué hubiera sido de mí- susurró suave la pelinegra, sonriéndole con calidez y cariño a su novio quien sonrió un poco, poniendo su mano sobre la de la chica.

-Iré a la aldea, mientras tanto… Tú me esperaras en el bosque y nos veremos allí en unas horas para volver a Konoha y ver que te espera- habló sin poder ocultar su preocupación la princesa sayayin, haciendo suspirar al menor.

-De acuerdo…- aceptó el poseedor del sharingan, quitando con suavidad su mano de la de la joven quien a la vez quitó su mano de la mejilla de su novio.

La pareja se dividió: La Anbu yendo con rumbo a la aldea y el Uchiha con rumbo al bosque a esperar a la mayor…

·.·

Un rato más pasó, durante el cual la Brief llegó hasta la aldea y sin perder tiempo fue hacia la oficina del Tsuchikage, presentándose ante él hombre, bastante cansada y débil pero ocultando muy bien su sentir.

-Eso fue mucho más rápido de lo que pensé- dijo Onoki al ver a la joven llegar, ésta solo se limitó a asentir levemente.

Después de hablar un poco, el Tsuchikage envió a Anbus por los cadáveres de los traidores.

-Señorita Hatsumi, ha sido de mucha ayuda en este trabajo. Puede retirarse a su aldea. La tendremos en mente por si se requiere de nuevo ayuda. Hasta pronto- despidió el hombre a la pelinegra.

-Fue un honor. Con permiso…- se despidió la sayayin, desapareciendo en una nube de humo, ahora dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la aldea, cruzándola en poco tiempo y yendo ahora con rumbo al bosque para encontrarse con su novio…

·.·

El cielo podía divisarse de color ya oscuro, con muchas estrellas brillantes adornándolo elegantemente…

Una pareja observaba el cielo, recostados en una rama de un árbol: La joven ojiazul entre las piernas del azabache, recargándose en el pecho del menor, y recargando su cabeza en su hombro mientras era abrazada por el Uchiha.

-Insisto en que deberíamos darnos prisa- murmuró Bura, volteando levemente y mirando a su novio de reojo, quien suspiró y le miró.

-Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, así que no insistas y calla. Descansaras unos días y luego volveremos a Konoha- respondió Sasuke, mirando con seriedad a la chica, preocupado por la salud de esta y por el hecho de que había sido una misión dura y agotadora.

-Pero si hacemos eso, tardaremos mucho más en volver- argumentó la aun pelinegra pues no había cambiado de apariencia.

-No me importa. Ahora duérmete, necesitas descansar- sentenció dura pero cálidamente el ojinegro, abrazando más a la Brief, escuchándola suspirar con resignación.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana- cedió Bura debido al cansancio que tenía.

-Hasta mañana- susurró tenuemente el poseedor del sharingan, cerrando un poco sus ojos, sintiendo como la joven se quedaba poco a poco dormida entre sus brazos, por lo que sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

.·.

···7 Días después…: En la Corporación Capsula···

.·.

Los Brief y el resto del equipo 7 yacían en la Corporación Capsula, pues Tsunade les había dicho que lo mejor para Sasuke era que ellos volvieran allí y no regresaran a la Aldea hasta que el Uchiha volviera, así podrían encubrir su escape a La aldea de las Rocas.

-Espero que estén bien- murmuró preocupada Bulma, mirando su taza de té helado, suspirando con preocupación.

-Están juntos así que sí lo estarán- hablo con calma Kakashi, mirando un poco a la peliazul, quien le miró y suspiró de nuevo, cosa que hacía a cada momento desde que Bura se fue de misión.

-Todo saldrá bien, despreocúpate- dijo Vegeta, hablando lo más suave que pudo para calmar a su mujer, escuchándola suspirar de nuevo, siendo más que obvio que solo estaría bien hasta que la sayayin volviera a casa…

.·.

···En Konohagakure···

.·.

La Hokage esperaba con ansias a su alumna, ya que el Tsuchikage le había enviado un mensaje hace días, diciéndole que la misión había sido completada con éxito y que la joven Anbu estaría de vuelta en la aldea dentro de unos días, lo que tranquilizó bastante a la rubia, ya que si en ese mensaje no se había mencionado nada de Sasuke, era porque este había sido cauteloso y discreto en su llegada a la Aldea de las Rocas, lo que le facilitaba encubrir su escape.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dos ciertas personitas entraran a la oficina de la Godaime, obteniendo su atención y la de Shizune.

-¡Bura! Estás bien- dijo aliviada la ojimiel, parándose y yendo a abrazar a su alumna, quien correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien- respondió feliz la sayayin, deshaciendo el abrazo poco después, escuchando como la rubia suspiraba ya tranquila, para luego mirar mal al azabache.

-No lo mires así, de verdad Sasuke me ayudó- reprochó algo molesta Bura, mirando un poco mal a su maestra, regresando al lado de su novio y tomándolo de la mano.

El Uchiha por su lado fulminó con la mirada a la Godaime, haciéndola bufar.

-Entonces… ¿De verdad estabas en problemas?- preguntó de nuevo preocupada Tsunade, dejando de lado su pelea con el ojinegro.

-Algo así, pero estoy bien, gracias a Sasuke —recalcó— y es lo que importa- sonrió animada la ojiazul, escuchando un suspiro por parte de la Hokage.

-Me alegra que estés bien Bura, ahora… ¿Te quedaras en la aldea o volverás a tú hogar?- preguntó también más tranquila Shizune, mirando a los dos jóvenes.

-Lo mejor sera que volvamos a casa, si no voy… A mama podría darle algo- rio levemente la Brief, sonriéndole un poco a las dos medic ninjas, quienes asintieron.

-De acuerdo, es mejor que sí regreses. Nos veremos en unos días- dijo sonriente la asistente de la rubia.

-Nos veremos pronto. Cuídate mucho- aceptó la Senju, acariciándole el cabello a la sayayin, causándole una sonrisa.

-Claro, hasta dentro de unos días- se despidió la Anbu.

Sasuke y Bura salieron de la oficina de la Hokage, caminando con calma, pues a ninguno le importaba si algún anciano los veía, ya que era más que obvio que Tsunade había encubierto el escape del Uchiha, cosa que ya no hablaron pero seguramente cuando llegaran a la Corporación, todos les pondrían al tanto de lo que pasó…

.·.

···En la Corporación Capsula···

.·.

Todos descansaban en la sala, en relativa paz pues aun Bulma seguía nerviosa pero se sintió mejor una vez que Sasuke se fue a buscar a Bura, pero sin duda aún estaba nerviosa.

-¿Por qué tanto silencio aquí? ¿Quién murió?- preguntó divertida Bura mientras bajaba las escaleras, mirando a todos.

Los presentes miraron hacia las escaleras y vieron a la princesa sayayin bajando con su novio a su lado.

-¡Hija!- gritó rápidamente la Brief mayor, levantándose de golpe del sillón donde estaba, saliendo corriendo hacia su hija y abrazándola con fuerza.

-Mama… no hagas eso- se quejó apenada la Anbu, abrazando a su madre pero avergonzada por las acciones de su progenitora.

-Estas bien… ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!- dijo ya con alivio Bulma, acariciando los cabellos de la joven.

-Ya lo note- murmuró sin aire la sayayin.

-Ya déjala Bulma ¿Todo fue bien con tu misión?- habló Vegeta, acercándose a su hija y esposa, esta última soltó a la menor con trabajo pues quería seguirla abrazando.

-Sí… un poco dificultosa, pero Sasuke me ayudó y todo fue bien, así que no se preocupen tanto- respondió despreocupada la kunoichi, encogiéndose de hombros, provocando que su madre rodara los ojos con desespero de que su hija fuera igual que su esposo.

-Bien, todo salió bien después de todo- dijo ya con suma tranquilidad el príncipe sayayin, provocando un bufido en su mujer.

-Sí, todo salió bien…- murmuró un poco molesta la dueña de la Corporación.

-Ya mama… no te enojes. Preparare la cena hoy para todos. Será un platillo especial para todos- dijo alegre Bura, sonriéndole a su madre y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Está bien- suspiró resignada Bulma, acariciándole un momento una mejilla a su hija, sacándole una sonrisa.

-Me iré a bañar y luego ya vengo a preparar la comida- sonrió la sayayin, para luego irse a su habitación antes de que su madre, Sakura, Naruto y Trunks la bombardearan con preguntas…

-Sasuke…- llamó reprochante Kakashi, obteniendo la mirada levemente atemorizada de su alumno.

El jounnin tomó del brazo al pequeño Uchiha y lo jaló, alejándolo de los demás.

-Bura sí me necesitaba- recordó Sasuke, para aminorar aunque sea un poco los reclamos, regaños y castigos de su sensei.

-Ya lo escuché, pero aun así quiero que pienses muy bien en lo que hiciste y que para la próxima pienses en otra forma de ayudar a tú novia. Esta vez Tsunade te encubrió pero no siempre podremos estarte protegiendo. ¿Entendido?- dijo calmadamente el peliplata, pero mirando serio al gennin quien asintió conforme con lo dicho por el mayor aunque sorprendido al escuchar eso de que la rubia Hokage le protegió.

·.·

Mientras tanto…

Bura estaba bajo el chorro de agua, disfrutando de la grata sensación del agua limpiando su cuerpo que aunque al llegar no se notara, estaba lleno de sangre por la gente que mató, cosa que le provocaba emociones encontradas…: Emoción de volver a ser ninja y por haber hecho su primera misión en años, pero a la vez el hecho de volver a matar gente le producía dolor y culpa, emociones que eran acompañadas por alegría, lo que sinceramente le preocupaba, pues había momentos en los que sentía que era como si fueran dos personas distintas en un cuerpo.

De un momento a otro la sayayin volvió a ver escenas en su mente, las mismas que vio cuando peleaba con la pelirroja, por lo que abrió sus ojos de golpe, intentando recordar más, pero a la vez negándose a recordar por el simple hecho de saber que tal vez lo que vio era verdad.

"No… eso no pasó" decidió la ojiazul como muchas otras veces; saliendo de la regadera y yendo a vestirse rápidamente, estando lista en pocos minutos, por lo que tomó algo de aire y dejó de lado sus extrañas visiones, saliendo de su habitación y bajando a la cocina.

-Ya estoy lista, preparare la cena y no quiero hablar de mi misión, estoy agotada; tal vez mañana- dijo naturalmente Bura, mirando con decisión y una pequeña sonrisa a todos, previendo que de seguro querrían preguntarle algo.

-Mm… yo quería saber que habías hecho y como te había ido- dijo decepcionado Naruto, y con un pequeño puchero.

-Jeje… será mañana, tal vez- rio la Anbu, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina, siendo observada con total atención por el Uchiha, ya que la sayayin traía nuevas ropas lo que había captado su atención desde el principio…:

Bura vestía una playera color roja con una manga corta del lado derecho y sin manga del otro lado, un mayon negro que solo cubría su pierna izquierda ya que del lado derecho el mayon estaba algo corto como un short, todo esto complementado con guantes negros largos sin dedos y las botas rojas que normalmente usaba la sayayin.

Sasuke sonrió un poco, yendo a la cocina tras de su novia, con la intención de ayudarle a preparar la cena.

·.·

La joven Brief estaba sacando algunos ingredientes del refrigerador y de la alacena, poniéndolos todos en orden para comenzar con la cena, pero siendo interrumpida por su novio que apareció de repente y le beso la mejilla.

-Te ayudare…- dijo sin más el azabache, sorprendiendo a la chica, pero haciéndola sonreír alegre.

-De acuerdo- aceptó la ojiazul, acariciándole una mejilla al menor, para luego continuar con lo que hacía…

·.·

Varias horas pasaron en la Corporación Capsula, la cena se realizó con tranquilidad mientras todos hablaban un poco sobre lo que había pasado el tiempo que la sayayin no estuvo. Todo en calma y tranquilidad hasta llegado el momento en que ya todos se fueron a acostar después de la deliciosa cena que prepararon Bura y Sasuke…

-¿Mañana si nos contaras de tú misión?- preguntó esperanzado el Uzumaki, mirando a la sayayin, quien le miró.

-Sí… ¿Mañana nos contarás lo que pasó?- preguntó Maron, quien había aparecido de sorpresa en el hogar de los Brief pues se había enterado que su amiga había regresado de una obviamente peligrosa misión en el mundo ninja.

Los amigos de la familia Brief, todos sin faltar uno, fueron debidamente informados de la vida que tenía Bura, y a la cual volvería, por lo que nadie se quedó sin enterarse de esa misión que ella haría en el mundo ninja, nadie. Todos supieron lo que pasaba gracias a Bulma que prefirió contarle todo a todos-

-¿¡Maron!? Que alegría verte- dijo emocionada y feliz Bura, corriendo y abrazando a su amiga, quien le devolvió el abrazo.

-Digo lo mismo- respondió también feliz la rubia.

-Hacía ya un buen tiempo que no te veía- habló la peliazul, separándose de su amiga, mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí bueno… ya sabes: Los castigos y regaños de mama y papa- rio levemente Maron, sacándole una pequeña risa a su amiga.

-Hay tanto que tenemos que hablar- dijo con emoción la Anbu, siendo observada solo por el equipo 7 ya que sus padres y hermano se habían ido a descansar.

-Claro que sí, y será ahora porque no me iré- rio con más fuerza la ojiazul mayor, refiriéndose a que ya era tarde y que por eso debería quedarse allí con su amiga y esto lo había tenido con permiso de su madre, pues #18 consideró que ya eran muchos castigos y por eso había dejado ir a su hija a la Corporación a que conviviera con la sayayin.

-Por supuesto, vamos a mi habitación para que hablemos- respondió animada la Brief.

-¡Oye no me ignores!- chilló con un nuevo puchero Naruto, mirando a las dos jóvenes, quienes le miraron y rieron.

-Bueno Naruto, la verdad es que…- comenzó Bura, no sabiendo cómo seguir, por lo que fue ayudada por Kakashi que intervino en la plática.

-La verdad es que Bura no puede contarnos mucho sobre su misión, Naruto. —Comenzó, obteniendo la atención del rubio y la pelirosa— Ella es Anbu, un ninja de elite que debe ser discreto y proteger la información de sus misiones, así que realmente no debe hablar sobre lo que pasó, con nosotros- explicó sencillamente el Hatake, mirando a su alumno menor quien suspiró resignado.

-Que mal- murmuró con resignación el Jinchuruki, sorprendiendo a Sakura.

"Wow… pensé que Naruto haría un berrinche por no poder enterarse de esas cosas" pensó sorprendida la ojijade, mirando a su compañero rubio.

-Lo siento mucho Naruto…- se disculpó con una suave sonrisa la sayayin, para luego tomar de la mano a su amiga.

-Bueno, con su permiso me iré con Maron a mi habitación. Nos veremos mañana, descansen…- se despidió Bura, comenzando a caminar junto con la mayor con rumbo a su habitación, escuchando ambas las despedidas de todos.

-Hasta mañana, duerman bien…- se despidió la rubia, subiendo las escaleras con su amiga.

Sakura se despidió de sus compañeros y maestro, para irse a dormir, cosa que también hicieron los dos gennin y el jounnin…

·.·

La noche transcurrió tranquila inclusive para las dos amigas que hablaron un poco antes de dormir. Y entre la plática la Brief le contó a su amiga sobre la relación que tenía con Sasuke, cosa que no sorprendió a la ojiazul mayor pues eso lo veía venir desde que vio crecer la amistad entre Bura y Sasuke.

Después de hablar de medio mundo y del tiempo en que no estuvieron juntas, ambas guerreras se durmieron en la habitación de la Anbu, descansando y en el caso de la sayayin, descansando después de tan agotadores días…

Todo estaba en calma y paz, todos descansaban con tranquilidad, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que pasaría dentro de muy poco tiempo…

.·.

···En el mundo Ninja···

.·.

La silueta de cierto joven peliplata se podía observar corriendo entre las sombras de la noche con rumbo a un lugar fijo en donde se vería con cierta persona…

"En dos días todo terminara, tú vendrás con nosotros Sasuke, y tú Bura Brief o Hatsumi Raiko, a ti no sé qué te pueda esperar, lo que sí sé… es que no será nada bueno" pensó Kabuto, sonriendo con malicia mientras apresuraba su paso para llegar el día acordado al lugar acordado a encontrarse con Sasori…

*******/CONTINUARA…\\\*******

_Agradecimientos:_

: Arigatou ^^ Bienvenida seas a mis locuras con ésta pareja xD Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo.

Lixy-chan: Jaja no salió Itachi, pero igual tuvo algo que ver con él n_n pero ya casi sale, se paciente ;3 Y Gaara… yo también hubiera querido poner que ganó él pero no puedo quitarle protagonismo a la víbora ponzoñosa e_é  
>Ita: NO le digas así a mi hermano ¬_¬<br>Yo: Como sea…

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Descuida ^^ comprendo la situación de la escuela y todo :D por eso yo no voy xD  
>Ita: zángana<br>Yo: Tu abuela :3  
>Pero bueh ese no es el punto x3 el punto es que descuida y a mí también me gusta la relación de hermanos de Bura y Gaara, es muy tierno.<p>

Guest (privado): Pues… aunque Maron salió en este capi, aun no se verá lo que tengo planeado con ella hasta la siguiente temporada del Fic n.n

Mikaela: Que bueno que te gustara y descuida ;)

Daniela-rivera-s: Eh… ciento declinar en tus pedidos, ósea no. Lo siento mucho pero no puedo hacer ni la escena de Bura sonrojándose por un recuerdo con Itachi, eso es porque ella se niega a creer lo que pasó y por eso es imposible, y el final alternativo… no me gusta hacer finales alternativos, lo siento mucho, mucho, pero igual si habrá un tiempo para que disfruten la pareja de Itachi x Bura ;) será corto… pero lo disfrutaran ^^ pero la pareja principal es Sasuke x Bura y no lo pienso cambiar. Gomen na sai.

Son Goruko son gaku brother: Arigatou también a ti n_n y… si hago bien mis cuentas que creo que sí están bien… Faltan como 5 capis para terminar esta temporada ^^

Ragnarok: Gracias igual n.n y… no creo xD Maron no tiene amores con nadie, esta solita ok no; sí tendrá un buen final pero aún no.

Temari Uchiha -Love Lemon: A mí también me impresiona el éxito que ha tenido y lo agradezco mucho como escritora :)

safira Hatake: Que bueno que te re-encantara xD

inochan-uchiha: En orden… Primero gracias por leer ^^ luego… los celos no los agregó por una simple razón: Los celos significan falta de confianza, y así como son Bura y Sasuke, los celos realmente no les van. Los puse en un principio porque no eran novios pero ahora como que ya no les irían. Ahora el romance… porque en primer lugar el fic no estaba tramado con tanto romance, es más acción que eso porque de hecho con los caracteres de nuestros protagonistas y con el mío que no me gusta mucho lo meloso, pues hay veras que no nos saldría muy bien el romance, por eso ^^U  
>Ita: Aburridos…<br>Yo: Sshhh ¬¬  
>Y la pelea con Goten, eso lo diré más adelante n.n<p>

Elena: Aquí está ya el Cap :D

Gracias a todos ustedes y a los que comentan sin tener cuenta, igual les agradezco mucho, de verdad mucho, mucho.

Ahora… Les pido una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado desde hace… ¿Dos semanas? Sí creo que dos semanas, perdón pero es que he estado saliendo mucho últimamente y aparte me he quedado sin inspiración ù.ú pero lo bueno es que la muy maligna ha vuelto y por eso aquí estuvo el capi. Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé en la pelea y demás ^^

Tenía varios avisos que hacerles, pero no recuerdo cuales eran ._.U  
>Gaara: Eh… El Twitter y la imagen de Bura :3<br>Yo: Eso mero! ;3

Verán… acabo de hacerme una nueva cuenta en Twitter (perdí la contraseña de la primera xDU) ahora…: Este Twitter solo lo usare para darles noticias sobre cuando actualizare, porque ya no creo poder hacerlo los jueves, pero para que no desesperen, Twitteare noticias de cómo voy con el Fic y etc…  
>Así que les dejo mi nombre de Twitter: MizuTsukiKuro, para aclaraciones, tengo una imagen de Itachi y Gaara ^^<br>Los espero por haya y la otra cosa era que hice una imagen de Bura, la cual es de su nueva ropa como salió luego de que volviera a la Corporación. Les dejare el Link, y si no igual Twitteare la imagen mañana por la noche n.n

(http) (:) (Dos diagonales /) (lynn0uchiha0tanimoto). (deviantart).com (otra diagonal) (art/Bra-B-382971763)  
>Solo juntan todo sin los parentesis y tambien hacen lo que digan algunas parentesis como poner las diagonales ;3<p>

La otra noticia es de la pelea de Sasuke y Goten, sí habrá dicha pelea y si hago mis cálculos bien, de nuevo, según yo tal vez la ponga ya en el siguiente capi n.n  
>Bueno, disfrútenlos porque ya estamos en la recta final de esta primera temporada y ya luego vendrá la segunda.<p>

Ah lo olvidaba, otra aclaración…: La ropa de Maeko, dije que era un uniforme de Anbu rojo, dicha ropa es roja por cierta cosa que se aclarara dentro de unos capis, solo aclaro que estas ropas no son originales ni del anime ni del manga.

Es todo…  
>Gracias a los que leen y a los que me dejan sus reviews ^^<br>Se los agradezco mucho.

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo…

Sayonara! X3


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer:

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
><span>Y  
><span>Dragón Ball a Akira Toriyama…

Aclaraciones:  
>Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos.<br>Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son como acotaciones.

Es todo…

_**¡A LEER!**_

*···Capítulo 46···*

_Pláticas; y una nueva pelea da inicio_

Un nuevo y esplendoroso día nacía para quienes dormían en la Corporación Capsula, más sin saber que ese esplendoroso día sería uno de los últimos que tendrían en mucho tiempo…

.·.

···En El Mundo Ninja···

.·.

-Así es, Sasori-sama… Un portal que nos conecta con otro mundo, el mundo de Hatsumi Raiko, aunque como ya le dije, su nombre real es: Bura Brief- continuó hablando Kabuto, mirando a la marioneta frente a él, dentro de la cual se escondía un gran criminal rango S.

-Esa es la mejor información que me has traído hasta ahora- murmuró Iruko, marioneta donde estaba Sasori.

-Dentro de dos semanas, Orochimaru irá por Sasuke quien ahora es novio de Hatsumi- agregó el peliplata, soltando el veneno que su Lord le había dicho.

-Bien, supongo que es todo. Me voy, sigue vigilando así a Orochimaru- ordenó el Akasuna, desapareciendo después, dejando solo al medic ninja, a lo que este sonrió con malicia.

"Se acabó…" pensó el ojinegro, para luego regresar a donde estaba el sannin…

.·.

···En La Corporación···

.·.

-¿De verdad no te sorprendió que Sasuke y yo somos novios?- preguntó Bura a su amiga, quien estaba en el balcón tomando algo de aire matutino, dándole la espalda.

-No. Lo que me sorprende es que no pasara antes, si desde que se conocieron se notó que algo pasaría entre ustedes dos- respondió sonriente la rubia, volteándose un poco y mirando a la menor quien le miró extrañada.

-¿En serio parecía que algo pasaría entre Sasuke y yo?- cuestionó algo confundida y sorprendida la sayayin.

-Por supuesto que sí; una de dos: O se mataban, o se amaban. Y como empezaron a ser amigos muy pronto, era obvio que entonces se amarían- sonrió sinuosamente la ojiazul mayor, encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad, sorprendiendo un poco más a la Brief.

-Mm… de verdad yo nunca creí que pasaría algo entre él y yo- suspiró levemente la kunoichi, sentándose en su cama y recargando su rostro en una de sus manos, suspirando de nuevo.

-Claro… uno jamás se imagina que algo va a pasar con algún amigo hasta que ya está pasando- rio un poco la mayor, caminando hasta llegar a la cama, sentándose al lado de su amiga, quien sonrió un poco y asintió.

-Es verdad- concluyó la peliazul, encogiéndose de hombros y dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama, siendo imitada por la rubia…

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron mirando el techo mientras sonreían un poco, ambas sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, guardando silencio unos minutos, dicho silencio fue roto por la princesa sayayin.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- cuestionó la Brief, volteando a ver a su amiga, obteniendo su atención y su mirada interrogante, por lo que continuó hablando.

-¿Tienes a alguien especial? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un pretendiente? ¿Alguien?- bombardeó con preguntas Bura, pues hacía mucho que no hablaba con su amiga del alma y quería saber que era de ella en cuanto a su vida amorosa.

Las preguntas de la peliazul, hicieron que Maron suspirara, volviendo a dirigir su mirada ahora algo triste hacia el techo, cosa que extrañó a la menor, pero guardó silencio en espera de la o las respuestas de su amiga.

-Por ahora no. Alguien especial, no. Amigos… tengo muchos pero ninguno me interesa. Pretendientes, hay varios pero es lo mismo, no me interesan. Así que en resumen, no hay nadie- contestó en orden la rubia a las preguntas de la sayayin, a quien le extrañó la actitud de su amiga pues la conocía y podía ver atravez de ella, por lo que notaba la tristeza en sus azules ojos parecidos a los suyos pero más claros.

-Dilo…- murmuró la kunoichi, ganando de nuevo la mirada confundida de la rubia guerrera.

-Lo que tienes —aclaró— Sé qué te pasa algo, a mí no me puedes mentir. Vamos, dime que tienes- explicó más suave la Brief, queriendo ayudar a la mayor, ésta a su vez no quería contarle nada porque no quería tener la lastima o compasión de su amiga.

-No es nada serio, así que descuida- sonrió forzadamente Maron, cosa que fue más que obvia para la peliazul.

-Si lo que tú digas- respondió Bura sarcásticamente, esperando la verdadera razón por la que la rubia estaba así.

La mayor de las guerreras dio un suspiro, volviendo su vista al blanco techo, vacilando en sí decirle o no a la menor sus problemas amorosos.

-Tuve un novio hace algún tiempo, pero él… me engañó con otra chica, y termine con él- confesó de repente la de ojos azul claro, sorprendiendo a su amiga quien se sentó de golpe y la miró con tristeza ajena… o tal vez no tan ajena pues a ella le habían hecho lo mismo.

-¿Quién fue el idiota que te hizo eso?- preguntó evidentemente furiosa la peliazul, queriendo y necesitando saber quién le había hecho daño a su mejor amiga y casi hermana.

-Eso no importa —suspiró— Yo estoy bien y es lo que importa, así que olvida eso ¿sí?- pidió Maron, sentándose en la orilla de la cama también, mirando seria pero tranquilamente a la menor, observándola bufar inconforme con su decisión pero a fin de cuentas, Bura sabía que ella nada podía hacer además después de todo, ella tampoco había querido vengarse o hacer algo en contra de Goten quien la traicionó a ella, sino que igual prefirió que todo eso muriera en el pasado, cosa que de seguro su amiga estaría tratando de hacer también.

-De acuerdo, ya no diré nada. Pero al menos dime ¿quién es?- pidió la sayayin, mirando un tanto suplicante a la mayor, debido a que había un pequeño mal presentimiento que se instalaba dentro de su pecho.

-Tampoco importa. Así que ya olvida eso y vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre- acortó con una pequeña sonrisa Maron, poniéndose de pie y yendo a la puerta de la habitación, provocando un suspiro resignado en la menor que se levantó.

Las jóvenes guerreras fueron a desayunar, hablando de una que otra cosa, pero Bura decidió ya no tocar el tema de ese mal noviazgo de su amiga, pues sabía que aun debía dolerle y prefirió no herirla más, aunque se preguntaba una y otra vez quien pudo haberle hecho eso, y cuando pasó que ella ni se enteró. Muchas dudas se acumulaban en su cabeza, pero prefirió esperar un poco más antes de volver a hablar del tema con la mayor…

·.·

-Claro, los esperamos esta noche, porque mañana volveremos al mundo ninja. Sí, nos vemos ésta noche- hablaba Bulma por teléfono en el comedor, viendo a su hija llegar junto con Maron.

Bura miró extrañada a su progenitora para luego encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto y yendo a sentarse al lado de Sasuke quien ya estaba en la mesa junto con Naruto.

-Buenos días- saludó sonriente la sayayin, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte de su novio.

-Buenos días- correspondió el saludo el Uchiha, sonriéndole levemente a su novia, saludando después con amabilidad a la rubia, quien le saludó a él y a Naruto.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó animado el rubio, como siempre.

-Muy bien, nos vemos en la noche. Hasta al rato- terminó su conversación la dueña de la Corporación, colgando el teléfono y mirando a los cuatro presentes, notando que faltaba aun algo de gente.

-¿A quién veras en la noche, mama?- preguntó curiosa la kunoichi, mirando a su progenitora quien sonrió un poco más.

-Ya lo sabrás, primero hay que esperar a que lleguen Sakura, Vegeta y Kakashi- respondió sonriente Bulma, provocando algo de confusión en todos los presentes.

-Bien… A todo esto… ¿Dónde están ellos?- preguntó extrañada Bura, mirando a Sasuke y a su madre.

-Kakashi-sensei no sé en dónde está, salió a caminar en la mañana y no dijo a donde. Y Sakura, está en su habitación- respondió sin más el azabache, viendo a su novia suspirar.

-Y tú padre fue a entrenar muy temprano, pero dijo que estaría aquí para el desayuno- dijo la Brief mayor, obteniendo otro suspiro por parte de su hija.

-Pues qué remedio, habrá que esperar- suspiró nuevamente pero con resignación la joven Anbu, recargando sus brazos en la mesa.

-Etto… Sakura ha estado muy rara desde hace varios días, desde que llegó a la casa Hyuga cuando te despedimos para tú misión ¿no lo notaste, Bura?- preguntó el Uzumaki, mirando a la sayayin, quien le miró.

-No, no lo note. Yo he estado algo distraída, pero bueno… Iré a hablar con Sakura- respondió la joven peliazul, poniéndose de pie y dar un debido `Con permiso´ para luego irse con rumbo a la habitación de su amiga ninja…

·.·

Sakura se encontraba acostada en su cama, ya estaba vestida pero seguía en la cama, mirando el techo, sumida en sus pensamientos, los cuales giraban en torno a algo pasado en Konoha hace ya varios días…

_···_

_···Flash Back···_

_···_

Dos jóvenes paseaban por la aldea con calma y tranquilidad, viendo las estrellas adornando el cielo, debido a que era noche y regresaban luego de haber ido a cenar juntos y… solos.

-Shikamaru…- llamó la chica, mirando a su compañero ninja, quien la miró al escuchar que le llamaba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó neutralmente el pelinegro.

-Eh… ¿P-porque me invitaste a cenar?- cuestionó curiosa pero algo sonrojada la pelirosa, mirando fijamente al chico, quien le miraba igual.

El chunnin detuvo sus pasos, cosa que la joven gennin también imitó, deteniéndose frente a él y sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Pues… porqué quería pasar algo de tiempo contigo- respondió Shikamaru, mirando a su ¿amiga?, un poco sonrojado, pero provocando sonrojo en la kunoichi.

-¿En serio? ¿Y… p-porque?- preguntó de nuevo la ojijade, sintiendo más sonrojo subir a sus mejillas así como sentía su corazón palpitar algo rápido.

La pregunta de la Haruno, hizo que el ojinegro mirara a otro lado por un momento, pensando en que le diría.

"¿Por qué en estos momentos no se me ocurre nada?" pensó el joven chunnin, queriendo excusar sus actos para con la pelirosa, sin querer decirle nada de lo que sentía por ella desde hace ya algunas semanas.

Shikamaru suspiró, decidiendo que era hora de decir la verdad, o más bien… de confesar sus sentimientos, pero decidir es más fácil que hacer, solo allí entendió eso.

-Sakura, yo… Tú me gustas. Desde hace un tiempo que siento eso por ti- confesó el pelinegro, mirando con seriedad pero un tenue rubor en sus mejillas a la chica.

La sorpresa no cabía en Sakura, pero así también había una grata sensación dentro de ella, por lo que sin pensarlo, se abrazó a su `amigo´, quien la abrazó también, sin saber cómo tomar eso, pero dedicándose solo a abrazar a la kunoichi, acariciando un poco sus rosas cabellos.

-Y-yo…- la ojijade no sabía que decir, simplemente no tenía palabras, inclusive ella se había quedado sin saber que decir mientras se separaba un poco del chico, mirándolo sonrojada.

El rostro que tenía la Haruno se le hizo bastante tierno a Shikamaru, por lo que no pensó mucho en lo que hacía y acercó su rostro al de la chica, sin dejar un solo centímetro de espacio, dándole un beso suave e inocente, el primer beso de ambos chicos.

El beso sorprendió a la gennin, pero terminó por corresponderlo con ternura…

Dicha muestra de afecto no duró mucho, solo lo necesario, para que pocos segundos después, ambos ninja se separaran, mirándose con algo de pena.

-Eh…y-yo…- el Nara estaba por disculparse de su acción, solo que se vio interrumpido por un ninja, más en específico por Genma…

-Shikamaru, la Hokage te necesita urgentemente para una misión- interrumpió el castaño, apareciendo a unos metros a lado de los chicos.

El pelinegro miró al jounnin y luego miró a la chica, suspirando resignadamente, agachando un poco la mirada.

-Lo siento, hablaremos después- susurró Shikamaru, para luego separarse de la gennin.

-C-claro… hasta luego. Suerte- susurró la pelirosa, viendo como su `amigo´ se iba con el jounnin con rumbo a la torre Hokage.

Sakura suspiró, negando un poco con la cabeza, mirando al suelo, recriminándose no haberle podido decir al moreno que ella también lo quería y que estaba enamorada de él…

_···_

_···Fin Del Flash Back···_

_···_

Un pequeño bufido se escuchó en la habitación, bufido que salió de los labios de la Haruno, de solo recordar que desde ese día ellos ya no habían vuelto a Konoha por el escape de Sasuke y por la orden de Tsunade de que para encubrirlo debían quedarse en la Corporación Capsula.

Era verdad que habían vuelto por unos instantes a la aldea, pero cuando llegaron allí, Shikamaru no estaba, aun se encontraba de misión, lo cual con toda sinceridad, preocupaba a Sakura, pero confiaba en que el chico estuviera bien y en que se verían pronto para hablar, pero eso a su vez le ponía nerviosa porque no sabía que haría o diría al volver a ver a su `amigo´, pues le quería pero aun así no sabía muy bien que hacer.

Los sonidos de la puerta siendo tocada, sacaron de su ensimismamiento a la pelirosa, pero sin querer moverse de donde estaba, solo suspiró…

-Pase…- permitió Sakura, sin quitar su vista del techo, mirando de reojo que entraba Bura a la habitación.

-¿Qué tienes Sakura? Has estado rara últimamente según Naruto- preguntó algo preocupada la sayayin, pues al ver a la ojijade así como estaba, confirmaba lo dicho por el rubio.

-No pasa nada- respondió naturalmente la gennin, suspirando y mirando aun el techo.

-Sí, si pasa y me gustaría que confiaras en mí- dijo suave y cálidamente la Brief, cerrando la puerta y caminando con calma hasta llegar a la cama, sentándose en la orilla y viendo como la menor suspiraba resignada y se sentaba en la orilla a su lado.

-Pues… es que… pasó algo un día antes de que tú te fueras de misión- comenzó a relatar algo nerviosa la pelirosa, mirando a la ojiazul asentir en señal de que siguiera.

Luego de un suspiro entre apenado y resignado, la Haruno le contó todo lo pasado con Shikamaru a Bura, sonrojándose un poco en el proceso del relato, sorprendiendo levemente a su amiga pero haciéndola sonreír también.

-¿Y porque no le dijiste lo que sentías?- preguntó la peliazul, mirando un poco escrutadora a la menor, ésta solo suspiró por millonésima vez desde lo pasado con el Nara.

-N-no sé, de verdad que no lo sé- respondió confundida y contrariada Sakura, mirando con algo de súplica a la mayor, pidiéndole en silencio que le ayudara con su problema.

La princesa sayayin sonrió levemente, entendiendo de inmediato la silenciosa petición de su joven amiga, por lo que pensó en algo, terminando por sonreír con una idea en mente.

-Mira Sakura… Tú estás no estás confundida, solo tienes miedo del futuro. Shikamaru se ha hecho un gran amigo tuyo y tienes miedo de lo que pasara más adelante sí llegaran a tener un noviazgo. Temes que sí las cosas como pareja no funcionan, se eche a perder su amistad- dijo Bura, mirando un poco seria pero comprensiva a la gennin, sorprendiéndola pues lo dicho había aclarado lo que sentía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendida la ojijade, viendo reír a la mayor.

-Te recuerdo que Sasuke y yo fuimos amigos antes de ser novios —respondió— Y es normal sentir ese temor de perder esa amistad que se ha cultivado, pero eso no tiene porqué suceder, y menos cuando ambos sienten cosas especiales por el otro; cuando eso pasa solo deben cultivar ahora el amor de pareja. Claro tendrán problemas y peleas, porque pareja que no los tiene, no es una pareja real- continuó con su explicación, teniendo total atención de la Haruno, quien fue asimilando todo lo dicho.

"De verdad ella sabe aconsejar muy bien. Es muy inteligente, y sabe muchas cosas. No hay duda de porque Sasuke la escogió" pensó sorprendida y deslumbrada Sakura, terminando por suspirar un poco.

-Gracias por tú ayuda Bura- agradeció la ojijade, abrazando a la mayor, abrazo correspondido por la peliazul.

-¿Hablaras con Shikamaru entonces?- preguntó la sayayin, separándose de su amiga, quien se ruborizó un poco mientras asentía con una sonrisa.

-Sí, mañana cuando volvamos hablare con él- respondió ya más tranquila y decidida la pelirosa, haciendo sonreír un poco más a la Anbu.

-De acuerdo. Bueno… vamos a desayunar- sonrió la Brief.

-Por supuesto, vamos- dijo ya sonriente y tranquila Sakura, poniéndose de pie al igual que la mayor, yendo ambas al comedor…

·.·

Cuando las jóvenes kunoichis llegaron a la mesa, ya los dos hombres faltantes estaban allí, por lo que luego de saludar apropiadamente a Vegeta y Kakashi, las chicas tomaron sus lugares, esperando a que Bulma hablara pues Bura le había contado a Sakura lo de la conversación que su madre había tenido por teléfono, dejando también curiosa a la ojijade.

-¿Ahora sí nos dirás a quién veras en la noche?- preguntó curiosa y algo impaciente Bura, mirando a su madre, quien sonreía ampliamente.

-Pues como ya te dijimos ayer en la cena, Bura: le dijimos a todos de tú vida como ninja, pero como eso fue cuando te fuiste de misión, pues no pudimos hacer nada, pero como ya estás de vuelta… Te haremos una cena especial para festejar que has vuelto a casa y tú vida como ninja de lo cual no estoy muy de acuerdo, pero bueno. Hoy te haremos una comida, y vendrán todos nuestros amigos- explicó con una sonrisa Bulma, sorprendiendo un poco a todos, pero poniendo algo de malas a su hija.

-¿Y quiénes son todos?- cuestionó la sayayin, sonriendo con falsa calma, pues por dentro se moría de imaginar a quien tendría en su casa esa noche.

-Todos. Krilin y número 18, Piccoro, Yamcha con Puar, Dende, la familia de Goku obviamente y los demás- sonrió feliz la dueña de la Corporación, haciendo suspirar a su esposo, quien negó un poco con la cabeza.

"A esta mujer siempre le sobran razones para hacer fiestas en mi casa" pensó el príncipe sayayin, bufando un poco, notando cierta molestia en su hija, lo que le extrañó un poco.

Bura y Sasuke se miraron de soslayo, terminando por tomar mucho auto-control para no pegar su grito en el cielo por el hecho de tener que soportar a Goten durante esa noche, pero tanto se metieron en sus pensamientos de odio, que la sayayin no notó la molestia que también se instaló en la mirada de su rubia amiga.

-Con razón mama me dejo venir ayer- dijo Maron, ocultando su molestia o más bien excusándola con eso, sin querer mostrar la verdadera razón de estar así.

-18 me dijo que quería que nos ayudaras con los preparativos, claro si no te molestaba- dijo Bulma, mirando a la rubia, ésta sonrió un poco, auto-controlándose mucho más y sonriendo ya calmada.

-De acuerdo, les ayudare con los preparativos- dijo ya alegre Maron, sonriendo.

-Muy bien. Entonces desayunemos para comenzar con todo. Todos comenzaran a llegar a las 7 de la tarde- avisó la Brief mayor, para luego comenzar a servir el desayuno.

Bura hizo esfuerzo sobre humano al igual que Sasuke para no retirarse de ahí, también como para comer bien y no demostrar que odiaban tener a Goten cerca de ellos, pero sin saberlo… no eran los únicos que tenían algo en contra del sayayin.

·.·

El desayuno terminó y fue cuando se iniciaron los preparativos para la pequeña fiesta que darían en honor a la princesa sayayin, tanto como a su vida de ninja, como a que haya realizado su primera misión y haya vuelto sana y salva.

La joven Anbu desde luego rechazó ayudar con los preparativos normales, alegando que ella se encargaría de preparar la cena más tarde, dejando así que su madre, Maron y Sakura se encargaran de todo, con ayuda de Naruto, Kakashi y Trunks, pues así como era Vegeta, se había negado a colaborar al igual que Sasuke.

·.·

-No puedo creer que mama haga esas cosas sin consultarme- murmuró molesta Bura, mientras estaba en el gran armario de su habitación, escogiendo que se pondría para la cena, siendo observada por su novio que estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama.

-Hmp. Por ahora no nos queda otra opción que aguantar a Goten- respondió con fastidio el azabache.

-Sí, solo eso nos queda- dijo resignada la Brief, sacando varios vestidos y lanzándolos a la basura.

-La ropa no tiene la culpa- susurró Sasuke al mirar las acciones de la chica, quien le miró y luego rio un poco.

-Solo los tiró por que no me gustan, no por desquitarme con ellos- rio levemente la Anbu, haciendo sonreír un poco al menor.

-Como digas- dijo sin más el Uchiha, suspirando un poco después, acción que su novia imitó.

-¡Bura! ¡Baja a preparar la cena!- llamó Bulma desde la planta baja, por lo que su joven hija bufó con resignación, no tardando en estar ya en la cocina junto con Sasuke.

La sayayin y su novio se dispusieron a preparar la cena juntos, tal y como habían hecho la noche anterior, tratando de dejar de lado a Goten para poder sobrellevar el día…

.·.

···6:50pm···

.·.

Maron y Bura se vestían en la habitación de la sayayin, ambas con notoria pesadez y resignación, pero al estar ambas sumidas en sus pensamientos, no notaron la actitud de la otra.

-Ya estoy lista. Bajare a recibir a todos- avisó la rubia antes de salir de la habitación sin siquiera esperar respuesta de la menor, cosa que poco le importó a la peliazul, ella seguía usando su mucho entrenamiento ninja y Anbu para controlar sus sentimientos y no dejar ver que no quería esa cena, o por lo menos no quería a Goten cerca de ella, pero si no se hubiera metido tanto en su mente, hubiera notado que su amiga no se sentía muy diferente de ella, cosa que averiguaría no de buena manera…

·.·

Bulma estaba en la entrada de la casa, vestida con un kimono rojo un poco largo y zapatos bajos.

La dueña de la Corporación esperaba a sus invitados, no tardando en ver la nave de cierta familia amiga…

Goku junto con toda su familia llegaron primero a la Corporación, siendo recibidos por Bulma y por Maron que acababa de bajar, no tardando en llegar Vegeta, Trunks, Kakashi y Naruto también.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que Bura sea un ninja- habló con bastante sorpresa Milk, quien platicaba con la peliazul.

-Sí lo es, y aunque me preocupa, confió en ella- respondió la dueña de la Corporación, provocando que a su esposo le cayera una gota por la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos.

"¬¬U Sí claro" pensó Vegeta, escuchando la conversación de las mujeres.

Mientras todos se saludaban y conversaban un poco, bajó también Sakura a la vez que llegaban los padres de Maron, quienes se unieron a la plática.

-Hola Maron ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa Goten, saludando educadamente a la rubia.

-He estado mejor…- murmuró como respuesta la hija de 18, terminando por acortar su conversación con el sayayin e irse a saludar a sus padres, escuchando un suspiro por parte del segundo hijo de Goku.

Varios minutos más pasaron, en los cuales llegaron todos los invitados faltantes, ya solo faltaba la festejada y su novio, quienes desde luego, menos tiempo pasaran abajo mejor para ellos, por lo que prefirieron tardarse un poco en bajar…

Bura miraba el cielo desde el balcón de su habitación, estando ya lista, llevando puesto un vestido color negro sin tirantes, con un corset pequeño de color gris con cuerdas rojas obscuras y guantes negros medianamente largos con cuerdas rojas también oscuras. Mientras que su cabello estaba suelto, pero acomodado con un copete con rayos negros.

-Te ves hermosa…- murmuró una voz tras la chica, quien sonrió un poco y volteó, mirando a su novio, quien le sonrió levemente.

-Gracias. Tú también te ves bien…- respondió la joven sayayin, mirando que su novio usaba su ropa negra.

El Uchiha miró un poco sus ropas y suspiró levemente, posando luego su mirada en la mayor, sonriendo levemente.

-Gracias- dijo Sasuke luego de otro suspiro, sacándole una sonrisa mayor a la joven.

-¡Bura baja ya!- gritó Bulma desde la planta baja, haciendo que la pareja suspirara levemente.

-¿Lista?- preguntó el ojinegro a su novia, mirándole seriamente.

-¿Y tú?- pregunto Bura luego de asentir, mirando fijamente al menor.

Ante la pregunta de la sayayin, el azabache asintió, dedicándole una suave y tranquilizadora sonrisa, haciendo sonreír un poco más serena a la Brief.

-Entonces… vamos- habló ya tranquila la Anbu, comenzando a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación, con su novio a unos pasos tras ella…

·.·

-Creo que ya vienen…- dijo Bulma al escuchar ruidos en la escalera, y debido a sus palabras, todos miraron hacia dicho lugar…

Bura terminó de bajar las escaleras, pero al ver a Goten allí junto con todos los demás, sintió un mal presentimiento, por lo que se puso delicada y disimuladamente una mano en el pecho, mirando un tanto fría a los presentes.

-Buenas noches, siento mucho la tardanza…- se disculpó con fingida inocencia la sayayin, sintiendo como Sasuke estaba ya tras ella a un escalón arriba.

-Buenas noches- saludó lo más educado que pudo el Uchiha, continuando bajando las escaleras luego de que su novia terminara de bajar.

-Que hermosa pareja, también deberíamos tomar esta celebración como anuncio de noviazgo ¿no creen?- pregunto con una media sonrisa Maron, mirando a su amiga y novio.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a la joven rubia, y luego posaron sus sorprendidas miradas sobre la joven pareja, en espera de que los chicos dijeran algo.

-Tienes razón Maron, solo les damos el anuncio a todos de que Sasuke y yo somos novios. Porque la celebración de noviazgo ya nos la hicieron en Konoha- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Bura, dejando aún más sorprendidos a todos, pero poniendo de mal humor a cierto joven sayayin.

-¿Novios?- preguntó aún sorprendida e incrédula Milk, mirando a la pareja, sin darse cuenta de que el menor de sus hijos había fruncido levemente el ceño y había fulminado con la mirada al novio de la Brief.

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en los labios del Uchiha, mientras se mantenía al lado de la princesa sayayin.

-Sí, novios- respondió naturalmente el gennin, sonriendo lo más suave posible, mirando de reojo a Goten, enviándole una mirada llena de odio y desdén, la cual fue naturalmente correspondida por el sayayin.

-Bueno, no importa. Felicidades…- dijo Videl, dedicándole una cálida mirada a la pareja.

-Gracias- respondieron al par Sasuke y Bura.

Mientras algunos salían de la sorpresa en la que habían entrado, otros ya estaban felicitando a la pareja, deseándoles lo mejor…

-Opinó que debemos pasar al comedor o la comida se va a enfriar- habló Trunks con una sonrisa amable, a lo que los presentes asintieron y mientras platicaban un poco iban caminando hacia el comedor.

.·.

·.·

.·.

-Siéntate hija, yo serviré…- dijo Bulma a Bura, ya que la joven había entrado a la cocina para ayudarle a servir, pero desde luego su madre se negó.

-Quiero ayudar- excusó la sayayin, queriendo quedarse allí para no estar en el comedor, cerca de Goten.

-Ésta fiesta es en tú honor, así que ve a sentarte. Videl, Milk y yo nos encargaremos de poner la mesa- debatió la mayor la idea de su hija, haciéndola suspirar resignada.

-De acuerdo. Me iré a la mesa, pero si necesitan ayuda, llámenme- terminó de decir la princesa, saliendo con mucha lentitud de la cocina, escuchando pequeñas risas de las mujeres que acompañaban a su madre para ayudarle a servir.

·.·

La deliciosa cena era disfrutada por todos los presentes, a la vez que platicaban un poco amenamente, sonriendo y disfrutando la `pequeña´ fiesta en honor a la kunoichi.

-Entonces… ¿Qué se siente ser ninja?- preguntó de repente Goten, mirando a la chica que alguna vez fue su novia, obteniendo su fría e inmutable mirada.

-Nada en especial. En parte se siente bien porque sabes que todo lo que haces, es por proteger a la aldea, a tus amigos, o a quien amas. Además aprendes fidelidad y lealtad ante todo. Aprendes que aunque sea el más mínimo error aún solo en tú vida diaria… puede provocar una reacción en cadena que lastime a mucha gente y que provoque mucho daño- respondió seriamente Bura, y aunque para todos los presentes esas palabras sonaron muy naturales para una guerrera y ninja, sin duda… para Bura, Goten y Sasuke, aquellas palabras tenían otro significado.

-Vaya, sí que es una vida interesante la de ninja. Aprendes tantas cosas, de tanta gente…- murmuró Goten, diciendo lo último en un extraño tono el cual sí confundió a la joven pareja y sobre todo a la sayayin.

Ante la extraña conversación de los jóvenes, Vegeta les miró un tanto extrañado, comenzando a sentir que había algo oculto allí; pero él príncipe sayayin no fue el único que noto esto, sino que otra joven guerrera también lo notó.

"Esperó que no sea lo que estoy pensando…" pensó preocupada y dolida Maron, mirando a su amiga y al sayayin que alguna vez amó.

·.·

Después de la cena, casi todos los Brief hablaban —en la sala de estar— con sus invitados, mientras que por otro lado, Bura había subido a su habitación a tomar un poco de aire por el balcón, y estuvo por casi ser acompañada de su novio, de no ser porque le dijo al Uchiha que necesitaba unos minutos a solas para pensar en algunas cosas…

"¿Qué me está pasando? Siento algo, tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo malo, algo muy malo está por suceder…" pensó la sayayin con una fuerte angustia creciendo en su pecho, razón por la que tenía de nuevo una mano sobre su corazón.

Mientras la joven Anbu se tomaba unos minutos para tranquilizar sus malos presentimientos, cierto sayayin escapó discretamente de la multitud y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su ex novia, siendo visto por Maron, quien discretamente salió también de la plática y subió las escaleras rápida pero cautelosamente, caminando en busca de Goten…

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la rubia una vez que alcanzó al pelinegro, obteniendo la mirada de este.

-Solo… paseaba- respondió tranquilo el sayayin, conservando la calma a pesar de que sabía que las cosas se ponían peligrosas.

-¿Pasear? ¿Y porque no vas a pasear afuera?- cuestionó seria Maron, analizando con la mirada al chico frente a ella, rogando por qué solo fueran alucinaciones lo que estaba sospechando.

El mayor se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia a la respuesta, solo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la ojiazul, notando que le seguía mirando escrutadoramente…

La próxima pregunta que la guerrera estaba por formular, fue interrumpida por otro chico que llegó a dónde se encontraba ella con él sayayin.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A dónde crees que ibas?- preguntó Sasuke, sin molestarse en ocultar su notorio tono molesto de voz, mirando mal al pelinegro frente a él, sorprendiendo a la joven que miró a Goten con cierto recelo y temor, temor de que sus malos pensamientos fueran casi verdad.

-¿A ti que te interesa a dónde iba?- cuestionó también molesto el mayor, mirando de igual manera al azabache, olvidándose por un momento de la chica que les observaba.

-Me interesa porque te había advertido que no te acercaras de nuevo a Bura. Y si antes no te lo iba a permitir… ¡Ahora menos!- respondió hastiado y furioso el Uchiha, pero conteniendo su furia lo mejor posible para no hacer un escándalo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó de improvisto la voz de cierta sayayin.

Los tres presentes miraron hacia el pasillo y encontraron a Bura caminando hacia ellos, mirando con odio a Goten, terminando por sellar la sospecha de Maron, quien se mordió el labio inferior, tomando un poco de aire para controlar todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-No pasa nada- respondió sin más el mayor, mirando con cierto rencor a la peliazul, recordando en ese momento que otra chica estaba allí, por lo que miró a la rubia, sabiendo ya que estallaría una bomba allí.

-No… Sí pasa, pasa que tú no entiendes que debes alejarte de Bura- dijo con molestia Sasuke, fulminando con la mirada a su `enemigo´, escuchando un bufido de este.

La sayayin iba a reclamarle muchas cosas a su ex novio, pero se detuvo un momento y al reparar en el hecho de que su amiga estaba algo pálida y miraba con odio a Goten, pensando en que esa mirada ella la conocía, pues era la misma que ella le dedicaba al sayayin cuando lo veía. Fue entonces que la Brief descubrió algo que hubiese preferido no saber…

-Maron… ¿Tú porque estás aquí?- preguntó la kunoichi, mirando seriamente a su amiga, llamando la atención de Sasuke, quien miró detenidamente a la rubia, notando lo que ahora era más que obvio.

La ojiazul mayor desvió su mirada rencorosa, llevándola al suelo, para luego levantarla de nuevo y mirar con odio a Goten…

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, pues Bura acababa de descubrir que su mejor amiga había sido engañada por la misma persona que la engañó a ella, razón por la cual su mirada que de por sí demostraba odio, se volvió en odio puro al mirar al mayor.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Tú no tienes dignidad ni honor!- gritó con furia la peliazul, matando con la mirada a su ex novio, siendo apoyada desde luego por el poseedor del sharingan…

-Tú no mereces vivir…- sentenció con enfado el Uchiha, obteniendo la mirada llena de desdén y odio del sayayin.

-¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto!- alzó la voz enojado Goten, mirando mal al menor, para luego mirar a la sayayin.

-¡Y tú…! ¡Tú menos que nadie tiene derecho de hablar sobre fidelidad y lealtad!- le gritó el sayayin con cierto dolor a la joven peliazul, quien negó levemente con la cabeza, confundida de las palabras del pelinegro.

-No sé de qué me hablas… ¡Yo no soy como tú!- respondió aún furiosa Bura, tratando de ocultar su confusión, mirando de reojo a su amiga quien solo se dedicaba a fulminar con sus azules ojos a Goten.

El azabache también se extrañó de las palabras del guerrero, pero prefirió no hacerle caso, creyendo que solo era una trampa o algo por el estilo…

La pelea hubiera seguido y aumentado de grado de no ser por qué la familia de Goten, la de Maron, los Brief y los ninja subieron al pasillo al escuchar el alboroto.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó preocupada Bulma, mirando a su hija y a los demás.

Los cuatro jóvenes que discutían, callaron al verse descubiertos en lo que supuestamente era un secreto…

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- cuestionó seria y duramente Vegeta, mirando a los cuatro chicos presentes.

Tanto las dos jóvenes amigas, como los dos jóvenes `enemigos´ tuvieron que morderse la lengua y callar, llamando a todo su auto-control para ponerle fin a la discusión y poder esbozar la más inocente de sus sonrisas, o eso menos por Sasuke ya que él siempre se portaba frío con todos.

-No pasa nada, mama, papa. Solo estábamos hablando un poco- dijo inocente la joven Anbu, mirando a su familia y sonriéndoles con naturalidad, usando sus habilidades de actriz y de ninja para ocultar su sentir.

-Sí, solo hablábamos ¿Por qué?- preguntó con una sonrisa falsa Maron, mirando a sus progenitores y a los demás con tranquilidad.

-Porque escuchamos ruidos, y gritos- dijo un poco preocupada Milk, mirando a su hijo menor en espera de una explicación por parte de él.

-¡No claro que no mama! Solo platicábamos, de seguro solo fueron imaginaciones suyas- respondió Goten, sonriendo ampliamente como sí no hubiese pasado nada, pero a pesar de esto, Goku, Gohan y Trunks notaron que algo extrañó le pasaba, pues le conocían bien.

-Sasuke… ¿Solo hablaban? Porque no creo que todos nos hubiéramos imaginado sus gritos- preguntó un poco serio Kakashi, mirando a su alumno, quien había relajado lo más posible su mirada y se mantenía tranquilo y serio como siempre.

-Claro. No tendríamos porqué mentirles. Solo hablábamos, tal vez un poco alto por eso pensaron que eran gritos- respondió naturalmente el Uchiha, encogiéndose de hombros.

-De verdad espero que no nos estén ocultando algo- habló seriamente 18, mirando a su hija con cierta preocupación al igual que Krilin.

-Por supuesto que no mamá. No tenemos nada que ocultar…- respondió Maron, sonriendo un poco más, relajándose lo mejor posible para ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Ah… Bueno, sí ustedes lo dicen- dijo un poco extrañada Bulma, incrédula de las excusas de todos, pero resignada a no obtener más información por parte de los chicos.

-Está… bien…- habló también incrédula Milk, mirando preocupada a su hijo y a los otros tres jóvenes.

-¡A vamos! Sí los chicos dicen que no pasa nada, entonces no pasa nada- sonrió Goku, dando por terminando el cuestionario en contra de su hijo y los demás, pero teniendo muy en cuenta que hablaría en privado con su hijo menor, sabiendo o por lo menos imaginando que Vegeta haría lo mismo con Bura.

-Si ellos dicen que no pasó nada, entonces así es. Dejémoslos ya- habló con calma el príncipe sayayin, pues justo como Goku pensaba, el hablaría en privado con su hija, pues lo sentía: Le ocultaba algo.

Las esposas de los sayayines suspiraron con una gotita resbalando por sus cabezas, creyendo que sus maridos tomaban las cosas demasiado a la ligera.

-Sí, ya déjenlos. Ya es tarde y hay que volver a casa…- dijo un poco serio Gohan, mirando analizadoramente a su hermano menor, sabiendo que sí le pasaba algo, pero prefiriendo hablar él también en privado con su hermano.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón hijo. Hay que irnos ya- aceptó Milk, suspirando un poco y mirando a Goten, quien asintió y se acercó a ellos.

-También nosotros nos vamos- dijo seria 18, mirando a su joven hija, ésta asintió y caminó rápido hasta ella.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Bura al recordar que faltaban todos los demás invitados.

-Ya se fueron. Todos tienen cosas que hacer y se fueron, pero nos pidieron que los despidiéramos de ustedes- respondió Bulma a su hija, mirándola aún preocupada.

-Ah… Qué lástima, pero ya en otra ocasión los veremos de nuevo- dijo sonriente la Anbu, acercándose a su madre con Sasuke tras ella.

-Entonces vayamos a despedirlos…- dijo Trunks también algo serio, pues conocía a su amigo y a su hermana, tanto como para presentir que se traían algo.

Por otro lado, Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto, miraban extrañados y desconfiados al Uchiha, presintiendo ellos también que el azabache se traía algo junto con su novia y los otros dos.

Todos bajaron a la sala de estar y de allí continuaron el camino hasta salir de la Corporación, despidiendo a sus últimos invitados con calidez y cortesía…

Bura, Maron y Sasuke se forzaron a despedirse educadamente de Goten, quien hizo lo mismo con el Uchiha, pues era a quien odiaba.

Cuando fue turno de Maron y Bura despedirse, ambas chicas se abrazaron, en el caso de la rubia, haciendo esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar y desmoronarse.

-Lo siento… yo no sabía- se disculpó en un suave susurro la mayor.

-Descuida, no fuiste tú. Fue él y ya no sufras más, no lo vale…- respondió también en voz baja la menor, acariciándole un poco el cabello a su amiga.

Las amigas se separaron, dedicándose una pequeña sonrisa, para que luego la rubia subiera al auto con sus padres.

-¡Hasta luego!- se despidió Krilin, conduciendo luego y alejándose de la Corporación, mientras la familia de Goku se acomodaba en otra nave.

-¡Nos veremos después!- se despidió Goku junto con su familia, terminando por irse ya; desapareciendo la nave en el oscuro cielo, mientras Bulma y Trunks se despedían de ellos con una mano y una sonrisa.

Bura suspiró con cierto alivio al tener ya a Goten lejos de nuevo, pero sintiéndose mal por lo que el sayayin le hizo a Maron.

-Bueno… me iré a dormir. Fue un día agotador- soltó de repente la Anbu, comenzando a caminar hacia adentro de su hogar con su novio a su lado que no dijo ni una sola palabra y fue con ella.

-Yo iré a trabajar en la máquina- dijo Bulma un poco extrañada de la conducta de su hija y `yerno´, optando por ya no decir más, solo yéndose a la habitación donde estaba la máquina.

-Yo igual me iré a dormir- murmuró Trunks, entrando a la casa algo rápido, sin tardar en alcanzar a su hermana que estaba por subir las escaleras, deteniéndola al tomarla del brazo y jalarla con suavidad.

-Bura, quiero que me expliques que fue lo que pasó- ordenó serio y preocupado el pelimorado, mirando a la menor.

La sayayin solo suspiró un poco.

-No pasó nada, ya se lo dijimos- respondió un poco harta Bura, viendo venir un interrogatorio por parte de su hermano, más éste no pudo ser por que escuchó a su padre hablar.

-Ven conmigo, Bura. Quiero hablar contigo en privado. A todos los demás, buenas noches- dijo seriamente Vegeta, pasando al lado de sus hijos y subiendo las escaleras, teniendo la mirada fija de todos.

-Claro…- cedió la ojiazul, sabiendo que no tenía ni debía negarse, pues hacerlo sería sospechoso, siendo obvio que su progenitor quería hablar de lo pasado.

Trunks soltó a su hermana y la dejó irse con su padre, dando un suspiro y mirando luego a Sasuke, esperando a que él dijera algo, cosa que no sucedería.

-Buenas noches- se despidió sin más el Uchiha, comenzando a subir las escaleras con tranquilidad, bajo la mirada de su equipo, de su sensei y de su `cuñado´.

El peliplata suspiró con pesadez, preguntándose en que estaría ahora metido su alumno…

-Hasta mañana a todos. Descansen- se despidió Kakashi, sonriendo un poco bajo la máscara y luego yéndose a su habitación o más bien, yendo tras Sasuke.

Todos se despidieron del jounnin, Sakura y Naruto mirándole con extrañez y confusión, mientras que el sayayin solo dio un suspiro y luego de despedirse irse a dormir, sin poder dejar de pensar en su hermana y amigo.

La jade mirada de Sakura estaba fija en las escaleras por dónde se habían ido todos, sintiéndose preocupada por su amiga y su compañero de equipo…

-Mm… yo iré a comer un poco de Ramen- dijo con una sonrisa Naruto, comenzando a ir a la cocina, provocando que a la pelirosa le saliera una vena en la cabeza.

-¡¿Estás viendo la extraña situación y tú pensando en comer!?- preguntó molesta la Haruno, asesinando al rubio con la mirada.

-L…lo siento. Pero es que… ¡tengo hambre! ¡De veraz!- respondió el ojiazul con cascaditas en sus ojos, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amiga.

-Esto es increíble- murmuraba la ojijade mientras subía las escaleras con indignación, dejando que el Uzumaki se sobara su cabeza con dolor…

·.·

Sasuke entró a su habitación, dando un bufido y caminando hasta su cama, dejándose caer sin más en ella, mirando el techo con rencor y molestia, escuchando el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse segundos después, por lo que suspiró, tratando de ignorar la escrutadora mirada de su maestro.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué paso? Y quiero la verdad- exigió seriamente el Hatake, presintiendo que el menor se había metido en un problema o algo así.

-Nada. Ya se los dijimos- respondió cortante el azabache, sin quitar su mirada del techo.

-Te conozco muy bien. Así que no me mientas. Sé que algo pasó y que tuvo que ver con Bura y Goten. Así que dilo…- hablo seriamente Kakashi, caminando a la cama de su alumno y sentándose en la orilla, esperando a que el gennin hablara.

-No pasa nada- insistió neutralmente el azabache, aunque una parte de él quería decirle la verdad al mayor, otra parte se negaba, pues no quería traicionar la confianza de su novia.

El copi ninja suspiró levemente, mirando al menor con seriedad.

-Goten fue novio de Bura ¿no es así?- preguntó el Hatake, obteniendo la sorprendida e interrogante mirada de su alumno.

-Era obvio que algo pasó entre ellos si no… ¿Por qué más tú verías con odio a Goten? Ahora… ¿me contarás los detalles o me dejarás imaginarlos?- dijo suavemente el hombre, notando como el menor desviaba un momento la mirada y luego suspiraba, volviendo a mirarlo casi en seguida.

-Sí, Bura y Goten fueron novios hace unos años, pero ella lo dejó porque él la engañó- explicó sencillamente Sasuke, no queriendo contar todo con lujo de detalles por respeto a la mayor.

Kakashi se sorprendió un poco más al escuchar que Bura y Goten habían sido novios desde hace años, por lo que terminó teniendo otra idea…

-¿Hace cuánto fueron novios?- cuestionó lo más natural que pudo el peliplata, mirando serio a su alumno, éste a su vez se extrañó de aquella pregunta, pero prefirió responderla.

-Bura me dijo que ellos se hicieron novios cuando ella tenía once años- respondió sencillo el azabache, causando más sorpresa en su sensei.

"Entonces… Bura engañó a Goten con Itachi. Pero ¿alguno de los dos habrá sabido de lo que pasaba en realidad? Si no fue así… Bura engañó a ambos, pero tal vez ambos llegaron a enterarse del otro, lo que nos lleva… ¿A dónde? Esto de verdad se puso complicado" pensó el copi ninja, dando un suspiro de solo pensar en cómo toda la situación se complicaba con ese nuevo descubrimiento.

Sasuke miró a su maestro con extrañez, pues el mayor se había perdido en sus pensamientos, lo que de cierta manera le provocó un escalofrío y un mal presentimiento.

-¿Y entonces que pasó?- preguntó el Hatake al salir de sus pensamientos, obteniendo de nuevo la mirada del pequeño.

-Pues solo discutimos un poco, y eso- contestó el Uchiha, encogiéndose un poco de hombros y mirando al techo de nueva cuenta, oyendo un suspiro por parte de su maestro.

-Ya sé que discutieron, pero quiero saber con exactitud lo que pasó- dijo con calma el jounnin, manteniendo su mirada fija en su alumno.

-¿Porque quiere saberlo?- cuestionó ya muy extrañado el azabache, pues no entendía el porqué de todas las preguntas del mayor.

-Solo por curiosidad y para ver si los puedo ayudar en algo- respondió tranquilamente Kakashi, mirando con naturalidad a su alumno, quien entrecerró un poco los ojos, comenzando a sospechar que su maestro le ocultaba algo.

-No lo creo- sentenció directamente Sasuke, viendo a su maestro en espera de otra explicación.

El Hatake miró con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo al pequeño ojinegro, sonriendo levemente bajo la máscara.

-Esa es la razón, solo quiero ayudarlos a ti y a Bura- insistió naturalmente el peliplata, liberando un poco las sospechas que había comenzado a tener el menor, quien suspiró levemente.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer. Y es mejor que no le cuente más, dejémoslo solo así- dijo en negativa el Uchiha, ya no queriendo hablar más del tema con su sensei, pues tenía algo en mente que le molestaba y quería pensar un poco en ello.

Un suspiro se escuchó, el cual fue de Kakashi, ya que hubiera querido saber todo lo que paso en esa discusión de los jóvenes.

-De acuerdo, ya no te preguntare más- habló suave el jounnin, dando otro suspiro y levantándose de la cama, yendo al baño a darse una ducha y cambiarse para dormir, dejando solo a su alumno en la habitación.

···

···En la Habitación de Vegeta y Bulma···

···

La princesa sayayin había entrado a la habitación de sus progenitores, siguiendo a su padre que quería hablar con ella.

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, papa?- preguntó serena y con una pequeña sonrisa la peliazul, mirando a su padre.

-¿Qué me ocultas?- preguntó sin rodeos el príncipe sayayin, mirando seriamente a su hija, sorprendiéndola levemente, aunque desde luego la chica no mostró su sorpresa.

-Yo no oculto nada, papa- respondió inocente la joven, sonriéndole un poco más a su progenitor.

-No quiero que me mientas. Quiero que me digas la verdad… ¿Qué está pasando contigo?- preguntó Vegeta sin perder seriedad, mirando a la chica con preocupación.

-De verdad nada. Estoy bien y todo está bien. No sé a qué vienen tus preguntas- respondió con naturalidad Bura, sintiendo que su padre estaba sospechando algo.

-Bura, sé que estás ocultando algo, y no me gusta que lo hagas- dijo suavemente el sayayin, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de su hija y acariciándola suave, mirándole preocupado por su conducta tan rara, sabiendo que algo tenía.

La joven ojiazul sonrió con calidez y cariño, ésta vez sin fingir, pues ella siempre había podido hablar de todo con su padre, aunque era cierto que le había ocultado muchas cosas en los últimos años, pero siempre había hablado con él, pero lo que guardaba no debía saberlo nadie, mucho menos su padre.

-Gracias por preocuparte papa, pero de verdad estoy bien- habló ya suave y natural la peliazul, sin fingir, terminando por abrazar a su padre, siendo el abrazo correspondido con suavidad y cariño.

-Eres mi hija, Bura. No me gustaría saber que alguien te hizo daño y no me lo dijiste- soltó de repente Vegeta, acariciando un poco la espalda y cabello de la joven, causándole sorpresa sin poder verlo por el abrazo.

Los ojos de Bura se abrieron con sorpresa y su corazón se detuvo un momento, porque pudo sentirlo…: Su padre ya sabía lo que pasaba. Tomó un poco de aire y luego se separó del mayor, deshaciendo lentamente al abrazo, llamando a todo el autocontrol y habilidades de actriz que tenía para no delatarse ahora…

-Nadie me ha hecho daño, papa. De verdad no hay nada mal, si pasara algo… yo te lo diría- mintió lo mejor que pudo la joven ninja, sonriéndole con cariño y confianza a su padre.

Vegeta sabía que pasaba algo, y ahora ya sabía que era, o por lo menos tenía fuertes sospechas, pero simplemente no entendía porque la chica ya no le confiaba lo que le pasaba.

-De acuerdo, confiare en ti, Bura. Pero sabes muy bien que siempre has podido confiar en mí- terminó de hablar el sayayin, sonriéndole un poco a su hija y acariciándole levemente el cabello.

-Lo sé papa…- respondió con una suave y cálida sonrisa la ojiazul.

-Bien, era todo lo que quería hablar contigo…- concluyó Vegeta, viendo asentir un poco a la joven.

-Claro. Entonces me voy a dormir… Hasta mañana- se despidió Bura, sonriéndole a su progenitor y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana, descansa hija- se despidió el príncipe sayayin, sonriéndole levemente a su hija, mirándola irse con tranquilidad a su habitación.

En ese momento, el sayayin se preguntó desde cuándo comenzó a desconocer a su hija, ¿en qué momento la chica había cambiado tanto y había dejado de ser feliz para llevar cargas enormes en su espalda? Muy seguramente desde que se había convertido en ninja, cosa que le hacía preocuparse aunque no lo demostrara, porque esa cuestión habría una nueva pregunta… ¿Desde cuándo Bura tenía el poder de mentir, engañar, y actuar como si nada pasara luego de misiones ninja? Y también… ¿Hacía cuanto que su hija no confiaba en nadie y ocultaba todo su sentir? No había notado jamás los fuertes cambios que había sufrido la joven, y eso le preocupaba en demasía…

·.·

La sayayin caminaba rápidamente a su habitación, entrando de igual manera y encerrándose en ella, desvistiéndose y yendo a darse un baño…

"No, no puedo dejar que papa descubra lo que pasó con Goten" pensó preocupada la joven Anbu mientras se metía bajo el chorro de agua, reparando en ese momento en lo que había dicho su exnovio mientras discutían:

**-¡Y tú…! ¡Tú menos que nadie tiene derecho de hablar sobre fidelidad y lealtad!-**

Esas palabras le extrañaron tanto, que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ellas, pero mientras pensaba, un dolor comenzó a surgir en su cabeza, como las otras veces…

"No de nuevo…" pensó la chica mientras se tomaba la cabeza y trataba de tranquilizarse…

.·.

···En el Monte Paos···

.·.

Toda la familia de Goku se encontraba ya en su respectivo hogar.

La mayoría dormían ya pues estaban algo cansados, pero mientras tanto, un joven sayayin miraba el cielo oscuro desde la ventana de su habitación…

Goten suspiró un poco al recordar la desagradable pelea que había tenido con las dos chicas y con el Uchiha, y aunque bufó al recordar al joven gennin, también suspiró de nuevo, recordando lo que le había dicho a la Brief, recriminándose mentalmente haber sido tan ¿grosero? Con ella, pues con todo no debía de echarle en cara nada, aunque la verdad era que Bura era quien no tenía por qué odiarle, cuando fue ella la primera en destruir la confianza y demás en su noviazgo…

El sonido de golpes en la puerta de la habitación sacaron de sus pensamientos al joven sayayin quien sin ánimo de moverse de donde estaba, solo contestó con un simple… `Pasa´, sabiendo que era su padre quien tocaba.

Goku entró a la habitación una vez que escuchó el permiso de su hijo, no tardando en divisar al joven en la ventana, mirando el cielo con una mirada melancolica y triste, lo que le acabó de preocupar más.

-Goten… necesito hablar contigo, de hombre a hombre- dijo seriamente el sayayin mayor, pero sonando suave y preocupado, captando de inmediato la atención del menor que le miró primero de reojo y luego de un suspiro volteó por completo a mirarle.

-Te escuchó, papa- respondió lo más sereno posible Goten, mirando serio pero tranquilo a su progenitor quien suspiro levemente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Goten, desde hace un tiempo te he notado extraño, al principio lo deje pasar porque pensé que sí tenías algún problema vendrías conmigo o con tu hermano a buscar ayuda, pero en vista de que no lo has hecho, he venido yo a hablar contigo. Quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Dime que problemas tienes- comenzó a hablar con seriedad pero con cariño Goku, mirando fijamente a su joven hijo, éste solo desvió la mirada.

El menor no sabía cómo decirle todo lo pasado a su padre, pues con todo, el respetaba a Bura y no quería tener un comportamiento impropio de andar revelando cosas íntimas de la chica, ni de él, porque por otro lado, le avergonzaba demasiado decirle a su padre todo lo que había hecho…

-Estoy bien. No tengo problemas; no te preocupes, papa- respondió lo más tranquilo que podía el joven sayayin, sonriendo un poco forzado, pues él a diferencia de la sayayin, no podía ocultar tan fácil lo que sentía, terminando por no sostener la mirada de su padre e irse a sentar en la orilla de la cama, mirando de reojo al mayor.

-No tienes porqué mentirme, hijo; —dijo mientras caminaba a la cama— ni tampoco tienes porque cargar solo con el peso de tus problemas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- habló comprensivamente el sayayin mayor, sentándose al lado de su hijo y poniéndole una mano en el hombro en una pequeña muestra de apoyo, esperando a que el menor hablara.

Por un momento Goten estuvo tentado a decirle todo a su padre, pero simplemente no pudo, pudo más el amor que aún le tenía a Bura y la vergüenza de sus actos impropios de un hombre.

-Despreocúpate, papa. No tengo problemas, y si llego a necesitar ayuda hablaré contigo o con mi hermano, lo prometo- prometió con una sonrisa un poco más tranquila el joven sayayin, esperando que su padre no insistiera más.

Goku dio un pequeño suspiro, asintiendo resignado, pues de nada servía insistir si su hijo no quería hablar.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que puedes confiar y contar conmigo- terminó de hablar el sayayin mayor, dedicándole una fraternal sonrisa a su hijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Gracias, lo valoro mucho…- agradeció cálidamente Goten, sonriendo con cierta tranquilidad, pero sintiéndose mal y culpable de no hablar de lo que le pasaba con su padre.

-Nos veremos mañana. Descansa- dijo suave Goku, terminando por salir de la habitación de su hijo, esperando que Vegeta hubiera tenido más suerte con la joven princesa…

El joven sayayin suspiro y volvió a levantarse, mirando por la ventana, mirando un poco la puerta cerrada de su habitación —ya que su padre la había cerrado al salir—, y luego de pensar un momento, abrió la ventana y salió volando con rumbo a desquitar lo que sentía entrenando un poco en el desierto.

.·.

···En Kame House···

.·.

Maron miraba el cielo estrellado por su ventana con tristeza y dolor, no creyendo de lo que Goten había sido capaz: Jugar con ella y Bura al mismo tiempo.

Bufo un poco mientras una lagrima resbalaba por una de sus mejillas, la cual limpió al sentir el Ki de su madre acercarse rápido a su cuarto…

-Maron…- llamó número 18, tocando un poco la puerta antes de pasar, escuchando un ``Pasa´´ por parte de su joven hija, por lo que entró y encontró a la joven sentada en la orilla de la cama leyendo un libro con fingida tranquilidad.

-¿Qué pasa, mama?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa la joven ojiazul, mirando a su progenitora con falsa naturalidad.

-Quiero hablar contigo de lo que pasó hoy…- respondió un poco preocupada la rubia mayor, caminando hasta llegar a la cama y sentándose al lado de su hija, quien cerró el libro y lo puso en su mueble de noche.

-Dime…- dijo natural y fingiendo confusión Maron, esperando a que su madre hablara.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad… Yo escuché que discutían, como todos los demás, así que no quiero que me mientas, quiero que confíes en mí y me digas porque peleaban- dijo seria pero preocupada la mayor, mirando fijamente a su hija, esperando que confiara en ella.

Aunque Maron hubiese querido soltarse a llorar y contarle todo a su madre, sabía que no podía ni debía hacerlo, así que optó por solo tragarse su dolor y muy herido orgullo, sonriéndole suave a su madre.

-No discutíamos, ya se lo dijimos. Perdón si hablábamos muy alto pero no estábamos peleando ni nada por el estilo…- mintió lo mejor que pudo la joven guerrera, sonriendo tranquilamente, encogiéndose un poco de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto, para cierta sorpresa y más preocupación por parte de su progenitora.

-Hija… hace mucho que tú y yo no hablamos, siento que ya no confías en mí- habló preocupada y fraternalmente 18, acariciándole el cabello a la chica quien solo sonrió un poco más, dejándose hacer por la mayor.

-Siempre he confiado en ti, mama. No hay cosa que no te haya dicho, así que no te preocupes por mí; y no es por correrte pero… estoy cansada. La preparación de la fiesta me dejo exhausta, así que hablaremos mañana ¿sí?- dijo con la mayor serenidad y cortesía Maron, deseando ya no seguir hablando con su madre para no derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Aunque la rubia mayor hubiera querido seguir interrogando a su hija, una parte de ella le dijo que la dejara sola, por lo que solo asintió y luego de darle un beso en la frente a la joven, se levantó de la cama…

-Mañana hablaremos mejor, descansa. Buenas noches…- cedió 18, sonriéndole un poco a la chica quien le sonrió igual.

-Claro, buenas noches, mama- se despidió la joven guerrera, viendo como su madre salía de la habitación, y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Maron desvió su mirada la cual se cristalizó , por lo que la chica se puso de pie y cerró con llave la puerta de su habitación, regresando a la cama y sentándose por completo en ella, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando en silencio, maldiciéndose mentalmente, y no solo a ella sino al sayayin culpable de su dolor…

.·.

···En la Corporación···

.·.

Sasuke seguía recostado sin quitar su vista del `interesantísimo´ techo, pensando aun en las palabras de Goten para con Bura, tratando de no prestarles atención porque sabía que hacerlo sería peligroso para su noviazgo. Pero aun con todo, el joven Uchiha tenía un presentimiento, había algo que le hacía no dejar de pensar en las palabras del sayayin.

Y los pensamientos del azabache hubieran seguido girando en torno a esas palabras, de no ser porque sintió el Ki de quien las dijo…

La energía de Goten fue sentida por el poseedor del sharingan, quien de inmediato dirigió sus negros orbes hacia el balcón, mirando a lo lejos, sintiendo el odio que guardaba hacia el sayayin liberarse y ordenarle ir.

Así que movido por ese odio, Sasuke se puso de pie y salió de la habitación por el balcón, cerrando la puerta al irse, para que su maestro no se diera cuenta de que se había escapado por ahí. Luego de esto, se dirigió volando hacia donde sentía el Ki del joven sayayin…

.·.

···En el desierto···

.·.

Goten entrenaba un poco, desahogándose así de todo lo que sentía. Sin duda estaba llevando una gran carga al callar todo lo pasado con Bura, y más aún al haber tratado de `pagarle con la misma moneda´. Sí, aquel dicho de que ``la venganza nunca es buena´´ era muy cierto. Había terminado haciendo mucho daño por recurrir a la venganza…

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bura? Yo te amaba" pensó con dolor y tristeza el pelinegro, apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos, recordando algo pasado, pero siendo sacado de sus pensamientos y recuerdos al sentir un Ki aparecer de repente tras él, por lo que miró hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose al ver a cierto azabache tras él… ¡Volando!.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?- preguntó molesto Goten, acribillando con la mirada al menor.

-Vine a verte- respondió sin más Sasuke, mirando fríamente al sayayin, manteniendo su distancia con él.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó cortante el mayor, sin quitar su mirada del Uchiha.

Una orgullosa sonrisa de medio lado se posó en los labios del poseedor del sharingan…

-Para pelear contigo- respondió sin más Sasuke, sorprendiendo un poco a su `enemigo´, quien luego rio un poco.

-Es broma ¿no? ¿O es que acaso tú de verdad crees que me puedes ganar a mí?- cuestionó con sorna Goten, casi sin poder reconocerse a sí mismo por esa actitud altanera que demostraba para con el menor.

-Puedo ganarte- acortó seriamente el Uchiha, mirando con ojos entrecerrados al sayayin.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó incrédulo y aun burlón el mayor, ladeando un poco su cabeza, causando cierta molestia en el pequeño azabache, quien mantenía la calma porque sabía que ahora menos que nunca debía perderla.

En lugar de palabras, el joven gennin usó la velocidad que tenía para aparecer frente al sayayin y darle un golpe con el puño cerrado en la boca a Goten, haciéndolo retroceder un poco en el aire.

Goten se limpió con la muñeca la sangre que el rápido y fuerte golpe le sacó, para después dirigir su mirada llena de odio hacia el menor, elevando un poco más su Ki.

-Está bien, sí eso es lo que quieres… Pelearemos- sentenció ya con hastió y rencor el sayayin, aun asesinando con la mirada al Uchiha, siendo su mirar correspondido.

-Hmp… Bien- acortó Sasuke, de nuevo con una sonrisa de medio lado, elevando un poco su energía también, mirando fijo y con odio al mayor…

Negro contra negro, ambas miradas tan iguales pero tan diferentes chocaban en una silenciosa guerra la cual fue rota por el primer movimiento de ambos jóvenes:  
>Un golpe a puño cerrado entre ambos, iniciando una fuerte y desinhibida pelea sin resultados claros…<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>*****CONTINUARA…\\\*******

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos:<strong>

_Son Gaku_: Arigatou, de verdad me hace feliz que me digan que escribo bien ^^ espero te hayan gustado el capi pasado y este

_UnaLectoraMas_: Arigatou también n.n jaja me alegra ponerte feliz con mi Fic ;) ah y esa pregunta que me acabas de hacer la responderé más adelantito como una aclaración ^^

_Irene_: Me gusta sorprender a la gente :)

_Ragnarok_: Sí, Sasuke es lindo a veces :) y… con respecto a Maron, tal vez sí, tal vez no xD prefiero que siga de incognito lo que hare con ella :3

_Safira Hatake_: Ya falta poquitito para que salga Itachi y lo mismo para la pelea de Sasuke y Goten xD

_Inochan-uchiha_: Lo subí tan rápido como pude ;) espero que te haya gustado

_Daniela rivera s_: Igual ya veras, quiero todo lo que tenga que ver con Maron de incognito, ok no. Pero prefiero que sea una sorpresa ;D y sí, ya quite la votación ^^

_Elena_: Eh… no, Sasuke y Bura se aman mucho y no pelearan jamás ^^ ¿o tal vez si…? –Sonrisa maligna-

_Mira_: Perdón por tardar, pero son 20 páginas de Word _

Gracias a ustedes por comentar ^o^

Ahora, pequeñas aclaraciones:

Ya falta muy poco para que salga Itachi, y como ya verán, en el próximo capítulo será la pelea de Sasuke VS Goten.  
>Otra pequeña aclaración, es que alguien me preguntó por la estatura de Bura, así que les diré que sí es más alta que Sasuke, bastante más yo diría, por dos motivos… 1: Es mayor por 6 años. 2: Usa botas con tacón. Por estas dos razones, Bura es más alta que Sasuke ^^ ahora burlémonos del peque xD Ok no :)<p>

¿Algo más? –pensando-  
>Gaara: Las imágenes…<br>Yo: Ah sí :D

Hice dos imágenes, espero que les gusten, la primera es de Bura con la ropa que traía en la cena, espero que les guste y que me haya quedado más o menos razonable xDU

Imagen de Bura: (http) (:) (Dos diagonales/) (lynn0uchiha0tanimoto). (deviantart).com (otra diagonal) (art/Bra-Brief-386654718)

Y la otra es solo una imagen medio bien editada xDU de la pelea que vendrá de Sasuke VS Goten, solo son imágenes editadas y recortadas, por lo que los derechos de autor pertenecen a ya saben quiénes ^^

Sasuke VS Goten: (http) (:) (Dos diagonales/) (lynn0uchiha0tanimoto). (deviantart).com (otra diagonal) (art/Sasuke-VS-Goten-386655504)

*Solo quitan los parentesis y hacen lo que digan algunos de ellos ^^*

Pues es todo, en caso de que no puedan ver las imágenes, igual las subiré a mi Twitter, les digo de nuevo mi nombre: MizuTsukiKuro.

Ahora creo que es todo, perdón por la tardanza, espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente n_n

¡Nos leemos!  
>Sayonara! X3<p> 


	48. Sasuke VS Goten: Uchiha vs Sayayin

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.  
>Y Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.<strong>

Aclaraciones:  
>Lo de siempre xD<br>Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos  
>Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos<br>Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son pequeñas acotaciones  
>El sub-fijo Danna es maestro, algo así xDU<br>Y… es todo :3

* * *

><p>¡A LEER!<p>

*Capítulo 47: Sasuke VS Goten*

* * *

><p>Dos golpes fueron dados por ambos guerreros, ambos golpes yendo a dar al rostro del contrario, dando el primer golpe de inicio a la pelea…<p>

Sasuke activó el sharingan de inmediato, previendo con el los ataques del moreno y esquivándolos con relativa facilidad, debido a que aunque dominaba bien la técnica de volar, se le hacía más cómodo volar con su transformación del sello maldito, pero no la usaría, lo había prometido…

Por otro lado, el sayayin sabía lo que esos ojos rojos significaban, porque con gran inteligencia, él había obtenido toda la información acerca de las habilidades del Uchiha, usando a Trunks como su fuente de información del azabache así como de toda su vida ninja.

-¿Así que lees mis movimientos? Pero no creas que con leerlos bastara para ganarme- dijo con orgullo el sayayin, escuchando una risa por parte del menor, por lo que sin dejar de esquivar sus ataques, le miró seria y hastiosamente.

-No eres el único que me ha dicho eso. Te crees muy especial solo por ser un sayayin ¿no? ¡Te demostrare que no es así!- acortó el poseedor del sharingan, atacando con más fuerza y velocidad al mayor, quien detenía sus golpes sin dificultad, cosa ya esperada por el ninja.

-Tú también te crees muy especial solo por ser un Uchiha ¿no? ¡Entonces yo también te demostrare que no es así!- respondió enojado Goten dándole un golpe al menor, el cual no pudo ser detenido y terminó dándole en el estómago al Uchiha, dándole satisfacción al sayayin, satisfacción que duro poco pues el gennin frente a él desapareció en una nube de humo…

"Esa técnica… supongo que son los `Clones de Sombras´. Entonces… ¿En dónde está?" pensó Goten, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de sentir la energía del menor, cosa que no pudo hacer al no estar acostumbrado a la energía de los ninja.

"Tendré que tener cuidado con él, creo que… lo subestime" pensó el sayayin, mirando aun a su alrededor, tratando de sentir en donde se podía encontrar el menor, pero sin duda se le dificultaba debido a la falta de entrenamiento y pelea.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? ¿¡Esconderte!?- gritó al aire el ojinegro mayor, aun esforzándose por encontrar la energía de su oponente.

-Al parecer sé hacer más cosas que tú…- respondió un poco maligno Sasuke, apareciendo atrás del mayor, quien se sorprendió un poco al no haberlo sentido, y la misma sorpresa hizo que reaccionara lento, por lo que recibió un fuerte golpe en un costado, seguido de varios más, hasta que fue lanzado contra una roca por el azabache.

-Maldito mocoso…- murmuró entre dientes Goten, limpiándose con el brazo algo de sangre de la boca, sangre provocada por los golpes del Uchiha, quien le miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado, seguro de ganar la pelea, aunque solo fuera en el exterior, porque internamente, Sasuke pensaba y pensaba, repasando varios planes, recordando todos y cada uno de los entrenamientos que tuvo, tanto con Kakashi, como con Bura, como sus entrenamientos a solas…

"Tengo que tener mucho cuidado, esta vez no es juego como con Gaara. Debo ser más inteligente y estratégico" pensó el joven ninja, poniendo su guardia alta, así como expulsando su energía sin posiciones de manos como su novia le había enseñado.

-¿Crees que solo con eso me vas a ganar?- preguntó orgulloso el sayayin, mientras sus pupilas se volvían azules y su cabello se levantaba un poco, tornándose rubio en pocos segundos.

"Vaya, le hice llegar a su transformación de súper sayayin, eso quiere decir que no estamos tan disparejos. Bien, solo debo mantenerme lejos de sus golpes, debo tomar distancia y planear…" decidió el gennin, expulsando sin más todo el poder que tenía por el momento, desapareciendo de nuevo de la vista del mayor, quien se puso alerta y en guardia, decidiendo que ya no sería sorprendido de nuevo…

Sasuke usaba con habilidad el jutsu de invisibilidad, agradeciendo haberlo copiado de Kabuto cuando Bura peleó con él.

Varios clones aparecieron alrededor del mayor, quien los miró a todos y cada uno, contando un total de diez clones, sabiendo que el real debía encontrarse entre ellos, por lo que con toda su velocidad atacó a uno de ellos, golpeándolo y destruyéndolo, pero no contando con que el Clon no desaparecería en una nube de humo sino que explotaría junto con todos los que le rodeaban, provocando una fuerte explosión en la que quedó atrapado, provocando una sonrisa en el Uchiha que seguía oculto, sabiendo que pronto tendría que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque muy dentro de él, sabía que tal vez eso no sería necesario si usaba la cabeza…

_···_

_···Flash Back···_

_···_

Bura y Sasuke entrenaban con taijutsu, o más bien: Cuerpo a cuerpo…

La pelea había durado un buen rato, y la chica seguía ilesa, mientras que el menor estaba cansado y con unas leves heridas.

-Vamos Sasuke, sé que puedes ser mejor que eso- animó la ojiazul, sonriendo un poco, sin tardar en escuchar un bufido por parte del chico.

Ese bufido había significado algo que solo la joven entendió…

-Por todos los cielos, Sasuke. Aunque yo sea más fuerte que tú: Puedes ganarme. Siempre se le puede ganar a alguien más fuerte. Tú bien sabes que yo antes no era lo que soy, que era débil y miedosa. Tuve que pasar por mucho fuerte entrenamiento antes de ser quien soy ahora, pero mientras tanto ¿Cómo crees que vencía a mis oponentes más fuertes que yo?- comenzó a hablar seria pero algo animada la peliazul, obteniendo total atención de su novio, quien le miró interrogante, diciéndole con eso que continuara con su explicación.

-No se necesita usar la fuerza bruta para ganar, sino la cabeza- respondió la Anbu, tocando con un dedo su cabeza, sonriéndole al menor.

-Para ganar solo se necesita pensar, y también ciertas habilidades, pero no siempre la fuerza bruta. Y mucho menos en tú caso, porque tú tienes una ventaja, y esa es: El poder del Genjutsu. Tú puedes crear ilusiones, en parte por ser un Uchiha, y en parte por cómo te he entrenado. Eres fuerte, Sasuke. Y si algún día te enfrentas con alguien más fuerte, hay muchas posibilidades de que ganes…- concluyó la guerrera, sonriendo orgullosa de su novio quien ya estaba sonriendo con orgullo también.

-Entonces… continuemos- habló ya con ánimo Sasuke, poniéndose en guardia para pelear con la mayor.

-Bien. Pero quiero que pelees en serio, así que lastímame- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa la peliazul, atacando a su pareja.

-Hmp. Masoquista- murmuró el poseedor del sharingan, poniéndose en guardia, escuchando una última risita por parte de la chica, antes de que le atacara de nuevo…

_···_

_···Fin Del Flash Back···_

_···_

Sasuke tomó un poco de aire, ya había deshecho el jutsu de invisibilidad para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, lo cual fue rápido pues apenas levantó la guardia, tuvo que detener un golpe del sayayin, quien había salido rápidamente de la nube de polvo causada por la explosión y le atacó con fuerza.

El golpe apenas y pudo ser detenido por el menor…

Ambos chicos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose con odio y rencor mutuo, para que en menos de unos segundos, los ataques iniciaran de nuevo.

Con dificultad el azabache detenía o esquivaba los ataques del sayayin, usando su sharingan con la mejor perfección que podía, tratando de golpear a su oponente, cosa que sí se veía algo difícil.

"Quiero ganar de frente, pero si sigo peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, perderé. Tendré que usar los genjutsu que he aprendido" calculó el Uchiha, entrecerrando sus ojos y expulsando su energía para alejar por un momento al mayor, quien tomó algo de distancia con su oponente, viéndolo jadear levemente.

-¿Tan rápido te has cansado? Y eso que ni siquiera he usado la mitad de mi poder- rio un poco Goten, mirando triunfante al ninja, quien solo bufó y se dedicó a hacer posiciones de manos.

"Lo mejor será que no lo deje hacer ningún jutsu" decidió el sayayin, atacando rápido al azabache y golpeándole de nuevo en el estómago, solo que de nueva cuenta este resultó ser un clon, pero a diferencia de los otros, este al explotar llenó el ambiente de pétalos negros los cuales comenzaron a girar alrededor de Goten, quien se sorprendió y negó levemente con la cabeza, expulsando su energía para disipar los pétalos, cosa que no sucedió.

Sasuke quien veía todo a cierta distancia, sonrió de medio lado, haciendo otras posiciones de manos…

-Arte ninja…- alcanzó a escuchar Goten, por lo que se sorprendió y negó, sabiendo que había caído en una trampa cuando destruyó el Clon, pero antes de pensar en otra cosa, varias escenas empezaron a aparecer en su mente, torturadoras imágenes que sabía que el menor estaba poniendo en su mente, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle…

-¡Basta!- gritó el sayayin tratando de resistir y negarse al jutsu, cosa que no sucedería tan fácil.

-Sigue sufriendo…- murmuró con odio el Uchiha, manteniendo su genjutsu por un rato, sintiendo como se quedaba sin energía en poco tiempo.

"No puedo más…" pensó el poseedor del sharingan, comenzando a respirar más agitadamente.

-Se necesita mucho chakra para mantener a un sayayin en un genjutsu…- susurró Sasuke, perdiendo el control del genjutsu por lo débil que se encontraba, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, jadeando mientras los pétalos negros se disipaban de alrededor de Goten, terminando el torturador genjutsu.

-Eres… un maldito mocoso… tramposo…- susurró el ahora ojiazul, mirando mal al menor, jadeando el también mientras descendía del cielo para ponerse sobre el suelo.

-En la guerra… todo se vale…- murmuró aun jadeante el azabache, poniéndose de pie con algo de esfuerzo, sabiendo que le quedaba muy poca energía.

Ambos guerreros jadeaban, el menor por cansancio físico, y el mayor por cansancio mental por el genjutsu, el cual sin duda le había debilitado un poco.

-Tú no sabes lo que es el honor…- respondió con fastidio Goten, dedicándole una fría mirada al poseedor del sharingan, quien le miró mal.

-Mira quien habla de honor…- bufó Sasuke, poniéndose en guardia de nuevo, cosa que imitó el sayayin, guardando silencio.

"No me queda otra opción más que usar… `esa´ técnica" pensó el Uchiha, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo posiciones de manos, elevándose en el aire, usando el sharingan para inducir en Goten una nueva ilusión…

La nueva ilusión fue la misma que Orochimaru había usado en Sasuke y Sakura en los exámenes chunnin, por lo cual, en aquella ilusión el ojirojo le mostró a su oponente el momento de su muerte, no consiguiendo un shockeo completo en el mayor, pero sin duda dejándolo inmóvil por un momento.

"Ese maldito…niño" maldijo el sayayin, pensando en que ahora sí mataría al chiquillo en cuanto se recuperara de esa tétrica técnica.

"Usaré lo último de mi chakra en esta técnica. Solo espero que sea suficiente…" pensó cansado Sasuke, permaneciendo en el cielo, juntando sus manos y juntando energía en sus palmas, justo como Bura le había enseñado.

Goten miraba al menor sin poder moverse, temblando levemente, sorprendiéndose al ver la técnica que su oponente y enemigo preparaba…

"No, no, no, no, no, NO" se repetía mentalmente el ojiazul, negándose a creer lo que veía.

"Sasuke no pudo dominar esa técnica, no pudo, no" seguía negándose el sayayin, sin poder moverse por el shock de la técnica pasada, solo mirando al menor…

El Uchiha preparaba el Kameha mientras seguía en los aires, consciente de la gravedad de daños que podría haber si hacía la técnica que tenía en mente…

-Esta técnica… Tú me has obligado a llegar a usarla, así que espero que te mueras con ella…- gritó el poseedor del sharingan, sorprendiendo aún más al mayor.

-Él, de verdad… está peleando para matarme…- susurró Goten para sí, haciendo un esfuerzo por moverse, más aún las imágenes del jutsu seguían en su mente, nublando a su cuerpo con el miedo, impidiéndole moverse.

El sonido de aves cantando llamó la atención del ojiazul, por lo que miró con sorpresa a su oponente, viéndole hacer el Kameha, sí, pero había algo más:

Junto con la energía del Kameha se podían apreciar rayos eléctricos que se movían tanto por dentro como por fuera del poder que sostenía Sasuke.

"¿Está…está… está mezclando su técnica con el Kameha?" pensó con temor y sorpresa el sayayin, tratando de moverse por su bien, pero simplemente no podía.

-Ya está lista…- pensó Sasuke, sonriendo de medio lado y lanzando la técnica hacia el mayor…

-Muere- murmuró el Uchiha…

.·.

·.·

.·.

Bura sintió una energía haciendo explosión, por lo que sus sentidos se activaron y su dolor de cabeza cedió inmediatamente, dejándole relativamente hablando… tranquila, pues ahora era otro Uchiha el que le preocupaba.

"Esa energía… es de Sasuke ¿pero qué está haciendo?... ¡Goten! También siento su energía" logró sentir la sayayin, por lo que de inmediato salió de la regadera, tomando una toalla y entrando corriendo a su habitación.

La joven se secó y vistió rápidamente, saliendo por su balcón con sigilo y sin poder volar de momento, pues sabía que volar podría alertar a su padre; aunque la kunoichi rogaba que Vegeta no hubiera sentido la energía de esos dos que estaban peleando.

Luego de que Bura corriera de techo en techo por la cuidad, alejándose de la Corporación lo más rápido posible, alzó vuelo, yendo de manera lenta para no elevar demasiado su energía.

"Solo un poco más lejos y podré usar toda mi velocidad" pensó la ojiazul, mirando de reojo como se alejaba de su hogar mientras iba al lugar de la pelea…

.·.

·.·

.·.

La energía del Uchiha había dado justo en el cuerpo del mayor y había provocado una explosión, no tan fuerte debido a que el poder con que se realizó la técnica no había sido mucho por la debilidad que tenía de momento Sasuke.

-Maldición…- bufó el poseedor del sharingan, jadeando exhausto y mirando las palmas de sus manos, las cuales estaban un poco quemadas por el poder que usó.

La técnica que el azabache había usado, aun no la dominaba por completo, lo que le causó ese daño en las palmas y a la vez provocó que el poder no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como debió de haber sido.

Por otro lado…

Goten se levantó de entré varios escombros de rocas, haciendo una mueca de dolor en el proceso.

Debido al dolor de las heridas provocadas por la técnica, el sayayin se liberó del semi-shock que le había dejado el último genjutsu del menor.

Las miradas de los jóvenes se cruzaron solo un momento, antes de que el sayayin mirara un poco su cuerpo: Era verdad que tenía heridas, pero no fueron de tanta gravedad como pensó que serían al ver como su oponente preparaba la técnica.

Mientras que Sasuke por su lado, bufó dando gritos de maldición en su mente, bajando sus manos y cerrándolas con dolor, no tardando en escuchar una pequeña risa cínica por parte del mayor.

-Imagino que esto no era lo que tenías planeado… ¿o sí?- cuestionó con sorna el sayayin, mirando triunfante al Uchiha, quien frunció levemente el ceño.

"Sí la hubiera dominado… sí hubiera dominado esa técnica…" pensó molesto consigo mismo el azabache, levantando de nuevo una mano y viendo la quemadura en su palma, haciendo un gesto de enfado.

-Ya supéralo, tú no eres fuerte…- murmuró con desprecio Goten, aun sin poder reconocerse a sí mismo, no entendiendo él porqué trataba así al menor, o tal vez sí lo sabía pero aceptarlo no sería muy agradable…

"Porque son de la misma familia… porque son de la misma sangre" terminó por admitirse a sí mismo el sayayin, recordando algo pasado hace años…

_Bura besaba a un chico, él la había descubierto accidentalmente: Su novia le engañaba, y lo que nunca olvidó… Fue ese símbolo en la playera de aquel chico, ese símbolo en su espalda: El abanico Uchiha._

Solo hasta ahora supo que significaba ese símbolo: Clan Uchiha.

Eso significaba. Goten nunca supo quién era ese chico misterioso, por la edad calculó que Sasuke no era, pero sí era obvio que tenía que ver con él, que de una u otra forma llevaba su sangre.

Sí tan solo él sayayin supiera quien era ese chico, pero no podía saberlo, así que desfogaba el odio que tenía contra aquel chico desconocido en Sasuke, por eso lo trataba de esa manera…

Mientras el ojiazul se sumía en sus pensamientos un momento, el azabache hizo lo mismo, pues las palabras del mayor le hicieron recordar a Itachi.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente del poseedor del sharingan, pero en todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos se encontraba su hermano mayor, y muchas preguntas aparecían en su mente: ¿Itachi sí hubiese podido ganarle a un sayayin? Más en específico ¿Ganarle a Goten? Y la respuesta le caía encima como un balde de agua fría: Sí. La respuesta era, sí. Itachi le hubiese ganado con suma facilidad a Goten. ¿Por qué? Por el simple motivo de que su hermano era un genio. Era habilidoso con su sharingan, tenía una velocidad increíble, una extremada fuerza y conocía muchos jutsus.

El joven azabache apretó con fuerza los puños, sin importarle hacerse más daño en las palmas al clavarse las uñas de esa manera. Su joven cuerpo comenzó a expulsar energía, lo que sacó de sus pensamientos al rubio súper sayayin.

"¿Qué… está haciendo?" pensó Goten, poniéndose en guardia, viendo un extraño vapor de energía morada rodear al menor, no tardando en sorprenderse de nuevo al ver como el Uchiha cambiaba de apariencia, a una que él nunca había visto…

A Sasuke ya no le importó romper su promesa, simplemente quería matar a su oponente, quería demostrar que él era tan bueno como Itachi, incluso mejor.

-Ya estoy listo, continuemos…- murmuró Sasuke con voz cargada de odio, una vez que la transformación del sello maldito hubiera terminado.

-No sé qué planeas con esa transformación ¡Pero no me ganarás!- sentenció el sayayin, estando por atacar al menor, pero este apareció tras él y le pateó en las costillas, no logrando lanzarlo lejos, solo alejándolo un poco, cosa que no le importó, sino que el poseedor del sharingan siguió atacándole con fuerza.

Goten se defendió, deteniendo algunos golpes del menor, otros no, pero el igual atacando. La pelea se emparejó de momento, solo de momento, antes de que está vez fuera turno del sayayin de atacar…

De nuevo la diferencia de energías se comenzó a hacer obvia, pues el menor no podía detener los ataques del mayor cuando este peleaba en serio, lo único que podía hacer era esquivar lo mejor posible y usar los poderes de la marca de Orochimaru para contratacar cuando le fuera posible.

-Kame-hame-ha- gritó Goten, juntando mucha energía, pudiendo decirse ahora que él también peleaba a muerte.

Sasuke miró al sayayin solo un momento, para en cuanto le lanzara su energía, invocar a Manda.

La enorme serpiente apareció de un momento a otro, pero lo que el ninja planeaba, no era usarla para la pelea, sino como protección, y así lo hizo: Uso a la serpiente como un escudo, levantando el mismo un escudo de energía que cubría a la enorme serpiente, pero el cual fue rotó sin mucha dificultad por el poder del ojiazul.

El Kameha hirió de gravedad al animal, y aunque el gennin se había protegido también con otro campo de energía y con las alas enormes que tenía, terminó recibiendo bastante daño…

-Maldito humano… esto me lo pagaras muy caro- murmuró Manda, sin fuerzas y muy herida, mirando mal a su invocador, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando solo al Uchiha, quien jadeaba lastimado y mirando asesinamente al mayor.

-Te dije que no me ganarías…- dijo frío Goten.

De nuevo la ira de Sasuke brotó, por lo que preparó el chidori y corrió hacia el mayor, quien se puso en guardia solo unos minutos, para después correr hacia el menor con un poco de energía juntada en su mano.

"Sí así lo quieres…" pensó el ojiazul, decidiendo ponerle fin a la pelea de la peor manera, pero a fin de cuentas, el que había decidido que fuera una pelea a muerte no fue él, sino su oponente.

Los dos chicos estaban a un escaso metro de matarse, y lo hubieran hecho de no ser porque el suelo que quedaba frente a ellos se rompió por un fuerte golpe, provocando que ambos dieran un salto hacia atrás y que se alejaran del contrario, para luego mirar hacia el producto del golpe, viendo a cierta sayayin quien les miraba seriamente.

Bura había dado un fuerte golpe en el suelo, provocando la grieta que hizo a los dos chicos detenerse de sus respectivos ataques.

-B…bura…- murmuró Sasuke, viendo a su novia mientras desaparecía la energía que tenía en la mano, cosa que igual hacía el sayayin.

La mirada de la peliazul se posó en la roja del Uchiha, la seria mirada azul se tornó triste, mientras que las pupilas sharingan perdían esta técnica y se volvían calmadas.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, Sasuke?- preguntó la Brief a su novio, quien desvió un poco su mirada.

-Y…yo…- el Uchiha buscaba una excusa, pero antes de decir más, su novia le interrumpió.

-Deshaz esa transformación, ahora- ordenó fuerte la kunoichi, viendo como el menor le obedecía y dejaba esa no tan agradable transformación, volviendo a su apariencia normal.

"¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Acaso Bura sabía de esa transformación? ¿Pero que es esa transformación? Trunks no me dijo nada" pensó extrañado Goten, mirando con atención la escena.

-Bura, yo…- comenzó el azabache, de nuevo sin poder terminar.

-Me has decepcionado, Sasuke- dijo con tristeza la ojiazul, sorprendiendo a Goten, pero causando tristeza en el ninja.

La mirada llena de culpa y tristeza de Sasuke se posó en el suelo, mientras que la mirada de tristeza de la Brief se volvía fría y molesta, posándose sobre el sayayin.

-Y tú… Vete de aquí, la pelea terminó- sentenció Bura, mirando mal a su exnovio, quien solo se destransformó, mirando con dolor y reproche a la joven, extrañándola un poco por esa mirada.

Luego de que Goten le enviara una última mirada de odio y desprecio al Uchiha, el joven sayayin se fue…

-Bura…- llamó en un susurro el gennin.

-Vámonos…- acortó fríamente la princesa sayayin, haciendo sentir mal al menor.

-¿Puedes volar?- cuestionó seriamente la ojiazul, mirando a su novio con notable decepción en su mirada.

Sasuke solo asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar con esfuerzo, mirando como la joven se elevaba en el aire, lo cual imitó.

La pareja salió volando de vuelta a la Corporación, solo que el camino fue algo lento porque el poseedor del sharingan no podía ir muy rápido debido a lo débil que estaba…

.·.

·.·

.·.

El camino fue en total silencio…

La kunoichi miraba al frente, dándole una que otra mirada de soslayo al menor, notando que este solo miraba hacia abajo, sin querer levantar su mirada, lo que sucedió en todo el camino.

-Ven acá- llamó seriamente Bura, una vez que hubieran llegado a la Corporación y estuvieran en el techo de esta.

Sasuke solo asintió y fue tras su novia, dándose cuenta de que iban a la habitación de la chica…

La peliazul entró a su habitación y dejo pasar a su novio…

-Quítate la playera y siéntate en la cama- mandó la sayayin, mientras iba a cerrar la puerta del balcón junto con las cortinas de este.

El chico solo obedeció sin objetar nada, caminando hasta la cama y quitándose la playera en el camino, sentándose en el suave colchón y dejando la playera a su lado, no tardando en sentir como la joven se ponía de rodillas en la cama tras él, revisándole la espalda.

Chakra comenzó a emanar de las manos de la Brief, con el cual comenzó a curar las heridas del menor, todas y cada una, comenzando con los raspones y quemaduras de su espalda, siguiendo con sus costados en los cuales había varias costillas rotas, lo que le hacía cuestionarse como era que su novio se seguía moviendo.

La tibieza de la energía de la mayor curándole, hicieron que Sasuke cerrara los ojos un momento, relajándose luego de la tensa y desgastante pelea. Un suspiro salió de sus labios por lo bien que se sentía ser curado de manera delicada por su novia.

-Dame las manos- pidió ya más serena la Anbu, estando ahora arrodillada frente a su novio, quien abrió los ojos y le miró, extendiéndole las manos y dejándole que le revisara.

Los dedos de Bura pasaron suave y delicadamente sobre las quemaduras en las palmas de su novio, revisándolas con atención y cuidado, viendo que tan graves eran y revisando si no dejarían alguna secuela o algo por el estilo.

-Pudiste morir…- soltó de repente la peliazul, curando con suavidad las manos del chico, quien miraba a un punto perdido en la habitación, y se mantuvo así, solo le miró de reojo.

-Ya lo sé- susurró el menor, volviendo a dirigir su vista a ningún lugar en especial.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- cuestionó seriamente la Brief, mirando al gennin a la cara, obteniendo ahora sí su mirada fija.

Azul contra negro de nuevo. Ambas miradas eran tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez…

-Por ti. Él no merece vivir por lo que te hizo- respondió con cierta tranquilidad el Uchiha, sorprendiendo un poco a la mayor, pero a la vez haciéndola sentir culpable, pues recordó una escena que había visto de ella con Itachi…

"Si esas visiones son verdad… Entonces Itachi y yo…" pensó confundida la sayayin, terminando por suspirar, quitando sus manos de las del chico, habiendo ya terminado de curarlo, por lo que le abrazo con fuerza, siendo el abrazo correspondido con extrañez por parte de Sasuke.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso… No quiero que vuelvas a pelear con Goten por mí. Nunca más- sentenció con tristeza y culpa la Anbu, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no derramar amargas lágrimas de culpa, las cuales ya se estaban acumulando en sus azules ojos.

El menor no entendía el porqué de las acciones de su novia, pero simplemente le abrazó, acariciándole un poco el cabello.

-Bura… ¿Por qué?- preguntó el ojinegro, mirando un poco a la chica que tenía su rostro oculto entre su hombro y cuello.

-Porque no. No quiero que vuelvas a discutir con Goten, jamás. Nunca más por mí culpa… Punto- respondió lo más tranquila que pudo la joven sayayin, recordando de nuevo las escenas que había visto de ella con Itachi.

"Porque muy probablemente… no lo valgo. No valgo nada si lo que veo es cierto" pensó con dolor la Brief, considerando seriamente hablar con Tsunade, Anko o Kakashi sobre sus visiones.

-De… acuerdo- dudó en aceptar Sasuke, pero terminó cediendo sin pelear, precisamente por eso, por qué ya no quería pelear con su novia.

-Bien…- susurró la chica, tomando un poco de aire y auto-controlándose para no llorar, logrando de manera muy sencilla que todas sus emociones se `guardaran´ muy dentro de ella, por lo cual se preguntó internamente si estaba bien poder controlar sus emociones casi a la perfección.

El abrazo se fue deshaciendo conforme la mayor se separaba de su novio, mirándolo con cariño, ocultando su culpa muy bien.

-¿Te pasa algo?- cuestionó extrañado el joven Uchiha.

-Nada, solo me preocupe por ti…- mintió a medias la Brief, terminando por suspirar y ponerse de pie.

-Como digas- dijo un poco incrédulo el menor, aunque algo dentro de él le hizo no querer saber que pasaba y por eso no interrogó más a la chica.

-Bueno, ya te curé. Ve a descansar…- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila Bura, acariciándole el cabello al azabache, quien asintió aun algo extrañado.

Sasuke se puso la playera rota que traía, sintiéndose bastante cansado al ponerse de pie.

-Deberás descansar unos días- informó la ojiazul, mirando con cariño y un deje de preocupación a su novio, viéndolo suspirar un poco.

-Claro. Perdón por haber roto la promesa- se disculpó apenado y arrepentido el Uchiha, agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Descuida. Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer… ¿De acuerdo?- respondió cálida y amablemente la sayayin, mirando un poco seria al menor, quien le miró y asintió, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-No lo volveré a hacer…- prometió el poseedor del sharingan.

Los jóvenes se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Hasta mañana…- se despidió la chica, viendo a su novio sonreír tenuemente.

-Hasta mañana…- correspondió la despedida Sasuke, saliendo en seguida de la habitación de su novia, dando un suspiro al ir en camino a su habitación, mientras que por su lado, la peliazul cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se lanzó a la cama, mirando el techo con su mirada nublada por lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

-¿Qué rayos me pasa?- preguntó Bura al aire con dolor…

·.·

Sasuke entró a su habitación sin molestarse en ser sigiloso, ya que de nada servía, nunca le sirvió a decir verdad.

-¿En dónde estabas?- se escuchó de inmediato la voz de Kakashi, la cual hizo suspirar con resignación al gennin.

-Por ahí- respondió sin más el azabache, comenzando a caminar hacia el baño para bañarse y luego dormir, sin duda necesitaba descansar.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó de repente el peliplata, pues al mirar inquisitivamente a su alumno, notó la ropa sucia y algunas manchas de sangre en su cuerpo.

-Me pelee con Goten- contestó con cinismo el Uchiha, entrando al baño después, dejando sorprendido a su maestro.

El Hatake suspiró, negando con la cabeza y poniéndose dos dedos en el puente de la nariz. Desde un inició todo, supo que tener a Sasuke Uchiha como alumno, no sería fácil, pero jamás se imaginó hasta qué grado de dificultad subiría el cuidado del chiquillo…

Unos pocos minutos más tarde…

El menor ojinegro había salido del baño y ahora se vestía sentado en la orilla de su cama, mirando de reojo a un dormido Naruto, y sintiendo la mirada de su sensei sobre él.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó con naturalidad Sasuke, terminando de ponerse su playera para dormir.

-¿Qué pasó?- respondió interrogante el copi ninja, mirando escrutadoramente al menor, pues él sabía perfectamente que aunque su alumno era uno de los mejores ninja que conocía, no cabía posibilidad de que le ganara a Goten, por eso quería y necesitaba saber que había pasado entre ellos, pero necesitaba averiguarlo con sutileza.

-Peleamos, Bura llegó y terminó la pelea. Y es todo, no tengo ganas ni humor de contarle detalles, tal vez algún día se los diga- respondió un tanto cortante el gennin, acostándose y tapándose con las cobijas, sin si quiera esperar respuesta de su mentor, ya que en realidad poco le importaba su opinión en esos momentos.

De nuevo, Kakashi negó con la cabeza, solo dedicándose a mirar a su discípulo, viendo cómo se quedaba dormido pocos minutos después, por lo que dedujo que no tenía ni pizca de chakra, lo que quería decir que estaba por perder la pelea cuando la sayayin los detuvo. Pero sea como fuese, era obvio que algo más había pasado, pues lo pudo ver en los ojos del menor: Estaba triste, deprimido. Y aunque hubiera querido hablar con él y ayudarle, decidió dejarlo en paz por lo menos esa noche.

"Ya mañana será otro día…" pensó el Hatake, acercándose a la cama de Sasuke y arropándolo bien, acariciándole un poco sus azabaches cabellos para luego irse a acostar el también.

.·.

···En El Mundo Ninja···

.·.

Kabuto llegaba a dónde su `hogar´ por decirlo así…

-¿Cómo te fue?- escuchó la voz de ese hombre que conocía muy bien.

-Ya le he dicho todo a Sasori, menos lo del jutsu de sellado de Bura- respondió el peliplata, mirando al mayor, quien sonrió complacido.

-Bien, no creo que tarde mucho en contárselo a Itachi- murmuró con malicia el pelinegro.

-Mi Lord… ¿Usted de verdad cree que Itachi haga algo cuando se enteré de lo que pasa con Sasuke y Hatsumi?- cuestionó un poco serio Kabuto, mirando con cierta intriga al hombre, quien suspiró.

-Ay Kabuto… Tú no conoces a Itachi como yo. Confía en mí. Él no resistirá la tentación de buscar a su exnovia para aclarar la situación. Solo debemos ser pacientes, aunque… no creo que le tome mucho tiempo salir corriendo a buscar a Hatsumi- respondió con maldad el sannin, relamiéndose los labios y sonriendo con malicia.

-De acuerdo, no dudo de sus palabras Lord-Orochimaru- sonrió un poco el ojinegro.

-Qué bueno. Ahora… solo nos queda planear como traeremos a Sasuke. Será fácil, puesto que sigue usando la marca de maldición, de hecho hace unos momentos sentí que la usaba y esta vez en su máximo esplendor- murmuró con notable gusto Orochimaru, sonriendo confiadamente.

-Sasuke solo busca poder para vengarse de Itachi, y eso es algo que nada ni nadie cambiara, ni siquiera esa niñita tonta podrá con la verdadera naturaleza vengativa de Sasuke- dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa de medio lado, viendo asentir a su amo.

-Exactamente mí querido Kabuto. La verdadera naturaleza de una persona no se puede cambiar… Jamás. Sasuke creció en el odio y la venganza, y ni siquiera el amor de esa chica hará que el cambie, ella solo a `adormecido´ el espíritu vengativo y rencoroso de nuestro pequeño Uchiha- habló el ojiamarillo, con notaria confianza en sus planes malignos.

-Pero nosotros nos encargaremos de `despertar´ ese espíritu ¿No es así mi Lord?- preguntó con naturalidad el peliplata, sonriendo también con malicia.

-Así es. Por eso te apreció tanto Kabuto- finalizó la conversación Orochimaru, caminando con rumbo a su habitación, seguido de su asistente, pues el menor sabía que aún había algunos asuntos que hablar y arreglar…

.·.

···En Akatsuki···

.·.

En una tétrica casa subterránea que era hogar de 9 criminales de Rango S, se podía apreciar a cierta marioneta que caminaba por unos pasillos con un rubio a su lado.

-¿A dónde vamos Sasori-danna, hum?- preguntó el rubio, mirando a su lado a la marioneta.

-Querrás decir a donde voy, porque tú solo decidiste seguirme. Pareces chicle Deidara, no te basta con que durmamos, comamos, vivamos y trabajemos juntos, sino que además tienes que estar pegado a mi todo el día- dijo con cierto hastió Sasori, aunque claro, hablando figurativamente pues él era una marioneta y no comía ni dormía, pero acompañaba al menor en estas actividades así como en otras más.

-Ay…- se quejó el ojiazul, continuando caminando al lado de su compañero de organización.

-¿Entonces a donde va Sasori-danna?- cuestionó el rubio artista.

-Te diré de una vez a dónde voy para que dejes de seguirme…: Voy a la habitación de Itachi- respondió al fin el mayor, y como si sus palabras hubiesen sido mágicas… Deidara frunció el ceño y se detuvo, cambiando de dirección y yéndose a la habitación que compartían, dejando de seguirle.

"Al fin" pensó Sasori mientras seguía con su recorrido, no tardando mucho en llegar a su destino, por lo que tocó un poco la puerta, esperando.

Dentro en la oscura habitación, cierto Uchiha escuchó los golpes en la puerta, por lo que se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado y fue a abrir, encontrándose con la marioneta que ocultaba a Sasori.

-¿Qué deseas?- preguntó frío pero un poco amable el ojinegro.

-Hablar contigo…- respondió sin más el mayor.

Ante las palabras de la marioneta, Itachi se hizo a un lado y le dejo entrar a su habitación, y ya una vez que el otro estuviera adentro, cerró la puerta y volvió al sillón donde estaba.

Relativamente hablando, la persona que se encontraba dentro de Iruko salió de esta, mostrándose ante el joven moreno, a quien no le sorprendía esto, pues normalmente cuando había un asunto de importancia, Sasori revelaba su identidad para hablar con Pein frente a frente.

-El hecho de que estés haciendo esto, quiere decir que hay algo importante de que hablar, pero que lo hagas solo conmigo, quiere decir que es algo que no le incumbe a los demás, o por lo menos no demasiado, solo a mí. Entonces… ¿qué pasa?- preguntó el Uchiha luego de deducir a velocidad luz que podía ser lo que quería el pelirrojo con él.

El Akasuna ni se inmutó por la hábil deducción del menor, simplemente no había cosa alguna que le sorprendiera de él, pues aun sin cruzar una sola palabra, él sabía cómo pensaba el ojinegro.

-Sin rodeos… Conoces a Hatsumi Raiko —aseguró— esa chica no es de este mundo, aunque deduzco que tú ya sabías eso, pero ahora eso no importa, lo que importa es que ella… es novia de tú hermano- soltó el ojimiel, notando por primera y única vez un signo de sorpresa en el rostro del pelinegro.

Una extraña y fría corriente eléctrica recorrió todo el cuerpo de Itachi, mientras que sin perder la calma, comenzaba a tener teorías sobre el porqué de que su exnovia ahora fuera novia de su hermano, y aunque confiaba ciegamente en ella, por un momento tuvo dos ideas que no le agradaron en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué más?- preguntó el Uchiha con seriedad, esperando a ver qué más información tenía el mayor para él.

-Hatsumi ha vuelto a ser ninja, Anbu para ser precisos. Sasuke por otro lado, lleva una marca de maldición de Orochimaru, y estuvo por irse con él si Hatsumi no lo hubiera detenido. Eso fue hace un tiempo, y ahora ambos son novios. Es todo- terminó de hablar el pelirrojo, mirando con calma al ex-anbu, pues sabía perfectamente que de nada serviría escrutarlo con la mirada si el menor era como un zombi andante: frío y sin emociones.

-Gracias…- agradeció sinceramente Itachi, viendo al Akasuna asentir un poco para luego volver a meterse en su marioneta.

-De nada…- murmuró el pelirrojo, antes de salir de la habitación, dejando al chico pensar un momento a solas.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" se cuestionó a sí mismo el ojinegro, mirando el oscuro techo de su habitación, teniendo en mente que había dos opciones por las cuales Bura estaba con Sasuke…

Primera: Solo lo usaba para llegar a él.

Segunda: Solo jugaba con él.

Aunque ya sin ser tan extremistas, el Uchiha sabía que estaban otras dos opciones, las cuales serían relativamente buenas…

Primera: Bura solo quería cuidar a Sasuke por el cariño que le tomó.

Segunda: De verdad la sayayin se había enamorado de Sasuke.

Pero fuese como fuese, la información de Sasori terminó por dejar intrigado a Itachi, sobre todo porque hacía unos meses que tenía malos presentimientos, aunado a leves dolores de pecho que nada tenían que ver con su enfermedad, sino que eran de esos dolores sensitivos, los cuales le decían que algo estaba ocurriendo.

Un suspiro se escuchó en la hueca y gélida habitación, el cual fue dado por el joven poseedor del sharingan, quien por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que hacer…

Una parte de él le hacía querer ir en busca de la chica que amaba, pero otra parte le decía que no se moviera de donde estaba, que dejara todo a la suerte. Pero sus malos presentimientos le hacían dudar aún más.

Indecisión…

No era una palabra que existiera en su vocabulario. Jamás había estado como estaba ahora, pero bueno… Para todo hay una primera vez…

Incluso para Itachi Uchiha hubo un momento de indecisión…

¿Qué haría ahora? Debía decidir ahora, algo le decía que no podía ni debía perder tiempo en decidir.

-Itachi… ¿Por qué tan pensativo hoy?- preguntó Kisame al entrar a su habitación y encontrar al menor totalmente perdido en su mente.

-Por nada- acortó el Uchiha, fijando su vista en el hombre azul, quien ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Sí claro…- dijo incrédulo el espadachín de la niebla.

-¿Qué quieres, Kisame?- cuestionó el poseedor del sharingan, cubriendo sus emociones y pensamientos como siempre hacía.

-Tenemos una misión…- informó el hombre tiburón, obteniendo la interrogante mirada de su joven compañero.

-Tenemos que ir por unos pergaminos a la tierra del fuego- acompleto la información Kisame, sorprendiendo un poco al menor, quien ni se inmutó y se guardó su sorpresa.

"¿Acaso es broma o qué?" pensó el Uchiha, mirando fijamente a su podría decirse amigo.

-¿Cuándo partimos?- preguntó con interés Itachi.

-En unos días- respondió con sencillez el Hoshigaki, mirando con extrañez al moreno.

-De acuerdo…- aceptó sin más el pelinegro, dirigiendo su vista al suelo, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, pensando en el viaje que harían a la tierra del fuego, o más bien… a Konoha.

-¿Qué te pasa, Itachi?- cuestionó Kisame, sabiendo que su compañero tenía algo.

De nueva cuenta el poseedor del sharingan suspiró, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa…

-No es nada, es solo que parece que de nuevo el destino quiere hacer algo con mi vida, y de nuevo… yo aceptó que así sea- respondió al fin el Uchiha, dejando confundido al mayor, pero no le importó mucho, él se entendía y era lo que le importaba…

Iría a Konoha, sí, volvería por esos pergaminos que Pein requería, y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar…

* * *

><p><span><strong>*****CONTINUARA…\\\*******

* * *

><p><em>Agradecimientos:<em>

_lixy-chan__: _Pregunta lo que quieras, igual no responderé… muahaha que mala soy. Ok no, solo que a Maron la dejare para después y será secreto lo que le hare.

_Erza Fullbuster LOVE: _Sí… maldito Goten e_é pero bueno, hombres y sus famosos `desquites´ de tú me hiciste ahora me toca a mí. Uf… Al menos ya viste la pelea ^^ Goten sufrió un ratito –sonrisa maligna-

_safira Hatake: _Que bueno que te gusten los capis :) espero que este te haya gustado también, y por otro lado… ¡Ya salió Itachi! *-*

UnaLectoraMas: Jaja… TODAS mis lectoras son importantes para mí ;) por eso siempre respondo sus reviews y dudas :D bueno… casi siempre xD solo las que no puedo revelar son las que no respondo porque son secretas :3 Ah y lo de Bura que engañaba a Goten con Itachi… por ahora no diré nada, pero ya cuando se revelé toda la historia se verá que pasó en realidad con esos tres ^^ Y como viste… la pelea no terminó u.u Bura detuvo a Sasuke y Goten.

Irene: Allí estuvo Itachi :D y actualice pronto… bueno no tanto pero hice lo posible porque fuera rápido n.n

Ragnarok: Jaja… a Goten… a muchas dirá yo, ok no, tampoco xD y… Ok, ahora ya sé el nombre de tú cuenta ^^

inochan-uchiha: Sí, yeah más pelea xD ok ya… ya fue la pelea. Y ya salió Itachi :)

Luna Creciente: Si eso sí, Bura no es muy alta, pero igual es mayor que la otra pirinola (así le decimos por acá a los peques) de Sasuke, y además la chica usa botas con tacón alto, así que pues sí le lleva algo de estatura al Uchiha ;) Y la imagen… tratare de hacerla, es que no soy muy buena editando xD aunque les parezca que sí, la realidad es que no, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo n_n

Gracias a todos ustedes por leer y comentar.

También gracias a quienes leen pero no comentan, igual se les agradece mucho ^^ Ahora…

Notas Finales:

¡Ya salió Itachi! *-* ¿No pensaran que él iba a aparecer como la fresca mañana en Konoha y se iba a querer llevar a Bura o sí? Primero debía enterarse de lo que pasa, pensar en qué hacer y decidir :D Ah y para los que no entendieron la frase que Itachi le dijo a Kisame, pues les explico: Itachi dijo que el destino quiere hacer algo con su vida, ósea por ejemplo… Hubo cosas que por decirlo así… El destino decidió para Itachi, como la masacre del Clan, que se fuera de la aldea, etc… Y él pudo cambiar esas cosas, pero no lo hizo, aceptó que todo pasara. A eso se refería pues ahora de nuevo el destino le manda, le manda a ir a la aldea, y de nuevo acepta hacer lo que el destino le manda. ¿Entendieron? Si no… ni modo, por momentos ni yo me entiendo xD

Eh… ¿Qué más? Creo que es todo ^^  
>Ya falta muy poco para que termine esta temporada del Fic… Y como ya dije, el final será triste u.u pero debe ser así por el bien de la segunda temporada *o*<p>

Ah sí :D la pelea de Sasuke y Goten… Pues ya vieron que iba a perder Sasuke y dentro de lo que cabe es obvio, y por lo que el pequeño mocoso pensó de qué Itachi sí le ganaría a Goten, es por qué Itachi SÍ le ganaría a Goten, pues como Sasuke enumero, Itachi tiene muchas más habilidades y sí le ganaría al sayayin. Así que ese es punto de esa pelea y… ahora si es todo.

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, que espero que sea dentro de una semana, y si no… no se preocupen que entonces lo subiré dentro de dos semanas que es como he estado subiendo últimamente los capis ^^ cada dos semanas.

Nos leemos!

Sayonara x3

¿Merezco Review?


	49. Se descubre una verdad

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.  
>Y Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama.<strong>

Aclaraciones:  
>Lo de siempre ^^<br>Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos  
>Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos<br>Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son pequeñas acotaciones

¡A LEER!

*Capítulo 48: Se descubre una verdad pero aparecen nuevas mentiras*

Otra soleada mañana daba inicio a un nuevo día, aunque este a diferencia de otros, se les hacía pesado a muchos jóvenes guerreros, quienes hubiesen preferido no salir de la cama ese día…

.·.

···En el Monte Paos···

.·.

Goten estaba frente a un espejo que se encontraba en el baño…

El joven sayayin revisaba las heridas que tenía en el rostro en dicho objeto, dándose cuenta de que sería algo difícil ocultarlas, aunque una parte de él le decía que no lo hiciera, que dijera lo que había pasado, que revelara la relación que había tenido con Bura, pero otra parte dentro de él le hacía desistir de la idea.

"No puedo hablar, no debo… Por Bura" decidió el sayayin, dando un suspiro mientras agachaba un poco el rostro, pensando en su exnovia, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de tal modo que no escuchó cuando su madre entró a su habitación.

-Goten, ya está listo el de…- Milk no terminó de hablar, pues vio a su hijo y desde luego que notó las heridas que el chico tenía, por lo que se asustó y soltó un grito, sacando así al joven de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Mama!- dijo sorprendido Goten, pues solo hasta ahora notaba a su progenitora.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?!- gritó asustada la mujer, acercándose de inmediato a su hijo y revisándolo, provocándole algo de dolor.

-No, mama… Estoy bien- se quejó el chico, cerrando un ojo por el dolor ya que la brusquedad de su madre le lastimaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué el grito?- preguntó Goku al entrar en la habitación, no tardando en ver a su esposa saliendo del baño jalando a Goten, pero aun revisándolo preocupada.

-Goten… ¿Qué te pasó?- cuestionó el sayayin mayor, acercándose también a su hijo, quien solo trataba de librarse del agarre de su madre.

-Nada, solo… me caí- mintió el chico, logrando zafarse del agarre de su madre y terminando por alejarse unos pasos de ella.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- debatió preocupada Milk, queriendo revisar de nuevo al joven, pero siendo detenida por su esposo.

-Milk, sal un momento de la habitación- pidió Goku, teniendo una vaga idea de lo que había pasado con su hijo.

-Pero Goten está herido, hay que curarlo…- se quejó preocupada, mirando de igual forma a su hijo y luego a su marido, este solo sonrió con naturalidad para tranquilizar a la mujer.

-Descuida, yo lo curare… Pero déjanos a solas- respondió con suma calma el sayayin mayor, tranquilizando un poco a Milk, pero sin duda la mujer necesitaba una explicación y la tendría, pero de momento confiaría en que todo estaba bien.

-De… acuerdo. Iré por el botiquín de emergencia, no tardo- dijo no muy convencida la pelinegra, terminando por salir de la habitación, dejando solo pocos minutos solos a padre e hijo, pues luego volvió con el botiquín, el cual le entregó a su marido y ahora sí terminó por irse de la habitación, dejando a solas a los hombres…

-Quiero que me digas que pasó- pidió seriamente Goku, haciéndole una seña a su hijo para que se sentara en la cama y poder revisarlo.

El joven sayayin miraba con cierto nerviosismo a su padre, terminando por sentarse con cierta dificultad en la orilla de la cama, ahogando leves gestos de dolor, desviando su mirada sin querer hablar.

-Quítate la playera y quiero la verdad- dijo el sayayin mayor, mirando serio pero preocupado a su hijo, quien solo suspiró con resignación, quitándose la playera y mostrando sus heridas, las cuales en sí no eran muchas, pero las pocas que había eran algo serias.

Goku comenzó a revisar todas las heridas, siendo más que obvio que eran producto de una pelea, y fuerte por lo visto.

-Goten… estoy esperando- habló serio, mirando escrutador a su hijo, notando como este se tensaba notablemente ante su insistencia.

-P…pues… peleé con alguien…- dijo nervioso Goten, haciendo un leve gesto de dolor cuando su padre comenzó a limpiar una herida con alcohol.

-Eso es obvio, pero quiero saber con quién y él porque- respondió el mayor, continuando con lo que hacía, mirando un poco al joven, viéndolo desviar su mirada con pena y cierto temor.

Por un momento solo hubo silencio pues Goten no quería hablar, de hacerlo sería terminar por contar todo, inclusive la relación que hubo entre él y Bura, así como también lo que pasó con Maron, y con toda sinceridad, el joven sayayin prefería callar que contar todos los errores que cometió.

-No importa, estoy bien y es lo que importa…- acortó con la mayor calma posible el joven sayayin, sonriendo levemente, implorando mentalmente que su respuesta le bastara a su padre, lo cual no sucedería.

-Sí importa. Estas heridas son de gravedad, además quiero saber porque peleaste, y en qué condiciones quedó la otra persona- hablo un poco más serio Goku, provocando que el menor tragara saliva con nerviosismo.

Goten pensaba y pensaba, pero a él —a diferencia de Bura y Sasuke— se le dificultaba mucho mentir, y es que nunca le gustó, jamás quiso que las cosas pasaran como pasaron, pero en parte el no tuvo la culpa, sino el Uchiha que fue a pelear con él…

-Y…yo… peleé c…con Sasuke…- confesó titubeante el joven hijo de Goku, sorprendiendo a su padre y extrañándole a la vez.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Porque peleaste con él?! ¡¿Y cómo está él?!- preguntó de inmediato el sayayin mayor, mirando a su hijo a la cara.

-Porque… sí, y… no sé cómo este y sinceramente no me interesa- respondió con leve molestia Goten, sorprendiendo más a su progenitor, así como preocupándole por esa conducta tan anormal, y sobre todo con el joven ninja.

-Iremos a la Corporación Capsula en cuanto termine de curarte- soltó de repente Goku, viendo como su hijo temblaba con algo de temor y preocupación.

-¡No!- se negó inmediatamente el joven sayayin, mirando a su padre y negando con la cabeza, diciéndole con eso que no quería ir.

-Iremos porque tú, Sasuke, Bura y Maron se han comportado muy extraños, y ahora me sales con esta pelea y con ese mal comportamiento con Sasuke, por eso iremos, para aclarar todo esto de una vez por todas, a menos que me quieras decir tú que es lo que está pasando… ahora- explicó preocupado Goku, mirando serio a su hijo…

De momento, Goten perdió el color por el temor y preocupación de lo que pasaría ahora, pero simplemente no podía hacer nada, pues era preferible que Bura estuviera presente en lo que sea que pasara, pero por otro lado… no creía conveniente hablar ahora todo lo pasado.

-Peleé con Sasuke porque no lo soporto, por eso. Yo estaba entrenando y… y… eh… bueno, el punto es que terminamos peleando- soltó rápida y hasta atropelladamente el sayayin menor, mirando a su progenitor, en espera de lo que diría.

-Goten, sea cual sea el verdadero motivo por el que peleaste con ese niño… No debiste hacerlo, no debiste pelear, pero aunque quisiera creer que no le hiciste daño, tu respuesta de hace un momento me deja claro que lo lastimaste… Lo cual me preocupa. Goten, tú no entrenas para lastimar gente, ni mucho menos para matarla, no debiste lastimar a Sasuke…- regañó serio y preocupado Goku, mirando con cierto reproche y decepción a su hijo…

-¡Pero la pelea a muerte fue condición de él! ¡Yo no iba a dañarlo…! No mucho…- murmuró el menor las últimas dos palabras, aunque toda su frase completa descoló un momento a su padre, quien supo que de verdad era necesario ir a la Corporación…

.·.

···En la Corporación Capsula···

.·.

Sasuke le contaba a su maestro toda su pelea con Goten esto debido a que su maestro le convenció con los argumentos de que quería ayudarle, aunque conforme contaba lo pasado, el azabache sentía que lo mejor era quedarse callado y no seguir con su relato, pero aun con todo terminó de decir lo que había sucedido…

-Sasuke… ¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa? ¡Tratar de matar a Goten…!- dijo Kakashi, sorprendido y de cierta manera decepcionado.

La mirada de su maestro le hizo sentir un poco mal, pero sin duda… El Uchiha no se arrepentía de lo que hizo.

-Él se lo busco…: Lastimó a Bura- acortó frío el azabache, causando más sorpresa en su sensei, quien ahora se sintió un poco culpable.

"No es así, fue Bura quién engañó a Goten con Itachi" pensó el peliplata, dando un pequeño suspiro, sin saber a ciencia cierta que creer acerca de ese extraño triángulo amoroso: Itachi, Bura y Goten, en el cual se coló Sasuke.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Todo lo que te he enseñado no ha sido para que mates, ni para dañar o lastimar a alguien cuando te parezca bien…- dijo el Hatake, siendo interrumpido por el menor.

-Pero no…- y a su vez, el gennin fue interrumpido por su maestro.

-Te enseñé el chidori y todo lo demás para que protegieras a tus amigos y seres amados, no para que creas que tienes derecho a juzgar a quien quieras y matar. La vida no funciona así, Sasuke. De verdad no puedo creer que se te haya hecho muy fácil intentar matar a Goten- regañó el peliplata, mirando serio y severamente a su alumno, quien chasqueó la lengua y desvió su mirada, la cual tenía cierto brillo de rebeldía…

-No me sermoné, además Goten también quiso matarme, así que casi hizo lo mismo que yo- respondió cortante y molesto Sasuke, mirando de reojo al mayor, quien negó un poco con la cabeza.

-No apliques la frase ``Sí el hizo ¿porque yo no?´´ que eso no entra aquí. Fuiste tú quien lo fue a buscar con la intención de matarlo. Tú iniciaste todo y no quiero que busques excusas. Ahora… le contarás todo lo que pasa a Vegeta, porque créeme que si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo…- regañó severamente el Hatake, terminando con su amenaza, la cual alteró un poco al joven gennin.

-¡No tiene derecho! Y no hablaré con nadie- sentenció con enojo el azabache, mirando asesinamente a su maestro, quien aun con lo segura que pareció su amenaza… en realidad Kakashi no tenía idea de que podría decirle a Vegeta.

-Sasuke, escucha y aprende algo…: Mentiras generan problemas. Odio genera muerte. Aunque le hayas jurado a Bura no decir nada, debes hablar con ella porque la verdad sale siempre a la luz, tarde o temprano, pero es mejor temprano que tarde. Y por otro lado, no guardes rencor a Goten, después de todo, errar es humano- dijo con seriedad el jounnin, esperando poder hacer que su alumno entrara en razón, pues de ninguna manera quería verlo corrompido por odio y mentiras.

-Goten ni siquiera es humano…- farfulló por lo bajo el Uchiha, mirando con odio hacia un punto cualquiera en la habitación, provocando que el mayor suspirara y se pusiera dos dedos en el puente de la nariz, incrédulo de que el chico solo escuchara lo que le venía en gana y que ignorara lo demás.

-Sasuke, si sigues así te convertirás en un asesino sin sentimientos. Yo no te he enseñado a que mates, ni quiero que lo hagas por gusto, mucho menos que le halles gusto a asesinar. ¿Acaso quieres matar como Haku lo hacía? Porque supongo que aun recuerdas a ese chico…- comenzó a hablar Kakashi, obteniendo la atención del azabache cuando nombró al ninja de la niebla.

-Haku mataba sin importarle nada ni nadie, ni su vida ni la de los demás; yo no quiero que tú seas como él. Ni mucho menos que te conviertas en alguien como Orochimaru que por rencor ha intentado destruir la aldea, arruinando su vida y la de más gente. ¿De verdad quieres ser como ellos?- cuestionó seriamente el peliplata, dejando algo pensativo al joven ojinegro.

El gennin se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos, recapacitando en que de verdad sus actos no estuvieron del todo bien, sintiéndose incluso un poco culpable por la pelea, pero desde luego que no aceptaría así de fácil que se arrepentía de lo que hizo.

-Tsk… No exageré, no soy como ellos- aseguró Sasuke con cierto fastidio, mirando ya más tranquilo al mayor, pero viéndole con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"Bueno, ya entendió que no estuvo bien lo que hizo, claro que no lo aceptará porque es muy orgulloso, pero bueno… por algo se empieza" pensó con cierto alivio el copi ninja, dando un pequeño y silencioso suspiro.

-Aun así… No me tienes nada contento con que hayas intentado matar a alguien, no te he enseñado a ser asesino- regañó de nuevo el jounnin, escuchando un bufido por parte de su discípulo.

-Hmp… Ya déjeme en paz. No mate a nadie, así que ya deje los sermones…- dijo con enojo y fastidio el azabache, poniéndose de pie y saliendo al balcón de la habitación, mirando el resplandeciente cielo.

El peliplata negó con la cabeza, ya dudando de que de verdad el menor se haya arrepentido…

"Quisiera creer que esto es algo pasajero, pero no es así. Itachi y Bura, ambos están hundiendo a Sasuke en el odio y la venganza, lo han enseñado a ser vengativo, eso lo provocaste tú Itachi, y por otro lado, Sasuke ha aprendido a matar sin remordimientos, eso lo causaste tú Bura. Pero… de otro ángulo, la culpa de todo es principalmente de Tsunade, y secundariamente de Anko, Shizune… y mía. Debo hablar con Lady-Hokage, y debe ser pronto" pensó culposamente el Hatake, dando un suspiro, mirando al menor quien seguía en el balcón sin quitar su negra mirada del cielo.

.·.

···En el Monte Paos···

.·.

-Me decepcionas, Goten… Y mucho. Nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer lo que hiciste. Te aprovechaste de tu fuerza y casi matas a ese pobre niño- dijo con notable decepción y preocupación Goku, mirando a su hijo sin poder creer lo que hizo.

-Que niño ni que nada…- murmuró con molestia el joven sayayin, maldiciendo a Sasuke en lugar de aquel Uchiha desconocido que le quitó a su novia hace años.

La conducta de su hijo era cada vez más increíble para Goku, pues en verdad no cabía de asombro y preocupación al ver lo que su hijo hacía y decía.

-No debiste pelear, ni tratar de matar a nadie. No te crie para que fueras asesino- regañó más severamente el sayayin mayor, ahora sí obteniendo atención y arrepentimiento del menor, quien agachó la cabeza en señal de pena y vergüenza por su comportamiento.

-Iremos a la Corporación, así que arréglate- concluyó el mayor, guardando todo pues ya había acabado de curar a su hijo.

Goku salió de la habitación, sin dar tiempo al chico de negarse, yendo a avisar a Milk a donde irían los tres, porque obviamente ella también iría…

Por su lado, Goten miró el lugar por donde se había ido su padre y suspiró con temor, el cual se reflejaba en lo pálido que se puso cuando su progenitor dijo que irían.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" pensó el joven sayayin, tragando saliva fuertemente, sacando su celular y escribiéndole un mensaje a su exnovia, un pequeño aviso de lo que estaba por venir…

.·.

···Corporación Capsula···

.·.

-De verdad ciento mucho lo que Goten te hizo…- hablaba Bura por el teléfono de su casa, dando un suspiro bastante deprimida, estando acostada en su ya tendida cama, mirando el techo con tristeza.

**-No te preocupes tanto por mí, estoy bien… Pero ¿y tú estás bien?- **preguntó Maron al otro lado de la línea, sonando preocupada, pues había sentido la tristeza de su amiga.

-Sí… no te preocupes…- respondió con voz baja la peliazul, no queriendo revelar lo que le pasaba, pues sí era cierto lo que veía, prefería no tener cómplices que supieran lo que le pasaba o más bien, lo que ocultaba.

**-Me estás mintiendo, Bura; y no me gusta que me mientas… Somos amigas así que puedes confiar en mí- **dijo un poco más preocupada la rubia, y aunque era verdad que ella se sentía mal y triste también, presentía que la menor estaba llevando una carga mucho más pesada que la de ella que era simplemente el engaño del sayayin.

-No, de verdad estoy bien. Tú solo preocúpate por estar bien y no sentirte mal por Goten ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ya con más animo la joven sayayin.

**-Está…bien- **aceptó no muy convencida Maron, dando un suspiró.

-¿Le dijiste a 18 lo que pasó con Goten?- cuestionó con interés la menor, interés por su amiga.

**-No- **respondió con simpleza la ojiazul mayor, dando otro suspiro.

-¿Le dirás?- preguntó la Brief, esperando a la respuesta de su amiga, quien solo lo pensó unos segundos…

**-Algún día…- **contestó al fin la rubia, diciendo con eso que tal vez nunca le diría a su madre lo pasado.

Ahora fue turno de la ninja para suspirar, mientras negaba con la cabeza, pensando en que lo mejor era que su amiga hablara con su madre, y pronto de ser posible, pero ella no era quien para decirle que hacer con su vida, por lo que optó por solo aconsejarla sutilmente.

-Deberías hablar con ella, debe saberlo porque es tú madre, pero bueno, no te obligaré a nada- dijo suave la peliazul, tratando de ya no sonar triste.

**-Prefiero no hacerlo, además no quisiera que mi familia peleara co****n la de Goku, sobre todo lo hago por nuestros padres… Mi papa y Goku son amigos desde que eran niños y no quiero que vayan a pelear o algo así por culpa mía y de Goten- **confesó Maron, haciéndole saber a su amiga que la verdad la ocultaba por su familia, lo que provocó un suspiro en la menor, pues ella hacía lo mismo…: Se sacrificaba ocultando la verdad para no provocar una división entre ambas familias amigas.  
>Aunque Bura estaba comenzando a pensar que si ocultaba lo pasado con Goten, era porque ella había sido la primera en traicionarlo, y lo peor de todo… Con Itachi Uchiha. Pero eso dejaba otra incógnita, y esta era… ¿Por qué había olvidado algunas cosas importantes de su vida? Esa pregunta estaba en la mente de la chica, y rondaba en su cabeza desde que comenzó a aceptar que era muy probable que sí hubiera tenido algo con Itachi.<p>

La joven sayayin se perdió en sus pensamientos un momento, pero su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular sonando, por lo que suspiró y se estiró un poco, tomando el teléfono y mirándolo, dando otro suspiro al ver que era un mensaje de Goten.

**-¿Qué pasa?- **preguntó la rubia al escuchar el sonido del celular…

Los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron con sorpresa al leer el mensaje, terminando porque él rostro la joven perdiera su color al terminar de leer.

-Eh… luego te llamó, Maron- dijo algo apurada la ojiazul menor, a lo que su amiga al otro lado de la línea se extrañó y hubiera interrogado a su amiga de no ser porque su tono de voz le dijo que era algo urgente.

**-****De acuerdo, hasta luego- **aceptó la rubia, colgando el teléfono al igual que la Brief, quien bajó de un salto de la cama y salió corriendo de su habitación, dejando su celular en la cama con el mensaje abierto…:

_**``No pude ocultar la pelea con Sasuke, mi padre ya lo sabe e iremos a la Corporación porque sospecha que ocultamos algo. Ya no podremos ocultarlo más…  
>Estaremos en tú casa en menos de media hora…<strong>_

_**Lo siento…"**_

·.·

Bura tocó la puerta de la habitación de su novio, tratando de calmarse y tocando lo más natural posible…

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Sasuke adentro de la habitación.

El Uchiha estaba de nuevo sentado en la cama, hablando una que otra cosa con su maestro.

-Soy yo…- respondió la peliazul afuera, escuchando el debido `Puedes pasar´ por lo que entró a la habitación y miró al jounnin y al gennin hablando.

-Buenos días… —saludó educadamente— Eh…Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa fingida la sayayin, preocupando de inmediato a su novio, pues el azabache ya podía distinguir cuando su novia fingía sonreír de cuando no, y sin duda le preocupaba verla fingiendo felicidad.

-Buenos días…- saludo Kakashi, notando que algo se traía la joven Brief, pero prefiriendo no decir nada.

-Buenos días, y… vamos- respondió Sasuke, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la chica, quien sonrió y luego de un `Con permiso´ salió de allí junto con su novio.

Ambos jóvenes fueron a la habitación de la sayayin, y en cuanto entraron, el azabache cerró la puerta y miró preocupado e interrogante a la mayor, quien se mordía un poco el labio inferior en clara muestra de nerviosismo, el cual solo hasta ahora mostró.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó de inmediato el ojinegro, mirando preocupado a su novia, quien caminó a la cama y tomó su celular, dándoselo al menor, por lo que este miró el aparato y vio el mensaje, leyéndolo y sorprendiéndose también, mirando luego a la joven.

-Ese idiota…- murmuró con fastidio el poseedor del sharingan, maldiciendo una y mil veces en su mente al joven sayayin.

Por un momento, Bura iba a replicarle a su novio que no le llamara así a Goten, pero hacerlo sería algo arriesgado, por lo que simplemente mantuvo cerrada la boca y solo suspiró.

-¿Qué harás…?- preguntó el Uchiha a la mayor, quien le miró en silencio, pensando en que haría ahora, aunque tal vez lo mejor sería decir ya la verdad…

-Bura… Baja por favor- se escuchó la voz de Bulma que llamaba a su hija, pero con voz algo seria, por lo que la chica suspiró, sintiendo solo hasta ahora los Ki de Goku, Goten y Milk que ya estaban en su casa, lo que no le sorprendió del todo considerando que el sayayin había usado la teletransportación.

Bura y Sasuke solo se dieron una mirada antes de que ambos bajaran a la sala, encontrándose con las tres personas ya pensadas por la joven.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó lo más neutral posible la joven sayayin mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras, seguida de su novio.

-Goku y su familia están aquí porque dicen que hay algo muy importante de que hablar- dijo seriamente Bulma, mirando a su hija preocupadamente.

Goten miró con ciertos nervios a su exnovia, pero dirigiéndole una mirada molesta a Sasuke, quien la correspondió…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Vegeta, notando el aura asesina que había entre ambos chicos.

-Algo muy serio…- dijo Goku, mirando tanto a su hijo como al joven ninja, ambos parecían estar a la defensiva el uno con el otro.

-Bien… hablemos…- dijo Bulma, mirando extrañada la conducta de los chicos.

Goku solo miró a su hijo, quien al sentir la mirada de su padre, dejó de emitir esa energía defensiva y agachó un poco la mirada, dando un suspiro.

-Yo… ayer… p…peleé con…Sasuke- soltó Goten, sorprendiendo a Vegeta, Trunks y Bulma, pues los demás ya estaban enterados, inclusive su madre estaba al tanto de eso, pues fue puesta al tanto antes de salir de su hogar.

Naruto y Sakura —que se encontraban a punto de salir de la cocina— escucharon lo dicho, por lo que ambos se miraron sorprendidos y se quedaron en la cocina, solo asomando un poco los ojitos por la puerta entreabierta, mirando desde allí la situación pues dentro de todo ambos sabían que no debían meterse pues muy probablemente el asunto a ellos no les venía en lo más mínimo.

La confesión provocó que lo que Vegeta ya sospechaba, lo confirmara, terminando por casi querer matar al joven sayayin, pero conteniéndose porque necesitaba saber que había pasado entre su hija y el chico.

-¿Por qué fue la pelea?- cuestionó Trunks, mirando a su amigo con sorpresa…

-P…porque…- Goten no sabía cómo decirle a su amigo la razón por la que habían peleado, pero sin querer mirar a su exnovia tomó valor y suspiró, levantando su rostro y mirando fijamente a la joven sayayin, quien le miraba igual de fijo.

-Porque Bura y yo fuimos novios hace unos años- confesó al fin el joven sayayin, dejando sorprendidos a todos, y provocando que por lo mismo, todos miraran a Bura con sorpresa.

Esa confesión nadie, además de Vegeta y Kakashi se la esperaban, por lo que de momento, todos se quedaron callados y en semi-shock…

-¡¿Q…que?!- preguntaron totalmente sorprendidas al par Bulma y Milk, mirando en shock a sus respectivos hija e hijo.

-¿N…novios? ¿Qué? ¿C…cuando paso eso?- preguntó ahora Trunks, saliendo de su shock y mirando a su amigo y a su hermana.

-Hace un par de años- contestó sin vergüenza la joven ninja, sin quitar su vista azul de la de su exnovio, este solo desvió la mirada por unos momentos para luego ponerla en sus padres…

-Y por eso fue la pelea de ayer…- concluyó en un susurró Goku, mirando serio y sorprendido a su hijo.

-Vamos por partes: Fueron novios hace años, y debo entender que lo fueron en secreto porque obviamente nadie lo sabía…- dijo con un poco de molestia Vegeta, mirando fija y escrutadoramente a su joven hija y al hijo de Goku.

Ambos jóvenes miraron al sayayin mayor, en el caso de Goten con cierto temor, mientras que Bura permanecía seria pero impasible, y podría decirse que hasta un poco fría ante la situación.

-Sí, y… sé que no tengo palabras para pedirles perdón por haber hecho las cosas así, pero tenemos algo que decir en nuestra defensa…- dijo tranquilamente la joven guerrera, mirando con fijeza a su progenitor, quien ahora le miró solo a ella, aunque sus palabras sorprendieron a Goten, pero el joven sayayin prefirió callar y dejar que la chica manejara el asunto.

-Pues quiero oír su defensa…- respondió seriamente el padre de la chica, a lo que nadie objetó nada, pues todos allí sabían que la joven ninja era la princesa de su padre y que le hubiese ocultado esto, le daba cierta decepción al sayayin.

La joven kunoichi tomó algo de aire y luego de un pequeño suspiro, habló de nuevo, mirando a todos los demás presentes, pues sentía que si seguía mirando a su padre con esa fijeza, el hombre terminaría por saber que le estaba mintiendo.

-Goten y yo acordamos que nuestro noviazgo fuera un secreto porque no sabíamos que tan bien o mal podría terminar la relación, y fuese como fuese, no queríamos provocar una pelea entre las familias o que nos obligaran a continuar con nuestra relación si las cosas no funcionaban bien, —explicó con sencillez— por eso no dijimos nada… ¿Verdad, Goten?- preguntó la chica, mirando a su expareja en busca del apoyó a sus palabras para que todo fuera creíble.

Al escuchar mentira dicha con tanta naturalidad y seguridad, el joven hijo de Goku, no pudo hacer más que preguntarse quién era esa chica frente a él, entre otras preguntas más, así como otras dos preguntas importantes…

"¿Me amaste en algún momento Bura? ¿De verdad llegue a conocerte?" pensó con cierta tristeza y melancolía el sayayin, para luego sonreír levemente, ocultando todo lo que sentía, imitando a su linda y experta exnovia.

-Claro, ese fue nuestro acuerdo desde que nos hicimos novios, aunque… ahora sé que no estuvo bien. Lo siento mucho, de verdad- apoyó Goten mientras se disculpaba, mirando en primer lugar a su familia, continuando con la familia amiga.

Los presentes creyeron que eran muy lógicas las palabras de la joven Brief, solo Kakashi y Sasuke que conocían la verdad conservaron silencio y se dedicaron una pequeña mirada discreta.

"No puedo creer que no le de mala espina que Bura sepa mentir tan bien" pensó el Hatake, mirando a su alumno con cierta culpa de no decirle lo que sabía del pasado de la sayayin.

-Pero… ¡aun con todo eso debieron decirnos!- gritó Milk bastante indignada de que su hijo no le contara su vida.

-Apoyó a Milk. Debieron decirnos ¡aún más cuando terminaron esa relación!- dijo también indignada pero preocupada Bulma, mirando a ambos chicos, quienes la miraban a ella y a la morena.

-¿Por qué terminaron?- soltó de repente Vegeta, captando la atención de todos allí, sobre todo la de los tres jóvenes…

Sasuke miró a su novia con seriedad, esperando lo obvio: Que la chica dijera el motivo, es decir, que el sayayin le engañó y lastimó, pero para su molestia eso no sucedió, sino todo lo contrario…

-P…pues… p…porque yo…- Goten comenzó a hablar, estando por revelar que había engañado a la chica, solo para dejarla a ella y su reputación limpias.

-Porque las cosas no funcionaron bien. Yo conocí más chicos, Goten conoció más chicas… Eso pasó. Simplemente así como nos enamoramos… nos desenamoramos- respondió Bura la pregunta, encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia al motivo del rompimiento, aunque está por demás decir que la sorpresa no cabía en Goten, Kakashi y Sasuke.

-¿E…es enserio?- preguntó también algo sorprendido el príncipe sayayin, pues desde luego él ya pensaba que Goten había engañado y/o lastimado a su hija.

-Claro que sí, papa… ¿Qué creías?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa la kunoichi, causando extrañez en cierto jounnin, ya que la joven tenía cierto extraño sentimiento en sus ojos, tal vez era… ¿Culpa?

"Ya lo sabe…" pensó con sorpresa y temor el peliplata, sintiendo que la joven sayayin ya sabía lo de su relación con Itachi y por ende ocultó el supuesto engaño que le hizo Goten.

-Nada… ¿Es así como pasaron las cosas?- respondió y preguntó a la vez Vegeta, mirando al joven sayayin exnovio de su hija.

Goten solo miraba fijamente a la joven peliazul, para luego mirar al sayayin mayor y sonreír levemente.

-Sí, así pasaron las cosas- mintió Goten, obligándose a tranquilizarse para no desmentir la enorme mentira que ya llevaban él y Bura encima.

Ambas madres que escuchaban con atención todo, sintieron que había algo que no concordaba, y con solo pensar un poco, ambas dieron con esa inconcordancia…

-¿Y sí todo terminó bien entre ustedes…? ¿Porque no nos dijeron de su relación?- preguntó Bulma, mirando preocupadamente a su hija y luego posando su mirada en el sayayin exnovio de su hija.

Milk asintió ante la pregunta de su amiga, mirando seriamente a ambos chicos, quienes les miraron con cierta sorpresa ante su reciente pregunta.

"Vaya, no hay duda de porque son las esposas de Goku y Vegeta. Ambas tienes una mente muy hábil" pensó con cierta sorpresa Kakashi, mirando a ambas mujeres y luego a sus respectivos maridos.

Ante la nueva incógnita, Vegeta y Goku miraron a sus hijos de manera seria e interrogante, esperando sus respuestas. Pero la pregunta había tomado desprevenida a la joven Anbu, por lo que se mantuvo callada un momento, pensando en una nueva excusa que le sacara de este nuevo apuro, pero detectando cierta aura de rencor que se instalaba alrededor de Sasuke…

El Uchiha estaba al borde de gritar el motivo por el que Bura y Goten habían terminado, pero una seria y amenazante mirada por parte de su novia, le hizo desistir de la idea y tranquilizarse.

-Es una buena pregunta…- respondió al fin la sayayin, mirando con una extraña mirada a su exnovio, quien comprendió y siguió su juego…

-Es… cierto, no habíamos pensado en eso- concluyó Goten, por lo que casi todos allí tuvieron una caída estilo anime al ver la tranquilidad con la que respondieron ambos jóvenes a la pregunta.

"Bura sabe cómo manipular la mente, después de todo… Es una Anbu" pensó Kakashi mientras veía como las respuestas de ambos chicos relajaban el ambiente y dejaban tranquilos a todos con su respuesta.

-Bueno… ¡debieron decirnos!- exclamó un poco más tranquila Milk, dando un suspiro y poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

-¿¡Porque me tendrá que haber pasado que Goten es igual a su padre?!- dijo con dramatismo la morena, negando con la cabeza y dando un suspiro resignada.

-Lo mismo digo yo… ¿¡Porque Bura tendrá que parecerse a Vegeta?!- exclamó por su lado Bulma, negando también con la cabeza.

Goku miró con interrogación a su mujer, ladeando la cabeza con confusión…

-¿Pero yo que hice ahora?- preguntó Goku sin entender, mientras que Vegeta solo rodaba los ojos con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza.

-¿¡Y todavía lo preguntas?!- gritó molesta Milk, matando con la mirada a su esposo, quien solo se hizo pequeño al lado de ella con semejante grito.

-¡Es obvio que Goten sacó tu manera de ser de inhumana tranquilidad y tomar todo a la ligera!- gritó la ojinegra a su marido, quien solo le miró con temor, implorándole que se calmara un poco, escena que dio algo de gracia y alivio al tenso ambiente, inclusive Bura se permitió reír un poco mientras que Sasuke solo suspiraba y negaba levemente con la cabeza.

-Y es más que obvio que Bura sacó el mismo modo de ser de su padre…- dijo con resignación Bulma, teniendo atención de todos.

-Sayayines, todos son iguales…- dijo la dueña de la Corporación, tomándose la cabeza con una mano, fingiendo un dolor mientras suspiraba, suspiró que imitó Milk.

De nuevo todos rieron un poco, bueno… casi todos, pues Vegeta solo bufó y desvió la mirada avergonzado de las palabras de su mujer, mientras que por otro lado, el Uchiha solo miraba hacia otro lado, aun molesto pero conteniéndose por su novia.

-Volvamos al tema…- dijo el príncipe sayayin, mirando seriamente a todos, teniendo su atención…

-Una vez cerrado el tema de ese noviazgo, vayamos al otro tema…- continuó hablando, mirando a Sasuke quien le miró con cierta incredulidad.

El gennin no podía creer la facilidad con que Bura y Goten habían engañado a todos y habían cerrado ese tema, siguiendo ahora con el de la pelea.

-Sí… Ahora es un poco más obvio porque pelearon chicos, pero aun así… Deben aclararlo- dijo ya un poco más serio Goku, mirando a su hijo y luego al pequeño azabache.

-…- fue la única respuesta de ambos guerreros, pues ninguno se dignó a decir ni media palabra, lo que extrañó a todos y causó preocupación en la sayayin, pues la chica sabía que así como ella se coordinó con su exnovio para engañar a todos, así mismo debían hacerlo ahora Goten y Sasuke, cosa que era obvia que sería muy difícil de conseguir.

-Sasuke…- dijo seriamente Vegeta, mirando a su `yerno´ con seriedad y escrutadoramente, exigiendo una respuesta.

La mirada del ninja se puso sobre el sayayin mayor, para luego posarse en Goten.

Bura miraba a su novio en espera de que dijera algo, sabiendo que ella no podía decir nada porque sería extraño que excusara al menor, pero al notar lo decidido que estaba el gennin a no decir absolutamente nada, se decidió a hablar, pero siendo interrumpida por el Uchiha que soltó una frase de la nada…

-F…fue por celos, solo eso- contestó sin más el joven ninja, sorprendiendo un poco a todos, inclusive al sayayin que consideraba su ` enemigo´.

-Goten estaba entrenando y fui a hablar con él- continuó explicando o más bien… mintiendo, sin saber a ciencia cierta que diría después, pero para su extrañez y sorpresa, fue ayudado por el joven sayayin.

-Sí, fue a hablar conmigo y llevado por sus celos… me atacó, pero luego yo por… orgullo le ataque y así terminamos peleando- prosiguió con la mentira Goten, sorprendiendo también a Bura, aunque la joven solo sonrió levemente mientras se quedaba callada para no derribar la mentira de los chicos.

"Perdón, perdón, perdón por hacerles pasar por esto, siendo que la única culpable de todo soy yo… y tal vez… _**él**_" pensó culpable y triste la sayayin, con la imagen de Itachi en su mente.

-Ahora sé que no debí atacarlo…- continuó hablando Sasuke, sin dar tiempo a que nadie dijera nada, pues sabía que sí dejaba que alguien hablara, vendrían más `sermones´ como les decía él.

-Y también yo sé que no debí corresponder…- dijo Goten, mirando con pena falsa a todos.

A su manera ambos jóvenes guerreros se disculparon por sus comportamientos, fingiendo pena, pues ambos sabían por dentro que querían matarse, ahorcarse, enterrar tres metros bajo tierra al otro, pero ambos actuaban así por Bura, para protegerla a ella, a su manera pero ambos lo hacían con ese fin.

Milk solo suspiró, para luego jalarle la oreja a su hijo con fuerza, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido…

-Son Goten… En este mismo momento te disculpas con ese niño, y no quiero volver a saber que lo maltratas- dijo seria y molesta la morena, a lo que todos le miraron con sorpresa, mientras que su hijo se removía con incomodidad y dolor.

-No, mama… déjame, duele…- se quejó el chico, removiéndose con gestos de dolor.

-¡También duele ser la madre de un rebelde!- gritó dramáticamente la mujer, jalando de nuevo de la oreja a su hijo.

-Sasuke Uchiha… Discúlpate tú también…—sentenció Kakashi, viendo como su alumno estaba por reprochar— Sin peros- selló el peliplata, mirando seriamente al gennin quien le fulminó con la mirada, para luego mirar a su `enemigo´, quien le miró, siendo soltado por su madre…

Las negras miradas chocaron, ocultando el odio mutuo que se tenían, pero terminando por ceder por cierta chica que les miraba un poco preocupada de que no se fueran a disculpar.

-Lo siento…- dijeron al unísono los jóvenes guerreros, aunque siendo obvio el tono un poco forzado que usaron para hablar, pero eso les bastaba a todos, inclusive a Vegeta.

Bulma y Milk suspiraron un poco, para que luego la morena volviera a tomar a su hijo de la oreja, jalándolo un poco, causándole dolor de nuevo…

-Ya arreglado todo esto, nos vamos a casa- dijo Goku, sonriendo un poco nervioso al ver como su mujer jalaba a su hijo en obvio regaño y molestia con él.

-¿No quieren quedarse a desayunar?- preguntó Bulma, recordando que nadie en esa casa había desayunado aun.

-No gracias, en otra ocasión será- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Milk, sin soltar a su hijo.

-De acuerdo… Nos veremos después- aceptó la dueña de la Corporación, sonriendo un poco.

-Esperen… aún hay algo que no aclaramos- dijo de repente Vegeta, obteniendo la atención de los presentes.

-¿Qué tenía que ver Maron en todo esto?- preguntó el príncipe sayayin, haciendo que su hija y Goten contuvieran la respiración, quedándose sin aliento y sin ninguna mentira en mente.

-Eh… Maron…- Bura empezó a hablar, mirando a su exnovio, diciéndole en silencio que era su turno de hacer una excusa, pero el joven sayayin solo le miró con cara de negación, diciéndole a su vez que él no tenía ni idea de que decir…

-Maron se enteró de todo ayer, y empezó a regañarlos a ambos por ocultar lo pasado, y Bura se molestó un poco con ella, por eso los gritos de ayer- mintió Sasuke, sorprendiendo en extremo a su novia y a Goten, quienes le miraron con una clara cara de interrogación.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó Bulma, mirando al pequeño azabache quien solo asintió con naturalidad.

-Sí… Maron quería que les contáramos sobre esta relación que hubo entre ambos, pero yo le dije que no era de su incumbencia y bueno… ya saben cómo me llevo con ella, por eso los gritos de ayer, siento mucho también haberles mentido con respecto a eso- concluyó la mentira la sayayin, sonriendo con fingida tranquilidad, mientras que Goten aun miraba con incredulidad y sorpresa a su pequeño `enemigo´.

*Lo hago por Maron, no por ti* fue lo que el joven sayayin pudo leer en la mirada del Uchiha, por lo que comprendió todo y solo suspiró levemente, sonriendo con tranquilidad, falsa desde luego, guardando silencio.

La mentira dicha por el gennin cerró todas las dudas de Vegeta, quien aún sentía que había algo oculto allí, pero sí era así… Ya lo sabría en algún momento, por lo que ya no objetó nada.

-Ahora sí, es todo- concluyó el príncipe sayayin.

-Pues nos vamos, y nos veremos en otra ocasión… Y todo sigue bien ¿verdad?- dijo Goku, mirando a Bulma y Vegeta, quienes asintieron.

-Todo está bien, las familias siguen siendo amigas…- dijo Bulma con una amplia sonrisa, mirando primero a su hija y luego a Goten, despejando así dudas y temores en ambos jóvenes sayayines, quienes solo se dedicaron a sonreír con tranquilidad, está vez… una tranquilidad verdadera.

-Bueno, bueno… Nos vamos, será hasta la próxima- se despidió Milk, volviendo a tomar de la oreja a su hijo y jalándolo un poco, apegándose a su esposo y abrazándolo un poco para irse como habían llegado…: Con la teletransportación.

-Hasta luego…- se despidió Goku, haciendo su técnica y desapareciendo con su familia…

Bura y Sasuke suspiraron levemente, para luego mirarse un poco, escuchando casi de inmediato las palabras de Vegeta.

-Bura, no quiero más secretos de ahora en adelante…- dijo seriamente el sayayin mayor, a lo que su hija asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro, papa- aceptó la joven peliazul, sonriendo un poco más, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho debido a la culpa que le comenzaba a corroer al pensar en Itachi.

-Ya han sido muchas cosas en este día- murmuró Bulma, dando un suspiro y mirando a su hija, acariciándole un poco el cabello, sacándole una sonrisa cariñosa.

Trunks solo suspiró un poco…  
>Él sí estaba inconforme con lo hablado, pero no lo diría, no frente a todos, él prefería callar y hablar en privado con su hermana, pues aun recordaba como la chica los juzgaba a él y a Goten en cuanto a sus salidas con chicas se trataba, por lo que no estaba satisfecho con lo que se dijo.<p>

-Vayamos a desayunar, es muy temprano y tantas noticias sin comida nos harán daño…- dijo la dueña de la Corporación, sonriendo un poco y encaminándose a la cocina, seguida de su esposo y de Kakashi, este último también llevando la carga de la culpa en su espalda.

Bura se quedó sola con Trunks y Sasuke en la sala, y estaba a punto de ir a la cocina cuando la voz de su hermano le detuvo.

-Algo me dice que nos mentiste a todos- soltó seriamente el pelimorado, teniendo atención de su hermana y de su `cuñado´.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- cuestionó tranquilamente la Anbu, mirando a su hermano con la mayor calma posible.

-Porque aún recuerdo como te molestabas cuando yo te hablaba de mis citas, y siempre decías que yo y Goten éramos iguales, pero el tono en que lo decías… Era un tono de odio. Bura, ¿acaso nos mintieron y Goten te…?- Trunks fue interrumpido por su hermana, quien se le acercó y lo abrazó, para extrañez de él y del Uchiha.

-Nada malo pasó, hermanito. Simplemente olvida todo lo mal que te he tratado, y lo mal que traté en un tiempo a Goten. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí… pero simplemente olvídalo. Todo está bien, te lo juro…- dijo seria pero tranquilamente la peliazul, separándose de su hermano mayor y mirándole con cariño.

Las palabras de la chica sonaron tan sinceras, amables y cálidas, que el sayayin ya no objetó nada y solo sonrió levemente, aceptando las palabras de su hermana…

-Goten es tu amigo y debes confiar en él. ¿Ya todo mejor?- preguntó Bura con una sonrisa, sin quitar sus ojos de los de su hermano, quien le sonrió y asintió un poco.

-De acuerdo… —aceptó sin más— ¿Vamos a desayunar?- preguntó luego ya con calma el ojiazul.

-Sí claro, adelántate…- respondió sonriente la joven kunoichi, para luego ver a su hermano asentir e irse al comedor, desapareciendo en pocos segundos de su vista.

-Cualquiera que sepa la verdad… diría que ya perdonaste a ese… idiota- murmuró con molestia Sasuke, mirando seriamente a su novia, exigiéndole con eso que le explicara qué había pasado.

-Es porque así fue…- respondió sin más la joven, sorprendiendo de sobre manera al menor, quien estaba dispuesto a recriminarle todo de inmediato, pero fue silenciado por la chica, ya que Bura le puso una mano en la boca, evitándole hablar.

-Escucha, Sasuke… Ya perdoné a Goten, porque simplemente… no hay que guardar rencor, él solo cometió un error. Errar es humano, y no me digas que él no es humano; lo es y punto. Así que te pido… te ruego que olvides lo que te dije, lo que pasó y todo. Solo déjalo en el pasado; hazlo por mí ¿Sí?- dijo la ojiazul, mirando con cariño y paz al menor, quien aunque se sorprendió, la mirada de su novia le hipnotizó y solo asintió, aceptando las palabras de la joven, sin reclamar nada pues aún le tenía con la boca tapada.

-Gracias…- agradeció suavemente la sayayin, quitando su mano de la boca de su novio y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego sonreírle y tomarle la mano, jalándolo hacia el comedor para desayunar…

Sasuke solo se dejó llevar sin refutar nada, pues la conducta de su novia le desequilibró bastante, pero para no molestarla ni torturarla, prefirió solo callar y aceptar sus palabras sin estar muy convencido, pero algo en su interior le dijo que Goten era inocente, motivo de más por el que calló.

·.·

-¡Naruto deja eso!- gritó Sakura en la cocina, llamando la atención de todos, quienes estaban en el comedor y no habían ido aun a la cocina, pero ante los gritos de la pelirosa todos fueron a ver qué pasaba, incluyendo a Bura y Sasuke…

Cuando todos entraron a la cocina vieron al rubio sentado en el piso comiéndose un enorme tazón de Ramen que Bulma había guardado para ese día. El tazón estaba ya casi completamente vacío y el pequeño ojiazul seguía comiendo gustoso de la vida, ignorando los gritos, reclamos y regaños de su compañera de equipo, escena que lejos de molestar a todos, les causó gracia y diversión, por lo que se escucharon pequeñas y grandes risas, y esta vez hasta Sasuke sonrió un poco aunque con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

-Y pensar que ustedes son mis compañeros…- dijo el Uchiha, cerrando sus ojos con resignación pero sonriendo levemente, lo que llamó la atención del Uzumaki y la Haruno; la pelirosa con pena ajena, y el rubio sin entender a que se debía el comentario de su compañero, por lo que tenía una clara cara de interrogación y confusión, ante lo cual, de nuevo se escucharon las risas de todos…

Lo cierto era que aun con lo delicado del tema del noviazgo de Bura y Goten, el Jinchuruki se había aburrido y se había ido a comer a la cocina, y cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, fue muy tarde porque el pequeño Uzumaki ya se había comido medio tazón de Ramen, cosa que siguió haciendo a pesar de sus pequeños y grandes regaños…

Toda la mañana se fue entre risas por el incidente del tazón de Ramen…

Aunque ese día fue muy distinto a todos, fue muy divertido y tranquilo para todos, inclusive para Sasuke y Bura.

Pero el tiempo se acababa…  
>Sin que nadie lo supiera, el tiempo había empezado a correr en contra de todos.<p>

Dos días y volverían a Konoha, en donde ya les esperaba un no tan agradable futuro…

.·.

···En El Mundo Ninja···

.·.

-Descansaremos y seguiremos por la noche…- dijo un moreno que se encontraba sentado entre las raíces de un árbol, recargando su espalda en el tronco de este.

-Claro, como tú digas… Itachi- aceptó el compañero del Uchiha, quien estaba sentado en una roca a unos metros del menor, mirándole con interés.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó el pelinegro, mirando las nubes en el cielo azul, pero sabiendo que su amigo le observaba algo escrutador.

-Nada, es solo que me preguntaba… ¿Por qué estás tan melancólico desde ayer? Además me preguntaba también… ¿Por qué veo ese brillo de emoción en tú mirada? ¿Acaso ahora sí te hace feliz volver a tú aldea natal?- cuestionó interesado Kisame, sin quitar su vista de encima del ojinegro, quien solo sonrió levemente.

-Lo más seguro es que respondas tus preguntas cuando lleguemos a Konoha, así que se paciente, después de todo… Estaremos allí en dos días- respondió tranquilamente Itachi, sin quitar su vista del hermoso cielo azul que tanto le recordaba a la mirada de cierta joven…

-Mm…Está bien, calmaré mis ansias de información, pero por lo mismo esperaré con ansias a que lleguemos a la aldea- aceptó el espadachín, sonriendo apenas y mirando el cielo también.

"Pronto… muy pronto te veré de nuevo" pensó el Uchiha, teniendo en mente la imagen de cierta joven sayayin.

*******/CONTINUARA…\\\*******

_Agradecimientos:_

_A__ngel-luzdeluna__: _Si, por un momento casi se matan D: pero que bueno que no pasó x3

_Daniela rivera s: _Si, Itachi siempre tan… tierno :D nunca decepciona :3 Y sí, ya está decidido: El final será triste. En cuanto a cuantos capítulos faltan… no sabría decirte xDU pero creo que a lo mucho serán 5 más y se acaba ^^ Gracias por las felicidades :D y… ah pues porque no me gusta Bakugan xDU Lo siento, pero nunca me gusto owo me vi como 15 capis y no me gustó… Gomen, si me gustara si haría tu pedido ^^UU lo siento de nuevo.

_Safira Hatake:_Sí… Itachi! xD Gracias y descuida… de vez en cuando a todos nos falta la inspiración para algo D:

_UnaLectoraMs: _Ya se contestaran tus dudas, pero como lo que sí… Es que si la pelea seguía, uno sí iba a terminar muerto D: Kisses para ti también n.n

_SamusTorresMcCartney:_Sí, eso hubiera hecho Goten :/ y… ¿Tú que crees? xD trata de adivinar quien hizo que para que pasara lo de que Goten viera a Bura con Itachi ^^ igual ya verás la respuesta en unos capis más :)

_Mira:_Fue un decir xD no se la va a llevar, solo decía… Y perdón por no subir capi hasta ahorita D: mil perdón T.T

_Sebastian:_Gracias… creo ^^

_I__nochan-uchiha:_Itachi tiene la misma edad de Bura n.n creo que ya lo había dicho… ¿o no? Bueno, son de la misma edad y… tal vez sí lo presintió, ok no, pero Itachi es muy calmado así que por eso se mantuvo así. No se iba a poner a hacer un drama xDD

_Luna Creciente__:_Según yo sí iba a hacer la imagen que me pediste, el punto es que no sé cuándo este lista xDU creo que se acabará este Fic y eso no pasara DxU ejem… tratare de que este pronto. Y de nada, me gusta responder mis reviews ;3

_O__so 252220054__:_Lo mismo, solo era un decir xD eso no sucederá, de hecho lo que pasara será más interesante *-*

¡!Gracias a ustedes por comentar!

Les pido mil perdón por la enorme tardanza, pero a mi defensa digo tres cosas…:  
>1-Estuve saliendo de casita y pues no pude dedicarme a escribir como quise.<br>2-Tuve unos problemitas y no me pude acercar a la compu ;_;  
>3-Se me fue la inspiración, perdón ToT<p>

Bueno pues, me sigo disculpando, pero a cambio les prometo hacer un especial del Fic cuando lo terminé ^^ ¿Les parece? De ahora en adelante me pondré a escribir un Capítulo especial que será con algunas partes perdidas de la historia, es decir… Si me quedaron huecos, fue a propósito para hacer ese capí especial, solo que aún no me decidía a hacerlo, pero ya lo decidí y lo haré ;D

Tenía algo más que decirles pero ya olvidé que era owoU  
>Gaara: ._.UUU –caida de anime— ¿No era lo del final?<br>Yo: Ah sí :D…

Les sigo avisando, el final de este Fic está muy cerca, primeramente, y para seguir… El final estará triste, sobre todo después de que lean el capítulo especial que será el último capítulo.

Bien, espero les haya gustado este capi, y pues nos estamos leyendo pronto ^^ Esta vez es una promesa xD  
>Ya viene lo bueno *-* Oh sí –sonrisa maligna-<br>Gaara: Tú das miedo ._.||  
>Yo: No más que tú feo mapache ¬_¬<br>Gaara: ¬_¬…  
>Yo: :3 Así le digo de cariño x3<p>

Pues nos leemos pronto!  
>Sayonara ;3<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer:

Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama…  
>Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto…<p>

Aclaraciones:  
>Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos.<br>Lo que está entre -Guiones- son diálogos.  
>Lo que está entre —Guiones Largos— son pequeñas acotaciones.<p>

Y… es todo ^^  
>Disfruten la lectura x3<p>

*···Capítulo 49: Reencuentro, la ruptura del sello···*

Una hermosa mañana se podía apreciar en la ciudad del norte donde estaba la Corporación Capsula…  
>Está hermosa mañana era disfrutada por todos los que habitaban esa casa, sin saber… que era la última mañana tranquila que tendrían.<p>

-En cuanto acabemos de desayunar, nos iremos al mundo ninja…- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, terminando de acomodar todos los platos en un mantel en el pasto, ya que todos estaban en el patio de la casa, teniendo una especie de picnic.

-Claro; aunque igual es temprano… solo son las 7:00- respondió Bura, ayudando a su madre a acomodar la comida en el mantel, mientras que todos los demás estaban sentados en el verde pasto, algunos medio adormilados debido a lo temprano que era.

-Naruto, despierta…- murmuró Sakura, dándole un disimulado codazo al rubio, quien se había quedado dormido, pero ante el codazo algo fuerte, se quejó y despertó.

-Es que es muy temprano- susurró adormilado Naruto, dando un bostezo para luego estirarse un poco, despertando en cuanto sintió el aroma del ramen que era servido por Bulma para él.

Entre las variadas comidas sencillas que había, se encontraba el Ramen, este solo para el Jinchuruki, quien gustoso despertó y tomó su plato con hambre.

-Itadakimasu…- dijeron todos los presentes y se dedicaron a desayunar, disfrutando de la compañía de todos, platicando una que otra cosa, todo en mucha calma y tranquilidad, cosa que no sentía cierta joven sayayin.

"¿Por qué siento esto? Algo… algo no está bien, no… no sé qué es… pero lo puedo sentir" pensó Bura, sintiendo su pecho doler, dándole un muy mal presentimiento, solo que no pudo ubicar a que se debía ese mal presentimiento, sí todo había estado bien en los últimos días, bueno… casi todo, pues seguía pensando en cierto Uchiha en quien no debería estar pensando…

-Bura… ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Sasuke en un susurro, ya que había notado que su novia estaba bastante extraña y ensimismada, pero no solo de ahora sino de unos días…

-No, estoy bien…- respondió con una sonrisa la joven Anbu, continuando con su desayuno, ante la analizadora mirada de su novio.

Aunque la sayayin actuara de manera natural, ese presentimiento le tenía intranquila, y mucho, pero sabía nada podía hacer, solo actuar tranquilamente y esperar lo que fuera que sucedería.

El desayuno prosiguió normalmente para todos, solo exceptuando a la joven pareja, ya que Bura se perdía por momentos en sus pensamientos, mientras que Sasuke le observaba extrañado y de cierta manera algo preocupado…

·.·

Ya todos estaban en el salón donde se encontraba el portal, solo faltaban el Uchiha y su novia, quienes se encontraban en la habitación de la joven…

-Te siento extraña… ¿De verdad no tienes nada?- cuestionó el azabache, mirando a la chica, quien estaba guardando unas cosas en su mochila, dándole la espalda a él que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes…- respondió con sencillez Bura, cerrando su armario y girándose para ver al menor, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, siguiendo y analizando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Algo me dice que me estás mintiendo- murmuró sin estar convencido de la respuesta de su novia, a lo que ésta solo suspiró y negó levemente, diciendo con eso que estaba bien.

-Bura, si te pasa algo, dímelo…- comenzó Sasuke, siendo interrumpido por los labios de la sayayin.

La ojiazul había caminado hasta estar frente al menor y se había inclinado un poco, dándole un beso en los labios, para luego pasar sus brazos por el cuello de su novio, apegándose un poco más a él sin dejar de besarle, beso que desde luego el Uchiha correspondió con gusto aunque aún preocupado de la conducta de la chica.

El beso duro un buen rato, prácticamente hasta que ninguno de los dos jóvenes tenía ni pizca de oxígeno en su cuerpo, por lo que se separaron algo jadeantes.

-Estoy bien… vámonos- susurró suavemente la ojiazul, sonriéndole al menor y soltándose de él, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, bajo la mirada un tanto apenada del chico, quien lucía un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.

Un suspiro resignado salió de los labios del azabache, pues el joven gennin se resignó a aceptar las palabras de su novia acerca de que se encontraba bien…

-De acuerdo, vámonos- cedió al fin Sasuke, levantándose y caminando hacia la Anbu, quien se hizo a un lado, dejándole pasar primero, por lo que el chico salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a la mayor, pues la Brief miró su habitación con ese mal presentimiento aumentando en su pecho.

La azul mirada recorrió toda la habitación, mientras la joven sentía algo de tristeza y nostalgia, como si supiera que ya no vería su cuarto en mucho tiempo, por lo que solo suspiró con algo de tristeza, para luego cerrar la habitación al salir del lugar…

·.·

Una vez que ya todos estuviesen con sus cosas listas y en la habitación donde se encontraba el portal, todos volvieron a mundo ninja…

.·.

···Konoha···

.·.

Ya todos, tanto visitantes como ninjas se encontraban en la casa Hyuga, en donde se encontraban otros ciertos invitados que aún no se iban de la aldea de la hoja…

-Me da gusto volver a verlos…- dijo alegre Bura, quien abrazaba a cierta rubia.

-A nosotros también…- contestó Temari, ya deshaciendo el abrazo y viendo cariñosamente a su amiga quien le miró de igual forma.

-Creí que estarían aquí poco tiempo- dijo con interés Naruto, mirando a los tres hermanos de la arena.

-Decidimos quedarnos un poco más…- respondió naturalmente Kankuro, sonriendo con alegría de ver de nuevo a toda esa bolita de gente agradable.

-Como sea, estamos felices de verlos de nuevo- dijo amablemente Sakura, dedicándoles una sonrisa a los ninjas de Suna.

-Igualmente…- correspondió Temari la sonrisa.

Antes de seguir con la plática, todos fueron a acomodar sus cosas en las respectivas habitaciones que llevaban ocupando desde hacía meses…

Mientras tanto…

.·.

···En las afueras de la aldea···

.·.

-Y aquí estamos de nuevo…- murmuró Kisame, viendo la aldea de la Hoja, sonriendo con cierta emoción por que averiguaría que ocultaba su compañero.

-Sí… aquí estamos, pero hay que ser cuidadosos; ya vinimos una vez y por ende ahora todos tendrán más cuidado- dijo seria pero apaciblemente el Uchiha.

-Ah vamos… todo estará bien. Vamos- respondió con confianza el espadachín, comenzando a acercarse a la aldea, seguido del moreno, quien solo dio un pequeño suspiro, tratando de despejar su mente, la cual solo estaba concentrada en una chica…

.·.

···En Konoha···

.·.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas de que todos estuviesen hablando tranquila y cómodamente en la casa Hyuga…

-¿Y sí vamos a dar una vuelta por la aldea?- preguntó sonriente Naruto, quien se encontraba sentado en una almohada junto con Hinata.

-Sí, vayamos…- apoyó con una sonrisa Tenten, quien estaba allí con Neji, cosa que había extrañado un poco a todos pero no dijeron nada.

-Está bien, salgamos…- cedió el Hyuga, mientras que los ninja de Suna hablaban de si iban o no.

-¡Vamos!- dijo animadamente la rubia.

-Vayan ustedes, yo me tengo que ir, hay algo que debo hacer…- dijo Sakura, sonriendo algo sonrojada mientras se levantaba del sillón donde estaba, despidiéndose de todos quienes le dieron amablemente la despedida, y en el caso de Bura, le dio una sonrisa de apoyo.

La Haruno salió de la mansión Hyuga, yendo en busca de cierto chico, mientras que por otro lado, todos habían decidido pasear por la aldea, menos Gaara, Sasuke y Bura, aunque él pelirrojo fue literalmente arrastrado por su hermana al paseo, por lo que él Uchiha se quedó solo en la casa con su novia…

-Me iré a mi habitación ¿vienes conmigo?- preguntó la sayayin, mirando a su novio quien solo negó con la cabeza y se quedó en donde estaba, por lo que la chica le sonrió un poco y se fue, dejando al menor solo y un poco pensativo.

"Algo le pasa… pero no tengo idea de que es" pensó preocupado el azabache, mirando el lugar por donde se había ido la joven peliazul.

·.·

En cuanto la Brief entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta de esta con seguro, para luego ir a recostarse en la cama, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho, dolor que aumentaba cada vez más y más, ahogándole y llenándole de ese mal presentimiento.

"¿Qué me pasa?" pensó sofocada la peliazul, cerrando sus ojos y tomando aire para tranquilizarse un poco, pero terminó pasando lo contrario pues la chica sintió un chakra conocido, o al menos eso le decía su subconsciente, por lo que abrió los ojos de repente, sintiendo como sé quedaba sin aire un momento.

-Itachi…- susurró la sayayin, sintiendo su corazón latir muy rápido mientras en su mente aparecían de nuevo todas las escenas ya antes vistas de ella con el Uchiha, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, Bura se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana de su habitación en silencio.

"Perdón, Sasuke; pero necesito saber que está pasando" pensó la Anbu, mirando atrás un momento, para luego salir de allí e ir con rumbo a donde sentía la energía del joven Akatsuki…

.·.

···En La Aldea···

.·.

Sakura estaba llegando a la casa de su `amigo´, y aunque no lo demostrara, estaba nerviosa, bastante, pero debía hablar con Shikamaru.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura- saludó el padre del joven Nara, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la chica.

-Buenas tardes, Shikaku. ¿Se encuentra Shikamaru?- preguntó suave y amablemente la pelirosa.

-Sí se encuentra, puedes pasar… Solo permíteme un momento, iré por él…- respondió el hombre, a lo que la kunoichi asintió y entró a la casa, sentándose en un sillón mientras el jounnin iba por su hijo.

Mientras esperaba, la Haruno tomaba aire y pensaba en que le diría a su amigo ahora que lo volviera a ver después de lo pasado.

"Tranquila, tranquila, todo estará bien" pensó la ojijade, sonriendo un poco más tranquila para luego escuchar una pequeña discusión, por lo que levantó su vista, dándose cuenta que la discusión era en la habitación de su amigo.

-¡Quiero dormir! ¡Déjame en paz!- discutía Shikamaru, obviamente con su padre.

-Levántate ya haragán, tienes visitas…- debatió el hombre.

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de la chica al escuchar la discusión de padre e hijo, dicha discusión que terminó cuando el joven Nara entró a la sala y notó la presencia de su amiga…

-B-buenos días, Sakura- saludó Shikamaru, obteniendo la mirada y atención de la joven pelirosa, quien le sonrió un poco ruborizada.

-B-buenos días, Shikamaru- correspondió el saludo la ojijade.

Ambos jóvenes estaban siendo analizados por la mirada de Shikaku, quien solo sonrió un poco y le puso una mano en la cabeza a su hijo.

-Voy a salir, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que se quedan solos porque tú madre volverá hasta dentro de un rato con las compras. Pórtense bien, nos vemos más tarde…- se despidió el jounnin, para luego quitar su mano de la cabeza de su hijo y sonreír levemente, saliendo de su hogar y dejando a los chicos solos, quienes suspiraron un poco sonrojados.

-Eh… yo… vine a hablar de lo que pasó…- dijo Sakura con voz suave, agachando un momento la mirada, bastante apenada.

-Ah… sobre eso- murmuró el ojinegro, caminando y sentándose al lado de la chica, quien levantó su mirada y le miró.

-Yo… Tú también me gustas, y lamento no habértelo dicho ese día- susurró bastante sonrojada la pelirosa, sorprendiendo al chico.

-¿En serio? Digo… eh… eh… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- soltó de repente Shikamaru, para sorpresa de la joven kunoichi, aunque claro, siendo obvios eso era lo que debía suceder si ambos sentían algo por él otro.

-Sí… sí quiero- aceptó sin pensarlo la ojijade, para luego sonreírle sonrojada al chico quien le miraba también sonrojado.

Luego de esto, el pelinegro acarició con suavidad la mejilla de su ahora novia, para terminar dándole un beso, el cual desde luego fue correspondido por la Haruno.

Las declaraciones y el beso, sellaron el inicio de un nuevo noviazgo…

.·.

···En otra parte de Konoha···

.·.

-Antes de ir por lo que Pein pidió, debo hacer algo…- murmuró Itachi, mirando de reojo a su compañero, quien le miró.

-¿Veras a tú hermanito?- preguntó interesado y algo curioso Kisame.

-Algo así… pero no exactamente- respondió el moreno, mirando hacia enfrente de él, estando un poco oculto junto con su compañero.

-Mm… me gustaría saber que está pasando por tú cabeza- susurró el hombre tiburón, mirando escrutador al menor, quien solo le miró de reojo.

Ambos Akatsuki se encontraban escondidos entre árboles y arbustos, mirando un pequeño río que corría frente a ellos, y más adelante se apreciaba una parte de la aldea de la hoja.

-Vayamos…- terminó de decir el Uchiha, saliendo de donde estaba, seguido del mayor, corriendo ambos sobre el agua del río, pero deteniéndose de golpe al ver aparecer a alguien frente a ellos dentro de un pequeño remolino de agua.

El remolino de agua se fue disipando, dejando ver a la figura de una joven, figura que se aclaró por completo unos cuantos segundos después de que el agua dejara de rodearla…

-Bura…- susurró Itachi, sintiendo su corazón latir de ver a esa joven.

La guerrera miró a ambos Akatsuki, centrando su mirada en el joven moreno, sintiendo algo en su interior, una extraña emoción…  
>Muchos sentimientos mezclados llenaron a Bura, pero sus sentimientos fueron cortados por ese fuerte dolor en su cabeza que le llevó a tomarse la cabeza, tratando de controlarse, viendo de nuevo todas las escenas que ya había visto de ella con Itachi.<p>

El Uchiha se acercó a la sayayin, poniéndole una mano en la espalda, mirándole con preocupación, escena que extrañó al espadachín de la niebla.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó confundido Kisame, sin quitar su vista de los dos jóvenes.

El moreno ignoró a su compañero y en cambio notó el selló que apareció en la nuca de la peliazul, por lo que le quitó un poco el cabello, dejando completamente visible ese selló.

"Jutsu de sellado de memoria… Tsunade ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" pensó el ojinegro, sabiendo que quien había puesto aquel jutsu en su exnovia, era la Hokage.

Por su lado, la Brief no podía hacer nada, pues el dolor le impedía moverse, solo le llevaba a ponerse las manos en la cabeza, queriendo negarse a creer lo que veía, ya no queriendo saber sí era cierto o no, pero era muy tarde.

-Itachi…- llamó Kisame al ver tan ensimismado a su joven compañero, a lo que este salió de sus pensamientos, los cuales giraban en torno a su hermano y Bura.

-Tal vez… así sea mejor- susurró el moreno para sí, haciendo posiciones de manos para luego acercar su mano a la nuca de la sayayin.

"Reforzare el sello, con mi chakra ya no se romperá nunca…" pensó el Uchiha, sintiendo como un agudo dolor se instalaba en su pecho al pensar en sellar para siempre los recuerdos que tenía la chica de él, pero algo le decía que era lo mejor, tanto para él como para Bura, así como también para Sasuke.

La mano del poseedor del sharingan estuvo a escasos milímetros del sello de la Brief, pero no llegó a tocarlo porque varios kunais y demás armas ninja se dirigieron hacia él y Kisame, lo que le sacó de su doloroso ensimismamiento.

-Nos descubrieron…- dijo el ninja de la niebla, preparándose para pelear, momento en el cual el moreno notó a varios Anbu acompañados de jounnin que se acercaban con velocidad a ellos, por lo que retrocedió.

-No, vámonos- acortó Itachi, para luego enviarle una última mirada a la chica que alguna vez fue su novia, saliendo huyendo del lugar junto con el hombre tiburón.

-I…Itachi…- susurró la peliazul, al levantar su mirada y ver como el Uchiha huía del lugar, siendo la última escena que viera antes de perder el conocimiento y hundirse en el agua —ya que estaba caminando sobre ella también—.

-¡Bura…! Ustedes… persíganlos- ordenó Genma, quien acompañaba a los demás ninja, y ante su orden, todos siguieron a los Akatsuki, mientras que él sacaba del agua a la joven kunoichi, cargándola en sus brazos y yendo con rumbo a la torre Hokage…

.·.

···En la Torre Hokage···

.·.

Tsunade miraba unos documentos, perdida en el papel, pero sin leer ni revisar nada, pues su mente se encontraba ausente, perdida en un mal presentimiento que tenía.

-Lady-Hokage… por favor, revise y firme esos papeles, los necesito para…- comenzó a regañar Shizune, siendo acortada por la mayor.

-Él está aquí…- dijo con preocupación y nervios contenidos la rubia, confundiendo a la joven morena.

-¿Él, quien? ¿De qué habla?- preguntó la ojinegra, mirando fijamente a su maestra, quien levantó la vista y le miró fijamente.

-Él está aquí, está aquí por ella- volvió a decir Tsunade, confundiendo más a la pelinegra, quien comprendió de que hablaba unos segundos después.

-N-no, no creo que sea él, solo eran dos Akatsuki, pero él sabe que ya no puede venir a esta aldea, así que deben ser otros Akatsuki- trató de calmar la joven a la Hokage, quien negó.

-Lo conozco muy bien, sé que es él. Sé que ya lo sabe… ya sabe lo que le hice a Bura- respondió la rubia, dando un suspiro preocupado, sintiendo su mal presentimiento aumentar aún más.

Shizune estaba por debatir las ideas de la mujer, cuando escuchó como entraban de golpe a la oficina, por lo que su mirada y la de Tsunade se posaron en aquella persona que entró de tal manera…

-Tsunade…- llamó Genma, entrando con la sayayin en brazos, a lo que la Senju se levantó de golpe de su escritorio y fue a tomar en sus brazos a la chica, recostándola en una silla, revisándola de inmediato.

-¿Qué le pasó?- exigió saber la rubia, revisando por completo a su alumna.

-No lo sé. Ella estaba con aquellos Akatsuki, perdió el conocimiento y cayó al agua…- respondió el castaño.

La respuesta del jounnin sorprendió a las dos mujeres, quienes se miraron con cierto temor.

-Muchas gracias, ahora… retírate, por favor- pidió la Godaime, a lo que el castaño asintió y sin decir nada, salió de ahí, pues los rostros de las mujeres le decían que era algo serio y que era mejor no replicar ni preguntar nada.

En cuanto el jounnin salió, Tsunade se dispuso a revisar el sello que había puesto a su alumna, notándolo activo, lo que quería decir que los recuerdos de la chica estaban luchando por volver.

-Debo reforzarlo…- dijo la rubia, haciendo posiciones de manos y poniendo una mano en la nuca de la sayayin, quien se quejó entre su inconciencia…

·Minutos Después·

Un par de ojos celestes se abrían con esfuerzo, mirando a su alrededor, viendo todo borroso, tardando un poco en aclarar por completo las imágenes.

-Bura, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó la Senju, acariciando los cabellos de la Anbu, quien se removió con dolor de cabeza.

-¿Q-que me pasó?- preguntó mareada la Brief, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

-Tú… fuiste lastimada por un Akatsuki. Te metieron en un genjutsu…- mintió Shizune, sintiéndose mal por hacerlo, pero era obligada por la Godaime.

-Exactamente. Así que dinos… ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó de nuevo Tsunade, obteniendo la mirada de la joven peliazul.

-Mal, pero eso… eso no… no es así, yo vi a… a… Itachi y… y…- comenzó a hablar atropelladamente la sayayin, no sabiendo que pensar ni lo que decía; de verdad estaba confundida.

-Con mayor razón te sientes así. Fue un genjutsu de él, así que trata de relajarte y olvida el asunto- dijo seria pero preocupada la rubia, a lo que la morena asintió de acuerdo con ella, sonriéndole un poco a Bura y acariciándole el cabello.

La Brief solo necesito unos minutos para aclarar su mente, y en poco tiempo ya estaba pensando normalmente de nuevo, por lo que su mirar se volvió frío mientras se posaba en su maestra…

-¿Qué me está pasando?- cuestionó sin rodeos la Brief, mirando con fijeza a la Hokage, quien le miró al escuchar su pregunta.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Tsunade, desentendiéndose, pues desde luego que no le diría absolutamente nada a la chica.

-Tú sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando. Algo me pasa… no puedo recordar ciertas cosas y quiero saber porque me pasa eso- habló Bura, con fuerza e imponencia en su voz, lo que preocupó a Shizune pues sentía que la sayayin ya sabía algo, cosa que también sintió la rubia.

-No te está pasando nada, además… Debes recordar que hace unos años, antes de que desaparecieras… hiciste una misión en la que perdiste parte de tú memoria, solo debe ser eso, así que no tienes de que preocuparte- respondió la Senju, continuando con la mentira que le dijo a su alumna desde hace años cuando selló su memoria.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Quiero la verdad en este instante!- gritó molesta la Brief, levantándose de improvisto de la silla donde estaba y mirando furiosamente a la mayor, ocultando la desesperación que crecía en su interior.

La actitud de la joven Anbu descolocó a ambas mujeres, pues no debía de portarse así, no cuando se le acababa de reforzar el jutsu.

"¿Acaso será que…? No, no, no, no puede ser; Bura no puede recuperar la memoria, no puede sospechar que algo pasa" pensó preocupada y con temor Tsunade.

-Tranquilízate… No pasa nada malo contigo, y no te estoy mintiendo, soy tú maestra y velo por ti, jamás te haría algo malo- trató de calmar la mujer a la joven sayayin, pero eso no era algo que fuese a pasar así de sencillo.

-Es lo que no me explicó… Porque usted es precisamente mi maestra, no entiendo porque me hizo lo que sea que me haya hecho- respondió decepcionada Bura, mirando seria y aun furiosa a la rubia, quien le miró seriamente.

-Escucha: Yo no te hice nada, y lo mejor es que dejemos este asunto por la paz- dijo lo más tranquila posible la Hokage, mientras que Shizune solo observaba todo con preocupación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejar todo `por la paz´? Será… ¿Por qué no le conviene seguir con la pelea? ¿Por qué de verdad oculta algo?- preguntó enojada la Anbu, mirando aun con enfado a su maestra.

-No, simplemente porque es mejor así… Olvidar lo pasado y ya. Porque no creo que quieras hacer un escándalo por lo sucedido, porque de ser así… No creo que le haga mucha gracia a Sasuke, enterarse de lo que te pasó- dijo con preocupación la Senju, pero no preocupación por el pequeño Uchiha, sino por su alumna y por aquel jutsu que tenía sobre ella.

La mención del azabache hizo que la Brief se quedara callada un momento, sintiendo algo en su pecho, una sensación que normalmente le tranquilizaba, pero esta vez no fue así… Ya no sería así.

"No más… Ya no" decidió la ojiazul mientras apretaba un puño y su mirada se volvía gélida.

-A mí no me amenaces, porque sé muy bien que lo menos te importa… es Sasuke, así que lo único que quieres es que no te siga preguntando por lo que tengo, pero no te preocupes: A ti ya no te preguntare nada más, averiguaré por mí misma que me hiciste, y creme que si descubro que me hiciste algo… Juro que te vas a arrepentir- hablo fría y cruelmente la sayayin, entrecerrando sus ojos y apareciendo tras su maestra, tomándola del cuello, para preocupación de Shizune.

-Déjala en paz- dijo temerosa la morena, estando por acercarse pero siendo detenida por una amenazadora y fría mirada de Bura, mirada que paralizó a Shizune, por lo que solo miró con temor como la ojiazul apretaba un poco el cuello de Tsunade, quien hizo una mueca de dolor, quedándose sin aire.

-Bura… yo no te mentiría…- susurró sin aire la rubia.

-Por tú bien… espero que no- respondió asesinamente la joven kunoichi, soltando el agarre que tenía en el cuello de su maestra, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Solo en el momento en el que la Anbu desapareció, fue que la pelinegra pudo moverse y se acercó de inmediato a la Godaime, revisándola mientras esta tosía sin aire.

-¿Está bien Lady-Hokage?- preguntó asustada y preocupada Shizune, viendo asentir a la mayor.

-Sí… pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, Bura descubrirá todo- dijo con voz algo ronca la rubia, debido a la presión que había recibido en su cuello.

Shizune solo le miró con temor, sabiendo que el tiempo se había acabado…

.·.

···En Otro Lugar De Konoha···

.·.

Dos Akatsuki permanecían escondidos, pues habían logrado escapar de sus perseguidores por lo que ahora solo esperaban el momento adecuado para salir en busca de lo que su líder les había ordenado que llevaran.

-Dificulté la misión, lo siento- se disculpó el Uchiha, quien estaba sentado en una roca, mirando de reojo a su —podría decirse— amigo.

-Mm… en todo el tiempo que te conozco jamás te había visto cómo te vi este día. Así que ¿ahora sí me dirás lo que está pasando?- cuestionó Kisame, mirando seriamente al menor, quien sonrió con algo de tristeza tiñendo su mirada.

-Es una historia muy larga…- respondió con tenue voz el moreno.

-Creo que tengo tiempo para escucharla- respondió con curiosidad el ninja de la niebla, caminando hasta sentarse en otra roca cerca de su compañero.

Un pequeño suspiro se escuchó por parte de Itachi, para que luego de este suspiro, se escuchara de nuevo su voz.

-Esto pasó hace exactamente 7 años…- comenzó a relatar el poseedor del sharingan.

.·.

···En un lago de la Hoja···

.·.

Bura había llegado hasta un lago que conocía desde hace muchos años, un lugar donde había estado una vez con Sasuke, pero que al parecer, no era el único con quien había estado.

La chica nadó por todo lo profundo del lago, llegando hasta una grieta negra y entrando a ese lugar que había encontrado cuando estuvo allí con su azabache novio, pero que igualmente parecía que ya conocía y que había estado con alguien más en ese lugar, por lo que en cuanto llegó, salió a la superficie y se paró sobre una roca negra, húmeda y lisa, mirando toda la pequeña cueva submarina con atención, volviendo a escuchar esas palabras que ya había escuchado antes…

_-Esta será nuestra cueva especial, aquí podremos vernos y platicar, lejos de los demás y de su incomprensión…-_

-¿Qué olvidé? ¿Qué me quitaron?- murmuró la sayayin mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y comenzaban a descender lagrimas por sus mejillas, para luego dejarse caer de rodillas en la roca, tomándose la cabeza con sus manos.

-¡Ya no más!- gritó la chica, forzando su mente, viendo de nuevo esas escenas de ella con Itachi, pero la joven, a pesar del inmenso dolor que sentía en su cabeza, producto del jutsu sellado de memoria, no quiso conformarse con esos recuerdos, sino que siguió forzando a su mente, tratando de ir más allá, buscando en lo más profundo de su mente el inicio de todas sus visiones…

El nombre y la cadena que estaban como sello del jutsu, comenzaron a brillar incandescentes, centelleando una y otra vez, evitándole a Bura recordar, pero tanta era su determinación que puso todas sus fuerzas en recordar lo que había olvidado, sin detenerse ni un momento por el inmenso dolor que sentía, ya no se detendría.  
>Dichos elementos del jutsu dejaron de centellear, para iluminarse por completo de una luz dorada, que significaba la fuerza sayayin de la joven. La luz brillaba cada vez más y más, hasta que pasó lo inevitable:<p>

La cadena que cruzaba el nombre de Itachi se rompió, dejando libre la memoria de la Anbu, quien entró en shock y se desmayó, cayendo recostada sobre la fría roca, mientras su memoria volvía a ella…

* * *

><p><span><strong>*****CONTINUARA…\\\*******

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos…<strong>

**Inochan-uchiha:**Jeje… descuida, yo también soy muy despistada ^^ y… actualice pronto. ¡Ya vez que si se encontraron! jojo

**Son Goruko Uzumaki: **Gracias :D jeje no lo golpees tanto Saku-chan, aunque nos avergüencen hay que ser pacientes con ellos :3  
>Gaara: o.ô ¿Me estás tratando de decir algo? Porque déjame decirte que en esta relación, la que avergüenza eres tú e_é<br>Yo: D: ¬¬…

**Daniela Rivera s: **Que bueno que te fascinara, Arigatou :3

**Safira Hatake: **Pues ya viste, no fue tan emocionante como pensaron, pero bien :3 y Sasuke… ¿a quién le importa Sasuke?  
>Gaara: Deja de destilar tú odio por él y sigue.<br>Yo: Ejem… lo siento ^^U Sasuke no es santo de mi devoción, nunca lo ha sido, tal vez por eso pensé en hacerlo sufrir con este Fic *-*  
>Gaara: ¬¬U –la pockea-<br>Yo: u.u Continuo, y le digo mapache a Gaara… por qué eso parece *-* un mapachito chibi, pero de cariño le digo Feo Mapache xD no tengo nada en su contra, es de cariño ^/^  
>Gaara: uu  
>*Nota: Pockear significa golpear*<p>

**Luna Creciente:**Y para mí es importante contestar todos los Reviews de mis muy amados Fans que me siguen ^^ Y… jeje ahorita vamos a lo de la imagen, por otro lado… pues Gaara está aquí pero ya no creo que haga otra aparición en el Fic hasta la segunda temporada, tal vez solo una pequeña dentro de unos capis :) Saluda mapache…  
>Gaara: Mm… Olis como dicen tú y tu prima :3<br>Yo: Decimos Oliwis, pero es igual x3

**SamusTorresMcCartney:**Creo que lo que haré no se lo espera nadie –sonrisa maligna- ^^

**LudmiUchiha:**Creo… bueno, sí, sí habrá lemon, pero será Sasuke x Bura, y no será aquí, será en la próxima temporada, pero calculo que será hasta el final, así que aún falta mucho para llegar a eso u.u

**Lee: ****¿**El mes donde se ubica mi Fic? owo  
>Gaara: Está niña no sabe ni en qué mes vive ella, menos sabrá en que mes está el Fic.<br>Yo: Calla ¬¬… Pues, cálculo que: El Mes en el que empezó el Fic fue como en… después de los exámenes chunnin, ósea que el mes en el que empezó fue como por… Agosto ^^ Pasaron muchos meses así que ahorita estamos como por… Marzo. Y la fecha de nacimiento de Bura… esa sí no la sé u.u A los personajes de Dragón Ball no les pusieron fechas de nacimiento así como a los de Naruto ._. así que solo calculó que ya casi va a cumplir los 20 años, pero es todo u.u Siento no haber podido responder bien tú duda.

Gracias a ustedes por sus reviews ^^ me hacen muy feliz con sus reviews y su interés en este Fic.

Ahora iba a decir, muchas cosas de hecho xD Hoy SÍ tengo mucho que decir.  
>Primero: Hice dos imágenes :D La primera es la que llevaba planeando pero por flojera no había hecho pero que <strong>Luna Creciente<strong> me pidió ^^ ¡La imagen de Bura y Sasuke dándose un beso! La hice para este capi… Es como la escena del beso que se dieron antes de que volvieran al mundo ninja, espero que les guste:

Link: (http) (:) (Dos diagonales/) (lynn0uchiha0tanimoto). (deviantart) .com (otra diagonal) (art/SasuBra-396075193)

La Otra imagen es del Jutsu de sellado de memoria, es del nombre de Itachi que aparece en la nuca de Bura, solo que está escrito con letras japonesas ^^

Link: (http) (:) (Dos diagonales/) (lynn0uchiha0tanimoto). (deviantart) .com (otra diagonal) (art/Bra-Brief-Sello-De-Memoria-396074517)

*Solo quitan los parentesis y hacen lo que digan algunos de ellos ^^*

Listo. Espero les gusten esas imágenes, pasando a otro tema:  
>No sé cuántos capis falten para terminar, cálculo que son com lo mucho 4… que triste QwQ ejem… volviendo al tema…<br>De ahora en adelante los capítulos serán Flash Back, porque… ¡Llegó el momento! –redoble de tambores—  
>¡Conoceremos la historia de Itachi y Bura!<p>

Estos siguiente capítulos, nos mostraran su historia, como se conocieron, lo que vivieron juntos y hasta que se dejaron de ver, incluyendo la masacre del Clan Uchiha, así como también veremos a una Bura un tanto distinta a la de ahora y veremos cómo creció como kunoichi y guerrera :D  
>Gaara: Wow eso sonó… muy interesante o.ô<br>Yo: Claro que sí n.n

Por eso subí el capítulo hoy, porque en primer lugar está corto, y en segundo ya deja paso a lo interesante. Prometo tratar de actualizar el próximo jueves, no este, sino el próximo ^^  
>Así que nos estaremos leyendo pronto, espero :3U<br>Gaara: Seh o.ô

Yo, bueno… ¡Feliz inicio de semana para todos!  
>Sayonara!<p> 


	51. Una mirada al pasado Parte I

Aclaraciones:  
>Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos.<br>Lo que está entre -Guiones- son diálogos.  
>Lo que está entre —Guiones Largos— son pequeñas acotaciones.<p>

Este Capítulo está escrito en Flash Back, es decir… Es lo que sucedió en el pasado de Bura…

_¡Disfruten La Lectura ^^!_

*···Capítulo 50: Se disipa la oscuridad, una mirada al pasado···*

/Parte I\\

Una madrugada fresca, en la cual el sol estaba apenas asomándose por el horizonte, mientras que el viento mecía los Árboles con calma y ambiente suave… Era el escenario donde tres hermosas jóvenes entrenaban en uno de los varios campos de entrenamiento de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, y dicho entrenamiento era hecho con suma emoción y felicidad, debido a un cierto suceso que acababa de pasar hace tan solo unos días…

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Ya somos chunnin!- gritó una joven; dicha chica lucía una encantadora apariencia, aunque esta apariencia era solo una máscara pues no era ni en lo más mínimo parecida a como lucía: Cabellos castaños claros que llegaban a su hombro, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, con una `supuesta´ edad de 13 años.  
>Nombre Real de esta joven: Yoko.<br>Nombre ninja con el que ocultaba el real: Misaki Sayuri.

-De verdad te emociona esto, Yoko- dijo con una sonrisa otra de las chicas, quien al igual que amiga, usaba otra apariencia distinta a la propia: Cabellos cortos color plata y ojos morados, con una edad real de 13 años.  
>Nombre Real de esta joven: Kiyomi.<br>Nombre ninja: Airi Shiori.

-Shh… No me llames así o nos descubrirán- se quejó Yoko, mirando alrededor con cautela.

-Solo estamos nosotras, no exageres- dijo con una sonrisa la última chica, otra más que también había cambiado su aspecto: Pelinegra de largos cabellos llegando a su espalda y con unos ojos azules, con también una `supuesta´ edad de 13 años.  
>Nombre Real de esta joven: Bura Brief.<br>Nombre Ninja: Hatsumi Raiko.

-Es cierto…- cedió con un suspiro la `supuesta castaña´, sonriendo ya con más calma y sentándose en el suelo luego de entrenar, cruzando sus piernas y brazos mientras miraba a las otras dos chicas.

-Debemos volver… Tenemos cosas que hacer en la escuela hoy- dijo la `supuesta peliplata´, dando un suspiro aburrido, siendo imitada por sus dos amigas.

-Tienes razón- apoyó con igual aburrimiento la ojiazul, quien estaba sentada en una roca, mirando el amanecer de la aldea, aunque miraba de reojo a sus amigas.

Las tres kunoichis suspiraron y dieron por terminado su entrenamiento, para luego salir de la aldea de la hoja con cautela y sigilo, llegando a unas montañas que encubrían cierto extraño portal…

-Vamos…- dijo la mayor de todas, y seguidamente de sus palabras, cruzó el portal con sus amigas tras ella…

.·.

···.···

.·.

-Que aburrida es la vida aquí- murmuró con fastidio Yoko, mientras salía del baño con una toalla amarrada a su cabello, siendo seguida de su amiga Kiyomi, quien solo suspiró mientras veía un poco la toalla que ella también llevaba sobre la cabeza.

-Deja de quejarte, pareces una niña…- dijo con cierta molestia Bura, quien estaba recostada en la cama de su habitación, viendo salir a sus amigas de su baño.

Las jóvenes estaban en la Corporación Capsula luego de haber salido del mundo ninja, universo totalmente distinto al propio, pero en el cual ya vivían como si de verdad pertenecieran a él.

-¡Soy una niña!- debatió un poco molesta Yoko, quitándose la toalla de la cabeza y mostrando el verdadero color de su cabello el cual era morado, para luego ir al tocador de su amiga y quitarse los pupilentes que usaba, mostrando sus ojos grises mientras veía con molestia a la sayayin por el reflejo del espejo.

-No peleen. Aunque ustedes tengan solo 11 años y medio y yo apenas 13… Ya no somos unas niñas; nos convertimos en chunnin hace unos días, ahora somos líderes y debemos comportarnos como tal- regañó suavemente la mayor de las tres, Kiyomi, quien también se quitó la toalla que le tapaba su corto cabello, mostrando su color natural el cual era anaranjado, quitándose también los pupilentes y mostrando sus negros ojos.

Las menores solo suspiraron guardando silencio ante el regaño de su amiga, terminando por sonreír un poco al recordar ese cargo ninja que habían ganado y que se les había otorgado hace tan solo unos días.

-Dense prisa, debemos ir a la escuela…- apuró Bura mientras se metía al baño a quitarse el tinte negro de su cabello, dejando de lado esa pelea con la amiga de su edad.

-Claro- dijeron al unísono las otras dos chicas, continuando cambiándose de ropa para ocultar lo que hacían: Vivir una doble vida en un mundo ninja.

Y tan solo unos momentos más tarde, las tres chicas yacían en la escuela, actuando tonta y despreocupadamente, como debía ser, para no levantar sospechas de ninguna clase pues querían seguir con su vida normal en su hogar…

.·.

···.···

.·.

-Rápido, rápido- apresuraba Bura a sus amigas, quienes le seguían mientras las tres corrían por las calles con rumbo fijo hacia la Corporación Capsula.

-Se supone que ya deberíamos estar en Konoha, hoy nos darán nuestra siguiente misión como Chunnin- dijo preocupada Kiyomi por el retraso, corriendo lo más rápido posible.

El trío de chicas logró llegar a la Corporación, y como no era sorpresa, dicho lugar estaba vacío, por lo que solo entraron corriendo a la habitación de Bura, y todas rápidamente cambiaron su ropa, cabello y color de ojos con los pupilentes, menos la sayayin quien desde un principio no había querido cambiar el color de sus ojos.

-Vámonos…- dijo apurada la ahora pelinegra, saliendo con sus amigas de su hogar, y yendo a donde se encontraba el portal que las llevaría a esa dimensión que consideraban su segundo hogar.

.·.

···.···

.·.

Las chicas llegaron corriendo hasta la torre Hokage, en donde se encontraron con Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage, quien les dio las instrucciones de su siguiente misión.

-Está misión es aquella que ha estado inconclusa por varias semanas: El grupo de criminales Rango S, al fin tenemos su ubicación exacta- dijo seriamente el hombre, mirando a las chicas, quienes se sorprendieron un poco pero permanecieron calladas en espera de lo que diría el Hokage.

-Ustedes no harán nada, simplemente quiero que vayan a ese lugar y se dediquen a vigilar a esos criminales hasta que tengamos un equipo Anbu formado, pues de momento no hay nadie disponible. Solo vigilaran, de ninguna manera intenten algo en contra de aquellas personas. Esperaran a los cazadores Anbu y solo en ese momento actuaran con ellos… ¿Entendido?- preguntó totalmente serio el tercer Hokage.

-Entendido- respondieron al unísono las tres pequeñas, aunque claro, nadie sabía la verdadera edad de las dos menores.

-Bien, Hatsumi Raiko, quedas a cargo de ésta misión… —señaló— Ahora, esta es la ubicación, váyanse y cumplan con su deber- terminó de hablar, dándole un papel a la sayayin, quien estaba sorprendida al igual que sus amigas, pues aunque ya habían hecho unas tres misiones, siempre habían estado todas al par, no había habido un líder, y está vez… Ella sería la líder.

-Con permiso, Lord-Hokage- dijo la supuesta pelinegra, mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo junto con sus amigas, luego de haber leído el papel.

·.·

-Wow… ahora eres la líder, felicidades…- felicitó Yoko, mientras ella y sus dos amigas corrían sobre los techos, saliendo en poco tiempo de la aldea de la hoja.

-Gracias, solo espero que todo salga bien- dijo un poco preocupada la Brief, mirando al frente, tratando de ser fuerte y valiente por su equipo que ahora era su responsabilidad.

-Así será, no te preocupes- apoyó Kiyomi, sonriéndole a su amiga, quien le miró y devolvió la sonrisa, para luego continuar con su camino a toda velocidad…

·.·

En tres días, las jóvenes chunnin habían llegado a donde se encontraban los criminales, y al llegar a dicho lugar, notaron que era una especie de cabaña que en realidad parecía bodega por lo grande que se veía que era.

-Debemos entrar…- susurró la líder del grupo, después de haber estado vigilando durante algunas horas a los criminales, pero sus palabras sorprendiendo a las otras dos chicas.

-Pero… Bura…- replicó nerviosa Yoko.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, tú has visto que esos criminales se están moviendo adentro; están planeando algo, y lo más seguro es que se vayan a ir pronto, y si eso pasa… Los cazadores Anbu no llegaran a tiempo, y los perderemos de nuevo. Ya han escapado varias veces y esta no será otra ocasión más, vamos- sentenció la ojiazul, para luego saltar afuera de donde estaban escondidas e ir corriendo a la bodega, seguida de sus amigas, quienes decidieron hacerle caso a su líder, pues ellas tampoco querían que esos criminales huyeran una vez más…

Las chicas entraron con sigilo a la bodega, pero apenas llevaban un minuto adentro, cuando un jutsu poderoso de agua les hizo saber que habían sido descubiertas.  
>Con habilidad esquivaron el ataque, pero pronto vieron a 5 ninjas rodeándolas.<p>

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Son tres pequeñas niñas…- dijo con burla un criminal, a lo que sus compañeros rieron un poco, para molestia de las tres chunnin.

-¿Acaso vienen a detenernos? Por favor, ustedes deberían estar en casa cuidando a su familia…- se burló otro de esos criminales, y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso:

Las tres chicas se echaron sobre aquellos criminales, atacándoles con los jutsu que conocían y dominaban, así como los que habían inventado ellas.

Una pelea dio inicio, pero lo que al principio se veía algo parejo, poco a poco fue cambiando, pues en aquella bodega había más criminales de los que las chicas habían contado, por lo que comenzaron a perder la calma así como sus fuerzas y deseos de ganar…

-¡Vámonos!- gritó con desespero la líder de las chicas, saliendo corriendo hacia un pasillo que parecía llevar a una salida.

Las otras dos chunnin siguieron a la joven sayayin, pero antes de que terminaran de cruzar el pasillo, un criminal apareció frente a ellas y golpeó a Bura en el estómago, lanzándola sobre sus amigas, haciendo que las tres terminaran en el suelo, levantándose con pesadez y cansancio, solo para ver que ya estaban completamente rodeadas…

Aquellos criminales eran muchos y muy fuertes, pero sobre todo eran crueles, por lo que con esa crueldad comenzaron a golpear a las chicas, lanzándolas de vuelta a donde estaban, es decir, a una habitación amplia pero vacía, con el pasillo a un costado pero sin poder huir porque uno de esos hombres se quedó allí, cerrando el paso para que no escapara nadie.

Después de aquellos golpes, de nuevo las jóvenes fueron lanzadas juntas, chocando contra una caja de madera, mientras las tres trataban de ponerse de pie.

-Hatsumi… ¿Que haremos?- preguntó Yoko mientras se levantaba del suelo, pero al no escuchar respuesta de su amiga, le miró, notando como la pequeña ojiazul temblaba de miedo mientras estaba de rodillas en el piso, con la vista algo perdida.

-¿Bura?- susurró preocupada Kiyomi, al ver también el estado de su amiga.

-¡Hatsumi, reacciona!- gritó Yoko, tomando por los hombros a su amiga y zarandeándola un poco, viéndola temblar más mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Vamos a morir…- susurró la sayayin, sin querer abrir sus ojos, pero sorprendiendo aún más a las otras dos chicas.

-Perdón… yo solo… yo solo…- siguió murmurando la Brief, para en menos de unos segundos, soltarse del agarre de su amiga y salir corriendo hacia otra habitación, dejando a sus amigas solas y sorprendidas por su actitud.

Uno de aquellos criminales rio al ver huir a la morena.

-¿Así que así son los ninja de la hoja? Patético. Abandonan a sus amigos queriendo vivir…- dijo divertido el hombre, para luego desaparecer y aparecer frente a la sayayin, deteniéndola y causando que la niña le viera con terror mientras retrocedía, queriendo salvarse de una u otra forma, importándole muy poco sus amigas.

El criminal solo sonrió con satisfacción, para luego golpear fuertemente a la chica, siguiendo con una sesión de golpes.

-¡Hatsumi!- gritó Kiyomi mientras corría a ayudar a su amiga, siendo detenida por otro de aquellos criminales, con el que comenzó a pelear, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, siendo ayudada por Yoko.

-Distráelos…- pidió la peliplata, a lo que su amiga menor asintió y se dispuso a distraer a todos allí con bombas de humo, veneno y demás pequeñas cosas que le sirvieran, momento que Kiyomi aprovechó para ir a ayudar a la sayayin, peleando con aquel hombre que la lastimaba y logrando distraerlo con bombas de veneno, usando esa distracción para huir del lugar, pero su huida solo llegó a otra habitación de la bodega, pues sabía que afuera del lugar ya estaban algunos criminales, vigilando para que no escaparan…

-¡Bura, reacciona!- gritó Kiyomi, zarandeando un poco a su amiga, momento para el cual llegó Yoko y se le unió, ésta comenzando a pegarle en las mejillas a la sayayin.

-No sobreviviremos- murmuró aun perdida y temerosa la Brief, sin escuchar nada de lo que sus amigas le decían.

-¡Deja de decir eso! Solo perderemos si nos damos por vencidas ¡Debemos levantarnos y pelear! Los Anbu no tardaran en llegar, solo debemos resistir- dijo seria y preocupada la mayor, mirando como su amiga solo negaba con temor.

Cualquier cosa que las chicas dijeran, era completamente inútil, la ojiazul estaba aterrorizada y en shock, por lo que tuvieron que dedicarse a pelear solas cuando esos criminales llegaron hasta ellas y les atacaron…

En aquella bodega se escuchaba el eco de las armas de metal chocando, junto con gritos de dolor y destrozos provocados por jutsus.

La joven pelinegra yacía perdida en su temor, tirada de rodillas en el suelo, sin moverse, sin siquiera intentarlo, solo mirando como sus amigas peleaban, dejándolas solas, pero saliendo de su shock al escuchar como una de las chicas le llamaba en un grito, fue allí cuando Bura notó que el grito se debía a que su amiga le alertaba de una shuriken de viento grande junto con varios kunais que se acercaban a ella a gran velocidad.

-Yo…no puedo…- murmuró la ojiazul, cerrando sus celestes orbes y esperando a que las armas impactaran con ella, resignándose a morir en aquel lugar.

Pero para sorpresa de Bura, las armas que iban hacia ella nunca llegaron, en su lugar… La sayayin sintió un tibio líquido salpicar su rostro, por lo que abrió sus ojos, viendo lo que pasaba, abriendo bastante sus orbes por la total sorpresa de la escena que estaba frente a ella:

Kiyomi se había interpuesto entre las armas y su amiga, dejando que las armas le dieran de lleno a ella, sacrificándose por proteger a la Brief.

-¡Kiyomi!- gritó totalmente en shock Yoko, mientras que por su lado, Bura se levantaba y tomaba a su amiga al verla caer, volviendo a caer de rodillas pero con la mayor en sus brazos.

-K-Kiyomi… ¿Por qué?- preguntó triste y culposamente la sayayin, comenzando a llorar, sin quitar su vista de encima de su amiga, quien tosió un poco de sangre y le sonrió levemente.

-Porque eres mi amiga- respondió la chica en un quedo susurro, tosiendo más sangre después, preocupando aún más a sus amigas.

Bura no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no podía creer que su amiga se había sacrificado por ella, cuando ella las había abandonado a ambas y había querido huir sin importarle ninguna de las dos.

-Kiyomi…- murmuró con ojos cristalizados Yoko, quien había escapado de su pelea y se había acercado a sus amigas, viendo con dolor a la mayor, pero siendo alejada de golpe de su amiga, pues el criminal con quien peleaba le tomó del brazo y la lanzó lejos.

-Nuestra pelea aun no acaba. Niña tonta- dijo con diversión y maldad aquel hombre, para luego atacar de nuevo a la chica.

Mientras tanto, aun la sayayin miraba a su amiga que se había sacrificado por ella.

-Resiste, por favor…- murmuró con dolor la pelinegra, llorando un poco más, pero escuchando en seguida la voz de aquel criminal, de aquel que le había lanzado las armas a ella…

-No te preocupes pequeña tonta, enseguida te mandare a la tumba junto con tú amiguita- dijo con burla el criminal, haciendo que la Brief levantara su vista y le mirara, notando que se acercaba a ella con una katana.

De nuevo Bura se paralizó por miedo, y solo se dedicó a mirar con terror al hombre que estaba por asesinarla, pero sorprendiéndose al ver una sombra que apareció tras el criminal y que le detuvo al sostenerle la muñeca…

Esa sombra pertenecía a un Anbu, quién alejó al hombre de las dos chicas al romperle la muñeca y lanzarlo lejos…

-Sáquenlas de aquí- ordenó el ninja, a lo que enseguida llegaron otros dos Anbu y tomaron a las chicas, sacándolas cargando y regresando rápidamente por la otra joven que estaba también herida.

Una vez afuera de aquel lugar, un médico ninja que acompañaba a los Anbu se dedicó a revisar y a tratar de curar a Kiyomi, pues era la que estaba peor de todas. Las heridas de la chica mayor comenzaron a ser atendidas, pero aun con todo, aquel medico ninja sabía que la joven no se iba a salvar, pues las heridas de las armas eran mortales.

-Por favor… Kiyomi, no te rindas- lloraba Bura, al lado de la camilla donde estaba su amiga.

Yoko estaba al lado de Bura, tomando la mano de Kiyomi, quien poco a poco cerraba los ojos, hundiéndose en el sueño y el cansancio.

-Sean fuertes… y… nunca… se rindan…- susurró la peliplata, sonriendo levemente, antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

-¿Kiyomi…? Kiyomi…- llamó la sayayin, mientras seguía llorando y por otro lado, Yoko se mordía la lengua, intentando ahogar su llanto.

-Lo siento mucho… Ha muerto- dijo el médico ninja, quitando sus manos de las heridas de la joven ya muerta.

-¡Kiyomi!- gritó al aire Bura, mientras caía de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo, llorando con dolor, tristeza y culpa…

.·.

···Dos Días Después···

.·.

Dos niñas que parecían muertas en vida se encontraban en el despacho del Hokage, frente a dicho hombre que las miraba compasivamente pero con cierto reproche en su mirada.

-No les daré ningún castigo por su desobediencia porque creo que ya han tenido el peor castigo que podían tener: Perder a una amiga. Pero no crean que no me he tomado muy en serio está falta de respeto y responsabilidad ninja. Sí su desobediencia se repite… tendrán un castigo ejemplar. Ahora retírense y descansen- dijo seriamente el hombre, a lo que las dos chicas solo asintieron y salieron caminando de su despacho, yendo con rumbo al funeral de su amiga, en total silencio.

·.·

Pronto ambas niñas vestidas de negro llegaron al entierro de su amiga, en donde había varios ninja que conocían y otros más que por respeto se encontraban presentes, así como también había cinco Anbus allí, ante lo cual ambas niñas dedujeron que eran los Anbu que las habían salvado.

El entierro fue triste como todos lo son, y luego de que hubiese terminado, todos se retiraron, inclusive los cinco Anbu, no sin que antes uno de ellos mirara con atención a las dos chicas, detallando sus rostros de dolor, pero así también detallando sus heridas, las cuales estaban cubiertas y semi-curadas, o eso por la castaña, porque las heridas de la morena se veían más cicatrizadas, cosa que extrañó un poco a aquel Anbu pero que tuvo que dejar de lado pues tenía cosas que hacer, por lo que se fue junto con sus compañeros.

El lugar quedo solo, ya solamente se encontraban las dos amigas de la difunta, ambas mirando la tierra con dolor y tristeza…:  
>Yoko estando de rodillas en el suelo, poniendo flores en la tumba, mientras que Bura solo ponía unas flores de pie, terminando por dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse, de verdad necesitaba descansar en su hogar, es decir… En la Corporación.<p>

Los pasos de la sayayin fueron detenidos por la voz de su amiga…

-Asesina…- sentenció Yoko, obteniendo la mirada dolida e incrédula de la Brief.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en un susurro la ojiazul, dando vuelta y mirando a su amiga, quien se levantó de donde estaba y le miró con odio y rencor.

-Te dije: Asesina- repitió con odio la joven, sorprendiendo más a la sayayin.

-Pero… Yoko ¿Por qué me dices eso?- preguntó triste y dolida la pelinegra.

-¡Porque eso eres! Si no hubiera sido por ti… ¡Kiyomi aun seguiría viva! Fue tu culpa, por tu cobardía ella murió… Es tú culpa —comenzó a acercarse a la otra— ¡Asesina!- gritó Yoko, ganándose una bofetada por parte de su amiga, quien le miraba con dolor y tristeza.

-¿Tú crees que yo quería que pasara esto?- preguntó con total dolor y tristeza Bura, ganándose ahora ser ella quien recibiera una bofetada por parte de la `castaña´.

-Sí no querías esto… ¡No debiste de haber sido una cobarde!- declaró ofendida y rencorosa Yoko, comenzando a alejarse de su amiga, quien le miró con tristeza y una mano sobre su mejilla golpeada.

-No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar… No te quiero conmigo, de ahora en adelante te odio ¡te odio y ojala hubieses muerto tú!- gritó con odio puro la chica, dejando en semi-shock a la Brief, quien solo atinó a agachar la mirada apretando los puños con impotencia y dolor, sabiendo que su ahora ex-amiga tenía todo el derecho a odiarla y no hablarle nunca más.

Yoko se fue del lugar sin decir más, dejando a una destrozada sayayin allí sola…

.·.

···Unos Días Después···

.·.

La sayayin había pasado unos cuantos días en la Corporación, sin la necesidad de ocultar la tristeza que sentía, pues aun con todo, ella y Yoko habían robado el cadáver de su amiga y lo habían llevado de vuelta a su mundo, enterrándolo en el cementerio de su familia sin que nadie supiera, por lo cual… La chica estaba `supuestamente´ desaparecida…

Solo Bura y Yoko sabían la verdad.

Que horrible final para madre e hija, pero ya nada se podía hacer, la gente moría todos los días y Bura debía aprender a vivir con lo pasado.

Y ahora la sayayin se encontraba de vuelta en la aldea, caminando por las calles, totalmente cabizbaja por lo sucedido, y los comentarios de la gente no la ayudaban en nada…

-Es una cobarde…-

-Mató a su amiga…-

-La dejo morir…-

-No sé porque dejan que gente como ella se convierta en ninja…-

Esa clase de comentarios crueles, y otros aún más crueles todavía, eran los que la chica escuchaba desde que pasó aquella fallida misión.

Sí de por sí la joven no se perdonaba lo sucedido, así mucho menos lo haría y peor de mal se sentía, pero nada podía hacer ya, por lo que solo se resignaba a escuchar y callar sin defenderse…

Otros cuantos días más pasaron, y era evidente que Yoko y Bura —o más bien `Misaki y Hatsumi´ como respectivamente se llamaban en el mundo shinobi las jóvenes— ya no eran amigas, y que no se dirigían la palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Y debido a todo lo que pasaba, Bura sintió que ya nada podía empeorar, pero desde luego… Se equivocó…

·*·

-¡¿Cómo que escaparon?!- gritó en media histeria la sayayin, mirando con tristeza e impotencia al Hokage, quien permanecía impasible.

-Así es, algunos criminales que se encontraban en la bodega ese día…: Escaparon, entre ellos aquel que causó la muerte de tú amiga- dijo seriamente el hombre, a lo que la chica frunció el ceño mientras apretaba las manos en forma de puño, y por otro lado, Yoko solo miró hacia otro lado, controlando sus impulsos de venganza y saliendo de allí.

-Ya no quiero escuchar nada…- murmuró la `castaña´ mientras salía del despacho del Hokage, dejando sola a su antigua amiga.

-¿Y qué harán al respecto?- cuestionó enfadada Bura, mirando al Hokage, quien solo cerró un momento los ojos.

-Mañana se enviara a un equipo de Anbus para apresarlos, mientras tanto solo queda esperar…- respondió con serenidad el hombre, escuchando un bufido disconforme, abriendo sus ojos y mirando a la chica, notando que iba a decir algo, por lo que la calló de inmediato.

-No, no irás a ningún lugar, esta no es tu misión- silenció el Hokage, terminando por escuchar de todos modos reclamos y demás por parte de la niña.

-¡Pero quiero ir! Merezco ir… Por favor- pidió la kunoichi, casi rogando por que le permitieran ir a aquella misión.

-No irás; deberías agradecer que te dije esto, porque no debería habértelo dicho. Pero la decisión está tomada: No irás. Punto final. Retírate y ni siquiera pienses en desobedecer esta vez- sentenció el hombre, dejando bastante molesta a la joven, quien de inmediato salió del lugar totalmente furiosa, no creyendo lo que había oído.

"Voy a ir… y punto" decidió la Brief con una mirada asesina y vengativa en su rostro…

·.·

La luna brillaba en el cielo…

Hacía unas horas que había oscurecido, pero la oscuridad era lo que Bura esperaba…

La sayayin se infiltró en la oficina del Hokage, buscando la información sobre la misión del día siguiente, más en específico: La nueva ubicación de aquellos criminales. En menos de unos minutos, la pequeña ya tenía la información necesaria en sus manos, y luego de leerla y memorizarla en unos segundos, la Brief se fue… Yendo en busca de aquel lugar y de aquellos criminales.

.·.

···Diez Días Más Tarde···

.·.

La joven guerrera se encontraba frente a una pequeña cueva en donde sabía que se encontraban aquellos criminales.

Con paso firme y decidido, la sayayin se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cueva, no tardando en estar frente a frente con 10 criminales Rango S, todos anotados en el libro Bingo, además de 30 personas que les acompañaban, más ninjas renegados pero que no llegaban al Rango S.

-¿Ya vieron quién es?- preguntó uno de ellos, riendo con diversión.

-Es la pequeña tonta de la vez pasada- respondió otro criminal, riendo levemente.

-Viene a que la mandemos con su amiga…- burló otro más con malicia, comenzando a caminar hacia la pequeña, quien solo apretó un puño y agachó unos minutos la vista, dándole un aspecto sombrío a su rostro.

De nuevo los criminales rieron con diversión, mientras uno de ellos se acercaba a la chica, levantando un puño.

-Mandémosla a la tumba…- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado aquel hombre, soltando un fuerte golpe con el puño, el cual fue detenido sin dificultad por la sayayin, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-Todos ustedes… morirán- murmuró con voz apagada la Brief, levantando su vista y mirando a aquel asesino que había tratado de golpearla, y solo allí fue cuando todos notaron que en la celeste mirada de la niña no había brillo alguno, era una mirada fría y hasta muerta podría decirse.

La sayayin atacó sin piedad a ese criminal que tenía frente a ella, pero fue distraída por otros criminales más que le atacaron, aunque la distracción duró poco, pues venció sin esfuerzo a quienes le habían atacado, así como se dispuso a vencer a todos los demás…

Después de horas de pelea:  
>Solo uno más, un último criminal quedaba, y éste era aquel que había causado la muerte de Kiyomi.<p>

-Tú…- murmuró la ojiazul, caminando hacia donde estaba aquel hombre, quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo, bastante herido, pero tratando de alejarse de la chica, arrastrándose por el suelo, pero siendo inútil esto, pues no tardó en sentir como una katana se clavaba en su espalda, por lo que gritó de dolor…

Contrario a lo que aquel hombre pensaba, la Brief le torturaba hiriéndole pero sin matarle ni causarle ninguna herida mortal, no de momento. Y cuando Bura se dio cuenta… Aquel criminal le miraba con terror y pánico, por lo que la chica sonrió de medio lado y levantó de nuevo su katana, terminando al fin con la tortura para aquel hombre, pues le cortó el cuello, matándole ya, estando al fin satisfecha por haber cumplido su venganza…

·.·

El cielo que antes de aquella masacre se encontraba de color celeste, ahora se encontraba gris, mucho, por lo que había comenzado una lluvia, la cual mojaba el cuerpo de la sayayin, quien salía de aquella cueva, caminando como si se tratara de un muerto: Totalmente perdida.

La joven solo salió de su perdición cuando vio a un equipo Anbu aparecer a unos metros frente a ella, pero esa escena fue la última que vio antes de caer en la inconciencia, sin darse cuenta que uno de aquellos Anbu le tomó en brazos, evitándole caer y cargándole, mientras que los demás entraban a la cueva a revisar.

Aquel Anbu recostó a la chica en el suelo mojado, sentándose de rodillas a su lado y revisándola con cuidado, notando que a lo mucho la joven tenía solo unos cuantos raspones y cortadas, lo que le sorprendió de sobre manera, y se acabó de sorprender cuando sus compañeros de equipo salieron de la cueva y le dijeron lo que habían encontrado…

-Todos están muertos, no hay nadie vivo. Ella los mató a todos- dijo serenamente un Anbu con mascara de ave, mirando a su compañero.

Aunque los Anbu hubiesen querido actuar con calma, la situación les había tomado por sorpresa, y más aun no se imaginaban qué sucedería con la chica, pues de nueva cuenta… Había desobedecido una orden estricta y directa del Hokage.

La vista del joven Anbu se encontraba sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica, sospechando que algo extraño pasaba con ella.

"¿Quién eres?" pensó el Anbu, quitando un mojado mechón de cabello del rostro de la kunoichi, para luego tomarla en sus brazos y hacerle algunas señales a los demás.

Después de esto, algunos Anbu se quedaron con los cadáveres de los criminales para desaparecerlos por completo, mientras que por otro lado, aquel Anbu y uno de sus compañeros se iban, llevando a la joven de vuelta a Konoha…

.·.

···Días después···

.·.

Un par de pesados parpados se abrían con dificultad, mirando alrededor y viendo un poco borroso, pero no tardando en distinguir el lugar, viendo que era el hospital de la hoja, así como también, vio que rodeándola se encontraban un equipo de Anbu y el Hokage.

-¿Qué…paso?- preguntó en un susurro la pelinegra, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza y mirando al líder de la aldea.

-Eso quisiera que me explicaras tú. Desobedeciste, y no solo eso, sino que robaste información de la aldea, y mataste a 40 personas tú sola…- dijo preocupado el Hokage, mirando con seriedad pero severidad a la chica, quien se sorprendió un poco, recordando muy superficialmente lo que había hecho.

-No sé cómo los maté… Pero no me arrepiento de nada- dijo decidida la ojiazul, mientras su voz temblaba por la tristeza de recordar a su amiga muerta.

La respuesta de la chiquilla no era lo que el tercer Hokage hubiese querido, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiar lo que la niña había hecho y dicho.

-Lo siento mucho, pero desde este día: Ya no eres chunnin, no puedes cumplir órdenes, no puedes proteger a tú equipo, y sobre todo… No controlas tus emociones. Lo siento- declaró el hombre, mirando severamente a la chica, quien le miró con sus celestes ojos cristalizados por la parte de `no puedes proteger a tú equipo´.

Por su parte, el Hokage sabía que le dolieron a la kunoichi sus palabras, pero no había otra opción… La chica debía entender lo que eran las misiones y lo que era estar a cargo de un grupo.

Hubo silencio en la habitación, pues la niña no objetó nada, solo agachó la mirada, dejando que el Hokage saliera de la habitación sin decir ni reprochar nada. Los Anbu también se fueron junto con el líder de la hoja, solo uno miró una última vez a la ojiazul antes de salir de allí…

.·.

···Al día siguiente···

.·.

La Brief caminaba por las calles de la aldea, mirando el suelo con tristeza, pues por alguna extraña razón… Cumplir su venganza no le había sido suficiente, aun se sentía mal, aun se sentía culpable, y aun quería matar a alguien. Sencillamente, supo que lo que había hecho había sido otro error más. Pero de nuevo, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la gente del lugar…

-Mira… es esa cosa-

-Es un monstruo-

-Creo que siempre lo ha sido-

-No puedo creer que ella sea un ninja que debe protegernos-

-Esa nos matara antes de cuidarnos-

-¿Por qué la dejan ser ninja? Ella debería estar en la prisión-

-Es una asesina sin sentimientos-

-Sí, y una inhumana-

-Desalmada y loca-

Todo eso era lo que ahora decían de ella, y de nueva cuenta no podía, ni quería, ni se iba a defender. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Tal vez la gente tenía razón en todo lo que decía, aunque eran muy crueles…

.·.

···Una semana después···

.·.

La Brief caminaba con rumbo a unas montañas, porque sí… iba de vuelta a la Corporación Capsula.  
>Habían sido días y semanas muy pesadas en las cuales no había estado mucho en su hogar, pues había dejado a un Clon en su lugar, pero sabía que debía volver, pues la energía del Clon estaba por agotarse y sí eso pasaba, desaparecería; y para darle más energía, necesitaba ir a su hogar, aunque en realidad sí quería ir a la Corporación, pues quería un poco de paz, ya no quería escuchar más murmullos crueles hacia ella.<p>

Perdida en sus pensamientos, la joven ojiazul no notó que alguien le seguía, por lo que cruzó el portal, apareciendo en el desierto, dando un suspiró mientras caminaba un poco, terminando por levantar vuelo e irse volando lentamente a su destino, pues no tenía prisa y estaba algo cansada.

.·.

···Corporación Capsula···

.·.

Los tranquilos pasos de la sayayin se escuchaban en su casa, mientras ella iba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta, lanzándose a la cama en seguida, habiendo desaparecido ya su Clon.

-¡Bura!- escuchó el grito de su madre, por lo que se sentó en la cama con sorpresa, mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación, rogando porque su madre no le hubiera visto llegar.

-Dime mama…- respondió con voz suave.

Bulma fue a la habitación de su hija, cosa que la chica notó, por lo que se metió bajo las cobijas, cubriendo tanto su cabello como su ropa, solo asomando los ojitos, viendo a su madre entrar.

-¿Qué haces…?- preguntó la mayor a su hija, extrañada de verla casi completamente cubierta por las cobijas.

-Nada, simplemente… Iba a dormir- dijo con voz melosa la ojiazul, dedicándole una sonrisa un poco forzada a su progenitora, quien aunque notaba a su hija algo extraña, de momento tenía algo más apresurado que hacer, por lo que dejó el extraño comportamiento de la niña de lado.

-Bura, debes arreglarte para acompañarme a una cena de negocios ¿Ya no recuerdas que te lo dije el otro día?- dijo la mujer, mirando con cierta prisa a su hija, quien sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Sí, no lo olvidé, ya en unos momentos me arreglo- susurró sin muchos ánimos la chica, pero su respuesta bastó a su madre.

-Muy bien, date prisa porque se nos hará tarde- dijo con una sonrisa Bulma, saliendo de la habitación de su hija y cerrando la puerta, dejándola sola.

Bura suspiró con resignación, saliendo de debajo de las cobijas y levantándose, caminando hacia su armario, sacando algo de ropa y zapatos, tomando todo y entrando al baño de su habitación, duchándose rápido, y vistiéndose de igual forma…

En menos de 15 minutos, la sayayin salió del baño, ya arreglada de otra manera…

La joven había limpiado su cabello de un tinte especial, —que ella misma había inventado— dejando que su cabello color azul se mostrara, mientras que su ropa había cambiado a la que usualmente usaba, es decir, ropa femenina. Una mini falda blanca y entablada, junto con una blusa sin mangas que terminaba con un pico de un lado, color azul claro y zapatillas del mismo color; era la vestimenta que llevaba la joven Brief, quien se miró en un espejo completo que tenía en su habitación, dando un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiéndose perdida por un momento, Sintiendo tristeza y soledad que le comían.

-¿Así que ésta eres tú realmente?- se escuchó la voz de un chico a espaldas de la sayayin, quien de inmediato abrió los ojos con sorpresa, viendo por el reflejo del espejo que un chico le miraba estando de pie a unos centímetros tras ella, por lo que dio media vuelta y miró de frente a aquel chico, sin poder ocultar su súbita sorpresa…

¡Había sido descubierta!

Aquel joven misterioso se acercó a la chica, quien retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con el espejo, siendo acorralada por aquel chico.

-¿Q-quién eres? ¿Q-que haces aquí?- cuestionó nerviosa la peliazul, queriendo retroceder más, pero no era posible y lo sabía.

La celeste mirada de la niña se pasaba por aquel chico, viendo su piel blanca y detallando su rostro, sus negros y profundos ojos que eran acompañados por dos marcas que parecían ojeras, su largo cabello negro platinado amarrado en una coleta baja…  
>Sin duda el chico era atractivo, pero lejos de pensar eso, la sayayin mantuvo sus azules pupilas fijas sobre las oscuras de aquel joven, quien le miraba de igual forma: A los ojos y con fijeza.<p>

Por unos segundos solo hubo silencio, un silencio que le robaba el aliento a Bura, aunque se preguntaba si de verdad era el silencio el que provocaba eso, o tal vez era la imponente presencia del desconocido pelinegro.

-Creo que el que tiene que hacer las preguntas aquí… Soy yo. Tú no perteneces al mundo shinobi, este extraño mundo es a donde perteneces en realidad. Entonces… ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces en mi mundo?- habló al fin el ojinegro, pero desde luego que su voz era seria, desconfiada y un tanto fría, lo que le causó escalofríos a la sayayin.

De momento, la Brief no supo que decir, por lo que se quedó callada, pero aun mirando con fijeza al ninja. Y extrañamente, de un momento a otro los sentidos de la joven peliazul le dijeron que a ese chico lo conocía. Su energía y su aroma, sabía que los conocía.

-Tú… Fuiste quien me sacó aquel día de esa bodega cuando estaba en peligro junto con mis amigas, y también estabas en el funeral de mi amiga. Así como también fuiste tú quien llegó con el equipo de Anbus cuando maté a esos criminales. Igual te vi en el hospital con el Hokage- dijo Bura sin pensar.

Y aunque en el rostro de aquel joven moreno no se mostraba sorpresa, la verdad era que el chico se encontraba por demás sorprendido de que a pesar de que en todas esas ocasiones mencionadas, él usaba la máscara Anbu, aquella chica hubiese logrado reconocerlo.

-Te hice dos preguntas…- insistió seriamente el moreno, sin quitar su fija mirada de encima de la sayayin, haciéndola suspirar pero sin quitar sus ojos de encima de los de él.

-Eres muy inteligente. Sí, tienes razón. Este mundo es mi mundo, mi verdadero hogar. Mira… esto es muy complicado de explicar, y por ahora no tengo tiempo, así que… Por favor, hablemos en otro momento… y lugar- respondió con cierto miedo y nerviosismo la ojiazul, pues no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si en ese momento su madre descubría lo que había hecho.

El joven ojinegro suspiró levemente, considerando pros y contras de dejar ir a la chica de momento, pero una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos…

-¡Bura date prisa o iré por ti!- regañó Bulma desde la planta baja, apresurada guardando algunas cosas en un bolso pero esperando a su hija.

-¡No! —Gritó— Digo… Ya… ya voy…- dijo la Brief un poco más suave, pero con su voz temblando levemente por el nerviosismo y la intranquilidad de lo que estaba pasando.

"Es inteligente, pero no sabe auto-controlar sus emociones. Tampoco creo que sea mala, solo es que esa misma falta de auto-control le hace mal en varios aspectos de su vida" pensó el moreno, mirando a la chica quien le seguía mirando con fijeza pero ahora estaba mucho más nerviosa.

-Está bien: Mañana en el campo de entrenamiento #10, al amanecer. No faltes- decidió seriamente el ojinegro, quitando su vista de la de la joven, dando media vuelta y caminando con rumbo al balcón para salir de la casa por allí.

La sayayin se sintió un poco más tranquila, por lo que suspiró un poco, pero de repente abrió la boca y llamó al chico sin pensar.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo… te llamas?- preguntó un poco tímida la ojiazul, mirando al chico, quien se detuvo antes de salir y le miró de reojo.

Bura se sintió algo confundida por su acción, pero una parte de ella necesitaba saber a quién le estaba confiando su vida y futuro, porque era así…: Al dejar que ese chico se fuera así, ella estaba poniendo su vida en sus manos, pues sí el joven quisiera, podría no guardar el secreto y sí era así… No sabía que le podía hacer el Hokage cuando ella volviera a Konoha.

Por otro lado, el chico no pensó mucho en que decir, pues había algo en aquella chica, algo que captaba su atención, pero aun sin saber que era… Decidió responder.

-Uchiha…Itachi- respondió antes de salir del lugar, dejando un tanto preocupada y sorprendida a la Brief.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan descuidada?- susurró Bura para sí, negando levemente con la cabeza, pensando en que quien sabe desde que momento ese chico le había estado siguiendo en la aldea y por obviedad descubrió el portal por el que ella y su amiga pasaban.

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" pensó con más preocupación la sayayin, dando un suspiro.

"Bueno… Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora solo me queda hablar con él, espero que no pase nada malo" pensó con temor la chica, escuchando otro grito de su madre, por lo que bajo corriendo a la sala, tratando de disimular lo que le pasaba.

"Itachi… Uchiha" pensó la peliazul mientras salía de su hogar con su madre, subiendo a un auto para irse a la dichosa cena de negocios, momento en el que la joven notó que ya había anochecido, por lo que dio un suspiro y bajo la ventana del coche, asomando su cabeza por la ventana como si fuera un cachorro, mirando su casa mientras el chofer encendía el auto.

Una sombra llamó la atención de la sayayin, por lo que miró con atención hacia ese lugar, notando que había alguien de pie sobre el techo de la Corporación, y no era nada más ni nada menos que el Uchiha quien le vigilaba, mirándole escrutadora y profundamente, por lo que sin poderlo evitar, la chica se sonrojó levemente, viendo cómo se alejaban, por lo que suspiró un poco, aun nerviosa.

"Esta chica… Es diferente" pensó el moreno, mirando el carro alejarse, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo y aparecer en el desierto, cerca del portal…

"No creo equivocarme con ella. Es buena y es de confiar" pensó Itachi, pero un tanto preocupado por la chica como por la aldea, pues aunque supiera que la niña era buena, algo le hacía preocuparse por ella y por Konoha. El moreno solo suspiró levemente, mientras volvía a dicha Aldea, cruzando el portal, decidiéndose a guardar silencio con respecto a lo que había descubierto. ¿Motivo? Algo dentro de él le hacía interesarse por esa chica y confiar en ella.

"Hay algo en su mirada que…" pensó el moreno al volver por el portal, negando levemente al pensar en esa celeste mirada que sabía que le había causado algo, pero eso no era algo que debiese suceder, por lo que quiso dejar de lado a aquella niña, pero sin duda… Sabía que había ocurrido algo en su interior, algo había cambiado…

**/CONTINUARA…\\\**

_Agradecimientos:_

inochan-uchiha: Oh si… ya recordó todo *-*

lixy-chan: Seh… recordó y… no creo que haya estado tan interesante, pero bueno

daniela rivera s: Sí su memoria :D y… -suspiro- Ay con Itachi :3

Guest(Anonimo): No lo sé, la verdad aun no tengo ni idea de la segunda temporada de como la hare ^^UU

LudmiUchiha: Mm… no sé, simplemente siempre he odiado a Sasuke. Y… pues no sé, simplemente nació la idea de esta pareja y ya.

Luna Creciente: De nada, trato de contestar siempre ^^  
>Gaa: No agradezcas tanto, me obligan a estar aquí ..U  
>Yo: ¬¬U Feo mapache… Ignoralo :D está aquí porque es chismoso :3 y… Si hice la imagen, ya deje el link en el capítulo anterior… Tal vez no lo viste, aquí te dejo de nuevo el Link de la imagen de Sasuke y Bura dándose el beso…<p>

(http) (:) (Dos diagonales/) (lynn0uchiha0tanimoto). (deviantart) .com (otra diagonal) (art/SasuBra-396075193)

*Solo quitas los paréntesis y haces lo que digan algunos de ellos ^^*

Lisahime: Gracias ;)

SamusTorresMcCartney: Si, Sasuke sufrirá –sonrisa maligna-

Anónimo: Para empezar… en un fic siempre se cambian cosas. Segunda: En Dragón Ball GT, Bra tiene 17 años, tercera… En capítulos más adelante dije que me equivoque, y que su edad seria 19 años, así que solo aumente dos años ._.UU No entiendo la sorpresa…

Son Goruko Uzumaki: xD No me lo golpen, pobre el solo quiere expresar su emoción por el Fic ^^  
>Gaara: A veces es necesario golpear a alguien así e_eU<br>Yo: ¿Me insinuas algo? e_é  
>Gaara: No -.-<br>Yo: ¬¬U bueno… Muchas gracias por leer :D me alegra provocar felicidad y emoción en quienes leen.

012345: Lo siento mucho… No pude hacer mucho para subirlo a esa hora, lo siento u.u

Bueno, les agradezco a ustedes por haberme dejado un comentario ^^ y… pues bueno…

Creo que no tengo nada que decir, solo que… allí estuvo la chispa entre Bura e Itachi *-*

Y también les dejo una imagen que hice de Bura y sus amigas cuando estaban en el mundo ninja ^^ Solo recuerden que este es su `disfraz´ de ninja porque en el mundo de Bura se verían diferentes, pero ya no me dio tiempo de editar otra imagen, así que solo dejo esa.  
>Aunque siento que todas me quedaron muy pequeñas menos Bura ._.UUU snif… no se editar T_T<br>Gaa: o.ô seh… Como ella ya se puso depre, yo despido esto…: Ella espera que les haya gustado el capítulo, y les sigue recordando que los siguientes capítulos seguirán siendo Flash Back.  
>Es todo y pues… adiós ._. …<p>

Link de la imagen: (http) (:) (Dos diagonales/) (lynn0uchiha0tanimoto). (deviantart) .com (otra diagonal) (art/Chicas-Para-Mi-Fanfic-Sasuke-x-Bra-398395230)   
>*Quitan parentesis y hacen algunas cosas que dicen*<p>

Gaara: Es todo... ahora si, Sayonara ._.


	52. Una mirada al pasado Parte II

Aclaraciones:  
>Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos.<br>Lo que está entre -Guiones- son diálogos.  
>Lo que está entre —Guiones Largos— son pequeñas acotaciones.<br>Hime significa princesa.

_¡Disfruten La Lectura ^^!_

*···Capítulo 51: Se disipa la oscuridad, una mirada al pasado···*

/Parte II: Egoísmo y Debilidad… Él comienzo de todo\\

Un oscuro manto se disipaba sobre las figuras de dos jóvenes ninjas que se miraban frente a frente, soportando ambos la fría ventisca del amanecer…

-Aquí me tienes- dijo la chica, con sus celestes orbes fijos en el moreno que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Habla…- respondió sin más aquel chico de ojos negros y profundos.

La joven —por no decir pequeña— ojiazul, agachó un poco la cabeza, dando un suspiro mientras ponía en orden sus ideas, para después levantar su rostro y mirar fijo al chico, abriendo la boca y manteniéndola abierta unos segundos antes de articular palabra.

-Escucha con atención, porque no lo repetiré. Lo que pasa es…:- Bura comenzó a relatar todo lo que ella y sus amigas habían hecho, desde el inicio de la construcción de la maquina dimensional, hasta lo que ella era, es decir: Una sayayin.

Por su lado, Itachi escuchó todo con atención, sorprendiéndose a más no poder al saber de aquella dimensión de donde venía la chica, así como también de sus habilidades y del hecho de que la pequeña no fuera del todo `humana´.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?- preguntó con un deje de molestia el Uchiha, pues entre toda la explicación, él tenía muy claro que esa chica había arriesgado su mundo y el de él, así como también a sus amigas, lo cual quedaba muy claro con la muerte de Airi, o bueno… Kiyomi.

-¡Ya sé que todo estuvo mal! ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡¿Crees que no sé ya que esto no es un juego?! Pues te invitó a que reflexiones, porque no sabes lo que siento- respondió gritando la ojiazul, sorprendiendo al moreno.

La Brief no pudo evitar que sus orbes se cristalizaran al recordar lo sucedido con sus dos amigas: Una muerta, y la otra le odiaba a muerte. Sí, ahora ya sabía lo que era ser un ninja, así que no tenía por qué escuchar ni reclamos ni `sermones´ de nadie más; le bastaba con su conciencia.

Por su parte, el ojinegro dio un suave suspiro, sabiendo en ese instante que aquella chica estaba dolida y sufría por lo pasado, y debido a esto él tenía que ser más suave con ella…

-Lo siento. Ya has pasado por muchas cosas, y con tu conciencia tendrás suficiente. Perdón, no quise molestarte más- se disculpó en primera instancia el pelinegro, sorprendiendo un poco a la morena, quien rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas, aunque mirando aun con sorpresa al chico, pues no entendía porque esa compasión con ella si hace unos momentos parecía que quería echarle en cara todos sus errores, así como también le sorprendió que ese chico adivinara sus pensamientos.

-No, perdóname tú a mí, no puedo… —suspiró resignada— Pierdo muy fácilmente el control- se disculpó Bura, tratando de auto-controlar sus emociones, tomando algo de aire y dando otro suspiro.

-Ya lo note- murmuró el Anbu, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.

-No lo dije con burla, es solo que… he notado que de verdad no controlas bien tus emociones- aclaró de inmediato Itachi, haciendo que la joven bufara un poco y se cruzara de brazos.

-Bueno ya, dejemos eso de lado. Entonces… ¿Qué harás? ¿Me delataras?- preguntó la Brief bastante preocupada, mirando de esta forma al moreno, quien solo dio un pequeño suspiro, mirando a la chica a los ojos, quien le miró igual.

Ambas miradas chocaron, provocando un leve escalofrío al contrario, a la vez que hacía que los jóvenes se perdieran en la mirada ajena, aunque este momento solo duró unos segundos, pues en seguida el Uchiha respondió…

-No. No le diré a nadie, porque hay algo que me dice que puedo confiar en ti. Además no eres mala, lo puedo ver, es solo que… Necesitas más entrenamiento ninja- concluyó el pelinegro, causando confusión en la kunoichi, quien parpadeó varias veces ante ese comentario, pues era más que obvio que el chico le había estado `analizando´.

Bura suspiró un poco más aliviada, cerrando un momento sus ojos y sintiendo otra brisa de aire fresco y matutino, por lo que dio un suspiro mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios, abriendo sus ojos casi de inmediato y fijando sus pupilas en el chico frente a ella.

-Gracias. Pero supongo que querrás que mi amiga y yo nos vayamos y no volvamos- pensó la ojiazul, mirando fijamente al Anbu, quien negó con la cabeza, desconcertándola.

-No, después de todo: Ambas siguen sirviendo fielmente a Konoha, y sin contar aquella `misión fallida´ han hecho un buen trabajo como kunoichis- contestó el ojinegro, sorprendiendo a la chica, quien sonrió un poco más ampliamente y estaba por dar saltos de alegría, pero…

-Lo único en todo esto, es que tú necesitas un maestro que te ayude, pues tus habilidades ninja están muy por debajo de las de tú amiga. Así que será necesario un muy duro entrenamiento para ti- finalizó el Uchiha, ya imaginando lo que vendría al haber dicho eso…

Una vena enorme de furia apareció en la frente de la sayayin, quien sin pensárselo dos veces, atacó al chico, tratando de golpearlo, pero siendo todos sus golpes esquivados con facilidad por el moreno, quien de un momento a otro, tomó la muñeca de la ojiazul y le pateó un tobillo, haciéndola caer al suelo boca abajo, torciéndole un poco el brazo al ponérselo tras su espalda, pues le seguía sujetando la muñeca.

-¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera me hiciste un rasguño- dijo Itachi, sonando algo serio pero a la vez algo divertido, cuidando no lastimar mucho a la kunoichi.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó de inmediato la joven `pelinegra´, pataleando y removiéndose bajo el Anbu, tratando de librarse de su agarre, cosa que no sucedería ni de broma.

-Basta. Debes admitir que te falta alguien que te enseñé a usar todas tus capacidades al 100%, así como también alguien que te enseñe auto-control, que es lo que más falta te hace- sentenció el pelinegro, sin soltar a la chica, solo mirando sus reacciones, viéndola quedarse quieta mientras le miraba de reojo.

-¿Y tú te crees perfecto como para venir a decirme eso?- preguntó molesta y con el ceño fruncido, fulminando con la mirada al ninja, quien ignoró olímpicamente esa mirada asesina y solo sonrió levemente.

-Sí- acortó con naturalidad Itachi, dejando un poco boquiabierta a la Brief, pues la niña nunca creyó escuchar semejante comentario tan orgulloso por parte de aquel Anbu.

-¿Ah sí? Sí te crees tan perfecto… ¿Por qué no me enseñas tú como debo ser?- preguntó ofendida Bura, aun mirando mal a su `agresor´, notando como este sonreía levemente.

-Podría entrenarte…- respondió el Uchiha, finalizando con el agarre que tenía en la chica y dejándola moverse ya, mientras él se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de ella.

La sayayin se sorprendió, pero terminó por levantarse con el ceño fruncido y mirando incrédulamente al chico.

-Sí claro. ¿Tú…? ¿Entrenarme a mí?- dijo orgullosa y prepotente la jovencita, ganándose que ahora fuera el pelinegro quien le mirara con incredulidad.

-No creo que estés en posición de ponerte así de orgullosa- burló un poco el moreno, ganando que la joven le lanzara un kunai, el cual detuvo sin problemas con la mano, dejándolo caer en uno de sus dedos y dándole vueltas, mirando con superioridad a la Brief, quien entre cerró los ojos con fastidio.

"Pues sí es bueno…" pensó con molestia la kunoichi.

-Tú tampoco, porque tus habilidades son nada comparadas con las de mi padre- acortó enfadada Bura, no queriendo aceptar que aquel ninja estaba humillándola y pisoteando su orgullo bien heredado de Vegeta.

-Tú misma lo has dicho… Las habilidades de tú padre, no las tuyas- acortó seriamente el ojinegro, no tardando en volver a esquivar los ataques de la niña, pues su comentario había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, y de nuevo la joven sayayin le había atacado con fuerza, aunque este nuevo ataque tuvo los mismos resultados que el anterior: Bura perdió.

Itachi terminó sentado en la espalda baja de la Brief, al ponerla de nuevo boca abajo y sujetarle las manos de las muñecas con una sola mano.

-Voy a matarte…- amenazó molesta la princesa sayayin, volteando un poco su cabeza y fulminando con la mirada al moreno, quien solo se encogió un poco de hombros, restándole importancia a su amenaza.

-Con tú nivel no mataras a nadie- dijo despreocupadamente Itachi, mirando a la chica, aunque sabiendo interiormente que eso era mentira y que la chica podía matar como lo había hecho con esos criminales.

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Maté a 40 criminales!- se defendió la ojiazul, aunque desviando su mirada luego de haber dicho aquello pues se sintió mal de cierta forma.

Al escuchar las palabras de la niña, el chico dio un suspiro y le soltó, levantándose de encima de ella, y mirándole un poco más serio, viendo a la ojiazul levantarse con pesadez, viendo luego la mirada asesina que le dirigía.

-Necesitas ayuda porque no tienes control ni sobre tus sentimientos ni sobre tus habilidades, hasta tú lo sabes- concretó Itachi, ya más serio y calmado, escuchando un bufido por parte de la joven Brief.

-¿Entonces tú sabes mucho no…?- preguntó con sarcasmo y molestia Bura, no queriendo rendirse aun frente a aquel ninja.

-Lo necesario, lo necesario para ayudarte- comenzó a hablar el Uchiha, escuchando a la chica bufar.

-Vamos, sabes que necesitas ayuda. Déjame ayudarte- dijo un poco más suave el pelinegro, tratando de convencer a la chica de aceptar.

Aunque la joven sayayin quería negarse por orgullo, en el fondo sabía que él Anbu tenía razón…: Ella no tenía autocontrol. Y lo peor era que no tenía autocontrol de ningún tipo, lo cual era muy peligroso, y eso también lo sabía. Bueno… ¿Qué podía perder?

-Está bien…- cedió en un bajo susurro la Brief, agachando la cabeza con vergüenza, no queriendo mirar a aquel ninja que había doblegado su orgullo de guerrera y de sayayin.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó los labios del ojinegro, mientras levantaba una mano y la ponía en la cabeza de la chica.

"De ahora en adelante te harás muy fuerte…" pensó Itachi…

·

···1 Mes Después···

·

Un día no tan agradable se vislumbrara en la aldea de la hoja.  
>Motivo: Llovía. Y llovía a cantaros, pero eso era perfecto para cierto ninja que gustaba de entrenar aun con lluvia.<p>

-¡Ya para…! Esta helando y ya me canse…- se quejó una pequeña pelinegra, dejándose caer de espaldas en el lodoso suelo, jadeante y sin energías.

-Vamos. Hay que continuar…- respondió el pelinegro, caminando hasta su alumna.

-Ya aprendí y dominé dos jutsus hoy… ¡Dos! Así que déjame en paz- se quejó de nueva cuenta la chica, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que la lluvia le mojara por completo, temblando levemente por el frío que sentía.

Itachi suspiró, negando levemente mientras caminaba hacia sus cosas y las recogía, mirando de reojo a la kunoichi, quien seguía en la misma posición.

-Levántate o te enfermaras- advirtió el Uchiha mientras caminaba ahora hacia la joven, quien chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Y qué? No es como que sea tú problema…- dijo de mala manera la joven sayayin, quedándose en la misma posición, solo abriendo un ojo para mirar al chico, quien estaba frente a ella y le miraba con semblante serio para luego sonreír levemente y extenderle la mano.

-Sí lo es, ahora eres mi alumna…- concluyó el joven shinobi, escuchando un suspiro por parte de la niña, y luego sentir como tomaba su mano, por lo que le ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

-Vayamos a mi casa un momento, mientras pasa la lluvia- propuso Itachi, dedicándole otra pequeña sonrisa a la gennin quien le miró desconfiada, para luego suspirar.

-Está bien- aceptó Bura, soltando la mano del chico y corriendo a donde estaban sus cosas, regresando luego a donde su maestro, diciéndole con la mirada que ya estaba lista.

Ambos ninjas emprendieron camino con rumbo a los terrenos del Clan Uchiha, los cuales se encontraban muy cerca.

"Bueno, supongo que es mejor que irme a casa a estar sola todo el día" pensó la Brief mientras saltaba de techo en techo, terminando por mojarse aún más…

.·.

·.·

.·.

-Tienes una casa bonita…- dijo la sayayin al haber entrado a la casa del moreno.

-Gracias, aunque en realidad es de mis padres- respondió Itachi, caminando hacia la cocina, extrañándose un poco de haberse percatado de que la casa estaba sola.

-Mm… ¿Y dónde están ellos?- preguntó la chica, mirando toda la casa.

-Padre debe estar trabajando, y madre… Seguramente debe estar en casa de alguna amiga- respondió el poseedor del sharingan, mientras preparaba un poco de té, dando un ligero suspiro al ver la tormenta que comenzaba.

-Ya veo… —murmuró, caminando hacia un pequeño mueble donde había varias fotos— ¿Son ellos?- preguntó al tomar una foto y mirar en ella a una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches, con un hombre de negros cabellos y junto a ellos se encontraban Itachi y otro pequeño azabache.

-Sí, son mis padres y mi hermano menor… Sasuke- respondió el Uchiha al regresar a la sala, a donde estaba la sayayin.

-Tienes una familia hermosa y… unida- murmuró con cierta tristeza la ojiazul, dejando la foto en su lugar y desviando su mirada, aunque desde luego el moreno notó sus sentimientos.

-Tú también tienes una familia bonita- dijo con voz queda el Anbu, obteniendo la mirada confundida de su alumna.

-También vi una fotografía de tú familia- respondió Itachi a la pregunta silenciosa de la Brief, a lo que ésta solo suspiro.

-No es así —acortó— Mi familia no es unida. Mama está trabajando con mi hermano mayor desde hace ya algún tiempo. Y papa… él casi no está en la casa, está entrenando- confesó la ojiazul, dando otro suspiro mientras miraba de reojo al chico, quien se sorprendió un poco ante la nueva información.

-Tampoco mi familia es muy unida que digamos: Papa trabaja la mayor parte del tiempo, yo… yo estoy de misión muy seguido, y dejamos a mi hermano y madre solos muy seguido- confesó también el poseedor del sharingan, sorprendiendo bastante a la sayayin.

-Al menos tenemos algo en común…- dijo Bura, dando otro suspiro mientras se abrazaba un poco por el frío del clima, además de estar completamente mojada.

El Uchiha notó el frío de la chica, por lo que salió un momento de la sala, volviendo con una toalla en sus manos, poniéndosela por la espalda a su alumna, quien se dejó hacer, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo ajeno que la envolvió solo por unos segundos, lo cual le causó una extraña sensación que prefirió dejar pasar.

-El té está listo…- dijo de repente Itachi, yendo de nuevo hacia la cocina y preparando dos tazas de la bebida, mientras por su cuenta la joven Brief solo sostenía la toalla, permaneciendo un poco envuelta en ella, perdiéndose un momento en sus pensamientos hasta que una taza de té humeante frente a ella le sacó de su mente.

-Gracias…- agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa la ojiazul, tomando la taza y dándole un pequeño sorbo.

-De nada- respondió el pelinegro, también sonriendo levemente.

Hubo un buen rato de silencio en aquella casa, solo se apreciaban a las dos siluetas de los ninjas sentados en un sillón, tomando té.

La lluvia torrencial que se apreciaba sobre la Aldea de Konoha, poco a poco fue cediendo, hasta que ya solo caían unas cuantas gotas.

-¿Segura que quieres irte ya?- preguntó Itachi, mirando a su alumna quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme. Mañana tengo una misión y deberé salir de la aldea. Es una misión sencilla pero…- comenzó la kunoichi, siendo interrumpida por el Uchiha.

-Pero eso prueba que el Hokage está confiando de nuevo en ti- concluyó el moreno, haciendo sonreír un poco más a la chica.

-Sí. Bueno, entonces… ¿nos veremos en unos dos o tres días?- preguntó la `supuesta pelinegra´.

-No, lo siento pero tendré una misión y no estaré durante unos cinco días, así que nos veremos después- respondió el poseedor del sharingan, haciendo suspirar un poco a la joven.

-Claro…- dijo la chica, encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad, saliendo de la casa del moreno, siendo seguida por este.

-Espera… Etto… Practica los nuevos jutsus que aún no dominas, y cuando regrese… te iré a buscar- dijo el Uchiha al estar unos cuantos pasos atrás de su alumna, quien le miró y sonrió alegre, asintiendo con felicidad de estar aprendiendo nuevas cosas.

-Claro que sí. Nos vemos Itachi-sensei- se despidió la Brief, para luego hacer un ademan con la mano e irse saltando de techo en techo, dejando al pelinegro con una sonrisa en sus labios, mirándola irse, sonrisa que se borró al escuchar una voz tras él…

-¿Quién era ella?- preguntó una seria y autoritaria voz detrás del chico, a lo que este suspiró entrando a su casa.

-Nadie, no era nadie padre…- respondió Itachi a su progenitor, quien entró a la casa caminando tras su hijo.

-Mientes. Conozco esa mirada… ¿Quién era ella?- cuestionó molesto Fugaku, tomando del brazo a su hijo y jalándolo, deteniéndolo y haciendo que le mirara a la cara.

"¿Mirada? ¿Qué mirada?" pensó confundido el joven Uchiha, mientras miraba a los ojos a su padre.

-Nadie. Solo una joven que conocí. Nadie en especial…- respondió un poco cortante Itachi, soltándose con fuerza del agarre de su progenitor.

-No quiero juegos, Itachi. Ya tienes una novia, y quiero que la respetes. Tú ya me has decepcionado mucho como para que esto sea una nueva decepción- dijo el hombre, sonando serio y con furia reprimida en su voz.

El joven moreno permaneció impasible, dándose media vuelta, dándole la espalda al mayor.

-Tú eres quien me decepciona a mí…- susurró por lo bajo Itachi, sintiendo como el chakra de su padre se elevaba, muestra de que iba a atacarle, y eso iba a suceder de no ser por la llegada de los dos miembros faltantes de la familia.

-¿Ahora porque están peleando?- se escuchó la preocupada voz de Mikoto.

La mujer entraba a su hogar cargando a Sasuke, quien se encontraba levemente envuelto en una pequeña manta para no mojarse y enfermar.

El pequeño azabache salió de la manta y miró a su padre y hermano, bajándose de inmediato de los brazos de su progenitora y corriendo hacia su hermano, quien dio vuelta, mirándole con una sonrisa.

-¡Itachi!- gritó emocionado y feliz el pequeño, llegando a donde su hermano mayor y saltándole encima, a lo que este abrió los brazos y le atrapó en un pequeño abrazo, cargándolo.

-Hola, Sasuke…- dijo con una cálida sonrisa Itachi, cargando con cariño a su hermanito.

-No peleábamos por nada, madre…- respondió el joven Anbu, para luego retirarse a su habitación aun con su hermanito en brazos.

-¿Qué pasó ahora, Fugaku?- cuestionó preocupada la mujer, mirando a su esposo, quien solo le envió una última mirada de advertencia a su hijo mayor, para después mirar a su esposa.

-Tú hijo… Trajo a una niña aquí- respondió enojado el jefe de la familia, sin causar la más mínima sorpresa en su mujer.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- preguntó tranquilamente Mikoto, caminando hacia la cocina para calentar la comida, siendo seguida de su esposo que le miraba mal.

-¿Cómo que…? ¿`Cuál es el problema´? Es obvio cuál es el problema: Nuestro hijo ya tiene una novia y debe respetarla- gruño molesto Fugaku, escuchando a la mujer suspirar.

A las afueras de la casa, sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, se encontraba la sayayin quien había vuelto para hablar algo con Itachi, pero que se había quedado a escuchar las conversaciones.

"Tiene novia… Creo que debo tener cuidado con lo que hago" pensó la ojiazul, para luego irse y ya no escuchar más…

.·.

·.·

.·.

Bura caminaba por un pequeño pueblo que quedaba a unos kilómetros de la aldea de la hoja. Habían pasado dos días desde que salió en su misión, acompañada de otros dos gennin y un jounnin como debía ser. Aunque ya hubiese acabado la misión, ella y sus compañeros gennin tuvieron el permiso del jounnin a cargo para pasear un rato por el pueblo, antes de volver a la aldea…

"Me preguntó… ¿Cómo estará Itachi?" pensó la sayayin, caminando con la vista baja y sin dejar de pensar en su maestro.

Por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en él desde que comenzaron a entrenar juntos, o más bien, desde que él comenzó a entrenarla.

La chica dio un suspiro mientras atravesaba una calle solitaria, caminando por algunas tiendas igual de solitarias.

-Hey tú…-

Una voz llamó a la joven morena, quien detuvo su andar y miró de reojo a quien le llamaba, notando que era una mujer rubia de ojos color miel, de notable carácter voluble.

"La he visto antes ¿pero…? ¿En dónde?" se preguntó mentalmente la sayayin, dando vuelta y encarando a esa mujer.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó a la defensiva la ojiazul.

-Es solo que… Tú te estás haciendo famosa por tu gran hazaña de haber matado a tantos criminales en un solo día- dijo aquella mujer, con notable malicia en su voz, haciendo enojar a la chica, quien apretó una mano en forma de puño, sintiendo odio crecer en su interior.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso a mí también me mataras?- cuestionó un tanto divertida aquella rubia, viendo a la pequeña comenzar a correr hacia ella, por lo que ella también corrió, saliendo de aquel pueblo y yendo a pelear al bosque, notando como la morena le seguía con gran velocidad…

·.·

En cuanto ambas mujeres estuvieron en el bosque, la Brief comenzó a atacar con furia a la rubia, siendo sus ataques detenidos y repelidos sin problemas por la mayor.

-¿Eso es todo? Creí que serías más fuerte. Supongo que los rumores exageraron todo- dijo con sorna la mujer ojimiel, sonriendo burlonamente, sonrisa que desapareció al sentir un fuerte golpe en su estómago, por lo que tosió un poco pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de recuperarse, pues la joven kunoichi comenzó a golpearle con más fuerza y velocidad.

Un extraño poder había emanado de Bura al haberse molestado, y ese mismo poder le cegó y la volvió fuerte, muy fuerte, por lo que sin problema alguno, venció a la rubia tan solo unos minutos después…

"¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible? De verdad que ella es especial" pensó la mujer, curando sus heridas y viendo como la chica volvía en sí y caía al suelo sin energías, jadeando.

-¡Ay Tsunade!- se escuchó un estruendoso grito, por lo que ambas mujeres que acababan de pelear, miraron hacia el lugar proveniente de aquel grito, viendo a una joven morena correr hacia la rubia.

"¿T-Tsunade? ¡Ella es…!" pensó la ojiazul, mirando un poco hacia la mujer con quien había peleado.

-Deja de berrear así, pareces mi madre…- se quejó Tsunade, poniéndose en pie y viendo a su oponente.

"Ella es uno de los tres sannin" pensó la ojiazul, comenzando a ver borroso y terminando por quedar inconsciente…

.·.

·.·

.·.

-Yo le dije claramente que no lo hiciera, pero ay va usted a hacerlo aun así-

Bura escuchaba gritos y quejidos, sabiendo que eran de la ojinegra pues reconocía su voz.

-Sí ya sabes que no te hago caso… ¿Para qué te molestas en berrear? Y ya cállate, está despertando- respondió la rubia al ver como la pequeña kunoichi se removía y abría sus ojos con pesadez.

-Hola…- saludó naturalmente la Senju, sonriendo levemente.

-¿En… en dónde estoy?- preguntó la ojiazul, mirando un poco a su alrededor.

-En un lugar seguro —contestó, sonriendo un poco más— ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó luego Tsunade.

-Bien. Yo… —se levantó, quedando sentada en la cama, dándose cuenta solo hasta ahora que estaba recostada en una— Lo siento mucho Tsunade-hime, no sabía que era usted… Lamento haberla maltratado- se disculpó apenada la sayayin, agachando su mirada un momento.

-Oye… fui yo quien te incitó a pelear, así que no te preocupes- dijo tranquilamente la rubia, sonriendo ampliamente, por lo que ganó la mirada extrañada de la Brief.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- preguntó de repente Bura.

-Pues… —suspiró un poco— Porque he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti. Desde acusaciones monstruosas, hasta cosas inimaginables. Por eso necesitaba enfrentarte, conocer tu poder y habilidades, pero principalmente conocerte a ti como persona- respondió la Senju, poniéndose seria y mirando de igual forma a la menor, quien se sorprendió por un momento, y luego bajo la mirada algo triste.

Shizune guardó silencio, mirando la escena y esperando a ver cuál era el plan de su maestra, pues ella solo sabía que Tsunade quería pelear con esa chica pero no sabía el motivo ni que ganaría con eso.

-No te pongas triste, porque ahora que he peleado contigo he descubierto que… —hizo una pequeña pausa, sentándose en la orilla de la cama y tomando del mentón a la chica, levantando suavemente su rostro, haciendo que le mirara— Que eres una chica especial y única, y que no eres para nada a como esos rumores te describen- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa cálida, soltando el mentón de una sorprendida sayayin, acariciándole luego el cabello.

-Pero… sigo sin comprender porque estoy aquí- dijo un poco más tranquila la pequeña gennin, mirando extrañada e inocente a la rubia.

-Porque quiero proponerte algo: Quiero que me dejes entrenarte. Quisiera ayudarte a controlar tú poder, ayudarte en todo lo que sea posible- respondió con una sonrisa la ojimiel, sorprendiendo a ambas jóvenes menores.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Shizune con sorpresa, siendo ignorada por su maestra.

Bura abrió sus ojos con desmedida sorpresa, aunque casi de inmediato apareció en su mente la imagen del moreno que ya le ayudaba.

-Eres muy amable, pero yo ya tengo a alguien que me está entrenando…- dijo un poco apenada la ojiazul, sonriendo levemente, aunque sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-¿Quién te entrena? ¿Y porque no me había enterado?- cuestionó Tsunade.

-Pues… es que es un… ¿secreto? O más bien… es que es algo que está pasando discretamente, y me entrena Itachi Uchiha- informó la joven `pelinegra´, sonriendo con cierto cariño al pensar en el Uchiha, lo que extrañó a la Senju.

-Entiendo, pero yo puedo enseñarte cosas distintas. Puedo enseñarte a ser un médico ninja, así puedes ayudar a colegas que se encuentren heridos, o curarte a ti misma- explicó la rubia, sonriéndole complicemente a la gennin, quien ladeó la cabeza levemente, recordando a Kiyomi, por lo que sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

-Está bien. Quiero ser tú alumna, además no creo que a Itachi le moleste- sonrió feliz la ojiazul, haciendo sonreír a su ahora maestra.

-Bien… De ahora en adelante tú serás mi alumna- dijo sonriente la ojimiel.

Shizune solo suspiro con resignación al ver lo que pasaba.

"Nos esperan días muy largos" pensó la morena medico ninja…

···

···Diez Días Más Tarde···

···

-Estoy muy de acuerdo con que usted la entrene Tsunade-sama. A Hatsumi le servirá mucho aprender los jutsus médicos- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Itachi…

Bura había llevado a Itachi a donde había despertado después de su pelea con Tsunade, lugar que en realidad era un pequeño y discreto hotel en un pueblo cercano a Konoha. Desde luego que estaban allí los tres, hablando sobre el entrenamiento de la Brief, aunque claro…: La verdadera identidad de `Hatsumi´ no se la reverían a Tsunade, por mucho que confiara en ella, la sayayin sabía que era mejor mantener oculto su verdadero origen.

-Muy bien. Entonces hablemos sobre el plan de entrenamiento…- dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa.

Después de unas horas de hablar sobre el `plan de entrenamiento´ el Uchiha se fue de vuelta a la aldea, dejando a su alumna con su nueva maestra, para que comenzaran de una vez con el entrenamiento para ser médico ninja.

-Oye… ¿Hace cuánto que conoces a ese chico?- preguntó curiosamente la ojimiel, mientras tanto ella como sus dos alumnas, caminaban hacia el bosque para entrenar.

-¿Mm? ¿A Itachi? Pues… lo conozco desde hace un mes ¿Por qué?- respondió y preguntó a la vez la ojiazul, mirando a su maestra con cierta confusión por la pregunta.

-Por nada. Era solo… curiosidad. Pero bueno, estamos aquí para entrenar, no para hablar de chicos- dijo tranquilamente pero algo efusiva la rubia, deteniendo su andar, deteniendo obviamente a las menores.

"Pero… la que empezó a hablar de chicos fue ella" pensaron Shizune y Hatsumi, dando un suspiro después.

-Comencemos…- dijo la Senju con un brillo extraño en sus ojos…

·.·

Había pasado todo el día completo, y ahora unas hermosas estrellas se apreciaban en el oscuro manto que era el cielo.

-Ya…ya… me… muero…- decía sin aire la sayayin, estando tirada en el suelo, viendo el cielo y jadeando, tratando de moverse pero sintiendo un agudo dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-Ay vamos… fue muy poco lo que hicimos hoy- dijo con tranquilidad Tsunade, mirando a su discípula con naturalidad y calma.

-¡Eso sin duda NO fue poco, Tsunade!- gritó Shizune, escandalizada de todo lo que la rubia le había obligado a hacer a la ojiazul.

Todo comenzó con Bura corriendo esquivando rocas grandes que su maestra le lanzaba, continuando con que la chica había tenido que correr, arrastrando una roca enorme que Tsunade amarró a su cintura, y no conforme con eso, la rubia subió a esa roca y le dijo a la ojiazul que corriera lo más rápido que pudiera. Y eso fue tan solo un poco entre todo lo que hicieron.

-Fue poco…- dijo inocente la Senju, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que la sayayin se quedaba medio muerta en el suelo.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Itachi al llegar a donde estaban las tres mujeres, viendo a su alumna más muerta que viva, tirada en el suelo, por lo que suspiró un poco, acercándose a ella.

-Solo está cansada. Estará bien…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Tsunade, recibiendo críticas por parte de Shizune, críticas que ignoró olímpicamente.

-Lo sé. Me la llevare a su casa. Nos veremos después…- dijo serenamente el Uchiha, tomando en sus brazos a la Brief y llevándosela con él, mientras la de ojos miel solo asentía aun sonriendo…

.·.

·.·

.·.

-Bájame…- murmuró la sayayin, entreabriendo sus ojos y mirando un poco a su maestro, quien caminaba por el bosque con rumbo a Konoha.

-Estás exhausta, no podrás caminar mucho- respondió Itachi, siendo eso una indirecta de que le seguiría cargando hasta que llegaran, por lo que su alumna solo dio un suspiro y cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar sin replicar nada, para sorpresa del poseedor del sharingan.

Durante un buen rato el camino fue silencioso y tranquilo, hasta que ambos ninja llegaron a la aldea, fue entonces cuando el silencio fue roto por la chica.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?- preguntó Bura, sorprendiendo levemente al moreno, pues este no se imaginaba como la chica se pudo haber enterado de eso.

-Porque no es algo que me guste contar- respondió sin más el ojinegro, continuando con su camino por las ya solitarias y nocturnas calles de su aldea, aunque su respuesta descolocó a la gennin.

-¿Cómo que no es algo que te guste contar? Digo… tienes una novia, alguien a quien amas y que te ama- preguntó curiosa la sayayin, mirando al chico con intriga.

-Pues… Lo que sucede es que yo no la quiero, la respeto porque es una buena chica, pero no estoy enamorado de ella. Mi padre la escogió para mí porque ella es la mejor kunoichi del Clan, por eso es mi novia- explicó sencillamente el Uchiha, sorprendiendo bastante a la ojiazul.

-Vaya… Debe ser algo… eh… difícil tener que vivir con la idea de estar con alguien a quien no quieres- dijo pensativa la Brief, sintiéndose extraña por el recién descubrimiento.

-No tanto- respondió sin más Itachi, continuando con su camino.

-¿Y no puedes… dejarla? ¿Cancelar tú compromiso con ella?- preguntó curiosamente la sayayin, mirando a los ojos al Anbu, quien le miró de igual forma.

-No puedo. Debo seguir con ella- respondió el moreno, quitando su vista de la azul de la chica, mirando hacia el frente.

Por alguna extraña razón, Bura se sintió mal por esa respuesta, aunque decidió no darle importancia, después de todo, eso era problema del Uchiha no de ella. Ella estaba muy bien con su novio, Goten.

-¿Y tú… tienes novio?- cuestionó de repente el ojinegro, mirando de reojo a su alumna, quien se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Sí…- contestó sencillamente la kunoichi, sonriendo levemente ruborizada.

Extrañamente, la respuesta de la chica no le agradó mucho al pelinegro, quien aunque se mantuvo sereno por fuera, por dentro sintió algo extraño al saber que la jovencita ya tenía a alguien especial en su corazón.

-Supongo que debe ser de tú mundo y que él no sabe que estás aquí- dedujo hábilmente el poseedor del sharingan, sorprendiendo un poco a la joven gennin.

-Sí, es de mi mundo, aunque supongo que eso era obvio. Lo que me sorprende es que dedujeras que él no sabe nada acerca de mi vida ninja. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo supiste eso?- preguntó con una suave sonrisa curiosa la ojiazul, mirando fijamente al chico, quien le miró un momento, solo un momento en el cual un fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente…

"Porque sí fueras mi novia y sabría lo que haces… No estarías aquí hoy, porque no te dejaría arriesgarte" pensó Itachi, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por ese pensamiento, y desde luego que recriminándose haber pensado así, pues estaba mal; tanto él como la chica, tenían parejas y debían respetarlas.

-No lo sé… Simplemente lo deduje- respondió el Uchiha, restándole importancia al cómo había llegado a esa conclusión.

Aunque aún tenía curiosidad, Bura decidió restarle importancia al asunto también, por lo que solo suspiró un poco.

-Como sea… Sí, mi novio es de mi mundo, él… es amigo de mi hermano mayor, y pues… es… 7 años más grande que yo- confesó la sayayin, sorprendiendo ahora sí a su maestro, quien le miró intrigado.

-Pero no nos importa la edad, yo simplemente lo quiero, y él a mí. Aunque mi familia no lo sabe, porque… bueno… no nos dejarían estar juntos por lo mismo de la edad- siguió explicando la kunoichi, causando un extraño sentimiento en el moreno. Tal vez… ¿celos?

-Ya veo… Pero yo opino que deberías decirle sobre tú vida aquí, después de todo… Es tú novio- opinó el moreno, mirando de reojo a la chica, quien suspiró un poco.

-No quiero hacerlo…- dijo en un susurro la Brief.

-No te puedo obligar a nada, queda en ti sí le dices o no- dijo con tranquilidad Itachi, continuando caminando.

De nuevo el silencio reinó entre ambos ninjas, solo que está vez… El silencio fue hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica.

-Llegamos- avisó el ojinegro, caminando hasta la puerta de la casa, bajando allí a su alumna, quien dio un leve suspiro, sintiéndose cansada y adolorida, por lo que sin perder tiempo, abrió la puerta de su casa.

-Gracias por traerme… Nos veremos mañana- agradeció la chica, despidiéndose de su maestro, quien asintió levemente.

-Claro. Descansa…. Hasta mañana- se despidió el Uchiha.

Bura entró a su hogar de Konoha, mientras que Itachi se iba a los terrenos del Clan, pero no a su hogar sino que fue a otro lado…

.·.

·.·

.·.

Itachi había llegado a un bosque que se encontraba entre los terrenos de su Clan, y en dicho bosque, había una pequeña laguna. El lugar era tranquilo y pacífico, por lo que el moreno lo usaba para descansar o pensar, como ahora…

"Creo… que me estoy enamorando de ella" pensó el Uchiha, quien yacía sentado en la orilla del lago.

-Muy pocas veces te he visto así de pensativo…- se escuchó la voz de otro joven, quien comenzó a acercarse a Itachi.

-Hola Shisui…- saludó el Uchiha menor, sonriendo levemente al ver a su amigo acercársele.

-Hola… Te preguntaría como estás, pero es obvio que tal vez… Preocupado- intuyó Shisui, sentándose al lado de su amigo, quien suspiró levemente.

-Así es… Estoy preocupado- aceptó Itachi, mirando las aguas del lago, viendo las estrellas reflejadas en él.

-¿Es por esa chica que trajiste el otro día a tú casa?- preguntó el pelinegro mayor, sorprendiendo levemente a su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- cuestionó extrañado el menor, viendo a su amigo suspirar.

-Pues… todo el Clan lo sabe. Algunos vieron cuando llegaste con ella, así que el rumor se expandió muy rápido- explicó Shisui, escuchando un suspiro por parte de su amigo.

-Claro, era obvio- murmuró más para sí el menor.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Qué pasa con esa chica?- preguntó curioso el Uchiha mayor, mirando intrigado al otro joven Anbu.

-Supongo que debes recordar a la chica que mató a todos los criminales que perseguía desde hace un tiempo. Pues esa chica es ella…- comenzó su explicación Itachi, sorprendiendo al mayor, quien decidió guardar silencio para que continuara.

-Decidí entrenarla, y eso he estado haciendo desde poco más de un mes. Aquel día había estado entrenando con ella bajo la lluvia, fue por eso que decidí traerla a casa para que descansara y no se fuera a enfermar, pero Fugaku se dio cuenta y… discutimos un poco- terminó de relatar el menor pelinegro, dejando boquiabierto al mayor.

-Pero…pero… ¿Por qué la estas entrenando?- cuestionó extrañado Shisui.

-Por qué es buena, solo necesita que la ayuden a controlar sus poderes y emociones- contestó con simpleza Itachi, descolocando momentáneamente a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno… pero supongo que eso no es lo que te preocupa- concluyó el mayor Uchiha, diciéndole con eso a su amigo que hablara, instándole a que le contara su preocupación.

-Sí, eso no es lo que me preocupa… Me preocupa el hecho de que… me estoy enamorando de ella- confesó Itachi, mirando a su amigo quien ahora sí se sorprendió bastante, aunque la expresión de sorpresa fue remplazada por una expresión seria y preocupada.

-Itachi…- dijo algo serio Shisui.

-Lo sé. Por eso estoy preocupado…: No debo acercarme a ella, ni a nadie; mi deber es proteger la aldea, cueste lo que cueste. Y a ella no debo ni quiero sacrificarla conmigo- dijo seriamente Itachi, aunque en su mirada se podía leer un poco de dolor, el cual ocultó rápidamente y sonrió levemente.

-Me alejare de ella- finalizó el menor de los Uchiha.

-Será lo mejor- apoyó el mayor.

Ambos morenos dieron un suspiro, sabiendo que por la decisión que habían tomado de proteger la aldea, no podrían estar con nadie pues arriesgarían a esa persona, y eso no se lo permitirían…

-Me voy a descansar, tengo una misión mañana…- dijo Shisui, poniéndose de pie al igual que su amigo.

-Yo me voy a descansar- dijo Itachi.

Los amigos se despidieron dándose un pequeño abrazo, para que luego cada quien se fuera a su casa…

.·.

···Un Mes Después···

.·.

Itachi y Bura entrenaban como siempre lo hacían.

"Alejarse de ella… Sí claro" pensó sarcástico Shisui, mirando la escena de entrenamiento, estando oculto entre los árboles, aunque dando un suspiro casi en seguida, pues sabía que no podía ser muy estricto con su amigo, después de todo… Sí de verdad Itachi se había enamorado de la chica, era normal que le costara separarse de ella.

"Espero que sepas lo que haces…" pensó el moreno, para luego irse a entrenar él también, dejando de vigilar a su amigo y a la chica.

-Bien hecho… estás mejorando más y muy rápido- felicitó Itachi, a lo que la joven sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

-Lo sé, pero te lo debo a ti… Sí tú no me entrenaras, yo seguiría siendo la misma de antes. Así que… Gracias- agradeció sinceramente la joven sayayin, para leve sorpresa del Uchiha, aunque este sonrió en sus adentros, orgulloso de que su alumna estuviera madurando y haciéndose más fuerte.

-De nada…- dijo suave el moreno, sonriendo levemente.

-Pues creo que es todo por hoy, además me tengo que ir… Tengo una cita con mi novio- avisó la Brief, lo cual le causó una leve punzada de celos al poseedor del sharingan, pero desde luego que permaneció impasible y no mostró sus sentimientos.

-Claro. Yo tengo una misión, así que nos veremos pasado mañana- informó el ojinegro, sorprendiendo a su alumna, pues últimamente tenía más misiones.

-De acuerdo. Mucha suerte y… cuídate mucho- se despidió la joven sayayin, acercándose a su maestro y dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa y comenzar a caminar con rumbo a las afueras de la aldea, aunque su última acción sorprendió, confundió y ruborizó tenuemente al pelinegro…

·.·

Bura corría de árbol en árbol, sonrojada por lo que acababa de hacer…

-¿Qué rayos me pasa?- se preguntó en voz baja, pensando en el Anbu, sin poder quitárselo de la mente mientras corría hacia su verdadero hogar…

.·.

···Corporación Capsula···

.·.

Bura fue a volando directamente a su habitación en cuanto cruzó el portal, dándose un baño y arreglándose para una cita secreta que tendría con su novio secreto, aunque en su mente no se encontraba el joven sayayin, sino que en sus pensamientos estaba un Uchiha…

-Bura te ves muy linda…- aduló Goten, al ver bajar a su novia por las escaleras de la como siempre desierta Corporación.

-Gracias…- sonrió un poco la Brief, mirando su ropa:

Un kimono con mangas largas, color azul oscuro con flores blancas, con un listón blanco amarrado en la cintura, dicho kimono llegaba hasta las rodillas de la chica, esto con unas botas azules oscuro de tacón tamaño medio delgado.

La joven peliazul caminó hasta donde su novio, tomándole la mano y caminando con el hacia el patio de la Corporación, que fue en donde ambos alzaron vuelo, yendo a un lugar desconocido para la chica, pues el pelinegro le había dicho que la llevaría a comer a un restaurante nuevo…

·.·

Tras un rato de vuelo, Goten y Bura se encontraban entrando a un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante que se encontraba flotando en el centro de una laguna…

-Es hermoso…- dijo con una sonrisa la ojiazul, mirando desde el agua hasta toda la decoración del lugar.

El mayor sonrió con gusto al ver así de feliz a la chica…

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó sonriente Goten, acariciándole el cabello a la joven Brief, quien le miró sin dejar de sonreír.

-Me encanta…- respondió Bura, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio, viendo a una mesera acercarse a ellos.

-Buenos días. Vengan, por aquí…- señaló la trabajadora, llevando a los dos chicos a una mesa cerca de unas paredes de cristal, por las cuales se podía ver el agua del lago, dando una hermosa vista.

El sayayin le acomodó la silla a su novia, quien sonrió apenas ruborizada, sentándose y mirando con calidez al mayor.

Después de unos minutos, los dos chicos yacían hablando sobre sus vidas, como habían estado y lo que habían hecho desde hace unas semanas que no se veían…

-La situación de la Corporación no ha cambiado mucho entonces…- dijo Goten, mirando con cierta preocupación a la menor, ésta solo suspiró y miro hacia el agua del lago.

-No. Mama y Trunks siguen trabajando porque aún está algo mal la situación de la empresa, así que la Corporación casi siempre está sola, por lo que yo también estoy sola…- rio un poco nerviosa pero triste la Brief, dando otro suspiro más.

-Bura, de verdad siento mucho que estés sola —dijo tomando la mano de la joven por sobre la mesa— Tal vez sí… les dijéramos lo nuestro, ya no tendríamos que escondernos y podría estar contigo en la Corporación- propuso el chico, sorprendiendo a la joven peliazul, quien con delicadeza deshizo el agarre de manos que había hecho su novio.

-No creo que sea momento, Goten. Además no tienes por qué preocuparte, no estoy sola, siempre que puedo llevo amigas a la casa, además están los animales de la Corporación, así que descuida, estoy ocupada y no estoy del todo sola…- respondió Bura, sonriéndole un poco a su novio, quien sonrió levemente, aunque extrañado del comportamiento de la chica pues la sentía extraña.

-De acuerdo, como quieras. Es que no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti…- murmuró el ojinegro, dando un pequeño suspiro, desviando su mirada algo apenado de lo que acababa de decir.

-Lo… lo comprendo, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Hago muchas cosas y usualmente estoy acompañada de alguien- dijo suave la joven ninja, recordando a Tsunade y en especial a cierto Uchiha, por lo que desvió su mirada, mirando algunos peces en el lago.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te siento extraña…- pregunto Goten, mirando extrañado y preocupado a la menor.

-Sí, estoy bien, son solo imaginaciones tuyas…- respondió sonriendo la ojiazul, mirando al mayor, aunque la plática fue interrumpida por la mesera que volvió con la orden que ya habían pedido los sayayines, la cual era algo extensa y sorprendió un poco a la gente del lugar.

-Gracias…- agradecieron ambos jóvenes a la trabajadora, para luego tomar los palillos y mirar con hambre sus platos.

-Itadakimasu- dijeron al unísono los chicos, comenzando a comer con gusto…

·.·

En cuanto la joven pareja terminó de comer en el restaurante, salieron de ahí y comenzaron a caminar un poco.

-Lo siento, pero me debo ir… Quede con mi mama para ayudarla en algunas cosas- dijo Goten, mirando con pena y algo de tristeza a la menor, quien suspiró un poco.

-Claro. No te preocupes, nos veremos después- aceptó Bura, deteniendo su andar al igual que su novio.

Ambos se miraron y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios, para que luego el sayayin comenzara a flotar un poco.

-Nos veremos pronto, te quiero- se despidió el pelinegro, haciendo sonreír levemente a la Brief.

-Hasta luego. También te quiero- se despidió la ojiazul, sonriéndole falsamente al mayor, quien en ese momento no descifró que esa sonrisa era falsa.

Goten se fue con rumbo a su hogar, mientras que Bura se dedicaba a volver al suyo, solo que ella iba caminando, perdida en sus pensamientos…

La chica se sentía extraña, bastante a decir verdad; y lo peor es que no sabía el porqué, simplemente sentía algo extraño cuando pensaba en Goten o Itachi…  
>Antes al pensar en el sayayin, la Brief se sentía feliz y llena, pero ahora ya no. ¿Desde cuándo ya no le importaba sí veía o no a su novio? ¿Desde cuándo ya no era feliz con él? ¿Desde cuándo prefería estar en el mundo ninja que en su casa y con su novio?<br>Algo malo le pasaba…  
>¿Desde cuándo quería ver al Uchiha y entrenar con él? ¿Desde cuándo verlo le hacía sonreír? ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba ser entrenada por él?<br>Tal vez… lo que le pasaba no era tan malo. ¿Acaso sería que…?

"¡No!" gritó mentalmente Bura, al haber llegado a la conclusión de que se había comenzado a enamorar de Itachi.

"Claro que no, eso no puede y ¡No! Es. Sí, no siento nada por él. Nada" trató de mentirse la ojiazul, dando un resoplido y comenzando a volar…

La mentira que la chica se dijo a sí misma se derrumbaría más pronto de lo que ella esperaba…

.·.

···1 Semana Después···

.·.

Itachi y Bura acababan de terminar su entrenamiento y ahora ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, uno al lado de otro, ambos tomando un poco de agua, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Lo sucedido del beso en la mejilla que la Brief le había dado al Uchiha, ni siquiera fue mencionado por ninguno, no se dijo palabra de aquello, ni siquiera el moreno se lo contó a Shisui, eso fue algo que maestro y alumna guardaron en secreto.

Las pupilas negras hacía rato que se habían posado en la chica, recorriendo su rostro, detallando sus facciones y gestos, sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido y que sinceramente nunca creyó sentir…

-¿Qué me ves?- preguntó suave la sayayin, mirando a los ojos a su maestro, ya que se había dado cuenta de cómo le miraba, aunque la mirada del moreno le producía algo extraño… Le hacía sentir su corazón latir a mil, y le hacía sentirse segura, protegida.

Solo por un momento, Itachi ya no quería pensar, porque sabía que sí pensaba… Iba a terminar enredándose en sus pensamientos y solo ganaría sentirse mal. Así que solo por una vez… la única vez en su vida… No iba a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Solo una vez… Quería ser egoísta y escuchar a su corazón.

Con delicadeza, el poseedor del sharingan puso su mano en la mejilla de su alumna, acariciándola suavemente, para luego delinear el contorno de su rostro con la yema de sus dedos, produciendo pequeños toques eléctricos agradables en la sayayin. Y sin pensar más… el Uchiha acercó su rostro al de la chica, sintiendo su respiración levemente agitada, siendo obvio que estaba nerviosa por ese acercamiento repentino. Ya sin pensarlo más, Itachi juntó sus labios con los de la joven sayayin, quien se sorprendió un poco pero correspondió el corto beso, para leve sorpresa del pelinegro.

Los dos ninjas se separaron unos escasos milímetros, sintiendo ambas cálidas respiraciones mezclarse, mirándose a los ojos con un extraño brillo en sus respectivas miradas.

-Itachi, tú… tienes novia, y yo novio- murmuró suave la Brief, sin quitar sus celestes pupilas de encima de las oscuras del chico.

-Lo sé…- susurró en respuesta Itachi, volviendo a acercar sus labios a los de la chica, rozándolos suavemente sin llegar a juntarlos.

-Está mal…- susurró Bura, entrecerrando sus ojos y ruborizándose.

-También lo sé…- murmuró el Uchiha, para luego juntar de nuevo sus labios con los de su alumna, dándose un cariñoso beso que ambos correspondieron y sostuvieron con amor…

Con ese simple beso, con ese pequeño momento de egoísmo, con ese momento de debilidad, ambos jóvenes causarían un cataclismo que arrasaría con mucho y del cual no se divisaba un final cercano…

**/CONTINUARA…\\\**

_Agradecimientos:_

_Inochan-uchiha:_ Ya viste que no es el final, para eso aún nos falta un poquitín ^^ así que descuida.

_Erza Fullbuster LOVE:_ Descuida, comprendo n_n Y Yo prefiero a Bura con Sasuke xD es que originalmente esa iba a ser la única pareja, no iba a haber Itachi x Bura, eso salió de repente para darle más drama al Fic. Y también sé que mejore, pero aún me falta mejorar más :D

_Safira Hatake:_ No te preocupes, comprendo que a veces se olvida comentar xD y… aún no sé cómo se llamara la segunda temporada D: tengo varias opciones pensadas pero aún no lo decido, pero en cuando lo decida, se los diré ^^ aunque creo que terminaré diciéndoselos hasta que terminé esta temporada ^^U Y gracias :)

_SamusTorresMcCartney:_ ¡Sí, Sasuke sufrirá…! Bueno pasara pronto, o tal vez no… Pero igual habrá el final feliz en la segunda temporada n.n

_Luna Creciente:_ No es nada, me gusta responder los comentarios de los fans. Y de nada por la imagen ^^ me alegra que te haya gustado. Con respecto a la página de Fics… Claro, sería un gusto enorme visitarla cuando la tengas lista. Y… sí, el mapache es chismoso  
>Gaara: ¡No es cierto!<br>Yo: ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?  
>Gaara: ¡Tú me obligas a estar aquí…! –Le tapó la boca-<br>Yo: Ejem… Discúlpame por preocuparte D: prometo que no sucederá de nuevo, es que tuve algunos problemas familiares y pues por eso no escribí.

_LudmiUchiha:_ Bueno, sino puedes ver los links, puedes ir a mi perfil de Deviantart, solo busca mi nombre que es… que es… -mirando alrededor- Etto… Gaara ¿Cuál es mi nombre de Deviantart? :DU  
>Gaara: ._.UU Lynn0Uchiha0Tanimoto<br>Yo: Arigatou. Pues es ese ^^ busca mi perfil y allí podrás ver las imágenes n_n y pues… los Flash Back duraran aproximadamente 5 capis, este fue el segundo, así que nos faltan 3 ^^ y me alegra que te encante mi fic Q_Q –llorando de felicidad-

_Daniela rivera s:_ Pronto xD pronto verás cómo se desarrollara el final de esta temporada, ya en unos capis lo veras. Siento dejarte con la intriga, pero así debe ser n_n

¡Gracias a ustedes por sus lindísimos comentarios! ¡Mil gracias de verdad!

Bueno, les pido disculpas, sé que me tarde mucho, bastante a decir verdad, pero fue por un motivo, y es que he tenido algunos problemas, principalmente mama está enferma y pues tuve que cuidarla y hacer más deberes en la casa, y eso me quitó tiempo e inspiración, pero ya estoy de vuelta ^^ y tratare de subir la conti el próximo Jueves, no este, el otro xD

Ahora… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Bueno no creen? –suspiro- Todo comienza con un beso. ¿Recuerdan? Bura le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke y así empezó todo con él. Los besos de Bura son venenosos D: ok no xD

Espero que les haya gustado y pues… Algo iba a… ¡Ah sí! :D  
>Aún no tengo nombre para la siguiente temporada, ya tengo varias opciones pero aun no decido, así que lo más seguro es que les diga el nombre cuando ponga el último capítulo de esta temporada.<br>Otra cosa…  
>Sí cuento bien, (que espero que sí) Este Fic durara entr capis más ^^ Ya entramos a la parte final de esto.<br>Por último: No sé sí les importe o no… pero este pasado 6 de septiembre fue mi cumple *-* Cumplí 18 años. ¡Ya soy legal! *u*

Ahora sí, es todo… Saludos a todos, kisses de chocolate, pásenla bien… ¡Feliz inicio de semana!  
>Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…<p>

_**¡Sayonara!**_


	53. Una mirada al pasado Parte III

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, y Dragón Ball a Akira Toriyama.  
>La canción pertenece a su respectivo autor…<em>

Aclaraciones:  
>Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos.<br>Lo que está entre -Guiones- son diálogos.  
>Lo que está entre —Guiones Largos— son pequeñas acotaciones.<br>Lo que está en **Negritas **es la letra de una canción.  
>La canción se llama *Ay Amor* de Flans por si la quieren oír.<br>Ayane es el nombre que le daré a la novia que Itachi tenía, la cual era perteneciente al Clan Uchiha y pues no se sabe nada de ella, por eso le invente el nombre.

_¡Disfruten La Lectura ^^!_

*···Capítulo 52: Se disipa la oscuridad, una mirada al pasado···*

/Parte III: Surge la relación y un nuevo egoísmo\\

···3 Meses Después···

Una extraña relación había surgido entre Itachi y Bura…  
>Ambos seguían tratándose como maestro y alumna, pero cuando menos cuenta se daban, ya se encontraban abrazados y dándose besos.<p>

Estaba mal y lo sabían, pero aunque tratasen de alejarse el uno del otro, simplemente los dos sabían que no podían, y poco a poco comenzó a importarles menos el hecho de que estaba mal. Poco a poco perdieron la conciencia, después de todo… el Uchiha decidió ser egoísta y a su vez… la Brief fue débil…

-Has mejorado bastante…- dijo jadeante el pelinegro, mirando a la chica, quien yacía de rodillas en el suelo, jadeando también, y al escuchar a su maestro, sonrió orgullosa.

-Lo sé. Soy una sayayin, y me entrenas tú…- respondió con orgullo la ojiazul, ampliando su sonrisa, cosa que imitó el moreno.

-Hatsumi… He estado pensando, y… ya eres muy hábil; casi haz logrado alcanzarme y eso que apenas llevamos 4 meses entrenando, así que he pensado que… Tal vez podría hacer que te asciendan a… Anbu- dijo de repente el Uchiha, semi-shockeando a la joven, quien le miró con suma sorpresa.

-I…Itachi… yo… no creo estar lista aún- dijo la sayayin en un susurro, agachando su cabeza y mirando al suelo con temor, temor de volver a estar frente a un equipo, liderando una misión, temor de perder de nuevo a alguien.

Una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa apareció en los labios de Itachi, mientras se acercaba a su alumna y se ponía de rodillas frente a ella, tomando su mentón y levantándole el rostro.

-Precisamente por eso estás lista- susurró el ojinegro, haciendo sonreír un poco a la Brief, quien le abrazó.

-Está bien… Gracias- agradeció la gennin, para luego separarse de su… maestro y sonreírle un poco, sonrisa correspondida por él.

-Bueno, iré a hablar con el Hokage- dijo el moreno, levantándose y ayudando a la chica a ponerse de pie.

-De acuerdo, yo iré con Tsunade, hoy me toca entrenar con ella- avisó Bura, sonriendo levemente y yendo a recoger sus armas ninja.

-¿Ya sabes cuándo Tsunade se decidirá a volver a la aldea?- preguntó el poseedor del sharingan mientras él también recogía sus cosas.

La pregunta hizo que la joven diera un suspiro resignado…

-Tsunade dice que no quiere y no va a volver a la aldea, que si me entrena es porque le caigo bien y como pasatiempo, pero nada que ver con Konoha- contestó la ojiazul, sonriendo de medio lado mientras caminaba hasta su maestro y este a su vez comenzaba a caminar con la chica a su lado.

-Aún le tiene afecto a la aldea…- dedujo el Uchiha al ver la sonrisa de la kunoichi.

-Sí, así es… Aun le tiene afecto a Konoha, es solo que todo lo que ha pasado le ha hecho mucho daño y por eso prefiere no volver, para no sufrir más viendo más peleas y muertes, pero un día… un día alguien la hará reaccionar y volverá- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva la sayayin, sacando una sonrisa más en el pelinegro.

Itachi lo veía…:  
>Bura ya no era la misma chica que conoció hace unos meses, ahora era distinta. Era más fuerte, más hábil, más inteligente, y sobre todo… Más madura. No se dio cuenta en que momento esa chica cambió. Y aunque aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, sin duda… Estaba en el buen camino para ser una gran shinobi.<p>

-Tal vez seas tú quien la haga volver- opinó Itachi, acariciándole el cabello a su alumna, por lo que esta sonrió pero negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No creo…- respondió suave la ojiazul, continuando caminando hasta que llegó el momento en que ambos chicos se detuvieron.

-Es aquí donde nos separamos. Nos veremos después- dijo el ojinegro, sonriéndole levemente a la joven, quien correspondió esa sonrisa.

Los dos ninjas no pudieron evitarlo y se dieron un beso, un cariñoso beso. Se amaban y aunque estuviera mal, así era y ya, no había más explicaciones…

-Hasta luego…- se despidió la sayayin con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa feliz en sus labios.

Itachi solo asintió y le dedicó una última sonrisa a la joven, para luego irse con rumbo a la torre Hokage, dejando a la joven kunoichi sola, quien emprendió el camino con rumbo a verse con su maestra, aunque fue detenida tan solo unos minutos luego de haberse separado de su maestro…

-¡Oye tú…!- se escuchó un grito, el cual hizo que la joven Brief se detuviera y mirara de reojo hacia atrás de ella, viendo a una joven allí parada tras ella a unos metros, por lo que dio vuelta y la miró de frente, analizándola con la mirada.

-¿Quién eres?- cuestionó impasible la ojiazul.

-Soy Ayane Uchiha…- respondió aquella joven, una chica de más o menos la edad de Bura, cabellos negros y ojos de igual color, con piel nívea, delgada y sin mucha gracia a ver de la sayayin.

-Ah… debes ser la novia de Itachi, él me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo lo más calmada posible la Brief, sonriendo levemente, sintiéndose mal de tener frente a ella a la pareja de su… ¿maestro?

-Hipócrita- dijo la Uchiha mientras se acercaba a la gennin, estando a pocos centímetros de ella.

-¡Hipócrita!- gritó ofendida de nuevo la ojinegra, dándole una bofetada a la sayayin, quien solo se puso una mano en el golpe, mirando a la chica con rencor.

-¡Ayane!- gritó Itachi, quien había regresado al lugar al sentir el chakra de su novia cerca de la energía de su alumna.

-Tú… mentiroso, traidor…- dijo dolida la joven Uchiha, tratando de golpear a su novio quien le tomó de las muñecas, deteniéndola.

-Yo nunca te mentí, Ayane. Siempre te dije que no te amaba, y que no podría verte más que como una amiga- respondió el joven Anbu, mirando seriamente a su pareja, quien le miraba con ojos cristalinos.

-¿Y porque a ella sí la amas?- preguntó triste Ayane, mirando mal a la Brief, quien le miró igual. Y aunque el Uchiha estaba por negar tener algo con su alumna, su novia le interrumpió.

-No me mientas… ¡Los vi! ¡Los vi besándose!- dijo la morena Uchiha, comenzando a llorar, siendo soltada en ese momento por Itachi, quien miró a su alumna y ésta igual le miró.

Ya no había necesidad de mentir, ambos chicos lo sabían…

-Perdóname, pero yo no escogí de quien enamorarme. Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir siendo tú novio- dijo Itachi, serio pero compasivo, obteniendo la fulminante mirada de su novia, mirada que luego fulminó a la gennin.

-Pues no. No lo acepto- se negó Ayane, limpiándose las lágrimas y endureciendo su mirada.

-Tú… Sí crees que te vas a quedar con Itachi, estás muy equivocada. Prepárate porque de ahora en adelante… Viviré para hundirte. Te vas a arrepentir de haberte fijado en MÍ novio- sentenció fría la chica ojinegra, mirando mal a Bura, quien se sorprendió un poco, pero ella también enfrío su mirada, porque desde luego que no se iba a dejar humillar ni se iba a asustar, era una sayayin, y sobre todo era hija del príncipe de los sayayin.

-Y en cuanto a ti… Sí tú crees que te voy a dejar libre así de fácil: ¡Te equivocas! Tú compromiso conmigo no está roto. Nos casaremos en 5 años como mi familia pacto con tú padre. Punto final…- sentenció Ayane, dirigiéndose está vez a Itachi, quien aunque no lo demostró… se sorprendió, y bastante, pues no creía que esa chica fuera a ser capaz de amenazarlos así.

La Uchiha dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde había llegado, siendo detenida ahora por un grito de su `enemiga´.

-¡Detente!- ordenó la sayayin, acercándose a la ojinegra, ignorando a su maestro que le llamaba.

La joven ojinegra se detuvo, para luego darse vuelta y encarar a su `rival´.

-Yo no te voy a permitir que nos amenaces. ¿O acaso crees que te tengo miedo? Ten por seguro que no es así. Sí quieres guerra… guerra tendrás- desafió Bura, obteniendo una mirada de odio por parte de la otra joven, quien solo le miró mal y luego desapareció del lugar en una nube de humo.

La declaración de guerra de su `alumna´ sin duda sorprendió a Itachi, aunque lo dejo pasar de inmediato, pues sí la joven había declarado guerra contra Ayane, eso quería decir que era porque sentía algo por él, así como él sentía algo por ella.

-¿Debo tomar eso como una declaración de amor?- preguntó un poco divertido el moreno, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a la gennin, quien le miró un poco sonrojada.

-Baka. Hay cosas que no es necesario hablarlas…- respondió apenada la Brief, dando a entender que sí amaba a su maestro.

-Tienes razón…- concordó el Uchiha, acercándose a la chica y dándole un beso, beso correspondido por ella.

El beso duró hasta que ambos jóvenes tuvieron que respirar, fue allí cuando se separaron…

-C…creí que ibas a ir a hablar con el Hokage…- murmuró sin aire la sayayin, mirando sonrojada al Anbu, quien sonrió un poco, respirando algo agitado.

-En eso estaba hasta que sentí que Ayane estaba cerca de ti. Nos veremos más tarde…- respondió a manera de despedida el ojinegro, sacándole una sonrisa a la chica.

Itachi se fue de nuevo, al igual que Bura, cada uno a su destino distinto, aunque ambos pensando un poco en la amenaza de la joven Uchiha…

.·.

···A las afueras de Konoha···

.·.

Hatsumi llegó al lugar donde se veía con su maestra Tsunade, siendo recibida por esta y por Shizune…

-Hoy practicaremos una cirugía…- dijo sonriente la rubia, sorprendiendo a su alumna.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo responder la ojiazul.

Y unos minutos más tarde, Bura se encontraba `operando´ a un pequeño sapo, haciéndole varias cosas que le estaban dando escalofríos, pero ni modo, debía aprender medicina y sus derivados.

-¿Qué sucedió? Suéltalo – dijo de repente la Senju, mirando con una leve sonrisa a la menor de sus alumnas, quien le miró interrogante, aun `operando´ al sapo.

-Vamos, sé que algo te traes… Cuéntalo- explicó la mujer, haciendo que la gennin se ruborizara un poco al recordar lo que pasó entre ella y el Uchiha hacía unos minutos.

-Pues Itachi y yo… somos novios, por así decirlo- respondió la Brief, sonriendo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que `por así decirlo´?- preguntó extrañada la rubia, enarcando una ceja y esperando respuesta de su alumna…

.·.

···En Konoha···  
>·Torre Hokage·<p>

.·.

-Supongo que debes tener un buen motivo para pedirme que ascienda a una chica de Gennin a Anbu- dijo el tercer Hokage, mirando escrutadoramente al joven pelinegro frente a él.

-Sí. Ella es buena, muy habilidosa. He estado entrenándola y he comprobado que sus habilidades mejoraron y que ha madurado- respondió serenamente Itachi, mirando al líder de la aldea, quien cerró los ojos un momento, analizando la situación.

-Tráemela. Hablare con Hatsumi, y dependiendo de la conversación, decidiré sí está lista para ser un Anbu- respondió el Hokage, viendo asentir al Uchiha, quien desapareció en una nube de humo…

.·.

···En las Afueras de Konoha···

.·.

-Ya comprendo. Pues sí que es extraña su situación. ¡Pero a volar todo…! Que él deje a esa chica odiosa y tú deja a tú novio, y estén juntos- dijo con naturalidad Tsunade, tomando una copa de sake de una botella que cargaba.

-¡Tsunade no diga esas cosas!- regañó Shizune, escandalizada de la poca moral de su maestra, y de los `consejos´ que esta le daba a la gennin.

Bura rio un poco, pero luego dio un suspiro, fijando su atención en la medicina que preparaba luego de que hubiese dejado en paz al pobre sapo.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil…- susurró un poco desanimada la sayayin, vaciando un poco de polvo verde en agua de color morado, teniendo cuidado con todos los procedimientos que hacía.

-Lo es. Solo a ustedes les gusta dramatizar todo- respondió con cierto fastidio la Senju, fastidio de que Shizune le regañara y de que Hatsumi no hiciera lo que debía hacer.

-No lo es. Según Usted… ¿Qué se supone que haga?- preguntó la gennin, mirando de reojo a su maestra, quien le miró y luego sonrió de medio lado, mientras que Shizune negaba con la cabeza, no queriendo imaginar que respondería su maestra.

-Deberías poner en su lugar a esa niña odiosa, primeramente. Después quedarte con Itachi a costa de todo, y para finalizar… En unos años ten hijos, muchos hijos con él. Y luego… se mueren- respondió con total tranquilidad la rubia, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras que Bura abría los ojos sorprendida a la par que se sonrojaba y por otro lado, Shizune comenzaba a gritarle a la de ojos miel.

-¿¡Acaso se volvió loca Tsunade?!- gritó Shizune, regañando una y otra vez a su maestra, quien solo se encogió de hombros y tomó la botella de sake, abriéndola y tomándosela toda de un solo sorbo, recibiendo más regaños.

-¿Por qué tantos gritos?- preguntó Itachi, llegando al lugar donde estaba su alumna y las otras dos mujeres.

Bura se sonrojó un poco más, pensando en lo que su maestra había dicho de `tener hijos, muchos hijos´.

-No… por nada…- respondieron al par Shizune y Bura, para que luego la menor, le diera la medicina a su maestra.

-Allí está, ya la termine y no diga esas cosas- dijo la ojiazul a la Senju, quien rio un poco divertida.

La escrutadora mirada del Uchiha recorría a esas tres mujeres, tratando de averiguar de que hablaban y porque los gritos, más sin embargo era inteligente pero no adivino, así que dio un pequeño suspiro, dejando por la paz a la borracha de la sannin.

-Hatsumi, el tercer Hokage quiere verte, ahora- informó el moreno, sorprendiendo a su alumna, quien solo asintió y fue a tomar su mochila y unas cosas más que había llevado para entrenar con Tsunade.

-Ya estoy lista, vámonos- dijo la ojiazul Brief una vez que estuvo lista.

-Nos veremos luego…- se despidió Bura, sonriéndoles a su maestra y compañera, quienes devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Hasta pronto…- se despidieron las dos mujeres, aunque Tsunade ya algo ebria, por lo que Shizune le comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

Itachi y Bura escaparon de los gritos, yendo hacia la aldea con algo de rapidez, mientras que en el camino, el Uchiha le explicaba a su alumna él porque el Hokage quería verla, poniéndola al tanto de que del resultado de esa conversación dependía que se convirtiera en Anbu o no…

.·.

···Konoha···  
>·Torre Hokage·<p>

.·.

-¿Entonces quieres convertirte en Anbu?- cuestionó el tercer Hokage, mirando seriamente a la joven frete a él, quien suspiró levemente, agachando la cabeza un momento.

-En realidad… No. No creo estar lista. Yo… tuve la idea, y aun la tengo… De dejar la vida ninja. No me siento capaz de liderar un equipo, no después de lo que pasó con Airi- respondió un poco deprimida y desanimada la Brief, pues una parte de ella aún era aquella niña miedosa.

El hombre miró escrutadoramente a la jovencita, dándose cuenta de que decía la verdad, de que sus palabras eran reales y llenas de sentimiento.

-Tú amiga murió en batalla, sí… Pero ¿acaso crees que ella querría que renunciaras a ser ninja? Ella te ha dejado un valioso legado al protegerte…- comenzó a hablar Sarutobi, obteniendo la mirada y total atención de la gennin.

-La voluntad del fuego… Aquella por la que se lucha y por la cual se pelea por amor. Aquella voluntad con la se defiende a quienes te son queridos; esa es la verdadera voluntad de fuego, y tú amiga la conoció y es el legado que te dejo- terminó de hablar el Hokage, dejando un poco pensativa a la joven, quien sonrió unos segundos después, aunque con los ojos un poco cristalizados al recordar a su difunta amiga.

La sayayin se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada, y mirando con una sonrisa decidida al Hokage, habló…

-Sí, si quiero ser un Anbu, porque quiero proteger a la aldea de los peligros. Quiero ayudar a quien necesite ayuda. Quiero y voy a ser fuerte para proteger a quienes amo…- dijo en voz alta y con decisión la Brief, sonriendo amplia y orgullosamente, con un brillo único en sus ojos.

El Hokage sonrió un poco, mientras él también se levantaba…

-Hatsumi Raiko… De ahora en adelante, ejercerás uno de los más altos rangos. Hoy te nombro Anbu- decidió Sarutobi, viendo sonreír con alegría a la joven ojiazul…

·.·

Bura salió de la oficina del Hokage, viendo a Itachi esperándola afuera, por lo que sonrió y fue corriendo a donde el, saltándole encima y abrazándolo con cariño y fuerza, abrazo correspondido por el moreno, quien enseguida supo la decisión que había tomado el tercer Hokage…

-Una ceremonia será dada en tres días. Allí te nombraremos Anbu junto a algunos ninja más. Quiero que estés aquí al medio día- dijo Sarutobi al salir de su oficina, mirando a ambos jóvenes, quienes se separaron y le miraron, en el caso de la ojiazul, asintiendo.

-Claro que sí. Gracias…- respondió ilusionada la sayayin.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, te lo has ganado…- respondió el Hokage, para luego de una pequeña sonrisa, volver a su oficina.

Los dos chicos se miraron y no pudieron evitar darse un pequeño beso, para que luego ambos se fueran, caminando sin un rumbo fijo, momentáneamente pues luego se dirigieron a los terrenos del Clan Uchiha, por los cuales comenzaron a caminar mientras hablaban, ignorando cualquier mirada sorprendida, curiosa o extrañada de los Uchiha que les veían juntos…

-Vayamos a mi casa, de seguro no hay nadie…- propuso Itachi, y en cuanto a su `alumna´, esta asintió feliz, ignorando que se estaba metiendo a la boca del lobo…

Los dos ninjas fueron a la casa del Uchiha, no tardando más que unos minutos en llegar.

Bura entró a la casa, seguida de Itachi. Los dos se sentaron a platicar en el tatami, mirándose con cariño, aunque hablando también con un poco de seriedad con respecto al hecho de que en unos días, la joven sería nombrada Anbu…

-Deberás tener mucho cuidado cuando te asignen tú primer misión…- advirtió un poco preocupado el pelinegro, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la chica, además de un beso cariñoso en la mejilla por parte de esta.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Además no creo que me toque liderar una misión de inmediato, lo más seguro es que me envíen con Anbus experimentados, y tal vez tú estés entre ellos…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la joven ojiazul, sacando una pequeña sonrisa a su maestro.

-En eso tienes razón, de seguro irás con Anbu de experiencia. Y… quien sabe, tal vez de verdad yo sea uno de ellos- dijo con una suave sonrisa el poseedor del sharingan.

Después de un rato corto de hablar, los dos ninja dejaron la plática por la paz, pues Hatsumi quería ir a contarle lo pasado a Tsunade y Shizune.

-¿Nos veremos mañana para entrenar?- cuestionó la Brief a su maestro, mirándole, recibiendo su mirada, desde luego acompañada por una sonrisa.

-Sí, nos veremos en el lugar de siempre…- respondió el ojinegro, para luego, salir junto con la chica de la casa, quedándose en las afueras de la casa, a la vista de algunos curiosos que comenzaron a murmurar cosas.

-Hasta mañana…- se despidió la Brief, sonriéndole al moreno, quien le sonrió un poco también.

-Hasta mañana…- correspondió la despedida Itachi.

Antes de que alguno de los dos jóvenes hiciera un solo movimiento, se escuchó la fuerte voz de un hombre…

-¡Itachi!- gritó una voz furiosa, voz que ambos chicos conocían.

-¿Qué quieres padre?- preguntó neutralmente el joven Uchiha, mirando de reojo como por un lado de la calle llegaba su progenitor con su `novia´, ante lo cual entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo te atreves…? ¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrar nuestra promesa y a tú novia?- gritó Fugaku, fulminando con la mirada a su hijo y mirando luego a la sayayin, mirándole de la misma forma, molestándose más al ver que ninguno de los chicos demostraba miedo.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer o no- contestó cortante y frío el joven Anbu, mirando tanto a su padre como a su `prometida´.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? —gritó molesto e incrédulo— Pero yo conozco a la culpable de todo esto- dijo después, activando el sharingan y mirando a la ojiazul, por lo cual Itachi se atravesó entre ellos, impidiéndole el paso a su padre.

-No te permitiré que la lastimes- dijo lo más calmado posible el joven pelinegro, mirando mal a su progenitor y activando su sharingan.

Tanto padre como hijo, se veían hostilmente, aunque claro… No eran los únicos…

Bura fulminaba con la mirada a Ayane, quien le miraba igual, ambas igual con una actitud hostil hacia la otra.

-¡Vete de aquí niña! ¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí! ¡Largo!- exigió Fugaku a la ojiazul, quien le miró de reojo y luego dejo de lado su actitud.

-Me voy, Itachi- cedió la Brief, no por miedo, sino porque no quería meter en más problemas a su `maestro´.

Itachi miró a su alumna y negó levemente, tomándole de la mano, para sorpresa de la alumna médico ninja, y molestia de Ayane y Fugaku.

-No, yo ya no voy a seguir con tus juegos padre… Esta vez no. Hatsumi es mi verdadera novia. Le guste a quien le guste, le pese a quien le pese…- decidió el joven Anbu, sorprendiendo a los tres presentes, en especial a la sayayin, quien se ruborizó un poco.

-Eso… ¡No lo voy a permitir!- gritó el Uchiha mayor, haciendo posiciones de manos y atacando a su hijo, quien esquivo el ataque, cargando a su `novia elegida´ para así evitar que la lastimara el ataque.

Después de que Itachi esquivara el ataque, bajo a su novia de sus brazos, notándola preocupada.

-Eres una vergüenza para nosotros- dijo Fugaku, ganándose la mirada asesina de su hijo, quien le iba a atacar.

-¡Basta!- gritó la Brief, poniéndose enfrente de su `maestro´, mirándole a los ojos y poniendo las manos en su pecho.

-Ya basta. No quiero que pelees más con tú padre por mi culpa. Me iré, y hablaremos después- decidió la sayayin, haciendo al joven moreno asentir levemente.

La recién nombrada Anbu dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a Ayane ni a Fugaku, provocando rabia en estos, rabia que llevó al Jefe del Clan a atacarla, ataque que Itachi estuvo por detener pero fue distraído por su `novia´ Uchiha, ya que la chica se le atravesó enfrente y le abrazó con efusividad…

Bura dio vuelta al sentir el ataque, desviando un golpe del hombre con su muñeca, pero sin poder esquivar el siguiente que fue directo a su boca, logrando con aquel golpe que cayera al suelo con una herida en el labio inferior.

Itachi quitó a Ayane de encima de él de no muy buena manera, ya que la lanzó al suelo, para luego ir a donde su novia real, poniéndose de rodillas a su lado y ayudándola a sentarse, viendo la herida en su labio, por lo que su sharingan brilló con más fuerza y luego de ayudar a la joven a pararse, miró con furia contenida a Fugaku.

-Sí le vuelves a poner un dedo encima… Ten por seguro que te matare- amenazó fríamente el joven Anbu, sorprendiendo a su padre y a Ayane, quien había comenzado a llorar en el suelo.

-Ya basta, Itachi. Deja esto… No pelees más por mí- dijo preocupada la sayayin, acariciándole una mejilla a su maestro, para luego dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de una mirada de cariño, la cual se tornó en odio cuando la posó en Fugaku y la otra chica.

La Brief levantó la mirada con orgullo, dándose el lujo de mirar con desdén tanto al padre del chico como a la joven que le había declarado la guerra.

-Esto es la guerra Ayane. Y te juro que esta humillación… Me la vas a pagar muy cara- dijo fría y cruel Bura, mirando a su enemiga con lastima pero odio, para luego mirar al Uchiha mayor.

-Tú no vales nada, no eres digna de un Uchiha, así que vete…- dijo con orgullo Fugaku, pero desde luego que en una pelea de orgullo, nadie le iba a ganar a Bura Brief, hija del príncipe sayayin Vegeta.

Una sonrisa de medio lado adornó los labios de la sayayin, mientras miraba con mayor desdén al Jefe Uchiha…

-Sí no fuera por Itachi… juraría que este Clan está lleno de gente inepta y de perdedores que lo único que saben hacer es presumir de un buen apellido, porque en realidad no tienen más de que presumir. Y llegara el día en que su debilidad sea expuesta ante el mundo como una gran vergüenza; y cuando ese día llegue… Me reiré de ustedes en su cara…- dijo orgullosamente Bura, limpiándose la sangre que escurría de su labio con la lengua, para luego escupirla a los pies de Fugaku, quien juraba que mataría a la niña en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

La sorpresa no cabía en el joven shinobi, ya que nunca en su vida creyó escuchar a su novia así de orgullosa, pero segura de sí misma, con esa apariencia tan fuerte, tanto externa como interna…

Fugaku estaba por atacar a la chica de nuevo, pero fue detenido por una mirada de advertencia y odio de su hijo…

-Me voy, nos veremos después…- concluyó la sayayin, hablándole está vez a Itachi, para después dar unos cuantos pasos, alejándose un poco, pero regresando casi en seguida, dándole un beso cariñoso en los labios a su novio, pero sin darle tiempo a responder o decir algo, pues en seguida dejó de besarle y ahora sí se fue del lugar, dejando sorprendidos a los tres presentes, aunque claro que el joven Anbu no demostraba su sorpresa.

-No la veras de nuevo- sentenció Fugaku, mirando a su hijo, quien solo le miró impasible y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a su casa.

-No me importan ni tú opinión ni tus órdenes, nunca me han importado…- contestó fríamente Itachi, pasando al lado de su joven exnovia, mirándole sin sentimiento alguno.

-Y en cuanto a ti… Me decepcionas. Eres igual que todas las chicas, solo eres otra más- dijo Itachi sin sentimientos, quitando su vista de la joven que le miraba con tristeza.

El joven Anbu entró a su hogar, dejando tras él a su exnovia y a su padre, quien rabiaba y le llamaba, pero claro que le ignoró y entró a su casa a descansar…

.·.

···A las Afueras de Konoha···

.·.

Bura corría rápidamente con rumbo a donde su maestra para decirle lo que había hablado con el Hokage, y también claro… le contaría a la rubia sobre lo que pasó con Fugaku…

-¡Tsunade!- llamó la `morena´ al entrar al lugar donde se encontraba su maestra.

-Hatsumi… Volviste rápido. ¿Para qué…?- Tsunade salió de donde se encontraba, pero detuvo lo que quería decir al ver el golpe que su alumna llevaba en la boca.

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó sorprendida la sannin, corriendo a revisar a la chica, siendo seguida de Shizune.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- preguntó un poco molesta la rubia, mirando con seriedad a la gennin, quien solo suspiro con cierta molestia en su mirada.

-Fugaku…- respondió sin más la ojiazul, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando la Senju le revisó un poco más el golpe.

-¿Cómo rayos se atrevió a hacerte esto? ¿Y por qué lo hizo?- preguntó la rubia con el ceño levemente fruncido.

La sayayin suspiró y comenzó a contarle todo a su maestra, quien solo bufaba por lo que oía y maldecía mentalmente a Fugaku.

-Él no tenía ningún derecho de golpearte. Más le vale que no te vuelva a hacer nada- gruñó furiosa Tsunade, curando rápidamente a su alumna, eliminando el golpe que tenía.

-Descuida. No importa… Porque quiera o no… Yo soy la novia de Itachi y voy a estar con él- dijo decidida la Brief, sonriendo levemente y con confianza, haciendo sonreír un poco a la rubia y a la otra morena.

-De acuerdo. Pero para la próxima vez no dejes que te ponga la mano encima- dijo un poco seria la sannin.

-No lo hará. No permitiré que me vuelva a humillar. La próxima vez… Los que perderán algo serán Fugaku y esa estúpida de Ayane- dijo con odio y decisión Bura, sorprendiendo levemente a las dos mujeres presentes, quienes se miraron entre ellas, no muy seguras de que ese odio dentro de la niña estuviera bien…

.·.

···3 Días Después···

.·.

-Sean bienvenidos hoy… Todos ustedes son nuevos Anbu que cuidaran de esta aldea con su vida, porque ustedes así lo han decidido. A partir de hoy, todos son Anbu- terminó con la pequeña ceremonia el tercer Hokage.

Luego de esto, la ceremonia y nombramiento dio fin, fue ahí cuando los nuevos Anbu salieron de la Torre Hokage y fueron a donde algunos familiares les esperaban.

-Felicidades- dijo sencillamente Itachi, pero sonriéndole a la joven que consideraba su novia, quien le saltó encima, abrazándole con cariño y emoción, abrazo que desde luego fue correspondido por el Uchiha.

La joven pareja se abrazaba, separándose en pocos minutos…

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo me dirás `Felicidades´?- preguntó la ojiazul, mirando con un leve puchero al moreno, quien rio un poco.

-Vayamos a comer algo y luego tal vez… Te dé un regalo, solo tal vez- respondió el poseedor del sharingan, sin borrar la sonrisa en sus labios, aunque claro, su respuesta era lo que la joven esperaba.

-De acuerdo… ¡A comer!- aceptó la sayayin mientras tomaba la mano de su novio y lo halaba un poco, saliendo así de la Torre Hokage, yendo a comer algo a un lugar cercano, aunque escuchando como la gente de la aldea hablaba de ellos a sus espaldas.

-¿No te importa escuchar eso?- preguntó en voz baja el chico a su novia, quien negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy acostumbrada a que hablen mal de mí. La única diferencia… es que está vez no me importa porque estoy contigo. Y solo tú y yo sabemos lo que sentimos y lo que pasa- respondió tranquilamente la kunoichi, dedicándole una cariñosa sonrisa al moreno, quien le sonrió igual…

·.·

Itachi y Bura habían llegado a un pequeño puesto de comida, en donde ambos se dedicaron a platicar luego de haber ordenado la comida.

-Si quieres puedes pedir más comida, no hay problema…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el Uchiha, pues se le hacía extraño que la joven hubiera ordenado casi lo mismo que él, siendo que ella comía mucho más por ser una sayayin.

-¿Eh…? No, estoy bien así, no te preocupes…- respondió un poco apenada, riendo levemente, sacándole una sonrisa al chico. La comida llegó, por lo que ambos jóvenes comenzaron a comer después del acostumbrado `Itadakimasu´.

.·.

···Momentos Después···

.·.

La pareja caminaba por la aldea, saliendo de sus calles y yendo hacia el bosque, lugar en el cual se detuvieron…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica, mirando a su novio con cierta extrañez y confusión.

-Nada, es solo que… —respondió, haciendo una pausa y sacando algo de su bolso de herramientas ninja— Ten, este es tú regalo… Sí lo aceptas- dijo Itachi, mostrando una pequeña caja color negra de terciopelo, sorprendiendo a la joven pelinegra, quien solo le miró con sorpresa, viendo luego como el poseedor del sharingan abría la caja y le mostraba un anillo de oro blanco con el símbolo Uchiha hecho con diamantes.

La sorpresa no cabía en la joven Brief, quien miraba con sorpresa a su novio, quedándose sin habla por un momento…

-Itachi… tú, y yo… apenas nos conocemos…- dijo sin aliento la joven sayayin, sin saber cómo continuar, aunque en realidad estaba demasiado emocionada para hablar.

-Todo eso lo sé. Pero sé que eres tú… sé que es a ti a quien amo y con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida- respondió el Uchiha, sacando el anillo de la caja.

Bura no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa que apareció en sus labios, para luego abrazar con amor y posesividad a su novio.

-Acepto. Te amo, te amo…- dijo ya sin más la ojiazul, separándose de su novio quien le puso el anillo.

-Nos casaremos en cuanto seamos mayores- susurró Itachi, acariciándole una mejilla a la chica, haciéndola sonreír feliz mientras asentía.

-Claro que sí. Nos casaremos en cuanto tengamos la edad…- aceptó la kunoichi, sonriendo amplia y alegremente, abrazándose de nuevo al chico, quien correspondió el abrazo con cariño…

El resto del día, ambos jóvenes lo pasaron juntos, hablando, sonriendo y riéndose juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y disfrutando del compromiso que acababan de firmar.

-Además de eso te tengo otro regalo…- soltó de repente Itachi, levantándose del pasto donde estaba recostado junto con la joven, quien se levantó igual al escucharle.

-¿Otro regalo?- preguntó confundida la sayayin, parpadeando varias veces, mirando fijamente al chico.

-Sí, otro… En el caso de que no hubieras aceptado el anillo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el pelinegro.

-Cierra los ojos- pidió el Uchiha, ante lo cual, la jovencita asintió y cerró sus ojos, sonriendo con emoción, sintiendo como su novio le ponía algo alrededor del cuello.

-Ábrelos- susurró Itachi, por lo que su novia abrió los ojos y en seguida miró su cuello, en el cual reposaba un collar, sencillo pero que tenía como colgante —o medallón— el símbolo Uchiha.

-Es hermoso…- susurró encantada la Brief, tomando el colgante y admirándolo, notando que en la parte de atrás tenía escrito el nombre de su novio.

-Mi hermanito también tiene uno con su nombre, pero este es mío y me gustaría que lo tengas tú…- dijo suave el ojinegro, mirando con cariño a la chica quien le miró de igual forma.

-Es muy bonito. Lo voy a cuidar mucho… Gracias- respondió la joven, dándole un beso al chico, beso correspondido por él.

Un rato más pasó, y aunque los chicos hubieran querido seguir estando juntos, sabían que era imposible…

.·.

···En la Noche···

·Corporación Capsula·

.·.

Bura caminaba por los pasillos desiertos de la Corporación, dirigiéndose a su habitación luego de haber llegado del mundo ninja, aunque claro que la chica sentía que flotaba mientras miraba el anillo que había en su mano, así como el medallón Uchiha.

"Casarnos…" pensó alegre la ojiazul, dando un suspiro mientras subía las escaleras de su casa, mirando de paso un reloj que estaba en el segundo piso, notando que se le hacía tarde para algo.

"Ya es tarde… muy tarde" pensó, corriendo a su habitación, llegando a esta y cerrando la puerta, quitándose el anillo y poniéndolo en su mueble, desnudándose por completo y entrando rápidamente a su baño en el cual ya había cierta ropa lista.

"Solo me daré un baño rápido…" pensó mientras entraba a la regadera y se bañaba lo más rápido que podía, limpiándose el tinte del cabello con un shampoo especial…

La prisa de la joven guerrera se debía a que ese día se daría un pequeño pero importante concierto en su escuela. Era pequeño porque participarían pocos alumnos, solo los más talentosos, y era importante porque la escuela en donde estudiaba, buscaba tener la aprobación necesaria para cambiar de escuela normal a una escuela de arte. Ya casi se conseguían los permisos necesarios, solo faltaba que el taller de canto diera el concierto y que unas personas especiales lo escucharán para dictaminar si la escuela era competente para ser de artes. Por eso nada podía salir mal y en ese concierto sería el `debut´ de la joven Brief, pues sería la primera vez que cantase en público, y debía hacerlo perfectamente.

La chica suspiró bajo la regadera…

-De nuevo… papa, mama y mi hermano… No estarán conmigo. De nuevo sola- susurró la chica mientras pegaba su frente al frío azulejo de la regadera, pensando en seguida en dos personas.

-Aunque Goten me acompañe, no es lo mismo. Hubiera preferido que me acompañaras tú… Itachi- susurró Bura, dando un suspiro y continuando con su baño, pensando en que esa sería una noche difícil, pues ya no podía seguir con Goten. Ese día… terminaría con él…

·.·

-¡Bura!- gritó Goten, quien entraba a la Corporación Capsula y se dirigía a la habitación de la chica.

-Estoy en el baño de mi habitación. Pasa, ya voy…- gritó la joven sayayin, terminando de vestirse en el baño, dando uno que otro suspiro de vez en cuando, sobresaltándose al recordar que el anillo que Itachi le dio se encontraba sobre su mueble, por lo que salió corriendo del baño y saltó a la cama, tomando el anillo y escondiéndolo en su mueble, momento justo pues entró Goten a su habitación.

-Ah… creí que te estabas arreglando- dijo el ojinegro al ver a su novia, sonriendo un poco.

-Jeje… sí, bueno, ya estoy lista…- respondió con naturalidad la peliazul, ocultando el nerviosismo que le dio que su `novio´ encontrara el anillo de matrimonio que le dio el Uchiha.

-Bueno… vámonos- dijo la kunoichi, levantándose de la cama y caminando al lado de su novio, quien le tomó del brazo suavemente, deteniéndola.

-¿No olvidas algo?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa el sayayin, causando un poco de… ¿culpa? En la joven, quien asintió suave.

-Jeje… Gomen ne- se disculpó suavemente la Brief, dándole un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios al moreno, sonriendo luego y tomándole la mano, halándolo un poco.

-Vamos, es muy tarde…- apresuró Bura, ocultando así el hecho de que ese beso fue forzado.

-Claro, vamos…- respondió Goten, sonriendo y caminando con la chica, aunque sabiendo ya lo que sentía la menor, pues el mismo podía sentir que ella ya no le quería. Lo sentía, y temía lo que pasaría esa noche o algún otro día, pues ya sabía que tarde o temprano la jovencita lo dejaría, pero eso era algo que él no permitiría, porque la amaba y no la perdería…

.·.

···Colegio Star···

.·.

El patio del colegio se había transformado en un escenario enorme y hermoso, a ojos de los alumnos de ahí, inclusive a ojos de la sayayin, quien se encontraba arreglándose —en un salón cercano al patio— junto con otras chicas, entre ellas Yoko.

La mayoría de las jóvenes terminaron de arreglarse y salieron de ahí, dejando solas a las antiguas amigas y grandes kunoichis.

-¿Te sientes muy segura de ti misma ahora que eres Anbu…? ¿No?- preguntó con fastidió la pelimorada, maquillándose frente a un espejo, cosa que igual hacía la joven peliazul.

-Yo siempre me he sentido muy segura de mi misma- respondió altanera la sayayin, sonriendo de medio lado mientras se delineaba los ojos de color azul.

La fulminante mirada por parte de Yoko no se hizo esperar…

-¿Y ya le dijiste a tú novio que eres una zorra que lo engaña con otro chico?- preguntó con sorna la ojigris, siendo ahora ella quien sonriera de medio lado, y desde luego que su comentario hizo que la Brief borrara la sonrisa que había en su rostro.

-No sé de qué me hablas- respondió Bura, cortante y molesta, continuando con el delineado de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo no quieres que lo sepa? Todo el mundo ninja sabe que estás con ese chico. ¿Y cómo no saberlo? Sí andas altanera y creída paseándote por toda Konoha con él… con Itachi Uchiha. ¿Te crees muy importante porque lograste enredarlo y usarlo para ser Anbu no?- dijo con burla y satisfacción Yoko, sonriendo triunfante, aunque ella que conocía a la sayayin, sabía que de verdad la Brief amaba al Uchiha, pero quería molestarla y por eso dijo esas cosas.

-Yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones de mi vida a nadie, y mucho menos a una envidiosa débil como tú- respondió molesta pero con burla la ojiazul, dándole la espalda a su ex amiga y saliendo del salón con rumbo a detrás del escenario, dejando a la pelimorada con una enorme rabieta…

·.·

El escenario se iluminó y comenzaron las actuaciones, tanto de chicos como de chicas, todos yendo de manera espectacular…

-Ahora para el gran final, dejamos el escenario con la más nueva estrella que tenemos… ¡Bura Brief!- anunció una de las maestras, bajando del escenario y dejando a la joven peliazul en el centro del escenario.

"Perdóname, Goten. Pero está canción… será para ti…" pensó la sayayin, mientras tomaba un poco de aire y comenzaba la canción…

**No sé por dónde comenzar  
>es muy difícil para mí<br>cómo explicar  
>que ya acabó<br>que el sentimiento cambia...**

"Lo siento, Goten. Te quise, de verdad… pero ya no siento lo mismo por ti…"

**El tiempo no es un buen guardián  
>y la distancia no ayudó<br>algo cambió  
>alguien llegó<br>y no tiene remedio...**

"Pasamos mucho tiempo lejos el uno del otro, y desde luego que el irme a Konoha en lugar de pasar tiempo contigo fue un error, lo sé. Pero aun con todo, algo cambió y fue el hecho de haberlo conocido a él… a Itachi. ¿Y que se supone que haga? Me enamoré de él, y no es algo que pueda cambiar…" Pensó, poniendo una mano en su pecho, donde debajo de la ropa se encontraba el medallón que el Uchiha le regaló.

**Ay amor  
>entiéndeme<br>sólo intento no hacer daño  
>sin mentiras<br>sin engaños...**

"Ya no quiero lastimarte con mentiras, prefiero que sea con la verdad…"

**Ay amor  
>perdóname<br>sé que es duro y no sé lo que hacer...**

"Perdóname, quisiera cambiar las cosas, quisiera… no tener que lastimarte. No sé qué hacer con todo lo pasado"

**Si quieres verme alguna vez  
>tan solo llama y volveré...<br>Si tu dolor te deja ver  
>quisiera ser tu amiga...<strong>

"Sí me perdonas… Creo que es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte: Mi amistad."

**Yo nunca te podré olvidar  
>pero el amor es como es<br>a veces da, a veces no  
>y no hay quien lo controle…<strong>

"¿Cómo olvidarte? Fuiste mi primer amor. La persona más allegada que tuve alguna vez. Un buen amigo. Perdón, de verdad. Pero no pude hacer nada, simplemente me enamoré de alguien más"

**Ay amor  
>entiéndeme<br>sólo intento no hacer daño  
>sin mentiras<br>sin engaños...**

**Ay amor  
>perdóname<br>sé que es duro y no lo sé hacer...**

La canción tan linda pero triste, terminó, causando que toda la gente le aplaudiera a la jovencita, quien permanecía un poco helada, manteniendo la vista fija en su `novio´, quien igualmente le miraba fijamente.

Ambos lo supieron…  
>Sabían porque esa canción, sabían que era dedicada de Bura a Goten. Pero el sayayin no estaba dispuesto a perder a su novia así de fácil, o no, claro que no…<p>

·.·

La gente felicitaba a todos los cantantes, y en especial los maestros, pues ya lo habían logrado…: ¡Tenían el permiso necesario para que su escuela fuera de Artes!

-Todo se lo debemos a ustedes chicos. ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora salgan y disfruten de su familia, amigos y acompañantes- dijo la directora de la escuela, dejando a todos los chicos salir del salón en donde estaban…

Bura dio un suspiro mientras iba a donde estaba Goten. Ya era hora, debía explicarle todo a su `novio´. El porqué de su actitud, de la canción, y de que le estuviera mirando fijamente.

-Goten yo…- comenzó la ojiazul al llegar a dónde el mayor, más siendo interrumpida por este, ya que le abrazó fuerte y cariñosamente.

-Cantas hermoso. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña princesa- susurro el pelinegro, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica.

`Mi pequeña princesa´  
>Así le llamaba Goten desde que comenzaron su relación. Era el cariñoso apodo que le había dado el sayayin.<br>Y seguido de ese apodo, siguió un beso lento y amoroso en la frente de la chica, quien permanecía un poco estática, ya que ese apodo y esa acción, el sayayin los había hecho el día que se hicieron novios.

Estas acciones hicieron sentir un poco culpable a la peliazul, por lo que negó levemente, intentando una vez más decirle lo que pasaba a su `novio´, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decirle nada, ya que Goten le beso en los labios, un beso corto pero con eso la interrumpió.

-De verdad cantas hermoso. Estoy muy orgulloso de ser tú novio. Vayamos a cenar a algún lado, quiero festejar que eres una linda cantante. Vamos mi pequeña princesa…- dijo con cariño el sayayin, tomando de la mano a la Brief y jalándola, llevándosela con él.

La kunoichi se sentía culpable, mucho, por eso quería terminar de una vez por todas con el sayayin, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, este le interrumpía y le decía cosas que aunque le hacían sentirse culpable, le obligaban a callar para no lastimarlo.

.·.

···En Konoha···

·Terrenos del Clan Uchiha·

.·.

En un pequeño lago se podía apreciar la silueta de un joven que estaba de pie frente al agua, mirando el cielo oscuro, perdido en sus pensamientos, o eso hasta que alguien apareció tras él…

Shisui observaba detalladamente a su amigo, analizándolo con la mirada, pues lo sentía extraño desde hace unos días.

-Itachi…- comenzó a hablar Shisui.

-Le propuse matrimonio con el anillo típico Uchiha- soltó repentinamente Itachi, dejando en shock a su amigo por unos momentos.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- gritó el Uchiha mayor, tomando del hombro a su amigo, jalándolo y dándole vuelta, viéndolo de frente.

-Ya sé. No estuvo bien… Pero la amo- respondió el ojinegro menor, agachando un poco la cabeza, como si de un cachorro regañado se tratara, cosa que le causó un poco de ternura al mayor, por lo que suspiró y se tranquilizó un poco.

-No, no estuvo bien. Sabes que ella saldrá herida con todo lo que está pasando y pasara. Debes…- Shisui no terminó de hablar, pues otra frase de su amigo le volvió a descolocar.

-Cancelare el compromiso con ella. Ahora sí… Me alejare definitivamente de ella. Por su bien- soltó Itachi, dando un suspiro resignado y comenzando a caminar.

Shisui parpadeó varias veces, viendo a su amigo alejarse. Por momentos juraba que ni él lo entendía…

.·.

···Corporación Capsula···

.·.

Goten y Bura se encontraban ya en la Corporación, hablando un poco, o al menos eso intentaba la Brief, ya que la actitud del chico le hacía sentir culpable y mal, por lo que se dedicaba a callar y tratar normalmente al mayor…

-Nos veremos mañana. Descansa…- se despidió Goten, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la menor.

-Sí… te veo mañana- dijo en voz baja la sayayin, no muy convencida de ver a su novio al día siguiente.

-Te amo…- susurró suave el pelinegro, sonriéndole a la chica, quien sonrió falsamente.

-Yo también- contestó Bura, sin querer decirlo en realidad.

Los dos sayayines se despidieron, momento en el cual, la joven se dejó caer sentada en el sillón, dando un suspiro y cubriéndose el rostro con las mano.

Mientras tanto…

Afuera de la Corporación, sobrevolando en el cielo, se encontraba Goten, mirando el lugar con un poco de tristeza.

"Perdóname Bura, pero yo no te puedo perder así como así. Por ahora te mantendré a mi lado con la culpa. Pero sé que puedo recuperarte. Que puedo hacerte feliz de nuevo" pensó Goten, decidiendo así que manipularía la culpa de la Brief, para que ella siguiera a su lado.  
>Una egoísta decisión, tomada por su egoísta amor…<p>

.·.

···En Konoha···

.·.

La sayayin caminaba por las oscuras, solitarias y frías calles de la aldea. Caminaba buscando un poco de paz en ese lugar que consideraba su hogar, su verdadero hogar.  
>Lo sucedido con Goten le había hecho sentir mal. Muy mal, tanto con él como con Itachi.<p>

"¿Que voy a hacer?" pensaba la Brief, dando un suspiro y mirando el anillo en su mano, suspirando de nueva cuenta y mirando los rostros Hokage grabados en la piedra, por lo que sonrió levemente.

"Bueno, ya no importa. Lo único que importa es que descanse para estar lista para cualquier misión ninja que tenga pronto" pensó la ojiazul, relajándose un poco y caminando al pequeño departamento que tenía en Konoha.

-Hatsumi- escuchó que le llamaron, por lo que volteó hacia donde escuchó aquella voz, sonriendo al ver a cierto Uchiha.

-Itachi…- dijo con emoción Bura, corriendo a donde su novio y abrazándolo, aunque esta vez, su abrazo no fue correspondido, sino todo lo contrario…

El poseedor del sharingan tomó los hombros de la chica y con suavidad la alejó de él, extrañando a la sayayin.

-¿Qué pasa…?- preguntó confundida la ojiazul, mirando fijamente al chico, quien dio un suspiro.

-Ven conmigo…- dijo Itachi, sonando un poco frío, comenzando a alejarse del lugar.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, Bura siguió al moreno, confundida por su actitud, sintiéndose un poco mal de ser tratada así, aunque desde luego que no sacaría conclusiones hasta hablar bien con su novio…

·.·

Los jóvenes ninja llegaron hasta el bosque, lugar en el que Itachi se dispuso a hablar con la joven, decidiéndose a terminar de una vez por todas lo que sucedía entre ambos, por el bien de la Brief.

-Ya no podemos estar juntos- acortó sin más el Uchiha, viendo de frente a la chica, quien se quedó helada un momento.

-¿P…porque?- preguntó en un quedo susurro la ojiazul.

-Porque no podemos. Terminamos en este momento, y lo mejor será que no nos volvamos a ver. Yo me casare con Ayane, y tú debes seguir con Goten. Así debe ser- respondió un poco frío el moreno, mirando a la kunoichi lo más desinteresadamente que podía.

La princesa sayayin estaba por reclamar, gritar y demás, pero conservó la calma, mirando los negros ojos del contrario con profundidad, analizando todas y cada una de sus reacciones.

-No. Tú no quieres que terminemos. Lo que quieres es alejarme de ti porqué estás ocultándome algo- dijo la `pelinegra´, sorprendiendo a su novio, aunque desde luego este no demostró su sorpresa.

-No es así. Si quieres puedes creer eso pero…- comenzó Itachi, siendo interrumpido de inmediato por la ojiazul.

-¡No me mientas! Por favor… Yo no sé de qué me quieres salvar, de que mal me quieres alejar, o que sufrimiento quieres evitarme, pero te aclaro en este instante… Que yo no me voy a alejar de ti. Te amo, y pase lo que pase yo voy a estar a tu lado. Ningún sufrimiento me va a separar de ti. Sea cual sea la carga que estés soportando, yo la soportare contigo- dijo suavemente Bura, acariciándole la mejilla al poseedor del sharingan, sonriéndole con cariño y comprensión.

Las palabras de la chica no pudieron dejar más atónito al Uchiha, pues aun con todo lo que había entrenado a la sayayin, nunca creyó que esta fuera tan inteligente. Aunque en realidad el moreno no sabía si agradecer o maldecir que la ojiazul hubiera dado justo en el blanco con lo que le sucedía…

Sin decir otra cosa, Itachi abrazó a su novia, quien correspondió el abrazo, acariciándole el cabello.  
>La brisa nocturna y fresca era lo único que acompañaba a los jóvenes ninjas, quienes continuaban abrazados, sin decir nada, solo guardando silencio.<p>

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó el pelinegro en un apenas audible susurro, sin separarse de la chica.

-Te conozco- respondió con sencillez la ojiazul, sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por los suaves y negros cabellos del Uchiha.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios del chico, antes de que se separara un poco de su novia, y le mirara a los ojos.

-Bura…- comenzó el moreno, sin saber en realidad como continuaría.

-Lo sé. Sé que me ocultas algo. Sé que solo quieres protegerme… Pero no lo necesito. Yo quiero estar contigo, y no me importa lo que tenga que pasar. Sí he de sufrir algo… lo hare por tres cosas. Las personas que amo, La aldea y la Corporación- dijo suavemente la ojiazul, sonriendo con tranquilidad, escuchando un suspiro por parte del poseedor del sharingan.

-Sí vamos a estar juntos, tendremos que cambiar algunas cosas. Además de que hay algo muy importante que debes saber…- comenzó Itachi, dando un suspiro.

-Haremos las cosas como tú digas. Y… te escucho…- respondió Bura, sonriendo levemente, dispuesta a hacer todo lo que su novio le ordenara y a escuchar con atención lo que le ocultaba…

**/CONTINUARA…\\\**

_Agradecimientos:_

_inochan-uchiha: _¿Tú crees? xD yo lo veo bien. Además es natural, solo tiene 12 años ¿Qué esperabas? xD No lo veo tan cursi… Y oh… que buen sueño el tuyo x3

_Luna Creciente: _Jaja… Gracias, me alegra que te gusten los capis :D y descuida, igual yo soy grosera pero aquí no lo demuestro :3 Y no te preocupes, gracias por la felicitación y Saludines ^^

_SamusTorresMcCartney: _Pasaran muchas cosas… creme :)

Gracias a ustedes por comentar…

Y gracias a todos los demás por leer, aunque no comenten se les agradece que lean, aunque en serio me harían muy feliz si me dejaran un review ;)

Ahora… pues no tengo nada que decir xD solo que… iba a subir el capi ayer, pero no me dio tiempo. Perdón por eso y pues… Ah si…  
>Ya conté unas cosas y si no me equivoco, este Fanfic tendrá exactamente 55 Capítulos, lo que nos lleva al hecho de que solo faltan 3 capis más, sin contar este, para que se termine esta temporada…<br>Soy tan feliz y triste a la vez :`)

Bueno, saludos a todos, kisses, abrazos y que tengan un buen fin de semana…

¿Me dejan un Review? Si no hay reviews me pongo triste y tardo más en continuar T_T  
>Sayo x3<p> 


	54. Una mirada al pasado Parte IV

Disclaimer:

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, y Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama…_

**Aclaraciones:  
>Aquí aparece de nuevo Maeko, sí la quieren recordar ella salió en el Capítulo 46.<br>Recuerden que es pelirroja de ojos verdes, aunque al principio de la historia se llamara Akane.  
>Sandaime significa Tercero, y es obviamente para referirse al tercer Hokage.<br>Hiruzen es el nombre del Tercer Hokage, solo se los recuerdo ^^  
>Souka es una expresión que significa "Entiendo" o "Comprendo"<br>Etto, es una palabra que vendría significando un "Este…" cuando hablamos.  
>Recuerden que Yukiko es el Alias que Bura usa.<br>Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos.  
>Lo que está entre -Guiones- son diálogos.<br>Lo que está entre —Guiones Largos— son pequeñas acotaciones.  
>Creo que es todo…<strong>

* * *

><p>*···Capítulo 53: Se disipa la oscuridad, una mirada al pasado···*<p>

/Parte IV: Una nueva misión y una nueva decisión: Bura jura proteger Konoha\\

* * *

><p>El fresco aire de una hermosa mañana inundaba el patio de la Corporación Capsula, en el cual se encontraba una jovencita peliazul platicando con su novio con tranquilidad, besándole de vez en cuando como hacía mucho no lo hacía, cosa que extrañaba al muchacho…<p>

"¿Qué tramas ahora, Bura?" pensó extrañado Goten, platicando con su novia, escuchándole y hablándole cosas, aunque más que nada, le examinaba con la mirada, notándola fresca y feliz, cómo hacía mucho no la veía.

"Quisiera creer que eres feliz por mí, pero… estoy seguro de que no es así" pensó un poco triste el moreno.

-¿Te pasa algo amor? Te noto… distante y distraído- preguntó suavemente la Brief, acariciándole la mejilla al mayor, quien le miró y le sonrió.

-No es nada, descuida…- respondió naturalmente Goten, continuando con la plática con su novia.

.·.

···En Konoha···

.·.

En las hermosas calles de la aldea tan pacifica se podían apreciar a dos jóvenes caminando tomados de la mano, ante las extrañas y confusas miradas de los aldeanos, quienes no entendían nada de lo que sus ojos veían:  
>Un día… El joven orgullo del Clan Uchiha: Itachi, paseaba con la joven `asesina´ de Hatsumi Raiko, y al día siguiente, paseaba con Ayane Uchiha su supuesta novia. Sin duda, la gente ya no entendía nada…<p>

-Sabía que me amabas y que volverías a mí, mi amor…- dijo melosa y orgullosa Ayane, prendándose al brazo de Itachi, sonriéndole con cariño.

La sonrisa de la joven fue correspondida por el joven Anbu, y así ambos continuaron con su paseo por toda la aldea, entre una que otra sonrisa y uno que otro pequeño beso por parte de ambos chicos…

.·.

·

.·.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti…- dijo Fugaku apenas vió a su hijo.

-Ya lo sabes…- se limitó a responder Itachi, entrando con tranquilidad a su casa y sentándose a descansar un poco luego del paseo de varias horas con su novia Ayane.

-Claro que sí… Nadie habla de otra cosa que no sea tu regreso con Ayane. Me enorgulleces- dijo altivo el Uchiha mayor, imaginándose como debía estar la `tonta´ de Hatsumi ahora que Itachi la había abandonado.

-Gracias padre. Sabes que siempre cumplo tus órdenes, perdóname por mi comportamiento en los días anteriores… No estaba bien- dijo con tranquilidad Itachi, agachando levemente su cabeza en señal de respeto ante su progenitor, y sí éste de verdad lo hubiera conocido, hubiera notado algo extraño en todo esto, pero como no le conocía…

-Así se habla…- dijo orgulloso el hombre, mirando con un extraño brillo en sus ojos a su hijo, quien levantó un poco la cabeza.

-Con permiso, debo entrenar para una misión importante que tendré en unos días…- dijo el joven Anbu, levantándose de la mesa y yéndose luego de obtener el permiso de su padre…

.·.

···Días Más Tarde···

.·.

-Interceptaran a un traidor de la tierra de Sunagakure, ha robado un documento importante de esa aldea y no debe estar más tiempo en sus manos. Tengan cuidado, no conocemos las verdaderas habilidades de ese ninja pero suponemos que no está solo. Ahora… ¡Váyanse!- ordenó el Hokage y el equipo de cuatro Anbu, partió con rumbo al lugar de su misión, teniendo como capitán a cierto joven Uchiha y como novato a cierta joven sayayin…

.·.

···Cuatro días después···

.·.

Los Cuatro Anbus de la aldea de la Hoja peleaban con fuerza contra 10 criminales Rango S…

-Iré por los documentos- aviso Hatsumi, o Bura, al notar que el principal criminal huía con ellos. Al Uchiha no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, pues la joven ojiazul ya se había ido, por lo que Itachi solo atinó a seguirla para vigilarla y cuidarla de que estuviera bien…

La pelea entre aquel criminal y Bura dio inicio, aunque en realidad no fue nada espectacular, pues la joven le venció en poco tiempo, arrebatándole los documentos y dejándolo lo suficientemente herido para que no huyera de nuevo, cosa que no sorprendió a Itachi pero sí a los demás Anbu…

El equipo Anbu volvió a Konoha sin descansar ni un minuto, y al llegar entregaron al criminal que fue puesto bajo custodia de Suna, al igual que aquel documento importante.

La misión fue un éxito seguro, ante lo cual Hatsumi recibió una pequeña felicitación del Hokage, la cual desde luego le hizo sentirse feliz…

.·.

·.·

.·.

La ojiazul caminaba por las calles de Konoha ya con ropa normal, sonriendo levemente, apenas hacía unas horas que había terminado su primera misión como Anbu y aunque estaba cansada… Había algo que debía hacer, alguien a quien debía ver…

·.·

La chica llegó a cierta parte de un bosque en donde luego de pasar por entre algunas hojas grandes y arbustos retorcidos, llegó a un lago hermoso con aguas cristalinas, por lo que sonrió mientras se quitaba una playera ligera que traía, quedando solo con un top blanco, para luego lanzarse al agua y nadar por un rato hasta encontrar una fisura negra, nadando haca ella y recordando cómo conoció ese lugar…

**-Esta será nuestra cueva especial, aquí podremos vernos y platicar, lejos de los demás y de su incomprensión. Un lugar donde no tendremos que fingir nada, simplemente seremos tú y yo…- **eso le había dicho alguien…

Al atravesar la fisura, la chica nadó hacia la superficie, nadando aún por debajo del agua, acercándose a una roca lisa y negra, saliendo al fin a la superficie y poniendo una mano en la roca como apoyo para subir a esta, pero siendo ayudada por otra persona que le tomó la otra mano y la jaló con suavidad, ayudándola a ponerse de pie en la roca.

Una alegre y fina sonrisa se curvó en los labios de la sayayin, quien sin pensárselo dos veces, besó a SU Itachi, quien le correspondió el beso, para luego separarse ambos y mirarse con cariño.

-Te extrañé en estos días…- murmuró el moreno, acariciando los `supuestos´ negros cabellos de la joven.

-Lo sé, yo también te extrañé… Pero eso decidimos ambos, por el bien de todo…- respondió la chica, recordando aquella noche y el juramento que hizo con el Uchiha:

_**No hay opción…  
>Para proteger esto que ambos consideramos nuestro hogar… Deberemos separarnos ante el mundo. Ya no vernos en público, ya no demostrarnos amor. Fingir que hemos perdido, fingir ante los demás, solo así protegeremos Konoha…<br>Todo seguirá igual que siempre…**_

Eso se juró al mismo tiempo por ambos, aunque por separado, pactaron cosas distintas:

_Yo… Estaré con Goten, no terminare con él. Él seguirá siendo mi novio, y no me separare de él, tal vez nunca lo haga, por lo menos no en mucho tiempo. Pero tú sabrás que mi fidelidad y amor están contigo._

Eso pactó Bura…

**Seguiré con Ayane, le fingiré amor así como tú se lo fingirás a Goten. Callaré mis sentimientos y la haré feliz, así como complaceré a mi padre en todo. Pero solo tú sabrás mis verdaderos sentimientos.**

Eso pactó Itachi…

Ambos jóvenes pactaron eso por el bien de Konoha, porque sabían que seguir revelándose ante todo, podría echar a perder ciertos planes que Itachi tenía, o podría tener.  
>No debían ser vistos juntos, y el Uchiha no debía seguir retando a su padre; por el bien de la aldea debía seguir `fiel´ a las órdenes de su progenitor, y a su vez… La joven sayayin no podía ni quería intervenir en el espionaje de su novio ni en la misión que estaba llevando a cabo para proteger Konoha, porque después de todo… Ella misma estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por su `Verdadero Hogar´ pues así llamaba a la aldea, y ese pensamiento no cambiaría nunca…<p>

Itachi y Bura se sonrieron un poco luego de haber recordado él porque estaban llevando sus vidas como las estaban llevando…

-Todo va de acuerdo al plan…- susurró la Brief, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

-Lo sé, nunca dude de ti, ni de tus capacidades de auto-control. Ahora eres… una perfecta Anbu- respondió el moreno, acariciándole el cabello a la chica, quien le sonrió.

Los Anbu se dedicaron a hablar todo ese día, escondidos de los demás, llevando una vida secreta como parte de un sacrificio para proteger a la aldea de la Hoja…

-Papa saldrá unos días de misión al igual que Ayane, así que…- comenzó Itachi, quien ya se encontraba sentado en una roca con su novia al lado.

-¿Y…?- preguntó curiosa la ojiazul, fijando sus pupilas en su novio y maestro.

-Quiero llevarte a casa. Se supone que mañana cuide de mi hermanito, Sasuke. Y quiero que lo conozcas- respondió el poseedor del sharingan sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a la joven guerrera, quien asintió.

-Claro, me encantaría conocerlo…- aceptó felizmente Bura, sonriéndole a su maestro, para luego dar un suspiro con una sonrisa.

-Bien, mañana ve a mi casa a las 3:30- dijo el ojinegro, a lo que la joven asintió mientras daba otro suspiro.

-Nos veremos mañana, debo descansar un poco además de que tengo que ir a la Corporación antes de que el Clon que dejé desaparezca por falta de energía- murmuró la sayayin, levantándose de la roca, siendo imitada por el chico.

-¿Sabes…? Prefiero pasar por ti mañana a tu casa…- dijo de repente Itachi.

-¿A la Corporación? Podrías si quieres… —dijo sonriente— Ah… pero lo olvidaba, mañana tendré la clase de canto y me quedo hasta tarde- recordó la Brief, resoplando un poco.

-No importa, te buscare mañana en tu escuela… Solo dime la hora- respondió tranquilo y sonrientemente el moreno, sacándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-Llevare mis cosas para cambiarme haya, así que… Pasa por mí a las 3:00 y ya luego vendremos para acá y conoceré a tú hermanito- respondió la ojiazul, viendo a su novio asentir.

-Entonces nos vemos en tu escuela mañana a esa hora…- selló el Uchiha, para después despedirse de su novia con un beso pequeño, y luego de esto, ambos chicos salieron de la cueva y del lago, cada uno yendo a su respectivo hogar a descansar…

.·.

···Al Día Siguiente···

·Colegio Star·

.·.

Ya casi eran las 3 de la tarde, y en uno de los salones de la escuela, se podía observar a la princesa sayayin cantando, aunque ya por demás exhausta, por lo que se dejó caer sobre el pequeño escenario, terminando recostada en este y mirando el oscuro techo del salón…

-Ya es hora de irnos…- se escuchó la conocida voz de un chico, por lo que la joven se levantó de un salto y de la misma forma bajo del escenario, corriendo a los brazos del moreno quien le abrazó.

-Claro; me cambiare en el desierto… Vámonos- dijo sonriendo la ojiazul, separándose de Itachi, quien le sonrió un poco.

La joven Brief sonrió y se alejó un momento, recogiendo sus cosas, guardando unos libros en su mochila, para después acercarse de nuevo al Anbu, quien le sonrió. Pero antes de que ambos iniciaran su camino, Bura le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al Uchiha.

-¿Y eso porque?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa Itachi, acariciándole un mechón de cabello a la joven.

-Porque no podremos hacerlo cuando estemos en Konoha, es más… ahí ya ni siquiera pueden vernos juntos, así que… Por eso- respondió la ojiazul, encogiéndose un poco de hombros, provocándole una sonrisa a su acompañante, por lo que sin pensarlo más, el poseedor del sharingan le dio un beso, el cual fue correspondido por la chica, quien pasó sus brazos por el cuello del moreno, besándole con cariño y dedicación…

Tal escena era contemplada por otro joven que había llegado hace tan solo uno segundos, justo a tiempo para confirmar sus sospechas: Bura lo traicionaba.  
>Goten apretó fuertemente un puño, mirando con rencor a la joven traidora que se besaba con ese otro chico, no pudiendo verlo a él pues le daba la espalda, por lo que solo pudo ver cierto escudo en forma de abanico, color rojo con blanco… Sin duda ese escudo no lo olvidaría nunca, ni tampoco lo que le acababa de hacer la Brief…<p>

-Bueno, bueno… Sí seguimos haciendo esto no llegaremos a ningún lado, así que vámonos…- dijo Bura con una pequeña sonrisa y levemente ruborizada, a lo que su novio asintió.

El sayayin salió de ahí sin ser visto, llendose de vuelta a su casa, pues ya no tenía motivos para quedarse en ese lugar, el solo había ido a buscar a su novia para invitarla a salir, aunque por lo visto… Ella ya tenía sus planes.

Goten bufó un poco mientras volaba, sintiéndose tan mal, pero no había opciones, debería sufrir en silencio porque su relación con Bura era secreta…

En cuanto a la joven pareja ninja: Ellos salieron de la escuela platicando un poco, ignorando que alguien les había visto, y con suma tranquilidad, llegaron al desierto donde estaba oculto el portal, pero antes de pasarlo, la Brief usó un jutsu de transformación y cambió su apariencia a la ninja que usaba, solo cambiando algunos detalles, como el hecho de que su cabello largo que siempre llevaba suelto, en está ocasión lo amarró en una coleta china, y su rostro en el cual siempre llevaba maquillaje, esta vez estaba completamente libre de maquillaje y arreglos, esto para poder ocultar su personalidad y usar su alias de Yukiko.  
>Después de estos cambios en la sayayin, los jóvenes atravesaron el portal, llegando a Konoha…<p>

·.·

Los jóvenes Anbu se separaron al llegar a la aldea, pues Bura fue con discreción a la casa de su novio, a esperarlo a él y al pequeño Sasuke, pues Itachi había ido a recoger a su hermanito a la escuela…

·.·

-¿A quién me presentaras?- preguntaba entusiasmado el pequeño azabache, mirando a su hermano.

-Espera y lo sabrás…- respondió con una sonrisa Itachi, continuando con su camino, viendo como el menor hacía un puchero.

Hacía unos minutos, Itachi le había dicho a Sasuke que ese día le presentaría a alguien, y desde luego, la curiosidad del niño le llevaba a interrogar a su hermano a cada momento para saber a quién le presentaría…

Los hermanos no tardaron en llegar a su casa, momento en el que el azabache entró corriendo a su casa, siendo recibido por una hermosa —a su ver— joven pelinegra con el cabello recogido en una coleta china, quien le sonreía con cariño.

-Hola…- saludó suavemente la ojiazul, quien de momento solo vestía con uniforme Jounnin.

-Sasuke, ella es una amiga muy especial… Y es a quien quería presentarte- dijo Itachi, sonriendo un poco mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa tras él, mirando a su hermanito.

-Ho-hola… Soy Sasuke… Mucho gusto- dijo educadamente el pequeño, haciendo sonreír a la mayor.

-Mucho gusto, Sasuke. Yo soy Yukiko… encantada de conocerte- respondió sonriente la joven Anbu.

-El gusto es mío…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el menor, ruborizándose levemente ante la chica que veía, pues se le hacía por demás bonita.

-Bueno, es hora de comer. Espero que no te moleste, Itachi… Pero me tome la libertad de cocinar algo- dijo sonriente la joven ojiazul, a lo que su maestro negó levemente.

-Descuida, y muchas gracias…- respondió el moreno, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su hermanito.

-De acuerdo, ahora ambos vayan a lavarse las manos para comer- continuó hablando la pelinegra, haciendo asentir a los dos chicos, sacándole una sonrisa al Uchiha mayor.

Ambos hermanos fueron a lavarse las manos, mientras la joven Anbu ponía la mesa y servía la comida.

·.·

-¿Ella es tú novia?- preguntó Sasuke de la nada, mientras lavaba sus manos, mirando de reojo a su hermano que estaba a su lado.

Aunque Itachi se sorprendió un poco de que su hermano dijera eso, simplemente se dedicó a sonreírle un poco, negando con la cabeza…

-No, Sasuke… Ella es solo mi amiga- mintió, acariciando los cabellos de su hermano, quien le miró con inocencia y sonrió un poco.

-De acuerdo…- aceptó la idea el pequeño, terminando de lavarse, para luego ir junto con su hermano a la cocina, donde ya les esperaba la comida servida.

Los chicos y la chica, tomaron su lugar y después del acostumbrado ``Itadakimasu´´, comenzaron a comer…

·.·

Luego de la comida, Bura se dispuso a lavar los trastes, siendo ayudada de Itachi, y en lo que ellos hacían ese pequeño quehacer, Sasuke hacía tarea, aunque al pequeño no le iba muy bien, pues había unas cosas que no entendía pero como digno Uchiha… Era muy orgulloso como para pedirle ayuda a su hermano, aunque estaba comenzando a rendirse pues no entendía absolutamente nada…

-¿Cómo va el estudio, Sasuke?- preguntó Bura, quien se sentó en el mismo sillón que el niño, mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Etto…bien…- respondió con fingida calma el azabache, mirando su cuaderno y desviando la mirada levemente ruborizado.

La joven sayayin recorrió con la mirada el cuaderno del pequeño, notando que no había respondido nada del cuestionario que tenía como tarea, por lo que sonrió levemente, dándose cuenta de que el menor necesitaba ayuda.

-Podría ayudarte si quieres…- dijo suave la ojiazul, obteniendo la apenada mirada del pequeño, quien asintió en silencio, avergonzado de no poder hacer solo su tarea.

-Haber… veamos…- murmuró la chica, mirando el cuaderno del menor, para luego comenzar a explicarle lo más sencillo posible como debía resolver su cuestionario, a lo que Sasuke le escuchaba con atención, comenzando a comprender.

-Souka… ¡Gracias!- agradeció con una sonrisa el niño, mirando a la mayor con agradecimiento.

-De nada…- respondió con una sonrisa Bura, viendo de reojo a Itachi salir de la cocina.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó el moreno, mirando a su hermanito y a la Brief.

-Nada, solo ayudaba un poco a Sasuke…- respondió con naturalidad la joven, mientras que el pequeño seguía escribiendo.

Itachi sonrió levemente, sentándose al otro lado de su hermano, quien siguió sumido en su tarea, aunque solo fue poco tiempo pues luego hubo otro problema que no entendía…

-Yukiko… No entiendo…- murmuró apenado el azabache, mirando levemente ruborizado a la mayor, quien sonrió y le comenzó a explicar el problema, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a Itachi.

Y justo en ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió, mostrando a la madre de los dos jóvenes Uchiha, mujer que cargaba muchas bolsas en sus brazos, por lo que su hijo mayor fue ayudarle, pero no solo él, sino que la ojiazul también se levantó del sillón y tomó algunas bolsas, ayudando también, aunque sorprendiendo a la mujer Uchiha.

-¿Quién eres tú jovencita?- preguntó Mikoto a la chica, quien regresó después de haber dejado las bolsas en la mesa.

-Es amiga de Itachi…- murmuró Sasuke mientras continuaba con su tarea.

-Sí… soy Yukiko. Usted debe ser Mikoto, mucho gusto en conocerla…- dijo la joven sayayin, sonriéndole un poco a la mujer, quien sonrió un poco.

-El gusto es mío, Yukiko- dijo la Uchiha, dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven.

"Es un alias, ella en realidad debe ser Hatsumi…" dedujo Mikoto mientras detallaba un poco a la muchacha frente a ella, para después mirar a su hijo mayor, quien le veía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yukiko… No entiendo- murmuró apenado el pequeño Uchiha, mirando a la novia de su hermano.

La joven Anbu sonrió y regresó a sentarse al lado del menor, ayudándole con la tarea, mientras que Itachi y Mikoto iban a la cocina a hablar…

-Mama… te pido por favor que no le vayas a decir nada de esto a mi padre- pidió Itachi, sabiendo que si su progenitor se enteraba de la visita de la joven, todo el plan que ambos llevaban se vendría abajo.

-Descuida, no le diré nada —aseguró— Además… se ve que es una buena muchacha…- respondió Mikoto, mirando desde la cocina a la joven kunoichi que ayudaba a Sasuke a hacer la tarea.

El Anbu sonrió con cierto alivio, mirando también la escena.

·.·

Llegó la noche y Hatsumi seguía en la casa Uchiha, ahora se encontraba ayudando a Mikoto preparando la cena para todos…

-Eres muy buena cocinera, yo diría que ya te puedes casar…- dijo con una sonrisa la Uchiha, sorprendiendo y sonrojando a la jovencita.

-Eh… jeje, no diga eso, apenas tengo 13… 15, ¡15 años! Soy muy joven aun- respondió la jovencita ojiazul, riendo nerviosamente mientras seguía en la preparación de la cena, aunque extrañando a la mujer cuando dijo su edad.

Fue un pequeño error que Bura cometió, pues por un momento olvidó que aunque tenía 13 años, en el mundo ninja mintió cuando llegó y dijo que tenía 2 años más de su edad real, por lo que supuestamente tenía 15 años.

Mikoto dejó pasar ese extraño detalle de la edad de la chica, y procedió a poner la mesa, siendo ayudaba por la joven.

Después de poner la mesa, Hatsumi llamó a Itachi y Sasuke para que fueran a cenar, y poco después ya se encontraban todos en la mesa, comenzando a cenar, cena que fue interrumpida por unos golpes a la puerta, por lo que Itachi fue a abrir…

-Itachi Uchiha, el Hokage te necesita urgentemente para una misión Rango S- dijo un Anbu enviado por el Hokage, aunque sus palabras fueron escuchadas también por Mikoto, Bura y Sasuke, pues la casa estaba en silencio.

-De acuerdo, en 10 minutos estaré en la Torre Hokage- respondió el Uchiha.

-Claro, pero también el Hokage mando a llamar a…- dijo el Anbu, siendo interrumpido por el moreno.

-Ella ira- acortó Itachi, por lo que el Anbu asintió y luego desapareció en una nube de humo, luego de esto el Uchiha volvió a la cocina en donde ya le esperaba Bura de pie.

-Tenemos que irnos…- avisó Itachi a Mikoto, quien asintió y miró como su hijo iba a su habitación junto con la joven morena.

Ambos chicos se pusieron rápidamente su vestimenta Anbu, saliendo en 5 minutos a la sala, en donde Sasuke los esperaba y miraba con cierta sorpresa a la chica.

-¿Tú también eres Anbu?- preguntó interesado el pequeño, mirando a la joven.

-Sí, siento no habértelo dicho. Pero bueno…- respondió la joven, haciendo una pausa.

-Nos tenemos que ir. Ya en otra ocasión Yukiko vendrá de visita- dijo Itachi, a lo que su novia asintió leve, dedicándole una sonrisa a Sasuke.

-Tengan mucho cuidado…- dijo Mikoto, mirando a los jóvenes, quienes luego de asentir, desaparecieron en una nube de humo, apareciendo afuera de los terrenos del Clan para luego comenzar a ir hacia la torre Hokage, saltando de techo en techo, momento en el cual la sayayin hizo posiciones de manos para poner el maquillaje en su rostro, soltando después su cabello.

-Hay que darnos prisa…- susurró el Uchiha, a lo que la chica asintió…

··*Minutos Después*··

···Torre Hokage···

-Unos criminales Rango S han escapado de la prisión y han huido a las distintas aldeas- informó seriamente el Tercer Hokage, causando sorpresa en todos los Anbu que había mandado a llamar.

-¿Entienden lo delicado de la situación? Sí esos criminales causan algún destrozo en nuestras aldeas vecinas, podrían causar una nueva guerra en contra de nuestra aldea. Su deber es detenerlos antes de que pase lo peor- dijo el hombre, mirando seriamente a los 20 Anbus frente a él.

-Pero… Lord-Hokage, para que esos criminales escaparan de nuestra prisión de máxima seguridad, debió ser porque alguien los ayudó; ellos solos simplemente no hubieran podido hacerlo- objetó Hatsumi, sorprendiendo un poco al Hokage.

-Exactamente. Veo que eres muy astuta. Así es, esos criminales escaparon con ayuda de alguien, un ninja traidor de nuestra aldea, por lo mismo, deben de tener cuidado, no sabemos en donde esta o están aquellos traidores. De momento tenemos el informe de que es solo un traidor. Sea como sea, de eso ya se encarga otro equipo de cazadores Anbu. Ustedes solo encárguense de lo que les ordene- respondió seriamente el hombre.

-Hai- respondieron todos, para luego desaparecer e ir en busca de esos criminales, dividiéndose en parejas y grupos…

.·.

···Días Después···

.·.

Itachi, Bura y otra chica Anbu de nombre Akane, perseguían a unos cuantos criminales, no tardando en alcanzarlos, iniciando una pelea…

Mientras la joven pareja peleaba junta, se escuchó un grito de la chica que peleaba sola, por lo que ambos chicos miraron hacia el lugar proveniente del grito, viendo como habían herido a su compañera Akane, y aquel criminal que la había herido, se la llevaba con él.

-¡Akane! Iré por ella… ¿puedes solo?- preguntó la Brief a su novio.

-Sí, pero…- Itachi no acabó de hablar porque la joven ojiazul ya se había ido, por lo que bufó un poco por lo bajo, continuando con su pelea contra 3 criminales.

Hatsumi se alejó yendo en busca de Akane, siguiendo a aquel criminal que se la había llevado, encontrándolo luego de varios minutos de correr entre el bosque.

-¿En dónde está?- preguntó la joven Anbu, preparándose para atacar a aquel hombre, aunque extrañándole mucho el hecho de ver una bodega abandonada en aquella pequeña isla en la que estaba ahora.

-Sí la quieres… ven por ella- respondió burlón aquel criminal, corriendo hacia la bodega y entrando en ella, siendo seguido de Bura, quien desde luego se puso atenta a cualquier movimiento que pudiera darse en aquel lugar.

Con cuidado y sigilo, la joven sayayin comenzó a inspeccionar la oscura bodega apenas alumbrada por unas antorchas en los muros.

Una ráfaga de viento cortante salió disparada hacia la joven Anbu, quien la esquivo y se puso en guardia.

-Me preguntaba cuando dejarías de actuar- murmuró seriamente la ojiazul, dando vuelta y mirando frente a ella a Akane, la Anbu que había ido a buscar y quien le había atacado.

-Los rumores sobre ti son ciertos… Te has vuelto muy inteligente desde que estás con ese Uchiha- dijo la Anbu, riendo con burla después, quitándose la máscara de Ave que traía y lanzándola al suelo, lejos de ella, cosa que la Brief también hizo.

Ambas chicas se miraron, la azul mirada de Hatsumi contra la verde de Akane…

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué le haces esto a la aldea de la Hoja?- preguntó confundida la morena, obteniendo como respuesta un risa que a simple oído sonaba cínica, pero al ver más allá se podía ver que era un risa que ocultaba un fuerte dolor que llevaba aquella joven pelirroja.

-¿Eso importa?- cuestionó naturalmente la ojiverde, para después hacer posiciones de manos y aparecer con un traje Anbu pero color rojo, lo cual acabo de confundir aún más a la sayayin, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar el porqué de esta ropa, pues aquella joven traidora le atacó con otro jutsu de ráfaga cortante, por lo que se vio obligada a esquivarlo.

La guerra estalló entre las jóvenes Anbu…

-Jutsu multi-clones de sombra- dijo la Brief, y en seguida aparecieron veinte clones de ella, rodeando a la otra joven, quien solo rio y en pocos segundos igualó las cosas con el mismo jutsu.

Los clones empezaron a pelear, solo que en cuanto los clones de la ojiverde hirieron a un clon de la ojiazul, este clon explotó y provocó una reacción en cadena que hizo que los otros clones de Bura también explotaran, solo que estos llenaron el lugar con agua, inundando la bodega, haciendo desaparecer a todos los clones de la otra chica, quien solo contuvo la respiración mientras el agua salía del lugar.

-Maldita…- murmuró Akane, pues ella no sabía de la habilidad de la morena con el agua.

Bura apareció rápidamente tras de su antigua compañera y ahora traidora, tratando de herirla con un kunai pero el ataque fue detenido por la pelirroja, pues ésta dio vuelta rápidamente y tomó la mano de la ojiazul, para después patearla en el estómago y lanzarla lejos de ella.

-Eres buena, lo admito, pero aun te falta mucho por aprender…- dijo con cinismo Akane, para después hacer posiciones de manos y hacer varios tornados los cuales se dirigieron hacia la sayayin, quien aunque escapó de varios, se vio atrapada por otro.

El tornado causó cortadas considerables en el cuerpo de la chica, para después desaparecer y lanzar a la morena hacia el suelo.

"No puedo creer que caí en un jutsu tan estúpido" pensó molesta Bura, mientras se ponía de pie y tosía un poco, mirando sus heridas, para luego expulsar un poco de su poder sin quererlo, y de nuevo atacar a la chica.

La pelea continuó con armas…

Un kunai y una espada, eran las armas que poseían ambas chicas, y con las cuales peleaban, chocando primero sus kunais y luego atacando con las espadas, cuidándose pero manteniendo la pelea a un ritmo veloz y fuerte.

-Eres una traidora- espetó severamente la morena, volviendo a atacar a la pelirroja, logrando patearla en el estómago en un descuido, haciendo que la chica cayera de espaldas pero esta rápidamente dio vuelta y quedó de pie.

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?- respondió burlona y cínica la pelirroja, atacando de nuevo a la sayayin.

-Quiero saber porque. ¿Qué te ha hecho la aldea?- preguntó seria la ojiazul, esquivando los ataques de la chica, aunque siendo alcanzada por el filo de la espada de la otra, por lo que un nuevo corte se agregó a su cuerpo, más en específico en una pierna.

De nuevo la traidora rio, solo que esta vez se alejó de la Brief, continuando riendo…

-Tú crees que tú aldea es perfecta, crees que todos ahí son buenos… ¡Pero no es así! ¿Quieres saber que me hizo la maldita aldea? Pues te lo diré…- dijo aun entre risas dolorosas la pelirroja, haciendo una pequeña pausa mientras miraba el techo, obteniendo la atención de la joven ojiazul, por lo que le miró luego de unos segundos.

-¡Esa aldea asesinó a mi familia…!- gritó con dolor Akane, comenzando a derramar lágrimas, incapaz de contener su llanto.

Lo dicho por la chica traidora sorprendió a Hatsumi, quien le miró confundida pero en seguida negó con la cabeza.

-Mientes…- murmuró la morena.

-¡Pregúntaselo al maldito Hokage! Mi padre y mi madre eran espías; siempre fueron fieles a la aldea, siempre hicieron lo que se les ordenó, y a cambio el Hokage debía cuidarme a mí y a mi hermano mayor, pero… Mis padres fueron traicionados. Ellos poseían una información valiosa sobre la aldea, ellos nunca pensaron en traicionarla, pero aun así… ¡El Hokage ordenó matarlos! Los mataron, mataron a mi hermano y casi a mí- explicó entre lágrimas la pelirroja, mirando con odio a la chica frente a ella, esta solo le miraba en espera de que continuara.

-Trataron de matarme y casi lo lograron, pero logré sobrevivir cuando caí en un río mientras escapaba de los ninjas encargados de matarme. El río me arrastró, pero logre sobrevivir. Cambie mi nombre, fingí amnesia y logré desaparecer del radar de esos asesinos. Desde ese día solo viví para destruir a la hoja. Viví para vengar la muerte de mi familia- terminó de decir Akane, mientras se ponía en guardia de nuevo.

-Supongo que por eso la ropa…- murmuró la Brief mientras se ponía en guardia también.

-El rojo significa sangre, la sangre de mi familia y la sangre que se derramara en Konoha cuando inicie la guerra. Es justo ¿no? Sangre por sangre- respondió dolida la ojiverde, para después atacar de nuevo a la morena.

La pelea continuó, solo que esta vez ambas chicas se hicieron más heridas con las armas al aplicarles chakra.

-Únete a mí…- soltó de repente la Anbu de ropa roja, mirando con una sonrisa de medio lado a la otra chica, quien se sorprendió pero siguió atacando.

-Jamás- sentenció en respuesta Bura, recibiendo una patada por lo que cayó al suelo un momento.

-¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Tú aldea y sus ninjas no conocen el honor! ¡Destruyen todo y se deshacen de la gente cuando ya no les sirve!- gritó furiosa Akane, mirando mal a la morena en el suelo, quien tomó sus armas y se levantó.

-No me uniré a ti… ¡Nunca!-respondió segura la ojiazul, atacando de nuevo a la traidora, quien esquivó sus ataques y le hirió en el costado al clavarle un kunai, por lo que Hatsumi retrocedió herida.

-¿Por qué sigues defendiendo a esa maldita aldea?- preguntó confundida, con odio y dolor la pelirroja.

-¡Porque es mi hogar! Aun con sus pros y contras, con su luz y su oscuridad… ¡Konoha es mi hogar y voy a defenderla con mi vida! ¡Lo juro!- respondió Bura con seguridad y convicción, sacando el kunai de su cuerpo, y lanzándoselo a la otra joven, quien luego de esquivarlo le envió una mirada asesina a la morena.

-Esa aldea, se ira a la destrucción en cuanto los criminales lleguen a las demás aldeas y las ataquen. Y en cuanto a ti… Tú morirás aquí; y como privilegio te diré mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre… Me llamo Maeko, Maeko Yamamoto- finalizó la pelirroja, para después volver a atacar a la morena.

El sonido de los kunais y las espadas llenaba la vacía bodega, o eso hasta que se escuchó un fuerte grito, producido por una de las jóvenes…

Maeko logró arrebatarle sus armas a Hatsumi en un rápido movimiento el mismo que aprovechó la ojiazul para hacerle una herida considerable en un costado a su oponente con otro kunai que escondía.

-¿Te dolió…? Maeko- preguntó con sorna la morena, dando algunos pasos hacia tras mientras esperaba el siguiente ataque de la chica frente a ella.

Las verdes pupilas de la joven Anbu roja, se llenaron de odio puro mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la otra chica…

Bura trataba de esquivar los ataques de la joven frente a ella, pero era imposible, esta le hería una y otra vez con el kunai y la espada, y aunque era verdad que la ojiazul sabía muchos jutsus, la mayoría no podía usarlos por lo desgastantes que eran y por el poco chakra que le quedaba, así que con algo de esfuerzo, logró herir varias veces a la pelirroja, e inclusive la metió en un genjutsu, con el cual pudo debilitarla bastante, pero ese jutsu bajo mucho el chakra de su dueña.

-¿Cansada…? Hatsumi- preguntó burlona la pelirroja, sonriendo de medio lado, mirando a la ojiazul jadear.

-Tratas de ocultar tus jadeos, estas casi exhausta- respondió Bura, riendo levemente después, provocando la furia de aquella joven ojiverde.

-Cierto, estoy _casi_ exhausta, pero tú en cambio… SÍ que estas sin energías…- dijo con sorna Maeko, para después usar un jutsu paralizante en la morena, quien miró su cuerpo, tratando de moverse pero siéndole imposible, y por su lado la pelirroja avanzaba con tranquilidad hacia su oponente.

-Estás muerta…- murmuró con maldad y triunfo Maeko, estando a escasos centímetros de la otra joven y estando por clavarle la espada en el corazón, siendo detenida por una mano que le tomó de la muñeca y le lanzó varios metros lejos de la Anbu de Konoha…

Hatsumi abrió los ojos con pesadez y esfuerzo debido al cansancio producido por la falta de energía y a las heridas de gravedad que había en su cuerpo; luego de hacer otro poco de esfuerzo, logró aclarar su mirada y ver a quien estaba frente a ella y quien le había salvado.

-¿Itachi?- preguntó pesada y adolorida la ojiazul, sintiendo como ahora sí podía mover su cuerpo, aunque esto le pesaba bastante.

-Hatsumi, pronto estarás bien, resiste- escuchó la voz del joven Uchiha, tono de voz que le indicaba la preocupación del ojinegro, lo que le llevaba a pensar que estaba mucho peor de lo que ella creía.

El poseedor del sharingan le dio un pequeño beso en los labios como muestra de afecto y cariño, para después darle un poco de su chakra, solo para que resistiera.

Y mientras la Brief se quedaba de rodillas y exhausta, el Uchiha se dedicó a terminar con la pelirroja, dejándola inconsciente después de atacarla con un genjutsu, aunque la escena de la ojiverde cayendo al suelo inconsciente fue lo último que la Brief vio pues después ella misma cayó inconsciente…

.·.

··Konoha···

.·.

El Uchiha había llevado con velocidad a su novia de vuelta a la aldea, en donde la llevó al hospital, lugar en donde se encontraba ahora:

Corriendo al lado de una camilla en la que llevaban a la joven Anbu mal herida.

-Estarás bien…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sin querer apartarse de la muchacha aun cuando los médicos se lo pidieron o más bien, se lo ordenaron.

-Eso espero- susurró muy quedamente la ojiazul, acariciando un poco la mejilla del Uchiha, pues la joven había despertado hace poco.

Los jóvenes fueron separados para que la chica entrara al quirófano, en donde Tsunade disfrazada de un médico más le esperaba para atenderla, ya que Shizune que a veces se disfrazaba y vagaba por la aldea, había escuchado todo lo pasado y había ido por su maestra a velocidad luz, teniendo como resultado el que la rubia llegara a la aldea y se hiciera pasar por un médico más, solo para atender a Hatsumi.

La sayayin cerró los ojos debido a que cayó inconsciente durante la o las operaciones pues no supo en realidad cuantas fueron, pero cuando volvió a abrir sus azules orbes, se encontró con una joven morena ojinegra que le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Debiste morir- escrutó cruelmente aquella joven que también llevaba el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda.

Una cínica risa se escuchó en la habitación del hospital…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo soy la verdadera novia de Itachi? ¿Por qué yo sí lo merezco y tú no? ¿Por qué él es mío y no tuyo?- cuestionó con sorna la ojiazul, haciendo amago de sentarse en la cama, aunque sin poder hacerlo por el dolor de sus heridas, pero viendo como la joven Uchiha le atacaba con un kunai, el cual quedo a escasos milímetros de su cuello de no ser porque de nuevo había sido salvada y de nuevo por la misma persona.

-Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que vete- dijo molesto Itachi, conteniendo su furia y apretando un poco fuerte la muñeca de su `supuesta novia´ a lo que esta chilló un poco y soltó el kunai, retrocediendo unos pasos cuando fue soltada por el chico, quien miró de reojo a la ojiazul, dedicándole una cariñosa sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por la joven…

-Tú padre se enterara de esto ¡Le diré que nos has estado engañando!- gritó molesta la Uchiha, fulminando con la mirada a su novio.

-Haz lo que te plazca, que no me importa en lo más mínimo- respondió fríamente el moreno, mirando sin emoción alguna a su `supuesta novia´, quien apretó un puño y luego salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

-Tendremos problemas por eso…- dijo Bura, mirando la puerta por la que se había ido su enemiga.

-Lo sé, pero hallaremos la forma de salir bien…- contestó despreocupado Itachi, sentándose al lado de su novia.

-¿Cómo se enteró de lo que pasó?- preguntó sorprendida la ojiazul, mirando a su novio con duda, quien le miró y luego suspiro.

-No lo sé, de verdad que no lo sé. Supongo que lo averiguó investigando- dedujo el poseedor del sharingan, escuchando un suspiro por parte de la Brief.

-Creo que la subestime, no es tan tonta como pensé…- dijo con cierto fastidio Bura, chasqueando después la lengua, cerrando sus ojos unos momentos, sacándole una sonrisa al chico.

-Como sea, eso no me importa ahora. Lo que me importa es cómo estás tú…- dijo algo preocupado el Uchiha, ya dejando de lado el tema de su `supuesta novia´.

La `morena´ abrió los ojos y miró a su novio, dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes; solo… me confíe, pero no volverá a suceder- respondió tranquilamente la sayayin, causando un suspiro resignado en el joven Anbu, pues sin duda, esa chica solía minimizar casi todo.

-Espero, porque no quiero volver a verte mal…- murmuró algo preocupado Itachi, acariciándole una mejilla a la chica, quien rio un poco.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. La próxima vez no me confiare. Pero lo que en verdad me preocupa ahora es… Nuestra misión. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Atraparon a los criminales? ¿Todo está bien? ¿El Hokage que dijo de lo que me pasó?- bombardeó de preguntas la Brief, haciendo sonreír al moreno.

-Tranquila, tranquila, una pregunta a la vez. La misión… Fue un éxito, atrapamos a todos los criminales antes de que llegaran a alguna aldea, por lo que todo está bien. Y el Hokage… sabe que estás herida por que peleaste con la traidora que liberó a todos esos criminales, así que todo está en su lugar, no te preocupes- respondió Itachi a todas las dudas de su joven novia, quien suspiró un tanto aliviada, poniendo una mano sobre la del chico, quien aún le acariciaba una mejilla.

-Pero… aún hay algo que me tiene confundida- murmuró la morena, quedándose seria por un momento, por lo que el chico le miró serio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso que te tiene confundida?- preguntó el poseedor del sharingan, mirando a la joven, quien suspiró.

-Ella dijo que su verdadero nombre no era Akane, sino Maeko, y que hizo todo eso por venganza contra la aldea por que el Hokage ordenó matar a su familia para evitar que estos traicionaran a la aldea porque tenían información importante por ser espías- contó Bura, mirando seriamente al ojinegro, quien le miraba completamente serio.

-Yo te explicare eso…- dijo una tercera voz, esta proveniente de la puerta abierta de la habitación de la chica, por lo que Hatsumi e Itachi miraron hacia aquel lugar, viendo al Hokage de pie, quien entró a la habitación y la cerró tras él.

En ese momento, Hatsumi quitó su mano de encima de la de su novio, quien a su vez quitó su mano de la mejilla de la chica, dedicándose ambos a actuar lo más normal posible, pues aun debían actuar como si no hubiera nada entre ellos.

-Lord-Hokage, no tiene porqué explicarme nada —se apresuró a decir— No necesito explicaciones, aunque es verdad que estoy confundida por las palabras de esa chica, no necesito ninguna explicación. Yo creo en la aldea y estoy dispuesta a protegerla, sea como sea. Sin importarme los secretos oscuros que esta guarde; simplemente soy un shinobi de la Hoja que pelea por proteger su hogar, nada más- dijo un poco seria la ojiazul, sorprendiendo tanto al Hokage como al Uchiha, aunque ninguno lo demostró.

"Sin duda… ya ha madurado, inclusive diría que… Ella podría ser una buena Hokage" pensó sorprendido pero alegre Hiruzen.

-Bien, entonces no te explicare nada. Solo ten en mente esto…:- dijo el Sandaime, haciendo una pausa, obteniendo total atención de ambos jóvenes.

-Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, y aunque a veces se toman decisiones drásticas, esto no quiere decir que vamos por la vida lastimando gente; todas las decisiones que se toman son para bien de alguien, así sean drásticas y aparentemente crueles, siempre hay un trasfondo en todo- dijo seriamente el Hokage, viendo a ambos Anbus asentir de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-Souka…- dijeron al par los jóvenes, agachando un momento su cabeza en forma de aceptación y respeto a esas palabras.

-Bien, me voy. Suerte con tu recuperación, y felicidades por el éxito de su misión- finalizó el hombre, para luego salir de la habitación, dejando a la pareja sola y pensativa.

-Has madurado- soltó de repente Itachi, mirando con una sonrisa a su novia, quien le dedicó una pequeña pero afectuosa sonrisa.

-Sí… pero todo es gracias a ti —respondió cariñosamente—De ahora en adelante me hare fuerte para proteger la aldea. Juro que nunca dejare que nada ni nadie la dañe- juro segura de sí misma la Brief, haciendo sonreír a su novio, quien en seguida le dio un beso cariñoso, estando por demás orgulloso de ella.

Otra misión y otro día terminó para la joven pareja, quienes ni siquiera imaginaban la calamidad que estaba por caer sobre ellos…

* * *

><p><span><strong>CONTINUARA…\\\**

* * *

><p><em>Agradecimientos:<em>

_buriita uchija: _Gracias por comentar y gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me hace muy feliz leer comentarios como el tuyo. Y bueno, lo otro… De momento no sé cuánto drama le pueda poner, pero sera poco porque en realidad no me sale mucho el drama xD y lo del humor, ese si ya no creo que vaya a haber.

_LudmiUchiha: _Cuento 55 porque el Capítulo de "La Charla" que les dio Kakashi no fue capitulo, solo fue como un pequeño relleno, por eso ese no cuenta, así que son 55 capítulos.

_Erza Fullbuster LOVE: _Sí yo también odie a la mujer y eso que yo la invente, bueno invente su personalidad xD Y… pues espero que te haya gustado el encuentro de Sasuke y Bura.

_Luna Creciente: _No la hare sufrir mucho, solo lo suficiente xD y… Pues lo de la imagen no la hare porque no creo que me quede, conozco mis límites y no me quedara, perdón ^^U

_inochan-uchiha: _Naa… Ayane solo está loca, pero es casi inofensiva xD y pues Goten… es mañoso pero pobrecito u.u hizo lo que pudo.

_daniela rivera s: _Sí, habrá un capítulo donde se relate el presente. Y… perdón por preocuparte, y… xD perdón pero no hare ningún especial de noche de brujas, en realidad no me gusta mucho esta celebridad y ahorita ya no cabe en el Fic, y me da flojera hacer otro, así que no podré, lo siento.

_SamusTorresMcCartney: _Gracias y perdón por tardar.

_EOHM-Vegeta: _Gracias por seguir mi Fic, y pues es definitivo que se va a quedar con Sasuke, pero lo interesante será llegar a eso.

_Son Goruko y Honoka Uzumaki: ¡_Gracias a todos! xD me divierto y alegro mucho leyendo sus comentarios, los de ambos y sus iners. Gracias por leer y no te preocupes, cualquiera comete un pequeño error (refiriéndose a lo del comentario en el 1er capi)

_Guest (Anónimo): _Perdón, siento haber tardado. Ahorita no tengo día fijo de actualización.

Domo Arigatou por comentar ^_^  
>Ahora…:<p>

¡MIL PERDÓN POR TARDAR TANTO!

No era mi intención tardar tanto y menos para el horrible capitulo que hice, pero es que me abandonó la inspiración, y además tuve unos asuntos que arreglar y tuve que salir de casita, etc… pido mil disculpas por ello. Juro que no volverá a suceder.

Bueno, ahora… Hare algunas aclaraciones:

Ya solo faltan 2 capítulos más. El siguiente será el último de los recuerdos de Bura, y el último pues ya será de vuelta al presente.  
>Mm… algo más que iba a decirles… Creo que no xD<br>Gaa: El Song-Fic…  
>Tsuki: ¡Ah sí! Verán: Como me tardé mucho en subirle conti al Fic, hice un Song-Fic con esta pareja, pueden ir a buscarlo a mi perfil. Se llama Sk8r Boi. Es totalmente universo alterno, pero bueno.<p>

Ahora sí, es todo. Ya está mucho más cerca el final.  
>De nuevo perdón por haber tardado, y espero que el capítulo no haya estado tan mal aunque sé que lo estuvo u.u<p>

Aviso que no sé qué tan largo o corto sea el siguiente, espero que sea más o menos igual que todos los demás, pero sí es más corto… Pues perdón de antemano.

Pasen feliz tarde/noche y buen fin de semana (Que ya casi es fin de semana)  
>Hasta pronto!<br>Sayonara x3

¿Review?


	55. Una mirada al pasado Parte V

Disclaimer:

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, y Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama…_

**Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos.  
>Lo que está entre -Guiones- son diálogos.<br>Lo que está entre —Guiones Largos— son pequeñas acotaciones.  
>Rubia, Senju y ojimiel para Tsunade.<br>Morena, ojinegra para Shizune.  
>Pelimorada y Mitarashi para Anko.<br>Lo que está entre **_Cursivas _**son recuerdos, es decir, Flash Backs.**

* * *

><p>*···Capítulo 54: Se disipa la oscuridad, una mirada al pasado···*<p>

/Parte V: Nuestro sacrificio por nuestro hogar…  
>La masacre del Clan Uchiha. El final de nuestra historia\\<p>

Hacía ya varias semanas que había sucedido la pelea de Hatsumi contra Maeko, y luego de eso, habían venido otras misiones, las cuales ambos jóvenes —Itachi y Bura— habían logrado realizar con facilidad y habilidad, ya sin problemas pues la joven Brief comprendió que siempre era mejor no confiarse en batallas así que al usar sus habilidades como debía ser, había logrado salir ilesa de todas sus misiones…

Y en cuanto a lo que pasó con Ayane:

···

_-¡Así es! ¡Tú hijo nos ha estado engañando! Sigue viéndose con esa estúpida de Hatsumi, sigue siendo su novio- dijo Ayane a Fugaku, quien apretó fuertemente los puños, para luego salir del cuartel de policía e ir a su hogar._

"_Ese maldito mocoso se atrevió a desafiarme. Me las va a pagar" pensó con ira el Uchiha, mientras iba de regreso…_

_·.·_

_Itachi estaba en su casa, había regresado a descansar un poco, o más bien Bura le obligó a que se fuera del hospital para descansar._

_-¡Itachi!- gritó Fugaku en cuanto entró a su casa._

"_Ya le dijo" pensó el joven moreno, imaginándose que su padre ya sabría la verdad por culpa de Ayane._

_-Dime, padre…- respondió tranquilamente Itachi, saliendo de la cocina y yendo a donde su padre._

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme de esa forma!?- cuestionó el hombre, mirando con molestia a su hijo, quien le miraba serenamente._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó el menor, fingiendo demencia con respecto a lo que su padre ya sabía._

_-¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo! —Gritó— Ya sé muy bien que sigues saliendo con la estúpida de Hatsumi- dijo con odio Fugaku, mirando mal al chico, quien se contuvo para no decirle nada malo cuando escuchó como llamó a la joven._

_-No sé de dónde sacaste eso, pero no es verdad. No salgo con ella, ya no- respondió con naturalidad el joven Anbu._

_-¡Mientes! Ayane me dijo que no estaba segura de que hubieras dejado a esa chica, por lo que investigó y se dio cuenta de que no era así, además esa misión a la que te fuiste… ¡Fuiste con ella, con Hatsumi! ¡Y después estabas con ella en el hospital!- gritó ofendido y con furia el Uchiha mayor._

_-Yo te dije que ya no salía con Hatsumi, y es así… Ella y yo ya no somos pareja y no salgo con ella, lo otro… Hatsumi es una Anbu, de las mejores, pero es novata y está a mi cargo, así lo dispuso el Hokage, yo no tengo la culpa de ello, y por lo mismo fui a verla al hospital, porque está a mi cargo y solo me aseguraba de que estuviera bien. Nada más- explicó sencilla y pacíficamente Itachi, obteniendo una mirada llena de ira por parte de su progenitor._

_-No quiero más juegos, Itachi. Termina de una vez por todas con esa joven, o si no…- murmuró amenazadoramente Fugaku._

_-Ya lo he hecho padre, pero no puedo hacer más para que me creas además de decírtelo. Sí no me crees, lo siento- finalizó la conversación el joven Uchiha, para después irse a dormir un poco a su habitación, dejando a su padre solo en la sala y rabiando…_

_···_

Ni Bura ni Itachi le dieron importancia a lo pasado, simplemente mientras nadie los viera juntos en la aldea, todo estaría bien, y así su plan continuó, hasta que empezó a llegar el final que ambos jóvenes ya venían venir, comenzando con la muerte de Shisui hasta llegar a la orden final…

-Entonces… ¿Lo harás?- preguntó la sayayin, mirando a su novio con cierta tristeza.

-Sabes qué debo hacerlo…- respondió Itachi, mirando a su novia.

Los jóvenes estaban en la cueva submarina que les pertenecía solo a ellos, y ahora hablaban de aquella orden.

-Pero… ¿Y Sasuke?- preguntó preocupada por el menor, mirando a los ojos al chico, quien le miraba también a los ojos.

Ambos recordaron todos los momentos que pasaron con Sasuke, pues aunque era peligroso que Itachi y Bura estuvieran juntos, siempre hallaban la manera de pasar un rato juntos y a veces también con Sasuke…

_···_

_Bura entraba a la casa de Itachi, caminando con tranquilidad y sonriendo al ver a un pequeño Sasuke que caminaba un poco molesto por el patio de su casa._

_-Hola Sasu-chan- saludó la morena con una sonrisa, obteniendo la mirada del niño quien no borró la mueca de molestia de su tierna carita._

_-Hmp- se limitó a responder Sasuke, siendo más que obvio su enojo._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke?- preguntó la joven anbu, mirando curiosa al menor._

_-Itachi me pego en la frente- respondió en un puchero el azabache, haciendo sonreír un poco a la joven._

_-Acércate- pidió la ojiazul, por lo que el pequeño se le acercó inocentemente, siendo recibido por otro pequeño golpe en su frente, solo que la chica le golpeó con solo un dedo a diferencia de los dos que su hermano usaba._

_-¡Eres igual a él!- gritó molesto Sasuke, poniéndose la mano en la frente, mientras la joven anbu reía un poco._

_-No es así, y te lo demostrare- dijo la chica, tomando la mano que el menor tenía en su frente y quitándola, dándole un beso en donde le había pegado, provocando que el pequeño Uchiha se sonrojara apenado._

_-¿Lo ves? Itachi no hace eso- dijo sonriente la pelinegra._

_-Hmp- bufó sonrojado y apenado el azabache._

_-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Itachi al llegar y ver a su hermanito con la chica._

_-Nada- respondió con las mejillas infladas el pequeño, aunque aún seguía sonrojado, lo que confundió un poco al Uchiha mayor._

_-Jeje, ya vámonos Itachi, o se nos hará tarde para nuestra misión- dijo la ojiazul, sonriéndole a su novio quien sonrió un poco._

_-Claro; ya nos vamos, Sasuke. Avísale a mama que volveré mañana- dijo Itachi, mirando a su hermano quien asintió aun con un pequeño puchero._

_-Suerte- susurró el pequeño._

_-Gracias, nos veremos después…- se despidió Bura, acariciando un poco los cabellos del niño para después de una sonrisa, desaparecer junto con su novio…_

_···_

-Has pasado mucho tiempo con Sasuke, supongo que por eso ya lo quieres mucho- dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, le he tomado cariño a tú hermanito- respondió la morena, dando un suspiro mientras recordaba más cosas al igual que el Uchiha…

_···_

_Era ya algo tarde, pero Bura se encontraba en la casa de Itachi, junto con éste y el pequeño Sasuke. Todos veían una película con tranquilidad sentados en un sillón, mientras que afuera había una lluvia torrencial, cosa que no les importaba pues los tres miraban la televisión con tranquilidad._

_-¿Entonces a qué hora llegara tú padre?- preguntó la chica, mirando a su novio quien estaba a su lado derecho._

_-Hasta mañana- respondió con sencillez el Uchiha mayor, mirando de reojo a la chica, quien sonrió._

_-Y mama debe estar con sus amigas…- murmuró Sasuke, dando un suspiro, pues no soportaba a las amigas de su mama, siempre le trataban como un bebe y le pellizcaban las mejillas y demás tonterías._

_Bura rio un poco, mientras miraba un poco al menor._

_La película continuó, pero tan solo unos momentos, pues después la luz se fue debido a la fuerte lluvia y a un rayo que cayó cerca de ahí._

_El pequeño azabache por instinto se abrazó a la chica, pues era a quien tenía a su lado, debido a que la ojiazul estaba entre ambos hermanos._

_Itachi solo suspiró mientras que Bura reía un poco y ponía su mano en la cabeza del pequeño._

_-¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?- preguntó la joven al pequeño, quien negó avergonzado aunque sin soltarla._

_El mayor Uchiha miró a su novia y a su hermanito y rio un poco mientras se levantaba del sillón._

_-Voy por velas- dijo el moreno, yendo a la cocina y buscando ahí dichos objetos para iluminar un poco el lugar._

_-No debes temerle a la oscuridad, no te pasara nada…- dijo la joven al pequeño, acariciándole un poco la cabeza._

_-¡N-No le temo! Es la… la lluvia- susurró el menor, mirando de reojo la ventana por la cual se apreció un rayo que cayó cerca y seguido de este un enorme trueno que retumbo por todo el lugar, provocando que Sasuke se abrazara más a la chica._

_-Ya veo… Pero tampoco tienes porque tenerle miedo a la lluvia, es solo agua, y los truenos es solo electricidad que choca en la tierra, no pasa nada. Estás a salvo aquí- dijo suave y protectora la Brief, acariciando los azabaches cabellos del niño, a lo que este levantó la cabeza y le miró, aflojando un poco el agarre del abrazo._

_-Entiendo…- dijo un poco más tranquilo el menor, aunque la conversación fue escuchada por Itachi, quien dio un suspiro y negó levemente con la cabeza, pues el mismo le había dicho eso mil veces a Sasuke y este nunca entendía, solo hacía caso ahora porque estaba frente a una chica. Típicos orgullos, primeramente de hombre y después orgullo Uchiha._

_-Aquí están las velas y los cerillos- dijo el mayor Uchiha, poniendo las velas en dos candelabros y luego poniendo estos en la sala, ambos en unas pequeñas mesitas cercanas, iluminando el lugar, tranquilizando más a su hermanito._

_-¿Y qué haremos ahora?- preguntó el azabache, mirando a los mayores, ya deshaciendo el abrazo que tenía con la chica._

_-Te diré que harás tú: Te irás a dormir, ya es algo tarde- dijo Itachi, caminando hacia su hermano menor, quien le miró feo y bufó._

_-No tengo sueño- debatió el niño, aunque no pudiendo evitar bostezar casi en seguida, por lo que se talló un ojo con el puño cerrado._

_-Sí claro; a dormir- sentenció el moreno, estando ya al lado del sillón y por tanto del pequeño._

_-Hmp, está bien. Pero cárgame…- pidió Sasuke, estirando sus bracitos, lo que le sacó una sonrisa de ternura tanto a Bura como a Itachi._

_-Está bien- aceptó el Uchiha mayor, inclinándose y dejando que el menor subiera a su espalda, para después ponerse bien de pie._

_-¿Me acompañas a acostar a Sasuke?- preguntó el moreno a su novia, quien asintió y se levantó del sillón, acompañándolo._

_Los dos jóvenes llevaron al niño a su habitación, y lo acostaron, arropándolo con varias cobijas por el frío que hacía debido a la lluvia._

_-Descansa, Sasuke- susurró Itachi, terminando de tapar al menor._

_-Hasta luego, Sasu-chan- murmuró la pelinegra, dándole un beso en la frente al pequeño, quien bufó un poco pues no le gustaba ese `chan´, pero ni modo, se resignaba a que la joven le llamara así._

_-Hasta mañana, Niisan. Hasta luego, Yukiko-chan- se despidió ya algo adormilado Sasuke, haciendo sonreír a los mayores, quienes después salieron de su habitación, cerrando la puerta en silencio y luego de eso, volvieron a la sala, en donde platicaron un rato hasta que se hizo más tarde y Mikoto llegó, momento en el que la sayayin se fue de ahí…_

_···_

-Sasuke es un niño muy tierno. Le afectara mucho lo que pasara…- dijo preocupada Hatsumi, mirando al chico, quien asintió, para después dar un pequeño suspiro.

-Lo sé, es por eso que tengo un plan; es bastante drástico y voy a necesitar de tú ayuda- respondió Itachi, agachando un momento su mirada.

-¿Qué plan?- preguntó desconfiada la joven morena, presintiendo algo malo venir… bueno… algo más malo de lo que ya iba a pasar.

-Sasuke deberá odiarme y en un futuro… Matarme- respondió seriamente el Uchiha, dejando helada a la joven ojiazul, quien desde luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, no… ¡Eso no! —Gritó— ¡Esa no es la solución! No debes hacer eso- se negaba la morena, no queriendo aceptar esa idea.

-Es la única opción. Lo siento…- murmuró Itachi, sintiendo como en seguida la chica le abrazaba con fuerza.

-No, eso no…- susurró Bura, sintiendo sus ojos cristalizarse por el llanto que estaba por salir.

-Lo siento, pero deberá ser así: Yo me iré de la aldea, quedaré como un traidor, y en unos años, Sasuke deberá matarme- dijo serio pero lo más suave posible el moreno, correspondiendo el abrazo de la joven, sintiendo ahora las tibias lágrimas de ésta sobre él.

-No, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero perderte… No- susurró la ojiazul entre un silencioso llanto.

-Debes ser fuerte. Esto es algo inevitable…- dijo suavemente el Uchiha, tomando el mentón de la joven y levantando su rostro, haciendo que le viera, y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Quiero hacerlo, por Konoha… por nuestro hogar- dijo decidido Itachi, sonriéndole a su novia, quien sonrió levemente.

-Está bien —cedió— ¿En que necesitas que te ayude?- preguntó la sayayin, separándose un poco del chico, limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano.

-Debes alejarte de Sasuke, debes dejarlo solo. Sí te tiene a ti, no se dedicara a odiarme ni a entrenar- dijo con un poco dificultad el ojinegro, no sabiendo como lo tomaría la joven.

-¿Alejarme de él? Pero…- Bura estaba por objetar algo, pero en lugar de eso agachó su mirada un momento.

-Está bien, me alejare de él. Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer… Lo hare por nuestro hogar- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la joven Brief, aunque en su mirada se veía tristeza y dolor, pues sus celestes orbes habían perdido brillo, al igual que los negros orbes del Uchiha.

-Por nuestro hogar- susurró Itachi, sonriendo levemente.

La joven pareja continuó hablando sobre lo que sucedería, planeando todo y entre el plan de aquella masacre, la chica le hizo una petición a su novio, quien se la concedió con cierta preocupación pero lo hizo, cedió a lo que su chica le pedía…

.·.

·_Horas más tarde_·

···Corporación Capsula···

.·.

Bura miraba el oscuro cielo pues ya era de noche. La chica se encontraba recostada en el techo de su casa, pensando en muchas cosas, demasiadas, pero lamentablemente, todas eran dolorosas y tristes.

"Dentro de poco tendré que decirles adiós a ambos…" pensó la joven, comenzando a llorar en silencio, mientras seguía siendo alumbrada por la luz de la luna.

-¡Bura!- gritó Bulma, quien buscaba a su hija por toda la Corporación.

La sayayin se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, para después bajar del techo con cuidado e ir a donde su madre.

-¿Qué pasa mama? ¿Me necesitas para algo?- habló melosamente la jovencita, mirando con una sonrisa a su progenitora, quien le sonrió.

-No, nada en especial, solo quiero darte una buena noticia- dijo con cierta felicidad la Brief, acercándose a su hija y acariciándole una mejilla.

-Te escucho…- respondió sonriente la joven, pues de verdad necesitaba una buena noticia para alegrarse un poco.

-Sé que has estado mucho tiempo sola en casa desde hace ya algún tiempo, y todo se debía a los problemas que teníamos en la Empresa, pero ahora ya todo está solucionado, así que tú hermano y yo ya no tendremos que salir tan seguido, y por otro lado, hable con tú padre y le dije que construiría una nueva máquina para entrenar, así ya no habrá necesidad de que salga tanto al espacio y estará más tiempo con nosotros, lo que quiere decir… ¡Que ya no estarás sola en casa! ¿Qué te parece?- dijo feliz Bulma, feliz de ya no dejar sola a su hija pues no le gustaba esto, quería estar con ella para cuidarla.

En cuanto a Bura… Ella no sabía cómo tomar la noticia, pues en parte quería estar con su familia, pero por otro lado ya había hecho su vida en el mundo ninja, así que no sabía que decir, aunque optó por tomar esto con positividad.

-Me parece bien, estoy feliz de que estarán de nuevo conmigo…- respondió alegre la joven kunoichi, sonriéndole a su madre quien le sonrió más…

Luego de hablar un poco más con su madre, la joven se retiró a dormir, aunque era la última cosa que creía poder hacer, pues estaba muy nerviosa y triste por lo que iba a suceder en unos días.

"Al menos… una buena noticia" pensó Bura mientras estaba recostada en su cama, pensando aun en las palabras de su madre…

.·.

·_Días Después_·

···Terrenos Del Clan Uchiha···

.·.

-Ya es hora…- susurró Itachi.

-Lo sé…- respondió la joven ojiazul.

Ambos ninja se encontraban en un campo de entrenamiento que estaba en los terrenos del Clan, los dos estaban ahí recordando el tiempo que pasaron juntos, tanto ellos a solas, como las veces que estuvieron con Sasuke y… Shisui.

Una sonrisa triste adornaba los labios de la joven morena, quien miraba el cielo, recordando cosas sucedidas en ese campo de entrenamiento…

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó curioso el Uchiha, mirando a su novia.

-En el día en que me presentaste a Shisui aquí- respondió con nostalgia la chica, recordando ese día al igual que su novio…

_···_

_-¿Entonces me presentarás a tú amigo?- preguntó curiosa la joven ojiazul, sonriendo un poco._

_-Claro. Él también quiere conocerte…- respondió Itachi, aunque se sentía un tanto culpable de no decirle a su novia que Shisui quería conocerla solo para ver si de verdad valía la pena arriesgar todo por ella._

"_Espero que ahora que la conozcas, veas que ella es una chica especial" pensó el Uchiha, sonriéndole a la jovencita, quien le sonrió y luego se dispuso a entrenar un poco mientras llegaba el amigo de su novio._

_Luego de unos minutos, Shisui llegó, por lo que la joven detuvo su entrenamiento, y dirigió su vista hacia ambos Uchiha._

_-Ven aquí, Hatsumi…- llamó Itachi, a lo que la sayayin asintió y se acercó a ellos, sonriéndole un poco al chico que acababa de llegar._

_-Hatsumi, quiero presentarte a Shisui. Shisui, ella es Hatsumi…- presentó el Uchiha menor, mirando a su amigo y a su novia._

_-Mucho gusto, Hatsumi; es un honor conocerte…- dijo Shisui con una pequeña sonrisa, analizando un poco a la chica frente a él._

_-El gusto es mío, Shisui- respondió con una sonrisa la ojiazul, notando que era analizada, más restándole importancia, pues dadas las circunstancias en que se encontraban Itachi y Shisui, era obvio que este último desconfiara de ella._

_Los tres jóvenes se dedicaron a hablar un poco, y en el caso de Hatsumi, se dedicó a conocer más al mejor amigo de su novio._

_Toda la tarde los chicos se la pasaron hablando, hasta que el Uchiha mayor quiso hacer una pequeña prueba y se dispuso a pelear con la chica; claro… solo entrenando._

_-No la vayas a lastimar ¿eh?- advirtió Itachi a su amigo, quien rio un poco._

_-Itachi… —llamó reprochante— Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso. No necesito que nadie mida sus fuerzas mientras pelea conmigo ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó la joven con orgullo, mirando a su novio con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_-Está bien, está bien… Lo siento- se disculpó el ojinegro menor, sonriéndole un poco a la chica, quien le sacó un poco la lengua, para luego alejarse un poco de él al igual que Shisui, quien volvió a reír._

_Hatsumi y Shisui se pusieron en guardia, para luego empezar a pelear, y la primero en atacar fue Bura, pues empezó a atacar al chico, midiendo sus fuerzas pues no podía simplemente expulsar su poder sayayin, después de todo: Shisui no sabía que ella era una sayayin, eso fue lo único que Itachi no le contó._

_El joven Uchiha esquivaba los ataques de la chica, aunque debía admitir que le costaba un poco, pues era muy rápida y fuerte, mientras que por otro lado, la joven sayayin atacaba con cuidado, esperando los ataques del chico, para en cuanto estos comenzaron, se dispuso a esquivarlos._

_Los movimientos de ambos eran observados por Itachi, quien sonreía levemente al ver que su novia y su amigo peleaban muy parejos._

"_Ya eres mucho más fuerte" pensó con orgullo el joven Anbu, mirando el entrenamiento aún._

_Luego de un rato, los chicos que peleaban, cesaron con el entrenamiento pues ambos estaban algo cansados._

_-Sin duda… eres bastante fuerte- alagó Shisui, respirando un poco agitado al igual que la joven._

_-Gracias. Tú también eres muy fuerte…- respondió la joven ojiazul, sonriendo leve y calmando un poco su respiración para luego estirarse y dar un suspiro, momento para el cual, Itachi se acercó a ellos._

_-Sí ya terminaron… ¿Quieren ir a comer algo?- preguntó el Uchiha menor, mirando a sus dos acompañantes._

_-Sabes que no me pueden ver con ustedes, además ya es tarde y debo irme- contestó suave la sayayin._

_-Es cierto, ya es algo tarde…- dijo Itachi, mirando el cielo que estaba comenzando a pintarse de naranjas por el atardecer._

_-Tal vez otro día traiga comida y comamos aquí los tres juntos, por ahora me debo ir. Fue un gusto conocerte Shisui, nos veremos después. Has mañana, Itachi- se despidió la morena, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio para después ir a tomar sus armas ninja._

_-El gusto fue mío, hasta luego, Hatsumi- se despidió Shisui, sonriendo leve._

_La joven Brief hizo un ademan con la mano para despedirse de los chicos, y luego de eso partió a su casa, es decir a la Corporación…_

_-¿Y qué opinas?- preguntó Itachi, mirando a su amigo quien le miró de reojo, dando un suspiro después._

_-Me equivoque con ella, y contigo también. Fui demasiado severo con ambos, lo siento. Ella es una buena chica y se ve que te quiere mucho- respondió el moreno mayor, arrepintiéndose de lo que anteriormente había pensado de la joven._

_-Gracias, Shisui —dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Quieres ir a comer?- propuso Itachi, sonriendo feliz._

_-Claro…- aceptó Shisui, sonriendo un poco._

_Luego de esto, ambos jóvenes se fueron a comer a la aldea, o más bien a cenar…_

_···_

La nostalgia y la tristeza comenzaban a apoderarse de Itachi y Bura, por lo que simplemente suspiraron un poco, para luego subir a un árbol y mirar desde ahí los terrenos Uchiha y a su gente.

-¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?- preguntó Itachi, mirando de reojo a la chica, quien asintió.

-Ella es mía…- respondió la joven, recordando la petición que su novio le había concedido aquel día que hablaron en la cueva sub-acuática…

_-Itachi, tengo algo que pedirte. Algo con respecto a la masacre del Clan- susurró la chica, mirando al joven quien le miró._

_-¿Qué es?- pregunto curioso el pelinegro._

_-Quiero que me dejes matar a Ayane- pidió la sayayin, con sus celestes pupilas fijas en las negras de su novio, quien se sorprendió un poco por esta petición._

_-Bra, yo…- comenzó el Uchiha, estando por negarse._

_-Por favor, solo… por favor. Déjame pelear con ella, déjame matarla. Por favor- pidió, casi suplicó la joven Brief, por lo que su novio suspiró y asintió._

_-Está bien. Puedes hacerlo- cedió el poseedor del sharingan…_

_-Gracias- susurró la ojiazul._

Fue un pequeño capricho que Itachi le cumplió a su novia, y tal vez el último…

-Vayan ya- se escuchó la voz de una tercera persona, quien se encontraba a unos metros atrás de los chicos, parado de pie en otra rama.

La sayayin le miró de reojo, y luego miró a su novio, quien le miró.

Ambos chicos desaparecieron, Itachi con rumbo a hacer su deber, y Hatsumi a cumplir su capricho…

·.·

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- preguntó molesta Ayane, mirando de reojo a Hatsumi, quien había aparecido unos metros tras ella.

-A ti…- respondió fríamente la sayayin.

La otra chica se movió rápidamente al sentir el aura de ataque que rodeó a la otra joven, por lo que pudo esquivar el fuerte golpe con el que le había atacado.

-Así que quieres pelear ¿eh?- murmuró la Uchiha, para después activar su sharingan y correr hacia la Anbu que estaba frente a ella…

La pelea comenzó…

Ayane podía pre-ver los movimientos de su enemiga, pero eso era cosa que a la sayayin no le importaba en lo más mínimo pues el hecho de que la otra supiera sus movimientos antes de hacerlos, no quería decir que fuera a poder detenerlos.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te odio, y por fin… podre exterminarte- respondió malignamente Bura, sonriendo de medio lado.

-No me ganaras- dijo la ojiroja, mientras hacía el jutsu bola de fuego, el cual fue esquivado con habilidad por la sayayin quien apareció tras la chica y la pateó en la espalda, lanzándola al suelo.

La joven se puso de pie de inmediato y volvió a atacar a la ojiazul, usando el jutsu de Clones de sombra, creando seis clones, aunque estos fueron rápidamente destruidos por la Brief, quien los atravesó todos con kunais.

-Maldita…- susurró la Uchiha, haciendo más posiciones de manos, siendo detenida por Hatsumi, quien apareció frente a ella y le tomó de las muñecas, para acto seguido, golpearle en el estómago y patearle en el rostro, lanzando así a la poseedora del sharingan varios metros lejos de ella.  
>Con algo de dificultad, Ayane se levantó del suelo y luego se toser un poco miró mal a su enemiga.<p>

-Te odie, desde antes de conocerte. Y como no odiarte… si tú fuiste el estorbo que se interponía entre Itachi y yo- dijo furiosa la ojiazul, pero permaneciendo con semblante frío, solo dejando que su mirada demostrara su furia.

-Estorbo fuiste tú en mi relación con él. Y aun qué lograras matarme… todo el Clan entero te perseguirá, y se encargaran de hacerte pagar- respondió con enojo la chica Uchiha, mirando asesinamente a la otra chica, quien comenzó a reír.

-Jajaja ¿Qué clan? Si justo en este momento, todo tú clan está siendo exterminado por Itachi- contestó con malicia Bura, sonriendo de medio lado.

Y ante lo dicho por la ojiazul, la ojinegra Uchiha quedó en shock con los ojos muy abiertos, negando apenas con la cabeza.

-Sí, tú amado Clan está siendo exterminado. Y tú… no serás la excepción- dijo con voz apagada y lúgubre Bura, para después sonreír con maldad.

La ojiroja le lanzó varios kunais con bomba a la otra chica, quien saltó hacia atrás y esquivó las explosiones.

-Jaja… Tú crees que será muy fácil matarme ¿no?- preguntó Ayane, mirando a Hatsumi con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Haber… Yo fui escogida para ser la novia de Itachi por una razón. ¿Recuerdas cual era?- preguntó retóricamente la Uchiha, agachando la mirada un momento mientras aparecía una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios.

La ojiazul se puso en guardia, sabiendo que su `enemiga´ planeaba algo, por lo que se puso seria y alerta.

-Porque soy la mejor joven Uchiha después de Itachi- respondió a su misma pregunta Ayane, levantando después su mirada y mostrando algo que desconcertó a la Brief.

-El Mangekyo Sharingan- susurró la sayayin, para después cerrar sus ojos.

-Demasiado tarde…- dijo orgullosa la poseedora del sharingan…

Bura abrió los ojos, encontrándose en un mundo blanco y negro con el cielo rojo.

-El Tsukuyomi- murmuró la ojiazul, mirando a su alrededor, tomando un poco de aire.

-Ah… así que lo conoces. Bueno, no importa. De aquí no saldrás con vida- dijo con naturalidad la Uchiha, riendo poco después.

-Eso… ¡es lo que tú crees!- gritó la Brief, para después comenzar a expulsar su energía sayayin, lo que sorprendió y confundió a la otra chica.

-¡Tú no podrás salir de aquí!- dijo molesta Ayane, comenzando la ilusión, amarrando a Hatsumi al suelo y creando miles de kunais en el cielo, los cuales apuntaban hacia la ojiazul, quien seguía emanando su energía pero aún no se liberaba el genjutsu, pues estaba preparándose y a la vez recordando un entrenamiento reciente que había tenido con Itachi…

_-Tú tienes una habilidad especial- dijo el Uchiha con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-¿Una habilidad especial?- cuestionó extrañada la sayayin, ladeando la cabeza confundida._

_-Sí. Tú… Bra Brief, tienes la habilidad: De destruir todo tipo de Genjutsu que traten de usar en ti- dijo Itachi, sorprendiendo a su novia._

_-Eh… no creo- respondió insegura la ojiazul, sonriendo un poco apenada._

_-Claro que sí. No lo has notado, pero es así. Tú tienes esa habilidad por qué tu sangre es sayayin, por tanto, tú poder es ilimitado. Y con ayuda de eso puedes romper cualquier Genjutsu- explicó el ojinegro, haciendo que la chica ladeara la cabeza._

_-¿De verdad crees eso? Porque yo no creo poder romper cualquier Genjutsu. Bueno, en nuestro entrenamiento he roto varios Genjutsus tuyos, pero no creo poder hacer lo mismo con todos- dijo algo incrédula la joven Brief._

_-Sí puedes hacerlo, inclusive… serías capaz de romper mi Tsukuyomi- dijo el moreno, sonriéndole un poco a su novia, pero sus palabras hicieron que ésta abriera los ojos con sorpresa._

_-¿De verdad crees que yo pueda hacer eso?- cuestionó sorprendida Bura, sonriendo con cierta emoción._

_-Claro que sí, pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…- respondió el Uchiha, activando su Mangekyo Sharingan._

_-Pero… ¡Espera! Usar tú Tsukuyomi es cansado y tiene sus contras, mejor no lo averigüemos, no quiero que te pase nada malo- dijo algo preocupada la sayayin._

_-Tranquila, no me pasara nada por usarlo una vez contigo, así que despreocúpate- respondió seguro de sí mismo el joven Anbu, haciendo suspirar resignada a la kunoichi._

_-Hombre necio…- murmuró la Brief, sacándole una sonrisa a su novio._

_-Bien, aquí vas… ¿Lista?- preguntó el moreno, sonriendo levemente._

_-Sí, lista- respondió la joven ojiazul, para después sentir como era enviada al Tsukuyomi…_

"Puedo escapar de aquí…" pensó la sayayin, cerrando sus ojos y liberando más energía para después soltar sus manos del amarre de la otra chica y hacer posiciones de manos, recordando otras palabras que Itachi le dijo cuándo la había metido al Tsukuyomi…

_-También tienes otra habilidad, pero debes descubrirla por ti misma…- eso le dijo su novio._

"Y esa habilidad es…" pensó Bura, abriendo sus ojos y finalizando su jutsu.

-Jutsu Espejo de la Muerte- dijo la ojiazul, liberando una oleada de energía, para que después aquel mundo cambiara y se transformara en un mundo color blanco con rojo, así como la luna cambió de color rojo a color negra; pero no fue todo lo que cambió…

¡Bura y Ayane cambiaron de lugar!

Ahora quien estaba amarrada en el suelo era la Uchiha, y quien estaba libre era la sayayin. Esto sin duda descolocó a la ojiroja.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando?- murmuró con temor la poseedora del sharingan al ver como los kunais que anteriormente se dirigían a la ojiazul, ahora se dirigían a ella.

"Esa habilidad es: Reflejar los Genjutsus y dirigirlos a quien los hace, reflejándolos con una fuerza del triple" pensó la sayayin…

Tanto adentro como afuera del Genjutsu, se escuchaban fuertes y desgarradores gritos de la joven Uchiha, quien estaba siendo acribillada por su propia ilusión, la cual se terminó pasado el tiempo necesario, que fueron solo unos cuantos segundos en la realidad aunque mucho más tiempo en la ilusión…

-¿C-cómo? ¿¡Cómo hiciste eso?!- gritó furiosa Ayane, cayendo de rodillas totalmente exhausta, mentalmente hablando.

Bura solo sonrió de medio lado, sacando su katana mientras se acercaba a la chica Uchiha.

-Te diré como…- dijo la ojiazul, caminando hasta estar frente a la otra chica, para luego poner una rodilla en el suelo y flexionar su otra pierna un poco, momento para el cual la poseedora del sharingan levantó su rostro, encontrándose con el de la joven.

La sayayin movió su cabeza hasta que su boca estuvo a unos milímetros del oído de la ojiroja.

-Por qué yo no soy humana, no pertenezco a este mundo, porque soy la hija de un príncipe guerrero, porque todo eso me hace única. Por eso- susurró la Brief, sorprendiendo a la otra chica, quien se quedó muda ante las palabras de la otra chica, y más muda se quedó al escuchar a lo lejos gritos de otros miembros del Clan, gritos que le querían decir que Itachi sí estaba acabando con el Clan Uchiha.

-Y te equivocas: Tú no eres la mejor Uchiha después de Itachi, el siguiente mejor… es Shisui- murmuró la sayayin, para luego sonreír de medio lado, mientras la otra joven permanecía helada y derrotada en el suelo.

-Adiós… para siempre- susurró fría y cruelmente Bura, para después clavarle la katana en el corazón a Ayane, quien escupió sangre.

La joven ojiazul se levantó y en ese momento sacó la katana del cuerpo de la otra chica, dejando que su cadáver cayera en el suelo.

-Eso es lo que te merecías…- susurró gélidamente Bura, para después levantar su mirada hacia el cielo, mirando el atardecer, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse al saber que dentro de poco ya no vería nunca más a su amor…

·.·

El aroma a sangre bañaba aquel lugar en el cual dos jóvenes Anbu se besaban con cariño y dolor, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que se vieran, la última vez que se besaran.

-No te vayas, te lo ruego por favor…- susurró la ojiazul al separarse del chico, quien negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no puedo quedarme- respondió suave el Uchiha, acariciándole una mejilla a su novia, sonriéndole un poco.

-Te amo, te voy a extrañar…- dijo con tristeza la sayayin, abrazando a su novio mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y comenzaba a llorar.

-Yo también te amo. Nunca olvides lo fuerte que eres, ni cual es tú deber…- susurró el ojinegro, acariciando la espalda y cabello de la joven.

-Lo sé… Vivo para proteger Konoha… nuestro hogar- respondió Bura, aun llorando, sin querer separarse del chico.

-De ahora en adelante te enfrentarás a más rumores, a más acusaciones, y a más señalaciones. Por qué todos creerán que tú también tuviste que ver en esto, porque pensarán que eres igual a mí- predijo el moreno, cerrando sus ojos un momento.

-Y lo soy: Soy como tú, solo que… ellos no verán el trasfondo, miraran sin mirar. Nunca sabrán todo lo que te deben, sino que serás considerado un traidor- murmuró con tristeza la joven, cerrando sus ojos de los cuales aún caían varias lágrimas.

-Estoy listo para eso y para todo lo que vendrá- respondió en voz baja Itachi, dejando que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus negros orbes.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- preguntó en un quedo susurró la ojiazul.

-Nunca. Mi destino es morir a manos de Sasuke, lejos de esta aldea- respondió el pelinegro, sintiendo como la chica se aferraba más a él y guardaba silencio, por lo que él continuó hablando.

-Deberás alejarte de él. Sasuke debe estar solo y debe odiarme. Tú por otra parte… deberás ser fuerte, quizá hasta debas ser más fuerte que Sasuke y yo juntos. Por qué tú te quedarás aquí, y deberás aguantar las palabras y rumores de todos… porque…- Itachi fue interrumpido por su novia.

-Porque ya no te tendré a ti, y porque deberé renunciar a cuidar de tu hermanito. Porque hoy pierdo todo lo que gane en este tiempo. Hoy pierdo lo que más amo en este mundo… Porque hoy me quedo sola…- susurró la joven, complementando lo que le decía el chico, quien la abrazó un poco más fuerte también.

-Sí, porque tal vez seas tú quien soporte más dolor que nosotros dos juntos. Pero yo sé que lo soportaras, y sé que continuaras con tu vida por la fuerte guerrera que eres, no por tu sangre sayayin, no por tú legado, simplemente por ser tú, sé que podrás soportarlo…- dijo el Uchiha, ya separándose de la joven poco a poco, hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente.

-Llena de odio a Sasuke, ponlo en mi contra; hazle saber que su camino de ahora en adelante es solo entrenar y vivir para matarme. Esa será tú misión…- susurró el poseedor del sharingan, viendo a la chica asentir.

-Eso haré, y después de eso… Me alejare para siempre de Sasuke- dijo decidida la morena, sintiendo su corazón comenzar a quebrarse.

-Te amo…- dijo con una sonrisa triste el pelinegro, limpiando las lágrimas de su novia, quien limpió las de él.

-Yo también te amo…- susurró Bura, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire.

-Adiós…- murmuró Itachi, separándose de la joven y dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-Adiós…- susurró la sayayin con los ojos cristalizados…

Itachi desapareció, dejando a la chica sola bajo el oscuro y nocturno cielo.

Bura se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, golpeando este y llorando amargamente, desapareciendo poco después en una nube de humo, volviendo a la Corporación Capsula, pues de momento no quería estar en Konoha…

.·.

·_Al Día Siguiente_·

···Hospital···

.·.

Hatsumi se encontraba curando a Sasuke luego del Tsukuyomi de Itachi, aunque la joven parecía estar muerta en vida, y se veía bastante perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Hatsumi Raiko, necesitamos hablar con usted, venga de inmediato- ordenó el Hokage, quien solo dijo esto y luego salió de la habitación del pequeño Uchiha, quien ya estaba curado pero permanecía inconsciente.

La morena se puso de pie y fue tras el Hokage, siguiéndolo hasta que salieron del hospital, para después llegar a la torre Hokage, en donde ya les esperaban algunos ancianos.

-Es necesario hablar con usted, señorita Hatsumi Raiko- dijo una anciana, para después caminar junto con los demás ancianos y entrar a un salón en donde la joven morena se sentó frente a todos.

-Hay muchos rumores en la aldea, y sabrá que estos no nos gustan en lo más mínimo- dijo una anciana, mirando seriamente a la joven, quien le miró pero bastante fría.

-Un rumor dice que usted participó en la masacre del Clan Uchiha, que usted acompañó a Itachi en ese momento- dijo otro anciano, este bastante conocido: Danzou.

-Como ustedes ya dijeron: Son solo rumores- respondió con cierta tristeza la joven, pues debía actuar naturalmente.

-La duda es el inicio del desastre, todo buen ninja lo sabe. Tú demostraste gran apego a Itachi, es normal que dudemos de ti- dijo el Hokage, mirando con seriedad a la chica, quien solo agachó la mirada, dejando que varias lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

-Yo no hice ¡Nada! Ni siquiera sé… porque Itachi…- la joven actuó y mintió, pues no debía dejar que los ancianos se dieran cuenta de que ella sabía la verdad.

Los ancianos se miraron unos a otros y miraron al Hokage.

-Está bien, puedes irte…- cedió el Sandaime, no tardando en ver como la chica salía corriendo de ahí con tristeza y dolor.

-Hay que vigilarla- murmuró Danzou, quien no estaba conforme con la respuesta de la jovencita.

-No creo que sea necesario llegar a eso- respondió el Hokage, recibiendo la afilada mirada de Danzou sobre él, para que luego el hombre se pusiera de pie y saliera del lugar…

.·.

·.·

.·.

Bura caminaba de vuelta al hospital de Konoha, pues quería ver como seguía Sasuke; debía verlo para hacer lo que Itachi le había pedido, aunque la chica sentía que ya no podría más, que su corazón se rompería por completo en cuanto abandonara al pequeño azabache…

Sin prisas la joven llegó al hospital y con la misma calma, entró a la habitación en donde ya le esperaba despierto el pequeño Uchiha.

-Sasuke…- susurró apenas audible la joven ojiazul, mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama del niño, quien le miraba con los ojos cristalizados.

-Yukiko…- murmuró el pequeño azabache, para luego lanzarse sobre la chica, quien le abrazó y le acarició el cabello, sintiendo sus azules orbes comenzar a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Itachi hizo eso?- dijo el pequeño, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras la pelinegra sentía su rostro palidecer bastante, mientras su mente iba a otro lugar con otra persona.

"Itachi" pensó la ojiazul mientras una lagrima escapaba de su ojo derecho.

"¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? ¿Y se supone que me aleje de lo único que me queda? ¿Se supone que deje solo a Sasuke? Soy todo lo que tiene. Itachi" pensó la joven, mientras abrazaba más al menor entre sus brazos.

-No lo sé… de verdad que no lo sé- mintió lo más creíble que pudo la sayayin, mientras seguía abrazando al niño, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, pues lo siguiente era llenar a Sasuke de odio en contra de Itachi.

Pasaron unos momentos, en los cuales la morena puso en orden sus pensamientos, decidiendo que le diría al pequeño Uchiha.

-Sasuke… escúchame- pidió Bura, obteniendo la mirada triste, dolida y llena de lágrimas del niño.

-Tú… —tomó aire— Tú debes vengar la masacre del Clan Uchiha. Para ti ya no hay más camino. Debes entrenar y ser fuerte para que en un futuro… tú tomes la vida de tu hermano, como venganza por lo que te hizo- dijo lo más seria que pudo, sorprendiendo al azabache quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

-Debes matar tú amor por Itachi, él es un asesino. Mató a Shisui y a todo el Clan. Tú debes encargarte de hacerlo pagar. Debes perseguirlo y matarlo. Él no merece perdón, y debe morir por tus manos- dijo con fingido rencor la sayayin, viendo como Sasuke asentía un poco mientras su mirada se llenaba de odio.

-Eso hare…- susurró decidido el ojinegro, recordando lo que su hermano le había dicho y hecho la noche anterior.

De nuevo hubo silencio en aquella habitación, y este era porque Bura estaba por terminar su `misión´ que Itachi le había dado; ya había envenenado a Sasuke y ahora debía dejarlo solo…

-Sasuke, debo irme…- murmuró apenas la joven, separándose poco a poco del niño, quien la miró con cierta extrañez y tristeza.

-¿Volverás mañana?- preguntó el Uchiha, mirando a los ojos a la chica.

-N-No, Sasuke. Debo hacer una misión, y no sé… Es decir, es una misión de tiempo indefinido, así que no podré volverte a ver hasta… dentro de unos años- respondió lo más tranquila que pudo, sorprendiendo al menor, quien de inmediato negó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No, no, no, no. No me dejes por favor- sollozó el azabache, abrazándose lo más fuerte que podía a la chica, quien con cuidado lo separó de ella.

-No puedo quedarme contigo, Sasuke. Lo siento…- susurró la joven, para después darle un beso en la frente al niño y limpiarle las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Pero prométeme que vas a hacer lo que te dije: Entrenaras y te harás fuerte para matar a Itachi. Él es un traidor, y cuando tú lo mates, serás un héroe en esta aldea. Así que… sé fuerte- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la morena, dándole otro beso en la frente al pequeño, levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Adiós…- susurró tristemente el pequeño Uchiha.

-Adiós, Sasuke…- murmuró apenas audible la ojiazul, para después salir del lugar, no tardando en comenzar a correr, correr lejos de ahí hacia uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- sollozó la chica en cuanto llegó al campo de entrenamiento, dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo, comenzando a llorar más, pero no tardando en hacer posiciones de manos e invocar a alguien.

-Zuki…- sollozo la joven, abrazando a la perrita, quien bajó sus orejitas con tristeza y se dejó hacer, sabiendo la enorme tristeza que sentía su dueña, y como no, sí esa tristeza hasta ella la sentía, después de todo… la cachorrita estaba ahí por el Uchiha…

_-Te tengo un regalo…- soltó de repente Itachi, mientras él y su `alumna´ tomaban un descanso._

_-¿Ah sí…? ¿Y qué es?- preguntó curiosa la morena, acercándose al poseedor del sharingan, quien le sonrió un poco._

_-Espera aquí…- dijo el ojinegro a manera de respuesta, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo, por lo que la chica sonrió y se sentó a esperar a su novio._

_Pocos minutos después, el pelinegro regresó, apareciendo en otra nube de humo, llamando la atención de la chica, quien de inmediato le miró con curiosidad._

_-Mira, este es tu regalo… Te ayudará en muchas misiones, y además de eso, te hará compañía- dijo el ojinegro, sonriendo y mostrándole una pequeña cachorrita a la joven Brief, quien sonrió encantada y tomó de los brazos de su novio al pequeño animalito._

_-Hola pequeña…- saludó con una sonrisa Bura, mirando a la animalita quien movía su colita con alegría._

_-Muchas gracias…- agradeció la joven, dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico, quien le sonrió feliz._

_-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Bura, mirando a la cachorrita quien seguía moviendo su colita feliz._

_-Es tuya, nómbrala tú…- respondió Itachi, sonriéndole a su novia, quien sonrió mientras pensaba._

_-Te llamarás… Zuki- dijo con una sonrisa la morena, mirando al animalito, quien ladró con gusto por su nombre._

_-Le gusto- murmuró el Uchiha, siendo mirado por su novia, quien le besó en los labios, beso que el correspondió._

_La cachorrita solo miraba a ambos chicos con curiosidad pero aprobación a la vez…_

-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora, Zuki?- preguntó con tristeza y dolor la joven, mirando a su perrita, quien le miraba con las orejas bajas.

-Debes hacer lo que le juraste: Seguir adelante y proteger Konoha- respondió el animalito, mirando a su dueña quien le miró aun con sus ojos cristalizados.

-Creo que tienes razón…- susurró la chica, dando un suspiro resignado y limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas…

.·.

···Días Después···

.·.

-De ahora en adelante éste será tú hogar. Con tus conocimientos y fuerza, pronto tendremos lo necesario para destruir aquel lugar que tanto dolor te ha causado. Konoha será reducido a cenizas- dijo con maldad cierto hombre, cierto sannin.

-Así será Lord-Orochimaru…- murmuró cierta joven morena que ahora estaba en el escondite de aquel hombre.

-Kabuto, muéstrale en donde se quedara…- ordenó Orochimaru al peliplata, quien asintió.

-Claro mi Lord- respondió el joven, para después guiar a la morena a una habitación entre las tantas que tenía aquella guarida subterránea…

-Aquí es: Está será tú habitación…- dijo Kabuto al abrir una puerta, dejando pasar a la joven ojiazul quien miró el lugar sin muchos sentimientos en su rostro.

-Gracias…- susurró apenas audible la chica, entrando a su `habitación´ y sentándose en la cama, mirando el oscuro techo sin emoción alguna.

-¿Qué pasa, Hatsumi? ¿Tanto dolor te ha provocado esa aldea que prefieres ya no tener sentimientos?- preguntó el peliplata, mirando con cierta curiosidad a la joven.

-Cállate. Yo simplemente quiero destruir esa aldea, y lo demás no importa- respondió gélidamente la joven ojiazul, posando su fría mirada en el chico, quien rio un poco.

-¿Entonces ya tampoco te importa Itachi?- cuestionó el ojinegro, sonriendo con cierta burla.

La celeste mirada de la chica brilló en maldad, para que en un rápido movimiento llegara a donde estaba el chico y le pusiera un kunai en el cuello.

-Una palabra más… y te juro que no tendré piedad- murmuró fríamente la pelinegra.

-¿De verdad crees que eres muy buena ninja?- cuestionó con burla el peliplata, para luego desaparecer y reaparecer tras la joven, poniéndole un kunai en el cuello, causando sorpresa en la ojiazul, pues ella no vio venir ese movimiento.

-¿Ya tan rápido están peleando chicos?- preguntó Orochimaru, quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, a unos pasos tras Kabuto.

Los dos jóvenes miraron de reojo al sannin, mientras de inmediato el chico quitaba el kunai del cuello de la joven, dando vuelta ambos, y mirando al mayor hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

-Lo sentimos Lord-Orochimaru…- se disculparon los jóvenes, aunque mirándose de reojo con molestia.

-Kabuto, no molestes a las visitas… Y tú Hatsumi, no seas mal educada con Kabuto- dijo serenamente el sannin, viendo a ambos chicos asentir.

El hombre se fue, seguido de Kabuto, quien solo miró de reojo a la joven, antes de desaparecer por completo.

La ojiazul suspiró y luego se sentó en su cama de nuevo, aunque mirando de reojo la puerta por la cual se acababan de ir esos dos criminales.

"No puede ser, yo no vi ese movimiento de Kabuto. Él no puede ser mejor que yo… ¿o sí?" se cuestionó un tanto preocupada la joven, para luego suspirar y dejarse caer en la cama, mirando de nuevo el oscuro techo…

···Horas Después···

Hatsumi vagaba por ese que era su `nuevo hogar´… sí claro. En realidad fingía vagar, pues en verdad estaba buscando información sobre ese lugar y los experimentos que Orochimaru tenía allí.

"Aquí es…" pensó la joven, entrando a un lugar en donde había muchos papeles, pergaminos y demás cosas.

Bura se apresuró a buscar información sobre los planes de Orochimaru…

La joven ninja se había infiltrado ahí cuando el sannin y el medic ninja habían ido a buscarla para reclutarla. Lo único que se cuestionaba la chica, era el como ellos se habían enterado de que la aldea y ella, tenían que ver en la masacre del Clan Uchiha.

Entre tantos papeles se debía encontrar la respuesta. Era lo que pensaba la sayayin, pero aunque no encontraba esa respuesta, sí encontraba cosas interesantes sobre experimentos y planes futuros que tenía el sannin.

"Debo llevarle está información al Hokage…" pensó la morena, pero justo en el momento en que iba a guardarse algunos documentos, sintió un ataque por lo que dio vuelta y detuvo a Kabuto, quien estaba por clavarle un kunai en un costado.

-Sabía que tú no eras de confianza…- murmuró el peliplata, atacando de nuevo a la chica, quien se agachó y esquivó el ataque del kunai, pero no esquivó una patada que el joven peliplata le dio en un costado, por lo que la morena cayó al suelo, aunque se levantó de prisa y se puso en guardia.

-Pues tenías razón… No soy de confianza porque yo nunca voy a traicionar a Konoha- respondió decidida la ojiazul, para después sacar la katana que llevaba y comenzar a pelear con Kabuto…

En pequeños descuidos, el peliplata se encargaba de hacerle rasguños a la chica con el bisturí de chakra, y aunque la Anbu sabía curarse, prefería no hacerlo, sino que prefería preocuparse por la batalla y por ganarla, aunque más que nada, ella debía huir de ahí, pues consideraba que lo mejor era ir a decirle al Hokage sobre la información que encontró…

-Voy a ahorrarte el esfuerzo de buscar una ruta de escape…- dijo el Yakushi, apareciendo tras la joven, quien de nuevo quedó sorprendida de no poder leer los movimientos de su oponente, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un golpe en su espalda, y por dicho golpe, la morena cayó al suelo de rodillas y tosiendo sangre.

-Acabo de perforarte un pulmón, y lo próximo que voy a perforar va a ser tú corazón…- dijo con maldad el ojinegro, estando por atacar de nuevo a Bura, solo que ella hizo posiciones de manos y creo un genjutsu.

-Arte ninja: Jutsu ilusorio, oscuridad total…- susurró apenas la ojiazul, momento para el cual todo el lugar se oscureció, así como también el aire se tornó pesado, lo cual aprovechó la chica para levantarse y escapar.

"Genjutsu… Entonces está oscuridad solo…" pensó el peliplata.

-Dispersión…- dijo Kabuto, deshaciendo así el jutsu de la joven, por lo que todo el lugar volvió a la normalidad, y después de esto, el peliplata salió en busca de la chica, quien ya estaba afuera de la guarida, curándose mientras huía saltando de árbol en árbol; pero su huida duro poco, pues el chico le alcanzó y la atacó, por lo que inició de nuevo la pelea, pero esta fue cuerpo a cuerpo.

-No puedo creer que Orochimaru consideré que tú seas su próximo contenedor- dijo el ojinegro, mientras pateaba en un costado a la chica y luego le pateaba un tobillo, haciéndola caer, aunque la joven dio unas vueltas y se alejó de él, aunque haciendo muecas de dolor, por las costillas rotas al igual que su tobillo.

La ojiazul comenzó a curarse, mientras se ponía en pie y se preparaba para seguir luchando.

"Ya no tengo mucha energía, sus ataques son fuertes y desgastan mi poder" pensó la chica, preparándose para el siguiente ataque.

-Ríndete, no puedes conmigo…- sentenció el Yakushi, preparando de nuevo el bisturí de chakra, pero siendo atacado por la morena, pues ella no se daría por vencida, no tan fácilmente.

-Sí que eres necia…- susurró Kabuto, recibiendo un golpe en el estómago pero aprovechando dicho golpe, el golpeó en el pecho a la joven, por lo que ella retrocedió, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Duele no? Así se siente el que tú corazón se vaya deteniendo…- dijo con naturalidad el peliplata, viendo como Hatsumi tosía y se ponía una mano en el pecho, curándose lo cual extrañó un poco al joven ojinegro, pues él no sabía que esa chica tenía conocimientos médicos.

Hatsumi se puso de pie y atacó al chico con un jutsu de agua, aprovechando un pequeño riachuelo que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

El agua se trasformó en un torbellino, con el cual la joven distrajo al Yakushi y aprovechó para desaparecer con un jutsu de invisibilidad, huyendo de nuevo, aunque por su falta de energía, el torbellino no duró ni detuvo mucho a Kabuto, quien de inmediato buscó a su alrededor a la joven, sabiendo que esta se encontraba cerca pero oculta buscando la forma de escapar.

-Sal de ahí Hatsumi…- ordenó el peliplata, mirando a su alrededor, encontrando a la chica por lo que la atacó, solo que la morena detuvo el golpe del chico al tomarle la muñeca, y al hacer esto, provocó una fractura en esa zona, mientras pateaba al ojinegro en el estómago de nuevo, solo que está vez Bura se alejó para no ser golpeada de nuevo en el pecho.

-Con eso no me ganaras…- dijo el medic ninja, curándose mientras caminaba hacia la joven, quien sonrió de medio lado, lo que causó una alerta en el chico, pero fue demasiado tarde pues unos papeles bomba que la Brief había preparado, explotaron y liberaron un veneno, por lo que Kabuto se vio obligado a retroceder y no respirar por un momento, momento en el que Bura escapó definitivamente del lugar.

"Maldición, ese chico… es mejor que yo" pensó molesta la morena, sintiendo su pecho dolerle por el golpe, por lo que se puso una mano en esa zona, curando su corazón por completo, volviendo a la aldea, aunque sintiéndose cansada pues hacía días que no dormía ni comía bien, todo por el asunto de la masacre del Clan y de Itachi.

"Lo mejor sera… que vaya con Tsunade" pensó la ojiazul, sintiéndose incapaz de llegar a la aldea, por lo que fue a donde su maestra…

.·.

·.·

.·.

Tsunade recibió a su alumna con suma preocupación, pues desde lo ocurrido con el Uchiha, la joven no comía, ni dormía, solo entrenaba y entrenaba, desgastándose cada vez más…

-¿Cómo que fuiste a investigar a Orochimaru? ¿Y sola? Pudo haberte ido peor, mucho peor…- dijo preocupada la rubia, revisando a la joven, curando algunos raspones y cortadas que tenía.

-Estoy bien…- dijo débilmente Hatsumi, pero sintiendo su cuerpo muy pesado, cosa que notó la Senju, por lo que tomó a la chica en sus brazos cuando esta se desmayó…

·.·

-Todo es culpa de ese maldito Uchiha. Maldita la hora en que se cruzó en la vida de ella…- dijo la rubia, renegando mil y un veces de Itachi, siendo acompañada por otras dos mujeres…

-Tsunade, por favor cálmese…- dijo Shizune, mirando a su maestra, quien bufó.

-Entonces… ¿Hatsumi está muy mal?- preguntó Anko, quien estaba ahí.

La pelimorada había conocido a Tsunade porque Hatsumi las presentó una vez que ella se hizo amiga de Anko, a quien Bura había conocido en una misión y desde esa misión habían sido grandes amigas. Y lo de Tsunade, fue porque Hatsumi confió plenamente en la pelimorada y por eso la llevó con Tsunade. Desde ese día, las tres mujeres junto con Shizune, habían formado una amistad… Por ello se encontraba la Mitarashi ahí, porque presintió que su amiga tenía problemas y había ido a buscar a la Senju para hablarle de ello, pero se encontró con que Hatsumi estaba ahí, en cama, inconsciente por debilidad…

-Sí, ella está muy mal- respondió la de ojos miel, mirando a su alumna con pena y tristeza.

-¡Es que ese Uchiha tiene la culpa de todo! Es un criminal- dijo molesta Anko, preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

-Él no se merece el amor que Hatsumi le tiene…- murmuró preocupada y enojada Tsunade.

Las dos mujeres siguieron criticando a Itachi, mientras que Shizune se mantenía al margen de la conversación, pues no quería criticar a nadie.  
>Pero de lo que ninguna de las tres mujeres se dio cuenta, era que la joven Brief, aunque estaba inconsciente, podía escuchar lo que decían…<p>

"¡Ustedes ni siquiera tienen idea de nada! Itachi lo hizo todo, ¡lo entregó todo por esa maldita aldea! Yo no quiero… Él me dijo que debo protegerla pero… ¡No puedo! Sasuke y yo… ¡Estamos pagando por una aldea que ni siquiera agradecerá nada! No es justo… no es justo…" pensó entre sueños Bura, mientras que sin darse cuenta un aura dorada comenzaba a rodearla.

Las mujeres notaron ese aumento de energía por lo que miraron a la chica, notando el aura dorada así como que una lágrima rodaba por una mejilla de la Anbu.

-¿Hatsumi?- preguntó preocupada y confundida Tsunade, acercándose a su alumna, al igual que las otras tres chicas.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron, mostrando sus pupilas las cuales ahora eran completamente azules, y tan solo un pequeño movimiento de la chica y su cabello se tornó color dorado así como su cuerpo expulsó una gran cantidad de energía, por lo que las mujeres tuvieron que cubrirse un poco, sintiendo enormes olas de energía llenar el lugar…

La chica salió volando del lugar sin decir nada, pero teniendo un rumbo fijo en mente: Konoha.

-¡Hatsumi!- gritaron las tres mujeres, mirando a la chica irse.

-Pero… ¿A dónde va?- preguntó Anko, mirando el hueco del techo por donde se había ido la muchacha.

-¿Y cómo es que puede volar?- preguntó sorprendida Shizune.

-¡Konoha! Ella va hacia haya…- dijo alarmada Tsunade, para luego salir corriendo del lugar, seguida de las otras dos mujeres…

·.·

-Hatsumi- dijo Tsunade, apareciendo frente a la joven al pararse sobre la rama de un árbol grande, y debido a su aparición la chica detuvo su vuelo.

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestionó la rubia, mirando seriamente a su alumna, quien solo sonrió de medio lado con maldad pura brillando en sus azules orbes.

-A destruir la aldea oculta entre las hojas- respondió fríamente la sayayin, sorprendiendo a su maestra y a las otras dos kunoichis que llegaron justo a tiempo para oír eso.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho la aldea?- cuestionó Anko, subiendo a la rama donde estaba Tsunade al igual que Shizune.

Las tres mujeres miraron expectantes a la joven ahora rubia frente a ellas; la sayayin por su parte, solo agachó un momento la cabeza, dejando que pequeñas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

-Porque…- susurró la Brief, para después levantar su rostro y mirar con furia a las mujeres frente a ella.

-¡Porque todo lo que me pasa es culpa de su maldita aldea!- gritó la ojiazul, apretando fuertemente los puños, aunque sus palabras no fueron entendidas por las mayores.

-Pero… ¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó Shizune, con notable confusión.

-¡La culpa de todo la tiene ese maldito Uchiha!- gritó Tsunade, obteniendo la gélida mirada de la joven Anbu, mirada que le heló la sangre por un momento.

-No, la culpa de todo la tiene esa maldita aldea. Ahora… ¡Quítense de mi camino antes de que las mate!- gritó con odio y rencor la sayayin.

La Senju dudó por un momento, y estuvo por quitarse del camino de la chica, pero después de todo, decidió no hacerlo…

-No, no dejare que destruyas Konoha- respondió la ojimiel, poniéndose en guardia para detener a la menor, quien solo rio un poco.

-No es tiempo para ser heroína Tsunade… Suficiente tengo con el `héroe´ que salvó a la aldea, sacrificando todo- dijo Bura con burla pero la última frase la dijo con dolor, mientras volvían a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

De nuevo las palabras de la joven no las entendieron las otras tres, quienes solo se miraron entre ellas, poniéndose en guardia las tres.

-No dejaremos que destruyas Konoha- dijo seria pero preocupada Anko, mirando con tristeza a su amiga.

-No me importa lo que ustedes traten de hacer, no me detendrán- respondió fría pero aun dolida la joven Anbu, para luego concentrar su energía para hacer una explosión a su alrededor, pero fue detenida por Tsunade y Anko que le atacaron, aunque claro… Bura detuvo los golpes de ambas mujeres, para después lanzarlas al suelo.

Las dos mujeres se pusieron de pie rápidamente, mientras que ahora Shizune atacaba con senbon envenenadas a la joven, quien solo las esquivó con facilidad y lanzó una ráfaga de aire a la ojinegra, lanzándola algo lejos por el viento, pero aun con eso, Shizune no estaba mal herida, solo tenía algunos golpes.

-No habrá manera de detenerla, parece invencible…- murmuró Anko, mirando a Tsunade, quien solo negó.

-No importa cómo, pero debemos detenerla ¡ya!- respondió la Senju, levantándose y poniéndose de nuevo enfrente de su alumna.

-¿Aun no entiendes que no pueden detenerme?- preguntó seriamente la sayayin, deteniendo los ataques de su maestra, evitando golpearle pues aun con todo, no quería matarla ni lastimarla.

-¡Ya sé…!- dijo Shizune, haciendo posiciones de manos, obteniendo la atención de la pelimorada.

-Anko, ve y entretén a Hatsumi junto con Tsunade- dijo la morena, a lo que la Mitarashi asintió y atacó a su amiga.

La sayayin esquivaba de forma muy sencilla los ataques de las dos mayores, o eso hasta que se quedó inmóvil un momento…

-¿Qué… me pasa?- murmuró la ojiazul, quedándose estática, momento que Tsunade y Anko aprovecharon para golpearla en el estómago, golpes que provocaron que la Brief cayera al suelo estrepitosamente, pudiendo moverse de nuevo pero solo por unos segundos.

-Bien hecho Shizune…- felicitó la Senju, haciendo posiciones de manos y deteniendo de nuevo a su joven alumna, paralizándola.

-Un jutsu de parálisis…- susurró Anko, mirando como Hatsumi se mantenía inmóvil, de rodillas en el suelo.

-Así es…- respondió Shizune, manteniendo el jutsu de parálisis para que la joven no se pudiera mover.

-Anko, apoya a Shizune o si no, Hatsumi escapara- pidió Tsunade a la pelimorada, quien asintió y copió sus posiciones de manos, deteniendo a la ahora rubia, quien solo levantó la cabeza y las miró con odio.

-Creen… ¿¡Que con eso me van a detener?!- gritó la ojiazul, expulsando energía y zafándose un poco de aquel jutsu, yendo con ira hacia las tres mujeres.

"Perdóname Hatsumi…" pensó Tsunade, esquivando un golpe de su alumna pero aprovechando para golpearla en el cuello con cierta fuerza, provocando cierta debilidad en la sayayin.

-Tsunade…- susurró Shizune, viendo como su maestra golpeaba de nueva cuenta en el cuello a Hatsumi, por lo que ella cayó al suelo, perdiendo ese color dorado en su cabello, así como también perdiendo energía.

Los orbes azules de la joven habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero en esa mirada ya no había brillo, se encontraba opaca y llena de tristeza…

-Itachi… yo… lo siento- susurró Bura, cayendo en cuenta solo hasta ese momento, de lo que estuvo por hacer.

Después de esas palabras, la Brief perdió el conocimiento, siendo observada con tristeza por su maestra, su compañera y su amiga…

·.·

-Itachi…- murmuraba la sayayin, recostada en un cama, delirando.

La joven llevaba ya casi un día completo delirando. Desde que fue detenida por su maestra, había tenido fiebres y delirios, los cuales eran observados con gran preocupación por las tres mujeres.

-Hay que sacarle provecho a su estado…- decidió al fin Tsunade, acercándose a su alumna menor y sentándose a lado de la cama.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Anko con confusión, mirando las acciones de la rubia.

-Debemos saber a qué se refería Hatsumi, a que se refería con todo lo que dijo, y sobre todo, debemos saber porque quería destruir Konoha- respondió la Senju, tomando con suavidad la mano de la delirante Anbu.

-Pero… Tsunade, esto no funcionara; Hatsumi delira, no creo que nos diga nada real- objetó Shizune.

-Lo sé, pero entre sus delirios debe decirnos una verdad, solo hay que saber que preguntas hacer…- respondió seriamente la ojimiel, mirando a la joven inconsciente.

-Hágalo; tenemos que saber la verdad- apoyó la Mitarashi, mirando a la Senju, quien asintió.

Tsunade comenzó a preguntarle cosas a Hatsumi, algunas eran contestadas directamente, otras eran solo delirios, pero entre tantas cosas que la joven dijo, reveló la verdad, reveló el sacrificio que Itachi y ella habían hecho, lo que sin duda sorprendió a las tres mujeres ahí presentes…

-Eso no puede ser…- murmuró Tsunade, mirando un poco a las otras dos.

-La masacre del Clan… fue para proteger Konoha- susurró Shizune, impactada al igual que las otras dos.

-Pero aun así… Itachi es el culpable de todo; su decisión está matando a Hatsumi- susurró la Senju, frunciendo un poco el ceño, dirigiendo su mirada a su alumna Anbu, acariciando sus cabellos un poco, para luego seguir hablando…

-Hatsumi está así porque no ha comido, no ha descansado, está en depresión. Todo esto es culpa de él, de Itachi- dijo con rencor la rubia.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Shizune, mirando a su maestra, quien la miró de reojo.

-No hay otra opción… Usaré un jutsu prohibido en ella- sentenció Tsunade, sorprendiendo a las otras dos mujeres.

-¿¡Qué?! No, ¿acaso perdió la cordura?- preguntó Anko, oponiéndose a lo que sugería la mujer.

-Pero… ¿Qué clase de jutsu? ¿Qué planea ahora, Tsunade?-preguntó un poco atemorizada Shizune, mirando a su maestra con preocupación.

-El jutsu prohibido que usare, será un jutsu sellado de memoria, y lo usaré para sellar todos los recuerdos que Hatsumi tiene sobre Itachi Uchiha. Todo lo que tenga que ver con él, será sellado en una parte inconsciente de su mente- explicó con sencillez la rubia, sorprendiendo más a Shizune y Anko.

-¡Claro que no!- se quejó la pelimorada, mirando mal a la mayor.

-¿¡Entonces quieres perder a Hatsumi?!- gritó la Senju, mirando con dolor a la Mitarashi, quien retrocedió un poco a su negación.

-Tú la estás viendo —señaló a la morena delirante— Hatsumi se está destruyendo por haber perdido a ese maldito Uchiha. Ella no va aguantar estar sin él. La única forma de que sobreviva… es sellando su memoria, y lo sabes Anko- dijo seriamente Tsunade, viendo como la pelimorada agachaba la mirada.

-Además también está esa transformación, ¿Qué haremos si vuelve a transformarse así? Tal vez la próxima vez no podamos detenerla, y destruirá la aldea y quien sabe que cosas más hará. Es mejor que la detengamos ya- finalizó la rubia, terminando por convencer a la Mitarashi.

Shizune solo miró con tristeza a Hatsumi, sabiendo que lo mejor era hacer lo que su maestra decía, pues Tsunade tenía razón en ambas cosas: En que Hatsumi podía morir si seguía así, y en que era peligrosa para la aldea mientras tuviera todos sus recuerdos…

-Está… bien- cedieron al unísono Anko y Shizune…

···Horas Después···

-Ya está todo listo…- susurró Tsunade, terminando de pintar pequeñas letras en los brazos de la joven Brief.

Anko solo suspiró un poco, cerrando las cortinas del lugar donde estaban, mientras que Shizune terminaba de pintar letras en el cuello de Hatsumi.

-Bien, empecemos…- decidió Tsunade, para que unos segundos después, comenzara a hacer posiciones de manos, viendo como su alumna abría un poco los ojos.

-¿T-Tsunade?- susurró apenas audible la ojiazul.

-Lo siento mucho Hatsumi, pero ahora olvidarás y ya nunca recordaras. Aquí se acaba tú dolor. Aquí… termina tú historia con Itachi Uchiha- dijo seria pero triste la rubia, para luego poner sus manos a los costados del cuello de la sayayin, quien soltó un grito de dolor, mientras arqueaba su espalda en la cama, retorciéndose por el dolor que llenaba su cuerpo y sobre todo su pecho y cabeza…

Uno a uno, sus recuerdos fueron sellados, mientras que en su nuca aparecía el nombre del hombre que amaba, nombre que poco a poco era atravesado por una cadena que se hacía más y más visible, cadena que se formaba con las letras que estaban escritas en su cuello y brazos, letras que desaparecían poco a poco.

-¡Itachi…!- gritó la joven, derramando más lágrimas, tanto por sus recuerdos, como por el dolor que sentía.

-Solo… olvida…- susurró Tsunade, terminando con el sellado, momento en el que la joven Brief cayó inconsciente, pero esta vez sin delirios; ya no había nada porque delirar, ya no había nada en su corazón, se había quedado vacía, pues ese jutsu se llevó sus sentimientos junto con sus recuerdos…

* * *

><p><span><strong>CONTINUARA…\\\**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agradecimientos:<strong>_

_**bulmiita uchija: A mí también me gustaría tener en mi poder estos animes *w* y no te preocupes, a mí también se me pegan expresiones o frases de los personajes xD**_

_**daniela rivera s: No tarde nada en ponerle conti! :D me siento feliz, jeje, y no este capítulo fue el penúltimo, el siguiente sí sera el final xD y pues… será un final extraño owo solo espero que les guste xD**_

_**inochan-uchiha: Sí pobre Goten, ahora ven que él no era el malo de la historia, jojo. Y lo sé, me tarde y me disculpo por eso D:**_

_**Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Sí, Sasu-chan xD tan tierno pero orgulloso. Y pues ahora me propuse subir rápido el capítulo y lo logré… ¡hurra! xD**_

_**Momoko123: Ya hablamos por PM pero igual por aquí te agradezco que leyeras ^_^**_

_**SamusTorresMcCartney: Allí estuvo todo x3 la masacre y la despedida de Bura y Sasuke Q_Q**_

_**EOHM-Vegeta: Que bueno que te guste :3 y la historia de Naruto x Bura… no creo poder hacerla xDU por muchas razones, las principales son: no tengo mucho tiempo últimamente, y la pareja no me inspira, de hecho llegué a pensarla pero no se me da nada con ellos D: lo siento u_u**_

¡Gracias a ustedes por comentar!

Ahora… con este capítulo se cierra un… ¿arco? Creo que sí se le puede llamar así xD se cierran los recuerdos de Bura y… ya viene lo triste Q_Q el próximo capítulo será el final. Bura despertara con sus recuerdos y pues sucederá un final inesperado.

Les doy otras pequeñas aclaraciones acerca de este capítulo…  
>Las edades: Sasuke 7, Bura 13, Itachi 13, Kabuto 14, Shisui 15 —según yo, en realidad no sé por cuantos años se lleve con Itachi pero le pondré que es solo por dos— Y en cuanto a Kabuto, es casi de la misma edad de Itachi y Bura, es solo unos meses mayor que ellos ^_^<br>La terminación ``chan´´ es para mujeres y niños pequeños, pero digamos que en niños suena algo cursi, por eso a Sasuke no le gustaba que Bura le dijera así.  
>Danzou es uno de los ancianos de Konoha, no sé qué tanto lo conozcan, pero de pronto ya saben eso en el caso de que no lo conocieran.<br>Detrás de la masacre del Clan Uchiha hubo varias personas y cosas, pero no las dije para no hacer spoiler —adelantos— en el caso de que no conozcan la historia completa de la masacre.  
>La persona que estaba detrás de Itachi y Bura antes de comenzar con todo, es otro implicado obviamente en la masacre, solo quienes saben la historia sabrán quien es él, aclaro que NO es Danzou.<br>La edad de Kabuto, pues en realidad calculé la edad que tenía cuando conoció a Orochimaru, así que sí no me equivoco tenía alrededor de 14 años cuando se unió al sannin, así que tenía poco de haberse unido a Orochimaru en este capítulo.

Esas son todas las aclaraciones, creo; sí se me pasó alguna me preguntan y les respondo en el próximo capítulo n_n

Pues… ya vieron porque Sasuke y Bura se quieren tanto: Porque los dos hacen todo lo contrario de lo que Itachi les manda xD

Es todo, y… pues nos leemos en el último capítulo n_n… Q_Q es triste.  
>Gaara: Aclara bien que aquí se acaba el Flash Back<br>¡Ah sí! :D pues ya aquí terminan los recuerdos. El siguiente capítulo será en el presente, aclaro y reafirmó esto xD siguiente capítulo volvemos al presente.  
>Y también olvidaba decirles que probablemente me tarde un poco más en subir el último capítulo. Tal vez lo suba dentro de dos semanas, pero no sé, tratare de subirlo pronto ^^<br>Ahora sí, es todo:  
>Sayonara sensuales lectores!<p>

¿Review?


	56. El Final De Todo

Disclaimer:

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto  
>Dragón Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama…<em>

**Lo que está entre "Comillas" son pensamientos.  
>Lo que está entre -Guiones- son diálogos.<br>Lo que está entre —Guiones Largos— son pequeñas acotaciones.  
>Lo que está entre <strong>_Cursivas _**son recuerdos, es decir, Flash Backs.**

*···Capítulo 55: Se desencadena la tragedia···*

/ El Final De Todo \\

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

><p>Sus parpados se abrían pesada y dificultosamente, mostrando sus celestes orbes que ahora miraban el lugar, ubicándose poco a poco, mientras la joven comenzaba a ponerse en pie, poniendo su mano derecha en su nuca, bufando un poco.<p>

-Esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca, Tsunade- murmuró Bura, cerrando sus ojos un momento, dejando que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla, recordando que hacía tan solo unos minutos se había vuelto a encontrar con Itachi, después de tanto tiempo.

La sayayin levantó su rostro y abrió sus ojos, mirando el techo de aquella cueva sub-acuática, repasando en su mente todo lo sucedido, comprendiendo hasta ahora muchas cosas, sobre todo el dolor de cabeza, esas imágenes y escenas en su mente, el sentir que algo le faltaba, esas angustias de las que era rehén, el hecho de que sintiera familiaridad con Sasuke cuando lo conoció…

-Sasuke…- susurró la joven, mirando toda la cueva, recordando todos sus momentos con Itachi en aquel lugar, por lo que se mordió suavemente el labio inferior.

-Perdóname Sasuke…- murmuró Bura, para después desaparecer en una nube de humo…

.·.

···Torre Hokage···

.·.

Shizune le daba un té a su maestra, tratando de calmarla y tratando de calmarse ella misma al servirse un poco de dicho líquido.

-Ya lo sabe…- murmuró de repente la rubia, sorprendiendo a su alumna, quien solo suspiró resignada pero preocupada.

-N-no creo…- susurró débilmente la morena, aunque sabiendo que era por demás tratar de convencerse de lo obvio.

-Lo siento, Bura ya lo sabe todo- dijo preocupada y triste la Hokage, aunque no sabiendo porque o por quién preocuparse, pues no sabía sí preocuparse por la aldea, por Bura, por Sasuke o por Itachi.

-Esto… no traerá nada bueno- dijo también preocupada Shizune, dando un suspiro después, mirando la taza de té entre sus temblorosas manos.

-No, no traerá nada bueno y es mi culpa- respondió culposamente la Senju, poniéndose una mano en el puente de la nariz.

-Tsunade no diga eso…- la ojinegra intentaba animar a su maestra, lo cual no iba a ser posible de ninguna forma…

.·.

···A las afueras de la aldea···

.·.

-Ya veo, así que esa niña es tú exnovia. Nunca imagine que tuvieras una, ahora comprendo el porqué de tu extraño comportamiento- dijo Kisame, una vez que escuchó la historia de su compañero.

Itachi le contó gran parte de su vida a Kisame, aunque claro que el Uchiha omitió las partes de que la masacre del Clan Uchiha fue por protección de la aldea de la hoja.

-Sí, por eso acepte venir aquí a robar lo que Pein necesita- respondió sin más el pelinegro, dando un suspiro después, viendo como su amigo pensaba un poco en lo que le había dicho.

-Kisame… Traeré los pergaminos, además hay algo que tengo que hacer. Lo siento pero tendrás que quedarte aquí- dijo con seriedad Itachi, poniéndose de pie, mirando como el espadachín daba un suspiro resignado.

-De acuerdo, como quieras…- respondió sin más el hombre tiburón, dejando a su amigo hacer lo que quisiera.

Sin alguna palabra más, el pelinegro desapareció…

.·.

···Torre Hokage···

.·.

Tsunade miraba el techo de su oficina, dando suspiros a cada momento, esperando el momento en que su alumna sayayin fuera a reclamarle algo, mientras que Shizune sí tomaba su té para calmarse un poco.

-Sabía que vendrías…- soltó de repente la rubia, llamando la atención de la morena, quien se sorprendió al ver a cierta persona ahí, de pie a unos metros de ellas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pusiste ese jutsu prohibido a Bra?- cuestionó Itachi, quien había aparecido en la oficina de la Godaime.

La miel mirada fulminó al chico, mientras que la mujer se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta el Uchiha, tomándolo de la capa, acercándolo a ella de manera abrasiva y molesta.

-Te agradezco que te sacrificaras por la aldea… ¡Pero no tenías porqué sacrificar a mi alumna junto contigo!- gritó molesta Tsunade, mirando asesinamente al joven, quien aunque no lo demostró, se sorprendió al saber que la Senju sabía sobre ese sacrificio.

-Ella decidió sacrificarse conmigo, yo no la obligué a nada. Ahora… ¿Por qué le pusiste ese jutsu?- cuestionó seriamente el ojinegro, empujando un poco a la mujer y quitándosela de encima.

-¡Por muchas razones que no te incumben! Suficiente hiciste con largarte y dejar hecha pedazos a mi alumna- respondió con odio la rubia, alejándose del chico y dándole la espalda, aunque sorprendida de que el Uchiha ya supiera del verdadero nombre y origen de Hatsumi.

-Sí me incumbe, y sí no me lo dices por las buenas… me lo dirás por las malas- acortó fríamente el poseedor del sharingan.

Aunque usualmente el moreno hacía todo con calma y paciencia, en esta ocasión las cosas no estaban para que se tomara su tiempo. Necesitaba saber de una vez por todas que pasó cuando se fue.

Tsunade quería asesinar a ese chico, pero no podía y lo sabía, así como también sabía que aunque tratara de ocultárselo, de nada serviría pues el joven tenía el sharingan por lo que podría sacarle la verdad sin ninguna dificultad, por lo que cedió a responderle.

-Selle la memoria de Bura por tres razones… Primera: Se transformó y casi destruye la aldea que tanto protegiste. Dos: Se estaba auto-destruyendo, no comía, no dormía y no paraba de entrenar. Tres: Después de su transformación… ya era peligrosa para todos, primordialmente para Konoha. ¿Feliz?- cuestionó sarcástica la de ojos miel, dando un suspiro, mirando al poseedor del sharingan, quien no demostraba emoción alguna, aunque por dentro era distinto.

Sin decir alguna palabra más, el Uchiha se fue de ahí, dejando sorprendida a Shizune, quien miró a su maestra.

-¿Qué cree que pasara ahora?- preguntó preocupada y atemorizada la morena.

-No lo sé…- respondió en un susurro la Godaime, sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio, mirando a un punto perdido en la habitación, deseando no haber usado ese jutsu prohibido en la sayayin, pero ahora… ya era demasiado tarde…

.·.

···Cerca de la aldea de la hoja···

.·.

-Date prisa- presionó Kabuto, quien saltaba de árbol en árbol, yendo con velocidad hacia Konoha para cumplir una misión, la misión especial de llevar a Sasuke con Orochimaru.

-Ya voy, no me presiones que voy lo más rápido que puedo- se quejó una chica, una joven de largos cabellos rojos peinados de un lado y del otro algo alborotados, dueña de unos ojos rojos llamativos.

-Si de verdad quieres que Sasuke nos acompañe, deberás darte prisa… Karin. Tenemos que estar en Konoha pronto- respondió el peligris, mirando a la mujer, quien de inmediato sintió motivación y le alcanzó rápidamente.

-Sí, Sasuke, Sasuke, MI Sasuke —dijo emocionada—Ya falta poco para que estemos juntos- dijo alegre la chica, mirando con ilusión el bosque, sonriendo bobamente.

El Yakushi sonrió leve, para después dar un suspiro.

"Ya falta poco" pensó el ojinegro, mirando el bosque, perdiéndose un momento en su mente, pensando en Bura, en el día en que la conoció y en las dos veces que pelearon, sobre todo, recordó la primera pelea pues recordaba con claridad que había estado por matarla cuando escapó, así como también recordó lo que pasó después…

_Kabuto entraba a la guarida de Orochimaru, dando un suspiro al no haber podido detener a la joven, pues se dio cuenta de que ésta descubrió algunas cosas que Orochimaru planeaba._

_-¿Qué pasó ahora Kabuto?- cuestionó con tranquilidad el sannin al ver a su alumno entrar por la puerta de su habitación, sin tocar pues la puerta estaba abierta y lo que debía decirle era urgente._

_-Eh… ¿Cómo decirlo…? —Susurró— Es que… Hatsumi…- murmuró el chico, sintiéndose un poco nervioso de como tomaría el sannin lo sucedido._

_-Hatsumi se ha ido ¿eh? ¿Y qué tanto descubrió esa chiquilla?- preguntó naturalmente el pelinegro, descolocando al menor, quien le miró con confusión y solo balbuceó un…_

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Sí, ya sé que Hatsumi se fue, y quiero que me digas que averiguó- respondió con tranquilidad el hombre, pero al ver el rostro confundido del chico, decidió explicarle todo._

_-Yo ya sabía que esa niña no estaba aquí para serme fiel y destruir Konoha. Desde un principio supe que solo quería investigar lo que hacíamos, pero no creí que se fuera a arriesgar tanto al investigarnos inmediatamente, creí que esperaría un poco- explicó sencillamente el ojiamarillo, aclarando un poco la situación para el menor, aunque este seguía algo confundido por un pequeño motivo._

_-Pero… sí usted sabía que la chica le iba a ser fiel a Konoha… ¿Por qué la trajo?- preguntó curiosamente Kabuto, viendo como el hombre sonreía con cierta maldad._

_-Porque como ya te dije, creí que la chica esperaría un poco para investigarnos, por eso la traje, porque pensaba que tendría un poco de tiempo para manipularla y hacer que cambiara de opinión. Pero no pude hacerlo y no importa —respondió— Así que dime… ¿Qué descubrió esa niña?- preguntó después Orochimaru, mirando al chico, quien solo dio un suspiro._

_-Descubrió esto…- contestó el ojinegro, acercándose al mayor y dándole los papeles que la joven había leído._

_-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, no importa. Por ahora es mejor irnos de aquí para que no nos descubran; volvamos a nuestro verdadero escondite- dijo el sannin, levantándose de la silla donde estaba, pues estaba sentado en un pequeño escritorio en su habitación._

_-Claro, volvamos al escondite- aceptó el peligris, haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_Desde luego que Orochimaru no se iba a confiar de aquella chica, por lo que no la llevó a su escondite real, sino a uno provisional, y era hora de irse de ahí…_

_-A todo esto… ¿Le ganaste?- cuestionó curioso el hombre, mirando de reojo al menor, mientras ambos salían de aquel lugar._

_-Mm… sí, estaba por… matarla pero escapó- respondió inseguro Kabuto, pues cabía la posibilidad de que el mayor quisiera aún que la chica fuera su siguiente contenedor._

_-Interesante. No te preocupes, no pienso regañarte por que intentaste matarla- dijo sencillamente el sannin, leyendo los pensamientos y preocupaciones del chico._

_Las palabras del hombre hicieron que el peligris suspirara con cierto alivio._

_-Mi Lord… ¿Volverá a intentar traer a la chica? ¿Aún la quiere como su próximo contenedor?- cuestionó con respeto el joven ojinegro._

_-No lo sé, tal vez. Después de todo… ella me puede servir para llegar a Itachi- respondió con maldad el pelinegro, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa maligna a Kabuto._

_-De acuerdo…- murmuró cómplice el chico._

Kabuto dio un suspiro, recordando la última pelea con la chica, siendo más que obvio que él no había entrenado como debía ser, pero eso había cambiado, pues luego de su derrota se había dedicado a entrenar, y ahora suponía que podía volver a enfrentar a la joven, o al menos eso esperaba pues no quería fallarle por segunda ocasión a Orochimaru…

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…- repetía sin cansancio Karin, lo que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa divertida al medic ninja.

-Hemos llegado- anunció el peligris, deteniéndose, haciendo que la joven se detuviera a su lado y mirara la aldea en la que ella había estado hace meses cuando fueron los exámenes chunnin.

De nuevo la pelirroja sonrió con emoción, repitiendo el nombre de su amado, y de cierta forma sonriendo con maldad.

"Esto será divertido…" pensó el Yakushi, sonriendo de medio lado.

.·.

···En la aldea···

*Antigua casa de Hatsumi*

.·.

Bura había llegado al pequeño departamento que tenía en Konoha, departamento que estaba algo sucio de polvo pues no lo había visitado ni siquiera ahora que había vuelto a la aldea.

La chica paseaba por el pequeño lugar, acariciando una pequeña figura de metal que tenía sobre un mueble, dicha figura era un cuervo, el cual había comprado pues le recordaba a Itachi.  
>Los pasos de la joven se dirigieron hacia su habitación, y al estar ahí recordó todos los días que había llegado exhausta de sus misiones por lo que solo caía en la cama y dormía, pero con suma tranquilidad por haber hecho su trabajo de cuidar su aldea.<p>

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los celestes orbes de la joven, quien fue a abrir su viejo armario, sacando de ahí ropa que tenía guardada, ropa que le quedaba, y así como sacó la ropa, sacó una mochila y metió allí la ropa junto con algo de su armamento ninja, para después ir hacia el espejo y maquillarse un poco… Pintando sus ojos con delineador morado, para luego rellenar sus parpados con color negro, dejando el resto de su rostro así; luego de terminar de maquillarse fue a la cama y se sentó en ella, abriendo el cajón de un mueble de noche y de este sacó dos medallones, sonriendo con cierta nostalgia y tristeza al verlos. Uno de esos medallones era el de Itachi, el que él le dio cuando le propuso matrimonio, y el otro… pues el otro medallón pertenecía a Sasuke…

_Había pasado apenas un día desde que Bura se había alejado de Sasuke, y esto sin duda la estaba matando, por lo que prefería no salir de su pequeño hogar, además de que le había mentido al niño y le había dicho que se iría de misión, por lo cual no podían verla mucho en la aldea._

_La tranquilidad de aquel hogar fue rota por unos cuantos golpes débiles a la puerta de la casa de la chica, quien al sentir el chakra de quien tocaba a la puerta, se paralizó un momento._

"_Sasuke" pensó la joven, no queriendo salir de su habitación, y de hecho no lo hizo, sino que se quedó en su cuarto, esperando y rogando por que el pequeño se fuera ya, pues un poco más y no lo soportaría, iría a abrirle y diría que le había mentido y que no se alejaría de él._

_Los golpes cesaron y Bura pudo sentir que el chakra del niño se alejaba, por lo que suspiró tranquila y unos minutos después fue a la puerta y la abrió, asegurándose de que el Uchiha ya no estaba ahí, pero al hacer esto, la sayayin descubrió una pequeña cajita en el suelo frente a su puerta, lo que sin duda le extrañó._

_Con cuidado la joven tomó la cajita y la llevó con ella, entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta de esta. Fue a su habitación y ahí abrió la cajita, encontrando en ella cierto objeto que le recordaba otro…_

_-El medallón de Sasuke- susurró sorprendida la Brief, tomando dicho objeto y al hacerlo, vio debajo de este un pequeño sobre, el cual tomó y abrió, encontrando una carta del pequeño…_

_**Te doy este regalo para que me recuerdes siempre, yo nunca te olvidare… Te quiere, Sasuke**_

_De nuevo los azules ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y de nuevo sin poderlo evitar, lloró desconsoladamente._

Sonrió con cierta tristeza y culpa, pero luego dio un suspiro y tomó ambos medallones, guardándolos en un compartimiento oculto en su mochila, levantándose después de la cama y poniéndose su mochila caminó hacia la entrada de su pequeño hogar, volteando hacia atrás, mirando este y sintiéndose nostálgica, sintiendo lo mismo que sintió cuando salió de su habitación en la Corporación.

-Adiós… para siempre- susurró, saliendo de su hogar…

.·.

···Terrenos del Clan Uchiha···

.·.

Sasuke caminaba hacia su hogar, mirando las casas abandonadas a su paso, dando un suspiro con nostalgia, sintiéndose extraño ese día, sintiendo una extraña emoción, algo que le daba intranquilidad.

-Sabía que te encontraríamos aquí…- dijo una voz a espaldas del Uchiha, quien bufó y detuvo su andar con molestia.

-¿No te bastó la derrota de la vez pasada?- cuestionó con burla el azabache, sonriendo de medio lado.

Karin se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esto, por lo que miró a Kabuto, quien solo sonrió un poco.

-¿Estás muy orgulloso de tu novia no es así?- cuestionó con sorna el peligris, ganando que el gennin volteara a mirarle con fastidio y molestia.

-¿¡Quieres largarte de aquí?!- preguntó Sasuke con rabia contenida, notando hasta ese momento a la pelirroja que acompañaba a Kabuto; sin duda conocía a esa chica.

-Vamos, no seas mal educado Sasuke. Mira que vengo a hacerte un favor…- dijo con tranquilidad el Yakushi, para después sacar unos papeles que llevaba, lanzándolos a los pies del azabache, quien solo los miró un poco pero al hacerlo, vio una fotografía de Bura como Hatsumi, por lo que se inclinó un poco y tomó los documentos, revisándolos.

"Veremos si sigues amando a esa estúpida cuando veas que te ha mentido" pensó Karin, pues ella ya había sido puesta al tanto de lo que sucedía entre Itachi, Sasuke y Hatsumi, y desde luego que conocía a la perfección el plan de Orochimaru y Kabuto.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no creyendo lo que veía, por lo que apretó los papeles en sus manos, arrugándolos con furia, teniendo una sensación opresiva y asfixiante al haber leído el contenido de esos papeles.

-Eso… no es cierto- dijo con irá y dolor contenido el azabache, mirando mal al peligris frente a él.

-Sí, sí lo es- sonrió con maldad el medic ninja.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, agachando su mirada, para después soltar los papeles, dejándolos caer al suelo y saliendo corriendo en busca de su novia.

-Ya falta poco…- susurró complacido Kabuto, mirando como el chico se iba, mientras que Karin se cruzaba de brazos algo celosa y molesta, viendo al Uchiha alejarse…

"No, no, no" pensaba con tristeza y dolor Sasuke, corriendo de techo en techo, pensando en lo que acababa de leer en uno de esos documentos.

**Expediente #504:  
>Nombre: Hatsumi Raiko<br>Alias/Nombre Clave: Yukiko**

Eso decían los documentos, entre otras cosas…  
>Se trataba del historial de Bura en Konoha, y desde luego que además de estar su alias, se encontraban fotografías, tanto de Bura cuando vestía como Hatsumi, como de ella cuando vestía como Yukiko.<p>

Ya no había nada por hacer, Kabuto le acababa de revelar a Sasuke la identidad de `Yukiko´…

·.·

El Uchiha corría por toda la aldea, lleno de pensamientos y sentimientos negativos… ¡Bura le había mentido todo este tiempo!  
>El chico quería… no, necesitaba una explicación, pero sobre todo quería escuchar que la joven le dijera que lo amaba que todo era un error. Simplemente Sasuke no aceptaba la realidad, quería que no fuera verdad lo que decían esos documentos, aunque… debía creerlo, pues vio las fotos y el mismo se había dado cuenta del parecido entre Hatsumi y Yukiko. Cuando comparaba todo esto… más cuenta se daba de lo ciego que había sido…<p>

Sasuke entró como torbellino a la Mansión Hyuga, buscando a su novia por todos lados, inclusive pasando por sobre los hermanos de Suna, quienes hasta se habían acomodado y ahora no se querían ir de Konoha.

-¿Han visto a Bura?- cuestionó el azabache al no encontrar a la chica en su habitación, donde se suponía que debía estar.

-No, no desde que llegaron…- respondió Temari, por lo que el Uchiha salió corriendo de la mansión, yendo a buscar a otro lado a la chica, aunque dejando por demás extrañados a los jóvenes de la arena…

"¿En dónde puede estar?" se preguntó el poseedor del sharingan, teniendo una idea por lo que comenzó a correr por la aldea con un nuevo rumbo en mente: La casa de `Yukiko´.

.·.

···Torre Hokage···

.·.

-No, eso no puede ser…- murmuró preocupada y atemorizada Anko, mirando a la Hokage, quien agachó la cabeza.

-Me temo que así es: El sello se ha roto, y como si no fuera suficiente, Itachi está en la aldea- dijo seria y hasta cierto punto apagada Tsunade, dando un suspiro pesado.

La rubia había enviado a Shizune para que trajera a Kakashi y Anko, suerte que los encontró juntos en la casa de la pelimorada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?- preguntó el peliplata, mirando a la Godaime, quien le miró y dio un suspiro.

-Búsquenlos. Kakashi… encuentra a Itachi y sácalo de la aldea. Anko… tú encuentra a Hatsumi, es decir… a Bura y averigua que piensa hacer. Shizune… tráeme a Sasuke, lo distraeré para que no se entere de lo que pasa hasta que controlemos la situación de Itachi y Bura. Ahora ¡vayan!- ordenó la Senju, a lo que los tres ninja asintieron y desaparecieron en nubes de humo, cada uno yendo a hacer su labor…

.·.

···Antigua Casa de Hatsumi···

.·.

Sasuke entró a la casa y buscó a su novia ahí, no tardando en llegar hasta la habitación, encontrando ahí el desastre de ropa y algunas cosas regadas por el suelo, cosas que Bura dejó así al sacar todo lo que necesitaba de manera rápida.

Un fuerte bufido se escuchó en la habitación, este provocado por la impotencia y el dolor que estaba comenzando a sentir el Uchiha, pero su dolor fue aún mayor cuando vio en el tocador de la joven una fotografía, y esta era de Bura con Itachi, ambos sonriendo y abrazándose un poco. La foto era de cuando nombraron Anbu a la joven sayayin.

Sin duda era ella, lo que había en los documentos era verdad, todo era verdad…

Una lágrima resbaló de uno de los negros orbes del chico, para que después lanzara la fotografía contra un muro, provocando que se rompiera el cuadro donde estaba. De nuevo el chico salió corriendo del lugar, sin saber en realidad a donde iba, pero teniendo rápidamente una idea:

"¡El Ki! Bura me enseñó a sentir Ki y Chakra" pensó el azabache, sintiendo dolor y pesar de solo pensar en la joven, pero guardándose su dolor se relajó un poco y comenzó a sentir la energía de la Brief; la sentía… sentía que se movía, y sentía que ya no estaba en la aldea, lo que le preocupó y confundió.

De nueva cuenta el chico salió corriendo, siguiendo la energía de su novia, pero con lo que no contaba era con escuchar unas palabras que destruirían la poca paz que le quedaba…

-¿Escuchaste? Dicen que Itachi Uchiha está en la aldea de nuevo- dijo un ninja que platicaba con otro.

-Sí, escuché eso y también escuche que lastimó a esa chica, la tal… Hatsumi Raiko. Aparentemente la metió en un jutsu- respondió el otro.

-No eso es mentira, dicen que ella se desmayó al estar frente a ese asesino, aunque no entiendo el porqué, si ella es una asesina también, incluso dicen que participó en la masacre del Clan Uchiha- dijo aquel ninja, haciendo asentir al otro.

-Esos dos asesinos son tal para cual- contestó con desdén el otro ninja.

Estas sencillas frases terminaron por romper la poca cordura que le quedaba al azabache, quien seguía corriendo pero sintiendo todo a su alrededor nublarse, quedando solo enfrente Itachi y Bura…

.·.

···Torre Hokage···

.·.

-¿Encontraste a Bura?- cuestionó Tsunade en cuanto vio que Anko entró a su oficina, más la notable palidez en el rostro de la Mitarashi no le prometía nada bueno.

-N…no, y hay algo más… Su casa, su antigua casa… está desordenada, y falta ropa así como también falta una mochila y su armamento ninja- respondió como muerta en vida la ojicafe, dejando helada a la Hokage.

-No, Bura no… no pudo haberse ido…- susurró la rubia, palideciendo también.

-Y no es todo… Una fotografía de Itachi con Bura se encontraba rota en el suelo. Aparentemente… Sasuke fue quien entró a esa casa y fue quien rompió la fotografía- avisó Anko, pues había preguntado a los vecinos cercanos y estos le habían dado la descripción de un chico que había entrado y salido a toda velocidad del lugar.

Sin duda, el color y las esperanzas de las mujeres desaparecieron de ellas y de sus rostros, los cuales se tornaban blancos como la nieve.

-Encuentra a Shizune, y llama… llama a la familia Brief- susurró apenas la Hokage, sintiendo como su alrededor comenzaba a desmoronarse.

La pelimorada asintió un poco…

-¿Y qué hago con Kakashi?- cuestionó la Mitarashi.

-A él también búscalo, ya no tiene caso que encuentre a Itachi, de todas formas no habría podido ganarle- respondió suave pero distraída la rubia, a lo que la jounnin asintió y salió de ahí, yendo a buscar a todos para reunirlos, pues sin duda alguna… Ya era hora de decirles la verdad a todos…

.·.

···Afuera de Konoha···

.·.

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que Pein nos matará por no llevar el pergamino- dijo Kisame a su compañero, quien solo le miró de reojo.

Itachi había ordenado partir luego de hablar con Tsunade, pues consideró que era mejor irse, irse y ya no volver nunca a esa aldea, dejar sola a su amada que ahora era feliz con Sasuke.

-No nos hará nada. Descuida, asumiré la responsabilidad de esta misión…- respondió estoico el Uchiha, saltando de árbol en árbol tan rápido como podía, alejándose cada vez más de su hogar.

El espadachín solo bufó un poco, pero no objetó nada, aunque le preocupaba el hecho de ver un poco más blanco al menor.

-Oye Itachi… ¿Te sientes bien?- cuestionó Kisame, mirando al joven, quien asintió sin muchos ánimos, pues mentía como de costumbre…

-No creo que sea verdad…- respondió el hombre tiburón, deteniéndose en una rama al ver que el pelinegro se detenía.

-Necesito descansar un poco- murmuró Itachi, para después bajar de la rama y dirigirse hacia un pequeño escondite que solo él conocía, siendo seguido de su amigo, este solo le siguió en silencio…

.·.

···Saliendo de Konoha···

.·.

Bura saltaba de árbol en árbol, ya había salido de la aldea y ahora se encontraba en el bosque, sintiendo el chakra de ese Uchiha que la entrenó, de aquel que más que su maestro fue su mejor amigo, su confidente… su todo.

Está vez las cosas serían diferentes, eso era lo que pensaba la joven, mientras seguía saltando, esperando con ansias encontrarse con aquel chico, pero con lo que no contó… fue con que alguien la alcanzaría…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Sasuke, quien apareció frente a su novia, deteniéndole el paso, sorprendiendo a la chica pues esta no creía que el azabache la fuera a encontrar.

Bura se detuvo en una rama que estaba a unos metros de la del Uchiha, este levantó su mirada, en la cual había tristeza y dolor.

-¿Acaso pensabas irte sin siquiera despedirte?- preguntó el ojinegro, mirando con rencor a la joven, quien solo entrecerró los ojos un poco, tomando todo con tranquilidad.

-Perdóname, Sasuke…- susurró la Brief, viendo a los ojos al menor, notando como la mirada de este le veía con odio.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes decirme? ¡Me mentiste! ¡Eres una traidora!- gritó con furia Sasuke, apretando los puños con dolor.

-Las cosas no son como tú crees. Pero sí, en parte tienes razón… Te mentí en algunas cosas, y lo siento por eso. Pero es todo lo que puedo hacer… pedirte perdón- respondió sin muchos sentimientos la joven, tal vez solo con algo de arrepentimiento en su voz.

-¿Y entonces…? ¿Me dejas…? ¿¡Me dejas para irte con él?!- gritó de nuevo el azabache, haciendo lo posible por controlar sus sentimientos.

-Lo amo. Así que me iré, perdóname…- respondió un poco triste la sayayin, pero su respuesta fue el colmo para el menor, quien dejó que unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaran de sus ojos, mientras agachaba la cabeza un momento.

-Tú no te irás con él…- sentenció el Uchiha, sin levantar la cabeza.

-Me iré, y nadie me detendrá, ni siquiera tú…- respondió un poco seria la chica, mirando al menor.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó en un susurró el azabache, para luego desaparecer un momento de la vista de la joven, quien dio un salto en el aire y esquivó un ataque del chico, permaneciendo volando.

-No hagas esto más difícil, Sasuke. Sabes que no puedes detenerme ni mucho menos ganarme…- dijo impasible la joven, bajando al suelo en donde ya se encontraba Sasuke, quien le miró con el sharingan activado, cosa que sorprendió a la sayayin.

¿Acaso de verdad el chico pensaba atacarla?

Era la duda que estaba fija en la mente de la princesa; duda que fue respondida cuando de nuevo el niño le atacó, comenzando a pelear con ella…

-¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes que no ganarás nada…- dijo Bura, deteniendo los ataques del chico sin responderlos, pues no quería hacerle daño, aunque admitía que le estaba costando mucho detener sus golpes.

-¿Quieres saber porque hago esto…?- preguntó con voz apagada el Uchiha, sin dejar de atacar a la joven, quien solo le esquivaba, pero al escuchar su pregunta, le prestó especial atención.

-Porque te prefiero muerta a que estés con él…- respondió Sasuke a su propia pregunta, dejando en semi-shock a la sayayin, quien al distraerse no pudo esquivar dos golpes del chico, el primero que fue en su estómago, y el segundo un golpe en su rostro, el cual la lanzó al suelo.

-No hagas esto… No quiero lastimarte- susurró la Brief, poniéndose de pie, limpiándose con la muñeca sangre que salía de su labio, mirando de reojo al chico, quien le miraba con odio.

-No puedes lastimarme más…- murmuró el azabache, volviendo a atacar a la chica, quien detuvo sus golpes lo mejor que podía…

.·.

···Torre Hokage···

.·.

-L-lady Hokage, aquí está la familia de Bura…- anunció Shizune, entrando al despacho de su maestra con la familia de la sayayin tras ella.

Los Brief estaban extrañados de este llamamiento repentino por parte de la Hokage, pero más que extrañados estaban intrigados y tal vez hasta preocupados, pues tanto Vegeta, como Trunks y Bulma, habían comenzado a tener un mal presentimiento desde hacía un rato.

-¿Pasa algo Tsunade?- preguntó Bulma, ocultando su preocupación, solo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras mentalmente intentaba tranquilizarse y calmar sus infundados nervios y preocupaciones.

Un suspiro pesado escapó de los labios de la Senju, mientras se ponía de pie, mirando con culpa a los Brief.

-Tomen asiento, por favor…- pidió Tsunade, extrañando aún más a la familia de Bura, pero dadas las circunstancias, los tres Brief tomaron asiento frente al escritorio de la mujer, mientras que Shizune esperaba afuera a que llegaran Kakashi y Anko, quienes no tardaron más de unos segundos en llegar corriendo al despacho de la Hokage, entrando sin tocar, pues la morena medic ninja les dejó entrar así sin más.

-Ya estamos… aquí- dijo Anko, mirando a la familia de su amiga, al igual que Kakashi, quien solo dio un suspiro y fue a un lado del escritorio, junto con su novia, ambos en total silencio, sintiéndose incapaces de decir palabra alguna, siendo seguidos e imitados por Shizune, solo que ella se puso atrás del escritorio al lado de su maestra.

-Sí pasa algo, es mejor que nos lo digan ya…- habló sin mucha paciencia Vegeta, mirando a los cuatro ninjas con seriedad.

-Vegeta…- susurró Bulma en tono reprochante ante los pocos modales de su esposo, aunque en realidad ella estaba igual de desesperada por saber que era aquello por lo que les habían llamado.

-Hay un asunto muy serio, concerniente a… Bura- comenzó a hablar la rubia, sorprendiendo y preocupando a la familia de la chica.

-¿¡Que pasa con mi hija?!- preguntó de inmediato la dueña de la Corporación, esta vez ya mostrando su preocupación al haber hablado exaltada.

Luego de una última mirada entre los cuatro ninjas, la Hokage comenzó a hablar…

.·.

···Afuera de Konoha···

.·.

Sasuke seguía atacando sin piedad alguna a la joven que amaba, prefiriendo lo que él mismo había dicho: Verla muerta a verla al lado de Itachi. Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero no le importaba; Itachi ya le había arrebatado todo como para darle el gusto de dejarle lo último que tenía.

-Basta, Sasuke. Las cosas no son como tú crees. Necesito que me dejes ir. Es lo mejor para ambos. Mi lugar siempre fue al lado de Itachi- dijo lo más serena posible la Anbu, pues admitía que lo que hacía le dolía, pero luego de haber recuperado sus recuerdos, le dolía más estar alejada del Uchiha mayor.

Ninguna de las palabras de la joven iba a hacer entrar en razón al chico, quien apareció tras la sayayin y le pateó en un costado, lanzándola al suelo, rompiéndole algunas costillas de paso, debido a la descomunal fuerza del golpe.

Gotas de sangre cayeron de los labios de la ojiazul, pues comenzó a escupir dicho líquido debido al daño que el niño provocó con varios golpes de desmedida fuerza, y sin compasión alguna.

Con algo de esfuerzo, la kunoichi se puso de pie, sacando la katana que llevaba amarrada a la espalda, decidiéndose por fin a enfrentar al menor, ya que ella solo había esquivado sus ataques pero no le había atacado de ninguna forma, pero ya era distinto; ya se había dado cuenta de que solo se iría de ahí, sí hería al chico.

Sasuke solo miraba con dolor y furia a la chica, volviendo a atacarla sin importarle nada, después de todo… Sí la mataba o él moría en la pelea, ya no importaba mucho.

De nuevo comenzaron los ataques, con la diferencia de que ésta vez, Bura hería al azabache con la katana, tratando de no herirlo demasiado o de muerte, solo haciendo algunos cortes en su cuerpo, buscando el momento adecuado para dejarlo inconsciente, cosa que se le dificultaba debido al sharingan de su ahora exnovio.

-¿Por qué…?- susurró el Uchiha, esquivando un ataque y tratando de golpear a la mayor con el puño cerrado.

-No me hagas repetírtelo- respondió seria y algo triste la peliazul, tomando la mano del chico, deteniendo el golpe y dándole una patada en el estómago, lanzándolo varios metros lejos de ella.

Sin perder tiempo, el azabache se puso de pie y volvió a atacar, lo cual le daba la certeza a la sayayin, de que Sasuke estaba en pie por su odio, odio puro hacia ella e Itachi, hacia sus mentiras, sus engaños, sus traiciones, hacia todo lo que ellos le hicieron; y tenía razón en odiarlos así.

-Llegaste a mi vida, fingiendo ser buena, fingiendo ser mi amiga…- murmuró con voz apagada el pequeño poseedor del sharingan, siendo escuchado con atención por la joven.

Ambos chicos en ese momento recordaron sus primeras peleas, y como con rapidez se adaptaron el uno al otro:

_-Fue mi idea venir, no entiendo porque les gritas a ellos- dijo un poco molesta la princesa._

_-Porque es una misión, y ellos olvidan fácilmente que son ninjas, por eso no serán buenos ninjas- respondió molesto el ojinegro._

_-¿Insinúas que eres mejor que ellos?- preguntó Bura, con una ceja arqueada._

_-Sí, soy mejor que ellos dos juntos- aseguró con arrogancia el Uchiha._

_-Debes ser bueno, solo quienes son genios son unos arrogantes- dijo molesta Bura._

_-Hmp-_

_-Ya vamos de regreso líder- dijo con cierta burla en su melosa voz._

__·__

__·__

_-Bueno, y hablando de Tsunade… Me sorprende que pelearas así con ella, que la retaras, y sobre todo… que terminaras desobedeciendo sus órdenes, eso fue… estúpido —y ante lo dicho, el azabache frunció el ceño— pero también fue… Valiente- dijo la peliazul, sonriendo; provocando sorpresa en Sasuke_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó el menor, bastante incrédulo y deteniendo su andar para mirar a la chica_

_-Sí, opino que fue estúpido, pero se necesita valor para retar a alguien como ella, sobre todo a sabiendas de que puede tomar represalias, como un castigo o algo más serio. ¿Sabes? Empiezas a caerme bien- contestó Bura, continuando su caminar, ya que ella también se había detenido. Pero ante su respuesta, Sasuke siguió un poco sorprendido._

_-¿De verdad crees que tengo valor?- preguntó el poseedor del sharingan, caminando a lado de la Brief._

_-Sí. Pero… no quiero saber que te pasó que te hizo tener ese valor- respondió insegura de si estaba bien lo que diría_

_-¿A qué te refieres?- interrogó confundido el Uchiha._

_-A que el valor no se tiene… se gana. Y todos ganamos el valor cuando tenemos experiencias difíciles en nuestra vida. Por eso, no sé qué es lo que te habrá pasado a ti para que tuvieras ese increíble valor- contestó preocupada la ojiazul._

"_Es muy inteligente, no es quien todos creen, oculta su verdadera personalidad" pensó un poco adolorido Sasuke, ya que recordó lo que pasó con su familia. Así que sin quererlo, el ojinegro dejó que su tristeza y melancolía se dejaran ver, ya que su negra mirada se ensombreció, lo cual obviamente notó la chica._

_-Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte recordar cosas tristes, perdóname- pidió apenada y arrepentida Bura, y sin controlarlo, abrazó al azabache, quien tampoco controló corresponder el abrazo, así que lo hizo…_

__·__

__·__

Por un momento pareciera que ambos jóvenes estaban conectados mentalmente, ya que ambos recordaron esas escenas con precisión en su mente, mientras seguían peleando.

-Y yo te acepte, te acepte como mi amiga, como mi confidente, como mi novia… Como mi todo…- siguió hablando Sasuke, sin detener sus ataques, mientras su mirada poco a poco iba perdiendo sentimientos, cosa que preocupaba un poco a la sayayin, a la vez que de nuevo ambos recordaban más cosas…

__·__

__·__

_-Y…yo…te quería decir…q…que…- comenzó a hablar el azabache, viendo a su amiga, quien para colmo estaba muy cerca de él._

_La ojiazul miraba con atención al menor…_

_Sasuke se rindió; simplemente las palabras no eran su fuerte, por lo que prefirió actuar, así que se acercó más a la chica, viéndola con cierto brillo en sus negros ojos, y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella._

_-S…sasuke…- susurró sonrojándose Bura, pero siendo silenciada por los labios del azabache._

_La peliazul se sorprendió…_

_¡Sasuke le estaba dando un beso!_

_Bura no pudo hacer más que corresponder aquel cálido y cariñoso beso, cerrando sus ojos al igual que el menor._

__·__

__·__

Los azules orbes estaban fijos en los negros, ambos mirándose, y aunque los dos recordaban ese primer beso, se miraban de distintas formas.

La mirada del chico ya estaba vacía, era como si se hubiera despedido de sus sentimientos y emociones, mientras que planeaba algo en su mente, su último golpe…

Sasuke logró escapar de un ataque de la katana, y luego de hacer esto, golpeó en el estómago a la mayor, lanzándola al suelo, pero aun con la caída, la Brief no soltó el arma, y se puso de pie lo más rápido posible, pues sabía que aunque sea en una pequeña distracción, el menor la mataría sin miramientos, y no podía decir que no se lo mereciera.

Varios clones del Uchiha aparecieron, los cuales atacaron sin piedad a la Anbu, pero así como aparecieron, desaparecieron pues esos clones no eran nada para las habilidades de Bura. Pero cuando estos clones desaparecieron, dejaron una densa capa de humo, entre la cual la sayayin pudo escuchar el ruido de una técnica que ella conocía muy bien…

-¡Chidori…!- se escuchó la voz de Sasuke, por lo que la ojiazul levantó la katana.

"Espero que me puedas perdonar por esto Itachi, pero no tengo opción…" pensó preocupada y resignada la joven sayayin, preparando el arma que llevaba en su mano, viendo al chico acercarse a ella.

De nuevo un recuerdo apareció en la mente de los chicos mientras se disponían a atacarse…

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó directamente el Uchiha._

_-Yo también te quiero Sasuke, y acepto ser tú novia- aceptó con una sonrisa la sayayin._

_Otro tierno beso que selló el inicio de un noviazgo…_

Solo un beso, una declaración a medias, una petición, una aceptación y otro beso, habían sido las explosiones que provocaron el derrumbe de la vida de dos jóvenes…

La silueta del azabache llegó a su destino, totalmente listo con un chidori en mano…

En aquel bosque los animales que se encontraban cerca del campo de batalla huyeron por el sonido de la explosión, mientras sangre manchaba la tierra en donde fue el choque entre verdad y mentira, engaño y desengaño…

.·.

···Torre Hokage···

.·.

-¿¡Que usted le hizo qué cosa a nuestra hija?!- gritó Vegeta, poniéndose de pie con brusquedad, y golpeando con la misma el escritorio de Tsunade, escritorio que se agrietó pero corrió con suerte de no romperse.

La mujer rubia solo cerró un momento los ojos, sintiendo que ya no tenía valor para decir otra palabra más luego de haberles contado toda la verdad a los Brief; bueno, casi toda, pues no les dijo que la masacre del Clan Uchiha fue por Konoha, sino que omitió todos esos detalles.

-Mi Bura…- susurró Bulma, sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, una angustia y un dolor que no podía explicar.

-Ya no puedo decirles más… solo un `Lo siento´ con el cual sé que no arreglo nada- dijo en voz baja la Senju, sintiendo también una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

-P-padre, este no es momento de peleas, debemos encontrar a Bura y a Sasuke- susurró lo más tranquilo que pudo Trunks, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su progenitor, quien le fulminó con la mirada.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más…

-Ya es tarde…- susurró Kakashi, obteniendo la atención de todos, por lo que continuó.

-Bura y Sasuke se encontraron ya. Y no creo que haya pasado nada bueno…- murmuró el peliplata, dejando con los nervios de punta a Bulma.

-N-no, Sasuke sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Bura- trató de razonar Anko, mirando a su novio con temor.

-Hay que encontrarlos… ¡Ya! ¡Ya!- presionó Tsunade, poniéndose de pie de golpe, saliendo corriendo de su oficina.

-Quédate aquí, Bulma- ordenó Vegeta, saliendo tras la rubia, siendo seguido por Kakashi y Trunks.

-Su-suerte- murmuró débilmente Anko, quedándose junto con Shizune para tratar de calmar a Bulma, quien estaba blanca como la nieve…

Tanto la Hokage como Kakashi, Vegeta y Trunks, salieron a toda velocidad de la aldea, aunque claro que los sayayines podían volar y lo hicieron, pero no podían dejar atrás a los ninja, así que se mantenían cerca de ellos.

-Bura no puede abandonar la Tierra del Fuego, sí lo hace… será considerada traidora- gritó Tsunade, corriendo a toda velocidad, preocupando más a los sayayines.

.·.

···Bosque A Las Afueras De Konoha···

.·.

Luego de un rato de volar y correr respectivamente, los cuatro comenzaron a llegar al lugar de la pelea.

-Les pido que se preparen…- dijo Pakun, la mascota ninja de Kakashi, quien había invocado al animal para rastrear más fácilmente a los dos chicos.

Ante las palabras del perro, todos le miraron con confusión y más preocupación.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó en un susurro la rubia Hokage, mirando al animal, quien seguía saltando de árbol en árbol pero con una pequeña mueca de preocupación en su canino rostro.

-Porque huele a sangre…- respondió seriamente el perro ninja, causando que los tres presentes quedaran sin habla, sobre todo Tsunade, pues la culpa de todo lo que pasara, era de ella…

-Ahí está…- dijo Pakun, mirando hacia enfrente, confundiendo a todos.

-¿Está?- cuestionó Kakashi, poniendo su vista en el animal, quien le miró de reojo y agachó un poco la cabeza.

-Solo una persona…- murmuró el perro, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo más, a lo lejos se vio un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, por lo que todos fueron directamente ahí.

-Sasuke…- susurró preocupado Kakashi, corriendo hasta donde su alumno, quien estaba boca abajo en el suelo, pero al escuchar el ruido, miró hacia los presentes, no pudiendo evitar toser sangre.

El peliplata ayudó a su alumno a darse la vuelta y quedar boca arriba, mientras Tsunade se acercaba a curar al niño al haber visto ya que tenía una gran herida en el estómago…

-¿En dónde está Bura?- preguntaron Vegeta, Trunks y Tsunade, esta última curaba la enorme y sangrante herida.

-S-se fue… con él…- susurró el Uchiha, sintiendo sus fuerzas irse, mientras aclaraba un poco su borrosa mirada y veía a su maestro, dedicándole una mirada dolida y decepcionada, diciéndole en silencio que era un traidor por no haberle dicho lo que había habido entre Bura e Itachi.

Kakashi sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al ver esa mirada que le daba su alumno, ese pequeño al que quería como un hijo y al cual había lastimado y traicionado con su silencio.

Tsunade no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima mientras veía como Sasuke perdía el conocimiento por la sangre perdida por la herida.

-Hay que ir por Bura…- dijo seriamente Vegeta, estando por irse volando pero…

-No. Ya no podemos hacer nada por ella…- susurró la Senju, derramando una lágrima más, mientras seguía curando al Uchiha, pero recibiendo la asesina mirada del príncipe sayayin.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestionó con enfado el pelinegro, mirando mal a la mujer, esta le miró un poco y luego miró hacia enfrente.

-Porque a estas alturas ella ya debe haber cruzado el valle del fin, y quien lo hace es considerado traidor, y no podemos hacer nada por esa persona. En el momento en el que Bura cruzó ese lugar, dejó de pertenecer a Konoha. Habrá recompensa por ella, desde hoy... Es una criminal de alto rango- explicó sin ánimos la Godaime, dejando helados a los dos sayayines.

-Ustedes no pueden ir a buscarla, porque provocarían un conflicto mayor- agregó el Hatake, para así evitar que la familia de la chica fuera a ir a buscarla, haciéndoles ver que de momento lo mejor era dejarla ir.

Vegeta apretó fuertemente los puños, mientras que Trunks veía el lugar con tristeza.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó repentinamente Tsunade, obteniendo la atención de todos pero en especial la del copi ninja.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó exaltado Kakashi, estando de rodillas al lado derecho de su alumno, mirándolo con preocupación.

-Esta grave, hay que volver a Konoha ya…- dijo apresurada la mujer, por lo que sin perder más tiempo el peliplata cargó en sus brazos al niño, y fue corriendo de vuelta a la aldea con Pakun tras él.

-Vengan por favor. De momento no podemos hacer nada por Bura. Volvamos a la aldea, y ya allí pensaremos con más calma y veremos qué podemos hacer por ella. Por favor, vamos- murmuró preocupada la rubia, mirando a los dos sayayines, quienes miraban el bosque con tristeza y en el caso de Vegeta, con molestia.

Sin decir más, el príncipe sayayin salió volando con rumbo a la aldea, mientras que Trunks miraba a la mujer.

-Está bien. Volveremos a la aldea…- dijo apenas el chico, viendo como la rubia asentía con tristeza, dolor y culpa.

Dicho esto, los dos siguieron a Kakashi, quien seguía con rumbo veloz hacia Konoha…

.·.

·.·

.·.

-Vamos… hay que darnos prisa, está mal herido- decía Tsunade, llevando en una camilla a Sasuke, estando ya todos en el hospital.

Bulma llorando desconsoladamente, abrazando a su esposo, aun sin poder creer que su hija se había ido lejos de ellos, que se había ido a buscar a un criminal, que había abandonado todo solo por ese chico, y que inclusive había sido capaz de lastimar al pequeño Uchiha.

Anko estaba en un rincón del hospital, sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, sollozando en silencio, sintiéndose totalmente culpable.

-Anko…- susurró el peliplata, sentándose al lado de su novia.

-Fue mi culpa, mía, de Tsunade y de Shizune…- murmuró la pelimorada con la voz algo ronca por el llanto y por un nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Con o sin sello de memoria, Bura igual se habría ido con Itachi, creme- trató de consolar el Hatake, acariciándole la espalda a la chica, quien le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del hombre.

-Tal vez… pero sin jutsu al menos Sasuke estaría… bien…- sollozó más fuerte la Mitarashi, dejándole ver a su novio que la culpa que sentía no era solo por Bura, sino también por el joven Uchiha. ¿Y cómo no sentiría Anko culpa por Sasuke? Sí el pequeño había dejado su odio de lado, la había perdonado por querer encerrarlo y la había dejado estar libremente con Kakashi sin objeciones. Sin duda alguna, la mujer pagó muy mal el perdón y la confianza que el niño le dio. De hecho todos le habían pagado mal al callar y guardar silencio.

-Sasuke estará bien, ya veraz- susurró el Hatake, queriendo el mismo creer eso, pues aún tenía un mal presentimiento que le estaba preocupando cada vez más, pero no lograba entender el porqué de ese presentimiento, sí todo lo malo que podía pasar ya había pasado.

Tsunade salió del cuarto de emergencias donde tenían al chico, por lo cual Kakashi y Anko se levantaron rápidamente del suelo, acercándose a la mujer, quien venía más blanca que la nieve y con Shizune caminando tras ella, igual de pálida.

-¿Cómo está Sasuke?- preguntaron de inmediato la pareja de ninjas, mirando a las dos mujeres.

Los tres Brief miraron también a las mujeres, pues Sasuke no tenía la culpa de nada, él era solo otra víctima de Tsunade y su estúpido jutsu.

-S-sasuke está… bien- respondió apenas la mujer, sorprendiendo a todos, y confundiéndolos a la vez.

-¿Entonces qué pasa?- cuestionó Anko, preocupándose más de solo ver el rostro y las expresiones de la Godaime.

-Al limpiar su cuerpo de la sangre que tenía, me encontré con mucha sangre en su mano izquierda, que es dónde hace el chidori. Por lo que analice esa sangre, y descubrí que… N-no es sangre de él- explicó con sencilleza pero con preocupación la Senju, sorprendiendo a todos e inquietándolos más.

-Eso quiere decir…- susurró Anko, perdiendo el color y sintiendo otra opresión en el pecho.

-Eso quiere decir que Sasuke… hirió a Bura- susurró Kakashi, clavando otra puñalada a la familia Brief, haciendo llorar de nuevo a Bulma…

.·.

···Afueras de la Tierra del Fuego···

.·.

Itachi descansaba un poco en una cueva que había descubierto en una de sus tantas misiones como Anbu. Y desde luego que el Uchiha estaba acompañado de Kisame, quien solo se dedicaba a mirarle.

-Te siento extraño… ¿pasa algo?- cuestionó el espadachín, obteniendo como respuesta un profundo silencio por parte del joven, lo que le extrañó bastante.

"Bra… Sasuke…" pensó el poseedor del sharingan, mirando la salida de la cueva, notando que comenzaba a llover fuertemente, pero aun con la lluvia, algo le impulsó a ponerse de pie y caminar hasta estar llegar a la entrada de la cueva, sintiendo algunas gotas de lluvia salpicarle un poco el rostro.

La mirada del chico yacía perdida en el oscuro paisaje que se daba debido a la fuerte lluvia, paisaje que cambió un poco al aparecer una silueta a lo lejos.

Itachi se sorprendió un poco, pero no tardó en reconocer a quien pertenecía esa figura, por lo que salió corriendo de la cueva, yendo a donde estaba esa persona…

-¡Bra!- gritó el Uchiha, atrapando a la chica cuando está cayó.

La joven Brief tosió sangre, levantando solo un poco su mirada, encontrándose con los negros orbes del chico, por lo que sonrió levemente y le acarició las mejillas, para luego agachar su cabeza y toser un poco más de sangre.

-P-perdóname- susurró la sayayin, para luego caer inconsciente, siendo sujetada por el Akatsuki, quien notó en ese momento una peligrosa y mortal herida en el pecho de la chica, por lo que la cargó en brazos y la llevó adentro de la cueva.

-Kisame, ayúdame…- dijo el pelinegro, obteniendo atención de su amigo, quien se sorprendió de ver ahí a aquella chica, pero sin decir nada, comenzó a ayudar a su amigo a curarla.

"¿Pero qué pasó?" se cuestionó Itachi, tratando de detener la hemorragia proveniente de la herida, preocupándose de súbito, tanto por la joven como por su hermanito, pues la katana que llevaba la chica estaba ensangrentada, además de ese `Perdóname´ que ella misma le dijo.

Sin duda, muchas personas necesitaban una explicación de lo pasado con los jóvenes…

|···|

_Sasuke corría con el chidori en mano, sin importarte ya nada, mientras que por su parte, la joven levantó la katana._

_El Uchiha apareció tras de la joven, quien dio vuelta, sin esquivar el ataque del Uchiha, pero aprovechando su cercanía, movió rápidamente el arma, sintiendo como la electricidad del ataque del joven atravesaba su pecho, a la par que ella misma sentía como su katana se hundía en la piel de Sasuke…_

_La sangre de ambos chicos se mezcló por la cercanía que ambos mantenían luego de sus mortales ataques con el otro._

_-Sasuke, yo… lo siento… yo…- susurró la joven, al oído del menor, quien tosió un poco de sangre, cosa que la joven hizo también después…_

_Bura atravesaba el estómago del chico con la katana, mientras que Sasuke la había atravesado a ella con el chidori, haciendo ambos una herida mortal en el otro, a la vez que quedaban frente a frente y a escasos milímetros el uno del otro._

_-T-te odio…- fueron las últimas palabras del azabache, sintiendo como su energía le abandonaba, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo cuando la chica sacó la katana y se alejó de él, retrocediendo, poniéndose una mano en la herida, curándose un poco, pero huyendo después al saber que irían a buscarlos en cualquier momento._

_La chica se fue, pero al ir hacia adelante, rompió aquella frase con la que todos en el mundo ninja la conocían:  
>La kunoichi que camina sin mirar atrás.<em>

_Está frase ya no quedó perfecta para la sayayin, pues esta vez al irse, miró hacia atrás, viendo al pequeño Uchiha tirado en el suelo boca abajo, mirándole con odio y dolor._

_El silencio fue lo único que quedó en el lugar, mientras la joven Brief huía para irse con Itachi, y Sasuke se quedaba sin nada…_

|···|

.·.

·.·

.·.

Vegeta discutía con Tsunade y Kakashi, recriminándoles una y otra vez lo que le hicieron a Bura, mientras que Anko y Shizune sollozaban un poco, acompañando a Bulma, pidiéndole mil y un vez perdón por lo que hicieron con la Hokage.

-¡Ya sé que cometí un error! ¡Pero la encontraremos! En… enviaremos Anbus por ella- dijo la Senju, insegura en su última frase, pues sabía que enviar Anbus por la chica, querría decir que le darían aviso a los ancianos de lo que pasó y que la joven se convertiría en criminal y traidora, aunque ya se había convertido en eso cuando salió de la tierra del fuego.

-¡Más le vale que la encontremos! Porque sí no…- amenazó el príncipe sayayin, siendo detenido por Bulma, quien se levantó de su lugar y corrió hacia su esposo, tomándole del brazo.

-¡Vegeta por favor! No empeoremos más las cosas- dijo la peliazul, mirando con tristeza a su esposo, quién bufó, pues estaba por amenazar con destruir toda Konoha hasta no encontrar a su hija.

Vegeta guardó silencio, al igual que su mujer, mientras ahora era Trunks el que hablaba.

-¿C-cuál es la situación de Bura? ¿Qué pasara con ella ahora?- preguntó preocupado el joven sayayin, mirando a Tsunade, pero mirando de reojo a Shizune, ésta le miraba con tristeza, implorándole perdón con la mirada.

-Como ya les dije: Desde el momento en que salió de la tierra del Fuego, Bura se convirtió en traidora y criminal —dijo con pesar— Así que debemos avisar a los consejeros. Pero todo lo demás dependerá de cómo se den las cosas. Sí ella llegara a volver por su propio pie, no serían tan duros con ella, pero sí no regresa, y se llegara a enfrentar con algunos Anbus, si los lastima o mata, su castigo aumentara —suspiró— Ya todo depende de ella y lo que haga de ahora en adelante- susurró la rubia, bajando un poco la cabeza.

La familia Brief dio un suspiro, tratando de mantener la calma para poder pensar con claridad.

-Tsunade, hay una cosa que no estamos considerando…- habló en voz baja Kakashi, obteniendo la total atención de todos y la mirada interrogante de la rubia quien ya no quería seguir hablando, por eso interrogó solo con sus mieles orbes.

-Bura se fue, y se fue con… Itachi. Y le recuerdo que él esta con… Akatsuki- dijo con algo de preocupación el peliplata, preocupación que de inmediato fue transmitida a las tres kunoichis presentes.

-¿Akatsuki?- preguntó Bulma sin entender.

La Godaime dio un suspiro, poniéndose dos dedos en el puente de la nariz, tratando de controlar una creciente decepción de sí misma.

Entre las tres mujeres se dispusieron a explicarle a la familia Brief lo poco que sabían sobre Akatsuki…

.·.

···.···

.·.

En una habitación del hospital poco iluminada, se apreciaba a un pequeño azabache en recuperación; aunque en realidad no tenía muchas heridas, la peor era la de la katana que le atravesó el estómago. Aún con los cuidados que tenía, Sasuke no despertaba, y muy probablemente no lo haría en varios días, tanto por el daño físico como por el psicológico y sentimental que tenía. Pero esos días de inconsciencia, no sucedieron…

Una sombra entró a la habitación, sombra que se dirigió directo al niño, quedando de pie al lado de la cama.

Aquella sombra puso su mano en la frente del Uchiha, y comenzó a expulsar chakra, despertando así al niño, quien entreabrió sus ojos y miró a aquella sombra, aclarando poco a poco su mirada, sintiendo como la mano que le despertó le quitaba el respirador de la boca, lo que provocó que tosiera un poco.

-¿K-Kabuto?- preguntó en voz baja Sasuke, mirando cansadamente al médico ninja, quien solo sonrió de medio lado.

-Vámonos- ordenó el peligris, viendo como el niño negaba apenas.

-¿Para qué quieres quedarte? ¿Para proteger tú estúpida aldea? Apuesto a que fue Bura quien te enseñó eso —negó un poco con la cabeza, sonriendo- ¿Y dónde está ella eh?- cuestionó con burla Kabuto, notando la asesina y dolida mirada que le enviaba el menor.

-Ella no cumplió su palabra. Te engañó, no solo a ti sino a todos. Te traicionó, y a su `amada´ aldea. Todo lo que te enseñó fue una mentira. ¿Seguirás siendo fiel a sus palabras? ¿Amarrado a las falsas promesas que te hizo?- preguntó manipuladoramente el ninja del sonido, sonriendo de medio lado al notar que el Uchiha cerraba los ojos, tratando de contener lo que sentía, mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto que contenía.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, y miró con decisión al mayor, haciendo un esfuerzo y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, quitándose algunos cables que tenía en el cuerpo, los cuales eran de sueros y aquella máquina que medía sus respiraciones y el latir de su corazón.

-Vámonos- dijo sin más el poseedor del sharingan, para alegría de Kabuto, quien solo asintió y caminó hacia la ventana, seguido del menor…

Ambos ninja salieron del hospital con cuidado, aunque con algo de dificultad para el azabache, pues seguía lastimado.

-No tenemos tiempo para ir por cosas a tu casa- dijo Kabuto, mirando al menor, queriéndole decir con eso que se iban de la aldea ya, sin escalas.

-Lo sé, y no importa… No quiero nada que me recuerde a este lugar- contestó fríamente el Uchiha, haciendo sonreír un poco más al peligris.

-Bien. Ahora solo debes resistir un poco más. En medio del bosque está alguien que te puede curar sin problemas- informó el medic ninja, obteniendo la mirada del niño.

-¿Te refieres a esa chica?- cuestionó Sasuke sin más, a lo que Kabuto afirmó con la cabeza.

No se dijo más, Sasuke había tomado su decisión y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo…

.·.

···Hospital···

.·.

-No sé qué esté pensando Bura, pero no creo que se una a Akatsuki- dijo Tsunade, tratando de mantener la calma ante la situación de que la sayayin se podría volver un Akatsuki.

-Esperemos que no, pero eso es algo que solo sabremos con el tiempo- murmuró Anko, dejando más preocupada a la familia Brief, pues no bastaba con que la chica se hubiera ido con un criminal, sino que tal vez y se unía a una organización de criminales aún más peligrosos; todo esto era demasiado para la familia de Bura.

-Aún nos queda una pregunta por responder: ¿Cómo fue que Sasuke se enteró de todo?- dijo analizadoramente Kakashi, teniendo la atención de todos, luego de que dejaran de lado el hecho de Bura estaba herida y que podía estar en Akatsuki; después de todo, lo primero no era tan serio según ellos pues la joven era una médico ninja, y lo segundo… Pues nada podían hacer ellos, solo esperar.

-Yo también pensaba lo mismo- murmuró Tsunade, pensando un poco, al igual que los demás.

-Algo extraño está pasando aquí. No había manera de que Sasuke se enterara de que Yukiko y Bura son la misma persona- habló esta vez Anko, mirando a su novio y a la Hokage, pensando un poco también.

Mientras todos pensaban en la posible manera en que el Uchiha se enteró de todo, Shizune llegó corriendo.

-¡Sasuke no está!- gritó la morena, sorprendiendo y conmocionando a todos.

-¿Cómo que Sasuke no está?- cuestionó de inmediato la rubia, mirando a su asistente, quien asintió.

-No está, y la ventana del cuarto está abierta- informó Shizune, pues ella había ido a revisar al chico.

Todos se miraron entre sí, confundidos y sorprendidos de la desaparición de Sasuke, pero solo bastó con que Kakashi y Tsunade cruzaran sus miradas para tener una idea.

-¡Orochimaru!- dijeron al unísono la rubia y el peliplata, sorprendiendo a todos y preocupando de súbito a Anko y Shizune.

La familia Brief estaba enterada de todo lo relacionado a Orochimaru y Sasuke. Vegeta y Trunks lo supieron aquel día cuando Bura les reveló que era una ninja, y Bulma lo supo después por que la Hokage se lo dijo como una muestra de confianza.

-¿Creen que él vino por Sasuke?- preguntó Bulma preocupada por el niño.

Anko negó mientras miraba con preocupación a Kakashi.

-No, yo… sentiría su maligno chakra, pero no lo siento. Orochimaru no está aquí- dijo la pelimorada, preocupándose más a cada segundo.

-No vino personalmente, pero mando a su servidor, a su mano derecha…- complementó Kakashi, preocupado por su alumno y por lo que pasaría.

-Mandó a Kabuto- susurró Tsunade, comenzando a desesperarse más y más.

Vegeta bufó por lo bajo al recordar a ese ninja que casi mata a Bura, mientras que casi todos ahí comenzaban a desesperarse por la situación.

-Kabuto sabía que Hatsumi y Yukiko eran la misma persona, y cuando Bura lo enfrentó le reveló que ella era Hatsumi, así que fue él, fue Kabuto quien le dijo toda la verdad a Sasuke- dijo molesta Tsunade, apretando los puños, mientras que Kakashi comenzaba a sentirse culpable, pues sí hubiera detenido a Kabuto en los exámenes chunnin, cuando lo encontró a punto de matar a Sasuke, todo esto no hubiera pasado.

-Bueno… ¡¿Qué están haciendo ahí?!- preguntó sobresaltada la Hokage, mirando a Kakashi y Anko, quienes se sorprendieron al escucharla.

-¡Muévanse ahora! No deben estar lejos ¡traigan a Sasuke y maten a Kabuto!- ordenó la mujer con odio reprimido, a lo que los jounnin asintieron y salieron rápidamente de ahí, yendo en busca del Uchiha…

.·.

···Casa Hyuga···

.·.

-Ya es tarde y nadie aparece…- dijo Sakura preocupada de ver la media noche marcada en el reloj de la sala.

-Es verdad, además no hemos visto a nadie de la familia Brief desde en la mañana- apoyó Hinata también preocupada, mirando a Naruto, quien veía el cielo oscuro al estar al lado de la ventana, teniendo un poco fruncido el ceño, teniendo un mal presentimiento, pero no era el único…

Gaara miraba a un punto perdido en la habitación, presintiendo algo al igual que su amigo rubio, solo rogando que no pasara nada malo.

Todos los presentes mantuvieron el silencio, pues era como si aun en la distancia, supieran que algo malo estaba pasando con Sasuke y Bura.  
>Sakura y Hinata suspiraron y fueron a preparar té, siendo acompañadas y ayudadas por Temari, mientras que en la sala permanecieron Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro y Neji, los cuatro chicos se quedaron pensando, queriendo saber que sucedía…<p>

.·.

···Afuera de Konoha···

·En el Bosque·

.·.

-Hay que darnos prisa…- dijo Kabuto, saltando más rápido de árbol en árbol, siendo seguido por Sasuke, quien solo bufó por lo bajo.

-Nos siguen- murmuró el Uchiha, al sentir dos energías cerca de ellos.

-Así es, y creo que es tú… sensei, y su novia- rio con cierta burla el peligris, atento de la reacción que tendría el menor al haberse burlado de Kakashi y Anko.

Sasuke apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, pero no por la burla del médico ninja, no, sino por otra cosa…

-Una persona como él… No merece ser llamado sensei- dijo con desdén y molestia el azabache, mirando hacia enfrente y siguiendo su camino sin decir nada más, complaciendo aún más a Kabuto, quien solo sonrió levemente y siguió con el camino…

·.·

-Ya casi los alcanzamos…- dijo Kakashi, yendo lo más rápido que podía, al igual que Anko, quien lo miraba con preocupación y culpa, pues lo que pasaba también era culpa de ella por ayudar y apoyar a Tsunade con aquel jutsu.

Los jounnin continuaron con su camino, tratando de alcanzar a Sasuke y Kabuto…

.·.

···Un día más tarde···

·Torre Hokage·

.·.

Tsunade estaba con casi toda la familia Brief reunida en su oficina, todos esperando que Kakashi y Anko pudieran detener a Sasuke, mientras que por otro lado, Shizune y Trunks hablaban en una habitación vacía de la torre…

-¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo entre molesto y decepcionado el sayayin, siendo observado por la cristalina mirada de la morena.

-Te juro que siempre quise decírtelo, pero… pero… Tsunade no me dejaba y… y…- la chica trataba de excusarse con algo, pero sabía que lo que hizo era imperdonable.

-Yo confíe en ti, y mi hermana también lo hizo; pero nos traicionaste a ambos- dijo con tristeza y dolor el chico, viendo como la morena negaba.

-No, yo… yo lo hice por su bien, yo… —suspiró, bajando la cabeza— Perdón. Solo quería lo mejor para ella y la aldea, sé que me equivoque, pero yo ya nada puedo hacer. Solo pedirte perdón…- murmuró tristemente Shizune.

-N-no puedo perdonarte esto. Deberás buscar la manera de recuperar mi confianza, pero mientras eso pasa… Tú y yo ya no somos nada- finalizó Trunks, mirando con tristeza a la chica, saliendo de la habitación.

-Trunks…- llamó la medic ninja, siendo ya ignorada por el sayayin, por lo cual la joven se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso, llorando por haber sido tan estúpida y no haberle dicho la verdad a su novio, o por desde un principio no haber detenido a Tsunade.

El joven sayayin llegó a la oficina de la Hokage, tomando un respiro para controlarse y no dejar ver lo mal que estaba por haber terminado con Shizune, entrando en la oficina unos segundos después.

-¿Aún no se sabe nada?- preguntó el ojiazul, caminando hacia el escritorio para sentarse en una silla frente a este, al lado de su madre.

-No, aun no- respondió perdidamente la Senju, estando al borde de un ataque de nervios. Ya habían perdido a Bura, y ahora perder también a Sasuke, quien era inocente de todo y no tenía por qué pagar por un error que ella cometió con Bura e Itachi.

La familia Brief solo se quedaba ahí porque aun con todo lo que pasó y aunque Sasuke hubiera herido a Bura, él pequeño solo era víctima de un error y no debía ser tratado mal.

Antes de que algo más sucediera, varias personitas entraron como torbellino a la oficina de la Hokage, sin dar tiempo a ser detenidos.

-¡¿Es cierto!?- gritó Naruto al haber llegado corriendo ahí, acompañado de Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji y los hermanos de Suna.

Las sorprendidas miradas de los cuatro presentes miraron a los jóvenes que acababan de entrar.

-¿Q-que cosa es cierta?- preguntó Tsunade, levantándose del escritorio, mirando con temor a los chicos, pues sí ellos sabían algo, era porque en la aldea ya se estaban rumorando cosas, y sí eso pasaba, los ancianos se enterarían de lo que pasaba, cosa que ella aun no quería que pasara.

-Que Bura se fue de la aldea con Itachi- dijo el rubio, mirando seriamente a la mujer, quien perdió el color y se dejó caer en la silla, poniendo una mano en su rostro, mientras que Bulma de nuevo estando a punto de llorar, era abrazada por Vegeta.

Los ocho chicos se sorprendieron y quedaron helados de haber confirmado lo que habían escuchado en la aldea, sobre todo los hermanos de Suna quedaron fríos y tristes.

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritó el Uzumaki, exigiendo una respuesta al porque la joven Brief hizo aquello.

-¡Porque Itachi es el verdadero amor de Bura!- gritó Tsunade sin pensar, solo respondiendo a la duda del niño, quien se sorprendió aún más, y negó un poco.

-¿En dónde está Sasuke?- cuestionó preocupado Naruto, pues se imaginaba que su amigo debía estar mal después de eso, muy mal.

Tsunade y los Brief callaron, para confusión y preocupación del pequeño grupo que estaba en su oficina.

-Sasuke está bien ¿verdad?- preguntó Sakura, preocupada por su compañero, teniendo un mal presentimiento al ver la mirada que la Hokage les dirigía.

-¿En dónde está él?- cuestionó de nuevo con exigencia el rubio.

El silencio fue rotó por una sencillas pero dolorosas palabras de Tsunade…

-Se fue con Kabuto- respondió sin más la mujer, haciendo saber que el pequeño Uchiha se había ido en busca de Orochimaru, lo que sin duda acabó de dejar fríos a los recién llegados.

Naruto salió corriendo para ir en busca de su amigo.

-¡Naruto! ¡Deténganlo!- ordenó la Godaime, a lo que todos iban a salir corriendo tras el rubio, pero solamente bastó con que Gaara enviara a la arena por él y lo atrapara, trayéndolo envuelto en su arena.

-¡Bájame! ¡Déjame Gaara!- exigió el pequeño ojiazul, removiéndose en la arena de su amigo, quien ni de chiste lo iba a soltar.

-¡Naruto, escucha!- gritó la Senju, obteniendo la mirada del chico.

-Sasuke no te necesita a ti en este momento. Lo que él necesita es una explicación, y la tendrá, pero esa explicación solo se la pueden dar dos personas: Kakashi y Anko. Ellos harán lo posible para detenerlo y traerlo de vuelta. Así que todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar y confiar en ellos- dijo seriamente Tsunade, mirando con un poco de tristeza y culpa al Uzumaki, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Nosotros también necesitamos una explicación- intervino ahora Sakura, mirando seriamente a la rubia, quien bufó por lo bajo.

-Ustedes no tienen nada que exigir. Sabrán todo a su debido tiempo, ahora… Fuera de aquí- ordenó la mujer, olvidándose incluso de que tres chicos eran invitados y no debían ser tratados así, pero es que ella no estaba para modales ni formalismos.

Sakura estaba por ponerse a gritarle varias cosas a la Hokage, pero Shikamaru la tomó de la mano, ganándose la jade mirada de la gennin, por lo que él negó un poco con la cabeza, diciéndole así que no era el momento para preguntas ni respuestas, a lo cual la Haruno suspiró resignada, asintiendo un poco y caminando hacia afuera de la oficina, junto con todos los demás.

Todos los gennin y el chunnin iban en silencio, el cual fue roto por el Uzumaki.

-¡Ya bájame!- dijo molesto el rubio, mirando a su amigo pelirrojo, quien cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en si soltarlo o no.

-Mm… Está bien- murmuró Gaara, soltando a Naruto, dejándolo de pie en el piso, y rápidamente el rubio fue abrazado por Hinata, quien conocía a su novio y prefería no soltarlo para que no fuera a hacer la locura de irse a buscar a Sasuke.

El Jinchuruki del Kyubi suspiró, abrazando a la Hyuga, tranquilizándose un poco, desistiendo poco a poco de la idea de ir en busca del Uchiha.

-Vámonos- susurró Hinata, tomando de la mano a su novio, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

El resto del grupo vio la escena con ternura, riendo un poco todos, continuando caminando, calmándose un poco y confiando en Kakashi y Anko. Grave error.

.·.

···Otro Día Más Tarde···

.·.

-Nos alcanzaran el cualquier momento- dijo Sasuke, mirando a Kabuto quien le miró un poco.

-Lo sé, pero… Ahí está- dijo el peligris, bajando de la rama de un árbol caminando hacia un hueco en el tronco de un árbol.

-Karin, sal de ahí…- ordenó Kabuto, mientras era alcanzado por el Uchiha.

La pelirroja salió corriendo, mirando a Sasuke, estando por saltarle encima pero conteniéndose al toser un poco, solo acercándose a él al verlo herido.

-Solo debes…- comenzó Kabuto siendo interrumpido por un kunai que le lanzaron, deteniendo este con una mano, mirando hacia atrás, viendo a Kakashi y Anko de pie en una rama cercana.

-Vaya, vaya… Con que ya nos alcanzaron- dijo con una sonrisa confiada el joven medic ninja, riendo un poco entre dientes, siendo atacado por Anko, comenzando a pelear con ella.

-Solo muérdeme…- dijo la pelirroja, descubriéndose un brazo, mostrando algunas marcas de mordidas en él, siendo observada con extrañez por el Uchiha, quien suspiró e ignorando a los jounnin se acercó a Karin.

-¡Sasuke, no!- llamó Kakashi, bajando de la rama del árbol, acercándose a su alumno, quien solo le miró de reojo, pero el Hatake se vio distraído por Kabuto quien le atacó luego de haber lanzado unos metros lejos a Anko, deshaciéndose de ella por un momento.

Sasuke tomó el brazo de Karin y la mordió, sintiendo el sabor de su piel y sangre a medida que sus dientes se hundían en su brazo; la chica emitió un quejido de dolor, entrecerrando los ojos, mirando ruborizada al menor, quien se despegó de ella uno segundos después, escupiendo su sangre al suelo pero viendo que ya no tenía herida alguna y que su energía estaba completamente restablecida, por lo que sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Váyanse ahora!- les ordenó Kabuto a los dos menores.

El Uchiha sin pensarlo se fue de ahí, seguido de la kunoichi, ambos yendo a toda velocidad, pero sin contar con que Kakashi los alcanzaría y les impediría el paso al ponerse frente a ellos.

-Sasuke, tú no te irás, yo no te lo permitiré- dijo seriamente el copi ninja, siendo fulminado por la mirada del chico.

-Sasuke, por favor. Ya perdimos a Bura, a ti no te perderemos- dijo el Hatake, viendo como el menor activaba el sharingan.

-¡No vuelvas a mencionar a esa…! —Se contuvo— En frente de mi- ordenó el azabache, sin sorprender a su maestro.

-Las cosas no son como tú crees. Bura no te mintió, ella estaba bajo un jutsu. Un jutsu prohibido: Jutsu sellado de memoria. Tsunade se lo puso, y selló todos sus recuerdos acerca de Itachi. Bura no sabía nada de él, hasta ayer cuando el sello se rompió- expuso Kakashi, esperando que con eso el menor reaccionara.

El azabache se tranquilizó un poco, dudando un momento, duda que Karin se encargó de disipar.

-¡Mentira!- dijo la chica, obteniendo la atención del Uchiha.

-Sí, esa chica estaba bajo ese jutsu, pero Orochimaru nos dijo que ese jutsu era inestable en ella y que sí bien no se rompía, sí liberaba algunos recuerdos. Ella recuperaba sus recuerdos poco a poco, y jamás te dijo nada sobre ello, Sasuke. Sí de verdad fuera inocente y buena, te hubiera hablado de lo que le pasaba, y lo ocultó- envenenó la pelirroja, para sorpresa y molestia de Kakashi.

-Tú sabías todo- murmuró el poseedor del sharingan, mirando con odio a su maestro, quien negó un poco, queriendo razonar con él menor.

-Tú también me mentiste. Tsunade lo hizo, supongo que Anko y Shizune le ayudaron o de mínimo lo sabían, al igual que tú- el odio en la mirada del menor aumentaba conforme hablaba.

-¿De verdad crees que te voy a perdonar esto?- finalizó el Uchiha, momento en el que Karin se alejó de el al presentir algo.

Y justo como la pelirroja pensó, Sasuke activó la marca de maldición y sin detenerse a pensar atacó a Kakashi, quien detuvo el ataque con esfuerzo.

-Debes escucharme, no dejes que te manipulen- dijo seriamente el peliplata, alerta de los ataques del menor.

-Eso hago- respondió con odio el azabache, atacando de nuevo a su maestro, diciéndole con eso que era él quien le manipulaba.

La pelea comenzó, pelea que Karin sabía que debía detener, pero no tenía idea de cómo, además sabía que también debía ir a ver como estaba Kabuto, pues no se imaginaba los regaños que tendría de Orochimaru si al medic ninja le pasaba algo.

-¿Ahora qué hago?- murmuró la pelirroja, viendo como Sasuke peleaba con Kakashi, suspirando pero siendo asustada por la voz del otro chico.

-¿Por qué no se han ido aun?- cuestionó Kabuto, apareciendo tras de la joven, quien dio un saltito y lo miró asustado.

-¿Acaso estas ciego? Sasuke quiere matar a ese estúpido jounnin y por eso aún no nos vamos- respondió fastidiada la joven, mirando mal al Yakushi, quien suspiró y apareció entre Kakashi y Sasuke, deteniendo la pelea.

-Ya fue suficiente, vámonos- ordenó el chico al Uchiha, siendo fulminado por su mirada.

-Kabuto…- murmuró con odio disimulado Kakashi, mirando mal al joven, obteniendo su mirada y una sonrisa maligna que le dedicó.

-Sí yo estoy aquí… ¿No te preguntas en donde está tu amada novia?- preguntó con burla y maldad el joven ninja del sonido, sorprendiendo y preocupando al copi ninja, quien hizo amago de moverse para ir a buscar a Anko, pero deteniéndose al saber que si se movía de ahí, Sasuke se iría con Kabuto y la pelirroja.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No irás por ella? Podría necesitarte- habló Kabuto con voz suave pero maligna.

El Hatake pensó por un momento, queriendo detener a Sasuke, pero sabiendo que ya era tarde, por el nada se podía hacer, se iría de ahí de una u otra forma, por lo cual regresó a buscar a Anko, dejando el paso libre para los tres jóvenes ninja…

-Hay que darnos prisa…- murmuró el medic ninja saltando a toda velocidad para desaparecer de ahí.

Karin y Sasuke guardaron silencio, solo siguiendo el camino. El Uchiha ya había desactivado su marca de maldición, por lo cual su apariencia era normal, al igual que su mirada en la cual ya no había sharingan, de hecho ya no había nada en su mirada, estaba vacía, hueca…

En cuanto a Kakashi…

-¡Anko! ¡Anko!- gritaba el jounnin, buscando a su novia, preocupado de lo que le hubiera pasado, y hasta cierto punto incrédulo de que Kabuto la hubiese derrotado tan fácil y rápido.

Después de unos minutos de buscar, el Hatake encontró a la mujer tirada en el suelo con varios raspones y cortadas, aunque a aparente vista no tenía nada de gravedad.

-Anko…- murmuró Kakashi, arrodillándose al lado de la pelimorada, tomándola en sus brazos, tratando de despertarla pues estaba inconsciente.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Anko…!- gritó Shizune, llegando al lugar donde estaban los otros dos jounnins, cosa que sorprendió pero alivio al Hatake, pues Anko no estaba bien y era mejor que un médico ninja la revisara.

La morena se acercó de inmediato a Anko, revisándola por completo, ya que ella conocía a la perfección de lo que era capaz Kabuto desde aquella ocasión en que peleó con él.

-¿Cómo está Anko?- preguntó Kakashi con preocupación al notar el semblante serio de la medic ninja, quien de inmediato comenzó a aplicar chakra en algunos puntos del cuerpo de la pelimorada, quien ya comenzaba a palidecer.

-Es grave, pero estará bien. Kabuto detuvo su chakra en varios puntos, pero si ese chakra sigue estando detenido, provoca un desequilibrio y por tanto la muerte. Pero aún estoy a tiempo de salvarla, no te preocupes- explicó sencilla y veloz Shizune, curando a su amiga con rapidez, para alivio del jounnin.

-K-Kakashi…- murmuró la Mitarashi en cuanto tuvo un poco de conciencia, abriendo con pesadez sus ojos, encontrándose con Shizune y Kakashi, éste le tomó una mano y la ayudó a sentarse, mientras seguía siendo curada por la morena.

-Perdóname, no pude detenerlo…- susurró débil y culposamente la pelimorada.

-No te preocupes ya por eso- respondió el Hatake, acariciándole el cabello, mientras que Shizune bajaba la mirada, sabiendo que habían perdido ya a Sasuke, a él también.

-V…volvamos a la aldea…- murmuró apenas la joven morena, terminando ya su curación con Anko, quien aunque estaba débil podía moverse, pero negó de inmediato ante las palabras de su amiga.

-N…no. Kakashi, ve por él. Sasuke aún puede escucharte…- dijo la ojicafe, mirando a su novio, quien le miró con sorpresa.

-Debes detenerlo- finalizó la Mitarashi, sintiendo que estaba por perder la conciencia de nuevo, pero no quería hacerlo hasta saber que Kakashi haría todo lo posible por detener a Sasuke.

-Lo hare, lo traeré de vuelta- respondió decidido el peliplata, besando la mano de su novia, poniéndose de pie, viéndola solo un momento, momento en que la castaña mirada de Anko chocó con la suya, y luego de eso la joven pelimorada volvió a desmayarse.

-Cuídala- pidió el jounnin, mirando de reojo a la pelinegra, quien asintió.

-Suerte…- susurró Shizune, quedándose a cuidar de Anko, mientras Kakashi reiniciaba la persecución del Uchiha, sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo, pues ya estaba cerca del valle del fin…

.·.

···Un día más tarde···

.·.

Sasuke, Kabuto y Karin corrían a toda velocidad, sintiendo de nuevo el chakra de Kakashi, cosa que a ninguno le preocupaba, después de todo: Sasuke lo odiaba y eran tres contra uno.

El camino se vio interrumpido cuando el azabache se detuvo en campo abierto, a tan solo unos pocos kilómetros del valle del fin.

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Kabuto al ver las acciones del niño, deteniéndose el también al igual que Karin.

-Quiero hacer algo antes de irnos- murmuró fríamente el poseedor del sharingan, activando dicha técnica y la marca de maldición.

-Así que quieres cobrarle a tu maestro por lo que te hizo. Es bueno saciar la sed de venganza, pero no ahora, déjalo para después- dijo con tranquilidad el medic ninja, tratando de manipular un poco al menor, pues lo mejor de momento era irse ya, no había necesidad de aquel enfrentamiento.

-Cállate- ordenó de mala manera el Uchiha, dando vuelta para darle la espalda a Kabuto, esperando a que Kakashi llegara, cosa que no tardaría mucho pues estaba cerca de ellos.

El ninja del sonido solo suspiró con resignación, cruzándose de brazos, mientras que Karin veía con cierta comprensión al joven azabache.

Minutos después ya se encontraban cara a cara…

Kakashi y Sasuke, de frente una vez más, y esta vez sería la última, juraba el menor en su mente, preparándose para matar a aquel traidor como le llamaba él, y de hecho lo era.

-No puedes irte Sasuke- habló lo más calmado posible Kakashi, mirando a los ojos a su alumno, quien rio por lo bajo, sonriendo de medio lado aunque su mirada seguía estando hueca y aquella risa fue desde luego fingida.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Me dirás que hay una explicación de todo? ¿Qué tú, y los demás son inocentes? ¿Eso me dirás? Ahórrate tus excusas, ya no creo en tus palabras- dijo con frialdad y molestia el menor, sin sorprender al jounnin.

-No voy a darte excusas. Te mentí igual que Anko. No supimos manejar la situación de Bura e Itachi- habló comprensivamente el peliplata, viendo una mueca de molestia en su ya casi ex alumno.

-Te prohíbo que los nombres en mi presencia- murmuró por lo bajo el Uchiha, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Sasuke, no hagas esto. No traiciones a tus amigos, a la aldea. No traiciones la confianza que se te ha dado…- pidió el Hatake, acercándose un poco al chico, quien le lanzó un kunai para que no se le acercara más, clavando el arma en el suelo frente al mayor.

-¿Qué no traicione a mis `amigos´? ¿A la aldea? —Rio cínicamente— Pero sí es el ejemplo que _ellos_ me han dado- respondió despectivamente Sasuke, refriéndose a Bura e Itachi.

-Tú no sabes lo que dices- susurró el copi ninja, aunque ni él conocía los detalles, pero aun recordaba cuando Tsunade le dijo que Itachi no era un traidor y que tras la masacre del Clan se ocultaban muchas cosas.

-Sí, si lo sé. Así como también se… ¡Que este lugar será tú tumba!- gritó con odio el azabache, corriendo hacia el mayor, quien esquivó su ataque, comenzando a pelear por segunda vez.

Los ataques del Uchiha eran con desmedida fuerza y con odio infinito, causando que Kakashi no pudiera evitarlos todos, siendo herido algunas veces por kunais y golpes del menor.

Y mientras la pelea sucedía, Karin observaba maravillada los poderes y habilidades de Sasuke, mientras que por otro lado, Kabuto sonreía de medio lado, orgulloso de ver el odio que el chico le tenía a su maestro.

"Muchas gracias… Bura Brief. Esa es tú creación, la que Orochimaru usara para acabar con Konoha; la aldea que tanto has protegido se ira al olvido en unos años" pensó malignamente el ninja del sonido, dando vuelta y comenzando a alejarse.

-Vámonos Karin; Sasuke no tardara en alcanzarnos- llamó el peligris a la chica, quien le miró y le siguió un poco forzada, pues ella hubiese preferido quedarse observando la pelea, pero obedeció con cierta molestia.

Los dos ninja seguían peleando, o más bien: Sasuke peleaba y Kakashi solo se protegía pero sin herir al menor, lo cual ya le había costado varias heridas, principalmente un roce en un costado con el chidori del gennin.

-Entiende una cosa patético ninja…- murmuró el Uchiha, moviéndose con velocidad hacia el mayor, quien le esperó con la guardia alta, no muy seguro de poder detener su ataque.

-Yo no voy a volver a ese lugar, sino todo lo contrario: Voy a destruir Konoha en cuanto tenga la oportunidad- dijo fríamente el azabache, sorprendiendo al copi ninja, quien no pudo evitar el chidori que Sasuke hizo repentinamente y que chocó contra su pecho.

Kakashi fue herido con el chidori de Sasuke, quien ni se inmutó por su acción, solo dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose del cuerpo de su antiguo sensei, este cayó al piso de rodillas, sujetándose el pecho en donde estaba la herida, levantando con pesadez su vista, topándose con la del menor, quien le dedicó una última mirada mientras desactivaba el sharingan y el sello maldito, dejándole ver al mayor lo que sentía hacia él: odio, rencor, dolor, y decepción. Aquella triste mirada del Uchiha fue lo último que Kakashi vio, pues quedó inconsciente, pero sin duda él nunca olvidaría esa mirada, bueno, eso si sobrevivía…

Sasuke dio vuelta caminando hacia donde estaban Kabuto y Karin, sin ni siquiera preocuparse por el jounnin, a fin de cuentas quería matarlo y lo había logrado ¿no? Entonces no tenía por qué preocuparse por él, simplemente ya le había cobrado el daño que le hizo al callar y engañarlo junto con Tsunade, Shizune, Anko y Bura.  
>Esos nombres, el Uchiha los tenía bien gravados en su mente, pues cobraría venganza con todas, las mataría a las cuatro, porque bien sabía que la sayayin seguía viva, lo sentía, y eso le llenaba de odio. Simplemente, llegaría el día en que todas se lo pagaran, el día en que murieran por su mano.<p>

Con ese último pensamiento, Sasuke cruzó las fronteras de la aldea, acompañado desde luego por Karin y Kabuto.

Y la frase que en algún momento fue de Bura, ahora podía ser para el azabache:  
>El ninja que camina sin mirar atrás.<br>Porque a diferencia de la joven sayayin, el Uchiha no miró atrás, no se detuvo a pensar, no le importaron ni sus amigos, ni la aldea, ni su sensei, simplemente tomó la decisión de seguir adelante sin mirar atrás…

.·.

···Tres Días Después···

.·.

Shizune regresaba con Kakashi y Anko, ambas mujeres ayudaban al jounnin a caminar, pues si bien la morena había hecho lo posible por curarlo cuando lo encontró mal herido, no había sido suficiente y necesitaban de Tsunade…

·.·

Anko lloraba en silencio, apretando los puños con frustración, tristeza y culpa, mientras que Bulma lloraba por lo bajo, abrazando a Vegeta.

Los tres ninjas ya estaban en la oficina de Tsunade, Kakashi era curado por ella, pero desde luego que no había nada que decir…

De nuevo el pequeño tornado se hizo presente en la habitación cuando llegó exactamente el mismo grupo que había entrado hace unos días ahí.

-¿¡En dónde está Sasuke?!- gritó de inmediato Naruto, mirando con esperanza a la Hokage, aunque la esperanza se fue al ver a su sensei mal herido siendo curado por ella, y a las otras mujeres presentes llorando por los rincones.

-Lo… perdimos también…- respondió con voz apagada la Godaime, dejando en shock a todos los jóvenes que habían entrado…

.·.

···Lejos De Ahí··

.·.

Una joven abría pesadamente sus parpados, removiéndose con la intención de pararse pues no sabía a ciencia cierta en donde estaba.

-No te muevas- dijeron dos voces, por lo que se quedó quieta, abriendo sus ojos y comenzando a ver todo a su alrededor, viendo borroso pero aclarando poco a poco su mirada, viendo al fin que a su lado derecho estaba cierto Uchiha, mientras que a su lado izquierdo revisándola se encontraba una joven de cabellos cortos azules y ojos ámbar.

-Ya casi estas curada, supongo que eres medico ninja y que te curaste por ti misma, o al menos lo intentaste- dijo impasible aquella chica peliazul, a lo que Bura asintió en silencio.

-Estarás bien en unos días, solo reposa- habló tranquilamente la chica de ojos ámbar, para luego posar esos lindos orbes en el chico.

-Itachi… Pein está molesto contigo, quiere que lo vayas a ver lo antes posible- informó la joven, mirando con cierta seriedad al Uchiha, quien le dedicó una impasible mirada.

-Lleva molesto días. Puede esperar otros más- respondió con sencillez el moreno, no queriendo despegarse de la joven sayayin, lo que le sacó un leve suspiro a la peliazul, quien dio vuelta para salir de allí.

-Gracias por todo… Konan- agradeció por lo bajo Itachi, obteniendo una pequeña mirada por parte de su compañera de organización, mirada que en silencio le decía un `De nada´.

La peliazul ojiámbar desapareció de la habitación, dejando solos a los dos jóvenes, quienes solo se miraron, permaneciendo en silencio.

-¿Estoy en…?- preguntó en voz baja la chica.

-Sí —acortó— Estás en Akatsuki- respondió el ojinegro, acariciándole una mejilla a la joven kunoichi, quien sin evitarlo más, se movió un poco y abrazó al Uchiha, siendo su abrazo correspondido por él.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó en un susurro Itachi, no entendiendo que había obligado a la chica a hacer esa locura de irse de Konoha.

-Pasaron muchas cosas desde que te fuiste- murmuró tristemente la sayayin, queriendo llorar pero ni siquiera lográndolo, por su entrenamiento Anbu.

-Me lo imagino. Pero… ¿Y Sasuke?- preguntó el chico, haciendo suspirar a la joven.

Ambos sabían que era una pregunta necesaria, y aunque sonó simple, esa pregunta guardaba muchos significados.

Con lentitud y casi sin quererlo, Bura deshizo el abrazo, mirando a los ojos al pelinegro, recibiendo su negra mirada. Hubo otro pequeño momento de silencio, pero este fuera roto por la joven.

-Yo no amo a Sasuke, te amo a ti. Y te pedí perdón porque… cuando escapaba de la aldea, Sasuke me descubrió y me enfrentó, quise evitarlo pero no pude… Lo herí con la katana, pero estoy segura de que está bien- explicó lo mejor que pudo la Brief, no sabiendo si eso le bastaría a Itachi, pero rogaba porque así fuera, pues no quería seguir hablando, no tenía ganas de hablar.

La negra mirada del joven se paseó por el rostro de la chica, analizando sus palabras, sintiéndolas un poco pesadas, pero desde luego que no era muy sencillo hablar de lo ocurrido, debido a que era algo demasiado delicado en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Entiendo…- susurró con sencillez Itachi, acariciando las mejillas de la joven, quien sonrió un poco, mirándole con cariño e ilusión.

Sin más palabras, ambos chicos se besaron…

.·.

···Aldea Del Sonido···

.·.

-Ya veo que esta vez sí hubo suerte…- murmuró Orochimaru con una sonrisa retorcida, al ver como por la puerta de su guarida entraban Kabuto, Karin y Sasuke.

Tanto Kabuto como Karin, hicieron una pequeña reverencia para el sannin, mientras que el azabache solo lo miraba con indiferencia.

-Entréname- ordenó sin respeto el Uchiha, haciendo reír un poco al hombre, quien caminó hacia él y le tomó el rostro con una mano.

-Todo a su tiempo mí querido Sasuke. Ahora ven conmigo- dijo con tranquilidad Orochimaru, caminando y saliendo de ahí, siendo seguido del menor y Karin, quien corría como chinche tras Sasuke.

Kabuto suspiró, yéndose a su habitación a descansar un rato, porque después de todo… En unos días ya nadie ahí conocería el descanso…

···

*Pocas Semanas Después*

···

-¿De verdad es necesario?- preguntaba un poco serio cierto rubio, mirando con sus azules orbes a un hombre mayor que le miraba con total seriedad.

-Sí lo es. Debemos partir en un viaje que servirá para que entrenes y mejores tus casi nulas habilidades- respondió el sannin, haciendo que el niño frunciera el ceño, pero se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que sí debía entrenar, de que lo necesitaba de verdad.

-Está bien, supongo que será bueno ir- cedió fácilmente el Jinchuruki, cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza, aunque aún con aspecto serio, lo que sorprendía a Jiraiya.

-Oye… ¿Por qué tan serio? El viaje sera de lo mejor ya verás- dijo animadamente el sabio pervertido como Naruto le llamaba.

-Ah sí, no lo dudo- dijo sin muchos ánimos el Uzumaki, mirando hacia otro lado, cosa que estaba comenzando a preocupar al sabio de los sapos.

-Muy bien ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Suéltalo ya- ordenó Jiraiya, mirando con seriedad al pequeño, quien solo lo miró un momento y luego miró hacia otro lado.

-Hinata… La dejare sola- murmuró por lo bajo el rubio, mirando el piso mientras bajaba sus brazos y los dejaba caer a sus costados, desanimado con la idea de dejar a la Hyuga para irse a entrenar.

-Ah sí, ya casi olvido a tú novia. Pues lo siento Naruto, pero deberás dejarla. Ve y despídete de ella- ordenó el sannin, escuchando un suspiro resignado por parte de su alumno, lo que también le sorprendió, pues el niño no era de aquellas personas que aceptaran las cosas tan sencillamente.

-Nos veremos en las puertas de la aldea por la tarde- finalizó el contenedor de Kyubi, saliendo corriendo después, yendo a ver a Hinata para pasar el resto del día con ella y poder despedirse.

Jiraiya suspiró, mirando al chico irse.

-Amor…- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa el hombre, caminando y yéndose de ahí para esperar a su alumno por la tarde en las puertas de la aldea…

.·.

···En Suna···

.·.

Gaara miraba el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación. El azul cielo siempre le recordaba la mirada de la joven sayayin, cosa que siempre le ponía triste pues la extrañaba, pero ahora simplemente ya no sabía que sentir hacia ella, ya que la chica ahora era una traidora porque se fue de su aldea, aunque… Simplemente eso no podía hacerla mala ¿o sí? Aunque por otro lado, también estaba lo que le hizo a Sasuke. No solo se fue de la aldea sino que se fue con Itachi. Pero nadie tenía el derecho de juzgarla, sobre todo porque nadie sabía el porqué de lo sucedido; Tsunade no les quiso dar explicaciones, y algo le decía que tal vez nunca sabría la verdad, pero él no quería juzgar a la Brief, pues no sabía que había detrás de todo lo pasado.

-¿Aún piensas en ella?- preguntó cierta voz familiar.

-Toca antes de entrar, Temari- regañó el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo a su hermana mayor, quien suspiró un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza, ignorando el regaño de su hermano, dando un suspiro.

-Te pregunte algo- dijo un poco seria la rubia, mirando al menor, este solo la ignoró y fue a su cama, sentándose en ella y disponiéndose a leer un pergamino, estudiando un poco.

-¿Por qué sigues pensando en ella? Lo mejor es olvidarla por traidora- murmuró con cierta molestia Temari, obteniendo la fría mirada de su hermano por lo que tragó saliva.

-Sal de mi habitación- ordenó Gaara, manteniendo su fija y fría mirada en la de la chica, por lo que ella prefirió no decir nada y salir casi corriendo de ahí; después de todo… Aun le temía un poco a su hermano, y más cuando este ponía esa mirada tan fría.

El Jinchuruki suspiró, mirando hacia la ventana, viendo el cielo azul desde su cama.

**-Jeje, deberías dejar de hacer eso o volverás a quedarte solo-** dijo divertido el Shukaku, riendo por la situación de su contenedor.

-Cállate- respondió sin ánimos el pelirrojo, suspirando de nuevo.

"Espero que estés bien. Sé que todos se equivocan contigo. Ojalá vuelvas algún día" pensó el pequeño gennin, mirando el lindo cielo azul claro, escuchando risas del Shukaku, las cuales ignoró y se dispuso a estudiar, pero sin poder evitar pensar en la princesa sayayin, después de todo le había tomado un gran cariño; inclusive la consideraba como su hermana mayor, aún más que como consideraba a Temari.

.·.

···Corporación Capsula···

.·.

Bulma estaba en la habitación de su hija, mirando el lugar con tristeza y melancolía, aun sin poder asimilar que la chica se había ido lejos, y que muy probablemente ya no la volvería a ver.

La dueña de la Corporación había dejado inconclusa la máquina, debido a que ahora ya no tenía ningún sentido terminar de construirla, pues ambos mundos estaban demasiado unidos por Bura, así que era mejor no cerrar el portal.  
>Por otro lado, Vegeta pasaba casi todo el día en Konoha, hablando con Tsunade, queriendo obtener el permiso de la mujer para ir a buscar a su hija, pero este permiso no estaba en manos de la Hokage, sino en las manos de los consejeros y ancianos, aunque desde luego que ellos se negaron. Bura debía volver por su propio pie, o morir lejos de su aldea; eso era todo, no había más, solo esperar…<p>

·.·

Mientras tanto…

Paseando por la aldea se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, ambos chicos felices de pasar tiempo juntos, como la pareja que eran, aunque desde lo sucedido con Bura y Sasuke, todo se veía bastante triste y aburrido a vista de ambos.

Una triste sonrisa se posó en los labios del rubio, ya que había recordado que después de que se hizo novio de Hinata, en una pequeña platica con Kakashi, él le había dicho que en su primera cita con la Hyuga, Sasuke y Bura los habían estado siguiendo para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien.

-¿En qué piensas, Naruto?- preguntó la ojiluna, mirando a su novio con una pequeña sonrisa, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-En… nada- respondió el Jinchuruki, prefiriendo no decirle a la chica que pensaba en sus `amigos´, sí es que aún se les podía llamar así.

-Piensas en ellos —susurró, mirando el suelo un momento— Yo también pienso en ellos seguido- confesó suavemente la Hyuga, volviendo su mirada hacia el chico, quien le miró con un poco de sorpresa, sonriendo un poco después.

-Volverán, ya verás que sí…- dijo con decisión el rubio, sorprendiendo a la chica, quien en seguida le sonrió, asintiendo, confiando en que sí volverían algún día.

La pareja continuó su camino, solo que Naruto iba sumido en sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que si en algún momento llego a dudar de irse a entrenar con Jiraiya, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que estaba mal. Tenía y debía irse con él; debía entrenar, hacerse fuerte para buscar a Sasuke y Bura, para traerlos de vuelta, para que todo fuera como antes.

···Horas Más Tarde···

Naruto veía el atardecer iniciar, por lo cual suspiró, mirando a su novia, quien estaba sentada a su lado, ambos chicos disfrutando de la vista sentados sobre el techo de la casa Hyuga.

-Hinata, tengo que decirte algo…- habló serio el Uzumaki, obteniendo total atención de la chica, inclusive hasta preocupándola un poco por la seriedad con que hablaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto?- preguntó la ojiluna, mirando al chico con atención en espera de que hablara, cosa que sucedió unos minutos después, luego de que el Jinchuruki hubiera tomado valor para decirle a la joven que se iba.

-Me voy de la aldea, Hinata. Me iré a entrenar- soltó al fin Naruto, mirando con atención las reacciones de la kunoichi.

Sin duda alguna, la noticia tomó por sorpresa a la joven Hyuga, y aunque por un momento la peliazul pensó en negarse, se dio cuenta de que hacerlo sería infantil y egoísta, por lo cual sonrió un poco triste y asintió, tomando la mano del rubio.

-E-está bien. Ve a entrenar, aquí estaré esperándote- habló con suavidad Hinata, sacándole una sonrisa a su novio, quien le abrazó en seguida, abrazo bien correspondido por la chica.

Los gennin estuvieron un rato abrazándose, hasta que el Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde para irse, así que con suavidad fue deshaciendo el abrazo, mirando con cariño y algo de tristeza a su novia.

-Me debo ir ya- susurró Naruto, viendo a la chica asentir.

Hinata le robó un pequeño beso a Naruto, sonrojándose y desviando su mirada después, sorprendiendo y sonrojando un poco al rubio.

-Bueno, me voy. ¡Pero nos veremos pronto!- dijo ya animado el chico, poniéndose de pie al igual que la Hyuga, quien sonrió y asintió aun sonrojada.

La joven pareja se miró un momento, en el cual ahora fue Naruto quien le robara un pequeño beso a la chica, mirándola apenado después, pero dedicándole una sonrisa tierna, provocando casi un desmayo en la kunoichi, quien hizo esfuerzo sobre humano para no desmayarse.

-Hasta pronto- dijo a manera de despedida el rubio, sonriendo un poco.

-Hasta pronto- se despidió Hinata, sonriendo suavemente, viendo como el chico daba un suspiro y saltaba del techo, alejándose de su casa.

La chica suspiró y entró a su hogar, caminando algo triste hacia su habitación, entrando en esta y sentándose en su cama, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido recientemente, suspirando bastante deprimida, pero pensando el algo, ocurriéndosele una idea.

Tal vez no pasara, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo…

.·.

···Puertas de Konoha···

.·.

Naruto llegaba con su mochila, mirando a su nuevo maestro ya listo y esperándolo, por lo que sonrió con cierta melancolía, recordando cuando iba a entrenar con su equipo y Kakashi, recordando que el peliplata siempre los dejaba esperando por horas.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del rubio, mientras esta vez recordaba que Kakashi ya no lo entrenaba ni nada por el estilo, pues ahora el jounnin junto con Anko, se la vivían en la oficina de Tsunade, buscando la forma de traer de regreso a Bura y Sasuke.

-Llegas tarde- regañó el sannin, mirando a su alumno con seriedad, este solo bufó por lo bajo.

-Vámonos ya, debo comenzar a entrenar para hacerme fuerte- sonrió ampliamente Naruto, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al sabio de los sapos.

-De acuerdo- respondió con simpleza Jiraiya, comenzando a caminar seguido del niño, pero no habían dado ni diez pasos cuando fueron detenidos por una pequeña kunoichi.

-¡Esperen!- llamó Hinata, mirando a los ninja.

-Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó extrañado el Jinchuruki de Kyubi, acercándosele a la chica, bajo la interesada mirada del hombre.

-Etto… yo… Naruto… es que yo… —titubeó, jugando con sus dedos, tomando valor y mirando a su novio y al sannin— Yo quiero irme a entrenar con ustedes, por favor- pidió decidida la Hyuga, sorprendiendo de sobre manera a su novio, pero antes de que el chico hablara, la peliazul siguió hablando.

-Yo también necesito entrenar, porque quiero volverme muy fuerte, como tú Naruto. Quiero ser de ayuda para los demás, y también quiero ayudar a que Bura y Sasuke vuelvan a la aldea. Por favor, déjenme ir con ustedes, entréneme maestro Jiraiya- pidió con decisión la pequeña Hyuga, mirando un momento a Naruto y luego al Sannin.

El Uzumaki miró a su maestro, casi rogándole con la mirada que dejara a Hinata entrenar con ellos, cosa que el hombre estaba pensando y considerando.

-De acuerdo. Puedes venir con nosotros, pero ve rápidamente por tus cosas- aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa el hombre, haciendo que Naruto saltara de felicidad y que la chica sonriera ampliamente.

-Gracias —agradeció, haciendo una pequeña reverencia— Ya tengo mis cosas listas- sonrió ruborizada la ojiluna, alejándose un poco y volviendo con una mochila que ya había preparado y que solo había dejado un momento en un lugar antes de ir con ellos a pedirles permiso de irse con ellos.

-Muy bien. Naruto, tú novia me cae bien- dijo con una sonrisa el sabio de los sapos, sacándole una sonrisa orgullosa al rubio, y sonrojando un poco más a la pequeña Hyuga.

-¡Adelante a entrenar!- dijo animado Jiraiya, considerando que ese viaje se pondría aún más interesante con la compañía de la pequeña chica.

-¡Sí!- respondieron sonriendo los dos jóvenes gennin, partiendo hacia la aventura y el duro entrenamiento…

.·.

···Aldea Del Sonido···

.·.

Sasuke caminaba hacia el patio de entrenamiento, donde le esperaban Orochimaru y Kabuto…

-Que bien te ves con esa ropa, Sasuke- murmuró el sannin, mirando el nuevo atuendo que le había dado al menor, este solo chasqueó la lengua, pues a él no le gustaba esa ropa, pero prefería restarle importancia.

-Continuemos con el entrenamiento- respondió fríamente el azabache.

-Así se habla, muchacho- siseó el hombre, mirando de reojo a Kabuto, quien solo estaba ahí para vigilar los entrenamientos y hacer anotaciones, observaciones y demás sobre él azabache.

El nuevo entrenamiento del Uchiha dio inicio…

.·.

···Akatsuki···

.·.

Por los oscuros pasillos de aquella organización, caminaba cierta joven sayayin, yendo con rumbo fijo hacia la sala de reuniones, calculando que ya era hora de llegar.

-Hoy se une a nosotros un nuevo miembro: Hatsumi Raiko- anunció el líder de Akatsuki, momento para el cual Bura entró al lugar, vistiendo su uniforme Akatsuki, mirando impasible y fría a todos…

.·.

Distintas decisiones, distintos caminos…  
>Promesas rotas, nuevas promesas hechas…<br>El final de una historia, pero el comienzo de otra…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos:<strong>

Erza Fullbuster LOVE: Muchas gracias, y sí la verdad es increíble como fui mejorando, y como el fic fue siendo mucho más largo. Sí esa escena de Sasuke y Bura en el hospital fue triste u.u Bura no es tan pedófila xD solo un poquito, y ya verás los cambios en la segunda parte n.n Las edades y todo n.n

Buriita uchija: Hasta yo llore T_T pero bueno. Sí Itachi valiente y sacrificado, y pobres Sasuke y Bura, sufrieron. Por mí sigue felicitándome ^^

Inochan-uchiha: Me alaga que aguantarás tú sueño para leer el fic *-* Gracias

Daniela rivera s: Hasta a mí me dio tristeza escribirlo, pero bueno, era necesario ^^

SamusTorresMcCartney: Sí, la masacre u.u Que feo, pero bien. Me alegra saber que defino bien las emociones de los personajes ^^

Guest (Anónimo): Sí soy mala, Muahahaha… Y ya verás en la siguiente temporada, no comas ansias xD Y qué bueno que te gustara mi Song-fic

Momoko123: Gracias, y sí ya veo que lo seguiste xD

Irene: Ya hice sufrir a Sasuke, pero sí se quedara con Bura al final, no te preocupes. Y tal vez en un futuro sí haga más Song-fics de ellos ^^

EOHM-Vegeta: Gracias y no lo sé xD No creo poner a Bura peleando con nadie, no lo sé, ya veré ^^

Guest (Otro Anónimo): Ya verás la edad, xD y tal vez salga Karin, tal vez no, será sorpresa. Y como ya dije, a la mejor sí hago más Song-fic, pero será después.

Dark-lluvia: Muchas gracias *u* me hace muy feliz que te guste mi Fic y que lo hayas seguido ^^ Ah sí… -suspiro- Tsunade y Anko son unas mujeres bárbaras ¬¬ pero bueno, Anko se arrepintió u.u y Tsunade también, pero ella a nadie le importa :3 perdón, ella no me cae bien y es aparte de mi fic xD Bueno, bueno. Sí pobre Itachi, pero él también será feliz, ya verás que sí.

Boonnybell: Gracias a ti también por seguir mi Fic *w* me alegra que te guste y que consideres que narro bien xD

Son Goruko y Honoka Uzumaki e iners: Sí, sé que me tarde, pero ahí estuvo el final ^^ pero me gusta dejarlos ansioso y picados xD

**¡Gracias a ustedes por comentar! Así como igualmente a todos los que me comentaron anteriormente, a todos los que me siguieron aunque no comentarán, y a todos los que leyeron aunque igual no comentaron. ¡Gracias a todos!**

Ese fue el final…

Ya sé que fue muy triste pero ni modo, así estaba planeado desde un principio, así que… ¿Qué les digo?  
>Solo espero que sigan leyéndome en la segunda temporada. Ahora… Sé que tarde una eternidad en continuarlo, pero es que salí varias veces, no estuve en casa, no tenía inspiración, etc. Perdón, les pido mil perdón. Pero les doy un detalle que les gustara:<p>

Este Capítulo fue el segundo más largo, pero a su vez el más largo. Explico: El capítulo 30 había sido el más largo de todos con 44 páginas de Word, este capítulo tiene 47; tres páginas más largo. Así que espero que haya valido la pena la espera ^^

Aclaraciones: Pues creo que ninguna, todo quedo muy claro: Sasuke entrenando con Orochimaru, Bura e Itachi en Akatsuki, Naruto y Hinata entrenando con Jiraiya.

Ahora, lo que sí aclaro y reitero, es que este Fic es: Sasuke x Bura. Sí hubo Itachi x Bura, pero eso no quita la pareja principal. Sasuke y Bura terminaran juntos ^^

Con respecto a la segunda temporada: No les daré detalles, lo que sí les digo es que… No tengo idea del título. Ya tengo tres opciones pero aun no decido. El punto está en que descasare un tiempo de este fic y la pareja, así que la siguiente temporada la subiré entre la última semana de Febrero y las dos primeras de Marzo; aun no decido cuando. Pero entre esas semanas será, igual cuando suba la segunda temporada, les avisare subiendo aquí un anuncio ^^ aunque quienes me siguen como escritora, sabrán de inmediato cuando suba la nueva temporada.

Pues… Es todo, no tengo más que decirles, solo que ya vieron lo triste que fue el capítulo, les pido perdón pero como ya dije: Ese era el final que tenía planeado desde un principio. Espero que aun con lo triste les haya gustado.

También les pido un ENORME PERDÓN, pero NO habrá pareja de Trunks con Shizune. Lo siento de verdad T_T pero trate, y trate de que quedarán bien juntos pero simplemente no me convenció la pareja u.u Lo siento, sé que les había prometido que sería esa la pareja, pero pues no puedo escribir algo que no me inspira, así que se acabó esa pareja u.u En la segunda temporada habrá nueva pareja para Trunks, mientras que Shizune estará con Genma, esa pareja sí me gusta *-* pero bueno, no acabaré nunca de disculparme por no dejar esa pareja que les había gustado u.u perdón de nuevo.

Y creo que es todo... Solo agradezco inmensamente a quienes leen porque sin ustedes este fic no hubiera sido posible. Ahora sí es todo.

Pues esto fue: Un cambio en el corazón de dos guerreros.

Feliz Año Nuevo a todos.

Nos leemos en la próxima temporada. Sayonara!


	57. Anuncio

***Anuncio***

Ya está la siguiente parte de esta historia. Solo vayan a mi perfil.

La encontraran con el nombre…  
>"Crónicas Ninja... Un Destino Incierto"<p>

Es todo…  
>Matta-ne~~~<p> 


End file.
